Dungeon Oratoria Online
by asdf1asdf1
Summary: DOO is the first game to be created in a long awaited category, a VRMMORPG. Follow Kirito and co as they seek to clear out the depths of the dungeon located beneath the city Orario. However, this game is no mere entertainment, it's a real world, where death in the dungeon means death for your body. The only way they can escape the game is to clear the bottom floor of the dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Hey Everyone,

Welcome to my new story. It's a crossover set in the SAO universe, but uses the world of Danmachi as the basis for the 'game'. As someone who loves both of these series I hope my appreciation for both of them comes through without biasing one side or the other. With that said though this focuses far more on the SAO characters than the Danmachi ones.

I'm trying to write it in such a way that you don't need to have read either of the series before to understand what is going on. If some point isn't clear that should be, please let me know so I can correct it.

For anyone who has read/watched Danmachi, you'll most likely be very confused at the start with some of the differences. These will all get explained in due time.

So, with no further ado, enjoy.

-asdf

Edit (20200831): I feel obliged to point out that recently an unavoidable development occurred far sooner than I expected. Omori revealed some information on Bell's parents that have turned some events in this story from speculation into confirmed noncanon. Regardless, I hope you enjoy anyway.

Updated the format to match future chapters.

* * *

Dungeon Oratoria Online

Prologue – A New Era

Smoke hung thick in the air, obscuring the pale Autumn sun. Beneath its baleful gaze, patches of ground still smoldered and were encased with devouring tongues of flame. Amidst the ash lay the outlines of bodies, some whole, most not. Surrounding the desolate ground, high bleak cliffs.

Pushed against those cliffs was the source of that destruction. Roaring at the sky, the obsidian dragon spread its wings. However, the monster made no attempt to take off, the holes through its once proud skin prevented that. Damage dealt by the sacrifice of many.

Opening its great maw, the god of monsters bellowed its disdain upon the remainder of the puny figures left before it. Nevertheless, no fire came. The battle which had stretched for hours had drained it of the ability. While the dragon still stood tall, it was out of time. With flight taken from it, and its greatest weapon expired, a long bloody battle to the death would commence.

It had slaughtered hundreds, thousands even in this battle alone. But no matter how many it killed, more kept coming. An entire plain had been scorched bare, the heat so great that even the black rock underneath melted under the great blasts. Despite this, the warriors persevered. To rid the world of the last of the three great monsters. A paltry few warriors were left, but the dragon knew, it would lose this race of endurance.

This should have been a happy day, the coming of a new era. Brought in by the greatest heroes of the time. But from the earth crept knowledge into the dragon. The power to use an ability it shouldn't have. A gift from its mother.

Curling in on itself, the dragon tucked in head, wings and tail into as tight of a ball as it could manage. Everything was being sacrificed to pull off this one move. For it to succeed, the stone at the center of its chest needed to survive.

From its chest rumbled a voice so deep it was almost inaudible. Its presence drove the remaining heroes into a frenzy to kill the beast. For the deep rumbling was the incantation of a spell. While they didn't know what it would do, the result could only be bad. Every one of the people left alive deserved the title hero. Having slain countless monsters and achieved momentous deeds, they were the best the world had to offer. Together they beat on the unmoving form of the king of monsters. Mythical blades slashed and powerful spells descended. Slowly, the scales, stronger than any steel, began to break off. The assortment of collisions filled the air with a deadening cacophony of noise. Yet, through it all, the rumbling continued.

"_Above all, I rule as King._

_Let the air carry my voice, Let the water carry my blood, Let the earth carry my bones._

_From the earth I was born, to the earth I return._

_Divine Right!"_

With a louder rumble, the spell finished. Falling back, the warriors prepared themselves for the magic, but nothing came. Instead, through the ground, they could trace tendrils of dark magic. As far as they could see, the tendrils were there. Seeming to heave with effort, the dragon began its final chant.

Growing desperate, the warriors flung themselves once again at the dragon. Tearing into it with wild strokes, they sensed the finale was at hand. Either they would finish the dragon, or it would finish them.

One minute, then a second ticked by. Desperation reached frantic levels. What was once carefully formed battlelines descended into chaos. The hours of exhaustion caught up to them. What should have been an easy, anticlimactic end, turned dangerous. Spells hit allies; errant blades clipped friends. They were all heroes, but none were the true hero. One by one they were tested, and one by one they failed. As the third minute ended, so did their lives.

"_Providence of Death!"_

The name of the completed spell rang in their ears and trembled around the world. Wherever there was air to carry it, the words rang and exacted their deadly vengeance. Like puppets with their strings cut, the mighty heroes collapsed to the ground dead. Releasing the last of its energy, the core of the dragon broke, leaving the body to fall into dust. Only the scales stayed behind as a testament to the once great king of monsters.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – The World of Gods_

_Kirito:_

"Oompf!" Receiving a blow to my thigh, my knees crumple and send me to the floor. Standing above me is my sister, Kirigaya Suguha, wielding a shinai. The bamboo sword is returned elegantly back to its ready position. The form is reminiscent of a master, despite the girl being a couple months shy of fourteen.

Placing a shaky hand against the cool wooden floor, I push off. Unbidden, a groan rises to my lips. I, Kirigaya Kazuto, whom is the elder sibling was beaten down mercilessly in the sparring match. Gasping for breath, I place a hand on my leg and the other on the wall to stabilize my posture. Falling over again would cross the line from uncool to pathetic.

"Oh, uh sorry brother."

Waving off her concern with a hand, I try to mask how much pain I'm in. If I'd received a blow like that two months ago at the start of our training, I'd be on the ground bawling. The two months of bruises had worn down my pride while building my pain tolerance, something I sorely lacked. Sugu says I'm getting better, and that all I lack is arm strength at this point. Whether she says this to keep me practicing with her is a different matter.

Gathering energy, I push my body off the wall and stand unassisted. A fresh wave of pain causes me to grit my teeth. Locating my shinai on the floor where I dropped it, I quickly scoop it up and return to my ready position. Time for another round.

Noticing my position, Sugu returns to her ready position as well. Today is a special day for both of us. For me, it's the day the servers of DOO go live. For Suguha, she has a kendo tournament tomorrow. She warned me she wouldn't hold back today. That hesitating would only slow her strikes in the tournament. Like a fool I thought I could keep up. My throbbing thigh begs to differ.

Adjusting my sweaty palms against the hard handle, I take a moment to appraise my opponent. Standing roughly 3 meters apart, it would be hard for an outside observer to tell us apart. Our heights are almost identical, and through the padding, our bodies are masked. Unfortunately, that's where the similarities end.

I hold no advantages over my opponent. Suguha's legs are nimble from years of hard work and exercises, mine are frail and prone to clumsiness. Likewise, the same comparison can be made for the rest of my body, even my sword technique is below hers. If there's one advantage I hold, it's the trait that has carried me to the top in numerous video games: my reflexes.

If I was going to survive this sparring practice, it would have to be through those. Validation for the hours spent practicing frame perfect manipulations to gain an edge over others. It was that same drive that led me here. Virtual Reality gaming, or VR, had opened a new problem for me. The device called the _NerveGear _covered the entire head. The revolutionary technology coined the term full-dive. It's a dream device: capable of simultaneously sending signals to all five of your senses while intercepting the signals your brain sends to your body. The result is an immersion that people thought was still decades away. Since there was no graphics and the signals were sent to your optic nerve, everything looked real. It also means that it's the same signals your brain sends to swing a sword in game as it is to swing one in real life. Hence why I'm enduring getting wailed on by my sister.

The Initial games for the _NerveGear _were limited in both size and scope. Everyone, along with me were waiting for one title in particular, an MMO. That's what realizes today, the new MMO, Dungeon Oratoria Online, or DOO. Due to the realism and lack of an assist system, combat in the game is more comparable to fighting in real life than a video game. After initially floundering helplessly in the beta, I remembered my kendo basics. Those aided me in tearing my way to the top of the beta testers during the beta test. Now, however, the live servers are coming up after a two-month break. During this time, I swore to do whatever I could to improve my technique for the main event. So, under the tutelage of my sister, I trained my body.

Sensing my lapse in concentration, Suguha strikes. Like a viper, the blow comes swift and strong. Yelping pathetically, I fling myself backwards out of the blow. Feeling the wind rush by my face, a brief feeling of joy rises in my breast. I dodged it!

Smiling with elation, I miss the sword's return path. Transitioning from an overhead cut, Suguha expertly brings it back up into a horizontal slash. The technique is unbelievable from one so young.

_What kind of monster is this girl?_ is the last thought I get out before my side explodes in pain. Two strikes and I'm on the floor. Kneeling on the floor gasping, I'm unsure whether the blow to my pride or my side hurts more. As another breath brings a fresh wave of pain, I've decided, its definitely my side.

"Ah! Sorry Brother! I keep forgetting my own strength!"

_Yeah, sure you do_, I rage internally. A small part of me can't help but feel like I deserve these beatings. Maybe that's why I return for more every morning. Each blow to make up for the ones I should have received from my grandfather. Could there be anything more pathetic than getting saved by your younger sister? Never again.

"Ha! You thought that one hurt?" Getting up, I deliver the words with a smile. Although she can barely see my face through the mask, I can tell that Suguha isn't convinced.

"Oh… alright. Well, you can start this round."

Nodding, I accept her words. If this was the first month, I would protest that I don't need the help, but not anymore. Taking a moment, I analyze my opponent. Speed, strength, skill. On all counts I'm outclassed. Put simply, she's on a different plain from me. A level I have yet to reach.

Clicking my tongue in frustration, a thought rises unbidden to mind, _she's a real monster_. Eyes widening, the words replay themselves, a monster. That's right. Even if Suguha is better at kendo, I'm better at fighting monsters.

Relying on my experience from the beta, I change tactics. Closing the distance quickly, I see Suguha raise her shinai into a defensive posture. She's on the balls of her feet, ready to move at the slightest motion. Surely, she's planned out all of my options and how she'll react to them. With the difference between our bodies' capabilities, my chance of winning is basically zero.

So, I change the rules. Just before I reach her, I drop to the ground and fling my shinai horizontally at shin height. An illegal move in competition, I feel no remorse in resorting to underhanded tactics. Therefore, Suguha is slow to react. Jumping over my blade, she stumbles upon landing.

"Hey!"

Ignoring her indignant shout, I press my advantage. There can be no mercy when fighting a monster. Either you win, or you die. Rising from my crouch, I bring the shinai back across at waist height.

Reacting with the reflexes of a kendo champion, Suguha manages to get her blade in front of mine despite being off balance.

Following up, I add two more full force slashes in quick succession. This forces her back to the wall. If I can keep her hemmed in, then she'll have no room for her elegant kendo moves. Smiling, the thrill of the fight rushes in. Yes, this is what I was seeking from kendo. Some way to reawaken that freeing feeling I got whenever I fought in game.

With her back bumping against the wall, I can see Suguha's eyes widen beneath her mask. Face twisting into a snarl, she comes at me high. Her blade is poised to lock with mine. I'd fallen for this more times than I'd like to admit. Every time it ended one way. The stronger one forcing the weaker back.

This time, I don't answer. After all, you wouldn't get into a strength match with an orc. Rolling past her, I sense the end of the fight. This one strike will settle it. Whipping around, every ounce of force I can squeeze from my emancipated body goes into this one swing.

"Oof!"

I did it!

Boom!

"Urgh!" Lurching from pain, I collapse fully to the ground. It's hard to tell from the blurry vision, but I think Suguha's in a similar position as me. My blade should have caught her right around the midsection. Did the monster really manage to finish her strike and hit me on the head!?

"You got me Kaz."

The words are breathless and filled with pain. Any triumph I would have gotten from landing a blow was gone. I'd gone and hurt my sister. And to be honest, she still won. Panting on the ground, I try to collect myself. Pushing up on my elbows is a herculean task. Gritting my teeth, I force my knees under me as well.

Staring hard at the floorboards, Sweat drips endlessly unto the wooden surface. Pain attacks me from two places. First among them is my splitting head. These masks have been made to take a blow. _How hard did Suguha have to swing to cause this much pain?_ She really is going all out in preparation for the year-end tournament. To make matters worse, the stitch in my side is back. It will probably bruise.

Time to get up. Convincing myself this is necessary; I count to three. One, two, three! Gasping from pain, the whole world tilts on its axis. Stumbling, I collide with something and end up on the floor again.

"Ah…"

The soft voice coming from beneath me is the first clue I have that something is wrong. Also, shouldn't the fall have hurt more?

Blinking I struggle to raise my head. My mask rattles as it catches on something. Another mask. Pausing I stare at my sister's red face from the other side of the mask. Quickly, my face becomes a mirror of hers.

"Oh, sorry."

"Can you get off?"

The weak voice is full of uncertainty and very unlike my sister. Usually she'd just demand whatever she wanted with a shout.

Unthinking, I nod my consent. The action rams my mask into Suguha's again forcing her head into the floor.

A cute grunt escapes her lips from the pain. Wait, cute? Something is wrong with me. Blaming the head injury, I focus on extracting myself from my sister. Gaming; think on gaming! It releases today! Even the thought of finally getting to play again couldn't remove the sensations of my sister's body as I got off her. Soft in some places, hard in others… No! Gaming! She's my sister!

Despite my best efforts as I wash up, I can't ignore a small voice that won't stop repeating one word over and over again: cousin. One word that makes both all the difference in the world, and none at all.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Sitting in my gaming chair I stare balefully at the time display on the clock. 11:41… 11:42. The slow passage of time seems to creak by even slower as I chew slowly on my pitiful sandwich. The white bread is barely heated with the thinnest layer of condiments spread on. It was all I could scrap together before fleeing the piercing gaze of my sister. Silent, yet unwavering in their tracking of me.

Putting the last of my nutrition for the day in my mouth, I stretch and focus on why I am at the computer; last minute research. While unlikely to find anything, I still look. Opening the main forum people use for the game, my face twists into a sneer as I read the trending headline.

_Why the delay?_

It's true, delay after delay. That was the only way to describe the game that was supposed to be the world's first virtual reality massive multiplayer online game or VRMMO for short.

But that's old news. A lottery was held, and one thousand people were given access to the game for two months. From November 1st to December 31st. The hype which had been building for close to half a year crashed spectacularly. That isn't to say the game was bad, the opposite, every detail is immaculately sketched. But it's cruel, unforgiving, and provides new players with almost no information. Which is why the delay is still trending. If the developers were initially willing to delay the beta test so long, then why is the finished product releasing only two months later. Especially amid so many mixed reviews. If it were any other game, I'd be right there, debating away with them. But not this one, they were missing the forest for the trees. Despite all of the complaints, I loved it. The raw combat, free of any aid had been amazing once I was used to it.

The beta had concluded on December 31st, 2022, New Year's Eve. Now, just after spring break, on March 4th 2023, it was here. The release of the official version of Dungeon Oratoria Online. 2023 would go down as the year the world changed. The year when VR consumed it like a wave. Giddy with the thought, my hands were shaking from imagining going back. Back to that world of swords and magic.

The events of the morning dispersed like morning dew as the time grew closer. Laying down on my bed I strap on my Nerve Gear and stare impatiently as the time crawls past. 12:55… 12:56. Drumming my fingers against my sheets, I go over my plan one last time.

The whole game is contained solely within one city, Orario. Within Orario only one dungeon exists. Only within this one dungeon are monsters born. As an adventurer, your role in the world is to aid in clearing this dungeon that has plagued the world. You have to sign up with one of the "gods" as part of their familia it was called. This is because the gods bestow something called falna which enables you to get experience and level up. Without it you'd never get stronger.

The idea of forced participation in what in other games could be described as a guild initially grated on me. In fact, it was a common thread of complaint between the hard-core gamers, especially those that like to play solo. Strangely though, as the beta went on, the complaints died down. While I had been initially turned off by the system, it turned out to be not bad.

I had joined a very laid-back god, Ikelos, in the beta who basically allowed me to do whatever I had wanted. According to Greek mythology he was the son of Night and Shadow and ruled as the personification of Nightmare. Despite the dubious background, I never had a problem with him. There were other players who had joined his familia, but I don't remember them. I spent every waking moment in the dungeon. Exploring the endless twists, and basically… getting slaughtered.

Death after death. The creator, Kayaba Akihiko, seemed to have no idea how to balance a game. It wasn't that the individual enemies were all that challenging; it was like the dungeon was actively attempting to kill you. Every time you thought the worst was behind you, or that you had escaped, the dungeon struck. When you had finished a successful dungeon crawl and were looking forward to getting back to the surface and logging off, the dungeon bared its fangs.

Shaking my head at the memories, I focused on the time. 12:59 pm. One-minute left. Breathing heavily, I prepare myself for an exhausting hour. I need to be quick. Register at the guild, find a god, grind. Satisfied with the plan, I watch the seconds role over to pronounce 1:00 pm.

"Link Start," with a smile, I intone the magic phrase that will take me away from my pitiful life as Kazuto Kirigaya. To the world where I am the powerful swordsman Kirito.

* * *

_Kirito:_

The sun hangs high in the sky, looking down upon the sprawling city of Orario. Sitting in the center of the city, the tower of Babel stands tall over the rest of the city. With fifty floors none of the other buildings even come close. Peering even higher than the circular walls that surround it, Orario is truly a unique city.

As far as I know, this is also the entirety of the aboveground world that actually exists. While the forum boards had been rife with attempts to escape, I hadn't read one that actually succeeded. And honestly, I didn't care one way or another. Everything I desire is located below the city anyway. Orario is merely the place I use to log off, restock, and update my status.

The dungeon stole my life. All mental activity, all imagination. Everything went into dreaming about it. Even my recent dabbling in kendo is to enhance my skill in game. Every crevice of the dungeon is immaculately sculpted. Every floor unique. With endless corridors, the dungeon brings surprise around every corner.

In the beta test I'd reached the seventeenth floor of the dungeon during the two months it ran. The eighteenth was within the sight, but a monster unlike any other lurked on the seventeenth. A Goliath. Only after getting slaughtered along with the rest of the raid that had fallen victim to it did I learn what it was. A monster rex. Also known as floor bosses, the goliath is apparently the weakest one.

I learned this on the last day of the test. Mouth drying out, it took me an hour to stop my hands from shaking. Since I ended the test at level two, I figure that there is a lot left. But to realize how much unexplored territory awaits me. It's exhilarating. I would spend years conquering this dungeon, of that I was certain.

First, I had to get back to the seventeenth floor and defeat the goliath. What took me two months in the beta test should only take a one now. I'd slowly grown accustomed to the dungeon's tricks and was confident in my ability to traverse its hallways, even solo if I must.

Skipping through most of the preamble of character creation, one notification catches my eye. _Thank you for playing the Beta Test. Ability to play as the Renart race unlocked!_

A race only selectable by beta testers. Scoffing, I ignore it and load the character I made last time. Heroic looking, I'd stuck with a human character over some of the more fantastic races that were available. Elves, Dwarves, Amazons, and all varieties of animal people lined the streets the Orario.

Interestingly, humans are considered one of the worst races, just barely above prums, or halflings as they were more commonly known as. The reason humans are looked down on was that they weren't particularly good at anything. Elves got better magic, dwarves were stronger, most animal people were faster. As one of the only races without a distinct trait, humans are considered sub-optimal.

Hearing this only makes me more confident in my choice. For some reason, it just feels right. No expectations, no limits.

Loading in with my avatar from the beta, I look around a very familiar room, the guild headquarters. This building hosts not only the central office of the guild, which is the government of Orario, but also the exchange and quest boards. Looking at the exchange I can't help but shake my head and sigh. It symbolized the biggest issue people have with this game, me included. In games a sense of realism could enhance the experience, especially in VR.

For example, the weight of the blade in your hand and how heavy it feels when swinging it can be a positive. It can enhance the feeling of actually living as an adventurer. Being forced to carry every single thing without an inventory, went over the line of being realistic into a detrimental factor. That's right, the game has no inventory whatsoever. Every single item from potions to weapons are always materialized and must be carried. Furthermore, they could all be broken. An errant monster claw could, and would, destroy your precious potion. More than one beta tester quit the game from events like these.

The biggest issue I have with this is that it makes playing solo significantly harder. Mainly because fighting with a backpack is really hard. In general, the standard solution that's been adopted is for magic users to "carry the bags". Even this isn't an ideal solution as casting magic is a difficult feat in game and carrying backpacks makes it harder. Therefore, that lead to the creation of something that doesn't exist in any MMO I know of, the supporter. Their only job is to carry the bags and pick up the items from the enemies. Distribute potions, change out weapons, and stay out of the way.

Snorting at the ridiculous notion that anyone would choose to be a supporter, I make my way to the counter. People don't play MMO's to be second best. Greeting a beautiful bespectacled elf, no half-elf I correct myself, my tongue freezes. Instead of introducing myself all I can do is nod.

"Welcome to the guild, what can I do for you today?" Opening with the perfect customer service grin, she gives me a deep bow.

Fighting to keep the blush off my face, I regret not going to one of the male receptionists. At least my life experience talking to men is a little higher than for women. Realizing I still haven't given an answer I stare into the half-elf's emerald eyes as her cheeks start to redden in parallel to mine. Perfectly cut brown hair frames her elegant face. To top it off, the half-elf is wearing the traditional guild uniform, a sharp black pantsuit underlaid with a white shirt and completed with a gray bowtie and black gloves.

"I want to become an adventurer," spitting the words out as fast as possible, I break eye contact with the confused half-elf.

Laughing lightly, the half-elf pushes a form towards me. "Here fill this out. Since today is the day of the great summoning, we assumed a lot of new adventurers would sign up today."

"Great summoning?" Curiosity winning over embarrassment, I look back at the receptionist.

"Yes…" Looking confused she tilts her head at me, shifting her shoulder-length brown hair. "It's the day the gods summon 10,000 warriors from another world to help in clearing the dungeon."

"Ah, I see," Not wanting to continue the conversation I look at the form, but my head is still wrapped in the impact of those few words. There was nothing like this in the beta. All of the receptionists had shown only the minimal ability to communicate, and never mentioned a great summoning. Not only must the AI have been improved significantly between the beta and now, they must have added in this storyline explaining our presence here.

"Is there something wrong Mister… Kir... Kir-rito? Did I say that right?"

Breath hitching, I slowly look up to meet the eyes of the concerned half-elf. I'd apparently taken too long to fill out the form due to my thoughts and the elf was worried. Unbelievable. "Its ah, pronounced Kirito actually."

Focusing on the only aspect I can comprehend; I fix her sloppy pronunciation of my avatar's name.

"My apologies, Mister Kirito."

With another bow, the mysterious half-elf pronounces it flawlessly.

"H-here you go…" Stuttering a bit, I hand back the completed form. Really there was very little to do. Simply write down the name of your character and pronounce that you're looking to join a familia and begin adventuring in the dungeon. This entails that you'll follow the rules that the guild sets for adventurers.

Covering a laugh with her hand, the amusement in her eyes at my embarrassment makes me want to find a hole to crawl into.

"Best of luck finding a familia to join, please be sure to return here to finish the process once you do."

"I will," smiling politely I bow my head to ensure my sincerity in the matter.

"My name is Eina," the half-elf tells me as I'm preparing to leave, "I'd wish you luck in the dungeon... but I suppose you don't need it."

Throwing a mumbled "sorry" over my shoulder, I duck my head and hurry out of the guild. Casting one final look from the door, my view of her is obstructed by a red-haired elf fawning over his pink haired attendant.

Grimacing at my cowardice, I race towards the part of the city where the _Ikelos familia_ house is. Due to the sheer size of Orario, I've explored very little of it. Plus, the dungeon has only given me time to ingrain the routes between a few places. The first of these is the guild house where I just left. It's one of two places one can sell the 'Magic Stones' that the enemies drop. Magic Stones power everything in this world. From the lanterns to the more sophisticated devices like the elevator in babel. This is Orario's main export to the rest of the world and why adventurers are so important. They fuel the economy by harvesting this limitless resource from the deadly dungeon.

The second place is where I am heading, Ikelos' home. Every time I died in the dungeon, I spawned back at my god's 'hearth'. For Ikelos, it was a dinky room tucked in the corner of his home. Arriving outside the place I remember leaving often, and entering rarely, I receive yet another shock. It's abandoned.

No lights lit the interior, and perhaps more telling, there are no guards outside the door. In the beta, every familia home without fail had two generic NPC guards to prevent someone from entering a different familia's house.

"Where the hell?" growing desperate I look frantically up and down the street for some sort of indication. But everything else is exactly how I remember it. There's no doubt about it, Ikelos is gone.

Turning rapidly to leave I bump into someone.

"Watch it!" The feminine sounding voice demands.

Looking down I see the petite figure I ran into sitting on the ground. No, knocked there from our collision, I rectify belatedly.

"My apologies goddess." Reaching down a hand, I offer her aid instinctively. Calling someone a goddess in the real world would be odd, but after two months of the beta test, I got used to the honorific.

"Well, at least you're a gentleman!" she declares with a huff as she pulls herself upright.

I'm pretty sure she's saying something else, but my mind can't process the words. It's currently too focused on the sheer abnormality that my eyes are greeted with. While massive breasts aren't exactly rare in a game one could argue is geared towards men; what is rare is the frame that these are stuck on. There's no doubt, this build is an impossibility. She has the frame of a little girl, wearing her hair in pigtails only furthers the look. But those breasts… I have to look away before they entrance me.

Cursing my lack of social skills, I stand there, eyes on the pavement unable to say anything.

"Hey, you look a little down. Is something wrong?"

Deciding it can't hurt, I ask the petite girl about Ikelos.

"Oh, him." Her mood going sour, I immediately regret asking. "You're better off not tracking him down."

"Well, it's not like I'm settled on _Ikelos familia_," the defense is strange, but it does the trick.

The goddess' eyes brighten as she scans me head to toe. "If you want to join a familia, why not mine!"

It sounded a little desperate… growing wary, "How many members do you have?"

The insensitive question froze the goddess in place. Slight chuckles rising from her still frame basically answered the question. "You'd be the first."

Ready to dismiss the invitation, I pause. Why shouldn't I join her familia? Is it not in a way better than _Ikelos familia_ where I simply avoided the other members? That was another thing, each god bestowed the same falna. There is no advantage to one god or another except in what the familia could provide for resources.

"Then if you'll take me, it will be the two of us goddess."

Staring resolutely into her eyes, I notice a blush creep up her cheeks.

"H-hey there mister! Just because you're in my familia doesn't mean you'll be sharing my bed! I'm a virgin goddess you know!?"

"V-virgin?" stuttering to comprehend the goddess' words, my mind blanked. A quick review of my words was all it took to find where the problem had come from.

Unfortunately, the goddess only picked up on the spoken words. "Oh, I suppose now that you know that, you're going to find some other goddess and suck up to her?"

"N-no! I'm not interested… I mean I want to join your familia!" My cool had been shattered by the incomprehensible dialogue with this rogue AI.

"Hmm," rubbing her chin in thought, the girl truly did resemble an otherworldly being for the first time since meeting her. "You're telling the truth. That's always a good trait for children to have. My name is Hestia!"

Sighing quietly to myself, I follow the petite goddess back to her house. The time had come, to receive falna and renew my adventures in the dungeon.

* * *

_Kirito:_

By this time, I was getting tired of mumbling "This wasn't in the beta." But again, I found myself shocked by an unexpected twist of events. This time, it resulted in me lying facedown on a bed shirtless. The only upside was that I was facedown, which at least prevented the goddess from laughing at my scarlet face. I doubt it helped though as it surely suffused into my neck.

Apparently, this was the falna bestowing ceremony that Ikelos, "didn't have time for," in the beta. Instead he just put his hand on the small of my back for a second and said it was done.

"Are you going to update my status like this as well?" Forced to say something to break the tension, my voice cracked getting the question out.

"Hehe," Hestia laughs before plopping herself on my rear. "I had you pegged as a player based on your looks, but you're really quite shy, aren't you?"

Groaning into the pillow, I remember scathingly the hours I spent during the beta carving out this appearance in the character menu. Now it seemed like a bad joke. The goddess had gotten a read on the real me which didn't fit my appearance at all.

"No need to sulk," the goddess laughs, "I like you better this way! Besides it wouldn't do to have my first familia member's head filled with dreams of meeting girls in the dungeon!"

Nodding my acceptance, I didn't trust my mouth and merely listened to her words as she finished the ritual.

"But I must ask, why did you come to this world if not to pick up women? It's not like you'll be able to bring any riches back with you to your world."

Digesting the question, it took a long time to find a suitable response. Feeling Hestia get off my back, I slowly extract myself from the bed and don my shirt again. Facing the goddess of my familia, I answer her honestly. "I came to conquer the dungeon."

Rather than giggle or blush, as she was prone to, Hestia put a finger thoughtfully on her lips. A tense moment passed as goddess and child examined each other.

"Then I look forward to helping you achieve that, Kirito."

* * *

_Kirito:_

My expectations had been low when we visited the goddess' "house", but they had hit zero before I left to return to guild headquarters. The Hestia familia home was located in the basement of a rundown church. Apparently, people stopped going to mass once the gods descended to live among them. My options were to either use the sofa when I wanted to log off or rent an inn room.

As for how my expectations fell even lower, Hestia owned literally no weapons or armour. I'd heard stories in the beta how some familias had very poor selection, but no starting gear choices? I'll be forced to take out a loan with the guild to even get equipment. Wondering how I'd managed to land myself in possibly the worst familia in the game, I force my way through the throng of newbies milling in the entranceway.

I'd thought briefly about trying to avoid Eina as dealing with the half-elf far exceeded my experience. However, my eyes were drawn to the distinctive half-elf sitting at her booth with no lineup. Pausing a way away, I eye the closed sign that adorns her desk. No doubt I'd never get within talking distance without it.

Feeling my eyes upon her, Eina looks up and meets my gaze. Smiling she waves me over. Conflicted feelings war within me as I walk over. Part of me wishes she hadn't because all the men who notice are shooting me daggers. Alternatively having a girl who recognizes and is willing to talk me feels… nice?

"Well look who's back, and so soon at that!"

Glancing at the barebones HUD, the clock said it was 2:15 pm, or 75 minutes after server launch. While I should have known better, I was hoping to be in the dungeon by this point.

"I'm surprised you remember me; you must have gotten a lot of customers today." The words slip out naturally, even if they are a little self-deprecating.

Frowning, Eina stared at me from over her glasses.

Withering a little under her stare, I'm unable to stop myself from shuffling. Hearing giggling from the other side of the desk, my head snaps up to meet her gaze.

Hand over her mouth with red cheeks, the half-elf seemed to lose five years. While she never looked old, now she looks so much more… girly.

"I'd never forget an adventurer," Eina ensures me. "So, here's the form to finish registration."

Taking it, I fill in my god's name and that I have a falna. Ending it with a signature I hand the form back to Eina.

"You joined… Hestia familia?" Eina spoke slowly. "I haven't heard of them. Please give me a moment to confirm our information on them."

"Ah. I'm the first member…"

"Oh. I see." Slowly returning to the desk, Eina seemed confused by the turn of events. Pulling out two more forms she slides them slowly across the desk. "This first one needs to be filled by your goddess sometime this month. Basically, it's a declaration for the formation of a familia."

"Okay…"

"This second one, isn't mandatory but I'd feel safer if you do it. It's an advisor request form."

"What?" I'd never heard of something like this from the beta.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you," Eina stuttered, misinterpreting the meaning of my exclamation. "Just without familia members I thought maybe you'd appreciate having an advisor."

"I don't know what you mean by advisor," admitting my own ignorance.

"Oh," face splitting into a grin, the tension disappears between us. "Would you like to grab the forms and follow me?"

Walking around the counter, I follow the sharp dressed half-elf into the back of the guild headquarters, deeper than I'd ever gone before. Sitting in a glass walled room, it reminds me of police interrogation rooms that I've seen on TV.

Crossing her legs, Eina leans back in her chair, looking far more relaxed than she had in the main lobby.

"This is a consultation box. We bring adventurers here to discuss details they may not want others to hear."

"Alright…" I accept the explanation. "But what help could an advisor actually provide?"

Noticing Eina's grimace I realize how rude the statement must have sounded.

"I suppose that's a valid question," Eina admits to my surprise. "While I can't improve your ability to fight, don't underestimate knowledge when it comes to staying alive."

Arriving at this point, the conversation hits an unnatural pause. Staying alive. It was really only a priority to prevent losing money. When one died in the dungeon, they were resurrected at their god's hearth with only those possessions on their body. All potions and stones were left in the dungeon. Sometimes secondary weapons were also abandoned.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Mumbling quickly Eina flourishes a quick bow before trying to leave the room. Automatically, my hand finds hers as she tries to walk past.

"Eina, Miss Eina I mean, I would be honored if you'd be my advisor."

Turning quickly, Eina's face ends centimetres from mine. Staring hard into my face, she tries to determine my intentions. Whatever she found there, it seemed to have past muster.

"You must forgive me Kirito, I overreacted. Fill in that form and I'll get it approved immediately. Also, please call me Eina."

Slowly, my mind churned over the interactions I'd been having over the past hour and a half. Were these really AI? First Eina, then Hestia had continued to display a level of personality and emotion that seemed impossible to fake. Eina recognized that death wasn't permanent but seemed genuinely invested in keeping adventurers alive. I know it's in the guilds best interest for adventurers to survive as it means more money for them, but for Eina that didn't seem to be part of it. It was more like she'd had friends who never returned from the dungeon.

Handing the form back to her, I force myself to smile. "I look forward to working with you Eina."

Blushing lightly, Eina shyly takes the form. "You better be careful smiling at girls that way. Especially with a face like that."

Striking me lightly on the nose, Eina leads me out of the consultation room.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Finally, after another ordeal which Eina helped resolve of getting a weapon; I'm on my way to the dungeon. Slightly after 3 pm, the entrance to babel is within sight. It's hard to stop myself from running there. All along the street I can see the new players eager to get a chance at the battling mechanics.

Smirking at their naivety I remember how long I struggled before I acquired any grace at all to my fighting. The main reason for this is because there is absolutely no system assist to aid you. It's exactly the same as swinging a sword around with your real body. This is partly (mostly) why I'd taken up kendo in the last few months. There's a chance that those hard-earned improvements will aid me in my conquest of the dungeon. In the beta, however, I had eventually developed a style which worked; based partly on my rudimentary kendo teachings. Also, as my status increased, the weight of the sword seemed to decrease, and became easier to wield.

It was because of the lack of system assist that ranged weapons practically didn't exist in the beta. One could use a bow if they wanted, but if they weren't an archer in real life, they had very little chance of doing well. The last option for fighting was magic. What initially seemed very fun, turned out to be a let down. While it was rumoured to be very powerful, I'd seen very little magic. I'd been fortunate enough to learn one of the more useful spells when I hit level 2 in the beta. It was a short chant, that I used to stun enemies. Anything over a couple lines had a propensity to blow up in the user's face. Whether this was due to them moving, not hitting the right rhythm, or something else is still up for debate. This was why a lot of magic users were repurposed into supporters for most of the dungeon crawl.

Taking the staircase two at a time I enter the first floor and veer left. With a small backpack and a rusty one-handed sword my appearance screamed noob. Thankfully, everyone is in the same boat.

The layout of the top three floors is very simple. With a party, deaths didn't start piling up until the fourth floor and lower. The top floors are basically a large circle with spokes heading out at places along it. If you follow it to the other side, you'll find the stairs to the second floor. I wasn't planning on going that deep today. Although the enemies on the first two floors are practically identical, more spawn on the second. With literally the worst status one could have, zero points, zero magic, and zero skills, it was imperative that I increase my basic abilities as quickly as possible.

Finding an empty hallway, it isn't long until my first monster wanders around the corner, a goblin. The weakest creature in the dungeon, goblins have a basic attack pattern. Swinging one arm and then the other, they rely on short, sharp claws on their three-fingered hands to kill you.

Side-stepping the first errant swing, I meet the second one with my sword. In the competition between the weakest monster and the weakest sword, the sword came out on top. Slicing cleanly through its fingers, the goblin lost its weapon on its right hand.

Reeling back in animated pain, it charges again using its last weapon. Using the reach advantage of the sword, I cleanly remove its arm at the shoulder. Turning with a flourish, my sword decapitates the creature.

The scene would be gruesome if there was any blood. Putting it in would have increased the age limit, however, of that I'm sure. This is still the most interesting design choice that the developers made. It overshadows even the lack of teleportation and inventory. A monster's body would stay there until one either harvested their magic stone or broke it. Needing money, I obviously chose the former.

Returning my sword to its scabbard, I withdraw the weapon sheathed on my hip, an extracting knife. Designed to do exactly what it says, this only cost a couple hundred valis and Hestia purchased it as a welcoming present. Taking the knife, I make a single incision vertically along the goblin's chest. With a cavity opened up, the magic stone is visible and primed for taking. Reaching in, I take the diminutive shard and place it in the drawstring bag slung across my shoulders.

Magic stone size increases with the strength of the monster. Therefore, since I am fighting the weakest monsters, they dropped shards of stones, small ones at that.

Once the stone was removed, the corpse of the goblin disintegrated into ash. The ash fades slowly letting people know if monsters have been killed recently. Walking further down the tunnel I'd barely taken ten steps before another challenger approaches. A kobold.

The wolf-like monsters fight similar to goblins. The difference being that they are stronger, faster, and tougher. Also, they have a nasty propensity to hunt in packs. Whenever someone dies in the top three floors, you can be sure it was from a pack of kobolds.

Not waiting for it to take action, I kick off the ground. Drawing my sword as I go, I impale the beast with my lunge. Unfortunately, the beast had twisted at the last moment and my sword ran through its center; right where the magic stone is.

Feeling a slight resistance, I sigh. Shortly after, a cracking sound occurs before the kobold follows the goblin into ash.

That's another interesting feature, any monster, no matter how strong, will die when their magic stone breaks. Knowing when to take advantage of this can save your life. Alternatively, it can also cost you money, as it did for me.

Whether a god is smiling on me, or karma repaid me for breaking the stone I don't know. What I do know is that amid the ash there's an item, a kobold fang.

Containing some type of metal, drop items from the dungeon are rare and sold for far more than any one magic stone. Some drop items are used to make weapons while others make potions, similar to most MMOs. As I'd never explored the mechanics of anything beyond fighting, I simply sold them at the exchange along with the stones.

Hefting my sword, a broad smile works its way across my face. Finally, I'm back. Back to what I'm good at: gaming. The real world has lost its color. All that awaited me there is tests and complicated relationships. Besides, its not like you could ever really know someone I remind myself bitterly. But Sugu, my mind rages back. Shaking my head, the years of pessimism shoot down my newfound faith. _Even Sugu would have betrayed me at some point._

Casting my gaze for something more cheerful, my overactive mind grabs onto the brightness of the dungeon. While it changed as you went deeper, the top floors are brightly illuminated. Whether it's just a gamma setting to make fighting easier or has lore implications I don't know.

"Huh?" muttering my surprise I barely stop in time. From the roof falls a dungeon crawler. The little lizards are almost worthless on their own. They presented problems if you were already fighting something else when they dropped on your head and bit you.

Lunging roughly, I impale the creature against the wall as it tries to scuttle for safety. The only move they know is to crawl up the walls and drop down on unsuspecting adventurers. Having a brown hue identical to the walls, they're easy to miss.

The dungeon crawlers are the first of many trap monsters and the only to prowl the first two floors. Extracting its magic stone quickly, I chide myself about letting my guard down. Without potions it won't take much to force me to return to the surface.

A big part of that comes from the lack of health bars. Really the only way one knew they were approaching death was that their vision would begin going black at the edges. Slowly it would seep in until you saw nothing. Next thing, you'd be standing back at your familia's hearth with no items.

With loud clanging coming down one of the side passages, I can't hold back a sigh. I'd run out of time faster than I thought. It was 5 pm, four hours after server launch and already people were being forced into the outer rims of the first floor. Maybe the party is just ambitious, but it signified what I already knew. I'd have to get stronger quickly to stay ahead of the curve and have enemies to hunt. The middle levels could easily handle thousands of players without seeming cramped, there was no way that the upper floors could. This was due to the roughly cone shape that the dungeon possesses. Every floor was larger than the one above it.

Even if only about half the players, or 5000, actively went hunting in the dungeon, there would be no monsters alive in the first two floors by this time tomorrow. Likely the other betas like me will be prowling the third, maybe even the fourth for the larger parties.

Standing my ground, I wait for the party to come into sight. Laughing loudly, they were primed to call a whole monster party down upon them. The leader of the six-man outfit is the red-haired elf I'd glimpsed briefly in the guild headquarters.

"Aww! A player, guess this area is no good either."

At his heartfelt complaint, an irresistible smile rose on my face. "A Chienthrope, a Werewolf, a Cat person, a Half-dwarf, a Hume bunny, and an Elf. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

What was supposed to be a light-hearted reply was apparently delivered poorly. Instead they all just looked offended.

"One more word and the only joke will be you!" This rather curious reply that was supposed to be frightening was merely comical when delivered by the Hume Bunny.

"Woah there, Dale!" the leader calmed them. "I don't think our friend here was insulting us."

Friend? Who did this guy think he was? You couldn't even trust people you've known your whole life, where did such a belief come from.

"See?" the man declared when I made no reply. "Since he's solo, I bet he's a beta tester and will teach us how to fight!"

"Eh!?" My outburst was loud enough to blow them back a couple of steps. "How can you be so bold?"

Not necessarily what I wanted to say, the honest question leaked out. In truth I'm mildly intimidated by this happy-go-lucky swordsman in front of me. How could anyone be so outgoing and trusting of strangers.

"What can I say? You look like a good guy, and we could really use instruction!"

A kobold and goblin rounded the corner closest to me. No doubt drawn by my cry. Sighing heavily, I made up my mind. "Fine, I'll deal with the kobold then watch you handle the goblin."

He wasn't just bad, he was terrible. The unruly katana had made only minor scratches on the goblin which had been replied in turn. If the fight were to go on like this, I was honestly unsure who would win.

"Just wait a moment." Calling out so I didn't get hit by an errant swing, I reach in and forcefully throw the goblin away with my open hand. "Wait for it to come to you and use a horizontal slash with all your strength behind it."

Darting out of the way, I wait to see what the outcome of this collision will be. Enraged from being tossed, the goblin throws itself at the swordsman with a shriek.

Matching it with a shout of his own, the swordsman flings the katana horizontally across his body. While it could still only be described as sloppy, it's a vast improvement. As a result, it's good enough to defeat the weakest monster in the game. Bisecting it cleanly at the waist, the two halves crash to floor and stay there.

"Um, why is it still there?"

The valid question comes from one of lackeys who didn't participate in this first skirmish. Enjoying the moment, I take the opportunity to poke fun at the amateurs.

"Well you see, this is one of the reasons this game got so much criticism."

"It did? All I read about was the unparalleled immersion and realism."

"It did indeed!" I answer with a smile. "According to polls I saw, only about 40% of the beta testers were going to get the full copy."

Pulling out my extracting knife with a flourish, I smirk at them. "A lot of that has to do with things like this." Dragging my knife across the corpse I extract the magic stone from the goblin. Tossing his prize to him, the red-haired swordsman catches it in a stupor. Turning around I repeat the process with the kobold I took down moments earlier.

"What…"

"…the…"

"…absolute fuck dude!"

Like some kind of strange comedy band, the six men look horrifyingly close to vomiting. While the process certainly wasn't pleasant or efficient, there are no graphic visions to elicit such a strong reaction.

"That will take some getting used to…" speaking weakly, the red-haired man demonstrates yet again why he leads this party.

"Yeah, after one good dungeon crawling session, you'll think nothing of it except an annoying mechanic." I assure them.

"Well I'm glad we ran into you. Otherwise we'd be returning with nothing to show for our work!"

"Did you learn nothing before coming in here?" I ask curiously.

"Our god said we'd learn better on the job!" the half-dwarf defended.

Mouth twisting into a smirk, I try to hide it behind my hand. Unfortunately, I can't keep my mirth from reaching them.

"That sly…" Swearing at their god, the party realize they'd been tricked.

"That's part of the lore," I inform them, "the gods descended to this world from their own for entertainment. Most likely they're waiting for you to spawn back at the familia home to laugh at you."

"Modi!" cursing the name of their god, the party shake their fists pointlessly at the ceiling of the cave.

Opening my mouth, I hesitate. I was going to propose I teach them about the dungeon and fighting. That way they could show up later and rub it in their god's face. My reasons for hesitating are twofold. First, did I really want to lose hours of grinding time teaching them things? Second, and maybe more important, they belonged to a different familia. One flirted with disaster when they got mixed up with another familia.

That was a testament repeated by most of the NPC's during the beta. While I personally wasn't aware of something serious coming from it, there's no reason to be headstrong. In reality, my position is extremely precarious, especially in this revamped release. I have no familia members and no resources. Thinking on it, my decision may have been a bit hasty. But by that logic, wouldn't helping out another familia be a good thing, make allies?

When my thoughts reach this point, the decision is taken away from me.

"Ah, it's almost 5:30! I'm going to log off and enjoy my pizza. Meet at the entrance at 6!"

Mumbling their agreement, the whole party open up their menus to follow.

All I can do is stare in horror. What idiots would log off in the dungeon. Your character's body never disappears. It didn't seem like they expected me to protect them for the whole half an hour. They just literally knew nothing.

"Oh right!" Hand pausing the leader looks at me. "The name is Klein! Feel free to call on _Modi familia_ whenever!"

Staring at his outstretched hand, it takes my brain a minute to comprehend the gesture. Finally, my hand extends and clasps his. "Kirito, _Hestia familia_."

Turning my back on my new comrades, I figure maybe their god is right. I'd let them learn not to log out in the middle of the dungeon on their own.

"Huh? There's no log-out button."

Pausing, I consider the statement for awhile. In most games I'd roll my eyes and assume the idiot missed it. But not here. With maybe the most barebones menu possible, the log-out button is a prominent feature of it. Not bothering to turn around I open my own menu. A two-finger swipe downwards with my right hand completes the motion engrained in me from the beta. Sure enough, there it is. The log-out button in all its glory.

Mashing the button angrily, nothing happens. So, it hadn't been removed, it's just malfunctioning. Frowning I try to come up with a reason why. The other six are talking but I tone out their drivel.

Players being unable to log out is a huge issue. Ignoring the call GM button, I figure the others have already tried that. No matter how hard I think, my mind keeps coming back to one question, why haven't the servers been shut down yet?

Turning around to tell the others my misgivings, the clock strikes 5:30. Falling to his knees, Klein lets out a heartbroken wail. "My teriyaki-mayo pizza and ginger ale!"

I can only stand in silence watching as the man weeps over his missed food. All the regal bearing granted by his race has vanished behind crocodile tears. As the seconds drag by, another phenomenon occurs; we're encased in blue light.

"Teleportation?" My mumbled words are cut off as I lose sensation.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Slowly my senses come back online as my body solidifies in its new location. It seems like the game had reserved some sort of information from our previous location as Klein and co are still right next to me.

Looking around I quickly identify our location, the coliseum. I'd never had reason to enter it during the beta, but it was modelled after the roman coliseum. Its sheer size makes it a prominent landmark in Orario and takes up the most area of any single building.

Lowering my gaze, I scan along the floor where we ended up. The entire place is packed. If I had to guess, I'd say almost every player was here.

I figure it's a product of the log-out malfunction. The GMs are going to address the entire player base to relieve anxiety. But why weren't we put into the stands? Why the dirt floor?

Klein seems to be expressing similar doubts, but I ignore him. Looking into the sky, I wait for the address that is sure to come.

From nowhere, a bloodred ball appears in the sky. Growing in size it seemed it would consume the entire coliseum before stopping. A black crease spreading from the bottom, the sphere opens. From the ball appears a robed figure. No, an empty robe. Where a face should be is darkness. In the gap between the gloves and robe, no arm exists.

Fear.

Cold fear encases my body.

_Have I ever felt fear like this? _

Maybe when I pulled Sugu from the pond and feared the worst. Even my grandfather, when he beat me for quitting kendo, never invoked anything like this.

This is the herald of doom, bringer of the apocalypse. There would be no consolatory message here.

Slowly the robed figure raises its arms to around shoulder height. The ominous gesture silences the arena.

"Greetings players, and welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I created Dungeon Oratorio Online for this sole moment."

Pausing dramatically, the robed figure waits for the shouts of disbelief to die down. Contrarily, I can't make a noise. _Kayaba Akihiko._ The name rings continually through my head. The genius who lifted Argus from an unknown company to one of the premier gaming companies. He even designed the _NerveGear_; mostly by himself if you believe the rumours. Likewise, his name is plastered across every promotional for DOO. This game is his brainchild. That knowledge only makes the declaration all that more ominous, '_I created Dungeon Oratorio Online for this sole moment'_. One thought circles in my mind, _Why?_

"As you may have noticed, the log-out button has been removed. This is not a bug, it's a feature of the live version. You will not be able to log-out until the dungeon beneath your feet is cleared, and the last boss defeated. Secondly, this is no longer a game, it is a real world. If you die here, the _NerveGear_ will send signals to destroy your brain. Likewise, if someone tries to remove the _NerveGear_ from your head, you will die. These conditions have already been presented to the media, so your chances of dying are slim. All you have to do is focus on clearing the game.

Lastly, I have given you all a present to aid you in this regard. This concludes the tutorial of DOO. Farewell."

As the robed being finishes its dialogue, it disappeared in a reverse animation of its arrival. My brain latches onto the first thing it could process, the present. When the mirror had materialized into my hand, I don't know.

Studying it I pause. "No way…" that reflection that isn't my avatar's. The feminine face, the unruly black hair. Shattering in my hand, I have no way of confirming, but I feel it in my heart. _A way to come to grips that this is the real world._

Kirito the cool adventurer had been stripped away.

All that is left now is Kazuto the nerd.

Kazuto the loser.

* * *

_Klein:_

"Damn this guy can't be serious, can he?" scrunching my hair in my hands I look to my friends for answers. Looking around the circle I see the familiar guises of my friends' real-world appearances, their avatars taken away. Seeing that only confirms that I too am no longer Klein, but Ryoutarou Tsuboi, the 22-year-old part-time worker, part time gamer.

"I don't know dude; I mean we can't log-out." The Hume-bunny ears stuck on top of Dale's large real-world body created a comical mixture. Looking around, the races that seemed to have suffered the most, were those who chose elves, and amazons…

Amazons closely resemble humans, but they all possess distinctive wheat-coloured skin. The second trait that keeps them apart, is that they are only female. Every child an Amazon bears, is another full-blooded Amazon. There are no half-Amazons, and as such, there are no male Amazons. Since Kayaba has now restored everyone to their real-life gender and appearance, the effect is mildly grotesque.

Most likely the players kept the enhanced physical capabilities of the amazon race, but now…

Through the morose, panicking field of players, laughter cuts.

"What?" Echoing each other, I turn with the rest of my party towards the stands. Standing there is a pair of NPCs, no, gods, I correct myself.

"Get a load of this!" one of the immortal beings laughs. "The great unkillable warriors turned out to be overweight nobodies that can't even resurrect!"

"They're also all men!" the other one chimes in disgusted. "I was looking forward to picking up some hotties from another world."

"Fat chance they have of clearing the dungeon, am I right?"

"Fat chance! Good one! I bet they're all dead in a month."

"Ha! Any of them actually brave enough to set foot in the dungeon will be dead within the week."

The loud conversation echoes over the silent masses. No one speaks up to call them out on it. The truth in their words is merely another blow. Scanning my friends' faces, I can see how hard the words are hitting them. All confidence of escaping this game is slowly diminishing. Casting my eyes over the ground I find what I'm looking for, a pebble.

Cocking back my arm, I yell at them, "Shut up you good for nothing deities!" Releasing the rock, they dodge it handily in a hail of laughter.

"Nice one Klein! But what are we going to do now?"

"I'm thinking, all right Dynamm?" I spit back angrily. "Why don't we ask that Kirito fellow, he seems to know a lot about this place."

"A great idea," Kunimittz the Werewolf chimes in. "But where is he?"

Looking to where the black-haired swordsman had been during the speech is now vacated.

"Where did he go?" The open-ended question has no answer. None of us noticed him leave, and our greatest source of information has disappeared.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Where fear had once resided, hot determination took over. Running towards babel, I feel trapped. I need to get closer to home, and the only way to do that is the dungeon. Stopping quickly at Babel's usually packed exchange I take the staircase three steps at a time.

Down. Down further and further. Feet never stopping they guide me home. To where only death resides. I felt momentarily bad about abandoning Klein, but he had a full party that trusted him, they'd be alright.

Feet never stopping I found another staircase and descended that one as well. This was the second, wait that's a frog shooter, third floor. But the darkness encroaches, and the layout is no longer circular, so fourth? Finding more stairs, I go down those as well. Finally, regaining my senses, my feet stop. How did I get here? How many monsters did I slaughter to reach this point?

With a loud crash, a nearby wall falls apart. Emerging from the hole left behind, pure darkness.

A Wall Shadow.

Monsters are born from the walls fully formed. I just witnessed the birth of a monster that spawns starting on the fifth floor. Possessing a humanoid body, the Wall Shadow is of a height with me. Its two main differences are the fact that it's completely black, a shade so deep your eyes often glaze over it, unable to focus on the unnatural thing. The only part that isn't black is a silver disk in the center of its head. This apparently functioned as its eyes, enabling it to locate adventurers that dare to enter its domain. The other difference is their long arms which end in wicked claws close to half a foot long. Standing upright, its claws hang to its knees.

Taking a step back, my heel collides with a rock fragment on the ground. Stumbling loudly, I wheel my arms wildly to retain balance. Managing to stay upright, I turn to face the thing that had just spawned. Hearing the racket, it turns towards me, and my fate is sealed.

This is a fifth-floor monster. It isn't something you can fight solo with a brand new falna. I made the mistake every newbie does in an MMO at least once. I wandered into an area under-levelled and am about to pay the price.

Not only is the Wall Shadow stronger than me, it's tougher and faster as well. It's recommended that an adventurer have an average status of at least G before coming to the fifth floor. Wall Shadows are a large part of that.

The silver circle that makes up the creature's face stretches, like it's grinning. Charging, it swings its long arms like a guillotine. If our reaches were to be compared, mine would win by maybe half a foot. Trying to use this advantage to keep it at bay is futile. I have one sword; it has two clawed hands. Easily deflecting my haphazard slash with its left-hand, its right-hand strikes flesh.

Gliding backwards away from it, the damage to my upper left arm seems minor. Exchanging another flurry of blows as I retreat to the stairs, the result is the same every time. My slashes are too slow, too weak. It's like trying to fight my sister. The monster is able to deal with the blows easily and reply with deadly slashes. Only its predictable pattern of attacks has kept me alive.

Arm, shoulder, chest. One by one my wounds accumulate. Fighting off the darkness on the edge of my vision, I growl.

No. I won't be dying today.

Brain entering overdrive, I search for any possibility. Finally, I latch onto something… It's risky, but anything is better than slowly getting worn to death.

Putting some room between us, I let my sword hang by my side. The picture of a defeated opponent. Taking advantage of my stance, the Wall shadow releases a blistering attack from the upper right. Leaning to the right, the blow takes hair with it as it scrapes past. Surprised that it had missed, the Wall Shadow chains it into a horizontal slash with its left hand.

It's time.

Once the Wall Shadow is committed to this attack it's overextended. Its left arm has missed, and its right is now in an attack motion.

Nevertheless, the Wall Shadow's attack will kill. Its claws will tear through my stomach and drain the remainder of my health.

I'll die. Not just in this simulated world, but the real one too. I'll never get a chance to redeem myself to my sister. Never get the chance to close the distance with my parents. Never be able to grow up. Like a wave, the potential of the life I'll never get to experience rushes through me.

Like hell I'll let this thing take that away from me.

The Wall Shadow isn't the only one with two arms. Smiling from exhilaration I snap my left arm up into the path of the claws. Penetrating easily, the center claw goes all the way through and into my stomach. Fortunately, they don't hit any organs.

Now is my only chance. I have to end this with one blow.

"Rargh!" shouting my determination, my hate. I send my blade forward with all my strength.

For the first time, an emotion other than rage appears on its swirling silver face. Shuddering slightly, it finally understands that it's overextended. It had been baited into thinking its opponent was defeated.

Driving the tip of my sword forward, it connects with the center of the Wall Shadow's chest. Renewing the strength in my arm I push it even further in. Halfway through, the blade meets resistance, the Magic Stone.

Relief flooding through me, a crack resounds through the dungeon. Screeching with a demonic wail, the Wall Shadow dissolves into ash.

Panting heavily, I pull the claw that has been left behind out of my arm. Pocketing it, I head for the surface.

Every step is a challenge, _but why?_

In the beta I had been able to fight to the death without being hindered by adverse effects.

_What is this strange feeling coming from my arm?_

Pain.

It's slight, but distinct. A sensation that hadn't existed in the beta. As the adrenaline fades, the pain increases. It's far less than what a wound like this would induce in the real world. That thought isn't comforting though. No doubt the pain setting will slowly increase to match real world injuries.

Stumbling now, the edges of my vision press in around me.

_What is happening?_

Raising my arm, I got another shock. Blood. Dripping red from my wounds, I am leaving a trail of it behind me. Staining the floor, my life is seeping into the rocky ground. Picking up the pace, I stumble through the fourth floor to the third. Almost back. Just twenty more minutes. Panting heavily, strength continues to ebb from my limbs as the wounds refuse to close. They need treatment or something.

I have no potions, no bandages, and no knowledge.

The empty halls seem to be a message from the dungeon. I'm already dead, there's no reason to send a monster after me. Stumbling my way up another set of stairs, I reach the second floor. So close, but so far. Following the path ingrained in my memory, I stumble.

Falling to my knees, I gasp for breath. So much pain, my arm is on fire. Lifting it up, the sight of the round hole going all the through is nauseating. The blood continues unabated from that final wound.

Clenching my teeth, I rise. Taking two slow breaths, I lift my foot. With deliberate slowness, I take my first step; then darkness.

* * *

Author's note

Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter well enjoy to stick around for the next one.

If you've read SAO then you'll realize that this new game of Kayaba's, DOO, is a lot harsher. I'm trying to capture the gritty realism from the Danmachi universe, where they have to enter a dungeon with no game mechanics to help them.

At this point I'm sure the Danmachi readers are upset/concerned about one thing, is Kirito going to steal Bell's 'Harem'?

Short answer, No. That's not really the direction I plan on taking this, so don't bother leaving angry reviews about it.

Until next time,

-asdf


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey all,

Back again with chapter 2!

I realized from the reviews that I left chapter 1 in an awkward place for those who've read/watched Danmachi. Hopefully this answers a lot of those concerns.

As anyone following me from my other story knows, I tend to write quite a bit at one time before publishing (hopefully) weekly. As such after probably chapter 3 the publishing rate of the story will go down. (You could always read my other story in the meantime ;))

Enjoy,

-asdf

Edit (20200831): Updated format to match future chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – To Write a Guide_

_Suguha:_

"Kazuto… Brother."

My soft words are punctuated by the soft patter of my tear's falling unto his unresponsive hand. Sitting at his bed side, I'm still unable to comprehend the contrast between this morning and now. Even now my mind continues to flick back to the sparring presence.

Kazuto had defeated me with unorthodox methods. Cheating, I'd declare vehemently if asked.

But then…

_Why didn't I push him off?_

The one thought continues to dance circles around my head. With Kazuto's body pressed against me, I'd been able to feel the results of his two months of effort. While he is still thin, it is no longer emancipated, the edges of definition can be seen.

Thinking about it now still brings heat to my cheeks. Lifting one hand off his, I confirm the blaze that I knew would be there. Why, I'm not sure. Am I happy to be reconnecting with my brother? Absolutely. But this feeling in my chest is different, I can't place it.

_And now I'll never get the chance to._

The thought reignites the faded tears. Everyone will die is what they said. Not even five hours since Kayaba's declaration has aired and already the media is doing interviews. They had on a man who said he played the beta test but won't be getting the main game due to its "Stupid realism".

I'm not sure what he means, but his next statement still rings in my head.

"_The game is not beatable, everyone will die."_

Clenching my teeth, I'm unable to beat back the sob that rips itself from my throat. It's so unfair!

"Why!?"

Screaming my frustration at the world, I lose my last bit of dignity. Throwing myself on Kazuto's body, I let out my pain, my frustration, my disappointment.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

This last question is consumed by the soft fabric of the hospital gown. Even still, his silent body has no response.

"Suguha…"

Whipping around, I stare at my mother, Midori. No doubt I look like an absolute mess. Sniffing pitifully, I sit there unmoving, drinking in my mother's visage, as broken as mine.

Walking forward, Midori wraps her arms around me and hugs me close to her.

Despite the warmth and closeness, she provides, I shiver. The last time she'd done this was a mere couple hours ago. Like phantoms, the memories rush through me.

Having just won the final, I jump in exhilaration. I did it. I won a tournament I had no right winning. It was partly due to Kazuto as well. His presence in our sparring matches had helped me reach new heights, and it paid off.

Looking around the arena, I search for them, my family. After the semi, Midori said she'd rush home and being Kazuto here to watch the final together.

Continuing to search, sadness starts to rise in me. Did they not make it? Whipping my head around a few more times, the stands start to empty as people leave, yet no one approaches me.

Shoulders sagging, my shinai drops to my side. They aren't here. But… But I won.

I did it Kaz.

I fulfilled my promise.

I got good enough. You don't need to feel guilty anymore.

Shoulders shaking I'm moments away from breaking into tears. Emotion after emotion slams into me like a storm. I can't even comprehend their origins. Underneath it all though, one persists, sorrow. I won a victory, but its tainted.

"Suguha!"

Breaking through the crowd my head snaps up and takes in the teary gaze of my mother.

_How dare she cry now?_

She wasn't even here on time.

All of those thoughts are cleared as she slams into me, her arms pressing me against her, not caring about the sweat.

"Mom?"

"Kazuto… He… I… Oh god."

My mother's broken sentences are incomprehensible through the crying. But I knew what they signified, something terrible had happened to my brother.

Suddenly my sadness over them not being there seemed childish. Of course they would here if they could.

"Is he…"

I can't finish the question. The word _Dead _hung over us like a fog. Thankfully I feel my mother's head shake in denial.

"He's… trapped. Come I'll show you."

Breaking out of the hug, I notice that panic has started to set over the people, milling around the entrance. Over one of the doors rests a TV portraying a man in a white lab coat, talking about something. I'm too far away to make it out.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I pull out of my mother's second hug. The next hour had been a blur, learning about Kayaba's vile trap, getting to see Kaz, then finally that damning interview.

Turning back to my brother's comatose body, a different emotion reignites within me, determination. Something that had been dampened since my victory this afternoon is now fully awake again.

_Stay safe brother. I'm coming for you, and I'll protect you when I get there. So, for now, live._

Conveying my emotions through our clasped hands, I feel something pulse in response. Fiery motivation burning, my eyes dry and my cheeks clear.

No more tears, its time for action. Staring daggers at the accursed headpiece adorning my brother's head like an alien parasite, I miss my mother's look.

Fear for, and a little bit of, her daughter.

* * *

"Pathetic." The man spits disdainfully from the shadows of the wall. "To think my mistress had an eye on you."

Despite the man's immense bulk, he makes no noise as he approaches the fallen figure. Face twisting in disgust, he uses his boot to tilt the man's head to the side. No, boy's he realizes. This supposed warrior from another world had yet to shed his baby face.

Clicking his tongue in scorn he turns to leave the child to its fate. Hesitating he pauses on the edge of the room. No, he can't leave. His goddess had ordered him down here despite risk of discovery all to ensure this child's safety. Pulling out a flask, the man dumps the priceless contents over the body. The effect is immediate. Even the inch hole through the arm closes with barely a mark left behind. Smoke wafts briefly from the wounds before dispersing through the tunnels without a trace. Pocketing the empty vial, the man turns to leave. Trusting the boy to make it out alive he exits the dungeon, no mark left behind to show he was ever there.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Groaning, I blink the remnants of darkness from my vision. Tensing nervously, I mentally scan my body for pain. Nothing. Lowering my hand to my side, there's nothing there. Same with the hole in my arm.

Both have disappeared.

All that is left of the gaping hole is fresh white skin. It doesn't even count as a scar, merely a discolouration that will fade in a week. Whatever happened had closed my wounds and restored my body, but my mind felt as weak as ever. Exhaustion encased my body.

Moving quickly, I leave the halls of the dungeon behind. Exiting Babel, night had descended on the city. If Kayaba had never made this a death game, I'd be priming for another dungeon grind right now. However, my body is at its limits.

A deep-seated pain echoes from my body. Strained joints and overworked muscles. Opening the door to the run-down church, I stumble my way down the stairs.

"Kirito!"

"Goddess…" Mumbling weakly, I can barely reply as my brain totters on the verge of shutting down.

"Hehe, so this is your new look is it? I got to say, your way cuter now!" While talking erroneously about my new appearance, Hestia takes my arm and guides me to the shower. "Here, let me take all of this."

Grabbing my sword and backpack, the goddess gets rid of the bloodstained clothes. Drawing hot water for me as well, even through my tired mind, I realize how embarrassing this is.

Pushing her weakly out of the room, I immerse myself in the hot water. Content sigh escaping, it's a hard fight to stay awake. If I slip under the water, nothing will wake me up while I drown.

Something's strange though, an odd sensation. Looking down, my bleary mind connects the sensation to the fact that I still have underwear on. Well, nothing to be done for that, underwear is a permanent unremovable piece of equipment. Or it had been in the beta…

Trepidation growing, I hook my thumbs under the edges and pull. Sure enough, off they come.

This game is supposed to be 13+. Strangely enough that's the only thought that comes to mind as I stare at my genitalia.

"Are you alright in there Kirito?"

The voice of my concerned goddess brings me back. Feeling a little revitalized from the water, I pull my underwear back on and leave the bath. The energy guides me from the bath into the main room to the bed. Collapsing on it, I find the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Ugh," Groaning from the effort, I open my eyes only to be greeted with the sight of a cherubic face. Sound asleep, Hestia had taken up residence on the same bed I had stumbled into. Belatedly I realize that I had fallen asleep in her bed. The sofa's supposed to be mine.

Apologizing silently, I slip out of the covers and onto the floor. Trying to stand, my legs give out. Crashing into the table, I lay sprawled on the carpeted floor.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Kirito!" Waking up slowly from the noise, Hestia stretches lifting her arms above her head.

Cheeks heating, I have to look away from the goddess moments away from exposing herself. Looking at her in general is a trial in mental willpower. Every second a battle to keep my eyes on her face.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Muttering my confusion, I can't piece together her train of thought.

"About being able to die? Your new appearance?"

"Right… I guess you're a little shocked." Wait she's an NPC, she can't be shocked, can she?

"That I was!" Hestia declared, puffing out her chest. "Imagine me, trying to read when I hear a great kerfuffle outside. So, I go out and what do I hear? That the unkillable warriors from another world are all a bunch of fakes who could die now!"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," I admit. "None of us are warriors. We aren't cut out for this."

Nodding sadly, Hestia pats the bed. "Lay down here. I'll update your status while you tell me about it."

Hesitating briefly, I accept. Looking at her warm gaze, I know she'll accept my words. Talking to someone, the very concept seems foreign. And yet… I feel open to the idea.

Only after assuming the same position as yesterday do I realise I don't have pants on. I hadn't donned the bloodstained garment before passing out on the bed last night. "Just wai…"

But before I could finish, Hestia took her place on my bottom.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm a god, remember?"

"But you're a virgin," the idiotic words are out of my mouth before I can halt them.

"Rude! Just because I'm not some slutty waif of a goddess, doesn't mean I'm ignorant!"

"That's ah… My apologies."

"Hehe, you're a good child. So, what's on your mind?"

The words bring a smile to my face. Hestia's mercurial nature enables her to change face so quickly. I wish I had access to the internet so I could google her basis.

While my goddess' fingers waxed patterns on my back, I talked. Haltingly at first but gaining steam. About the home and family I left behind. About the tentative friend I left behind. Then finally about my trip into the dungeon last night; almost dying.

The goddess is a fantastic listener. Taking everything in stride, she oohed and aahed at the appropriate moments. Finishing well before me, she continued to sit on me and transcribed my new status onto a piece of paper.

"Perhaps I can ease your conscious somewhat Kirito. You think you don't belong here. You came to this world viewing it as little more than a game, something to amuse you, similar to us deities." Getting off me, the goddess walked around the side of the bed so she could stare me in the eyes. "But know this, you do belong here. You are just as pure as any child I've ever judged. One day, you'll return to your world, and your sister will forgive you."

"You really think so?" There are tears in my eyes, but I don't care.

"I do. I think you'll be the adventurer to lead your people home. Congratulations on your new skill Kirito."

Taking the sheet from the goddess I read it while she runs her hand through my hair.

_Kirito_

_Level One_

_Strength: I 0 → I 42 Defense: I → I 20 Utility: I 0 → I 32 Agility: I 0 → I 50 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_()_

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

"Remember Kirito, you can die now. And as my only familia member that makes you responsible to come back alive. Otherwise, Hestia familia will collapse before it begins!"

Smiling at my goddess' humor, I turn the discussion to my status. "I grew quite a bit."

"Indeed," Hestia agrees with a bit of a frown. "I'm no expert on statuses but this is quite quick. Even for you other world children who grow much faster."

"Eh? What was that?"

"Uh, you grew a lot yesterday?"

"No, the part about us otherworld adventurers growing faster."

"Oh, that." Hestia answered with a shrug. "The children native to this world grow very slowly with a falna. They must put it a lot of work to do it. I think the average time to hit level two, is about two and a half years."

Breath hitching, my eyes open with wonder. If that was the speed we grew at, it would take years beyond reckoning to clear the game if ever. I quickly thanked Kayaba that he at least left the rate of growth from the beta consistent.

In the two-month beta it took me about six weeks to hit level two. Assuming people would grow slower here due to not being able to die, it would be about two to three months to hit level two on average. In other words, compared to the 30 months of this world, we grow about ten times faster.

"Even still, my status went up a lot…" Doing some quick calculations, my agility would max out in 20 days at this pace, just shy of three weeks, and I barely killed anything yesterday!

"Yep!" Hestia agreed with a smile. "You said it yourself, you took down an opponent stronger than yourself, that's high grade excelia!"

Giving me a giant thumbs-up, I feel the last of the nightmares from yesterday flow away. Restraining my urge to embrace the diminutive goddess, I instead ask her the final question on my mind. "Have you heard of this skill before?"

"Ah, right." Scratching her chin, a devious grin comes over her face. "Aren't you getting a little old to think of being a hero?"

"Huh?" What the hell did she mean by that? Sure, the skill name is Gilded Hero, but what does that have to do with me.

"You don't know!?" Looking stunned the goddess seems to think I'm pranking her. After ensuring her I really don't understand, she explains. "Us gods use our ichor, or blood, to draw out your abilities. Your status is a direct reflection of the paths you've walked, and the things you believe.

"Only in a child who has the capacity to become a hero would a skill like this appear."

"I don't necessarily think that's true."

My quiet rebuke stuns Hestia for a moment. This time it was her turn to ask, "What do you mean?"

"The skill says gilded, yes? In other words, I'm no more than the illusion of a hero. A fake."

Instead of consoling me, or telling me off, Hestia merely falls backwards in a fit of laughter.

"W-why are you laughing?"

"Because people would kill to get a skill like that, and you're complaining you're a failure!" The howls of laughter continue as my cheeks slowly redden.

With a soft chime, the magic stone clock's melody flows over the room. Abruptly stopping mid-laugh, Hestia's neck snaps to the right. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!"

"You work?" Gathering my stuff, I finally dress myself and equip my sword.

"Yes! At a potato snack stand on North main." Pausing at the room's entrance, Hestia glares at me. "No going into the dungeon today, your body needs rest."

Initial complaints dying in my mouth, I remember trying to stand up this morning. Flushing again from embarrassment, I agree to her terms.

Giving me a giant thumbs up she darts from the room.

"What do I do now then?"

* * *

_Babel:_

"No! Felix! Damn it!" Climbing the staircase wearily, the trio of men appear on death's door. Crying ugly tears, the once cocky adventurers had entered the dungeon only a short few hours ago. Where six had gone in, only three came out.

They had met the day before as recent inductees to Ganesha familia, the largest familia in terms of members. Boasting a large number of resources, Ganesha familia members were outfitted in high quality gear for new adventurers. However, gear alone could not save someone from the dungeon.

This party had gotten cocky and ventured onto the fourth floor and fell victim to a pack of seven kobolds. While the six-man party should have won the fight, they slipped up. With a Dungeon crawler above them, and a Frog shooter behind them, they fell victim to the dungeon's primary trick, ambushes.

Seeing the group emerge, the waiting deities exchanged money based on bets placed. For them this was the greatest entertainment. Cocky children from another world who thought themselves immortal just yesterday brought low.

Stumbling, another member of the group fell onto the marble floor of babel. "Kirato! Hey, Kirato! Quick he needs healing!"

The tearful shouts for healing only brought the gods to gales of laughter. Unlike the gods, however, the guild staff rushed over to take them to the Babel infirmary. Adventurers were their income. They weren't going to let them die.

Shaking his head, a tall man stood disgusted by the series of events. Having been a beta bester he had entered the dungeon once that morning since the proclamation. A member of Ganesha familia as well, the man knew he must do something. Ganesha was god of the masses, beloved by all. He couldn't stand here and let people die. Turning on his heel, the man exited Babel with a dramatic throw of his cape. Eyes full of determination, he set out for his next destination, guild headquarters.

* * *

_Guild Pantheon:_

"So, goddess Hestia didn't fill it out before heading to work?"

"Ah, yes that's correct. I'm afraid we slept in today."

"Well I'm sure yesterday took quite the toll on you," Eina mumbled consolatory. "Taking one day off won't change anything. The main thing is to stay alive."

"Hestia kept reminding me of that as well," I admit. "Although that's not surprising since I nearly killed myself yesterday."

"What do you mean by that?"

The temperature in the consultation box seemed to drop ten degrees under Eina's stare. Staring at the table, I mumble my story about going to floor five.

"Five!?"

The screech was eardrum shattering. Blown back by the force of the words, I could only sit there as the half-risen Eina began her lecture.

"That floor is death for a new adventurer! Now that you can be killed it is of utmost important, that you. Do. Not. Go. On. Adventures! Understand?"

Nodding mutely, I didn't understand where this was coming from. All I am is one of a multitude of adventures that call her advisor. Why is she getting this worked up?

"Based on that look, you still don't understand mister! That dungeon takes lives everyday. Don't let one of them be yours…"

Trailing off, a single tear runs down the half-elf's cheek. More beautiful than a master painting, I wish I could freeze time and simply gaze upon the scene. Unbidden, my hand rose and wiped it off her cheek. "I won't die in there. I have things I need to do back home. Plus, my goddess is counting on me."

Smiling at my advisor, I could have sworn I saw a faint blush.

"Well, as long as you understand I won't say any more on the subject. But since you have time, I'll begin instructing you on the layout and monsters of the dungeons upper floors."

"Ah, before that," I interrupt Eina. Receiving an icy stare, I plow on. "I got an interesting skill from my status update; I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about it."

"I-I suppose," Eina stutters taken aback. "But an adventurers' status is sacred, one should always protect it, lest people may take advantage of the knowledge."

"Oh…" Feeling flush, I'm sure I look like an idiot. Eina just seemed like a logical person to talk to about it…

"But, if you consider me worthy, I will lend you my ear. I promise upon my life to never breath a word to another soul about what you tell me."

"Then I'll take you up on the offer." Shifting awkwardly in my seat, I read aloud the name and description of my skill to Eina.

"That's an incredible skill," Eina replies dazed. "It gives you the power to overturn normally unsurmountable odds."

"You think so as well?" Feeling a bitter taste in my mouth, yet another person saw the skill as a positive. But after hearing Hestia's explanation, it felt like a personal attack. That I'd never be a true hero, only resemble one.

"Kirito, may I be blunt?"

Blinking at Eina's interjection, I wave my approval.

"Your status is a depiction of your past. I don't know why it appeared for you, but I do know one thing. It doesn't define your future. That's up to you to shape."

Laughing wryly, I shake my head. "Thank you Eina. It seems like all I do lately is receive help."

"If it brings you back alive, then it will have been worth it."

Locking gazes, we smile at each other. After a few seconds, I cough and look away. "Uh, monsters?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Darting out of the room, Eina returned less than a minute later with a large stack of books. "Let's begin here, shall we?"

Mouth drying, fear rose. I'd never been exactly… studious. Now Eina was staring at me with the wrath of the ancient Spartans made flesh. Swallowing, I nod my acceptance. It's all gaming material, that should be easy to remember, right?

* * *

_Kirito:_

Stumbling out the consultation box, I think I forgot to thank Eina. The questions on weak points and monster moves had been fairly easy. The real issue was the floor layouts. Despite Eina's insistence that I memorize the entire layout, my brain rebelled. Oh well, the session had been helpful, nevertheless. Stretching, my eye was caught by a man walking in the front door. Something about him seemed familiar. Maybe noticing my gaze, he stared right back as we walked past each other.

Why would someone be familiar unless… "He's from the beta test?" Voicing my thoughts in a soundless whisper, I take one last look at him from behind before heading out the doors.

Looking up, the sun is just passing its zenith. What to do for the rest of the day. My mind calls for me to go to the dungeon, but I know better. There's a difference between making progress and overworking. Who knows what long term effects fighting had on one's body now?

Yawning, I make up my mind. A nice nap in a park sounded just about right. Orario was designed like a wheel with the dungeon in the center. Eight streets acted as the spokes which ran uninterrupted from the city walls to Babel. Since guild headquarters are located on North-West main, I simply follow it down to Babel, where numerous parks reside.

Walking past a café, the smell of fresh baked bread, awoke a different desire. The last time I'd eaten had been… lunch the day before. Checking my pockets, I confirm I have money on me before entering the building.

A human girl with light gray hair meets me at the entrance. "Good afternoon, sir. Table for one?"

"Ah, yes." Following her into the café, I sit at the end of a long L-shaped bar. It looks like it can be converted into a pub at night-time, if they so choose. Walking around to the other side, the girl gives me a menu.

"Umm, are you working as the bartender as well?"

"Oh, yes." The girl answers sadly. "Unfortunately, the original owner is no longer with us. As a result, I have more tasks to do."

In a standard MMO, this would be when a quest appeared. You would hunt down what happened to the owner and set it right. But not here in Orario. This game's only quests are first come first serve item collection quests. At least that's all I ever found in the beta…

Nodding my sympathy to the NPC, I examine her a bit more closely. Her short hair is pulled back into a short-knotted ponytail. Her uniform consists of a simple white apron over a light green blouse with black pants and brown boots. All in all, her outfit is very unremarkable and screams NPC.

_Why is her dialogue so complex then?_

Finding no answers I look down at my menu and find what I want right away. Ordering just the plain bread and some water, the meal is cheap. But also, so good. The fresh bread melts in my mouth leaving behind a delectable texture.

Staring blankly into space while I eat, I think there may be a tear threatening to leak from my eye, but I give it no thought. There is no time to wipe it when this bread still exists.

Scarfing it down in record time, I stare forlornly at the leftover crumbs on my plate.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it?"

Asking with a twinkle in her eye, I realize she's laughing at me.

"Food is one the world's few miracles."

Laughing at my too serious statement, she covers her mouth with a tray she's carrying. First Eina, and now her. Do the girls here not like to be seen laughing? Or is it some common programming between the NPC's?

Getting lost in my thought I forget I'm being impolite. "Ah right, the bill."

"Bill? There are no ducks here." Tilting her head at the use of the word, I realize that they don't use the word that way here.

"I mean the tab, what I owe you for the food."

"Of course, the payment. You new people certainly have funny ways of talking."

Laughing nervously, I hand her the payment and go to leave.

"Wait adventurer! What's your name?"

"Ah, uh Kirito," I reply slowly, still unable to get used to NPC's asking for my name.

"I'm Syr Flover. Feel free to come whenever."

Waving goodbye, I thank her one last time and depart the café. Stomach full, sleep is imminent. Yawning loudly, I navigate the streets on autopilot.

"Hey, Kii-bou!"

Startled out of my trance by a whispered shout, I scan the nearby alleyways. Sure enough, hidden in the shadow of one is a figure waving me over.

Shaking my head, I can only marvel at how the girl managed to find me. An acquaintance from the Beta, Argo's a mysterious character. She is also the only one who would call me Kii-bou, especially with such a nasally accent.

"Yo, Argo. How did you find me?"

"Luck," the girl grumbled. "Overheard some goddess at a stand on North main mention how a boy named Kirito had joined her familia." Waving me deeper into the alley, I tried to figure out what race she was. With the long cloak covering her this is impossible unfortunately.

"Wait a second. You answered my question without charging me. Did you get nicer between the beta and release?"

Snorting at the sentiment, I could feel the roll of Argo's eyes even from behind. "I'm answering your questions because you're one of the few I can trust."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sighing deeply, Argo stopped moving. "Do you remember logging in yesterday?"

"Which part?" Obviously, she couldn't be referring to the act of saying 'link start'.

"There was a memo about a new race."

Snapping my fingers, I remember, "Right! Renart. Only playable by beta…" Trailing off, my eyes open with trepidation.

"You guessed it Kii-bou."

Turning around, Argo let her hood her down. There, on top of her unmarked face are two golden fox ears. Meshing well with her curly brown hair, she'd stick out like a sore thumb on the street.

"Do you also have a…?"

Taking the question out of my mouth, Argo produces a sleek golden tail to go along with the ears. Enraptured by its golden glow, my hand reaches out to touch it. Getting smacked out of the air, Argo gives me a devious smile.

"Touching will cost you."

Face going crimson, I have no reply for the irascible girl.

"So, anyway, I have a problem."

"Ah, right." Still unable to look Argo in the eye, I follow the path of her tail as she swishes it back and forth underneath the cloak.

"I'm worried it won't be long until lynch mobs come after the beta testers."

Head snapping up, I stare into her serious eyes. "Why do you think that?" My quiet voice is barely audible. Probably a good thing. Any louder and it would have shaken.

"The one's who have tried to fight are starting to realize how unforgiving this game is. The initial learning curve is brutal."

"Something all beta testers had to deal with," I murmur sympathetically.

"Yes. And if you're anything like me, you died a lot figuring it out."

Nodding my agreement, I wave for her to continue.

"They don't have that luxury. So, they're wondering where are the beta testers? Why is no one saving them."

Grimacing, I remember the friend I left behind, "Klein." Clenching my fist, I wonder if he's still alive. If he would risk entering the dungeon again.

Looking up, I finally see what has been hiding behind Argo's eyes, fear. I may have failed Klein, but I can help her.

"What do you need me to do?"

Blushing a little under my gaze, Argo succinctly summarizes her plan. "By publishing the information on the top floors of the dungeon, we provide the players with the information needed to stay alive. Less dead people, less anger at beta testers."

Tilting my head quizzically, I was a bit… underwhelmed. "All of that is already available at the guild though."

"Huh?"

Explaining the study session, I was forced to endure, Argo's jaw drops.

"You mean to tell me, an NPC taught you about the dungeon? They didn't just repeat lines off a page, or answer generic questions?"

"No, Argo," I sigh, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but the AI in the launch version is far superior. To be honest, I frequently forget I'm not talking to real people."

"Amazing…" Argo murmurs, the gears in her mind whirring at maximum speed. "But I think your case is special."

"Hmm? How do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard of advisors at the guild and the consultation boxes. I just don't think the other advisors go that far."

"Maybe…" I admit, Eina did seem especially nosey. I mean caring.

"Plus, even if the information is in the guild, it's probably limited access. And in a hard to digest format I'd wager."

"True," the books had been hard to get through. There were entire pages on the color variations of goblins. "So, how do I help?"

"Really? You're in just like that?"

"Of course. You aren't the only beta tester. Even if your race distinguishes you as one, I'm in just as much danger."

"Thanks, Kii-bou."

Taking advantage of Argo looking at the ground, my hand snaked out and patted her head. Rubbing her golden ears between my fingers, the detail is impeccable. I can feel the sensation of the fur and even the warmth of the blood vessels underneath.

Tensing up, Argo removes my hand from her head. Glaring at me, Argo condemns me with a single sentence. "I'll count that as your payment for the job."

Understanding I have no leg to stand on, I simply accept the conditions.

"First, I want to head to the dungeon and do some hands-on collection," Argo declares. Pulling her hood up and confirming her tail is tucked securely under her cloak, she leads the way out of the alley.

"Ah, no can-do Argo."

"What? Why not? You're obviously not busy."

Shuffling my feet, the answer is hard to give. "Well, uh… you see… My goddess kind of forbade me from entering the dungeon today."

Standing there open-mouthed, Argo's incredulous. "Your goddess…" Leaning her head back, Argo howls with laughter. "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time Kii-bou."

"Sorry Argo," Apologizing awkwardly, I'm unsure what to do. I don't have the necessary experience to deal with something like this. If I did, I probably wouldn't have ended up trapped here in the first place.

"It's all good, Kii-bou. I'll do other things to prepare for tomorrow. Meet me 7 am sharp outside of babel."

Leaving no room for reply, Argo dashes off before I can confirm my acceptance. Leaving the alley, I gaze at the slowly setting sun. Maybe I should go find Hestia, I muse. Get her to stop by the guild and finish registering the familia.

Mind made up I change directions and forget about sleep for the time being.

* * *

_Babel's top floor:_

"That was truly your impression of him?" The silver-haired goddess asked with a disappointed lilt.

"Yes," the warrior confirmed. "I had to use an elixir to save him on the upper floors."

"Had he not only become an adventurer that day though? What happened to him?"

Unwilling to disappoint the goddess he held above all else, the warrior thought back. "His body was covered in clean slashes. The result of a Wall Shadow most likely."

"Do Wall Shadows typically leave their prey alone to stumble to death?"

"No," the man admitted, the word dragged from his mouth. "It is likely he killed it."

"So, the boy with a blank status killed a lower fifth monster. Quite the skilled fighter."

"Perhaps. But fighting one in the first place was stupid beyond reckoning."

"Yes, well he did just get troubling news." Swirling ruby red wine in a glass, the goddess stared along North main. Even from here she could see the boy's soul. One of her unique abilities is that she could evaluate children with one glance. The one's from the other world were far harder. Often muddy and unclear they were much harder to get a read on. This one though… His soul didn't shine any color. It was a soft black, like the silky fabric of the revealing dress she wore. It was comforting.

She couldn't claim a great interest in the child, but still. She wanted to watch him grow, see what this unique soul of his would lead to.

"Leave him alone for now. I will decide later if he is worth adding to my collection."

"As you command." Bowing his acceptance, the man left. Closing the door behind him, he silently cursed the boy who had stolen even a fraction of his goddess' attention.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Goddess."

"Kirito!" Squealing, the short goddess truly looked like a child as she leapt out from behind the street stall.

Coughing to get their attention, the elderly animal person managing the stall spoke. "You're still on the job Hestia."

"Hehe, sorry." Bowing her apology, Hestia went back to work.

"How long until you're off?"

"Another half an hour," Hestia answered instantly without breaking form.

"You know Hestia, you're far better at this when your child is watching."

"Urg." Flinching visibly from the comment, Hestia changed the topic.

"So, you were so lonely without me that you had to come check on me at work?"

"Well actually," I correct her, "you never filled out the familia registration form. I thought we could go after you got off."

"Haha…" Laughing dryly, Hestia flinched once again. Form slipping, Hestia dropped a potato snack on the ground.

Sighing, the animal person shook her head. "Here, take your money and go. And clean up that snack!"

Picking up the snack, Hestia pocketed the 180 valis from her six hours of work and headed out.

"So, that's the famous potato snack is it?" Eyeing it, I felt my stomach act up again. A piece of bread was no substitute for 24 hours of food.

"Eh? This fell on the ground; you can't eat it!"

"Why not?" The question came out sassier than intended, but I was generally curious. In the real world, one didn't eat fallen food due to bacteria and dirt. But here neither of those should be an issue.

"Because it will make you sick? That's what happens when food falls on an unclean surface."

With Hestia staring at me like I'm an idiot, I can only scratch my head. "Well, let's get going."

"Sometimes I worry about you Kirito," Hestia sighs. "For some reason I imagined you'd spend the day eating food and sleeping."

Coughing loudly, I try to stay cool and prevent my cheeks from burning. _Is this the power of a goddess?_

Did she really divine my personality that well already?

Leading Hestia through the mostly empty building I head over to where Eina's working diligently at her desk.

Getting a nudge from the pink haired receptionist beside her, Eina looks up and smiles at us. "Welcome back Kirito. This must be your familia's goddess, Hestia, correct?"

Nodding, I confirm her words. "We're here to complete the familia registration process."

"Do you have the sheet I gave you or do you need another?"

"I have it right here," Smiling at Eina I pull it out of my coat and unfold it. Laying it on the table I move over for Hestia to fill out. "Goddess?"

Standing still, Hestia stares at Eina, a storm cloud brewing over her head. "Hmm, so while I was off working, you were here fraternizing with this half-elf?"

Tilting my head, I stare at her quizzically. "She's my advisor."

"Well remember that I'm a virgin goddess, and as a child of my familia I expect you to uphold my ideals!"

"Isn't that a little tyrannical?" I complain to myself.

Looking back and forth between us, Eina wore a complicated expression on her face. "I'm not sure what you're implying Goddess Hestia but my relationship with Kirito is strictly professional."

"Sure, it is." Huffing loudly, Hestia set about on filling out the form with a vengeance.

Giving Eina an apologetic smile, I think about her words in comparison to what Argo said. According to Argo these 'lessons' weren't standard fare as far as advisors went. But Hestia also claimed that gods could tell when children lied to them. If both were telling the truth, then I merely got lucky with my choice of advisor.

"Here you go!" Sliding the sheet across the table, Hestia appeared to have cheered up slightly.

"I'll process this and be back in a moment." Sounding like the perfect NPC, or professional, Eina bowed slightly and went to the back of the building.

Coming back not even five minutes later, Eina bore a sheet with the guild's stamp of approval on it. Giving it a once-over, it talked about the acceptance of Hestia familia as an approved dungeon crawling entity. Getting nauseous from the legal jargon I scoop it up and put it in my coat for safe keeping.

The second sheet was…

"While I doubt you'll need this anytime soon, I figure you may want to know. This is the request form for familia emblems."

"Which are?"

"The familia emblem can be used in place of cash for a transaction and are often used in large purchases. It can also be used as an identifier. As a low ranking familia you are unlikely to have use for it, but maybe in a year or so."

"Thanks, miss elf," Hestia smiles while snatching the form from her hand. "Kirito and I will enjoy creating _our_ design." With a special emphasis on our, even one as socially inept as I understood.

Nonetheless, my mind is still processing Eina's words. "A year or so." In my mind I'd been naively thinking that the game would finish at level three of so. Floor 30 maybe. Five or six months, long but not unbelievable. Based on Eina's words…

_How long will this game take to clear?_

Shaking my head, I dispel the thoughts. One day at a time.

"Umm, good luck?" Trying to keep a professional aura, Eina seems confused by the hostility Hestia is displaying.

"Well, uh bye." Waving quickly, I move to keep up with Hestia who's halfway to the door.

"Kirito!"

"Yeah?"

"Come see me tomorrow after you get back from the dungeon, please?"

Nodding, I give my advisor one last smile before exiting. Argo's right. Eina certainly isn't a normal advisor.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Hey Asu-chan, you alive in there?"

Despite the concern in the voice I couldn't answer. It was all a bad dream, it had to be. I'd only logged on to see this new world my brother had talked about. I still wasn't sure what had compelled me to put on the headset.

Hope of an escape?

Maybe. The endless push to stay on top is monotonous. A race I'm about to lose. With the end of the final semester about to start, this game needed to end now. In one week, no two, if I'm not freed, my entire life until now, all of my work, will have been pointless.

"If you don't answer, I'm coming in. Can't have a dead body stinking up my home, ya know?"

The voice is my goddess'. A red-haired deity with narrow, slanted eyes, I couldn't get her to leave me alone. Eventually giving up, I'd joined just to get her to shut up.

"Here I come!" Flinging open the door, my goddess, Loki, jumps into the room. Wearing the same clothes as yesterday, it's a most confusing outfit. A tight blue crop top bared her midriff while showing off her curves, or lack thereof. On top of that, the goddess wore black long sleeves that was its own piece of fabric. Her bottom half had a similar getup with black leggings leaving her upper thighs bare and a pair of tight shorts. Despite lacking in the feminine curves department, the goddess boasted looks on par with any. A trait shared by all gods and goddesses apparently.

"What do you want?"

Freezing under my cold looks and harsh gaze, the deity stopped. Suspended in a comical state, it is almost enough to make me laugh despite the circumstances.

"Just came to check on you, like I said. Can't have you dying on me yet, it's just the second day!"

"It has been two days too long." Turning my back to the goddess, I stare at the wall of the room I haven't left. Ignoring my growling stomach, I had no urge to use the washroom and therefore, no need to leave.

"Ahh!" Gasping, a caress had stroked my ears. Deciding to embrace the fantasy world I had made an elf instead of a human as I first planned on.

"Oh? Like that do you?"

"No! ah, don't touch, Urgh!" Grasping my ears with my hands I pull away from the goddess. "Don't. Don't do that." Panting, it's hard to keep a straight face. I can tell it's glowing a bright red but from embarrassment or the stimulation I'm not sure.

_Why the hell are these elf ears so damn sensitive?_

"Hehe, that face is so damn adorable I could just eat you right up."

"Please, just go away."

Ignoring me, Loki stood there, head cocked to the side like she was examining a particularly interesting puzzle. "You haven't had a bath since coming here, yeah? Why don't I show you where they are? I can even wash your back for you while we're in there."

The idea of a bath has me salivating, but that look in Loki's eye… "I'll um pass for now. Can you just tell me where they are?"

Sighing, Loki shakes her head in disappointment. "They're in the east wing of the manor. No men will bother you while you're there."

"Thank you, Loki." Despite her earlier interactions, I can feel genuine good will from her. She wants me to be happy. "That won't happen though. Illusions can never make someone happy," Whispering my true thoughts at the door I stretch out on the bed.

"Grr," Growling angrily at me, my stomach continues voicing its displeasure at my decision to ignore it. At least there's no real pain…

Just as the thought crosses my mind, my stomach constricts in agony. Gasping, I roll onto the floor.

Lying there heaving, sweat covers my body. "How?" Protesting weakly, I try to stand up, but another wave sends me back to the floor.

_Can I die from not eating?_

My current condition certainly seems to suggest it.

Fine, I'll eat.

Standing up wearily, it seems like the pains will come and go. Like normal hunger cramps, my brain supplies automatically. Telling myself to go stuff it, I leave the room.

Loki called her house, or mansion is more appropriate, Twilight manor. Containing hundreds of rooms, it was constructed as four tall towers. Stretching high, the Twilight Manor overshadowed every other building in the West-North-West section of Orario. Part of the reason for this lofty design is that since Orario's wall restricts outward growth, the buildings must go up to compensate.

Entering the dining hall, there are multiple long tables for the familia members to sit and dine. At first glance, there are maybe twenty members sitting around eating supper. It's easy to divide them into people like me, and the beings of the game, NPD's, or something like that.

The people have a monotone disposition, disbelief and shock still warring within them. Any conversation between them is muted and dull. The game characters though… had a general aura of scorn or superiority about them. While they did nothing hostile, their feelings were clear.

That's what you deserve for treating our world like a game.

Pulling my hood lower, I hide my face in the shadow it provides. Walking quickly, I ignore the few glances they shoot me. With the bulky cloak pulled low everyone probably thinks I'm another man. Shovelling some potatoes, bread, and vegetables on my plate I sit in the corner of the room. Keeping one eye on the other occupants I eat.

I try to keep a dignified manner, but it's so good! Even if the generic texture is a bit off, the flavour seems to explode in my mouth. Inhibitions lowering, the food starts disappearing faster.

"It's empty…" staring morosely at my empty plate the words slip out. As I'm debating getting more, the doors slam open.

"Damn this game!"

"Calm down Hokkai," the leader commands, "We'll get better."

"You weren't so bad yourself Lind. You really weren't a beta tester?"

Scoffing the man replies, "Of course not. I just have a little more practice with these VR games than you."

Joking around, the six-man party goes to grab food.

"Well, well, well, there are my dungeon crawlers!"

Entering the dining hall from the other direction Loki greets the party. "It's just a real shame I didn't manage to recruit more cuties."

Feeling the implication, I try to exit the dining room without drawing attention.

"Speaking of cuties, Asu-chan, come over here for a moment."

Briefly I think about running away. But… No, I've eaten Loki's food and slept in her room. I can't just ignore her. Turning around stiffly I draw my cloak around me. I can feel the eyes of the men who realize I'm female.

"Yes Loki?" Keeping my voice quiet, I try to draw as little attention as possible.

"Hehe, you're drawing em all like moths to a flame with that shy act of yours!"

"Huh?" Scanning the party briefly, Loki's right. All six of them are leaning forward and staring at me. Hanging onto my every word. Taking an involuntary step back, I pull my hood even lower.

"Ah, don't be like that Asu-chan! Do I need to give your ears another rub to loosen you up?"

Taking another, quite voluntary, step back, I hide my reddening cheeks.

_Why is she doing this?_

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd join their party. With magic like yours you'd be a fine addition to their hunting squad. So, how bout it?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I pass." Cutting Loki my coldest glare, I turn on heel and depart the room. I've learned enough about this game to know how stupid entering the dungeon is. I overheard players say that during the beta test the highest level players got to was 2. Even if they were at the end of the game, that took them two months with no risk of death. I didn't have even a month to wait. Either the problem would be solved on the other side, or I'd eventually die.

There are no other options.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Argo," Greeting the diminutive fox girl, I fight to keep the yawn at bay. Hestia had insisted on a potato snack 'feast' in celebration of the formation of our familia. Most likely the 10 potato snacks that she bought had took most of her savings. Oh, well, I should be able to make money quite quickly in the dungeon.

Unless I die, the little voice in my head reminds me. Mentally shoving it away, I try to prepare myself for a day with Argo.

Spending time with Argo isn't like spending time with other girls. With Argo you don't worry about whether your hair is messed up, or if you're talking too much. You worry about what she's extracting from you that she would sell off later. On the flipside, she'd drop hints so that you'd end up spending a fortune on information you didn't need. Tightening my purse, I had brought with me the bare minimum needed to cover any emergency purchases.

"What's with the face, Kii-bou? Not excited about spending time with your favorite gamer girl?"

"Did you actually just refer to yourself as that?" Incredulous, I remember the term springing about in the late 10's. The term was never used in the twenties.

Shrugging her shoulders, Argo led the way into babel. "Today, we'll be focusing on the upper two floors. Mainly periphery mapping and weak point examination. Monster strength estimates and optimal strategies. Got it?"

"Aye aye." Nodding my understanding I walk alongside her.

Entering through the open double doors, a new sight greets me. Two guild employees handing out flyers to the adventurers.

"Here you are sir."

Reacting automatically, I accept the sheet.

_Diavel's Academy of Fighting Basics_.

Put on by_ Ganesha familia_ in combination with the guild, this will teach new adventurers the basics of combat and how to survive in the dungeon.

"What?"

"It's a new thing. We were asked to distribute them," one of the guild employees explains.

"It will last three days and is hosted in the coliseum," the other chimes in.

"Thanks," Nodding my head I continue past them to the stairs. Crunching up the paper I stuff it in my backpack.

"Think this Diavel is a beta tester?" Argo asks quietly.

Whether she's whispering to avoid players which I see none of or the NPC's I'm not sure.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answer her honestly. "Not necessarily. I think real world fighting carries over pretty well. Being a beta tester would explain why they know about the dungeon though."

Passing quite a few adventurers we go quite deep through the outer tunnels of floor one before encountering a monster.

Being born in front of us, the goblin quite literally crawls its way out of the wall. This is how monsters are spawned in the dungeon. Fully grown, ready to fight, and emerging from the walls.

"You got this?" I ask Argo lightly as it finally turns towards us.

"Not very gentlemanly of you," Argo complains but complies, nevertheless.

Racing forward, Argo's bent almost ninety degrees, racing along the ground. Running too fast for the goblin, Argo gets inside of its errant swing and impales its throat with her claws. A clean kill.

Whistling appreciatively, I extract the magic stone for her.

"Why thank you Kii-bou," Argo thanks me while taking the stone. "You make quite the supporter."

Trying to take the insult in stride, I simply nod my head. No need to try and defend myself and give her something else to sell.

"Hmm," Murmuring with obvious disappoint that I didn't react more, Argo continues down the tunnel.

After almost two hours, I have to question what the point is. I feel like we haven't learnt anything worth putting in a guide.

"Argo?"

Looking away from me, she begins shuffling her feet. "Look Kii-bou. I kind of knew the first two floors wouldn't yield anything already."

"So, you want to go to floor three? Sure."

Head snapping in my direction, Argo's mouth worked rapidly, but no words came out. Pausing to collect herself, her words are rushed. "Aren't you scared?"

Considering her statement, I think back to my scrap with death. With my new status and skill… "I won't die on the third floor Argo. If you're scared, I'll try to protect you."

"Kii-bou…" Looking at me with a weird face, Argo turns around and heads for the stairs to the third floor.

Following yet again, I loosen my sword in its sheath. While swords usually hang from the waist, I find it more comfortable to keep it across my back. The only problem with that is it takes longer to draw it. Nonetheless, I keep it across my back for the comfort and ease of movement. As a VR game, I can actually feel the weight of the sheath and can't handle it bumping into me while trying to fight.

The third floor. It's most likely deserted except for any beta testers. Which is for the best really. Frog Shooters spawn on this floor. In addition to Kobold packs, the third floor is significantly more difficult than the first two.

Speak of the devil. A Frog Shooter. One of the dungeons weakest monsters it's vulnerable by itself. What it does is shoot its sharp tongue at you. As the reach is about five feet, it can be used without interfering with other monsters attacking you. If you get hit by one, even a Goblin can prove fatal.

Argo dashes ahead, similar to her strategy for the Goblins. Trying to predict the tongue and leap to the side. It's a good idea, but not the accepted way to deal with Frog Shooters. The guild recommends either blocking the tongue with a shield or killing them at range. Argo's strategy is faster, dodge the tongue and kill them.

Unfortunately, Argo's status is too low. The tongue clips her on the arm. Stumbling from the impact, Argo places a hand on the ground to stabilize herself.

"Stupid amphibian." Grumbling about the frog, Argo cuts the tongue with her free arm. A major advantage short-range sharp weapons like a knife or Argo's claws have is the ability to do precisely that, easily cut the tongue. Reeling back in shock, the frog experienced another second of pain before its life is brought to an early end.

"What's your agility right now?" I ask Argo curiously.

"Hehe, that will cost you at least 100,000 valis," Argo shot back immediately.

"Alright," I accept shrugging. "Just thought you may want to provide base agility values for dodging moves in your book."

Freezing, Argo looks at me embarrassed. "That's… not a bad idea Kii-bou."

"I mean, a lot of it will depend on reaction time and experience as well. But with zero agility you have to get lucky to dodge that move."

"I suppose giving general status outlines for each floor isn't a bad idea," Argo accepts, while rubbing her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course, it doesn't," Argo snapped back. "What a stupid… Actually…"

"Pain sensors are turning on," I tell her seriously. Locking gazes, I inform her of my worries. "I took a claw through my arm and it felt like a minor cut. I think that Kayaba is going to slowly increase the pain levels back to real world values over a series of months.

This will both make the fighting more realistic as well as giving the players time to get accustomed to pain in battle without scaring them off."

As I ramble, I realize this is the longest I've ever spent talking with the mysterious Argo. Or any non-NPC. Blushing, I look away. I try to keep an aloof aura, but I worry it just makes me seem younger.

From Argo, I hear giggling. Snapping my head that way, I examine the girl who is having to wipe tears from her eyes. "You're a goof, you know that Kii-bou? You can talk if you want to. I won't bite you. Hard anyway."

Choking slightly, I examine the girl. Had that been an innuendo? Before I get the chance to say something stupid, Kobolds appear. Resigned to continuous fighting, I draw my sword and stalk forward.

Despite being in the dungeon over two hours at this point, this is still one of my first fights. Like I'd thought, the upper two floors have a fairly low capacity. We will need to rapidly conquer the lower floors to enable enough room for everyone to hunt.

Gliding left around the pack of four, I force two of them into each other. While they're still confused, I relieve them of their issues, and their heads. Ignoring the falling bodies, the other two face me.

Shaking my head at them, they don't realize their mistake until Argo's claws down a third. Surrounding the last one, it looks back and forth at us before settling on Argo. Lunging forward, claws meet claws in an explosion of sparks.

Grunting from the strain, Argo used the strength granted by her status to force the Kobold back. Taking advantage of the space, I quickly bisect the creature.

"Good job." Sticking out my fist, Argo meets it after a brief pause.

"I think that's my line. You didn't go to the dungeon yesterday. How is your status so high already?"

"I uh, kind of almost died opening day. Let's keep going and I'll tell you."

Having gotten practice with Hestia and Eina, the words roll off my tongue smoother. Halfway through I realize it's probably a bad idea to tell a personal story to a girl who would sell her own status for money. Pushing through though, I end the tale of defeating a Wall Shadow and almost dying with only one interruption for a fight.

"You're real lucky, you know that Kii-Bou?" Argo scolds me harshly once I'm done.

Scratching my head, I can't come up with a reply. I suppose I really am lucky that someone had been there. Or at least I think they were.

"But I'm glad you're alive."

"What was that? I thought I heard you say something."

Ignoring my words Argo continues deeper into the floor. Whether they were real or my imagination I'd never know.

"And Kii-bou, about the pain. I hope your wrong."

Staring at the girl's back my words in reply are a whisper, "So do I Argo. So do I."

* * *

_Kirito:_

Yawning, Argo and I exit Babel as the sky is illuminated a brilliant orange. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, thanks Kii-bou."

"No problem. Well, uh, good luck writing. I'll see you around." Saying an awkward goodbye, I set out for the guild headquarters. I had a promise to keep after all.

"Don't be that way, Kii-bou." Grabbing my hand, Argo stops me from leaving. "I know there's no messaging system, but if you need me, I'll be there."

"Same to you Argo." Letting my hand linger in hers for a moment, I leave for the guild.

Walking down North West Main, I quickly arrive at the guild. Continuing to flex my hand I think back to the day spent with Argo. It had been nice…

I didn't entertain the idea that she'd want to form a party, especially with someone like me. But maybe if she ever wants help gathering information, it could be fun.

With a goofy smile still on my face, I find a nervous Eina. Sitting at her desk tapping her fingers, she appears to be distracted while trying to work.

"Something wrong?"

"Kirito!" Standing up quickly, her expression changes instantly. Where nerves had once dominated, relief is now evident.

"Were you worried…" about me. But no, why would someone I barely know care either way. Besides, you can never really know someone. My familiar mantra plays once again through my thoughts. Mood souring, I wait for Eina to say something.

"I'm so glad you returned. After all of the deaths, I was so scared you died in there."

"You were… worried about me?" Heart lifting, a thought worms its way into my mind.

_She's an NPC, she has to be_.

No one else would go along with Kayaba's crazy strategy of locking everyone in here. _Is it all fake then? A trick of programming?_

"Of course I was, silly."

Giving me that angelic elven smile, my heart skips a beat. Bopping me on the nose as well, I have to lower my face.

Such an idiot, I berate myself. Getting flustered by an NPC.

Although, some guys in the beta hit on them I remember randomly.

"So, what did you want to talk to about?" I ask, to prevent myself from getting even further distracted.

"Huh?" Tilting her head, Eina gives me a look of pure confusion.

"You told me to come here after the dungeon…"

"Oh," Noticing my misunderstanding, Eina hid her mouth and laughed at me with her eyes. "I never said I had anything to say."

"I-I see." In reality I did nothing of the sort. Somehow it felt like Eina knew that. Giving her a quick nod of my head, I spin on my heel and march for the exit.

I'm at the door before I realize my mistake. I'd held onto my magic stones to trade in at the bigger exchange here rather than at Babel. Turning once again, I make a ninety-degree rotation to the right and walk that way. No, maybe more like 120 I puzzle mentally. Anything to stop me from thinking about the quiet giggling coming from the reception desk.

* * *

_Babel's top floor_

"Well?" the silver haired goddess asked. Standing in the open balcony, she welcomed in the new day. The man had just come back from inspecting the second day of this 'camp'.

"Pointless," the man spat bitterly. "They are all hopelessly incompetent. It doesn't help that the one trying to teach them is little better."

"But surely there are some diamonds in that bunch, no?"

Twisting his lips, the man paused and thought back, "perhaps one or two," he admits. After all, he doesn't want to disappoint his goddess.

Spinning her hair with a finger, the goddess observed her follower. "Did you know that there's a difference between these warriors from another world?"

"A difference? Everyone is unique, even them."

Laughing lightly, the silver-haired goddess shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Some of them…" Trailing off, the goddess once again went back to staring North, towards the coliseum. "Some of them have been to another world similar to this one. Where they accrued a falna and fought in a dungeon."

"What!?" Jaw-dropping, the usually stoic follower was stunned. "Then that boy…"

"Yes," the goddess confirmed. "Young Diavel went to that world as well. It's left him guilty that he's better than them and knows what to expect."

"I see…"

Continuing to twirl her hair, the goddess paused before continuing. "These adventurers from another world… you need to stop thinking of them as common adventurers. None of them are used to danger or fighting. If this event can make them break through their shells, well then there may be more gems in there than you think. Also, it will solidify this place I've inherited."

Whispering, the final sentence, the goddess resumed her eternal watch.

Staring at his goddess, the man thought he detected a twinge of sadness to her words. Bowing his acceptance, the man left thinking about how he'd gained his recently acquired position.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"The fourth floor…" Coming here for the second time, my voice echoes down the empty halls. The third floor was getting too busy for my liking. With that many people around, I was sure the deaths would be lower than they had been. Kobolds would die before they could form packs.

However, with the dungeon it was when you were most confident that disaster came. As soon as you were sure a floor posed no threat, it killed you. Monster parties were exceedingly rare in the upper levels, but they weren't impossible.

Should I return to the third floor? Wavering for a moment, I decide against it. My presence is unlikely to change anything, so I move forward alone.

I'm no hero. I won't sacrifice my strength to help others as that one guy is doing. Pausing for a moment, I consider why I'm in the dungeon in the first place. _Do I really think I can lead people and help clear this game?_

No. I fight not to get left behind. There are no barriers to protect someone in this world. If you want to kill them, you can. Despising myself, I continue with the only thing I am good at, killing monsters.

The fourth floor is more of the third. The main difference between the two is the layout. While the third is one of the circular floors, the fourth began a more labyrinthine layout. Thanks to my beta knowledge in combination with Eina's lesson two days ago, I navigate it with ease.

Really, there's no reason not to make a map for insurance I muse while prowling for enemies. Maybe Eina will help me make one?

Kobolds, Frog Shooters, Dungeon Crawlers. Wave after wave of enemies assault me. With unrelenting force, there's often not enough time to even harvest stones before more come.

"What the hell is this? I don't expect these kinds of numbers until the middle floors. Maybe a horde of killer ants, but still…" Complaining to myself I check my potion holster. A recent acquisition from yesterday's earnings. I'd only had enough for two potions and am uncomfortable using them this early.

Even though I have yet to take a hit, my body's beginning to feel heavy. Panting, I quickly identify this heavy feeling, exhaustion. A feeling I'd gotten well acquainted with while sparring my sister.

If I'd tried to swing a sword around like this in real life, I'd be passed out on the floor in under half an hour. In that case, I'm far exceeding my real-life abilities. But still, I'd never encountered this issue before in the beta. Just another realistic change Kayaba added. The thought tastes bitter in my mouth.

Leaving the thoughts behind, I crack open the first vial, no more than a large test tube, and down half of it. Recapping it, I replace it in the holster. One of the advantages of the realism of the game. There's nothing forcing me to drink the entire potion in one go.

Feeling strength of body return, I turn around and head back down the passage. There's no reason to grind in an obscure corner of the floor when I have it to myself. Getting back onto the main route, I'm greeted by an eerie silence.

If there is one thing the dungeon is not, it's silent. Noises echo far through its rocky halls. Constantly you can hear shrieks from far off monsters, or the breaking of stone as the walls produce their children. Now though, a cold chill has embraced the hallways.

During the beta, I'd joined _Ikelos Familia_, which had multiple members. Something I'd heard the NPC members talk about had always stuck with me. If something strange is happening in the dungeon, run. By the time you identify it, its too late. Back then I'd scoffed at the advice, dying wasn't a big deal, investigating the issue was far more fun. Now though…

Unconsciously my pace picked up. First a fast walk, before long I was in a light jog.

_What the hell is happening here?_

Panting from the physical exertion, my breaths are the only noise I can pick out. One turn away from the exit, I encounter it.

A Frog Shooter, trying to flee. Before my eyes it's unceremoniously ripped to shreds. Its Magic stone shattered; it fades into ash. Gasping, I freeze in place as the culprit turns to face me. A kobold fighter. Simply a stronger variant of kobolds, they spawn on floors six through nine. But what is one doing here? But I could answer that too. An irregular.

The guild classifies two different types of irregulars. The first is a when a creature from the lower floors ventures up the staircase. This is what I'm currently facing.

Based on the bloodlust in its eyes it had gotten a taste for slaughtering things. Climbing up, it had encountered weaker foes until now.

The only saving grace is the way it had killed the Frog Shooter. The Magic Stones could be used for more than just making items. When monsters consume them, they get stronger. There had been multiple hints of this in the beta, but I'd never encountered one. An enhanced monster, the second type of irregular.

This Kobold Fighter wasn't enhanced, but it was still a strong variant. Skin marred from the scars of monsters that had fought back, this enemy was well-versed in combat. Its techniques would be far more polished than usual monsters.

Ignoring it, I dash for the stairs. If all it wants is combat, it will probably start chasing the next living thing it comes across. Hearing its roar, I grin confidently. It's a good 20 metres back and the stairs to the third floor are straight ahead. It should be a simple task to lose it there. After all, it's swarming with adventurers.

Skidding to a halt, I turn around and draw my sword. Screaming at myself internally, _why am I doing this? _

But the answer is simple. This creature needs to be stopped. The players up there are still learning the basics. Who knows how many will die before the kobold is killed? With my abnormally high status and beta experience, this is my duty.

Assuming a high stance, I hold my blade by my ear. Even after all the time I've used the blade, it still feels uncomfortable. Possessing an awkward balance, its center is too close to the hilt. Calming my breathing, I loosen the tension in my body.

Ten metres, five, three. Howling like a possessed demon, the kobold leapt. Speed surpassing even the Wall Shadow, I knew I was right. This is not an enemy I can allow to enter the upper three floors. It would paint the floor red.

Having baited it into an attack I slide under it and slash backwards. Tip catching its flank, the kobold lands heavily. Staggering slightly, the blow inflicts only superficial damage.

Standing up, the kobold turns around and howls at me. Not a challenge. You needed at least a modicum of sentiency to issue a challenge. This is the primordial howl of a creature on a death charge. It would never calm down. It would continue to seek out opponents until it died.

Fighting off the fear, I almost miss its attack. Claws cutting through the air fast enough to whistle, my sword meets them. Once, twice, thrice. My back feels like it's on fire. Losing ground with every encounter, confusion begins to replace fear. My status isn't high enough for this fight. That's fact. I'm maybe on par with Wall Shadows. This thing would tear through those with barely a yawn.

And yet, the evidence is here. Leaning backwards, the claws pass harmlessly in front of my face. Using the opening, I counterattack for the first time. Now, it's the kobold on the defensive.

_How?_

The skill.

Like lightning the answer hits me. So obvious its been staring me in the face the entire time. The fire in my back is coming from where the skill is etched.

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

Abilities surpassing their limits. That describes what is happening right now to a tee.

Laughter. The abnormal noise beats back against the constant despair that hangs in the air.

At the sheer power this skill gives me. It's amazing. My decision to save the other players from this rampaging creature gave me the ability to do it.

Smiling nastily at the kobold, its expression finally changes. A flicker of fear. Uncertainty that it would survive. This kobold is no warrior to seek out stronger opponents. It's merely addicted to killing. A coward that preys on the weak. The person standing in front of it is not weak.

Dashing forward with a shout, I bring my sword up quickly from the bottom left. Knocking aside one set of claws, I use my range advantage to turn it into a vertical strike.

Hastily bringing its claws up, the kobold is unable to fully absorb the blow and is sent reeling backwards.

"Hargh!" Releasing my own primal shout, I leap. Sword primed; I send it forward with all my strength.

In a desperation move, the kobold, slashes out with its right hand. If the situation was to play out over again a hundred times, even a million, its unlikely any of them would have the same outcome.

Claw met sword in what became a test of durability. In short, the skills of an amateur blacksmith with shoddy material was pitted against the carefully crafted weapons of a dungeon monster. It was no contest.

With a metallic shriek, the tip of the sword snapped off before my eyes. Momentum carrying the blade forward, it followed its deflected route. Straight into the throat of the kobold. Without its tip, the sword didn't penetrate. Regardless, a crushed windpipe is still fatal. Falling to its knees, the kobold, brought its hands to its throat as it rolled on the floor. Releasing soundless cries, it's a pitiful sight. Lining up the sharp edge of my sword I put it out of its misery.

Extracting its stone, I stare at the large purple shard. Its deep hue and unusual size spoke to the strength of the monster which hosted it. Pocketing it, I claim my second spoil from the fight. The claw that had broken my sword. Bouncing it in my hand a couple times, I examine it.

The first notable feature is its weight. Rather than something you'd expect from a living creature; it has the consistency of metal. It's this property that allows them to be used as a component in blacksmithing after all. More than that though is its luster. The claw practically shimmers under the dull glow of the fourth-floor illumination.

Pocketing it in my bag, a wave of exhaustion hits me. Stumbling, I try to think of a reason. The only explanation is the skill. It seems power like that comes at a cost. Draining the second half of the potion, I head for the surface.

Stopping briefly to recover the tip of my blade, I walk quickly through the upper three floors. No point getting into a fight with a broken blade. Passing multiple parties, I scan their faces. Do they realize how close they'd been to death? Of course, they don't. In the beta it took me repeated deaths to respect the unpredictability of the dungeon. They don't have that luxury. It will take the blood of their familia members to make them understand.

_You could tell them, teach them._

The thought rises unbidden through my mind. I saved them this time. But they didn't learn anything. They're still vulnerable to the dungeon. At least that one person is doing that tutorial. Plus, Argo should release the guide tonight. Taken together, the first three floors should be safe.

Nearing the stairs to the second floor, I'm almost out of danger. Crack. Followed by screams. Sighing, I turn towards the noise. A couple passages away, a giant ten-man party is retreating.

"Do you guys want help?" Asking from the back, my tone indicates clearly the answer I want to hear. Denying my hopes, the leader speaks.

"Yes! Get these critters off us!"

In front of them is the only fear of the third floor. A monster party. Six kobolds, three Frog Shooters, and a pair of Dungeon Crawlers.

Starting to draw my sword, I hesitate briefly, can I actually use this weapon? With a scream one of the members is pinned under the weight of a Crawler.

No time. Dashing forward I decapitate a kobold looking to take advantage. Unable to stab, I'm forced to rely on slashes. Bringing my blade down on a Frog Shooter, I smile. I have no problems with that. Dancing forward, I remove a kobold's arm before cutting the second Dungeon Crawler from the air.

_Why is everything in slow motion?_

Even the Frog Shooter's tongue is easily dodged. Maybe a remnant of my skill I think idly. Dealing with another couple of monsters, I leave the rest to the party.

Quickly overpowering the few monsters with their overwhelming numbers, I'm not sure what to say. The man on the floor breaks the silence.

"Thanks man. I thought for sure I was a goner."

"Uh, no problem." Nodding to accept his thanks, I set out for home. Parting to let me through, the silent party watches me leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Edit (20200831): Updated format to match future chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Chance encounters in the dungeon_

_Suguha:_

"Honestly, these nerds who got trapped deserve it. It's not like losing them is an issue. In fact, its probably better if they all die."

"Take that back!" Whirling to her feet, Suguha roared her words, silencing the noisy room. Glaring daggers, Suguha stared down the source of her rage. Her classmate, Yukiko. With gorgeous black hair and a perfect face, Yukiko was one of the popular girls, and she knew it.

Now Yukiko smiled back at Suguha's enraged form, thinly veiled fear hidden behind her eyes. "Are you talking to me?"

Suguha didn't bother answering the question, "Take. It. Back." The bitten off words sounded near animalistic in their pronunciation.

Leaning back away from Suguha, Yukiko spoke up to the room, "Hey, will someone get this animal away from me."

Unlike Suguha, no one else here had a family member directly affected by the DOO incident. It wasn't surprising really, in a country of 130 million, ten thousand was a drop in a bucket. There was no way every single person knew someone trapped.

Scanning the room, Suguha keenly felt her isolation. Of course, everyone sided with Yukiko. Compared to her, Suguha is simply a shinai swinging jock.

"Oh right, didn't your pathetic brother get trapped in there as well?"

The words sent Suguha reeling back. She knew. This whole incident was intentionally set-up.

Feeling lost after the incident, Suguha had confided in a girl she thought was her friend. What happened to her brother, why she did kendo in the first place. It had felt amazing to get everything off her chest. But she'd gone and told Yukiko, it wouldn't be long until the entire school knew everything.

"Is it true? That he's so pathetic you had to save him from getting beaten by your grandfather?"

The words continued but Suguha heard no more. With a loud drumming in her ears, her vision went red.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

The high-pitched scream brought Suguha back to the present. Looking around her, she was kneeling on the floor fist raised above Yukiko's body. There was bright red blood dripping from her raised fist.

Taking a horrified look at the fallen girl, Suguha stumbled to her feet. Ignoring the terrified visages of her classmates, Suguha stumbled for the door. Crashing into the bathroom, Suguha barely made it to the bowl before tears and vomit came rushing out in streams.

_What did I just do to the girl?_

Screaming at herself internally, Suguha examined the culprit of the act, her bloody fist. With a relieved sigh Suguha noticed that most of the blood seemed to be her own. The broken skin let loose a constantly refreshing stream.

"Ms. Kirigaya?"

Stomach sinking, Suguha recognized the voice. The Vice Principal. "Here."

Suguha's voice was weak and reedy, she hardly recognized it as her own.

"Would you please step outside?"

"Yes," agreeing weakly, Suguha dried her tears and wiped her mouth. It was time to take responsibility for her actions. Her brother isn't pathetic, he's thoughtful, kind, and amazing with computers. If it's Suguha's job to protect him, then so be it.

Squaring her shoulders, Suguha left the bathroom. Off to protect the brother she loves.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"You've grown quite a bit these last few weeks." Hestia remarks as she updates my status.

The warmth in her voice reminds me of my mother, praising me for my accomplishments. Not like there's been many of those in recent years. Grabbing the sheet, I look at the results of two weeks of work.

_Kirito_

_Level One_

_Strength: G 240 → G 250 Defense: H 150 → H 155 Utility: G 200 → G 208 Agility: G 265 → G 280 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_()_

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

"And despite all of this, that skill has only procced once."

"Procced? Oh, you mean it turned on." Quickly getting used to quirks of my gaming jargon, Hestia sat on the couch.

"Hestia… I was thinking…" Stuttering I struggled to get the words out.

"Yes, Kirito?" Hestia asked, patiently waiting for me.

Silently thanking her for her understanding nature, I spit out the words. "Why don't you quit your job?"

"Eh?"

"W-well, with me making more money in the dungeon, we don't really need your income."

Hestia's face seemed caught in a mixture of happiness and disappointment. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't. There's a reason I only make 30 valis an hour..."

"Ah, right, the explosion." Remembering the story Syr had told me one of the times I'd stopped by her restaurant. At the North Main Jyaga Maru Kun potato snack stand, a worker had somehow managed to blow up the magic stone oven.

"Y-you know about that!" Squealing, Hestia pointed an accusatory finger at me. "It's not what you think! I wasn't properly trained and…"

Stuttering, the goddess tries to make more excuses but stops when she sees they aren't working. Looking at her though… If she wanted to keep working that was fine, but perhaps a gift.

"Eh? Is something on my face? Wait, I-I'm a virgin goddess, control yourself!"

As Hestia's rambling reached shouting levels, I realize I've been staring intently at her face. Dropping my eyes, I find those. Before I can start envisioning the scenes Hestia accused me of, I rip my eyes away from her entirely.

"Well, I'm off to the dungeon again today. I'll see you tonight."

"Huh? Oh, right. I have to go to work!" Springing up from the couch, she darts out the door ahead of me.

Chuckling lightly, I try to sort through my emotions. Something I was never very good at. They always got repressed and shoved to the bottom. But now, having people to talk to every day like Eina and Hestia, I'm… happy. Yes. That's the emotion I'm feeling.

Deciding my goddess deserved a present I veered away from Babel and entered the shopping district. Standing prominently near the entrance was a famous three floor shop. Belonging to Hephaestus familia, it boasted the best weapons one could purchase. That was another thing about a game designed like with only one city. There was no segregation of the player base by level. This meant that one could go and look at endgame equipment whenever they wanted. A gem I'd discovered in the beta, I'd spend too long drooling over equipment I could never afford.

Gorgeous. Every weapon was presented like a priceless artifact. If you ignored the price tags it looked like a museum exhibit. Eyes scanning the weapons quickly they settled on one in particular. Drawing me like a magnet, it was identical to the one from the beta.

A crimson longsword. Held horizontally, it was the perfect length. Even having never held it, I could tell, it was the perfect weight as well. With this weapon, killing any monster would become trivialized. Nothing I'd encountered, even in the beta, would be able to block it. Etched on the side was proof of its authenticity, _Ἥφαιστος_. This mark could only be added to weapons which passed muster by the goddess of the forge.

Forged by Master smiths, I'd learnt only a little about the process in the beta. Mainly on forum's at school. I'd read everything I could to optimize my time in game. Due to its realism, the beta testers had claimed that becoming a blacksmith was a fool's errand. It required one to learn the techniques that required years to attain. From judging the correct temperature based on metal colour to the swings required to bend the metal to the smith's will. It was all accurately replicated to a fault.

Doubting anyone would try to become a blacksmith, I finally rip my eyes away from the sword and continue down the street. Now, what would Hestia like. Maybe a more concealing outfit. But would that be too obvious? Also, I have no idea about clothes. Although, maybe Eina could help…

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a sparkle. Magnetizing my vision, my eyes bring it into focus.

Hair bands. Its perfect.

Hestia's are fraying and these are undeniably cute. Coming with small silver bells and ribbons patterned with sky-blue and white, it was eerily perfect. All of a sudden, I couldn't imagine her without them.

"10,000 valis…" While perfectly affordable it had taken a large chunk out of my savings. Stopping by an apothecary that belonged to one of Hestia's friends Miach, I drained the rest of it in potions. Did the cat girl Nazha seem happier today for some reason?

Dismissing the errant thoughts, I hide my wrapped gift in my 'corner' of the closet and strap on my gear. I'd acquired a light metal chest protector and studded metal gauntlets. In addition to of course, a new blade. Smiling wryly, I think about how this sword is actually cheaper than Hestia's ribbons. That's alright, it will all be worth in the end I assure myself.

Prepped for the dungeon, I make it barely ten feet before I'm interrupted. Stomach growling loudly, I'm thankful no one else is present.

Taking a small detour, I head for the Benevolent Mistress; Syr's café. Over the weeks I'd gone a couple times just to munch on their fresh bread. I'm sure Syr thinks I'm crazy for never ordering anything else. But then again, it took me almost a week to pay back the guild's loan. On top of upgrading my equipment, money had been tight. These last few days, however, everything had started to stabilize. With my equipment holding up well, I rarely had need to repair it. This is why I'd told Hestia she could quit her job.

Also, at 30 valis an hour, 6 hours a day, she was only bringing in 900 a week. In comparison I was making over 4000 a day and climbing.

"Kirito!" Greeting me with a big smile, Syr led me to my usual spot. "Will it be the regular today as well?"

On the verge of saying yes, I hesitate.

_Is that disappointment in her voice?_

"I'll take a soup as well."

"The special?" Syr asks, a big grin on her face.

Nodding, I give her a friendly smile as she saunters off. She really is a good girl. With nothing to do but wait, I stare outside at the people walking up and down the street. It's surprising how easily almost 10,000 adventurers were absorbed into this city. Actually, were there really 10,000 of us? Maybe Argo will know. Thinking I'd buy the information next time I see her; I slip into a peaceful lull.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Leaving with a dimpled smile, Syr places my food in front of me and walks off to help the other customers.

Sadness works its way into me. I wanted to talk to her more. What a strange change. Laughing to myself, I think about how I was before getting trapped in here. Getting berated constantly by women seems to have helped. Sighing I only wish I'd taken the time to talk to my family. Even Sugu I barely talked to outside of the kendo practice.

Delicious. Using the bread as a sponge for the broth made it even better. Five minutes it took me to finish. Five minutes of pure heavenly bliss. How was the food so good?

"Hehe, did you enjoy it Kirito?" Looking up, I wonder when Syr got there.

"Yes, it was delicious."

"That's great."

As she smiled angelically, I felt my heart skip a beat. She's so cute.

"You know, if you wanted to show your appreciation. You could always take me shopping sometime?"

"Eh?" Mouth hanging, I had no response. Even if my ability to talk to girls had risen exponentially in this past two weeks, I wasn't ready for something like this. I needed another month, no year before encountering a foe of this caliber.

Trying to get my brain running again, I ran her words through my mind time and time again. She wanted me to take her shopping. Taking it at face value, she wanted me to buy her clothes, right? But this could also be an analogy for going on a date. At least that's what it is in all the anime I watch. But things like that don't happen in real life, especially to me. However, maybe Syr doesn't see me as Kazuto, the mega nerd, but as Kirito, the cool adventurer. Mustering my courage, I decide to accept when…

"Hehe, did I stun you? Oh well, perhaps another time."

With Syr leaving my chance was past. "I'm such an idiot." Groaning to myself I excuse myself from the café.

Looking up at the clear azure sky, the sun hangs right above me. It's noon already. With the massive hole in my pocket from buying Hestia the ribbons, I needed cash. It would be a late night of grinding. Fixing my backpack and checking my sword, I set off for babel. Shoulders squared it was time to face down death yet again.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Once again, I found myself staring into one of the entrances to the seventh floor. And like the previous days, I made no motion to enter it. This was because the seventh floor boasted an enemy I was scared to fight, Killer Ants.

Alone they possessed sharp mandibles and a hard carapace. But their most deadly trait was their tendency to group. When they were near death, they released a pheromone that attracted other Killer Ants. This made them perhaps the scariest enemy I'd encountered in the seventeen floors I'd explored. In fact, it was on the seventh to ninth floors most of my deaths had come in the beta. At a certain point my status would be high enough to slaughter Killer Ants in my sleep, until that happened though, death lurked on those floors.

Sighing, I turn away and continue my journey through the sixth. According to the guidelines the guild published, A status of I-H was acceptable for the top four floors. Lower than that, the recommendation was G-D through to the ninth. Floors ten to twelve were a different beast entirely and required a status from C-S.

Since I was sitting at a status of G, it was certainly feasible for me to go to the seventh floor. It would sharply increase both experience and money, and yet, I didn't.

_Am I being cautious since death is now final, or am I scared of the monsters?_

Even I don't know.

Walking down one of the sixth floor's convoluted tunnels, I encountered monsters. A pair of Kobold Fighters. Rushing me as a pair, I strafe right.

If I could avoid being attacked by both at the same time, the fight would be easy. These are nowhere close to the level of the one I fought on the fourth. Interestingly though, my status is about the same, maybe a little higher. That just goes to show how much of a boost my skill can provide.

Dodge one swing, parry the next, and… Now!

Taking advantage of it being off balance, I swing my foot forward.

Connecting solidly, it fell heavily to the ground. Before either could react, I jab my sword forward through its exposed stomach.

Backpedalling rapidly, I gain distance and prepare for the second one. Enraged by the death of its friend, it loses its composure and swings wildly at my face. Ducking the blow, a backhanded swing finishes it.

Looking at the first one, its still in its death throes. Leaving it for the time being, I extract the magic stone from this one before sauntering back over. Not until the last life leaves its body do I walk over and extract its stone.

Experience tells me that the monsters are most dangerous when you underestimate them. The only safe monster is ash. Risking injury to save ten seconds is a poor choice.

Standing I stretch my shoulders. The weight had continued to grow. Even with my slowly growing strength status, the backpack wears on me. Rolling them, I spare one final look at the new piles of ash and head up.

The first four floors are exactly as I remember them. Packed with grumpy people. Every 50 metres or so a new party sits, waiting for spawns. Glaring at me as I walk through, they worry I've come to steal their prey.

I recently realized my estimate of a two-month average to level up had been extremely optimistic. Due to the caution I've been taking in fighting, even that will be pushing it for me. For these guys… I can only imagine the glacial pace their status has been rising at. They spend most of their time waiting for monsters to spawn.

Furthermore, your status increases faster the stronger the enemies are that you fight, as well as how much you're invested in it. If you're excitedly exploring the corners of a new floor with your party, your status will rise far faster than someone who methodically repeats the same actions. I had doubted this was true in the beta, but it is. Even with my relative lack of exposure to the other players, I still heard rumors.

Walking quickly through the top floors, I emerged back into Babel. Glancing at my HUD, it was just after 5:00 pm. At least Kayaba hadn't removed that. Yet anyways. Walking towards Babel's exchange, I groan. Being smaller than the guild headquarters' one, the lineup was enormous. Should I wait here, or go there… But walking to the guild and back is around twenty minutes plus five to exchange. This lineup is perhaps fifteen tops. Deciding my math probably checks out, I decide to wait.

It turns out, my math didn't check out. I was at the front and ready to exchange in under five minutes. The reason for that… was the small number of magic stones the people had. Another part being that entire parties were in line together just to exchange one bag of magic stones.

Growing nervous, there was no longer any delaying it. I should have gone to the guild. Emptying out my bag, I could feel the stares of disbelief and jealousy. I had close to the total amount that had been exchanged ahead of me.

Taking it, the NPC counted and examined stones for a minute before giving me my money. "3,100 valis."

Pocketing the four coins quickly, I'd freed up an enormous amount of room.

"Hey."

Grabbing my arm, it was one the guys who'd been disappointed by his measly sum. "How? How'd you get that much?"

Looking the fat werewolf up and down, I sigh. "There are too many people in the upper floors to make much."

Leaving it at that, I pull out of his grip and head back to the stairs. Maybe he'd heed my words and adventurer lower. It could kill him, and it would be my fault. But that didn't matter. What matters is that I stay ahead of everyone.

Another five hours in the dungeon should provide enough money. Yawning as I walk down the first stair, I revise that. Four would do.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Every hallway was packed. Keeping my head down, I skate past them. The game hadn't been ended on the other side in two weeks. That meant my life was over. It was time to die. I'm sure my cousins would pretend to be devastated. The death of Asuna would cause no one hardship.

"I'm sorry dad, brother."

Whispering my final plea, I head deeper into the place that had already killed so many.

Loki had maps of the upper floors she'd lent me. Studying them religiously as well as Argo's handbook, I was ready for the upper floors. Not that I planned on surviving. I assumed I'd fight until I couldn't any longer. Stay myself until the end. This staircase, this led to the fourth floor, the last floor in the guidebook. According to the author, it was equivalent to suicide to go lower without first raising your status.

Walking its dark halls, fear started to creep in.

_Why was I doing this again?_

Suddenly my claims about dying and staying myself no longer sounded like good excuses.

Swallowing, I pressed forward. This world didn't offer a real existence. All it did was cost me my future. No matter how good the food tasted, or how magnificent the bath felt, it was fake.

I'd waited until night to creep out of the house. Assuming Loki was asleep, no one else would stop me. Adjusting my bag, I lightly touched it to make sure everything was there. Knife for extracting magic stones, check. Potions, check. The last thing I needed was hanging on my waste, a rapier I'd found in the armory. It was started to rust from lack of maintenance. Having no money, I also couldn't get it repaired.

Well, with the money I make today, maybe I can… Angrily shaking my head, I dismiss the thought. Why am I making plans? There is no future to make plans for.

Crack!

"What the hell was that?"

Scanning the dungeon, terror started to rear. Swiftly looking back and forth, the noise was getting louder, but nothing was approaching. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to find it.

There! Turning towards a spot my ears swiftly identify the origin of the noise. Opening my eyes, confusion came back. The spot I'd confidently located had nothing special about it.

Crack!

With chunks of rock falling down, my breath hitches. Monsters are born from the walls. My first fight.

First one arm, then two, the dog headed monster pulls itself from the enlarging hole. Drawing my rapier on shaky arms, it's hard to focus.

"Ribbit!"

"What?" Spinning another monster had come from an adjoining passage. It was now two on one. From the guidebook, I swiftly identified the monsters attacking me, a Frog Shooter and a Kobold. Kobolds spawn on floors two through five, while Frog Shooters start spawning on floor three all the way to floor eight.

Deciding the Frog is the bigger threat, I run towards it while the kobold is still extracting itself from the rubble. I close the distance quickly, too quickly.

_What is this speed?_

The tongue. The Frog Shooter's greatest weapon. Throwing myself to the side, I'm too close. The spear-like projectile hits me cleanly on my right arm.

Gasping, I roll to my feet. A continual throbbing emanated from my arm. Every pulse brought a fresh wave of muted pain.

Diving forward, I try to impale the frog. Jumping backwards, the frog evades my blade with only a tiny scratch. The blade felt so heavy in my hand.

_How am I supposed to fight with this?_

Standing still, we observe each other warily. I'm faster than it in straight forward speed. But its attack is basically unavoidable for me. Stepping sideways I try to circle behind it.

"Kree!"

Face blanching, I realize my mistake.

I'd forgotten about the kobold.

Swinging wildly, luck saves me. The errant swing is somehow perfectly timed and cuts deeply into the Kobold's side.

"Ahh!" Letting out a yell, I'm knocked to the ground. The Frog Shooter had impaled me perfectly between my shoulder blades.

Getting up unsteadily, breath heaving, I turn to face the monster. Copying me, the kobold is also rising. My swing wasn't strong enough to kill it.

"Am I, going to die?"

Words escaping my mouth, I finally realized something.

I didn't want to die.

I wanted to live, even if the life I'd known up until now was over. I wanted to go back to Twilight Manor and take a bath. Eat the food. To finally get a good sleep. For as long as possible, I wanted to live.

But to do that, I had to win this fight.

"Yargh!" Screaming my defiance, I charge the enemies.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Was that, a yell?" Slowly making my way back to surface, I kept running into more enemies. Most likely because the dungeon was emptier now and so the numbers were slowly climbing back up. I'd encountered some larger parties doing late night hunting as a way of avoiding people.

During this time, I'd encountered the cheer of victory, friendly banter, rage, swearing. Even the frightened yell of adventurers near death. This one was different though. The only thing I could compare it to is the sound I'd made against the wall shadow. The defiant shout of an adventurer who faced death and rejected it.

Feet turning on their own, I followed the sound of combat to its source. Finally, arriving there I could only watch.

The person was horrible, that there was no denying. They looked uncomfortable and sloppy trying to fight. But despite that, it was beautiful. I think I finally understood why Kayaba made this world. What he saw in it. A world where someone could rise up. A world where heroes existed.

Despite their obvious struggle, my feet made no move to interfere. I merely watched breathlessly as both parties accrued injuries.

Finally, with a decisive hit, the kobold went down. It had been gradually weakening from a long slash in its side. However, the player was weakening too, and the Frog Shooter looked fresh. Would they be able to do this?

Fighting through their fatigue, the figure raised their rapier again. A horrible looking weapon. Had they dragged it out a dumpster? An antique maybe?

Dashing forward, my eyes popped open. How could someone with agility that low, move so fast? I'd be hard pressed to keep up.

Did they forget about the tongue? About to call out, I figured out their strategy. Running straight forward, they ducked at the last second. Tongue passing centimetres over their head, it took their hood with it. From it spilled long, chestnut-brown hair. Her delicate elven ears slanted to sharp tips. A pure elf. And she looked the part too.

With the tongue behind her, the rapier flashed out and ran the frog through. It was over. The girl had killed the monsters and won the day.

Roughly extracting her blade, the elf slumped to the ground. Blood continuing to pour from her wounds, she was nearing blackout.

"Do you need a potion?"

Breaking the silence, the girl leapt to her feet. Readying her rapier, she blinked a couple times before lowering it. Flushing from embarrassment, she drew her hood back up.

With her face covered, it was like the lights in the dungeon dimmed. Hiding my disappointment, I handed her a potion. "Drink this."

"I have my own." Denying the offer, the girl struggled to open her bag. Dropped sometime during the fighting, her hands were shaking.

"Are you all…" Before the question completed, the girl fell over her bag.

Finally getting a good look at her back, I gasped. There was a hole through the cloak and clothes beneath it. It was a wound from the spear-like tongue of the Frog Shooter, and most likely the wound that was sapping her strength. No doubt the bruise spread far further than I could see through the small hole.

Opening my potion, I spread it against the marred skin. The effect was less than stellar. Taking a second out of my bag, it followed the first.

_Are these potions half as effective for some reason?_

As much as I would like to support Hestia's friend, I'm not spending the same amount on potions with half the efficacy.

It seemed to do the trick though. Turning her over, she's still alive. Bringing out a third potion, I winced. 1,500 valis down the drain. Propping open her mouth, I shoved it in. With three potions in her system, the girl seems to have recovered.

What now though? She had yet to regain consciousness.

Nothing like this had happened in the beta. Either you were dead, or you could move freely. Maybe she hadn't slept and was exhausted? Well, there's no point using potions on her then leaving her for the monsters. Propping her head under her bag, I began a silent vigil.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Hrng," groaning, I raised my head. "Am I alive?" I won the fight, right? Then that boy showed up. What happened after that?

"Are you alright?"

Turning my head, he was still there. The same corridor of dungeon where we first met, with him saying the same words.

"What happened?" The words tasted the sweet residue left in my mouth. Did this boy, no man maybe? Feed me a potion. It was too embarrassing.

Averting my eyes, my cheeks heat up. Sitting up, I slowly stand. Everything hurt. A dull pain, but still.

"I healed you and kept watch. It looks like you needed sleep."

Wasn't that the truth. Most nights I got only a couple hours, and even that was restless.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you heal me. It would have been easier to leave me to die."

Seeming to ponder my words, the boy scratched his head. "I suppose there were three reasons." Holding up a single finger, he proceeded like he was explaining something to a child.

"First, it was kind of my fault you got you so bad in the first place. If I had helped as soon as I arrived, you could have healed yourself and left."

He had been here earlier? He had watched the fight? Anger building, I listened to the rest of his explanation.

"Second," the boy continued, bringing up another finger, "there were so many inconsistencies in your fight that I wanted to talk to you about."

What the hell did he mean by that?

"Finally, as I had the resources to save you, it would have been murder not to. I don't need someone's death on my hands."

"That… actually made sense." While the first two had been drivel, I could respect the third. Based on the time, I'd been out maybe twenty minutes. Most likely using my potions to heal me, the boy had only lost a bit of time.

Picking up my bag to leave I was shocked by the weight. There in the side pouch were all four of my potions. In the main one… Tens of Magic Stone shards. "Wh-what?"

Picking up on my confusion, the boy explained. "Those are the stones from the monsters you killed, and the ones that came while you were sleeping."

He killed this many!? Who was this boy?

"Do you umm, want an escort to the surface?"

Tilting my head, I observe him. What an enigma. Not once had he claimed he saved me because it was the right think to do. Or that every player would be required to beat the game. He seemed to have pragmatically accepted the situation. So why would he… Then it clicked.

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him. "Just because you saved me, don't think I'm suddenly going to fall for you."

"What? I just thought you'd like help exiting the dungeon. With most of the players gone it's a long fight back. Also, I know the exhaustion of almost dying. But, suit yourself."

Shrugging the boy started to leave. He had done his job in saving me. Startled, I let him go. Walking forward, I missed a step and stumbled. Falling to the ground, I cut my palms on the sharp rocks.

"Are you alright?"

Again, that same question. I didn't reply to the first two. Guess the third time really is the charm.

"I… would appreciate your aid."

"Of course." Nodding his head graciously I pegged him as a high schooler like me. Some familiarity around women but still nervous. Offering me his left arm, he kept his right free.

Declining the offer, I made it ten steps before stumbling. Stopping halfway to the floor, I glanced sideways. He'd caught me. Blushing I stood back up and accepted the aid.

"Late time to be farming."

Glancing at him again, he looked younger now. A middle schooler who couldn't handle silence.

"Aren't you out now?" I fire back. Maybe talking is better than silently walking while hanging off his arm.

"I needed the money," the man replied cryptically. "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask."

Remembering his second point about why he saved me, I wave him ahead. I can't really say no at this point.

"Why the hell are you using that thing you call a weapon. It's edge it so dull it can barely cut, and it weighs as much as my longsword. It looks like it was part of some ceremonial outfit like a hundred years ago."

Mouth waving, no words came out. Cheeks heating, I had no response. Sure, it was heavy, but I had nothing to compare it to. How much easier would that fight have been with a proper weapon?

"You didn't know…" instead of laughing at me, his expression hardened. "Who gave it you?"

There was no mistaking it. There were flames of anger in his black eyes. Boring holes in me, I forgot how to breath. "I-I chose it myself."

Like a mirage his expression changed. "I see. You probably belong to a bigger familia then."

"Um, Loki."

This time it was his turn to stumble. The lack of support almost sending us to the floor. "You're in that elitist… ah uh, I see."

"Loki is really nice." I defend automatically. Why do I feel such strong feelings about this?

"I'm sure she is," the boy laughed amiably. "I haven't met her."

"Then…" Trailing off, I realize who the boy is talking about. The Loki familia members. "I don't know any of the other familia members."

_Why did I say that?_

Chuckling, the boy responded naturally. "I wasn't trying to make fun of your familia. I don't know any of them either."

Then who was he talking about? Unless… "You were part of the initial play group?"

Nodding sheepishly, his age seemed to decrease again. "Yeah. I was part of the beta test."

"I see." There's nothing else to say. There was some grumbling about the cheating beta testers in Loki familia, but nothing serious. Most likely a fair number of them were beta testers themselves. Besides, it's hardly their fault. They were just as trapped as the rest of us.

"I know its not my place…" The boy began nervously.

"It's probably not." I agree.

"But I'm going to say it anyway. You have some obvious talent. It would be a shame for you to die pointlessly. You're bound to have some experienced familia members, you should see if you can join one of their parties. Get some real equipment."

"That wasn't nearly as obnoxious as I thought it was going to be." With me giggling at him, his face broke into a pout.

The rest of the trip to the surface passed in relatively peaceful silence. Despite the boy's worries, the monster encounters were far and few in between.

Emerging onto the surface, I felt a breath of fresh air. A sense of relief that I had escaped the dungeon. It was slightly intoxicating actually. Feeling his gaze on me, I look over. "What?"

Shrugging the boy looks away. "You just looked happy for once."

Sniffing disdainfully, I look away. "Well, I appreciate the help today. Perhaps I'll see you around." Disengaging from his arm, I walk away. I could still feel the weakness, but having gotten his help at the dungeon, I could make it home by myself.

"Yeah, see you."

Twisting ninety degrees, the boy was walking beside me.

"Are you following me?"

Tilting his head, he looked at me confused. "No, my familia home is this way."

"Oh." Leaving it at that I turn front and pick up the pace. How many times had I embarrassed myself in front of him now?

Now, however, he was following me at an awkward distance. Slowing down slightly, I walked beside him. It was the least I could do to repay him. We stay that way for ten minutes or so as the street passes in silence.

"Well, this is my turn, see you." Waving goodbye, the boy quickly departed.

"Wait." Calling out, I ask him one final question. What familia are you a part of?"

"Oh." Shifting his feet, he really did look like a little kid. Had I been wrong about his age? "_Hestia familia_. The name is Kirito by the way."

"Asuna."

Turning around, the boy's black attire made him disappear quickly in the dimly lit street.

Heading for the Twilight Manor, I pick up the pace. I'm staying upright through pure force of will. I don't think I've ever been this exhausted. One last turn and I'm there.

Nodding to the surprised guards, I let myself in. Walking quickly up the stairs, I find my room. I'll shower in the morning. Now, only sleep occupies my mind. But… there's someone there. "Loki…"

The red-haired goddess stood up. Looking at me with a hard glint, I swallow.

"If you wanted to adventure, I wouldn't have stopped you. You have an incredible status. I know you'll be great. So why?"

No tears, no pleading, that wasn't Loki. She was a cunning trickster. An impish goddess who cared for her children. Bowing my head, I had no answer.

"What did you even fight with?" Snatching the rapier away, Loki examined it. "You idiot… You straight dolt! How did you even survive with this!?"

"I'm sorry." That's right. There was another reason not to die. I had people who cared about me.

"As punishment for your actions, I'm taking you on a date tomorrow!"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! You have to learn to be more understanding of others!"

Bowing my head, I accepted the consequences of my actions. "As you wish."

"Hehe, a date with Asu-chan!" Loki giggled. Meet me at the entrance at 9!"

Darting past me, Loki's hand came backwards and hit me. Breath escaping, my face flushed.

She slapped my ass.

Wait by date, did she actually mean… Trepidation at the coming day, nightmares plagued what should have been a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Loki!" Hestia's fingers stopped moving as I told her of my adventurers yesterday.

She'd fallen asleep before I'd got home. Sitting on the couch, with an open book on her lap. Plates still set for supper I regret making her worry.

"Is there something wrong with Loki?"

"Yes!" Hestia surged. "That two-timing trickster loves making fun of me! And it's all because she's as flat as a board."

"By flat you mean…"

"Yupp! She has no breasts at all. The gods call her Loki no-bits. That's why she always dresses in men's cloths and hits on girls!"

"I see…" I can't help but worry for Asuna after hearing this. Will she survive this goddess? No doubt it was her looks that got her recruited.

"But it was already late by the time you found Loki's child. Why did you stay so long?"

Coming back to the conversation, I had no real answer for my goddess. How could I say I needed to make money because I blew it all on a gift for her?

"Wait, you're not buying her a present to woo her, are you?"

Chortling I get up and put my shirt back on. "Not her."

"Eh? That other elf then, your advisor?"

"Nope."

Biting her nails, Hestia glared at me. "Well what girl then? Because remember as a…"

"Virgin goddess I'm expected to uphold your beliefs. Yes, yes." Finishing her sentence with a grin, Hestia's ponytails started twitching. Like they were live snakes searching for something, or more accurately, someone to strangle.

Fishing quickly into the closet I pull out my present. "For my goddess." Bowing deeply, I try to maintain as formal an attitude as possible.

"Oh. You meant me…" Going scarlet, Hestia hesitantly took the present. Opening it with shaky fingers, the wrapping fell off to reveal the ribbons inside.

"They're beautiful…"

That one expression made it all worth it.

"Would you, put them on me Kirito?"

Nodding, I took the ribbons back. Replacing first one then the second ribbon, Hestia seemed to purr under my fingers. If there was one thing the Nerve Gear didn't do well, it was repetitive textures. Like the feeling of water, or hair. In this case, Hestia's hair must have had the softest setting possible. Its smooth flowing feeling made silk seem rough in comparison. After I was finished, I found myself trailing my hands through her endless black hair. Could something like this actually exist?

"Ki-Kirito!"

"Oh, uh sorry." Flushing I rapidly pull my hands back. First Argo and now Hestia. I'm turning into a full-blown pervert.

Taking a glance at Hestia to gauge her mood, I'm glad to see she doesn't look angry. Embarrassed maybe?

Remembering the status update, I grab the sheet from the table. Apparently, the long hours spent in the dungeon really worked. It's my largest jump in quite a while.

_Kirito_

_Level One_

_Strength: G 250 → G 262 Defense: H 155 → H 160 Utility: G 208 → G 220 Agility: G 280 → F 300 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_()_

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

Despite my defense being low, it was time. Onto the seventh floor. It wasn't necessarily safe there for someone with my status, but it was still manageable.

"Why do you think your defense is growing so much slower?" Hestia asked.

"Things grow when you use them," I explain, "since I rarely get hit, it grows slower. Also, some people are attuned to different things. A dwarf for example, may be able to get their defense to S but their agility would stop growing at C or so."

"Hehe, if only you had a super ability that let you get all of your abilities to S and beyond!" Hestia laughed.

Rolling my eyes at my goddess, I laugh as well. "That would be nice. Probably require a skill though."

"True," Hestia laughed.

Sharing one more moment of companionable silence, we separated for our jobs. Hestia to sell snacks, and me to go to the dungeon.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Are we done yet?"

My voice came out small and weak. I'd resolved myself not to let the game beat me and it hadn't. A red-haired goddess did. Every time I tried to stand up for myself or refuse, she waxed on about the heartbreak my death would cause her. And how I slapped her goodwill in the face.

That was how I found myself walking down the streets of the shopping district in a dress. Face bared to the world, the numerous men stopped and stared as we passed. Apparently, elves didn't show a lot of skin though, so it had long sleeves. This was the only saving grace.

"One more stop!" Loki demanded excitedly. Stopping at the entrance, it was a salon? Pushing me inside, Loki talked quickly to the woman running it. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself seated.

With no mirror, I couldn't tell what was happening. I was pretty sure they weren't cutting it. At least they better not be. One of the stops had been a weaponsmith, and my new rapier was currently attached.

"All done miss."

Standing up I looked around with a frown. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies."

Scurrying to obey me, I just realized how scared they were. Because of me or Loki though?

"Don't make that expression, Asu-chan! They're gonna piss themselves!"

Scared of me apparently. Taking the proffered mirror from the vibrating assistant, I had to ask. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"W-well. You're an adventurer from another world."

Oh right. "You may address me as Asuna." Smiling at them, I'd hoped the words would calm them.

"Thank you, Miss Asuna." Bowing deeply, they all seemed deeply humbled.

Concealing my discontent, I look at the damage in the mirror. Blue. My hair was a light blue. The color of the azure sky. Or maybe a clear lake. For some reason though, it fit with my elfish face far better than my original.

It was true, with the dress and the hair, I looked like royalty. How had Loki known, though? Casting the goddess an inquisitive glance, she led me from the store.

Moving in close, Loki whispered in my ear, "you match up with your magic now, ya see?"

That's right, my magic. I had a spell I could use. "I just say those words you gave me, yes?"

Face going slack, Loki looked at me in disbelief. "Say you're joking Asu-chan. You're an elf, surely you know how to use magic?"

Feet shuffling, I shook my head at her. "I've never used magic before."

Sighing, Loki hung her head in disappointment. "I had such high hopes for you. Oh well, I'll explain what I can on the way home."

After Loki's somewhat confusing explanation, I felt like I understood the basics of it. "So, I repeat the spell words while focusing my mind. I have to continue chanting the words to the end or I'll lose control of the magic energy and explode. However, once the chant is complete, I can hold it for as long as I want before saying the name of the spell, which is the trigger to release it. Did I get that right?"

"Yupp!" Loki grinned, "at least you're a quick study. I suppose I'll mention it. While it is possible to do things while casting magic, it is incredibly difficult and dangerous. It increases the chances of ignis fatuus exponentially."

Ignis fatuus was the God-given term for when magic runs wild. If someone can't control the magical energy in their body, it explodes outwards violently. This causes incredible damage to not only the caster, but the people in the surrounding area as well.

Noticing my whitening face, Loki continued. "It takes years of practice to get to that level. First, just practice in an empty hallway of the dungeon. As an elf you should have a pretty easy time just using your spell."

Nodding, I didn't trust myself to speak. What kind of insane game punished you this much for screwing something up?

But at the same time, I couldn't rely purely on combat prowess. According to Loki, people had a limit to how much they could grow in each stat. As an elf, my magic would rapidly increase, but it was unlikely my strength or defense would. Based on my skill, Loki estimated that my talent was split between high speed fighting and magic. Only time would tell if she was right.

Finally arriving back at the Twilight Manor, exhaustion crept through my body. Whether it was a residual effect from yesterday, or the stress from this 'date', I wasn't sure.

"Hey, Asu-chan. Before you go running off to bed, why don't I update your status. You put in quite a bit of work yesterday after all."

Nodding blearily, I followed Loki to her room. Standing in the entranceway, I stared at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You need to take the dress off…"

Blushing, I remembered receiving my falna two weeks ago. The goddess had said it was necessary. Turning my back to Loki, I reach behind my back and start undoing the buttons that keep it up.

"Hehe, please allow me to help!"

Jumping in before I could confirm or deny, Loki's hands undid the buttons with a fervor.

Sliding the dress only partially off, Loki seemed disappointed that it wouldn't be coming further off. "Please lie down Asu-chan!"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I need a flat back to drop my ichor on," Loki explained.

"Fine." Maybe because lying down like this was too embarrassing, or to spite my goddess, I knelt by the bed. Placing my chest on the bed, I created a relatively flat surface for her to perform the status update on.

"Hmm," Grabbing something from the table in the room, Loki approached from behind. Sitting down behind me, Loki shimmied closer until I could feel her. Tightly pressed up behind me, I went scarlet.

How did the game allow this?

"Oh, your so soft Asu-chan. Is this your first time?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I rage. This computer created woman kept stepping on my dignity.

"Ah, ha, just kidding." Backing up a bit, I thought there was a hint of fear in Loki's voice. Like she'd pushed her luck before and gotten punished for it.

Moving the residual strands of hair from my back, Loki began the status update. Five painfully long minutes later, my knees were aching from the hard-stone floor.

"All done."

Getting the approval from Loki I rise and take a look at the sheet.

_Asuna_

_Level One_

_Strength: I 0 → I 4 Defense: I 0 → I 3 Utility: I 0 → I 6 Agility: I 0 → I 10 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_Vannforlengelse__: Shoots water in the direction of the User's choice. Shape and force of the water is chosen by the user. Volume and power scale with level._

_Skills:_

_Flashing Penetrator: Increases the user's speed when dashing towards enemies. _

"Eh? Where is the activation chant for my spell?"

"Here you are."

Presenting it with a flourish, Loki handed over a separate page with the words written out.

"This is the last time I write this out, ya hear me?" Giving me a fake glare, Loki elaborated. "I don't write out the spell because you should have it memorized. Which is the task I leave for you today. If you need a nap go take it. After that, however, memorize that chant. That's essential to using it."

Rolling my eyes, I button up my dress. "I figured as much."

Narrowing her eyes, Loki studied me. "You know, Lind has a spot in his party. You could always join as a supporter for awhile, get experience."

"Supporter?" Encountering yet another unfamiliar term was aggravating. It felt like every direction I turned yet another term was sprung on me.

"It's someone who follows along with the party and gathers the magic stones." Loki succinctly summarized for me. "Often people who find it hard to increase their status become supporters. However, in larger familia's the weaker adventurers often join stronger one's into the dungeon as supporters in order to learn."

"Oh." The bag carriers. In a game where you couldn't store items in a magical extra dimension, it made sense. "I'll be fine on my own. Thanks."

Leaving the room, I headed for my own. Loki didn't stop me.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Ant after ant after ant. The seventh floor seemed to have given up on variety and tried to kill me through waves of the things. My backpack was strewn in the middle of ten corpses. A sign that I hadn't gotten a chance to retrieve their stones.

If they had come at the same time, I'd be dead; no doubt about it. Instead it was one or two, coming just as the last one's died. The reason for it was my fault. Due to the hard carapace, I was having trouble killing them in one hit. The gamer side of me was congratulating myself for finding such a good farming technique. The adventurer instincts that were slowly accumulating are screaming in terror.

Running would mean abandoning all of the magic stones, even if I retrieved my backpack before leaving, Staying ran the risk of more coming at the same time, which could be fatal.

Weighing the risk of death versus losing money, the choice was obvious. Nevertheless, I was hesitant to leave. If I couldn't do this, what chance would I have of clearing the lower floors? Without familia members, I'd have to form a party at some point. Otherwise I would be forced to face wave after wave of enemies, solo. That was a massive difference between a lot of other MMO's. It was perfectly possible in those games to hit the level cap playing solo. Here, the number of enemies increased on each floor. Therefore, even if your status increased linearly with the monsters, you'd start getting overrun by sheer numbers.

Deciding that was a future problem, I observe the room. Two ants left, nothing else visible. It was time to end this. Kneeling, I feel around with my hand for what I'm looking for.

The ants rush me as one. A mini pincer attack with few options for evading. Waiting one second, then two, I spring into action.

Throwing the object in my left hand, the body of the dead ant knocks over the one on the left. Dodging the right ant, I take advantage of the opening. My sword finds the gap between its head and thorax. A perfect kill. One left.

Enraged by getting knocked over, the ant lunges. Throwing itself forwards, its mandibles are lined up to cut me in half. Parrying the lunge, the ant is deflected, and I stumble backwards. As it turns towards me, I take a risk.

Normal swings will injure them but are unlikely to kill in one hit. To prevent this, I line up a lunge. Exploding out of my stance, my blade streaks towards the weak point in its armor. The eye.

Twisting, the ant attempts to dodge the blade.

"Too slow."

Taunting the monster, I easily follow its trajectory and adjust my blade accordingly. Sliding into the socket easily, the ant dies. No chance to call allies. Its over.

Looking over the tunnel and the countless corpses only one thought comes to mind. I wish I had a supporter. Collecting the stones from the corpses just seems so… lame. Sighing I get on with the task.

Stretching I glance at the clock. A little after eleven in morning. Considering I'd left the house around nine I was close to two hours in the dungeon. Still too early for lunch, even if my stomach disagreed.

Freezing, I felt eyes on me. Turning I look up and down the passage. The only thing here was piles of ash. But… it was still here.

"Is someone there?"

Calling out, I want to hit myself. I just acted like the person who dies first in horror movies. Drawing my blade, I advance to where I thought I'd sensed something.

"Calm down there, Kii-bou."

"Argo?"

She had walked in from around the corner, but still… I would have sworn she was the presence I felt earlier.

"What are you doing down here?"

Flinching from the sharp words, Argo didn't reply instantly. Instead she looked around at the piles of ash that were slowly fading.

"You're certainly training hard."

Snorting, I didn't buy it. She wasn't surprised.

Looking at my face, she raised her hands. "Whoa, I'm not here to fight you. Would you put that sword away?"

"Ah, my bad." Sheathing my sword, I reassess the girl. I knew she was a beta tester, but she always seemed more interested in information than fighting. What could possibly bring her to a floor that barely anyone had entered.

"Hmm, you did me a favor, so I'll answer your question. I'm here collecting information on the monsters. My guide for floors five and six will go out today, so I need to start the seventh."

"You finished the sixth floor?" I couldn't keep the surprise off my face. That was truly a herculean feat. With all of its interconnected passageways, even I could get lost on it. She was claiming to have mapped the whole thing.

"Eh, well maybe not all of it." Argo admitted. "Just the main passages and ones connecting them. Enough for players to not get lost if they want to explore it."

"I see…" Tilting my head I have to ask her. "You were watching me somehow, weren't you?"

Freezing, Argo chuckled nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How much?"

"10 mil."

"Tsk. Keep your secrets then. Later." Giving her a backhanded wave, I started walking away deeper into the seventh floor.

"Hey! Wait up Kii-bou. These floors are pretty intense. You really want to be solo down here?"

"I can handle it." At least I think I can. If I can't… well, I won't be alive long enough to regret it.

"Just stop for a moment!" Hurrying after me, Argo's voice snapped with anger. Maybe a touch of fear.

Sighing, I wait for the fox girl to catch up.

"So, I was thinking. Since you helped last time…"

"10 mil." Cutting her off, I give her a sly smile. "Or something worth an equivalent value."

"You…" Glaring at me, I didn't think the anger was real. "Fine, I'll tell you. But I want your help from floor seven to nine!"

"Works for me. I enter Babel at nine every morning. Do we have a deal?"

Nodding Argo shook my extended hand. "But if you so much as think of touching my ears, you get nothing!"

"Aww."

Rolling her eyes Argo sighs. "Maybe if you're really helpful."

Good mood restored, I skip out to the front. "Count on me Argo!"

"Unbelievable…" Staring slack-jawed, Argo watched Kirito work. It was obvious his status was high, but it was more than that. It was skill and technique. His blade-work was exemplary. If there was one detracting factor, it was the weapon in his hand. By no means was it a bad sword, but it was not equal to its wielder.

"Are you alright with this Argo?" Kirito asked seriously. "With me taking point, I'm collecting most of the experience."

It was true, in the fight against four monsters, Argo hadn't lifted a hand. However, it wasn't like she was getting any more experience beforehand. But telling Kirito that would reveal her secret. Not that Argo thought Kirito would leave once he knew. It was the principal of it. You paid after the service was delivered.

"Go for it. I'd be even more in debt to you if I decreased your growth."

Grimacing, Kirito scratched his head. Most likely to say something about how he didn't mind. He really was too soft.

"Save it Kii-bou." Argo sighed. "I'll be here for backup if you need me."

"If you say so…" Resuming his position at the front, Kirito still didn't seem happy with the situation.

What Argo could do about it was little.

Coming to a T-intersection, Kirito immediately turned right, barely glancing down the left turn for monsters.

"Hold on," Argo asked with a frown, "what's down the left passage."

"Pantry."

"Ah," that one word explained everything. A pantry was where the monsters congregated to eat. It was filled to the brim and suicide to try and farm in. If someone was strong enough to do so, they could simply venture to a lower floor and make more money off the larger magic stones. There were very few practical reasons to visit one.

Distracted by the thoughts, Argo walked straight into Kirito's back. "Hey, what's the… mhmf!"

"Quiet!" Kirito hissed, his hand on Argo's mouth muffling her words. "Something's coming."

Back going ramrod rod, Argo wondered how she missed it. She had the race with more sensitive eyes and ears and yet she'd failed to notice the signs. A product of zoning out. Losing concentration in a place where a lapse in judgement could be deadly.

Focusing her ears, the distinctive sound of many footfalls came clear. "Should we run?"

Kirito made no reply only loosing his sword from its sheath. "Aren't they people though?"

Indeed, Argo had to agree they weren't Killer Ants or Frog Shooters. But both Wall Shadows and Kobold Fighters walked on two legs and could make such noises.

"Fuck this game!"

The reverberating shout confirmed Kirito's assumption. People were coming this way, and right behind them. A monster party.

"Let's book it, Kii-bou," Argo asserted. That was a pack of Kobold Fighters as well as a full complement of Purple Moths and Needle Rabbits.

"No," Kirito denied, "They have an injured member, they'll never make it."

Tsking irritably Argo knew he was right. "Fine. I'm going to use this before they get close enough to see."

With Kirito watching her curiously, Argo began to chant.

"_I am the unseen._

_Rendered in shadow, I hide."_

Sparing a brief glance at a bewildered Kirito, Argo tried to focus. Failing the cast would be really lame.

"_Let light not find me._

_Let sound not betray me._

_God of darkness, God of subterfuge._

_Grant your power to my undeserving body."_

Gritting her teeth, Argo forced herself to speak the final lines. The magic energy in her body was threatening to overwhelm her.

_Through me let your work be wrought._

_Hide in plain sight, Master of Deceit."_

With the trigger spell finished, Argo took a breath. Only the name of the spell now.

_Helm of Darkness"_

With the spell finished, Kirito wondered if Argo had screwed up. Then, the light seemed to bend around her. Shimmering like a mirage, Argo disappeared.

Stunned, Kirito could only stare at Argo's last known location. She was good and truly invisible. No, wait. Focusing on her, Kirito could indeed see inconsistencies. Patches where the light didn't quite agree. Spots where a shadow flickered. Against monsters of this caliber though, she'd be invisible.

"Wait for the other party to pass," Argo commanded for the shadows. "The monsters will attack you."

"Aye aye," Kirito accepted. It was a very dangerous position to agree to. He was relying on his abilities to be able to hold off an entire monster party while Argo thinned their numbers.

With the other party finally approaching, Kirito drew his blade.

"Hey boy! We found some monsters for you!"

"You can thank us later!"

Half carrying their injured member, the party didn't even slow down. In the beta this was known as a pass parade. A technique as old as MMO's themselves. Gathering a long train of monsters and dropping them on some unsuspecting soul.

"Just make sure you get out alive!" Kirito shouted as way of parting. There would be no point to him doing this if they just ended up being killed somewhere else.

As predicted, the monster's killer instincts activated. Homing in on whomever is nearest and attacking; the mind of a monster is quite simple.

Readying his sword in a high stance, Kirito waited. A quick count revealed six Kobolds, four Moths, and two Rabbits. The possibility of more spawning couldn't be discounted.

Three Kobolds charged Kirito at the same time.

Not letting them pincer him, Kirito dove at the one on the right. Surpassing its guard, the sword broke through its magic stone. Rolling hard right, Kirito took only light scratches for his effort and evaded the poison spray of a Purple Moth.

Unfortunately, there are too many enemies. A Needle Rabbit locked in on his location and lunged.

Raising his blade to deflect it, the action proved unnecessary. The monster was cut in half while in mid air.

_Too easy, _Argo thought to herself. Already she'd cut down a Purple Moth unnoticed. Burying her claws into the Rabbit made a second. The monsters turned to her location and paused in confusion. Nothing was there. They all relied on sight to find enemies. And when Argo used her magic, sight failed. She still didn't understand how Kirito had noticed her. But that was a discussion for after.

Picking her way across the battlefield, Argo found the second Rabbit and cut it down before it could finish flanking Kirito. The horns on their heads were wickedly sharp, and penetrated deep. With them dead the threat was significantly reduced.

Claws through the back of a Kobold's neck. Through the eye of a Moth. Her magic brought her great power, at great cost.

Already Argo could feel the exhaustion clawing her mind. An encroaching darkness that called to her. According to her god, Argo's magic was a double-edged sword. The quick cast time made it easy to cast, even in a battle if necessary. On the other hand, it took a disproportionate amount of energy to even activate. It could be kept active for long periods of time, as long as Argo didn't kill anything. As soon as she did, this happened.

Gritting her teeth, Argo pushed through. One more Kobold then she'd turn it off. Pushing off the ground, Argo lined up her claws with its neck. Passing though easily, she killed her sixth enemy. Two of all varieties.

Stumbling roughly to a stop, Argo's magic ended. Like syrup running down the edge of a bottle, the darkness faded at roughly the same speed. Unfortunately, the exhaustion stayed. Turning back around, Argo prepared herself to fight.

Her efforts were rendered unnecessary. Using the confusion Argo created, Kirito was massacring the remaining enemies. A couple swings later and they were the other things left breathing in the room.

Sheathing my blade, I ignored Argo for now. I needed more time to wrap my head around her magic. Instead, I busied myself with extracting magic stones. Argo had been doing this up until now, but the repetitive motion was exactly what I needed to think.

Finishing the task, I walk over to her. Opening my mouth, I say the only thing I can think of. "Here are your six." Having broken the stone from the first kobold left me with five.

"You're taking this well," Argo commented drily.

Scratching my head, I try to come up with a response. "I'm just thinking that the beta testers discounted magic too quickly. What power, and from such a short chant."

"Hehe, well there's quite the cost when you use it offensively."

Sighing, I shake my head at the girl. "I'm guessing any more would require money?"

Rolling her eyes, Argo explained. "No, you've already seen it, so I'll explain what I know."

"Ah…" After hearing the explanation, I weigh its benefits mentally. Despite the insane advantage it gives you fighting, its far better as a stealth tool. This is what Argo was using to map the solo floors solo.

"Apparently, us Renarts are known for their sorcery." Argo laughed. "They naturally possess crazy forms of magic."

"I'm starting to think its worth the harassment."

"Perhaps," Argo snickered. "And you know the best part? I can cast it on other people."

"Eh?" I must have misheard her. That's simply too strong. Especially if she can cast it on multiple at once.

"Well, we should continue exploring!"

Walking past me and my fried brain, Argo got ten feet before stumbling. Getting a severe case of déjà vu, I stood there as Argo collapsed.

"Why is it always me?" My complaint echoed through the seventh floor, doing nothing to solve the problem.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune._

_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

Focusing, the memorized words flowed from my mouth. Standing in the corner of dungeon, I practiced my magic.

"_By my will, I give you life. By your will, I wield it._

_Chosen not given, I call. Answer my prayer and heed your duty."_

Sentence after sentence, verse after verse. The spell waxed on. This was accompanied by a building pressure in my body. This must be the magic energy Loki talked about. Cancelling the spell now would result in catastrophe. The only way out of this was to continue.

"_Wash away the rabble and purify the streets._

_Put out the fires and drown the nonbelievers"_

The building pressure was oppressive. My body had no sensation left in it. Movement was impossible. The slightest step would cause me to lose it. Forcing myself forward I finished the spell.

"_Blessed of the Undine._

_My name is Necksa!"_

Finally, finished.

"_Vannforlengelse__!"_

Looking ahead, I noticed a goblin had spawned. It was rushing me, and I hadn't even noticed. Oops.

"Kree!"

With one last pitiful shout, the goblin ran into my spell. Water exploded into being with the force of a fire hydrant.

Hitting the goblin, it disappeared down the tunnel, blasted by the force of the water.

"Oh right, I forgot to shape it." Frowning I think about how I can improve it.

While I thought I'd memorized it, the words rolled off my tongue slowly when I actually did use it. Worse, I didn't even realize an enemy was coming.

Loki had called my magic a medium length cast. It took me a little over a minute to complete. With practice, probably forty seconds. Still, a long time in a fight where I can't move.

Frowning I walk towards where the goblin went. The wet path leaves a trail that's easy to follow. About thirty metres down I encounter the wall. Plastered to it is the goblin, or what's left of it. Its chest was crushed by the force of the water. The impact from hitting the wall, sent its eyes out of their sockets. The realism is terrifying. Using one of those knives that Loki provided for me, I quickly take out its stone so that it dissolves into ash.

Looking back and forth down the corridor, this place looks as good as any other. Sticking my hand out in front of me, I start chanting again.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Damn it, Argo!" Cursing the girl, I drop her body on the floor rather harder than necessary.

Sitting on the Ground beside her, I look at her fallen form. Mind down most likely. I was shaky on the details since magic was used so infrequently in the beta, but there were rumours. Since there is no MP bar, using magic drained some invisible value. If you didn't properly restore it, this happened. Mental shutdown.

Looking at my body, I groaned. The cuts were closed by the potions, but my battle cloth was in shreds. It was like the dungeon knew I was vulnerable and sent wave after wave of monsters. With Argo passed out I couldn't let any past me. This forced me into an untenable style of defense.

Eventually I had to call it quits, pick up Argo and run. Back on the fifth floor now, everything should be fine. With the increased traffic here, less monster parties spawn, and decreased monster strength, it was many times easier to protect her here.

Frowning down at her, the real issue is the time. Its been over thirty minutes since she first passed out. How much longer would I have to wait? Alternatively, I could carry her to the pharmacy in Babel.

Still mulling over my options, a noise came from down the tunnel. Focusing on it, the sound of talking and metal boots proceeded them. Right, increased traffic. Still, there was nothing to fear from them.

Glancing at Argo, I realize that isn't quite true. Her hood hides the ears, but the tail is still clearly visible.

Silently apologizing to the poor girl, I try to hide it. Grabbing the soft appendage, I attempt to force it under the cloak. Just when I start to applaud myself for my good work…

"What the hell are you doing?"

An angry voice berates me. I ran out of time. Standing up I turn and face them. "Yo, what's up?"

"Get away from that girl, you monster!"

Considering it from their perspective, I understand how it must look. They watched me do something to an unconscious girl's lower back. I'd probably come to the same conclusion. Unfortunately, I can't let them approach Argo as they would discern her identity. However, not letting them do so would basically prove I was doing something to her.

"I won't say it again!" Drawing his sword, the man's eyes are filled with murder.

Scratching my head, I still didn't have an answer. This never would have happened solo.

"She's my party mate." Even to me the words sound unconvincing.

"So, it is a real girl!" One of the men in the back spoke. "We kind of assumed but…" The desire and lust in the man's voice was palpable.

I knew now these six were not getting past me. "Keep walking." Glaring at the leader, I identified him as the one who needed convincing.

"I don't think so," the man glared right back at me. "I'm not leaving you here to rape that girl!"

"We're in the middle of the dungeon you idiot!" I growl right back. "I'm protecting her while she recovers."

"If you have nothing to hide then back off and let me check on her."

I hate it when people use logic against me. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Narrowing his eyes at me, the man assumed a fighting stance. Holding a longsword in a high position, he wielded a shield in his left hand. "I'll give you five seconds to leave."

Drawing my sword, I'm unsure what to do. As long as they didn't blame beta testers, then Argo would be fine. But could I risk her safety to avoid this fight? No, I couldn't. Raising my sword, I duplicated his stance.

"Would you shut this guy up Kii-bou? I'm trying to sleep."

Freezing, we both turn towards the girl. Argo was slowly stretching, waking up from a nap.

Stepping forward, the leader seemed to have lost all interest in me. "Excuse me ma'am, but we came upon this man doing untoward things to your body. Did he have your permission?"

Lightly giggling, Argo gave me a bone-chilling stare. "Oh, don't you worry. He's paying well."

"Huh?"

My confusion was apparently lost in the commotion Argo's words caused.

"Damn bastard!" Yelling at the ceiling, the man from earlier was cursing something.

"I-I see," the leader stuttered. All of a sudden, he seemed to desire to be anywhere but there. "I am Lind of Loki familia, would you like an escort to the surface."

"L-Loki familia!" my stuttering shout would no doubt bring monsters down upon us. In the meantime, though, people actually bothered to look at me.

The leader, Lind, sneered at me. "So, you've heard of us have you. Our progress is inspiring the people of the game!"

"Uh, right."

"And I don't need an escort Lindy-boi."

Wincing at Argo's rude nickname, I wait to see how Lind would react.

Nodding at me, he turns back to Argo. "Since you are insistent, we will leave you here." Turning back to me, his gaze was trapped between analysis and glare. "As for you, we will remember you. Put one toe out of line and I will show no mercy."

Waving his party forward they continued through the comparably bright hallways of the fifth floor.

Being left alone was both a blessing and a curse. Examining the now empty hallway I briefly consider fleeing. That would definitely be a bad decision. Making an info broker mad is a horrible idea.

Glancing at Argo, I measure her reaction.

"Calm down Kii-bou, I'm not angry."

"Eh, really?"

Why do I say stupid things? She should be thanking me for protecting her.

"Yes, really," Argo insisted rolling her eyes at me for the umpteenth time today. "I hope you coped a good feel though, cuz that's your payment for saving me."

"Wait, no, I didn't." Stammering, I'm sure I looked like a child. "I mean, your tail was soft."

"It is at that," Laughing at me, Argo took it out of her cloak and swished it around.

"Hey, wait, how are you controlling that?" Mind finally locking in on the detail. I should have remembered it from the time she pulled me down the alley way.

Shrugging, Argo smiled at me slyly, "I just can."

To exemplify the point, she rubbed it against my cheek.

So soft. I basked in the feeling for the second it existed. Closing my eyes to enhance the sense of touch. Something was pressed against my back. Argo? With my backpack against the wall, my back was open. Freezing, I held my breath. Had she been lying? Was she actually going to kill me?

Mind going a million miles a second, she pressed herself against me and wrapped her arms around me. My mind froze in a screeching crash.

_What is happening!?_

"Thanks again, Kii-bou. First you helped with the first guide, now with the third; and you saved my life to boot." Emitting a dry chuckle, Argo kept her head buried in my back.

Slowly, my mind started running again. That's right, Argo's human too. Just a girl ripped from her previous life. Covering her cold hands with mine, I rubbed them slightly. "Hey, we're friends, aren't we?" Forcing myself to laugh, it sounded hollow to even me. "Besides, what kind of man would leave a cute fox girl to die?"

Tensing up, Argo released me. "Well that's certainly one way to ruin a moment," Argo grumped. "I'm going to head back to the surface, you coming?"

Despite grumbling, she didn't sound upset, at least I hoped she wasn't. "Yeah, I'm coming. Oh, and I didn't um touch you. I just tucked your tail in your cloak to hide your race."

Argo simply shook her head and sighed. "I know that Kii-bou. You can barely talk to women. Let along touch one without her permission. I suppose that's another thing I need to thank you for."

"If you tell me what familia you're in, I'll call it even." I'd been curious for awhile, but now I finally had a chance to learn it.

"Hehe, I joined quite the character. _Hermes familia._ We have all the oddballs. Well maybe not all, Loki got some."

"True that." Smiling at Argo, she smiled back. Maybe it was foolish of me. But I no longer saw her as an info broker that robbed you blind. She was a friend.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"What the hell...?"

Everything hurt. But mainly my head. The throbbing pressure was unnatural. Most likely an artifact of using magic. The too dark hallways were in a constant dance of blurring and focusing. Also, the dungeon appeared to be in a consistent state of spinning left.

Putting one foot in front of each other, I concentrated on the motion of walking. That boy, Kirito, wasn't here. This time, passing out would be fatal.

All in all, I had to admit this was a fair price for the raw power that magic provided. Every cast I was getting more adept at shaping the flows and bending it to my will. This was a good thing I tried to convince myself, now I know my limits.

None of it helped. The edges were blurring.

_Where were people when you needed them?_

It had taken forever to find somewhere they weren't. Now, when I wanted them, I couldn't find any.

Wait, why were the tunnels this dark? I was on the fourth floor all day, wasn't I? Breaths coming faster, I started to panic.

_Am I lost?_

I would have sworn I was going the right way. But I was watching my feet and I…

Biting my lip to try and concentrate, my head won't leave me alone. The brutal pounding of hammers, driving the sharp pain further and further in.

This is a true migraine.

Was the _NerveGear_ making this? It's possible pain in the brain is unblockable due to it originating here in the first place.

"Oh, that's a wall."

Giggling to myself, I laughed at the absurdity. I walked into a wall. Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen. Focus! I commanded myself. But it was a losing battle. Loki told me to join a party and I didn't listen. I ran off on my own and would die on my own.

Maybe that Kirito would join me. He was a bit of a goof, but I'm sure I could mold him into a respectable servant. Wait, pet? Friend? Boyfriend? I'm not sure I knew what the difference was at this point.

I guess it would never happen anyway. My feet were still moving but the wall I was looking at wasn't changing. That's right, I'd never stood up. But since I'm laying down, I'll take a nap.

Closing my eyes, the pain drifted away slightly.

_Why am I laying down?_

I need to leave the dungeon. No, sleep. That's right, why shouldn't I sleep? Finally, free from expectations, from responsibility. The sweet call of freedom beckoned me.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself. "I refuse to die laying down!" The slightest movement caused searing pain to shoot through my body. "I will not quit!"

Pushing back to my feet the dungeon swam across my vision in endless circles. It had gotten infinitely worse. Yet, through the pain my determination burned brighter than ever. That's right.

I was going to return to Twilight Manor, have a shower and crash. In the morning I was tracking down that Kirito guy and making him teach me the game.

Pure agony. It was unbelievable. The more I pushed on the more convinced I was it had nothing to do with the game.

_Is something happening to my body?_

"When I escape here, I'm going to tear whomever is touching my body to shreds!" Howling my determination at the dungeon, I stalked forward. Through my red-tinted vision, I thought I made a mistake just now, but I don't care.

Idiots!

Did they think they could outdo Kayaba? My brain had locked unto one possibility while trying to flee the pain. People were currently trying to activate the Nerve Gear's automatic logout function. Besides the sleep logout, which was automatically turned off, the Nerve Gear will only disconnect for one reason. If it can't properly sync with someone. By injecting a steady stream of drugs, one could theoretically disrupt someone's logic circuits enough to trick the Nerve Gear into thinking there was an error and rebooting.

It would never work. If it did anything, it would activate the kill switch. "Idiots."

Mouthing my displeasure finally reminded me what the error I made earlier was. Monsters are attracted to sound.

At the end of tunnel, the shadows lengthened and solidified. I hadn't finished Argo's second guidebook since I didn't think I'd be going that far in. However, this was undoubtedly a Wall Shadow. Spawning starting on the fifth floor, it spelt death.

There was no way my practically empty status would be able to match this thing. Even fighting at 100% I'd lose. Squaring my shoulders, or at least attempting to, I faced death.

Swiping back and forth horizontally with my rapier was the best I could manage. Stumbling backwards, I hoped I was getting to higher floors, or at least people. Walking forward had been manageable since I could stare at my feet. Walking backwards was not. The rough uneven ground covered with shards of rock was hazardous normally. With the room spinning, a pounding migraine, and an enemy attacking, it was untenable.

Falling down, I took another swipe at the Wall Shadow. It dodged it easily. It was time for me to die.

Taking advantage of my mistake, the Wall shadow pounced. Bending its knees, it pointed its claws at my heart and leapt. Praying, I stuck out my rapier. A final flimsy defense against this monster.

With tremendous force, the monster hit me, the claws cut easily through my outer robe, impacted me, and stopped. These merciless cutting instruments, forged by the dungeon to slaughter adventurers, were completely blocked.

The armor Loki had picked out for me yesterday. But why did she have such high-quality equipment sitting around?

I'd have to think about it later. The Wall Shadow needed to die first. Raising an arm, I block the next obvious target, my face. Only, it isn't moving.

Moving my sword to take advantage of the unmoving foe, I realize why. It embedded itself on my blade when diving for the kill.

Pushing it off myself is a herculean effort. My head was still in shambles. Was it getting worse? It's hard to tell.

What comes next? Oh, stone extraction, that's right. Strangely, this mental conversation with myself is helping me work though the pain. First you take out the knife, then what? You put it in your bag. Or am I missing a step. Why is everything black? Maybe I'm laying on the Wall Shadow. Groaning I can't work up the energy to push myself up. Did those claws do damage after all? Based on the principal of the conservation of momentum, I could die with my armor in perfect condition around me. Maybe my ribs are crushed?

"Asuna?"

Was someone there?

"Looks like a Wall Shadow got em."

The sad voice was female, and I think the first one is Kirito. Maybe I am hallucinating.

"Not you too…"

Was something touching me?

"She's still alive Argo!"

"Eh? What do we do with her?"

Not so loud please. Comforted with the fact I probably wasn't hallucinating, I succumbed to the desire that had been haunting me forever now. I let myself pass out.

* * *

_Sugou Nobuyuki:_

"Damn it! Wake up!" Screaming at the unconscious girl, Sugou Nobuyuki beat the metal railing on the edge of the bed. He'd risked everything to do this. The rate of death these past few weeks had been staggering. Along with everything they knew about the game and heard from the beta best, it was being described as unbeatable. The Japanese government had told loved ones that they should attempt to make peace with never meeting the trapped ones again.

Clenching his hands, Sugou looked at the heartbeat monitor, over 170 and climbing. Reluctantly, Sugou stopped the intravenous drip. It was a truly monstrous concoction. Psilocybin, Heroin, anything that could disrupt mental processing and had no known adverse affects with the others.

Hands shaking with rage, the man was moments away from losing it. He had been perfectly fine letting Asuna rot in the game. In fact, it may even be preferential as it would allow him time to work her father into a marriage between them. She couldn't say no if she was in a game. However, using his resources, he'd heard most upsetting news, Asuna had begun entering the dungeon. The data that could be retrieved from outside was sparse. The one thing that was clear is that the negative value in Asuna's z-coordinate could only refer to one thing, the dungeon.

Taking the bag of drugs, Sugou shoved it into his coat. He'd need to dispose of it secretly.

"Sir!"

Whirling around, Sugou was greeted by one of his two closest compatriots. "What is it?"

"Kayaba just dropped more information. In a month and a half, 2,000 more Nerve Gears will be allowed to connect to the server."

"What?" There were many things Sugou would have to figure out. But for now, Asuna would wait. Stroking her pretty brown hair, Sugou left the room. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading another chapter!

I'm shocked by how many people read and liked the story! Thanks a lot for your support :)

Were three times passing out too many? Maybe :P

We also got some original spells! How were the chants? Bad, probably.

Oh well, I tried.

Secondly, there will be no chapter next week as I won't be around and I'm reaching the end of my pre-written material.

Lastly, I believe that the NerveGear has no sleep logout. Oh, well.

Hopefully you enjoyed it at least.

See ya later,

-asdf

PS. Obviously I'm leaning more towards an ALO Asuna than an SAO one.

PPS. I think I forgot to say something somewhat important...


	4. Chapter 4

Edit (20200901): Updated format to match future chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 4 – To do a Quest_

_Asuna:_

"Hrng!" My head. Why does it still it still hurt? Opening my eyes, a piercing light entered, and I closed them instantly.

"Ah, you're awake miss Asuna! I was getting worried." Hearing my name, my eyes fling open and lock in on the speaker.

The young woman took a frightened step back. Apparently, I was still scaring people.

"Who are you?" the mumbled words fought through a dry mouth. Barely articulate, the women understood.

"Ah, I'm one of the nurses at the Babel clinic. Your friend Kirito dropped you off here." Frowning, the nurse continued to speak. "There was minor bruising of your ribs, but nothing to explain the condition you were in. Frankly, I just had to hope you'd get better."

Nodding mutely, it wasn't worth trying to respond. Most of the pain had faded, however, it was still hard to focus. Only one thing remained clear in my mind, Kirito had saved me again. The thought raised the heat in my cheeks. How embarrassing.

Did the man spend his whole day running around the dungeon looking for women to save? Not that I could complain.

"Well, since you appear to be in good condition, I'll bring you some water and go to sleep myself."

Nodding, I once again didn't reply. Manners were hard.

"Here you are." Placing the glass on the stand beside the bed, she really was a nurse. Was someone doing stuff like this to my body right now? Changing the sheets, washing me.

Now _that_ was embarrassing.

"One last thing dear. That Kirito boy said he'd come tomorrow morning to check up on you." Laughing at my face, the nurse left.

What expression had I made that she'd do something like that? Glancing at the clock it read 10 pm. No doubt Loki was worried about me. Trying to find the energy to get up, I came up short. "I'll check in on her tomorrow," mumbling my excuse, my eyes closed.

It wasn't long before the sweet embrace of true sleep consumed me.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Laying on the sofa I stared at the roof. Sleep was a distant thought. The only thing in my mind was her. Finding her laying on a Wall Shadow. How that happened I still didn't understand. The terror of the moment kept my heart racing still.

Why was I so upset at the thought of her dying? Because she was a girl? Somehow that didn't seem to be quite right. Because I knew her? Closer but not quite.

Treading deep within myself, I arrived at an answer. It was obvious really. She gave me hope. Hope that this game could be beaten. Her fight had been nothing short of spectacular. She had no right to win that fight. A fake weapon, no training, and a bad status. With all the odds stacked against her, she fought. Tooth and nail to stay alive, to win.

It was awe inspiring. There was no doubt, she'd do the same to the rest of the people. She'd become our hero and lead us home.

Or maybe it was the new blue hair.

Smiling, I drifted to sleep, with dreams of elven and fox-eared maids.

"Oof!" Air released from my mouth in a rush. Had something just hit me. Eyes opening, I quickly located the source. A miniature goddess was glaring at me.

"What now?" Closing my eyes, I glanced at the permanent clock in the corner of my vision. A little past 8. It was time to get up.

"You were late again! Aren't you going to apologize to me? You stress me out with worry and then act nonchalant about the whole thing!"

Huffing, Hestia turns her back on me.

Swallowing my sigh, I stretch. She was right. I need to get back from the dungeon earlier. It's always one thing after another these days. Standing up I ruffled her head. "What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Huh?" Spinning around, Hestia stared at me with large eyes. Her twin tails somehow moving with excitement.

"Do you want to go get supper somewhere?" I don't think I've ever been more nervous to ask a question in my life.

"A date? I don't know if I'm ready, it's just so soon…"

"What?"

"Ah, I mean um I'll meet you at Laverty fountain at 6!"

"Uh, ok?"

"So, why don't we update that status in the meantime?"

"Thanks."

Laying down on the bed I take my shirt off exposing my status. Getting on top of me, Hestia performs the ritual that's become commonplace for us. Its always so peaceful while it happens. Maybe it really is a magical ceremony.

"You've grown quite a lot." Hestia remarks. "You must be one of the strongest from your world."

Laughing nervously, I try to play it off. "You know how it is. Going solo gives larger reward for larger risk."

"So, you haven't found a party member yet?"

Eyes widening, I realized I did have one, Argo. "Actually, I picked one up yesterday. I'm helping her for the next week or two." Gasping, my eyes shot open.

_Did Hestia stab me with the needle?_

"Oops."

Somehow it didn't seem like an accident. Gritting my teeth, I stay silent as she finishes.

Standing up, my eye caught the mirror in the bathroom that was just visible. Was that… muscle? Walking into the room I examined my body. I was never fat; in fact, I was too thin. But now, I had noticeable definition. It certainly was nowhere near the level of a professional athlete. But still, I had the build of a jock instead of a computer nerd.

"Hmph, checking out your new muscles you're using to woo the ladies, are you?" Hestia sniffed with disappointment.

Ignoring the last bit, "Is this a side effect of my status going up?"

"Doubtful," Hestia replied, still a bit peevish. "Most likely its your work in the dungeon. You know muscles get bigger when you use them, right?"

Eyes widening, I simply stared at myself. This game would even simulate the changes in your body over time. It made sense; I suppose. Even if one was 300 pounds when the game started, if they spent all day in the dungeon fighting, they'd burn a lot of weight. All in all, it wasn't an impressive feature Kayaba added. It just signified that he expected us to be here a long time. I wonder if our avatars will age.

Turning my back on the mirror I look at the most puzzling aspect, my back. Usually one's status is locked by their god rendering it invisible. Hestia didn't: meaning there was a giant tattoo on my back detailing my status.

"Why don't you lock my status?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The diminutive goddess asked, rushing to finish prepping for work.

Explaining quickly got me a blank stare. That's right, I'm her first member.

"I-I'll ask Miach or Hephastus when I see them."

"Oh yeah, I had a question about Miach."

"What's that?" Hestia asked with a frown.

"Do you trust the guy?"

"Of course!" Hestia replied indignantly.

Nodding my head, I hesitate to answer. Still, if people buy their ineffective potions and die because of it, I wouldn't sleep right. So, I tell her of the time I used the Blue Pharmacy's potions.

Biting her lip, Hestia didn't shoot it down right away. "I'll ask Miach when I see him. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, shall we get going then?"

Nodding her head, a solemn goddess followed me out of the rundown church we call home.

Every step I take towards Babel is both exciting and nerve-wracking. I have no idea what to say when I see her again. Biting my lip every sensation stands out. The weight of the empty drawstring backpack resting easily on my shoulders. The hawking of wares between the street vendors setting up their cart for the day. With Hestia heading the opposite direction for work, I slowly plod along alone.

Looking around it's hard to believe I'm inside a game. All of these people, acting normally, looking real, are actually NPCs. Generated somehow by Kayaba Akihiko. I had to wonder if this is what the delay on the game was for. In order to generate AI that participated in the world similar to humans. If I was late getting home, Hestia worried about me. When I forgot to visit Eina for a few days she was irate. That's not normal NPC behavior.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the gleaming white tower of babel. Taking a moment. I stared at its incredible design. Supposedly it had been built 1000 years ago, when the gods came to this world.

In combination with their newly obtained falna, the adventurers forced the monsters back into the dungeon and off the surface. The slowly growing tower of Babel had taken nearly 100 years to complete. Possessing 50 floors, and big floors at that, the magnificent tower stared down upon the city of Orario. Nearly every inch of its surface was carved with exquisite detail. A masterpiece dedicated to the power that mortals could wield when blessed by a god.

Glancing at the clock it read 8:50 am, ten minutes before I was supposed to meet Argo. Plenty of time to meet Asuna and then Argo. For some reason I got chills when I thought about the two of them meeting. The number of disappointed stares I receive would surely double, at least.

Walking quickly through the busy entrance I aim for the stairs in the back. The pharmacy is on the second floor. A 24-hour affair, the guild runs it. In the beta I came here to get cured of poison after dungeon runs. A problem I was now starting to encounter again with purple moths on the seventh floor.

"Kirito!"

Getting called out I whirl around. I know that voice. "Asuna?"

An awkward 3-meter distance separates us. I don't know how to approach this girl. A million questions run through my brain, but only one sticks out prominently. What was she doing here?

As if reading my thoughts Asuna gestures towards an empty bench on the edge of the floor. Following behind her I sit on one edge of bench: she does the same. While the distance had shrunk there was still a noticeable gap in the middle of the bench. Not the position of two people who were on talking terms.

"I must thank you again it seems."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're welcome."

Again, awkward silence.

_What am I supposed to say!?_

But if I knew that answer I wouldn't be trapped in here. It seemed Asuna was reluctant to say something as well. Almost as if she had a question but was afraid to ask it.

Mustering my far-flung shreds of courage, I ask a question. "So, what brought you into that condition yesterday? I mean, killing a wall Shadow is hard, but it didn't even seem to have hurt you."

Lowering her head, I didn't think Asuna was going to reply. "My real body."

"What?"

"I think someone in the real world was trying to force a logout on me."

Baffled, I stared at her open-mouthed. Kayaba had told us removing the Nerve Gear would kill them, as she's still here, that didn't happen. What other way would there be? In the beta you could sleep log-out, with that gone was there any other way? People with severe full-dive nonconformity of FNC couldn't connect to the servers in the first place. Were they trying to replicate that? And how would she know?

"But that doesn't matter now. It shouldn't happen again."

Turning towards me I was taken in by her intense brown eyes. The only part that didn't fit in with her appearance as a water spirit.

"I want to join you as a supporter."

"Huh?"

Now that sentence was perhaps even more baffling. No one wanted to be a supporter. Although, since she was an elf, most likely she was specced towards magic. Perhaps her goddess recommended she found a party to support to learn about the dungeon? "But why not a Loki familia party?"

Did I say that out loud? Apparently.

Sniffing, Asuna glared at me. "My reasons are my own. Will you accept me or not?"

Was she quoting something? The grandiose statement felt somehow appropriate in the medieval setting.

Opening my mouth, I was going to say the only thing that came to mind. Alright.

"Well, what do we have here?"

A smiling Argo was standing only a few feet away. When had she shown up? Despite the warm smile on her face, her eyes pierced with frozen fury.

"A-Argo! I was just waiting for you!"

"Oh, that's so nice." Walking towards us, Argo plopped herself between Asuna and I. "So, you want to support us, do you?"

The way Argo was sitting, her posture, was she implying something? What, I have no idea. There appeared to be some sort of standoff though as Asuna glanced between Argo and the mostly hidden me.

"So, what's your answer Kirito?"

Even I could tell that was a bad idea. Asuna had completely ignored Argo in favor of asking me again. I didn't need to see Argo's face to know the expression it held.

"I have no issues with it. But I've agreed to work with Argo for this next week or two, so she'd need to approve as well."

I was trying to be diplomatic but apparently, I failed. Asuna's face went stony with disappointment while Argo was basically purring.

"Yes, that is true." Argo agreed. Leaning backwards, Argo's upper body was now rested fully on mine. "I just don't know if I feel comfortable taking a supporter into the dungeon who may collapse at any time."

"Argo…" Frowning at the girl I have no idea what she's doing. It sounds like she doesn't want Asuna with us.

With Asuna standing up, I got to witness a full out glare without being the one it was directed at. It was nice. "So, then your answer is no?"

Staring idly at her nails with no apparent care in the world, Argo answered. "Well, if you can prove that it won't happen again, then I suppose you can come."

"It won't."

"That's not exactly proof, is it?"

Back going ramrod straight, Asuna turned to look at me. There was less anger and more expectation in her look. But what could I do? Now Argo was looking at me as well. Caught in the middle of two slightly intimidating women, I scratch my head. How did it come to this? I'm supposed to be playing solo. Although I may need a party for the middle floors…

"Asuna, I'll take on your contract as my supporter."

"What happened to needing my permission?" Argo hissed at me.

"Well, I realized that technically I'm just helping you map floors seven to nine. This makes Asuna my supporter and therefore part of my party which will aid you in clearing. You bear no responsibility for our well-being."

I was pretty proud of the solution. It resolved everyone's issues. Argo was worried about Asuna passing out in the dungeon, but now she didn't have to be because she was my responsibility. Asuna on the other hand was simply upset that Argo was going to block her from coming with me. It was perfect. Glancing at their faces, they didn't seem to think so.

Asuna was steadily getting redder, while Argo was now pouting. What were they upset about now?

"Onto the dungeon then?"

Nodding their agreement, the girls followed me in.

"Do you want point through the upper floors Asuna?"

"What does that mean?"

Rolling her eyes at the ignorant girl, Argo explained. "Do you want the front so you get more experience, while you can still kill the monsters."

"Oh, sure."

Maybe to escape Argo's harassment, or maybe she actually wanted to kill monsters, Asuna sped up until she walked beside me. Falling back a few steps I entered the middle of our three-man formation. This sure was nostalgic. This was where I spent some of my time in the Middle floors of the beta. Sitting in the middle position of a party. The front was often reserved for the heavy tanks. As we didn't have one though, I'd be back to playing front once we got down a little lower.

Due to our slightly late start time, especially compared to a lot of the early risers, the top floors were packed. Walking quickly through the first floor, we entered the second. Asuna took the long way around to the third floor, whether she didn't know better or it was intentional I couldn't tell. Based on Argo's stare melting my back, she wasn't happy.

"Oh, a spawn!"

Seeing the cracking rock, I stopped. A spawn on the main route was rare. Especially on the top three floors where the layout was circular. Stepping back, I allowed a confused looking Asuna access to the wall.

Confusion faded rapidly however once it got more pronounced. Sticking its wolfish face out, the kobold barely had time to growl once before it ate a rapier.

"That wasn't very sporting."

Both of the girls giggled at my stricken tone. It hadn't even gotten a chance to get out of the wall.

"Um, so how do we get its stone?"

"You kill it outside the wall, genius." Argo laughed. The words were still harsh, but they seemed to be delivered lighter. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"I'll get it." Stepping forward, I had quite the task ahead of me. Drawing the extracting knife, I went to work on the kobold and listened to the conversation behind me.

"I just kind of remembered, but your 'the Argo', correct?"

"That's me!"

"Your guidebooks are very helpful. Were you part of the beta test as well?"

"Why thank you. And any information is going to cost ya."

"But your guidebooks are basically free?"

"Hey, I wouldn't sleep easy at night knowing people were dying the dungeon because they decided to not buy the book. Everything else has a price."

Rolling my eyes at the girls behind me, I stick my arm down the kobold's now open throat and grab the stone within. Pulling out my arm, I triumphantly showed them my prize. Both of them looked a little sickly for some reason. They weren't the ones who had to stick their arm in.

As the party moved on, I smiled. At least the girls are getting along now. Walking with a party, the dungeon didn't seem as frightening today. Maybe I was getting used to venturing with people.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"So strong…" the whisper escaped unbidden from my lips. The corpses of multiple Killer Ants lay behind him. I doubted my ability to kill one of the monsters he slaughtered with ease.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Argo had just dragged me forward. From the shadows a Wall Shadow appeared. The terrifying claws swiping where my head was just moments before. Engaging the creature, Argo danced around it. A flurry of wounds weakened the creature. Falling to its knees, Argo finished it off with a final blow to the face.

So fast. I had been unable to follow the individual blows. Only get an impression of their existence. She'd turned a monster I'd gotten lucky against into child's play. These two were on a different level. It wasn't just a difference in status, they knew how to fight. Efficient. Deadly. I wanted to bury my head in the ground thinking back to the enemies I fought on the way down.

"Umm, Asuna?"

Turning around to look at Kirito, I flushed. There were no enemies left. Pulling out my knife I got around to my job, collecting the rewards of their work. It was humiliating but it was the result of my inaction. They were in the dungeon every day while I sat around feeling sorry for myself.

Busying myself extracting a stone from an ant, I stared at Kirito's back. Standing straight he didn't necessarily look strong, but he looked dependable. I swear I'll catch up to him one day.

From behind, was that?

"A scream?"

It seemed Argo heard it as well.

"Not again," Kirito complained. "Don't people listen? You can't enter the seventh unprepared. Argo, go. Asuna and I will clean up here then catch up to you."

Nodding seriously, Argo dashed off down the tunnel. Suddenly, Kirito was by my side helping me extract stones.

"Are we so concerned with money that we need to do this first?"

Shaking his head, Kirito denied my scorn. "You should never leave magic stones behind. Either pierce them or collect them."

"Why?" Continuing to work, our hands flew as we talked.

"Monsters are born with magic stones inside them. The bigger the stone, the stronger the monster."

"Are you saying…"

Looking at me, Kirito's black eyes bore into my soul, "When monsters eat magic stones, they get stronger. An enhanced species."

Shivering, my hands shook trying to extract the final stone. Failing to make a precise cut, my knife chipped the stone. "Oops."

"Forget it. Let's go."

Standing up, I wait for Kirito to take the lead. Instead he just stood there looking at me expectantly. What was he waiting for?

Oh, right. My ears are more sensitive than his.

Blushing I lead him the direction Argo took off. I knew vaguely where it had come from, but it had been awhile.

Wait… the sound of metal. Picking up the pace I run towards the echoing sound.

The passage opened up ahead. A cavern. The highest ceiling I'd seen in the dungeon, it was at least 4 metres overhead. In the center…

It was horrible. Two bodies of adventurers had been torn apart by killer ants. The horde had swelled close to fifteen. The reason was obvious. Multiple Killer Ants were limping around with ruined bodies. The rest of the people were standing in a loose circle swinging wildly. Their swings hit nothing, and when they did, they were deflected off the ant's carapace. My horror was reflected on their faces. They knew they were dead.

Looking up, one of them saw us and his face lit up with hope. "Quick! Use that NPC to save us!"

"NPC?" I asked quickly.

Face going tight with anger, Kirito quickly explained. "He thinks you aren't a real person."

"Ah." There were many reasons one may think that. I decided to believe I was so pretty he assumed I was generated by the system. "I have an idea."

Stopping before rushing in to save them, Kirito looked at me. "What do I need to do?"

Gasping, I was stunned. There was no time to explain and he knew that. Instead he put his faith in my decision making. "Open up a hole in the ants so that the people can run into this tunnel."

Nodding, Kirito ran to do just that. But where was Argo? Clearing the question from my mind I prepared myself. Stabilizing my breathing, I stuck my hand out. If I failed, I would die. But I could do this. I had to.

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune._

_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

With this I could help. My magic was strong enough to clear this room. It had to be.

"_By my will, I give you life. By your will, I wield it._

_Chosen not given, I call. Answer my prayer and heed your duty."_

Was that someone? Would they get past me in time? I couldn't tell. Putting my trust in Kirito I kept chanting.

"_Wash away the rabble and purify the streets._

_Put out the fires and drown the nonbelievers"_

Just a little more. I could do this! I could be helpful. Gritting my teeth, I shut out the horrible screams and weaved the final verse.

"_Blessed of the Undine._

_My name is Necksa!"_

With the spell completed, I could focus on what was in front of me. Yes, Kirito had done it! Running past me, we nod at each other. Directing the water to shoot out as daggers, I speak its name.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

According to my will, the water formed itself into daggers and went careening into the ants. One by one, my spell sent the seventh-floor monsters to their death. In the aftermath, only two injured ants were left alive. Before I could even call out to someone to finish them, Kirito was past me. Two quick swings finished off the evidence of my failure. My magic hadn't been strong enough to pierce their armor. I'd relied on penetrating the ants' weak points.

"Amazing…"

Apparently, the saved party didn't see it as a failure. The fear of death had been washed away by my spell. Even the bodies of their fallen comrades still lingering in the room couldn't dampen their euphoria.

"Why thank you miss!" Stepping forward, what appeared to be the leader of their outfit stuck his hand out.

Answering timidly, I stick out my hand in response. As he grips it, a shock goes through me.

_This one isn't worthy._

The thought rocked my body. Instantly my right hand recoiled as my left extended and struck the man in the stomach.

_Why did I do that?_

"Easy there." Instantly Kirito is there. His hands on my shoulders calm my shaking body. "Elvish instincts, you know?" Kirito tries to soothe the group.

I stop listening as he assuages their anger and grief. Collecting the belongings of their fallen teammates they head to the surface. If any of them had said anything, I didn't hear. I just punched a man for shaking my hand. It wasn't like he forced me to either. He stuck out his hand and I answered.

"Wow Aa-chan. Its just one thing after another with you."

"Argo?" The voice of the absent girl shocked me. Where had she been?

"But seriously. That magic was very impressive. Although I'm not sure what the elf roleplay was about."

Face crimson, I look at the ground. What can I even say to that? "Eep!" Someone was touching my hand. Clutching it away I look at the perpetrator, Argo.

"Oh, so it seems only Kii-bou is worthy of touching you."

"W-what are you saying?"

"The elves are a proud race," Kirito explained. Thinking back, Loki had said something similar. "Basically, most elves will only allow their kin and those they consider worthy to touch them."

Suddenly the instinct made much more sense. _This one isn't worthy._ Somehow the game had implanted an elvish upbringing into me. But what is it using to decide who can touch me?

"May I?" Kirito asked hesitantly. Sticking his hand straight out, the tips of his fingers were within range.

"Wh-what are you asking for!?" I screech at him. "You can't suddenly do that to me!"

Pulling back his hand, Kirito wore his confused face that seemed to be there often whenever I talked.

"Rejected!" Argo laughed loudly at the boy. "Besides, didn't you already touch her when you helped her out of the dungeon the first time?"

"I don't remember," Kirito rejected hastily.

Wait, why did Argo know about that? Turning to Kirito I give him the hardest glare I can muster.

"Its not like that!" Kirito plead desperately. "I had to tell her when we found you yesterday! A-Anyway, let's clean up these magic stones and head for the surface. These bags are starting to get full."

I cross my arms and watch him extract on his own a little bit. Partly out of spite for his hand touching thing. But mostly because I didn't want them to see how much energy that took out of me. Glancing back and forth between them, I realize Kirito had neither been surprised by Argo's absence or her reappearance.

"So where were you during that fight, Argo?"

Stiffening, the girl just shook her head at me. "10 million valis."

"You're joking right?"

The number was ludicrous. What was she playing at? She left first; she may have been able to save one of them by being here. Fists tightening, I was moments away from ripping into the girl. Glancing at Kirito I wonder why he's so calm about this.

He's black eyes meet mine. That soul-penetrating gaze I'm unable to get to used to. Waving me over, I walk towards the mysterious boy. That's right, he's doing my job again.

"Don't let Argo upset you."

The whisper is so low I'm not sure if I am imagining it or not.

"Her heart is in the right place. If it wasn't, she wouldn't write those guidebooks."

"Thank you." That's right, they were good people. Whatever secret Argo was keeping, I'm sure I'll learn it eventually. With only one Ant left, Kirito moved to get it. Placing my hand on his, I stop him. Looking first at his hand then me, he looked shocked. Giggling gently, I go and collect the final stone.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Bidding the girls farewell, I leave to use facilities at babel that I'd only heard of in the beta, the showers. It was just cresting 5:30 so I had plenty of time. Laverty fountain was a short five-minute walk. But I also needed to get my sword sharpened. If I left home tomorrow twenty minutes earlier, I could probably get everything done then. There wasn't enough time for that today, unless I go after supper…

Mind filled with thoughts; I undress in the private room. The room is reminiscent of showers one would find in remote areas with these public ones being the only one's people had. A long white room with curtained off stalls for showering. Stepping in I turned on the hot water and release a long sigh. The temperature is perfect to soothe an aching body. With pain that was becoming more apparent every day, my muscles hurt. Standing under the shower I finally understood how people were addicted to this. It was heavenly. I felt the stress of the day flow out from my body.

The best part of this world was that they could justify any invention with two words, magic stones. How was the water heated? Magic stones. How did the water get pumped and distributed? Magic stones. It was fantastic.

Uh oh. It was almost 5:50. Getting out, I threw my clothes on and ran down the stairs, money pouch jingling loudly. I left all my money at the home and was relying on what I'd made in the dungeon today to tide us over. The total amount at the exchange had been just over 20,000 valis. A fearsome amount that had dropped Asuna's jaw.

Based on my agreement with Argo, I split it 60:40 with her since I was doing most of the fighting. That 12K was then split 70:30 with Asuna, based on the standard supporter contract. That left me with 8,400 valis earned in the dungeon today. Less than I would have made solo. Still I couldn't be too upset about it. With few people around, these floors were dangerous.

As long as Hestia didn't have a first-class establishment in mind, it would suffice and then some. Making it to Laverty fountain with five minutes to spare, the goddess was nowhere in sight. Leaning against the gray stone wall, I look around at the surrounding area. Laverty was along West main. A direction I'd never gone during the beta. I'd have to take the time to scope out all of Orario eventually. The best food stores. The best weapon shops. The best apothecary. The best restaurants. Wait, that was the first one again.

"Kirito!"

"Ah, goddess. I didn't notice you arrive."

"That's because you were too busy daydreaming with your head in the clouds. Drooling too. Let me guess, thinking about women?"

The sniff and disdain in her voice spoke volumes. Wincing from the verbal onslaught I was quick to defend myself.

"N-No, I was thinking about food! And well that I'd need to explore Orario soon. There's so little of it that I've actually seen."

"Oh?" At that Hestia's mood seemed to have recovered a bit. "And do you have a partner in mind for when you go exploring?"

"Well I was…" Biting my tongue, I thought about the question some more. Too many times I blurted out my thoughts and got punished for it. "Well, I'm still undecided. I was going to look for someone who knew about the city to show me around."

"Hehe!"

Giggling happily, Hestia skipped as she led me along West main.

"I have this Sunday off of work!" Hestia declared. "It's only a shame Monsterphilia is cancelled."

"Monster what now?"

"Oh, it's this taming show that Ganesha familia used to put on. I never got to see it. But, maybe with you new people here, in ten years or so."

Mentally reconstructing Hestia's sentences, I think I got the gist of it. The familia had no one left who could tame the monsters. Taming was rumoured in the beta, but I never encountered someone who could do it. Apparently, the tamed monster only obeyed the tamer. This is why monsters weren't used to do tasks in the city.

"Oh right! Would you like to accompany me this Sunday?"

"Hmm." Putting her finger on her chin, Hestia considered the question. "The manner of asking was lackluster, but given how you just gave me a present, I suppose I'll accept."

What the hell was that? Shaking my head, I decided I'd never understand women, even artificial ones.

"By the way, this is a bit of a double date now."

"What!?" Niceties forgotten I was too focused on the word choice.

"I ran into Miach and invited him and Nazha out. Thought we could talk about the potion misunderstanding."

My face went white as I looked at the goddess in horror. How could a supposedly divine being be so clueless? This would be horribly awkward. What was I supposed to say, Sorry, I must have been wrong about the potion, but I probably won't be coming back? Also, she invited them along. Does that mean they think I'm paying? Groaning internally, I plod along to what was an almost certain disaster.

"Miach!"

"Hestia!"

Greeting each other like long-time buddies Hestia pulled the surprised deity into a hug. This is actually my first-time meeting Miach. He stood taller than me by half a hand. His deep blue hair and perfect face were sure to make him a hit with the ladies. Including the one behind him. If even my poorly tuned instincts could figure that one out, Miach must be aware as well.

Sitting down, there was a menu already placed at my spot. Giving it a quick glance, I'm relieved all the items are standard prices. Unless someone went on a massive drinking spree, I could cover four meals, get my weapon repaired, and have extra left over.

Across from me was the familiar Chienthrope, Nazha. Feeling I should do something to break the tension I smile at the girl.

Why does she look sick? Is she not feeling good?

"It's good to meet you Kirito. I am Miach, Nazha's god."

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you from Hestia." Standing up slightly I awkwardly shake his hand diagonally across the four-person table.

With the waitress showing up, I realize I haven't picked anything. Choosing the first item on the menu it's some sort of pasta.

"Well let me be blunt. Kirito, do you still have one of the potions you bought from Nazha?"

Blinking I'm a little shocked, but I nod mutely. I kept it in the back of my potion holster as a last resort. I'd bought four from Nazha and used three of them. Handing it to Miach, the god took it with a hard face.

Opening the potion, Miach sniffed it and tasted a portion. Capping it, he handed it back to me.

"Well?" Hestia asked nervously.

"Your child spoke true; this potion has been diluted and is approximately half as effective."

Like a synchronized action, three gazes fell upon the twitching Nazha. It was obvious what Miach wanted to say from his facial expressions. The pronounced disappointment. But why were we in a restaurant? It was hardly the right locale for something like this.

The only explanation that makes sense is that Miach believed that I'd bought my previous potions from an exceptionally potent brewery that could make ones doubly effective as theirs. That wasn't what happened though. I'd discovered a scam that wasn't particularly well thought out. Sure, the potion had the correct taste and colour, but when they didn't work as well… that was impossible to hide.

"I did it for money," Nazha explained. "You see, Miach took out a crippling loan for me. With another payment coming soon, we don't have the funds to stay afloat. Its all my fault..."

"Nazha…" Miach's strained voice held both pity and sorrow. "Know I never regretted taking that loan out."

Impressive. He didn't just look the part, he talked it as well. "Why don't you make money in the dungeon?" I ask. "Surely you have other familia members who can help as well?"

"I-I can't fight monsters anymore." Nazha admitted with a guilty look. "I slaved away in the dungeon for six years to hit level two. Then a monster ate my right arm. All my work, gone in an instant."

"But…" Naturally Hestia and I's gazes moved to Nazha's right arm. Where it evidently existed. But wait, while her left sleeve was shorter and had no glove, no skin showed on her right arm.

Smiling at our bewildered faces, Nazha slowly raised her right sleeve. Underneath was not flesh, but silver. Argetlam.

"How much…"

"Many millions," Miach admitted sadly. "All of my familia members left over it. I didn't bother going to the recruiting event, but an odd pair joined us anyway. They don't know about the debt, but when they do, I imagine they'll leave too." The god's sad voice echoed with defeat.

"But I have an idea!" Nazha's firm voice rang out. The final member who would not abandon the god that never turned his back on her.

"What's the idea?" I wanted to help, but I knew that the amount of money they were talking was far beyond anything I could help with.

"To create a new potion." Asserting her gaze, I nod slowly.

"That sounds difficult, but if you know it will work, then let's do it. What drops do you need?"

Laughing quietly at me, Nazha shook her head. "I was foolish to try tricking you. But what I need is not in the dungeon. It's outside Orario."

The final two words froze my brain. Even more incomprehensible than six years to reach level two. Outside Orario. One wasn't even allowed to walk on top of the walls. It was assumed that the outside only existed as lore, not an actual place.

"I'll explain more on the way, but would Sunday work?"

Looking at my goddess, we nod at each other. Exploring Orario could wait. It was time for an adventure.

"One last thing," Nazha chimed in, "I'd like another person and don't want to get my familia involved until we can give them some good news. Do you know anyone?"

Scratching my head, I look away awkwardly. I hadn't told Hestia yet. "I uh, contracted a supporter who will probably come."

"What!?"

Hestia was just as mad as I figured she'd be. The public place is most likely the only reason I'm still alive. Her twintails shivered to life and inched towards my throat.

"It just happened today!" I insisted. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"Well that's perfect," Miach mediated. "The five of us will head out on Sunday! I just need their name and familia to register them to leave the city."

Swallowing I glanced quickly at Hestia. She was bound to figure out sooner or later. "Asuna, Loki familia."

Strangely enough, Hestia didn't say anything. Her eyes spoke volumes about her disappointment and desire to wring me out later. It was Miach who spoke.

"Loki?" The disbelief in his voice was tangible. "But I mean they are, were, one of the most prominent familias. Do you have Loki's permission?"

Laughing nervously, I once again resorted to scratching my head. "Well, she may. But I have the feeling she didn't think it was important enough to tell Loki."

Even Nazha seemed shocked. I knew that Loki familia had a large house, but it never actually occurred to me that each familia had a history and a reason behind their current economic standing.

"Will you tell me what happened to Loki familia?"

Eyes widening, Miach murmured to himself, "I guess the children from the other world really don't know."

"Its best you don't know Kirito." Placing a hand on my arm, Hestia forgot that she was supposed to be angry. Instead she seemed on the edge of tears. "So many children…"

Into that morose mood, food arrived.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Eh? Tell me it ain't so Asu-tan?"

Loki's fingers stopped moving when I told her I joined a party. I didn't say who, merely that I was supporting a party.

"If it ain't Lind's, is it someone else in the familia?"

Shaking my head, I deny the question. "They're in Hestia familia."

"That shrimp!?" Exploding with rage, Loki's voice jumped an octave. "Now listen here Asu-tan, you're far better off with people here. If you really want, then Phae-phae is fine. But not that lowlife goddess! No doubt they're just using you to make money!"

"I-I don't think that's true." Why did Loki hate Hestia so much? I didn't want to breakup the contract with Kirito already. He knew far more about the dungeon and the game than I could learn on my own.

"Oh ho." Loki murmured evilly. "It's a boy is it? I can't believe your cheating on me Asu-tan."

Flushing red, I fought to stay calm. I mean he was… But its not like. Thoughts getting mixed up I try to calm myself. Loki is a trickster. Its what she does. Taking my new status sheet, I thank Loki calmly. Yes, serene like water.

"Hehe, well if he passes muster maybe I'll steal him from Hestia for you when the no-trade contract expires."

"Eep!" Going scarlet I dash out of the room. But the thoughts Loki had implanted were already there. I could already see him eating breakfast with me. Leaving together for the dungeon. Sharing a secret smile as we part for night… What is wrong with me?

A boy saves my life a couple of times and suddenly he's all I can think about.

Finding my way back into my own room, I glance at the status sheet.

_Asuna_

_Level One_

_Strength: I 4 → I 25 Defense: I 3 → I 12 Utility: I 6 → I 30 Agility: I 10 → I 60 Magic: I 0 → H 100_

_Magic:_

_Vannforlengelse__: Shoots water in the direction of the User's choice. Shape and force of the water is chosen by the user. Volume and power scale with level._

_Skills:_

_Flashing Penetrator: Increases the user's speed when dashing towards enemies. _

Eyes widening, I focus on my magic stat. My continual practice yesterday must have paid off. The rest of the stats though… were disappointing. But then again, I barely fought against anything. Would I ever catch up if I stayed as his supporter? Doubtful. What if I stayed as a mage though? He'd praised my magic. But then again, my skill promoted fighting. Gritting my teeth, I fought to solve the one issue no one could help me with, not even Kirito. What fighting style to use.

"Hey, Asu-tan!"

"Loki?" Why was she knocking through the door?

"I noticed your magic stat has grown a lot. I have a present for you."

A present? Warily I went over to my door and opened it. Loki's ways of cheering me up also seem to involve intimate touching. Although I do let her touch me…

"Tada!"

Recoiling from the object shoved in my face I retreat a step and analyze it. "A stick?"

Rolling her eyes, Loki sighs at me. "A staff silly." You should learn to use magic without one, but you've obviously done that. This will help you focus your magic energy and increase its strength!"

"Oh, thanks…" Despite my best efforts, I know it came off as unappreciative. It looks like a walking stick with a gnarled top. Even the plain brown hue is unremarkable.

"Hey now," Loki huffed, "I know it doesn't look like much, but it will help. When you level up, we'll go custom order you a better one, how about that? Your status ain't high enough currently to use the powerful ones."

"Oh." It made sense now. "Thank you, Loki." Bowing my head, I accept the staff. Running my thumb down its smooth edge, I can feel it vibrate in response to my touch. This is no walking stick.

"Well, toodaloo, good luck in the dungeon tomorrow!" With a final wave over her shoulder Loki was already gone.

How much money in presents had Loki given me already? Based on the quality of the armour, and the dress, and the hair salon, and now the staff, I had a feeling I had gotten extraordinarily lucky with my familia choice. Were the other members getting as much? Probably not.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Even with night fallen, North main was as busy as ever. People were out enjoying the warm evening. Despite what would have been a frosty early spring evening back in the real world, here it felt like the middle of spring. A little crisp, but nothing the plentiful torches couldn't fight off.

Keeping a keen eye out, we pass it. That Hephaestus familia store. Unfortunately, the display lights are out, and the door is shuttered. To be expected.

There was no reason for a high-end store to stay open into the night. Strangely though, a single light was on. Far in the back.

Is that a girl? Being overseen by a goddess. Walking past the store my view was removed. If I was right though then perhaps a player is indeed trying to undertake the arduous road to becoming a blacksmith.

Good luck.

Smiling slightly, the scene made me feel a little better. If they were willing to learn how to make weapons, then I could surely continue to brave the dungeon.

"On the bed."

Obeying the testy goddess, I remove my coat and shirt and assume the regular position.

"Talk." Grabbing the needle and taking her regular spot, the word was not a question or query. It was a command.

So, I did. First about meeting Argo and my agreement with her. Then about finding and saving Asuna Lastly, I got to how Asuna had met me in Babel that morning asking to be my supporter. Seeing as it freed me up to fight uninhibited, I really had no reason to say no.

Albeit reluctantly, it seemed like Hestia couldn't find fault in any one of my decisions. "Just remember Kirito, I'm a virgin goddess and as such, I won't sit idly by while you deflower elves and Renarts!"

Coughing, I flushed red. Why did she always have to say stuff like this?

"Well, you react like a child, so I suppose you aren't ready for that yet," Making up her mind with a sniff, Hestia released me. "Here you are."

Sitting up I grab the paper. Time to see what my status looks like today.

_Kirito_

_Level One_

_Strength: G 290 → F 308 Defense: H 168 → H 178 Utility: G 240 → G 254 Agility: F 336 → F 356 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_()_

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

Nodding I'm glad to see it's still increasing quickly. Racking up kills on the seventh floor was rapidly increasing my status. There is only one hole in it that's slightly bugging me.

"Do you think I'll develop magic soon?"

Being surrounded by two girls who possess powerful magic is slightly humiliating.

Jumping slightly, Hestia looked at me. "Impossible to say really. You're human. Without innate magic one can never be sure."

Nodding, I try to hide my disappointment. I'd developed magic when I hit level two in the beta, hopefully the same would happen here. It was a short chant lightning spell. While it was short on power, it had incredible versatility. All I could do was hope I'd get magic at all.

The other issue was my defense. It was bad. With my poor armor I was in danger of dying to one blow. One way of training it would be to wear more armor and soak blows. Glancing at the paltry chest protector it was time to face the music. I needed better armor. From what I could tell, Asuna's had deflected a Wall Shadow and was made of leather. Maybe I'd ask her where she got hers from.

Yawning, it was time for sleep. Quickly bidding Hestia goodnight I fell on the couch. I should probably go see Eina tomorrow, it's been awhile.

This sleep would be glorious. Closing my eyes, I could already feel the tug of the sandman.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Urgh." Keeping my eyes closed I glanced at the permanent clock in my vision. 8:00 am. I needed to get up and leave. "I need a day off." I'd gone to bed at 10! That was a full 10 hours of sleep I'd gotten, and I was still tired! Kayaba needed to cool it on the realism.

Rolling out of bed, I slowly stood up. Slinging on a shirt, then my chest protector. Finally, I donned my coat, sword, and backpack. My days with a backpack may end soon though. I'll bring it just in case Asuna doesn't bring a big enough one.

"I'm off goddess."

"Eh, what time is it Kirito?"

"Just ten minutes past eight," I assure her. "I need to get my weapon repaired before going to the dungeon."

"Alright." Hestia moaned.

Doubting whether Hestia would get to work on time today I stumble my way outside. Does this world have coffee? Because I certainly need some.

Swinging past the Benevolent Mistress, I grab my food to go. If anything, the coffee is better than I remember from our world. Although the concept of travel mugs doesn't exist yet, so Syr made me promise to bring the cup back afterwards.

Climbing the stairs, I'm feeling far better about the day than I was earlier. The guild armory is on the third floor of Babel. Just another way to suck money out of you. Basically, any repair fell under a flat rate of 1,000 valis. A steep price to pay for adventurers just starting out. Even for me it was still a once a week kind of a deal. Any more was unreasonable.

Grunting the NPC smith took my sword. Giving it a once over, he shook his head with a sigh. "500 valis."

"Huh?"

Grabbing a whetstone, the man explained. "The sword is flawed. I can sharpen its edge as much as you like, but it has internal issues."

"I'm guessing those aren't fixable."

Shaking his head, the man continued to work. "Needs to be melted down and reforged. Only way."

Sighing, it was what I expected. I could feel the general degradation of its state over time. I kept using it for tasks above its durability.

Handing me back the blade, the man took the half pay. "If your planning on going into the dungeon, I'd bring a backup weapon with you."

Nodding my thanks, I left. Standing in the hallway, I glanced at the time and considered my options. It was past 8:40 already. I had some money on me, but not the 10,000 plus I'd need for a good longsword. Deciding I'd just look briefly, I took the elevator up. Walking quickly, I find a cheap Hephaestus store. Flying past the weapons rack, my eyes scan quickly over prices. Everything is too expensive. Except for… that dagger. What the hell. Throwing it on the counter I hand over the money, attach it to my leg holster and bolt down to the first floor.

Skidding to a halt, I see the two girls already there. And Asuna has, "a staff..."

The awe in my words must have drawn their attention.

"Hehe, see? Kii-bou here knows exactly how much those run for."

"Oh, my goddess said it was a bad one and that I wasn't ready for a stronger variety."

Eyes bulging it took me a minute to comprehend her words. While it looked plain, it was a high-grade beginner staff. An item like that would run somewhere between 100,000 and a million valis.

_What the hell was Loki familia!?_

Containing myself, I focused on the other thing I wanted to ask. "Asuna, where did you get your armor?"

Running an unconscious hand over it, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know.

"Another present."

Nodding mutely, Asuna pulled the hood of her sky-blue cloak over her head. Probably to hide the red tips of her ears.

Swallowing I look at Argo who seems to be in as much disbelief as me currently.

"Well, time's wasting!" Powering ahead of us, Asuna led us into the dungeon.

"H-hold up Asuna. Actually, I need to talk to the two of you about something."

"Oh?" Argo laughed mischievously, "going to invite us out on a date?"

Stumbling a little on the stairs, I quickly recover. "Uh no. I'm not going into the dungeon on Sunday. I'm working a quest for a friendly familia. I'd like Asuna to come as well."

Putting it as diplomatically as possible; I try not to offend Asuna who had essentially signed away her freedom in the matter for at least a week.

"You better not be asking me to do anything weird!" Asuna threatened.

"Actually," Smiling at the girls, I dropped the bombshell on them. "We're going outside the city."

"Oh fun!" Was all Asuna said. Argo made a noise like a dying cat.

"Is there room for one more?" Argo pleaded. "I mean this is huge Kii-bou!"

Scratching my head, I kind of realized I'd forgotten about Argo. I assumed she'd take the day off to write some of the next guidebook. "I'll ask…"

Frowning Argo seemed to realize the issue that her presence introduced. Asuna was under contract to me. Argo however, had no such binding and therefore made both confidentiality and quest reward harder to distribute. It shouldn't be a big deal, but they were legitimate reasons for Miach to deny her presence.

Sulking, Argo followed us down the stairs.

Patting her head, I made her a promise, "I'll bring something back for you, alright?"

"Hehe, you really are such a lady's man now, Kii-bou."

Unsure how to deal with that I awkwardly withdraw my hand. Had my experience points in dealing with women really increased that far? Doubtful.

"Can I take point again on the way to the seventh?"

"Of course," I assure Asuna. "It would be great if you were strong enough to defend yourself on that floor."

"Maybe if you actually did some instructing, I would be!" The irate mage shot back.

Sighing I had no response for her. Why was it my job to teach her how to fight? Though with her talent, and more importantly grit, there was no doubt she'd become one of the best.

With the power of her magic, even with her low status, everyone would be dying to have her as a party member. The ultimate trump card that could turn around even the most hopeless of situations. Thinking back on my experience casting magic, I ask her a question.

"Hey Asuna, do you think its possible to move and cast magic?"

Argo snorted beside me, but I expected that reaction from her. I wanted the opinion of the girl with no background in gaming. No preconceived notions about how possible something was.

I got what I wanted.

Not answering instantly, Asuna tilted her head as she thought about it. "Potentially. But I've only been using it for two days now. I think as I get more used to it, and concentrating past just completing the magic… It's not impossible to assume so."

It was exhilarating to have someone agree with me. The one tentative anonymous post I'd put on the beta forums had gotten shredded to pieces. "That's what I was thinking! The longer the chant the more magic energy the harder it is. But I was thinking, if you could reduce the rate at which the magic energy flows, it should make movement possible!"

"Then the spell would be weaker, Kii-bou."

"True," I concede. At least Argo hadn't laughed outright. "Nevertheless, it allows you to reposition a spell. That could be huge!"

"Yeah, could be." Argo sighed. "Someone needs to risk self-immolation to even practice it though."

Smiling, I make no reply. All I need now is useful magic.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Stupid frog!" Yelling at the slimy thing, I bury my rapier in its eye. Kirito and Argo paused on the fourth floor to allow me to fight more enemies. Even with my comparably low status I should be more than a match for these enemies. Pulling my rapier from the frog's head, it certainly didn't feel that way. Kirito assured me that even someone with an empty status can fight monsters up to the fourth floor. It's the ones past there that require a higher status to deal with. I killed a Wall Shadow while barely able to stand, however, there was no guarantee I'd be able to repeat that feat.

Fighting against these monsters, more than my pride was being bruised. Numerous holes were being punched through the once beautiful cloak. Without this armor granted by Loki, there was no doubt I'd be bleeding out on the ground. Why was I so useless at this?

A touch on my shoulder, Kirito. Leaving it there I was grateful for the contact. It was comforting. "Don't stress so much." Kirito soothed. "You should have seen me flail around in the beta."

"Really?" Shaking slightly, my voice was pathetically weak. I had never done something like this before. I couldn't expect myself to match people who had sunk large amounts of time into this; and yet I did.

More than that, I wanted to match him. Declare myself his equal. Save him for once.

Continuing to rub my shoulder he assured me, "Yep. Thinking back on it, all I did was die in the beta. You don't have that avenue of learning, but I'll uh… Well I mean if you want…"

"Ugh, pathetic Kii-bou," Argo broke in, "where'd all your womanizing skills go?"

Turning to defend himself, Kirito's hand left my shoulder. The spot left behind felt cold now. Like something was missing. Going bright red, I couldn't believe it. I was becoming far too reliant on this boy. At least they were too busy arguing to notice.

"So, as I was saying," Kirito finally reasserted. "I'd be willing to, uh... mentor you for the next while. Until you don't need me, I suppose."

Tsking, Argo butted in. "Just say it straight out Kii-bou. You want her to permanently join your party. Especially for when we hit the middle floors."

Rather than commenting on the actual topic, I grasped onto the unfamiliar words, the middle floors. "What are the middle floors?"

In answer, I received silence. Sighing, Kirito took up his mantle as teacher. "It's how we know there's something below the seventeenth floor. In the beta we were given very little information about what's known about the dungeon. That trend continues now. However, when you ask guild advisors, or some gods, or NPC adventurers, they'd say something. Most likely only after you returned from the thirteenth floor, that's when I first heard it. 'So, how did you enjoy the middle floors?' Its an entirely different beast from the upper floors, or the first twelve. Individual strength matters less than coordination and strategy. The number and strength of the monsters are on different scales compared to here."

"Hellhounds," Argo spoke with disgust.

"Liger fangs," Kirito grimaced.

"Minotaurs," their voices synced perfectly with awe and fear.

Frowning I identified the primary issue with this. "Hold on, you make it sound impossible for someone to advance past this stage on their own. Doesn't that ruin the whole aspect of the game?"

Looking at each other, Kirito and Argo laughed. "It may be a game, but it's not something you play."

"That sounds like a quote, but it doesn't answer the question."

"It is," Kirito chuckled, "said by Kayaba Akihiko in his last interview before the game launched. It means that he knows forcing people to form parties is bad practice for a game."

"But its not something you play…"

"Exactly," Kirito agreed, "You live it. And to that end, this dungeon is as unfair as real life. Though to be honest, I did a lot of the middle floors myself in the beta."

"How?" Argo asked shocked. "Even I had to resort to forming a party with familia members when I wanted to check it out."

Shrugging Kirito seemed unwilling to answer. "You may lose possessions upon dying, but you keep any experience earned."

Flinching at the words, I stare at the idiot. "That's psychotic, you realize that, right? If it will keep you from repeating that, then I'll join your party officially once the supporter contract is up."

"Oh, got a thing for him, eh Aa-chan?"

"Shut up!" Growling at Argo, I quickly don the bags. Its time for the fifth floor, therefore, it was time to get relegated to bag duty.

Walking quickly through the fifth, we were headed for the deep seventh. Once again, I was relegated to the back lines. It was hard to imagine anyone willingly assuming this role when their life wasn't on the line.

"Hey Asuna."

"Y-yeah?" Stuttering my reply to Kirito, he rarely asked questions like this. Especially with the nerves in his voice. It sounded like he was embarrassed.

"I was thinking, if you want fight the monsters down there, your magic is still effective against them, yeah? And well, your magic stat won't grow unless you use magic."

It made sense, the only thing I couldn't figure out was why. Argo and Kirito could more than handle the seventh on their own.

"What's wrong Kii-bou, you tired?"

Argo's teasing forced a cough from the boy but nothing more. "Its just a good chance for Asuna to practice her magic and get stronger."

"Sure," Argo spoke while snorting loudly. Staying silent I agreed with her assessment. "I'm starting to think you have more secrets than me."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible Argo," Kirito fired back.

Narrowing my eyes at his back I was unconvinced. Unfortunately, he was right. My status would skyrocket against these enemies.

"Enemy coming," was all Argo responded with.

A Wall Shadow. The unofficial boss of the fifth floor was blocking the passage to the sixth.

Rushing at Kirito, the boy walked lazily to meet it. It didn't know, but it had no chance of winning this encounter. Interestingly, Kirito didn't meet its claws with his sword, instead, his left hand went to his leg. When it came back up there was a silvery glow. A knife most likely. Its high speed made it a blur. Knocking the claws out of the way, Kirito buried it in the Wall Shadow's face. The new fighting style seemed to have worked, but why was he changing? The same sword was still buried in its sheath on his back.

"Oh, I see," Argo cackled, "You slept in and didn't have enough time to repair your blade. Now your using a dinky knife instead and want Asuna to cover you with magic."

Moving forward to collect the stone, I kept my ears firmly directed towards their conversation.

"Close, but not quite," Kirito denied. "I got my sword repaired, and the smith told me its near breaking. Need to go get another one but didn't have the money on me."

"So, we are venturing into a potentially fatal environment, and you aren't fighting up to your full potential?"

My cold voice froze the boy on the spot. Scratching his head, he looked very much like a child being scolded. It was kind of cute. Wait, no.

With my thoughts drifting, Kirito took the moment to defend himself. "I'm doing fine. The blade will last. I just don't want to push it by slamming it into hard objects."

"Like the Killer Ants that dominate the seventh floor?"

"Hehe," retreating under the dual assault, Kirito put up the knife as a final resort. "That's what this thing is for!"

Meeting Argo's gaze, we both roll our eyes, we trust him too much for our own good. As Kirito walks past, I give him a quick jab to the side. "If you screw up, I'm leaving you to the ants."

"Noted," the word came out strangely forced. Had I hit him too hard? Not hard enough most likely. Sniffing loudly, I let my judgement on the matter be final.

"I think doing the middle floors solo would be easier."

"What was that?" Glancing at Argo it seemed she wasn't sure what Kirito had said either. Whatever it was, he should probably be punished for it.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Finally, the seventh floor. The sweet embrace of combat would be my only salvation from the _things_ in my party. I should have listened to my gut when it told me adding Asuna would only further my torture. Now I was stuck with Asuna forever. Wait.

Breath hitching, I stumble slightly over the loose rock. What had she said again? That she'd join my party once the supporter contract was up? Nothing more, mothing less. She hadn't even said how she wanted to join. To stay on as a supporter, a full-fledged mage or something else. The thought that it may be temporary was… sad. For some reason.

"Umm, Killer Ants approaching Kirito." Asuna notifies me.

"Ah, right." Flushing slightly, I'm glad my back is to them. Drawing my dagger in my left, I pull out my sword in my right. Improvised dual wielding. Parrying the blow with my knife, I open up an angle on its head. Swinging my sword down like a guillotine, it passes cleanly between the head and the thorax. A perfect kill. Even if the knife feels a little off still, it's doing its job. It opens up the enemies for an unopposed kill. If my sword can't hit anything solid, then it won't. I'll kill the enemies by only hitting soft spots.

"Pack coming from behind," Argo informed me. Based on the noises, more were coming from the front as well. This was both the advantage and danger of being the frontrunners, more enemies. Give it another week and even this floor will be covered with adventurers.

"We make for the end of the next intersection. Asuna begin casting when we get there." Orders given, we run to reach the narrow passage before getting cut off. While I haven't been in a while, Eina's lessons are still fresh in my mind. The layout of the seventh floor, and especially the main paths has been drilled repeatedly into my head. Leading the girls, I stop at in the middle of a narrow passage. On one end, the path enemies will be coming down. On the other, it opens slightly before forking into two more paths. Even if more enemies come, there will be an escape route.

Faithful as always, Asuna halted and began chanting. The staff held naturally in her right hand. Below her, a magic circle was forming. Eyes bulging slightly, the small sky-blue ring that barely encompassed her two feet was transfixing. The size of a magic circle indicated how powerful a spell would be. Some didn't produce magic circles however, and whether that was a result of the spell or the person was unknown. In the beta, it was accepted that the presence of a magic circle made the magic harder to cast. More powerful, but also more difficult. Why Asuna had one today but not yesterday could only be speculated currently.

Unfortunately, that's when the enemies decided to arrive. Moving to counter, I realized the downside of the spot I'd chosen. The narrower tunnel meant it was easier to contain the monsters. It also meant manoeuvring my sword was exponentially more challenging. Relying heavily on my dagger, it was becoming a crutch for my weakened sword. With little guarantee of a clean kill, the enemies arrived faster than I could kill them.

"I got some back here, I'll deal with them."

"Thanks." Forcing out a reply to Argo's comment, I realized how stressed I was. It only continued to build as Asuna's melodic voice consumed the room. Their lives were in my hands. The concept was terrifying. I wasn't even entrusted to drive a vehicle.

_Why did I think I could lead people in this place?_

Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Repeating the mantra to myself, I slaved away at the horde in front of me. Probably the result of a monster party. Plus, the mobs we dragged along from the front. At least 15 enemies. Most likely more. That's without factoring in the enemies Argo was dealing with in the back. Was it just because we were nearing the eighth floor? Doubtful. With even more monsters arriving, I knew something was wrong. This wasn't normal.

Mentally, I tried to pull up the map of the seventh floor while still engaged in combat. The passage in front of us leads back to the main route. But the one behind us, the empty fork, that would lead to… "A pantry."

The monsters, similar to us, had a hunger stat. If they go long enough without eating, they starve. The pantries exist on the edges of the floors. Monsters gather there to sate their hunger. There was no doubt about it, we were standing on one of the paths to a seventh-floor pantry. No wonder so many monsters are funneling through here.

"You really screwed this one up, Kii-bou!" Coming back to help me, it seemed like Argo had finished what came down the other tunnel.

"Ready." Asuna's saving call came before I could retort.

Pushing back the nearest enemy, I jump back to beside Asuna. The strain showing on her face is intense. I can only imagine how hard it is to control the magical energy.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Comparable to last time, water coalesced in mid-air. Forming the familiar dagger shape, it shot forward. Readying my sword, I prepared to finish off the remnants. Wave after wave of water shot forward from Asuna. The entire passageway was covered. The only cover was behind the other monsters.

Ash. Where once monsters lingered, only ash remained. Eyes wide, I could barely breath. The scale of the spell was entirely different. The carapaces of the ants which had once denied her were pierced easily. Some magic stones lay intact in the chest of their dead carriers, but the majority of them were destroyed. Containing my disappointment, I doubt this is the result Asuna wanted either. That was probably, 4, maybe 5 thousand valis of stones which were destroyed.

"Oops?"

Looking at Argo, I could see my disbelief mirrored on her. The result was the two of us breaking down into gales of laughter.

"Let's get off this path."

Barely able to talk from laughter, I lead them away from the pantry pathway.

"I-I really didn't mean to break all the stones!" Asuna insisted. "I just got caught up in it all I suppose."

"I think you were just showing off for Kii-bou," Argo teased.

"I wasn't!" Asuna insisted, somewhat unconvincingly. "I just wanted to test my new power."

"It's impressive," I admit, "you shredded through them like wet paper."

"Thank you."

Shielding her face from me, Asuna's quiet words were barely audible.

"As impressive as it is, if she keeps shredding all our stones, our income is gonna go way down," Argo reminded us drily.

"Haha, yeah." Laughing slightly, I scratch my head. As convenient as Asuna's magic is, that's a big downside.

"I think, I can fix that."

Staring at her, I was sure I'd heard wrong. How on earth could she change her magic?

"I'll just fire the water in a different form and reduce the power."

"A different… A different form?" Argo asked.

The weak voice was far more than I'm able to manage. Being able to choose the form of your magic. It would push your versatility through the roof.

"Well yeah," Asuna explained, "My magic let's me choose how I shoot it."

Shaking my head at the clueless girl, I don't know what to say. She just keeps blowing my mind.

"Well, let's try it." Finally finding some words, I lead the trio onwards to more enemies.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Sitting in the bumpy cart, I try to make conversation with the drowsy-looking dog girl sitting across from me. This was made hard by the short goddess glaring at me. For some reason she kept pushing up her breasts, as is emphasizing their impressive size. I was confident with my body, but it was still unnerving having another woman being so aggressive.

"S-so Nazha, how long have you known Miach?"

"Oh, since I joined his familia, just about seven years ago now."

"You must have been just a small girl at the time."

"Hehe, not as small as you may think," Nahza chuckled behind hooded eyes. "Though its kind of you to think so."

"Yes, I like to think I helped raise Nazha," Miach added with a smile. Just returning with Kirito from talking to the guards, it was time. We were leaving Orario. Smiling at Kirito he looked like a little kid. The excitement in his eyes was infectious. Argo wasn't able to come unfortunately. Or more accurate, Miach hadn't wanted her along, especially when hearing her god's name.

"Off we go!" Kirito told them unnecessarily. Jumping into the cart, Miach joined him.

They had borrowed the cart from Hestia's employer. Even a driver had been loaned. That meant the back was cramped as the five of us huddled together.

"Oh, it's a little tight in here, why don't I sit on your lap Kirito?"

"I-Isn't that a little much goddess?" Kirito weakly replied to his excited goddess.

"Yes," Nazha agreed, "If you need more space, Miach and I can sit closer together. After all, it's our fault you're here."

"Haha, you're as humorous as ever Nazha!" Patting his angry follower on the head, I wondered how stupid a guy could be. Apparently becoming a god didn't make the weaker sex any more intelligent. That was something worth remembering.

Rolling through the line slowly, it was a matter of minutes before we were there. The arch in the stone wall passed over our heads. Sticking my head through the cloth divider separating the front and the back, I watched the rolling grass fields come into view.

Beautiful. The perfect green grass plains were something unheard of nowadays. Basically, untouched by human hands, the landscape was serene.

"Wow." Kirito had mimicked me on the other side. Turning towards me, he gave me an inhibited smile.

Blushing slightly, I return it. "Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem." Kirito denies easily, "We needed another person anyways."

Coughing slightly, I realize we've been staring at each other for the past minute. This past week, this mysterious black-eyed boy had become a large part of my life. Conversation came more naturally, and we were steadily getting used to each others' quirks and habits.

Looking back out over the landscape I no longer see it. Even the approaching forest is hidden behind those piercing black eyes. Like a black hole they pull my attention. Shaking my head, I try to focus on the scenery. Even if that mysterious smile was…

"Eep!"

Getting pulled by something I fall back down inside the main compartment. Putting her mouth by my ear, Kirito's goddess, Hestia, growls at me.

"I don't care how pretty you are. I'm a virgin goddess and Kirito will follow in my footsteps. You hear me?"

Turning to face the miniature goddess head on, I understand why Loki doesn't like her. This possessive goddess claims things that aren't hers. Anger flaring, I don't care if I'm supposed to respect her, no one talks to me that way.

"I think that's up to him to decide, yes?"

Glaring back at me, the goddess had no reply. Tsking she went over to where Kirito was just coming back in from outside.

"Hey Kirito!"

"Uwah!" Kirito's pathetic scream came from an obvious source. His arm was buried in Hestia's voluptuous chest.

Giving the goddess one last glare, I look away. It's not like I'm competing for him! And don't give me that sympathetic look Nazha!

"S-so Hestia, have you heard from Také recently?"

"Také?' I ask.

"Také-Mikazuchi, he's a god, I was under the impression that Hestia knew him."

"Eh, well I know of him," Hestia agreed, finally releasing a distressed Kirito.

"Ah, well he spoke quite highly of you. Apparently, your influence has led the stall you work at to far outstrip his."

"Hehe, well the children find me irresistible!" Hestia bragged.

"You work? And why isn't your familia bigger then?" Maybe the questions were curiosity, maybe they were spite. Not even I know.

"Uh…"

This time Hestia froze with an awkward smile on her face.

Unable to take his goddess' pathetic stuttering anymore, Kirito stepped in. "I told her she could quit, but she insists on working. As for why we don't have more members… well…"

Scratching his head, Kirito had no answer for that one.

Giving him a deadpanned stare, the boy melted under it. Sniffing, he shrunk a little more. Good. He shouldn't defend that lazy goddess of his.

Frowning, even Miach seemed to agree with me. "I didn't want to drag children into my financial mess, but you don't have my issues Hestia. You really should try harder to recruit some children."

Collapsing under the criticism, Hestia fell over. Gazing at her impassively, I just couldn't understand this goddess. She seemed to have no romantic attachments to Kirito, and yet seemed to be very possessive of him. Willing to go this far for her friend, yet insanely lazy. A walking conundrum.

Turning away, I look out the back of the cart where the road was stretching behind us. Already the great marble walls of Orario were fading in the distance. The great tower of Babel could still be seen though. It would probably still be visible even when the walls disappeared behind the gentle hills.

"So, where are we going?"

"Kirito didn't tell you? We are headed for the Seolo forest, about an hour away."

Nodding calmly, I look back into the cart just long enough to glare at Kirito briefly. He had explained the circumstances of the quest and why we were going but left out where. A forest. It sounded fun.

"Are we getting herbs there?"

We were making a new potion after all.

Giggling Nazha was slow to reply.

"We're going after something even rarer."

"Oh… Ok." Glancing at Kirito I could have sworn that he didn't know either. Looking back at the scenery, I tried to figure out why Nazha wouldn't tell us what we were after. A couple possibilities came to mind.

Either she didn't want us bailing on her once we knew, or that we wouldn't believe her if she did. Hoping it was the second, I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall as the cart swayed gently along the road.

"Hey Asuna, we're here."

"Huh?" Opening my eyes, Kirito's face was a mere foot away. "W-what are you doing!?" Shrieking at the boy, I give him a two-handed push in the chest.

"Ah!"

Screeching pathetically Kirito tumbled backwards out of the cart.

"Aah…" Blushing slightly, I realize I may have been a little out of line.

"I thought you said that she wouldn't get mad if you woke her?" Hestia asked. With the goddess glaring at me, I had no defense. I panicked unreasonably.

Hopping out of the cart, I join the rest of the members on the quest. Stretching out a hand, I receive a backpack from an amused looking Nazha.

"We have the easy job," the chienthrope girl explained. "Kirito here will be distracting the monsters."

"Monsters!?" Kirito's voice was borderline pathetic, although the pout was pretty cute.

"Yes," Nazha sighed, rolling her eyes. "Take this and run that way. Also, try not to die, I'd feel bad."

"Now?"

A roar rang out through the forest. The deafening sound overpowered the quiet ambience. It was unnatural. A creature that shouldn't exist. Whatever it was far outstripped anything I've encountered before. Hands shaking, I shot a panicked glance at Nazha. It was definitely the first option. What the hell was she thinking?

"Just be ready to leave when I get back." Picking up his pack, that had a funny smell, I just noticed. He shot off into the woods.

"Let's go. Stay quiet." Leading our team of four, Nazha crept silently through the woods like a wraith. Only now did I appreciate the fact that she'd been an adventurer. No doubt these were skills she'd picked up in the dungeon. Listening for something, she stopped us.

"Good, they're all following him."

Not elaborating, Nazha led us through a final thicket into a clearing. Nests. Rows upon rows of great big dirt mounds with eggs in them sat in the clearing. Through the far side, I glimpsed what laid them. A dinosaur. Not just any dinosaur, but the one everyone knows, the tyrannosaurus rex.

"We-We have to help to him!" I shout. Panic is welling up inside me. Maybe my magic will help him. Moving forward, I have to get closer to cast it.

"Stop it missy. Keep a level head. Kirito will survive just fine. Surface monsters are weaker than their dungeon variants."

"Well how strong is it?" Shooting the question back at her, Nazha considered the question.

"About as strong as an Orc, maybe?"

"What's an orc?"

"Oh, they're these great clumsy things that spawn starting on the tenth floor."

Tenth floor. The words hit me like lightning. Kirito is getting chased by a horde of monsters too strong for him. He'd die.

"Hey, I'm worried about him too. But let us focus on our jobs first. All right?"

Somehow, Hestia's calm words reach my scattered brain. Nodding, I take one last look at the fading monsters.

Splitting up, the four of us start jamming the eggs into our packs. Measuring at least a foot across, the dark red eggs were the same color as the monsters. They even had the same black stripes as them. Working fervently to fill my bag, I sent Kirito the only help I could, a prayer. Stay alive; at least until I can repay you.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"I'm going to kill her!" Cursing Nazha, I roll behind a tree. The difficult terrain was the only advantage I had against these things. Initially I had attempted to stay on the trails that they created, only to come to a shocking conclusion. They're faster than me. Not by much, but enough to make it an inviable solution to my dilemma.

Panting heavily, I glance at the clock. Its only been five minutes. How much longer did they need? More importantly, I wasn't sure how long I could give them.

Slashing at the dinosaur's jaw, I left an insignificant scratch along its muzzle. It did the trick of making it recoil. Dashing away, I counted at least five of the creatures on my tail.

"I'm not some damn rabbit Nazha!" Seeing a flash of red out of the corner of my eye, I fling myself to the left. "Free potions for a month! No, a year!"

Dodging another attack, I fling my sword at the monster. Getting lucky, this one left a deeper gash.

"Uh oh."

Looking around, I realized that they had abused their higher agility. They were hunting as a pack. Getting flanked was never fun. Getting flanked by monsters far stronger than you was another level of unpleasant.

"Well, this is the end of the time I can buy you."

Murmuring to myself, I unstrap the special bag I was given. Putting all of my strength into it, I fling the bag as far as possible. It held monster bait inside it. Lures that could be used to increase one's yield in the dungeon. Alternatively, they could bring a horde down on you and get you killed.

As the bag sails over the trees, the monsters listen to their noses and follow the food. Skulking away from the scene of the crime I run for the cart. If they aren't done, we're in a load of trouble.

"Ah, right on time."

Giving me that lazy smile of hers, Nazha's tail is swishing in obvious delight.

Glaring at her, I jump in a cart that's practically moving already. Just as I am ready to relax, another roar rings out. Bursting out the trees less than 50 metres behind the cart, a smaller version of the monsters appears.

Picking up speed, it starts to close the distance.

"Ah, one followed you Kirito. I thought you were better than that."

Giving Nazha one final glare, I jump out of the cart. If it needs to be dealt with, so be it. Drawing my sword, I assume a high stance. Let's do this.

Calming my breathing, I scan the monster for weak points. The scales on its mouth are hard, as I've figured out already. The other options would be an eye, its throat, or the back of a knee. As I run out of time, I decide on a course of action. Risky but feasible.

Shuffling the grip on my sword, I feel the sweat loosening my grip. Risking my live for NPCs, I'm such an idiot. But at the same time, this is their world. We're intruding in it. Focusing my gaze, it all comes down to this moment.

Feet moving, a whizzing sound comes from behind me. Stumbling from surprise, I let out a yelp as the dinosaur looking monster crashes to the dirt in front of me; an arrow sticking out of its eye. With it trying to rise, I jump in and open its throat. Looking back at the still moving cart, there's Nazha perched on the top holding a longbow.

Recovering from the shock, I head back to the cart. Thankfully they stopped it for me. Before long, I'm leaned against the supporting frame, my eyes closing.

"You owe me Nazha."

Reminding her of this, my consciousness fades.

* * *

_Suguha:_

Sunday.

Finally.

Stretching, Suguha woke up more excited about this day than she had all week. The reason for this was simple, she got to visit Kazuto again. The other reason was school. School hadn't been nearly as unpleasant as Suguha had feared it would be. Instead it was downright strange.

All Yukiko did was sit there and stare at her. It was starting to get creepy. The Vice-principal had said that Suguha wouldn't get any punishment. Partly because of her accomplishments in school… but primarily because no one was accusing her of anything.

This had left Suguha constantly looking over her shoulder, sure that some sort of additional punishment would come. However, as the days passed, as she got was a blank stare.

Trying to dismiss the strangeness, Suguha dressed and descended the stairs. Her mother was already up and slaving away cooking breakfast for the two of them.

Giving her a big smile, Suguha did her best to stay positive in front of her. It had gotten rougher when her father had left this week to go back to America. Now that it was just the two of them, Suguha couldn't let her mother see her in pain.

"Looks like your excited to go." Midori comments with a smile when she notices Suguha.

"Of course, mom," Grinning broadly, Suguha poured all her excitement into that one smile. For Suguha knew, that it would be fleeting. As the hours of the day fly away, so would the excitement as Suguha gripped her unmoving Brother's hand.

"Hey, he's survived three weeks, right? He'll get out of there."

Nodding her confirmation to her mother's words, Suguha's eyes were dry and focused.

_I'll make sure of it._

Reaffirming her belief, Suguha scarfed down the food in front of her. "Ready!"

"Eh? You're too fast for me, I'm still cleaning up."

"Let me help with that."

Moving into the kitchen to help her mother, the pair shared a quiet moment, one washing dishes, the other drying.

Finally, it was ready to leave. Glancing at her phone on the way out, Suguha confirmed the time, 9:45 am. With Sunday traffic, probably 15 minutes to the hospital, maybe a bit more. Right now, Kazuto was located in the hospital closest to them. According to rumours though, that was about to change.

A new giant hospital was currently being built. Funded by donations from across the world, its goal was singular. To host comatose victims while boasting the fastest internet connection possible. When the death rates were at an all time maximum, there were rumours that it would be cancelled.

However, something had changed, and building was resuming at a frantic pace. It was on pace to become the fastest sq feet/hour building project in the modern world. Rather than years its schedule was planned in months.

Suguha didn't care about that though, she cared about where it was located, at least an hour drive away. The excessive time required to reach it would severely hurt her ability to visit Kazuto.

Biting her lip, Suguha tapped her fingers agitatedly against the edge of her mother's car door. The thoughts were concerning, but merely a molehill beside the mountain she was still trying to deal with. How to enter the game.

The theories swirled around her brain _ad nauseum. _But no matter how she thought, no solution seemed to present itself, except one. As that was to steal one off a player's head, that too was out. No matter how much she cared about Kazuto, she couldn't murder someone to achieve her goals.

Her inability to come up with anything got more frustrating every day. Every minute wasted meant another chance for Kazuto to die.

Glancing over at her mother, Suguha noticed her making the same motion she was, drumming her fingers. Frowning, Suguha tried to remember the last time she'd seen her mother do something like that. When she was sad, she cried; when she's happy she smiles. But what is this? Anxious?

"Are you alright, mom?"

Flinching Midori jerked in the driver's seat. Looking over at Suguha there was shock in her eyes.

"I'm uh, I'm fine."

Super nervous. But why?

Biting her lip even harder, Suguha's anxiety spiked. Her fingers picked up tempo on the door, matching the rate of her mother.

"Kazuto…"

"Son…"

The dual words of Suguha and Midori were quiet and morose. It was hard to muster any other feeling when staring at the comatose boy. Walking to the bed, the two took up their customary positions, Suguha holding his left hand, and Midori his right.

Into that peaceful silence, Midori spoke.

"Suguha, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is this why you were acting so weird before?"

"Haha, yeah…" Trailing off, Midori shuffled nervously in her seat. Looking around the room, her gaze seemed to never fall on her daughter.

Growing nervous, Suguha could only wait for her mother to speak. Throat drying, Suguha felt impending doom. What new revelation was her mother about to expose?

"Kazuto… Well, he isn't your brother."

The words caused Suguha's brain to seize to a halt. Immediately thousands of rejections came to mind.

"What? I grew up with him, of course he's my brother."

Shaking her head, the beginnings of tears shimmered to life in Midori's eyes. "He's the son of my late sister Aoi. You were only six months old when we adopted him… I'm so sorry."

So many questions and emotions swirled through Suguha, but one broke through to the surface. "Did he know?"

With a nod Midori confirmed the question.

With this, infinite situations played through Suguha's head. _Was this why he drifted away from us? From me?_

"Although, I kind of expected you to figure it out since he's only six months older than you…"

Midori's words washed over Suguha but went unprocessed. Her eyes were glued to the unmoving figure of her brother, no cousin. The word sounded alien and wrong.

With all the new information, the room seemed to press in around Suguha. Standing up in a flurry, she stumbled to the door.

"Suguha?"

"I'll be back mom." Spitting out the words, Suguha rips the door open and exits the room.

Walking the white expanse of the hallway, no thoughts circled Suguha's mind. No comparisons or anger. She was simply numb. Numb to the changes she'd endured these last weeks. Zoning out, Suguha stumbled over nothing, unable to even process the act of walking.

Turning another corner, Suguha was stunned again by yet another unexpected discovery, a face she knew. Yukiko.

One of the last people Suguha wanted to see, she debated turning around.

Noticing her, Yukiko's eyes widened with shock to match Suguha's. Face twisting into a mask of determination, Yukiko scanned back and forth down the hallway quickly.

_Is she looking for people? _Suguha wondered to herself. Thinking Yukiko is scared Suguha's going to beat her up again, Suguha's face tightened into a grimace.

"Eh?"

Letting out a sound of surprise, Yukiko was heading straight for Suguha. Tensing up, Suguha was wondering if she'd reversed the scenario when Yukiko blew right past her shoulder.

"Follow me."

The words were quiet. Almost inaudible for Suguha who was right beside her. Turning, Suguha obeyed automatically. At every intersection Yukiko scanned the hallways from around the corner before continuing.

Confusion rising, Suguha still followed the girl.

"Here, this should do."

Shuffling Suguha into an empty room, Yukiko closed it firmly behind her.

"What do you want?"

Flinching under Suguha's sharp words, Yukiko's surge of courage seemed to have disappeared. Shuffling her feet, Yukiko bit her lip.

A trait they have in common, Suguha noted unhappily.

"I know what you're planning, I want to help."

"Huh?"

The words threw another wrench into Suguha's thought process. This girl who hated her was now offering to help get her into a death game. _Maybe she does hate me_, Suguha thought idlily.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'll meet you outside the gates after school Friday. Until then, I'll tell you this. Earlier this week, Kayaba sent a message to the company in charge of the DOO servers. That Saturday, May sixth, two months after the servers launched, another 2000 people will be able to log in."

Checking her watch, a frantic expression appeared on Yukiko's face. "I have no more time, but this should hit the news Thursday, I got to run!" Bolting out of the room, Yukiko let the door swing wildly behind her.

"What…" The one word was all the brainpower Suguha had left available to her.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello again!

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

I can guarantee that Chapter 5 will release next weekend. After that, we'll see.

What can I write about now that I've run out of (volume 4) short stories to plagiarize after all lol.

Thanks again for all the follows and favorites, I'm shocked people are actually enjoying this story. Hopefully it stays that way!

Oh, just a request, can you attempt to keep story spoilers out of the reviews? Particularly late volume Danmachi. If you have questions about the Characters or impact of those volumes PM me!

I think that's everything.

Later,

-asdf


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Back to the Dungeon

Standing in Nazha's shop we wait as she assembles the potions. "I can't say I'm real eager to repeat that whenever she needs more ingredients."

"Yes," Asuna agrees. She's still looking at me funny, but why I can't tell. Maybe Hestia will interpret for me later.

"It is troubling that it is such a rare resource," Miach agrees with a frown. "I guess we'll have to work with what we can."

"So, the monsters can breed, but they don't in the dungeon because…?"

Asuna's question is a good one, but it also has an obvious answer. "They get killed before they have time most likely."

"Oh," Frowning, Asuna's next question exceeds my expectations. "But what about the floors that haven't been reached yet?"

"Ah…" Scratching my head, I have no solid answer for that.

"The dungeon forbids it."

Miach's quiet answer catches us by surprise. Sharing a look with Asuna, we wait for further explanation.

"Forget me. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your way to the bottom."

Mouth open I gape at the god. Hestia also had a guilty look on your face. They knew. All the gods knew. Do they also know how deep it goes? Questions mounting, no answers seemed to be in sight.

"I've done it!" Tail swishing faster than I've ever seen, Nazha breaks into the room with her new concoctions. "A dual potion. It restores both body and mind."

"That's… very useful." Or it would be if I had magic. Not bitter about that at all.

"Hehe, how about buying some for your supporter?" Nazha winks at me.

"Wasn't that the quest reward?"

Freezing, Nazha chuckles. "I almost forgot about that. How silly of me."

She's trying to rip me off. It was mindboggling that Kayaba had created this. They all had their own personalities. Here's an NPC who tried to not give me a quest reward.

"Here." Taking the four vials, I give them to Asuna. "Thanks for coming today."

"Are you sure?" Asuna hesitated. "I mean, you did all the work."

"Yeah," I assure her with a smile. "After all, it's my job to look after my supporter." Ruffling her hair with my hand, I'm reminded of when I used to do it to my sister. Its been a long time since then.

Surprisingly, Asuna doesn't smack my hand away or anything. Her face does go red though, even her ears. "Idiot."

"Wow you two are so cute together. Maybe it's a season for new romances."

Nothing could have made me snatch my hand back faster than Nazha's comment. I could feel my back being slowly melted by Hestia's gaze.

"Haha, yes. Perhaps you'll meet a nice guy as well Nazha!"

He really is an idiot. All three of the girls bore holes into Miach with their eyes. More telling than any words.

"Is something wrong?"

Yupp. A total idiot.

"Oh, Kirito, I forgot to tell you something." Nazha informs me with a happy smile.

"Umm, yes?"

"There's another ingredient to these potions, Blue Papillion wings."

Whistling my eyes open in surprise. Blue Papillons are rare monsters that spawn exclusively on the seventh floor. I'd encountered only two of them total during the beta. None so far in the live version. Apparently, they are one of the more common rare monsters, but still rare.

"So, if you ever get some, I'll pay well for them, after all, that's my limiting ingredient right now."

Nodding slowly, no words come to mind. Only one practical way to find lots of Papillons comes to mind and its borderline suicide.

"We're back!" Entering the store are two girls. They must be the familia members that Miach recruited.

"Ah, Philia, Rain. Welcome back!"

Walking side by side, they looked like opposites. One has short hair bordering on the edge of brown and blonde with large, serious eyes. A prum. A very rare race, they are notable by their big eyes and slight frame. They weren't chosen since they are the weakest of the races. The only trait they had an advantage over others in was their ability to function as thieves. Most likely the girl had only stood about 4 foot before Kayaba restored everyone to their real-world dimensions. The other had long red hair and a constant smile. The makings of an idol if anyone is. Poking out through the strands of hair were two slightly tapered ears. Similar to Eina's, they marked the girl a half-elf. Both stood about my height. In short, they were both beautiful teenage girls for me to make a fool of myself in front of.

"Quite the pretty girls you picked up Miach. Well, me and Kirito will be leaving now." Hestia spoke quickly.

"Kirito and I," Asuna mumbled under her breath, just quiet enough to avoid the ears of the goddess.

Snorting with derision, I couldn't contain it. The comment was just so Asuna. Flinging a hand over my mouth, it was too late. Every eye was on me. Waving awkwardly, I shoot the girls, a tentative, "yo."

I could practically hear the eye roll from Asuna.

"Um hey," Giving a tentative smile, the blonde one greeted me.

"Privyet, I'm Rain!"

Yupp, definitely an idol. No one else could be that chipper in a game of death. Also, that greeting, was that Russian?

Bowing my head slightly to both of them, I walk past them to exit the building.

"Hey, Kirito…"

Miach's hesitant voice makes me want to cry. I'm about to get roped into another quest where I'm forced to navigate treacherous social interactions, aren't I?

Removing my hand from the door, I turn around. I can't really run away; Hestia is my goddess after all. "Yes?"

Based on Miach's wince and Hestia's glare, I didn't do a good enough job hiding my displeasure. Oh well.

"Well, Philia and Rain both attended that training camp that Ganesha familia hosted. However, I would be more comfortable if someone could give them a rundown of fighting in the dungeon."

At their god's words, both girls went red. However, neither of them disputes their god's words.

Surprisingly, I felt sympathy for them, or maybe it was guilt. After all, I haven't done anything to aid the new players. Despite wanting to help, there were a couple of large hurdles to overcome. Mainly my promise to Argo. Bringing three supporters to the eighth floor would only serve to decrease our amount earned. Also, somehow, I felt that Argo wouldn't take kindly to me showing up tomorrow with two more girls in tow.

"What floor are you currently going to?" Asuna asked. Buying me time to come up with a solution.

"The fifth," Rain confessed. "Although we're struggling against the opponents on that floor."

"It's the only one we can find enemies on," Philia complained.

"W-well, I could potentially join you for a week."

Shocked. Everyone, including me, stared at Asuna. It was true, the supporter contract could be canceled at any time, with my approval. Since she specified a week, that indicated that she'd be looking to rejoin my party after I was done helping Argo. It all made sense; the only issue was whether Asuna could actually help them become adventurers.

As if she could sense my thoughts, Asuna looked over at me. Saying nothing, her eyes are determined. "I can do this Kirito."

Continuing to match her gaze, I wonder where her confidence came from. She'd been fighting for less time than them by all accounts. Her resolute gaze spoke to her determination. I wouldn't be able to stop her. "I'll see you next Monday then. Good luck."

Nodding my head, I leave the store. I need space to think.

"Kirito! Hey, Kirito!"

Space was the one thing I never seemed to get these days. Slowing down, I let Hestia catch up to me.

"Hehe, that was a pretty harsh dumping your supporter gave you, eh?"

Glancing at Hestia, I continue walking. It wasn't really surprising she hadn't understood. She had the freedom to do whatever she felt like doing.

"If Asuna needs to do this, then I won't stop her."

"Hmpf."

Hestia seemed upset that I didn't care more about Asuna leaving me to help Philia and Rain. "Since it's still early, I'm going to go talk to my advisor. See ya."

The dismissal was somewhat rude, but after spending all day with Hestia and her antics, I needed a break. Even if that was getting yelled at by Eina. It was only around 5 pm, she should still be there.

Stomping off on her own, Hestia didn't look happy. Sighing yet again, I could only helplessly shake my head. Now I've made a mess of my relationship with her. This is why I play video games in the first point. To avoid relationships. Practically growling I stalk down the street towards the guild headquarters. Maybe Asuna leaving hurt more than I admitted.

"Kirito! Thank goodness you are alright."

The relief in Eina's voice hurt more than any anger could have. When had I last come? Wednesday, probably. Too long.

Giving her an awkward smile, I have no reply.

"You look like you need a box."

"That would be nice," I agree with a small smile.

Sitting across form her in the private box, I found myself at a loss for words. There were so many things I could say, but where to start. I also wanted to go over the eighth floor again.

"Why don't I go pull out the information on the eighth and ninth floors again?" Eina offered. "If at any time you want to talk about anything else, feel free."

Nodding gratefully, I breath a sigh of relief. Even if she is sometimes strict, I owe this girl a massive debt. No matter what, she listens to me.

* * *

"So, you've gone down to the seventh?"

Rain was doing the questioning while Philia listened. Yesterday, it had seemed so easy to imagine myself teaching them about the horrors of the dungeon. Today though, the absence of Kirito felt pronounced. I had no security today; if something goes wrong, I will die.

Not trusting my throat, I nod in response to Rain's question.

"So, that Kirito boy is pretty cute huh. Are you guys a thing?"

"W-w-why would you think something like that?" Stumbling, I practically screech the stuttering reply. My face feels hot as well. When did I become such a child that I couldn't even answer a perfectly normal question?

"Aww," Rain sighed in disappointment, "I was hoping he was available. I would have liked to wrap him around my finger."

"He isn't a toy!" Snapping at the girl, I instantly regret my words. Why hadn't I denied being in a relationship with him?

"My you're protective of him. Although I suppose you have to be with the pretty ones."

Gritting my teeth, anger flared. I need to shut down this relationship talk now.

"We have a monster coming." The only one still paying attention to their surroundings, Philia points out the approaching Kobold.

Blushing again, I let myself get so distracted that I didn't even notice. Making no motion to fight the enemy, I wave Rain ahead. Let's see how she performs in a fight.

Walking forward without hesitation, Rain reaches her hands down to her waist and draws her dual swords in one clean motion. Lighter than the blade Kirito uses, Rain's swords are designed to be dual-wielded. The narrow steel blades shone in the faint light. I was no expert on weapon strength, but I put them around the level of Kirito's old blade. Below both mine and his in quality. That made sense though. A poor familia like Miach's couldn't afford something spectacular.

_Loki could though._

The thought was humbling. Kirito was right to question my ability to do this. I had been given everything on a silver platter and thought myself worthy to help.

Twirling out of the lunge, Rain's left sword caught the Kobold on its shoulder. Angering the creature, it leaps at the girl.

Caught off guard, the parry is substandard. Suffering mild damage, Rain quickly responds by burying her right blade in the Kobold's mouth.

Biting my lip, I really had nothing to say to help the girl. Practice was likely all she needed. Kirito would be able to help them.

Unable to take the defeat laying down, I focus. I've seen top players fight. I know what it can look like. Besides having more practice, what did Kirito do differently?

"Your movements."

"Huh?"

"You waste a lot of movement when fighting. If you can minimize the time you use on wasted effort, you'll see improvement."

Tilting her head, Rain stared back at me. "I... I think I understand. Can you show me what you mean?"

Surprised to get no backlash, I still got myself stuck. Although, the lack of backlash isn't all that surprising considering they've probably almost died a couple times.

"I'll do my best." Not promising anything, I walk at the front of our formation. On the edge of the fifth, we finally encounter another monster. Recently born, from the shards of rock on the floor, a Frog Shooter is my opponent.

Planting my staff on the ground, I draw my rapier. Closing the distance, I pause three metres away. Drawing one deep breath I slowly release it. As I do, I focus all my attention on the fight. As I do, it feels like my senses are heightened. The sound of the rock crunching under my boots. The taste of the stale air in the dungeon. The feel of the stifling heat pressing down on me.

Assuming my stance, I dash forward. And… Now! Raising my rapier, a sharp impact numbs my hand. I blocked the tongue with my rapier!

Smiling my success, I dive forward. The frog barely has time to widen its eyes in fear before my rapier penetrates it.

With one last pathetic croak, the corpse slides off the end of my blade. Wiping the blood off on its body, I turn back to the girls.

"So…"

"…fast."

Finishing each others' sentences the girls are stunned. Eyes wide, mouths hanging, I feel the thrill of victory rush through me. I can do this! I can catch up.

"I think I get it now," Rain conceded. "I've been wildly swinging when I need to anticipate and counter. Thanks, Asuna."

Smiling broadly at me, I can only return it weakly. If that's what her instincts are telling her, then I'm sure its right.

"I guess the next one's mine?" Philia mumbled. "I don't know how to follow that though."

"Oh, well just do your best."

The words sound lame even to me. Philia, nonetheless, nods resolutely in response. Descending to the fifth floor we look for more monsters to fight.

"Damn these moths." Coughing loudly, Argo voiced her displeasure with the Purple Moths that we've been dealing with since the seventh floor. The difference is how much more prominent the enemy is on the eighth.

"Oh, they aren't so bad," I shoot back teasingly. Slicing one of said moths with my sword, I easily stay out of range of its poison spores.

Glaring at me, Argo tries to bring down another with hit and run maneuvers. Finally, taking is down, Argo dissolved into another coughing fit. Subsiding in a couple of seconds, Argo downed an antidote. "Bloody showoff."

"Hey, we can go half on consumables." I suggest with a shrug.

Pausing, Argo considers my face to gauge how serious I am. "While I appreciate it, no. You're the one helping me as it is."

"Alright," Shrugging nonchalantly, I finish extracting the stones and move on through the eighth floor. Ideally, we'll finish the eighth on Wednesday, leaving four days for mapping the ninth. Despite the Eighth and Ninth floors being bigger than the seventh, and having technically stronger enemies, they would be quicker to finish. This is because they're part of the Killer Ant floors. All three of the floors have Killer Ants as the main threat. Annoying, but it means that once one adapts to the seventh, the eighth and ninth are less of a barrier. The next wall is the tenth. Everything you think you know about the dungeon changes on the tenth; large monsters appear, Imps swarm using coordinated movements to hunt you, and visibility becomes an issue.

That's a problem for next week, however. Right now, we need to make a surface run. With no designated supporter, our carry limit has been drastically reduced.

"If I didn't want the money so much, I'd say we're better off breaking the small stuff."

Laughing along with Argo, I partially agree. It's really annoying not having an inventory. On top of that, the magic stones are heavy. The super dense stones weigh far more than their appearance suggests. Because of this though, the packs are never completely full when we return to the surface. In this way, the larger magic stones returned far more money versus weight.

Grumbling slightly over the unfairness of it all, I ask Argo a question. "How hard do you think it will be to hire supporters?"

"Is this about those 'expeditions' your theorizing about?"

Nodding, I sneak a glance at an exasperated Argo. I'd told her about the quest yesterday. Mainly about the most important information, the monsters. Not as strong as things I'd seen in the beta, I'd asked Nazha about them. Called Bloodsauruses, they spawn on floor thirty in the dungeon. This bone-chilling number revealed one undeniable fact. It would be impossible to reach the thirtieth floor and return in one day. Even just doing the seventeenth and back is hard enough. Argo didn't want to think about it.

Maybe the thought of surviving long enough to enter those floors was too scary. Considering as its Argo, the more likely explanation was that she had already figured out a plan and would sell it when people were trying to figure it out. Whatever the reason, it made me no less sure of my answer. It was why the hierarchy was in place. The gods that used to possess large powerful familias were the ones with large houses and tons of resources. Why none of these powerful adventurers are still around will most likely get revealed with time.

Finally, settling into the world, I stretch, confident in my assumptions. Walking along the hallways of the sixth floor, I encounter a most unpleasant acquaintance, "Lind."

"You!" Brows drawing together in a frown, his eyes glance between Argo and me. "So, you still hold this girl captive eh?"

"Move aside pretty boy," Argo spoke. Pushing Lind lightly in the chest, he stumbled back. "Let's go Kii-bou."

Nodding politely at the flabbergasted Lind and co, I catch up to Argo. "What was that?"

Sniffing, Argo took her time answering. "I relived his suspicions of you. By taking charge it made me seem like the leader."

"I-I guess it did." Mumbling my agreement, I reassess the info broker. She had a perfect opportunity to blackmail me. I'd have been forced to agree to her demands. No doubt she would have done something like that in the beta. In fact, she had done similar things. The amount of hush money I had to pay for that one incident…

Shaking my head quickly I disperse the thoughts. It hardly matters anymore. All that matters now is that Argo was apparently adjusting to this world of death.

"Do you really have so little faith in me Kii-bou? You saved my life and keep doing me favors. I'm not heartless."

Wincing, I realize Argo easily read my reaction. She tried to keep her voice light, but I could sense the pain in it. Hanging my head, I had no reply. There was nothing I could say now. There were things I should say; an apology, thanks.

When no reply came, Argo turned back to the front and kept walking. I did my best to block out the evident hurt in her eyes.

* * *

"Eh!? Twice?"

The shock in Philia's voice elicited another blush from me. After we had gotten settled in our hunting routine, they started pestering me.

About Kirito.

Again.

I'd forgotten exactly how much saving he'd done until I was forced to repeat the events of the last week.

"So, it's just the two of you then?" Rain's crimson irises sparkled with humour.

Shaking my head, I deny the statement. "We've been… Well really he's been working with another girl to help her map the floors."

"Oh competition! So how do you plan on winning him then? Though with your looks that shouldn't be hard."

"Its not like that!" Despite protesting Philia's words, wasn't it? Did I not commit myself to becoming his equal? To become strong enough to save him?

"Oh, and here I thought he was kind of cute," Philia whined, Oh well, I'm sure I'll find someone else."

_Didn't Rain say much the same thing!?_

Chuckling lightly, I try to focus my thoughts on the present. Sitting in a room on the fifth floor, I eat lunch with the girls.

The dark room casts an aura of malevolence. A seemingly inescapable gaze of malice that peers down on me. Thankfully the conversation helps to chase it away with laughter.

"This Kirito fellow is strong yes?"

Rain's question brought my thoughts back to the very man I was trying to forget about. No doubt he was making easy progress through the eighth floor. Not trusting my voice, I nod in answer. Strong beyond reckoning. The only tool I had was magic with which to match him.

"We should get him to help out then." Philia cut in.

"No!"

My vehement denial catches them off guard.

"Ah, sorry. What I mean is that he's busy. He doesn't have time to help."

Glancing at each other, Philia and Rain broke out into superstitious chuckles.

"I do like you, Asuna," Philia spoke slowly, "but I also don't want to get killed by your hubris as you try and prove something to him."

"I'm not… It's not like that. I mean I won't!" Babbling incoherently, I slam my mouth shut.

The looks from the girls are impossible to stomach. Concentrating on the hard bread, I bite into it with vigor. Anything to escape the relentless teasing.

After my first fight with the Frog Shooter, the girls had slowly become less impressed with me. As the battles increased it became evident that besides magic, my only state higher or equal to theirs is my agility. It's my skill that allows me to surpass them in terms of speed when attacking.

Nevertheless, they still found my advice helpful, or at least I think they did. They fought better than they had at the beginning.

"Did something change?"

Rain's question was quiet and serious. Two things the girl wasn't, ever.

Focusing, my ears finally told me what I should have noticed far earlier, the dungeon had fallen silent.

"We need to leave, now."

Whispering I try to impart the urgency of the words into the other two girls. They'd spent more time than me in the dungeon, but they hadn't been exposed to the same experiences. I knew exactly how quickly death could come to those unprepared in the dungeon. How quickly everything could change.

It was Kirito's favorite proverb. If something unexpected happens, run.

Gathering my stuff quickly, I gesture for the others to hurry up as well. Putting my bag on my back, I ready my staff and leave the room to peer into the corridor, empty.

Motioning for them to follow, I set off in the direction of the fourth floor at a cautious jog. Each step I do my best to mute its noise. The only noise as we shuffle along is our breathing and panting from the exertion. For once they've fallen silent.

Halting abruptly, the girls stumble a few steps ahead of me before halting as well. Holding up a finger I halt their questions. Rude but there's no time for explanations.

"Footsteps."

Answering their unspoken questions, the noise finally solidifies into an identifiable source. Holding our position, a group of men turn the corner.

The one in front is clearly the leader. A human male, his hair is a vibrant blue only a few shades darker than mine. Wearing a full suit of polished armour complete with shield and longsword, he certainly looks impressive.

"You there, ladies! Have you seen a Wall Shadow lately?"

What a strange question. Frowning, I answer. "Not for over half an hour, we were eating lunch until the dungeon fell silent."

"You had enough sense to leave, that's good." The man confirms with an easy nod. "I would suggest continuing with that plan, this Wall Shadow is something special. We've seen the remnants of its work spread across the walls."

No need to ask what he meant by that. Eyeing Rain and Philia, I see their faces are white sheets. Giving their arms a squeeze to comfort them, I hope I look better.

"Do you have any leads on where it is?"

Shaking his head, a glimpse of sorrow shadowed the man's eyes. "We've checked from the entrance to the fourth to here, so that will be clear. We ran into some members from _Magni familia _who are doing the other half."

"Aargh!"

The scream permeated the hallway and kept going. It was close.

"You should leave now!"

Shouting that last warning, the unknown man continued past to trace the source.

Tightening my grip on my staff, indecision warred within me. What should I do? On one hand, I knew my magic would slaughter a Wall Shadow regardless of its power. On the other, I need to protect Rain and Philia.

"We're helping, right?" Philia asked. The determination on her face was clear. This girl was too kind.

"If your undecided just think about what Kirito would do," Rain teases with a warm smile.

How these girls stay positive in this place is beyond me. But they're right. I can't abandon those in need. Afterall, Kirito didn't abandon me.

"Let's do this."

Nodding our determination, the three of us set out after the rapidly vanishing party.

It was time for an adventure.

* * *

"Do you want to eat lunch up here?"

"Huh? Umm, sorry, could you repeat that?" Replying sheepishly, I duck my head to avoid that inevitable hard glare I'd receive. I'd done it again.

I'd zoned out instead of paying attention to Argo. Every time my thoughts went to the same place, Asuna. Would she be alright on her own?

Gritting her teeth, Argo replied slowly, emphasizing every word. "I asked if you wanted to eat lunch on the surface since we're here at lunch time."

"Oh, yeah that sounds good."

"Jesus Kirito, you aren't her mother or guardian or whatever you're imagining yourself as. You need to realize that she's free to run off and die if she wants to."

"It's not that," I protest weakly as I follow Argo to one of the taverns surrounding Babel. One of the best places to set up a business I muse silently. "It's that she's headed to the fifth floor, and I'm not sure what it was, but it felt different."

Rolling her eyes, Argo clearly didn't believe me. "So, what's the difference?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure." Frowning slightly, I bring back the memories of the floor we trudged through barely twenty minutes ago.

At first glance everything had been the same. But there was a feeling. A wrongness. Beyond that it was impossible to qualify.

"I probably just imagined it as you say." Admitting defeat to Argo, I follow the smug girl to the restaurant.

Casting one final glance back at Babel, I send a silent prayer.

_Come back alive, please._

* * *

"There it is men! Spread out and trap it!"

Arriving at the room just behind the party of six, I skid to a halt. Taking point, the blue-haired leader approached the creature, shield raised before him. Spreading out around him the other five moved to flank the creature.

Simply standing there, the Wall Shadow let's the body in its claws fall to the ground.

No, part of a body.

My refined elven eyes brought every gory detail of the scene into stunning clarity. The Head lolled to the side, glazed eyes looking into mine unseeing. A trickle of blood dripped from the mouth and wetted the rocks below. Ruined armour had been torn apart with ease by sharp claws. Below the waist… nothing. Truncated at the thighs. A thick trail of blood belayed the adventurers attempt to crawl away.

It was horrible.

A scene of untold violence.

But it's also my life now.

Swallowing the bile rising in my throat, I focus on the problem. The monster. Nothing but a dumb replaceable creature, spawning endlessly from these unforgiving walls.

This is what I risked everyday now.

This would have been my fate twice now if Kirito wasn't there.

Slowly the circle of adventurers tightens the circle of steel around the creature. Ready to put the beast down once and for all.

Standing straight I stamp my staff into the ground, ready to cast at a moments notice should something go awry.

The Wall Shadow seemed to be in no rush. Unmoving, it awaits its fate. Slowly, the silver disk composing its face contorted into a different shape. A smile.

Placing its hands on the ground, an unearthly reverberation seemed to echo through the dungeon. Shaking the walls, the party stopped, pausing in their decision. Wary at this new development.

_Crack!_

Not just once, but again and again until the whole chamber was nothing but a cacophony of rock breaking.

Mouth opening in awe I stare at the crumbling chamber. It didn't seem possible, but it was.

The Wall Shadow had just called down one of the dungeon's meanest tricks, a monster party.

* * *

"Ah, my leg!"

Staring at the limping adventures, my heart caught in my throat. It was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

Going to move past the mixed party of healthy and injured adventures one of them stopped me.

"If you're thinking about going to the fifth floor, don't. Some crazy Wall Shadow is killing everyone."

Face blanching, terror starts to overwhelm me. That's where Asuna is. I should have stopped when I went through. I should have trusted the feeling.

"Hey it's alright kid!" The man comforts me. "_Ganesha familia's _finest Diavel is there! He'll deal with it lickety split."

"Kii-bou…"

Argo's gentle words did nothing to comfort me. Ignoring both of them, I sprint into the dungeon.

The familiar passageways hold no meaning for me. Dashing through them, I witness shocked faces of the parties still farming the upper floors. Kicking off a wall I push myself faster. Down and down again. To the one I abandoned.

* * *

Cracking his knuckles, the deity stared intensely at the floor beneath his feet. Sitting on a throne beneath the guild, the deity's eyebrows flexed in concentration.

"Why is the dungeon acting up so much?"

The deep question had no answer. For there was no longer an advisor to aid the deity in such matters. All he could do is scrunch his eyebrows and focus his immense will into the dungeon.

Calming it, controlling it.

Nonetheless, it wasn't enough.

Even the upper floors were producing irregularities now.

They'd run out of time.

Standing, the deity looked like an ancient boulder. Rising only rarely, he'd enforced his will over the dungeon for nigh on a millennium now. Yet, he felt his task here coming to an end. That wasn't surprising really, he mused. After all, his arrival had sparked the beginning of a new era. And now, another era had started, the age of world walkers.

Dismissing the thoughts, the ancient deity began to ascend the stairs out of his sunken throne room. It was time for a denatus.

* * *

Hordes of Goblins.

Legions of Kobolds.

Masses of Dungeon Crawlers.

An army of Frog Shooters.

The only salvation was no Wall Shadows, the boss of the fifth floor.

It was the perfect trap. Drawing them into a circle around it before surrounding them. Creating a threat on both sides.

"Kill it now!"

Diavel's order was a sound one; deal with the Wall Shadow in the center before the spawns could extract themselves from the walls and approach.

Unfortunately, the Wall Shadow had other ideas. Picking up the remnants of the adventurer's body, it threw it at the rearmost flanker.

With the adventurer knocked back from the impact, the Wall Shadow slipped into the gap created. A flawless escape.

"Run!"

My cry was too late though. With them focused on killing the Wall Shadow it was too late. The monsters had pried themselves from the rubble and were ready to fight.

"Hold fast! We're still fine."

The words sounded brave. They sounded like a leader's. But they were hollow inside. They shook. They held no meaning and did nothing to encourage the men following him.

_What can I do?_

Freezing at the entrance the words flashed through my mind. I could feel Philia and Rain, standing beside me, paralyzed by fear.

Unbidden, the face of the swordsman rose to my mind. That's right, there's only one thing I need to do, sing.

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune._

_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

The change was immediate. The men who looked ready to give up and prepare to die were filled with vigor. But perhaps more importantly, was the monsters' reactions. Heads rotating, the creatures ready to ignore me, standing slightly outside the room, now recognized me as the biggest target.

No matter what, I will finish this cast. Holding myself to this promise, I carry on.

"_By my will, I give you life. By your will, I wield it._

_Chosen not given, I call. Answer my prayer and heed your duty."_

Screaming their anger, the monsters rush me.

"Like we'd let you!" Moving in front of me, Philia and Rain absorb the charge. Taking multiple wounds, the girls are able to hold their positions in front of me. Monster after monster throw themselves at the wall they've created, but none get through.

"Move towards the elf!"

Orders given, the men fighting tooth and nail to simply survive start to move. Keeping formation, the circle inches its way slowly but surely towards me.

"_Wash away the rabble and purify the streets._

_Put out the fires and drown the nonbelievers."_

There was only a little bit of the chant left. It will work! They'll get out. I'll save them!

Exhilaration at an all time high I continue the chant.

"_Blessed of the Undine._

_My name is Necksa!"_

"Done!" Calling out my victory, I wait for the men to finish the last few metres to where I wait. Covered with injuries, the once proud suits of armour are now beaten, battered, and bloodsoaked.

"Kruu!"

Having stood idle at the far end of the cavern for most of the fight, the Wall Shadow burst into action. Skirting around the edge of the hard-pressed warriors, it sped towards one person, me.

Grabbing a Dungeon Crawler on its way past, it flings it at Philia. Stumbling from the impact, Philia provides no resistance as the Wall Shadow bowls her over.

Gritting my teeth, I prepare for impact. Any movement could disrupt my spell and induce ignis fatuus.

_I can do this!_

Clenching my stomach at the last moment, the wind is blown out of me by the claws. But more than that, a sharp pain. They pierced my armour and entered my stomach.

Gasping pitifully, I feel the magic hover on the edge of my grasp. I'm a second away from exploding pitifully, accomplishing nothing.

"No!" Rain's scream was accompanied by a sword slash. Passing right next to me, the blade drives the Wall Shadow back away from me.

The blue-haired leader shows up, delivering a well-timed strike, pushing it even further into the cavern.

"_Vannforlengelse__!"_

Unable to hold it any longer, I cast my magic. Not the typical daggers but spinning disks. Designed to tear through anything they encounter.

Pouring all the mind I can into it, wave after wave of water tears through the cavern.

_Survive that!_

Falling to my knees, I pant roughly. Reaching my hand back, I fumble for my potion holster. Finding it, my numb fingers struggle to grasp the smooth glass tube.

Finally extracting it, I down the entire double potion in one smooth gulp.

"Amazing…"

"You were incredible Asuna!" Rain's proclamation is accompanied by a fierce hug. Despite being covered in wounds herself, Rain was as chipper as always.

"Sorry…"

Pushing herself up, Philia's in an even worse condition. Having only one dagger to defend herself, the girl had struggled against the waves of monsters. Then the Wall Shadow itself attacked her.

Mustering my strength, I use my staff as leverage to stand up. A groan leaks past my lips. Even with the potion, I'm still drained.

"Kruu…"

Face blanching, all nine of us focus intently into the chamber of death. Shattering most of the magic stones, a carpet of wet ash coats the floor. From amid this, a figure slowly rises.

Dripping blood and water, the Wall Shadow analyses us. Releasing its strange noise once again, the creature turns around and stumbles towards the far exit.

"It's alive…"

The sorrow on the blue-haired man's face is unmistakable.

After giving myself a few more seconds to interpret what just happened, mine joins his. None of us are strong enough to pursue it. That means it will live and heal. Although the walls here are shattered and unable to spawn monsters for quite awhile more, that's not true for the whole floor.

All it has to do is find a new cavern and repeat its trick. Even severely injured it could kill hundreds of adventurers.

Bowing my head, tears fall from my eyes. The only solace I could offer the innocent.

After all my determination, all my power, only one thought is left behind.

_I failed._

* * *

Skidding to a halt, the first passageway of the fifth floor branched. Whipping my head back and forth I search for any sign that something is wrong. Despite an eerie silence indicating a lack of monsters, nothing.

Gritting my teeth, I try to focus, surely there must be some indication!

"Kii-bou! Wait up!"

Not bothering to turn around, I wait for Argo to catch up. Knowing the layouts of these floors as good if not better than me, there was no way I could lose her.

Forcing myself to wait, Argo finally skid to a halt what felt like an eternity later. Tapping my fingers impatiently, I wait for the panting figure to recover.

"Which way?" The words are needlessly harsh, but I can't help it. Asuna can't die. She simply can't. Why, I don't know. But my heart continues to scream that one fact at me, Asuna can't die.

Focusing, Argo turned first one way, then the other. "There. Panicked footfalls that way."

Not waiting for the complete statement, I take off down the right passage. Skidding around a corner, I can hear Argo's angry noises from 5 metres back.

Cloak swirling around me, I finally pick up the noises that Argo had heard. Drawing my sword in one motion, I throw myself off the wall to confront their source.

"Whoa!"

Eyes widening, I run into an enormous man. Standing just over six feet, I come to the oddest conclusion, he's a dwarf. Standing well outside the typical height dimension for a dwarf, this must be his real-life height that he was forced into, distorting his chosen race.

"You should leave friend. Something bad is haunting this floor right now."

With his deep baritone and imposing great axe, the man made a tremendous first impression. However, I had no time to be impressed.

"Where is it!?"

The force of my shout blew them back a couple of feet. Not receiving an answer, I try again.

"Where is the Wall Shadow!?"

"Calm down Kii-bou before they wet themselves."

Arriving on the scene, no one can quite embarrass a group of fully-grown men like Argo.

Flushing, the leader stepped back up. "Look this thing isn't a toy for you to hunt. It's very dangerous and has killed entire groups of people!"

"And I'm going to kill it." My voice is as controlled as I can make. Shaking with anger, I ask once more. "Where. Is. It?"

Frowning, the dwarf spreads his hands in defeat. "Look man, we don't know. _Ganesha Familia _asked us of _Magni familia _to look after this side of the floor evacuating everyone we come across. So, it's probably on the other side of the fifth."

Not bothering with a thanks, I whip around and sprint back down the passage. So much wasted time.

"Hey wait!"

Groaning I roll my eyes. Great, now I have another party of hangers-on.

Slowing slightly so as to not lose them, I pause briefly at every intersection to judge the noise.

Growing frustrated, minutes pass as I make my way methodically through the floor.

Another fail. Wait…

Cocking my ear to the side, I focus down one tunnel. Is that shuffling?

Hope rising slightly, I take off. One more corner and…

"Monster party…"

Not just a regular one, this one is huge. I'd seen larger in the beta, but never on a floor this high. Maybe on the twelfth, but not really until the middle floors. There are probably thirty monsters in this cavern.

Clenching my sword, my knuckles turn white from the force applied. The source of the shuffling is standing in the middle of the room. Walking badly, black blood poured from it. More than that though, small rivulets of water also flow from its body.

There is no water on the fifth floor. The most likely explanation is the one I'm looking for, Asuna.

Anger, no rage consumes me. Not at this thing, but at myself. I should never have let her out of my sight.

She would be the one to lead us home, I can feel it. But now… I let her die with no one protecting her.

Roaring my helplessness at the world, I charge.

* * *

"Kii-bou!" Losing the boy slightly, Argo picked up his path again when she heard the clash of metal and roars of pain. Sliding to a graceful stop, Argo's mouth dropped.

A hurricane of steel.

Black blood flew and monsters fell.

The hordes attacked again and again, but every time they met armour or blade. None struck flesh.

Argo had seen Kirito wade through Killer Ants, a far more fearsome opponent than anything here, but still. The raw numbers were overwhelming, and slowly shrinking. This wasn't something an adventurer who struggles on floor eight could accomplish. This looked like someone on the edge of level two. Someone with a near maxed status.

A Frog Shooter tongue deflected off the back of a gauntlet. A Kobold impaled in the same breath. Moving flawlessly, the technique was mind-numbing. Following through on the momentum, Kirito's foot came up, breaking a goblin's neck.

Foe after foe, Kirito fell them all with relative ease. They threw numbers at him, and Kirito responded not just with status, but skill and technique. Every move was carefully planned.

He moved to put Kobolds in front of Frog Shooters to block their tongues. He dodged Dungeon crawlers inciting collisions. None of the monsters had been born more than a minute ago. They had no practice, experience, or formation.

And when it came down to it, numbers weren't enough.

* * *

Panting, the red in my vision slowly cleared.

Only one foe was left, the Wall Shadow. Fleeing down the far passage I follow.

"Kii-bou wait! Drink a potion!"

"Huh?"

Blinking with confusion I turn around. Argo is racing towards me. Behind her stands that dwarf and his familia members.

Stumbling slightly, I take the potion with shaking fingers. Downing it in a couple of gulps, I return the empty glass vial to Argo.

"Thanks."

Nodding quickly, I turn to pursue the Wall Shadow. I doubt my ability to fight through another Monster Party, but it needs to die.

"Wait up swordsman!" the dwarf calls. "Your strength is undoubtable but let us help you with this one."

Nodding again, I have no further reply. If they want to come that's on them. I have a monster to kill.

* * *

Stumbling back along the hallway, the monster felt a new emotion rise in it, fear. Even when it was pelted by the blades of water that tore through the monsters it used as a shield, it never felt like this.

Trapped.

The dungeon is its mother. The dungeon provides for it. But it ran out of resources. Two monster parties in close proximity on a floor so high was nearly impossible for the dungeon. Only the call of one of its beloved children had allowed the dungeon to pull off such a feat, but to no avail. On one side, powerful magic. On the other, that thing.

The black eyes had penetrated it to its core. That monster party had been eviscerated by the powerful swordsman. _How had this happened?_

No matter how the thing thought, no reliable method of escape presented itself. So, stumbling through the passage, its slowly healing body prepared itself to force its way through the magic. If it was fast…

Pausing at the corner, the monster surveyed the situation. All nine were still there and injured.

Mouth splitting into a grin, another emotion started to replace the fear, hope.

* * *

"Eh? So, you're _the _Diavel?" Rain asked interestedly. Of the six of Ganesha familia's members, he was the only one still standing. The other five were sitting nursing their injuries.

"Ah yes, that's me." The man answers with an embarrassed nod.

Giving him a onceover I'm fairly sure I understand what's going through him. He's embarrassed he failed to kill the monster. He's the man who tried to put everyone trapped in this game on his back. Give them the hope and experience to escape the game.

"You were in the beta test, right?" Philia asks. Obviously interested in the man as well.

Nodding again in response, the flush in his cheeks gets even more pronounced.

Muffling my snort of laughter, I'm surprised by how dense the girls are. _Unless they're trying to embarrass him_, I reason. All of their questions point to his increased experience over everyone else, and yet he failed in his task.

"Who would you say was the strongest beta tester?" I'm surprised to notice that the question came from me. I'm unlikely to know whoever he says, and yet… I'm curious.

_Do I really think he'll say Kirito?_

I think a part of me does.

Reeling in surprise, the flush in Diavel's cheeks fades as he contemplates my question.

A strange look comes over Diavel's face. "You know, I don't think I'd have had an answer for you if I hadn't logged in that final day."

Pausing, Diavel contemplates how to best word the story. Leaning against the wall, he talks slowly at first, but gains momentum.

"When I logged in on the final day of the beta, the deepest I'd gone was the fifteenth floor. I knew the top players were down to the seventeenth and therefore felt discouraged. Whenever my party ventured into the middle floors, we inevitably fell victim to the hellhounds that roam there."

At his words a flash of fear crosses his face and that of the Ganesha members listening as well.

The reason is clear, these hellhounds they fear is an obstacle they'll have to deal with again. This time, dying is fatal.

"Anyway, when we went to dungeon that day, we were hoping to reach the sixteenth before servers closed, but we encountered a massive party at the dungeon entrance. I knew one of the members there and our party got roped into this raid. To get as far through the dungeon as we could."

Nostalgia colours Diavel's words. Head tilted back his eyes were glazed over unseeing. No doubt he only saw the events of that day.

"We crushed the top floors. Unpausing we went at a fast walk barely slowing through the first twelve floors. Pausing at the entrance to floor thirteen, the troubles began. You see, the middle floors are different compared to top ones. More traps, more monsters, more ways to die."

Voice hardening slightly, Diavel scanned the audience. No doubt not wanted to scare the listeners.

When I wave him on, he continues.

"We started with maybe 80, 90 people. When we reached the seventeenth, we were down to about 40. Most of that was the sixteenth itself. We ran into a monster party… Composed solely of Minotaurs. The fighting was long and brutal."

Minotaur… I'd heard the name before form Argo and Kirito. It was obviously a reference to the Greek myth of Theseus. Were the half-bull monsters really that tough?

"Anyway, after that, the seventeenth wasn't that bad. Anyone left was a solid fighter who knew how to deal with these floors. And me, I suppose."

Diavel adds with a self-deprecating smile.

"My usual party had all fallen at that time. Alone I continued to the depths of the seventeenth floor. There, we encountered it…"

"The Goliath, right?" Chiming in, my voice breaks the aura Diavel had created.

Stunned for a moment Diavel nods. "So, you've heard about it before then?"

"Just the name. And that the raid you're talking about failed."

"Failed is too mild a term," Diavel disagrees with a shake of his head. "The Gods have a term for that room, the Great Wall of Sorrows."

Shaking his head slowly, Diavel once again got lost in the memories of that day.

"Most of the raid stood there stunned, unbelieving what our eyes told us. The Great wall of Crystal stood flawlessly, shimmering without a scratch. And there, on the end of the massive cavern stood the floor boss, the monster rex, Goliath."

Snorting with dark humour, Diavel paused for a moment to put together the end of the story.

"Standing up, it let out a noise. A howl I suppose you'd call it. Just as we're trying to figure out a way to attack it, monsters came in from the back. Every part of the seventeenth floor we left alive seemed to come through those tunnels to attack us."

Shivering slightly from the image, I notice Philia out of the corner of my eye. Extending my hand, I rub the poor girls back.

Getting to the end of his tale, Diavel reaches the climax.

"Nonetheless, we fought back. Staying behind the more experienced members, I stayed alive despite the people falling around me. During this time, I'd forgotten about the floor boss, too focused on the mobs that it had called to it. When I looked back over at it, near the end of my life and the raid, I was stunned. One figure stood against it. Dressed in all black, it weaved around the giant fists, replying with strikes that left little more than scratches. Without him, the raid would have been decimated in minutes."

Oh. My. God. Dressed all in black. It must have been…

"After dying I respawned and had two hours to find out that person's identity. Tracking down a player who I'd seen chatting with him, all I got was a name, Kirito. I saw someone whom I think is he in guild headquarters once. At least I hope it was. Something tells me we'll need him in order to beat this game."

Not saying anything, I schooled my face into a mask of neutrality. I felt the gazes of Philia and Rain locked onto me, but I couldn't reply to them. Kirito's identity was a secret for him to reveal, not me. Thankfully, the girls say nothing lapsing into silence.

"No follow-up questions?"

Diavel sounds a little surprised, rightfully so I must agree. After-all, we had been pestering him with questions.

"Thank you for the story, that was quite an experience you had."

Chuckling lightly, Diavel nods his head in agreement. "Yes, it was. To be honest, I'm still unsure if I'm cut out to lead our forces here but I'll do my best to form a cohesive unit. I think with around one hundred people, twenty more on fighting monsters, twenty more on the boss, and twenty more on reserve, the fight would have been doable."

"Yes…" Agreeing out of habit, I press Diavel for a more concrete answer. "Was there anything in particular about this Kirito fellow that made you think he was better than everyone else?"

Pausing Diavel seemed to consider the question. "Besides what he was doing for around ten minutes." Diavel scoffs, "I think it was the way he moved. Everyone else, it was like we weren't optimally using our status. Whereas he… He moved efficiently. I think that was what made him stand out so much in my mind."

The words were eerily similar to what I had said to Rain and Philia. Was that only earlier today? It fells like a lifetime ago.

Done with the conversation, I turn my gaze to the cavern that was still splattered with blood. After my spell, there wasn't enough left of the adventurer to identify him with. We really should move on from this place of death. We need to reach the fourth floor before more monsters beset us. Of us, only Diavel and I are still in fighting condition.

About to suggest just that, a waver catches the corner of my eye. Pausing, I focus on the source. The corner past the cavern. Deciding nothing is there, I stand up and stretch. My muscles protest the movement, but there's no time to waste. Already the walls are starting to heal the broken stone.

"Kruu!"

The cry brings my hand to my hip. Drawing my sword, I turn towards the noise. Running at a sprint across the cavern, the Wall Shadow is back. Already I can tell that injuries I inflicted are starting to heal. It's come back to finish what it started.

"Get behind me!"

Roaring Diavel leaps in front of me. Shield and sword at the ready, Diavel faces down the monster.

The first collision, claws meet shield producing a shower of sparks. Already the winner is clear as Diavel's shield is violently thrown back.

The second impact, Diavel's counter swing is parried by the claws. This time, its closer. With Diavel having the momentum, the trade is more even. However, the victor is already determined.

Throwing its deadly claws forward, the combatants make one, then two more collisions. Weathering the onslaught, Diavel is thrown to his knees. Panting heavily, the would-be knight is overcome by this adversary. Raising its right hand, the Wall Shadow prepares to deliver the death blow.

"No!"

Screaming my defiance, I charge. Faster than Diavel, faster than even the Wall Shadow, my rapier shoots out. Aiming at only one target I lunge.

It was Kirito's first lesson for me. If you ever encounter a foe greater than yourself, or an opponent that needs to die quickly, aim for its center. For in the middle of the chest of every monster lurks its magic stone. If you puncture that, you win. No exceptions.

Reeling back, the Wall Shadow abandons its attack. Left hand still raised, the monster catches the blade between its claws, stopping it from puncturing deep.

Stopping my attack, I stand over Diavel as the monster evaluates its new injury. If I have to guess, the wound isn't even an inch deep. I was nowhere close to killing it.

"We'll help you Asuna." Standing shakily, the still injured Rain and Philia guard my sides as they too face off against this foe that's beyond any of us.

"No," Diavel pants, wearily climbing to his feet. "We need your magic to beat it. Fall back and let us hold."

"No." My voice rings out strongly through the hallway. "I'm the only one with physical strength left. I'll deal with this."

After all, I have an idol to catch. If he could stand against a foe numerous times stronger than this, then I have to do this. Curling my hand tighter against my rapier, I prepare myself for battle.

Jabbing quickly, I put every ounce of speed my skill gave me into the strike.

Bringing its claws up in defense, my blade skirted off them and into its flesh, leaving an imperceptible wound.

With the creature falling back, elation consumes me. With my skill I'm faster than it! In no other category do I come close, but in a forward line, I can do this!

One thrust, then a second, a third… I repeat the same motion again and again. Aiming for different areas of its body I kept the forward momentum going.

Confidence growing, I harry the already tired creature. Slowly more cuts and scratches accumulate on it.

With a shriek the monster rolls out of the way.

Finally, unable to thrust at it, I send a slash at its exposed body. Halfway through I realize my mistake. Compared to my previous skill driven thrusts, the slash moves like molasses.

Roaring its victory, the monster sends its right claws to intercept the thin blade. With a metallic screech, the blade is sent skyward.

Barely able to maintain my grasp on the sword, I stagger back a couple of steps. My arm feels almost dislocated from the blow. This is my first time experiencing the strength of this monster.

Standing with extreme leisure, the creature prepares my death swing. Bringing its left arm back, the overhead blow is telegraphed and easy to read. It doesn't matter though. I have no defense against it.

"Rargh!"

Roaring their defiance, Rain and Philia throw themselves in front of the descending claws.

_No!_

The thought doesn't reach them though. My own personal heroes.

Raising their three combined blades against the unstoppable force, I prepare myself for the death of my friends.

"Scree!"

The metallic screech is unbearable. Despite my fears, the triple defense of the girls slows the inevitable claws. Pushing the crossed blades down, they hold for one second, two, a third…

"Kruu!"

Howling its distinctive cry, the monster redoubles its efforts and disperses the defense set up against it. Falling back, Rain and Philia sprawl to the ground on either side of me.

"Yargh!"

Roaring my defiance, I send my rapier forward. Arm still stuck in its post-swing motion; the monster is vulnerable.

Snapping its right arm up into a guard, it protects its core, the magic stone. Smirking at it, I adjust the tip the sword. I was never aiming at its core; it guards it too well. Instead my sword collides solidly with its left shoulder.

Penetrating deeply, the rapier strikes something hard lurking beneath the inky black skin.

"Kruu!"

Roaring in pain, the monster reels back away from me.

Seeking to follow it, I retract my blade.

"Ahh!"

Stumbling slightly, my right arm falls limply to my side. My hand barely maintains the force to hold my rapier. My shoulder isn't working. First the impact with the claws, and then this lunge has overworked it.

Glancing fearfully at the Wall Shadow I wait for inevitable fatal counter. However, it seems busy nursing its shoulder. Trying to flex its left arm, it hangs by its side, doing nothing.

It seems both of us are down to one arm… This only favors it though. Grabbing my rapier with my left arm, even lifting it in front of me is awkward.

"Can't allow a bunch of girls to save us, can we?"

Trying to rally his troops, a bruised Diavel leads his bleeding soldiers into position in front of me. Of the five that are able to stand, Only Diavel and one other look at all ready to fight. The other three are one strong gust away from toppling over.

Raising their swords in a determined posture, the five men approach the Wall Shadow with determined faces.

Suddenly turning, the Wall Shadow gazes down the tunnel it came from. Focusing my ears there as well, I hear it. The sound of metal boots crashing against the stone floor. Help.

Relief flooding through me, I allow myself a smile. We're saved.

"KRUU!"

Screeching at the top of its lungs, the monster flings itself at Diavel's line with reckless abandon. Abandoning all of the experience and poise it had previously battled with, the Wall Shadow rips at the line like a true monster.

Accruing countless injures, the Wall Shadow succeeds. It broke through the line.

As the last person standing between it and freedom, I see the difference in its gaze. Where before it was searching for our deaths, now it's only concerned with escape.

Raising my rapier in defiance, I have one chance to stop it. I can't stand back and let it charge me. I have to use every bit of momentum and force that my skill provides me with.

Trying to emulate my posture with my left hand, I bring it back to my cheek. Pausing one second, I shoot forward.

Faster!

Faster!

The only trait I could beat it with. I wasn't more skilled. I wasn't stronger. I wasn't more agile. This straightforward rush is all I have.

"Yargh!"

Out of my mouth I realize my dreams, my ambitions. To stand by his side. To be worthy. For that reason, I fight.

* * *

Skidding around the corner, my eyes open in disbelief. Men sprawled on the ground, and behind them… her.

The strike is sloppy, its unbalanced. It's perfect.

Caught in an embrace with the shadow, both participants in the duel fall down.

Dashing into the room, my heart isn't beating.

_Please be alive._

Only that one thought left, I ignore the downed monster. It's dead.

Rushing to the azure-haired elf, I hold her limp body in my arms.

"Asuna! Asuna!" Yelling the name of the injured life, my frantic heart calms slightly as I see her eyes flap in response.

Opening slightly, those chestnut irises meet mine. The last part of her that belongs to the old world.

"Kirito?" Her voice is slow and stiff, heavy with exhaustion.

"I'm here now."

Smiling beautifully, she focuses on my face. "I did it this time Kirito. I didn't need to be saved."

Gripping her body tighter to me, I fight back the rising tears. "That's right Asuna. You saved them this time."

Smiling happily, she laid her head against me and passed out.

Sitting there holding her, the fear of the previous minutes starts to fade. It was unlikely to ever completely go away though. Examining her body more closely, my breath hitches.

There, just above her left breast, a claw. Left behind from the Wall Shadow it had buried itself a good three inches into her body.

Swallowing, I try to restrict the fear starting to rise again.

"Argo…"

Reacting quickly to my voice, Argo leaves behind the wounded she'd been looking at before.

Similar to me, her breath hitches when she sees the claw.

"What should we…?" Voice stuttering out pathetically, I look at Argo in desperation. She's the famous info broker. Surely, she knows something.

Biting her lip, Argo is slow to respond. "If this was the real world, I'd say to leave it in. Here however, it may be better to take it out. Afterall, we can pour potion in the injury."

"Alright." Fishing through my holster, I remove three potions. If this wasn't enough…

Popping open the first, I hold it over the claw as I grab it. Forcing myself to move slowly, I inch the claw out millimetre by millimetre.

Around the claw, fresh red blood wells to the surface. Pausing the extraction, I pour some of the potion around the edges. Unsure if I'm doing more good than bad, I continue the extraction.

After about a minute, I reach a change in the sensation. The claw has narrowed enough that it simply falls the rest of the way out of the wound. Setting it on the ground, I pour the rest of the first potion in the wound. Quickly popping a second, it follows. The third, I drain half into the decent looking wound and the other half into Asuna's mouth.

_The second time I've done that._

Smiling at the strange experience I discard the third vial and look intently at Asuna's face. Maybe I'm just hoping for it, but I think some of the color has started to return.

"We should bring her… them back to the surface." Quickly correcting my statement, I remember the other injured laying around the room. Thankfully, none of them seem dead.

"Agreed," the large dwarf chimes in with his deep baritone. "However, we're going to run short on people to clear the monsters."

Shaking my head, I shoot him down. "I don't know what that _thing_ was, but the dungeon must be nearly out of resources. I'd be surprised if we actually encountered a monster."

"Well," the dwarf consented, "Be that as it may, we're still a person short, nine of them and eight of us."

Frowning, I don't have an answer for that.

"Only eight Agil," One of them coughs. Standing up slowly, its evident the act is hard for the man. "And thank you _Magni familia _for covering the other side."

"No problem Diavel," The giant dwarf, Agil I suppose, dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, we better get going."

Nodding, I scoop Asuna up easily into my arms. Her body seems like it's made of pillows. Soft and light.

With copious grunting, everyone else except Diavel, who can barely stand as it is, picks up one of the fallen adventurers.

"Rain… Philia…" Breathing their names I'm shocked at their conditions. Both girls appear to be totally unresponsive.

Guilt hammering me, I realize I completely ignored the two girls. Every bit of my focus had been on Asuna. They could have been bleeding out on the ground beside me and I wouldn't have noticed.

"So, you are him then? _The_ Kirito?"

"Huh?" Turning my head, I lock gazes with the wounded man Agil had called Diavel. That blue hair, the determined eyes… I was horrible with people, but even I am able to recall the encounter on the second day of the game.

There was no doubt about it, looking at him again now, I do know him.

"The one who fought the Goliath in the raid. On the final day of the beta. That was you, right?"

Nodding mutely, his words jog my memory. That's how I knew him. The same raid he just mentioned. A totally different look, but those same hard eyes, filled with determination even as he bled out in an unwinnable fight.

At my nod, his face transforms. Mouth widening, Diavel lets a hearty laugh. Completely out-of-place in the dungeon and based on his party's condition.

"That's… That's fantastic!" Chuckling widely, Diavel had every conscious eye on him. "I tried so hard these weeks to be the hope the people need. But again and again, I failed. This last one was my worst. Without Asuna there, I'd be dead right now. But with you here, you can lead us! You can save us!"

The words are impassioned with a hope bordering on lunacy. This man had given it all but found himself unworthy when pitted against the dungeon. However…

"I'm afraid I can't be Diavel."

"What!? How- How can you say that!?"

Smiling at the distraught man, I shake the elf in my arms slightly. "Because she will be. Like she led you to victory today, she will lead us all home. I'm sure of that."

Ignoring the reactions of the others, I stare down at her unconscious face, the edges of a smile still lingering there. Like how Diavel had put his faith in me, I put mine in her. At this point she had barely a week of dungeon experience, and yet I'm sure. Whatever support or help or guidance she needs, I'll be there to provide it for her.

Our contract may say that she's my supporter, but in my heart, I could feel the truth of it. I'm her supporter.

* * *

"So, you used your skill again?" Hestia asks from her usual position perched on my back. "And, you also saved Loki's girl again… Can't believe the fainting act really works that well."

"It's not like th- Ow!"

Yelling from the needle stab, Hesita's toneless "Oops" does nothing to stop the sharp pain that quickly fades.

"On a more serious matter though…"

Getting off my back, Hestia sits beside me on the bed so that she can talk to my face.

"More serious?" I thought such an irregular monster was pretty serious business.

"That's right," Hestia agrees with a nod. "While you were having fun in the dungeon, this came."

Grabbing a sheet of paper from her bosom, Hestia proffers it to me. Trying to keep a straight face, I scan the document.

"All Gods and Goddesses of Orario are hereby called to the meeting hall on the 30th floor of Babel tower at nine in the morning for an emergency denatus to discuss the ban of the native adventurers…"

Trailing off, my mind is picking over the multiple new pieces of information that I know nothing about.

"What ban?"

Tilting her head, Hestia looks at me like I'm an idiot. "The children of this world have a temporary ban on them preventing them from entering the dungeon. This was done so you guys could adapt to the dungeon before they flooded it."

"I… I see." In the beta I'd never questioned why no NPC adventurers entered the dungeon. With so much changing for release though…

"So, that's where I'll be tomorrow morning," Hestia informs me while stretching. "This may mark the end of your days with Loki's child." She adds on with an evil grin.

Averting my eyes, I'm unable to say anything. I want Asuna in my party, and I'm sure she feels the same way, but if her goddess forbids it, then there's very little we can do.

"Anyhow, here's your status. Congratulations on getting to C!"

Taking my sheet with shaking fingers I scan the lines of text. I'd known it was coming but reaching such a milestone always felt good.

_Kirito_

_Level One_

_Strength: E 488 → D 502 Defense: F 368 → F 382 Utility: E 440 → E 454 Agility: D 580 → C 600 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_()_

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

My status had spiked hard this past week. I was well on my way to shattering my six-week level up of the beta. The reason was killer ants. The hundreds upon hundreds of killer ants that I'd slaughtered to clear the seventh floor.

But now I was at C… the magical milestone. It was pretty well confirmed that an adventurer could only level up after their status hit an average of C. I still had a ways to go before I hit that. However, this also meant I was nearing the end of achievable growth. Ideally, the highest a status could reach was S 999. But getting there…

My highest stat was a low A when I levelled up in the beta. It was very probable that it would take another three weeks to bring my status to that plane and level up. Especially being unable to recklessly fling myself into the middle floors, it would be slow.

"Eh? Is something wrong? I thought you were looking forward to this?"

My Goddess' voice interrupts my brooding. "I was, I mean I am. Guess I'm just contemplating how much is left in front of me."

"Hehe true!" Hestia agrees in a happy voice. "But you should be happy. You've conquered the newbie killer floors!"

Snorting at the comment, I can't help but smile at my always beaming goddess. The constant support she provides is amazing. Reaching across the bed, I play with the bells in her hair. My present for her.

"Also, the newbie killer floors are the seventh to the ninth," I correct her. "Still not done with them yet."

Shrugging her shoulders Hestia seems unconcerned with the minor detail. "You basically are. Besides with your agility at C, you can outrun anything on those floors now."

Sighing at the diminutive woman, I don't bother to correct her because she's technically right. But being forced to run on those floors would be very bad indeed.

"Oh, I'll join you on your way to Babel tomorrow," I inform Hestia.

"Eh? Going back into the dungeon I suppose."

Shaking my head, a slight blush rises to my cheeks. "I'm going to the armory, and uh my friends are at the infirmary there."

"Friends huh?"

Based on the look on Hestia's face she knows exactly who I'm talking about.

"Remember Kirito, you shouldn't concern yourself with girls outside the familia!"

"So, if one were to join…"

"Never happening."

Without blinking Hestia shuts me down.

"Are you ever going to recruit more members?"

"I'm thinking about it!" Hestia chirps regaining her previous humour. "But for now… I like it just being to the two of us."

Chuckling weakly, I rub my goddess' hair.

_So do I, Hestia. So do I._

* * *

"Well Ouranos, what's with the time reduction?" the sharp question comes from Asuna's vermillion-haired goddess Loki. The irascible Trickster leans on her elbow supporting her head in her hand. "I'll barely be able to recall the rest of my familia."

The entire denatus chamber is packed, but everything revolves around three occupants.

The one who called it, the giant deity known as Ouranos.

Across from him sit two Goddesses who possess the strongest familias left in Orario, Loki and Freya. The others look on from higher benches offering a sly comment now and then, but otherwise saying nothing.

The reason is simple. In the grand scheme of things, they don't really matter.

Orario is run officially by the guild. As head of the guild, Ouranos controls all matters political and economical.

But the guild doesn't have any adventurers. Thus, the true power of Orario, the center of the world, rests solely with the twin Goddesses facing across from him.

"Peace Loki." The deep rumble of the Supreme God silences the room. Like an ancient statue, Ouranos moves seldom and talks less. "I must tell you all what transpired in the dungeon yesterday."

Narrowing her eyes, Loki said nothing. She'd stopped by the infirmary this morning and heard it from Asuna. To put it simply, Loki was fuming. Her children were all precious to her. To her children she may come off as a prankster and uncaring, but she couldn't hide her true feelings in front of the gods. She loved all her children deeply. For such an atrocity to spawn on the upper floors was nothing short of terrifying.

"My prayers have become less and less effective at suppressing the dungeon. It longs to release its children to the surface again. To beat back humanity."

The words are chilling. As a unified collective the Gods and Goddesses reel back in their seats in dismay.

"The reason for this is simple though." Ouranos continues immediately to assuage the fear. "The dungeon no longer has to invest enough resources in spawning monsters. It can use this additional energy to overcome my prayers."

"So, a mission to kill Goliath?" A voice in the back shouts.

"No! Amphisbaena!" A second contradicts.

"I suppose Udeaus is too risky?" A third asks.

"Silence." Ouranos orders. "The dungeon will be opened for all adventurers in three days, the Friday. On that day Loki, Freya, and Ganesha familia will participate in a triple familia mission to supress Goliath. Furthermore, the guild will buy all Magic Stones and drop items from floors nineteen and lower at cost for the next week. Are there any questions?"

The Giant's authoritative voice had kept the room quiet while he talked. As he fell silent, a loud buzz droned through the room.

As Monster Rexes required a great amount of energy to respawn, the logical option was indeed to kill the Goliath. It was the second that really threw the deities for a loop. Buying all stones from floors nineteen and lower at the rate the guild sells them at.

This ensured that a great number of adventurers would flood those floors. Basically, any who could actually venture that deep.

Of the hundreds of Gods present, only a handful understood the deeper implications of the reason why.

For when adventurers went that deep, the common practice was to make runs from the eighteenth floor. This common practice gave the adventurers a safe spot to rest without having to venture to the surface. On the eighteenth floor they'd sell their drops for the day: all but the rarest. Then they'd venture back in the next with empty packs. Using this technique, the party could make far more far quicker than returning to the surface every time.

With this new rule though, the adventurers would return to the surface with each haul. With Magic Stone's selling at probably time and a half what they would normally, it made it worthwhile. Therefore, each party would kill less monsters. On the trade-off of drawing more parties down there, it wouldn't increase the number of monsters killed by any noticeable amount. The main draw here then would be for the adventurers and the payoff they'd receive.

This whole conversation passes between Freya and Loki at a glance. Deciding it wasn't worth arguing over, the Goddesses stay silent.

"One last thing." Ouranos' deep voice halted the ongoing conversations and whispers. "The second summoning is a go."

Around the meeting hall, hardly a peep was heard. More adventurers from another world to throw into the dungeon.

"When?"

One of the few brave enough to speak, the silver-haired goddess appeared bored as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"A month from Saturday."

With that resolved, the denatus concluded. Really there was nothing to talk about that hadn't already been discussed before the first group was summoned.

* * *

"Huh? Me?"

Stuttering from the impart of the question, I stare at my goddess, Loki, uncomprehendingly.

"Yes you." Loki confirms rolling her eyes at me.

Staggering slightly, I sit on my bed, holding my head in my hands. I hadn't ventured into the dungeon today. Instead, Rain, Philia, Argo and I had forced Kirito to take us shopping. Now that had been an interesting experience…

Coming back to my room, I'd been looking forward to having a bath and going to bed. However, Loki had been here waiting for me. Dropping a bomb on me, I couldn't quite process her words.

"On Friday, you will act as supporter to one of our parties for the Goliath raid."

Repeating the words, I held my head in my hands. Goliath. This unimaginable creature that had crushed the raid on the last day of the beta. In three days, I was supposed to join a party in killing this _thing_.

Giggling at my expression, Loki clarifies. "There won't be a lot of risk to this Asu-tan. I'll make sure the familia members protect you. Plus, Freya and Ganesha will have people. You won't get within ten feet of a monster. Plus, there are some hidden surprises in this dress of yours!"

Yes… the new dress that hung draped on my bed. The aqua blue was transfixing. Its shimmering material was breathtaking.

Caressing it, Loki's face changed into one of sorrow. "Its old owner didn't get nearly enough use out of it…"

"I'll follow your orders… My goddess."

Exchanging a slight smile, Loki left me with my thoughts for the night.

* * *

Chewing his nails, it was just one more of Sugou's unpleasant habits. In front of him were the conditions Kayaba had put out for more people entering the game.

_The time period for new connections will run May 6__th__, 2023 from 13:00-17:30 as per the live server connection time slot._

_The maximum possible number of new connections will be the lesser between 2000 and the amount required to bring the number of active connections to 10,000._

_Any new connection will first be surveyed for a completely functioning NerveGear (including battery capabilities). Failure to establish that the unit is fully operational will result in being unable to connect._

_In the event of continued high death counts (50/day average for the course of two weeks), an additional reconnection period may be added._

The document was ridiculously straightforward. Yet, its contents were challenging to grasp, even for a pragmatist like Sugou. All it said was that Kayaba would be topping up his victim pool on the sixth of May and that the number of living victims wouldn't exceed ten thousand. The final addendum was even more curious, it stated that if Kayaba thought more people were necessary, he'd put in another reconnection time.

Glancing at the clock, it slowly ticked past midnight, signifying the passage from Tuesday to Wednesday. After Wednesday, came Thursday: media day.

Wiping his brow from the accumulating sweat, Sugou was glad he wasn't the one in charge of delivering that nasty interview. But, as one of the people in charge of the servers, he was sure to get a load of work dumped on him.

They hadn't been sitting still in the time since learning of Kayaba's mad plan and telling the media. An anonymous poll had been put out on the internet. The question: _If given the chance to enter DOO with the same conditions as the players, would you?_

The results had astounded Sugou, over 30% of people had answered yes. In the comment section to explain their answers, the reasons had varied. No chance of fulfillment here, but there… chance of glory, adventure, live out dreams to become a blacksmith, etc. Whether the people were delusional for wanting to enter the world, or Sugou was for not understanding why they wanted to, he didn't know.

One thing seemed clear though: that Kikouka character's plan would work. Rather than ask trained soldiers to join, they'd simply send out an online form asking for volunteers to enter the game. No doubt it would be met with backlash, but they had the resources already in place to support ten thousand trapped victims. Plus, if they extended the application to people outside Japan with the prerequisite that they spoke Japanese, they'd receive an unending list of people to throw at the game.

It seemed counterproductive to Sugou. Just give up on the ten thousand trapped and let the world grieve their lose and move on. If this scenario of sending more people in continued for years, then far more than ten thousand may die before the game is beaten.

However, Sugou was one of the biggest supporters for Kikouka's plan, along with Yuuki Shouzou. The reason was simple: Asuna's survival. The more people whom were thrown into the game to help, the better the chance would be that it would be cleared faster, and that Asuna would survive it.

Snorting, Sugou clears the languid thoughts from his mind. Closing the document, he downs the last of his wine and heads for bed.

* * *

Author's note:

Another chapter come and gone. Hopefully you all enjoyed it!

Anyway, next 'chapter' is going to be held completely outside the dungeon to give our heroes a rest!

Isn't that fun?

Afterall, events in Orario continue to escalate.

Thanks once again for all the support.

I'll catch you next week, maybe.

-asdf


	6. Interlude 1

Author's note:

As promised, an intermission with no dungeon! Yeah!

On that note though, an apology before you read said 'fun' intermission.

This was supposed to be a fun, light story with them just hanging out in Orario dealing with stupid stuff.

Unfortunately, I think I subconsciously hate fun. So it turns far more serious at the end than any initial plans had it being.

Next time I'll try to do better.

Enjoy,

-asdf

PS. Yes, there are going to OCs from necessity. They will occupy as little time as possible.

* * *

Interlude 1 – Hell in a Shopping District

"I'm... We are?... Seriously?"

Kirito's weak voice carried faintly through the Babel infirmary. The reason is simple, in front of him is three girls demanding the same thing, that Kirito takes them shopping. Whether this had been premeditated or a spur of the moment decision, Kirito wasn't sure. What he was sure about, is that he was not prepared for this opponent.

Mind whirring at max speed, Kirito was still unable to decipher in what capacity he was acting. A friend invited along, a bodyguard, a servant. The list was endless, but no answer was to be found.

Snorting Asuna stood up from in bed in one gracefully motion. No injury from yesterday remaining. "That's right! You owe us after all!"

"I… owe you?"

The words tasted foreign in Kirito's mouth. Why did he owe them a shopping trip?

"Because we saved the day yesterday silly!" Rain interpreted for Kirito, reading his facial expressions.

"That's right!" Philia continued. "And as heroes of the realm, we deserve a shopping trip."

"I'll, uh, need to grab more money…" Unsure why he was giving up this easily, Kirito informed the girls of his money deficit.

"Eh? We get to see Kirito's place?"

"I don't think my Goddess would…"

"Let's go!"

Overpowering his complaints, Rain and Philia each grabbed one of Kirito's arms and hauled him to the stairs.

Strangely though, Kirito could have sworn that behind him Asuna was delivering a malevolent glare… directed at him. How was this his fault though? He'd agreed to shopping.

Reaching the first floor, Kirito encountered his second problem of the day. "Argo…"

Having forgotten about his agreement with the fox girl, Kirito found himself double-booked.

Shuffling her backpack in irritation, Argo gave Kirito the hardest glare she could manage. "And what, pray tell, is going on right now?"

"Well you see…"

"Kirito is taking us shopping!" Rain informed Argo with a happy smile. "By the looks of things, he owes you something as well. Come with us!"

Blinking in confusion, Argo was blown back slightly by Rain's faintly overwhelming aura.

"He does at that…" Argo replied faintly.

"Thank you for your help yesterday Argo." Stepping out from behind the three of them, Asuna bowed her head slightly.

"Eh, it's no problem Aa-chan." Blinking rapidly, Argo's head kept swiveling evaluating the members of the party. "Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

"So, we finally get to see Kirito's familia house. I wonder what it's like!"

Flinching from Argo's words, I continue to rack my brain on how to keep them away from it; however, nothing comes to mind.

"Well it can't be very large if it's just Kirito, right?" Rain chimes in, easily getting along with everyone.

"It's going to be super messy, isn't it?" Asuna sighs.

Taking a quick look over my shoulder, I finally see my chance. All of the girls are more focused imagining what my familia home will look like than paying attention to their surroundings. Passing by a stall on the exterior of the shopping district I dive under the display and roll silently past the shop owner.

Not giving his reaction any attention, I dash forward, back the way I came, and turned down an alley. Running two more blocks I take another left and slow down.

Smiling my victory, I've already forgotten about the girls.

"Asuna?" Not just her, but Rain as well. Standing arms crossed at the end of the street. Straining my ears, I hear the unmistakable footsteps of Argo approaching. And the other set from the final direction are no doubt Philia's.

Leaning my head back to the sky I admit defeat. Fine, if they want to see my rundown living space so badly, let them.

"Hehe," Argo chuckles happily. "You certainly don't disappoint Kii-bou!"

Turning my gaze to her, I give her a light glare. "Monsters don't know how to flank."

_Usually._

I remedy to myself. That view of being surrounded by the Bloodsauruses still haunts me.

"Are you going to behave now?" Asuna's voice is cold enough to freeze my blood.

Shivering, I nod and lead on. "How did you react so fast?"

Sharing a secret glance, the girls giggle.

All four of them.

In perfect synchronicity.

I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?

"Well, we were ready for it Kii-bou," Argo explained like she was talking to an idiot.

"Anyone could tell you were about to bolt," Philia clarifies with a somewhat gentler voice.

Sighing, I bow my head. Apparently, I need to practice hiding my emotions.

Dragging my feet, I come to stop. We're here.

"Why did you stop?"

"Come on Kii-bou, times a wasting."

_Yeah, basically the reaction I expected._

Schooling my face into what I hope is a passable smile, I turn to face them. "Well then, may I welcome you to the home of _Hestia familia!_"

One by one each of the girls' faces transform into something between disbelief and disgust.

Taking it in stride I whip around and gesture with an inviting arm. "Come on! I'll give you the premium tour."

The front doors of the house (Church) are large, heavy double doors made from solid wood. The hinges have long since broken forcing Hestia and I to slid in through the small gap that exists. Sliding through the broken front door, I stick my head out through them. "I'd open them for you, but they're broken so you'll have to slide through!"

Not waiting for a response, I continue into the main room of the church. Walking up the dusty aisle I pause slightly to examine the broken pews and cracked floor. Hestia and I had never paused to consider cleaning it up. After all, we never came up here.

Hearing the girls entering behind me, I hurry up and get behind the altar. Spreading my arms like a priest, I greet them. "Welcome to my humble abode! As you can see, this used to be a church to honor the gods."

Pausing momentarily, I wait for the white-faced girls to examine the room. None of them said anything, still contemplating whether this was an ill-humoured joke.

"Well, times-a-wasting! Onto the good stuff!"

Throwing open the hidden basement entrance, I walk down the familiar stairs into the one room living space I share with my goddess.

All-in-all, I think it looks fine. We rarely spend long periods of time here and it serves all of our needs. A small kitchen, a small table, a bed, a couch. It even has a bath with running hot water attached! Really, what more did one need?

Based on the girls' expressions when they saw it, a lot.

"There're no walls…"

Asuna's weak voice does remind me of that one revelation. There's nowhere I can go if I want to be on my own. No private room, no secrets. This had been a problem just a couple days ago I remember… Making a mental note to myself, I need to find a private space in the city at some point.

Back in the real world, this would have bothered me to no end. I would have been extremely uncomfortable with the prospect of having no chance to box everyone else out. Now though… I barely thought about it. Even my recent note about finding one was definitely a long-term plan that I wasn't super keen on trying to complete.

"Well, that's the tour!" Grabbing my money while they gazed around the room, I shove them back up the stairs.

Moving slowly, they don't fight against the momentum.

"I can't believe you share a bed with your goddess…" Philia's trailing voice is coupled with a red face.

Reddening in parallel, I remember the night I did just that. That was my first night with her, wasn't it?

Noticing Asuna's glare, I realize I hadn't clarified.

"Uh, no, I sleep on the couch."

"I… I see. That must be uncomfortable," Philia murmurs sympathetically.

Tilting my head, I consider the words as we exit back unto the street. I had noticed that my body hurt quite a bit in the mornings these days.

Maybe I should get a futon or something…

"So, where are you taking us first Kii-bou?"

Forcing a cheerful voice, no doubt Argo is trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Scratching my head, I try to think. "Well, I don't really know any shops. Do you?"

"Some," Argo concedes, "but I mainly focused on dungeon information."

"So, we're going on a shopping trip where no one knows any of the stores?" Rain asks, blinking in disbelief.

"Apparently," Asuna groans. "I was foolish to think that these two dungeon addicts would have been more helpful."

Pausing, I stop at the edge of the shopping district. This is the only store I ever look at besides restaurants. Its familiar red facade calls to me once more. The _Hephaestus familia _store.

"What's drawn your attention?" Noticing my distracted gaze, Asuna inquires. Not waiting for an answer, she follows my gaze to the display. "Oh, a weapon store? Let's look!"

Just like that, I was forgotten in favor of the store.

Mouth stretching into a nasty smile, I hang back and wait for the inevitable outburst when they realize that they're staring at.

"This knife…" Argo's mouth hangs open with a bit of drool starting to pool at the corner. She wasn't alone, Philia was right there next to her marveling at the priceless artifact.

Even I have to admit its display is brilliant. Standing point down in a box, hidden lights illuminated the majestic craftsmanship. It looked like a sunken pirate treasure, a priceless artifact recently discovered.

Asuna meanwhile had locked in on a rapier. Biting her lip, she stroked the one on her hip as if indecisive of which she prefers.

Rain meanwhile had a small pout as she glances quickly between the various weapons. The reason, none of them are dual swords. The longswords are too heavy to dual wield, and she probably doesn't want to use knives.

"It has been a while…" Argo begins slowly, "maybe I'll treat my…"

Trailing off the reason is obvious. Argo's eyes were bulging out her head, and she isn't breathing.

Unable to help it, I break down into gales of laughter as one by one the four girls notice the price tags. Caught unprepared, these novice adventurers weren't ready to behold the price tag behind first tier gear.

Sitting down heavily on the dirty ground, Asuna holds her head in her hands. She seems to be murmuring something to herself that I can't hear.

Waltzing forward cockily, I give them a big smile. "Sorry ladies, I'm little short on money to afford this store."

"This… But… I don't understand…" It seemed like this gem discovery of mine had broken the info broker.

Chuckling I place a hand on Argo's shoulders and break it down for her in the most condescending voice I can manage.

"Well you see Argo; this is still technically an MMO. So, where do the top players get their equipment from? Certainly not 10,000 vali steel swords off the rack in babel! They get them here, at exorbitant prices, that only one whom can venture deep in the dungeon is able to afford."

Giving me a glare, it seems like Argo's old personality has come back online. "You don't need to be such a dick about it."

"I didn't charge you for the information," I remind her with a teasing smile.

With a huff, Argo turns away ripping my hand off her shoulder. Before she manages to get all the way around though, I see a tinge of red touching her cheeks.

"Also, what the hell is up with this new you!?" Argo demands angrily. "I thought you were shy and nervous, not cocky and joking."

Pausing, I think back to my attitude for the past little bit. With a shock I realize Argo's right. Ever since we reached my familia home I've been acting differently. A sort of vindictive pleasure in shocking them.

_Am I angry?_

Blinking rapidly, I found my answer. A seed of flame burning within me. They were bullying me, pushing endless demands. What right did they have to make me spend my hard-earned savings on them?

Glancing at Asuna, I realized it was more than that. I was angry because I still have absolutely no clue where I stand with her.

Breathing deeply, I try to refocus, return to the aloof persona I try to keep. Wait, didn't Argo call me shy? Is that how I come across?

"Are you mad at us?"

Jerked out of my still tumbling thoughts, I stare open mouth at the inquisitive Rain.

Laughing at my expression, she rubs my hair like she would a child. "You're even cuter up close!"

"I'm not… I don't…" Unable to form a coherent counterpoint to the bubbly girl, I stutter horribly.

"Maybe I should um… explain." Asuna stood up from the ground slowly and wiped off her robes with deliberate calmness.

Facing me, Asuna and I lock gazes. Gulping I keep my nerves at bay.

_What is she going to say?_

"We didn't drag you to her house to force you to buy stuff for us." Asuna starts in a flurry of words. "We wanted to know if there was something you were missing so we could get you it as a present."

Blinking I have no reply. Staring at the red-faced mage, I feel somewhat bad about my previous actions. I basically rubbed my poverty in their face then proceeded to make fun of them.

"So, umm… Thanks for always saving me…"

Trailing off at the end, Asuna broke her gaze away from mine.

"Aww you two are so cute!"

Shattering the silence with ease, Rain chimes in.

Blushing too hard to make a reply, I turn away and scratch my head.

Like the water mage she is, Asuna was able to put out the flames in my heart and restore peace. Keeping my head pointed away, I hide my smile from the girls.

* * *

"I can't believe we're still shopping…" Kirito's exasperated words did nothing the dissuade the upbeat girls who were in their element.

When they got to the clothes stores, Rain hit her stride. Pulling them every which way, she seemed to be a natural at finding them outfits. After enough prodding, even Argo let her hood down and displayed her golden ears.

Practically squealing with excitement, they were all over the hidden appendages.

Sighing I shake my head and stare at the girls who are still going strong. However, a part – most - of me agrees with Kirito. Back in the real world I never had time to do things like this, go for long shopping trips with friends.

It had been fun, for the first three hours. But the small bite for lunch was fading and my legs were tired. Glancing at Kirito out of the corner of my eye, sympathy welled up inside me.

Instead of wearing his usual rundown drab clothes, we bought him a new set. A red cloak and boots framed a new ivory shirt and white pants. Hanging off his hands were the bags of everything else we bought. Far too much for what we make.

Although, I think the outfit looks good on him, his constant uncomfortable face made me sympathetic. Even though I didn't know him in the real world, I can tell, this is definitely not his scene either.

Walking closer to him where he was currently supposed to be judging shirts for Rain, I pause a couple feet away.

"Hanging in there?"

Looking shocked, Kirito turned his weary face towards me. Even now it was hard to look at him after the words we exchanged outside the weapons store.

"Yeah," he replies with a slight smile. "I've never done something like this, but I suppose I better be ready. Once Hestia hears I'll be forced to do it again."

Fighting to keep my face neutral, that name drags out the fires in my heart. That overly possessive, large-breasted thing!

"You don't like her, do you?"

Flushing, I duck my head from Kirito. "Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of," he informs me with a chuckle. "But you've only seen her bad side. She's really kind and supportive. I'm lucky to have someone like her I can depend on."

Biting my lip, I chew on Kirito's words. On one hand it's easy to dismiss them as the words of someone who is reliant on her. But, maybe he's right. In Greek mythology, Hestia is the goddess of the hearth. She defends those close to her and protects them.

_Does she see me as a threat then?_

"Hey what's with the serious faces?"

Walking over, Rain yelled at us with a colorful crop top and sunglasses. It made for quite the interesting combination.

"So, what do you think?"

Giving us a twirl, I can't help but break out a smile. This girl just has that effect. It's almost impossible to be upset when she's there.

"That you look stupid," Philia declares coldly, rolling her too large eyes.

"Ehh?" Rain squeals in pretend outrage. "Just wait and see how you look in the outfit I picked out for you!"

"I have a better idea!" Philia declares with a triumphant look in her eye. "Why don't we each pick out an outfit. Then, we'll make Kirito judge who the best looking is and that person wins!"

"Eh? Wh-wha…" Attempting to voice my disagreement with this new plan, Rain interrupts.

"What do they win?"

Rain's serious tones belays the fact that she's already accepted this ludicrous idea.

Turning to Argo I look for support from the mostly silent fox girl.

"Are swimsuits allowed?"

Starting to hyperventilate, I can't believe my ears. Even Argo has agreed to this!

Looking around the store, Rain considers for a moment. "How about anything in this store is fair game but nothing else."

"Deal." The voices ring out with a final synchronicity.

"B-but…"

They ignore my pathetic stutters and begin hammering out the final details.

"So, the winner gets to be taken out for dinner by Kirito solo?"

"Seems fair."

On the verge of fainting this plan is getting more and more serious. I have to stop it!

"This is actually happening?"

I'm glad that Kirito's voice is as weak as I feel.

"Absolutely!" Philia declares. "You have ten minutes; Kirito face the wall and no peeking. Ready… Go!"

With no warning the competition starts. The three girls dash off into different parts of the gigantic clothing store. Dutifully Kirito turns around and stares at a wall. I think his brain is a little broken right now.

Biting my lip, I stand still hesitating.

_What should I do?_

Part of me wants to compete, have fun with friends. But it's so embarrassing!

"You're not going?"

Squealing pathetically, I turn to face the source of the noise, Kirito.

"What was that?"

"I asked if you weren't going to pick out an outfit."

The tone of his voice is strange, far too controlled. Tilting my head, I attempt to use my years of practice at navigating the complex minefields of Junior High drama to decipher his words. However… It doesn't help.

Does he want me to pick one? Or is glad someone else realizes how insane this is?

"Do you want me too?"

The question is out of my mouth before I even form the thought. I don't regret it though; I can't figure it out on my own and want to know.

Tilting his head even further from mine, his words are hard to make out.

"I… Um, wouldn't mind seeing you in something different as well."

Looking at his new outfit, I have an idea. Smiling, I dash off into the store to see what I can find.

* * *

"So… uh, what's the criteria I'm judging here?"

The four girls have all returned with clothes hidden in bags ready to try on. Strangely enough, I found a new bud of excitement starting to emerge. Goofing off with friends, doing silly things. This was a life I'd only watched from afar in the real world.

Having experienced it for the first time, I was starting to realize… it beat the hell out of grinding MMO's.

"Eh? No fancy criteria or anything! Just pick whatever girl you most want to take out on a date!"

Philia's impassioned declaration was met by fervent nodding by Rain and an almost sick expression from the others.

Nodding, I was processing Philia's words again, when my mind screeched to a crashing halt. "A… date? B-but…"

Did she mean that whichever one I chose became my girlfriend!? This is too much. Besides, there's no way any of them would actually agree to that!

"Hey, Kirito, come back to the present!" Snapping her fingers in front of my face, Rain made me focus on her. "Get your mind out of whatever perverted hole it just entered. One date, a meal from you and their pleasant conversation wearing whatever outfit they picked. Muzhchiny! Men!"

Blushing, I have no response for her verbal onslaught. But she made my thoughts sound a lot worse than they were!

Protesting silently, I wave for them to start.

"What's the order then?" Argo asks quickly. I think I detect a hint of nerves in her voice.

"I'll go first!' Volunteering with a smile, Philia enters one of the changerooms.

A quick rustling of clothes and she emerges.

Swallowing, I feel my throat dry out. Philia had always been beautiful in her leather armour and loose-fitting clothing, now though…

Gorgeous. A tight white halter top with emblazoned gold stars circling the bottom showed off her curves while the cute purple skirt with ivory trim bordered on just a little too short. On her legs she wore long white leggings, slightly touched with pink. They ended just under her skirt creating an irresistible few inches of skin that kept drawing my gaze. The look was innocence, bordering on maturity. Accenting the large eyes of her race, she was irresistible.

"Wipe off your drool Kirito! I'll go next!"

Flushing, I have to check my mouth to make sure I am in fact not drooling. Avoiding Asuna and Argo's disappointed glances, I shuffle my feet waiting for Rain to get out. What would this unpredictable girl bring out?

"Hehe, are you ready out there?"

The words are bubbly and full of life. Yet strangely, they send a shiver of fear down my spine. Would I be able to deal with this?

Almost panting, I control myself. I've been conditioned by Hestia's unbelievable breasts! Surely, I can take whatever is about to come!

Face controlled, I stare at the curtain, ready for Rain to emerge.

"Hello Master! It's Rain-chan!"

Emerging from behind curtain in one swift move, Rain emerges wearing an outfit I know well. A maid costume.

Eyes bulging, I try and fail to stop my mouth from dropping into a stupid half-open stupor.

"Please relax master, your servant Rain-chan will deal with all of your worries from now on!"

Walking right up to me, Rain grabs my hand and holds it against her. "So, what needs does my master have right now?"

_So! Cute!_

My mind was entering cuteness overload.

Her upturned ruby irises.

Her tied back hair revealing her slightly pointed ears.

Her perfect maid mannerisms and movements.

"Hey seduction through touching isn't allowed!" Jumping forward Philia yanks Rain off me.

"Eep!" Letting out a squeal the girls fall to the ground in a jumble.

Freed from the spell, I analyze my surroundings, that is to say, the two who haven't gone yet. Needless to say, they seem upset. But strangely, not entirely at me. At least half of their glares are directed at the maid on the ground.

"Hmpf, guess its me then," Argo declares with a huff.

Slamming the curtain behind her, or at least trying to, the following minutes are punctuated by a series of curses and complaints. Standing awkwardly, the four of us wait in silence for the irritable girl to finish changing.

Now that I've had a chance to adjust, I can look upon Rain in her maid costume without turning into a mess. I think I'm starting to appreciate the power that women wield.

"I'm here…!'

Displaying herself demurely, Argo steps out from behind the curtain. Her uncovered ears are twitching uncontrollably as we stare at her. Wearing a long red flowing kimono tied with a golden sash, she even has a fan to covertly cover her face.

A perfect shrine maiden, this was a side of Argo I'd never seen before. Her long flowing golden tail flicked gracefully from side to side. After Philia and Rain, my brain was already weakened from the visual onslaught. This was too much.

Sitting down with a thump, I'm unable to tear my eyes away from her innocent form that radiated purity.

"Does this mean I win, Kii-bou?"

Giving me that standard teasing smirk from behind the fan, it helps me recover my senses. I'm able to put the facade of the girl in front of me together with her new attire.

That's all it is, I remind myself. New clothes, not new personalities. These are the same girls I've always known!

_For two days some of them._

Telling myself to stuff it, I pick myself off the floor.

"Well looks like its Asuna's turn," Philia declares with a sigh.

"Why do you sound so depressed?"

Turning to Philia, I use the question as another distraction to give myself time to recover while Asuna changes.

"Isn't is obvious?" Philia declares with an eye roll and crossing her arms. Her mannerisms destroying the aura of the outfit. "It's either going to be Argo or Asuna you choose at this point."

"That's not certain," I reply, too quickly. Getting glared at I fumble for words to further defend my statement. However, my typical inability to talk manifests itself. I know what I need to say, what I want to say, but I can't. Blushing I remove my gaze from a disappointed Philia.

"I-uh… Well I hope you like it…"

Talking shyly, Asuna steps out from behind the changing room curtain. Having been distracted talking to Philia I hadn't realized she'd finished changing.

Her outfit was… interesting.

It didn't invoke the same reaction as the previous three did. Instead it was… soothing?

Wearing knee-high boots, underneath them were white leggings trimmed in red which showed off an inch of her upper thighs before a red skirt. Her top was almost the same, a white tank top edged in red. On her arms she wore some sort of arm leggings that were mirrors to the ones on her legs.

If there was one thing wrong about it all, it was her hair. Her original color would fit the outfit much better.

"You look good in red."

_Wait, why did I say that!?_

"Um, thank you."

Bowing her head, Asuna swayed her skirt back and forth like a shy schoolgirl.

"Are you sure? I think it clashes with the hair," Rain disagrees tilting her head.

"Yeah, it comes up short if you ask me," Argo adds on.

"Ah, but its my choice!" I remind them haughtily. As all four gazes fall on me, I really wish I hadn't said anything.

Taking a nervous half step back, the four of them follow like wolves circling their prey.

"So?" Speaking in almost perfect harmony, I'm blown back another halfstep.

Encountering a wall, sweat starts dripping from me.

_How can I possibly choose one!?_

That one thought ringing through my head, a solution presents itself.

"I think all four of you tied!"

"Kii-bou…"

"Ki. Ri. To. Kun."

Receiving negative responses from all sides, I shrink back against my wall, but it's true! I think all of them did great. It would be like comparing apples and oranges, they're all great but in different ways.

"I-I'm serious!" I stutter out.

"What do you mean?"

With Philia being the first to give in, I think I have an opportunity to convince them!

Attempting to not stutter, I tell them my metaphor. "Y-you see, you're all like different fruit. A-and since all fruit is great, why have just one?"

"EH!?

Screaming at me in parallel, all four girls take a step back. Scarlet from their cheeks to the tops of their ears, I examine my words.

It made sense, right? But I didn't really mention not being able to compare them. I just talked about…

Going scarlet as well, I throw my hands up in self-defense. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean I'm sure you all taste great! But wait… No! I mean, ahh!"

Ducking frantically, I throw my arms over to head to protect against the onslaught of approaching projectiles. Thankfully most of them are clothes, with the odd metal hanger thrown in.

* * *

"I can't believe we're still going through with this…"

Grumbling quietly to myself, I force myself to not hunch my shoulders in as I walk. The outfit had seemed perfectly respectable to be seen with in public when it was just Kirito and the girls. Now though…

Ignoring the catcalls, I feel every gaze like molasses clinging to my skin and tearing the clothes off. I try to tell myself its all in my head, yet I still feel naked under the gazes.

"Here, take this."

Whispering softly to me, Kirito slings his red cloak over my shoulders.

Instantly the sensation fades. Feeling protected again I wrap the cloak around me and send Kirito a grateful glance.

_It's warm._

Not the fabric, but the feeling. It reminds me of when Kirito wrapped me in his arms just yesterday before I passed out. They both share that same safety. The assurance of constant protection.

"Eh? Master? Did some floozy steal your cloak?" Rain's words are filled with fake shock. Running up to Kirito's side she presses herself into his arm. "Fret not, your faithful Rain-Chan will keep you warm."

"But it's not cold…"

Kirito's words are drowned out underneath the ensuing commotion as Argo and Philia get their bit in.

Smiling to myself, I don't participate in the spat. Pulling the cloak, a little tighter around me, the smile changes into a smirk. Afterall, I've already won it.

"S-so, where are we going to eat?"

Kirito's question helps interrupt the theatrics of the group. Extracting herself from his arm, Rain walks normally beside him.

"I saw this cute café I wanted to try!" Argo tells him happily. "Also, from what I've heard about it, the food is really good!"

Nodding my acceptance of the location, I find myself looking forward to supper. It sounds great, and the small snacks from vendors did little to replace lunch.

Feeling more secure with the cloak, I take the chance to examine the surrounding locale. Although I pass through a similar street on the way to the dungeon in the morning, it seems totally different. In the morning almost everyone is heading in the same direction, parties of adventurers off for another day in the dungeon testing their luck. On the way back, its more of the same, an empty walk through the mostly abandoned streets as everyone enters pubs and restaurants to sate their hunger. Now, however, the streets are lively. Packed with people of all races, I see people of both worlds interacting normally, shopping for their goods.

Halting briefly, we allow for a group of kids to run across the street, their infectious laughter spreading.

Turning towards Kirito, I give him a broad smile. I owe him so much, and have given him so little, Loki too. They resurrected me, gave me another chance at life. Turning back to front, I walk confidently beside Argo towards our destination. Being honest with myself, I share a secret internal smile. I'm happier here than I ever had been back home.

The memories of the giant empty halls of my previous house are fading. Replacing them are the sounds of the noisy dining room as I eat breakfast beside my familia members. The feeling of a bath after a long hard day of work in the dungeon. Most importantly, replacing the thousands of hours of rigorous study are the memories of smiles and laughs between friends.

* * *

"We couldn't possibly be…"

My whispered words are inaudible to the surrounding girls. As Argo takes the next corner, the sweat slowly accumulates. It must be a coincidence. She couldn't possibly be taking us, _there _could she?

All her words though, cute café, good food…

Orario has too many restaurants fitting that description for it to be _The Benevolent Mistress,_ and yet, every step we took brought us closer and closer to that door.

"Here we are!" Argo sings happily from the front.

It is…

Shaking with a cold sweat, I picture Syr's face, twisted into that freezing smile. But more than that, something tugs at the back of my mind. I feel like something important had happened between Syr and I that would make this extraordinarily awkward. Taking the steps one slow stair at a time, I trail behind the four girls who are chatting happily about the beautiful rustic design.

Styled in a green and brown fashion, the restaurant has an earthly feel about it. The oak stairs lead you up to a covered patio enabling patrons to enjoy their meal outdoors. It's probably a big hit at lunch time.

"Table for five please!"

Hearing Rain place the seat order, I'm forced to join the girls inside. Swallowing quickly, I push open the one of the swinging wooden double doors and slide into the store.

In my old attire, I may have been fairly inconspicuous. Carrying multiple bags filled with clothes and odd baubles while decked out in bright red and white, I'm unmissable. Even with four beautiful women ahead of me, I stand out like a sore thumb.

"Kirito?"

"Ah, hey Syr. Uh, what's up?"

My question is a poor deflection. Now its not four piercing sets of eyes on me, but five.

"Did you perhaps… go shopping with these four ladies?"

_Uh oh._

I remembered. Syr was the first to ask me to go shopping. Realizing how this may look, there's nothing I can say.

There it is. That smile. As an adventurer there's no doubt I'm stronger than Syr, but under that gaze, I'm no more than a bug about to get squashed.

"I-it's not, umm… I mean…"

Stuttering pathetically, there's nothing I can do to escape.

"And after all the promises you made me too…"

Suddenly Syr's voice is broken, a poor maiden on the edge of tears.

_What a faker!_

Screaming internally, I have no defense as more and more of the patrons here start to take notice.

"Is there anything you won't say to get a maiden to give her heart to you? Even now you come here with four more you've enslaved to your ways."

"Syr! It's not, I mean… I didn't! Just friends!"

The deed had been done though. With an evil twinkle in her eye, Syr sticks her tongue out at me before twirling around and dashing away.

"You think you're tough, do you kid?"

One of the occupants had stood up and was approaching out group.

Sending glances over the girls I'm surprised they've stayed silent. It looks like they're still processing the information. Comparing what they know of me to Syr's words. What a witch that girl…

"So!?"

Bellowing at me, every person in the bar is focused on the two of us. A huge man, he's a boar animal-person, a boaz. Going shirtless, he has two crossing strips of leather across his torso from which his weapons hang. This is an adventurer. Not one of us pretenders from the other world. This is someone who has been forged from years of combat in the dungeon.

Taking a halfstep back, I feel his aura wash over me. His raw rage and anger threaten to consume me.

"I-it's not w-what…"

"Hah! So scared you can't even talk straight! Guess you don't deserve these beautiful girls… Look you even have a maid!"

Instantly his aura changes. The anger at me is gone, in its place is lust. Eyeing up the four of them, they each take a step back.

"Hehe, fret not girls, I'll save you from this man. Then when we're all alone, you can show me exactly how appreciative you are."

"That won't happen."

Speaking quietly, I glare at the immense bulk of this man. Strangely though, even as I take in his six-pack, toned chest, and massive biceps. No fear comes. How dare he threaten them. He may have experience, but I don't care. No one threatens my friends. No one.

"Oh? So how do you want to settle this then?"

"A duel. Outside. Right now."

"Fine by me!" Turning his head back to the girls, he licks his lips once at them and walks past me outside.

Resolutely squaring my shoulders, I follow.

"Kirito wait! Don't do this."

"Asuna is right," Argo pleads, "Let's just run and let Ganesha familia deal with this."

"No. He needs to be taught a lesson. And, if I'm not wrong, this is what Syr wanted."

"What for you to kill yourself!?"

Even Rain sounds scared. That's a good sign about how serious this is.

"I won't die," I assure them. "But, if it looks like I'm going to lose, run."

Giving them all me most confident smile, I walk out of the store. Opening both of the doors with a push, I walk through the gap created. The sun hangs low in the western sky, but it's unlikely to interfere with the duel. Afterall, the benevolent mistress sits on a north-south street.

Already, the man is there on the street, bellowing his story. Singing about how he is about to save four girls from a horrible man.

Grimacing, I walk down the stairs and stand five metres away from him. "Are you ready?"

"I think that's my question for you boy! I won't kill you but know this is going to be your last day walking!"

Blanching a bit, I recognize the horrible truth in his words. Limbs won't regrow here. Depending on how strong he is, it's very possible he could follow through on his threat.

Hesitating on the verge of backing down, I remember his face. The way he looked at them. It's unlikely that they're the first girls he's accosted either. He's a monster who needs to be stopped. Drawing my sword, I assume a ready position.

"Kirito!"

"Klein?"

Recognizing the voice, I turn towards the familiar voice. Standing there, barely ten feet away is the form of the man who I ditched on the first day. Still with flaming red hair, its drawn back by a bandana displaying his elven heritage. However, the rogue like getup is something I'm sure most elves wouldn't be caught dead in.

"No help! We fight now!"

Talking like a child, or a barbarian, the man draws his twin knives. While technically knives, each one has a blade longer than my forearm, and curls to a wicked point. They gleam brilliantly with the sheen of a well-kept weapon. Or one that it isn't used much.

"H-hey wait!" Spreading his arms, Klein jumps in between us. "Kirito's a great guy! He isn't doing whatever you're accusing him of!"

"An accomplice! Grab him!"

At his words, two more men break out from the crowd. Each one quickly darts in and grabs one of Klein's arms. Dragging him back out, the arena is cleared again.

"Teach this guy a lesson Kirito!"

Crying one last motivational line, Klein is dragged outside the circle of spectators.

"Let's go!"

Screaming the start of the battle, the man throws himself at me.

Barely having time to ready myself after Klein's brief interruption, I throw myself to the side.

Anticipating the move, His left blade strikes like a viper. A swift line of steel, and blood flies through the air, my blood.

Rolling to my feet, I have no time to examine the extent of my injuries. Already a follow-up attack is coming.

Lifting my sword, I meet the vertical slash straight on. Gasping, my eyes go wide. So strong! Losing badly in a contest of strength I fling myself backwards.

With eyes filled with fury, my opponent makes his first mistake. Not expecting my retreat, his blade continues all the way into the ground.

Finally, a moment to analyze the situation. Feeling my leg, I'm glad to find out that it's little more than a scratch. As for my opponent… His strength is clearly on another level from mine. Either level two or S ranked level one. Agility I may be close, but with no armour, his defense far outstrips mine as well. I can't take a hit. Any direct blow will put me out of commission.

Unbidden, a smile rises as my body sings with adrenaline. "Rargh!"

Crying out my determination, I throw myself at him. One slash, then a second. Keeping myself away from him, I use the range advantage of my longer weapon to harry him.

Forcing him back one step then a second, his superior strength matters not.

"Brat!"

Cursing at me, the man flings himself backwards out of the trajectory of my blood. Slightly too slow, my blade carves a thin red line into his skin.

We're even, one hit a piece.

Staring at each other, noise has died down in the makeshift arena. An eerie silence envelops us. No cheering or shouts comes from the spectators. Likewise, I make no noise as I stare at him, and for once, his mouth has stopped flapping.

"You know what kid, you're not so bad. But I've figured out how you fight now. Walk away, I'll take the women, you keep use of your legs, everyone wins."

"Except the women." The words are quiet, but they carry through the onlooking spectators.

Smirking at me, he spreads his arms. "They're women. What else are they good for except amusing men? If you actually respected them, you wouldn't walk around with four of them."

"They are my friends. And as such, I will protect them from animals like you!"

Practically shouting by the end of my words I throw myself forward once again. Slashing as quickly as I can, I emulate the strategy from earlier.

Forcing him back once again, it is working exactly as well as earlier. Quick, distant slashes nullify his strength.

"Heh, damn brat," smirking, he leans his upper body back and falls.

As if watching it in slow motion, I take advantage of the opening. Eyes wide with anticipation I bring my sword forward to end this.

Confidence building, my sword draws closer. Aiming to slip between his ribs, it will hurt, but with potions he'll be on his feet by tomorrow.

_Clang!_

"Huh?"

My sword misses his body, knocked off course by one of his blades. The arm I thought was behind him to support his fall had shot forward. I was tricked.

I barely see his body move. It's a blur as his legs pivot. Planting his left, his right snaps forward. Colliding solidly with the side of my knee, a harsh snap rings out.

Gasping, my eyes bulge as I collapse to the ground. Grasping pathetically at the ground, my vision blurs as tears well up.

The pain in indescribable. Hot and shooting, my whole leg feels like its engulfed in flames. Even through the unbelievable pain, I can feel a small buffer. Like a thin membrane keeping the true force of the pain at bay.

Thanks to it, my head rises to examine my opponent.

"Well, that's the fight folks!" The man declares arms spread wide. "Now for the punishment and then onto the pleasure!"

Grinning evilly, he primes his daggers.

"No!" Throwing herself between us, Asuna stands there, arms spread wide, protecting me.

"Eh?" Pausing in confusion, he stands there, sadism fading slightly at the new development.

"Run… Asuna." Forcing the words out through clenched teeth, I feel my heart sink even lower. Not only have I failed, now Asuna will be taken. It's too much. The tears that had been threatening, now roll unnoticed down my cheeks.

"Leave him alone. It's me you want anyway!"

"Hehe." The man chuckles in that ugly baritone of his. "You saw my prowess and can't wait to start the main event eh? You see boy? With my raw overpowering physique, I can have any woman I want! They throw themselves at me!"

_Is there nothing I can do?_

_Is this my fate? To lay here humiliated as others save me?_

No.

I promised.

That I would protect this girl.

Until she's so strong she needs no aid.

Placing my hands on the ground I push. As I do, I learn a new definition of pain. My whole left leg screams out as the cracks it emanates silence the street.

Panting, I stand victorious. On only one leg, with tears wetting my cheeks, I'm a pitiful sight.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing boy?"

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Them!"

Blowing the man back half a step with my voice, I hop forward until I'm level with Asuna.

Placing my hand on her arm, I direct the stunned girl out of the way.

"Golden eyes? But I could have sworn…"

"Rargh!" My shout overpowers his voice and rolls over the street.

Mind going blank, no more distinct thoughts roll through my mind. I'd fought like this only once before, yesterday, against the monster party.

Exaggerating my swing to keep balance, the overhead blow falls with a cruel wrath.

"Ha!"

Laughing at me, the man crosses his blades above his head and catches my sword. Linking the tips of his daggers, his face twists into a cruel smile, thinking his victory is assured.

Afterall, it's now a contest of pure strength.

"Rargh!" Continuing to roar, my thoughts are wholly obscured by a red mist. From only one leg, I push.

Slowly, my longsword descends. Inch by creeping inch I overpower the larger man.

"It's not… Ah!"

Letting out a scream the man is thrown back as I break through his guard. A long wound down the center of chest gives evidence to his scream. The broken leather straps hang uselessly by his side.

Slowed by one leg, I hop towards him.

"Stay away from me!"

Ignoring his pitiful scream, I swing my blade.

Throwing a forearm in defense, my sword collides solidly with the muscled appendage. Penetrating deeply, the distinctive crack of a broken bone rings out before they separate.

Stalking forward, all I see is red.

This is a monster.

And at the most basic level, isn't it an adventurer's job to kill monsters?

* * *

"Kirito no!" Howling, my words are meaningless. There's nothing I can do to stop this murder.

My kind saviour.

About to kill someone.

Because I'm too weak to protect myself.

Unable to close my eyes, I watch in horrid fascination as the blade descends on the once mighty warrior.

_Cling!_

Instead of the scream of death, the soft sound of metal striking leather.

The blade swung with all of Kirito's maniacal strength was stopped cold.

Not by the still quivering warrior on the ground, but by an armoured hand. It was caught.

Breath hitching, I examine the magnificent woman who stood there. I hadn't seen her enter or heard her move.

She was a human woman with short cropped deep blue hair. Unlike me, she had the piercing aqua eyes to match. Her clothing was a strange combination of orange and white robes that left her limbs free to fight uninhibited. On her hands she wore fearsome golden gauntlets. Based on their size, only one conclusion came to mind, those _are _her weapons.

The gathered crowd was slowly retreating in awe.

"It's Shakmi."

"Ganesha's new cane."

"Captain of _Ganesha familia_."

Giving Kirito one final look, she releases the now still blade. The once feral boy took one hop back and fell to the ground.

Rushing forward I arrive in time to stop his head from striking the cobblestone.

Despite our positions, both of us are focused entirely on the new arrival.

"Garim Raksil of _Ikelos familia. _Once again I find you on the street causing distress."

The words are spoken with an undeniable grace and poise. I could feel the leadership and power that her words carried. This woman was a true leader.

"L-look at me! It's that boy! He just started attacking me."

Snapping her fingers, she called two more guards of _Ganesha familia _to take the man into custody.

"This time you won't be getting out until we get the information we want."

At her words, the boaz tilts his head back and lets out an insane laugh.

"You only think you want to know little sister. You may be level 3, but not even your sister could have stood up against what lurks in the dungeon!"

If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed it. The imperceptible tightening of her hand. The twitch at the corner of her mouth. The words had hit her harder than she let on.

"Let's go!" Roaring her orders, the guards between dragging the man away as the crowd dissipates. Before leaving the woman turns and looks at us. Whistling briefly, her eyes widen as she takes in Kirito's leg. "My apologies, I should have been here sooner."

"It's my fault…" Speaking weakly, Kirito manages the energy to lift his head enough to reply.

Giving Kirito then me a once over, her eyes move behind us. Following her gaze, Argo, Rain, and Philia are all huddled only a few steps behind us. I never noticed.

"Some advice young man. The trouble each woman brings with her is not additive, it's multiplicative." To compliment the piece of wisdom, she fishes a vial out from her robes and hands it to me. "Farewell."

Examining it, it looks a potion, except very fancy. The vial is a thicker glass with an ornate stopper. Furthermore, the fluid inside is a pure ruby red compared to the blue I'm used to.

Kirito, however, seems to enter a daze when he sees it. "An elixir…"

"Come on then, all of you grab a limb and follow me."

It's that gray haired waitress from before. The one that started all of this.

There's no time to reem her out right now though. Giving her a small glare, I'm pushed out of the way as Rain and Philia slot in to take his arms. Running around, Argo grabs his legs. Touching his left elicits a sharp grunt of pain.

Makeshift stretcher complete, our procession enters the bar and goes to the back. Leading us up the stairs, Syr walks in front followed by Philia and Rain with Kirito's arms and Argo following. To cap it off, I follow nervously at the rear.

"Here, in this room." Moving aside the gray-haired girl holds the door open to them. Entering, Kirito's body is laid unto a freshly pressed bed.

"Hungh!"

Gasping, I dart forward. "Here Kirito, I'll heal you!" Unstoppering the elixir, Kirito had called it, I prepare to pour it on his knee.

"No!"

A hand stops my arm. Tilting my head, I encounter the same Gray-haired waitress.

"What are you still doing here? Leave and let us care for him."

Shaking her head quickly, she explains in a breathless tone. "His knee is broken. It needs to be set correctly before you heal it. Otherwise he'll limp the rest of his life."

Ingesting the words, my arm falls to my side. It's too realistic. I wanted to disagree with the girl, but I don't dare. Not with Kirito on the line.

"So, what do we do?"

The soft words are all I can manage. This day has just been one thing after another. The thought of Kirito being permanently injured is unbearable.

"We set it of course," Replying with a weak smile, she walks to Kirito's side. "This is going to hurt are you ready?"

I'd always considered Kirito strong. But at the look of fear that passes through his eyes, I realize something. He's afraid of pain.

Rushing forward, I grab his hand. "Just look at me, it'll be over in a moment, alright?"

"Yes," talking in a weak voice, his hand comes up and pushes some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Thank you for saving me, Asun… AHH!"

The piercing shriek starts and ends only a few seconds later.

"It's done. The elixir now."

Nodding, I don't trust myself. Presenting it in a shaky hand, she takes it, and expertly applies the potion. From the injured appendage, steam rises. Having not seen the injury myself, I don't know if it's helping.

"Ahh…" Releasing a languid sigh, the noise brings a smile to all of our faces. It's just so Kirito.

"I'll be… I'll be leaving for now. Let me know if you need anything. I'll have food brought up shortly." Giving us a short bow, the gray-haired girl vanishes through the door.

Strangely though, instead of anger, I feel sympathetic for her. No doubt this isn't what she wanted either.

"Hestia…"

Kirito's voice is no longer touched with pain, only exhaustion.

"I'm on it." Confirming her role, Argo takes off to receive Kirito's goddess. No doubt she's back at their familia house wondering when Kirito would be returning.

"So much for our fun day, huh?" Philia's voice is sad. No wonder too. We all feel like shit after watching the fight unfold.

These special outfits we picked out now feel more like some sick joke, than a fun bonding game.

"Hey now…" Kirito protests weakly. "We're not done yet. Supper is coming, and I'd like some pleasant dinner conversation."

Sharing a look with Rain and Philia, a seed of guilt has planted itself. Even now, critically injured, he's still trying to make us feel better.

"W-well, do you want to tell us a tale, Kirito?" Talking with an indecisive stutter, Rain asks Kirito a question.

"Sure," he agrees weakly. "Mouth is about the only part still functioning. Just pinch me if I zone out."

"Will do," I assure him with a smile.

"Can you tell us about yesterday then?" Rain asks. "As much as I think about it, the wall shadows behavior makes no sense, why did it come back? Then, when we recovered, we heard you had shown up just behind it."

Grimacing in his bed, Kirito's eyes trace patterns along the grain of the wooden ceiling. "I'm sure you experienced it, but that _thing _had the ability to summon monster parties."

Agreeing with a quick nod, all three of us are still traumatized by the events we witnessed during that fight.

"Anyway, I was busy hunting it when I encountered it along a path. Staggering, the thing dripped blood and water."

Placing his eyes on me, I'm taken in by endless depths. They seem to be drinking me in.

"I thought it had killed you… I… I defeated the monster party it summoned. However, it used the time the party bought to escape back down the tunnel. Where Asuna slayed it."

Finishing the story, the room lapsed into stunned silence. If I hadn't seen his fight today, I'd have called bullshit. That entire monster party took the combined effort of nine of us to defeat.

By himself… It was sobering to learn exactly how large the gap between us is.

"Food's here!" Declaring that with a knock, a waitress waits for us to open the door.

Philia stumbles over to accept the tray. The waitress isn't Syr. Disinterested, I turn back to Kirito. The talking seems to have worn him out. His eyes are closed, and his breathing has slowed.

Giving him a soft smile, I stroke his hair. He may be strong, but he isn't invincible. When he falters, I'll catch him. Afterall, I'm his supporter.

Leaving his side, I eat a quiet supper with Philia and Rain.

"I'm here Kirito!" Declaring her presence with a shout, the goddess of the hearth flings open the door with a tremendous bang.

Her searching eyes settle on the comatose figure on the bed. "Kirito!" Crying out her dismay she flings herself from the foot of the bed on top of Kirito.

Waking up with a gasp, Kirito finds himself wrapped tightly in the arms of his goddess. "Oh Kirito! I'm here now!"

"Goddess Hestia! Restrain yourself!" Scolding the goddess harshly, Argo closes the swinging door.

"Oh, oops. I didn't hurt you, did I Kirito?"

"No goddess," he denies with a smile. "You'd need to weigh more than 50 pounds for that."

"Her breasts weigh that much," Argo grumbles just loud enough to be audible.

"So, you're alright? Everything is fine?" Leaning over Kirito, Hestia begins inspecting every part of his body.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Kirito confirms, stopping Hestia before she reaches anything she shouldn't.

Finally starting to calm down, Hestia examines the other occupants in the room. "Oh, its Miach's kids. Loki's too…" Examining the room further, her gaze falls on the haphazardly tossed bags. Then back on the girls in their strange outfits. "Did you go… shopping? Without me?"

There's no malice or jealously in the goddess' voice. Just a hint of longing.

"Hehe, I was playing with friends goddess." Kirito's voice is marred by extreme exhaustion. "Aren't you proud of me? I learned how to make friends. My first friends…"

The tired voice fades off into oblivion, consumed by the inescapable claws of the sandman.

"Oh, my sweet child. You've done so well… You just need to learn to make friends that aren't women."

This was the first time, Asuna truly respected Hestia as a goddess. Ignoring the last part anyway…

"We should let him rest." Asuna's quiet words overtake the room.

"That's not fair," Argo complains, "I just got back here. And do you know how hard running in a kimono is?"

_Knock knock._

"May I come in?"

At the voice, the girls' faces harden. Its Syr again.

"Enter." Asuna's voice is cold, but not harsh.

"He's sleeping then?" Syr questions as she examines the comatose boy with his goddess pressed tightly against him.

"Yes," Asuna confirms immediately, "And he needs peace and quiet." Asuna knows the words are a contradiction to the presence of the five women in the room.

"I see…" Syr agrees faintly. "I'll just take the dishes and be out of your way."

Grabbing the empty plates, Syr leaves the uneaten for them to pick at, at their leisure. Despite not liking the woman, Asuna was forced to admit the food had been delicious.

"There is one thing." Asuna's words stop the girl on her way out the door. "Why did you do it?"

Turning fully around to look at her for the first time, the mage and waitress stare each other down.

Giving up the altercation first, Syr sighs. "I wanted to wait for Kirito to tell him… but I suppose you all have a right to know since you were almost caught up in it."

"Eh? What happened?" Hestia's confused voice interrupts the conversation.

"You didn't tell her Argo?"

"I told her Kirito was injured and that she should come. Didn't really leave a lot of time for communication."

"It's alright," Syr eases, "I'll explain from the beginning anyway."

Despite saying that, she just stood there spinning her gray hair in her fingers.

"Well?"

"I'm friends with a variety of people, one of whom is the lady you met outside, Shakmi Varna, leader of _Ganesha familia. _She'd spent her life in the shadow of her older sister, so she journeyed to the Sharneek desert where she lived her life, until a year ago. Returning to Orario she took up her sister's mantel as leader, which is when I met her."

Dazing off, Syr appeared to be lost in memories of that time. Tears welling up in her remarkable eyes, Syr wipes them with one hand and keeps talking.

"Anyway, we had a plan to capture that thug, Garim, by luring him into a fight. Your arrival was perfect, I knew Kirito was strong enough to hold him for awhile. But… I thought she was closer. I didn't expect this to happen."

Tears falling freely from Syr's face, the occupants of the room are stunned into silence. The raw emotion is impossible to fake. Syr was hurt just as much by the events of the day as they were.

"Thank you for the tale child." Hestia's voice is quiet, yet it consumes the room. "It's obvious how much you care for Kirito."

Stroking Kirito's head, Hestia looks like a divine being caring for her injured child.

"It's getting late. Why don't you all go home?"

Biting her lip, Asuna swayed in spot. Hestia's right. Staying here won't help anything. Glancing at the other girls, they all seemed to feel the same way. They were even further in Kirito's debt now. Leaving just felt… wrong.

"That's a good idea," Syr agrees, wiping her eyes again. "I'll be in the next room if you need anything from the inn."

"Thank you."

The decision was final. Giving each other helpless glances, the girls turned to leave. Pausing, Asuna walked to Kirito's other side.

Grabbing his left hand, she clenched it tightly, "Thank you again, for everything."

Not waiting, she dashed out of the room and into the night. Back to her lonely room at Twilight Manor.

* * *

PPS. Two of the outfits are based on Danmachi ones. Can you guess which? :P


	7. Chapter 6

Preface:

Hello all!

Consider chapters six and seven as two halves of one chapter if you would. It was simply too long for me to put it all in one.

Also, there are like two? massive exposition dumps coming your way in this chapter.

So, action is a bit slow in these chapters, and it's very Asuna focused, but I believe the chapters after that will become far more exciting :)

See ya,

-asdf

PS. I've added whose POV each section is in with their name or location in italics and underlined.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Ditched for a Raid

_Asuna:_

"You're… I mean…" Kirito's voice was weak.

That was to be expected though. It was hard to believe that someone like me, who struggled to fight on the fifth floor would be doing something like this. Another joy of a big familia I suppose.

Unsure if I'd see him today, I went to the dungeon at the usual time. Waiting in the lobby when I'd arrived was everyone from yesterday: Argo, rain, and Philia. But no Kirito. Standing there in a heavy silence, we waited as the clock slowly ticked towards nine o'clock.

"Hey guys." Greeting us with a weak smile, he was here.

"Kirito…"

"Hey Kii-bou."

"Privyet Kirito-kun!"

"Heya!"

Four different yet synonymous greetings.

"Sorry I was late, the Ganesha familia girl showed up again to apologize."

That comment sobered all of us up pretty quickly. That woman was… formidable.

"I find it hard to believe Hestia let you come?" Philia's question helps to put the conversation back on rails.

Laughing weakly, Kirito scratches his head. "She was extremely against the idea, but I had to. Monday was little more than a half day and yesterday I didn't go in at all. If I don't get back on the grind, I'll start to fall behind!"

Giving him a mild glare, I let it go. I feel it too, that urge to keep pushing. Even though Monday had been an arduous event, my body was recovered and ready to keep getting stronger.

"There is um, something I should tell you all." My words bring everyone's gazes to me. Staying that way, they wait patiently for me to finish my revelation. "On Friday, as I'm sure your Deities told you, the guild is allowing the native adventurers back into the dungeon. That same day, a raid is planned to supress the Goliath. I'll be going along as a supporter for Loki familia on that day."

In the background, continuous sounds rang out, oblivious to our conversation. But in the circle, silence prevailed. It was as if someone had pushed the mute button on a group call.

"You're… I mean…"

"That's super risky Asuna! Why would your goddess do that to you!?" Unlike Kirito, Rain's voice rings out loud and clear.

Shaking my head, I deny her. "Apparently I'll be really safe. The native adventurers will take care of all the monsters. All I have to do is watch from the sidelines."

Seeming to recover slightly, Kirito's face goes through a variety of emotions. Mouth opening and closing, there is something he clearly wants to say.

"God Kirito, if there's something you want to say, say it." Argo's words are a little harsh, but they get the job done.

"Fine," Grumbling slightly, Kirito finally looks at me. "Asuna, I don't know these people who you're going down to the seventeenth with, but I'm scared. I'm not strong enough to protect you down there yet. I won't be able to help this time."

The words are embarrassing, for both us. Face heating, Kirito's is in parallel.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Philia's screeched words only further my embarrassment.

Hand whipping out I shove it into Kirito's side, "I'm not that helpless!" Why did he have to go and say that?

"I-I," Stuttering a bit, whether from embarrassment or pain I'm not sure, Kirito clarifies. "I know you aren't helpless, but you haven't been down to the seventeenth, you haven't seen the Goliath! You know nothing of what you'll face!"

Thinking, I keep my gaze averted for awhile. All of his words are true, but in the end, they're meaningless. I may not know who I'm joining to go down there, I may not know anything about those floors, but none of that matters. Because I trust my Goddess, and she told me I'd be safe.

Straightening, I face him once again and attempt to put my thoughts into words.

"I see…" A shadow of sorrow passes over Kirito's face. "My apologies… I just." Stopping Kirito seems unable to finish his statement.

"Aww come on!" Philia complains, "what cute thing were you going to say this time?"

"I just want you to be safe!"

Spitting out the final statement, his face appears to be on fire as he avoids the giggling from the surrounding girls. For some reason, my embarrassment seems to have faded.

Our relationship has changed so much since I first met the enigmatic boy on the fourth floor of the dungeon. Almost losing my first fight, getting walked back to the surface…

"Thank you, Kirito. But I trust my goddess as you trust yours. If she tells me I'll be safe, I will be."

Meeting my eyes again, the worry still remains, but its tempered now. Nodding, the decision is final. "Onto the dungeon then."

So, as a group of five, we entered the dungeon for the eighth floor.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Prowling the dungeon, the monsters seemed so slow. After my fight yesterday, the ants were almost lethargic in their movements. The moths were a joke and the enhanced Kobolds and Goblins pathetic.

My status wasn't all that much higher than it was before, but it was as if my eyes had been opened. That man, Garim, was by no means a legendary fighter, and yet… fighting against him had changed everything.

Over and over in my mind I saw that same second. Drawing me in and turning the tables. The feint of defeat that I had jumped on, blocking my strike and incapacitating me. I could still get so much better; I know I can. I need to, for her.

_But do I?_

As of this morning, that one thought continued to wriggle around my mind sowing seeds of doubt. This past week and a bit, my reason for fighting had steadily changed. Before it was all about being the strongest, getting home if I could. Now though, it was all about helping Asuna.

If her words today were correct though, she wouldn't need me for long. Today and tomorrow. Then she was off for bigger things. Taking down floor bosses with the upper-class adventurers of this world. There was no spot for me in that picture. The woman from yesterday had proven that quickly enough.

_Level 3._

Even in my skill and rage-fuelled fury, she had stopped me like a child. Out of the corner of my eye I remember a blur, but that's it. It doesn't help that I can barely remember what happened after that man insinuated his intentions to Asuna.

That man, Garim… I'd asked Shakmi about him. Apparently, he was the very top of level one. A seasoned veteran of more than four years. The reason he was still level one is that he barely enters the dungeon anymore. Collecting the magic stones he needs to survive, he doesn't push himself and therefore, never gets the excelia required to push him onto the next level.

The thing is, I already knew about him. _Ikelos familia, _the damning words of where I almost ended up. No doubt if I'd denied Hestia, I'd have tracked him down and been there too. In the beta I'd heard his name before. Garim was a constant source of amusement for both Ikelos and the stronger familia members. Never interacting them I heard only snippets of tales of his conquests. Now though, having experienced it first-hand, I wish I'd done something earlier.

"Wow, slow down Kii-bou, our supporters are flagging."

"Huh?"

Getting shocked out of my dreary monologue by Argo, I turn and examine the dungeon chamber. Strewn around the medium sized chamber are bodies of monsters that the three girls are frantically racing around too trying to extract the stones. I had been busy walking on.

"Haha, sorry everyone, its been a hectic few days."

"True that," Argo mumbles from beside my shoulder.

Looking back over at her, I finally notice the difference I'd too busy to see before. Her hood is down, and her tail is poking through the edge of her robes.

"Not concealing your identity anymore?"

Glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, Argo snorts at me. "Finally noticed huh? The downlow of it is that there's really no point to me hiding my race."

"Which is different from two weeks ago how?"

Tilting her head, Argo takes a few seconds to compose her answer. "It's strange but, the anger at beta testers seems to have risen and then dissipated. It most likely has to do with the gods and the familia set up of this world. I consulted my god and he agreed with me, no one is trying to buy information on the beta testers or incite anger against them."

"So those guidebooks really worked then?" I ask in a slightly teasing voice.

"Hmpf!" Argo snorts back. "I like to think they helped. But after this one I'll do the tenth to twelfth and that will be it."

"Makes sense," I agree with a nod of my head. "The middle floors are too big and by that point, anyone still alive should be knowledgeable enough to survive on their own."

"Yeah," Argo sighs drearily, "I'll miss it though. Collecting the information, writing it, arranging it."

"Sounds horrible to me," I admit honestly. "But if you like it so much, then why don't you keep doing it? Start a newspaper or something? You don't have to keep being an adventurer."

Swaying, Argo chews her cheek indecisively. "Maybe," she concedes. "I get the feeling I won't ever be one of the top adventurers in the world, but I also know my time in dungeon won't end on the top floors."

"Finished!" Greeting us with her ever-present smile, Rain seems even more excited today than usual.

Examining her and Philia, an idea comes to mind. "Hey, do you two want to try fighting against these enemies?"

"Yes!" With twin shouts overlapping, the force of their shout is no doubt more than enough to bring monsters to us.

"A-alright… Well, I'll leave one enemy to each of you."

"And what about me?" Asuna's face is in a cute pout. Right hand is still gripping her staff while her left rests on her hip.

Giving that free hand a wary glance, I reconsider. "I thought maybe you'd want to save your strength to blast any monster parties with magic…"

"My mind and my body run on different forms of stamina," Asuna reminds me coldly. "I don't want to fall even further behind."

Giving in to her request, I nod. "Fine. An enemy for each of you. Watch out with them. Especially the ants you haven't fought before. They may be slow, but their pincers have the strength to rip off limbs. That's something I've experienced myself!"

Cheerfully informing them of the danger, I walk on to where I can already here the clatter of the oncoming foes.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Panting heavily, I slide to the ground. The dead Kobold fighter lies only a few feet away, but I don't have the strength to extract its stone. These fights are brutal. Kirito was right, while the three of us are technically strong enough to go one-on-one with these monsters, it's a taxing proposal.

Lifting my free hand, I wipe the sweat off my brow. Lowering my arm, I examine it. Its red. That's not sweat but blood pouring down forehead. Its claw must have caught me when I thought I dodged it.

Groaning I shift just enough to extract one of my potions. Pouring it over head, I instantly feel that rejuvenating rush of energy. Using it, I push myself off the ground. Afterall, there are still stones to extract.

"This floor is ruthless." Complaining bitterly, Philia's condition is worse than mine. Using only a single knife, it's hard for her to fight the monsters.

"Hey Philia, leave the rest to them and come over here." Getting called out by Kirito, Rain and I share a glance.

Trying not to be obvious about it, we watch their conversation while finishing the stone extractions.

"Being a knife user is challenging. You rely heavily on agility to beat your opponents."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Philia sulks. "You think I should change weapons."

"Not at all," Kirito quickly denies, "if that's the weapon that works best for you, then continue to use it. However, I will say this. You're fighting style needs work. You're rushing your opponents and hoping to get a killing blow off before they can react. This isn't going to always work. Especially against ranged opponents like the poison moths on this floor."

"What do you suggest then?" Rather than sulky, Philia's voice is expectant.

"I want you to follow Argo around for the rest of the day. Learn all that you can about how she fights. After that…" trailing off, Kirito's words fail him again. "After that I guess you either need to find someone to teach you or see what you can pickup on your own."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Teach me of course."

"I umm… Well… I'll do my best."

"Thanks Kirito…"

Realizing I'd stopped completely, I continue harvesting stones at an accelerated rate.

_Just who does he think he is!?_

Despite my righteous indignation, the other part of my mind answers right away.

_He's a single teenage boy who is free to help whom he wants._

The thought is aggravating. I'll be deep in the dungeon supporting people I don't know whereas Kirito will be up here teaching girls how to fight.

_It's not fair!_

Images of him wrapping his arms around Philia to correct her posture already filled my mind. He didn't do anything like that for me!

"Just her huh?"

Head whipping to the side I notice a disgruntled Rain hacking into the monsters with the same ferocity as I am.

That's right, I realize. Kirito only drug Philia aside and offered to help her. Rain isn't getting instruction.

_She doesn't need it though._

Suddenly I understand. Of the three of us, Rain has shown herself the most accomplished fighter. The way she dances with her twin blades is little short of mesmerizing. Kirito is offering help to Philia because she needs it the most.

Blushing, I focus on my job again. Once again, I've gone and overthought simple interactions. Some friend I am. I should be happy for Philia, and I am.

_But why does everything feel like a competition for Kirito's attention?_

Sighing, only one answer comes to mind, but I don't like where it leads me.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Basically perfect."

"Basically?"

My weak affirmation is all the energy I can muster. Under Eina's tutelage I'm finishing learning floors eight and nine and starting on ten to twelve. Apparently, my recollection of eight and nine is 'basically perfect'.

"Yes, well you see here under question nine, I asked you to list the seven varieties of purple moths based on strength of poison. The last two, right-handed swirled wings versus small antenna are reversed. Moths with a pattern of a right-handed swirl on their wings are the weakest of the varieties. This is important to keep straight and recognize compared to the left-handed swirl moths whose poison ranks second strongest."

"Yes Eina…" I still fail to see how some of this is important, but I do notice the application of the tutelage. Today in the dungeon, I'd used my knowledge and recognition of subtle differences in the monsters to give the girls appropriate opponents. All without them knowing anything. If Argo picked up on it, she didn't say anything.

"I must say, you seem distracted today, is everything alright?"

That question… Was I okay? Not really, but kind of? I missed my sister, my parents. I almost killed someone yesterday who tried to disable me and rape my friends. Asuna, who is becoming very important to me, is joining a raid to supress a monster far more powerful than any of us. However, I do have friends as well as a goddess who is very supportive and kind. So, was I okay? Sort of.

Mouth working, I'm unable to convey this to Eina. Where do I even begin? Last time I saw her was Sunday after getting back from the quest. So much was changed since then.

"Have you heard about the raid on Friday?"

Blinking Eina seems confused by the question. "The Freya, Ganesha, Loki one to suppress the Goliath? Of course, I have; but what does it matter to you?"

"Do you think they'll win?"

Pausing in surprise, Eina starts chuckling before breaking down into a gale of laughter. A full minute passes before it subsides.

"Do I think they'll…" Unable to finish the sentence Eina breaks down into laughter again.

Sitting there stunned I have troubles processing this new Eina. I didn't think the question was that funny… Or funny at all really.

"Well that certainly is only a question someone from a different world would ask, isn't it?" She chuckles lightly. Wiping away the last of the tears, Eina composes herself.

"Based on what the guild knows of their current familia strength, I estimate the entire fight will take around ten minutes and incur no casualties or serious injuries. How's that for an answer?"

"B-but how!? That thing is a floor boss!" My voice hit near shrieking levels when I hear Eina's analysis of the fight. Memories of my fight against it are still strongly implanted in my mind. The crazy power it wielded, its nigh impenetrable skin. The thing had toyed with me while the other monsters killed the rest of the raid. It hadn't been close.

"Hehe," Giggling at me again, Eina got that teasing older sister look in her eyes again. "You haven't felt the difference of the gap in the levels yet Kirito," Eina assures me. "Not just one level, but a lot of them have hit level 3. At that point, they are on an entirely different plane from what you know as combat."

Eina's technically wrong, I do know what it means to level up, however I can't deny her words. That one motion. It taunts me repeatedly that I can't recall more of it. My sword stopping as it collides with an immovable object. The true meaning of level 3.

"You never mentioned though, why do you care so much about the success of this raid."

"My supporter." Looking at the ground, the words must be nearly inaudible to Eina. Nonetheless, she makes them out.

"Ah, of course. I forgot she was Loki familia. Does that mean she'll be participating in this raid as a supporter? An interesting choice from Loki. I figured she'd only send the best of her new recruits that she saw as potential leaders in the future."

"She is."

"I'm sorry, what was that."

"She is one of the best," I clarify. "She'll surpass all of us one day."

Arching a disbelieving brow, Eina says no words of rebuttal. "Well, she's very lucky to have someone like you who cares about her so much."

"It's not like that!" I protest weakly. "We're just friends."

Smiling with her eyes, Eina hides her mouth behind her hand. "Whatever you say Kirito. Is there anything else?"

"Well… there is one thing I suppose." In as few words as possible I describe the events of yesterday evening. My fight, and the intervention.

"You got very lucky." Eina informs me sharply. Her face is white from fear. "I've heard horror tales at the guild about Garim the Crippler. Garim the Conqueror. It's unbelievable you held your own against him."

Face regaining color, Eina's eyes sparkle with humour. "I imagine you don't hate that skill of yours now?"

Flushing, I remember my complaints about it on the second day. It feels like years ago. "It was certainly handy." Testing my luck, I push on my questioning. "What do you know about that woman, Shakmi?"

"Woman?" Eina chuckles. "I suppose she would be although I think she's younger than me. Only seventeen or eighteen. Too young to be forced to handle Ganesha in my opinion."

"Sev-seventeen?" My mouth is unable to form the words. They seem ludicrous. Her height. Her beauty. Her bearing. I felt like a child in front of her. I assumed she was mid-twenties at the youngest.

"Yes," Eina confirms, still laughing at me. Some days it seems that's all she does. "Anyway, she's quite an interesting one."

"W-what do you mean?"

Arching an eyebrow, Eina studies me thoroughly. "You're not falling for her, are you Kirito?"

"N-no!" Stuttering my reply, I feel exposed beneath Eina's full-on stare.

_Why would she care if I was though?_

Telling myself to stuff it, I push the image of the navy-haired woman from my thoughts.

"Alright… well what I mean, is that she didn't come to Orario just to take up her sister's mantel. She claims that the spirit of her sister protected her during the Great Reckoning, stopped it from taking her too. Based on that, she claims that the adventurers aren't really gone. She says the dungeon has them and they need to be saved."

Blinking uncomprehendingly, this is not at all what I expected Eina to say. "Great Reckoning?"

"Oh right… Honestly, I'm not sure how much of this I can tell you…"

"Why not? Why aren't we worthy to know what happened! We die everyday in that dungeon and still we know nothing about it!" Releasing my pent-up anger, I find myself shouting at the end of it.

Reaching a consoling hand across the table, Eina's cool touch helps steady me.

"I'm so sorry Kirito." She murmurs. "I know this is hard for you, but if anyone knows, it's the gods who know the true nature of the dungeon, no one else."

"But this Great Reckoning, you can tell me about that?"

Hesitating, Eina looks off to the ceiling. "Yes," she whispers. "I can… I just don't like to."

"Won't you, for me?" Pressing her, I use every ounce of good will I've accrued with her to demand a favor.

Wiping her eyes, this time the tears are sorrow. "It was the end of an age. For a thousand years, the age of heroes persisted. Performing unbelievable deeds, it's still hard to believe. At that time, there were three great quests left unfinished. The strongest monsters, the first ones to have left the dungeon in the time before the gods. Leviathan was the first to fall. The great water monster was slain by the combined might of Zeus and Hera Familia."

Pausing, Eina evaluates my reaction before continuing.

"Next was Behemoth, lord of the land. At this point celebrations were already ringing out across the land, the cleansing of these three beings would signal the fall of the dungeon, and freedom for all children.

But, as they were preparing for the final battle, an adventurer had a vision. Total destruction awaits them on the battlefield. So, the fight was cancelled. For thirteen more years, Orario accrued more power, saving up for one final strike to free the land of the third and final evil."

Stopping for a moment, Eina wiped her eyes again before looking straight at me.

"It was enough. Not just Zeus and Hera. But Freya, Loki, Ganesha, Astraea, Rakia, Telskyura. It was an unbelievable force. Thousands of adventurers against one monster. And thousands died to bring it to its knees. There though… reports say it cast a spell. A spell that cost that final monster its life and with it, killed thousands more around the world. But only those with a strong falna were targeted."

The final words echo around the room and leave it in silence. A cold sweat is covering my body. I understand little of the tale, but I understand enough.

"That's horrible…" But it also explained so much.

Nodding, tears were forming at the edge of Eina's eyes. "I was the advisor for many of them. It was worse for the gods though. They're so in tune with everyone…"

Nodding mutely, there was little I could think to say. All I had was questions.

"Go ahead," Eina smiles. "I see that face, you still have more questions."

"The Zeus and Hera familias, what happened there?"

"Ah right," frowning it was quite obviously an answer she didn't like giving. "Well they were the strongest familias in Orario. But, they were completely wiped out in the fight. No one knows where Zeus and Hera are right now. If they're still in this world or returned to the world of gods."

With that the conversation had reached its finale. There was nothing more I could say with Eina on the edge of tears.

"Thank you Eina. I guess I'll be going."

"W-wait!" Staggering out of her chair, Eina grabbed my hand before I could make it to the door.

"W-what is it?"

"Just…" Hesitating,, Eina took a moment to compose herself. "I know I say this a lot, but please don't die down there. I can't… I can't lose anymore."

Tears dripping from her eyes, Eina stared at the floor, breaths coming uneven.

"I know its impossible for everyone to survive. The dungeon is too unpredictable, too evil. But still, even if only you return… It'll be enough."

"Eina…" Her name escaping, I have no immediate answer for her. On the surface her demands are ridiculous. The only way to guarantee I don't die in the dungeon is to not enter it in the first place.

"I sound like an idiot now, don't I?" Eina chuckles with a cute hiccup. Removing her spectacles, Eina wipes her eyes and stands up straight. Almost instantly the dignified guild receptionist has returned.

However, the small cracks are still there. The red tinge in her eyes, the faint trails of tears., not fully wiped away. More than that though, its her countenance. Every day without fail, Eina greets her customers with a big smile, trying her best for the adventurers who may not survive another day. That smile, that happiness is gone now.

Feeling bad, I pause leaving the room. Doing so at this point would be worse than pathetic, it would be a failure as both a man and a friend.

"I-I can't really…" Trailing off, I fail yet again to say what I'm trying to. The emotions are there, I know what I should say, but when it comes time to say it, I can't.

"It's okay Kirito," Eina comforts me with a fake smile. "I'll be better in a bit."

Just like that she lets me off the hook. Knowing my struggles at expressing my emotions, this heavenly girl lets me out of having to do so.

Gritting my teeth my body wavers on leaving the room. It would be so easy to do. Allow Eina to take the books back to the library and return to the counter. Go to my familia home, eat supper and fall asleep. But I can't.

"I can't promise you I won't die." Yes, that's what I was trying to say. "But I can promise I will do my best. I have to at least try to clear to the dungeon."

Nodding, some modicum of life returns to her eyes. "Thank you for that Kirito. I understand. And when you're in need of information or need someone to listen to you, or something else… I'll be here."

Giving each other a big smile, the shadow of death finally eases its grasp on the room.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Hey Asuna, make sure your home by 3 pm tomorrow."

Looking up from my supper plate, the goddess has already moved on to other occupants. No doubt to relay the same message. As tomorrow was Thursday, the day before the raid, it made sense. Ensure your familia members weren't overworking themselves before a hard day.

But still… This is Loki.

Plus, some of the members she's talking to aren't coming on the raid. Eyes narrowing, I focus on the vermilion haired goddess as she winds her way through the dining hall. Not looking I scrap at my food. Without fail I track her as she wanders up and down the tables.

And… Where is she?

Heart freezing, I can't believe it. How could she possibly have left without me seeing it? I had vision of her the whole time.

"Oi, Asu-tan, you had a question for me?"

Flying out of my seat, I turn and stare at the very goddess I was tracking. Only seconds ago she was on the other side of the hall, pacing up and down table lengths.

"Hehe, oh that face on you is priceless!" Loki crows. "Maybe when you hit level six or so you'll be able to keep up with me."

Mouth flapping, I'm still unable to keep up with how this happened. If she had just disappeared that would have conceivable. But showing back up beside me only a short time later?

"Hey, focus," Loki says bored, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Ask your question or I'm leaving."

"Oh, right. Why do we need to be back so early tomorrow?"

Blinking her eyes at me, Loki seems surprised by the questions. "Well to greet the rest of your familia members of course!"

"The rest? Huh?" Mind weighed down by my goddess' continuing mysteries, I can't keep up with the new revelations.

"Yupp!" Loki confirms happily. "You really thought I only had the twenty or so odd people before you guys showed up? My fifty strongest, anyone who has levelled up is currently outside the city. They're using the ban from the dungeon as an opportunity to see some places and train against surface monsters. Keep their skills sharp, ya know?"

Sitting back down with a crash, my eyes go blank with the impart of Loki's words. Fifty people, all level two. Suddenly I felt like a very small fish in a very large familia.

"Ahh, don't fret so much, Asu-tan!" Loki comforts me with a slap on the back. "You'll fit in in no time!"

Leaving with just those words as comfort, I feel faintly nauseous.

_With so many strong Adventurers, do we even need to do anything to clear the dungeon?_

The image of that woman from two days ago still played through my head. Her overwhelming aura, her untraceable speed. Put fifty of her on a battlefield and I couldn't imagine an obstacle they couldn't defeat.

Unable to finish my supper I throw the few remaining bites away and head for my room. Halfway there my feet pause and change direction almost unconsciously. Not to return to my room, but the bath. The perfect way to unwind after a huge information dump.

"Lind?" Turning the corner, I almost run face first into the blue-haired man. Thinking about it I've been running into a lot of blue-haired people recently…

"Oh, hey there, Asuna was it?"

Stopping my eyeroll is a challenge. I have no doubt he knows exactly what my name is.

Nodding I head, I seek to move past him.

"Are you excited for Friday?"

Barely containing my sigh, I come to a halt. Clearly this man has no consideration of when people don't want to be talked to.

"What do you mean?"

"The raid of course!" Lind replies happily. "We're the only two of the new recruits going!"

_New recruits._

What a name for those of us trapped here from another world. He made us sound like people Loki had found lying around and recruited to her familia.

"Fun." Leaving it at that one word I walk past him.

"If you're scared, don't be!" Lind yells from 3 metres back. "I'll be there to protect you!"

Not answering I keep walking. If only Kirito and him could switch familias.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"You need to…" Swaying in place I think my head may explode. For the second day in a row, third if you count the shopping trip, Asuna had started off the day by dropping an information bomb.

Groaning, I need to place my hand on the wall to steady my body. "Over fifty level twos…"

By this point I was starting to get accustomed to the gap between my beta experience and the live servers. How we had only scrapped the surface of the dungeon.

It still wasn't fair of Asuna to continue to drive that point home day after day without fail.

Nodding Argo didn't look overly surprised by the information. Deciding I'd deal with that later I keep walking through the upper halls of the dungeon.

"Is something wrong Kirito?" Asuna asks with a tilt of her head.

Groaning, I'm not even sure where to begin with that question. So much about this scenario was wrong to me.

"Eh, Ignore him, Aa-chan. He's still just jealous you get to go on the raid and he doesn't."

Giving Argo a brief glare, I try to act like the words don't sting. But they do.

_I want to go so bad!_

To see these adventurers fight. To learn from their movements, their style. To really learn what it means to be an adventurer.

As time as gone on, a creeping sensation has worked its way into my thoughts. Slowly growing over time, these last few days have all but confirmed it. That what I know of the dungeon, what I think being an adventurer is, isn't correct. On the surface my answers to those questions would seem right, but at the core, I'm missing something. Something I may discover as I venture further into the dungeon, onto the eighteenth and below.

"So Asuna," Argo began casually, "do you know if you're going onto the eighteenth after the fight?"

"I haven't heard anything," the girl admits with a shrug. "I mean its possible, but I doubt they'd want to bring weaklings like me too far in."

"I see…"

This is the second time I've felt like Argo has known more than she's saying. This time I don't wait for later.

"Argo, you know what's on the eighteenth floor, don't you?"

Going silent, the fox girl nervously bites her lip, her eyes tracing patterns on the retentive stone formation.

"Yes." She admits reluctantly. "My God isn't quite as… reluctant to talk as most of them seem to be."

"And you're not going to tell us," I ask in disbelief.

"No," Argo sighs. "You'll discover when you get there anyway."

"Why not?"

Stunned into disbelief, Asuna picked up the mantel and asked the question burning in my mind.

"I guess because its not mine to tell you," Argo shrugs. "I'll tell you anything you need to know, but this isn't one of them."

"How much?" Finally getting my mouth to work, I fall back on beta ways with Argo. No matter what, she'd name a price.

Shaking her head, Argo sighs. "Sorry, Kii-bou, that's not gonna work anymore. Stakes are different nowadays, so the rules are too."

Biting my tongue, I stop my childish retort. She's right. These are no longer the happy-go-lucky days of the beta. Each one of us is settling into the patterns and swirls of our individual familias. Asuna is joining raids and learning what it means to be part of the elite. Argo is obviously figuring out her role and what information she's free sharing. As for me… I can feel it as well. A focus to protect my goddess. To ensure that we can live comfortably together.

The thought is almost worrying. That this familia structure has influenced us too much. How long until we prioritizing protecting our familia over people from our world? Even now, if I had to choose between Hestia and a random adventurer… I don't know what I'd do.

_That's a lie._

I know exactly what I'd do, and it scares the hell out of me.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Ohh! Ohh! Here they come! They're here!"

Loki's excited chants bring a smile to my face. The usually laid back goddess was practically hopping with excitement. No wonder, most of her familia had been gone for quite awhile.

The display is impressive. Of that there is no doubt.

The leaders ride at the head of the column, a banner with the familia emblem swinging in the wind above their heads. The emblem is a clown in front of a playing card. An image that fits Loki perfectly; and one I was slowly getting accustomed to.

Behind them came most of the other familia members on foot. At the back are multiple carts pulled by horses, supplies no doubt.

The hardy group is intimidating. Every single member looks like a hero in their own right. Their gear is fantastic: gleaming plate, huge weapons. Hands shaking slightly, I realize now why Loki made us where are adventurer gear. These people look like they'll only respect strength and will use this opportunity to evaluate us.

"Hey! There's my favorite adventurers, welcome back!" Greeting them with a big smile, Loki nonchalantly approaches the leaders of this terrifying column.

"It's good to be back Loki." Speaking gruffly, he dismounts his horse in one fluid motion. The leader of the familia, I'm certain. Despite his somewhat youthful appearance, his face is hard. As if he's seen too much, and all innocence has been stripped away. Strangely though, he's only my height. Examining him further, the obvious truth becomes clear, he's a half-dwarf. His wide shoulders and thick neck speak to his no doubt unbelievable strength.

"So, Goran, anything to report?" Loki asks.

Snorting, the man shakes his head. "Besides weak monsters and complaining, the trip was peaceful."

"I feel like that isn't quite true," a woman breaks in with a laugh. Gracefully getting off her horse she greets Loki with a deep bow. "It is good to be back my Goddess."

"Hehe," Loki laughs with a lustful look in her eye. "Now that is how one should greet their goddess!"

Walking a couple steps forward, Loki performed the most obvious fake-fall I've ever seen. Hands stuck out in front of her, Loki's target was evident, the girls' breasts.

Sidestepping it with a small sigh, she leaves Loki to crash to the ground.

Seeing Lind and I who had been flanking Loki, she smiles. "You must be some of these adventurers from another world that we've heard about. My name is Astrid, Astrid Autumn. Like you I haven't been in Loki familia all that long, only half a year or so."

"Aren't you the sub-commander though?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Somehow," she agrees with a smile. "Whether I want it or not, Loki determined I'm qualified enough for it."

The woman is a beautiful cat-lady. With long-shimmering black hair with matching cat ears and a tail to boot. In a strange pattern her armour is organised in a white, black, white pattern. Hanging off her left waist, like me, is a marvelous sheath containing what is sure to be a high-end rapier. From behind her a sleek, long black tail sways back and forth.

"Of course you are!" Goran breaks in, "You're basically as strong as me and nearly as good with tactics."

"I'm pretty sure being your equal at tactics isn't a compliment," the third of the group chimes in.

Walking up to them, he barely reaches over their waists. If I hadn't seen people like him during walking around Orario I would have been stunned, a prum. The halfling race that Philia technically belongs to.

"Watch your mouth, Phineas," Goran grumbles. "You may have aspirations to match the Braver, but aren't him yet."

"I told you," the prum growls, "to call me Finn."

"And I told you no," Goran repeats, as if used to having this conversation many times.

"Aww, ease up on poor Phineas, Goran." Loki teases.

Rolling his eyes, Phineas leans on his spear, a beautiful golden creation almost six-feet long. It was hard to imagine this small man fighting with it.

"Anyway, these two are Asuna and Lind, two of the more promising new recruits. They'll be joining you tomorrow as supporters."

Taking the goddess' words in stride, none of them look all that surprised by Loki's announcements.

"See you there." Getting curt acknowledgements, the four people keep going so that Loki can make introductions of the leaders that had been present.

"Well, they seem alright?"

Despite the unimpressed words, by the shake in Lind's voice, he's as terrified as I am right now. While they did nothing overtly violent or intimidating, they didn't have too. Their very presence was hard to exist in.

"Oh my god, is that another full-blooded elf?" Almost shouting the words, a gorgeous woman approaches. With hair the color of sunset, and sharply slanted ears, her race can be determined from a mile away, an elf.

Like me, her clothes completely cover her body, the red dress is covered by an orange cloak. In her hand, she wields a staff like me, but the difference between them is like night and day. Adorning the top of hers is a singular large crystal. The interior of which seems to flicker between orange and red like a living flame.

Without asking she reaches out her hands and touches my face. Moving it back and forth, she examines me.

Despite my fear, no instinct comes hurtling at me to make me punch her in the face.

"You can touch me?"

The question is instinctive. While there haven't been many opportunities or desires for me to tough people, this still comes as a surprise. Even with shopkeepers and my own familia members I make sure to keep a barrier between us.

"Of course I can silly!" She announces with a playful grin. "We're both elves of course, although it looks like you're on the other side of the spectrum."

"Spectrum?" No doubt my weak question gives me away as a fake.

Nodding swiftly, it seems the excited elf pays my ignorance no mind. "Elves vary greatly in terms of innate magic and proficiencies. I, of course, am inclined towards fire. This made me rather unpopular back home. After all, who wants a pyro running around a forest, am I right?"

"Umm, yes?" Blown back slightly by her overwhelming rant, I can't get a word in edgewise.

"Exactly!" She preens happily. "Whereas you I assume, are more healing based!" Confident in her assessment, she poses with her finger pointed right at my face, clearly waiting for my agreement.

"Umm, no." Pushing her finger down, the woman seems to deflate entirely.

"No healing magic?"

She sounds so depressed I have to say something. "I can cast water magic? Is that close?"

Smacking her forehead, she lets out a long groan. "Of course! I focused too much on the healing aspect of water and not enough on the actual element. My apologies… um, whatever your name is."

Unable to help it, I giggle. I can only hope this uncontrollable fire mage doesn't meet Rain. The two would feed off each until all of Orario was in trouble.

"Asuna, and you are?"

"Ah, right, I'm Mirel," she informs she a happy smile.

"Did you find one worth talking to Mirel?"

Butting in on the conversation, a man walks towards us.

"Pay him no mind, Asuna. This is just Droyman, the other elf in Loki familia."

Nodding my head to him, I stick out my hand for him to shake. It seems appropriate given the scenario.

Looking at it, he grimaces. "Please don't make me. I can't stand touching other people."

"Oh, sorry…" Feeling a little hurt I hesitantly retract my hand.

"Ah, like I said, he's a bit of a downer. Like his muddy nature suggests, he's a user of earth magic. I'd like to make fun of him, but he really comes in handy in a pinch."

"I-I see…" Unable to say more, I examine him again. Like his magic, he wears robes of earthy brown which match his commonplace hair. Unlike most elves, the small frown on his face has stripped away much of the beauty inherent in his race.

"So, we're it for pure elves?" I ask. "What about halves?"

_Are we the only ones with magic then?_

On my question the other two frown. This turns Droyman's face into an impressive scowl.

"Not quite," Mirel admits. "There is one more, at least there used to be at one point."

"Huh?" The words make no sense. How do they not no what happened to their familia member?

Looking at each other, it's clear that they don't want to talk about it. Finally, Droyman opens his mouth.

"I suppose you have a right to know," he admits. "This last elf has unbelievable magic. Even at level three she was sent on the final raid. All we know is that she survived the great reckoning. After that well… we see her occasionally and then she disappears again. We assume Loki knows what she's doing, but the rest of us don't."

The words are sobering and put a rapid end to the conversation. Walking silently, we fall in line with the procession. I hadn't gotten an answer to my other question, but it hardly seemed important at this time. Twilight Manor would certainly be different after today.

* * *

_Real World:_

Sitting on her living room couch, Suguha curled up under her favorite blanket. Staring at the TV, she still felt frozen. Her hands had no sensation left in them, and her feet were numb.

The reason was what the TV was broadcasting. She was pretty sure there wasn't a single thing not playing it. TV stations, radio, streaming platforms, you name it, it was about this.

A thin man with glasses wearing a fitted suit and smiling. So far, it had amounted to little more than that. Standing on a stage, media outlets were surrounding him like he was some sort of celebrity.

For a low-ranking government worker, this kind of fame was never heard of. Suguha doubted she would know any of the names of the people above him or below him.

But this man, Kikuoka Seijirou was an exception. The reason was the unenviable job he'd taken on. Lead investigator for the DOO Case Victims Rescue Force.

If Yukiko had been telling the truth, and Suguha was confident she was at this point, then he was about to reveal Kayaba's new rules.

However, there was a knot in Suguha's stomach. What Yukiko certainly told her was important, but it already called for a press conference of this size. What were they up to?

Unfortunately, there was no answer for Suguha except to wait for him to start talking.

With some invisible signal, the room on the TV fell silent. As one the pointless narrators that Suguha had tuned out also shut up. It became clear early on that they had no real idea that was going to happen.

"Thank you everyone for taking the time to hear me talk," the man began with an easy languorous smile.

No doubt its intention was to put people at ease, to make him seem approachable. For some reason, it caused chills to run down Suguha's back.

"As I'm sure almost everyone knows," the man begins, "the DOO servers have been given to RECT progress for management and service after the collapse of Argus."

Pushing up his glasses, the man hesitated for the first time. As if he couldn't quite believe what he was going to say.

"A couple of Saturdays ago, Kayaba Akihiko contacted RECT progress to inform them of a new condition affecting the state of DOO."

Placing his hand in his breast pocket, Kikuoka read out the memo containing the four conditions.

Suguha could hardly believe it. The impossible odds were aligning. She'd have a chance!

Right as the elation was consuming her, reality returned. Sure, the words of Kayaba were good and all, but there was still one large barrier. There was no way they'd simply bid off or sell off devices that would trap you in another world. It wouldn't get past regulations. But if that's the case, then why bother announcing the conditions?

Pocketing the memo, Kikuoka wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. Oh yeah, he's nervous about something else, Suguha realized.

"So," Kikuoka began again, "I have, I mean the government has put together a proposal to begin a lottery. The, uh, 'winners', will be allowed to connect to the servers of Dungeon Oratoria Online during the period specified."

The end of Kikuoka's words were barely audible. The media was in a frenzy. Cries of murderer ran rampant.

Suguha, however, felt her heart stop. _It is happening._

She has no idea on what on earth was possessing the government to think this was a good idea, but she didn't care. She had a chance. One more month. Just two weeks before her fourteenth birthday. Tears of joy began to leak at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm coming… Brother."

"To continue!" Kikuoka basically yelled into his microphone. "Everyone will be a volunteer! No obligatory signups."

"And how do you plan to screen these volunteers to ensure they are mentally capable of making this decision?"

"Great question!" Kikuoka praised the female reporter. "Before being approved they will have to talk to a psychiatrist who will ensure each person fully understands the scope of what they are about to undertake."

"Bullshit!" She spat back angrily. "Its impossible to impart the meaning of entering a world of death to people who are signing up to either chase after loved ones or to escape their current obligations!"

Spreading his hands, Kikuoka fired back with a calm smile. "Then, pray tell, how do you understand the meaning of their commitment?"

"Because my friend died in there! She only survived two days before… Oh god!" Breaking down, the reporter was unceremoniously dragged out of the room.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kikuoka waited for the next inevitable question.

"Who in the government has approved this? Why wasn't there a vote in parliament?"

Smiling easily, Kikuoka appeared thrilled by the direction the questions were going. "Well, it certainly wasn't an easy decision, however, the plan has been cleared by my superior. As you may know, NerveGears have become a dangerous item with a recall on them. Nonetheless, they don't have a confiscation law attached. Why is that? Because like many things, it is up to you how you use it. It is not inherently dangerous. So, similar to sports like skiing, you simply need to sign a waiver claiming that you understand the risks associated with using it beforehand. Of course, minors will require parental consent…"

Even to Suguha's limited legal experience, this explanation seemed to be pushing the limits. Sure, people did dangerous things like climbing mountains and skiing, where one mistake could easily result in death. There are hundreds of bodies lying on the slopes of Everest, and yet… Was that not an oversimplification of this scenario? It was like that woman had said, could someone be prepared for the dangers of that world?

For the first time in a long time, doubt crept its way into Suguha's mind. Was she being overconfident? She'd never played a video game before. She knew nothing of the world her brother was currently trapped in. Suddenly her aversion to those interviews seemed childish. She'd need all the information she could get before entering.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" The man yelled angrily, veins in his face popping, "This isn't an extreme sport! It's a world of death! Even if they don't die in there, they will be there for years as the world turns past them."

Shrugging, yet again Kikuoka seemed unconcerned by the feedback. "Perhaps their whole world is now in DOO. If they no longer have a connection to this world, then any effort on their part to rescue the people who want to be here is worthwhile if you ask me."

The words carry a strange tone with them. Almost an echo.

"I guess that makes sense…" Sitting on her couch, Suguha found herself strangely convinced by the argument. Tilting her head, she wasn't sure why though. Almost as if something else was telling her it made sense.

In the press room, no further complaints could be heard. In fact, the whole room was eerily quiet.

"Well, if that's all of the questions, I'll hand the stage over to Shouzou Yuuki, the CEO of RECT progress, who will talk briefly on the state of the DOO servers."

Bowing his head, Kikuoka quickly left the stage and was replaced by another man. Standing tall, the CEO was an impressive figure who looked the part, even with the black bags under his eyes.

"The DOO servers are in a contained room that is well filtered, and temperature controlled to ensure their continued operation. Know that no one cares more about their continued smooth operation than me."

Suguha believed him. His words carried a sincerity that Kikuoka's had lacked. She felt the kindred desire in him as well. He too has lost someone to the virtual world.

Whether this was the plan or not, Suguha doesn't know, but it seems to be working. First Kikuoka takes the heat for a poorly reasoned plan. Then the CEO comes out and garners sympathy for the game all while ensuring that no hardware malfunctions will haunt the people connected.

"To prevent either sabotage or people attempting a direct connection to them, guards have been posted 24/7 around the server bunker."

More garbage information, Suguha didn't really care about. Listening to a little more to make sure, Suguha leaned back on the couch. Letting out a long breath she allowed the anxiety of the day to flow out of her and the bud of hope to start to bloom. Everything was coming together.

Assuming Yukiko had connections to help Suguha, she was well on her way. One more talk tomorrow and hopefully smooth sailing from there.

_Until you get into the game._

Her brain reminds her. Smiling, Suguha discounts the thought for now. She has a month to learn about the world and how to play, what could go wrong?

* * *

_Kirito:_

"So, today's the day, huh?"

"Today's the day," I respond to Rain's question. On the way to the dungeon I walk between Rain and Philia who will be coming with me as supporters. I'd gone to Miach's store this morning to pick up some more potions. Prepping themselves with gear for the dungeon I'd offered to take them with me. Quickly agreeing, we approached the dungeon as a three-man unit where we'd pick up Argo, our last member.

Not only is it my first time going to the ninth floor, it's the day Asuna is out on a raid with Loki familia. It's a bittersweet thought. On one hand she'd be able to learn firsthand about the dungeon from the most experienced adventurers. On the other… she wasn't in my party. The thought hurt a lot more than it should for someone who wasn't even part of my familia or even a friendly familia. Based on how Hestia described Loki I'd say the two are about as far from friends as two of the deities can be.

"Huh? What's going on here?"

Philia's question is a good one. On the yard in front of Babel's front doors a massive crowd has accumulated. Usually there's people here, but this many is something I've never seen.

Then I spot them. The banners flapping in the wind at the heart of the amalgamation. On the left, the sigil of a clown in front a playing card, _Loki familia_. In the center, the caricature of an elephant head. From the few encounters I've had with the popular familia, that would be_ Ganesha familia_. Finally, on the right-hand side, opposite of where we will pass, is the side image of a woman's face wearing a winged helmet. That too is an emblem I recognize, _Freya familia_. Rumours say they're the strongest familia in Orario.

As the crowd shifts, I realize what I've been looking at is spectators observing the actual adventurers. Getting a glance at them, I suddenly feel very small. Their gear is amazing. Without fail, each one stands straight and proud, confident in their strength. Compared to them, I'm nothing. The thought is humbling.

_If this is what's left…_

That's right, I realize with widening eyes. These powerful looking individuals… These are ones who were too weak to be killed after the great reckoning. Such a thing sounds absurd. None of these people are weak. What level does one have to reach to be able to look down on people at this level?

"Is that Asuna?" Philia asks.

"It is!" Rain agrees. "Hey Asuna!"

Somehow mustering the courage, Rain's shout draws the heads of the nearby Loki familia members. Almost as one they sneer at us. The weak adventurers trying to get in with the powerful familia.

"Hey guys." Saying something to her familia members, Asuna comes over and greets us.

"So, it's really happening, isn't it?" I ask rhetorically.

"It is indeed," Asuna smiles with a hint of longing. "Things have certainly changed in my familia with everyone back again."

Looking at the girl, smiling broadly with a large backpack attached, is a dizzying experience. She's so different from when I first met her in the dungeon. No longer was she recklessly diving forward. She'd found a place she belongs. I'm happy for her. I am.

Yet I can't block out the growing hole in my heart. She doesn't need me anymore. She has people far more competent to do the job for her.

"I guess this is goodbye then…" Words trailing off, I can't manage to get anymore out.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asks with a tilt of her head. "If your going to the dungeon tomorrow, I'll be there to join you."

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes at me Asuna sighs. "I made you a promise, didn't I? I'm not going to suddenly break that just because my familia has a bunch of strong people in it."

"Oh…" I'm sure I look really stupid right now. But that doesn't matter. She's not leaving. Its all I can do to stop a goofy grin from consuming my face.

"You!"

Another is approaching us from Loki familia. Glancing at the approaching figure, I realize what I've failed to put together all these times. "Lind…"

"Eh? You two know each other?" Asuna asks.

"Well…" I try to explain.

"I knew that I didn't get the whole truth from you before! You're walking around with two new women you've clearly trapped against their wills. I don't know who you think you are to try to talk to Asuna, but either leave her alone or I'll make you!"

Slightly shocked by the long rant, I have no response. How did he get so many assumptions about me after one bad interaction?

"Haha!" Breaking into laughter, all three of the women around me start laughing, at Lind.

Almost sighing from relief, its nice not to be the one getting laughed at for once.

"He doesn't even realize Asuna is the one trapped tighter than any of us!" Rain giggles.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna pouts. "I can leave anytime I want."

Grimacing from the exchange, their words certainly aren't helping my standing with Lind.

Gritting his teeth, Lind looks moments away from drawing his sword, totally ignoring the large pack adorning his back.

Rolling her eyes, Asuna sighs. "Well, wish me luck! I'll take Lind and let you guys go. I'm sure we're pretty close to departing as well."

"Good luck!" Rushing forward, the pair of girls wrap each other in a tight hug, careful not to touch her skin I note.

Left as the last person, I have no idea what to do. Asuna stares at me with expectant eyes, but I'm still unsure what she wants.

"Good luck?" The words coming out as more of a question than a statement, I reach out my hand for a shake.

Asuna glares at me unhappily. "Men." Spoken under her breath, I barely hear her curse.

Extending her hand, we exchange a solid handshake. As she does, her cloak parts, revealing the dress underneath.

"Wow." All three of us had seen it. The blue material literally shimmered as light danced across it. Only the sight of it was enough to make me forget about the awkward parting I just took part in.

"W-well, see you tomorrow!" With those rushed words, Asuna grabs the still irate Lind and pulls him back to the midst of Loki familia.

Looking at my hand, I flex it a couple of times. As if to remember the sensation and implication that the gesture had implied. Asuna would come back. She'd promised.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Hehe, so you've got a man in another familia, eh?" Mirel asked as we entered the dungeon.

Walking through floor five it was hard to believe I was in the same place that I'd almost died not too long ago. So far, I've almost seen one monster. Something started to spawn from a wall near me. Before the wall even finished breaking, a dwarf slammed a large hammer against the spot. As the shaking stopped it was safe to say the large hammer had destroyed the thing before it was even born.

"He's just a friend," I tell Mirel. That was what Kirito had called us yesterday. The word felt safe. Flexing my right though, it didn't seem like the most accurate word anymore. It was too simple to describe the history between us.

"Good," Droyman broke in out of nowhere. I hadn't even realized he was close to us. "The last thing we need are more half-elves running around. The only men you should concern yourself with are proper full elven males."

Hearing the pompous speech brought my blood to a boil.

_How dare he tell me who's a suitable partner?_

One second away from turning around and screaming at him, Mirel grabs my hand. "Ah, that's why I say ignore him Asuna. He isn't worth paying attention too."

"Hey!" Droyman replies indignantly. "It's a crisis! Elven principles continue to degrade and soon our race will die out and we'll be left with only half-breeds!"

"I swear if I get one more speech about how strong our children would be, I will let Asuna here knock your lights out." Mirel warns him.

Recoiling, Droyman sulked away from us. "They would be."

The almost inaudible words roll away like a mirage.

Letting out a huge sigh, Mirel gives me a knowing glance. "Sometimes I can't stand that elf."

Anger forgotten I let out a light laugh. I can't believe I'd missed that yesterday. "Are you two?..."

"Oh no, of course not," Mirel denies immediately. Unconvincingly too. "After all, how could I be satisfied with just one man? You know what I mean?"

"Uh, umm, what?"

Giving her surroundings a quick look around, Mirel leans forward to whisper into my ear. "I don't actually mind Droyman, though if you tell him that, you'll be sorry. But one just isn't enough. A woman has got needs, you know?"

Flushing, I knew what she meant, it just still seemed ridiculous. "Are they all umm, in the familia?"

Smiling, Mirel shook her head. "Men have big egos. They also have some deluded notions about a woman's purity. Pretty sure at least four different guys think they took my virginity. If they knew about each other they'd just start complaining and sulking. Ridiculous!"

Shocked, I was barely able to keep myself upright. I'm pretty sure my whole face was a scarlet on par to Mirel's robes.

_How was she so brazen about things like this?_

"Glad to see you're making friends." Coming backwards through the column, Astrid approaches us with an easy smile.

"Hey," I smile back at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she replies. "I just want you to walk with me so that we can talk about things since you're so new."

"Alright…" Giving Mirel one more fleeting glance, she waves me goodbye good naturedly.

"Excuse me…" Mumbling my words I try to follow Astrid back to the front of the column. But where the people seem to shift and open gaps for her to pass, I swear they intentionally block me. The massive backpack I'm wearing doesn't make it any easier.

Panting I finally break through to where Astrid and her party lead the column.

Back at Babel we departed in two groups to not entirely clog the upper floors. Apparently, we will meet back up at the entrance to the thirteenth. In my column, about half of the Loki familia members that came are here. Phineas and Goran took Lind with them in the first column. I had thought it was strange both Mirel and Droyman, who seem to be the strongest magic users in the familia, are both in this column, but it shouldn't matter.

"Hey, you did pretty well making it up here!" Astrid remarks with another friendly smile.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion I scan the words for sarcasm, but strangely I think she's being sincere.

"Why do you say that?"

Shrugging, the cat-girl seems perfectly at ease. "The veteran adventurers don't like seeing rookies trying to pass them. Need to make them earn their place."

_They had been blocking me!_

Grinding my teeth, I stalk forward beside Astrid. "Aren't familia members supposed to support each other?"

"We do," Astrid assures me. "It's just them trying to teach you a lesson. Know your place or something like that. Also, it's different for you from another world."

"How so?" I ask.

Contemplating the question, Astrid hesitates before answering. "Your rate of growth is so wildly different from ours, that it's insane. This is a blessing no doubt, but there's a drop of poison mixed in with it."

"And that is?" Talking quickly, Astrid's mannerisms and words have caused a hint of anxiety to enter my question.

"You don't get as much time to learn. You blaze through the floors barely becoming acquainted with the layout before moving to the next. Your skills and techniques don't get the same time to develop. I'm worried you'll push too far and not have the foundation of years of experience to fall back on."

With a small shudder I remember Kirito's fight from the shopping trip. Before then I'd have said Kirito's skill was second to none. But that man had turned around his fighting style with ease. It was also turning out that he had really been nothing special. No doubt Astrid far outstrips him in both talent and status.

"Oh look, an enemy!" Pronouncing that with a happy voice, Astrid jogs ahead of me.

"Huh?" Focusing forward I see a Kobold fighter approaching us, apparently unconcerned by our overwhelming numbers.

Roaring it spreads its arms to attack and…

It's dead.

I hadn't even seen Astrid move.

One second she was casually approaching it, the next…

"Well, no sense wasting it, I leave its stone to you Asuna!"

Nodding mutely, I jog toward the body. Kneeling down even in my state of disbelief I'm able to cleanly remove the stone before the rest of the column catches up. Afterall, its an action I've repeated hundreds of times at this point.

"Good… Good…" Astrid mumbles. "When Loki told me you're still very inexperienced I was worried, but you've done well so far."

"All I did was extract a stone," I retort. "But what was that slash, I couldn't even see it!"

Giggling slightly, Astrid covers her mouth with one of her gloved hands. The white material unmarred by blood or dirt.

"I am level three," Astrid tells me calmly. "I would be embarrassed if a level one could track my movements."

"R-right." I stutter out. "And Goran is even stronger than you?"

Titling her head in that distinctive way of hers, Astrid's black cat ears twitched back and forth in time to the swaying of her tail.

"Maybe," she concedes. "I'm faster but he's stronger as is the way of things between our races. He has been a part of Loki familia for many years at this point and has built himself up a reputation that landed him the position of captain."

"Do you want the position?"

"Not particularly," she denies with a shake of her head. "Too much pressure and paper pushing. A job I'm really not missing after our vacation."

Lapsing into silence I consider her words. Does this mean that Astrid is possibly the strongest adventurer in the world? Giving voice to my thoughts, I ask her.

Laughter, like clear peeling bells emits from her throat. Not just her but I can hear it from the party members who are within earshot.

"God no." She laughs. "You'll meet him fairly shortly. Leader of Freya familia, they call him the last knight. Level four. He's the only one I know of to have reached that milestone since the… Well since the old elites disappeared."

_Disappeared._

Not dead, or any other synonym, disappeared. Filing away the information for later examination, I pry further into the power levels of the world.

"Is anyone else close to level four, or is he in a world of his own?"

"I guess I shouldn't have been so dismissive earlier," Astrid sighs. "I'll hopefully hit it in a month or two, and Goran and Phineas should be in that same ballpark."

"And the leader of Ganesha familia?" I press, "She's a level three as well."

Shrugging her shoulders, Astrid has no answer. "Adventurers don't reveal their statuses to each other; therefore, I have no idea how close she is to a level up. Plus, I haven't fought her, so I don't know her strength."

Chewing my cheek, I try not to get disappointed by the answers. Nonetheless, I think I'm starting to get a feel for how the top familias in Orario stack up against each other. It seems like Freya and Loki are vying for the top while Ganesha is settling in at a comfortable third.

"Ah, the Tenth floor, stay close Asuna."

"Huh?" Getting pulled out of my thoughts, I cross the first room of a floor I've never entered before. The ceiling is high, probably ten metres at the lowest point. Instead of the rock from the first nine floors, I'm met with an odd sight, grass. Short brownish-green tufts of it form a carpet across the floor. Likewise, every here and there, another tree. But strangely, every single one is completely dead and barren of greenery. Also, the trunk's shape is odd. Almost as if the top of them is a handle.

Walking past one I brush its wooden surface with my fingers. No bark. The way it feels is that its already been carved, something imitating the shape of a tree.

Suddenly worried I snatch my fingers back in fear. What if it's a monster?

"I'm guessing you don't know anything about this floor?" Astrid asks with a smile.

Shaking my head with embarrassment, I realize that if they were monsters, Astrid would have dealt with them already.

"Well, we have time!" She informs me happily. "But first, you should experience the floor yourself!"

Continuing our march to the seventeenth floor, I realize that this in fact just one room we are currently in. The walls approach from both sides and form an entrance way further into the floor. There I see my next surprise.

"Mist?"

Entering the room, I wave my hand in front of me and it swirls away. It doesn't wet my hand or my clothes. Plus, I notice no difference breathing in here compared to earlier. Does that mean it's some sort of chemical based haze?

"Don't think too hard on it," Astrid advises. "The dungeon has a million seemingly impossible tricks, this is one of them."

Nodding mutely, I unconsciously move closer to Astrid. Any more than twenty feet away is totally obscured. I only have to hope that the senior adventurers can see better in this than I can.

"Oh look! An Orc!" Astrid points out happily.

"Huh?" Repeating my same stupid shock of surprise, I try to locate this so-called monster.

I hear it before I see it. The thuds of its feet impacting the ground alert me to its presence, approaching us from straight on.

"Now check this out!"

Astrid instructs me.

"Oh my god…" the thing is huge. Mouth dropping, I was totally unprepared for something like this. Standing around three metres tall, the thing is ugly, and borderline obese. Also, it's whole body is disproportionate. The limbs are too short and its body too long. It's pale green skin looks almost sickly in the mist.

Stopping in front of our party, it reaches out at one of the trees.

"What it it…" But my question proves unnecessary. Grabbing the handle looking like bit at the top, the massive monster uproots the tree in one motion. Only now do I appreciate how accurate my deductions had been. It looked like a handle because it was a handle. It looked like it'd been carved because it had been. Carved into a weapon. The tree had no roots. Instead its bottom was spherical creating an intimidating cudgel.

_Things change on the tenth floor._

Kirito's words seem all too real at this point. A gigantic monster that used weapons. This is totally beyond the scope of anything I've experienced, even that Wall shadow. Monster parties are merely something that happens, and you need to prepare for.

A group of these, Orcs, Astrid had called them would annihilate anything in its way.

_How do you even fight something that big?_

"Be careful!" Crying out, I can't help but experience a knot of fear as Astrid approaches the beast.

Turning her head, she gives me a funny look.

Heart in my throat, my eyes bulge as the Orc brings it's cudgel down on a distracted Astrid.

This time I see the strike, at least I think I do. Barely even recognizing the Orc as an opponent she splits its weapon with her own in one lazy slash. The Orc doesn't even have time to acknowledge its failure before another horizontal swipe splits it in two.

Looking at the scenario now, I realize how foolish my fear had been. These people have gone much deeper and fought far stronger. Trying to calm my shaking hands it's a bad thing if even these monsters are scaring me off.

"Well?" Astrid asks with a smile.

"I… It's a little overwhelming to be honest."

"I meant why aren't you getting its stone."

"Oh right…" Chastised I run towards the top half of the fallen creature. This is my first time trying to get a stone from something this large. Driving my extracting knife in up to its handle, I'm surprised how easily it penetrates. I thought the skin would be much thicker. Ripping downwards, I create a one foot opening or so.

Looking into the rip, I see the stone. Larger than any I've laid eyes on before. However… the thought of reaching all the way in front for it is… repulsive.

Saying nothing, Astrid merely tilts her head at me as the approaching column of people gets steadily closer to our position. If they have to stop because I won't grab a magic stone…

Closing my eyes, I say a quick prayer to any god that will help me and reach in. Wrapping my hand around the hard object, I pull it out of its natural resting place. Depositing the stone in my pack, I look nervously at my previously pristine cloak. Its not horrible… But there and there. Black spots from some sort of offal I'm better off not knowing about.

"And that my dear Asuna," Astrid informs me, "Is why supporters always bring along a special pair of supporter gloves."

"Yes, ma'am." Resistance beaten down; I meekly accept her teachings.

"Aww, don't be like that," Astrid sulks alongside me. Rubbing my head with her left hand she tussles my hair like how an older sister may. "It's just important that you experience these things for yourself. Your life is on the line every time you step into the dungeon. If we coddle you now, it could end up killing you."

"I get that, I just feel so unprepared…" I say with a sweep of my arm, gesturing to the entire floor.

"Well, there's a lot more yet." Astrid replies with a light smile, sympathy in her eyes. "I don't envy your position. You're learning the dungeon perhaps faster than anyone has ever done so before."

For some reason the challenge in Astrid's words emboldens me. If I want to catch Kirito, then this is the first step. With their knowledge, it won't be long until I'm at least level with Kirito in that department. Mind made up I lock eyes with Astrid.

"I'm ready."

Matching me, we share a determined smile.

"Well then, let the instruction begin."

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Are you going to stop sulking?" Argo asks as we sit down for lunch.

In one of the safe rooms of floor nine, the four of us sit around and chew on the stale bread and disgusting cheese. After the shopping trip, Rain, Philia, and myself could afford little else. I don't know about how Argo's financial situation is doing. There's no way that kimono had been cheap and yet she hadn't blinked at the price buying it.

"Seriously, Kirito," Rain agrees in an exasperated voice. "She has to go because her familia is making her."

"It's not that," I disagree with a shake of my head. I understand why Asuna has to go. While I don't think I've been 'sulking' as they describe it, I understand precisely where it came from. Taking the direct route to floor nine from the surface, we'd paused at occasional intervals to fight monsters. Some of those fights had gone slower than others depending on how much work I left for Philia and Rain to do. On the seventh floor it happened.

The Raid group caught up to us. Hearing the footsteps of tens of people, we entered a branching path to let them by. On its own, it would have meant nothing, except for the man who led them. As he passed by, my vision connected with his. I think he was a werewolf animal person. Standing over six feet his frame dominated the room.

The look on his face was one of recognition and disgust. As if I was a cockroach he'd found in his house, soiling his expensive carpets. Or was it touched with jealousy perhaps? Anger?

I knew I'd never seen him before because there was no way I could forget him. However, he almost seemed familiar anyway. The way he looked at me certainly seemed to suggest that he knows who I am.

"Yeah, you're definitely sulking," Philia laughed, joining in as well.

Frowning, I didn't understand. The girls tended to be eerily accurate with their estimation of my moods. But if I was merely contemplating the man, then why am I sulking?

_Probably because it isn't about him._

Grimacing, the thoughts I'd tried to avoid crop up again. While watching the raid pass, there was someone else who I'd recognized in that group. The lady who gave me the elixir, Shakmi Varna.

The four of us had gasped as she walked by. Almost as if she'd heard the near inaudible sound from forty feet away, her head turned towards us, scanned us, and ignored us.

_Is that why I'm sulking?_

Lately, I've been trying to be more honest with myself, yet I don't like the implications of this. Ever since Eina had informed me of her age, she continued to tread on the edge of my thoughts. Was it because I…? No, that's impossible.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I figure out what it is. I want to become stronger than her. That's it. She's strong enough to stop all of my skill-driven strength easily with one hand. Having been shown the ridiculous gap between us, I want o catch up to her. Yeah, that's it. Definitely.

"Urgh!" Groaning Argo crumpled her hair between her fingers. "It's that lady, isn't it?"

As one, Rain and Philia's faces change from one's of mild concern and disappointment to harsh glares.

"Guess its true what they say about men," Philia sighs, "they always want what they can't have."

"And what they have is never enough for them," Rain grumbles as a follow-up.

"That's not!" I sputter in pathetic defense. "The three of you are enough for me!"

Instantly, all four of us blush as my poorly thought out words echo around the chamber.

"Better not let Asuna hear that," Rain replies, always the first one to recover from these awkward situations.

"Did you mean what you said?" Philia asks with a tilt of her head, a faint redness remaining on her cheeks that won't go away. "Are you trying to form a…?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." I hesitantly reply, positive that I'm missing some secret meaning here.

"You're trying to form a harem." Philia clarifies.

_Harem._

The word echoes over and over again through my mind. Filling it with strange thoughts. Walking around Orario with Rain and Philia each tucked under an arm. Sleeping on the bed at home, cuddled tightly with Hestia… Continual images of all the girls I know flash though my head.

_Get a grip!_

Yelling at myself, I slap my cheeks to focus on the present.

"Well that looked like a resounding yes," Argo sighed, leaning back against the rock wall. "With his propensity for saving women though, I shouldn't really be surprised."

"N-no, it's not like that!" I protest. "You're my friends, just friends. I'm not like… uh…" None of the words seemed to flow right out of my mouth. This time it wasn't because my mouth wasn't working, and I couldn't get the words out. It was that all the words that came to mind were lies.

I had imagined them all as my girlfriends at one point or another.

I had thought about how beautiful they all are multiple times.

These weren't exactly the best defenses. But I'm a teenage boy! I rage silently. Somehow, I don't think puberty is an excuse that's going to work here.

Strangely enough, the girls don't say anything in answer. They merely sit there silently chewing their bread. Exchanging an odd glance amidst themselves, otherwise they stared at nothing, as if contemplating something.

Feeling that same sensation of cold chills down my back, I wonder what danger I've just incited now.

* * *

_Suguha:_

"How did you know?" Walking side-by-side with Yukiko we make an odd couple. I was dressed in the school uniform plus a light spring jacket to fight off the final chills of early spring. Yukiko on the other hand was wearing fancy black gloves and a luxurious long red coat. Buttoned up halfway she looked like a model ready for a catwalk.

Catching my gaze, she looks down at herself. "I'm a little overdressed for the weather, aren't I? Practically ready for a blizzard."

She'd mistaken my jealousy for curiosity as too how much she's wearing. Looking closer I can see the faint sheen of sweat accumulating on her brow. Regardless, she still smells like cherry blossoms.

"Why do you wear it then?" I ask, allowing myself to be distracted from my first question.

Grimacing, Yukiko hesitates. Giving me one, then a second glance she sighs. "I suppose you have a right to know. If you blackmail me with it then I only have myself to blame."

Looking at her seriously, my focus on learning about DOO has faded for the moment. How could any girl, or person really, pass up on what's to be a juicy tale?

Taking a moment to properly arrange her coat around herself, Yukiko talks while walking, no set destination in mind. Just anywhere away from prying ears.

"If you haven't figured it out by now… I come from a rich family. My mother likes to pick out my outfits and dress me. It's not so bad sometimes. Other times, like today, I'm dressed like an early twenties businesswoman."

Yukiko's smile is self-deprecating as she pulls on her coat as if to emphasize how ridiculous the thing is.

Shaking my head, I disagree. "You pull it off really well though."

Frowning, Yukiko doesn't immediately shoot down my compliment. What a strange scenario. It hasn't even been two weeks since I pinned this girl to the floor and punched her in the face. Now, here I am trying to cheer her up.

"It doesn't really matter if I pull it off," Yukiko pouts, "its about wearing these silly things and not getting to be a normal schoolgirl."

"I don't think that was ever going to happen," I chime in with a laugh.

"Was that a compliment of an insult, Suguha?" Yukiko asks with a faint teasing smile.

"Guess you'll never know," I shoot right back.

Both of us breaking into faint chuckles, we give each other small smiles. While we certainly aren't quite friends, I can feel a budding comradery. A shared drive and sense of humour.

Ending the moment with a cough, Yukiko continues. "Anyway, that was just to explain the outfits. The main source of money comes from Grandfather, or came from my Grandfather, I suppose."

"Came?" I ask, a sinking feeling in my heart.

Nodding quickly, Yukiko has the beginning of tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

"He was the head for security at Toto highspeed internet. They were ensuring that the NerveGear's connection was fast and secure. I still don't understand why he decided to check out the game for himself."

Breath hitching, I stare open mouthed at Yukiko. She too had lost someone to DOO. Except, that wasn't quite true, Kazuto is still alive. Her Grandfather had perished there.

"That day I snapped at you… He had died just the past weekend. I was so angry at him, and hearing you had a brother in there that was still alive… I don't know."

Reaching out, I grasp Yukiko's hand in mine, the only solace I can offer the poor girl.

Using her free hand, she caressed her cheek, right where my fist connected.

"I owe you an apology and thanks Suguha."

"For what?"

"An apology for what I did that day to you. You care about your brother so much and I made fun of that bond you share. And uh," Pausing a strange blush rises to Yukiko's cheeks, "thanks for punching me. It brought me to my senses…"

This time its my turn to blush, flexing my right hand I recall the sensation. The only time I've struck someone with my hands.

"Is that what I'm supposed to blackmail you with?" I ask, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Coughing awkwardly, Yukiko begins again. "Umm, not quite. You see, my grandfather is where it began, but my father is who you care about."

"I care about?"

Nodding, Yukiko explains, "You see, he works for RECT progress."

Practically shivering from the information, I'd heard the name just yesterday. The inheritors of the DOO servers. No wonder Yukiko knew so much. But…

"Why were you at the hospital on Sunday?"

"That? My father wanted to check to make sure the hospitals internet connection was up to stuff. He keeps pulling out hair saying stuff like the upload and download rates are too low to make sense. I don't really understand personally."

Frowning I didn't fully understand the words either, however, anything that could jeopardize my brother's life is a problem.

"Still not really blackmail material," I point out.

Shifting awkwardly, Yukiko looked like she didn't want to continue. "Well you see, the government went around collecting NerveGears after their capacity to kill was revealed. He thinks I don't know, but he confiscated a couple to perform secret tests on. I don't know what he's trying to figure out, but I know his possession of them isn't legal."

Now I was truly stunned. Here it was. The last piece I'd need. "Would you be willing to…"

Nodding strongly, Yukiko smiled at me. "Of course. I'll get you a headset and a connection path."

Stepping forward I wrap the girl into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tentatively, Yukiko returned the gesture.

For over a minute we stayed like that, as she rubbed my back to calm my shaking figure.

"Are you sure about this though?" Yukiko asked.

Her voice sounded as weak as I felt.

Not answering I merely nod my head against her shoulder.

"If your sure, then make sure you survive. I'm not having your death on my head!"

Disengaging from the hug, I give Yukiko a big smile. Trying to put all of my confidence in it. While the words were aloof on the surface, I could sense the fear underneath them. A tangible beast that lurked in her eyes. Not fear for herself, but fear for me.

"I'll survive," I assure her. Holding her hands tightly, I try to transfer my feelings to her. My need to do this, my desperation to survive it. "And when I've returned, I'll tell you about it and everything I learned there."

"Okay!"

Returning my smile, the fear faded as we sealed our promises to each other. Another bond to help me return.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hey all,

another week another chapter.

Posting a little early so I have more time to do other stuff besides writing this weekend. Hopefully

Anyway, this is the end of the raid and other stuff I guess.

Enjoy the Asuna as next chapter has very little of her.

Later!

* * *

Chapter 7 – What it means to fight a Monster Rex

The sound of metal on metal clashes reverberated endlessly through the large chamber. The high ceilings and sheer rock walls payed no mind to the hundreds of combatants shuffling in their midst.

Over and over again metal crashed, and fresh screams rang out, another one who had met their death on the seventeenth floor. Blood ran thick on the floor, making it a treacherous foothold for any whom dared to fight on it. Yet, it ran only a single colour, black. Try as one might, the distinctive red tinge from the blood of the children of the gods could not be found.

The reason for that is singular, none of it was being spilt. Despite the tens of monsters that crowded the chamber and pressed in on the adventurers, the fights all ended only one way, the death of the monster.

"A spear!" Roaring his need, an adventurer stuck out his hand and waited impatiently for me to deliver the weapon to him.

"Right away!" Fumbling slightly, I recover and present the weapon far faster than I would have managed at the beginning of the day.

Trying to hide in the midst of my party, I deliver and change out weapons to any who ask for them. To my surprise the backpack had held a plethora of weapons inside of it. Astrid assured me she had packed it light as to not overwhelm me. Even still just walking with the thing was a struggle. I don't know what had happened to my previous backpack, the one with the magic stones and drop items in it.

"Move it boy!" Eyes drawn by the shout; I see a pair of dwarven adventurers ream into Lind for being too slow to give them the new weapons they want.

_No doubt._

I shudder to myself. The speed at which they fought beggared the imagination. In a couple of seconds, the whole scope of the battlefield could change. The encroaching monsters which had been forcing back a line of shields could be mowed down by a spell, or a well-timed charge by the vanguard. Trying to not get run over in the chaos was hard enough. Trying to be helpful was almost impossible.

"My halberd please."

Still somehow retaining her manners and poise, Astrid asks for her weapon before reaching me.

The six-foot weapon which is strapped in a loop on the side was part of what made me so easy to locate in the swarm of humanity.

Grateful to get rid off it, I yank it upwards out of the hole it sits snuggly in. Unbalanced at the awkward angle, the weight of weapon is too much and starts to fall.

"Thank you."

There to save my blunder, Astrid takes the weapon out of my hand at a jog before it can impale anyone.

"Garfor!"

Calling the name of someone at the front, Astrid rushes for him.

The half-dwarf is currently struggling against the 2-metre monster he faced off against.

The bull-headed beast is one I've come to respect during my trip through the middle floors. I understand now why Kirito and Argo hold them in such high esteem.

"Rargh!" Lifting its large stone axe, the nature weapon provided for it by the dungeon, it brings it down with tremendous strength. The power in the swing far surpassed even that man from the market, or Kirito with whatever strength he used to defeat him. This was the strength of a monster not only classified as level 2 but was so confident in its power it tended to roam the dungeon on its own most of the time.

The half-dwarf Garfor met the axe with a perfectly timed raised shield. The collision merely adding to the cacophony of noise.

Into the gap created, Astrid struck. The coordination was impeccable. With its axe stuck high, the minotaur was completely exposed for the blinking thrust. Penetrating the half-bull's chest, a resounding crack signified the end of the monster as it shattered into dust.

Retreating quickly, it was if Astrid was never there to begin with.

Stepping forward another minotaur took the place of its fallen compatriot. This one swung its great stone axe from the right.

It didn't matter though. Like clockwork, Garfor trapped its weapon and Astrid disposed of it.

It was particularly unfair for the monsters. They threw wave after wave of powerful creatures at the adventures. Any of the attacks were powerful enough to shred them to pieces. Yet, it didn't make a difference. The familias showed why they were the strongest in Orario. More than individual talent, it was teamwork and strategy that enabled them to excel against these mindless opponents.

Within another minute, the rest of the monsters were dead. It had started by running into a train of monster likely on their way to a pantry. As fighting got underway, the dungeon had dropped a monster party on us. None of it mattered. The elite adventurers still looked bored. The lower ranking level twos were panting from exertion. That was all it had achieved.

No casualties.

No injuries.

After hearing about the similar event that had wiped out half of the raid in the beta, the difference was night and day. Diavel was wrong. It wasn't manpower they'd been short; it was skill, status, and maybe most importantly, cohesion.

"A meeting please." Shakmi's commanding voice rang around the chamber. Nodding their heads, my three leaders went over instantly. Snorting, a werewolf from Freya familia sauntered over shortly after. He didn't bother bringing anyone else with him.

I'd since learned that he is the one currently designated as the strongest adventurer in the world. Ulfric Brögsson. The beast of a man easily commanded the respect and attention of everyone present. Even when compared with the powerful leaders of Ganesha and my familia, his overshadows theirs.

I understood know why Astrid had laughed when I asked if she was close to his strength. It wasn't simply about numbers; it was about presence. Maybe all together the leaders of our familias could defeat him, but it didn't seem that way. It felt like an unwinnable fight, which is all that really matters.

Wanting to hear the topic I focus my sensitive ears on their direction. I try to drown out the auxiliary noises. The laughs and shuffling of gear. A few people have out whetstones, trying to sharpen any dull edges the blades may have acquired during the fight.

"That was really something, wasn't it?"

Sighing, I discard my attempts to eavesdrop. Turning around I focus on Lind, who is ashen faced. Wearing a smile, no doubt he's trying to stay strong.

Shrugging, I hope I come off as nonchalant. "It was a new experience."

"Eh?"

Based on his tone of voice, it worked. I allow myself a secret personal smile. If I'd been in Goran's party instead of Astrid's I'd probably look as bad if not worse than Lind right now.

"I just, couldn't keep up," Lind complained. "First, they'd ask for a shield, and I go to take one out then they'd yell at me about being slow, and why wasn't a prepping a spear, didn't I know what I was doing. Did you get none of that?"

Blinking slowly, I shake my head. "They asked for stuff and I gave it to them," I explained with a shrug. "I'm sure Goran designed it as a learning experience for you."

"Maybe," Lind grudgingly admits. "I think they're just bullying me though."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you how you found the middle floors." Ignoring his last statement, I focus on what I wanted to ask him about.

"Terrifying," Lind admits. "I think I almost peed myself when I saw flames coming from the hellhounds' jaws."

Usually I'd make fun of someone for admitting this, but not now. Nodding my agreement, I arrived at the same conclusion. Everything Kirito had been saying was starting to come together for me. The number of monsters, the frequency of spawns, the strength of the monsters, the different traps… It was all on a different scale since the thirteenth floor.

"Are you two ready?" Sauntering over, Goran stops before the pair of us with his hands on his hips. "Please understand what you are about to face is unlike anything you have experienced before. While I know you may be tempted to flee or run away. Absolutely do not. Your party members will protect you. Do you understand?"

Nodding mutely, Lind and I could muster no reply.

_What could be so much worse that he needs to warn us now and not before we entered the dungeon?_

"Follow closely behind your party when we enter the Goliath's chamber," Goran instructed. "Loki familia will deal with the Goliath's left flank and the passage to the eighteenth floor. Freya familia has demanded the rest of the goliath leaving Ganesha familia the monsters from the seventeenth and support on Goliath."

Saying no more, Goran left, leaving us to fall into our respective positions.

"Good luck," Whispering some words of encouragement to the terrified Lind, I leave him to let him figure his own problems out.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Rargh!" Roaring my frustrations, the enhanced goblins are blown away under the power of my swing. It just feels so lame… I was supposed to be teaching Asuna about the dungeon and now she's the one killing floor bosses. The whole situation is very… Irksome.

"Amazing…" Rain's soft words do nothing to fill the discontent within me. These things are just weak, I feel like I'm doing practice swings rather than actually pushing my limits. On top of that my status growth rate has taken a sharp nosedive…

"Do you think maybe next time I could fight one?" Philia asks hesitantly.

"Huh?" Distracted from my thoughts, I focus on the girls large, brown eyes. I'm still not used to looking at her head on. Blushing slightly, I instead scan the dungeon floor.

"Well?"

"Uh, what was the question?" Feeling bad I really don't know what it was. She distracted me, then I was looking into her eyes…

"I want to fight!" Punctuating her words with a stomp, Philia was clearly not happy. "How am I supposed to improve with you slaughtering everything we come across!?"

"Have I?... But I always left you at least one each…"

In reply both girls shook their heads in denial.

With Argo focused on the map of the floor she was detailing; it was just the three of us talking.

"When did I stop?"

"A while ago," Rain tells me honestly. "A little after lunch maybe?"

"Oh… sorry." Saying nothing more, my words trail off leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"Is something wrong?" Philia asks. "You seem so distracted and yet so intense when you fight."

Scrunching my hair in my hands, I don't know what to say. Nothing is wrong, and yet I feel like everything is. I should be happy, I'm making rapid strides through the dungeon, and have more friends now than I ever did in the real world. I get to live out my fantasies as a swordsman, and yet, now more than ever, its not enough.

I feel like a second-rate fake. Totally dispensable.

"I-I just feel… weak I guess." The words are out of my mouth before I can even really process them. Or why I said them.

Looking at each other, Rain and Philia don't immediately answer.

"Maybe its because Hestia always encouraged me, telling me how I'm probably one of the top adventurers from our world, but I'd never really considered the NPC ones, you know?"

_Why am I still talking?_

"Hey, you finally figured out how to use your mouth, Kii-bou!" Coming back from her mapping, Argo slapped me on the back.

"I don't know what you expected to be honest Kirito…" Rain adds softly.

"You can't just expect to be the best from the beginning." Philia finishes.

Looking away again, I'm sure I'm blushing. Why did I say such stupid things to them anyway?

"You went all out to save us Kii-bou, and we appreciate you for that. So, when you aren't strong enough to do everything on your own, we will be here to help."

At Argo's words I let out a long sigh, releasing the building anxieties that have started to plague me.

"I guess all I can do is take it one day at a time, huh?"

My words must have incited some similar emotion in all three of them as they simultaneously reach out and try to ruffle my hair. The presence of three hands causes a lot of banging into each other and very little of its intending goal.

Trying to hide my smile it did do one other thing though. It cheered me up. Something it seems I'm constantly relying on women to accomplish.

"How about you three take point on this floor?" I suggest. "It will help your statuses grow as well as giving you more practice."

"Uh, sure," Rain accepts with a reluctant shrug. Glancing at each other, the girls seem confused why I'm offering.

"You better be ready to help out though!" Philia admonishes me with a finger wag.

"Of course," I assure the girl.

Trailing at the back of our four-man group is a new experience for me. A spot usually reserved for mages and supporters; I'd never really occupied it before. Walking along I find I don't really mind it. With it comes a new perspective and time to think.

Having been calmed down by the girls, I can now fully appreciate just how high strung I've been. Isolating my emotions with a now clear mind, the reason becomes glaringly obvious. Just as I learned about all of these adventurers who are leaps and bounds stronger than me, my growth rate plummeted.

Unable to do anything about the first, my mind produces several possibilities for the second. First, the presence of Rain and Philia is what has significantly slowed down my growth. This seems highly unlikely, especially since lately I've been taking literally all the monsters.

Next that comes to mind is that I've simply outgrown fighting against these monsters. In traditional MMOs one constantly has to fight against new monsters as they level because the old ones just don't give enough experience. This seems plausible, but a little early for the enemies on the ninth floor.

Besides those two, only one more option presents itself: how I view the combat. Something I've heard even since the beta that's stuck around in the back of mind is that it isn't only about the creatures you fight, its how you fight them. If you view it as a chore or maybe, disregard them as weak as I've been doing lately, then just maybe…

"Get it Philia!"

"On it!"

Blocking a Kobold Fighter's claws with her swords, Rain opened a gap for Philia to strike down the beast. Working together well, the pair step over the fallen kobold and move onto their next target a Killer Ant. Their hard carapaces make them a challenging opponent for most people.

"Same plan!" Calling the shots, Rain swings her swords straight into the Ant's pincers. Impacting solidly, it traps the combatants in a battle of strength which Philia quickly brings to a close with a well-placed strike.

"Impressive…" I can't help but mutter congratulations as Argo brings down the last of the few enemies left.

"You think so?" Rain beams with obvious delight.

Nodding, I have to ask, "where did you learn that?"

"Nahza taught us some stuff yesterday!" Quickly filling me in, Philia is just as excited about their battle victory as Rain.

Truth be told, I've never seen anything like it before. Two people working together to defeat enemies. Any group I've been in is kind of a free-for-all. You either deal with the opponents attacking you or you died trying.

"The reason she didn't teach you earlier?" Argo asks in a dry voice. Despite the rough way of asking I can tell; she, like me, is very impressed.

"W-well, I'm not sure to be honest," Philia admits, looking to Rain for help.

"I think I heard mention of us having to figure some stuff out on our own?" Rain further clarifies in a voice with little confidence.

"Well what else did she teach you?" I ask in what I hope is an aloof enough tone to hide my excitement.

"Not much else," they admit, "just enough to begin working together in combat."

Still, with one lesson in the evening… I feel like they've learned more about how to work together in the dungeon than I knew. It was slightly humiliating.

"Shall we keep moving then?" Philia asks excited.

Smiling at their enthusiasm I wave them on. Taking up my new mantel as supporter I follow the girls deeper.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Oh my god…" Containing my scream of fear, the words are the only thing that I can get out of my throat.

Its huge.

The monster rex of the seventeenth floor.

Goliath.

Standing up its enlarged head sat on a disproportioned body at least seven metres tall. Essentially a naked man with no genitalia, its gray skin shimmered a sickly glow. On its head rested a mop of greasy black hair. The bangs of which hid its eyes from view, leaving only the mouth as its sole feature. A feature that took up far too much of its face.

Stumbling, I'm almost pushed to the ground as my familia shifts into their position. Blushing I run to catch up to Astrid and where I'm meant to be.

"Not bad," Astrid greets me with a smile. "I thought for sure I'd have to carry you into position."

I want to reply, but I can't. For as impressive as the goliath is, another feature of the largest room I've ever been in draws my attention. A flat wall that stretches from one end to the other. I remember it briefly from Diavel's story. "The Great Wall of Sorrows…"

"So, you do know some things," Astrid nods in approval. "Yes, it is quite a sight to behold."

"It's beautiful," I murmur in the last seconds before combat is joined. "Why is it called sorrows?"

"There are a couple stories about that," Astrid laughs wryly. "One says that when people first looked upon it, they felt sorrow knowing that they'd never be able to create anything as perfect as it. Others say that the Goliath wasn't spawned when adventurers first reached this floor. As they gazed in wonder upon this wall, they saw it shatter before their eyes to release one of the dungeons favored children, the goliath."

"Which do you believe?" I ask Astrid's back as she moves forward to join the vanguard.

Turning around she yells one final answer. "Why can't it be both?"

Put in a good mood by the conversation, the endeavour doesn't seem quite as bad as before. Meaning I'm not paralyzed by fear at least.

"Mages on me!"

Hearing a distinctive voice, I look to the left. Peering though a gap in the mass of humanity, there she is, Mirel. It was her voice. Gathering around her were members from all three familias. The only similarity between them all is the weapon they wield, a staff. The magic users of the familias.

"HRRRRRGH!"

The great cry overshadowed every single noise in the room. Even the sounds of hundreds of adventurers and their gear was completely drowned out by the strange echoey noise. It could barely be called organic. Yet, there was only one name for it, a howl.

"Line up on the entrance! Let none past you!" The voice following the howl could be heard from the far side. It too was one I recognized. Shakmi Varna, captain of Ganesha familia.

"Engage!" Overpowering her, is the booming voice of Freya's captain. Giant sword held aloft easily with one hand, he points it at the goliath.

As both of their voices ring out, a new sound takes over the room. Not the clash of adventurers against the goliath. Or even its demonic cry of rage, but another. The sound of hundreds of monsters rushing to the aid of their lord.

"Kree!" The howls of tens of different kinds of monsters blended together into one deafening cacophony. This was the voice of the dungeon. The combined might of all of its children ready to kill any whom have dared to enter its depths.

"Spears ready!" Shakmi cries, "Archers on the hellhounds!"

"Contain its movement! Trap it against the wall!" Goran answers in an equally large voice.

As if not to be outdone, Ulfric raises his voice, "mages begin casting in two minutes!"

Standing there mute, I stare numbly as battle is joined on multiple fronts.

Every time the Goliath tried to move, Loki familia is there to attack its knees. With blows landing on its weight-bearing joints, the giant creature is forced to backpedal, attempt to keep its assailants in front of it. My heart soared seeing my familia do so well.

Roaring its disproval, the Goliath slammed its fists against the ground. Right into the waiting masses of Freya familia. I didn't see how it was possible, but it appeared that the massive fists were completely absorbed by the soldiers in heavy armour. Responding with their own attacks, the Goliath came away the worst in the trade.

At the same time, Ganesha familia got their first taste of battle. A swarm of Minotaurs led the charge out of the multiple tunnels connecting to the rest of the seventeenth floor. Behind them were Liger fangs looking a stray adventurer to jump on. After them came a multitude of hellhounds, muzzles trickling fire in preparation for burning the adventurers.

Despite all of the rage, all of the reinforcements, they crashed against Ganesha familia like water on rock. The initial creatures fell immediately. Behind them, the exposed hellhounds barely had time to widen their eyes in surprise before a hail of arrows brought them down.

HRRRRRGH!" Dismayed that its reinforcements failed to ease the pressure put on it, the Goliath howled again. Barely a minute into the fight and the floor boss was almost pushed into a corner.

Refusing to go easily, the goliath cocked back one of its massive fists. Putting all of its momentum into the swing, it tried to break Freya familia's defensive line. With the strongest attack I've seen, I saw no scenario in which the armoured warriors came out ahead in this encounter.

"Weak."

The condescending word could only be spoken by one who has treaded far deeper and fought against far stronger. A man who has put life and limb on the line time and time again to improve. Compared to him the Goliath was nothing more than an overgrown baby. Annoying, but not worth any particular attention.

Jumping over his line of soldiers, Ulfric's giant sword met the Goliath's fist in a resounding collision. The noise was loud enough to dominate the entire room.

It didn't seem fair. One sword against the massive fist of a floor boss. And as my eyes widened in disbelieve, I realized I was right, it wasn't fair.

Roaring in pain and anger, the Goliath stumbled back from the encounter. Long rivers of black blood flowing from the knuckles unfortunate enough to taste the strongest blade in Orario.

Equally pushed back by the collision, Ulfric's body gracefully traced a long gentle parabola to the middle of his familia's ranks where he landed without even stumbling.

"Go to the mages."

"Huh?" Blinking in surprise Astrid is beside me again.

"Hurry!" she emphasizes waving me on with her hands. "They'll start chanting soon and I want to see the magic Loki is so excited about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Astrid groaned, "Leave your pack here and run. Shoo!"

Listening to my party leader I allow the too heavy backpack to fall to the ground and run to where I last saw Mirel. Pushing my way around some of the reserve and backline fighters, I make it.

"Asuna?"

Opening her eyes questioningly, Mirel inquires into my presence.

"Astrid sent me." I explain swiftly.

"I see," Mirel nods quickly, realising time is short. "Stand beside me and start your chant after me. Don't use your magic until I realise mine."

"Got it." Glad the instructions are easy to follow; I position myself a few feet to Mirel's right and a half step back.

"Barrage!" Continuing to deliver one-word commands, we have our instructions. With the order given, I tense up in preparation. I'd made it with barely a second to spare.

"_Let loose the red flames of war._

_Burner of all, I call on you."_

Mirel's voice is hypnotic. Focusing on her form, standing upright, red staff slightly extended, I can't help but envy her. Possessing a sharp beauty, the elven lady currently resembles some empress of fire.

"_Solid Stone. Pounding pebble._

_Master of Rock. Lord of earth."_

Not missing a beat, Droyman's voice rings out from just behind me. Blushing I'm not sure how I missed him. Caught up in the ringing melodies around me, I try to focus on each individual beautiful song, together weaving a harmony of unstoppable power.

"Oops." Breathing my mistake, I catch a harsh glare from Mirel out of the corner of eye.

Face the color of her robes, I rush to catch up.

Chanting the familiar lines, verse after verse falls from mouth. For some reason, it seems so much easier right now. Glancing down, I think I get my answer.

Mirel's magic circle is entirely consuming my body. Over two metres in diameter, it dwarfs mine which barely extends past my feet. Determined not to make a fool out of myself, I focus my energy into the spell.

"Hold!"

Barely getting the last verse out before Mirel's command, I'm almost the last one to finish. Based on the fact that I was the last to start, some of these spells have very long triggers.

"Retreat!"

Calling the distinctive word, Ulfric orders everyone away from the Goliath who had been hemmed in against the far wall. Over a hundred feet away, its by far the furthest scale I've ever tried to use my magic on.

"_Blessing of Surt!"_

Needing no word to fire, Mirel lets her magic act as the signal. Flames rise and circle her body before dispersing outwards over us. Trying not to scream, I feel only a slight tingle as the flames wash over me.

Not sure what just happened, I realize that's a question for later. The magic energy begs to be released and I can't hold it for much longer.

_Please reach._

Begging my magic to live up to the power I know it has, I point my staff and name it.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Forming the water into long spears, I hope the aerodynamic shape will aid in penetrating the thick skin of the floor boss.

Eyes widening, my breath slightly hitches. For its not the normal water I've become accustomed with. A flickering layer of fire surrounds it.

_Mirel's magic._

It must be. Her magic was a buff to empower everyone else's.

_No wonder she was so insistent to go first._

I note with a smile.

Tracking my spears, they launch forward with impressive velocity at the pinned floor boss. Not just them, but an array of other magic, all coated in a thin film of dancing red flame.

"_Comet Crash."_

Naming his magic in an almost lazy tone, a brown magic circle swirls to life over the Goliath's head.

Too busy trying to fend off wave after wave of magic, it doesn't notice the circle until it's too late.

Opening with a grinding finality, giant flaming boulders descend from it. Focused all on the defensive monster rex, it truly is a devastating blow.

Falling on the creatures unprotected back, the flaming boulders do massive damage, scorching the skin black, they knock it to its knees with giant concussive shockwaves.

The barrage lasted less than a minute, but it's more than enough.

The shaking form of the Goliath is trying and failing to rise as it drips black blood in waterfalls from injuries all over its body. The once unmarred gray skin can only be found in stray patches. Otherwise the once proud floor boss has been painted black from its blood with burns and scars adorning it from head to toe.

"Finish it."

Seemingly bored with the whole endeavor, Ulfric sheaths his sword and allows his familia members to finish off the poor beast. Likewise, Ganesha familia looks bored, having abandoned the now quiet tunnels of the seventeenth floor. Even the Loki familia parties that are now jobless look bored with the thing.

"It can all change so fast," I murmur to myself, giving the room another once over. Before the barrage, everyone was still a little on edge, as if disaster could still strike. After it went off though, they all relaxed, the top adventurers anyway. As if the Goliath going down was a sign that it was over.

As cheers rang over the room, I realized with a smile, that it was over now. The Goliath and all its minions are dead.

We won.

I just witnessed the death of a creature that even Kirito hasn't.

Having this one advantage over him causes my heart to soar. It may be cheating, but I can feel it. The gap between us closing.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Damn! I forgot how much I hate these piece of shit Ant monsters!"

"Oh, they aren't so bad Kanu. Kinda nostalgic after all this time."

Stopping, the loud voices echo strongly form in front of us. By the sounds of it, another party of adventurers is coming toward us. Based on their voices, I pick up on another irregularity: they're native adventurers. A phenomenon I was going to have to get used to.

"How you want to play this Kii-bou?" With a serious face, Argo has stopped our party and asks for my input.

Frowning, I consider my party. Logically, we should have nothing to fear. But if the man from the market is the norm, which is a terrifying thought, then the multiple women may draw us into a fight.

"Do you think you could pass as men until we have passed them?"

"Rude," Rain sniffs. Regardless, she still pulls her cloak around her and the hood as low as it can go. With her slight build though, it makes little difference. Most people would assume it's a woman underneath it.

"Too many people hiding under hoods is suspicious anyway," Argo argues back. "Just let Philia wear hers. She has the most chance of passing off as a half-prum boy."

"I'll try not to be insulted," Philia grumbles. Nonetheless, she dutifully follows the suggestion and dons her cloak around herself.

Satisfied, I nod my approval. "Philia stay at the back and act like a supporter."

"Grr…"

I can practically hear the sound of Philia's teeth grinding together as her palpable anger washed over me.

"It's not permanent," I assure her. "Just until we pass them."

"I know," despite her words, the tone is still a level of sulky I didn't think was possible.

Walking at the front, I lead our party in a roughly diamond formation. Argo to the left, and Rain to the right. Straight behind me is Philia wearing the mantel of supporter.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The voice is obnoxious. The man with curly brown hair is an animal person, I think, but their animal ears are covered by their hair. Tapping his longsword against his shoulder, the man has stopped his party on the other side of the straightaway.

Most of the ninth floor is composed of large chambers with ceilings stretching up to four metres. Far higher than the previous floors, it gave it a much more open feeling than the higher floors of the dungeon.

What I'm looking down now is one of the few somewhat narrow passageways. They connected the different sections of the ninth. We were leaving one and him another.

"You cleaned that section?" The man asked in his strange almost nasally voice. The demanding tone set me on edge.

"What do you mean?" Paused on the other end, we're practically yelling at each other across the 20-metre separation.

"Are you an idiot, boy? Did you kill all the monsters in that section?"

Bristling at the idiot comment, I contain my anger. "Obviously." Maybe I didn't fully contain it.

Narrowing his eyes, he leads his party across the passageway to us.

"You're one of them, aren't you? A world-walker."

_World-walker._

I'd never heard the term before, but I understood what he meant. I also understood the deeper implications, he is indeed a native adventurer. As I expected.

Nodding sharply, I shift my feet into a more defensible position. The interaction so far hadn't been smooth.

"One month and you can survive the ninth. One month!" This time it wasn't the leader, but one of his subordinates. A smaller fellow with a thin face and short black hair and eyes to boot. Overall, he just looked sulky.

"One month." The leader agreed with a scowl. "In that case, I think you owe us…" Trailing off, I could determine the reason why.

He had finally locked in on Argo and Rain. Slowly his face shifted, pure greed reflected in his eyes.

Frowning, I prepare for a fight. That was an expression I was becoming far more familiar with.

_What is it with all of these native adventurers?_

"Gonna teach them a lesson Kanu?" The last of their posse asked with a moronic chuckle. The largest of the three, the shirtless man wielded a large club. Based on the slur in his speech, he'd hit himself with it too many times.

"I'll offer you a deal boy. "The leader, Kanu, spoke happily. "Either you can give us all of the magic stones you have right now, or you can give us these girls for the night. After all, you owe us for the time we lost in the dungeon."

"They're on the ninth though Kanu? You sure about this?" Whispering from behind Kanu's back, the small black-haired man's words were audible to all.

"Meh, of course I'm sure," the man spat. "Afterall, how strong can you truly be after one month?" Dismissing the man, he turns back to us and closes the distance to under a few metres. "Well, your decision."

"You'll be getting neither."

Mouth opening, I pause. Argo had spoken before I could. Stepping in front of me, I've lost command of the situation. I've been upstaged.

"Watch this, will you Kirito?"

Stepping beside me, Philia dumps the larger supporter bag beside me. Silently on the other side, Rain does the same.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Voice cracking under the strain, I'm sure I look pathetic mouth open, stuttering my words. Regardless, I can't help it. Spread out in a triangle they act like they're protecting me. But… they're the ones they want.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Echoing my pathetic stutter, Kanu does the same thing at a shout. Backing up slightly, he puts his blade between himself and them.

Supressing a chuckle, I can't help but wonder what expressions the girls must be making to elicit this reaction.

"If you want your prize, then come get it," Argo snarls, "If not, then run away."

Gaze flickering back and forth between the three of them, Kanu's determination seemed to crack. "Tch, crazy women!"

Yelling one final insult, Kanu waved his party to follow him as he stalked past us in the direction we came from. Following him with our eyes, it seemed like he was trying hard to not run away.

"Dosveydanya!"

Waving goodbye, Rain shouted her traditional Russian goodbye at their departing forms.

"Is that magic!?"

"Run!"

Not recognizing the foreign word, the group of three takes off at a sprint to avoid the incoming magic.

As their forms fade around the corner we break into howls of laughter. The whole situation didn't make sense. What an odd turn of events.

"How did you do that?"

Gathering myself together, I ask the girls. From behind them, I'm unclear exactly what made the men give up.

"They were cowards," Philia shrugs, seemingly bored with the scenario.

Nodding, Rain puts in her two cents. "They were looking for easy spoils, not a fight."

"Bah," Argo huffed, "Based on that sheen in their eyes, they're addicted to something and needed a wake-up call."

"Hmm, I guess I can ask Eina about them… Maybe she'll know something."

"Who is Eina?" the twin voices of Philia and Rain push me back half a step. Facing first me, the surprised girls whirl on Argo. "Well?"

"His guild advisor," she explains with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, just because Kii-bou's saved you a couple times now, you don't get to the play the role of jealous girlfriend."

"Jealous!?"

"G-girlfriend!?"

Reacting to different things, Rain and Philia seem to think they aren't jealous. I on the hand, am more concerned about Argo's final word.

"You mean, like a girl who is a friend, right?"

The three looks I receive are less than assuring.

"Sure Kii-bou."

"A-alright." Continuing to believe my version of events, I can't help but feel that a schism exists in how the four of us see things.

Picking up the bags, I resign myself to the position of supporter for the rest of the day. Watching the three strong women walk confidently at the front of the party, a smile forms on my face. I really am blessed having friends like them looking after me. Immediately following the thought, a small hole gnaws at my heart. A part of our group is missing. Even with the four of us, I keenly feel Asuna's absence. The last missing member of the party.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Oh my… It's beautiful…" Gazing upon the eighteenth floor, I felt my breath get taken away by the bright floor and the crystal sun within. Standing barely past the rocky wall and the tunnel entrance that leads to the seventeenth, I spread my arms and close my eyes. Not caring for how I look to the others, I let the wind racing between the trees sweep over my face. The impossible scenery buried eighteen floors deep.

"Welcome to the under resort!"

The name was perfect for what I beheld. Few monsters, and the ones we do see are more concerned with looking for food than fighting. The high arching ceiling more than 20 metres high at the lowest point was completely covered in a clear crystal quartz.

"After we've finished setting up, I'm sure the girls will show you a familia secret you're bound to enjoy."

Smiling at me, I can feel Astrid's warmth. Despite her somewhat harsh teachings from earlier, I feel the budding friendship between us.

"Hehe, ready for the tour, Asuna?"

Staggering under the weight of my assailant, I only barely manage to catch myself after staggering a couple steps. Standing up roughly, Mirel is hanging off me, her arm wrapped around my neck.

"Well, you seem to be in good hands," Astrid laughs. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Not a chance Miss vice-commander!" Denying Astrid's attempt to leave, Mirel hooks her other arm around her neck and drags us both.

Whether caught off guard or simply allowing it to happen, Astrid stumbled along beside me.

"So, what should we go see first?" Mirel asks.

"We need to investigate the remains of Rivira," Astrid sighs, "see what's left behind from the evacuation."

"You got it!" Mirel sings happily. "After that, to the bath!"

"Bath?" Ears perking up, I catch the distinctive word. One of my few guilty pleasures, I can't deny my longings. I love a good bath. Sitting in the warm water as your stress melts away…

"It seems Loki spoke true," Astrid laughs. Away from the group, she seems a little bit different. Not much, but a little freer in what she does and says.

"Yeah, what were her words? Just bribe Asuna with a bath and she'll do anything for you?"

"Hey!" I splutter in retort. "I will not do anything for a bath! Just some things…"

Breaking into laughter, the conversation continues to flow naturally as we follow a path deeper into the eighteenth floor.

"So, where are we going?" I ask after about ten minutes of walking. They'd mentioned something about a Rivira, whatever that is.

"To that rock outcropping right there," Astrid points with her right hand as we summit a small hill. Standing here we get a complete view of the eighteenth floor. There, right in the center of the floor is a gigantic tree. Its humongous trunk must reach close to 50 metres, with the ceiling another 50 or more above it. Standing on the hill, we're barely above its highest branches.

Off to the right of it is the outcropping Astrid mentioned. The jagged rock structure resembling a natural fortress. At its base, a small lake, it's moat I decide with a smile.

"There is usually a town built into that there. It's called Rivira after the adventurer who founded it."

Nodding along with Astrid's words it takes a minute for them to sink it. "A town!"

Screeching the words, I can hardly process them. The dream of this scenery collapses under the memories of the seventeen floors of hell I had to cross to make it here. How was it possible for a town to survive here?

"Jeez, calm down," Mirel berates me with a roll of her eyes. "The eighteenth floor is a safe zone. No monsters spawn here thus making it the perfect spot for a dungeon town."

"Right," Astrid agrees. "It's incredibly useful as it allows you to refresh here and sortie deeper into the dungeon. It saves about a day compared to returning to the surface each time.

"At least," Mirel agrees.

"Deeper…" Eyes wandering I search for where the nineteenth floor would be. I was so focused on the seventeenth and the inevitable eighteenth, the goal from the beta. The deepest anyone from my world knows about. It all seems like a joke now though. The forces in the raid had been severe overkill for what was required. Now I hear that there are enough adventurers strong enough to make runs from the eighteenth to the surface to establish a town down here.

It's happening again. For the umpteenth time today, I can feel the preconceived notions about what the dungeon is get shattered and reformed again. Every time that I finally think I get it, something changes that. How many more times would this happen before my outlook is correct? Or was it possible I'd never be able to fully comprehend this ambling structure that has surpassed my expectations time and time again?

"Hey, Bluey, stop zoning and let's walk. The sooner we get this out of the way the sooner we get to bathe."

"B-bluey?" I protest weakly against Mirel's words.

"That's right," she nods. "Look at you. Blue from your feet to the tips of your hair.

"Not her eyes though," Astrid points out.

"True," Mirel concedes. "Guess we'll need to fix those!"

"F-fix!?" I stutter. In the real world that would involve simply buying colored contacts. Here though?

"She'll need some sort of magic item," Mirel declares. "Like a necklace that turns her eyes blue!"

"Do you honestly think something like that exists?" Astrid inquires with an arched brow. "That a competent item maker wasted their time on something like that?"

"I'm sure they have!" Mirel announces with renewed passion. "After all, the Gods are obsessed with entertainment and whims. Something that can change eye colour is sure to be a hot commodity with the eccentric ones."

"You may actually be right," Astrid concedes with a blink. The pace of her tails swishing picking up pace a little. Surprised to be finding herself actually agreeing with Mirel.

"Tada, we're here. We saw it, can we go yet?"

"No," Astrid chastises the eccentric mage lightly. Flicking her lightly on the back of the head, Astrid proceeds through the rocky outcroppings which come together to form a sort of natural gate.

Crossing the rock is a wooden sign clearly made by people. On it reads, Welcome to Rivira! The 334th.

"The 334th?" I ask in disbelief. They couldn't possibly mean…

"Yupp!" Mirel confirms. "They've had to rebuild this pile of ricks three hundred and thirty-three times. Soon to be three hundred and thirty-four!"

"Why?" My voice is steady but weak. On the verge of entering mental shutdown once again as they continue to pummel me with ridiculous information.

"Well," Astrid smirks, a small smile sitting on her lips, "the rouges that call Rivira home tend to be cowards. It's far easy to grab what you can and run than it is to fight off any monster swarms."

"C-cowards?" I squeak. "B-but, wouldn't they be really strong?"

"Not really," Mirel disagrees, shrugging noncommittedly. "They tend to be adventurers who come to Orario in hopes of becoming a first-class adventurer with all the fame and fortune that comes with it."

"And those dreams get rapidly crushed," Astrid giggles. The vice-commander façade has been entirely stripped away by this time. Instead all that remains is a girl gossiping with friends.

"Or they realize how much work that will take and instead take to selling illegal items in Orario." Mirel agrees with a laugh.

Picturing these people in my mind's eye, I could sympathize with how easy it would be. Without someone or something behind them to continue pushing them forward. Back home, would I have studied so diligently without my mother making me? Probably not.

These people are risking their lives every day. The stress to do that, day in, day out, for years on end… I can't imagine the stress that would pile up. Either you'd adjust to the death or it would destroy.

_Or you quit adventuring._

That would be the most logical option. It is what gives rise to these rouges that they mention. People who can no longer handle the stress of venturing deeper into the dungeon and facing the unknown.

"Hey! Wipe that gloomy expression off your face Asuna! This is a time for fun!" Yelling at me, I had to stop walking or I would have walked into Mirel's finger hovering less then one inch from my face.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid grabbed Mirel's hand and removed it from my vision. "She is right you know. Try and not think on things too deeply right now. You have a lot of time to process it all."

I know they mean well, but its impossible to stop the eyeroll. How am I supposed to stop thinking about the impossible things I keep encountering?

"Are we done here yet?" Mirel asks. "Asuna clearly needs her relaxing bath."

"I'm not that desperate." Retorting I can feel my face heat up in clear denial of words.

"We'll just make a quick scan of the town, clear any monsters and see how it looks." Astrid affirmed with a smile.

"Ugh."

Walking alone the forlorn rocky paths that resembled streets, I could see the outline of the town remaining. The dungeon had clearly reclaimed the space though in the time it's been empty.

From the previous conversation, one question comes to mind. "What keeps you two adventuring?" The more I thought I about it, the more these rouges that have quit trying to become stronger make sense. Conversely, these adventurers I'm with are the strange ones. The ones that continue to push for strength, and for what? To make money faster?

"Anakitty…"

"Riveria…"

Speaking two separate names, I'd effectively killed the atmosphere of the group. The tension was so thick, walking was a struggle.

"S-sorry for asking."

Shaking her head, Astrid waves it off. "Don't be. Everyone's lost someone. An idol, a sister, a friend."

Frowning, I process their answers, but it doesn't sit right with me. "I'm sorry if this sounds insensitive, but wouldn't losing them make you want to adventure less?"

"Absolutely not!" Mirel shot down. "I'm not a high elf, I don't ooze grace and pride, I may not have access to nine spells, but I have to try!"

It's the most impassioned speech I've ever heard from Mirel. For once there is no hint of laughter of mirth in her voice. She's revealing her innermost desires to me. The revelation is humbling.

"I'm not special, I know that. That's why I have to keep pushing forward. To get stronger. Help restore some of the lost elven pride."

Reaching out, Astrid places a calming hand on Mirel's shaking body.

"I'm sorry." There's little else I can say. The fun and flowing conversation are distant memories. Destroyed by my desire for information.

"Oh, ease off yourself Asuna," Astrid sighs. "Just ask your questions. They may seem insensitive, but I'll bet your even closer to Mirel after this!"

Glancing at Mirel we both instantly flinch away and begin blushing.

"You know I think I understand what Loki sees in woman after seeing you two like this!"

"We're not doing anything!" Firing back, both Mirel and me unleash on our vice-commander.

"Grarg!?" Coming from around a corner, a confused snort interrupts us telling Astrid off.

Focusing on it, it resembles a bear. However, it stands on its rear legs with glowing red eyes and long brown fur.

"Oh, a bugbear!" Astrid announces calmly as if the previous exchange had never taken place.

"Kill it and let's hurry this up," Mirel grunts. Her eyes flick quickly between Astrid and I, a new nervousness that was never there before. Despite the nonchalant words, it's easy to tell that this conversation has rattled Mirel.

As Astrid steps forward to deal with the Bugbear I place my hand on hers. "Thank you."

Sharply turning her head to look at me, Mirel says nothing in return. However, I can sense a tension flow out of her body. Breaths aligning, I feel the truth of Astrid's words. We are closer now.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Kirito…"

"Hey Syr." Having returned from the dungeon, I stopped at the benevolent mistress for supper. Standing in front of the bar, our meeting is awkward. The last time I'd seen her Hestia and Shakmi were both in the room. There was no opportunity for us to talk about it.

"You came back…"

Just like that, Syr made words unnecessary. The tangible hope was evident in every word. Hope that I would forgive her. That this wasn't the last time she'd see me.

"Of course." Smiling, I attempt to put all my good will into those two words. "Your food is worth enduring a few broken limbs."

The words are light, but Syr still flinches. "I-I didn't want that to happen, I swear Kirito. I thought he'd grandstand more and… I thought Shakmi was closer."

Reaching across the bar I grab one of Syr's hands. "I would say I forgive you Syr, but there's nothing to forgive. People like him need to be stopped and if I have to suffer a mild injury to do that, then so be it."

"Kirito…"

Swallowing, I continue my impassioned dialogue, "I know I'm not as strong as Shakmi, but I'm getting stronger, so I'll do my best to protect you."

"You've become quite the womanizer, haven't you Kirito?"

At Syr's voice I quickly snatch my hand back. Thinking back, the words I said, while holding her hand… My face lit up. How could I have done that?

Swishing her skirt back and forth, Syr held her hands on her cheeks. "What's a girl to do when you say words like that Kirito?"

"I'm not… I mean I didn't!"

"Huh?" Syr squealed. "Your going to steal my heart like that and pretend nothing happened?"

"N-no, I didn't I mean…" Pausing, I recognize that twinkle in her eyes… "Your teasing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," Syr agrees. Tilting her head, she winks while sticking her tongue out. The act is childish, but also undeniably cute.

Sitting down at my barstool, I wait alone for awhile as Syr runs around serving customers. Fingers repeatedly tapping the same repetitive pattern against the oak countertop. It was the only obvious sign of my discomfort. Strangely enough, I felt like I was the one who owed Syr something now. How does this always happen?

"You alright Kirito? You look like you're getting sick?"

"Oh, Syr!" Looks like I've run out of time. "Yeah, well I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Syr inquired. Leaning over the countertop, her face was little more than half a foot from mine.

"Well, I was thinking, since you were the first to ask…"

"A date?" Syr inquired with a tilt of her head. Her smile morphed into a one I saw rarely. True happiness, not one of the masks she usually hides behind.

"N-no!..." I stutter pathetically, her gray eyes only a few inches form mine now. "I just thought, since you wanted to go shopping… We could umm, go…"

"Now?" Syr asks surprised, her eyes flickering around her half-filled restaurant.

"Why not?" I ask with a shrug. "Surely you must take some time off."

"Yes…" Syr admits. "But the girl who can cover for me isn't here today…"

"I see…" I mumble with disappointment. And I was. I really wanted to walk around with Syr, have fun picking out clothes.

_What happened to me?_

I don't think I could have imagined a more painful experience even a month ago.

"How about this then," Syr compromises, "Next Friday, we will all go shopping. You, your goddess, your four girls. Anyone else you want to invite. It can be a little apology trip."

"I don't want it to be an apology though…" I fight back.

"Ah, well I'm sure your friends certainly feel like I owe you one. Plus, I'm sure together we'll provide more than enough fun for you."

For some reason her promise of fun freezes me in fear. Hands shaking slightly, I try to swallow my fear. Thinking on it now, walking around with all six girls, at the same time… How could this be anything except a disaster? Also, should I invite Eina? No doubt she'd like a day away from guild work to relax.

"So, what do you want to order?"

Just like that we slipped back into our familiar routine. The events of earlier no more than an interesting memory, no longer a blot on our relationship.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Finally!" Mirel sighs, stripping off her clothes in one fluid motion. Cloak, dress, underwear, all gone in one practiced motion. "This is what I've been missing these past months!"

With no regard for the rest of the women surrounding the secluded pool, Mirel launches herself in. The water is perfect, a translucent blue that's fed by a waterfall.

Eyes scanning to its source, I find where the water emerges from the crystal wall but can tell no more than that. It seems impossible to have one in the dungeon. After all, wouldn't it continue flowing until it flooded the bottom floors? Keeping my thoughts to myself, I pass over it as just another quirk of the dungeon. An impossibility no doubt solved through an explanation of magic.

"You aren't going in?"

Posing it as a question, Astrid has begun removing her armour as well. Looking around I see that most of the other women in Loki familia have joined Mirel in the pool and are talking to each other. The others have taken up defensive positions around the pool. To stop spies and deal with monsters. It's a huge comfort having them there for me. The thought of bathing defenceless in the dungeon otherwise would be a nightmare.

As Astrid slides off her leather dress, I realize I'm the last person. Everyone whom is getting in right now is already in. "Coming!"

Needlessly declaring my intentions, I set about removing my clothes with a vigor as to not be entirely left behind.

Waiting for me, I feel Astrid's gaze examining me as I finish removing my underclothes. "W-what is it?"

Flushing under her gaze, I feel a brief flash of fear thinking Astrid may have similar intentions to Loki.

Reaching out Astrid pinches one of my upper arms.

"Eep!"

"Going to have to work on that," Astrid declares with a frown. Your body's fitness is independent of your status. Therefore, if your body is in shape, you'll have an advantage over someone with the same status.

"O-oh, right…"

"Eh? Stop feeling up Asuna's body and get in the pool already!" Mirel cried from the center of it.

Doing so of course attracted every single gaze to us.

Apparently unaffected under it, Astrid nonchalantly puts her hands on her hips and talks back. "I'm not Loki Mirel, and I'm coming."

Glowing red under the gazes, both real and imagined, my hands shake as I finish removing the final pieces. Positioning myself behind Astrid, I hope to avoid most of them.

Astrid, unfortunately, reaches her arms up and touches her fingers together. Finishing that she bends over and touches her toes, leaving me awkwardly glancing at the girls from behind her.

"Here I go!" Calling out her intention, Astrid takes one step before leaping into the air and aiming for middle of the pool. Impacting just in front of Mirel, the splash is miniscule as the cat-woman expertly enters the water.

Unable to follow such a performance I dart for the edge so I can sink myself into the water's obscuring presence.

"Why so shy?" Floating over on her back, Mirel's red hair is spooled about her head like a spot of everlasting fire that the water couldn't quench.

"I'm not used to public bathing…"

My weak reply seems to mollify Mirel.

"Don't worry," she answers with a smile, "We're a pretty easy group in Loki familia."

"That's good to know," I laugh in reply.

As I stand there chatting with Mirel, my nerves start to go down. The water is soothing and feels amazing on my aching muscles. Even with minor fighting the chore of walking all this way with a heavy bag was intense. My back and shoulders are tight from strain while the bottom of my feet ached with the pain of a full day's use. Eyes closing, I allowed myself to relax against the stone wall of the pool, my aqua hair blending in perfectly with the surface of the water.

Instincts flaring, my eyes jump open to scan my surroundings. Like a pack of hunting dogs, the other girls had formed a rough semicircle around me and were slowly tightening it.

"So, you're the only girl Loki recruited?"

"Wow! Your skin is perfect, it must be so nice to be an elf."

"U-umm." Stuttering, my eyes flick quickly between the various girls closing in on me.

"Calm down girls," Astrid instructs with an eye roll. "You'll all have plenty of time to get to know her."

"Yeah!" Mirel agrees with an aggressive nod. "To start off you should tell us about this man of yours!"

"EH!" A cry rings from the surrounding girls. An excited gleam enters all of their eyes.

"Is in another familia?"

"Does Loki know?"

The barrage of questions doesn't stop, all started by Mirel. Shooting her a glare, I press my back into the wall. That's all the room I have though. Without getting out, I can't get any further away from the circling girls.

"Actually, I find myself somewhat curious," Astrid admits. "Loki mentioned you were trying to get her to buy a boy."

"Loki said that!" Spluttering I'm unable to get a reply out. I remember having a conversation like that… But still!

"So, how'd you meet?"

Mirel's question finally gets them to settle down. Expectant silence from my familia members. Getting flashbacks to when Rain and Philia did the same thing, the heat in my cheeks rises. From embarrassment yet again, but not because I'm surrounded by naked women, but because of my history with Kirito.

"He's not my man, just a friend."

Snorting and rolling their eyes, none of them seem to believe me.

"It's true!" I insist. What is it about women and not trusting me when I say that?

"Sure, it is," Mirel soothes. "So, the meeting?"

"W-well, I went into the dungeon on my own and not prepared. He found me there."

"So, he saved your life and you fell for him?"

"That's so cliché!"

The chants ringing out are too much. Sinking into the water, I leave only my eyes above the surface. Blowing angry bubbles out of my nose, I wish I had the courage to dispute them. To stick up for myself. But any words to the contrary will only make them more positive in their assertions.

Unfortunately, I can feel the bath and the atmosphere begin to take hold. The relaxing aura of comfort where secrets that shouldn't be shared are. Where taboo topics are freely discussed. A place where half-formed thoughts are expressed as fact. I try to fight against it, but I doubt myself. Its an intangible force, scarping away repeatedly at your willpower. The desire to give the pulse of conversation more gossip to feed its endless desire.

Struggling to keep my mouth closed, all the scenes from the past two weeks that are sure to shock and amaze them keep rising to mind. Eyes scanning once more over the giggling girls, I sense it. What Mirel had told me, what I'd never experienced in the real world. That although they act like normal teenagers, they're adventurers. They know the concept of loyalty and familia. Relaxing I bring my head above water. After all, who can you trust if not family?

* * *

_Take-Mikazuchi's Home:_

"So, how did it go?"

Kneeling in front of the god of martial arts were twelve people, adventurers. They kneeled in two separate groups, divided into six people each.

"We survived Take-Mikazuchi sir." The captain of the familia replied with a serious deep baritone. He kept his eyes respectful on the ground in front of him. "However, the top floors of the dungeon were packed with adventurers. We will have to descend further in order to make the magic stones we require to survive. Yet alone make enough to send back home to Amaterasu."

"I see," His god replied with a long sigh. "Thank you for being so candid with me Ouka. Now that the stipend the guild gave as compensation for the dungeon ban is over, we must work hard to keep our familia aloft. I've done my best at the Jyaga maru kun stand, but still, it does little to cover the expenses of adventurers."

"Our apologies Lord Take-Mikazuchi!" The six kneeling on the right shout out in perfect unity. Some of the others try to copy the statement, but any words are mumbled and slurred with a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief.

"No, don't apologize," the god dismisses good naturedly. "Also please stand up, we're a familia, aren't we?"

"Lord Take-Mikazuchi, I believe I have a solution!" Standing up straight, a girl with long straight hair the colour of midnight spoke. Her voice full of respect and reverence.

Like clockwork, the admiring eyes of the five boys in the left group tracked her.

"Yes, please speak Mikoto." Her god permitted with a smile.

"I think we need to descend in two groups. Our new recruits need more time to learn and get stronger on the upper floors. Meanwhile, we need more money and therefore need some of us to go lower and bring back higher quality stones."

The impassioned words were spoken with the fervor of a kunoichi completely devoted to their lord.

Frowning, Take-Mikazuchi doesn't immediately agree with the words of his favorite disciple. "We are a familia Mikoto, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the thought of breaking you into multiple parties."

"I agree with Mikoto," Ouka rumbles in his deep voice. Standing beside Mikoto his large frame gives extra weight to the request. "Just us and Chigusa can easily traverse the tenth and eleventh at this point."

Nodding slowly, Take knew they spoke the truth. Both Ouka and Mikoto were days away from level two. All they needed was one push to get over that barrier. "Actually, I was talking to Miach the other day. His child made a breakthrough, a dual potion that recovers both body and mind."

A rumble passes through the adventurers. The news was certainly noteworthy, but not relevant to the quandary they face.

"One of the ingredients in the potion are blue Papillion wings." Take-Mikazuchi explains further. "If you could find them, I'm sure Nazha will buy them for a high price."

"Isn't that… A little shifty Lord Take-Mikazuchi?" Mikoto replies, clearly uncomfortable disagreeing with her god.

"I don't mean to extort them or anything!" He denies quickly. "I merely meant that they are in need of the ingredient, and it will help our money deficit. Nothing more."

"Forgive me Lord!" Realizing how her words sound, Mikoto's body seems to float in the air for a moment. Gazing upon her in wonder, the other twelve in the room simply stare as she descends and lands in a full-body bow, the dogeza.

Taking a step back, there is little Take-Mikazuchi can do to resist the power of a full-on dogeza. "P-please get up Mikoto. I know you meant no offense."

"I can't do that my Lord!" Mikoto screamed back, face to the floorboards. "I doubted the sincerity in your heart!"

Staggering backwards a bit, the six off the to the side look on with an emotion bordering on fear. After a month of similar experiences though, they were starting to get used to the strange dynamics and multiple personalities of some of the family members. Usually a straightforward and dependable fighter, Mikoto had taught them how to fight with respect and poise. When placed in front of their god however, it all seemed to disappear.

"Should we do something Keita?" Whispering, the shortest of the group, a boy named Ducker asked the pseudo-leader of the six.

"They'll sort it out I'm sure," he answers back with a sigh. "Let's go make supper, I'm sure they'll be here awhile."

"Hai!" Answering him in union, the six enter the kitchen without a backwards glance at the standoff in the entranceway.

"So, what did you guys think of the dungeon?" Asking excitedly, the lean man has a gleam in his eye remembering the day of roaming the dark halls.

"The monsters are scary…" Speaking honestly the lone girl of the six shivers in fear.

"Don't be that way, Sachi!" Keita rebukes her. "A couple more days and you'll think nothing of them!"

"Alright…" Giving up without a fight, Sachi accepts the words of her leader and backs down.

"You fought well…" The quiet words are nearly inaudible to the group. Sneaking in unheard, one of the native adventurers grabbed Sachi's hand. With short black hair, her bangs blocked her eyes from view. Standing next to Sachi the girls were of a height and resembled sisters when standing like this.

"Thanks, Chigusa." Smiling at the girl, Sachi felt some of her fear from the day fade. Having Chigusa and Mikoto in the familia had been very comforting for Sachi. They were girls whom she could confide her fears in. Every day they continued to comfort her and assure her that one day she'll get home to her world.

"May as well start supper," Ouka grumbles walking into the kitchen. "It will be another ten minutes before they're done arguing about whose fault it is."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Replying lightly to Ouka, the adventurers jump to work on preparing the meal.

Snorting, Ouka's stony face breaks into a small smile. "You all did well today for your first time in dungeon. I know you've been steadily getting more upset about not being allowed to enter, but hopefully you now fully appreciate the forms and skills you've been using."

For Ouka, it was a marathon speech. Chigusa looking up at him with admiring eyes only served to further the stoic man's embarrassment.

"Ah, no, yeah… It was helpful…" Mumbling in answer, it was up to Keita to reply to the big man: not an easy feat. After all, the 'getting more upset' that Ouka had mentioned was more severe than how Ouka had phrased it.

Take-Mikazuchi had insisted on them learning battle techniques in the safety of their home before venturing into the dungeon. It had come to a head last week, when they had finally gotten fed up with the training and lack of growth in their status. They wanted to fight monsters. So, they got an offer, if they could beat Take-Mikazuchi, a god with no falna, then they were free to do what they wanted in the dungeon.

It hadn't been close. They were all taken out in one move which was refined to its limit. The raw skill of the god was unparalleled by even top-tier adventurers. The absolute limit for what was achievable.

"Good." Ouka rumbled in reply. "Then we in Take-Mikazuchi familia are glad to have you."

"And we're glad to be here," Sachi informs him with a smile.

The words are true too. Ever since they let go of their anger at not being able to enter the dungeon, they found a strange peace in the home. An atmosphere where they could be themselves.

Making supper they joked and had a good time together. The distance between the twelve adventurers steadily closing.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hello again.

First of all, because I keep forgetting, I'd like to thank and recommend the YouTube video SAO she is still sleeping with rain and thunder by Eric Johnson for being an excellent song to write to.

Secondly, thanks again for everyone who actually reads my crazed ramblings. All the follows, favorites, and reviews mean a lot :)

Moving on, I'm a little surprised everyone asks where Bell is, but no one has actually put up a theory on where he is.

Anyway, this is kind of two short chapters, each composing half of it. The second, the more important, is a little forced and awkward in my opinion, but hopefully you enjoy it. Also thanks to Ancient for the idea that created the first half of this chapter.

enjoy,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 8 – My Beloved Child

_On the Roofs of Orario:_

"How long do you think it will take them?"

"Hmm… Want to bet on that too?"

"Not a chance," the first laughs. I've been losing to you too often nowadays."

"I'm sure you'll make your comeback soon," the second answers amicably.

Standing atop the roof of the building as close to the entrance of Babel as possible, the pair of deities chat like old friends. Like really, _really_ old friends. Giving each other a knowing smile, the unscrupulous pair wait for the result of their most recent bet.

Magni and Modi had thousands to millions of years of history of getting in trouble together. After descending to the lower world over a hundred years ago, they'd briefly parted ways. Somehow, both had ended up in Orario with their own adventuring familias. Reunited, the gods now did little else except bet their familias hard earned money and predict the outcomes of their pranks.

The most recent victims were their newly joined recruits. They told their respective members a true story, with just one tiny mistake slipped in. So small it could be considered innocuous. A slip of the tongue. An oversight. All of the best lies and pranks were predicated on this principle. Just enough truth to hook them, hiding the rotten core.

The lie was a simple one. That today, on Friday March 31, 2023, at 6 pm, a rare monster will spawn on the first floor. A monster whose guaranteed drop is worth a whopping one million valis. A paltry sum to top-tier adventurers, it was life-changing for their new recruits. This of course, is mostly true. There is such a monster, but it wouldn't spawn today, it would spawn this time next year. After all, the chicken creature spawns only once every seven years. Next year there will be an entire festival dedicated to it, where they let the new adventurers try to capture the insanely fast chicken.

Already its been more than two hours since the two parties set foot in the dungeon. No doubt doing laps of the first floor, attempting uselessly to locate the absent fowl.

Licking their chops, the gods waited patiently for the loser to emerge, for such was the bet. Each god believed that their newest recruits were the more head strong ones and would stay in the dungeon longer looking for the monster. A foolish game, but each god had put 50,000 valis on this wager.

As the sun dipped below the western wall of Orario, the gods continued their eternal vigil. After all, nothing will deter an entertainment starved deity from receiving their fill of the children's' insanity.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"We're staying here for the night?" Posing the question to Astrid, I stand beside her as she gives orders to the familia.

"Yeah," she nods. "No doubt some of the familia members want to go deeper right away, so they can do that tomorrow. Others are regulars at Rivira and will want to help their buddies set up when they start arriving. As for the rest, well… we will head home tomorrow!"

"Okay…" Nodding my acceptance, I still worry about the monsters. As time passed, so faded the light. The giant crystal on the roof had been growing darker for some time now. Comparing it to the outside world, it was now the equivalent of late evening. Full darkness would be here soon, however, is was probably only 5 pm back on the surface.

"Ah right," Astrid remembers with a smile. "The times don't match up between here and the surface. This floor is on an eighteen-hour cycle."

"Oh…" Mumbling my reply, I look for the faint source of light in the ceiling. It was still remarkable. It must have been created with a knowledge of the outside world, a mimic of the sun. The trees here replicated the forests. In a way, it seems sad. This is all the monsters will ever know before they die and spawn again. This floor represented all the dungeon could do for its children. A haven for them to live and relax on. To get a glimpse of what the surface world is like.

"Hey, cheer up a little," Astrid tells me a nudge. "You have a man waiting for you on the surface after all!"

"Its not like that!" Insisting with a yelp, regret starts to flow. I really should have held a better lid on my mouth…

"Supper!"

The word ends all musings and discussions. Almost as one my entire familia is seated in a giant circle, waiting for the food to be distributed.

One of the dwarves stood over a giant pot, stirring the simmering contents elevated over a fire. Another opened up a bag and began pulling out bowls.

_Where did they get this stuff from!?_

The system was simple, the cook scooped out one ladle full and dumped it into the outstretched bowl. This was then passed around the circle to the member of the far end. Settling in between Astrid and Mirel, I do my duty and pass the bowls on as they come. Before long, there is no more to pass and the bowl in my hands is mine.

Feeling its warmth through the bottom, my stomach rumbles in expectation. After all the adventures today, this is exactly what I needed to cap it off, food.

Opening my mouth to the warm broth, I blow on it, then taste. Eyes flying open I can hardly believe the texture. There's a delicious sweetness despite the filling meaty substance that dominates the contents. It's unlike anything I've had in my life. Despite being exposed to a variety of cultures' foods, this is different to all of them. It's enough to pique my curiosity in cooking.

_And didn't Kirito like food?_

Shaking my head to dismiss that final thought, I focus on my food. Without a utensil, its hard to only get certain components. Regardless, I think I get a good idea of the various ingredients. The sweetness seems to be coming from its own source, a fruit if I'm not mistaken. However, the one little chunk of it remaining I managed to isolate was far different from any I know of.

"Ah, Honeyfruit soup, how I've missed thee."

Exhaling slowly, Mirel releases a contented sigh. Leaning back, she rests on her elbows having finished the soup already.

"Honeyfruit?"

"It's a fruit native to the dungeon," she replies in answer to my question. "This floor only to be exact."

"Here," Astrid proffers. "They're quite popular in our familia."

Putting down my now empty bowl, I take the strange fruit form Astrid's hand. Twisting it this way and that, the hue of its skin is… unique. A light pink, it bulges in two different halves, kind of like a large strawberry.

Bringing it to my mouth, I take a tentative nibble. Barely ripping off any, a small stream of juice squirts into my mouth.

!

It's delicious.

The sweetness is so strong it's almost cloying. And yet, it flows in my mouth. The overpowering flavour is amazing. It produces a sort of high as I sit in a trancelike state enjoying it.

"Ah, and another one of our girls falls victim to the dungeons most dangerous trap."

"Oh, Phineas," Astrid answers the Prum man whom has come over. "What brings you over here?"

"I came to greet our newest member and to talk to you Astrid."

"I see…" Whispering quietly, Astrid falls silent to allow him to achieve his first objective.

Lowering the rest of the fruit, I raise my eyes to where his rest not all that much higher. He has piercing blue eyes and golden hair. But at the roots… It's dyed maybe? Even from this distance it's hard to tell.

"So, Asuna, I couldn't help but notice your magic today."

"My magic?" Reciting back his words, I don't understand what he means. The others were far more impressive than mine.

"Yes," Phineas emphasizes with a nod. "It's rare to see one quite that powerful. Even at level one, your magic was as strong as some of the level two spells."

Flushing I'm not sure how to take the compliment. "Th-that was just Mirel's magic I'm sure. Made it look stronger."

Arching an eyebrow, Phineas seems disappointed by my contradiction. "Mirel applied her magic to everyone, not just yours."

Leaving the conversation there, with that rather embarrassing observation, he turns away from me.

"Astrid, would you be willing to finish the few forms left on my desk? I'd like to press on the twenty-fifth tomorrow."

Scowling, Astrid doesn't look happy with the request, but she nods. "Don't go to far into the New World, after all, no one knows what Amphisbaena is doing right now."

Scowling, Phineas agreed with a nod. "Honestly that should have been the object of this raid. How long until the smaller familias attempt to venture those floors while the dragon still lives?"

"Maybe," Astrid tentatively agreed. "Although I think the guild probably doubted our ability to work together until the twenty-seventh."

"Probably," Phineas smirks. "Just means we need to get an expedition together soon to suppress it. Also, we need another run at the white palace."

Grimacing, Astrid appears to want anything but that. "I don't know what you're imagining Phineas, but Udeaus is far beyond our capacity to kill."

"I know," he sighs.

The agreement seems hesitant though. As if he doesn't truly believe the words. He merely accepts them after the sentiment had been slammed home repeatedly.

"Have a good night ladies."

With that he leaves us alone, me having little idea what just transpired between the two of them.

* * *

_1__st__ Floor of the Dungeon:_

"There it is!"

"Get it!"

The cries from multiple adventurers ring out. All of them have only one objective. Killing the monster that continues to avoid them.

"Hargh!" Releasing his fiercest war, the red-haired samurai elf releases his fastest strike. Drawing from the sheath on his waist, the katana whips forward, a blur of polished steel. Any monster on the first floor of the dungeon would have been shredded without a chance to react.

Any normal monster anyway.

The strange green and yellow bird merely shifted its head, the blade passing next to it. Ruffling its still untouched feathers, it gives the samurai a distasteful glance. Far too close for comfort, the creature takes off along the cramped tunnels of the first floor.

An abnormality, the creature was more like a gift from the dungeon to adventurers rather than a monster meant to rip them apart. In fact, this incredible monster, the Jack Bird, had never attacked anyone and was rumoured to not know any offensive techniques. Instead, its whole method of survival was predicated upon one trait: speed.

The bird was even faster than hellhounds from the middle floors. This is why, despite the twelve sweaty men running around the first floor after it, it remained alive. More than at, as the time crested midnight, 6 hours after its spawn, it looked little more than bored.

As the bird entered the closest intersection, twin spears shot out at it. The two men had cleverly hidden themselves around the corner, waiting until the last moment to strike.

With six hours to improve their tactics, the adventurers were becoming far more deadly and capable in their techniques. Despite being from rival familias, a strange truce was worked up between them. Each group got a turn to try to trap and kill the bird uninhibited. As they did that, the other familia would rest and refine their strategy.

This time, it was _Modi familia _whom were trying to make this attempt the final one. As the spears shot out, the final three adventurers popped out from their places behind rocks five feet down each passageway, blades at the ready.

With the party leader, Klein, dashing after the bird, it was well and thoroughly trapped. Two spears coming from straight on, and a blade waiting to cut it on each of the four paths it looked like game over. Most people, if they were to bet, would bet on the chicken's death. After all, how does poultry live through a deadly trap?

The Jack Bird didn't care for the limitations of its duplicates on the surface. It was too busy living to succumb to such paltry adventurers.

Leaping off one of its taloned feet, the bird soared over the thrusts. Compared to its velocity, the spears appeared stationary.

This was still within the adventurer's expectations. They didn't spend this long hunting it to learn nothing of its capabilities. The adventurer along the fork straight ahead let out a wicked smile. This time, it was over. For the Jack bird made a mistake. It's only possible to change momentum on the ground. In the air it's no more than an object trapped in the predetermined parabola that the physics of the world determined.

Unfortunately, the Jack Bird still didn't care about what they thought was possible. Rotating in mid air, the birds head was now pointed to the ground. Reaching out one its legs, it made contact. With the roof.

Eyes opening in disbelief they could do little more than watch as the bird used the roof too push off and fly over their heads. Easily passing over top of the waiting adventurer, the bird rotated again to land on its feet. Without even a stagger the nimble fowl fouled yet another plan.

"NOO!" Letting his anguish be known to the world, Klein fell on his knees and grabbed his hair with both hands. The impact of another failure too much for the eccentric swordsman to take.

This wasn't the first time their leader let out such a display, it was however the first time no word of solace came from his party.

It was past midnight, and the prize of one million valis was starting to lose its luster. Excuses for quitting ran more rampant in their mind. They pulled more weight and were given more credence.

So far, it was only the competition with _Magni familia _that kept them going this long. They knew the logic behind it, the Bird wasn't perfect. It could make mistakes; one is all they needed. One stumble, one errant blade to clip it and bam. Instant riches.

Their combined gross earnings from the dungeon totalled only a fraction of the amount. But even this knowledge was not enough to cheer up the forlorn group. The strategy had been perfect. They'd taken everything they knew about it into account and it still wasn't enough. By tomorrow hundreds of novices would flood this floor and drive the bird to its death.

"Is that it then?" One of the members leans forlornly on his spear, exhaustion heavy in both his voice and bearing.

"You failed then?" The leader of the _Magni familia _party, Agil, came over to talk to them.

"Yes," Klein spat bitterly in reply. "It's all yours."

"Nah," Agil denied with a wave of his hand. "I have a new proposal. Neither of us alone are enough to catch it. So, we team up, all twelve of us, a couple more attempts. It works, we get rich, it fails, we wasted an extra ten minutes. You in?"

Perking up, Klein's eyes regained their lost gleam. Muttering contemplatively to himself, the gears in his brain churned at full velocity.

"I think we had the right idea this time. We need to force it into the air. The roof jump surprised us, but it doesn't matter. Its trajectory is still locked upon takeoff. If we had more people where it landed, it would have been an easy kill."

"That's what I'm saying!" Agil agreed with a big toothy smile. The gesture turned the fearsome giant man into a teddy bear. "Alone we lack the manpower to remove all of its options."

"But together…"

"Together."

Clasping hands the two share smiles, a budding alliance.

Getting all twelve adventurers together, the scheming starts. One final ultimate plan to bring down the great chicken of the first floor.

* * *

_Chamber beneath Guild Headquarters:_

"Hmm, I hadn't expected this…"

Stirring on his throne below Orario, Ouranos focused his will downwards. The prayers of a supreme god keeping the unruly dungeon in check.

Nonetheless, the god was disconcerted. The Goliath had been slain, the upper floors normal once again, and yet… It was strange. Only one word came to mind.

"Reset."

Something even the ancient deity whom had started this thankless task nigh on a millennium ago had never encountered.

He had felt the shift as the Goliath fell. As the tendrils of power retracted from the upper floors. And yet, as they left, a strange phenomenon occurred. The spawns reset. The rare monster spawned a year early.

A supposedly innocuous event, it worried the stoic god. He'd lived through every horror imaginable, but this, caused a deep dread to seep into his bones. Although he revealed none of it on his face or deeds, he felt change coming on the wind. For only one thought came to his mind.

_When the reset reaches the bottom of the dungeon, will they spawn again?_

The three god monsters. Would their presence once again open the lid on the dungeon that had been closed a thousand years?

Hoping that he was merely overestimating the final effect of the change, the god leaned back and continued his role as guardian.

_1__st__ Floor of the Dungeon:_

"Hyah!"

"Sehya!"

Releasing their shouts, two adventurers futilely swing their weapons at the still active bird. Dodging it with ease, the bird is pushed further down the tunnel. Acting as swing guards the adventurers form a wall of steel that even the remarkable speed of the Jack Bird can't easily surpass.

So, abandoning that pathway, the bird ramps up the speed and disappears further into the depths of the first floor.

Smiling, the adventurers from separate familias fist bump their congratulations. Their job was finished in this plan. It was up to their party members to finish exacting vengeance on the uncatchable bird.

"Phase 2!" Roaring the order, Klein transmits the message up the line. It had taken only five minutes of so for them to finalize the plan. At this point though, it was passing half an hour since trying to start it. But the finale was well on its way.

Within the circular layout of the first floor, every different side had slightly different offshoot tunnels and patterns. This plan relied upon a strange narrow tunnel within the deep western reaches of the first floor. As far off the main path as you could get, very few people bothered to even come out that far. This is where they spent so long forcing the Jack Bird to.

With only six people, neither of the parties had considered it an option for trapping it. Afterall the complex pathways in that area had too many branches to reliably achieve anything with only six people. Now though, with twelve, it rose sharply in priority. All because of one single passage. The hope of the adventurers. If they could get the bird into it, it would die.

"Now Wolfgang!" Calling out the name of his party mate, Agil's booming voice carried far through the empty hallways of the first floor.

"Rawr!" Swinging his large two-handed axe, Wolfgang's swing met nothing but air as the rooster changed direction.

Dashing into the adjoining tunnel, excitement started to rise in the breasts of the onlooking adventurers. For once, they felt true hope that their pursuit would be successful.

"Let's Go!"

Crying their determination, the awaiting adventurers flood the pathways into the cordoned off area. Phase 3 had started.

Stalking forward warily, the five men slowly tightened their line of steel around the Jack Bird. In general, the creature will always choose the path of least resistance. If they overreached though, the creature was perfectly capable of running straight past an overextended adventurer.

One entrance was clearly left open, an obvious trap. If the bird was smart enough to know that though, they'd never be able to catch it.

"Get in there!" Getting frustrated with the bird's lack of movement, Dale swings his heavy two-handed sword in a large horizontal arc.

Lazily ducking its head, the blade passes over it and the Jack Bird leaps at its chance, the hole between Dale's legs.

"NO!" Crying out in dismay, the five encircling adventurers watch with bated breath as their last hope scurries away between the large man's legs.

"Guess it's a good thing I came!"

Huffing out his arrogant line, Klein appeared behind the line. Drawing his long blade, the line of steel forces the bird to change directions. Noiselessly weaving around the web of steel Klein creates, the Jack Bird reluctantly takes the only path that has been left available to it.

"Stay here and stop it!"

Shouting out his final needless instruction, Klein charges after the fleeing bird. It was coming down to the final decisive moments. The last intersection is ahead. If they can make it turn into the right tunnel…

Emerging a good ten yards ahead of Klein, the Jack Bird is met by another three adventurers.

Squawking in distress, it's the first time Klein had heard the bird let out anything like a cry. Until now, it has displayed the same placid expression as it effortlessly dodges all of their attempts.

"Hrg!" Thrusting their weapons forward in a specific pattern, the weapons leave an obvious hole in their trajectories.

Taking the presented option, the Jack Bird effortlessly dodges the predestined swings. Head rotating it focuses on the figure chasing it. Bent almost double, the gleaming katana sends a brief spike of fear through it. Of the twelve weapons chasing it, that's the one that has come to the closest to killing it. Allowing its fear of the weapon influence its decision, the Jack Bird makes a mistake. In an attempt to get as much distance as possible from the approaching katana, it takes the path left open for it. After all, none of the others are nearly as frightening.

"YES!"

Exuberant that the bird has entered the destined tunnel, Klein follows it in. This is it. The final seconds of the chase.

Turning back to front, the bird shoots down the straightaway tunnel. The roof of which is barely six feet.

Like the portent of doom, the light at the far end of the tunnel fades. Instead, a massive shadow looms, its head scraping the ceiling. Entering the tunnel as well, the exit is completely sealed. There is absolutely no way past the imposing figure at the far end.

Screeching to a halt, the Jack Bird barely stops in time to avoid decapitation at the hands of the giant war axe.

Not waiting for Klein to get any further, the jack Bird leaps. Off the ground, off the roof. Putting all of its agility on display, the creature performs insane acrobatics in the cramped tunnel.

"Not this time!" Ready for the maneuver, Klein meets it at its landing place with his katana.

"Kree!?" Squawking in disbelief, the Jack bird leaps straight backwards. A long deep cut decorating its once proud chest feathers.

Unable to even process the series of events, an axe swing brings its worries an abrupt end.

Dissolving instantly into ash, a giant golden egg is left behind. Cheers escaping their throats, Agil and Klein grab it and bring it back to their waiting familia members.

Passing it around like a trophy, not one of the twelve don't have a giant grin on their faces. The exhaustion of the day had finally paid off.

Putting it on the ground briefly, they prepare for their return to the surface. Sell the egg, divide the money, and celebrate. Images of the things they'd buy with it filling their minds as smoke filled the chamber.

"What's going on?"

"Smoke?"

"Where's the egg?"

"Something brushed my leg!"

Confusing chants ringing out, the twelve adventurers search frantically for the source of the smoke and an approaching assailant.

A tense minute passes as the smoke dissipates. Waiting with bated breath, the culprit is revealed, a nondescript glass ball sits on the floor. Split in half down the middle, it seems like the reason for the smoke, but what was its purpose.

Looking around, the twelve adventurers finally come to a depressing realization. Their egg, the one they spent seven hours retrieving, is gone.

Smirking, the thief cradled their prize. The prum girl's lips rose into a smile as they escaped form Babel. No doubt the adventurers were just realizing their prize was gone.

Ignoring the exchange, it would be too easy to track it back to her, she went instead to her favorite store, a Gnome Pawn shop. With another million valis in the bag, she was another step closer to her goal.

_Kirito:_

"Oof!" Eyes flying open, I clench my stomach which has exploded in pain. As I get my bearings, the pain quickly fades, but the force on my stomach doesn't.

Blinking my eyes clear and the source of my discomfort is revealed, Hestia. Standing on my stomach, she her crossed arms push up her breasts which sway in time with her deep breaths. For once I have no trouble not focusing on them though, as a much bigger problem lies in wait just a little higher in my vision.

Her glare penetrates me to my core and screams holy retribution for my sins. "W-what did I do?"

"You didn't come home again!"

Answering my question straight out, Hestia stomps her feet, sending another wave of pain through my abdomen.

Grunting, the instinctive motion nearly knocks my petite goddess off her pedestal.

"Sorry, but I had to…" thinking back on it, what I did was go to Syr's so I could talk to her. It was something that needed to be done, and I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Had. To. What?" Each word is spat in its own sentence. Her twintails flew their distinctive pattern, hunting for my throat once again. Yet, behind the mask of anger she wore, I saw the deep-seated worry in her eyes. The fear that her only child would die and leave her alone yet again.

"I'm sorry goddess, I should have informed you of my plans first."

Getting off me slowly, Hestia instead sat on the chair, just adjacent to the couch, waiting for my explanation.

However, I noticed that she had put herself within chocking range, and that suspicion has taken over where worry once resided.

"What plans?"

"I had to talk to Syr yesterday." There was no other way to say it. No way to sugarcoat it or ease the effect that the words would have.

Growling, living flames sprang to live in Hestia's eyes. "I thought I told you are better off without that wench in your life?"

"I know what you said Goddess," I sigh. "But she's in pain, and I want to help her if I can."

"In pain?" Hestia scoffs, "the child is lucky I didn't put her in actual pain when I found you on that bed."

Shivering from Hestia's overprotectiveness, I sit up so that we are only a couple feet away from each other. Reaching out, I hold her hands in mine. "Hestia please, I know you care for me. I care for you too…" Mouth coagulating, it seems to freeze in place as I sit there grasping her hand.

"Kirito… Is this?..." Hestia's words are soft, her anger fading as a blush rises to her cheeks.

"But… But I want to help Syr too!"

"Oh…" Eyes downcast, Hestia pulls her hands from mine. "Why do you like that gray-haired wench so much anyway?" Hestia grumbles.

"N-no, it's not like that!" I stutter again. "What I was trying to say is that, you've been so helpful for me. I can talk to people now… I think Syr is missing that. I want to see her smile, for real."

"Hehe, I see." Hestia chuckles, some warmth returning to her face. "You really are too kind; you know that Kirito?"

Flushing, I look away. Kind. The word is a contradiction to my actions in the real world. Nonetheless, it's not too late to make up for lost time. Sugu… I owed her such an apology. And so much more for her teachings. No doubt I'd have died day one without them.

"Oh, one last thing Goddess…"

"Yes Kirito," Hestia replies patiently, waiting for the explanation.

"Syr invited everyone out shopping next Friday. You, me, Asuna, Argo, Philia, and Rain. Wanted to apologize for the other day."

Hestia's face gets more and more serious as I explain. Eyes narrowed, Hestia appeared to be chewing over the words, as if looking for a deeper meaning.

When she made no motion to answer, I kept talking. "I thought it would be nice. If some of the girls could get to know her then maybe it will help…"

"You're not the brightest, you know that?" Hestia replied with a sigh rubbing her temples. "Is she really forcing a decision that quickly?..."

"Huh?" Stricken by Hestia's words I don't even catch her last sentence. What am I missing for Hestia to say that? Also, I think it's the harshest thing Hestia has ever said to me…

"Hey Kirito?"

"Y-yes Goddess?"

"As divine punishment for worrying me, I'm making you come shopping with me today." Standing up, Hestia sniffed herself and recoiled sharply.

Attempting to discreetly smell her as well, I couldn't detect anything. Let alone an odor that would require that kind of reaction.

"Oh, and one last thing."

Pausing on the edge of the bathroom, Hestia looks back at me with a small smile.

"Bring all the savings, I think we'll need it."

"Yes goddess…"

Giving in easily, I hold my head in my hands. How had it come to this? We'd be poor forever at this rate.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"All the way to Miach's shop?" Hestia grumbles for the third time.

Sighing, I rub my temples. It's getting hard to hold in my exasperation. I understood that Hestia was excited and wanted to go shopping, but we have all day. No doubt Argo was standing in Babel about to give up on me and do something else for the day. The thought was biting. However, I didn't have time to tell her I couldn't enter the dungeon today. Another angry person I'd have to appease tomorrow.

Growing moody, I kick at the loose rock on the street. Sometimes, like right now, it felt impossible to keep my head above water. I was literally the only person in my familia, and I still felt overwhelmed by obligations. I needed to spend time with Hestia, I needed to visit Syr occasionally, I needed to see Eina and study, I had to go to the dungeon and interact with my party there. It was an exhaustive list with no sign of getting any shorter.

"Sorry, Kirito…"

"Huh?" Confused by Hestia's statement I tilt my head and look at the goddess. Walking with her head bend, she barely came up to my chest. It was obvious that something was wrong with her.

"I'm just so excited about today that I couldn't get over the fact you needed to buy things first for the dungeon…"

"Oh, it's not a problem…" Unsure what to say, no doubt the awkward words aren't what Hestia wants to hear. Scratching my head, I have no idea how to handle the sulky Hestia. "W-well, here we are."

Needlessly announcing our arrival, I graciously hold the door open for Hestia to enter first.

With Hestia stopping just inside the door, I'm unable to fully enter the shop. Looking over her head, I see the reason for her pause, customers. There are three of them in similar purple garments talking to Nazha from over the counter.

Looking up as the door chimes announce our presence, Nazha gives us, but mainly me, a teasing smile. "Look what the dog dragged in. These three were just inquiring about how many blue Papillion wings I'd need… Since you never brought any."

Eyes widening, I let out a soft, "Ah," as I recall the memories. Just another obligation missed I suppose. Although I certainly hadn't been obligated to retrieve them, as a friendly poor familia, it would have been the kind thing to do.

"Oh well," Nazha shrugs, "Take-Mikazuchi famila will pick up the slack."

"Eh?" Hestia interrupts with a loud voice. "You're Take's kids?"

"Yes, goddess Hestia," A girl with long raven hair replies. "My name is Yamato Mikoto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Bowing gracefully from the waist, the girl slams her fist to her heart in a salute while doing it.

"Kashimi Ouka, captain of _Take-Mikazuchi familia_." The man introduces himself after. Giving him a glance up and down, it's hard not to be intimidated by his presence. In a word, he's large.

"Hitachi Chigusa," the third introduces herself in a soft voice. The words are audible, but barely. Her eyes are completely covered by bangs.

Tilting her head, Hestia seems confused for a moment. "Oh right, you're far east children, aren't you? So, that would be Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa."

"Yes goddess."

As they continue to speak respectfully to Hestia, I fight a small smile rising to my lips. _The Far East. _The obvious reference to Japan is in every little thing about them. From the attire they wear to the accent in their words and the method of introducing themselves. To be honest, it's nostalgic. A piece of the real world right here in Orario.

"What's with that goofy smile on your face, Kirito?"

At Nazha's words, my hand instinctively reaches to my face. Touching it softly, it confirms what Nazha says, I am smiling. "Forgive me, Kirigaya Kirito, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Making a split-second decision I add on my family name from the real world but keep the name Kirito. It wouldn't make sense to call myself Kazuto anymore anyway.

At my words both Nazha and Hestia open their eyes in shock, the adventurers seem unaffected though, merely bowing their heads in acknowledgement.

"I didn't know you were a far east kid," Nazha chuckles lightly, "you hide it well."

"Ah, well, I'm not quite…" I explain poorly.

"Apparently all of the world-walkers originate from a land in their old world that is very similar to the Far East here. At least that's what our familia's recruits say."

"It's true," I confirm.

"I never knew…" Hestia's weak words seem to be filled with minor embarrassment. No doubt she thought she should have been able to deduce that on her own.

Reaching out my hand, I pat her head a couple of times in assurance. I tended to follow gaming etiquette rather than proper Japanese here which is why she had never noticed.

"If things go well, we will return with the wings today. Farewell."

Finishing his conversation with Nazha, Ouka leads his familia members out after him. Sizing them up as they go past me, I can feel their auras. Both Ouka and Mikoto are stronger than me. Chigusa is around my level to a little higher. I try to contain it, but I can't help the quick surge of jealousy over the fact that all the native adventurers I've met are stronger than me.

"So, what you need, Kirito?" Breaking me out of my reverie, Nazha's fluffy dog tail swishes happily back and forth. Likely already imagining the piles of money she'll pull in when she makes more dual potions to sell.

"Potions." I reply bluntly. My stock is completely out, which is why I insisted on coming here first. If Hestia wanted to spend our entire savings then she can do that, but first things first, I need to replenish my potions. Having just gotten my sword repaired not long ago, I'd be fine for a week in the dungeon after this. More than enough time to replenish the paltry coins that lurked hidden in our closet.

"Two high and half a dozen low." Walking up to the counter I specify my order. It's going to come out to a large number of valis, but it'll be worth it.

As Nazha goes to fill my order, my eyes dance around the small apothecary. Composed of four wooden aisles, sample potions dotted the racks. Little more than display items to show what the shop has, Nazha kept most of the inventory securely in the back.

"Here you are, that will be 15,000 valis."

Whistling, my eyes open from the price. Not that it's high, but low. The low potions run for 500 a piece, totalling 3000 for six. Each of the hi potions run for 7,800, bringing my precalculated number to 18,600.

"Special customer discount," Nazha tells me with a smile. No doubt an artifact of her good mood.

Thanking her, I hand over the coins and accept the potions. In doing so I understand the agreement behind it. That I was now a regular and would be coming to her exclusively for potions. It didn't bother me, I rarely had to pick them up at babel as a last resort anymore.

Exiting the store, I stretch under the morning sun. Glancing over my shoulder, a quiet Hestia follows like a lost dog. "Are you alright?" I question. I expected her to be excited at this point, after all, the shopping can now begin.

"I'm such a fool," Hestia replies despondently.

"Huh?" Turning around I look at the goddess in confusion. I can't understand what happened to tank her mood so much.

"Forget it," Hestia mumbles.

"No, tell me," I insist. "We're a team goddess. I can't be happy if you aren't."

Biting her lip, Hestia wavers before giving in to my demands. "I just… First, I was sulky about having to come here, then I hadn't even figured out your Far East traditions, and then finally, I realize exactly how expensive adventuring is!"

Staying silent, I process her words. I can see how they would make her feel bad, but individually they are nothing of consequence. More than likely, it's the fact that they occurred in quick succession. Revelation after revelation that she isn't supporting her only child, me, well enough.

Sighing, I reach out my hand rub her head. Leaving it there I can feel Hestia's mood start to recover as her purrs of satisfaction get louder in response.

"I really don't mind Goddess," I assure her. "This is your first time having a familia and its my first time being in one. There's bound to be some hiccups along the way." The lie tastes sour in my mouth, but by now the beta feels like a different game entirely.

"Thanks Kirito," Hestia answers, the joy returned to her eyes, an odd flush touching her cheeks. "Shall we just return home then?"

Titling my head I look at her questioningly. "Why?"

"T-to save money of course!" Hestia replies slowly, like the they caused her physical pain to say.

Shaking my head, I let her off the hook. "Come on, if you want to go shopping, then let's go shopping."

"Really?"

Just for the look of happiness she gives me, the money is worth it.

* * *

_Gnome's Shop:_

"800,000."

"800K?" A high voice replies disbelievingly. The Prum girl glares at the gnome from across the countertop. "Have you gone mad?"

"Nay," the gnome denies. "No doubt this object has been reported stolen. Makes it harder to turn a profit on, riskier."

"Hah!" The Prum exclaims. "Your lies are getting weaker with age. You have access to collectors who will pay far more than the guilds set 1 mil buying price. No doubt you'll sell it off at 1.2 or more."

Accenting her claim, the gnome roughly nods his head. "A million it is then?"

"A million," the Prum confirms.

"The usual?"

"You know it."

A conversation between old friends, the pair smile at each other. The argument no more than playful banter to keep their wits sharp. They both knew the final price well before it had been confirmed.

Storing the Gnome jewels in a safe in the very same store, the Prum left with a hop in their step. She was so close now.

Only a half a million more and she'd be free. That lofty asking price of four million was finally within reach. After over a year of dedicated stealing, she'd made it. Getting an entire quarter of the asking amount in one night had been a blessing.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she'd been returning form the lower levels of the dungeon only to see the rare monster cross her path, the Jack Bird. Following the hunting adventurers, it had been too easy to scope their hard-won prize from them.

After all, she thought bitterly, adventurers are adventurers no matter what world they come from.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Oh, what is that! Let's buy some Kirito!"

"Yes goddess."

Allowing myself to get pulled around the hand, this shopping trip was wildly different from my previous one. As a poor goddess, Hestia's idea of splurging on a meal was bringing home an extra potato snack from work. So, with wide eyes, she led me from vendor to vendor buying whatever snack they sold.

Crepes, Takoyaki, cotton candy, the list stretched on and on, and contained far too much sugar. I could feel it like a knot settling at the bottom of my stomach. Despite being a foot shorter and half the weight, Hestia apparently had no issues with the unholy amount of food she consumed.

_I can see where all the calories go though…_

Shaking my head to dispel the train of thought, I forcefully rip my eyes away from the mounds they naturally migrate towards. Doing so has been an arduous trial I've had to endure all day and it wasn't even lunch.

Even after having been in her familia for over a month, I realize this is the longest the two of us have spent together alone. Otherwise, it's always been one thing or another, our poverty keeping us at work.

As Hestia marvelled a bottle of perfume at a kiosk, I allowed my thoughts to drift.

It's almost like a fairy tale I tell myself. The goddess and her knight, growing together. The images of us fighting off countless enemies as we continue to defy the odds flash through my mind. A goofy smile consuming my face.

"Eh? You didn't go loopy on me, did you Kirito!?"

Turning around no doubt to ask my opinion, Hestia berates me.

Ducking my head, I try and wipe the smile off my face. I've become bad about letting my emotions show. It's hard when the girls manage to continually invigorate me.

"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Hestia asks as we continue down the street.

"Nothing major," I reply nonplussed. "Just us, I guess."

"U-us?" Hestia squeaks with a stutter. "W-w-what did you have in mind?"

Giving her a confused glance, I explain. "I just thought it's kind of cool how the two of us are trying to rise to the top you know? We both started with nothing, but slowly we're starting to rise."

"Oh." Like a sail with the wind taken out of it, Hestia deflates. After a moment though, her good mood returns. "It is pretty cool isn't it?" She agrees with a nod. "Orario's dynamic duo! The perfect couple everyone is jealous of!"

"Haha yeah, something like that!" I agree immediately. "Wait… what?" I probe a moment a minute later. There are very other ways to interpret the word couple except as… a couple.

"Hehe, fret not my knight in shining armour!" Hestia declares, puffing up her already too large chest. "Leave the planning to me, and the fighting to you."

"Sure…" Unable to say more, I'm roped into… something. What exactly Hestia is talking about I have no idea. All her claims could be metaphorical for all I know.

Pulled along by Hestia, the sun crosses its zenith and starts to descend. Crisscrossing every which way, Hestia and I cover a large distance. By now, I've become fairly comfortable with the organization of the shopping district. Running along North Main, I feel confident I could navigate someone to a store of any type they choose.

"Haha, did you guys hear!?"

Stopping briefly, we eat ice cream underneath a patio restaurant with large umbrellas to keep the sun off. From the next table, the raucous conversation is impossible to tune out as they talk widely. Drawing irritated glares from the other patrons and staff, the group ignores them. The reason is obvious, they're adventurers. They feel entitled to behave this way.

I would like to do something, but besides having horrible table manners, they aren't doing anything wrong.

"Apparently, the Jack Bird spawned yesterday. A whole year early!"

"No way!" shouts of disbelief ring out from the other three men. Leaning in, they pay close attention to the one telling the story.

"Oh, yeah," He confirms. Apparently two familias kept the hunt secret, claiming that million vali reward for themselves."

_Million valis._

Looking at Hestia I can tell by the drool dripping down her chin that she heard the words too. Or maybe she just really likes ice cream. Turning every bit of my attention to their conversation, I focus on the words.

"Their greed backfired though. The rumours aren't clear, but what I think happened is that after they got the drop, they turned on each other."

"Makes sense," the others agree with a nod, "It's a lot of money to split."

"Evenly balanced, they wiped each other out and someone else wandered by and took the egg. Either way, that's what all the rumours agree on. Neither of them got the prize. Someone else stole it."

"You don't think…"

"The prum with sticky fingers?"

Almost whispering the name in awe, a wave of confusion hits me. First, the title is horrible. Sticky fingers? Doesn't that just mean a Prum thief is running around Orario?

"Probably," the storyteller agrees. "This is where it gets good. I was talking to a guy the other day who swears he knows who this Prum is. Apparently, they got swindled by him. So, I was thinking, we track the Prum down and take the cash for ourselves."

My stomach curdled as the group let out affirmative chuckles. The lust for money in their eyes was a strong as any I've ever seen. Tossing some coins down on the table they leave the restaurant.

I want to say something, but I can't. Because honestly, even if it is all about the money for them, they aren't evil. All they're doing is a public service, hunting down a thief.

Conflicted, I focus my eyes on the table. I've never exactly been a goody-two-shoes. My parents raised me to have a proper moral compass, but beyond that, I didn't go out of my way to aid people. I certainly acted just as selfishly as they are in my life. I ignored and shunned my family to focus on my hobbies. If anything, they were practically saints compared to me.

"Hey Kirito," reaching out a hand, Hestia grabbed mine.

Looking up, I stare at Hestia's knowing eyes.

"You're a great guy you know that? Every day you come back stronger, wiser."

"It doesn't feel that way," I mutter in rebuttal. "I feel like a fish that's finally discovered there's a whole ocean beyond my reef."

Chuckling Hestia doesn't release my hand. "Isn't that part of getting wiser though?" Hestia fires back. "You now can appreciate that there are things you know nothing of. That not everything is black and white."

Staring into her warm eyes, I feel like I can see the entire universe in them. I no longer considered her an NPC. It is impossible for a game system to create something like her. The infinity in her eyes spoke of knowledge beyond that of the human race.

"So, that's why Kirito, every day I fall a little more in lo… I mean I like you a little more every day!"

"I like you too goddess." Confirming her feelings, my hands tighten on her a little more. Thoughts of the thief gone from my mind, the goddess now consumes it. It feels like only the two of us are left in the cafeteria.

"Hehe, this is going even better than I hoped it would!" Chuckling with a hungry gleam in her eyes, Hestia's words prompt me to retract my hands.

"Uhh, you mean shopping?" I ask. I have a feeling that isn't what she means, but no options come to mind other than that.

"Hehe," continuing to chuckle, it seems like Hestia didn't hear my words.

Standing up, I announce with a cough, "Well, do you want to hit up a couple more stores before heading home?"

Blinking a couple of times, Hestia finally focuses on me. "Oh shopping, right of course. But we aren't going home after."

"We aren't…?" Trailing off questioningly, I decide its better not knowing. Hestia obviously has some surprise in store for later.

"Come on Kirito!" Leading the way, Hestia skips ahead, pulling on my hand as she searches for exotic new locales to explore.

* * *

_Streets of Orario:_

"You have a lead of them, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the thief is said to roam the outskirts of Daedalus street."

"If you say so…" Rubbing his hands together, the adventurer looked nervously around the cramped backstreet.

"Oh, toughen up," the leader of the four sighs. "I've studied their crimes quite a bit. It's quite apparent that they aren't a fighter."

Swallowing, the other adventurers dampen their fear as they walk through the less reputable areas of Orario. None of them were level two. As average level one adventurers they didn't have the power to confidently stroll the underbelly of Orario. Nonetheless, the draw of a massive payout led them through streets potentially more dangerous than the dungeon. After all, they could prepare for the dungeon, but people can plan.

As time ticks on, the groups breaths come faster and faster. The eerie quiet unnerving the cowardly adventurers. Turning another corner, the group was on their last shreds of courage. Without a word, there was a silent consensus that they'd leave if they found nothing here.

"Huh?"

Grunting in shock, they turned the corner just in time to see a short, cloaked figure disappear down an adjacent street.

"Was that…?"

"It must have been," the leader agreed with a smile. "Let's go boys. Riches for all."

Taking off, the group sprint after the cloaked figure.

Pausing a way down the street, the figure looks back its pursuers and let's out a curse. Turning around they dash down the street, the adventurers hotly pursuing them.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Supper?" I ask, not fully grasping the meaning of Hestia's words.

Flushing bright red, an irritated look appeared in my goddess' eyes. "I can't believe you're making me spell it out for you," she curses.

"Umm, sorry?" Having finished shopping for the day, Hestia revealed why we weren't returning home, we were going to go eat supper. Personally, I felt no hunger from the continual snacks we've eaten, and I doubt Hestia was either. If that was all it wouldn't have been a problem.

However, Hestia wanted something from me besides just agreement. What, I don't know though.

"Grr, men," Hestia curses with a grumpy expression. "Why can't any of you pick up on obvious clues?"

Snapping my mouth shut, it's hard to swallow a sassy reply. Not wanting to make things worse between us I wait for a further explanation which is sure to come. Tilting my head, I contemplate how quickly things can change between us. Just an hour ago while eating ice cream it had seemed like we were an inseparable force. Now though, we feel like two strangers whom had no idea about each other.

"Are you not going to ask me?" Hestia continues still upset.

"Ask you what?" I reply, trying hard to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Out to supper obviously!" Hestia explodes.

Eyes bulging, only my disbelief silences an exasperated retort. Eating supper was her idea! Why on earth did she expect me to ask her out to supper!? Gritting my teeth, I silence all of my answers.

Taking one deep breath through my nose, then a second, I open my mouth. "Would you like to eat supper?"

"Maybe if you ask properly," Hestia sniffs as an answer.

"Grr," a low growl escaping my mouth, I can't believe some of her traits. One moment I'm contemplating whether she truly is a divine being, the next I feel like I'm dealing with a sulky eight-year-old.

"Do you want to eat supper at a restaurant!?" Attempting to fix my question, I have no idea what she wants from me at this point.

"Seriously?" Is her only reply.

Standing there the two of us just glare at each other, all communication broken down.

This may be the biggest fight we've had, and as far as I can tell, it's over absolutely nothing as well. The thought is beyond aggravating.

"Oof!'

"Huh?" Feeling an object collide with me, I look down at it. Sprawled on the ground is a small figure wearing a long brown cloak. As they look up, my breath is taken away.

It's a half-elf child with big blue eyes and flaxen hair. As she stares at me, I see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"They must be around here!"

"Found them!"

Eyes following the source of the noise, I see an adventurer pointing his finger at the girl.

Unconsciously my hand reaches over my shoulder to the sword that rests there. Keeping my hand on the hilt I don't draw it as the four of them approach.

"Out of the way, boy! That girl is ours!"

"I don't think so," I rebuke softly. "Why are you hunting her?"

"She's worth a lot of money!" the leader insists.

"She's like eight!" I fire back.

"Please don't let them take me!" The girl pleads from behind me. "They think I'm someone I'm not."

"Huh?" this time it's the thieves turn to pause in confusion. Hearing both my words and the girl's words have disrupted their assumptions.

"Are you going to leave her alone now?" I ask sliding my sword out an inch.

"Come, back away now." Swooping in, Hestia pulls the child off me, giving me room to fight if it comes to that. Based on the wavering stance of my assailants though, I think they'll flee.

"What's going on here?"

Into the commotion breaks through a melodic voice. Hand instantly lowering from my blade, it's impossible for me not to recognize it, Shakmi. Mouth drying, I feel excitement at the prospect of meeting her again.

Parting the crowds through sheer presence of will, Shakmi walks between me and the adventurers. Glancing back and forth, neither of us even think of opening our mouths or moving until she says something.

Eyes stopping at me, Shakmi looks me up and down. "You're the boy from earlier this week, Kirito, right?"

_She remembers me!_

Hear soaring, I nod enthusiastically to her words. "Yes Shak… Uff!"

Words getting cut off by a grunt, Hestia's extended elbow is the obvious culprit for the pain in my side.

"I see you haven't taken my advice," Shakmi replies with a sad smile. Turning towards the adventurers, it's as if I don't exist anymore. "So, what's going on?"

"We- we are simply hunting down a thief!" the leader protests. "Doing a public service for Orario!" He pleads. "You of all people must appreciate that!"

Nodding she accepts the words. "So, where is this proposed thief now?"

"Well she's right…" Glancing backwards I find no trace of her. Hestia too looks around frantically, but the half-elf girl is nowhere to be found.

Turning in circles frowning, something seems off about my body. Checking it over, I confirm my sword is there, and my potion holster, and it's not my side throbbing from Hestia's elbow… It's…

"My money…" Weak words leaking from my mouth, I stand in a stupor, not seeing anything in front of me.

"This girl stole your money?" Shakmi asks again, quick instincts picking up on the rapidly changing situation.

This time I don't even get to appreciate talking to the women I want to catch. The shock over losing the rest of my savings is still too fresh. Even after shopping fairly carelessly, there was over 20,000 valis left in that pouch.

"Our date!" Picking up on the situation, Hestia falls to her knees, large tears flowing from her eyes. "How could the gods be so cruel as to deny me my first date with Kirito!?"

The loud shrieking words draw the uncomfortable attention of everyone on the street. Using the distraction, I notice the four adventurers slip away. No doubt to keep hunting this half elf.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shakmi whispers conciliatory. "Can I get a description in order to aid our search?" She asks.

"Umm, young." I answer in a daze. "Blue eyes, yellow-gold hair. A half elf."

"Thank you." Placing a gauntleted hand on my shoulder in support. Shakmi gives me one more sad smile and walks off. She has better things to do with her time than help a random boy with no money.

The bitter thought does nothing to improve my mood. Glancing down at my forlorn goddess whom had started pounding the cobblestones with her small fists, I sigh. Kneeling, I grab her tiny hands. "How are you blaming the gods for this?" I ask her.

"Eh?" She asks in surprise. "Because they are fickle beyond belief! We should be starting our official date by now!"

There it is, that word again. Date.

"Umm, you don't mean like… as a couple?" I ask fearfully. "That isn't what you wanted me to say earlier?"

"Of course, it is!" Hestia shouts grabbing my shoulders. All restraint and embarrassment temporarily forgotten behind crippling disappointment. "Why are you so dense!"

Mouth flapping, I have no answer for my goddess.

* * *

_Orario's Backstreets:_

Panting the thief relaxed temporarily along the backstreets wall. As they recover their breath, an evil smile touches their lips. They just stole under the nose of Ganesha familia's leader and got away with it. It had been stupid, but the rattling purse was just sitting there.

She was so close to freedom she could taste it. This was the time to be careful, to not mess anything up, and yet she found herself taking even more risks. Grabbing anything from any adventurer she could find.

But… The expression of that adventurer stuck in her mind. The second time she'd stolen from the adventurers from a different world. It almost made her feel bad about it.

_An adventurer is an adventurer, regardless of world._

Confirming her beliefs, the thief nods sharply confirming her beliefs. After all, adventurers are the scum of the earth, and deserve every bad thing that happens to them.

Quickly counting through her new coins, the thief heads to her favorite shop, ready to trade it into jewels.

* * *

_Kirito:_

The walk is awkward. There is no other way to put it.

After Hestia revealed her feelings to me, there was nothing else I could say except, 'let's go home'. They weren't what Hestia wanted to hear. They weren't even what I wanted to say. Regardless, they were all I could provide her with.

Plodding along home, our stomachs begin rumbling with hunger. The snacks from earlier have done little to fill our nutritional needs. Almost unconsciously, our pace along the darkening streets slows. Looking to my left, the orange rays of the setting sun are barely visible behind the two-story facades lining the street.

Stopping abruptly, my eyes catch sight of a silhouette, framed by the light. Focusing on it, my eyesight which has grown with my status brings the sharp outline into focus. It's a bell tower. However, it isn't whole anymore. The top has fallen into disrepair and it's missing the bell.

"Kirito?" Noticing my stop, Hestia turns around to look at me.

Not answering immediately, I continue to look at the tower. Finally, I return my gaze to her and open my mouth. "Do you want to make a quick stop?"

Nodding hesitantly, I see some of the lost hope return to Hestia's eyes.

I flinch slightly at the sight, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm too confused to give Hestia a proper answer.

Leading the way, Hestia follows me a few steps back. As I lead us around some buildings, we gradually make our way deeper into a strange residential area. Buried almost behind the shopping district, the area is poor. I see a couple shutters move as the residents wonder who has entered their territory.

"Kirito…" Whispering nervously, Hestia frantically scans back and forth.

"It will be alright." Doing my best to ensure her, I rub her back quickly. Remembering the current schism between us though, my hand falls quickly to my side.

Silence building, there's a wall between us. All I'd have to do is stick out my hand yet again to cross it, but I don't. Because of my inaction, it seems to harden into a tangible being.

Nonetheless, I doggedly lead us to the tower I'd seen. The door at the bottom isn't even locked. Praying no one is in it, I open the door and stand aside for Hestia to enter first.

Stopping at the entrance she gives me a strange look. "It's too dark inside."

"Oh," flushing slightly for not realizing that she wouldn't be able to see, I lead the way. Stopping on the first step I turn around and hold out a hand to her.

Concealed in the darkness of the tower, there's no way Hestia sees more than an outline and my hand. Regardless, the goddess accepts my offer and puts her trust in me.

Straining to see the stairs in the dim light, I have to support Hestia as she trips and almost falls a couple times. Aided by a couple holes in the wall, the faint light that gets through is enough to see us to the top.

Pushing open the rotten trapdoor and the top of the staircase, my breath is taken away. The view is even better than I thought it would be. While still below the outer wall, we can see everything within Orario clearly. From the Northern wall to Babel, it's laid out like a carpet right below our feet.

"Wow." Speaking my feelings, Hestia too is drinking in the sights of Orario.

"It's my first time getting to see it from above," I murmur. The words breaking the magical air that's been created.

"Mine too," Hestia answers, words barely audible.

As one we slide to the ground, looking out towards western Orario. There, the sun is fading rapidly behind the wall. Soon night will set on the city at the center of the world.

For now, though, the final rays paint the city red. Like a living fire has enveloped the rooftops of Orario, the crimson glow holds us speechless at we gaze on it from above. This happens every evening. The realization is humbling that I haven't taken the time to stop and watch until now.

Paradoxically, time both stands still and speeds up as we silently watch the light fade. No more do I feel the hole in my stomach. No more do I notice the gap between us. Instead all that matters in the beauty in the world that passes regardless of our foolish actions.

"I'm sorry Kirito." Speaking once the set has faded behind the wall, I can't see the expression on Hestia's face as she talks. "I've been too concerned with I want. You must want so much more than some poor second goddess."

After sharing this moment with her, I can still sense that wall, but it no longer daunts me as it did before. Easily penetrating it, I grasp her hand. "You have nothing to apologize for." I rebuke. "I should have taken the news better.

Sighing, Hestia leans over. Not stopping she continues to fall until her head rests solely in my lap. "You're not going to leave me, right Kirito?"

"Of course not goddess." Reaching out with one hand, I softly rub her head.

"Good," exhaustion thick in her voice, the words are barely audible, yet alone understandable. "I don't think I could stand being alone again."

With that Hestia closes her eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep. Smiling down at her, my hand methodically works its way through her hair, playing eternally with the soft substance.

For over an hour I sit there, listening to Hestia's cute snores as she snoozes on my lap. Eyes focused on the southern sky, I trace the emerging stars and create constellations from them. While I had next to no knowledge about the stars from my world, I inherently knew that these are different. As the sky finishes fading into darkness, part of me knows that it's time to go. Loath to end the moment, I realize there's no other choice.

Glancing at Hestia, I debate how to wake her up. But with no light in the sky to guide us down the tower, she'll have a hell of a time getting out of here. Floundering briefly as to an answer to our predicament, I settle upon a solution. I think Hestia will be fine with it.

Twisting to put one arm under her slight shoulders, I lift enough to allow me to free me legs. Moving sluggishly, the sleeping appendages are unwilling to answer my commands. Gritting my teeth, I force them to obey. My slip in concentration shakes Hestia's body. Glancing fearfully at her I wait to see if she stirs. Seeing no response, I let out a quiet prayer and keep moving.

Repositioning my body, I put my other arm under her knees. Praying that it works, I stand up. Even bearing her entire weight, the motion is easy. Having her body resting fully in my arms, I cradle it to my body. Letting her head resting fully against my shoulder, for the first time I get to appreciate how cute Hestia looks while sleeping.

Smiling broadly, I make my way slowly down the stairs. It's hard going with the loose rock and pitch darkness. Despite that, my agility makes me more than match for a set of stairs. Exiting the bottom of the tower, I continue through the empty neighbourhood towards our house.

With some clever manoeuvrings I get the trap door open and Hestia down our narrow stairs. Drawing back the sheets I place her diminutive form into the bed and pull the covers up.

"Goodnight goddess." Whispering my final words of the day, I stroke her head one last time. Giving her one final sad smile I go to bed.

Today was memorable. It was neither the happiest nor the saddest day. It had been filled with ups and downs. No doubt it is one I'll look back on many times.

Shedding my gear, I quickly get ready for bed. Giving the bed one last glance, I get on the couch and pull my one rough blanket over my body. Eyes closing, I feel the imminent pull of sleep.

* * *

_Hestia's home:_

Eyes opening, Hestia allowed herself to exit the trance like state she'd been in for the past half hour of so. Enjoying the sensation of Kirito carrying her and tucking her into bed, Hestia found it easier to lay there mutely and accept the treatment.

Getting stealthily out of bed, Hestia walks over to examine the sleeping portrait of her only child. Today hadn't gone the way she'd hoped, but it hadn't been a disaster. She now knew that Kirito wouldn't leave and that he would continue to care for her. Despite wishing for more, Hestia now understood that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. After all, he's still a child Hestia reminds herself. Unsure of what he wants.

Rubbing his hair once, Hestia marvelled at his face which looked so much younger when he slept. The cherubic expression stripping years off his usually hard eyes. Sighing quietly, Hestia leans down and kisses his forehead once.

"Sleep well, my beloved child."


	10. Chapter 9

Authors' Note:

Hello,

Please enjoy the next chapter as things start to speed up again.

For some reason I find myself somewhat disappointed in this chapter. Hopefully you still enjoy it.

Chapter ten may be delayed.

Thanks again to those of you whom continue to read.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 9 – Freya's Test

_Babel's highest floor:_

"But Freya you can't!"

"What did you say child?"

The words aren't cool, or spoken with any particular venom, but they still freeze the other person in their tracks.

"I-I mean, he's already done great things. What more could you possibly want?"

Swirling around the wine in her glass, Freya appeared completely undisturbed by the questioning. "It's the event you mention that actually makes this all the more necessary."

"W-what?" Stunned the gray-haired girl could not understand the divine will of the silver-haired goddess whom she pestered.

"At the end of the fight, he wielded such power at the mere suggestion of suffering to his friends… What would happen if he saw them bleed in front of him, hmm?"

"But that's…"

"It's only him you care about yes?" Freya placated her with a smile. "Fret not, he will come away from tomorrow in one piece. I can't promise the same for the others."

"Please don't." The words are quiet, but completely audible in the room empty except for the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Finally putting the glass down, Freya turned her gaze on the girl in front of him. "I don't believe you're in a position to make demands of me Syr."

"B-but, if you hurt them, it will hurt him!" Panting the waitress summoned up all of her courage to reject the will of a goddess.

"He'll recover," Freya assured her, "and when he does, he'll be stronger than ever."

Denied Syr stared at the luxurious carpet blanketing the floor.

Turning back around, Freya walked away from the girl, assuming her will would be followed.

"Why?"

The word stopped the goddess in her tracks.

"Why is he so important to you?"

A lilting laugh echoed through the room. The sound was beautiful to make anyone fall in love with its owner.

"Because he may be special enough to join my collection," Freya replied like she was talking to an idiot. "You should be happy for him Syr, for if he succeeds, he will learn my love and be eternally happy."

"I need resources first."

"Take what you need," Freya waves her hand uncaring.

Shivering Syr left without a dismissal. A bad idea when dealing with this goddess, but she was one of the few whom could get away with it. This summons had taken her excitement and twisted it into a cold fear. For she knew that after next Friday's outing, nothing would be same.

Muttering her final words, large tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry… Kirito."

* * *

_Kirito:_

Walking towards the dungeon, I felt the hole in stomach keenly. The dull throb was a building pain that I couldn't fully dismiss. Having no money, no doubt Hestia would be feeling it as well. That would be the objective of today's venture into the dungeon. Make enough money so that I can stockpile some non-perishable food. Something I really should have done a long time ago. Only now was it coming back to bite me.

Walking towards Babel, my stomach protests loudly as I force myself past the benevolent mistress. I'm not going to beg Syr for food, especially before they're open. Sighing deeply, I plod past the inviting storefront, my pain seemingly double, what it has before the temptation.

"Kirito!"

Turning around, it's the voice I determined myself not to beg for food. "Syr?"

"Are you on your way to the dungeon?"

Nodding mutely, I'm confused. What was she doing out here? It's not strange that they'd greet me, but she should be finishing preparing for the morning breakfast rush.

"W-well, I was thinking…"

"Umm, yes?"

"Well… here you go!" Ducking her head, Syr presented an object she'd been hiding behind her.

"A basket?" Looking at it in confusion, it seems to be just that. A simple woven with a matching lid and handle. A picnic basket.

"I thought I could make you lunch each day to bring into the dungeon…" Syr explains, still not looking at me. "After all, Adventurers work up quite the appetite.

"Syr…" Breathing name of my saving angel, my mouth starts to water just thinking about the food that must reside in that basket.

"So, you'll take it?" Looking up at me with hopeful eyes, I can finally see Syr's face. Her cheeks are a mottled red.

"Of course!" Smiling broadly, I have no doubt I'd be even more embarrassed than her if I hadn't been so hungry.

Grabbing the basket, our fingers collide briefly as I reach out to take the basket. Pulling lightly on it, Syr doesn't relinquish her grip.

"Hey Kirito…"

"Y-yes Syr?" I stutter back. The expectancy in her voice is worrying.

"You're excited about Friday, right?"

"Uhh… Yeah, of course I am."

Eyes drooping in disappointment, Syr let's go of the basket. My words hadn't convinced her in the slightest.

"Do you want to cancel it?"

Pausing I try to read Syr's intentions. However, I can't figure it out. Does she want me to cancel or does she just think that I don't want to go?

"N-no, I want to do it!" I insist. "After a week in the dungeon I'll need a break."

"Okay!" Syr replies, some of her good mood returning. "Oh, and Kirito, that lunch is a promise alright. I'll have one ready every day, so make sure you come get it, alright?"

Smiling, I nod my understanding.

Blushing again, Syr dashes back into the restaurant.

Tilting my head back, I look at the morning sky. I really should be on my way to the dungeon. Yet, I need some time to process this new event. Syr is the third girl I've promised I won't die in the dungeon. First was Hestia, then Eina, and now her. Chuckling lightly, I struggle to comprehend how life could have changed this quickly for me.

Turning towards the dungeon, I do feel some excitement rise up in me. While currently being the poorest familia in Orario, Friday should be fun, the girls will make sure of that.

* * *

_Babel:_

"YOU!" Pointing her finger right in Kirito's face, an irate Argo's chest heaved heavily.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh!" Argo yelled at him. "I spent an hour standing here feeling stupid as I waited for you to show up. After you didn't show up, I figured something must have happened. After all, surely you wouldn't just leave me standing in front of the dungeon entrance waiting for you, right?"

"It's well ah…"

"Shut up!" Argo commanded. "So, there I am, running around Orario, pulling my hair out searching for you, fearing the worst. When, in a flash of inspiration, I track down Miach's store, and what do I hear? That you, are out on a date with your goddess!"

Argo's roars have drawn the glances of many passing adventurers. Shuffling from foot-to-foot Kirito has no answer to her claims.

"I just figured, you'd realize I wasn't coming and do your own thing, you know?"

Kirito barely got his eyes back up to Argo's face before a resounding smack echoed through the chamber.

Stumbling backwards a step, Kirito fell down. Sitting there stunned, he merely stared at Argo with one hand to his cheek.

"I was so worried, and you…" Choking up, Argo stared at the floor, her words a whisper. "You didn't care about me."

"T-that's not true!" Kirito protested lamely. But he felt the truth of it in his heart. For when push came to shove, he'd chosen Hestia's happiness over informing Argo of his plans.

"Argo! Kirito…?" Trailing over questioningly, an excited Asuna approached the duo. Eyes scanning back and forth, the previous smile she'd been wearing disappeared smoothly from her face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Argo spat wiping her face with her arm. "Kii-bou's being an idiot, nothing new. If it's just the three of us, we should get going."

"Argo…" Murmuring sympathetically, Asuna placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine alright, let's go." Ripping out of the contact, Argo began pacing towards the entrance to Babel.

"Wait!" Calling out the forgotten two members ran to catch up. Panting Rain and Philia began apologizing for their tardiness. "Nahza needed some help cleaning bottles this morning. Couldn't really refuse with how much more popular it's becoming lately."

"That's great news!" Asuna smiled happily. "I should remind my familia about your store since it's so close to our familia home."

"I'm sure Miach would be thrilled to hear that," Rain smiled.

"Yes, thank you Asuna!" Philia adds on.

"S-since everyone is here…" Sitting on the floor still, Kirito shrank slightly under the sharp gazes of the four women. Hunching in his shoulders, Kirito tried to remind himself he was giving them good news. "This Friday, Syr has invited us all to go shopping." Leaving it at that, Kirito wasn't comfortable calling it an apology.

Strangely, none of the girls immediately reply. Kirito can still feel Argo's glare from the side, but that's it. The other three have retreated into a pensive state. "Shopping again?" Rain asked. "Isn't there anything else to do in this city?"

"W-well, Syr hasn't gone," Kirito explains nervously.

"So, it's like that," Rain chuckles. "Well, I had fun last time, so sure! Where and when are we meeting?"

"I'll uh, get that information and tell you tomorrow," Kirito sighs in relief. Glad that at least one of them is on board with Syr's plan.

"Guess we should move on to the dungeon then?" Philia asks while stretching the immobility from her body.

"Agreed," Asuna nods strongly. "We can finish the ninth today, right Argo?"

"No, the girl grumbles. "Didn't get to go yesterday or it would be."

As one, the other three girls glare at the source of Argo's anger. "What did you do to her Kirito?"

"Is that an imprint of a hand on your cheek?"

Ignoring them, Kirito stood up and walked over to Argo. "I'm sorry. I know I should have considered your feelings better and I didn't. I'm still new to this… uh…" Trailing off Kirito's eyes flicked side to side as realized how embarrassing his next words were.

"Maybe if you finish that sentence, I'll forgive you," Argo told him cruelly, a wicked smile on her face.

Glancing even more nervously around the crowded room, Kirito was keenly aware of the three other girls glaring at him. Silently pleading mercy, Kirito knew he deserved this punishment. Not telling Argo yesterday had been downright cruel. Especially when he had the chance to do just that.

Sighing, Kirito met the girl's sparkling brown eyes. Staring straight into them, he forced the words. "I'm not used to having people care about me. I forgot that you'd worry about me if I didn't show up."

"Hehe, now wasn't that easy, Kii-bou?" Reaching up the diminutive fox girl rubbed his head as an older sister may.

"You forgot her yesterday?" Jumping into the conversation, Asuna looked a second away from strangling the black-haired boy.

Taking a nervous step back, Kirito raised his hands to defend himself form the onslaught. "I-its not… I!"

Cutting him off, Argo took over. "Oh, it was horrible Aa-chan!" she embellishes. "No warning, no letter. I stood here for hours, frantic that something had happened. And then… I discovered he was on a date with his goddess!"

Argo's cruel tale was followed by a wink and sticking her tongue out at him. Recognizing the gesture from Syr, Kirito understood that Argo had forgiven him… Assuming he survived the wrath of the other three of course.

"You incompetent!"

"A date!?"

"How'd it go?"

Philia and Rain's curiosity far outstripped Asuna's anger at me for abandoning Argo.

Deciding to focus on that saving aspect, Kirito answered honestly. "Not bad until all of our familia's savings were stolen."

"EH!?" This time all four girls mirrored the same disbelief.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Asuna muttered consolatory. Her words mixed with the guilt of the rich.

"It's alright," Kirito dismisses with a shrug. "We'll manag…" Trailing off, Kirito's gaze instead locked in on a party and tracked them as they descended into Babel.

"What?" following his gaze, the others just caught the edge of the forms as they disappeared down the staircase to the first floor.

"Do you know them?" Asuna asks curiously.

"Yes," Kirito admitted. Pointing at Rain and Philia, he continues, "I met them yesterday at the blue pharmacy."

"Oh," Philia exclaims, "are they _Take-Mikazuchi _familia?"

Nodding, Kirito confirms her questions.

"Hehe, I think they've replaced you as Nazha's favorite customer," Rain teased.

"Well they remembered the blue papillon wings," Kirito sulked. "Of course, she's going to like them."

"As riveting as this is," Argo sighs, "can we enter the dungeon? It's gotta be half past nine already."

Forming up, our party enters the dungeon, whole again.

* * *

_Orario's Shopping District:_

"You stole my money, didn't you?"

"No sir, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Pleading with the adventurer, the Prum waiter did his best to defuse the situation.

"You piece of shit Prum!" Howling his frustrations, the adventurers fist collided solidly with the waiter's face.

Falling to the ground with a sickening crunch, the waiter screamed in agony. Nose shattered; blood poured unrelenting down his face.

Feeling a twinge of remorse that an innocent had been caught up in her machinations, the human boy walked unnoticed from the store. Drawing few to no glances, the dirty human boy looked exactly like any other of the miscreants that plagued the streets of Orario. Often the offspring of Adventurers and whatever partner they can find, the children are left to fend for themselves when the adventurer fails to return from the dungeon.

Despite being different from all the other humans running around the street, the explanation fit for her as well. Wearing it as a mask, it allowed her to pass unseen through throngs of people. Supporter role temporarily forgotten due to the risks created in the last assignment, she resigned herself to picking pockets.

The memories of yesterday still plaguing her mind. Shakmi Varna, level three. She had been moments away from disaster. No doubt her slight of hand was inferior to the perception of a level three adventurer and would have led to her immediate arrest.

Shaking off the chills of that, she decided to get right back into it. The feeble amount she'd gotten off the third-rate adventurers brought into question whether they truly deserved the title.

The boy from yesterday though, at least that had been a decent haul. He would have had more earlier in the day no doubt. Unfortunately, he had no gear worth pursuing on him. Without any, becoming his supporter wasn't worthwhile.

Sighing, the girl found a secluded alleyway to relax. Looking at the bright noon sky, her heart felt heavy in her chest. The constant thefts were weighing on her. For so long now she's labored under the impossible task of producing enough money to buy her way out of her familia. To finally be free.

Yet, even now, closer to that goal than ever, she saw no light at the end of the tunnel. That couple wouldn't want her back, and she didn't want to go back. She'd be free to leave Orario, but go where? Do what? Her only skills her knowledge of the dungeon and how to steal things.

Sighing in defeat, she leaned her head against the cool brick wall of the bordering building. Dreaming of a bright white light to guide her, she fell into an uneasy midday nap.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Breathing the air in deeply through my nose, a large smile rises to my lips. The craggily grass snaps under the hobnails of my boots. In the distance, pale rock walls rise to form an impassable barrier. Dotting the landscape is a series of trees with a limited number of branches. The ones that do radiate out are just for show anyway. For it's the first of the dungeon's armaments, a nature weapon. Wielded by the first large category monster, the Orc.

Taking my first steps onto the tenth floor, I feel rejuvenated. The weights of the past week fall off as I cross the empty desolate landscape. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm making progress again. Approaching the next plateau. As my status continues to rise, so does that tempting achievement, level two.

Steadying myself with a couple deep breaths I push the goal from my mind. I need at least another week to gain experience on the tenth through twelfth. Looking around at the empty landscape, I see a couple groups of adventurers preparing to keep fighting. All native adventurers no doubt.

As the only room without the perpetual fog, it acts as staging point for parties getting ready to brave the depths of the floor. It also makes it so that the chances of being able to fight here are next to zero. Which means braving the mists and having to worry about ambushes and getting separated.

"Rain and Philia, I want you two to stay close, this floor is unlike anything you've experienced so far."

"What about Asuna?" Rain fires back. "Shouldn't she be the one most at risk?"

"True…" I agree reluctantly. Ducking my head, I can feel the glare I knew would come. "But she's been through here before. I trust her to stay close."

"How you want to work the floor Kii-bou?" Argo asked, a hint of nerves entering her voice.

Pausing, I consider the words. I think I'm strong enough to deal with the enemies on this floor solo, but that's also tainted with confidence from floor nine and my experiences form the beta. The freshest of which are from when I was level two and soared quickly through these floors headed for the thirteenth and deeper.

"I'll take point on any Orcs," I decide slowly. "I don't want anyone else fighting them until they get accustomed to their movements. If you can Argo, try to get the drop on any Imp gangs that come."

"Got it," the girl agrees.

Nerves rising to overpower excitement I scan over my party one last time. I'd forgotten Eina's advice again. Just because you can easily kill the monsters on one floor doesn't mean you can descend lower and expect to thrive. The differences between the ninth and the tenth were immense. Everyone in this party, including me, had only a minor safety net with which to survive. If we get dropped on by a monster party, or surrounded by Orcs…

Mind going a million miles, the nerves start to morph into full blown panic. _I'm a fool for thinking I can lead people into the dungeon._

"It's alright Kirito," Asuna assures me with that angelic smile of hers. "We can do this."

"Yeah," Argo grumbles. "I worked overtime in order to finish my guide in time to join you today."

Nodding, I accept the words. Argo had been a surprise, since technically our contract ended yesterday on the Monday.

"Let's finish this floor on Thursday then and celebrate on Friday!" Trying to restore some of the vigor to my voice, it ends up cracking at the end. Flushing from my failure, I turn around to go deeper into the dungeon.

From behind me rings out the giggles of four girls. Glad I have my back to them; I feel my cheeks burn even brighter. Strangely though, the knot of fear has faded. Almost as if the their beautiful, discordant, peals of mirth had washed it away. Deciding I must be insane, I lead them out of the first room and into the mist.

Like the magic fog that it is, all laughter instantly dies. Turning my head to briefly check their conditions, I see that they're all wearing a steely expression now. No doubt my own expression matches theirs. Even at my strongest in the beta I could never clear these floors calmly. The mental effect of not being able to see your surroundings is just as powerful as the actual blinding effect.

Just then, the mist in front of me swirls. From it steps the lesser of the two evils on the tenth floor, imps. Drawing my longsword, I scowl as more of the annoying creatures enter vision.

"Flank them Argo."

Command given; I approach slowly. Moving to meet me, the five spread out in a semicircle. Controlling the shaking in my hand, I let them come to me. This isn't the first time I've seen a scene like this. In the beta, I'd been by myself. Getting cocky, I had allowed the seven imps to surround me. After doing so, they had torn me to shreds, my wild swings doing nothing to deter them.

This would be nothing like that time though. Just as the imps started to get comfortable in their victory, their excited shrieks piecing my ears, Argo struck. Sliding in from the mist like a wraith, the first imp was dead before it detected her.

Shrieking like banshees, the remaining four were stunned by the change. Not letting them regroup, I struck. The two fartherest from Argo went down under one powerful strike.

Having lost their numbers advantage in a blink of an eye, the two left start backpedaling.

"May we?"

Eyes shining, Rain appear eager to test herself against the tenth-floor creatures. Nodding my approval, Rain and Philia enter a two-vs-two duel under my sharp gaze.

"May as well do this," Grumbling, Asuna collected the bodies of the fallen imps and extracted their stones.

Splitting my gaze between the two different groups, it was strangely Asuna's actions that impressed me the most. The deft hands of the water mage moved swiftly and with no hesitation as she performed her tasks flawlessly.

On the other hand, Rain and Philia struggled to close out their duel. Despite the way Argo and I made them look, imps are far smarter than any monster they've encountered before. Hunting as a pack, they encircle their prey and bring them down with numbers, only striking when they see a clear opening.

Currently, the two girls were swinging forwards at the creatures. Rather than charging them back, the imps were sidestepping the strikes and responding in kind when they could. Rain's opponent was on the verge of death, multiple long bloody lines crisscrossing its skin from strikes it couldn't fully evade. Philia's, however, was going more even. Bearing only a single knife, she was struggling against the nimble creature.

"Gotcha!" Exclaiming proudly, Rain finally landed the decisive blow on her foe. Distracted by the death of its comrade, the imp lets out a piercing cry as it falls to its death. Not missing the opening, Philia puts its distress to a quick end.

"They were so much faster than monsters on the upper floors!" Philia complained.

"They are," I agree with a faint smile. "They're the reason the guild recommends a rating of C for this floor. If your agility isn't at least that high, these things run circles around you."

Shivering slightly under my words, Philia hides her discomfort by kneeling and extracting the imp's stone.

"May I try against the next ones Kirito?"

Meeting Asuna's eyes I realize that its less of a question and more of a command. The flinty look in her eyes speaks to how unhappy she is playing supporter to the four of us.

Nodding my agreement, I ask her about her experience, "did you fight any on your way down?"

"No," Asuna rebukes with a shake of her head. "Didn't have time for anything more than stone collection."

"I see… Well, be careful."

Nodding confidently, Asuna's pose is full of determination and a drive to prove herself. To me, herself, or someone else though I'm not sure though.

"GRARGH!"

Cold sweat condensing on my back, our party tilts their head to the left. To the source of the noise. Without even seeing the creature, I know its identity, an Orc. Nothing else on this floor could produce such a powerful cry.

Sniffing at the air, the green monstrosity enters view. Little more than a black silhouette at first, it finally solidifies into the monster I remember. That same sick green skin and disproportioned body. In its right hand it wields a most unfortunate item, a nature weapon. Grimacing slightly at the sight, the images of all the times that curved black wood ended my life rush back to me.

Glancing at my party members, I see the expected emotion, fear. Even Asuna and Argo whom have seen these creatures before are struggling to swallow it.

_Of course they are. _I berate myself. Any sane person would feel fear when they see a creature intent on killing them and possessing the power to do so.

Steeling myself, I leave the shackles of fear behind me. It's much too early to get scared off now. The person I want to reach is far beyond these creatures after all.

Pacing forward, I leave my sword at my side, a mirror to the orc. Like David versus Goliath, the thing stands almost doublee my height. Just over a metre and a half against three. Walking a steady pace, the distance between us closed rapidly.

Within ten metres, the beast lets out another roar. Not content at the pace we've been going, it breaks into a sprint; club raised above its head.

With barely a second to react, I don't bother trying to meet the swing. The task is far beyond the strength I possess. Throwing myself to the side, I enter an awkward roll, my various pieces of equipment slowing me.

With a dull roar, the weapon strikes the ground and sends out a plume of dirt. The strike is powerful enough that I can feel the vibrations from over a metre away. Steadying myself, I lose my chance to counterattack.

Unrelenting in its assault, the orc brings the weapon straight from the ground into a crash course for my head. Not expecting the quick response, my step backwards is barely enough to keep me alive. Passing barely a hairsbreadth from the tip of my nose, I'm left unscathed for now.

Berating myself for sloppiness, I retreat another couple of steps and prep my sword in a high stance. The Orc is a powerful fighter, but with my superior agility it should be a trivial task to defeat it in one on one combat. As if to mock me, the mist swirls again to admit another combatant.

Nose low to the ground, the armored creature seems to have just noticed us. Raising its sharp red eyes, this thing wants to kill us just as much as the orc does.

"Hard Armored!"

Screaming the name of the new creature, fresh fear takes place. One monster that I thought we wouldn't encounter until much later. The Hard Armored is the next evolution from the killer ants. Giving up on the pack mentality, Hard Armoreds excel at being nigh unkillable. The overlapping scales that line its back are impenetrable to our weapons.

Snorting, the Armored prepares its signature attack.

"Look out!" Crying out in fear, all I can do is hope Argo will guide them to success. Backpedaling I barely dodge another swing from the Orc while the Armored holds my attention.

Curling into a ball, the Armored rolls forward. Becoming a ball of armour. The consensus in the beta is that they're invincible against everything except magic in this state.

Growling at the Orc, I need to finish this quickly. Holding my impatience back, I let it prepare another swing.

_Now!_

Yelling internally, I roll under the horizontal swipe. With the Orc turning from the momentum in the swing, I'm practically behind it. Small smile touching my lips, it's finally my turn to attack.

Grabbing my sword handle with both hands, I put my weight behind the swing. Passing easily through the back of its knee, the blade grinds to a halt against the Orc's bones. Ignoring the things guttural cries of pain, I grit my teeth and keep pushing. With one more herculean effort, my blade slides out.

Behind me the two parts of the Orc crash to the ground. The still squirming torso and the silent, bleeding lower leg stump. Feeling no remorse for the giant creature, I end it with one last swing.

"Kirito!"

Flinching back to my party, my face goes blank. The four girls are hemmed in against the wall. Weapons out they each face a separate target. Unnoticed by me, two bad bats and another four imps had spawned and started preying on the girls. This in addition to the Hard Armored whom was gearing up for another charge.

Pausing momentarily, I judged where needed my attention most urgently. Currently, Rain and Philia were trying to hold the imps off while Asuna stabbed at the circling bats. Argo meanwhile was trying to help both and simultaneously keep and eye on the Armored. That's what I need to deal with.

Leaning forward, I sprint at the Armadillo-like creature. Focused fully on the four girls, it had finally found a spot it was comfortable charging from.

Reaching it just in time, I silently leap into the air. Holding my breath, I'd made as little noise on my charge over to avoid alerting it. Pausing in the air above the creature, my efforts were rewarded. Even now it stood oblivious.

Plunging my sword down with two hands, I pray the strike is enough. Colliding solidly, the impact jars my teeth. The screech of steel on carapace informs me of my failure. Sliding uselessly along the armour, I feel a change in the sensation. Reaching some sort of edge, the sword suddenly plunges straight down two feet, impaling the creature.

Armored killed, I sit there a moment on its dead back, legs straddling the creature. Looking closely at its shell, I finally see what I should have known. Since it required the ability to roll into a circle, the plates on its back aren't one piece. They move and have miniscule gaps between them. A potential avenue one may use to strike the soft flesh beneath.

"Ha!" Crying out fiercely, Asuna's rapier leaves afterimages in its wake and it stabs forward. The motion impaling one of the bad bats upon the weapon.

"Nice one Aa-chan!" Congratulating the mage, Argo rushes forward, feeling the change in the battle. Faster than the imps can react, Argo impales one with her claws. Having broken the stalemate, Philia and Rain quickly finish up the remaining imps.

"Watch out!" Crying my warning, none of them notice the final bad bat, descending on them.

"Screee!"

The piercing noise is unbearable and I'm over ten metres from it. At point blank range, the bad bats cry is disorientating and makes any physical motion difficult. None of them having a high defense stat, all four of the girls fall to their knees.

Cursing I dash towards the ecstatic bat. Not noticing my approach, the languid creature, slowly descends on its helpless prey. Mouth opening, razor sharp teeth descend towards Asuna's vulnerable shoulder.

"You wish!" Screaming my defiance, the bat barely looks up in time to see its death. Pausing there, sword outstretched, its dead body crumpling to the ground, I feel the exertion take its toll. Breaths coming hard, I barely find the energy to wipe off my blade between pants.

Argo's the first of the girls to get up. The other three follow slowly.

"That sucked."

Nodding along, Argo had summed up our first real battle on the tenth floor perfectly. After all of my confidence on the ninth, it was humbling to get beaten down so quickly. Taking a moment to stretch, I feel my lost stamina recover rapidly. I could take far more punishment than this before my body quit on me.

Looking at the girls, I'm not sure if the same holds true for them. Besides Argo, they all have bags under their eyes. An effect from the bats, it will be slow to fade. Besides that, they're panting heavily; unused to such continual effort. Until now they'd only fought against isolated enemies, not needing to keep up the insane level of focus that combat requires for any stretch of time.

"Are you alright?"

The question is meaningless. They obviously aren't, but it's one I'm expected to ask. Surprisingly, I get tired nods in response. As the last dregs of the bad bats cry expires, their eyes gradually sharpen into a focused expression.

"My status is going through the roof tonight!" Rain replied, managing to add a chipper tone to her words.

Impressed that even after that she's able to stay upbeat I nod.

"Further in then?" With a unanimous consensus, I lead out party of five deeper through the swirling mists of the tenth floor.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I give my image one final critique. Doing so helps take my mind off what comes next. There's no way the upcoming day won't be filled with embarrassing and awkward moments. Despite that… I'm looking forward to it.

The last time I got to relax was a week ago when I stayed overnight on the eighteenth floor with my familia. While it had been fun, this was my first time taking a day off since then. After that it was long days in the dungeon. Yesterday in particular had been brutal. After eleven long hours in the dungeon we finally surfaced, exhausted but content. The tenth floor was cleared.

It's a feat that deserves celebration. Eavesdropping on Lind, his party was just getting comfortable traversing the eighth. We had built up an entire two floor buffer. While I certainly couldn't take credit for the accomplishment, my status was ballooning like crazy recently. Adventuring while fighting strong enemies had been Loki's explanation. Combined with the amount that the floor produced, and my growth was through the roof. With that thought in mind, my eyes naturally gravitate toward the sheet I received from Loki last night with my new status.

_Asuna_

_Level One_

_Strength: F 488 → E 516 Defense: F 465 → F 492 Utility: D 626 → D 666 Agility: D 690 → C 730 Magic: C 790 → B 820_

_Magic:_

_Vannforlengelse__: Shoots water in the direction of the User's choice. Shape and force of the water is chosen by the user. Volume and power scale with level._

_Skills:_

_Flashing Penetrator: Increases the user's speed when dashing towards enemies._

While it looks good…

_How far am I behind Kirito though?_

I had no doubts that while he was still far ahead of me, my status was growing quicker. His face always took on a pained expression when I talked with Rain and Philia about how fast we were all growing.

The ringing bell breaks me from my reverie. Smoothing my aqua dress one last time, I turn for the door. Not the special one Loki gave me, this one is casual clothing. Returning from the raid I opened my closet to find an assortment of new clothes with a note from Loki stuck to them.

'_These are to remind you that there is more to life than the dungeon.'_

_Loki_

Smiling wryly, I fully acknowledged those words after this past week. I really needed a fun day to unwind.

Exiting the manor, I'm hit by the morning sun just breaking over the walls of Orario. Due to the height of the walls, dawn had come over an hour ago. Holding up one hand to block the piercing rays, I sigh. While the day is sure to be fun, the chances of it unwinding me are slim to none.

Walking slowly along the street, my stomach rumbles hungrily. On a typical dungeon day, I'd have eaten over an hour ago. However, our first stop of the day was breakfast at the benevolent mistress. What a way to start out the day.

Exhaling a big sigh leaves my lips. Strangely I find myself missing the girls from my family. Going out to see the same people I do every day felt a little more like a chore than the fun excursion it should be.

Trying to convince myself that today is different. Without the strain of staying alive, maybe it will be. Plodding along, I take in the sights that I rarely see. On a street almost devoid of adventurers, the commoners rush around performing their daily tasks. I see a repair crew fixing a stores roof. A little further down, a mercantile family delivering a carriage full of goods.

Nerves fading, some excitement re-enters my gait. I'd somehow forgotten how much fun last time had been. Even if the conclusion had been less than stellar, I'd enjoyed it. Confident that today would not descend into violence, I'd left my staff and rapier behind.

"Privyet, Asuna!"

"Hey!"

Turning around, I see Rain and Philia approaching me at a jog. "Hey," replying with a smile, I'd forgotten that Miach's store would lead them along the same path. Slowing down, I fall in line beside them.

"Excited?" Philia probes, with an inquiring gaze.

"I suppose." Keeping my voice neutral, I try and come off as nonchalant.

Nodding to my words, Rain adds her thoughts. "I know what you mean. It should be fun, but at the same time…"

"It's going to be really strange?" Philia finishes.

Nodding again, I can fully understand their emotions. It's going to be an odd assortment of people, that's for sure.

"You ready?"

Without noticing, all three of us had come to a halt looking at the store's dilapidated front. Swallowing one last time, I begin walking towards the entrance.

Caught off guard by my sudden movements, Rain and Philia flank me like an honor guard. Ascending the stairs, I open the door in one fluid motion, not allowing myself to hesitate.

Glancing around the room, I quickly find Kirito and Hestia. Sitting across from each other at a six-person table, they look strange in the almost empty restaurant. Saving their public image, I lead our three-man group over to them. Taking advantage of my position at the lead of our group, I walk around to the far side where Kirito sits against the wall. Pulling out the middle of the three chairs I seat myself beside him.

"Hey," turning to greet me, Kirito's smile is soft. Like me, he's left his armour behind today. However, he brought his sword with him.

"Grr…" On the other side, Hestia is far less receptive to my presence. Looking back and forth between Kirito and I, she seems to be jealous that she hadn't chosen the spot beside him.

Vindictiveness rising, I lay a hand on Kirito's arm. "It was so nice of you to invite us to this."

Keeping my gaze on Kirito's reddening face, I can feel Hestia's anger without looking at her.

"Actually…" Kirito winces, as if the words are hurting him, "Syr is the one that deserves your thanks."

"Oh…" Unable to come up with a response, I remember now being told that. That Syr wanted to apologize to us all.

"Privyet."

"Hello."

Speaking their traditional greetings, Rain and Philia greet the seated occupants.

"Yo!" Barely a second later, Argo walks in through the door and approaches out table. "Looks like I'm the last one, eh?"

Walking around to my side, Argo takes the final chair.

"Ah, good. Everyone is here." Entering the front room from the back, Syr carries four large trays in her arms. "Eat up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Placing the trays on the table, it's a struggle to prevent drool from dipping. Kirito wasn't trying, his bright eyes indicating that he has forgotten everything except for the food in front of him.

Leaving once the trays are placed, Syr moves to the back of the restaurant rather than the kitchen. Deciding its not an issue, I turn to the food. Appearing to be the consensus, words are few and far between as the plates are steadily devoured.

"So, everyone is enjoying it?" Returning after a short minute, Syr smiles at us. "I better hurry up or I won't get any!" Declaring her intentions, Syr pulls up a chair from a nearby table.

Almost as one, our gazes rotate and settle upon her. No longer wearing a waitress uniform, the girl has donned a cute white dress with a matching hat that rests behind her currently.

"W-what?" Blushing under our gazes, the gray-haired waitress averts her eyes. Ripping my eyes from her, I instead focus on Kirito. His eyes remain fixed on Syr, mouth half open in a stupor.

Anger flaring, I use my superior location to jab an elbow into his ribs.

"Grugh! Gurg!" Grunting once from my blow, Kirito lets out a second sound as Hestia's leg shoots out and connects with his shin.

As Kirito gargles in pain, I feel a brief flash of remorse at my actions. Forgetting my strength, no doubt it caused a lot of pain.

"Eh? Is something wrong Kirito? You can keep staring if you want."

Bowing my head, I flush in embarrassment and anger. How was Syr able to say that line!? Having been turned into the bad guy, there's nothing I can do but finish the food on my plate. Already the games and manipulations for Kirito's attention are starting. Picking at the food that's turned sour in my stomach; I wish I didn't have to participate.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Are you thinking about buying those, Philia?"

Seeing the girl perusing a set of throwing knives, I inquire.

"Maybe," she admits reluctantly. "I've just been thinking about how range is really an issue in our party. I'm just worried I'll be really bad at them."

"Probably," I agree with a small smile. Clarifying before Philia could get sulky, "what I mean is that everyone is bad at first. You are right though; we could do with some range."

"Thanks," Philia replies, chewing over my words. "I'll think it over a little more."

"Alright." Rubbing her head quickly, I head over to the others. Taking a rather different approach than when it was just five, the seven of us had broken into smaller groups but migrated stores together. Taking up the job as go-between, I frequented both and just checked on their progress. Currently in a low-grade weapons store, the girls browsed the racks with a keen eye, hoping for an upgrade. The only two whom didn't seem all that interested in the store were Hestia and Syr.

Neither of them being adventurers, they passed uncaring eyes over the racks. Standing together in awkward silence, the tension between the two made the other customers give them a wide berth. Sighing, I enter the warzone.

"Hey, sorry this stop isn't as interesting for you." Smiling broadly, I hope to dissolve some of their tension.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Syr starts with a pretty smile. She looks downright adorable in that dress. "As an adventurer its only fitting that you take care of your gear. If something in here will save your life, then by all means, consider it my gift."

"Syr…" Mouthing the girls name, I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. She really is so kind. Even if she hides it behind her masks. "Thank you."

Clenching her teeth, Hestia furtively glanced back and forth between us. Searching for something to say, nothing came to her. "As long as your happy Kirito, so am I."

Frowning slightly, I turn to my goddess. "Well the same is true for me. I came over here because the two of you are obviously not enjoying yourselves."

"Hehe, I get a lot of enjoyment merely watching people," Syr started, "but hearing how much you desire my happiness is an amazing feeling."

Glaring at the gray-haired girl, Hestia worked her mouth soundlessly. Any words now would feel like a cheap mimic of Syr's.

"A-alright," I smile. "I'll be back shortly; I just want to check some items out."

Walking away from them, I ignore Hestia's Tsk of disgust and Syr's happy giggle. _Why do they have to make everything a competition?_

After only a couple hours I'm tired of putting out fires between the two of them. Especially because every time it ends with Syr wearing an innocent expression while Hestia storms around in a childish rage. Knowing Syr, I doubt they are all Hestia's fault, but Syr's manipulative abilities are far too high for Hestia to win an argument against her.

Looking at rows of shields, I try to take my mind off the unpleasantries. Unconsciously, my hand reaches out and feels the cool rim of one of them. Although it's edged in metal, the center of the circular shield is a strange wood. A dark hue bordering on black, it's none I'm familiar with. For some reason I find myself slightly drawn to it. Part of that reason, no doubt, is due my deficiencies as a leader in the dungeon. I have no method in my current skillset that allows me to block monsters. The Hard Armoreds in particular have been devastating to my party simply because once they start rolling there's very little we can do.

"Did you find something Kirito?" Tilting her head questioningly, Asuna approaches from where she was looking at leather armour.

Glancing at the price, I let out a heavy sigh, "No, what about you?"

Frowning slightly in disbelief, Asuna's eyes flick quickly back and forth between me and the shield. "No, nothing."

The bitter words hold the meaning we both recognize, but neither of us comment on. That none of this gear compares to what she can get for free from her familia.

"It seems like everyone is done," I comment, trying to keep things light. "Let's meet up and move on?"

"Sure…" Asuna agrees slowly, her eyes still darting between the shield and me.

"A-alright." Confused by her reluctance, I begin leading us back to the store front. Unfortunately, I hadn't found a better weapon. With the paltry funds I have available, it's no surprise. I wish I knew a blacksmith.

"Excuse me." Gracefully slipping around me, Asuna darts ahead to where the others are waiting.

"Huh?" Muttering my confusion, there's little I can do but continue on my way towards them. Gait slowing slightly, all six of them are now looking at me, after Asuna whispered something to them.

None of them look particularly thrilled with what Asuna said, except for Syr who beams widely at me. Another flurry of inaudible words and it appears like a consensus has been reached. "Y-yo…"

Returning to my traditional pathetic greeting, I can't come up with anything else after this unnerving exchange I've witnessed.

"Come on Kirito! Let's go on ahead!" Jumping in quickly, Rain grabs one of my arms and pulls me to the door.

"Umm, alright?" Allowing it to happen, I feel like this must have been some sort of consensus that the girls had reached. If It wasn't, Rain would have been jumped on already. Pouting, Hestia looks unhappy with the events, but isn't complaining.

"Yes! Let us depart!" Adding in her own awkward agreement, Philia takes my other arm.

Offering no resistance. I allow myself to get led from the store. Exiting, we stop suddenly only a short distance from the door. "So…?"

Ignoring my question, Rain and Philia look back towards the store where the others have remained. Keeping me faced firmly away, I can't see what's going on.

"Is this some sort of surprise?" Again, my question receives no answer. Merely a conflicted look shared by the two girls.

"Hehe, I told you I'd buy you anything you need, didn't I Kirito?"

Accompanying Syr's voice was the sound of the door opening again followed by approaching footsteps.

At this point my arms were released allowing me to turn fully around. There, held in Syr's arms, was the shield I admired.

Mouth flapping, no words come as I stare wide-eyed at the object. Even now its price flashes before my eyes. 100,000 valis. An overwhelming price to pay.

_How did Syr have so much money?_

Piercing my excitement and surprise, this one question springs to mind. While the Benovolent Mistress was undoubtedly popular, and must turn a tidy profit… It certainly didn't explain this. Especially with Syr making me lunches recently, she's spent an exorbitant amount of money on me.

She must detect my suspicion because she does her familiar head tilt. "Are you not happy with your gift?"

"N-no, I mean yes! It's amazing!" Not like I can say anything else when she puts her question like that. Taking the shield from her, I feel its weight for the first time. Its bulk speaks to how hard its surface is. With this I'll be able to absorb monster attacks for my party. More than its actual weight though, I feel the symbolic weight of the item.

Allowing Syr to buy this for me puts me far into her debt. I owed her every aid imaginable for this. Furthermore, and even more humbling, was that I accepted my role in my party. The fact that I was no longer a solo player who could fight how they choose, in complete disregard for everyone else. The tales Asuna told about how the upper adventurers could switch to different weapons flawlessly to adjust to changing enemies. If I wanted to join those ranks someday then I too would have to continue to update and expand my fighting repertoire.

"Now now, Syr," Asuna berates her with a big smile. "We're splitting the purchase four ways."

"That's right!" Argo agrees, making her presence known.

Glancing quickly at Hestia I understand the implications. Asuna would be picking up a quarter of the tab, so would Argo, and most likely Rain and Philia would split another quarter. Belonging to a poor familia where most of their earnings go towards paying off a debt, this isn't exactly surprising. However…

"Hmpf!"

Hestia seems upset that she can't contribute to the gift. Since practically all of her money is from what I make in the dungeon… She can't give them any without technically having me pay for my own gift. Not that I'd mind. I just couldn't afford to nonchalantly purchase something this expensive on my own.

"Well, thank you all for the present. I'll do my best to make the most out of it." Bowing slightly, this acceptance is all I can manage. I'm sure that the girls have some complicated system about their interactions and how this changes them, but that's beyond my ability to figure out.

* * *

_South-East District:_

"So where are we headed?" Hestia asked, her feet starting to drag from all the walking. After all, only her and Syr doesn't possess the falna of the others that increased their endurance.

Having left the shopping district a long time ago, Syr led them deeper and deeper into the south-east quadrant of Orario. The only remarkable landmark was a giant castle that they were slowly approaching. Its ominous spires hung tall over the district of Orario. Not on the same scale as Babel, it was still an obviously important building.

"Fret not," Syr consoles, "we're almost there, and trust me, it's well worth the wait."

At the back of the group, Kirito shivered as his instincts told him of even more danger ahead. But what else could Syr have planned?

"What is that castle?" Asking the question, Kirito wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Folkvangr…" Syr's quiet words are almost inaudible. "Ta da!" Spreading her arms, Syr displayed the front of the building where they were headed. All traces of her previous fear gone.

"Pool and water park by Grannus familia." The words were echoed by everyone except Syr.

A brief silence followed as they took it in. Almost as one they screamed, "A pool!?"

"I don't have a swimsuit!"

"I'm not prepared to be seen naked by men?"

Other such comments rang out. But Syr's waving arms finally silenced them. "I have it covered alright?" Reaching into her handbag, Syr pulled out a different outfit for everyone. Distributing them one-by-one, the girls looked suspiciously at the clothing they received.

Finally getting his, Kirito breathed a sigh of relief at the plain black fabric. It wasn't different from what he had back in his old life.

"W-where's the rest of it?" Asuna's question is barely audible, her weak voice filled with disbelief. As the others focused on the objects held in her hands, the reason became obvious. While the top was on the skimpier side, the bottom was practically nonexistent. Looking at it, it was hard to say what, if anything, it was supposed to cover.

Blushing Asuna looked at Kirito whom was staring wide eyed at the object she held in her hands. "Don't look at it!"

"Huh? B-but?"

"No!" Reacting impulsively, Asuna's head filled with images of Kirito seeing her in the clothes, forced her hand. Literally.

"Urgurk?" Gurgling in confusion, Kirito stumbled backwards a few steps before falling to the cobblestones. Asuna's hand was still outstretched from where she grabbed his face and pushed.

"Ah haha!" Breaking into raucous laughter, Syr was bent double from the hysterics. "I just thought it'd be funny to see how an elf would react to being told to wear amazon gear!"

Realization settled unto Asuna's face. Face heating even further, her worked in outrage at having been the butt of Syr's joke.

Joining in with Syr, the other girls have started laughing along with her.

"It's not funny!" Squealing her outrage, Asuna starts lightly beating on the source of her embarrassment, Syr. "Give me my real one!"

"Okay, okay!" relenting easily, Syr pulled another garment from her bag, then another, then another.

"Uhh…" Looking at the three different pieces, Asuna was flabbergasted by the outfit that couldn't be any further from the previous ones.

"It's elven," Syr confirms. There's an undergarment over which you can wear the pants and shirt if you so choose."

Nodding with comprehension, understanding set in for the watching participants. With the elves reluctance to show skin to any not in their family, it was the perfect outfit for them.

"I see…" Muttering stonily, Asuna still wasn't over the previous humiliation. Holding up the undergarment, the group whistled in appreciation. Whereas everyone else had received a bikini, Asuna's was a garment familiar to every Japanese student, a school swimsuit.

"Well time's wasting!" Syr declares. Leading the seven-person group into the building, the early afternoon sun bore witness to their actions.

* * *

_Grannus' Pool:_

"What is that you have there… Blurgh!" Unable to complete his question, Kirito found himself betrayed by his Goddess.

"Hehe!" Pulling the flower from behind her back, Hestia reveled in its surprise mechanic. Having been shown it by one the children in the pool, Hestia was having a field day showing it off to the unsuspecting Kirito and co.

"Watcha doing lying down Kii-bou?" Teasing the prone boy, Argo leaned over the still spluttering Kirito as he tried to remove the water from his mouth and eyes.

"Ah, uh nothing Argo." Averting his gaze, Kirito still struggled after more than an hour at the pool to look at the girls. His eyes couldn't help but track the one line of water as it trailed between Argo's breasts and left view behind the frilly yellow top. Argo in particular had been challenging. Her cute fox ears and tail just begged to be touched.

One thing had to be said for Syr's choices, to a tee they fit the girls both stylistically and size-wise. An impressive feat for a girl whom had barely met any of the people before.

"Want to do a slide with me?"

Trying to come across uncaring, the gleam in Argo's eyes spoke to the fun she was having. Also, to how much she wanted Kirito to join her.

"Of course," Kirito replied with an easy smile.

"Hey!" Hestia rebukes. "Our time still isn't up!"

Rolling her eyes, Argo seemed exasperated. "It's over in like ten seconds, what can you possibly do it that time?"

Moving over to where Kirito was just getting up, Hestia grabbed his armed and brought it between her voluptuous breasts. The amount of skin on skin contact heating both of their faces.

"Won't you ride the slide with me Kirito?" Hestia asked expectantly, face tilted up at Kirito hope in her eyes.

Mouth drying, Kirito went back and forth between a hopeful Hestia and an upset Argo. However, he had been quickly getting used to these ultimatums with no correct answer. For some reason they keep happening, where they want him to choose between one of the girls.

"Why don't we both go?"

At his answer both of the girls frown, but neither of them dispute it. Holding in his sigh, Kirito pulls his arm out before he gets lost in the sensation of Hestia's breasts. Kirito had learned that while picking both didn't make them particularly happy, it was the best alternative. Choosing one over the other just hurt of their feelings while choosing neither would hurt both.

Climbing the stairs to the top of a water slide, the magic stones pumping up the water are clearly visible. Smiling at the sight, Kirito reveled in the freedom that those two words brought to inventions in this world.

Waiting in the short line, the pool was occupied, but certainly not busy. Before long, the three of them were at the front, no attendant was present to tell them what they can and can't do. Safety here was entirely predicated on you.

"I'll sit in your lap!" Argo declares.

"Umm, okay?"

"No fair!" Hestia complains.

"Just pull up the rear," Argo shoots back.

Pulling Kirito to the edge of the slide, Argo slips in front of him, holding his arms around her. The sensation of Argo's long soft tail wiggling back and forth them was amazing. Closing his eyes, Kirito reveled in the sensation.

"Will do!" Replying happily, Hestia's eyes sparkle with a sudden understanding that the advantage her position gave her. "Here I come!"

Wrapping her legs around Kirito, the short appendages didn't even reach to his knees. Smirking her inevitable victory, Hestia wraps her arms around Kirito and brings her upper body against his.

"Eek!" Feeling the full impart of the flesh on his back, Kirito's back went ramrod straight. The sensation of Argo squirming body squirming in his arms faded as the well-endowed Goddess showed once again what differentiated the Deusdea from the children of the lower world.

"H-Hestia… P-please loosen… Y-your gri…" Doing his best to get out the words, Kirito's mind was currently being melted by the divine sensation.

Turning her head, Argo investigated why Kirito had stopped reacting to her machinations. Reaching a hand back, Argo found what she was looking for, Hestia's side. Smirking, Argo tightened her fingers.

The resulting squeal accomplished two things. First, Argo accomplished her goal and Hestia released Kirito as she recoiled in shock. Second, it started their descent down the slide.

"What are you two doing!?" Screaming in panic, Kirito tries to investigate what's happening around him as he's forced to lie down onto the water. Not letting Argo go, Hestia had grabbed her hand resulting in Argo getting pulled back on top of Kirito.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't do that!"

Screaming at each other, Kirito lost all ability to operate as the girls' struggles moved on top of his body.

"Just because your jealous!" With that line, Hestia gives Argo a two-handed shove.

Caught off guard by the action, Argo's superior status and clear advantage in a fight was nullified. "Huh?"

With unfortunate timing, the three of them went around a corner just as Argo was sent backwards.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Argo's shout fades out as she falls over the edge of the slide.

"Argo!" Shouting the name of the girl, Kirito finally has agency to work as the girls get off him. Reacting with the speed of a top-class level one adventurer, Kirito grabbed the edge of the slide and flung himself toward the falling Argo.

"Kirito!"

Alarmed by her child's departure, Hestia reached out and grabbed Kirito's foot.

"Huwah!"

Not noticing how Kirito was twisting his body, Hestia found herself ripped forward toward the edge as well. Without the strength of a falna, Kirito's foot was ripped from her grasp.

"Kirito!" Shouting his name yet again, panic filled Hestia's voice as she found herself beyond the edge.

"Uh oh." The world slowed before eyes. On one side, Argo fell a grumpy expression on her face, but no worry. Being an adventurer there was no doubt that she'd be able to absorb the fall into the water. Hestia was a different matter. Flailing wildly through the air, the goddess had no guarantees that she'd land safely.

Mind made up, Kirito reached out, and grabbed both. Argo's hand and Hestia's foot. The motion forced him to spread his arms to the maximum. Feeling his hands wrap securely around their respective targets, Kirito allowed himself a small smile of victory. Before inertia kicked in.

"Gah!" Yelling in surprise, Kirito found himself strained to support them. The momentum of their path carrying them together as Kirito adjusted their paths.

"Oof!" Colliding solidly at the bottom, neither of the girls enjoyed tasting knees and elbows burying into their bodies.

"Oh shit!" Having been forced forward, Kirito let out one last expletive before he was dragged down the slide. Having lost his foothold, the trio began an unorthodox descend, screams ripped out of the throats of all of them.

Like some strange performance, every eye in the pool traced their descent as they rounded the final circles, the girls' bodies almost parallel to the ground. Hestia's peircing shriek was impossible to ignore as she stared at the ground which would give her a oneway ticket back to Tenkai if Kirito's grip slipped.

Gritting his teeth Kirito didn't dare try to pull them in from such a precarious position. As the final turn finished, the unbelievable strain on his arms abated and gravity won the war of the forces. "Uh oh…"

Eyes widening in fear, Kirito located the final obstacle to their descent, the ground. Hestia and Argo would make contact with it long before the slide dropped them into the water.

"I'll be getting off here then." Giving him one final wink, Argo used her free hand to pinch Kirito's wrist, forcing him to drop her.

Breath hitching, Kirito could only watch as Argo dropped the final few metres onto unforgiving stone. Light on her feet, Argo tucked the landing into a roll and rose uninjured from the stunt.

"Kirito!" Crying out a third time, utter terror gripped Hestia's voice as she located that same cold rock hurtling right for her head.

"I've got you!" Grunting with effort, the strained words were all Kirito could get out. Heaving, Kirito used his now free right arm to give him the leverage he needs to force Hestia up. Overdoing it, his full strength is far more than is needed to merely pull the featherweight goddess up.

"Ahh!" Crying out, Hestia's body soared through the air, her ankle ripped from Kirito's surprised grasp. Velocity carrying her well into the pool, Hestia landed with a mighty crash.

"Glug!" Losing track of his own location, Kirito followed closely behind Hestia falling face first into the water just under the slide.

Forcing himself to pay attention, the events weren't finished yet. Kicking his legs, Kirito swam towards where Hestia made impact.

"Urgh…" Letting out one long pathetic note, Hestia floated lifelessly on her back, all energy expended.

"I got you goddess." Whispering to the forlorn deity, Kirito picked her up identically to how her carried her last week and set off for the chairs set around the edge of the pool for sun-tanning.

"Is she alright?" Meeting them on the edge of the water, Asuna looked on with concern, arms bared to the world as she forgot her top on the chair.

"I-I think so." Kirito replied nervously, hurrying over to the area the group had claimed as theirs.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Argo grumped, showing up undetected.

"I know you can take it though," Kirito replies quickly, laying Hestia down on the chair.

Even now though as they clutter around her, Hestia doesn't wake from her stupor.

"What should we do?" Kirito asks nervously, eyes glancing around looking for suggestions.

"Maybe you should try mouth-to-mouth." The grumbled words clearly came from Hestia as she talked with the side of her mouth.

"Was that supposed to be ventriloquism?" Asking in amazement, Kirito didn't even consider how rude the words were.

Pouting, Hestia focused her lucid eyes on him. "I think I deserve whatever I ask for after your shenanigans!"

"His?" Argo all but screams. "If you had just gracefully accepted that your turn was over, none of this would have happened. But no, since Kirito's too nice to say no to you, you force yourself along with us."

Seething with anger, Argo's chest heaves from the pent-up emotions.

"Bah, you couldn't handle your defeat and had to sabotage me!" Hestia fires back, not missing a beat.

"The only thing you're useful for are those bags on your chest! Without them you'd be nothing, and even with them, you're not worthy to be Kirito's goddess!"

The words silence the group. No one says anything as disbelieving eyes dart back and forth between Argo and Hestia.

"I-I… Kirito is mine!" Hestia's fervent declaration does nothing to win her any fans among the spectators.

Glares fixed on each other, neither of them are willing to back down when Syr enters.

"Please both of you, stop fighting."

Almost as if it had been a command, six pairs of eyes fall upon her.

"It's time I reveal the true purpose of this excursion to you all."

"HUH?"

"Wait, why are you surprised Kirito?"

Coughing, Syr silenced the voices of confusion. "Kirito and I are eloping! Isn't that right darling?" Like magic, the previous fight was completely forgotten.

"D-darling?" Focusing on the wrong word, Kirito turns over the foreign word on endearment on his tongue.

"WHAT!?" Due to Kirito's lack of surprise at the statement, horror sinks in for the watching girls.

"But that doesn't…"

"Why?"

"Kirito…"

It was that final soft word that catches Kirito's attention. The whisper of heartbreak from Asuna and Hestia.

"Syr's just kidding… Seriously people."

Sighing deeply, Kirito shook his head while bringing up a hand to scratch it.

"Are we though?" Syr adds on with a wink. Forcing herself against Kirito, the two of them stood like a couple, Syr's cute bikini doing wonders for her figure.

"Yes!" Kirito shouts, bringing everything to a close.

"So… even if I begged you… You wouldn't run away with me?" Syr's upturned eyes focused in on Kirito with a deadly flame. The piercing gray eyes penetrating to Kirito's soul and laying bare the secrets hidden there.

"I-I have too many friends here. People count on me Syr… Sorry." Replying unevenly, Kirito knew it wasn't the response she wanted, but the question didn't make sense to Kirito.

Leave Orario?

And go where?

"Well then," Syr mumbles in disappointment. "You'll want to get stronger quickly. Strength is the only thing that will protect the ones you love."

The chilling words occupy the rest of Kirito's focus. Even as the others continue to scuttle and bicker around him, Kirito hears none of it. Syr's statement seemed less than a warning and more a portent of doom. That now he'd abandoned escape, he'd chosen his destiny, one he wasn't strong enough for.

* * *

_Yukiko's Room:_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Running her hand over the wall, Suguha couldn't help but be amazed at the wealth of this house.

"Of course," Yukiko confirmed nonchalantly. "My mother won't be home for hours. My dad isn't here, and the maid is busy in the kitchen making another expensive meal that will end up in the garbage unless you eat it."

"A-alright." Overwhelmed by the strange sights and new locale, Suguha tentatively sat on Yukiko's bed. Back fully straight, she looked uncomfortable even though the foam mattress was unbelievably soft.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked, tilting her head questioningly. "Please relax."

"I'm good." Suguha insisted. Despite her words, she didn't relax an inch.

"Hmm…" Saying no more, Yukiko snuck behind her. Crawling slowly across the maitress, the high-quality foam absorbed all traces of her passage leaving Suguha oblivious. "Gotcha!" Crying out in victory, Yukiko dug her hands into Suguha's sides.

"Eep!" The piercing shriek reverberated loudly through the room.

"Muwahaha!" Yukiko laughed with a maniac chuckle. "At last I can get my revenge!" Not giving the poor kendo practitioner a chance to recover from the surprise attack, Yukiko continued with her deadly tickle assault.

"No, please!" Pleading for mercy, Suguha was unable to fight back under the relentless assault. Her sensitive sides were a weakness that Kazuto had often exploited to full advantage when they were young.

"Never!" Replying with a giddy smile, Yukiko enjoyed torturing the girl whom had refused to relax.

"Ah ha!" As Yukiko bent over her, Suguha spotted her opportunity. With Yukiko's loose shirt falling down, her sides too were exposed. Somehow finding the energy, Suguha mounted her counterattack.

"Kyaa!" Shrieking, Yukiko's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected sensation. "No fair!"

"You started it!"

Finally giving up her assault, Yukiko lay panting beside Suguha. "I lost again."

"I think that was more of a draw," Suguha admits.

Tilting their heads, the two girls smile at each other; their black eyes twin mirrors.

Coughing awkwardly, Suguha breaks the eye contact. "So, why did you invite me here?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you."

Giving Yukiko a deadpanned look, Suguha didn't believe the girl for a minute.

"Fine," Yukiko sighs exasperatedly. "News is going to start in about fifteen minutes. Before it does, I thought it may be best if you hear it from me."

"Hear what…" Sitting up, Suguha focused completely on Yukiko's words. Her previous statement leaving a knot of anxiety in her stomach.

"It's not bad," Yukiko insists, joining Suguha in sitting up. "Hopefully… I mean, well, I may have leaked some information to the media."

"Leaked what…" Suguha's voice is weak. Unsure if the girl in front of her had just betrayed her.

"You know how I told you about the lower than expected download speeds?" Yukiko starts.

Nodding, Suguha doesn't trust her voice.

"I anonymously tipped the government about it." Shrugging, Yukiko tries to play it off as no big deal.

"Why?"

Blushing, Yukiko can't meet Suguha's gaze. "I think everything is fine in DOO, but before you enter… I just wanted to make sure…"

"You wanted to make sure it was safe to enter…" Suguha finishes quietly.

Nodding sheepishly, Yukiko sways awkwardly from side to side, completely unable to look at Suguha.

"Thank you." Leaning forward, Suguha draws the slimmer girl into a tight hug and whispers the words into her ear.

"I don't want to lose you too…" Yukiko's quiet words are muffled with tears.

For the first time, Suguha fully appreciates the consequence of her actions. Carrying through will leave not only Yukiko here alone, but her mother as well.

_Mother already lost Kazuto to DOO, can I force her to lose another child?_

"So that's why you'll return victorious? Right?"

Yukiko's voice is a soothing balm for my worry. Smiling, Suguha give her a large nod. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

"Alright." Wiping the last tears from her eyes, Yukiko grabs the remote and turns the TV on. Possessing a large ultra HD TV in her room, the two of them lounged comfortably on the bed while they waited for the breaking news to start.

"Coming to you live, recent reports indicate that RECT progress may be the ones responsible for the thousands of deaths caused by the video game, Dungeon Orario Online."

"Is that true?" Suguha's voice is weak from the headline.

"I-I don't think so…" Yukiko replied falteringly. "I mean, dad wouldn't…"

"Joining us today is Mr. Fumio whom heads RECT's internet division in collaboration with Toto internet and is responsible for ensuring the players have the necessary internet bandwidth, with which to play the game."

Looking far too excited for the grave matter he's discussing; the host turns toward his guest.

"Dad…" Yukiko's voice is filled with tears as she watches the man who raised her get interviewed about negligence leading to death.

"Now then, I have reports here that state that each of the players NerveGear's only have a download speed of 3 terrabytes per second, which is apparently only a little above the minimum required to connect to a game server, correct?"

"Yes," Fumio reluctantly admits.

"So, because of your unwillingness to increase the available data, the game must be nearly unplayable, is that correct?"

"No!" Fumio shouts. Arms gripping his chairs armrests, the man looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. "They have access to all the connection they could possibly want, they just don't use anymore," the man tried to explain.

"Right," the host answers disbelievingly.

"It's true!" Fumio insists. "We've even tried a direct connection to the server for a couple players. It makes no difference. We don't understand why it's so slow!"

"Oh…" Not having an immediate reply, this time the host seems convinced by the impassioned outburst. "Then do you know why it's so low?"

"No!" Fumio laments, hair in his hands. "We've been trying to discover the reason before it was leaked. It's like Kayaba was been optimizing the game to continue needing less and less speed to run it."

"What do you mean?" the host asks confused.

"That the speeds continued to drop for the first month of service. They started fluctuating around 10 TB/s which we expected. This value steadily fell before levelling off a week ago."

"I… I see." It was clear the host did no such thing. After the interview was over, more questions were posed than answers given.

"Do you think they'll cancel the reconnection period?" Suguha asks fearfully.

Pondering the question, Yukiko still stared at the mournfully at the ragged figure of her father. "I don't think so. There's no evidence that this has caused any problems. Plus, Kayaba controls the activation period, so it doesn't matter. You'll be able to join either way."

"I see…" Like the host, Suguha didn't understand much either. Only that strange events continued to abound around the game of death.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Well, that was fun, right?" Stretching, my eyes were starting to close from exhaustion. After a long and hard day yesterday, the exertion of today had worn away the remainder of my reserves. Already the sun fades away into the last light of the day.

"Yeah, we should do this again!" Rain chimes in, somehow still chipper.

"So, my presence is acceptable?" Syr asks, her bearing returned to one of a waitress. Nonetheless, I can't help but get a chill whenever I look at her. No doubt I'll chew over her portent of doom for a good many days.

Containing my shiver, I wish I could talk to Eina. No doubt the half-elf with her infinite knowledge and patience would be able to dispel this child's fear from my mind.

"Of course," Philia tells Syr strongly. "It was unfortunate we got off on a bad foot, but I like you!"

"Thank you." Bowing her head, Syr blushes slightly from the compliments.

At the back of the group, Argo and Hestia walk, a five-foot buffer zone between them. Catching glances of each other out of the sides of their eyes, neither one speaks. Acting as a guard, or maybe babysitter, Asuna walks directly between them and slightly ahead.

Rubbing my eyes, I don't have the energy to fix that riff right now. I understand their anger at each other, but still. It's almost childish at this point.

"Huh?" Muttering softly, Syr stops walking, her eyes fixed down one of the adjoining alleyways.

"Is something wrong?" Posing the question, we've come to an awkward halt, waiting for Syr to resume so that we can all make our ways to our respective homes.

"I just thought I saw someone I knew." Syr dismisses with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Turning her back to the alley, Syr gives me a big smile.

I see it. The dart out. The figure wrapping their arm around Syr and pulling.

I'm moving before Syr's feet leave the ground. Hard on the tail of the kidnapper, I steadily close the distance on them. Barely sensing the impacts on the cobblestone, my boots send up sparks form the momentum of my travel.

"Huh?" Stopping abruptly, my hand reaches for my back and pulls. Without even a second to spare, I block the sword that's descended from the sky.

"Kirito!" Turning the corner, the other five girls arrive on the scene to see me locked in combat with a new assailant. Looking past him, I get one last glimpse of Syr before she's pulled down another corner. Her eyes are filled with fear, not for herself, but for me.

Determined to get her back, I glare at the man whose blade is crossed with mine. Face hidden behind a metal mask; I can't determine his identity. Even his armour and blade are nondescript, possessing no identification. On his face, a smirk appears.

Heart constricting with dread, I push off him, and dash toward the others. I'm too late though as another six attackers jump off the nearby rooftops and surround them.

As the slowest member, Hestia trails and is isolated at the back of the group. I can do nothing but stare as one of the assailants approach her.

"Get out of here, deity." Practically spitting the final word, the deep voice seems to hold a disgust towards her. Reaching out, the gauntleted hand grabs Hestia's arm and throws her away from where we came.

Although the fall must hurt, I breath a sigh of relief that at least Hestia will make it out.

"Go! Get help!" Roaring my intention at the dazed goddess, I reach my party members just as the encircling assailants arrive. With the man I initially crossed blades against arriving, it's seven on five. Not fair, but winnable.

"Umm, Kirito…"

Whipping my head towards Asuna's weak voice, I see her steadily backing into the wall, hands held in front of her.

"Oh…" Asuna doesn't have a weapon. I never even thought of it. "Here!" Whipping my shield off my back I give it to her in my last moments before combat is joined. Since I'm still not used to it, giving Asuna some protection is better than nothing.

"Urf!" Just getting my sword up in time, my arms shake as I absorb a heavy two-handed blow. The snarl on the man's face conveys his thoughts flawlessly. _Keep your eyes on me!_

Sliding out of the contest of strength, I whip my blade around quickly for a high blow. Pulling back his heavy blade the man is able to block. However, I've learned everything I need to know, I'm faster than him.

Feinting another high blow from the other side, I transition it into a new form of combat I'd been trying against imps. A kick. Inelegantly bringing my foot up, I connect strongly, albeit sloppily with his chest.

Caught off guard, the man stumbles backwards. Moving forward to capitalize on the advantage, I can taste the end of the battle. Putting one of them out of commission should force the attackers back. _One of them._

Eyes widening with trepidation, I screech to a halt and rotate in one fluid motion. Right behind me, two more of them attack with spears. Executing a sloppy parry, I block one spear and divert the second. Rather than being run through, I do feel the cold of the spear head as it slices into my side. The man whom delivers it giving me a cold smile. My block would have been good enough if I was wearing armour. Without it I'm at a high chance of literally being bled to death. One small cut at a time. Sword primed; I can't move as the three of them surround me. Away from the wall and away from allies I can only hope that they'll win the four on four.

"What do you want?" My words are hard. A pulsing vein of anger rising up to fuel them. However, none of them reply. Continuing to circle and contain me, they make no motions to continue the fight.

Confusion rising, I can't understand their tactics. As I stall three of them, it makes the fight harder for their allies. As the seconds trick by with deliberate slowness, the ring of metal on metal finally draws my attention. One glance away from my opponents to how the other four are doing.

Not Good.

Three of the assailants have spears and the fourth wields a longsword and shield. The distance disparity between them and the girls is too much for them to overcome. Rain uses her longer weapons to deal with the shield user rather effectively. Asuna too, wields the shield with both hands to ward off one of the spears. It makes little difference though; the short weapons of Argo and Philia can't go head-to-head against the spears and are bleeding from where they've failed to dodge.

It seemed like they'd been waiting for this. "Well, your party members are in trouble. Aren't you going to save them?"

The words are taunting, but they have a strange curiosity in them. Like they'd been told I have the capacity to do so, but still doubted it.

Trying to calm my emotions, I close my eyes. Taking one deep breath, I focus on the small of my back, where my skill is transcribed. This is my first time actively trying to activate it. The power that will let me turn this situation around.

Like a strange echo, I can hear my voice ring about in my mind. _'What is your goal?'_

'_To save my friends.'_

There is no further reply, but I feel the world shift slightly around me. My senses heightened further; time slows even more. The three circling me are loosely holding their weapons, thinking I'd given up.

Taking advantage of their arrogance, I dash hard left to where the swordsman currently treads. With his sword lowered, he's the ideal first target to get rid of.

"Huh?" Overwhelmed by my speed, my shoulder connects with him and drives him into the stone wall. With a sickening crunch, his head snaps back for a brutal impact with the unforgiving stone wall.

"What the hell?" Muttering expletives, the two spearmen prime their weapons in anticipation for my inevitable attack.

Ignoring their expectations, I charge a different direction. I go to where the haggard girls attempt to hold out on bloodstained stone.

Eyes focused on the closest spearman; I charge in low. Sword held out to the right; I focus on the haft of the spear. One well-placed blow to the wooden shaft will shatter it.

With one last powerful step, I put all my strength into swinging my sword. Even to my enhanced senses the blade is a blur. Far faster than I've ever swung my sword before.

"Ack!" Letting out a cry of surprise, the spearman notices my attack a fraction of a second before it connects. Loosening his front hand on the spear, my sword collides with the loosely held weapon. Rather than breaking, the weapon is thrown vertical and rips the man back a step.

Heart sinking, I drop back into place in front of Philia. Panting heavily, the girl's stomach is a mess of minor cuts and slashes.

"Who… Who are they?" I have no answer to Philia's weak question because I don't know either. With my sneak attack failing, all six of the members now encircle us.

"Is that the best you got?"

Again, it's that same spearman whom wounded me earlier who says the mocking the words. Nothing differentiated him from the others except the short cat ears poking up at the top of his head.

Lunging forward like lightning, I go for his chest. Just as fast he spins his spear and deflects the strike. Exposed to the other two, I take minor wounds getting back into position.

_Level two._

There's no other explanation to describe the man's speed. Without my skill he could have dealt with me easily.

"You won't get away with that brat!" Loud voice roaring down the wide alleyway, every eye turns towards the hulking man that approaches with that giant sword. Unconcerned with formation of tactics, he releases a massive overhead strike. With the girls right behind me I'm forced to block it. Taking the strike cleanly, the strength is easier to deal with now that my skill is active.

Pushing his sword to the side, I respond with my own strike. Cancelling it halfway, I have to contend with the two spears once more. Growling, my building rage starts to cause red blotches to swim in my vision. Roaring at them I step onto the offensive.

Swing at the spearman, Kick at the swordsman, another swing. Forcing my body faster and faster, I begin to turn the tide. Unable to land any decisive blows, I force back the assailants. With the level two staying at the back I'm able to hold off five of the others on my own.

"Let's get out of here!" Making the call, Asuna uses the shield to push back their shield user creating a gap for us. No longer penned it, the battle lines begin to alter slightly as foot by foot we inch our way to the entrance.

Supported by Argo, Philia can barely walk. No one else is doing much better. Rain's swords hang by her side when she isn't using them. The dull gleam of exhaustion present in her eyes. Asuna's arms shake trying to maintain the shield in front of her.

"Enough!" Yelling at the berserk swordsman, the catman, pulls him from behind. The effect is comical as the giant man collapses helplessly to the ground.

As the fighting abates, I feel that uncontrollable rage fading, the priority of protecting the girls stopping me from rushing into battle. As it fades, so does all of my strength. I can still feel my active skill as it enhances my status. I've never had it on for this long before though. I'd forgotten the toll it takes on my body. It burned through my energy resources at a fearsome rate in order to turn the tide of unwinnable battles.

Giving me a large smile, the catman twirls his spear. "Running out of stamina boy?"

Not replying, my quick breaths and dripping sweat told him everything he needed to know.

"That was quite a power boost. Short lived though. As long as someone has a strategy to counter it, you're useless."

The words are biting. What's even worse is that there is no malice in them. As a professional adventurer, he deduced my skill and how to defeat it flawlessly. The humbling realization brought about another dark and foreboding understanding. We wouldn't be escaping from this. He stopped the fighting for no reason other than to talk to me and deal with me himself. Our slow pace towards the entrance of the alleyway simply wasn't enough. It would take too long.

"Keep going." Mind made up; I stopped my shuffle. Looking back in concern, as tired as they are, none of the girls want to leave me. "GO!" I command, roaring the word.

The girls resume their slow pace. No doubt they have faith that I have a trick up my sleeve to win this. Or that I'm delaying them before escaping alongside them. The sad truth is that neither of those are true. I'm already dead. All I can do now is help the girls survive.

Smiling weakly at my opponent, I beckon him forward with my left hand. All of my anger at them for hurting my friends has faded. Expended on useless strokes that did little more than leave potential bruises. All that's remaining to me is a foolish peace. That even though I failed to keep my promises, at least they'll live. And really, that's more than someone like me deserves.

"Very well." Accepting my challenge, the catman approaches on lithe strides. Still twirling his spear flawlessly in his hand.

Disconcerted by the mastery of his weapon, I go for a strike to his left-hand side, away from the spear. As if predicting my attack, he flawlessly deflects it before transitioning the point down into an attack.

Throwing my body back, I'm left with a long scratch down my cheek for my troubles. Without a moment to breath, I'm forced on the defensive. Within a span of a couple seconds, half a dozen deadly thrusts shoot out seeking blood. Doing my best to absorb and retaliate, my assault is woefully ineffective. Using the longer reach of his spear, he has me completely zoned from his body.

Gritting my teeth, I push down the rising fear. With my skill still running, I can sense my final fumes of energy start to fade. However, it isn't helping in this fight. I can sense my opponent's strength level. Him and I are very close. Status will not decide this duel, but technique.

"Giving up?" He asks with a smirk.

"Never." Trying to sound tough, the effort of getting the word out through my labored breathing was a herculean task. Taking the brief moment of relief, I check on the girls woefully slow progress. With a sinking heart I realize they've barely made it to the corner. All four of them are slowing down and struggling to move.

"Yeah, they aren't going anywhere," the catman informs me with a dry smile. "My ally puts a nasty little concoction on his spear. The paralysis takes a while, but already they can't talk and find it impossible to keep walking."

"What…?" I want to deny his words, call him a liar, but I can't. Once again, his words are spoken in a matter-of-fact tone. Everything that has happened here today has been done precisely according to his calculations. Swallowing I ready my sword, trying to fight off the blackness that encroaches on my vision and calls to me. I have one hope left now, that I can buy enough time for Hestia to show up. Putting my faith in my goddess, I join battle once more.

"Gah!" Reeling back after three quick blows, my shirt hangs in shreds around me. One long slash cutting it almost cleanly in two.

"Have you never fought against a spear before?" The catman's incredulous statement is the only reason I survive a little longer.

Growling, I fling myself forward in a lunge. Sword primed straight for his chest I change tactics. If the slashes are too easy for him to block, then I won't slash.

Rolling his eyes, the catman easy steps out of the way of the lunge. His body blurring, he leaves the haft of his spear planted firmly in the ground.

"Huh?" Caught off guard, I don't see his foot until it collides with my head. Sent flying, I feel my sword leave my hand as the hard ground gives me even more bruises.

Standing there, the catman waits for me to rise and fight him again.

Putting my hands against the ground, I push. Every part of my body burns in resistance as I do so. Managing to flip over onto my stomach, I prop myself up on my elbows. My vision is filled with the darkening stones as blood drips unending onto them.

Drawing up my legs, I attempt to stand. Half risen I fall over again as a fresh wave of pain assaults my body. Collapsing back to the ground, my skill fades with it. With no goal left to anchor it, it slides away from me like the morning mist. Mind filled with pain; I have no chance to regain it either.

"May I?" Walking over, the man with the two-handed sword is back. Even with my limited vision I can his large boots approaching.

"Hmm…" pausing in indecision, the catman looks further down the passageway to where undoubtedly the girls have collapsed.

"No…" Breathing my last line of energy, I latch onto the man's boot. Undoubtedly pathetic, it's all I can manage. Closing my eyes, I grip the leg with all the force I can muster. The beginning of tears threaten to fall through my closed lids.

"Hehe, well then, it's time for you to die boy!" A wild sadism in his voice, I can only hunch my shoulders and wait for the death blow. Disappointments heavy in my heart, I lived up to the name of my skill. The gilded hero exposed.

"No."

Following the one heavy word the sound of tearing metal. Titling my head, I wearily open my eyes to see half of a sword laying right reside me. It the man's two-handed blade. Or part of it.

"We have the information we need, don't bring an investigation down on her head."

With just those few words a feeling of deep remorse filled all of the assailants. It was as if the thought of inconveniencing this person was the worst sin in the world, whereas killing innocents was a minor thing.

"Let's go."

Again, the newcomer speaks and all of them listen.

"You got lucky boy." Spitting on my back, the man's rage is still present. Kicking my body away, I roll, and end face up. The red sky visible above me.

As the assailants leave, no joy fills me at being alive. Only a bone aching pain. Not from the injuries, but my failure.

I wasn't strong enough.

Again.

Body shaking a noise between a laugh and a sob leaves my body. The red sky blurs as fresh tears well-up and fall. Laying on the ground, beaten and broken, I cry. Huge ugly tears. The tears of a child. Within a minute Hestia arrives with Ganesha familia in tow, yet my sobs don't slow down.

I failed.

No, it wasn't the failure.

I gave up.

I gave up on Hestia and my friends. As soon as I realized I couldn't overpower my opponent I gave up on winning. I gave up on my promises, my future. The realization just induces a fresh wave of tears as Hestia holds me in her arms.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors's note:

Hello all,

Welcome back.

I'm posting this early because I'll be busy this weekend.

Also, I realize some of you are upset about how Kirito has been treated.

Well, things start to turn around for him this chapter :) kind of.

See you on the side.

* * *

Chapter 10 – What it Means to Climb

_Kirito:_

"Are you sure you should be up?"

Honestly no. I felt insanely weak. As I always do after using my skill. It didn't matter though. I can't take the look of pity in Hestia's eyes anymore.

"I need to make sure everyone is alright." Announcing my intentions, I begin my slow walk to the stairs up and out. Hestia had gotten help to bring me back home. The incident from yesterday evening still haunted my mind. My utter inability to do anything.

"I should come with you!" Moving to stabilize me, I shake off Hestia's hand.

"No," I reject her, shaking my hand. "I need to do this myself."

"Why?"

Standing right before the stairs, Hestia's question is a good one. What is it that's compelling me to do this by myself? Nothing solid, merely a feeling. Or maybe it's pride.

"Sorry goddess, I have to."

Offering no further explanation, I begin the trek up the stairs. Every step feels like an impossible challenge. Leaning heavily against the wall, I raise first one foot, then match it with the second.

"Umm… Kirito?"

Flushing, I keep myself moving. "I'm fine."

After what felt like a millennium, I finally get up the stairs and out of the church. The sky is painted red with the setting sun. It's been a whole twenty-four hours since the ambush. Sighing at the wasted time, I begin walking. Having managed the stairs, the flat ground is a little easier. Heading north, I meander my way to Miach's shop. The closest destination.

As the shop steadily comes into view, my nerves only grow. Philia had been in a bad condition. The memories are hazy, but the blood pooling around her feet is still fresh in my mind. Pausing, I stare at the entrance to the shop for a while. The prominent closed sign reminds me that Miach has a familia house somewhere else.

"Hya! Hargh!"

Ears perking up, I catch the sounds of grunts and yells of someone in combat. Ignoring the front door, I walk through the narrow alleyway that leads to the back. Surrounded by a tall fence, this is where Nazha grows a majority of the herbs she uses in the potions.

"Hahh!"

Now that I'm closer, the voice is definitely Philia's. Continuing past the fence, I locate the back gate. Knocking on it, I hear the sounds of physical exertion stop.

"Who is it?" Philia's voice has a twinge of suspicion in it.

That's only to be expected though. Getting a knock on a gate late in the evening isn't typical. "Kirito."

"Kirito!"

The sound running is followed by the gate being flung open. Philia's panting form is soaked in sweat, her shirt and shorts plastered to her skin. Ripping my gaze from the tantalizing form, a knot of fear loosens at the fact that she's alright.

"You're alright!"

"Huh?" Not having a moment to prepare, I'm knocked to the ground by the impact. Head colliding with the paved alley, the red sky swirls before my eyes.

"I was so worried!"

Chuckling lightly, I have no answer. All I can do is reach an arm up and rub her head. The soaked hair is faintly disgusting to the touch, but I force myself through.

Pushing herself off me Philia holds her body above me. Meeting her large eyes, my cheeks heat up staring at her. Slowly I'm becoming more and more aware of our body positions.

"P-Philia?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Huh?" Once again, I stupidly mutter my noise of incomprehension as to what's happening.

"I let everyone down." Philia begins, large tears welling up in her eyes and dropping on me. As they fall on my cheeks and roll away, I do nothing to stop them or wipe them away. "I was too weak to fight them off. I'm not a great fighter like Rain and you. I don't have awesome magic like Asuna. I'm-I'm nothing!"

Breaking down at the end of her speech, Philia lowered her head to my chest and sobbed. Her shaking form was a pathetic sight. It reminded me of myself.

"You're wrong."

My quiet words bring Philia's sobs to an end.

"I'm the weak one, and I've done nothing to change that. Less than a day later you're working yourself to exhaustion trying to get stronger."

Shaking her head against my chest, Philia silently denied my words. "You aren't weak. You're so strong, always protecting us."

Starting to grow angry at the morose girl, some part of me wants her to tell me I'm weak. To confirm what I already know. "I'm not. I gave up yesterday. I knew I couldn't win so I gave up."

There it is. My secret from yesterday. There's no way that Philia will still support me now.

Lifting herself up, Philia searches my face. Initially averting my eyes, I don't want to see the disgust there. The disappointment. But I have to. Forcing my eyes to hers, all I see in them is sadness.

"Oh Kirito." Lifting one of her hands, she runs it along my cheek to my hair. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Through any of ours."

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter back. Why is she taking this so calmly? How had she dealt with the pain from yesterday and kept moving forward?

Tilting her head, Philia considers my question. "On second thought, maybe not. It would be bad if you figured out exactly how uh…" Trailing off, Philia's cheeks turn a color matching the sky. "Eep!" As if just realizing her position, Philia peels herself off me. Quite literally as her sweat ridden clothes had begun to adhere to my skin.

Taking a few steps back, Philia stumbles and falls to the ground. Based on her gaunt face, the exhaustion must be catching up with her.

Groaning loudly, I push myself up so that we are both sitting on the cold stone.

"I uh, I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to push you down and then umm…"

Good mood returning slightly, I poke fun at her. "Seemed pretty intentional to me."

"Well it was, but ah, nevermind." Blushing even harder now, Philia lowered her head to the cobblestones, but through her bangs, I could see her upturned eyes examining me.

Staring briefly back at Philia I find myself having to avert my gaze yet again. If I stare at those large blue eyes any longer, I'll get pulled in.

"Hey Kirito…"

"Yes!" Yelping almost pathetically, I'm confused why I'm so nervous now. I can almost hear my heart beating erratically in my chest.

"Do you want to… you know, help me train?"

As she's talking, Philia starts moving towards me. Not standing up first, she moves with deliberate slowness on all fours.

Moving drying out, I can't get out an initial answer. _Training. _The word sounds so innocent. So innocuous. After all, why shouldn't I help Philia out when she needs me?

"Hey Philia, are you done yet?" Walking out of the back door, Rain has a clear view of the two of us through the open gate. "Kirito!"

"Urg!" Getting slammed into the stone floor for the second time, the sky is now bordering on black. It's too late for me to visit anyone else.

"Grr…" Growling softly, Philia shoots daggers at Rain's oblivious back. "All I needed was another minute…"

Shaking my head, a smile grows on my lips. I may only understand a fraction of what happens, but if they're willing to put up with my ineptitude, then I'll always be there for them.

* * *

_Babel's top floor:_

"Is this true?" The goddess' words are filled with sadness bordering on sorrow. Standing at the balcony looking out onto the world she was being filled in by her familia members on what had transpired. The disappointing information caused her far more sorrow than anything else had in the past year. She'd been so sure in the boy. That he'd rise up and defy all expectations. That he'd begin to shine brightly.

Sighing heavily, the noise caused her two followers whom were present to flinch. Their very souls ached at the thought of having been the ones to deliver the news that made her make this sound.

Tapping her fingers on the balcony, the girl lost her divine aura. In its place was left a sulking teenage girl. "Hmpf! Can't believe he'd just disappoint me like that!"

"I can still go back and finish the job goddess!" One of the men volunteer, the catman whom had fought Kirito.

"No," Freya grumps, agitated tapping picking up speed. "He may still prove himself yet."

"As you say…" The catman replies, disbelief in his voice. Watching his goddess walk around, he got to witness a new side of her that he'd never seen before. The side when her conquests fail. Either when she's unable to get the person she desires, or when they fail to live up to her expectations.

Strongly resembling a sulky teenager, Freya acted with all the dignity of a girl whose first crush turned out to be a drug dealer, or some other unwelcome revelation. It would take the goddess weeks to fully get over it. Like the wind continues to blow though, she would. For like the wind, Freya's love was constantly shifting. Some may get more time with it, but eventually it would leave. An intangible force that no one can claim as their own.

"The second summoning comes soon." The second man in the room reminds her. Standing tall beside the door, Ulfric had merely overseen the plan, not participated in it. It was his position as captain that allowed him to remain present.

"Yes," Freya sighs. "I hope there will be at least one person in it worthy of my attention."

"None of us are worthy of your love goddess Freya."

"Hehe, you're so cute Ulfric. I made a good choice with you."

Bowing his head, the captain accepts the compliment.

"I just can't believe," Freya starts again, content to gush about the failed plan, "that while his companions were bled in front of him, that he gave up."

Tilting his head, Ulfric looks confused. "They weren't though."

"Excuse me?" With just those two words, Freya's aura returned with a vengeance. Not her normal one, filled with love. This one was cold, the jealousy of love taken too far.

"I-I did goddess!" The catman insists. "We kept the boy away from his companions while my helpers steadily inflicted injuries on them."

"And then?" Freya asks, her eyes promising retribution if the wrong answer is given.

"He activated his skill, got out, and helped his companions to escape." The catman murmurs, as if just now noticing his mistake.

Gritting her teeth, Freya revealed true anger. Something very few people have ever seen. Or at least seen and lived to talk about. "I wanted you to be plunging your spear through one of those silly girls' backs while he watches!" Freya all but screams. "Get out!"

Face blanching the catman has no response as he dashes from the room, throat tight with terror that today would be his last.

Standing there impassively, Ulfric took the events in calmly, not allowing himself to be shaken. Even as his goddess struts angrily around the room, a display he hadn't seen in a year.

"We leave him alone for now," Freya eventually spits. "Regardless of how they failed to carry out my test correctly, the boy still failed. He'll need to do something else if he wants to get my attention."

"Yes, my goddess."

Oblivious to the events in the tower, Kirito's fate changed dramatically according to the whims of a goddess.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Kirito!"

"Kii-bou…"

"Hey guys." Waving at them, a nervous Asuna and Argo meet me at the entrance to the dungeon. "I wanted to visit yesterday but didn't have time."

"That's okay…" Murmuring her response, Asuna's arms were doing a strange motion in front of her. They were opening up and then closing again. Almost as if… Getting flashbacks to how Rain and Philia had greeted me yesterday, I suddenly understand.

Deciding it's only fair, I open my arms in clear consent. Smiling widely at Asuna, I zone out all other noises.

Looking at me up and down, Asuna doesn't rush forward as I expected. Instead, her face goes bright red. "Wh-what do you think your doing!?"

"What I'm…?" Did I misunderstand. As confusion sets in, my arms begin to lower.

"I'll take it!" Rushing forward, Argo latches her arms around me.

Surprised at the different occupant, I return the motion, rubbing her back softly.

"Thanks for not dying Kii-bou." Almost missing the quiet words, they return the guilt from before. I hadn't considered any of their feelings before throwing my life away.

"Fine!" Letting out that one word, Asuna marches over to the pair of us. Stopping a couple feet away she examines the two of us.

"Umm, Asuna?"

Giving me a brief glare, Asuna walks behind me. Keeping my head forward I wait for whatever punishment she's decided on.

Not a moment later, I feel her slender arms wrap around me, just below Argo's. Her head rests comfortably between my shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry."

"Asuna?"

"If I had my weapon. If I wasn't so weak…"

Gasping lightly, I can feel Asuna's tears staining my cloak. Mouth pausing, I don't know what to tell her. That even if she did have a weapon, it wouldn't have changed anything? That just sounds like an insult.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Just like that, Rain breaks the mood before I can say something.

The girls jumped away from me faster than if I was electric.

"Nothing!" Asuna assumes immediately.

"I don't know about that…" Rain replies, scratching her cheek. In her eyes an evil gleam twinkle. "Looked to me like Argo and you were double teaming Kirito like Philia and I did yesterday…"

"D-double teaming!" Asuna shrieked.

"Yesterday?" Argo asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"He didn't tell you?" Rain asked in confusion, tilting her head. All the while she casually wrapped an arm around my waist.

For some reason, twin glares were focused on me. Mouth working soundlessly, I glanced back and forth between the two factions.

"Oh, cut it out." Philia moans. Reaching out, Philia tugs on Rain's hair eliciting a series squeaks and Russian curses. "Nothing happened yesterday." The words are clearly for Asuna and Argo's benefit, but as her cheeks heat up, the denial becomes suspicious.

"Oh really?" Argo presses.

"It's true," I chime in, supporting Philia's claim. As the girls' analyzing gazes examine me however, I find myself repeating Philia's response. Cheeks heating up under the scrutiny, I know how guilty I must look, but I'm innocent! Although, Philia had been on top of me…

"Ki. Ri. To."

Gulping, Asuna's punctuated words are one of the most terrifying experiences in my life. That is including almost dying multiple times.

"I was just teasing you two. Geez." Gripping her hair, small tears are in the corners of Rain's eyes as she glares at Philia. "Since I forgot to ask yesterday, and everyone else seems to have forgotten, is Syr alright?"

Nodding, I realize I hadn't told them about her. "She escaped uninjured. Ganehsa familia found her at the end of the alleyway gagged and bound."

"That's good at least," Asuna murmurs. The reminder of the that evening dampening the mood.

"It's so weird," Argo complains. "I mean, what are the chances? They kidnapped the only non-adventurer and let the goddess go!"

Shaking my head, I deny Argo's conspiracy theories. "None of the native adventurers will dare harming a deity due to the potential retribution in the afterlife. Syr was only kidnapped as a method to draw me… Us, into the alleyway."

"Yeah, who were they?" Rain asks grumpily.

"And what did they want?" Philia adds on morosely.

After the questions, a tense silence falls over the group. All I can do is stand there, no answer for any of their questions.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"_My name is Necksa!_

_Vannforlengelse__!"_

Letting the spell go, I feel my mental energy flow away, as the spears of water penetrate their targets. Having encountered a monster party on the tenth floor, we retreated for me to get my spell off. Or, kited them, as Kirito called it.

Tracking the spears, they easily deal with the large orcs and usually challenging bad bats. The ones my spell struggles with are the imps. The small creatures are so low to the ground that the horizontal bolts often sail over their heads.

As I watch, a whole pack of imps, seven in total, form up after my magic fades. Frowning in disappointment, I can't help but feel like I should have been able to get them as well. In the back, a pair of Hard Armoreds rise from the grass, shaking off the water dripping down their backs.

Tsking angrily, I glare at the creatures which have the gall to survive my magic. With how easily it tears apart the massive Orcs; it seems wrong that these creatures would have a method with which to survive it.

"I'll deal with the Armoreds." Prepping his shield which had spent most of the day slung across his back, Kirito approached the Armadillo monsters.

Meanwhile, the rest of us turned towards the pack.

"Let's do this." Stepping forward, Rain brought her dual swords to bear against the seven nimble creatures.

Frowning at the girl's forward nature, none of us argue against her. More and more I find that Rain is taking the position of second-in-command within the party. Argo's laidback attitude and Philia's lack of confidence disqualified them. The only other option then was me. Between us the logical option is Rain. Nonetheless, something about it irks me. Some strange feeling that this is bringing me further away from my goal.

"Help me Asuna?" Rain's questioning voice is a little tight with stress. No doubt being surrounded by seven imps as Argo and Philia attempt to flank.

Flushing, I rush in to help Rain out. My musings put one of my party members in danger. And I thought myself a leader. Covering Rain, my jabs with the rapier had more range and did better at preventing the imps from enclosing.

"Hah!" Exhaling as she lunges, Argo managed another successful flank. The fog worked against the imps as often as it hindered us.

"Hiyah!" Following Argo's distraction, Philia takes down a second.

Taking advantage of the confusion, I lunge at a third. Fueled by my skill, the streak of steel neatly impales the small creature.

"Good job everyone!" Congratulating us, Rain's blazing swords bring down the final four imps in three swift strikes.

"Well done," Kirito murmurs, walking back towards us. The corpses of the two Armadillo monsters testifying his victory. Despite that, Kirito's face is twisted.

"Did you get injured?"

Rain's question finally brings comprehension. I can't believe I couldn't figure that out on my own. Flushing even brighter, I probably look like I'm running a fever.

"Ahh, I suppose." Kirito admits. Although reluctantly. Going to return his shield to his back, Kirito stops with a grimace. Instead he lets his left arm drop and casually lets his shield fall.

"How bad is it?" Rushing over, I feel a sudden spike of fear for the boy.

"It's nothing," Kirito insists blushing. Turning away he reaches for his potion pouch. "I just need a potion and I'll be ok."

"Wait," I command. Stopping him from using the potion, I begin prodding his shoulder. "Can you raise your elbow parallel your body?"

Obeying my commands, Kirito winces performing the feat, but succeeds.

Nodding, I give my judgement. "It's not dislocated, but you strained a tendon. This requires a hi-potion to restore."

Blinking at me, Kirito doesn't say anything. Belatedly, I realize I have everyone's eye upon me.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Argo inquires in a gruff voice.

Blushing, I lower my gaze. "I've been getting lessons from my familia members after returning. Adventuring Basics 101 they call it."

"Are you sure this requires a hi-potion?" Kirito asks despondently. "I think it's starting to get better."

Giving him a deadpanned gaze, his feeble motions as he hides his winces only makes me more confident in my judgement.

"Fine," Kirito grumbles. "Farewell 7,800 valis."

As one, we wince sympathetically for the boy. We've rearranged our income splitting to be fairer, but still, as the only familia member, Kirito is very poor. These aren't potions he can lackadaisically use. On the other hand, being reduced to one arm for the rest of the day, may end up killing all of us. At this point I know Kirito well enough to confidently say that he'd never put us in danger for any reason.

"So, how'd you injure it?" Philia inquires.

Based on Kirito's expression, it's not a story he wants to tell. "The Armoreds are heavier than they look." The words are quiet and spoken in an embarrassed tone.

Under the combined force of all four of our glares, Kirito shrank even more.

"Look, I needed to know, alright!?" Biting back a little, the embarrassment on his face hasn't faded, but the look in his eye was one of determination.

"Know what?" Argo asks exasperatedly, taking the bait.

"Whether I can stop one of them if need be," Kirito explains with a shrug of his shoulders. "I underestimated how bad my defense stat is."

I want to get mad at him for his reckless move, but I can't. All I can feel is the budding joy in my stomach. Every time Kirito pulls one of these crazy stunts, it's always for us. _Us. _How I wanted that to be me. Looking away from the group, I stare into the fog as my confusing tumble of emotions renders me inert.

Trying to clear my mind, I shake my head. But the action does nothing as I continue along with the party. Suddenly, I feel very out of place here. Glancing at Argo, I wonder if she feels the same way. In a sense we're the two leeches, feeding off the poor familia's efforts to make money and get stronger.

I keep waiting for Argo to tell us more about her familia, but she never does. _Hermes familia. _The name causes many of my familia members to scowl in annoyance. The eternally neutral god does everything and takes no sides. Even though suspicions swirl through my mind, I have to force back my own tears. For I feel like a stranger in a party in which I was the first official member. Even worse, I understand why.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Hey Eina." A weak smile is all I can do to assure my worried advisor. Based on her expression, she knows something about what happened two days ago.

Returning my small smile, Eina doesn't say anything, yet her eyes speak volumes. The fear in them that I'd been injured is painful.

"It's alright," I assure her. Sitting down in the consultation box seat, I let out a large sigh. "I'm alright." The quiet words are unconvincing. I try to tell myself they are true.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Eina's quiet words hold no expectations within them. If I say no, she'll respect that.

Opening my mouth to start, I sharply close it. All the times I've relied on her before keep bubbling up in my memory. It's pathetic. How can I expect to protect anyone when I need to confide in Eina to deal with my problems?

Reaching over the table, Eina suddenly grabs my hands. Looking me in the eye, her sparkling green orbs possess a pure beauty that holds my attention.

"You have that sulky look that male adventurers often display when things go wrong," Eina tells me softly. "I won't think any less of you for opening up. After all… that's why I'm here."

The final words seem sad for some reason, but they still soothe me. Eina's right, I need someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't there and isn't involved.

"I felt like a fake in the dungeon today." There. I spoke the words. Tensing my shoulders, I'm unsure how Eina will react. Laugh probably.

After many moments of silence, I hesitantly look up and onto Eina's contemplative face.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

Chewing, I try to muddle through the thoughts. The events of two days ago have become unimportant to discuss. What matters now is my ability to move forward as an adventurer.

"I made so many mistakes today," I admit. "I don't think my party noticed; or noticed much anyway. Every time I entered a fight, I was really nervous and over-evaluating every move I made."

"I see," Eina replies, balancing her chin on her entwined gloved hands. "Can you give me an example?"

"W-well, there were two Hard Armoreds that I went over to deal with. The rest of my party was handling a gang of imps. When they balled up at me and began rolling, I suddenly doubted my ability to dodge. I used my shield instead to deflect them and ended up injuring myself."

"Thank you, Kirito, I'm sure that was hard for you."

Blushing, I lower my gaze. Strangely though, it hadn't been hard. It was liberating getting it off my chest. I think my lie had convinced everyone, so I'm glad at least Eina knows the truth.

"It's time for you to make a choice Kirito."

Head whipping up towards the girl, her sad voice has commanded my full attention.

"You need to decide whether you want to stay on as an adventurer. I've heard rumours pertaining what happened to you, and while I don't know everything, I can tell you some things. First, it was most likely a group testing your power based off your duel with Garim. Someone who had barely been an adventurer for one month defeating a seasoned warrior is sure to draw heads. Therefore, I think you're going to continue to draw attention if you stay as an adventurer. You're going to need to focus intently on your goal and pursue it, regardless of what it is."

Even with Eina's older sister demeanor, a small blush of self consciousness suffuses her cheeks.

Lowering my gaze, I focus on where our still linked hands sit. The stabilizing presence was so calming I had forgotten about them.

"Oh, my apologies." Following my gaze, Eina removes her hands. Repressing a sigh, I pull back my hands, which quickly go cold now that they are alone.

"What do you think I should do?" Talking for the first time in a while, Eina's speech hadn't given me any answers.

"I think you should follow your heart," Eina confirms with a smile. "I remember five weeks ago, when you were in here. If you want to get back to your world Kirito, then go. But… if that no longer holds your heart… You'll still have my support."

Yet again, I feel tears welling up in my eyes, mirrors to Eina's. Sniffing, I wipe them on my sleeve. When did I become such a crybaby? "Thank you Eina, for everything."

"You've made up your mind then?"

"There was never any other choice," I tell her with a smile. "You've reminded me of that."

"Kirito!" Eina shouts at my back as I prepare to leave. "Remember, an adventurer shouldn't go on adventurers. Alright?"

Giving her one final smile, I leave the consultation room. Like a hot spring, or some magical zone of healing, I walk back to my familia home rejuvenated with my back straight and confident. I can still feel wounds of the past two days, but they no longer drag me down. Instead, I can feel them hardening into a scar that will propel me even further ahead.

* * *

_Hermes' familia home:_

"Welcome back Argo, did you have a lucrative day in the dungeon?"

"Yes Hermes," Argo replies with a sigh. This exchange has become a daily occurrence between the two of them. Grimacing, Argo recognizes that it's all her fault as well. She'd poked her nose where it doesn't belong. And now what? It was approaching the time where she'd have to leave Kirito's party. As much as she enjoyed travelling with him, she had familia duties.

"Hmm, so I've been thinking…" Hermes began, with that small secretive smile of his. "That after you hit level two, I could _really _use your services in the familia."

"I understand, my God." Argo answered in a sulky voice. She knew Hermes was being far nicer than he could be. However, as her time with Kirito drew to a close, she still hadn't told him anything.

Every now and then she caught Asuna giving her a sideways look. More than likely she heard rumours about _Hermes familia_ from her familia. It hurt a little that Asuna didn't ask about them. On the other hand, Argo had also proffered no information.

"So, the mighty Argo has finally returned." The sulky voice belonged to a chienthrope girl with long brown dog ears. Despite her looks, she was one of the Familia leaders at level three.

"Lulune," Argo's answer is curt, and borderline insubordinate. Yet she doesn't have the motivation to provide a proper answer. Argo could claim she didn't know what she was getting into when joining the familia, but she had specifically scouted out and joined _Hermes Familia _because of the rumours surrounding it and how it operated. In a way she didn't understand when she joined. She thought it would be a game, not her life.

"Is that all you have to say?" The girl sulks. "You know, I used to be carefree like you. You'll change when you experience losing people."

With that ominous statement, the dog girl walks away.

"Ah ignore her," Hermes chuckles slapping Argo on the back. "She's just upset that the recruits from the other world aren't filling into their positions as quickly as she hoped."

"It's just…" Argo trails off. "I'm still adjusting to what familias really mean."

Nodding his head in sympathy, Hermes seems to understand. "This world is structured differently than yours. I've travelled all over and have seen many different cultures. I can assure you though, that you will find a home here."

Bowing her head, Argo was humbled by Hermes' words. It wasn't until after the final footsteps of her god had faded that she walked down the hallway towards her room. As she stared at the luxurious walls, she couldn't help but contemplate how none of the people in her party really understand what being part of a familia meant. Regardless, after this attack on Kirito a couple days ago, they were starting to figure it out.

Going directly to bed, Argo was subjected to an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares. The dead faces of her party members stared at her accusatorily. They needed her, why wasn't she there? The next moment, her dead familia members came and accused her. There was no winning solution. No answer to please both. There was only the correct thing to do, honor her ties to her familia.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Ah, I'm late again!" Cursing I stand up from the bed quickly. Too quickly.

"Ahh!" Letting out a quick yell, Hestia was flipped off me and unto the ground with a solid smack. Holding her head in with both hands, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Goddess!" Rushing over, I help her sit up and rub the spot where she impacted.

"Jeez," Hestia complains. "You're in such a rush lately."

"I guess I am," I reply breezily. Standing up, I don my shirt and equip my gear. It's rare for me to go into the dungeon on a Saturday, but I convinced my party to form today. There's something about today… It's special.

Subconsciously, I know why I've been so excited lately. The days following my talk with Eina were revolutionary. It was as if my whole perspective of the dungeon was somehow altered. It became less about the monsters themselves and more about what they represent. We blazed through the eleventh floor and had spent yesterday on the twelfth. Now, the one word on the tip of my party's tongue was level-up. Almost taboo, I can see their looks every morning, wondering if it had happened.

Soon. That was the feeling I was getting. Any day now I'd be hitting that milestone.

I can do it. I can keep climbing. To become strong enough to protect everyone. To catch up to her.

"Bye Hestia!"

"Wait! I didn't even transcribe your status…" Trailing off, Hestia could do little more than sigh before I could no longer hear her. Face spread into a smile, I jog all the way to the benevolent mistress.

"Hey Syr!"

"Kirito!" Just emerging from the café, Syr greets me with a large smile and the picnic basket.

Taking it from her, my good moods shrinks a bit. There's still that lingering sadness behind her eyes. For some reason she continues to hold herself responsible for what happened to me and distances herself. Despite my efforts she's been reluctant to forgive herself.

Smiling, I bid her farewell. Making a note to myself, I think I'll bring everyone to her store for a celebration later. We need one for all the success we've been having in the dungeon.

Walking along the road, my good mood continues to sour. For some reason Asuna and Argo have continued to grow more… distant. Asking did nothing and there was no one I know who could give me the answer. At this point it honestly felt like a three-person squad in Rain, Philia and me with two tag along adventurers.

Pursing my lips, I studied them from a distance. Since all of us came from northern Orario, we had changed our meeting location to the park outside the northern entrance. The volume of traffic going in and out of the dungeon had hit an all time high. Even the first few days paled in comparison. I'd been told this was because many of the native adventurers had left the city like Asuna's familia during the ban. Since its original duration was two months, only now were they getting back.

Breaking off from my musings I approach the assembled girls. Similar to past days, Rain and Philia chatted freely with each other. Argo stood off to the side with a sad expression, and Asuna stared neutrally towards to the dungeon.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late."

"You should be," Rain sniffs, "After all, this was your idea coming here today."

Bowing slightly to the four of them, I apologize for my tardiness.

"Let's get to it then, shall we?"

Shivering from Asuna's words, she'd barely flicked her eyes to me when I'd shown up. I don't know what happened between us, but a wall had risen up.

"Wow," Rain mutters, "I thought you were a water mage, not an ice queen."

Snorting in derision, Philia quickly covers her mouth from the comment. She isn't the only one as Argo tries to contain her mirth.

For once Asuna turned her piercing eyes in our direction. The twin chestnut orbs sending daggers at Rain. However, Rain stared back unaffected by the assault.

Sighing, Asuna gave up the battle first. "You don't understand. None of you do…" Sending a quick glance towards Argo, I can't help but think that Asuna considers her an exception.

Putting a hand on Rain's shoulder I mouth at her to give us space. Catching up to Asuna, we walk side-by-side for a time, a considerable distance between us and the rest of the party.

"Hey," laying a casual but firm hand on her arm, I stop her from walking.

"We're already late," Asuna intones in a dull voice, refusing to stop.

Swallowing fearfully for what I'm about to do, I tighten my grip on her arm and prevent her from continuing.

Giving it a couple of useless tugs, Asuna eventually stops, still refusing to look at me.

"Why?"

The one quiet word appears to break Asuna. With a vengeance she turns around to face me, tears streaming down her cheeks. What she had been trying so hard to hide from us. Finally, as I look her head on, I see what I've been missing. What's been in her eyes for a week now, fear.

"Don't you realize yet?" Asuna spits harshly. "I'm endangering you. You're better off without me."

"W-what do you mean?" Voice cracking under the strain, I'm blown back by the change. I'm unable to wrap my head around what's happening.

Gripping my shoulders with both hands, Asuna lightly shakes me as she leans in. "These people attack you because of me… Because of my familia… I can't stay…"

"What…?" This time I perfectly understood the implications behind Asuna's words. She was leaving the party.

"I'll come today, but this is it…" Trailing off, Asuna's hands slowly slip off my shoulders and fall to her sides. Hunching her shoulders and staring at the ground she looks so small, so vulnerable.

I want to wrap my arms her, tell her it's ok… But I don't. I can't. I'm still too shocked.

Hesitantly, the other three arrive into this scenario as Asuna's tears have finally stopped.

"So… what's happening?" Philia asked hesitantly.

Pausing, I consider. "I think that after we get out of the dungeon… We should all go to the benevolent mistress to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Asuna asks weakly, pain in her voice.

Shrugging my shoulders, I clarify, "Well, you're moving on to greater things, and we've doing so well in the dungeon, I think we could really use it…"

Nodding their approval, we head into the dungeon for the last time as a five-man unit. Out of the corner of my eye though, I catch one look at Argo's face. Her devastated expression, and eyes full of pity. Not directed at Asuna, but me.

Walking along, I maintain a stoic expression to hide the pain inside. Asuna… Gone. I could see the shadow of despair ahead but ignored it for now.

Past the top floors, through the killer ant floors, not a word was spoken. Our ominous train was completely silent except for the crunch of our boots on the rock floors. Even for what we'd describe as a weekend, the dungeon was busy enough that we barely saw a monster. The main passageways in particular were cleared entirely.

Entering the tenth floor, I finally broke the silence, "so, what floor do you want to farm on?"

"I don't see why we wouldn't do the twelfth again?" Rain asks drily. No one misses her pointed gaze at Asuna.

"I agree," Argo adds, speaking her first words of the day. "More income and better falna."

So, with that our decision was made. Bypassing the branches on the tenth floor, we made our way to the closest entrance to the eleventh. Skirting around numerous parties, the tenth floor was packed. Nowadays it wasn't only native adventurers down here, off-world ones too.

Watching them fight, typically under the guidance of one of the native adventurers, mixed emotions swelled within me. While I'm happy people are starting to get more comfortable in the dungeon and make it deeper, I'm also losing my lead over them. As a single person familia, if I don't have strength on my side, I'm vulnerable to everyone.

As these thoughts cross my mind, a strong surge of resentment swells within me. I'm in the dungeon practically everyday doing my best, and it seems so futile now. Asuna's leaving, and why? Because I can't protect her? Or is it because I'm holding her back? Whatever it is, it still bites.

"Focus up everyone," Rain commands as we enter the eleventh. Since this staircase was off the main path, there was still fog here and far fewer adventurers. The reason for this is that a new monster spawns on the eleventh. One that had caused us many close scraps, the silverback.

Taking a couple deep breaths, I focus on what we're doing. Going into the dungeon distracted is inviting disaster. Drawing my sword, I leave my shield where it spends most of its time, on my back. It has incredible defensive properties, but I don't like the weight of it. It slows me down.

"Growg!"

"Kruu!"

Almost as soon as we enter, monsters beset us. An orc and two bad bats approaching.

Without talking we execute our strategy. Things may be rocky lately, but we've still spent so long in the dungeon together fighting that it's second nature.

_Another thing we're losing._

Shaking off the sad thoughts, I stalk towards the orc. My status is a hell of a lot higher than when I first fought against one. More importantly though, I know its limits. Dashing in, I swing my sword to intercept its vertical attack. Not to block it, which is still far beyond my strength stat, but to deflect it. The minor collision still shocks my hand from the force of the interaction.

However, I've now gotten past all of the Orc's defenses, sword recovering well before the club, I leave a deep gash in the orcs side and back off.

Staggering towards me, the Orc continues to clumsily swing despite the waterfall of blood falling from it.

"Gru?" Letting out one last grunt the beast falls to the ground revealing Rain behind it, her twin swords dripping black blood.

"Kar?"

Glancing towards the rest of the fight, I just catch a well thrown knife piercing the second bats wing. Taking advantage of its injury, Asuna finishes it off with a lightning thrust.

Even now I still get shivers watching her unbelievable forward speed. If it's a skill, she hasn't said anything, but she's faster than me. The thought is unbelievable and slightly aggravating.

"Nice throw!" Rain congratulates Philia giving her a big high-five.

Smiling, I'm glad to see the skill starting to come along. A couple days ago Philia had simply shown up with throwing knives. The first day had been… pathetic. The second was better, but the knives rarely struck the spots they were supposed to. It's hard to judge if she's kept improving as the bad bat wings are large targets, but they're certainly effective.

Continuing on, we have the occasional scuffle with monsters. Despite them, we make quick progress towards the twelfth floor. In barely an hour and a half, we reach our destination. The main stairs to the twelfth. This would be our second time venturing down here.

Without discussing it, we unanimously move to the side of the passage to regroup. Even as we take a small break, the activity around the mouth of the entrance is constant with groups coming up and down. Really the twelfth floor isn't any harder than the eleventh, it's all the same monsters. The difference is the number and the size of the rooms. On the twelfth floor the rooms are large and it's easy to lose track of the walls and where you are. This makes it incredibly easy to get flanked as monsters spawn while you're distracted.

"We need to stay in vision of the wall," I needlessly tell everyone. Yesterday could have ended badly if that familia hadn't been walking past and dealt with some of the monsters.

Giving me steely nods, I finally feel that comradery we share return. The fights have helped galvanize us into a cohesive force. They all know that a lack of focus here would most likely be fatal.

"Ready?" Posing the question, their determined eyes tell me the answer. Giving them a smile, I lead us deeper.

The last of the upper floors.

I'm here to conquer you.

* * *

_Asuna:_

If I hadn't run out of them long ago, I'd be bawling like a babe right now. The month of being an adventurer and the close shaves with death have hardened me, changed me. Which is ironic really, since I first ventured into the dungeon to stay true to myself.

Looking at Kirito, I can't help but wonder if he feels the same way I do. Probably not. I want nothing more to run into his arms and have him hold me, protect me. But I can't. I have obligations to my familia. More than that though, my presence puts him at risk.

Hearing about my scuffle last week in the alley, my familia members told me the most likely assailants, Freya familia. Few others are bold enough to assault people in a city. Furthermore, there was no clear goal besides establishing dominance, or determining a measure of strength. Their conclusion was that Freya wanted to get rid of me to reduce the power of Loki's recruits.

For some reason, this conclusion didn't sit well with me. Having had the advantage of being there, I don't think they knew who I was. It was all about Kirito, but it still doesn't matter. If there's even a 5% chance that leaving will keep Kirito safer, then so be it. I owe it to him.

"That must have been painful." Murmuring the words, Argo had fallen back and was walking beside me. With over a ten-foot gap between us and the rest of the party, it's unlikely they can hear the whispered words.

Nodding, I don't trust my tongue to say anything.

"I don't know how I'll do mine," Argo continues, unconcerned with my lack of reply.

Giving her a quick glance, I raise my eyebrow as a questioning, _why?_

Slowly shaking her head, Argo doesn't give an immediate response. It's as if she's still in shock about why she was to leave.

"I have a duty to my familia." Is what Argo finally settles on. "I imagine it's the same for you?"

Not wanting to explain the deeper reasons, I nod. In addition to the incident, Loki has begun putting pressure on me. Mirel says that Loki's pruning me as a future leader. To that end I need to spend time among the familia, getting to know them, and more importantly, how to work with them. We have another raid planned for next week. Going along as a supporter, I was terrified to hear the destination, the twenty-seventh floor.

Since Freya familia hasn't made a coordinated move yet, our leaders made the decision to bring down the boss of that floor.

"Focus up. We got Silverbacks."

Kirito's tight voice brings an end to our conversation.

"Good chat," Argo grumbles.

As the girl runs off to her flank, I feel my cheeks heat slightly. I realized I hadn't actually said a single word. Merely nodding and giving her questioning looks.

"Asuna start."

Obeying Kirito's Command, I hold out my staff and begin my chant. The familiar words rise easily to my mouth. The motion has become standard for me. Using the staff as a conduit for my power, I become able to achieve the same effect but with less strain on my mind.

"Ready." Finishing the chant in just under forty seconds, I hold it until Kirito gives the command.

"Can you hold for a minute?" the boy asks, eyes focused in the distance. "We've got something else coming."

Nodding resolutely, I hope it isn't a lie. Not only would that be incredibly embarrassing, it would also be potentially fatal to ignite into flames when everyone expects my magic to mow down the enemies.

Doing their best to hold off the silverbacks and bang of imps, Kirito brings down one of the gorilla creatures before the sounds he heard arrive.

It's a group of orcs, all armed with nature weapons. Kirito had been right to hold my magic.

"Alright, Asuna go."

Giving the command, everyone backs up to either beside or behind me. Pointing my staff in the direction of the monsters, I invoke the spell, "_Vannforlengelse."_

Not forming my usual blades, I do balls. Relying on the force of the impact to do damage, it's something I've been practicing. The blunt impact is more damaging against armored creatures like Armoreds, and the Siverbacks thick fur. Furthermore, the larger projectiles should do better at hitting the nimble imps.

"Hah!" Letting out a noise between a yell and a grunt, I force the water forward. In the face of the barrage, the creatures' eyes widen in the face of inescapable death. As the screams fade, no movement is left. I did it. I wiped them all out. Any other day, I'd be bursting with pride, glad I can live up to my role as a mage.

"I'll miss that…" Kirito's voice is touched by a twinge of sadness. Enjoying his last few times viewing my magic. The thought is devastating.

"I mean uh, good job everyone! We worked together well!"

The save is sloppy, but no one calls Kirito out on it. I wanted to have a happy final day, but with how I told Kirito, there's little chance of that left.

Yet again, I find a rising urge to fall on the grass and cry, but I can't. I have a job to do, the tears will have to wait.

* * *

_Restaurant in Orario:_

"So, you've managed to get together enough resources to make a raid on the new world? Congratulations!"

The silver haired goddess' words are happy, said with a slight lilt of sincerity.

Opposite her, the Vermillion haired goddess merely snorts. Eyes narrowed to a slit never blinked or strayed from the silver-haired Goddess' face. Likewise, despite her happy smile, and calm face, her matching silver eyes focused intently on her companion.

Their sitting postures couldn't be more different. The silver haired goddess sat straight up; legs crossed like a proper lady. The Vermillion goddess leaned heavily on her elbow; legs splayed open uncaring.

"Bah, we both know that even now, that isn't exactly an achievement."

Tilting her head, the silver-haired goddess, brought a finger up to her cheek. "Oh, well I figured that was why you asked for a meeting."

Somehow further narrowing her eyes, the vermillion goddess almost snarled. "Don't bullshit me Freya, you know why I asked for a meeting. I don't know what bullshit your planning, but I'll tell you straight up. I'll protect my familia members with everything I have, so don't think hits in alleys are going to work."

"Pardon?" Blinking, Freya seemed genuinely confused. Focusing on Loki, comprehension suddenly dawned on her. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Loki growls. "Keep your mitts off her."

A lilting laugh emanates from Freya's throat, drawing the attention of every patron in the restaurant. The beautiful noise far superior to any sound the musicians being the patrons entertained could manage.

"I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding," Freya tells Loki intently. The twin gazes locked on each other. "It's not your girl that interests me. And this time, I'll warn you. It's not wise to get between me and children I desire."

Loki seems taken aback by Freya's declaration. "If not Asuna then… Kirito?" Whispering the name of the boy that Loki had finally extracted from Asuna's reluctant lips.

"So, you know him," Freya murmured impressed. "I haven't decided whether or not to claim him, but if I do…"

Leaning back, a sad look entered Loki's eyes. She knew it would hurt Asuna, but… he wasn't worth going to war with Freya over.

"Just keep your dirty paws off my children," Loki growls.

"Well then," Freya declares while standing up. "I've had enough of being stared at." Without even a goodbye, the goddess leaves the restaurant to return to her abode at the top of the city.

The waiter arrived not even a minute later, eager to please with two dishes of food. Disappointed to see Freya gone, he sets the food and leaves.

Glancing at the unappetizing dish, Loki tsks. "She left me the bill again that vixen." Glaring at the now absent goddess, Loki felt sick to her stomach. Everyone called their familias equal. The two halves of Orario. And yet… Loki found herself helpless to help her children. Placing money on the table, Loki left the restaurant.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Sitting around eating lunch, conversation flowed for one of the first times today.

"I still can't believe that happened," Argo chuckled, unable to stop her giggles.

"It wasn't that funny," I insist. Eating bread, I kneel my head to hide my blush. The chuckles from the other girls disagree with my claim.

"Sure," Asuna snorts. As if a switch had been flipped, the old Asuna was back. Maybe she just didn't want to leave on a sour note.

"Ah, Nazha is going to get such a kick out this," Rain laughs lightly. "You screaming like a little girl as you hang upside down in a silverback's hand."

Blushing a dark red, I dispute her words. "I did not sound like a little girl."

My sulky words induce another fit of laughter through the group. Unseen, I show a small smile. If this is what it takes to bring them together, then a little humiliation is more than worth it.

"Seriously," Philia adds on, "I thought you were older than me. Then your voice cracks like that."

As the conversation continues, I merely nod and smile along. Even as I enjoy the moment, I can tell that its fleeting. In the words of the gods though, that's what makes them special.

"I think we should clear the twelfth today!"

"Huh?" Focusing back in on the conversation, I'm sure I misunderstood Asuna's words.

"Yes!" Philia agrees. "One final push!"

Eyes widening, my jaw drops as I survey them. Almost unanimously they agree. Only Argo seems to waver. A cold feeling in my stomach, I can't agree with this spur of the moment decision. I mean, sure, we've spent quite a while adjusting to this floor, and were doing quite well, but still. The farther we drifted from the stairs up, the farther we were from relative safety.

"I suppose it's not a problem," Argo agrees to my shock. "The floor is busy enough that we should be relatively safe regardless of where we are on it."

Swayed, by the girls' confidence, I nod my approval as we all stand up and stretch in preparation of further adventures. One push through the main route to the stairs that lead to the thirteenth, the middle floors. At least no one suggested going down there. Plus, I admit to myself, with a small smile, we've been getting better so fast, this floor should be a breeze for us.

The first few rooms are completely empty, the silhouettes of multiple parties fading into the mist at the edges on the central rooms. From them, the rest of the floor branches out. Here we're safe. Entering the second of the two central chambers, we've officially set a new record for depth travelled as a party.

Past the main chambers, the number of people drops instantly to zero. Everyone going lower is already there, and no one is returning this early in the day. The reason no one farms these connector rooms is the deep fog and low numbers of monsters. This makes the passage through ominous. Walking in silence, it was as if we'd all remembered at the same time this was unexplored territory for us.

"I don't remember it being this creepy."

Most of us, I clarify when I hear Asuna's words.

"I didn't think it would change so much…" Rain admits, voice trailing off in the thick mist.

"It will open up again," I assure them. "It's just temporary until we reach the last third of the floor."

I believe the words help steady them, regardless, no further conversation occurs in the passage. I almost manage to convince myself that it's because no one wants to bring monsters down upon us while our vision is drastically impaired.

Our journey passes without incident and before long the fog lightens as we reach the final rooms of the twelfth floor. The one we stand in now is the last of the largest caverns. Paths branch out in both directions leading to a variety of smaller rooms and even a pantry if you go deep enough. Down them you're sure to find many parties. These are the people on the cusp of level two, or the parties preparing for sorties into the middle floors but aren't quite ready.

Continuing through the room, we see some parties on the edges of the rooms, farming the monsters that spawn here. These parties will be us next week I conclude. The ones whom are strong enough to kill monsters with ease on this floor, yet don't want to risk the potentially large numbers of the outer passages.

Passing through the entranceway, it opens up into a series of smaller rooms, our final obstacle. Sensing the danger, everyone shifts their weapons and casts a wary look over the room. Focusing on my actions, I realized I'd done the same. Casting a wary eye over the seemingly still room, I try to control my nerves. For this series of chambers compose the 'final room' of not just the twelfth floor, but the entire upper floors. As such, it has an unprecedented capacity for monster spawns.

"Well, let's go." As one we step out onto the final challenge of the upper floors. The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying.

_Adventurers shouldn't go on adventures._

Like a shade, I heard Eina's disembodied voice echoes through my head. Hesitating, I stop walking, inducing a series a confused grunts from my party members.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Voice wavering in the middle, no doubt I sound like the complete opposite of a leader right now.

Surprisingly, the girls hesitate. It's a different matter to say that you're going to do something and actually doing it.

"We can do this." This time it's Asuna confidently assertion.

Where it comes from, I don't know, but it's enough to galvanize us for one final push.

Almost as soon as we enter, the monsters appear. An Armored to the right, a gang to imps to the left. Straight ahead an Orc and a Silverback.

"How you want to hit this?" The usual confidence in Rain's voice is diminished. While still there it shakes slightly.

"I'll deal with the Armored," Asuna offers. It sounds more like a command.

"Argo, come with me."

"Aye aye, Kii-bou."

Splitting into three small groups, we handle the monsters separately. While perhaps not the ideal setup, it allows for us to keep better track of our opponents.

_Unless more come._

I shake off the negative thoughts. There's no point dwelling on maybes. Especially when there's a very real opponent right in front of me.

"I'll flank."

Nodding in confirmation to Argo's words, I ready my shield in my left hand. Despite the creatures apparently having some sort of disagreement, both turn towards me with rage in their eyes. Roaring their deep-seated hate, they charge as one.

Eyes widening, only my experience keeps me alive. Rolling hard to the right, I escape under the Silverback's arm.

"Kraa!" Crying out in pain, I stare in confusion for a moment before I comprehend. The Silverback's faster swing had left its arm in the path of the Orc's club.

A fantastic strategy. If I'd planned it.

"Grug!" This time it's the Orc's turn to cry out as it crumples to its knees. Getting the back of its knees sliced will do that.

Wrongly blaming me for its injury, the Silverback howls and swings its arms. Stepping back outside of the frenzied blow, I use my sword to return a counterblow. Against the thick fur, It's little more than a scratch, but it's a start.

Continuing to be forced back, I sidestep the blows I can and deflect the blows I can't. Each fist arrives with the force of a sledgehammer, far more than my defense stat can handle. Nonetheless, each trade ends in my favour as cuts accumulate on the powerful monster. These things are the most powerful monster on this floor, so it only makes sense.

For some reason, my last thought sits wrong with me, but I don't have the time to figure out why.

Bringing both arms above its head, the Silverback prepares for a powerful slam. About to bring its arms down its eyes widen first in confusion, then pain. "Aroo!" Howling in agony, the creature falls flat on its face as a triumphant Argo appears behind it.

Barely glancing at it, I bury my sword in it to finish the kill while talking to Argo. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugs nonchalantly in reply, "I just like watching you work."

Chuckling slightly, I turn in a big circle to observe how the other scuffles are going. Rain and Philia are just finishing up their last imp. Asuna meanwhile, is already extracting the Armored's stone and is returning.

As she comes over, a contemplative look is in her eyes as she mumbles to herself.

"You okay?" I ask questioningly, leaving the collection of our magic stones to Argo.

"Huh?" Surprised by the question, Asuna shakes herself back to reality. "Oh yeah, it didn't come close to hitting me."

Nodding, I try to hide how impressed I am. I've been trying to keep the Armoreds to myself due to how hard they are to actually kill.

"I didn't get to see the fight, how'd you kill it?"

Blushing, Asuna averts her eyes.

Confusion rising, I simply stare at her and wait for her answer. "My familia suggested it."

"Oh…"

"Using my speed, I can reach them before they roll up… And they're eyes aren't armoured."

Blinking at her, it takes awhile for me to fully process her statement. "B-but… If you miss…"

Tilting her head, Asuna seems to ponder my statement before frowning. "Why would I miss?"

Once again, I've been left speechless. Did she hear herself? I feel like I've entered a different universe. But no… Asuna's been developing, and I've missed it.

Simply standing there we stare into each other's eyes. It's so strange. I'd initially put all of my faith into her. I don't know what to think anymore. I know she'll be powerful. But all I care about now is that she's leaving. Going somewhere I can't follow.

Introducing herself with a cough, Philia gently breaks into our staring contest.

"Good job everyone." Speaking the words, I rip my eyes off Asuna and lead us deeper through the floor, emotions mixed. Part of me wants the floor to never end, while my practical side wishes we were there already.

Entering the next chamber, we're greeted by a familiar sight, monsters. These paths which haven't been travelled in a while have been populated again. It will be a hard slog to get through them. Quickly counting the visible occupants and estimating the ones I can hear, I give a controversial order, "Asuna, begin casting."

Rightly so, the girl frowns. "Are you sure? I'm not great at spreading the missiles out."

"They'll congregate while you're chanting," I explain. "We will use the time to hold them off and give you as many targets as possible.

Accepting my orders, she nods. "Well, here we go. _Rise and flow, I am the Master of Water…"_

The magic energy and captivating chant draw the heads of the monsters. Once again, I ready my shield and go to greet them. In particular the Armoreds. My bane. The blasted creatures have the ability to roll straight through me and into Asuna, stopping her cast.

"Philia! The Bats!" Giving my orders, I ignore the flying silhouettes. It would be our newest ranged member's responsibility to deal with them.

"Gragh!" Beginning to charge, a clubless Orc lifts its meaty hand in preparation of killing me.

Easily dodging the sole monster's attack, I down it with one swift swing across the back of its knee. Leaving the prone creature, Asuna's magic will finish it.

Next, a gang of imps approach, placing themselves between the Armored and me. Sniffing, the armadillo creature keeps pacing.

Taking my eyes off it, I have to focus on the creatures in front of me. Their teamwork is frightening to face by myself. It's a good thing I'm not.

Rain's quick slash from the fog gives me all the opening I need to begin tearing into the strange dog-eared creatures.

"Ready." Before I know it, Asuna's chant is done.

"Fall back." Even before my order, the girls are retreating Smiling, I can't help but enjoy how well we work together now.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Releasing her Nordic spell, the water congeals and disperses faster than if it was fired from a cannon. I hope I never have to stand on the other side of that magic.

In the aftermath, pained screams continue. It's just as Asuna said, I realize with a sigh. The monsters far away took only mild damage from the spell. We'd have to go put them out of their misery before the screams drew more.

"Let's go." Leading them out into the mists, I aim for the source of the first cry, a silverback with a shattered leg. Dragging itself along with its arms, it truly is a pitiful sight. It doesn't even see me before my sword ends its life.

"What an unpleasant task," Argo scowls.

"Sorry," Asuna bites back. "I did my best to cover the room.

"It's not your fault," I sigh, "I should have done more to collect them."

_Crack!_

As one we all freeze. We're almost in the very middle of the room. Again and again the ominous sound rings out.

"Monster party…"

"Run!" Instantly making the decision, I position myself at the front of our fleeing troupe. Not so I escape first, but to clear the path. Well, mostly.

"I hate this stupid place!" Argo's complaints sum up all of our feelings. No matter how comfortable one is on a floor, the dungeon always has another trick up its sleeve.

"Are we turning?" Asuna's question is a valid one. The passage between caverns does narrow a lot. It may be possible to funnel them into the chokepoint and blow them away with magic.

"Too risky," I decide. "Keep running."

They're words no adventurer wants to hear, but they're essential. No one can survive fighting every battle.

Running almost full speed, I hold up a little as too not lose the others. Even still, we're going fast. My visibility time isn't even two seconds.

"Almost there…"

Philia's words send a shiver down my back. For life, and especially the dungeon, is full of cruel irony. Giving someone hope just to crush it a moment later.

The sound of crunching grass was the all the warning we had.

"Look out!" My frantic scream did little to help as a pair of Armoreds roll at us from the right.

"Wah!" The closest to their assault, Argo has no time to react. Trying to roll out of their way, one of Argo's legs is too slow.

With a despairing crunch, a sound emits from Argo's ankle that should never be made.

"No!" Crying out in rage, Asuna lunges forward with her lightning speed. Rapier flashing it lands right in the center of the spiral. The inch of flesh unprotected by scales.

The momentum of the Armored drags Asuna forward, almost yanking her Rapier out of her hand. However, she accomplished the goal. The roll was stopped as the Armored slowly bleeds to death on the grass floor.

"Are you…" I stop the question. Argo's gone past pain into shock. Her eyes are glazed and her ankle twists at a ninety-degree angle.

"Let's go!" Fighting my rising panic, I scoop up Argo's body and continue to run towards the exit.

"We have to turn!" Asuna insists.

Giving her piercing eyes, a quick glance, I waver. Completely encumbered by Argo's body, I'm relying on my party to protect me. More importantly, I can't run at full speed with Argo's body in my arms. Her armoured form weighs far more than I thought it would.

"Okay." Putting my life into the hands of Asuna's magic, the passage comes into view. Right in front of our entrance stands a Silverback. The overgrown gorilla seems to smile at us as we get closer.

"I got this," Winking at me as she goes past, Rain draws her dual blades and slides in low against the large class monster.

Heart in my throat, I can do no more than watch as she attempts to singlehandedly remove the obstacle between us and relative safety.

"Hiyah!" Yelling, Rain pivots like a top, her long red hair swirling behind her and covering the Silverback's fist. Despite the close encounter, Rain escapes unharmed and chains it into twin strikes. One sword leaves a long gash along its cheek while the other splits its side.

"Garoo!" Crying int pain, the silverback rotates faster than something of that size should be able to and begins to rain blows down upon the slim girl.

Dancing her way out of danger, Rain somehow ends up behind the creature. Gathering her strength, Rain forces her right blade into the core of the creature. Striking its stone, the Silverback begins to dissolve into ash right as we reach it.

Nodding appreciatively at her, we blow past her into the cavern. Roughly lowering Argo to the ground, I turn back to entrance. "Form up around me. Let none pass."

Without needing a command, Asuna begins chanting as the shadows thicken and solidify into figures of monsters. Every single variety one can expect to find on the twelfth floor is here.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Philia's mumbled expletives display exactly how on edge the girl is.

She's not the only one. My own breaths are coming hard and fast, and not solely from exertion. Even after all of my scraps with death, my body is reacting poorly. I can't seem to focus on the important things. My eyes constantly zoom in and magnify unimportant things. Like how majestic Rain looks as she stands prepared to face the creatures.

_What gives her the ability to do that?_

In the face of death, how can she remain calm?

Turning to me, Rain blinks in surprise. Blushing belatedly, I realize I'd said the words aloud.

"It's because I have you here to protect me," Rain smiles. "Why would I be afraid?"

Turning back towards the monsters, I swallow one final time. At least my presence is helping one person.

Thirty seconds.

Let's do this.

Slash, block, parry, dodge.

The motions blend together into obscurity. Every aspect fades away as two goals consume my mind. First, stop the monsters from advancing. Second, try to stay alive while accomplishing that.

Seeing an imp jump at an exposed Philia, I jab with my shield to deflect the creature. In the same breath, a besieged Rain is forced to the ground under the force of an Orc's club. Jabbing quickly with my sword, I lightly impale its side and pull back. There's no more I can manage.

"Grawoh!" Forcing aside the imps that are currently attacking me a Silverback forces its way through. The large creature doesn't hesitate before sending its ham-sized fist at my head. Ducking the blow, I send my blade in an uppercut creating a superficial wound.

Stumbling back a step, the monster roars at me.

The sound of flapping wings draws my vision as the Bad Bats decide it's their turn to join the party. Our only saving grace is the low roof prevents them from simply soaring past us to Asuna.

"Gruu!"

Face blanching my eyes lower to deal with the more important threat. The Silverback has given up on finesse and is relying on brute strength. Correctly getting the measure of the situation, the dim creature has determined that I'm completely unable to dodge.

"Uh oh." Planting my sword straight ahead, I bring up my shield my match it. Gritting my teeth, I know I can't take this impact standing still. Half a second before impact I force myself forwards.

"Kirito?"

"Kirito!"

Finally realizing my predicament, Rain and Philia are helpless to do anything as I crash with the creature.

Gasping, I lose sensation as I find myself weightless. Soaring through the air, a strange numb feeling has consumed my right hand. Due to my sword getting ripped out of it, I decide belatedly. Looking up, Asuna stands directly above me, staff held in front of her as her magic circle swirls around us.

Likewise forced back, Rain and Philia arrive a second before the monsters.

_We failed._

The thought is sobering as I lay on my aching back feeling the injuries of the fight.

With one word though, Asuna turns it all around. I get a view I never wanted as the water congeals barely a couple inches above me. Trying to sink further into the ground, I completely forget about the monsters as the water shoots out.

Exhaling heavily, I peel myself off the ground. I'm barely up before I'm knocked back down again. All three girls grabbing different parts of me, I struggle to breath through their combined choking. "A-Argo."

With that one word, the embarrassed girls get off.

"Thanks Kirito." Mumbling the words to me, Asuna is the first to leave to check on out stunned friend.

"Should we set it?" Rain asks blearily, giving Argo's broken foot a disgusted look.

"Yes," Asuna tells us with pursed lips. "Argo's an adventurer, she heals fast. She's not going to thank us for saving her if they have to rebreak it on the surface."

_Rebreak._

The words send a shudder down my spine. I'd heard of the process before, but having it become a reality was humbling.

"Do…"

_Crack!_

Not waiting for my approval, Asuna goes ahead and straightens Argo's foot. The glazed girl's body jumps, but no scream rings out. Holding back my bile, I realize Asuna was right, it was better to do it now.

Continuing to move as if on autopilot, Asuna pulls out a hi-potion and carefully rubs it into the wounded foot. Taking the rest, she drains it into Argo's throat. Almost instantly, some life returns to Argo's complexion.

Coughing, Argo opens her eyes. Staring into the brown orbs, I'm surprised by how lucid they are. But then again, I remedy, she is an adventurer. Plus, the power of a hi-potion isn't to be underestimated.

"Sorry," Argo apologizes, wincing slightly. "Put you in a bind."

"It's alr…"

Getting cut off once again, a scream splits the air from the chamber.

Nervously, we turn as one to greet the shadowed forms running towards us.

As the adventurers emerge, they're people I've never seen before. The leader sees us, then his eyes find their way unto the injured Argo. Mouth splitting into a grin, hope begins to replace the fear in his eyes.

"We'll leave the spoils to you then, yes?"

With just that sentence, he leads his party past us and closer to the surface.

"No! Don't leave me… Ahh!"

Statement getting cut off, the person's words turn into a scream of death.

Quickly following is an ominous roar. A noise that brings back repressed memories.

"It can't be…"

Slowly its copper form enters vision. Standing on four powerful legs, fresh blood drips from its teeth.

"It is…"

"An infant dragon." Argo finishes for me. Despair in her voice.

* * *

_Jyaga Mara Kun North Stand:_

"L-Loki?"

Disbelief thick in Hestia's voice, she couldn't imagine how unlucky she must be. Her rival since Tenkai had arrived at her food kiosk while she was working. _No doubt here to laugh at me from her position at the top!_ Hestia decides with a scowl.

Loki matches her scowl perfectly.

"Well, are you going to order?" Hestia asks grumpily, wanting nothing more than to get Loki out of here.

Grimacing, Loki gives Hestia a disbelieving look. "Like I'd ever eat food _you _prepare. I'm here to talk."

Grinding her teeth, Hestia holds back a snark reply. "Fine, make it quick."

Glancing behind her, Loki found a line of disgruntled customers wondering what was taking so long.

"You better be ready shorty." Loki growls quietly so that only Hestia can hear. "Freya's after your boy."

Leaving it at that, the vermilion-haired goddess stalks away. Before she knew what was happening her feet had guided her here, two hates warring within her. Loki despised Hestia for those large lumps of fat on her chest that gave the childlike goddess a woman's figure. However, she hated Freya's ability to take any child she wants even more. Those damn cheater eyes and charm made an unbeatable combo.

Left behind at the stall, Hestia couldn't hear the words of the next customer who came to order. Instantly, Loki had turned Hestia's world upside down. The news had shocked her more than a bucket of cold water. How was she supposed to compete with the goddess of beauty? Kirito would be a morning snack for Freya.

Kirito had quickly become Hestia's entire world here in the children's world. She wanted nothing more than to stay here and watch as he continued to grow and write his own adventure. Now Freya threatened to take him away and use him as a plaything for a couple days.

The worst part was, Hestia realized as she mechanically began working again, her movements far crisper than when she focused on what she was doing, is that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"What is that?" The copper form had risen from the rubble of the wall on the twelfth floor. I'd never seen it before. Unfortunately, I had a rematch with a creature far stronger than it.

Extracting itself easily, it picked up my scent and turned its head towards me. "A dragon? Oh, an infant dragon." I'd heard the name before on forums, never encountered one though. Shrugging, I approach the creature. May as well kill it since I'm here. Rare creatures often drop better loot.

Using my level two ability I dodge its first attack with ease. "Ha, take this!" Planting my right foot, I swing a death blow unto its neck.

"Huh?" Muttering in confusion, I barely manage to hold unto my sword as it's repelled by the thing's hard scales.

Focusing completely on its head, I don't notice the tail until it's too late. "Fwah!" Letting out a pathetic cry, I find myself on the ground, a strange numb sensation coming from my leg. Lifting my leg, I rectify that, where my leg used to be.

Blearily lifting my head, its fangs are the last thing I see before awakening in Ikelos' hearth.

* * *

The memories flash through me accompanied with terror. I fully appreciate now how bad I'd been in the beta, but still. I was level two last time I fought an infant dragon and it ended in disaster.

"Everyone run." I keep my words soft. No doubt it's already sensed us, but the copper beast is still distracted with its last meal. A sacrifice from the party that ran past no doubt.

"You go too Kii-bou." Argo matches my tone, her words holding a hint of resignation in them. Putting her arms under herself, Argo manages to slowly rise. Wincing from the movement on her still tender foot, she stands on one leg.

"Argo?" Asuna's voice is filled with confusion and fear.

Shaking her head at Asuna, Argo doesn't verbally answer her. "That thing is categorized as level two. Run away and let it hunt me. With my magic, I may be able to escape."

"Magic?"

Ignoring the other girls' cries of disbelief, Argo focuses on me. On the surface, her words make sense. It's a logical plan. I want to accept it. To run away from this impossibly strong creature that I'd all but forgotten about.

But I can't. Already Argo is beginning to sway, unable to stay upright. In her state can she even cast her magic? Will that thing really not be able to catch her?

"I recommend leaving as Argo suggested," Drawing my weapons I turn towards to dragon. "However, I have a monster to kill first."

Walking towards the creature, it finishes its meal and turns its deep orange eyes on me. Glaring the reptilian orbs are a horrifying image. Forcing down my fear I convince myself that this time will go better. My status may be lower than in the beta, but with my skill and improved skills… _I'll still lose._

Freezing in front of it, my past failures rush to mind. My lose against the catman. My defeat at the hands of Garim. My repeated loses to Suguha. In a life full of failure, can I really expect to win?

"We're helping."

Glancing at my sides, Rain and Asuna have stepped up, weapons drawn. Behind me, I hear Philia preparing her throwing knifes.

"The things scales are nearly invulnerable," Argo coaches from the back. "Your best bet is to make it realize you aren't worth it's time."

"Does it breathe fire?" Rain asks, a touch of nerves in her voice.

"No," I answer for her. My mouth working again. "Watch the tail. It can use it independently of its mouth."

As if my words had been some sort of signal, both the dragon and I begin moving. Unlike normal monsters that simply charge whatever is closest to it, the dragon stares down at me with a cunning in its eyes. Keeping its head fully raised, the beast must be at least four metres tall.

Deciding it's done evaluating, its head snaps down in one swift motion. Prepared for the movement, I sidestep and bring my sword down on its neck. With a serious case of Déjà vu, I watch as my sword bounces off the scales. Rather than a numb sensation, I get shooting pain from the impact. Gritting my teeth, I back off clenching my sword to my body.

"Hah!" Letting out twin impassioned roars, the girls dart in weapons flying on the dragon;s exposed flanks. Against almost any other monster, their attacks would have shish-kebabbed it. However, with twin clangs, their blades were repelled in a similar fashion to mine.

Backing up a step, the infant dragon swung its head back and forth to find where the pesky attacks are coming from.

"Grarg!" Whether it had decided that Asuna and Rain weren't worth its time, or maybe I just looked the tastiest, it tried to eat me again.

Too focused on the girls, I don't have time to dodge. Raising my shield, the teeth come down solidly on the edge of the rim. Creaking ominously, the shield withstands the dragon's bite. Hope rising infinitesimally, I shove it upwards.

Reeling back in pain, the dragon howls at me. Despite the fierce display of talent, a thought comes to me, I injured it! Its scales may be invincible, but the inside of its mouth is still vulnerable.

"Ready for round two?" I mock it.

Taking offense to my words, the dragon charges. Tsking, I can't take advantage of that move. Rolling to the side, I watch the incredible bulk of the creature barrel past with a gust of hot wind not even a foot away. Why was it so hot though?

Tabling the thought, I rise and prepare for another encounter. I need to get its mouth open enough to get my sword inside. Or…

"Philia!" As I yell my order to the girl, I finally feel like we have an actual chance of killing this thing. "When it roars, throw a knife into its mouth."

"I-I'll do my best…" Her words have no confidence in them. It shouldn't matter though. As long as we stay alive, she has a long time to hit one throw.

Engaging it first this time, I send conservative thrusts towards its chest. The stabs are weak and have no chance of dealing damage. They do what I need them to do though, they annoy it.

"Oh shit!" Barely noticing in time, the threat came not from its mouth, but its front claws. Lifting its right foreleg, the slash came far swifter than I thought it would. Producing an earpiercing screech, the light touch was enough to cause serious damage to my metal chest protector.

Following it up with a bite, I was helpless before the onslaught.

"Graoh!" Reeling back, the knife colliding with its face dissuaded the dragon from its attack.

"Thank you…"

"Sorry!" My weak words were evidently not audible as Philia squeaked in apology for missing its mouth.

As the long minutes ticked by, Philia's knives were only getting farther from their target. It was with growing horror that I finally realized; the dragon was learning. It had figured out Philia's target and now regarded her as the primary threat and went all out to dodge her knives.

Biting my lip, I didn't know what to do. Every option, every path open to us led to the same inevitable fate. After all, how do you kill an enemy with only one weakness that knows how to protect it?

Standing on it's back two legs, the infant dragon craned its head to the ceiling and roared. Turning its eyes down upon us, I understood the annoyance in its gaze. It was done playing around with us.

"Watch out!" Prepping my shield, I waited for whatever new trick the dragon had for us. Falling heavily back upon all fours it charged. Coming at me once again, I looked on in confusion. It had done this multiple times. What was different now?

Comprehending, cold fear froze my sweat to me. It wasn't aiming at me, it was aiming past me.

"Philia!"

Crying out in terror, I rolled out of the way, then ran back towards it. Knowing the gesture was futile, I locked both hands on its tail, hoping to slow its progress.

Hot wind.

I hadn't understood the meaning of it before. The dragon was boiling. Crying out in pain, I could feel the instant burns through my gloves.

"Kirito!"

Getting distracted by my folly, they underestimated the dragon.

"Here!" Rushing over, Asuna instantly poured a hi-potion on my scalding hands as Philia cried out in terror and pain. There was nothing I could do but watch as her body soared through the air in a low arc.

Ignoring the injuries, I curl my hands around my abandoned weapons and rise. My mind is strangely empty. The usual thoughts and plots have abandoned me and all that remains is a hollow emptiness as I approach the dragon.

It ignores me though as it focuses on Philia's groaning form. _She's alive! _Penetrating me like a missile, that one piece of knowledge brings an unprecedented level of joy.

Eyes widening, I curse my delay. Sprinting towards Philia, I only hope I beat the dragon there that is currently licking its chops.

"You wish."

Head whipping to the side, I focus on the source of the words, Argo.

Readying her extracting knife, Argo puts one hand on the wall to steady herself and releases the blade in one clean motion. Completely focused on the prone girl, the dragon doesn't look up until it's too late.

"Grawg!" Stumbling to the side, the dragon howls in pain, Philia forgotten. With a thrill, I find the knife. Its hilt is protruding from where its right eye is supposed to be. Smiling viciously, I feel a vindictive pleasure watching the mighty creature stagger around in pain.

"That's… all I got Kii-bou…" Apparently using the last of her energy, Argo collapses to the ground having done far more than any of us despite her injury.

Hands burning with a righteous agony, the mere act of holding my gear is a test of will. Pushing through it though, I can't afford any more slip ups against a foe of this caliber.

Finally steadying itself, the dragon turns back towards us, anger burning in its last remaining eye. The knowledge that separated it from the other monsters was gone. In its place was the maniac rage of its brethren.

"Rain, heal Philia." Shouting more needless orders, I step between the bleeding girl and the panicked red-haired one that was already on her way to do just that.

"I'll cover you."

Rushing past me with that line, Asuna takes up a flanking position. Giving her one nervous glance is all I can spare before the dragon is on me. Claws, into a bite, into another claw swipe. Each attack is closer than last. On its next bite I'm forced to shove my shield into its mouth again. Caught there in an equilibrium, I need my second hand to make it a fair battle.

On the side I can hear Asuna's rapier make multiple impacts against its scales. Impressed by her relentless tenacity, the feedback pain must be unbearable.

"Kruu!" Suddenly crying out, the dragon abandons its contest and swings its head to Asuna.

"Asuna!" With my vision no longer blocked I see what has distracted the dragon. Asuna managed to sneak her weapon into a miniscule gap and the rapier hangs out of its side with only a couple inches of the tip inside.

Turning her head at my yell, Asuna stares at the approaching head.

"No!" But my shout is too late. She made the same mistake I did. The attack doesn't come from the head, but the tail that's just as deadly.

It collides solidly with her middle, sending her rolling across the ground.

"No…" Repeating my weak word, I struggle to fight off the encroaching helplessness. First Philia and now Asuna.

Tilting its head back, the dragon roars triumphantly. A wicked grin spreading its mouth, the giant creature focuses its attention on me as its last remaining combatant.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Coughing deeply, large amounts of blood come out of my mouth. Laying on the ground, I can barely process what's happening. I appear to be in excruciating pain, yet I can't really feel it.

I'm going into shock.

The simple explanation brings giggles to my mouth.

For some reason the laughter clears my mind and brings what I'm staring at sideways into focus. Kirito, alone. Against the monster.

Here I am, helpless to aid him.

But wait…

Grabbing at my staff, I try to bring it out in front of me. The effort is too much as I gasp in pain. The waves that the shock had been repressing.

Giving up on the staff, I extend my right hand and begin doing what I should have done from the start, I begin chanting.

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune."_

Coughing through the words, the taste of blood mixes with spit as it flies from my mouth. The amount of magic energy I have to feed the spell is insignificant compared to the amount I'd used just minutes before against the monster party. That success feels like a lifetime ago.

"_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

Every line brings the pain into sharper clarity. I think I underestimated how bad my injury is.

"_By my will, I give you life. By your will, I wield it._

_Chosen not given, I call. Answer my prayer and heed your duty."_

It doesn't matter though. I'm not going to lay around and do nothing while Kirito struggles against this terrifying creature. Even if… I wince as another wave threatens to break the cast. Even if this kills me, if it saves Kirito, then I'll do it.

"_Wash away the rabble and purify the streets._

_Put out the fires and drown the nonbelievers"_

NO. I won't die. This is simply another step. One more push forward to reach his side. To catch up, to surpass him.

"_Blessed of the Undine._

_My name is Necksa!"_

I can be the hero too. I can reach him!

_Vannforlengelse__!"_

It's the weakest spell I've casted in weeks. No staff and no energy left me with limited options. But I don't need to wipe out an entire party. Only one creature. For one creature, I need only one spear. Reach… Please.

Forcing the last of my mind into the singular spear of water before darkness consumes my mind and I see no more.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Beaten back repeatedly by the dragon, It is only pure instinct that's kept me alive so far. No thoughts come to mind, no plans.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

"Huh?" Reacting to Asuna's spell's name, my body leaps backwards on its own. Looking over at her, my jaw drops. I was so out of it I missed her casting her spell.

Forming into one great javelin, it hurls itself at the infant dragon. Watching breathlessly, it impacts dead center in the dragon's chest.

"Groah!" Getting hurled back by the force, the dragon falls on its back and does one complete roll before coming to a halt.

Rising on uneasy legs, it's still alive. Heart dropping, it only looks upset, but uninjured. No…

At the sight of impact, a single scale breaks and crumbles to the ground. Underneath it, a patch of exposed pink skin. She's done it, I realize. Asuna's given me a chance.

"Kruu, kruu!"

With that one noise, hope fades yet again as a pack of imps hop into view.

"I'll deal with them." Running back out from carrying Asuna's body away, Rain stands beside me. "Just promise me you'll slay the dragon."

"I promise." Giving Rain one sharp nod, I dash towards my injured opponent.

_Let me save them!_

Pleading with my back, time slows as my skill activates. Sword primed for the hole Asuna created, I don't give the dragon time to react as my blade pushed for its one weakness. The chink in its armour.

It hits.

With wide eyes I watch as my sword sinks into the flesh inch by inch.

_Snap!_

The dragon moved. The torsional force snapped my sword like a twig. Left with the mostly complete blade, the tip remains impaled in the dragon's flesh. My overworked sword finally reached its limit.

Roaring its disagreement, its claws flash down on me.

Trying to raise my shield, I take the impact straight on and my arm buckles underneath it. Even in my skill, I don't have the strength to repel the claws that hit straight on.

Arm send flying backwards, the shield, while still whole is sent flying from hand. A sharp cracking sound informs me of what the shooting pain had already conveyed. My arm is broken.

Backpedalling, I keep the dragon in front of me. It doesn't matter though. I have no shield and my sword is broken.

I've failed again.

I never should have assembled a party. They're dead because of me.

_Are you really going to let it end like this?_

Suddenly I can hear a voice in my mind. It holds an indescribable beauty. I have no doubt that the owner of such a voice must be exquisite.

_Oh well. I had hoped you'd impress me._

That disappointment is the final straw. I promised Rain I'd kill this thing and I will. I refuse to lie on the ground and cry.

Never again!

Burnt hand tightening around my sword, the pain fades away, as my eyes focus in on one thing. The tip of my sword left behind in the dragon. I need to perfectly align my blade with the tip and shove it deep enough to pierce the magic stone.

Nothing else will do.

Even as I formulate the strategy, I realize how impossible it sounds. That doesn't matter though. It simply has to be done.

Staring into the lone beady eye of the dragon, I charge. Keeping its head low, that's an obstacle I need to bypass.

Preparing to lunge, it coils its neck like a snake. As I reach it, it strikes even faster than one. I'm ready for it.

Fangs aimed for my head, I move in the last direction it expects, forwards. Putting on a burst of my true speed, I surpass its expectations. Snapping too late, I'm already past it.

Sword moving forward, it's the moment of truth. The final act. If I miss, I die.

Replicating my first strike perfectly, my sword lines up with tip.

Replicating it's motion, the dragon moves sideways.

_Not again!_

Putting the energy into my hand, I force it into an unnatural motion. To move sideways while stuck in a forward thrust.

Sparks bursting as the two metal pieces meet, the tip and the blade screech, and then align. The two halves fitting back together perfectly, the blade slides forward effortlessly.

One foot, then a second, a giant crack announces my victory.

Arm relaxing, I'm close enough to the copper scales to feel the incredible heat the creature gives off.

Raising its head to the ceiling, the dragon tries to roar one last time but no sound is emitted. Only ash as its tall form begins to crumble.

"I did it…" Collapsing to the ground, I leave my broken sword in the dissolving dragon. As my skill fades, so does my energy.

"Good job, Kirito…" Walking over to me, Rain supports herself on one of her swords. The imps did a number on her. Fighting their packs solo is a very challenging proposition.

"Good job," I congratulate her back, smiling weakly. Even though we won, I won, the feeling is bittersweet. Because as howls ring out through the floor, I realize something. We aren't getting out of here alive.

The encroaching monsters are going to tear our beleaguered party to shreds.

"Come on," Rain smiles, offering me a hand. "Let's go down with a fight."

Returning it weakly, I use her aid to stand up. Left arm swinging uselessly at my side, I have no fighting ability left to me.

Turning towards the howls, they suddenly change into screams of pain. "Huh?"

Staring disbelievingly, the fog swirls to admit people from it.

Mouth dropping, I still don't understand. "We're… saved?"

Not just adventurers, I recognize them, or some of them. They're the people from Nazha's shop. _Takemikazuchi familia._

"What happened here…" the long-haired girl's voice is filled with awe as she observes the aftermath of our struggle.

"Haha!" Laughing at the words I fall back down. Allowing the stress to flow out of me, I pass out.

* * *

_Hermes' familia home:_

"So you've decided then?" Hermes' asks with a conflicted voice.

"Oh, don't bother trying to hide your glee," Argo bites back in her sulky voice. "I'm ready to begin my job in the familia."

"That's good to hear," Hermes answers with a smile. "So, what changed your mind?"

Tsking, Argo doesn't answer immediately. "His strength."

"What was that?"

"He doesn't need me," Argo elaborated. "He rose up and defeated a creature he had no right beating. Therefore, I feel far more comfortable leaving."

"And yet you'd rather stay," Hermes confirms. His emotions kept hidden behind his perpetual smile.

"Yes… Yes, I think I would…" Argo answers in a small voice.

"Your job isn't fulltime you know," Hermes replies gently, offering a branch to the drowning girl.

Shaking her head, Argo denies the offer. "I like to dive in fulltime on things. Besides showing up irregularly will just mess up party chemistry. Now, what's my first assignment."

Staring into the Renart's resolute eyes, a true smile touched his lips. This is the potential he'd seen in the girl. Abilities he hadn't seen since the captain he'd lost a year ago.

* * *

_Hestia familia home:_

"Congratulations Kirito, you've hit level two."

His goddess' words confirm his expectations. Hard eyes staring straight ahead, Kirito's drive was not diminished by this accomplishment, but incensed. Further his mind roars at him. He has too keep pushing. Gathering more strength in order to protect everyone.

He may have won, but he didn't save everyone. _Takemikazuchi familia _did that. That was the next step. Eyes set firmly on the future; Kirito ascended to the next level. A fresh sheet on which to write the next part of his story.

* * *

Post Note:

Well, hopefully that wasn't so bad.

He finally hit level two! Isn't that exciting?

Anyway, we get a fun interlude next week before things pick back up again in chapter 11.

If you want to think about this story in terms of arcs, this is definitely the end of the first one.

Also, if you're upset about the party breaking up... I don't know what to tell you other then to take another look at the world of Danmachi. Especially volume 6.

Later,

-asdf


	12. Interlude 2

Author's note:

As I mentioned last time, here is a brief respite from the action.

Please note that this interlude is very short compared to the other chapters and is just a bit of fun.

Also, in my opinion it's a really mediocre piece of writing that can essentially be ignored.

Despite that, hopefully you enjoy it and are still looking forward to chapter 11 :)

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Interlude 2: Tag! …I'm it?

_Ganesha familia home:_

"Lord Ganehsa, I beg you to reconsider!" The follower's pleas were frantic as he yelled at his god in desperation.

"I will not!" Ganesha announced dramatically. "The orbs will be released into the city at noon, and they will be deactivated at midnight!"

His god's resolute words produced a howl of despair from the one follower's throat. The second merely sighed and rubbed their aching head. How many millions of valis had been poured into this endeavour?

Standing in front of the window, Ganesha put his hands on his hips and stood with his feet at shoulder-width. Head tilted up slightly to stare into the morning sun, his pose was a mimic of the one right below him. A giant statue that had previously cost this familia multiple millions of valis.

"I am the god of the masses," Ganesha declares in a loud voice, "as such, it is my job to make them happy. With no festival this year, the spirits in Orario are low right now. We must fix that!"

"Yes, my god!" Bowing sharply at the waist, his two familia members departed immediately to finish preparations for this impromptu game Ganesha had set up.

* * *

_The Benevolent Mistress:_

"Hey…" The greeting was awkward.

"Hi…" The reply was too.

This was too be expected though. For the first time in a week, Kirito and Asuna were looking at each other again. Kirito was exactly how Asuna remembered. That awkward smile, and unruly black hair. His face was calmer though. More mature now. Asuna, however, was not how Kirito remembered. Staring into her aqua eyes, Kirito felt a jolt of discomfort. They were a perfect match for a necklace she now wore around her neck. The change made her… complete. She was now an adventurer of Orario, not a person trapped in a video game.

A video game… It's been a long time since those words came to Kirito's mind. In the beta, he'd been constantly reminded about it, now though… It felt like he was in another world.

The distraction helped take his mind off Asuna as he led her over to their table. Everyone who was coming was there already. Whispering about different things to each other, Philia and Rain had their heads together, thick as thieves. On the other side of them, a bored Hestia sat waiting for Kirito to return. Taking his seat beside her, Argo occupied the seat on his other side, another awkward addition. At the head of the table, Syr sat whenever she didn't have to run off to help run the restaurant. This left the spot to Syr's right and Philia's left for Asuna.

"Well, looks like everyone is here!" Syr announces with a clap and a smile. "We're here to celebrate…" Trailing off briefly, the reason was obvious. It had been pushed back an entire week, with multiple events happening between them. "Here to celebrate many things!" Syr recovered. "Including your success in the dungeon, Kirito's level-up, and new beginnings!"

"Cheers!" It sounded so convincing when Syr said it, that the table instantly cheered her speech. Raising their glasses in unison, a hearty clink rang out from the center. After that, the meal was underway. Even on a Saturday, a brunch was the most they could arrange. Conflicting schedules and plans had made an evening meal impossible.

Looking around the table with a grin on face, Kirito decided it was worth it. Despite the splitting with Asuna, and then Argo soon after, Kirito felt no resentment towards them. They had joined other familia's and had other opportunities. In fact, both of them seemed more at ease now, more settled. As his friends it was impossible for him not to be happy for them.

"What's that big grin for?" Philia asks with a smile.

Touching his face, Kirito realized that even while eating, a happy grin had plastered itself on his face. "Well, it's uh…" Struggling to find the words, a faint blush crept unto Kirito's face as every single occupant stared at him. "Fun, you know to see everyone and eat a meal together…"

"It really is!" Rain agrees with a big nod. The remnants of food in her mouth slurring her words. "We should do this more; you and Hestia are always welcome at our home!"

As Rain and Philia give their vehement approval of Kirito's words, Argo and Asuna simply look embarrassed. Their daily lives consisted of large meals with many people.

Laughing lightly, Syr focuses the conversation on her, "It really is wonderful, isn't it? That's part of what draws me to restaurants, you get to meet new people and learn new things every day."

"Also, food…" Kirito adds on with a euphoric look induced by the delicious food.

At this, the table erupts into laughter and breaks down into multiple smaller conversations. The good feeling was universal though. None of them felt like an outcast or that they shouldn't be there.

Time passed like this as the food was slowly consumed and replaced by even more. Glasses continued to be refilled and drank. It was a good thing they were non-alcoholic or none of them would be able to walk.

At a quarter to noon, a shimmer manifested itself in the air, drawing the eye of every pattern. Swirling briefly, it eventually paused, then opened up to reveal a person; like a mirror, or television screen.

Puffing up his chest, the person declared in a loud voice, "I am Ganesha! The god of the masses!" At this the god flexed his biceps. A fan favorite, the bar erupted into cheers upon seeing their favorite deity.

"I have decided that Orario isn't happy enough!" Ganesha continues, all the while flexing his muscles in different ways. "To rectify this, I will send six orbs out into the city! Your goal, is to catch the person carrying it, take the orb, and remain uncaught until midnight! Good luck!"

"W-what?" That seemed to be the sentiment echoed throughout the bar.

"I would like to clarify Lord Ganesha's statement." A cool woman's voice replaced Ganesha's. Craning their heads to see the divine mirror, Shakmi's royal visage had replaced Ganesha and his strange flexing. Opening her mouth, she went through a list of rules concerning the orb and each of their various magical effects.

What it essentially boiled down to was that you had to hold onto the arm of the possessor of the orb for at least two seconds for ownership of the orb to pass to you. Apparently, it would magically teleport into your possession. There were other minor governance rules, but that was the main one.

"Well?" Syr's voice turns every head to her yet again. "Aren't you going to go play?"

Locking eyes with each other, broad smiles stretched over the adventurers' faces. A chance to run around together and potentially win big rewards. It was a chance far too tempting to pass up.

"Everyone agrees?" The excitement in Kirito's voice is palpable and only further incenses everyone else.

"Well, I don't think I'll be coming," Hestia tells him with a smile. "But I'll be cheering for you! So, win us some money!"

"Yes, goddess!" Ignoring the dollar signs in Hestia's eyes, Kirito leads the reassembled party to the coliseum for the beginning of the event.

* * *

_Outside the Colosseum:_

"THREE! TWO! ONE!..." With a dramatic pause, the gathered citizens help their breath as the final word was announced, "ZERO!"

From the stage where Ganesha stood posing, a strange contraption launched the six orbs in random directions. Their smooth onyx surfaces caught the light and scattered it.

From atop one of the closest buildings roof's, Kirito's eyes tracked the closest of the orbs as it soared to the street below and was caught by a swift adventurer leaping into the air. Even with their speed, they would have been immediately pulled down if not for one of the rules. Anyone with 100 feet of a claiming can't capture the person who claimed it. Now they'll have to pursue someone else or wait for a different person to claim the orb and stay out of the range.

Instantly, the speedy cat person races down the street away from the gathered crowd. Expecting one of the orbs would be sent this way, Kirito signalled to the rest of the party and jumped down in pursuit.

Not wanting to scare the previous owner too badly, Kirito hung back twenty feet and left the gap there. After all, he was in no hurry to take the orb. These main streets were far too cramped to ensure a successful getaway. At level two, Kirito wasn't even panting as he chased the catman whom was sprinting full speed.

They had assumed that at least some level three adventurers would join in on this game Ganesha familia had set up. For that reason, their strategy wasn't predicated on speed. It had to do with what they considered a couple loopholes in the rules. The first was that there was no rule against someone possessing the same orb more than once.

As they reached emptier streets and smaller back alleys, the cat person ducked into one of the connecting passageways. Smiling broadly, Kirito picked up the speed and followed him in.

Less than ten feet in, the cat person came to an abrupt halt as a figure stood in their way. Quickly turning around, Kirito stood there with his hand out.

"Orb please."

Whipping their head back and forth, the panting figure was clearly in no shape for another chase.

"Never!" Making up their mind, the figure lunges at one wall and leaps off it towards the opposite one. It's an ambitious plan, but it's working. Their feet are almost at head height when they make contact with the second wall and begin their third jump.

"Stop that." Tsking at them, Kirito grabbed the cat person's foot and yanked on it.

Letting out a distinctively feminine yelp, the cloaked adventurer crashed to the ground. Glaring at Kirito who still held their foot, large tears began to form in her eyes as she rubbed her bottom. "Rude!"

"Oh, uh sorry." Apologizing for some reason, Kirito averts his eyes from the girl.

"Stop flirting and let's go Kii-bou," Argo grunts from the other side. Already the shouts of pursuit can be heard.

As the black mist solidifies in his hand, Kirito nods. "Let's go." Dashing past the still upset catgirl, Kirito and Argo disappear deeper into the confusing backstreets of Orario, pursuers hot on their tail.

* * *

_The Blue Pharmacy:_

"Ah, Hestia! How are you?"

Greeting his fellow poor Deity, Miach managed his shop by himself today.

"Miach!" Hestia replies happily. "Where is Nazha?"

"Where all the children are," Miach laughs, "Playing Ganesha's game."

Nodding, Hestia confirmed his thoughts. She'd initially been heading home to read, but the streets in that direction were far too treacherous. That led her to Miach's shop.

"Do you think the prizes are any good?" Hestia asks to pass the time.

"Absolutely," Miach confirms with a strong nod. Pulling out a stool for Hestia to sit on, Miach explains. "You see, Nazha wasn't going to go at first, but two Ganesha familia members were talking outside. Ranting about how Ganesha had crippled their savings yet again."

"Hehe!" Hestia's maniacal laugh briefly revealed the money-starved goddess within. "I'm counting on you Kirito!"

"Ah, don't be like that," Miach laughs. "It's all in good fun for the children."

"Yes," Hestia sighs, giving in to Miach's logic. "Ganesha's always had a way with that."

"He has indeed," Miach agrees, "Except with his own for some reason."

At this both of the deities break into gales of laughter at the expense of Ganesha's children. For as the people of Orario chased after the sparkling orbs with wonder in their eyes, Ganesha's children had to avert their eyes to prevent themselves from breaking down.

* * *

_South-West Orario District:_

"Hah! I've got you!" A man declares triumphantly.

"Huh?" Slowly turning around, Kirito gave a confused glance to the man whose hand was wrapped around his arm. "I bag your pardon?"

As the seconds crawled by, the man slowly realized his mistake. No Orb materialized in his hand. No magical connection informed him of his new possession.

"I-I thought…"

"Excuse me," Ripping his arm out of the grip of the confused man, Kirito continued on his way. Until he was around the corner, Kirito left the confused expression on his face. As he rounded it though, small giggles broke through the surface.

Long shadows obscured most of the alleyway as the time ticked past 6 pm. As the time crept past, Kirito and co had only lost the orb once, and that for a short time. They had successful cordoned themselves off in a poor district on the edge of Daedulus street. Ideally, they would have used Daedulus street itself but didn't dare. Not only would the complex pathways confuse them, it would give the residents of the district a distinct advantage.

"Here you are," with a wink, Rain gave Kirito the orb and kept walking. The smooth transition a staple of how they'd avoided getting hunted down so far.

Jumping up on a strategically placed dumpster, Kirito climbed unto a nearby roof where Asuna and Philia waited. "Hey."

"Here," Asuna offers, proffering the boy some food. Having taken a break, Asuna had bought food and brought it back to them. The long day was started to wear on all five of them.

Chewing gratefully on the food, Kirito was glad for the chance to sit down and stretch his legs. Currently, the trackers on the orbs were doing more harm than good for the people hunting them. They could feel every time the Orb changes hands as well as its general direction.

None of the sensations added up though. First a change was detected, but the orb didn't move far? Nonetheless, the pursuers steadily closed in.

As time drew on it was becoming increasingly clear that a lone adventurer could do nothing, only parties had any chance of being successful.

"I don't know if I'll last another six hours," Philia yawns. "It's so much running."

Nodding, the other two whom were present agreed with the girl. The game certainly had been fun, and still was, but they were starting to think they'd started too early. Twelve hours was simply a ludicrous amount of time to evade pursuit for.

"We could take a break for awhile," Kirito offers. "Try to capture one again around nine of ten."

Both of the girls frowned though, not liking the suggestion. First of all, abandoning all their hard work felt wrong. Second, getting it back once lost may prove harder than initially thought.

"We need to move." Interrupting the conversation, worry filled Argo's eyes.

"Where and why?" Kirito asked, standing up prepared to move. All thoughts of quitting were gone as the drive to win consumed him again.

"Into Daedalus," Argo panted desperately, fear thick in her eyes. "Freya familia is moving."

* * *

_Folkvangr:_

"Are you children not going?" Freya's lilting voice draws the attention of all her children. Once a week, Freya descends from Babel to mingle with her familia members and update statuses.

"Basking in your presence is infinitely better than any prize Ganesha familia could think of," Ulfric declares immediately. The thought of leaving his goddess for a game was anathema to him.

"Aww," Freya pouts, "and here I was hoping you would retrieve the orbs for me."

"Is that an order my goddess?" Ulfric asks, prepared to personally retrieve all six of them for her.

"Hehe, not quite," Freya smirks, an evil gleam in her eyes. "My order is to take the entire familia and claim as many of the orbs as you can. If possible, have fun while doing it."

"Our goddess demands glory!" Roaring, the leader of Freya familia instantly assembled the troops. Instantly forming up into sharp lines, the coordination of Orario's strongest familia was unmatched.

Giving a couple more orders, Freya familia broke up into five groups and dispersed into Orario.

The sixth orb, Ulfric decided with a tight smile, he'd retrieve on his own.

* * *

_South-West District:_

"I knew following you would be a good idea."

A figure seemed to materialize into being behind them. The figure's aura overpowered the four gaping adventurers.

"Get beyond 100 ft!" Screaming his orders, Kirito rolled off the roof with out hesitation. Even taking the pre-emptive move, it was barely enough to avoid the initial lunge.

"Impressive," the man announces in his deep baritone. Standing at the only exit, he simply stared at Kirito who crouched on top of the dumpster. "Wait… It's you again."

As Kirito met the man's gaze, understanding flooded his body. It's the same werewolf he saw on the day of the raid three weeks ago.

"You've levelled up boy," the werewolf speaks with a vicious smile, "but can you keep running forward?"

This just that statement, the man's figure seemed to waver like the morning mist. Before Kirito's uncomprehending eyes, he appeared right before his eyes and wrapped his hand around the one where Kirito kept the orb.

"Ahh!" Gasping under the pressure on his hand, Kirito stared at where the man's hand covered his, wondering if he would crush it. After a couple tense seconds though, the orb faded into mist and transferred owners.

Exhaling heavily, Kirito took a couple seconds to recover. Standing up slowly, Kirito pulled himself back on the roof where all the girls were now assembling. Rain returning from her distraction duties sensing that something had gone wrong.

"So, do we give up?" Argo pouts.

"I don't see another choice," Asuna admits. "Against a level four…"

Sighing, Kirito looked off into the distance. Losing this game wasn't what left a sour taste in his mouth, it was how they lost. As he stared though, a smile overtook his face. "I think I found us a way to even the odds, let's go."

With just that cryptic statement, Kirito jumped onto the next roof and led the way. All the way he prayed that his enhanced vision hadn't lied to him.

Reaching the edge, he looked down upon the street and his face split into a wide smile. "Klein!"

"Huh?" Glancing around in confusion, the red-haired samurai eventually locked onto Kirito and split into an answering grin. "Kirito! It's good to see you again!"

"Hey Klein," Kirito smile back at him. It's good to see that he's still alive and going well by the looks of things. "I've got a proposal for you."

"Oh, what's up?" Klein asks, his mouth forming a mischievous smile that really does transform him into a bandit.

"You're hunting the orbs right now?" Kirito asks instead, confirming his assumptions.

"Of course," Klein smiles. "But we ran into _Magni familia _and now our familia leaders are standing around arguing."

"Even better," Kirito answers with a smile. "The leader of Freya familia currently has the orb we're hunting."

"W-what!?" Klein shrieks. The information filling him with a distinct terror. "Well we need to find a new one to hunt!"

Shaking my head, I deny his statement. "He is still only one person." Mouth splitting into a big grin, Kirito follows it up, "Besides, won't it be fun?"

"Fun?" Klein splutters incredulously, "It's insane!" However, the idea was slowly taking root as Klein's mind as he puzzled it over. "You know though… My familia leader is level three…"

"So?" Kirito pressed.

"Ah, screw it," Klein huffs, "Let's do this!"

Jumping down from the roof, Kirito clasped hands with the samurai. This was the easy part though. Next was to convince the familia leaders upon which this plan rested.

Just showing up on the edge Kirito had abandoned, the girls shivered seeing their twin smiles. It was the one boys usually wore before doing something incredibly stupid.

* * *

_Twilight Manor:_

"So, Freya familia is joining, are they?" Goran muttered thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"It seems that way," Astrid agrees with a murmur.

Bursting into the closed room, Loki barged into the leaders' chambers with a lack of proprietary that only she could achieve.

"And you're just going to let her win?" Loki growls at the three leaders.

Shrugging his shoulders, Phineas is quick to answer. "This game means nothing, only the dungeon can bring glory to Prums."

Eyes glinting, the man had fallen right into her trap. "You're wrong!" Loki declares, pointing her finger at him. "Success here will carry your name across the city. Every little bit builds up and makes your successes all the more impactful!"

"I don't know…" Phinease trailed off frowning. "It doesn't sound like something Finn would do…"

"Are you kidding?" Loki shrieks, "He'd be out there on the front lines manoeuvring his soldiers to defeat his opponents. He never backed down from a challenge!"

"And neither will we," Astrid agrees with hard eyes. A simmering anger still burned in her eyes from the injustices Asuna had experienced two weeks ago.

"Ho ho," Goran chuckles deeply, "then let's do this shall we? I'm not much of one for a chase, but there are other ways to protect the orbs."

With barely a few more words, Loki shooed the leaders out to gather the familia and prepare for 'war' with Freya familia. Armed to the teeth, the adventurers left to play Ganesha's game in a way he had never expected.

* * *

_South-West Orario:_

"Please, just shut up," Kirito moaned for what felt like the tenth time. It seemed impossible to get these people to work together amiably. And yet… Kirito would have said they were friends despite that.

Sneering at his counterpart, the proud elf Luvis stood tall in the middle of the street. He was _Modi familia's _and by extension, Klein's familia leader. At level three, he's a seasoned adventurer and a good person to have on your side.

Opposite him, stood a thick dwarf, arms crossed, and feet spread wide. An unmovable stone. This is Dormul, captain of _Magni familia. _Behind him stood an awkward Agil and his party. Also, level three, Dormul and Luvis formed a perfect stereotypical elf versus dwarf rivalry.

"Perhaps I should just deal with you now, hmm?" Luvis sneers with contempt at Dormul. "After all, you have no chance against my grace and speed."

"Hah!" Dormul laughs back unfazed, "I'd snap you like a twig with my unmatched strength!"

Usually Kirito would be worried that a fight is about to break out after words like that. This time all they elicit is a sigh. The reason is that this isn't the first time, or even the second similar taunts have been said in the few minutes he'd been here. Also, neither of the would-be combatants make any threatening motions or go for their weapons.

"Alright, listen up boys!" Asuna had apparently gotten fed up with the bickering and took matters into her own hands. "This is your time to show which familia is better. Whomever gets the orb wins. So, stop bickering and let's get to it!"

Nodding hastily, the experienced adventurers looked terrified of Asuna's overwhelming will. It took everything Kirito and co had not to break out into laughter at them.

"So, uh what is the plan?" Klein asks to break to tension.

"Force him to the wall," Kirito breaks in immediately, glad for the focus. "Once he's there it should be easy to overwhelm him with numbers."

Nodding, excitement started to flow through the group. It was a rare opportunity to test yourself against the strongest adventurer and have no chance of death. Even if this wasn't a traditional battle, seeing his raw power and speed would be informative.

"Let's go!" Yelling their motivation, the large group of adventurers split up and began encircling the man who currently evaded pursuit with ease.

* * *

_Daedalus Street:_

"Oh my god, oh my god." Repeating her mantra over and over again, Sachi ran through the complex streets, orb tucked securely in her arms. She knew she was headed the right direction because the sounds of combat were fading behind her.

"Anything?"

"Eep!" Yelping pathetically, Sachi flinched away from the level two Mikoto whom had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Come on!" Hastening Sachi along, Mikoto tugged at her hand.

Getting over the shock, Sachi resumed sprinting at full speed along the pathways. "What's happening?" The girl asked, fear thick in her voice.

"I think Loki and Freya familia are abandoning this orb," Mikoto told her in a serious voice. Despite the seemingly good news, Mikoto didn't appear happy.

"Then I can stop?" Sachi asks hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Mikoto retorts. "It may be a ruse. We can't sacrifice our prize after this much effort!"

The _Takemikazuchi familia _members had spent the day relentlessly pursuing the orbs which promised riches. As one of the poorest familias, there were never enough funds to go around. There always seemed to be another expense: more arrows, weapon repairs, more potions. If that wasn't enough, there were monthly donations they sent back to the far east.

"As you command…" Picking the pace back up, Sachi continued her journey deeper through Orario's sketchiest district.

* * *

_Roofs of Orario:_

"So, you still come boy…"

Staring at the man from the other side of an alleyway, they were separated by at least 50 feet. Yet, despite the distance, Kirito felt like they were side-by-side under the bright full moon shining down upon Orario. Full darkness had come, but midnight was still an hour or so away. All of the citizens had given up on Ganesha's game, leaving adventurers to duke it out.

Where the other orbs are, Kirito didn't know, nor did he care. All he had wanted to do was test himself against this man. After an hour, the difference was stark. However, Kirito didn't let himself feel despair. Numbers were on his side and he could see the effects of exertion begin to take their toll on the man. Despite his seemingly limitless endurance, the toil of evading two level three adventurers wasn't a trivial task. Between the assembled adventurers, over 100 people were pursuing him.

Yet through all of that, he seemed focused on Kirito. For what reason, the boy didn't know. At this point though it was obvious. So, Kirito had devised a plan around this point.

Even though the street was abandoned of people for the first time today, the man's eyes didn't leave Kirito's face.

"Let's get this started…" Muttering to himself, Kirito jumped first to the streets then bounded back onto the roofs on the other side of the street. Even that was a stretch for his level two agility.

"Solo? You're lucky I don't kill you for the disrespect."

Kirito could tell the man was in a talkative mood, for him anyway. The two complete sentences sounded like paragraphs when said by him. A man who only spoke when necessary. A glimmer of joy sparked in his eyes that Kirito challenged him like this.

"For your bravery, if you can touch me, I will bequeath the orb."

"How kind…" Kirito muttered darkly. Approaching warily, Kirito keenly knew how far apart their abilities were. Even with the offer, it didn't change anything, the old plan was still in effect.

After a seemingly casual step, Kirito exploded into a low dash at the tall werewolf. With mocking slowness, the man dodged casually to the side. Foot planted where the man had previously been standing, Kirito leapt off again.

Thus began a kind of dance. The two participants nimbly leaping from spot to spot. One thing was held constant throughout however, the direction they were travelling, towards the wall. Steadily but surely Kirito kept the duo moving in that direction.

As the time ticked on, the man began to lose the faint half-smile. It became increasing obvious that Kirito wasn't really trying to touch him. Sure, Kirito was moving to the limits of his abilities, but all of his motions were herding, not aggressive attempts.

"Enough," Speaking that one word, he changed his tactics. Dodging Kirito's hand he planted his foot firmly on his chest. Sneering down at Kirito, his expression held such contempt that no words are necessary.

"Hah," Kirito coughed weakly, his chest aching in pain, "that wasn't nice."

"Let's go!" Roars from both sides of the street interrupted whatever the man was going to do next. Head twisting to both sides, only now did he take in exactly where he'd ended up.

"You…" Some modicum of respect re-entered his gaze as he began laughing. A wicked smile on his face, the lone adventurer attempted to evade the approaching hordes.

"You okay?" Klein had caught up to where Kirito was only now peeling himself off the rooftop.

"Yeah, of course," Kirito groaned. Pushing himself up, Kirito accepted Klein's proffered hand. His chest still hurt, but it was the exhaustion of the long day that was really getting to him.

"Ready to finish this, boys?" Jumping onto the roof as well, Rain still wore her untiring smile.

"You bet I am!" Klein replied instantly.

Kirito could only roll his eyes as Klein stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Let's go." Kirito commands, running forward once again.

Pausing on the edge of the final house, the three look down upon the mass of humanity. Despite the lines of people, the werewolf wasn't letting anyone grab on to him, or even touch him. Nonetheless, his head continued to whip back and forth searching for an exit.

Excitement renewed, Kirito catches the eyes of Dormul and Luvis, it was time to end this. Jumping down, Kirito dashes through the lines of people who were searching for something to do. Most of them were part of Magni and Modi familia, but a good third are from assorted familias.

"Now!" Roaring the orders, Kirito kept himself low and aimed for the werewolf's feet.

"Gotcha!"

"Ha!"

Shouting their lines, Dormul and Luvis jumped out from their hiding places behind the assembled adventurers.

"Huh?" Caught in a three-way pincer, the man briefly hesitated.

Kirito didn't know why he did, and didn't particularly care, they had him.

At near identical moments, Dormul and Luvis managed to grab his hands. Not wanting to give them all the glory, Kirito continued to lunge, aiming for one of his feet.

"Amateurs." Perhaps more accommodating then his usual scorn of 'weak', his body vanished into a blur. Grabbing the level-three adventurers right back, he threw them against each other, and cartwheeled backwards away from Kirito's lunge.

Lifting his right hand, Kirito stared at the numb appendages from where the man's boot had contacted them.

He stood five feet away and stared at them. "You touched me… But I expect more…"

"So, this is where you went." Standing atop on of the highest surrounding buildings, a figures quiet voice cuts through the din easily. The sultry voice has an irresistible feminine tinge to it. Illuminated by the moonlight, only the deciding womanly curves of the silhouette were visible. Even this her face in shadows, Kirito knew she was beautiful.

"Antianeira," the man's deep voice growls back. "Maybe I will go all out…"

As the man looked up at the moon, Kirito felt a deep foreboding hit his body. A sense that even with all the assembled people, it would be impossible to stop him if he did whatever he was threatening too.

"Don't let me stop you," the woman replied easily, not making a move to approach.

Smiling deeply a sadistic gleam entered the werewolf's eye as he stared at the moon.

_Werewolf._

"Oh." Suddenly comprehension flooded Kirito's body. If he could actually transform… And got even stronger, that would be bad.

As if receiving some sort of message, the werewolf's head snaps to the left, towards the center of the city. "This game begins to bore me." Leaving it at that, the man unceremoniously, chucks the orb deep into the city. The high arcing path would carry it at least two blocks before it fell.

As everyone stared at the precious stone as it slowly drifted further away, no one noticed as the werewolf slipped out and returned to his master.

Giving one last glance to where the woman had been, Kirito felt disappointed that she was gone already. He wanted to know who could carry such disrespect towards the strongest adventurer.

"So, should we keep going?" Argo asks with a yawn as the group forms up around Kirito again.

Shaking his head, Kirito gives them all a small smile. "I don't think so. There's only like twenty minutes left. Besides, Dormul and Luvis will probably dominate the battle now that _he_ doesn't have it."

Laughing wryly, the group sits together peacefully staring at the bright moon above Orario.

"We did well though, didn't we?" Asuna asks happily, exhaustion thick in her voice.

"We did," Philia agrees. "Even managing to trap a level four."

"I don't know if we can claim credit for that," Kirito laughs, "But yes, we did well."

Spending a few more minutes together, the party broke up into their four separate components and disbanded. The day of unity behind them, it was back to their jobs starting tomorrow.

A few blocks away, an unlikely figure stumbles upon the missing orb. Without a transfer having been completed, the magical aura was confused and unhelpful for the adventurers to track by. So it was, a few minutes left to midnight, that a girl picked up the orb.

"Is this seriously…?"

With a tremendous gong, midnight arrived, and the event was finished. The Orb and its prized contents now belonged to someone to wasn't even part of the hunt to begin with.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Just a game?

_Twelfth-floor dungeon:_

"Oof!" The silverback's fist impacted solidly with Rain's midsection sending the girl flying.

"Seriously?" Philia berates her. However, she doesn't rag on her more as a knife collides solidly with the silverback's eye. Roaring in pain, the beast is unable to take advantage of Rain's vulnerable state.

"Bad bats coming," Kirito called out. "Also, an Orc, I'll deal with it." Drawing his blade, Kirito moved in to help the two girls. The past two days, Kirito had done very little fighting and held more of a supporter position within the party. The reason for this was trying to push as much falna as possible unto Rain and Philia.

All three of them were looking at making a run down into the middle floors. To make that a reality though, they wanted everyone to be level two. Technically, they were within acceptable status limits as is, however, none of them would feel comfortable without more power.

"Damn it!" Rain cursed, peeling herself off the ground. Gripping her twin swords even tighter in her fists, she flung herself at the silverback. Injured, the poor creature was quickly overpowered under the girl's assault.

As they collected the stones and recuperated after the fight, a grim silence gripped the group. They were all feeling the sensation of stagnation setting in.

"I think we should head for the thirteenth tomorrow," Rain declared, her eyes burning.

Staring at her resolve, Kirito and Philia didn't know if came from confidence in their abilities, or anger at her recent injury.

"I'll check with Eina…" Kirito responded slowly. He could feel his new power, and knew exactly how much stronger he was now, but even with that, the middle floors are not a place to take lightly.

Throwing her hands in the air, Rain curses in Russian, "Do you need her permission for everything?"

Face going stoic, Kirito assumed something else was bothering the girl.

"Geez, who spit in your coffee this morning?" Philia asks with a roll of the eyes.

Growling at her briefly, Rain eventually averts her eyes. "No one." The now sulky voice brings a smile to the lips of Kirito and Philia.

Holding back laughter at the pouting girl, Kirito rubs her head lightly. "So, what is it?"

Sighing Rain leans against Kirito, letting the boy keep her upright. The contact has become more natural in the past week and a bit since their five-man unit dropped down to three.

Staring at them with hard eyes, Philia said nothing and merely waited. For as the skinship between Rain and Kirito slowly increased, Philia kept herself at a distance. She resided herself to jealous stares and sulky glances. Like now, the contact is usually initiated by Rain, and where blushes used to perfuse Kirito's cheeks followed closely by stammers and pulling away, those were all fading.

"I want to get stronger," Rain murmurs.

"I know the feeling…" Kirito mumbles in acknowledgement.

Walking over to the pair, Philia begins rubbing Rain's back in a show of support. The three of them linked by both goals and bonds.

* * *

_Kirigaya House:_

YOU DIED.

"Gah!" Throwing her hands up in disgust, Suguha glared at the ominous message on the screen. "Why are these things so hard?"

Cursing video games in general, Suguha shut down Kazuto's old computer. Being in his room was hard for her, but she had very few other options. It seemed like the simplest way to learn about them.

As the day of logging in fast approached, Suguha's nerves only increased. She spent multiple hours every day both reading about and playing video games. After starting the habit over three weeks ago, Suguha had finally gotten over the denial phase and was into acceptance; she had no idea what was going on still.

Everyday she thought she'd figured things out only for her expectations to be betrayed again. Even more concerning was that all the reports spoke of how this DOO game was harder than any they'd played before.

Yet again, Suguha felt her resolve waver. Video games were always Kazuto's domain, not hers. Why did she think she could this?

Nonetheless, she straightened her back and dove in for another attempt. Even if she wasn't an expert right now, she had to do this. She had to find Kazuto and rescue him from his imprisonment.

_Hold on Brother, I'm coming._

Sending out this one desperate plea to any listening god, Suguha dove back into the game.

* * *

_Hephaestus store:_

"I, unlike some people, am very busy. If this is another plea for help, you will be thrown from this store. Do you understand Hestia?"

The Goddess with short flowing red hair, the colour of living fire spoke coldly. A black eyepatch covered one half of her face, while the one remaining focused intently on the diminutive goddess in front of her.

"D-don't be like Hephaestus!" Hestia pled pathetically. "I don't need to eat off anyone else's plate anymore!"

"Oh really?" The red-haired goddess arches her single eyebrow suspiciously. As Hestia stood tall under her scrutinizing gaze, Hephaestus gave a grudging nod of approval. "So, why have you requested a meeting?"

"I want…" Trailing off, Hestia revised her words. "Can I tell you a story?"

Giving a curt nod, Hephaestus follows it up with a stern warning, "Make it short."

"My child…" Hestia began, "He hit level two a while ago, the first of the one's from the other world."

"I heard," Hephaestus interrupts, "an impressive feat. I certainly hope you don't think he deserves a free weapon for this?"

"Of… Of course not!" Hestia answers. "Not a free weapon… But he keeps holding off on getting a better sword. Even when his last one broke, he replaced it with another weapon that's too weak for him…"

"And how am I supposed to fix your child's irresponsible financial management?" Hephaestus cuts in, boredom entering her voice. Despite how she tries to repress it though, sympathy wells up inside her. She kept trying to remember the long months as Hestia took advantage of her hospitality to lounge around all day and read. This goddess with bright eyes and a desire to move forward didn't resemble the couch potato at all though.

"I-I know you can't," Hestia, "But if you could give, er, loan me a weapon, I'm sure he'll see that he needs to use better!"

Narrowing her lone eye, Hephaestus allowed a heavy silence to fall between them. Just when she judged the tension to have reached a maximum, she smiled. As soon as she did so, it turned the stern face of a god of blacksmithing into a beautiful woman. This dual nature had stolen countless hearts from the children over the years.

"I have a different proposal."

"Y-yes!" Hestia squeaks.

Not elaborating, Hephaestus removes a quill and writes a quick note. Standing up, she paces around her desk and presents it to Hestia.

"Tell you child to go there at that time tomorrow." Hephaestus explains. "I have a child from the other world as well in my familia. She has the makings of a great blacksmith but needs a contract. It may solve both of our problems."

"Thank you!" Knowing it was unwise to expect or ask for anymore, Hestia grabs the paper and wraps her oldest friend into a giant hug.

Chuckling lightly, Hephaestus allows it. The good memories of the thousands of years in heaven reminds her that she does actually like this petite goddess.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"I was given this note…"

Presenting the slip of paper, I'm not quite sure what else to do. Trying to stare at the receptionist, I have to fight to keep my eyes open. For some reason, the meeting was scheduled at 8 o'clock in the fricking morning. Not only that, it was all the way at Babel.

Standing in one of the ninth floor Hephaestus stores, the workers were organizing things for the day as the early risers had the aisles to themselves.

Nodding, the worker points. "The one you want is her."

Following the finger, I find a girl leaning against the store entrance with a grumpy look on her face. While she looked somewhat cute with her short brown hair, her facial expressions were less than inviting.

"Thanks…"

"You'll need it…"

Not appreciating the ominous farewell, I walk over to the girl.

Giving me an initial glance as I approach, she resumes her watch over the entrance. Pausing briefly, I muster my courage and greet her. "Yo."

"Hit on me later," the girl sighs, "I have a meeting scheduled for…" checking the time she trails off, "two minutes ago."

"I know," I inquire, a little put off. "I'm the person you're meeting."

Blinking, the girl revaluates me. "I-I see. I thought a level two would be a bit more…"

"Impressive?" I volunteer.

"Yeah, that's it!" She agrees.

Blinking, I try to move past her… eccentric personality. Reminding myself that she chose to become a blacksmith in a world where there are no aids in doing so, it makes a little more sense.

"Do you want to go sit somewhere?"

Nodding, she turns away from me. "Follow me."

Resigning myself to an awkward talk, I trail along behind her.

"So, what are the deeper floors like?"

Barely allowing a moment of silence between us, the girl starts asking questions.

"How deep are we talking…" Asking with a restrained voice, I narrow my eyes at the girl. My dungeon range is far more limited compared to some in this world. Is she teasing me?

"I've only been to the seventh," she admits with a shrug. "So, anything below that."

Nodding, I take a moment to process the information. Hardly noticing, I realize we're now walking side-by-side. "Well, the eighth and the ninth are very similar to the seventh."

"Just with poison moths," see adds in quickly.

"Just with poison moths," I agree, my mouth quirking up into a smile. "On the tenth, the whole dungeon changes again…" Elaborating about the fog and the nature weapons, the girl is an avid listener. Her eyes are full of wonder as she soaks in the information and asks for more. Finally arriving at our destination, I continue to talk about the dungeon.

"So, how did you hit level two?"

Pausing at the interruption, I hesitantly reply, "What do you mean how?"

"What deed did you do!?" She clarifies, "I've heard you have to do something great to level up!"

"Ah," I exclaim lightly, "I slayed an infant dragon." Saying it with as little pomp as possible, I'm still not sure how I feel about it as an accomplishment.

"Whoa…" The girl's eyes are wide as she waits for me to elaborate.

"T-that's it…" I stutter, "it wouldn't have been possible without my party."

The words seem to disappoint her. Maybe she was hoping I'd be more confident about it.

"Oh well… So, a contract…"

The heavy words remind me of why I'm there. "R-right. I'm not sure what that means…" Trailing off, I'm forced to admit my own ignorance.

Blinking, the girl seems surprised. "A contract between a blacksmith and an adventurer creates a mutually beneficial agreement." Sounding like she's reading out of a textbook, I allow her to finish. "The adventurer uses the blacksmith's weapons to perform great deeds, this shows everyone the skill of the blacksmith, so then they get more customers."

"Umm, and does the adventurer benefit?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl clarifies, "you get weapons and armour and stuff from me."

"You mean for free?" The thought is baffling.

"Some," the girl shrugs. "You'll get the initial trial one for free and no labor costs. If I need to purchase a metal to make something for you, then that cost is on you."

Nodding, the prospect is actually really exciting. Despite coming here today fairly confused, the potential upsides are really shining through. The only downside was… "How strong are your weapons?"

Blushing slightly, it's apparent the girl is holding back a snappy retort. She must really want this contract. "Can I see your weapon?"

Nodding, I withdraw the blade and pass it too her.

Holding it in one hand, she runs the other down the length of the weapon as she passes her eye over it.

"I can do better than this." She answers confidently. "A lot better if I have a good starting material."

Nodding, I try and hide how impressed I am. I'd be surprised if this girl had known the first thing about blacksmithing when she entered this world. "So, you're saying I've been using a bad blade this whole time?"

"Not bad per se," She shrugs, handing back the sword. As I slide it into my sheath once more she continues, "just a little rushed. Some low-ranking blacksmith hammers out ten of those a day. They won't get famous, or better doing that, but it's a living."

Nodding, I think I understand. This is how the guild manages to sell them for so cheap after all. "What's next then?"

"That's up to you…" She answers warily. "As a rising adventurer, many smiths will be looking to become your contract. It all depends on whether you want to gamble on me or not…"

Examining her, I'm surprised by her honesty. She's right though, I would be safer with a native blacksmith. As I think this, a man behind her catches my eye. Flaming hair, his easy smile reminds me of Klein. Maybe someone like him would be better…

"Do you have a weapon I can try out?"

The words are impulsive, but they also feel right. Hestia said she was friends with Hephaestus and that this girl was directly recommended. If her goddess believes in her, then there's no reason I shouldn't.

Blinking slowly, her mouth stretches into a giant smile. "So, you want to try a provisional contract?"

"Yes," nodding strongly, I meet her gaze head on.

"YES!" Echoing my words, her declaration is one of joy and success. "I swear my sword won't let you down Mr. Kirito!"

"M-Mr.?" I reply weakly, unsure about her change in attitude.

"Huh?" Tilting her head, a slight blush suffuses her cheeks. "Would you prefer master?" The words seem to be a huge struggle to actually say for her. An indignant look in her eye speaks to how hard it was to offer that.

"N-no!" I answer quickly. Shaking my head quickly, I keep the image of a cute blacksmith maid from my mind. "Just Kirito is fine… Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Your level up was posted in Babel…" she answers like I'm an idiot. Nonetheless, the relief is prominent in her voice.

"Actually, maybe master is best…" I tease her. The distance between us has shrunk enough that it doesn't feel to strange to say.

Glaring at me, her former demure attitude is nowhere to be found. "You wish!"

Putting up in my hands innocently, I try to convey that I'm joking. "So, uh, what is your name?" It feels like a stupid thing to still not know… But one thing led to another.

"Oh, oops." Blushing, the girl sticks out her hand. "Lisbeth, Low Smith of Hephaestus familia."

Accepting her offer, I'm surprised by how firm her grip is and how rough the skin is. "Kirito, Adventurer in _Hestia familia_."

"Good!" Lisbeth declares. "Now, follow me!"

"Okay?" Walking behind her, we exit Babel. "So, where are we going."

"To my workstation," Lizbeth declares, walking easily at my side. Crossing the park North of Babel, the sun is still rising. Normally I'd just be getting to the dungeon at this time.

Some chatter passes between us, but in general we make the trek in peace. As we walk, I get more chances to examine her. She's a little shorter than me, and a clip keeps her bangs from falling in front of her eyes. Her cheeks are lightly freckled, but instead of detracting from her look, they enhance the cuteness of her smiles. For clothes, she wears heavy pants and a shirt. No doubt they're smith attire that's non-flammable.

"Here we are!" Announcing our arrival, I can hear the smiths inside the nondescript building pounding away. A column of clean smoke rising from its roof. Grabbing the thick metal door, Lizbeth pushes it aside just enough to let us enter.

Walking through, I feel like I've run into a wall as Lizbeth closes the door behind me. It's incredibly hot and stuffy in here. That's to be expected I reason, as I count the six, seven, eight active forges. The blacksmiths spare us one glance but no more. A couple of the ones not currently involved with making a weapon wave a hand at Lizbeth but that's it.

"Come on." Apparently unconcerned with being the only one talking, Lizbeth raises her voice to be heard over the continuous clanging of metal on metal.

Walking somewhat uneasily through the midst of the blacksmiths, I'm thankful for the lack of scrutiny. I get the occasional glance, but no more than the mild observation of checking out the stranger in their place of work.

"Hold your arms out!" Lizbeth commands having reached her designated area. Bringing out a measuring tape, Lizbeth jots down my arm span, then my height, then my leg length. After measuring a couple more parts of my body, she puts in down and scans over the numbers.

"What now?" I ask tentatively.

"Huh?" Looking up from her sheet, Lizbeth seemed to remember I was there. "I don't need anything else. You can pick up the blade tomorr… In two days."

"Okay…" Looking like I had nothing else to do here, I turn around and start heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Lizbeth's frantic word halting me. "Just to confirm, it is a one-handed longsword you want, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Nodding as I do so, it finally begins to set in that this is my weapon being made. I can get it personalized for my needs. The endless options I'd never considered before spilt out before me. "Is there any chance you can make it heavier than my current sword?"

Focusing on me again, Lizbeth purses her lips in thought. "Can I see your sword again?"

Handing it over, I watch as she examines it and weighs it in her hands. Handing it back to me after a long pause, she shrugs.

"I'm using a denser metal, so it will be automatically be heavier. Making the blade itself thicker to increase weight is risky though. It becomes easy to throw off the balance of the weapon."

For the first time, I fully appreciate her knowledge as a blacksmith. "I'll leave the decision to you then," I murmur, a little embarrassed.

"I-it's not like I won't," Lizbeth replies quickly, before I can leave. "I just want you to know what you're getting into with your request…"

"Make the weapon you think is best," I state firmly. "We can work from there."

Smiling at me, we bid each other farewell. Only when I get to the exit do I realize how much my words resemble a promise.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"It's alright," I instruct them calmly, "We have this." Despite not being the official leader of our party, my words do more to calm the men than the leader's.

"Yeah, exactly." Lind adds on with a slight huff.

Standing beside Lind, we watch as our four-man frontline attempts to deal with a pack of imps. The final member is tracking a bad bat.

Since joining the party we've made swift strides through the upper floors. On the tenth though, our pace is wavering. The reason for that is not ability, or even teamwork, it's fear. The primal terror of the mist combined with the large class orcs and increased tactics of the monsters should scare anyone. And yet, I only felt impatient being on these floors. I'd already cleared them, I'd been deeper, far deeper. So had Lind though.

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I wonder if he feels the same. What drives him to venture down here? I found that I didn't really care. As long as him and his party would venture down here, I'd use them to help me get stronger. After all, it's been almost two weeks since that fateful day. Although the notice wasn't posted until three days later, it had to have been then that Kirito hit level two. That was the time gap that Kirito had as an adventurer over me. As the days ticked on, I felt my impatience for improvement continuing to grow. Especially in light of…

"Good job everyone!" Lind announces as the last of the monsters were felled. "Let's collect the stones and head out!"

Gritting my teeth, it takes everything I have not to reject his statement. It's barely past two in the afternoon. Nonetheless, I keep my teeth firmly clenched against each other, a serene expression on my face.

"Welcome back," Nodding to the guards, I bypass the front door and go around back to try and find Astrid.

For the past week or so, in addition to my lessons on the dungeon, I've been receiving combat instruction. Really it boils down to me getting knocked around repeatedly as I try and stab her.

"Ah, Asuna!"

The catgirl is exactly where I thought she'd be, kneeling amidst a clump of flowers, pruning them. No doubt Astrid would be able to tell me every little detail about them if I asked. I had quickly learned not to, however.

Brushing off her gardening apron, the now level four adventurer turns and faces me. Along with Goran, the recent raid to the twenty-seventh had pushed her over the edge. Hanging from her waist was another new addition, the silver rapier constantly drawing my gaze. In Ganesha's recent 'game', Loki familia had ended up with two of the orbs, two went to Freya familia, and the last two I don't know. The prize in the orb Astrid had ended up with was a ticket for a top-tier weapon from Hephaestus familia. Combined with her recent level-up, Astrid now wore the immaculate blade proudly.

"I've come for another lesson!"

Declaring my intent, I stand straight and look my subcommander in the eyes. A lesson that not all of the new recruits were learning is that these people are adventurers. If you want them to respect you, they have to feel like they can trust you in combat. They don't want subservience, they want confidence.

"Of course," Astrid laughs. "Lind really needs to push you harder in the dungeon."

Nodding curtly, I agree wholeheartedly. However, I can't verbally agree without undermining my party leader. Another thing Astrid would frown upon.

Leaning my staff on a nearby wall, I draw my rapier and step out in the middle of the garden where we won't be obstructed. Astrid too, draws her blade and sets it beside my staff. I shudder to think what would happen if she actually used it in one of our contests.

Unbuckling my sheath, I hand it to Astrid to use as a weapon. Squaring off against each other, our portraits are mirror images. Both of us are of a similar height and build.

Bringing my rapier back by my ear in a high stance, I wait. A fraction of a second later, Astrid attacks in a showy move. Whipping around in a circle, her weapon aims for my head. Even though it's just the sheath, I'd no doubt be knocked out if it connects with me.

Ducking the attack, I feel the rush of wind as it passes over my head and charge. Putting all of my speed behind the attack I lunge at Astrid. If the blade connects with her unarmoured body, it will sink in causing a serious injury. Even as I lunge at full speed though, I know it won't happen.

My blade approaches within an inch of her shirt, before everything shifts. Her body moves and my sword stays still in comparison.

Completing the lunge, I'm now far overextended.

"Oof!" Bringing the sheath around mercilessly, it connects with my stomach. As all the air rushes out of me, I collapse to the ground. Gasping heavily, each breath brings a new wave of pain. Kneeling there, it takes over thirty seconds for the sensation of breathlessness to fade. In its place is left the dull pain of a developing bruise.

"Try and fight through it next time," Astrid instructs. "Being able to buy even one more second may be the difference between life and death."

"Yes." Moaning my answer, I clamber slowly back to my feet for another round.

* * *

_Guild Consultation Box:_

Tapping her finger against her lip, Eina simply stared at the adventurer across from her. The earnest black-haired boy had quickly filled a void within her that she hadn't known existed. In him, Eina saw hope. Not in the form that the great adventurers of old had provided, but in a resilience and force of will to achieve his goals.

Now he made a request she couldn't refuse but wished that she could. Even as a three-man cell, the middle floors should theoretically be a breeze for them. Give them a month or two experience on them, and they would be, even if their statuses didn't grow. It was that initial learning curve that's the problem, however.

"So, we are clear to go?" The boy asks. His face and voice are calm, but something hides behind his eyes. Staring intently at his face, Eina finally picks up on what's there: Excitement mixed with a touch of fear.

"You may not appreciate the words now Kirito…" Letting the statement hang in the air, Eina gathered together what she was trying to say. "But the middle floors are different from the upper floors. You don't have a mage with you that can clear rooms. In a second you can find yourself in the midst of tons of foes."

"I understand Eina."

That calm tone hiding the emotions of the boy underneath… He really has changed. Eina wasn't privy to all of the details, but she knew enough. She'd heard the slaying of the infant dragon firsthand. This insane will to push forward and get stronger was something she'd never witnessed before.

Always before the adventurers she'd instructed had some goal in mind, be it strength, riches, or a call to the unknown. None of them could match this burning passion she sensed within Kirito.

"Why do you want to get home so badly?"

The words are out of Eina's mouth before she even understands how personal of a question that is. Also, how stupid it is. Who wouldn't want to return to their own world?

Kirito, however, pauses slightly. "I don't necessarily want to get home…"

The words puzzle Eina, completely opposed to his drive.

"I want to get everyone to have the option to leave. It isn't that I hate being here or the people…"

As a blush starts to suffuse Kirito's cheeks, Eina giggles. The boy was too kind to say outright that he wanted to leave. Of course, he's doing it for everyone else.

"Here you go."

"What are these?" Holding up the three coupons, Kirito reads the writing.

"Tickets for Salamander wool," Eina explains, "or well, a 20% discount. I know you don't have a lot of extra money, but with these, I hope you'll outfit your party."

"Fire resistant…" Kirito murmurs, "Hellhounds."

Nodding her head, Eina is unsurprised Kirito caught on so quickly. "The greatest danger on the thirteenth floor."

"This is great Eina," Kirito smiles widely. "Thank you so much."

Standing up slightly, the boy bows deeply at the waist.

"Ah, no need for that!" Waving her hands in front of her, Eina tries to fight the rising heat in her face. "S-so, have you used your advanced ability?"

Pausing in place, Kirito slowly sits down. "I don't know." The words are filled with disappointment and confusion.

Nodding sympathetically, Eina feels a small thorn of guilt. Two weeks ago, after hitting level two, Kirito had come to her for advice on which advanced ability to select upon leveling up. He had three options: Immunity, the standard poison resist, all top-tier adventurers had to get it at some point; Hunter, a prized ability only available at level two; and Aura, a completely unheard-of ability.

According to Kirito, Hestia had said that Aura was the way to go and would make him 'super-awesome'. Eina had told Kirito Hunter was the safer choice and would help him build up his money and status safely and quickly. It was Eina's final statement though that had really sealed the decision for Kirito.

_Standard adventurers don't reach the top. Every single one of the greats had some ability, some skill, that was unique to them._

These words had lit up Kirito's eyes and confirmed the decision. Now though, Kirito looked upset that he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to do.

"Has Hestia said anything else?" Eina asked hopefully. As the one's who bring out the skills and abilities from falna, the gods tend to have exceptional insight into what abilities do.

Shaking his head, Kirito pursed his lips. "Nothing new really. Just that it will help me achieve things. Make me impossible to ignore, or something like that."

Truth be told, Kirito hadn't really understood Hestia's words. Every time she got to taking about it, she stood on the bed or table and began punching the air dramatically. He tended to be too busy protecting the room from Hestia and Hestia from herself to ponder her words.

"Well, best of luck then." Apologizing silently that she couldn't help more, Eina bid Kirito farewell.

Stopping at the door, Kirito turned around to ask one question to his Half-elf advisor. "Do you think forming a contract with a blacksmith is a good idea?"

Giving the boy a big smile, Eina replied immediately. "I think that's a great idea."

Giving her one final smile as thanks, Kirito set off for a late start to the dungeon. Philia and Rain were busy helping their familia leaving Kirito to go solo today. Shuffling his backpack on his shoulders, Kirito buried the nerves of adventuring by himself.

* * *

_Twelfth-floor Dungeon:_

Clutching her spear nervously, Sachi waited with bated breath for the battle to end. This was their first time in a long while adventuring as a full familia. Hiding in the back with her spear clutched against her, Sachi tried to stop her hands from shaking pitifully. She was getting better at controlling her fear, but the monsters still scared her.

"It's alright." The calming, quiet words are spoken by another equally as shy girl, Chigusa. Equipped with a bow, the black-haired girl was peerless with the ranged weapon. Even the confident Mikoto who seemed to excel at everything couldn't beat Chigusa with the bow.

More than the monsters scaring Sachi, it was the weapon that resided in a sheath on her waist. The dagger's blade was bright red and the reward for the orb that she'd successfully carried until midnight. Using every manner of trick possible, _Takemikazuchi familia _had surpassed the odds and claimed one of the prizes. A magic sword.

Now blessed with the ability to create flames at a whim, Sachi was promoted to guardian of the weapon due to her instrumental role in obtaining it. Despite the high price it would fetch on the market, the familia had unanimously decided to keep it. The blade was about more than money, or the failsafe it provided, it was a symbol of their familia's abilities.

"Groah!" Letting out an enraged howl, the silverback threw its hands over its eyes, one of which had an arrow protruding from it.

"Hiyah!" Letting out a confident shout, Mikoto's silver katana finished the beast off with one quick slash.

The last monster going down, people began faithfully extracting magic stones and drop items and sorting them carefully into the appropriate bags.

Moving to help with that, a hand on Sachi's arm stopped her. Looking over, it the giant that led their familia, Ouka.

"Y-yes?" Sachi stuttered pathetically. She knew that as a person Ouka was very kind. Despite that, she struggled to get over his menacing aura. It didn't help he carried his double-headed war axe still dripping blood in his left hand.

"I want you to fight the next pack of imps."

"W-what?" Sachi squeaked back uncomprehendingly. This was supposed to be a learning trip where the six veterans showed the new recruits how to operate on floors ten through twelve.

"Ouka!" Chigusa protested sticking up for Sachi.

The big man turned a frown to Chigusa, surprised to hear her disagreeing with him. Instantly, her upturned eyes were lowered, a faint blush consuming her cheeks.

"This isn't a punishment," the man explains, "It's experience. An individual imp isn't stronger than you, and you will have help."

The big man was one of few words, preferring to lead by example rather than explanation.

Nodding her head, Sachi felt faint at the motion but followed the man to the front lines. Greeting her fellow front-line fighters with a queasy smile, Sachi fell in line as they made their way to the next set of enemies.

"This will do," Ouka declared confidently. "You all know what to do."

Easily removing his war axe from its belt loop, Ouka went to fight the large class monsters, while Mikoto dashed after the more elusive prey, Armoreds and bad bats.

Lowering the tip of her spear, its point shook violently. Trying to fight like this would be impossible. Breaths coming rapidly, fear began to clog her throat and fill her vision. The dog-eared creatures yelped their usual notes as their forms swirled in the fog. As one they encroached on the group of four.

"Calm down Sachi!"

"Yeah! You got this!"

Acting as supporters for now, Keita and Ducker cheered for her. The unusual noises pierced the dungeon and helped Sachi control herself. If she focused on the cheers it felt like a game. If she won, they'd slap her on the back and congratulate her. If she lost, they'd tell her better luck next time. That's all that would happen.

It was a fragile defense against the encroaching reality, but it was enough for Sachi to get a handle on her emotions. Automatically, the spear transitioned itself into the proper position. During the months of weapons training, the spear was the only one Sachi had demonstrated any real proficiency with. Although she wanted to be an archer so she could stand on the backlines, her arrows consistently missed the mark.

With her spear though…

"Kree!" Throwing itself forward, the imp had spotted the lapse in Sachi's concentration and jumped on the opportunity. Long arm slashing forward, the deadly sharp claws searched for skin to shred.

"Eep!" Squeaking in surprise, Sachi's body reacted automatically. Spear shooting forward, the imp didn't have time to react before it was cleanly run through. Pulling back into a defense formation instantly, the kill was flawless.

The others could only look on in surprise at Sachi's impressive display of talent.

"Umm sorry?" Feeling the gazes of everyone on her, Sachi reflexively apologizes. Despite the ever-lingering presence of enemies, the entire familia breaks into laughter and chuckles. Seeing their shyest, most conservative member thrive, new life fills _Takemikazuchi familia _in their endeavour to finish off the remaining monsters.

Planting the butt of her spear in the ground, Sachi leaned heavily on the weapon. There had been more monsters than originally thought. Wave after wave had hit the familia. The only bright point was that the monsters had been staggered or they surely would have been overwhelmed and forced into a retreat.

The only two who looked ready to keep on fighting were Mikoto and Ouka, the familia's level twos. Even they weren't unfazed, however. While all the monsters they fought were categorized as level one, a level two adventurer could easily find themselves overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

"Let's clean up the room and take a break," Ouka ordered. "Good job everyone."

Their leader's stoic words helped revitalize the weary adventurers. Standing up they set out collecting the fruits of their hard work.

As they completed their jobs, ominous cracks rang out from the exterior. There were so many monsters in this room for a reason, no one had been here for a long time. That didn't mean the dungeon was out of resources though. As the walls split, an entire section fell away revealing the oldest trick in the book, a monster party.

"Uh oh." Ducker's surprisingly calm words accurately summed up what each adventurer keenly felt. This wouldn't be easy.

"Everyone form up!" Ouka called, "we can fight this!"

"Yes!" Answering the demands of their leader with differing enthusiasm, the new recruits were sluggish in keeping up.

"Mikoto, flank and distract them."

"Yes," moving before Ouka's commands had even come out, the raven-haired girl knew exactly what was required of her. Relying on her ninja training, she disappeared into the mist like a wraith. Her eerie silence scary even for her party members.

"We can do this," Chigusa assures Sachi once again. Nodding resolutely, the shaking had returned to her hands. As the forms kept increasing in number, Sachi couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness as she stared at the waves of monsters.

Roaring, Ouka ran forward to meet them. As the sole level two remaining among them, he took it upon himself to absorb the attention of the enemies. Cutting through an Orc's club like tissue paper, he moved on to a bad bat and struck the flying creature out of the sky.

It was a fearsome display of both status and technique. Despite his bulk, his control of his body was immaculate. Nonetheless, without help, it would be futile.

"Let's go!" Living up to his moniker as the leader of the computer club, Keita roared his determination. Stepping forward, he stabbed his spear into the belly of an Orc looking to grab Ouka.

Roaring in pain, the creature turned to Keita. Ignoring the spear currently lodged in its stomach, the giant green creature turned its focus to Keita and changed targets.

Spear stuck, Keita could only look on in horror as the large hands approached, seeking to wring the life from him as one may wring a wet towel.

"Be more careful!" Berating the overeager warrior, Ouka cleanly removed one of the orc's arms.

Abashed, Keita fell in line with everyone else and used his superior range to keep the creatures at a distance.

"Kruu!?" Suddenly, a cry went up at the back of the monster lines. Their momentum broken, the mass of creatures began turning around in confusion, trying to find what was happening as a figure cut them down from every side.

"Now!" Leading them with a cry, _Takemikazuchi familia _showed off the result of their dedication to weapons training as they cut the monsters as one coordinated force.

"Yah!" Letting out her own small war cry, Sachi felt the exhilaration of the battle replace the fear as she began stabbing at enemies with a ruthless abandon.

"Watch out!" Suddenly Mikoto's worried voice cut through the din.

Everyone glancing towards the words, the reason was obvious. A Hard Armored was currently rolling through the monster party towards them.

Extracting her spear from a fallen Orc, Sachi was slow to face the creature.

"Huh?" Head whipping to face the creature, her face went white just before contact. Only the hard months of training kept her alive. Still possessing a relatively low status, an impact like this could easily be fatal.

Getting the weapon between her and the hard scales, Sachi loosened her stature and allowed it to push her. With a loud crack, the haft of the spear snapped and Sachi was sent flying. Airborne for over a second, Sachi hit the floor hard, all air expunged from her lungs.

Looking around dazed, Sahi's vision wavered as the three claws on the Armored's hand became six. Rather than fear, now that the moment for her death had arrived, a peace filled her.

_At least I tried._

Closing her eyes, Sachi accepted her fate.

As she lay there, she continued to receive stimuli, the sounds of combat as her familia finished up the monster party. The shriek of dying monsters, and yelled commands. Frowning, it seemed wrong to the girl. Why would she be hearing this after dying? Had Kayaba lied to them? That didn't seem possible.

Peace disrupted by curiosity, Sachi opened her eyes to get an answer. The Armored that had hit her was now laying a few feet away, body cleaved completely in half. Between her and her familia stood a black figure, a longsword held by his side.

_Did he?_

The answer was obvious. Sachi had been saved. Sighing heavily, Sachi began moving. Now that she was still alive, that meant she had a job to do. After struggling to peel herself off the ground, Sachi drank a potion to calm the pain radiating from her chest.

"You did well."

"Huh?" Reacting poorly, Sachi focused in on the mysterious person. The words must have been his. "What do you mean?"

Turning his gaze on her, Sachi let out a noise of surprise, she knew him. The men in the familia loved to tell stories about how he had single-handily defeated an infant dragon to save his party.

"You absorbed its charge. It could have killed you, but you sacrificed your weapon and escaped with barely a bruise."

"Oh." Sachi blushed deeply, turning her face away. As she did, the battle caught her attention. "Ah, I have to help!"

Rushing to pick up the pieces of her broken spear, Sachi then hesitated, searching for another weapon she could use. Flustered, Sachi ended up accomplishing nothing while the man simply stared at her.

Finally managing to draw a short sword, Sachi turned back to the fray just as the last enemy was killed. Nervously surveying her familia, Sachi was happy to find nothing more serious than scratches plagued them.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sachi!" Rushing over, Keita fawned over the girl. Getting perhaps closer than Sachi cared for.

"Thank you, Kirito," Ouka's deep voice silenced the cavern. Out of the corner of her eye, Sachi caught Mikoto sliding over to her.

"It's nothing," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'm happy to begin repaying my debt to you."

Grunting, the words sat strangely with Ouka. He didn't like the idea of having anyone in his debt. "No, there is no debt between us. Adventurer's help each other in times of need, that's all there is to it."

"If only it were that simple," Kirito replied with a light chuckle. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then." Waving them off with one hand, Kirito began walking further into the room, searching for enemies to fight.

"Wait!" Crying out, Mikoto's words split the air. "Do you fight alone today?"

Stopping, Kirito sends an appraising eye over them before nodding curtly. "My party members are busy."

"Why not come with us then?"

Drawing a sharp look from Ouka, Mikoto ignored her leader as she proffered the suggestion.

Hesitating, Kirito ran his eye once more over the twelve gathered adventurers. "I don't want to impede your progress…"

"No, I insist!" Mikoto replied firmly. "_Miach familia _would be devastated to hear that something happened to you!"

Blinking slowly, Kirito was forced to re-examine his relationship to _Takemikazuchi familia. _It had started as one of mutual acquaintances. They both had ties to _Miach familia _which bound them together. Now though, after their various encounters, Hestia was re-establishing her forgotten friendship with their god. As now friendly familia's, Kirito couldn't ignore them.

"Thank you for the invitation." Bowing deeply, he took up position on the left flank.

Almost immediately, Kirito was beset by questions. Which of the girls is he dating, who was the cute elf, how did he hit level two so quickly?

Sachi was getting irritated just listening to the unending barrage. She couldn't imagine how Kirito felt. Yet, as she glanced at his face, he seemed composed under the onslaught.

When it seemed like it was going to end, Mikoto asked one. "Are you heading to the middle floors soon?"

Nodding, Kirito answered. "Tomorrow is our first day."

A silent exchange seemed to pass through Ouka and Mikoto. Sighing, it appeared like the large man lost.

"Would you like companions?"

"Huh?" Glancing around at the twelve assembled adventurers, doubt shadowed his features. "I don't mean to be rude but… the middle floors are a lot harder than the upper ones…"

Shaking her head swiftly, her long black hair flew in front of her face as Mikoto quickly rebuked his statement. "Not all of us, Just Ouka, Chigusa, and me."

"I see…" Giving the three named people another look, Kirito nods. "It would be my pleasure to have you."

* * *

_Kirigaya Household:_

_Dear Mom,_

_Please know that I love you very much. I wish there were some other way to do this, but I have to leave, and you would have to stop me if you knew._

Groaning, Suguha highlighted the text and deleted it all for what felt like the hundredth time. As her final days to prepare dawned, the final task she'd been putting off was finally here.

She needed to leave her mother something. Some note, or message to explain why she entered the game. To convince her that she'd return victorious with Kazuto. Every word she tried to write though felt hollow. How was she to convince her mother, that she'd lose another child for at least a year?

There was only one answer in Suguha's mind, she couldn't. There was no way to deaden the impact of the surprise.

Standing up in a flurry, Suguha darted to the washroom. Just getting to the toilet in time, her stomach contracted, and her throat burned with bile. All the water she'd been trying to keep down came rushing back up again.

Groaning weakly, Suguha lay her hot forehead against the rim. Despite all the symptoms, Suguha knew she wasn't sick. As the guilt ate away at her, Suguha found herself returning to the washroom more and more frequently.

"Are you alright in there?" Once again Midori's kind voice called for her.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"… Alright." Accepting the statement, Suguha waited for the footsteps of her mother walking away. They didn't come though. "I… I made your favorite for supper. I know your sick, but I was hoping it would help…"

"Okay, I'll be down shortly." This time the footsteps did signal Midori's departure. Holding herself together for another second, the tears now freely flowed. Hugging the toilet like a last lifeline, Suguha allowed herself to weep freely, one last time. One last supper, one last sleep in her bed. Then she'd be transported to a new world she knew nothing about.

Having given herself another five minutes, Suguha had spent the time applying light makeup, obscuring the bags around her eyes, and her flushed face.

"Are you going out?" Her mother's voice has a forced light tone to it. They both knew that Suguha wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not quite up that yet." Doing her best to respond equally as lightly, a tense silence fills the room as Suguha takes her spot across from Midori.

As one, their gazes turn to the place the used to be occupied. Although grumpily, Kazuto would always leave his computer to come eat dinner when Midori was home.

Taking one bite, the food tastes like sand in Suguha's mouth. She knew how delicious it would be under any other situation. Now though, the overpowering guilt turns every morsel of food into the bitter taste of betrayal.

"When's dad coming home?" Breaking the silence, Midori seems startled by the question.

"Ah, it seems like he'll be back next month. His stay got extended."

"He should be here…" Mumbling the words, Suguha stares at the table, knowing that if she looks at Midori, she'd start crying again. It would be easier to leave if he were here. Then at least they'd have each other.

"It's okay," Midori comforts her. "At least we have each other."

Before the thought had been soothing, now it was anything but. Large tears welled up silently and dropped unto the forgotten food. Midori said nothing but watched as slowly Suguha began shaking, light sobs accompanying the tears.

"You're entering the game then?" Midori's voice contains a resigned note to it.

Head whipping up, Suguha could only stare in open-mouthed horror at her mother.

"Don't give me that look," Midori scoffs with a small smile; still trying to keep things light. "I am a journalist you know."

"I'm so sorry mom… I-I have to!" Voice rising to a frenzied shout at the end, Suguha's frayed emotions had finally reached their breaking point.

"I hoped it wasn't true…" Midori mumbled softly, head lowering. "Both of my children… at the mercy of that… game." Spitting the final word, Midori's mask was threatening to crumble, releasing her pent-up sorrow.

"I'm going to beat it!" Suguha declared. Placing her hands on the table, she leaned over it and stared at her mother with resolute eyes. Trying to convince her, to convince both of them that she can do it. "It's like kendo! I'm really good at it! I'll save big brother!"

"But… I can't lose both of you…" Finally, the last of Midori's mask crumpled, revealing the emotions within. Only a mother, on the verge of losing all of her children can truly understand the pit of despair that consumed her. Watching her daughter, not even in high school, about to leave her, probably forever.

"I-I have to!" Resolve wavering in front of her mother's despair, Suguha knew she was on the verge of losing this encounter. This is why she didn't want to say anything. To leave it to a letter. Already her responsibility to her mother was filling her head, demanding that she apologize and forget her silly plans.

"That's why… you'll both survive right? You'll come back to me?"

Blinking, Suguha thought she must have misheard her mother. But there, where despaired had ruled on Midori's face, a new emotion had surfaced. Just a flicker in her eyes, but it was there. Hope.

Her mother believes in her.

Nothing else could have revitalized Suguha so quickly. "Yes!"

Shouting the words, Suguha ran around the table and buried her face into her mother's chest. Tears staining her mother's shirt, Suguha felt the remnants of illness and doubt leave.

All that was left now was to fulfill her promise.

* * *

_The Middle Floors:_

"Oh my god!" Screaming in terror, the fire reflected in Philia's eyes as she threatened to burn to death under the blaze emanating from the Hellhound's maw.

"Calm down!" Scolding the terrified girl, Kirito jumps between Philia and the blast and wraps his arms around her. With Philia cradled in his arms, Kirito felt the heat of the blast hit his black coat, and punch straight through. The power of his new red shirt and pants however, easily dispelled the heat. It reached slightly unpleasant levels, like a fire that Kirito had walked to close too. As the flames dispersed, even that quickly disappeared.

"I'm on it." Announcing her intent, Mikoto's slash quickly felled the giant black dog.

"Nice one!" Rain called out, enthusiastic as ever.

Ignoring the commotion, Kirito examined his cloak with a sigh, there was a giant hole in the middle of it now. Just thinking about his appearance elicited another sigh. He couldn't wait to become strong enough to not need the Salamander cloth. Obeying Eina's wishes, his shirt and pants were completely made out of the bright red material. The black coat and boots he wore over them clashed horrendously with it, drawing snickers from adventurers they passed.

The only other clothing he had though… was the outfit the girls bought him during that shopping trip oh so long ago. The white cloak with red trim, and white boots would go very well with the material. Actually donning it though… Caused a shudder to pass through the boy. He'd need to go shopping after returning. Find clothes or armour that did a better job of covering the salamander cloth.

_Which isn't the point._

Kirito thought sourly, fingering the massive hole. If he had been willing to wear a cloak made of the stuff, his outfit would still be intact.

"These dogs sure are tough," Rain commented when she noticed the hole.

Kirito could only nod mutely in response. None of the _Takemikazuchi _members had any salamander cloth. Chigusa's hand was bandaged from where an errant blast had caught her. The result was a hi-potion down and bandages used.

Looking at Rain and Philia, they too were decked out in the red cloth. Rain wore it proudly, perfectly matching her eyes and hair. The cloak wrapped snuggly around her body, leaving her arms free to slash as they may. Philia, however, had opted for a style similar to Kirito. The red material was worn as an undergarment, her leather armour concealing most of it.

"Shall we keep moving?" Ouka asked, stepping forward to garner attention. Since they considered themselves tagalongs, they looked to Kirito as the leader. While he wasn't super comfortable leading the more experienced adventurers, Kirito nodded in response. There was also a hint of embarrassment in Ouka's voice whenever he talked to Kirito.

Pondering it throughout the day, Kirito had decided it was because of the Salamander cloth. Three outfits of the stuff, even after the discount had completely drained the familia savings.

Philia and Rain had claimed they'd pay him back, but Kirito waved it off. After all, he was the leader of this party and was responsible for their safekeeping.

"Almiraj coming," Mikoto announced staring at the gang of white rabbits that hopped around the corner.

"Almiraj," Philia repeated in disgust.

Nodding sympathetically along with her, the party was receiving their first taste of level two monsters. While the status of an individual Almiraj was still in the level one range, the pack's status, combined with their nature weapon axes made them fearsome opponents. Despite hellhounds having the vicious reputation, the majority of deaths on the thirteenth floor could be attributed to these two-foot tall rabbit monsters.

Stiffening, Kirito felt a faint tremor in the ground under his head. Frowning he examined the surface. "I think something is down there."

"Yatano Black Crow," Speaking its name, Mikoto activated one of her two dual skills. "Dungeon worm. Watch out Chigusa!"

The warning came just in time. As the timid girl threw herself to the side, a long worm with a giant mouth filled with spiked teeth burst up from the floor.

"Hah!" Moving with speed not befitting his size, Ouka cut the monster in two with a swing of his trusted battle axe.

"Scary…"

"They aren't so bad," Mikoto assured everyone with a smile. "With some knowledge they can be anticipated."

"Look out!" Interrupting the conversation, Kirito's blade intercepted a thrown stone axe out of the air. With the dungeon worm appearing, everyone had forgotten about the Almiraj pack. Upset at being ignored, the group of six charges, the one which had thrown its axe already picking up a replacement.

Clashing heavily with the front two, Kirito puts all of his strength into the sword to prevent himself from being pushed back. Silently he cursed himself for not drawing his shield.

"I'm here." Taking his position on the front lines beside him, Ouka went to work thinning out the rabbits' numbers.

The large axe descended with a deadly grace towards the closest rabbit. Letting out a sharp chirping noise, the creature jumped backwards out of the way of the weapon. The feat required an agility beyond any monster on the upper floors had.

"Kra?" Letting out a surprised noise, the Almiraj crumpled to the ground, a throwing knife protruding from it. The combination between Ouka and Mikoto had been flawless. Reading each other's moves, Mikoto had been able to anticipate where the Almiraj would end up and hit that space with a knife before it even landed.

The death of the first Almiraj turned the tide of the battle. Rushing forward, Kirito swiftly deflected the stone axe before downing a second. To his right Philia and Rain worked together to handle two more. On the left, Mikoto and Chigusa moved as one to finish off the monster group.

As the final creature fell, a calming atmosphere came over the group. It had been their cleanest fight yet. Each time they encountered the enemies, the better they got at dispatching them. The thirteenth floor was quickly becoming a comfortable hunting ground.

"Can I ask you about that skill?" Kirito asked hesitantly.

Nodding, uneasily, Mikoto allowed it.

"It shows you all monsters within a certain range?"

"Not quite," Mikoto rejects with a shake of her head. "Only ones I've encountered before."

"When had you met a dungeon worm before then?" As conversation flowed between the pair, the group continued moving, looking for monsters to fight.

"We tried coming here before," Mikoto admitted. "Things didn't go so well."

"Sorry…" Chigusa apologized from the back.

"It wasn't your fault," Ouka cuts in strongly. "I wasn't strong enough."

Sharing a glance, Kirito and the two girls understood what had happened. Chigusa had probably been injured forcing them to retreat.

"Was it just the three of you?"

"No," Mikoto denies, "all six of our original members went."

"I see," Kirito murmurs in response. Conversation faded into companionable silence. Breaking it a couple seconds later, Kirito gives rise to an observation he'd made yesterday. "That new recruit of yours, Sachi, is quite skilled."

"She is," Ouka agrees cutting in. "Without gaining some confidence though…"

"I believe in her!" It was the loudest they'd ever heard Chigusa's voice.

Hiding his smile, Kirito remembered the way Sachi had relied on Chigusa to tell her what to do. In battle though, whenever Sachi stopped paying attention to the monsters and her fear, she performed admirably. None of the others had really drawn Kirito's eye during the time he'd spent with the party though. Excluding their two leaders of course.

"Armoreds," Kirito says in disgust upon viewing the pair of creatures walking towards them. Even after hitting level two, they weren't easy to deal with.

"I'll deal with one." Mikoto offered, drawing her katana and moving to the front.

"Then I'll handle the other," Ouka intones, in his deep voice.

Nodding disconcertedly, Kirito prepared his shield to step in should they fail. He was unused to having party members as strong or stronger than himself. Leaving them to others was both relaxing and upsetting.

Holding her Katana by her waist, Mikoto rushed forward towards one of them just as it began rolling. Eyes widening, fear constricted Kirito's throat, there was only one outcome from this encounter.

If he'd blinked, he would have missed of it. The narrow blade of the katana passing perfectly between the narrow gap in the plates. The perfect slash destroyed the Armored with ease.

Ouka took another approach. Raising his Axe over his head, he looked like he was about to chop wood. Arms flexing, his large muscles tensed powerfully under his clothes. Grunting, he timed the slash with the Armored's approach. Impacting its front edge, the creature came to a halt as scales and flesh were rent asunder.

Whistling, Kirito was impressed. The display of agility and strength had overpowered the challenging monsters with ease.

"Amazing…" Philia's statement accurately summed up everyone's feelings about the previous fight.

"It-it was nothing!" Mikoto declared, flushing bright red. "Well, let's keep going!"

Whether forgetting she was wasn't the leader or simply not caring, Mikoto led the six adventurers further down the hallway.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Wow…"

Holding the blade in my hand, I can't get over how much better it feels than the one I had been using. Lizbeth had been right; the new ore added much needed weight to it. Feeling its solid presence, I could tell this was the strongest weapon I'd ever used.

"It's fantastic," I tell Lizbeth honestly.

"Really?" The girl beams proudly at my words.

"I guess we need to finish the contract then?" I ask.

"About that…" Lizbeth says nervously.

"What?" I ask. Faint trepidation rising. The suspense of the words tying my stomach into a knot.

"I want to change the conditions of the contract." Lizbeth tells me honestly. "I talked to my goddess yesterday and revaluated my desires."

"And they are?" I press, tension increasing.

"I'll forge all of your equipment for free." Lizbeth begins, offering me a better deal than she had previously. "In exchange, you help me in the dungeon until I hit level two and acquire the Forge ability."

"Forge?" I ask dumbly. Immediately another question enters my mind. "So, our contract ends when you level up?" That would be upsetting. Frowning, I clearly convey what I think about that.

"I-it's an advanced ability," Lizbeth tells me with a slight stutter. A light flush reddens her face as she averts her eyes. "And if you accept, then yes, but we could always revaluate the conditions when that time comes."

Chewing my lip, I stare at the blacksmith as she continues to shuffle her feet. Eyes widening, I finally understand why she seems so nervous. I have no reason to accept her new conditions. I'm far more valuable to her than she is to me.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, why don't we go test your skills in the dungeon?"

"Huh?" Lizbeth yelped in surprise; eyes jumping up to find mine. "You-you mean you'll accept my contract?"

Hefting my new sword, I give her an incredulous look. "You think I'm planning on letting you go after receiving this?"

"I'm not a possession," Lizbeth grumbles back. Nonetheless, a happy look shimmers in her eyes.

"I'm aware," I assure her, naturally rubbing her head.

"Hey, no touching mister!"

Giving me a mild glare, her pouting expression only makes me want to tease her more.

"And wipe that smile off your face!"

Feeling my face, I realize I do indeed wear an evil grin. I'm glad the other blacksmiths present are too busy working to overhear our conversation. Waiting silently, Lizbeth pulls out her gear from a cubby beside her designated forge.

With a practiced hand the girl throws her armour on over her clothes. First a mixture of a metal chestplate with leather underneath, then greaves and gauntlets. The combination created an array where the blacksmith had sections of heavy armour mixed with the much lighter and versatile leather armour. If used properly, the armour gave the wearer both the durability of thick plate, combined with the agility of leather. If not… It merely slowed the user while still leaving them vulnerable.

Watching her put the armour on one piece at a time, the image bothered me, but I can't place why.

"S-stop staring at me!" rebuking my presence, the stammered words bring an answering blush to my face. Turning my back, I waited as Lizbeth finished donning her armour.

"Ready!" Announcing her preparedness, Lizbeth comes and stands besides, doing a little twirl as I examine her. Nodding my approval everything seems to be in place. She is a blacksmith, I remind myself. It would be a bad sign if her equipment was out of order.

Walking along North main, we trek the long journey to Babel. With the sun continuing to approach its zenith, we won't get a long time in the dungeon.

"You belong to a small familia, right?" Lizbeth asks as we go along.

"You could say that," I answer, a light smile touching my lips.

"Looking forward to tomorrow then?" she asks in an interested tone.

Shrugging my shoulders, I look at the sky. "My goddess and I plan on going tomorrow at any rate. Whether anyone shows up, and whether we recruit any are a different story."

"I see," Lizbeth chuckles lightly. "Our familia is so big that my goddess doesn't bother. Don't have a lot of people like us though."

_People like us. _I tilt my head in confusion for a moment before I understand what she means. She means those of us that come from a different world. "Is it because of how hard blacksmithing is?"

Nodding, Lizbeth doesn't deny my question. "If you don't learn the trade growing up…"

I give her a sympathetic glance but that's all I have to offer. "You're surprisingly good at it for how hard it is."

Beaming proudly, Lizbeth walks a little taller. "I've worked hard these past two months, you know? Also…"

"Also?" I press as Lizbeth stops talking.

"My goddess has helped a lot." Lizbeth admits. "She's been personally instructing me whenever she has time."

"Is that why you don't join a party in your familia?" I ask.

Nodding, a sour look overcomes her face. "While her instruction has made me far better than I would be otherwise, the others are jealous that they don't receive the same teachings."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I'm glad the words of sympathy come to me easily. Now though, they feel inadequate. As if I should help more, but I don't know how. The thought is frustrating.

* * *

_Yukiko's House:_

"This is it then?" The long black-haired girl asked nervously. Her usually perfect appearance was marred. Running out of nail to chew on one of her fingers, Yukiko changed to the next one. A habit her mother had beaten out of her long ago, Yukiko had resurrected it today.

Her hair had been chewed to completion in the morning as she waited for 1 pm to roll around. The frayed ends would be impossible to fix. It would have to cut. Yukiko didn't care about any of that though. Not anymore. Having the house to themselves, they'd broken the lock on her father's safe and extracted the NerveGear's laying within.

With that complete, they stretched an ethernet cord from the modem to a futon that they'd found in storage. Everything was setup. All that was left was for Suguha to connect once the correct time rolled around.

Even though everything was prepared, the plans perfectly laid out, Yukiko's stress only increased. The source was the second gray-black headset that continued to draw her gaze. Every few seconds, like a magnet it would pull her gaze back to it.

"Hey, it's alright," Suguha intoned softly, resting a comforting hand on Yukiko's shoulder. The Kendo practitioner was the complete opposite from the rich girl. All of Suguha's stress and worries had been dealt with yesterday. Today was one of excitement and new beginnings.

Once again Yukiko felt her vision drawn back towards the spare headset. All the while, what felt like a voice whispered in her head. Telling her what she needed to do.

"I should go with you. Help you free everyone."

Gasping in surprise, the two girls stared at each other. Evaluating the new friend, Suguha knew where the motivation came from. The mixture of loss plus seeing her enter the world, brought out Yukiko's guilt. A feeling that she should be doing more. It was most certainly one the government had preyed on when finding recruits.

"No," Suguha denies. "You aren't a warrior, and you can do more from here."

Flinching from the harsh words, Yukiko's eyes were still filled with indecision. "I… I just…"

The tentative words conceal the desire within. This past month had been a reawakening for Yukiko. Just when she'd consigned herself to the road her parents had set for her, she'd had sense beaten into her, literally.

The one who had done this. The one who in Yukiko's opinion had saved her live, was Suguha. To be separated from her now… would be cruel. She wanted to come along, to visit the new world beside her.

"Ah, it's almost time!" Glancing at the clock, Suguha rushed to the bed and threw on the NerveGear. It was already booted up and calibrated for Suguha. Time was of the essence when connecting. There were a limited number of spots available after all.

Having lost her chance to say anything, Yukiko followed her with morose eyes.

Laying down with the NerveGear on, Suguha paused, mouth open as indecision plagued her. These would be her final words to Yukiko, what should she say?

Kneeling down beside her, Yukiko wrapped her hand around Suguha's. "I have your mother's number. I'll let her know when you've been transferred."

Nodding, a lump rose in Suguha's throat. Would Yukiko and her mother sit beside her as she and Midori once did for Kazuto? Posed on each side of her, praying for her to return?

Yukiko's eyes swam with tears as she looked down upon Suguha, yet none of them fell. One last display of strength during this final farewell.

"Will you do one thing in there for me?" Yukiko asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Figure out why that world was created. Why my Grandfather…"

"Of course," Clasping her hand tightly, Suguha held it to her chest to seal her promise. "Goodbye Yukiko and thank you for everything." Locking eyes once more, Suguha said the words to transport herself to another world, "Link Start!"

Yukiko could feel as Suguha lost control over her body. The hand she clasped become still and her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Goodbye my hero…" Leaning down, Yukiko did what she'd wanted to for so many weeks now. Pressing her lips lightly against Suguha's she sat back up again, tears now freely falling. "Goodbye my love."

She had many things that needed attending now that Suguha had successfully connected to DOO. Despite that, Yukiko took a moment to herself, in the dark basement of her house, to grieve. For memories gained and opportunities lost.

* * *

_The Blue Pharmacy:_

"Do you think we'll see Kirito over there?" Rain asks as she walks alongside her familia. Forming up around their blue-haired god, Nazha walks by his side while Rain and Philia trail him.

Having entered a more comfortable place financially, the familia had made the decision to try and recruit a couple more people who will be entering the world today.

"I would imagine so," Miach answers. "Hestia said she'd try to pick up at least one more member."

"Things will be strange from here on out," Philia mutters contemplatively.

Head whipping up and down, Rain added her fervent agreement.

Despite Philia's contemplation, an excited air hung over the group of four as they made their way closer to guild headquarters where Adventurers would be appearing any moment now. The reason was simple. During their adventurers to middle floors two days ago, they'd levelled up. The pair of level two adventurers were both blessed with new magic and skills. Surviving the trek had been challenging. Especially after getting separated from the rest of the group.

Since they hadn't seen Kirito yesterday, they were looking forward to telling him today. That also met up with their other reason for coming here today. They needed to report their level ups to the guild.

"Hehe, I must say, I'm thrilled you two have decided to stick around," Nazha laughed.

"Of course!" Rain and Philia beamed back in unison.

"Yes, it's great that the familia is doing so well," Miach added on, smiling along with his familia. Although he kept the depth of his feelings hidden, the blue-haired deity was thrilled to be able to watch his children grow.

"We need to get someone else with synthesize though," Nazha reminds them. "With the increased traffic we're receiving, I need another hand in the store."

Nazha had long since given up converting either Rain or Philia into potion makers. The truth of it was that while Nazha on her own had been more than enough even a month ago. Now, with Takemikazuchi, Hestia, some Loki familia members, and others coming, the chienthrope girl was overworked. Miach did what he could to help, but the unfortunate part was, without the advanced ability synthesize, the deity simply didn't possess the natural ability to make hi-potions and stronger.

It put a slight damper on the group, but the newly levelled up adventurers' high spirits refused to be put out. After all, it was due to their consistent hard work in the dungeon that kept the familia in the black. This month was the first time Miach had easily been able to afford Dian Cecht's loan payment.

"Keep running!"

"Hey, watch it!" Yelling at the pair of girls that had just sprinted past, Nazha shook her head at them. Their familia leader had barely dodged the sprinting forms.

"This way!" A Ganesha familia guard yelled to his companions. Picking up speed the knot of guards hotly pursued the fleeing girls.

"Hey, why are you chasing them?" Philia asked sharply. The scared expressions on the girls' faces drawing her sympathy.

"Thieves!" The leader of the group explained, barely breaking strides.

Sympathy fading in an instant, Philia sent a sharp glare down the alleyway where the girls had already faded from view. Getting flashbacks of when Kirito had had his money stolen, Philia wished only one thing upon them. "I hope they're caught."

Nodding their agreement, Miach familia continued towards guild headquarters which was swarming with over a thousand new adventurers.

* * *

_Suguha:_

_In._

The one word sent a course of relief through me. The first thing I'm greeted with is a textbox. Enter your name. Just seeing a familiar message helps ground me.

Instinctively, I enter the name I've been using for the games I've been playing, Leafa. I'm not sure where the name came from. The first time it had come up, I was stumped for a long time, and went to practice kendo. Sometime during the repetitive swings, I had my answer.

It presented another problem though, Brother, Kazuto, would definitely be going by a pseudonym. It would make tracking him down all the harder.

Figuring it was time to get to it, I started through the rest of the process. Species, human obviously. Replicating my real-life looks may be the only tool I have to quickly find him.

After the species option… Welcome to Dungeon Orario Online. Blinking, I don't understand. I'd read that the game had an extensive character creation system. However, without so much as the ability to pick a sex, blue light filled my vision as I felt gravity come back.

Raising a hand to block the light from my eyes, I look around the courtyard. Already, the area is starting to fill up. Their appearances were startlingly… plain. Slightly overweight, greasy hair, long noses. They were errors I had never attributed to video game characters before. People always created their perfect appearance.

Growing uncomfortable, I examined my body. My hands, my torso, my legs… trying a tentative step I couldn't believe it. It was my body. Feeling my face, I had no prove, but if I had to guess, it would be mine as well. The realization was both uncomfortable and a relief. While it was certain to speed up finding my brother… It seemed wrong. Like a reminder that this was a deadly world, and not a game.

Glancing towards the building I had spawned in front of, many of the people were starting to flood towards it. There was no need for me to enter there yet. From the information available, the guild couldn't help me. I needed to wander the city and talk to the gods. Despite having almost two months to plan, this was still my best idea. The thought was irksome and unlikely to pay off for a long time.

Glancing around, I saw a variety of the deities walking around trying to recruit people. It was easy to tell them apart from the others, they were the only ones with perfect visages. Nodding strongly, I made up my mind. If I couldn't find Brother today, I'd join one of the top familias tomorrow and start clearing the dungeon.

Exiting the square in front of Guild Headquarters, the number of people dropped sharply. Almost as if a barrier existed keeping people inside. Swallowing uneasily, I look around the unfamiliar streets. Without any sort of guidance, my feet stop.

"No please! I didn't steal it!"

Twisting my head, I automatically follow the source of the noise. The voice was that of a young girl, scared. Picking up speed, I round a corner at a near sprint. There, in the middle of a group of five men, is a small brown-haired girl. The pigtails make her look even younger. On top of her head sit a pair of cat ears, twitching nervously.

"What are you doing to her!?" Yelling, I glare at the men.

Frowning, the leader turns towards me. "Go back to your life citizen. We're arresting a thief here. Unless… you're with her?"

Having suspicion put upon me, I instantly deny it. "No, I don't know her."

"I'm not a thief though!" The girl whines. "I found the orb before midnight."

Her pleading brown eyes convince me of her innocence. I don't know what led to this encounter, but I do know that I won't let an innocent girl be arrested by these men.

"Hey, is that a robbery!" Pointing in a random direction, I pull off the oldest trick in the book.

"Now what?" Believing me for some reason, all five of them turn to follow my finger.

Thanking my lucky stars that worked, I dash forward and grab the girl's hand. "Come on!" Not bothering to keep my voice quiet, I sprint away from the officers, her frail hand in mine.

"T-thank you!" The relief in her voice makes it all worth it.

"Don't thank me yet…" I warn her. Already, I can hear the sounds of pursuit catching up. As my breaths start coming harder, I can hear the exhausted pants of the girl. She'd been running before I found her. The thought helps rejuvenate some life in the legs, but the fact of the matter is, is that I'm not an endurance runner. Every aspect of my training was on fast twitch response. The ability to strike faster.

Turning, we exit unto a more populated street.

"I'm… Too tired," the girl complains,

"Keep running!" I yell at her, twisting to take another look at her exhausted form.

Looking back, I almost crash into a girl with dogears on her head. A Chienthrope I believe they're called.

"Hey, watch it!"

Ignoring her displeasure, I continue running. With a quick glance to the side, I'm surprised to see the young girl still keeping up. If this continues, I'll be the one slowing her down. My motivation must have really worked.

From behind, I hear the girl I almost crashed into talking to the pursuers. Calling us thieves, they instantly believe them. I don't know who these guards are, but they certainly have more respect than police do in the real world.

Turning one corner, I lead the girl around another almost instantly. Hopefully the twisting path will confuse them. Eye on an alley, I make a dash for the entrance. If we can get in there, I'm confident we will lose them.

"Yes!" Letting out a slight cheer, we make it with no sign of pursuit. As I turn the corner though, the excitement drains from me. Standing there, arms crossed is the leader of the gang. As I try to turn around, the footsteps of the other four block the entrance.

"A clever ploy, girl," the leader growls, "but you're both coming with me. Our god will get the truth from you."

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Do you realize how late we are?" I ask, exasperation heavy in my voice. For some reason, I get the feeling that Hestia is stalling. Sure, our house is cramped, but Hestia is friendly with the owner of a bookstore. No doubt they'd let at least one person stay there if Hestia asked.

"Yeah, I think they should all be gone by know," Hestia mutters, looking at the magic stone clock. It reads just after 1:15 pm.

"All of who will be gone?" I ask, not expecting an answer to this question either.

"All the girls."

"Huh?" With my level two hearing, I think I'd made out the words, but I'm not sure. If Hestia did say that, what did she mean? Frowning, I decide there is no use worrying over my goddess' eccentricities.

It's with a bittersweet feeling that I leave our home. The cozy basement had worked well for the two of us. If our familia was to keep growing though, it was becoming outdated. Having spent most of the savings on salamander cloth recently, we weren't anywhere close to buying a bigger place, yet anyway.

Something told me as I turned my back on it and walked up the stairs, that it would never be the same after today. Realistically, the feeling was ungrounded. It seemed unlikely that Hestia and I would find an adventurer both willing to join us and a good fit.

When I tried to think about what kind of person would agree, the only image that came to mind was a super gullible boy around my age who revered deities too much.

"Ahh, what a day!" Hestia said while stretching. Her interlinked hands were held aloft behind her head. In that shredded white gown she insisted on wearing it made her hard to look at. More like hard to look away from… Blushing I avert my gaze from my goddess who was moments away from revealing herself to the world.

"You got a fever Kirito?"

"Ah, no, of course not!" I reject. Keeping my gaze on the familiar buildings, I make sure not to look at Hestia.

I really wished my ability to talk to women had gone up when I levelled up. Sighing internally, I came to the unfortunate conclusion that levelling up only increased the capabilities of my body. The development or lack there of in my mind was completely independent.

"Hey, those men are surrounding a couple of girls!"

"Huh?" Hestia's enraged words draw my gaze. Before I have a chance to do anything, Hestia has already moved. Seeing the Ganesha familia emblem on their uniforms slows me even more. Orario's peacekeepers are not people you want to confront.

"Get away from them, you… you hooligans!"

Groaning, I jog to catch up to my goddess. Having ran past the four on this side, Hestia stood between them and the girls with her arms out wide. Standing not quite five feet high, she made a poor barrier.

On the far side of the girls, the leader of the officers' face resembled mine. An already annoying day getting worse as one of the unpredictable deities interfered in their plans.

"These women are being detained for thievery," the leader sighs. "As the designated peacekeepers of Orario, we have the right to arrest them, and remove you goddess."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hestia squeaked. "I'm not leaving two young girls in an alleyway with the five of you!"

Standing at the back, my gaze flickers between Hestia and the leader, unsure if I should intervene.

"Enough!" The man roars, his frayed nerves exceeding their limit. Sticking out his free arm, he reaches for Hestia's arm to drag her out of the way.

"Don't try it." Glaring at the leader, I don't remember moving. Yet my hand was forcefully closed over the leader's wrist. A severe protectiveness induced flames of anger at the man. How dare he try and touch my goddess.

As one the four behind draw and prepare their weapons. I don't focus on them though. They're unimportant. The only one that matters is the man in front of me.

"Guh!" Grunting the man violently pulls back ripping his arm out of mine.

Despite allowing it to happen, I got a good measure of the man's strength. He's a level two. This is an opponent I can't take lightly. Raising my hand to the hilt of my blade, I wait for his reaction.

"Damn adventurers," the man curses. "Do you really want to interfere with Ganesha familia?"

No. I really didn't. But I wouldn't let anyone disrespect my goddess.

"You say they're thieves?" Hestia asked suddenly.

Interrupting our standoff, Hestia moves up beside me and stares at the leader.

"Indeed," the man confirms.

"Then I'll get the truth," Hestia declares.

Eyes widening, both the leader and I remember the ability of the deities. They could see through any lies and determine when children were telling the truth.

Nodding, his head, the leader motions for Hestia to go ahead.

Lowering my hand from the sword I turn towards the two girls for the first time. The first one, a catgirl, looks really young. I know from personal experience though that age means nothing.

"I-I'm not a thief," she insisted, large tears in the corners of her eyes. Fingers fumbling by her neck, she held up an ornate locket. "I found the orb in the street! I know I shouldn't have been out so late, but…"

"She's telling the truth," Hestia insisted. "Will you let them go now?"

"You could just be saying that…" The leader replies, a note of nerves entering his voice. It was one thing to force their way past an uncooperative deity, it was completely another to call one an outright liar.

"Did you just call my goddess a liar?" Voice low, I glare daggers at the man.

Taking a step back he stutters. "N-no, of course not! I just…"

"So, they are innocent," I growl at the man. "That means it's time for you to leave."

"I'm going to have to report this…"

"Grr…" The low growl induces a look of pure terror on his face. Stumbling back a step he flees. The four on the other side are long gone.

"Ah, thank you. All of you!" The catgirl announces. Her voice has a ring of youth in it. Maybe it's my experiences in the dungeon, or I'm just really bad at judging girls' ages, but I feel a lot older than her.

"It's no problem," the other girl answers.

Hearing the voice, I freeze. It's impossible. The memories it induces.

It can't be.

She's safe at home.

…The second summoning.

"Suguha?"

My voice is quiet, but it silences the group. Every eye is drawn towards me. Stepping out from behind Hestia, I finally get a good look at the second girl.

It is.

All strength leaves my legs as I collapse to my knees.

I should be bursting with joy, excited, something. Yet all I feel is numb. I can't process this. How did this happen?

"Brother!"

Letting out a yell, Suguha rushes me. Still on my knees, I feel my face getting buried into her stomach. Her arms wrapping around me.

Her smell, the sensation of her fingers, it is her.

Receiving confirmation, I let out a massive sigh. Her arms warm me, and the numbness fades.

Standing back up, I look into her eyes. The black pools are a mirror of mine. Staring slightly down at her, my few inches give me the advantage in height. Without that, we look almost identical. My still feminine face a match for hers.

"Why?"

Unable to contain it, I ask the one question I have. Why did she come here? After I abandoned her, why would she come?

"To protect you of course silly," She answers back, tears in her eyes. "Mom wants a word with you and I'm to bring you back home as soon as possible!"

The joking words hide the pain inside. Mother. Now she had no one.

"So, Kirito." Freezing, Hestia's words turn my body to stone. Grabbing one of my arms, I feel it pulled into her body. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Uhh…" Trailing off, I suddenly feel like I'm in extraordinary danger. "Goddess, this is my sister, Suguha. Sugu, this is Hestia, my goddess."

"Oh, and I'm Silica by the way!" The catgirl interrupts. "It's a pleasure to meet you mister, and you too Goddess Hestia!

Gaping at the girl, I can't figure out if she's just dense, or possesses a bravery bordering on suicide.

"Kirito…" I answer in a daze, greeting the final member.

"Oh, I'm Leafa here," Suguha corrects me.

"Ah, I see…" Blinking at my sister, I really don't. That was a correction I'd expect from a gamer, used to the etiquette that a virtual world required.

"Oh, goddess Hestia!" Silica asked, breaking into my train of thought yet again, "can I join your familia?"

* * *

_Babel's top floor:_

"Ulfric, please get the door and then leave us alone."

"As you command, my lady." Keeping his surprise to himself, the strongest in Orario, carried out his goddess' commands to a tee. Sizing up the silver haired man that entered, Ulfric wasn't particularly impressed. Nonetheless, he politely closed the door behind him and allowed them to talk privately.

"So, the self-proclaimed God comes to visit."

Giving the man a small smile, Freya sized him up.

Despite the surprising words, the silver-haired man kept his expression neutral.

Ignoring conversation for now, Freya used her Arcanum eyes to stare into the man's soul. The ability had become increasing effective against the children from the other world. Now, Freya could see into them as easily as the ones from this world. While certainly an unusual man, he was by no means unique.

"I'm sure you don't know who I am…"

Cutting him off, Freya displays her knowledge all the while wearing her small smile. "Kayaba Akihiko. Or perhaps you prefer to be called Heathcliff?"

"…Yes." The man admits. All momentum stolen from him; he resembled any other child facing off against the goddess of beauty.

"You may think yourself a demi-god," Freya continues, "but I'd advise you not to overestimate your powers."

"Overestimate?" The man asks, a small hint of anger in his voice. "I am a God who decided to become an adventurer. I created this world!"

Arching an eyebrow at him, Freya didn't respond, merely stared.

"I… I created…"

"I had hoped for better from you," Freya murmurs disappointed. "The voices of terror the children from your world use to describe you had built up my expectations."

"I am exceptional," Heathcliff mutters. Even to him though the words sound petulant.

"Well, let's see your status then, shall we?" Freya asks.

"Huh?" Unable to keep up with the goddess' mind, Kayaba found himself one step behind yet again.

Pricking her finger on one of her priceless possessions, Freya walked behind the man. Pushing him down unto his knees, Freya lifted the back of his shirt and read his pre-existing falna.

Expecting something like this, Freya calmly examined his status. Each stat sat at exactly three hundred points, no god was listed, and he had magic and a skill already. It was cheating, but Freya didn't care.

Pressing her finger against his back, Freya inscribed her logo unto his back, claiming him as hers. While she didn't understand what power had given him this advantage, Freya didn't particularly care. She'd enjoy watching whatever shenanigans he whipped up within Orario.

"You see?" Heathcliff emphasizes as he stands back up. "I created my status; I am a god."

"I'll enjoy seeing where that belief carries you," Freya laughs. "Good luck." Bringing her mouth to his ear, Freya whispered the last two words in her seductive tone.

Having received the full blast from a goddess of beauty, Heathcliff's eyes went blank. Body shaking, the man was slow to come to. Gasping, he tried and failed to stop his eyes from tracking Freya's backside as it swished seductively from side to side.

"I… I created this world… didn't I?" Muttering to himself, Heathcliff left the room. As impressive as the tower of Babel is, hadn't he envisioned something grander? A hundred floors, and what else? Uneasy feeling remaining, Heathcliff set off to the dungeon to reaffirm his divinity.

* * *

_Streets of Orario:_

"Hehe, so a child tracked me down?" The thin God rested easily on a crate. His wide eyes were full of desire. This God was neither evil nor good, he merely sought enjoyment. And the best entertainment around was the children. He particularly enjoyed the crazy ones. The ones that defied all logic and did whatever they desired.

This god was Ikelos. The familia house registered with the guild stood empty. His entire familia had moved… underground. The play on words bringing a smile to the god's face.

"Yes. I've determined a falna to be necessary. All you need to do is update my falna when I ask, nothing more."

"Haha!" Bursting out into his iconic chuckles, Ikelos showed the man an insane smile. "You really are one of the crazy ones!"

"…" The figure shrouded in a shredded black cloak said nothing. He'd quickly come to the conclusion that he'd reached his limits on his own. Without a falna, he simply couldn't keep up with the adventurers.

"Hehe, well turn around and let's get this over with."

Adding his ichor to the man, Ikelos broke into another string of chuckles. "PoH is it? What strange names you children have. I'm sure this unique skill of yours will treat you well in your endeavours."

Ikelos was on the edge of breaking down into fits of maniacal laughter. In the past, Zeus and Hera familia had been too strong to put even a toe out of line. They had ruled Orario with an iron fist until a year ago. All of their mighty, boring heroes, gone. For a year, the order had stagnated. The memory of the previous powers keeping everyone in line. Now though…

Ikelos could feel it. A change in the wind. Chaos would overcome this city. If his divine intuition wasn't wrong, this man would be the one to beckon it in with open arms.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"So, this is a breastplate, I mean obviously. Here are the straps and uh…"

Going through the steps to put on the armour was awkward. While I had Silica's full attention, Sugu… I mean Leafa, continued to stare at me strangely.

After I had finally managed to settle things down, the choice was obvious really. Suguha wasn't going anywhere, and if Silica was being hunted plus wanting to be an adventurer, then there was no reason to deny her.

"I don't understand!" Leafa finally burst out, hands grabbing her short black hair. "Can't you just equip it using the menu!?"

"Using the…" Pausing I tilt my head. Now that she'd mentioned it, I finally realized why Lizbeth's interactions yesterday seemed a little off. She didn't use the menu to equip her armour.

Obviously, we had the ability, I mean donning heavy armour was an intricate process. But yet… when was the last time I used the menu? Or even thought about it.

Sticking out two fingers on my right hand, my hand shook slightly assuming the now unfamiliar position. Feeling slightly queasy, I swiped down.

Nothing happened.

Breaths starting to come faster, I tried to think, what else differentiated this world?

Vision.

To avoid overworking the servers, you'd only see minute details on objects after you focused on them. Finding a nearby display, I looked at in my peripheries, then, twisting stared at it full-on, giving it all my attention.

No doubt I looked insane to anyone watching.

Confirming my fears, there was no change. With my enhanced level two vision, I could see every precise detail on the display. Reaching up a tentative finger, I focused on the dust I saw. This was something that shouldn't exist in a world created by the NerveGear.

Hesitating, I don't know what I wanted to happen. But I needed to know. Finger contacting the wood, I could feel every single ridge in it. Every imperfection, each one unique. Not a generated tessellation of a pattern. Contacting the mote of dust, I picked it up between two fingers. Just like how I would in the real… no, old world.

"This… This is just a game, isn't it?" My sister's voice is weak. Filled with unease.

No wonder.

But as I stare at my hand, all of the obvious details greet me, the white hairs on my fingers, the perfect sensation that was given. I should have noticed every time I took a shower or a bath. How the sensation of the water was exactly how it was in the old world.

_Just a game._

"No… This is another world."

My quiet words silence Leafa. Silica, however, merely looks confused.

"Of course, it is," she scoffs, "there aren't monsters in our world."

The statement brings a smile to my face. Although the news is serious, I feel strangely calm. After all, hadn't I already accepted this as another world long ago? When was the last time I considered Hestia, or Eina, or Syr, an NPC? I can't remember at this point.

Until today, I don't know when the last time was that I had thought about game features like the menu. Glancing to the upper left, I wasn't surprised by the lack of clock there. Over the months I had glanced at it less and less, until now, when it wasn't even there.

"But… But this is insane!" Leafa sputters in protest.

Even the name I thought about my sister as was instantly adjusting. As if the name Suguha was now a foreign identity. In her place all that was left was the adventurer Leafa.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answer honestly, "It doesn't really matter either way. If you die, you die. That doesn't change whether this is a game, or its own world."

Biting her lip, Leafa appears to be processing something. Perhaps reconciling the new revelations with knowledge from the old world.

"Hey, Brother… What would you say if I told you that the connection speed between the NerveGears and the server had steadily decreased?"

Frowning, I want to immediately declare that her statement makes no sense. If the details were getting better, the connection speed should increase to compensate.

Unless… Was I thinking about this the wrong way?

"Why would we need a connection if we're in another world?"

Silica's words are what I was looking for. A grim confirmation of our fate.

Nodding, I agree with the catgirl. "Yes, that must be it. I don't really understand what it means, or how this happened…"

Trailing off, I don't have the right words. It seems to be enough though. Leafa is settling into her determined face and Silica was remained relatively unconcerned throughout the whole conversation.

Looking at the girls together brings a smile to my face. My familia. As leader it was up to me to guide them through the dungeon and protect them. In turn they would protect me.

Hestia seemed to be uncomfortable with them for some reason, but I'm sure that'll fade…

Looking forward to tomorrow, I continue teaching them about being an adventurer.

* * *

Author's note:

Hopefully you enjoyed the latest addition.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read.

Yes, I realize quite a bit was cut to fit this chapter into a reasonable length. Next chapter will be devoted to fillilng in a lot of the holes.

Writing Suguha's parting chapters were challenging, but hopefully they came out alright. I struggled thinking of a comparison to what she was doing. The closest I could come up with is when the Europians were discovering the America's. If your husband was a sailor he could gone for months at a time, with a fairly high chance of dying too. Unlike that though, the persons body stays behind, meaning you know as soon as they die. Both a blessing and a curse I suppose.

Anyway, now that she's in DOO and found her brother, things should get happier for the Kirigaya siblings, at least for now. After all, who knows what disasters are waiting to strike Orario?

Also, Freya interacting with Heathcliff is one I wanted to write for a long time. I was hoping it would come out better, but it gets the point across. What sort of broken abilities did he manage to bestoy on himself this time?

I think I'm forgetting something, but as I can't remember, later.

Unless my speed of writing picks up, chapter 12 will be delayed for a while. I was not nearly as productive as I should of been after writing the interlude.

See ya,

-asdf


	14. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Hello again,

As promised here is a chapter dedicated to the other characters.

Hopefully you enjoy their exploits. I think it's pretty fun!

Anyway, I remembered that I forgot to ask about SO10 last week. It was really interesting to see more of Finn's perspective.

I know I said this chapter may be delayed, but Chapter 13 is far more likely to be delayed.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 12 – Roads traveled

_Top of Babel:_

"I must admit, I am confused my goddess."

Eyes opening in surprise, Freya had not foreseen this happening. Her usually obedient to a fault follower, the fabled strongest in Orario, asking a question of her. Waving him to go ahead, Freya displayed a small smile of interest in his words.

"That man who just left, and the ones you recruited today… Why were you so liberal about who you allowed into the familia? Our name will get sullied as people associate Freya familia with these weaklings."

Twisting a lock of her hair, Freya didn't answer her follower's questions, but asked him one. "What do you think this city will be like in another four months? How about a year?"

Frowning the man didn't understand. "It will be mostly the same, won't it?"

Shaking her head, Freya denied him. "It won't be. The children from the other world were gifted the ability of fast growth. The level two's have begun flowing in, in another three months or so, I imagine the rush of level threes will start. Yes, less and less of them will survive or be willing to keep pushing for the next milestone, but still."

Shaking her head, a rare look of self-deprecation was on Freya's face as she examined the city of Orario.

"I was foolish for not recruiting more during the first summoning. I underestimated how fast the growth would be."

A disconcerted expression consumed her follower's face. First, at his goddess' expression. Mostly, however, it was the thought of losing his place as the strongest. How long until these people from the otherworld… No, until that boy could challenge him?

"That is why I rounded up even those with limited hope," Freya explained with a light laugh. "If even one of them break their limits, it will have been worth it."

Nodding the man accepted the explanation and resumed his silence. His position here was no longer the one of peace he'd come to enjoy. It felt fleeting. He felt like he should be in the dungeon, improving his skills so that he could continue to guard his goddess' hard-won position as the strongest.

* * *

_The First Summoning:_

"No… Mom, Dad… Pina." Trailing off, Silica collapsed onto her knees, all strength leaving her body. No tears, no shouting. She didn't have the strength or the understanding to do either.

While she knew all of the words the cloaked figure had used, she couldn't comprehend what they meant.

Why can't she log out?

Why can't she see her family again?

Right now, all Silica wanted to do was lay down and cuddle her cat Pina. To go to sleep and forget about today.

All around the coliseum, she could hear yells of disbelief, shouts of denial. Yet the mirror in her hand told her the truth. Her large trembling brown eyes, the pigtails she always wore her hair in.

It was Keiko.

She was Silica.

They were now one.

For a twelve-year-old, it was too much. Stumbling, Silica sought an exit. She needed to get away. Out from the mass of humanity.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Ahh!" Flinching up from where she lay, Siilica found a pair of eyes looking at her from above. Even in the almost total darkness she knew it was Suguha. The other girl who had joined the familia today with her.

Frowning, Silica slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. The memories of that day still haunted her occasionally.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Suguha's soft words are filled with sympathy.

Turning her full attention on the girl, Silica easily found the bags underneath her eyes. There was no doubt about it, Suguha hadn't been sleeping when Silica woke up.

Making up her mind, Silica hoped that sharing her story would help both of them.

* * *

The cold, cobblestone streets were unforgiving. By the time Silica finally focused on her surroundings, she was well and truly lost. Ever corner looked the same in the coming darkness.

No one walked the streets. Silica felt completely and utterly alone.

It was now, after the numbness faded, that the tears came. Large and ugly they turned her face into a mess. Splotchy and red, Silica sobbed as she began running through the roads at random. Searching for an escape. Some way back to the life she used to know.

Silica had no delusions; she knew she was privileged and pampered. She got everything she wanted, from a pet cat to this game. As an only child, Silica's father doted on her.

Silica had expected a fun game… Not this realistic nightmare where death was permanent. It was too much for the young girl.

"Hey, is that one of them?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Quiet!"

Cat ears perking up and twisting to her left, Silica's pace slowed as she spied three figures trying to hide behind a crumbling wall.

"Crap!"

As Silica watched them, they dove under it, removing themselves from her view.

The strange interaction jolted her out of her misery though. Her feet that used to be sprinting as fast as they could move, now felt glued to the cobblestone.

_What were children doing here?_

Glancing behind the wall, Silica focused on the building next to them. Even in another world, she recognized what it was, or what it was meant to be anyway, a church.

"Lai, Fina, Ruu, where are you?"

Opening the church door as if called, an elderly woman stepped outside. Almost instantly she spotted the three children.

"Shhh!" The children implored. "One of them is here!"

Pointing over the wall, Maria's eyes followed their fingers to where Silica still stood, eyes red, but no more tears flowed.

"Oh, my poor child." Forgetting about her three troublemakers, Maria rushed over to Silica, sympathy plain on her face.

Putting her hands on Silica's shoulders, Maria lowered her face to Silica's level.

"Are you alright?"

The words, so similar to her parents, cause a fresh wave of tears to well up. Unable to speak, Silica whipped her back and forth in answer.

"Oh, come here." Voice filled with sympathy, Maria wraps Silica in a tight hug. Staying like that over a minute, Maria waits for the shaking in the girl's body to fade.

"Let's get you inside with something to eat. Does that sound good?"

Regressing to the level of a young child, Silica nodded numbly and obediently followed along.

The inside of the church had been converted into a big playroom. Improvised toys and places to run consumed the entrance. Further back, off the side, stood a kitchen. Inside a magic-stone oven could be used to whip up any matter of dish. If there was food.

Frowning, Maria began searching for what she needed. Recently cleaned dishes sat beside the sink. Grabbing the still wet pot, Maria filled it partially full with water and threw it on the stove. All the while she bustled with pantry, pulling out the few spices and ingredients she had to make a stew. It was by no means gourmet, but it would tide the girl over and the heat of the meal should help calm her.

Despite the near destitution she lived in, and the ever-present hunger that gnawed at her and the children's stomachs, Maria never considered not helping.

"What is Maria doing?"

The sulky words were barely audible. The catears on top of Silica's head were far more attuned to picking up noises than human ears, however.

Turning towards the source, Silica, for the first time in over an hour, smiled. The three children from outside had followed them into the church and were currently peering into the room. They looked like characters from the Sunday cartons she used to watch, one head stacked upon each other.

"Crap! She saw us!"

Panicking, the human boy who seemed to lead them tried to pull back. Doing so resulted in the three-person stack collapsing into a big pile.

"Ah, I'm glad you three volunteered to help!" Walking over the pile of children, Maria smiled down upon them.

Shivering, the children waited for the sentence to be handed out.

"Go and scrounge up enough blankets to make another bed. I'll bring our newest member up later."

Hearing Maria's intentions, Lai dragged himself to his feet. His earnest brown eyes gave him a serious appearance despite his youth. His mop of brown hair clearly displayed his human ears and parentage.

"B-but she's one of them!"

Lai's protests seem to be agreed upon by the other two children hiding behind him.

No longer totally oblivious to the events around her, Silica was confused. What had she done to these children? All she knew was that they didn't like her. She had been rejected.

"Oh, shush now," Maria chastised him. As if sensing Silica's coming breakdown, she pulled the girl into a tight hug. "She's nothing more than a lost girl."

Wavering, the orphans revaluate the timid girl wrapped in Maria's arms. Comparing what they saw now to the rumours they'd heard leading up to today. They'd been convinced that all of the summons would be great warriors. Stronger than anything the world had ever seen before. This girl though…

"Let's go Lai." Pulling on his arm, the chienthrope girl had apparently made a decision. Around Lai's age, they led the orphans together. The third member of their group, Ruu, was a half-elf who didn't talk much.

Leaving it at that, the three dashed off to prepare a bed for their newest, and oldest member.

"Why don't they like me?"

Silica's voice is soft and weak. On the verge of collapsing from another rejection.

"Oh, don't you worry about them," Maria consoles her. "They're just a little intimidated of you. Give them a couple days and you'll be friends in no time."

"Okay…"

"Now come over here and eat some stew."

Obediently following Maria, Silica was glad for direction and instruction in a life where all had collapsed. Listening and obeying adults was something she knew how to do. As long as she did what she was told, everything would be fine.

Trying to convince herself of this, Silica hid in the Orphanage, unaware of the events going on outside of Daedalus street.

* * *

"I'm sorry you went through that…" Leafa didn't talk loudly, but the words still cut through the absolute silence of the second-floor library. The hard, wooden floor combined with thin linens and ominous shadows made it inconducive to sleeping.

Hestia had brought them here, while Kirito had said that he'd fix something up at the familia home for them. So, for this one night, the two girls had been left alone in this cold library.

It certainly wasn't the warm welcome the girls would have liked, they hadn't even officially been inducted to the familia, but it did give them time to bond. Leaning against the wooden wall, Leafa absorbed Silica's story.

"No," Silica denies, "I got really lucky. Without Maria I don't think I would have recovered. Also, the other children were really nice once we got to know each other."

Looking into her eyes, Leafa saw a wisdom uncommon in someone so young. The kind that can only be gained from surviving events no one should be forced to endure.

Letting her hand drift over, Leafa didn't force the contact on Silica. Glancing at it, Silica immediately took the offered contact. Feeling the warmth transferred to her, Silica sighed contently. Closing her sighs, the catgirl slid over until her head rested on Leafa's shoulders.

"What about you?" Silica asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Why did you join the game? What's your brother like? You must really love him to come in here after him."

"I do…" Leafa answered, the word falling from her mouth. Besides that, though, she didn't know what to say. Where could she possibly start? The daunting task seemed impossible. Opening her mouth to tell Silica so, one image fixed itself in her mind. Seeing Kazuto for the first time in the hospital, his prone body unmoving.

Opening her mouth, Leafa told Silica her story. How she swore she'd do anything to rescue her brother, and what she's done since then to make that a reality.

"Amazing…" Silica yawned at the end out it. The time was well past midnight. The two of them should have fallen asleep hours ago in order to awaken in time for tomorrow. Slumping, Silica's conscious faded now that the story was done.

Easing herself out, Leafa laid Silica down upon the sheets they'd been given. Eyes closing as well, Leafa didn't notice the hardness that had bugged her many hours earlier. Her throat was dry and scratchy from where the time she'd spent talking. Despite that, she too was content and ready for sleep. Having reconfirmed her desires, Leafa fell into a peaceful sleep, ready to make good on her promises.

* * *

_Outside Orario:_

"Insane! This is insane!" Argo protested wildly, walking around, hands tightly clutching her hair. Eyes wide, the Renart was moments away from losing it.

"Calm down," Lulune instructed, rolling her eyes at their new recruit. "We haven't learned anything yet."

"Haven't learned…" Going speechless, Argo thought she must have heard wrong. Standing in an abandoned alleyway, Argo's world had recently done a 180. She thought she had understood the world before. Now she knew exactly how much she still didn't know. The city in which Argo now stood was a hard three-day ride from Orario. In that time, Argo had been forced to admit that this was another world.

With current technology it just wasn't possible to make a world this large that was this detailed. The suspicions had been gathering, but now, it pushed Argo into a very unstable state. The recent discoveries only furthered the disconcertion of the usually unflappable info broker.

"Use your magic and approach softly," Lulune instructed. "We don't have a lot of these magic items left from when… Never mind."

Cutting off her statement, Lulune drew a pure black helmet from under her cloak. Its name was a match for Argo's magic and was a priceless artifact. Now that its maker was no more, Hermes familia guarded them with their lives.

Waiting for Argo's magic to finish, Lulune donned the helmet, the pair now fully invisible. Sneaking off they dealt with rumours, that, if true, would shake the foundation of Orario.

* * *

_Twenty-seventh floor:_

No words left Asuna's lips. The creature before her was beyond explanation. She had known beforehand what it looked like, its capabilities. On paper, she was fully prepared for this encounter. Standing before the incredible two-headed dragon was another matter entirely.

"Groah!" Opening its twin maws, Amphisbaena released a bloodcurdling shriek that pierced the dungeon. Its right head glared with piercing red eyes while the eyes of the left head were pure blue. Standing in the plunge pool on the twenty-seventh floor, the great beast seemed unconcerned about the water crashing down upon its back. The waterfall stretching up to the twenty-sixth floor dropped its water from over a hundred metres.

Asuna knew that if she were to try standing under it, she would not survive the experience. The great torrent of water broke upon the dragon's white scales releasing a mist of vapor over the room. In these conditions it was impossible to fight at full strength.

This is why the guild classified Amphisbaena at level six. The number was absolutely mind-boggling to Asuna. Never mind level six, level three was hard to comprehend currently. Even out the water they put it at level five. The reason was obvious, compared to the goliath, Amphisbaena was far more deadly.

Similar to then, hordes of monsters came rushing. The Twenty-seventh floor was far larger than the seventeenth, and therefore, held far more monsters. The hordes of monsters rushing towards the raid group was a nightmare in of itself.

As combat started along the periphery of the cavern, the right maw of the dragon opened. From within, a strange red mist burst forth, billowing and surrounding it. Biting her lip, Asuna knew that the mist was a sign of bad things to come. According to her familia, only smarter variations of Amphisbaena pre-emptively used the mist.

"Damn it," Droyman cursed.

Not doubt, Asuna agreed silently. The red mist negated magic. Their primary way of killing the thing is to drop enhanced meteors on it. The pre-emptive mist meant a long fight waiting for it to clear to give themselves a chance.

Not to be outdone, the left head also released its mighty breath. From this head released not a mist, but a torrent of fire, blue fire.

"Dodge!"

Commands shouted; the adventurers did their best to evade the mighty inferno. Even in a land of water, the flames set ablaze the pool and sat there flickering.

"Gah!" Crying out in pain, an adventurer had been caught in the blast. Not a fatal wound, but they were still out of the fight for an indiscriminate amount of time.

Gulping, Asuna's hands started shaking. In the first minute of the fight they'd already accrued more injuries than the entire last raid.

"I want to try something," Astrid said, appearing behind Asuna.

"Ah!" Flinching from surprise, the girl let out an embarrassing yelp.

Giving her a dead-panned stare, Astrid waited for Asuna to compose herself.

"What shall I do sub-commander?" Recovering, Asuna's cheeks were still bright red. Despite that, the words were spoken firmly.

"Cast your magic," Astrid commanded. "Don't make missiles though, form it into a sheet and cover floor boss with it."

Eyes going wide, Asuna gasped in surprise. Astrid may have just solved the boss. Firming up her resolve, she got to casting.

Her level one magic was never going to have an effect on the floor boss. But if it could remove the mist…

Praying for a way to be useful, Asuna cast her magic. Doing something she'd never done before, she held back the release. Flattening and combining the projectiles. She could feel the deadly piercing power of each vanish as she did so. The act felt wrong, like she was ruining it. Nonetheless, she pressed forward with the action, creating a great wall of water.

Gasping, Asuna felt the buildup of force exceed her abilities. In a rush the released wave rushed towards the floor boss. It wasn't perfect, the wave wasn't big enough to fully cover amphisbaena.

Despite that, it would test Astrid's theory. As the wave approached, it covered the red mist. The aftermath removing both. The water washed the mist into the actual water residing on the floor. Likewise, the red substance destroyed the magical energy keeping the wave together.

As the last bit of the wave dissolved, Asuna was disappointed. Only the front third of the mist was gone. The important parts covering the dragon's heads and back was still there.

"Nice one!"

"She's done it!"

While Asuna wallowed in failure, her familia celebrated. For they saw what she didn't. That the widespread ability removed far more of the mist than any other spell in their arsenal. Already, where the mist was previous concentrated began to disperse and cover its original area.

"Here you are!" With a happy voice, Astrid handed over a pair of hi-mind potions. "I want you to keep casting until the mist is gone. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Firming up her resolve, Asuna began chanting another round.

Continuing like this, a level one adventurer was instrumental in the defeat of a level six floor boss.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Asuna dispersed the memories of that day. Today was the last day she had.

Tomorrow the summoning was happening, and Loki wanted all hands-on deck scouting for potential recruits. For some reason the goddess seemed particularly invested in this event.

That didn't matter right now though. Standing in the midst of the Twelfth floor, Asuna had no companions with her today. She didn't know what Lind was planning on doing on doing today and didn't particularly care.

She was going on an adventure.

Looking around the misty floor, Asuna's hand tightened around the handle of her rapier. She'd brought her staff, but it was currently hooked to her back. The chances she'd have to use magic today would be far and few between.

Striding forward, Asuna kept her gait confident. Inside though, her stomach was a tight knot. The last time she'd adventured alone had been her second time in the dungeon. When she'd learned her magic and Kirito saved her… again.

The memories only fueled Asuna's anger. She hated how weak she had been then. How weak she still is. Her familia told her to be patient, to wait. She knew that their words made sense. As long as she continued to push into the dungeon, she'd level up eventually, and continue climbing. Building up not only her status, but her knowledge, and techniques.

It was that word though, eventually.

Kirito levelled up in six weeks with far less resources than Asuna had been given. If she couldn't at least match that feat… The thought was irksome.

The feeling of having everything given to her, and still not being able to keep up. Asuna refused to let that happen. Perhaps that was what drove her to come here solo. It was likely she could have gotten Mirel or Astrid to come guard her today if she'd asked.

Either option brought a bad taste to her mouth. Doing so would remove any danger, and in doing so would ruin the adventure.

"Imps…" Asuna's quiet voice carries through the ominous fog. Her keen eyes easily picked up the black shapes moving just beyond vision. Frowning, she pointed her sword ahead of her, hesitant to engage them.

More than the strength or number of monsters on these floors, it was the presence of gangs of imps, and some other nasty tricks that led to the recommendation of a party.

As the dog-eared, pale creatures approached, their usual offkey keening grated on Asuna's ears. Thankfully it was only five, less than the typical seven member ones that tended to populate the twelfth floor.

Pursing her lips, Asuna's gaze flicked between the five creatures looking for an opening. Her day in the dungeon would come to a very early end if she couldn't figure out a strategy to overcome the net tactic the imps employed.

As she surveyed them, her confusion grew. The creatures looked lethargic and uncoordinated. As if they were indecisive, or simply not listening to each other. Far different than the creatures of the lower floors.

Getting fed up with waiting, Asuna lunged. The lightning thrust a blur of speed surpassing the abilities of abnormal level one adventurer. Her constant sparring with Astrid had honed her use of her skill. The passive increase to moving forward pushed beyond the ability of the imps to react.

"Kruu?" Letting out one confused note, the first of the creatures slid off her rapier, falling to the ground dead. Mouth twisting into a smirk, Asuna turned her gaze to the four confused creatures. Stalking forward, they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Finally getting a chance to rest, Asuna leaned against the wall of a safe room. As the adrenaline faded, her state of being alone finally caught up to her. She didn't feel lonely, but she missed the sounds of other people. Back in Kirito's party she had friends to talk to. In Lind's while she didn't participate often, the others liked to talk and joke around. Sitting here by herself… she was lonely.

The thought brought a giggle to her lips as she looked up towards the roof. The rocky surface was beyond view, hidden in fog and darkness. It was so different from how she was before. Loneliness was a part of her life, a constant. At school she had been surrounded by peers, but never in contact with them. She went through school as an individual. The rest of her life had been studying. Her mother had been around, but the interactions were serious, never friendly.

The last people Asuna were truly close to her were her grandparents. The memories of their rustic log cabin still brought a smile to face. The only other one was her brother. Bound together by their shared enslavement, Asuna held a special place in her heart for him, despite seeing him less and less since he graduated.

It was actually his NerveGear Asuna had used to check out his world two months ago. The latest delay had slotted it into one of the times when he was travelling. That one foolish decision had completely derailed Asuna's life.

Yet, as she considered her strange actions that day, no regret welled up within her. From every perspective, that choice had ruined her life and possibly killed her. So, why didn't she regret that choice? Even more, as she thought over it, if she had a chance to go back and do it again, she may do the thing again. Even knowing that it would trap her here.

Closing her eyes, Asuna let out a contented smile. It was all that boy's fault she decided. He had showed her how to live life in this world. And, try as she might, Asuna was falling in love with this world.

"Gra!"

"Hi Yah!"

Hearing monster screams followed by human shouts, Asuna's delicate ears picked up and analyzed the noises. Placing her hands on the ground, Asuna heaved herself to her feet and set off at a light jog. It was unlikely she'd get there before everything was resolved, but she felt obliged. She'd been helped by too many different familias to not aid those in need.

"Get them out of here!"

"Move it! Move it!"

Confusion growing, Asuna's pace increased as the sounds only grew in intensity. The twelfth floor seemed to have erupted into a hive of activity. Unfortunately, there were too many possibilities for Asuna to narrow down exactly what the cause was.

Approaching a cavern, it seemed like the commotion was coming from within. As Asuna arrived, a group was fleeing, bodies in their arms. Gasping, Asuna recognized the figures. It was Takemikazuchi familia.

"Asuna?"

"What happened?"

There was no time for pleasantries or small talk. Some of the bodies in their arms were from their familia. Asuna didn't want to consider whether they were still alive or not.

"An irregular," Ouka spat, his voice hard. The reason was obvious, the figure laying in his arms was Chigusa.

Asuna's heart hurt, looking at the girl's pained expressions.

"A hellhound," Mikoto elaborated for Asuna's benefit. It must have come up from the middle floors.

"Thank you," Asuna nodded.

Wishing the best for their familia, Asuna moved to walk into the chamber. Rather than fear, a strange excitement filled her. This was the chance she'd been looking for. A formidable foe against which she can improve.

"W-where are you going!?" Mikoto asked aghast. "Don't bother. We'll need to wait for the guild to organize a mission to suppress it."

"And how many will die while we wait?" Asuna asked. "I'm going to kill it."

A silent conversation happened behind her. "I'll help."

The decision most likely didn't sit well with her familia, but Asuna just nodded. Having a level two adventurer around would be a huge aid.

_Too much of an aid?_

Shaking her head, Asuna forced the cocky thought away. This was about protecting people, not proving something. Keeping this thought firmly in mind, she advanced forward with the ninja in tow.

"What is that…"

"The Hellhound." Mikoto replied grimly. "Do you want to leave?"

_Yes._

"No," Asuna replied confidently. "It's distracted eating magic stones. Take this and lead it on a chase."

Opening her bag, Asuna gave Mikoto all of the stones she'd collected so far that morning. The bag shook with the weight of at least 20K valis in magic stones.

"I see…" Eyes widening, Mikoto nodded her head in understanding. The plan carried a great risk for her, but the chance of success was high. There were still people alive in the corridor, groaning and struggling for the exit. Instead, the giant dog was content consuming magic stones.

It was an adventurer's worst nightmare. A monster that had enhanced itself past its natural abilities by consuming the cores of other monsters. The enhancement was clear in the beast's size. Its shoulders now stood almost two metres high, close to triple the size of a normal hellhound. Asuna was glad for the large chamber. She didn't want to think about what its fire could do in a corridor.

Standing there, Asuna clutched her staff, waiting for Mikoto to start. It was only now that she appreciated how much more dangerous the job she gave Mikoto was. She would have to strategically drop magic stones, leading the beast around, all without letting it focus on her and the bag in her hands.

"Hruff?" Letting out a snort, the hellhound's head finally lifted from the ground, blood dripping thickly from its jaws. Sniffing the air, it swung its head and forth before settling on Asuna.

_Please let it be now Mikoto._

Not daring to move, Asuna sent a fervent plea to the absent kunoichi. The red eyes of the beast froze her in place.

However, the sound of an object rolling through the grass took its gaze off her. As it turned its head away, Asuna felt like restricting chains had been removed. It was time.

Settling her nerves, she began the familiar cast. The words flowed from her lips in a hurry. Rushing through the spell, she almost lost the thread of the magic more than once.

Due to Mikoto's efforts, the beast continued following the dropped stones around like a puppy. Asuna knew that each one only increased its strength more, but it was a moot point by now. Each stone was a drop in the bucket compared to the power it had already amassed.

Smiling viciously, the spell was done. All that was left was for Mikoto to get out of there. With one last clink of a stone hitting the floor, Asuna caught sight of a shadow, running low to the ground. Nodding at her, Asuna turned back to where the hellhound was still eating the final stone.

_It's too easy._

The thought sent a bolt of hesitation through her. In the time provided, the hellhound finished eating and began looking around for more.

Cursing herself for delaying, this was no time to improve. This was a deadly monster that needed to be killed.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Speaking her magic loudly, water began to coalesce and form up into the long spears Asuna favored.

The influx of magic energy instantly drew the irregular's attention. Pointing its head at Asuna it opened its jaws and replied.

Halfway between the combatants, their magics clashed. The deadly water of the level one mage against the torrent of fire from the enhanced level two monster. Against a normal hellhound, this wouldn't have been a competition. If Asuna hadn't rushed the casting, the spears would have cut through the fire and obliterated the irregular. If they hadn't just fed over ten magic stones to the monster, the fire wouldn't have had the potency needed.

Asuna's eyes grew wide as she watched. A torrent of steam erupted from the site of impact. The fire was getting pushed back, getting put out. It was too slow though. Most of the barrage was missing the monster, going wide. It wasn't focused on one point. This created a shied of fire, blocking only the area that needed protection.

With one more grunt, Asuna forced the last wave of water towards the creature, trying to bend their direction through strength of mind alone. This final effort overcame the fiery defensive and hit the monster.

"Wow…" Mikoto's shocked voice was the only human sound that could be heard in the quiet room.

Panting, Asuna waited for the steam to clear to see the result. Before it did though, a black shadow moved through the boiling water. Unconcerned with the heat, the head of the hellhound was the first thing through. As the whole body emerged, its injuries became clear. Long gashes marred its entire body from where peripheral spears had caught it. The main injury was to its front right foreleg. As it walked, it put no weight on the shattered appendage.

_Too easy?_

Smiling at her foolish words, Asuna exchanged her staff for her rapier. No longer did the gaze of the beast fill her with overpowering dread. She could tell the thing was still insanely powerful, but no longer was it an unbeatable opponent.

"I'll flank it," Mikoto suggested. "Its attention appears to be locked on you."

Nodding, Asuna was glad for the help. Any previous thoughts of going on an adventure or proving herself had fled Asuna's mind. All she really wanted to do now was kill this beast and return to the surface. Talk to her familia, relax, and wait for tomorrow.

Drawing the blade in one fluid motion, Asuna evaluated her opponent. The great beast was clearly severely injured, but its will to fight appeared undiminished. It didn't so much stalk closer as it stumbled. Still unused to walking on three legs, the beast was at a disadvantage.

Moving to her right, Asuna circled in the direction of the beast's injured leg. As it tried to rotate to follow, it stumbled, crashing to the ground. Asuna wasn\t nice, or naïve enough to give up such an opportunity. It was always better to kill it before it could show its entire capabilities.

Blade raised high; the point of the rapier was aligned to crash straight through the forehead of the beast. As the blade descended, its wicked red eyes locked upon Asuna. Trusting the feeling in her gut, Asuna abandoned the thrust, pulling back as fast as she could.

Eyes wide with disbelief, the jaws crashed shut with a resounding snap a few inches from her nose. If she'd tried to finish it off, it would have killed her. Rising back up, the monster followed Asuna as she retreated.

Hand shaking from fear, Asuna didn't know what to do. It had clearly shown that it was faster than her. The insane speed of the bite far exceeded her ability to react. Running through her list of abilities, everything she knew; nothing came to mind. By herself, she was still helpless against this foe.

"Hiyah!"

But she wasn't alone. A smile drifted unto her face as the monster unleashed a scream of pain and turned away from her.

Mikoto's slash had left a long red line on the beast's flank.

Even with all her speed, the monster was still able to track Mikoto's movements. As time ticked on, it was becoming more and more mobile as it adjusted to life on three legs. This fight needed to end.

Following up Mikoto's example, Asuna dashed it and stabbed her rapier into its flank as well. Her hand jolted from the impact, the tip only sinking in four inches or so.

This time it reacted even faster, the turning motion ripping her rapier from her hand. Horrified, Asuna stared at the rapidly approaching jaws which would mark her death.

"No!" Screaming out her defiance, Mikoto made it in the nick of time. Katana slashing up, the hardened steel met dungeon-forged teeth, enhanced through magic stones.

The ear-piercing shriek of metal being ripped apart filled the dungeon floor as Mikoto was blown back. Catching her, Asuna stumbled back with Mikoto before laying the girl on the grass.

"Ugh," Groaning, Mikoto's eyes swirled dizzily. Ripping open a potion Asuna poured it on the girl's head hoping it would help. Giving Mikoto's body a quick glance, she couldn't find anything obviously wrong. Hoping it was just a brief concussion and that Mikoto would get over it soon, Asuna stood back up.

The monster was still licking its chops, trying to extract the final pieces of metal from its mouth. Asuna got a grim satisfaction watching the blood-stained pieces fall to the ground. At least it had caused some damage.

A gleam of light caught Asuna's eye from forty feet away. It was rapier, lying whole from where the centrifugal force had flung it. If she went for it though, Mikoto would die. The hard glint in the creature's eye went past her to the girl that had injured it twice. Reaching into the pouch Mikoto had, Asuna prayed she wasn't making a mistake.

Cocking back her arm, the magic stone caught and scattered the light rays as it twisted through the air. Every rotation was unique, creating a fantastic spectacle that the irregular couldn't keep its gaze off of.

Asuna meanwhile, was in a full dash toward her weapon. Using every bit of the agility available to her, she made the run in just over four seconds. Glancing back to the Hellhound, she was greeted by a horrifying site. The monstrous dog and stood up on its two back legs to catch the stone from the air. It was still over twenty feet high when it disappeared down the beast's gullet.

Swallowing nervously, Asuna tried to convince herself that just because it was big didn't mean it was invincible, she could do this.

Once the stone was gone, its attention was straight back to the prone form of Mikoto.

"Hey you!" Shouting at it, Asuna lifted up the stone in her left hand.

As if had been a command, its head snapped in her direction. The red eyes locking unto the stone. Without a second of hesitation, the beast bound towards her. Its movement speed was incredible. The uninjured back legs giving it a speed Asuna didn't think possible.

Having no time to refine her plan, Asuna did the only logical thing, and threw the stone at the hellhound. The underhand throw had little momentum behind it. The monster adjusted its path for the stone which mainly involved slowing down. Jaws wide, it waited for the object to enter its mouth so that it could consume the energy within.

Making a decision, Asuna bet everything on this one moment. Drawing her arm back like a javelin thrower, Asuna shuffled one step forward and throw her rapier at the stone.

Not even noticing the airborne weapon, all of the monster's attention remained fixed on its next meal. A disrespect for adventurers had led it to this injured state. As it continued to only pay attention to magic stones, it led to its death.

Maw open wide, the creature let the stone fall to the back of its throat. Puncturing the soft flesh, the rapier followed the stone in. Keeling over unto its side, the monster's jaws continued to snap in disbelief. It couldn't breath, it couldn't move.

Eyes tracing blindly around the room, it finally settled upon the figure in blue. After all this time, in its final seconds of life, it felt a different emotion from hunger, fear.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Opening my eyes, I blink away the images of that day.

"What happened next?" Loki asked.

"Ganesha familia showed up shortly after," I answer with a shrug. Donning my shirt, I take my new status sheet.

"Hehe congratulations on level two!" Loki declares happily. "There was only one option for advanced abilities, so I went ahead and added it."

Hands shaking slightly, I read my new status. I had thought, maybe, that the battle against the irregular had done it. Actually seeing it in front of me was entirely different as my face split into a huge grin.

_Asuna_

_Level One → Level Two_

_Strength: D 584 → I 0 Defense: D 523 → I 0 Utility: C 644 → I 0 Agility: B 789 → I 0 Magic: S 990 → I 0_

_Mage: I_

_Magic:_

_Vannforlengelse__: Shoots water in the direction of the User's choice. Shape and force of the water is chosen by the user. Volume and power scale with level._

_Undine's Blood: Heals specified targets. Can be used as a touch range to fully heal one target or distributed to many._

_Skills:_

_Flashing Penetrator: Increases the user's speed when dashing towards enemies._

_Child of Water: Increasing the potency of magic cast in or around large amounts of water._

"Wow…" My voice gave out on me as I read my status. Another spell and another skill. Both of those were fairly self-explanatory, so I focused on the Advanced ability: Mage.

"It increases the effects of your spells," Loki explained before I could ask. "It also increases the efficiency of your mind, so you tire slower from using magic." Raising a finger, Loki remembered one final point. "It also widens the range of your magic. So, you can use your magic both further, and cover more area with it."

Nodding, I absorb the information. It's hard to keep the sloppy grin off my face. Already I'm picturing different uses and fights in which my new ability will aid me.

"Hehe, I like that smile!" Loki commented, a wicked look in her eyes. Taking a step forward, Loki fell in the most exaggerated motion possible.

Barely glancing up from the sheet, I spin out of the way of her pathetic groping attempt. "Thank you!" Leaving the words behind, I ignore my prone goddess and walk to the door.

"Wait!" Loki cries from where she's fallen. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Pausing with my hand on the handle, I tilt my head and think. "I don't think so…"

"I promised you another staff when you levelled up!" Loki gasped, I'm unsure whether the shock is genuine.

"Oh, right." I blink. Truth be told, the offer makes me a little nervous. I've just grown accustomed to the one I have. It's worked fine for me so far. Do I really need a different one?

"How about this!" Loki declares. "We'll go to the mage shop tomorrow morning, then get lunch, and in the afternoon, we'll walk around recruiting people?"

"Alright." I agree with a sigh. I'd already known that tomorrow was a right off anyway. "Thank you for your generosity Goddess." Bowing deeply, I remember my manners. No doubt a custom ordered staff would be very expensive.

As I turn to leave, one final question comes to mind. "Why are you so insistent on recruiting people tomorrow?"

Loki's face changes into a grimace. "I don't think I'm the only one, but we didn't understand exactly what you children from another world would be like. Now that you've demonstrated your power, I think this next summoning will be very different from the first. Every deity intent on increasing their familia's strength will there, recruiting."

"Why?" I ask confused. "We're weak compared to the veterans."

Shaking her head at me, Loki sighs. "You may be weak for now, but I'd bet money that the first person to become a tier one adventurer is someone from the other world."

"The rate of growth…"

"Precisely," Loki grumbles in agreement. "It's something that I've had to adjust too. I can't let that vixen get a leg up on me either…"

Almost missing the final comment, I merely nod my head and exit. The previous good mood has soured somewhat. One thing that is clear is how stressed Loki is about the upcoming summoning.

Going to bed, I try and get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.

* * *

_Witch's Shop:_

"Yo! What's up Lenoa?"

"Goddess Loki," the woman replied with a grunt, not bothering to look up from the book she was poring over.

Her attire and appearance were so stereotypically witch, that Asuna had trouble believing they were real. From the pointed black hat, to the black robes and gold necklaces. She even possessed a long, wizened nose with warts.

Giving the book, or tome really, an interested glance, Asuna was surprised to see that its contents were written in a script she couldn't follow. The dizzying characters made her eyes water as they blended together.

"Got yourself another mage, eh?" The witch continued, looking up at Asuna.

"Sure did!" Loki replies easily. Stopping beside Asuna, Loki leaned on her. Deciding the contact wasn't severe enough to shake off, Asuna stood there and waited.

"So, what's your name girl?"

"A-asuna…" For reason, Asuna found herself hesitant under the old woman's gaze.

"Hmpf!" She huffs in answer. Asuna can't tell if its dismissive or not. Closing the ancient volume, the witch gets up from her seat. "So, what brings you here?"

"A staff!" Loki interrupts.

"Have you used one before?" Lenoa asks.

Nodding, Asuna presents her the one she'd been using up until now.

"Bah!" The witch barks, taking the old staff. "No wonder you want an upgrade. This is for children!"

"I'm pretty sure I bought that here." Loki replies. "…for half a million valis."

"And did I rip you off?"

It seems like a loaded question, but Loki answers it with an easy smile. "I wouldn't be back here now if you add."

Yet again the witch only grunts, but to Asuna it sounds happier this time.

"What do I need… Ah, yes here it is." Tossing things around, the witch pulls out a strange metal disk. Bringing it back to the counter she places it before Asuna. "Put your hand on this and push magical energy into it."

Blinking, Asuna slowly extends her hand. Making the action as slow as possible, Asuna tries to buy herself time to figure out the witch's words. What does pushing magical energy mean?

Running out of time, Asuna placed her hand against the disk hoping it would come to her. The surface of it was cool to the touch. However, no revelation came to her, or obvious next step.

"Well?" Lenoa grumped. "Get on with it?"

"W-what do I do?" Afraid to ask the question, Asuna had no other choice.

Muttering something about incompetent elves, Lenoa rolled her eyes. "When you use your magic, you can feel the energy within you. You can adjust the strength of the spell by changing how much energy you put in. Now, don't use any magic, simply call upon the energy and push it out of your hand and into the disk."

Blushing, Asuna took a moment to think over the words. Thinking she understood, she closed her eyes. Treading deep within herself, Asuna easily located the core where she drew her energy from. She could feel the forbidden energy on the other side of a thin membrane. It would be so easy to access. Without a spell to guide and shape the power, it would be suicidal to try and do so. More likely than not, it would blow up in her face.

Deciding not to puncture the energy, Asuna instead extended a tendril of thought to where the hand lay on the metal disc. Now that she was more aware of magic, she could indeed feel the hum from the disc. Creating a link between the two, Asuna now understood the Witch's original statement. She pushed the energy from where it sat in her core, up and out through her arm to the disc.

The wild energy was captured and shaped the disc. Creating strange blue runes the surface of the magical item began humming with power.

"Good, good," the witch muttered without paying attention. All of it was on the symbols appearing on the disc. "I see…"

"I-is this enough?" Asuna asks weakly. She could feel the strain from the absence of the energy blurring her vision. If she'd tried this at level one, she would have passed out already.

"Oh, yes," the witch replied. "Stop now before you break it."

Sighing with relief, Asuna ripped her hand off the plate. Stumbling backwards a few steps, Loki's arms were there to stabilize her.

"Easy now." Loki murmured. "Go sit down over there."

Guiding her over to a closed wooden chest, Asuna sat gratefully upon it. Already though, her vision was stabilizing. With it, the weak feeling in her body was slowly leaving.

"This staff will cost you," Lenoa warns from where she stands above the disc. Still examining it, she speaks idlily.

"They always do," Loki answers, still nonplussed by the witch's antics.

"True," the woman smiles, "But the gems I recommend for this one are rare Ocean Sapphires."

"Don't those come from the Ocean beyond the far east?" Loki asks.

"Indeed," the woman nods. "Others will work, but those would be best for this girl."

"How much?" Loki asks apparently unconcerned.

"Six million," Lenoa smiles nastily. "And another three every time they need replacing."

Considering the number briefly, Loki nods.

Asuna can only sit in open mouthed horror at her goddess.

_Six million._

It's a vast sum far larger than Asuna has made during her career as an adventurer.

"L-Loki?" Asuna weakly asked.

"How long until it's ready?" Loki asked, ignoring Asuna.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lenoa has no answer. "Depends how quickly the crystals get here. Probably… a month?"

Nodding her head, Loki seems pleased by the answer. "Good doing business with you."

"Always a pleasure goddess Loki…"

Getting half dragged out of the store, Asuna is in a stupor. First using so much power on the disc, and then the price had stunned her.

"You're confused why I spent so much money on you, yeah?" Loki asked.

"O-of course!" Asuna sputters in reply. "I'm not worth that much!"

"You're right!" Loki agrees, "You're worth far more. If such a paltry sum of money is what is required to keep you alive and help you succeed, then it will have been money well spent."

"Thank you, goddess…" It was hard to stop tears from following the words. Walking half a step back from her vermillion haired goddess, Asuna realized there was no other familia she'd rather be in.

* * *

_Outside Guild Headquarters:_

"Umm, good luck joining a familia…" The parting is awkward, but Philia has no other way of wording it.

The man in front of her is someone she'd never want in her familia.

"This is hard," Rain complained, as the man walked away, an obvious sulk in his shoulders.

"Tell me about…" Philia agrees.

As one the two girls look at the pair causing them the most issues. Miach's good looks and easy smile easily attracted women. All of whom Nazha immediately scared away. However, all the men that were approaching appeared to be more concerned with picking up one of the women.

"Is that…?" Nazha asked.

Following Nazha's finger, Rain's and Philia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Asuna?" Their twin gasps drew the head of the blue-haired mage. Now possessing the matching eyes, she truly was a sight to behold. Her countenance was that of an elf. It was hard for the girls to believe that they used to go to the dungeon with her.

"Ah, Rain Philia." Asuna greeted them. "Nazha and Miach too."

"Eh? These your friends Asu-tan?"

"Loki?" Miach murmured in surprise. "A pleasure as always."

Narrowing her eyes at Miach, Loki seems to dismiss him and waits for Asuna's explanation.

"Yes," Asuna explained with a slight smile. "I used to venture into the dungeon with them. I was introduced to _Miach familia _when I aided them with a quest."

"I see…" Loki hummed casting an appraising eye over them. "Hey, you two, you hit level two, didn't you?"

Nodding, Rain's face split into a big smile. "We did it Asuna, we're level two!"

"That's great!" She answered back, equally as happy. "I just levelled up yesterday."

"Eh?" Rain exclaimed in surprise. "Impressive!"

"So, how did you level up?" Asuna asked.

"Hehe, it was quite the adventure…"

* * *

_Thirteenth floor of the dungeon:_

"Take that side!"

"More from the back!"

The hallway had descended into chaos. The beleaguered adventurers fought tooth and nail to stop the rampaging hordes.

Trapped in one of the passageways, Rain and Philia found themselves separated from the rest of their party. On the other side of an intersection, the other four adventurers fought, trying to clear a path to them.

Part of the reason they were separated was not their fault. As monsters kept coming a rift was rent which divided them somewhat. However, an onus could be placed on the girls, whom were beginning to feel a bit like a liability as the intensity of the fights increased. As much as it hurt to admit, the two girls knew they were the weak link of the party. The three level two's were clearly superior. While they knew they could match Chigusa in individual talent, her movements and superior coordination with her familia members made her more useful.

"Got it!" Philia assured Rain, arm whipping forward. The knife embedded itself in the Hellhound, stopping its attack. Taking advantage of the opening, Rain cuts it down with her swords.

Panting heavily, Philia takes the time to wipe off her brow. The fighting has continued for close to five minutes now. It was a phenomenon unprecedented on the upper floors. Even getting a monster party dumped on you up there would only take a couple minutes to clear.

The constant high-intensity, high-stress situation drained one's stamina far faster than shorter fights with less time between them.

"Al-miraj!" Rain called out identifying their next target.

"One knife left!" Philia replied, informing Rain of her limited equipment. Philia had bought a set of six almost a month ago. Now, five of them lay on the surrounding dirt floor out of reach.

"I know!" Rain angrily replied. The stress of the situation bringing anger into her voice. "Just… Ah!"

With a cracking noise, the floor under the red-haired swordsman started to give way. With just half a second to jump out of the way, the axe of the almiraj stopped her. Deflecting the thrown weapon, Rain began falling.

"Rain!" Screaming the name of her companion, Philia dove into the hole after her with no thought of her own safety.

"Oh…" Just catching the end of the fight, Kirito's face went white as all blood drained from it. The edge of Philia's cloak was all he caught as she disappeared in the ground.

Renewing his spirit, Kirito began swinging even faster. His light blade felt ineffective. He wasn't able to kill them quick enough. He couldn't make it. By the time they fought their way to where the girls had disappeared the hole had already sealed itself.

"Rain… Philia…" Falling to his knees, Kirito stared in horror at where his long-time party mates had disappeared.

Two level ones on the fourteenth floor… Was a portent of certain death.

"Do they have a map on them?" Ouka asks sadly, the only one still able to talk.

All Kirito could do was shake his head in answer.

"Then let's head to the nearest stairs," Ouka decided. "If they're likely to find us, it will be there."

More than glad to relinquish command of the party, Kirito nodded along obediently and followed after the large man.

* * *

_Rain:_

"Oof!" The fall hurt. Down on all fours, I can't catch my breath. The impact had driven the last of my breath from me. Groaning I force myself to my knees.

"Rain!"

Just rolling out of the way, a pair of feet impacted where my back had just been. Rolling my eyes at Philia, her actions help bring a smile to my face.

_It may be my last one._

The thought is sobering.

Forcing myself up, Philia automatically offers me a hand to help. Taking it, I pull myself the rest of the way up.

"Thank you…"

With the words I try to convey multiple meanings. Not for helping me up. But for being my friend in this world. For coming down here with me. I wish she hadn't, but I would have done the same thing for her.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Philia asks with a smile.

_We don't._

But I don't say the words. I'm supposed to be the optimistic one. It's the persona I've slowly perfected.

"We need to find a group of adventurers," I declare. "They should know the way out of here."

"Alright," Philia accepts. Nodding along, I see a brief flash of fear cross her eyes. Nonetheless, her face firms up into the stubborn expression that means she won't change her mind for anything.

"Hey, just think," I tell her as I lead us randomly down one of the passages. "Kirito will feel so bad about this that when we'll be able to demand anything we want from him!"

My joke helps to lighten the mood a little. More importantly though, it focuses us. Neither of us would admit, but the strange black-haired boy was extremely important to both of us. We need to survive and return.

Determination resurrected; we make out way back to the thirteenth floor.

"Eh?" Asuna asked surprised. "How did you survive that? That floor is no joke?"

"We're getting to it!" Philia pouts, their epic tale interrupted.

Slowly but surely a crowd had formed around the girls. The telling of the tale summoned the potential adventurers on the street.

This fact was not lost on the gods whom observed them contemplatively. An exchange of tales here may yield them much benefit.

"Urgh!" Breathing heavily, my arms shake holding the Hellhound off me. While not large, the powerful hindlegs of the creature went to work, trying to force its way towards me. My dual blades are crossed in front of me, constantly sending off sparks as its claws crash against the edges.

"Hruu!" Letting out a cry of pain, the giant dog goes limp as Philia stabs it in the back.

Panting heavily, I'm forced to drink a potion.

"Sorry…"

Waving a hand, I dismiss the apology. "Don't be," I assure her with a smile. "you're doing exactly what you need to be."

"Alright," wincing, Philia accepts my words. Without her throwing knives which were left behind on the thirteenth, Philia's fighting range was vastly reduced.

That left the brunt of every encounter to me. It was hard to keep up. Level one's weren't meant to be down here, and I was starting to understand the true meaning of that statement. To put it simply, Philia and I weren't strong enough. Even isolated opponents were a struggle.

"Shall I take point?" Philia asks nervously. Her large eyes displayed her fear for the world to see.

"No, I'm fine," Giving the girl a broad smile, I put every bit of confidence I have into it.

"Alright!" Philia accepts easily. "Lead the way then."

Stepping forward, I resume our path back to the thirteenth floor.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Philia's voice is filled with equal parts longing and resignation.

"I'm sure they're down here looking for us," I assure her. "We'll find them any moment now."

"That's right," Philia agrees with a chuckle, "Kirito always rescues damsels in distress."

"That he does," I laugh back. For once the mood of oppressive gloom has finally lifted. It's moronic, and totally unfounded, yet Philia's words bring a flutter of hope to my breast. That Kirito will again defy the odds and rescue us.

"Almiraj…" I'd tried so long for Philia to remain hopeful, but the appearance of the monsters makes it all vanish instantly. It's what the dungeon excels at, giving you hope then taking it away the next moment.

Drawing my swords, I rush into the unwinnable fight.

* * *

_Philia:_

"Just one more step now, alright?"

"I thought I just took one…"

Rain's weak voice almost breaks my heart. I can't stop the tears trailing down my face as I pull her along the tunnel. Her actions had been nothing short of heroic. She used every tool at her disposal to defeat the monsters.

One of those tools had been her body. The multiple gashes looked like a scene from a horror movie. It took every hi-potion we had to heal her. The wounds had closed, but the blood was still lost. Only an elixir could fix that. As a result, Rain would not be fighting anymore.

It hurt to see her in this condition. A woman, a friend, whom I relied on so heavily. I couldn't give up on her now. Not after the feat she just pulled.

Pulling her along, I felt horrible. I helped, or at least I had tried to. But beside me, Rain was a hurricane. The rate at which she was improving had previously invoked envy. Now I was just upset I couldn't match her.

"Just a couple more steps, that's easy right?"

"Super easy…" Rain chuckled, her eyes unfocused and drifting.

Swallowing the pain, I force myself to keep moving. The dark passageways of ominous black rock are nerve wracking. The crunch of my boots on the loose rock coating the passageway sounded like bullets. The sharp cracks permeated the air making what sounded like an unbelievable racket.

"Hruf."

"Oh no…"

Despite my pleas it was. A hellhound. The black beast turned the corner in front of me, its eyes filled with rage.

"Can you stand Rain?"

"Why'd she have to move away? My poor sister…"

Taking that as a no, I lay her gently to the floor. I'd have to finish this quickly.

Drawing my knife, held in a back-handed stance, I face it in a ready position.

Staring at the weapon, the creature stops. Not bothering to approach further, a red light builds at the back of its throat.

Freezing in place, I can only stare wide-eyed at the light of death as it grows. I can't do this. I can't be a hero.

"All I wanted was to impress her…"

Hearing Rain's murmurings, I gasp. It was as if she knew what I was feeling. Before my eyes flashes the last time this happened. Then it was Kirito that jumped in front of it.

As the blast came, I charged. Holding an arm in front of my face, I dashed through it. I could feel the leather padding I wear singe and curl from the heat. The protective cloth of the spirits was more than a match, however.

"Yah!" Shouting a warcry I down the monster in one blow. Still vulnerable from its attack, surprise flitted across its face during its last moments.

Panting, I stand over the corpse of the creature. Everything feels surreal still. But I know one thing. I won't die down here.

* * *

_Guild headquarters:_

"That's amazing," Asuna murmured as the crowd cheered around them. It was strange. A conversation between friends while an entire crowd eavesdropped on them. Nonetheless, no one said anything to them as Philia finished up telling the tale.

There wasn't much left. A couple more fights, a couple more dead ends, then rescue. Finding a random party, they showed them to the stairs where Kirito and co waited.

"Hehe," Loki chuckled, "What fantastic children you have Miach, and such cuties too…"

"L-Loki," Miach sputtered, "you wouldn't…"

Winking mischievously, Loki elbowed Asuna instead. "Go on and tell yours now."

"It's not really much to tell…" Asuna protested weakly.

"Nonsense!" Loki rejected. "I'm sure the crowd wants to hear your exploits, right?"

With a large cheer, the onlookers enthusiastically answered Loki's question.

"A-alright," Asuna relented. With how indebted she was to her goddess, it was impossible to say no. "It actually has a similar face to your story," Asuna laughs.

As she talked, Asuna wove the tale of how Mikoto and her took down the enhanced Hellhound that briefly terrorized the twelfth floor.

* * *

_First floor of the dungeon:_

Night had fallen so long ago; the sun would be coming up soon. That was what the figure wanted though. Complete isolation was he got accustomed to this world.

The heavy metal shield in his left arm never did what he told it to. The longsword in his right was ungainly and often slipped from his grasp, falling to the dirt floor.

He was in no fear of dying. The goblin before him was slow and pitiful. However, measly the starting gear he had taken from the familia home was, it could turn its claws aside with ease.

With his status he was far faster and stronger than the creature. The three hundred points fueling him to feats the goblin could not hope to match. However, yet again, his errant vertical swing crashed heavily into the dirt floor, leaving his head exposed to a blow. The impact jarred his teeth and rattled his helmet. Pulling back, he took the next few blows on his shield.

Drawing the sword to his side, he thrust forward with the sword. Propped up against the edge of his shield, the blade landed true. Skewering the creature, it fell to the ground dead.

Groaning Heathcliff looked up at the rocky ceiling some six feet above him. The victory tasted sour in his mouth. He was absolutely horrible. It only made sense he told himself. Never in his life had he shown any desire or proficiency for sports. Now his lack of hand-eye coordination and balance were coming back with a vengeance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A person? Turning towards the too happy voice, Heathcliff was shocked anyone would be here. Why would you go to the corner of a floor when the dungeon is deserted?

"I was planning on laying low longer. Building up my status, but when I see garbage fighting like that…" Tsking the man slowly shook his head at Heathcliff.

Rather than fear, Heathcliff was glad for the interruption. He had an uncanny ability to see through people. To analyze them and understand what made them tick.

The man in front of him was dressed all in black. The poncho sort of clothing looked insanely uncomfortable. The only thing it did was completely obscure their identity and provide a touch of primordial fear. Their face as well was buried behind a hood and couldn't be seen.

"Who are you?"

The question wasn't the best, but Heathcliff figured it was best to keep the figure talking. With his skill he couldn't die, but still. Was this man from his world or this one? It was concerning that he couldn't tell.

Wasn't the plan to have obvious NPC's? Casting his mind over the question, Heathcliff encountered the weird fog again. Like a half-forgotten memory.

"My name wouldn't mean anything to a dead person!" Laughing wildly at his joke, the man charged.

To his status enhanced senses, it was by no means fast, but it was optimized. It had a grace that Heathcliff doubted he would ever achieve on his own.

Lifting his shield, Heathcliff moved to block the attack.

"Amateur!" The man scoffed evilly.

Dodging around the metal shield, it now served more to block Heathcliff's vision of the assailant than as armour.

"Now die!" Shoving the knife forward towards Heathcliff's chestplate, he finally got a good view of the person's eyes. The black orbs contained a maniac fury.

He seems to hate all people, Heathcliff decided calmly. Or maybe just a subset to which I belong?

As the thoughts traversed his mind, his magic activated. Holy Sword. The passive activation kicked in to force his body to follow the optimal route of defending itself. Heathcliff had suppressed it against the goblins, but now let it activate.

Optimally using his 300 strength and agility, the shield flung itself sideways, knocking the knife out of the man's hand.

"Huh?" Confusion thick in his face, Heathcliff's longsword was moving at the same time. The blazing weapon was powerfully swung from the upper-right with the technique of a master.

The person was fast, but not fast enough. The blade carved through robe and flesh. As they left range, Heathcliff felt the magic turn off and the leaden weight of the equipment return.

"You were… a trap?" the man asked, coughing up blood at the same time. "Shit… Got to… get out of here…"

Pulling a small sphere from his robes, the device emptied smoke into the tunnel completely obscuring Heathcliff's vision.

Shaking his head, he merely sighed. A normal person would have called the assailant a murderer. Tried to have chased them down and brought them to justice. Heathcliff didn't particularly care, however. They were merely another person trying to live their life in this world.

A human. Unlike him, whom was a god. He had killed far more on a whim. Yet it was getting harder and harder to call himself one. It should have been true, and yet his confidence in the statement continued to deteriorate.

Skulking forward, Heathcliff pushed the disturbing thoughts to the side and sought more foes to practice against for another hour.

* * *

PS. Thanks for the reviews, I am reading them. I just keep forgetting/not having the time to reply.


	15. Chapter 13

Author's note:

Hello again,

Sorry for the lack of a chapter last week, but I really needed to take the time to do other things.

I HOPE I will have a chapter for next week, but it is possible I will not.

I was trying to keep the story 100% in english, but I may change that as having Suguha call Kirito Brother or Big Brother is grating on my typing. It just doesn't flow the same as Onii-chan.

Anyway, this chapter and next Chapter are mostly build up for future events.

As always, hopefully you enjoy it.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 13 – To Expand a Familia

_Hermes Familia Home:_

Standing in his own private room, Hermes smiled at one of his new favorite followers. The walls of the room were covered with maps. Each one detailing something slightly different, and each marking a place he'd been. The maps covered nearly every corner of the world.

"Well done Argo," Hermes said with a smile. "Thank you for your hard work."

"It's a pleasure," Argo sighed thankfully. A huge pressure had lifted from her after telling her adventure to her God. All of the stress of what to do and how to act were now his problems.

"To hit level two while out there though, were your opponents strong?"

Giving one strong nod in answer, the memories brought a grimace to Argo's face. "The tamed monsters were… terrifying. Even Lulune struggled against some of them."

Hermes laughed in response. "Lulune may be level three, but she's not much of a fighter. Her expertise rests in other areas."

Argo stayed silent. Hermes' words were true. Lulune seemed to have an aversion to fighting. She much preferred stealing and finding things out.

"Go and sleep," Hermes told her gently. "You'll have time to rest up before your next assignment."

"Thank you, my god…"

Bowing deeply, Argo left the room of maps behind.

* * *

_Second-floor Library:_

"Still here, eh?" Hestia keeps her words low as she stares down at the pair of sleeping girls. Bundled up together, their innocent faces send a twinge of guilt through her at how she treated them. The excuses she'd thought up seemed like a paltry barrier now.

"Hestia…"

Wincing under Kirito's voice, Hestia was unable to meet the boy's eyes.

"Is someone there?" The voice is filled with sleep. Nonetheless the black-haired girl begins to wake up. Stretching broadly, her eyes flickered open and closed.

Leaning down, Kirito's face broke into a soft smile. Reaching out his finger, he poked her cheek. "Wakey wakey, Sugu… Ah, Leafa."

"Muu…" Making a strange grumbling noise, Hestia looked on in irritation as Kirito focused completely on his sister and her actions. She was hit with a wave of jealousy that Kirito had never woken her up in this manner before.

"Eh? Stop that Brother…"

Her sleepy voice only incited Kirito's desire to tease her more. "Nope, not until you wake up!"

His words finally induced some motion in the previously unresponsive Silica. Yawning loudly, the girl flexed her back like a cat rousing itself from a nap. Similar to one, Silica's large brown eyes opened and stayed that way.

"Oh, hello."

"Good morning Silica," Kirito smiled at her. The girl's childish actions were undeniably cute and generated feelings of protectiveness towards the girl.

"Eh? Why are you here brother!?" Leafa's panicked shout brought everyone's attention to her.

"To induct you into the familia," Kirito responded calmly, expecting this kind of outburst.

"Oh, oh right…" Shuffling her way back from Kirito, Leafa leaned herself against the wall and averted her eyes. Face flaming bright red, she thought she'd have time to wake up first.

"Eh!? Is it time!?" Voice hitting piercing levels, Silica's tail swayed back and forth in obvious excitement.

"Hold on!" Leafa spoke, holding up a hand to stop Silica. "What was with this reception? We barely got any blankets, and the floor was hard."

Naturally Leafa's question was directed to Kirito, but he merely frowned and turned to look at Hestia.

"Yes, I was wondering about that as well…"

"Haha…" Chuckling lightly, Hestia took a tentative step back. "It was a test of course! If you can't survive one night without a pillow, then how do you expect to deal with the dungeon?"

"Goddess…" Kirito's hard voice has a thick line of disappointment in it. "Please leave the creation of tests and improvement for dungeon travels to me as captain of the familia."

"Y-Yes…" Giving up easily, Hestia relented the point.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Kirito knew that this wasn't the end of the event, but the rest should be said in private.

"W-well… I guess we will start the inductions unless you…" Trailing off, Kirito scratched his awkwardly. The question was already stated though. Are they still willing to join after their treatment?

"Of course," Leafa declared confidently. "I'm not leaving you alone again brother."

Smiling at each other, the siblings, shared a special moment of reconnection. After having been separated for two months, the joy of finally being reconnected was infectious.

"I-I want to join too!" Silica declared. "Leafa's really awesome, and umm so are you!"

Watching the children, her children, Hestia corrected mentally, interact, she felt horrible. Having purposefully told the owner of the Library that she would provide them with what they needed; Hestia had conveniently forgotten it. All she had done was sour her relationship with them. Yet Hestia still got a bad feeling looking at them together. A young girl and Kirito's sister, they were the safest pair of girls Hestia could conceive to join their familia and yet… her divine intuition told her something was wrong here. Pushing aside the gut feeling, Hestia set about repairing the relationships she'd already injured.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Amazing…" My voice trailed off as I examined the girls' status sheets. After Hestia had performed the introduction and inscribed their statuses, we'd gone to the Benevolent Mistress for a celebratory brunch. Afterwards, we headed back to the familia home so that we could show them around.

Since they'd both just gotten their falna, both of them had zeros across the board, it was the skills and magic slots I focused on.

_Leafa_

_Level One_

_Magic:_

_Wind Blade: Produces and shoots blades of hardened wind in the desired direction._

_Silica_

_Level One_

_Skills:_

_Dragon Trainer: Increases the user's ability to tame Dragon-type monsters._

It would be a relief having some magic in addition to my own. It almost seemed to be a wind type variant of Asuna's magic. Yet the differences were apparent. Leafa's could only form blades, also, her chant was shorter. At most it would be twenty seconds. A short-chant spell, but not an ultra-short chant.

Despite how awesome having magic is, my eyes kept getting drawn back to Silica's skill. It just seemed so random to have manifested for this girl. Taming was a rare thing for an adventurer to practice due to how it was done. Essentially, by convincing a monster that you were stronger than it, it would stop attacking you. This was essentially an act of physical domination. That didn't mean it would listen though. In fact, any tamed monster would still attack anyone else except its tamer on sight. This made the practice extraordinarily niche. I'd seen no tamers so far in the dungeon. That didn't mean they don't exist though.

This brought up the next question though. Why on earth did this skill revolving around the physical domination of another creature, develop for this innocent girl? Even now, Silica's tail waved excitedly back and forth while Hestia showed them around the small interior.

Last night I'd been busy rearranging furniture so that everyone would have some place to sleep. Leaving a member of the familia in either the library or an inn felt wrong. Also, I went out and bought a twin futon that currently rested against the wall; as it sat in the kitchen when it was down. Still, looking around the tight space I couldn't help but frown. It was too cramped. No doubt tensions would rise as we banged elbows.

The monumental task of fixing the top floor was frightening. Furthermore, Hestia didn't know if we actually owned this building. If Ganesha familia investigated and found us here would we get evicted as squatters?

Our presence in the basement was hidden by the rubble on the surface. If we fixed it however, it would become instantly apparent that people were living here.

Sighing, I decided that was a problem for later me.

"Is there an issue with my status?" Leafa asked nervously.

Waving off her concern, I shake my head. "Just thinking about future problems."

As she nods uneasily, I can see something is wrong with Leafa. "What's up?" I keep my voice low, so I don't disturb Silica and Hestia who is trying to come off as a mother figure to the girl.

"Just excited…" Leafa claimed. "We're going to the dungeon soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" I agree. "We picked out gear yesterday, so we may as well put in half a day of work or so. It won't be quite as bad as the first summoning, but the top floors are going to fill up again for awhile."

"Alright…" Leafa answered slowly.

Despite her words, I see a touch of fear in her eyes. I'm not surprised though. Anyone would be scared realizing that the game they thought they were joining turned out to be its own world.

"We're going then?" Silica was at my side in an instant. Smiling, I take a glance at Hestia. Seeing her nod, I mimic the gesture.

"Yupp. If the two of you are ready, we'll head to the dungeon now."

"Yeah!" With Silica's excited cheer, our afternoon trip was off to a good start.

Walking along the street under the noon sun heading for the dungeon was a strange experience. I had garnered a lot of experience walking around Orario but heading for the dungeon at this time was a first for me. Strangely, we weren't the only ones.

Every now and then we saw a group of adventurers, suited in armour, clearly heading there as well. Whether late starts were becoming more common or if the waves of adventurers had always been staggered, I don't know.

Yet again, I learned something else about adventuring. The thought brings a smile to my face. In what feels like no time at all, we've reached the park just north of babel.

"Can we stop here brother?"

"Huh? Y-yeah of course…" Halting awkwardly in the middle of the serene park, Silica and I stare at Leafa.

"I don't want the two of you to fight."

Blinking, I don't understand her words. I was only going to fight if they needed me and as demonstrations anyway. Doing more would only hurt their growth and learning.

"What I mean is that I want you two to go back to the church."

"You don't want us?" Silica asks, a sad note in her voice.

I understand what my sister is trying to say in her own awkward way. The thought of her trying to protect us is endearing. Stepping forward, I ruffle her hair a little.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but no."

"Why!?" Leafa practically shouts, eyes full of desperation. "I'm the better fighter, leave getting us home to me."

"Do you want to test that?" I tease her.

"If this is what it takes…" Drawing her Katana, Leafa faces me, blade held in front of her.

This is unnecessary… If we just continued into the dungeon, she'd be able to see my power. However… maybe it is best like this. If Leafa thinks she's invincible just because she's good at Kendo, she could get herself into a lot of trouble.

Without answering I draw my blade in response.

"H-hey now…" Stuttering slightly Silica begins backing up to get away from us.

"Don't worry," I assure Silica, "I won't hurt her."

Staying silent, Leafa only gives me a thin smile before charging. Her long blade swings at my neck. Focusing on her, it looks like she's moving in slow motion. I can see the control in the blade, how she'll stop it before it connects. She means this as a demonstration. When I can't react to her attack, it'll prove how much better she is.

Rolling my eyes, I step forward. Before she can react, I've grabbed the handle of her blade and raised my sword to her neck.

"W-what?"

"So fast…"

Holding her there for a moment, I release her and take a step back, sheathing my blade all the while. "This isn't the world we came from," I tell Leafa gently. "This one has different rules. Overturning a status difference requires an impeccable strategy."

"I-I see…"

Knowing she's still reeling from the shock; I decide not to press her more. "Were you paying attention Silica?"

"Y-yes Captain!" Giving me a salute, I chuckle at her actions.

"Then let's go to the dungeon, yes?"

Following along behind me, I led one excited girl and one shocked girl to get their baptism as an adventurer.

* * *

_Hestia's Potato snack stand:_

"30 valis…"

"Thank you."

"Have a good day."

Receiving yet another head pat from the happy customer, Hestia couldn't hold in the sigh. In her morose state her hands moved automatically. Preparing orders with a dexterity she never could have achieved when paying attention. As always, her gaze was drawn back to where her familia home resided.

Yet again, Hestia felt that bad decis… er, bad luck plagued her. The 'test' for the new recruits had thankfully been washed away fairly easily. Now though, working at this stand was becoming increasingly more ridiculous. A day's wages couldn't even cover a meal for the four of them.

Nonetheless, quitting was a distant pipe-dream. Hestia had successfully hidden exactly how much the magic stone oven was that she had blown up. Plus the stand had to pay damages to the injured bystanders, and the companies buildings…

There was no way Hestia could foist the two million valis charge unto Kirito. Reducing her pay from 100 to 30 valis an hour was ever so slowly making its way to repaying it.

Math wasn't Hestia's strong suit, but she'd had months to calculate exactly how long it would take for her to pay the damages. At an average of 36 hours a week, six days of six hours, she put 2,520 valis into the debt. Which made 794 weeks to pay it off, or over fourteen and a half years.

Kirito, meanwhile, had most likely crested a total income of half a million valis in two months. This stark contrast highlighted why many people became adventurers in the first place.

Money, women, and power; the three vices that had plagued Orario since time immemorial. Women… That word stuck in Hestia's head. Why did Kirito seem to summon them like flies to honey? Sure, he was great, and very kind, and strong, but still!

Even in the midst of her grumbling, potato snacks continued to be churned out from the stand at an astonishing rate.

"Two potato snacks please."

"Huh?"

This time a voice woke Hestia from her musing. As a result, her hands faltered for the first time in over ten minutes.

"A-Asuna!?" There was no way Hestia wouldn't recognize the blue-haired mage standing in front of her. A couple steps behind her, standing there bored, was her Goddess, Loki.

Narrowing her eyes, Hestia attempted to deduce the reason for their appearance as she went about fulfilling their order. Her relationship with the mage started poorly on the day they went outside of Orario in an effort to help _Miach familia. _Since then, Hestia's opinion of Asuna had gradually increased. There are two big obstacles preventing Hestia from liking the girl though. The first is her Goddess. The second, and more important, is her fascination with Kirito. Another one of the flies Hestia wished she could swat with her arcanum.

"Here, this is for you."

"What?" Not understanding, Hestia accepted a folded envelope.

"It is an invitation to a Banquet of the Gods following the Denatus on Saturday." Bowing formally, Asuna took the two potato snacks and departed.

Blinking in confusion, all Hestia could do was examine the thick envelope, ignoring the customers coming next.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Hi yah! Yargh!" Swinging my katana, each swing brought down another of the monsters. As the monsters fell, goblins, Kirito called them, their bodies stayed where they fell.

It had taken a long time to get used to it. Honestly, it was still strange, and far too realistic. The sightless eyes staring at nothing as a line of blood trickles from their mouth. Shuddering briefly, I avert my eyes from them.

"They're just so creepy!" Silica complained for what must have been the tenth time today.

Sighing, Kirito massaged his temples. "I know, I know, but you have to get used to this. It's an integral part of being an adventurer."

"Sorry…" Silica instantly apologized.

Rolling my eyes, her constant deference was getting on my nerves. Or maybe it was how my brother, Kirito, smiled happily at her actions. Even now that I had cut down both of the goblins perfectly, he never said anything.

The whole situation was aggravating. I'm not sure what I want exactly though. Praise? An adventure with just the two of us? Why did Silica, a girl who just last night and this morning I found so sweet, make me so angry?

"Graoh!"

The sound of another monster approaching gave me a chance to clear my mind. Drawing my blade with an angry, awkward jerking motion, I stalked towards the beast.

"Hold up for a moment." Suddenly a hand on my arm stopped my forward momentum. "Silica, deal with it please."

"Yes!" Agreeing loudly, she drew a dagger, a pathetic looking thing, and went off to kill it.

My body started shivering with anger. I didn't even want to begin unravelling why. It was just one thing after another that brought me within seconds of screaming.

"Talk to me, please."

"Huh?" Turning towards my brother, I'm shocked by the pleading in his eyes and voice.

"Clearly you're very upset, what happened?"

Bowing my head, I can't meet his eyes. So familiar and yet so different. I can't do it. I can't resolve this man in front of me with the brother I knew. Every day for the past two months I'd imagined myself as his guardian angel. A protector that appeared in his hour of need. A hero.

The duel had destroyed my final delusions. The overwhelming speed and strength. Now the image of my helpless brother I'd sworn to protect was shattering before my eyes. In its place was this powerful leader. Around him was a strange… Aura, yes that's the word. It's what Silica was so entranced by, hanging off his every word.

"I'm just… overwhelmed." Yes, that's the word for it all. Too much had happened too quickly. I needed time to adjust.

"I can see why that would be."

Simultaneously with the soft words, a warm hand played with my hair.

"Big brother…" Leaning forward, I place my forehead against his shoulder. For the the time in a long time, I keenly felt the big part.

"Hmm, do you want to do something really cool?"

I can tell he's trying to cheer me up. The attempt is sweet, and kind of awkward. Going along with it, I nod strongly.

"Sure."

"Alright, Let's just wait for Silica to finish up over there."

Following his gaze, I get to watch the final moments of the fight where the petite girl drives her knife forward with a vicious cry to impale a goblin in the chest. The fact that this scene no longer seems strange to me is a passing worry.

"I did it!"

"Good job, Silica," Kirito smiles. As she hops over to his side, Kirito gives her a good-natured rub on her head. I can practically hear the purring as Silica arches her back into the brief contact.

Once again, I feel the brief flash of anger, but it's not nearly as strong this time. For now, I have a connection with Kirito that's stabilizing me.

"Did you memorize the chant you were given?" Kirito asks.

Nodding, I understand where he's taking this. Magic. The word sends a thrill through me. Almost without fail, the magic in the games I played leading up to DOO was extremely powerful.

"Stick out your hand and concentrate," Kirito instructed. "After that, merely repeat the words in a natural cadence. However you think the spell should sound is correct, don't force the speed or tempo."

Nodding, a bit of fear manifests itself as the previous interviews I read start coming back to me.

_Unfair magic system._

_More likely to blow yourself up than the monsters._

Hand shaking, I don't begin the cast.

"There's no need to be scared," Kirito assures me. "As long as you stay focused on casting the spell, it will work."

"O-Okay…" Mustering my courage, Kirito's words help drive away that pit of terror within me. Taking another minute, I run through the chant one final time in my head.

Taking a deep breath, I extend my right hand and stabilize it with my left. Feet shoulder-width apart, I recite the words.

Instantly I notice the surge of power, rushing through my body. The torrent brings with it a strange giddy feeling. Moving onto the next line, the power only grows begging for release. Now for the third one… which was?

It was hard to think or even focus beyond the energy. I had to focus purely on the force within me to keep it contained. It drove away all thought and removed the possibility of other actions.

"It's alright," Kirito spoke soothingly. His words cutting through the magics hold on me. "Speak the words and the energy will follow."

I have no idea, what he means, but I trust him. Continuing the chant, I believe in the words of my brother.

"That's it!"

The praise causes my spirits to soar. Finding the motivation, I finish the chant. Line after line falls from my mouth, creating some strange chant. A song of death.

"_Dance, Lord of the sky,_

_Wind Blade!"_

Right before my disbelieving eyes, the swirling air seemed to coalesce into tangible objects. Still see-through, but the edges were tinged with a faint green light.

"Oh, a monster, goodie!" Talking like a child, Kirito's voice made my lift my eyes to the passage. Indeed, unbeknownst to me, a stray goblin now tentatively approached our group of three.

Not needing any guidance from me, the blades of air burst forward at the goblin. I could barely track their progress. My reactions built through years of training were all that allowed my eyes to catch the afterimages of the soft green blades shooting off into the distance.

"It didn't do anything!" Upset, I couldn't believe it. The goblin still stood in place, totally uninjured.

"Nah," Kirito rejected with a laugh, "watch."

The stationary creature slowly began listing to one side. After a couple of seconds, the process sped up dramatically as it collapsed to the floor. As it fell, its body separated into five pieces, forming a lifeless mound.

"Amazing! You're so strong Leafa!" Blushing, I duck my head before Silica's boundless enthusiasm. Her eternal innocence and joy a bright spot in this bleak world.

"Good job!" Kirito congratulated me, ruffling my hair again. "Do that a couple more times and it will be second nature."

Nodding strongly, I follow him to find more enemies to practice my magic on. All previous worries have been blown away like the goblin.

* * *

_Argo:_

"Go into the dungeon, he says. Get stronger he says. He should try fighting in this infernal place."

Grumping to myself, I continue my solo adventure through the eleventh floor. By myself I don't dare descend any lower, even at level two. My status simply isn't built for fighting enemies head on. They were based around stealth and collecting information.

"Gruh!" Roaring loudly, the Silverback's large fist passed over a foot above my head. Darting around the large creature, I stab my claws into the back of its knee and dart away again. After all, there are other monsters here.

Dodging around the imp pack, I use the Silverback against the creatures as its errant movements hinder the pack's coordination. As the creature crashes to the ground, it takes one of the imps with it. Using the brief pause, I rush the leader.

One swift strike and I'm past them already, another imp gone. With the pack's tactics and mentality shattered, I make easy work of the rest of them.

"Good job."

Flinching, I find the source of the voice. "Lulune."

Giving me that droll smile of hers, I sigh in defeat. It was a game that had risen up between us. As her apprentice, the goal was to surpass her in terms of stealth. As always, Lulune managed to sneak up me while I couldn't get close without her heightened senses picking up on my presence.

"Collect the stones and let's go," the Chienthrope informs me. "We're going to the eighteenth."

Whistling, my eyes widen in surprise with an underlying level of fear.

"It's time for you to learn the route and be able to do it solo," Luluune continues in explanation. "With your magic, it should be easy."

"Lead on then," I sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be that way," Lulune scolds me. "You should be happy Lord Hermes trusts you so much."

Growling to myself, I stay silent. I can only push my insubordinate words so far. Besides, I find that I don't really want to speak them. A month ago, it would have been easy to laugh at the concept of my god's trust. Now it truly felt the honor Lulune described it as.

Readjusting my pack, I follow Lulune at a light job towards the main route. There was no point in hiding our progress at this point.

"Did something happen?" I ask. Descending the stairs, we enter the deep fog of the twelfth floor. The final obstacle of the upper floors. Compared to where we are headed though, this floor is sunshine and rainbows.

"Yeah," Lulune confirms. "Rumours on the eighteenth of a rare drop. We're to determine if they're true, and if so determine if it's worth buying."

"Buying?" The concept seems very far from the ideals of Hermes whom tries to stay neutral at all times.

"And reselling obviously," Lulune adds on with a smirk.

"Of course," I sigh. Just business as usual for Hermes familia. Make as much money as possible all the while staying inconspicuous. It was the same reason why Hermes had 'forgotten' to notify the guild about my level up.

"Once we get down to the thirteenth, we'll enter an alcove off the right and go dark."

"Gotcha." Even with no one in hearing range, Lulune took no chances. The familia jealously guarded their ability to go invisible. As one of my natural skills, it made me all the more important to them. No one outside a select few knew about my magic, certainly none outside the familia, except… Dismissing the thought, I doubt it will matter. He'd never tell anyone, would he?

Mind wavering, I put the question of whether I should inform Hermes of the fact later on hold. After all, the middle floors are a dangerous place, invisible or not.

"Calm down," Lulune berates me. "You'll be as safe as you can be."

Nodding, I don't trust my mouth. I'm unusually rattled. It's like a sixth sense, telling me that disaster is coming. It could be today, or next week, or even a year from now, but it's coming.

Berating myself internally, I clear my head of such of nonsense. It isn't a sixth sense, it's the logical deduction of what I know. What we learnt in that town, plus the updates Hermes tells me. Anyone would feel the same way.

"Hey Lulune, do you think… you know, is going to happen soon?"

"You know? Oh…"

It was at times like this that I remembered my mentor wasn't much older than me. Sure, she has far more experience as an adventurer, but she still got scared. Her eyes weren't ones of a leader, but a scared girl hoping someone would tell her what to do.

"Don't worry about it."

As soon as she displayed the vulnerabilities, they disappeared again. Behind a thick wall of scars and pain. The substitute she used for experience and confidence.

"We're a strong familia with no enemies. We'll make it out of this in one piece."

"Alright…" It was the only word I had. Catching vision of some monsters in the corner of my eye, I shiver involuntarily. Not out of fear, but pity. We call them mindless beasts, the greatest threat to the races. Yet the greatest opponent is and always has been, us. Greed turned us against each other, fueled by the desires of the gods.

I can only pray that the righteous will triumph in the coming months.

* * *

_Hestia familia home:_

"Welcome back!" Greeting with a happy smile and arms spread wide in welcome, Hestia hid her previous mood. As the clock ticked past six in the evening, Hestia had paced a track in the floor. Her two new children, on their first day in the dungeon. Why were they gone this long?

That worry vanished as the three of them trudged down the stairs towards them. Her eyes picked up an irregularity, however.

"Are you alright, Leafa?" The girl was leaning heavily on Kirito, with a supporting arm from Silica thrown in.

"I'm fine," the girl grumbled back.

Her voice betrayed how tired she was. It was thick with exhaustion. As Hestia examined her further, she was relieved to see that her body appeared to be fine at least.

"It was my fault," Kirito admitted in a guilty voice. "We ran out of mind potions and didn't pay close enough attention to how tired she was."

"Kirito!" Hestia berates him lightly. "That's part of your responsibilities as familia captain."

As Kirito ducked his head in shame, a small smile twisted Hestia's lips. He really was so cute.

"Leafa was awesome!" Silica told Hestia jubilantly. "She stuck out her hands and spoke and then whoosh!"

Animating the whole thing, another couple of years fell off of Silica's mannerisms. Bouncing around the room, Silica jumped on the bed and began copying Leafa's spell cast, chant and all.

"Stop it!" Leafa cried in embarrassment. Shaking off her exhaustion, she ran over to physically halt the performance. "Oof!"

Running out of energy, Leafa's legs stopped moving properly, causing the young kendoka to crash into Silica's legs.

"Ahh!" Crying out in surprise, Silica fell forward onto Leafa. Laying there in a pile, the two young girls' situation elicited peals of laughter from Hestia and Kirito.

"It's great the two of you are getting along so well!" Hestia remarks.

"It really is," Kirito agrees instantly. "May I talk to you goddess?"

At her child's words, Hestia's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. The serious nature of the question was unlike Kirito. As Hestia nervously nodded, Kirito led her back up the stairs.

This only further served to discomfort the goddess. Now that the familia had other members, would Kirito ask to leave the familia? He wouldn't, would he? Did he know about the Banquet of the Gods invitation?

Trepidation building, all Hestia could do was follow demurely along after her first child. Leading her along, Kirito walked to the middle of the destroyed floor. There he stopped and examined the destroyed interior. The late evening sunlight struck the main statue at an enchanting angle. Let in from the massive hole in one wall.

"So?" Unable to bear the silence any longer, Hestia pressed Kirito for an explanation of his mysteriousness.

"I… I want your advice." Kirito admits shyly.

"Advice?" Blindsided by the question, Hestia had no idea what Kirito was talking about. That tone of asking though… and the desire for privacy… "Is it a girl?"

Taking an involuntary step back, Kirito felt like he could see fire surrounding the goddess, even as her words were spoken in such a chilling tone.

"N-no!" Kirito rebukes her, wildly shaking his head. Putting his hands up like a barrier from the short goddess, Kirito shook them as well, just for good measure.

"Then?" Hestia pressed.

"I'm wondering if I should leave Silica and Leafa to learn the dungeon on their own." Kirito explained. "We don't exactly have a lot of money. The more time I squander on the top floors, the worse it gets. We barely made 3,000 valis today. I can make easily ten times that solo."

Scratching her head, Hestia was at a loss. This was far more Kirito's area of expertise than hers. How was she supposed to know what he was supposed to do? If he'd asked for the best way to read for hours on end, then Hestia could help him. Or how long a potato snack needs to be heated in the oven for. But this?

"I guess I could start up the middle floors again," Kirito muttered contemplatively, "Ask Philia and Rain to help. Then when Leafa and Silica are a little stronger we can party up again."

Sighing, Hestia walked forward and placed her hand on Kirito's shoulder. "Listen to your heart Kirito. You already know what you need to do. Now come on, it's time to celebrate."

Not waiting for Kirito, Hestia left him there to contemplate her words and descended the stairs to join the rest of the familia.

Standing in the midst of the rubble, Kirito eyed his surroundings as he chewed on Hestia's words. This dusty floor, the cramped basement… His familia deserved more. Whether it was excuse or motivation, Kirito knew what he needed to do. To get stronger, to aid his familia, he had to keep moving forward.

Mind made up; Kirito descended the stairs to inform his familia.

"Eh?"

The scene he was greeted with was beyond his wildest imaginations. There on the bed, trapped on both sides, lay Hestia, a peaceful expression on her face. On either side of her were Leafa and Silica, the pair was clearly fast asleep. The long day in the dungeon had worn them out.

"I'm sorry Kirito."

Hestia's words surprised him. Tilting his head in question, Kirito waited for the explanation.

"I was so focused on you, and how great you are, that I selfishly never tried to expand our familia. Even after I agreed to accept these two, I tried to drive them off."

"It's alright goddess." Walking to the side of the bed, Kirito, one by one, rustled their hair. "Have a good sleep goddess." Leaning down, Kirito planted a tender kiss on her forehead. One of devotion.

Heart hammering in her chest, Hestia allowed her eyes to close. It was a challenge to keep the giddy smile off her face. Once her sight was gone however, the warmth pressing in against her, made her aware of her on exhaustion. The stress of the day had drained her. Allowing herself to get lulled to sleep, the trio of women fell asleep on the bed.

For a long time, Kirito merely watched them. The Goddess, the sister, and the young girl. Kirito could easily imagine a world where it was only the three of them that composed the familia. An unlikely trio struggling to make it in an unforgiving city.

The thoughts made Kirito feel unnecessary. A spectator to his own familia. A supporting character whom could be easily replaced.

Telling himself that wasn't true, Kirito focused on the happy feelings the scene induced. Staring a little longer, Kirito got up to make supper. Throwing a couple simple ingredients together, the result was plain, but edible. Taking some for himself, he left the rest for when they woke up. No doubt all three would be starving in the morning.

Lying down on the cold couch, Kirito shivered, despite his status protecting him from such paltry effects. As he closed his eyes, a fierce wave of longing hit him. A desire to have someone to lay down with as well. Knowing the silly thoughts would fade, Kirito sought the sleep his body needed to be able to fully function.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"You haven't told me everything, have you?" I ask Loki accusatorily. After delivering invitations to familia homes all morning, Loki had grabbed another and made me walk with her to the North Jyaga Mara Kun stand. The potato snack had been undeniably delicious, as well as getting the delivery to Hestia familia done, but…

Shrugging, Loki continued to sit on the desk, legs swinging back and forth like a child. "I'm just following up on a hunch."

"Expensive hunch," I retort automatically. Loki had rented out one of the guild's halls to hold a banquet of the gods. While having her familia serve as waiters would cut down some costs, it was still a multimillion vali investment.

"Don't worry about it," Loki told me off with a wave of her hand. "Just trying to figure a few things out."

Sighing I rub my temple with my thumb. I'm not sure where the tic came from, but when I do it, a sad smile overcomes Loki's face.

"As you wish…" Following my words, silence consumes the room. Usually I'd just leave, but I'm hesitant to right now. Something holds me back. Maybe it's the expression on Loki's face. It's rare to see her so contemplative. Not once today has she tried to grope me.

"Still hanging around?" Loki notes.

The words are a clear dismissal, but my feet still don't budge.

"Don't you want to update my status?" I ask instead. Usually Loki's eye light up at the prospect of doing a status update. I like to pretend that it's because she gets to see the progress I've made.

"You've only been to the dungeon once since then," Loki denies. "Maybe if you go tomorrow, I'll do it."

Frowning, I decide to forsake the subtle approach, "what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Loki murmurs, "Oh, nothing is explicitly wrong." Opening her mouth again, Loki cuts herself off with a sigh. "Don't worry about it, I'll get over it soon."

I can barely comprehend what I've just seen. For Loki to act this way in front of me, something must be seriously wrong. I should do what she told me to do, leave. Yet as I go to so, I remember all the times she was there for me. When she made me come eat. Her teasing jokes to cheer me up. All of her gifts to keep me alive.

It took me a long time to see it. The caring mother beneath the trickster's veneer. I can't abandon this person during their time of need.

Mind made up I take swift strides towards her. As I approach, her head snaps towards me and her eyes narrow in suspicion. Reaching her, I grab her left hand in both of mine.

"Please goddess, no, Loki. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Can you rewind time?" Loki asks harshly. "Can you save the children I lost?"

Eyes widening in horror, my hands shake from my presumptive actions.

"And if you can't do that, can you make their sacrifice worth it?"

"I-I don't understand…"

"I know you don't…" There was no anger left in Loki's voice. Removing her hand from mine, she gestured to the door. "Tell Goran and them that I need to talk to them."

"Yes…" Bowing deeply to my waist I obeyed my goddess' command. The taste of defeat was strong in my mouth. Just when I moved up to the next level and left like I'm getting stronger, this happens. Loki doesn't trust me enough to confide in me. No, it isn't that she doesn't trust me. I'm not strong enough to matter.

"I will help you Loki." Whispering my determination back at the closed door, I walk, back straight to the leaders' study.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Hmm, I don't remember my pillow being this soft…" Murmuring softly, I push my head further into the feather softness. Without opening my eyes, I frown. I'm pretty sure I didn't even have a pillow last night.

That doesn't make sense though. I should by in my room right now. It will be time to get up and make breakfast soon. Mother will be sleeping. Also, I need to practice kendo before school and…

Opening my eyes, I gather the motivation to sit up. Placing my hands on the bed… "What is this?"

Below my pillow, my hand encounters a large soft protrusion. Giving it a couple squeezes my confusion only increases. The marshmellow-like texture is divine. The incredible softness is entrancing.

"W-what are you doing?"

A voice from above my head startles me. Flinching backwards, I topple over the edge of the bed. "Oof!" Landing roughly on my backside, the jolt of pain fully awakens me.

Looking back at where I fell, Hestia sits on the bed, arms folded across her chest. Her face was a flaming red as she glared at me.

"I-I don't know what kind of goddess you take me for!" Hestia shouted. "But if you want some floozy to molest, try Loki!"

"I didn't…" Holding my hand in the air, it made a couple more squeezing motions as comprehension set in. The vast lumps on Hestia's chest drew my gaze. "I…"

"Did something happen?"

"Morning…"

Whether it was due to me crashing to the ground, or Hestia's outburst, Kirito and Silica were both waking up.

"Is something wrong goddess?" Waking up with clarity, my brother's eyes immediately found an anomaly. Who was this and what did they do with my brother? He wouldn't have noticed if a bomb went off back in our world.

"Your sister sexually assaulted me," Hestia whined. Already, the outrage was disappearing from her face leaving only annoyance. It seemed like I wouldn't be receiving any punishment at least. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was you, but your sister after only two days? It must be a cruel fate!"

What did she say?

Shooting up on my feet, I do the last thing I should in my situation. "My brother won't be touching anyone except me!"

"Sugu?" Shocked, Kirito let out my old name.

"Wait, that's not…"

Face going a deep red, I wish a god would strike me where I stand. The three of them just stare at me in silence. Kirito's face is slowly going more and more red while Hestia's appears to be draining of colour.

Tilting her head, Silica ponders my words. "Is that allowed because you aren't really siblings?" Using the information I'd told her yesterday, Silica drops a bombshell on the conversation.

"HUH!?" Kirito and Hestia exclaim in twin surprise.

"You know?" Kirito asks me aghast.

"Not a real sister," Hestia moans, dropping to the bed in despair.

"Mom told me…" I explain for Kirito. Staring at the floor is the best I can do right now. The series of events this morning was piling one disaster after another.

"I'm, uh, sorry…" Walking forward, Kirito awkwardly held his arms out to his sides. Looking like a scene out of a bad romcom, he shakily wraps his arms around me and pats me on the back.

As I bury my head into his shoulder, the embrace becomes far more natural.

"W-wait," Silica cries. "Is this a familia tradition? Does Kirito give us all hugs in the morning?"

At the words, Kirito quite literally jumped backwards. "Ah, uh, no… It was just a special… Never mind."

With Kirito's words, I finally muster the courage to examine the room. A lot of awkward interactions have been swept under the rug due to further revelations.

Coughing, Hestia stands up on the bed. "The events of this morning have made a couple things plain to me."

_Why is she glaring at me?_

"From now on, contact between men and woman is forbidden. As a Goddess, I am obviously exempt from this rule."

"Eh?" Protesting silently, both Silica and I gaze at Hestia in confusion.

"Umm Hestia," Kirito begins awkwardly, "I know you're upset about Leafa touching you this morning, but this ban doesn't solve that. Also, it may interfere with dungeon travel."

The sound of my hand hitting my head, echoes through the room. How can he be so smart and yet so dense? Nonetheless, a pulse of happiness rushes through me. He's still my brother.

Despite how much he's changed, he's still that same boy who saved me from drowning. The one whom looked down upon me with fear in his eyes. After that I swore, I'd repay the favor. That when he needed saving, I'd be there for him.

"Y-yes!" Hestia stuttered, grabbing unto Kirito's first point. "Your sister is a groping menace! She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself!"

"If I promise not to do it again, will you not create random rules?"

"That's not a very repentant tone missy!" Hestia roared in response.

Hiding my small smile, I enjoyed the familia's shenanigans. I did feel bad for Hestia. My actions this morning were unacceptable, even in my drowsy state.

"My apologies goddess. My behaviour this morning was out of line. I beg for your forgiveness."

Bowing deeply at the waist, I try to convey my heartfelt repentance. If anyone except Kirito had done that to me… Wait, why was he an exception? I'm glad my face is pointing to the floor as it flushed red again.

"Ah, um, stand up please…" Hestia replied uncertainly. "W-we have more important things to talk about!"

"Like what?" Silica asked interested.

Sighing, I'm glad everything seems settled, at least for now. Glancing at Kirito brings another wave of heat to my face. We'd need to talk at some point, but that could wait.

"I'm glad you asked Silica!" Hestia continues, gaining some momentum. "As much as it hurts to say, we don't have a lot of money. Therefore, I'm afraid that Kirito will be unable to accompany you in the dungeon as he will have to go far lower in order to get more money."

"Eh? Why can't we go with him as supporters?" Silica's excellent question halts Hestia's monologue.

"No reason," Kirito picks up for Hestia. "I just thought that the two of you wanted the chance to get stronger as adventurers. If you come with me, you will be unable to fight the monsters and therefore grow extremely slowly."

"It would be fun to be super strong," Silica admits, obviously torn between not getting to be with Kirito and getting stronger.

Pursing my lips, I stay silent through the exchange. I would like to go with Kirito, but after realizing his power yesterday…

"Moving on," Hestia coughed. "I would like to say again, how thankful I am to you for joining my familia. It feels great to get more members and grow our familia!"

Pausing, Hestia looked at each one of us with a big smile. As she looked at me, I could feel the truth in her eyes. Despite her obsession with my brother, she's a good goddess. Its rare to feel such unconditional kindness from someone you barely know.

Smiling back at her, I'm sure of one thing. My brother chose his familia well.

"Which brings me to my final point!" Hestia declared. "It's a little cramped in here. We need to make a decision on what to do with our home."

The declaration sours the mood somewhat, but it's a valid point. We've hit capacity. Potentially exceeded it somewhat. It was only the exhaustion of yesterday that made it possible for the three of us to sleep together in the single bed.

Coughing, Kirito drew attention to himself. "I see two possible options. The first is to try and repair the first floor. This has the problem in that, we don't technically own this church, it's city property."

"So?" Silica asked, growing bored with the long-winded explanation.

"Theoretically," Kirito sighed, "If someone reports us to Ganesha familia, we'll get kicked out of the church."

"Oh," Silica blinks, frowning as the importance of the decision weighs on her.

I'm no different though. The other option most likely to leave the upstairs the same and work on finding a larger home.

A few seconds later Kirito elaborated on my thoughts. Neither option was ideal. Both had pros and cons.

"My thought is that we try and live down here for now. If that becomes untenable, then we'll make a day out of renovating the first floor. I know quite a few people who will probably be willing to help."

"I agree," Hestia nods. "I'd really rather not have to go to Hephaestus for help again…"

"The blacksmith god?" I ask, unaware of the history between them.

"Goddess," Kirito corrects me with a smile.

"I-I see…" As a fan of mythology, I really didn't. Also, what was that Hestia had said about Loki earlier?

"Seems settled then," Silica shrugs, getting up out of bed. "Into the dungeon then?"

"Close," Kirito smiles. "Eat some breakfast and I'll tell you about Miach familia."

* * *

_Argo:_

"Should we help?" My disembodied voice floats faintly through the air. It carries a sick tone as I watch the scene unfold. It's one that's repeated almost every day, in various parts of the dungeon.

A group of adventurers, beset by monsters finds themselves pushed to their limits, and then beyond them. That's when the sacrifices come. It changes for each party. Either the noble warrior or the supporter that tends to be thrown to the wolves first. It's when the monsters catch up again that true panic sets in for the rest of the party.

As the scene plays out before my eyes, a pair on Minotaurs on the seventeenth floor push the party into a dead end.

"No, we shouldn't." Lulune's voice answers back.

With both of us invisible we have a first-class ticket to the slaughter. No one would know if we didn't help; except us. I don't know if I can live with the guilt of not helping. Opening my mouth, I decide to tell Lulune my decision, consequences be damned.

"But we will anyway. I'm not one to leave innocents to monsters. Especially not sadistic ones like Minotaurs."

Happy to have such an understanding teacher, I rush towards the twin creatures. There's no time to make a plan.

"Yah!" Yelling from effort, I turn off my magic just as my claws are about to crash into the back of the beast's knees. Due to its downside, I can't risk trying to kill the monsters in it. I learned that from my previous mistakes adventuring with Kirito.

The claws impact and sink in, perhaps an inch. The thick skin of the beast is more than a match for my claws.

"Shit," swearing loudly, I throw myself backwards just in time. Turning around, its club passes only a few inches from the tip of my nose.

As it takes a step towards me, it limps. Sighing with relief, I'm glad that I hit something important in its knee, even if it isn't the debilitating strike I wanted.

The problem is that the beleaguered party still has one of the beasts closing in on it. Cocking back its club, its eyes shine with a bestial gleam as it bellows at the adventurers. Arm descending, I'm helpless to prevent the sure slaughter.

"So noisy…" Lulune's bored voice rings out from midair.

"Kraa!?" Bellowing in surprise, the minotaurs arm completes its powerful arc and sends blood everywhere. All of it coming from the beast itself. Its hand completely separated; a stump is all that remains of the once powerful appendage.

_Level three._

Smiling nastily at the one in front of me, the creature has entered a state of fear. Turning in circles it tried to find not whom injured its companion, but an escape.

Ignoring its injured leg, the creature rears back its arm and throws its nature weapon at me.

"Huh?" Surprised by the strange technique, I barely get out of the way. Rolling twice I come swiftly to my feet.

Down on all fours, the minotaur is charging to get away.

"Don't let it leave!" Lulune barks an order at me, but I'm already after it.

Putting my level two agility to the test, I tear down the passageway. In front of me, the charging beast makes a cacophony of noise. The loud sounds of rocks breaking, and huffing was sure to draw a lot of attention.

"Tsk," Exclaiming in anger, the beast is beginning to pull away from me. On four legs, its animal gait had a superior max speed, especially across the difficult terrain.

Cursing the creature, I draw a knife from my belt. Cueing up the near impossible throw, I let it go in one clean motion. The bloody splotch of skin that my claws left mark a target.

Whipping forward, the knife tumbles end over end. Praying that it will work, the blade lands true. Sinking into the vulnerable area, the minotaur crashes to the ground.

Slowing down, I warily examine the creature as it tries to rise. Attempting to put weight on its injured leg it collapses back to the ground with a roar of pain.

Rushing forward, I take advantage of its error. Jumping on top of it, I stab both of my claws down on its neck. Driven with level two strength plus gravity, even the thick skin of the minotaur isn't up to the task.

Sinking over three inches in, the beast let's out one final cry as it dies.

Sighing, I push myself into motion. Drawing my supporter knife, I begin the laborious process of extracting its stone. After sawing open a hole, I quickly grab the large core and begin retracing my steps.

"I know who you all are, so you will stay silent about this, yes?"

"O-of course!"

"Good. Now go back to the surface."

"Yes!"

Returning just in time for the end of the conversation, the group of adventurers we saved begin running for the stairs back to the sixteenth floor.

"You killed it? Good. Let's keep going."

"Yes." Sharing a brief smile with Lulune, it felt good to be able to help them. She would never admit to it, but Lulune enjoyed it as well.

"Onwards to Rivera."

"Yep!" Excited, we take the rest of the seventeenth quickly. My first visit to the eighteenth and the resort that lies there.

* * *

_The Blue Pharmacy:_

"Oh, you picked up more girls, Kirito? When will you learn?"

Nazha's teasing voice makes the black-haired boy wince. "Its not like that Nazha…"

"What is she talking about brother?"

"Do you have a girlfriend Kirito?"

"It's nothing!" Kirito replied instantly, shutting down his familia members questions.

"Oh, Kirito." Emerging from the back, Rain blinked slowly at the boy. "We didn't see you at the recruitment."

"Yeah, we kind of got sidetracked…"

Following his eyes, Rain finally noticed Leafa and Silica. "Are they your new familia members?"

"Yes," Kirito nodded. "We came for potions, also, I was wondering if you and Philia wanted to party up again."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Rain answered hesitantly.

"It's ideal," Nazha grumbled. "We need Philia and you to make more money."

Wincing, Rain didn't rebuke Nazha's words. "Philia's out back training the new recruits, I'll bring them in for you."

With that Rain turned heel and left for the back garden.

"New recruits?" Kirito asks Nazha.

Nodding, a complicated expression came over her face. "Yeah, they're uh, interesting. A boy and a girl. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Surprised, and a bit apprehensive of Nazha's description, Kirito began picking out the potions he needed while Leafa and Silica stared at the shelves wide-eyed.

"Kirito!" Darting in ahead of the group, Philia runs up to him with a big smile on your face. The happy visage of his friend is enough to bring an answering one from Kirito.

"It feels like its been forever, how are you?"

"We wanted to tell you at the recruitment…" Philia begins.

"We leveled up!" Rain finishes, coming in through the back door behind her.

"That's fantastic," Kirito replies with genuine congratulations. The warm words coming easily from his mouth.

"Anyhoo, we should do introductions," Rain continues. "This is Yuna and Nautilus. Yuna and Nautilus, Kirito."

"Nice to meet you," Kirito introduces himself with a small bow. "This is Silica, and Leafa." Kirito introduces them one at a time.

"Good to meet you…"

"You too…"

The greeting had the traditional awkwardness of most first meetings. If they had managed to get into _Miach familia_ then Kirito assumed that they were good people. The boy, Nautilus, seemed to be a werewolf type animal person. Not a very popular choice. Their natural speed and senses were typically inferior to other choices, like cat people. It was the girl, Yuna, that drew Kirito's eye. She was a pure elf, _like Asuna._

Moving past that knot in stomach that still hadn't faded from her absence, it was Yuna's pure white hair that truly made her unique. Kirito assumed it had to have been dyed that way. The vibrant colour was too perfect to exist in their old world.

"So, you have something to talk to us about?" Philia asked. There was no reason to be quiet or go somewhere else to discuss their plans. Despite the increased traffic the store had been better, they were the only people there right now.

"Yes," Kirito replied, glad to be getting to the main subject for the day. "I want to resume activities as a three-person cell conquering the middle floors. If they so desire our new members can work together in the top floors."

"Alone?" Philia frowned. "That's a little cruel, no?" Philia distinctively remembered the struggle and multiple close calls while struggling to establish themselves as adventurers.

Shrugging, Kirito wasn't nearly as concerned. "Leafa has enough raw talent to keep them safe on the top three floors."

"I'm strong too!" Nautilus declared, stepping forward to make himself known. "You know that Philia!"

"Are you strong enough to protect Yuna?" Philia asked back. If Kirito hadn't been looking, he'd have missed the faint sparkle of joy in her eyes. Rain also covered her mouth at the back to prevent a giggle. Kirito wondered if he was missing information about the relationship between the two of them.

"I… I will be…" The boy answered in a weak voice. Clearly there was some resolve in him but weathered by a lack of confidence.

"So?" Kirito asks Philia and Rain, pushing for a final decision.

"We'll go with you today," Rain confirms after exchanging a look with Philia. "What are you two going to do then?"

"You can stay here and learn how to make potions!" Nazha proffers as an option.

"I'd like to go the dungeon," Yuna declares. "It will be fun to try out my magic."

Raising an eyebrow at the more advanced adventurers, none of them met Kirito's eye. Deciding he'd do them a favor; Kirito didn't press for details.

"So, it's the four of us then?" Leafa asks, a note of excitement and fear in her voice.

"So, it seems," Kirito answers with a smile, trying to assure her.

"Then let's get to it," she agrees with a strong nod.

Nodding back, Kirito keeps the swell of pride to himself. He'd always known how strong his little sister was. Her determination knew no bounds. But for her to agree to lead three others into the dungeon with death on the line required a confidence Kirito had taken a long time to build.

* * *

_Hestia familia home:_

"Is something wrong Goddess?"

Kirito's words barely registered for Hestia as she continued to pace. It was a habit that she had started to pick up more and more nowadays. It had been a few days since Hestia had even opened a book. The thought would have been blasphemous to the goddess a while ago. Now though, her head was filled with things she could do to protect and aid her children.

Hestia would never tell Kirito, but recently she'd even been trying to figure out accounting. As the member with the most free time, Hestia was the logical person to do it. To balance savings versus spending's and figure out the best way forward.

None of this was on Hestia's mind today though. It was Denatus day. That meant a title. All the gods came together and distributed divine titles upon every child that had levelled up. These titles could define a child's future. It should be a happy day, a day when the benevolent gods judge the child's accomplishments and give them a suitable second name. However…

"Oh, right, the denatus," Kirito remembered, not that he'd ever forgotten. As the days crept by, the thought of a divine title had made his eyes sparkle.

That was why Hestia felt so sick to her stomach right now. The gods loved entertainment. As a result, they gave out these grandiose titles that made the child's god weep in agony, however, the child themselves typically like them.

"Well, we're off to the dungeon again Goddess. Later!"

Hoping today wouldn't be a disaster, Hestia waved goodbye to her three children. They were all making quick strides in their growth. Leafa's in particular was impressive. She was on pace for a four-week level up at the pace she was going. It was unlikely to stay there, but it was a fantastic start to her career as an adventurer.

Silica, on the other hand, was growing far slower. Leafa says that it's her fault. She always panics when it looks like Silica's in a bit of trouble and jumps in. Earnest Silica, however, only bows her head and apologizes for not being stronger.

Despite still feeling a bit uneasy about the two of them, Hestia's happy with how they've fit into the familia. She was worried expanding it would feel weird, but they'd managed to fit in seamlessly. Now it was actually the rare moments when Kirito and her were alone at home that it felt strange.

Staring forlornly at the entrance, Hestia lets out a big sigh and falls onto the bed, limbs splayed in all directions. Rather than her usual attire, the children had surprised her with a pale blue dress yesterday. They had clearly had it custom ordered as it fit her unusual dimensions perfectly. While it was more intended for the banquet tonight, Hestia had figured it would be a good idea to appear as presentable as possible for the Denatus as well.

Eyes glazing over, Hestia's head was filled with horrible images of awful names that the gods could bestow upon her favorite child. Before she knew it, the 10 am bell tolled on the magic stone wall clock. Groaning, Hestia forced herself into a sitting position.

Walking to Babel would only take approximately twenty minutes. However, Hestia had a pit stop to make on the way there. Getting off the bed, she began psyching herself up for her visit with Hephaestus.

* * *

_Third floor of the Dungeon:_

"Watch out for the Kobold!"

Groaning, Nautilus grit in teeth in anger. Every day was a fresh hell of getting ordered around by an overprotective middle schooler. What was worse, is that Yuna had begun looking up this girl and asking for advice from her. That was what truly grated on Nautilus' nerves the most.

He was supposed to be Yuna's hero, the one whom had spent the first two months practicing with the broken sword he'd found. With the second summoning coming, he had told Yuna that he'd personally save her from this nightmare by joining a familia and clearing the dungeon.

The first problem with this plan was when she'd declared that she'd join as well and adventure alongside him. That was never supposed to happen. Yuna was the damsel in distress Nautilus was trying to woo by saving her.

The next problem, and the biggest hit to ego was with the black-haired swordswoman. The Leafa girl wielded her blade with a familiarity that surpassed his. It got even worse when she tried to correct his form or recommend things. If he wanted to win back Yuna's adoration, he'd have to surpass her first.

This was proving far more challenging than he'd thought it would be. With an athletic background, Nautlus assumed that once he'd pick up the art of being an adventurer quickly and easily become better than this girl, establishing himself as leader of the group of four. Once he caught up to the senior adventurers, Rain and Philia, he'd show himself better than them as well and begin to lead the entire familia.

With only brief conversations with Nazha, Nautilus had already discounted her from his mind. In this plan, everything was going wrong at step one. Lifting the heavy shield, Nautilus successfully turns away the claws of the kobold. Doing so, however, pushes him back and makes it so he is unable to respond.

Lunging back towards the creature, Nautilus executes an awkward stab with his longsword. He'd been warned to start with a shorter blade. All of his practice had been done with a blade of this length. That flimsy thing had been half the weight, however. Also, Nautilus knew that Leafa's brother used a longsword in one-hand. It further incensed him to think that he was probably even stronger than Leafa.

As his muscles gave out, the tip of the blade faltered right and left a gash in the kobold not even an inch deep.

"Careful Naut!" Yuna's cheerful voice chastised him for his careless actions. Before the Kobold can attack his unprotected body, an arrow shaft emerges from its chest, sending it to the ground.

As one final whimper leaks from its mouth, it shatters into ash, the stone in its chest shattered. Watching this spectacle, Nautilus calmly stands up, the roiling sea of emotions inside at complete ends with his calm face.

Calmly, Yuna replaces the strung longbow on her back. "Wow! Nazha's lessons are really coming in handy!"

"Yeah! You were great Yuna!" Silica replied energetically. The young girl was the balm that kept the group together. Her exuberant cheerfulness and willingness to play supporter for them eased the burden on the other three.

"Indeed," Leafa added on with a small smile. "Combining that with your magic will make you a force to be reckoned with."

"Y-you're too kind," Yuna blushed. In an effort to raise the stat and obviously gain practice, Yuna had used her magic a couple times throughout their past week adventuring together.

"How does that work anyway?" Silica asked curiously. The question was far beyond acceptable for members of different familias. Nonetheless, Silica felt comfortable with these two older people from _Miach familia._ Originally, Silica had been shy in front of them. Now, she kind of thought of them as her fill-in parents, particularly Yuna. The kind elven girl always made sure that Silica ate enough, and that she properly stretched before heading home for the day. It was these small gestures that enraptured the small girl with Yuna.

"Well…" Yuna began.

A sharp glare from Nautilus cut her off from answering. "That's not your concern young lady. Focus on your knife work first."

"Fine," Silica pouts. Even as she gets rejected, Silica doesn't really mind. She's used to hearing no from older people.

"Oh, don't be so mean," Yuna laughs. "I can clarify a bit."

"I'm interested too, to be honest," Leafa admits.

"You see, I was always a bit of musician back in our world…"

"Yuna…" Nautilus warns again.

"Don't be so stingy!" Yuna laughs, unconcerned. "My magic allows me to sing a variety of songs. The song I choose has different effects."

"That's only one spell?" Leafa asked in plain astonishment. Her surprise came from the maximum number of spells one could learn. That number capped out at three. Some had less, but that was the established maximum.

"It is indeed," Yuna laughed lightly. "That's nothing though. I've heard that there's an adventurer known as Thousand Elf due to her ability to use a thousand spells."

"Sounds like a rumour…" Leafa replies, shooting down the tale.

"Wow!" Silica mouthed; eyes filled with wonder. "What familia is she in?"

"I don't know," Yuna shrugs, I'll ask Miach tonight."

"Wait, your god told you this?" Leafa asked confused.

"Yupp!" Yuna confirmed. "Miach told me about her when I asked if a spell like this had ever existed before."

Blinking, Leafa had to revaluate her previous assumptions. All of the posts about this game had claimed that magic was garbage. From her own experience, Leafa know knew that was an obvious overstatement. Based on Yuna's, and this mysterious girl, was magic actually insanely strong?

Leafa decided she'd consult Kirito about it later. As they walked along the hallway, looking for more opponents, that thought rang through her head. Talking to Kirito. She hadn't had a one-on-one conversation with her brother since coming here. From their first conversation to this morning, there was always someone else present.

This had been both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, Leafa wanted some way to get closer to him. To not just be captain and follower, but brother and sister, or even more. The final thought brings the heat back to Leafa's cheeks.

It was just so frustrating!

She couldn't begin to close the distance because there was never a chance. Gritting her teeth, Leafa began imagining scenarios in her head and left the fighting to her partymates.

* * *

_Hephaestus' Store:_

"Really?" Hestia asked curiously, holding open the door for the red-haired goddess.

"Yes," Hephaestus sighs, nodding in thanks to Hestia. Exiting the store, they head together for Babel where the Denatus will be held on foot. As the meeting took more time then either anticipated, they finished their conversation on the road. "He almost died in the dungeon the other day."

"Eh?" Hestia shrieked in surprise. "Why is he taking so many risks."

Shaking her head, Hephaestus stared off in the distance, her concern plain on her face. "He's desperate to hit level two," Hephaestus explained. "Once he gets Forge, his life will get easier, even with his last name."

"That's a shame…" Hestia murmured softly. "Why didn't you recommend him for Kirito instead of the other one?"

"Kirito?" Hephaestus murmured in confusion, "Oh, right, your child. No reason really, just a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Yes," Hephaestus nodded. Turning her face towards Hestia she gave her a rare smile. "That the one's from the other world will work better together."

Mollified, Hestia accepted her friend's words. Thinking over there previous topics, Hestia had a lot to talk to her children about. The first of their topics had been about their house situation. Hephaestus had confirmed all of their misgivings. However, she had offered another solution. Many of the current familias had gigantic mansions spanning large areas. Many of these were built after buying and swallowing the surrounding buildings. Hephaestus proposed something similar. The price of buying the land wasn't enormous and would be a logical first step to familia growth.

The second topic had been far vaguer. Hestia had beseeched Hephaestus to tell her what the Goddess did in her familia. This was harder to answer as it changes for every deity. A large percentage of Hephaestus' day was approving transactions to and from the familia's coffers. Metals needed to be purchased, so did tools, as well as large amounts of food, and other day to day items.

Likewise, a large percentage of any sale on a Ήφαιστος marked item went into the familia account which also needed approval. According to Hephaestus, this was both annoying and wonderful. She wished she could use a forge more but was proud of how much work her familia did with every sheet she signed.

Hestia still wasn't sure how to process all of this information. Now she knew what her friend did to keep her familia running smoothly, but what was needed from her? What was her role in the familia?

"Oi, Phae-Phae!" The sound of the words instinctively grated on Hestia's ears. Turning around with a scowl, she knew the culprit before seeing her.

"Hello Loki," Hephaestus answered calmly.

"Oh, you're with the shrimp."

"Got a problem with that?" Hestia snarled back.

"Hmpf, only thing I got a problem with is how pathetic you are!"

"I always forget what good friends you two are," Hephaestus chimes in with a large smile.

"We are not!" Both of them retort without breaking contact. The pair were primed like live wires, ready to explode into another argument at a moment's notice.

"Hey it's itty-bitty!"

"The loli goddess?"

"When did she get an adventurer to level two?"

As they entered the area around Babel, the other deities swarming towards Babel had caught notice of the trio. As a newcomer, it was Hestia's misfortune to be subjected to their ministrations. A trial by fire.

After hearing their comments, Loki's face lit up into an evil grin. "Good luck on getting a good name for you child, Shortstuff!"

Giving Hestia a farewell wave with the back of her hand, Loki continued on in Babel.

"Don't worry about it…" Hephaestus tried to console her.

It didn't help however as fear was reflected in Hestia's eyes. They both knew it was one in a million that that would actually happen. The only ones whom could get reliably good names were Loki and Freya. Few others had a large enough following to convince the masses of the desired title.

"Hestia."

"Oh, Miach!" Hestia answered, happy to see a friendly face in a similar position to her.

"Am I the last one then?"

"Take!"

"You've built yourself quite a friend group," Hephaesuts comments.

Nodding strongly, the presence of the two gods helps settle her nerves. "Us bottom feeders got to stay together, you know?"

"Shall I leave then?" Hephaesuts asks lightly.

"Of course not!" Hestia declared. Pulling the goddess with flaming hair by the hand, Hestia leads the four of them into the Denatus meeting.

Inside Babel, in the fortieth floor, resided a circular room with tiered benches. Here the Gods and Goddess could gather to discuss serious matters that plagued the world. At least, that was its intention. The deities still gather there… But the solving of serious matters was another matter entirely. They shared important information, but little more than that.

The Denatus had devolved into a bimonthly meeting where bored deities assembled to laugh and joke. The children believed the bestowing of a title to be a momentous occasion. A solemn ceremony where the gods agonize over making the perfect name for each child.

"Settle down! You hear!" As the current presider, Loki yelled at the gods for silence.

"Of course!" A serious of voices rang out in reply. There were few deities whom could silence the room quite as effectively as Loki.

"Now then, I only got one thing to say before the naming ceremony. Irregularities in the dungeon have diminished after the slaying of the Goliath. When Amphisbaena fell, they shrunk even more."

"THANK YOU!" The gods cheered in reply.

"Grr, cocky woman," Hestia growled to herself. The smirk on Loki's face was directed right at her.

"Now, does anyone else have something to bring up?"

"Yeah," A god demanded standing up. "Why did the Jack Bird spawn this year? Will it still spawn next year for the festival?"

The question lit the room up in unhelpful discussion.

"Oh, I hope it does!"

"Ouranos is hiding something!"

"Maybe the dungeon forgot what year it is!"

Hestia and her other first-time compatriots stared around the room in horror. The constant, laid-back bickering accomplished nothing. With not all the voices being heard, and overlapping, it was impossible to track the different threads.

"Shut it!" Loki roared, bringing an end to the ruckus. "Send a memo to Ouranos, got it. Anything else?" Leaving barely a moment for anyone to say something, Loki moved on. "Good, then time for the naming ceremony!"

Licking their lips, the Deities began searching the room with a hungry gaze, waiting for a vulnerable deity to prey on.

"Let's see… Who's first!"

With that the slaughter began. Sitting nervously in her chair, Hestia fidgeted silently, waiting for a name she knew to get drawn. Waiting for Kirito. She wished she had an idea. Knew what kind of nickname would suit him best.

"Poor Philia…"

It wasn't until Miach spoke that Hestia realized the first of his two girls was up to receive their title.

"Aww, what a cute Prum!"

"What sort of things have you taught her Miach?"

As the comments grew more and more vulgar and demeaning in nature, the usually implacable god started to get heated. His neck was scarlet from the effort of keeping his rage contained.

As Hestia looked at Hephaestus with pleading eyes, she simply shook her head in nature. "This is their way," she whispered. "A right of passage."

"But doesn't he have Nazha already?" Hestia replied in confusion.

"More of a welcome back," Hephaestus shrugged. "Look how he isn't reacting; he was prepared for this."

Trying to stay calm, Hestia attempted to follow the other deities' examples.

"Favoured weapon, dagger. I thought you were packing more heat than that Miach!"

"Enough!" Hestia roared, unable to stand anymore of the rude comments. "You should all be ashamed about saying such nasty things about a sweet girl!"

"That's it! Sweety Swordsman!"

"Boo!"

"The Prum's Pride! She'll kill you with a knife or a kiss!"

"Wha… What just happened…" Standing in a daze, Hestia was completely forgotten as titles were thrown back and forth all around her.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Hephaestus struggled not to laugh.

"I appreciate the effort," Miach said sadly, "but I'm afraid you've merely diverted their wrath unto your own child."

The words were like a bucket of cold water on her head. Yet, try as she may, Hestia didn't regret her actions. Looking around the chamber, she knew exactly which deities she didn't want to turn into. Her days of lounging around Hephaestus' home reading a book now felt like days wasted.

"Then it's agreed?"

"Party Saver: The Knife Healer!"

"…I'm so sorry Miach."

The blue-haired deity could do little more than slump forward in defeat. The only upside to this was how fast the adventurers from the other world could level up. Not for next Denatus, but the one after it should be possible to secure her a better title. Praying for Philia to hang on until then, Miach braced himself for Rain's title.

"She doesn't even have healing magic…" Wondering how the gods could screw up so poorly, they waited for the next victim.

"Kirito…" At last it was time. Sitting there, back straight, Hestia stared down at the paper outlining her child. If there was anything that was going to catch the gods' attention it was…

"Six weeks?"

"I mean most of the other word adventurers are fast, but wasn't he the fastest?"

"Oh, yeah! I saw that posting at the guild!"

"How about something like… Speedrunner?"

With that the floor became a mess of suggestions. As conversation flowed, Hestia relaxed somewhat. There was a lot less malice than in previous appellations. Kirito's was somewhere in the middle of Philia's and Loki's level fours. A lot of the deities were interested enough in his growth that they didn't consider ridiculous names.

However, there were still enough of them that just wanted to see Hestia squirm. For that reason, there were still some painful names that Hestia tried to ignore as they were proffered up.

"The Black Fighter of utmost Darkness: Blackie!"

"Yes!" Some of the gods cheered!

Face twisting into a mask of horror, Hestia couldn't believe that… that thing, is what the deities grabbed onto. It was preposterous. The thought of telling Kirito about his title, and having his eyes light up in excitement was terrifying.

"I think it should be something more… gentler. Don't you?" Speaking for the very first time. All eyes went to the goddess of beauty, Freya.

"My deepest apologies!" Wailed the god whom had proffered the name.

"It's of no concern to me," Freya dismissed with a shrug. Standing up she left the room. It wasn't until the door closed behind her that the spell which enslaved the occupants dispersed.

"That vixen…" Hestia mumbled under her breath. She didn't like Freya at the best of times. While she'd saved Kirito from that horrendous title, the interference itself was strange.

"That was odd for Freya…" Hephaestus whispered conspiratorially.

"Agreed," Miach added with a frown. "She has no interest in people outside her familia."

"Besides those she recruits," TakeMikazuchi finishes.

Swallowing nervously, Hestia turned her attention to where a name was being settled upon.

"Is it in agreement then?"

"Yes!"

"Then the adventurer Kirito's title is Black Knight!"

"Huh?" Hestia sputtered in confusion.

"I think it's a reference…" Miach groaned.

"Ah…" Once she heard that, Hestia connected the dots. Apparently, the tale of him rescuing girls in the dungeon had spread. A so-called 'White Knight'. Add in his black attire and it was easy to see where the title had come from.

They'd certainly followed Freya's instructions, it was gentler. Unsure how she felt about it, Hestia waited through the rest of the Denatus in silence.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Damn right you are Mister!" Lisbeth growled. All the while her hammer slammed repeatedly against the metal she was shaping. "If I wasn't in the middle of making something, it would be your head on this anvil!"

"Ahh, sorry about that…" Replying awkwardly, I scratch my head in dismay. The sad truth was that the appearance of my sister had completely driven thoughts of the blacksmith from my mind. Even as I used her weapon daily in the dungeon, I never thought about it.

"I mean sure, we didn't make plans for after our first day, but still!" Lisbeth began ranting as she put the finishing touches on her most recent creations. "The next day had been the recruitment, so that's fine. Day after, deal with familia issues, whatever. You know, maybe that even takes another day to get sorted. But to not contact me for what, four more days after that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You know what the most frustrating part was!?" Liz demanded.

"Uh, no?"

"Is that I really couldn't blame you since I have no way of holding you accountable!"

"Huh?"

Growling, Lisbeth stared daggers at me. "I probably shouldn't say anything… but our contract didn't actually include a quota or timeframe."

"I see…" It hurt to think Lisbeth probably assumed I'd ditched her. Signed a contract with no stipulations and left. Then again, I haven't visited Eina this week either. Disgusted by my lack of time management, I turn to Lisbeth. "Lisbeth, I truly am sorry about my actions this week. I'll take any recuperations you deem to be necessary."

"Eh?" Squealing in surprise, Lisbeth backed off waving her hands in front of her. "What's with the serious talk? And enough of this Lisbeth talk, just call me Liz."

"Ah, right…" Flushing, I'm not sure where the previous speech came from. It just seemed right in the moment. Focusing on Lisbeth, there was a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. She may try to deny it, but she enjoyed the over-the-top apology.

"What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Sunday's my day off," I answer instinctively.

"Not anymore!" Liz declares in a singsong voice. "You're now going to the dungeon with me! I'll meet you here at nine in the morning."

"But…" No doubt Hestia already had plans. Also, I wanted to talk to Sugu, that is Leafa tomorrow. Show her and Silica more of the city…

"You wouldn't turn me down again, would you?"

"Urgh…" As Liz stared up at me with wide, pleading eyes, my defences crumbled. "Fine!"

"Hehe," Giggling, Liz gave me a wink and slightly stuck her tongue out.

While I still felt a little used, the cute gesture from the usually brusque blacksmith was extremely cute. Keeping a stoic expression, I supress the arrythmia that's struck my heart. Nodding, I don't trust myself to manage coherent words anymore.

"See you tomorrow!"

Raising a hand in parting, I keep my head forward as I exit the shop.

* * *

_Banquet of the Gods:_

"You know it wasn't personal, right Miach?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a pretty great name!"

Staying quiet, Miach silently absorbed the superficial words of his fellow deities.

"These no-life's still apologizing to you?" Hestia asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes," Miach confirmed with a conflicted expression. He wasn't sure which was worse. Enduring their meaningless words or having to witness Hestia's terrible manners.

The Banquet was typically a very formal event. Witnessing someone literally stuff their face with food was extraordinarily traumatizing.

"Seriously Hestia?" Hephaestus asked exasperatedly. As the goddess of the forge entered the conversation, the surrounding gods took a moment to soak in the sight. She'd replaced her usual practical attire with a flowing red dress. Its tight bodice highlighted her breasts which were on a size with Hestia's.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia shouted, crumbs of food shouting out of her mouth.

Nonetheless, Hestia's exuberant mannerisms bring a smile to the forge goddess' face.

"Yo, Phae-Phae, still hanging out with this loser?"

"Loki," Hephaestus greeted politely. "I find her agreeable nowadays."

"Eh?" Loki squealed. "You're cheating on me with Itty-Bitty?"

"You're just mad because yours are itty-bitty," Hestia muttered under her breath.

Catching a piece of the words, Loki turns towards her. "What you say about me!?"

"Hah," Hestia laughs, "Only that you're wearing a suit today to hide the cliff of despair that is your chest!"

"Well at least I have other talents besides having the most disproportioned body ever!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have to hit on women because no man would ever want me!"

"C-calm down you two!" Take plead.

"My, my, this party got lively before I got here."

"Freya!?"

With her arrival, the fight became a thing of the past. The spectating deities turned their attentions to this infinitely more important development. The silver dress she wore was in a word, divine. On of the few pieces of clothing that are capable of matching the goddess' beauty. Every step she took the partly transparent material shimmered. The enchanting gossamer fabric served to highlight Freya's perfect feminine curves. No one, not even the gods or goddesses could help but be enthralled with her.

"If it isn't the host Loki, thank you for putting this on."

"You are welcome," Loki accepted with a gracious nod of her head. "At least you have some manners unlike other people."

"Ah, and Hestia is here too…"

At Freya's words, Hestia remembered her interference at the Denatus. "I suppose I should thank you Freya…"

"Whatever for Hestia?" Freya asked with her typical innocent smile.

Narrowing her eyes, Hestia felt her anger rise. "See, this is why I don't like you."

"Did I do something?"

"Yes!" Hestia raged. "You helped my child and I want to know why."

"Perhaps I was just being nice." Freya laughed lightly. "I'd like to talk further but I'm afraid I made Hestia upset." With a dainty wave of her hand, Freya bid the group farewell and delved deeper into the banquet hall.

The giant structure was open to the elements. With archways and windows along the wall, the oppressive heat of most parties didn't set in. The banquet hall was owned by the guild and as such possessed the luxurious flair that one would expect. The marble dancefloor looked exquisite and possessed a full orchestral setup from which a band could play.

"It's quite a difference, isn't it?" Miach asked Hestia quietly.

"Yeah…" Hestia smiled. "I can't wait to take Kirito to something like this."

"You really care for your child, don't you?"

"Of course!" Hestia replied immediately. "He's my first child. The one who took the risk on me. I couldn't not care for him."

Miach accepted Hestia's words silently. After a pause, he continued. "I too owe him a lot. He took Rain and Philia under his wing and have turned them into respectable adventurers. Even before that he saved our familia with that quest."

"Hehe," Hestia chuckled quietly. "That's just who he is. A helper!"

Sharing a tender moment, the deities were unaware of the conversation being held on the other side.

"Did you really need such an elaborate plan for us to meet, Loki?"

Nestled in one of the alcoves, off the banquet hall stood three figures. Two of them, Loki and Freya never took their eyes off each other. The other was a god with orange hair. His traveling attire fit in poorly with the banquet garb of the other occupants. His eyes tracked nervously back and forth between the two contestants of the staring contest.

"Tell her what you found Hermes," Loki instructed.

Flinching, Hermes obeys the order. "There are rumours that Thanatos and Ikelos believe themselves powerful enough to seize control of Orario."

"Are they?" Freya asked calmly, not batting an eye.

"It's hard to say…" Hermes said slowly. A dangerous statement to say in front of the self declared rulers of Orario. Their rule had started barely more than year ago when Zeus and Hera had departed on the back of their pyrrhic victory.

"They will stop at nothing to sow chaos in the city," Loki insisted. "Even if they aren't strong enough to stop us, we need to unite to fight them."

"Oh? And what will you give me for my help?" Freya asked with her typical light smile.

"About that…" Hermes interrupts shyly. Taking a step back from the force of Loki's glare, Hermes persists. "Ouranos does know about this. It is likely a mission will be issued if things descend into chaos."

"The guild's dog you are…" Loki insults him. Regardless, it is only beneficial for her. The Great Reckoning had done a lot to level the discrepancies that had previously existed between familias. A great many of them had level three leaders. Only now were level fours starting to reappear.

Freya seemed to comprehend all of this in a second as she shrugs. "I promise nothing. But my children will do everything to protect my rule. If that happens to align with your aims…"

Grimacing, Loki gives one strong nod. "Fine. Enjoy the party."

Breaking up, the three deities part ways. Unbeknownst to the other partygoers, the fate of Orario changed yet again as deals were done in the shadows.


	16. Chapter 14

Author's note:

Hello again!

Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. It is however, almost entirely talking.

Next chapter will start to change that as some story lines will hopefully begin to get resolved/evolve soon. I believe it is also my shortest in story chapter as it only covers one day.

Well, I'll leave my bit there and allow the story to commence.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 14 – Daily Life

_Kirito:_

"Black knight…" The title is… fine, I suppose. Staring at my goddess I try and discern how she feels about it. However, she seems to be holding back her own feelings until I express mine.

"Hehe," Leafa laughs. "Maybe the gods think you're invincible!"

"Invincible?" Silica asks.

"That's right!" Leafa explains laughing. "The black knight can lose limbs and not even notice!"

"What on earth are you… Oh." Suddenly I remember that old movie my sister enjoys. Grimacing I can't believe I'm getting compared to that goofy scene.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hestia begins, "But I think it's more of a 'White Knight' thing."

"Oh, like how Kirito saved us the day we joined the familia!" Silica commented. "I like the name! He saves people, but he dresses in black!"

"And he's invincible!" Leafa adds on, unwilling to give up the comparison to her movie.

"It seems like everyone likes it…" I accept with a shrug. "Can't really complain then."

"Not really," Hestia admits. "You're stuck with the title until you level up and another Denatus is held."

"Alright…" Trying to stay upbeat about the name, I contain my true feelings. It seems very childish, or maybe fake is the word. It portrays me as someone who runs around trying to save anyone. I don't do that, do I?

Suddenly, the exhaustion of the day catches up with me. I needed to sleep on this. And get up early to go into the dungeon. Deciding that was something I'd inform my familia of tomorrow, I head to the washroom to get ready.

"Oh, Kirito," Hestia interrupts me. "I have some ideas I want to talk to everyone about. I think tomorrow would be a good day to get as much done as possible."

Or today is fine.

Wincing, I turn around to tell Hestia of my prior engagement. "I have to go to the dungeon with my blacksmith tomorrow."

"You mean the contract you signed with Hephaestus' child?" Hestia asked, confusion plain on her face.

Belatedly I realize I never told her of my contract with Liz.

"Why do you have to go to the dungeon with them?"

"Well you see…" I begin awkwardly. "Our contract states that I'll help her get the forge ability in exchange for free equipment."

"…Her?"

Hestia's voice takes on a dangerous quality as I take a step back. "Uh, yes, Lisbeth the blacksmith."

"Why is it always girls!" Grasping her hair Hestia throws herself into the bed. "Is it too much to ask for even one male friend? But no, literally every single person you find is female? The gods hate me…"

Deciding not to point out the issue with her final sentence, I stay silent.

"I thought…"

Wincing, Leafa's words are painful. While we hadn't explicitly promised each other anything, it had been implied all week. That we'd talk tomorrow. For as long as we needed, just the two of us.

"Just uh, rest up you two. You've had a hard week and need a break."

"Wasn't yours hard too?"

Silica's innocent question lands true. I can feel the exhaustion that's seeded deep within my bones. I can fight at full power, but not for long. I need rest to restore my stamina. I should be able to take it easy tomorrow. After all, we're staying on the upper floors.

"I guess I can't really stop you…" Hestia grumbled. "Just try and manage this better in the future, you need your rest."

"Yes goddess." Bowing deeply, I apologize silently to the three of them. Before they can wrap me into anymore talk, I march into the washroom and leave any further discussion for tomorrow.

* * *

"You're off then?" Leafa asks quietly as I silently strap my gear on. Despite my best efforts to do it quietly, the small chamber amplified any and all noises.

I nod once in answer and continue with the process. My body moves lethargically in protest. All it wants to do is lay back down and recover from the trials of the middle floors.

"Remember, you make more mistakes when your tired," Leafa informs me. The disappointment is evident in every word and action.

"Yes," I agree with a sigh, "but today I'm not doing much. Catch you later."

Waving goodbye, I head out before she can keep me there with more questions. The consequences of letting Liz wait this morning would be… catastrophic.

"Ah ha! There you are."

"Liz," I greet her, waving a hand. "You look ready to go."

"Of course!" She declares angrily. At least I think it's supposed to be angry. As her mouth keeps twitching up into the shadow of a smile, it sounds more excited than anything. "This is my first time into the dungeon in a week!"

"You could have gone without me…" I retort, feeling a little guilty nonetheless.

"Nah," Liz dismisses. Rather than pressing in on my absence, she seems focused on today. "I used the time to refine my forging. I still have a bit of trouble with temperature management, but I'm getting there."

"Nice," I congratulate her. "Maybe next weekend we can talk about new armour."

Shrugging, Liz doesn't seem particularly bothered by the request. "We can do that today after the dungeon if you want. It will give me time to work on them."

"I really need to talk to my familia members today," I inform her.

Tilting her head, Liz seems confused. "Talk? Did you not have all week to talk to them?"

"Well…" Liz certainly isn't wrong. It sounds embarrassingly simple when she puts it like that. However, no matter how I think of my situation, simple doesn't come to mind.

"Ohhh," Liz begins to chuckle evilly. "It's a girl, is it?"

"It's my sister," I admit.

"EH!?" Retreating a step, Liz looks at me in horror. "Y-you and your Sister!? T-that's…"

"It's not like that!" I plead desperately. "We're not umm, together… We just… don't really get along very well."

"Oh, sorry." Liz replies abashed. "You really need to watch how you say that though…"

"Sorry," I sigh heavily. The exhaustion of the week comes out yet again. After pushing hard, Philia, Rain, and I had finally cleared the thirteenth floor. Tomorrow we were supposed to go to the fourteenth. That monumental task was still looming over my head. While Rain and Philia were both capable adventurers in their own right; having proved it when they fell to the fourteenth. Even still, I felt responsible for their safekeeping when we ventured into the dungeon.

"Wow," Liz murmurs. "Umm, if you're really tired, you can, uh, go home…"

Laughing lightly, I shake my head. "No, strangely enough I really enjoy our time together. Thank you for offering though."

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Liz's face go bright red. Was it something I said?

"Well, if you say so, then I expect you to work!" Picking up her pace, Lisbeth leads us to the dungeon at almost a jog.

* * *

_Folkvangr:_

"I-I can't! Argh!" Yelling in pain, the man thrashed on the ground. His right leg was a mess. A shard of bone stuck out from where the appendage took an unnatural sharp angle. As he screamed pitifully, a group of adventurers looked on emotionlessly.

This was a common occurrence in the elaborately spired mansion. It's grandiose appearance and towering heights hid the dark truth that lay within. A giant courtyard large enough for hundreds of adventurers to train.

Freya familia was notorious for their lack of sorties into the dungeon. This was why Loki familia had the reputation in the city as the strongest familia. They spent the most time in the spotlight, going on raids, killing monster rexs.

"Oh my, is a child hurt?" Walking into the courtyard, all training stopped as their goddess, Freya, entered.

"It's of no concern goddess!" In an effort to hide their fellow member's weakness, others moved to block the writhing member from sight.

"That won't do now," Freya chided them. As she walked towards the group, they respectively bowed their heads and revealed the fallen member.

Staring down at the man and his injury, Freya possessed the same cold smile she always did. Even the sight of bone and blood elicited no discernable reaction.

"Please goddess, heal me!" The man begged. Large ugly tears fell down his face as he plead with her.

This finally elicited a reaction from the goddess, a disappointed frown. "Hmm, I really like men whom can help themselves, you know?"

"Huh?"

Reaching down, Freya stroked the man's cheek. "Can you set your leg for me?"

As the force of the goddess of beauty consumed him, the man's eyes went blank and his mouth opened into a dazed state. A thin line of drool leaking out of the corner.

After a couple of seconds, his expression resolved into one of determination. "As you desire goddess."

Sitting up, the tears from before were a distant memory. The countenance was that of an entirely different person. The man had grown up a lazy gamer. Achieving little in school, he had few aspirations in life. His only pleasure was what could be found the world of video games. After he lost his parents in a car crash a year ago, his entire life fell apart. On the verge of suicide, the second summoning was a chance at a second life. A chance to play a video game and become a hero.

On the first day, he was recruited by a beautiful goddess whom possessed the strongest familia. Everything had been a dream… Until training started. Brutal combat against other members. A Royale of death. Not for a prize, or to find the strongest. The whole goal was to get stronger. Eternal combat to improve the falna engraved on his back. It was a trick that few familias exploited. One didn't need to kill monsters to get stronger. Impassioned combat of any kind would raise your status.

Now, for the first time since she had applied it all those days ago, she was here. Her touch had revolutionized him. Turned him from a sheltered boy, unused to pain, into a fervent warrior.

Knowing only the general theory about how to set a bone, he grabbed his ankle and yanked on it.

Waves of pain assaulted his mind. Even the charm of his goddess had a limit. The devotion she'd implanted warred against the pain as he attempted to fix his mangled appendage.

Groaning, his force relented. He could no longer keep the effort up.

"Once more, for me?"

Determination returning, he let's out a warcry and tried one last time. As he pulls with even more force, the bone shard begins to slowly retreat back into the leg. Vision turning red, the excruciating pain threatened to make him black out. Holding onto the love of his goddess, he struggles through.

With a revolting slurping noise, the leg resumes a normal appearance. The amateur forcing of the procedure causing far more pain than it should have.

"Well done." Freya acknowledges with a smile. "If you keep that up, you may become a fearsome adventurer one day."

As one final gift, Freya produces an elixir and lets three drops of the precious fluid fall down on the man's leg.

The healing steam rises in thick billows, evidence of the major damage that required healing.

Without a backwards glance, Freya continues her lap around the manor's courtyard.

"I though you refused to use charming as a method of inspiring children?" Ulfric asked in a low voice. The change in policy seemed strange. Especially for one as pathetic as that man.

Shrugging, Freya twirled a strand of her hair around a finger. "Before I couldn't risk it in case Zeus or Hera called me out for using my arcanum to aid in their growth. Now though, small touches like that are worth it. He just survived an adventure and is closer to levelling up."

Nodding, Ulfric accepted the response. He'd been with Freya long enough by now to see the hidden meaning behind the words. She was worried. Possibly about the news that Hermes had given her. That Thanatos was making a bid at seizing control of the city and unleashing chaos. Ulfric was confident of his abilities in a fight. But if Freya was resorting to inspiring even nobodies like that, then it couldn't be good.

* * *

_Ninth floor of the dungeon:_

"Hah!"

Another swing, another kill. The mace shimmered dully in the low light. The superior metal used in its crafting far surpassed any resistance the dungeon could throw in front of it. Being a blunt weapon, it crushed the Killer Ants carapaces with ruthless efficiency.

Lazily dealing with a kobold fighter coming in from a side passage, Kirito mainly just observed Liz as she worked. While he'd been initially very pleased with how she fought, a hint of uneasiness had crept into his thoughts as he continued to watch.

It wasn't that she was bad or making mistakes. It was something far more subtle. She relied on her gear to defeat the monsters. It went beyond that though; it was an overreliance.

Liz knew that the hardwork she'd put into her smithing gave her equipment far more powerful than anything the top floors of the dungeon could throw at her.

_There!_

Finally, Kirito got to witness a discernable example of what his senses had been telling him. Raising her shield, Liz had nonchalantly taken the blow from an enhanced Goblin. It would have been easy to avoid and counterattack. Instead Lisbeth had taken the blow and replied in kind. That fighting style wouldn't work against stronger monsters.

A blow from an Orc would have crushed her arm with the shield undented. One could argue that she'd know not to try and do that against an Orc. It doesn't matter, Kirito decided. Building good habits is what's important.

"I did it!"

Celebrating, Liz gave Kirito a big thumbs up as the final monster fell.

"Congratulations," Kirito replied easily. Only a few corpses surrounded him. Evidence of the little work he had to put in.

"Oh…" Liz muttered after seeing them. With a white face she realized her mistake. She hadn't even known other monsters had shown up.

"It's no big deal…" Kirito consoled her, "when you're in a party anyway."

"I see…" Liz sighs. The previous exuberance had faded into a sulky mask. "What did you think of my fighting though?"

"I think you're very skilled…"

The words lit afresh Lisbeth's eyes with new joy.

"…but you rely on your equipment too much."

"Oh…" Instantly the flames were quenched as quickly as they were lit. "I guess I'll just keep practicing then…"

"Ah, h-hold up Liz." Stuttering slightly, Kirito doesn't know how to handle this depressed version of the blacksmith. She's been demanding and angry and teasing and happy before. But he's never seen this obvious depression on her face.

Without thinking Kirito runs up a few steps and catches her hand. Nothing happens for a few seconds as Lisbeth looks their entwined fingers than up at Kirito's face.

"Why do you do this?" The words are questioning and quiet. Even as she asks, she does nothing to pull her hand away from the warm embrace in which she's found it.

"Oh, I just wanted to…" Once again Kirito's words failed him. What had he wanted to do? Looking into her large, warm brown eyes, Kirito couldn't exactly remember what he was trying to do.

"Why do you act like you care about me?" Liz clarifies. This time she rips her hand out of his. "You did this last time too. Praised my work, was overly kind. Then… you disappeared for a week. Now, you show up out of the blue and start it all over again."

"I… I'm just trying to be your friend." Kirito replied lamely.

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls…"

Liz's words are quiet, inaudible to a normal person. With his enhanced hearing, Kirito believes he managed to discern them.

"Alrighty then!" Turning back around, Liz has her characteristic smile on her face. "What should we do now then to help me improve?"

Despite the return to warmth, Kirito couldn't help but feel that a wall had risen up between them. With a hole in his stomach, Kirito began telling Liz her mistakes in how she fought and how to fix them. An eager listener, Liz rapidly absorbed the knowledge. With forced eagerness, she searched for an opponent upon which she could try them out.

* * *

_Tenth floor of the Dungeon:_

"Dammit… Again?" Cursing his luck, the fallen swordsman stared balefully up at the towering orc. Around his head flapped a Bad Bat. Having been flanked, the cry of the bad had debilitated him, leaving him at the mercy of the Orc. Flashes of a similar scene that played out just last week crossed his vision. Then he'd managed to save himself through sheer luck.

This time he knew better than to count on that again. He used all his luck last time. Besides, he thought dumbly, _she _had warned him of this. Looking up, the swordsman couldn't move as the club of the Orc began its final descent. The hard-wooden object would kill him, of that the swordsman was confident.

Trying to force life back into his legs, he wanted to at least die fighting. Failing to force himself up, he stared angrily at the object that would unfairly end his journey before it ever really began. To make a blade that surpassed magic swords. To create a weapon that was on the level of the gods themselves.

In the moments before the club connected all the swordsman could do was close his eyes and wait for the end. Inside he felt no rage or fear, only endless regret. As he waited, no pain came, no end to his mortal existence.

Feeling strength begin to return, he forced himself up and looked around. As he did so, it felt like the past few seconds hit him a wave. The scream of the orc as its severed arm went soaring through the air. The stranger who stood beside him and asked if everything was alright.

Taking this all in silently, the swordsman slowly blinked once. When that didn't change anything, he rubbed his eyes and took in the scene again. Once more, it was the same. Tilting back his head, the swordsman released long peals of laughter.

"Uh, are you alright man?" Taking a step back, his saviour nervously scratched his head. No doubt wondering if the man had suffered some sort of brain injury.

"Can't believe I was saved!" The swordsman replied in a hearty voice, a large smile on his face. He stood of a height with his rescuer. Standing there looking at each other, they appeared to be long lost brothers. The human and the elf both possessed the same flaming red hair and wild personality.

"It was all my pleasure!" The elven rescuer assured him. A goofy smile growing on his face. Try as he might, he already liked this man. Unconcerned about typical elven traditions he stuck out his hand. "Klein, _Modi familia."_

"Welf, _Hephaestus familia._"

* * *

_Backstreets of Orario:_

"Why are all these adventurers useless?" Lili mumbled to herself as she navigated the confusing alleyways. Her temporary Chienthrope tail swished back and forth in irritation. She was so close. Freedom from her familia lay only a couple more robberies away.

Yet now was the time where she couldn't find anything to steal. Everything worth value she spotted was held by people whom she didn't dare try to steal from. It was frustrating beyond belief.

She knew what she had to do. She had to find a party and descend once more into the labyrinth beneath her. It would only be for awhile, but still. With the theft of the golden egg she had assumed that her stealing days were done. Not that adventurers deserved anything else…

Shaking her head, Lili forced the traitorous thoughts away from her mind. Trusting the ones from the other world would be foolish. Sure, there were no stories about them accosting innocents, yet. It was only a matter of time until the adventurer within them awoke and they became as depraved as the rest.

"Oof!"

"Huh?" The impact shocked Lili back to reality. Despite her small frame and low status, she'd knocked someone to the ground. The thought was humorous to her. An event that she'd been on the losing side of so many times.

Figuring it must be a child, Lili examined the fallen figure. A young cat girl around her height. Wearing loose fitting clothes, Lili instantly assumed she wasn't an adventurer.

"Here, let me help you."

"Huh?" Pausing the figure stopped rubbing their behind and locked eyes with Lili. "Ah, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Pulling the catgirl up, Lili went to walk past her.

"H-hold on!" the girl cried.

Glancing back in irritation, Lili found her hand being held by the young catgirl. Giving her an annoyed glance, Lili tried to pull her hand out of her grip. Lili's status had never been high. She hadn't had a status update in half a year. Nonetheless, it was more than enough to rip her hand away from a random civilian. Yet, as Lili pulled, she realized this girl was stronger than her.

"I-I wanted to ask you something!" the catgirl plead pathetically.

Tsking in irritation, Lili stared angrily at this innocent looking girl whom was obviously an adventurer. She tried to tell herself that no doubt even this girl is evil at her core.

Nodding brusquely, Lili waited for her release so that she could get away from her and the confusing image she generated.

"Do you know where I can buy carrots?"

"Huh?" Of all the questions Lili was prepared for, this was the last that would have crossed her mind. Why was her demeanor so serious if all she wanted was to buy carrots?

"I-I kind of lost my way," the girl admitted. "I thought I knew this part of the city, but…"

Understanding clicked for Lili. The girl's forward nature wasn't aggression. She was scared. "Come."

Unable to say any more, Lili began walking towards the market. Her emotions were a mess at this point. An adventurer lost in the city. How humorous.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said fervently. Finally releasing Lili's wrist, she walked almost pressed into her.

Sighing, Lili shook her head. The helpless girl reminded her of herself. A far younger, less jaded version. One that still naively believed in the good of each person. Before she'd had her eyes opened to the cruel nature of the world, no, to the cruelty of adventurers. "So, what brings you out here by yourself? Don't you have a familia?" The question surprised Lili. Normally she'd never have said anything. No, normally she would have pointed in the direction of the market and took off.

"Well," the girl began slowly. As she started talking, the catgirls face heated up in embarrassment. "The leader of my familia is in the dungeon and uh the other girl is helping our goddess with math which was boring. So, I snuck out to buy food."

"Eating without them?" Lili accuses her.

"No!" she denies, rapidly shaking her head. As if the very thought was anathema to her. "I wanted to make them dinner for all of their hard work!"

"I see…" Lili whispers. Part of her begged for more conversation, another part demanded silence. As the catgirl talked it only increased Lili's confusion. Finally, she came up with a compromise that settled the war raging inside. That this catgirl isn't a real adventure. She's probably a young girl being exploited as a supporter.

"Will your familia beat you when they discover that you snuck out?"

"What?" Looking at Lili aghast, the catgirl finally took a step away from her. "Of course, then won't! My familia is awesome."

"All adventurers are the same. You'll realize that soon enough…"

"You're wrong!" She declared even more fervently. "I trust them with my life!"

Once again that uneasiness started back up within Lili. How was this young girl so confident that her familia cared for her? Why couldn't she consider that she was being kept around as bait to feed to a monster party?

"Well, here's the market…"

"Thank you so much!" Reaching forward, Lili had her unwilling hand violently shook. Turning around to leave, the Catgirl took two steps into the crowd before stopping.

Not taking her eyes off the Catgirl, Lili waited while the figure stood in place before slowly turning around to face her. "Uhh, can you help me shop?"

The pathetic question brings a smile to Lili's face. It also confirmed her assumptions. This girl was too young and too innocent to be left along. Lili would save her from her cruel fate as she saved herself.

Maybe after, they can escape Orario together. Set up a nice business in a remote village and pass the days staring at cute farm boys.

Convinced in her vision, Lili, hidden behind her mask set out on her mission. The journey of the naïve cat and the fake dog.

* * *

_Tenth floor of the Dungeon:_

"Great! Now dodge this swing!"

"I'm not just going to let it hit me!" Lisbeth retorts angrily to Kirito's guidance.

"Well obviously, but you know!"

"Shut up and let me fight!"

Rolling his eyes, Kirito otherwise stayed silent as Liz fought the category large monster. He knew Liz was strong enough to defeat it, but he kept himself ready to intervene. Holding his drawn sword loosely at his side, Kirito knew he kill the beast in less than a second from where he was standing.

"Just die you big, ugly… Thing!" Slamming her mace solidly into the Orc's side yielded little more than a minor stumble and an angry roar. Against some enemies, like the killer ants, blunt weapons were far more effective. Liz was now meeting an opponent where the opposite held true. The rolls of fat that the Orc possessed worked wonders at absorbing the force from blunt weapons.

"Calm down," Kirito soothed. Frowning Kirito was worried that Liz would get frustrated and make a mistake. The attacks from her mace may not yield the same obvious effects, but they were hurting the creature.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mr. Too Strong for this floor!"

Wincing, Kirito could only feel like he deserved that. For some reason as the day proceeded, his relationship with Liz only continued to sour. It seemed like every question he answered only made her angrier. It was such a difference to how their relationship started that he was shocked.

Now though, events of the day they met kept coming back. Telling him to beat it before realizing that he was the one she was waiting for. Also, the storekeeper wishing him luck.

After that, and until now, they had been fine together. Sure, Liz had the right to be mad at him, but still! Grumbling to himself, Kirito decided he'd talk to Liz after this fight. Strangely, the thought of talking to a girl his age about feelings no longer seemed quite as strange. Of course, talking to a girl at all before he came to this world was a no-go.

"Hey! There's one over here!" A strange voice rang out from the fog.

"You can afford to take another break…" A second, tired voice answered. For some reason it sounded familiar to Kirito, even muffled by the fog as it was.

"There's a girl in trouble here!" With just that line, a figure rushed towards the Orc Lisbeth was just finishing off.

"Not you!" Liz's enraged voice finally grabbed Kirito's full attention.

The intruder's thick sword cut through the Orc's flesh and finished off the gravelly injured beast with ease.

No eyes followed it as it crashed to the ground, however. Lisbeth was glaring at the man whom killed it, while Kirito gaped at his friend who followed behind.

"Yo, hey Liz…"

"Klein?"

"Kirito! Long time no see."

With Klein's over-the-top cry of excitement, the other man, as well turned towards Kirito. "Are you…? The Black Knight?"

Hiding his wince, Kirito nodded. The name sounded ridiculous when said like that.

"Don't think you can steal him!" Liz broke in. Striding swiftly, Liz stood half a step-in front of Kirito and half a step to the side.

"Wow!" Klein spoke once again, "You got yourself quite the cute girlfriend!"

"Cute?"

"We're uh, not dating…"

"She could use a boyfriend to calm her down…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

One thing was becoming abundantly clear to Kirito. That whomever this guy was, he did not get along with Liz. Eyes flickering back and forth between them, Kirito didn't know why, however.

"Easy everyone!" Klein soothed the group. Stepping between the two glares, the older man instantly managed to command the attention of the group.

Narrowing his eyes, Kirito could feel the difference. Klein had moved up since last time they'd met. He was… "Level two."

"That's right!" Klein replied exuberantly. "Just did it two days ago! Too late to get a title unlike you Mr. Black Knight."

"Urgh," Kirito winced as if receiving a physical blow. It was as if every time he heard the title, it became a little worse. "Anyway, congratulations on that."

"Thanks dude, so what do you think is up with these two?"

"I can talk you know," Lisbeth grumped.

"Why can't you ever just chill out," the man groans.

"How do you know him, Liz?" Kirito asks. Mainly as a way of stopping the conversation from devolving into something worse.

"He's in my familia," she answers immediately. "The oh-so-great, Welf Crozzo," she spat, with particular emphasis on his last name.

"Good to meet you?" Kirito asked Welf, confused by Liz's immense dislike of the man.

"You seem pretty cool," Welf replied after a brief pause. Kirito could only assume that he was worried about something. Did it have to do with Liz's focus on his last name?

"Cooler than being our Goddess' pet," Liz huffed. All the while, she grabbed Kirito's arm and held it close to her body. "You've stolen your kill, now move on, won't you?"

"Now hold up!" Klein declared. "Let's work this out!"

"There is nothing to work out," Welf shrugged. "She's just jealous I'm a better smith than her."

"Better cheater!" Liz fired back.

"Cut it out," Kirito growled. "At least behave civilly."

Kneeling her head, Lisbeth looked ashamed for the first time.

"So, introduce me!" Klein declared.

"In your dreams," Kirito shoots back, smiling all the while. He didn't have many interactions with the older samurai, but each one of them had been positive.

"Aww," Klein pouts. "I feel like you have a new one every time we meet…"

"Ha…" Laughing lightly, Kirito prayed that Klein didn't figure out about Leafa or Silica. He'd end up drowning in Klein's drool.

"So, where's your familia?" Kirito asks, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"At home," Klein shrugs. "They wanted another day off, so I came here for some light training before the middle floors."

"That's awesome," Kirito replied seriously. "I'm still trying to get through them myself."

"Nice," Klein replies, "I'm catching up to you then."

"Yes," Kirito sighs.

It wasn't that Klein was catching up, it was what it meant overall. That any enemies that may appear would also be catching up. It was a depressing thought.

"Anyway," Klein continues, "that was when I found Welf here! He's a great guy!"

Laughing boisterously, Kirito finally got a chance to observe them standing side by side. They could have been brothers.

"Hear that, Liz, a great guy!"

Liz only rolled her eyes in response.

"Thinking about signing a contract with him," Klein explained. "All he wants in exchange is a party to help him reach level two!"

Kirito took the opportunity to cast a superstitious glance at Liz. The Blacksmith at least has the grace to blush.

"Yeah, with your skill, I'm sure I'll hit it in no time!"

The words seemed aimed at Lisbeth yet again. Frowning Kirito decided to get to the bottom of this. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"

Shrugging, Welf was the first to reply. "I agreed to help Liz in the dungeon and at the forge. After she heard some stuff, she got mad at me."

If Kirito hadn't had a lot of recent practice at navigating treacherous relationships, he'd have believed the friendly blacksmith. However, a couple ends didn't line up. "Liz?"

"I mean… He isn't lying…" She agreed reluctantly. "But I was the first one to take sympathy on you! I stood up for you and you never even told me the truth!"

Like a switch had been flipped, Lisbeth bombarded Welf with accusations. The man's jolly expression finally crumpled into one resembling guilt.

Looking at each other, Kirito and Klein couldn't help but feel like they'd walked into the middle of a far bigger conflict than it had initially seemed.

"Do you want to leave?" Kirito whispered into Liz's ear. He may not have known Liz for long, but the sound of betrayal in her voice was heartbreaking.

"Do you think I like being reminded of my heritage?" Welf yelled back after thinking about the words for a moment. "I'm going to surpass my status with skill, not use it!"

"Well I would!" Liz retorted, matching the other Blacksmith word for word. "I'd do everything in my power so that I can return to my world. But you won't sacrifice your pride for your friends…"

Locking gazes, the two blacksmiths simply stared at each other; a battle of wills. Two opposing views where neither party was willing to yield.

"Come on Kirito, let's go." Talking first, Liz turned around and pulled Kirito away from her opposing Blacksmith. They had said no words, but the decision was final. They'd let their weapons decide whom the better blacksmith was.

Kirito cast one final glance back at Klein. All they could do was shrug at each other. What went through Blacksmiths' heads was beyond either of them.

* * *

_Shopping District:_

"Silica! It's so great to see you!"

"We looked everywhere for you!"

"Oh, ah, sorry about that…" Shuffling from foot to foot, Silica bowed her head apologetically. Nonetheless, her cat tail swished from side-to-side with obvious excitement.

"Is this your famili…" Trailing off, Lili could only look on it surprise at the Goddess to whom Silica belonged. She'd told her it was Hestia, but Lili hadn't realized that she meant _this _Goddess.

Hestia's unusual figure often featured in Lili's nightmares seconds before Ganesha's New Cane captured her. It had been a foolish theft for little reward. Lili still wondered what stupidity led her to that act.

"Oh, have you made a friend?" Hestia asked with a kind smile. Despite the two of them being the same height, Hestia treated Lili like a young child. "Did you help Silica find her way."

"Yes!" Silica crowed happily, interrupting the question not asked to her. "This is Lili! She's great!"

Bowing slightly, Lili performed one for Hestia, and one for Leafa whom stood silently behind her.

"Lili, this is my goddess Hestia, and my new friend Leafa!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Leafa introduced herself matching Lili's bow.

Instantly, Lili's adept eyes caught the refined movements that Leafa used to make the motion. The way she automatically shifted her blade to pull off the feat. This was a warrior in front of her. Lili made a mental note to be careful of her.

"Do you need something?" Hestia asks, after several seconds of silence.

"Oh, no…" Lili starts automatically and then stops herself. She needs to find out where they live so that Lili could stake the house out and make sure Silica was doing well. She couldn't simply say this though… Mind whirring, Lili created and discarded a dozen options in the span of a few seconds.

"Look at all the food we bought!" Silica exclaims, shattering Lili's thoughts. "Why don't we all go eat supper together?"

"At the church?" Leafa asks confused.

"Of course!" Silica declares.

"I'm sure Lili's a nice girl…" Hestia begins.

"She is!" Silica finished. "She was super worried about my well-being."

"Was she?" Hestia hesitated, "well… sure, come along Lili! I can't not help you after you took care of Silica for me! …As long as your gone before Kirito comes back."

"Yeah!" Silica cheered. "It's not much, but you'll really like it. It's cozy."

"Thank you…" Lili murmured. The kindness shown to her by this strange goddess had unnerved her. Her own god had never even spoken to her before. Lili wished she could return the money she'd stolen that day.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The dungeon was silent as they plodded along back to the surface. With Lisbeth in no condition to fight any monsters, Kirito slaughtered anything they came across with a single slash. The display of talent didn't lift Liz's eyes from the rocky floor.

"No…" She sulked in response, "yes…"

Staying silent, Kirito waited for his personal blacksmith to start. He had a feeling that this is part of what had caused issues between the two of them today.

"I… I was just so lost after the speech in the coliseum. I wandered the city for a long time. The person I encountered wasn't Hephaestus… It was Welf. He brought me to my eventual familia when I told him I was interested in blacksmithing."

"I see…" Kirito murmured sympathetically. "It must be hard to get betrayed by your first friend."

"He didn't really…" Liz sighed in answer.

The morose expression on her face was hard to look at. I wish there was something I could do to comfort her, but any action felt like an overextension of my rights.

"He just talked about how no one in his familia were willing to go into the dungeon with him, and they all kind of shunned him," Liz explained. "I mean, so of course I asked if I could help, go into the dungeon with him, you know?"

"That's when the other members began approaching me, telling me that Welf prioritizes his selfish beliefs over the safety of his friends."

"You didn't take that well, did you?" I mumble, beginning to understand why Liz felt like an outcast in her familia.

"I did not," Liz answered with a small smile. "Yelled at anyone who'd even suggest something similar in earshot."

"You and him against the world," I note with a light laugh. Anything to try and ease the heavy tension setting upon us.

"Yeah, exactly," Liz laughed, her expression lightening a little. "Hephaestus still treated me well, gave me lessons which further lowered my reputation."

Nodding along with the words, I remember hearing something like that.

"That continued for over a month," Liz sighs. "One day during a lesson with Hephaestus I asked her if the rumours are true, if Welf can indeed forge magic swords at level one."

"Magic swords?" I break in dumbly.

"Weapons you swing and magic shoots out of them," Liz explained. "Break after a certain number of uses."

"I know what they are," I reply testily. "I'm just confused about why it's important."

Rolling her eyes, Liz begins to fill me in on my sorely lacking smithing knowledge. "To be fair, magic swords themselves aren't important. They are typically used by adventurers as a sort of get out of jail free card. An expensive item that allows even the weakest supporter to summon a hurricane of flames to blow a monster party away with."

"Are they really that strong?" I ask curiously, interrupting her explanation with another question. I've only seen them in shops, even small daggers costing around a million valis.

Lisbeth doesn't seem to mind. "Nah, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Most magic swords won't deal with an entire monster party, but they are plenty strong enough to kill isolated foes."

"I see, please continue."

"Well, continuing on my last point, magic swords are of course, magic. It doesn't matter how long you hammer on a piece of steel; it won't suddenly gain the ability to shoot flames you know?"

Frowning, Liz's explanation makes a lot of sense, "so, how are they made?"

"One needs the advanced ability forge in order to imbue the metal with the power of magic."

Eyes widening, everything starts to come together. Advanced abilities can only be gained upon leveling up, like my aura ability. "If Welf can make magic swords at level one then…"

"It's apparently a skill," Liz explains before I can finish my question. "Inherited by every Crozzo family member."

"That sounds…"

"Extremely unfair?" Liz snorts dryly. "Well after hearing this from Hephaestus I was a bit unsettled but I stuck by him. After all, the others are just jealous, right?"

"I'm guessing that's not it?" I joke, feeling uneasy about what's coming next.

"Anyway, it wasn't long after that, that we went into the dungeon together, seventh floor I believe it was."

Swallowing, it's hard to contain my shiver. Any story that begins with 'In the dungeon', is bound to have a nasty end.

"We heard screams and followed them, I'm sure you can guess that we found."

"A horde of Killer Ants?" I ask grimly.

"Uh huh," Liz nods, confirming my suspicions. "Big one, mercilessly slaughtering this party. By the time we showed up, at least two of them were already dead."

This time I do shiver. The blank faces of the people I was unable to save appearing before me. Their sightless eyes staring into my soul.

"Well, we did the only thing we could, we fought. I wasn't as strong then and Welf's sword wasn't ideal for killing the creatures. It was a hard slog, but we eventually vanquished the horde…"

As Liz trailed off, I only saw one end to this story. "None of them made it, did they?"

In response to my quiet question, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. "There was one… A cute girl, she couldn't have been more than thirteen. I held her in my arms as she bled to death. We could only watch, neither of us had the medicine or the magic to heal her."

"I'm so sorry…"

"They were all from our world," Liz continued as if she didn't hear me at all. "She asked me if I'd find her parents when the dungeon is cleared. To apologize to them that she wasn't strong enough."

All I could do is stand there. Mouth flapping noiselessly, I feel the stab of my own answering tears demanding to be released. The young girl in front of me should never have had to witness something like that.

"She only got the game because her friends asked her too…" Liz continued, obviously reliving the day. "she said she preferred gymnastics. She wanted to go to the Olympics one day. Compete in rhythmic gymnastics…"

The story was too much. The story of the fallen girl I'd never met. Reaching out a hand, I rub Liz's shoulder. As soon as I make contact Liz begins to break down. Burying her head in my shoulder we stand wrapped in an embrace in an abandoned corner of the dungeon.

Her wails are muted as they collide with my cloak. Silently, my own tears drip onto her back unnoticed. They quickly stop, however. The warmth emanating from Liz's body quickly thaws the ice her story had built.

"I would have thought that the experience would have bonded you together…" Expressing my doubts, I figure moving on with the story is better than lingering on the death.

"You've forgotten something," Liz mumbles, her words muffled by my cloak.

"Magic swords?"

Nodding, Liz finally extracts herself from me and wipes her eyes. "Sorry about that… I thought I'd gotten over it."

"It's no problem," I assure her, "anytime."

"A-anytime…" Repeating after me, Liz's goes bright red as she turns away from me. "W-we should continue our trek to the surface."

"A-ah, yes…" Replying weakly, I hide my answering blush. As soon as I heard Liz's words, I understood what I'd said. Not that Liz couldn't hug me anytime…

"The first thing I did was ask him why he didn't use a magic sword."

The sentence focuses me. It's a good question. You'd expect someone who can make magic swords to at least take one into the dungeon with them.

"He said he didn't have any," Liz continued, her voice hard. A thin line of anger running through it. "That was basically the end of everything as I finally understood what the others had tried to warn me about."

"That he doesn't value his friends…" I speak, remembering the words Liz had used earlier.

A sharp nod confirms them. "I yelled at him about it, and he yelled back. That magic swords only let the owner down. That they break first and other garbage."

I try to resolve what Liz is telling me with the happy-go-lucky smith I'd met less than an hour ago. It's hard though. It's like imagining Klein yelling in anger.

"I told him that he's not strong enough without them to protect everyone. I called him a hypocrite and left."

Burying the growing anger at this blacksmith, I attempt to consider it from his point of view. He was stuck with the power to create magic swords, clearly a power he didn't want. I just can't understand why he doesn't want to make them.

"I asked Hephaesuts about that," Liz continues.

Blinking, I realize the question must have slipped out. That's a bad tendency that may get me in trouble one day.

"She said it has to do with his last name, Crozzo. His family comes from the kingdom of Rakia in this world, somewhere North of Orario. They used to be nobles, owning land and mansions and whatnot."

"Because they can all make magic swords?" I ask dumbfounded. Sure, it's convenient to not need the forge ability, but still.

"No," Liz counters, "because they can make the strongest magic swords in the world."

"What?"

"That's right," Liz nodded grimly. "His family made magic swords for Rakia that they used to begin conquering the world."

All of a sudden, images flashed before my eyes. Two medieval armies lined up across from each other. Steel weapons glittering in the light as one side casually saunters at the others. Charging, one side runs at the others, fear in their eyes. Meanwhile the approaching force merely smiles sadistically and swings their weapons. A torrent of instant magic flying out from a hundred places. Not a battle, a slaughter.

"No one could stop them until they came to an elven forest."

"Did the magic of the elves come out on top?" I ask hopefully. That's what happens in the stories, isn't it?

"Not at all," Liz laughs sourly. "The entire forest was burnt to the ground, the elves were forced to flee to other lands."

Face blanching, I can scarcely imagine the scene. A forest fire consuming the homes of the near immortal creatures. Thick pillars of black smoke and ash falling everywhere as the billowing spurts of flame race from tree to tree, seeking more fuel for its endless appetite.

"After that, the Crozzo family became unable to make magic swords."

"What?" I ask in confusion, "but then Welf?"

"Is an exception to the rule," Liz cut me off. "No one knows why, but he is."

With that I feel like I finally understand. The history of his familia and making magic swords weighed against the lives of those he brings into the dungeon with him.

For me, it's no contest at all. I'd take any shred of power I can to protect those whom I care about.

_Would I?_

Memories of my second day in this world assault me. The skill I'd acquired that I didn't want. The Gilded Hero. I had been embarrassed by the name. That I was essentially a fake. It had taken until the fight with that barbarian outside the benevolent mistress to finally open my eyes. To appreciate the ability I'd been given to protect my friends, even when I'm not strong enough to.

"It sounded like there was a competition between the two of you," I ask instead.

"Ah, kind of…" Liz admitted slowly, blushing a little. "It happened about a week ago. Welf was seriously injured in the dungeon and would have died without intervention from some passersby's. I went to see him in the infirmary, talked a little. I asked if he was going to start bringing magic swords with him into the dungeon, he obviously refused. We yelled at each other and then I told him that he should just make the magic blades since I was going to be a better blacksmith than him anyway."

"Oh," chuckling lightly, I can picture an irate Liz doing just that. "And are you a better blacksmith than him?"

"Of course not," see snorts in answer. "He's been forging since he could walk. I think I can catch up, however. No, I know I will!"

"I think you will to," I agree with her. I keep the addendum to myself. That if this ex-noble blacksmith finds his path and commits himself to it, he will likely be unsurpassable.

"Thanks Kirito," Liz beams. "For everything… I'm uh, sorry I snapped at you."

"It's no problem," I assure her with a gentle smile. "Like I said, don't be afraid to ask whenever you need something."

"That should be my line," Liz laughs, "after all, I'm the one making your armour now."

* * *

_Hestia familia home:_

_I'm so jealous!_

The thought continued to engrave itself more and more in Lili's mind the longer she spent with this familia. None of them seemed to have a grasp on the dangers of Orario that dwelled just under the surface of its peaceful façade. None of them were jaded, none of them were seeking to undermine each other in the pursuit of more power.

"Well, that certainly was a delicious meal!" Hestia declared. The intent behind the statement was clear, it was time for Lili to go.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me into your home…" Lili murmured, bowing deeply.

"You're leaving already?" Silica asked despairingly. "You didn't even get to meet Kirito!"

"Yes, a real shame!" Hestia declared with a fake smile.

It had taken Lili awhile to figure out why this goddess didn't want to meet her familia captain. When she'd figured it out, she'd almost burst out laughing in the middle of the meal. The goddess was enamored by him and didn't want competition.

Normally, Lili would have been happy to oblige, she had no interest in some random adventurer. Now though, Lili was worried that he was the person responsible for dragging Silica into the dungeon. If he was, Lili was prepared for the heaps of danger that trying to rescue Silica would bring.

Sighing internally, Lili was beginning to doubt that Silica actually needed rescue from anything. If her mind was made up, Lili couldn't force Silica to abandon her familia and Orario. Even if that's what Lili wanted to do.

"When will I see you again Lili?" Silica asked happily. "I'd like it if you could show me more of the city."

Almost instinctively nodding, Hestia's words broke in. "Don't pester her, Silica!" Hestia berated the young catgirl, "she probably has her own friends among her familia and spends her free time with them."

"I don't…" Lili countered. "Most of my familia don't know my name."

"Oh…" Hestia replied sadly, a dark mood over the room.

"What familia do you belong to?" Leafa inquired.

Glancing over at the black-haired swordswoman, Lili answered without considering lying, "Soma familia. He doesn't have any enemies, so we're free to party with who we want."

"That's great!" Silica declared. "Then Lili, will you teach me how to be a supporter?"

"Huh?" The question came from left field. Lili had told them that she was a supporter in the dungeon, but certainly never expected this to happen.

"I'm back!" An unfamiliar male voice declared. "And what was that about supporters?"

Turning towards the entrance, Lili watched as a man dressed in a black cloak, with black clothes underneath descended the stairs. His relationship with Leafa was instantly apparent. The black hair and piercing black eyes were identical.

"Kirito!" All three of the girls beamed at the same time.

Glancing between them, Lili struggled to not burst into laughter. All three of them liked this rather unassuming boy. It was like some scene from a comedic play with a tragic end. It was the only explanation as he certainly didn't resemble any of the famous heroes Lili had heard about who had formed harems. It was baffling for Lili.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The question brought Lili's attention back to the boy. As captain of this familia, Lili knew there were certain respects she had to pay. "Lililuka Arde, _Soma familia_." She muttered while bowing deeply.

"Kirito, _Hestia familia,_" he murmured back respectfully.

"So, how was the dungeon, Mr. Black Knight?" Leafa asked teasingly.

The title made Kirito wince, While Lili's eyes opened in disbelief. "You're the black knight!?"

"Can you not say it like that," Kirito moaned pathetically. "I can't say I'm particularly fond of it."

The fastest person to hit level two out of anyone ever. Lili knew that the adventurers from the other world had a natural advantage, but still. All of a sudden, the girls' affection for him made a little more sense.

At his words, Leafa cackled evilly. Enjoying the discomfort of her brother.

"I'm not sure why," Hestia frowned. "It's better than most of the other suggestions."

At this Kirito physically shivered in horror. He still hadn't seen Philia, only heard the news of her title. Rain's must have been better since Kirito never heard what it was.

"A-anyway!" Kirito began, hoping to get attention off his title. "The dungeon was umm… interesting. Also, what was that about supporters I heard?"

As one, the girls' eyes locked onto Silica. Faced with the gazes of three people, she blushed deeply. "K-Kirito is really strong!" Silica began earnestly. "With how fast Leafa is improving I won't be able to keep up. That's why I want to be a supporter. So, I can support them in the dungeon!"

The naïve words almost melted the heart that Lili thought had frozen over long ago. She'd never heard a desire like this before. Almost every permanent supporter had once been an adventurer. After hitting their limits or finding themselves unable to grow, they gave up and switched to supporting. The other kind of supporters were adventurers who were aiding stronger members of their familia, typically to gain knowledge about a floor they weren't strong enough for yet.

Lili's first instinct was to reject her, however… Glancing around the room, Lili realized that none of them were from this world. Therefore, Kirito would be the most senior adventurer with a little over two months of experience. They didn't have anyone who could teach them about the dungeon, furthermore, it aligned neatly with Lili's original goal.

"Look," Hestia sighed, "she's clearly busy with her own things. Plus, I'm sure her time is too expensive to hire her…"

"I'll do it," Lili declared. "But you better be prepared to work hard!"

"Yes!" Silica answered, snapping into a military salute.

The precious catgirl brought the ghost of a smile to Lili's face. All the while, the logical part of her, that Lili had spent many ruthless years cultivating, was screaming at her stupidity. This was the exact opposite of what Lili needed right now. She needed a high-profile accessory that she could steal and sell for a lot of money so that she could buy her way out of her familia.

"W-wait!" Leafa interrupted. "Are you not coming with me into the dungeon tomorrow?"

The slight hurt in Leafa's voice gave pause to Silica.

"We could always do a mini expedition," Kirito offered as a compromise. "Talk to Miach familia and all of us can go together."

"Down to what floor?" Lili asks apprehensively.

"Good point," Kirito agrees with a frown. "I won't risk taking people without salamander wool into the middle floors… so… twelve?"

Lili purses her lips but stays silent. Twelve was within her range. The casual mention of the middle floors made her back crawl. These people had barely begun adventuring and already had entered a zone that took most people years or even their whole life to enter.

"I'm down," Leafa agreed noncommittally. However, an almost undetectable surge of excitement underlay them. Like Silica, Leafa was excited to see her brother in the dungeon.

"This sounds awesome!" Silica added, confirming the plan.

"Alright," Kirito smiles, "then I'll go over to the Blue pharmacy and see if they agree."

"I'll come with you," Leafa volunteered quickly.

"Hehe, sounds like you're minds are made up," Hestia smiles at her familia warmly. "Come back quickly you two, you'll need your sleep for tomorrow!"

With a, "yes goddess!" Kirito and Leafa left for the blue pharmacy.

* * *

_Leafa:_

The evening sky is beautiful. Walking along the street, I can't help but stare in amazement at the variety of reds and oranges that paint the walls and roofs of the surrounding buildings.

However, even the view isn't enough to make me forget the awkward silence. I want to say something, anything, to at least start the conversation. Casting another furtive glance at my brother, we lock eyes. Maintaining it for one more second, I turn away at the same time he does. It's comforting to know he's in the exact same scenario that I am.

"Have you adjusted to this world?"

At first, I think I imagine them. Looking over again, I see Kirito looking at me quizzically. Glad I don't have to start the conversation, I nod. "To be honest, I'm really enjoying being here. I think that's just because you're here though…"

"That's good…"

Kirito's awkward reply has a trace of forced cheer in it. Had my last comment been awkward? Mind whirring at max speed, I realize how nervous I am. If I wasn't breathing through my nose, I'd be hyperventilating right now. I can't help it though. I desperately want to get along with Kirito, my big brother.

"Oh right! How'd your kendo tournament go?"

"My kendo tournament?" The words are incomprehensible. I expected any manner of statement or question, however, that wasn't one of them.

"Yes, the one you had the day the servers went live." Kirito explains with a gentle smile. If a little condescending.

"Oh… I won it I suppose." Dredging up those memories were a challenge. It felt as if none of it existed except the horror of staring down at Kirito's unmoving body.

"That's great!" Kirito exclaims happily. "With how talented you are at kendo I'm sure you'll be a great adventurer in no time."

"Thank you," I reply, ducking my head as I blush lightly. At times like this I wish I had longer hair so I could hide behind my bangs. The praise has set my chest alight. A surge of giddiness that makes me want to jump up and down.

If I'd seen one of my friends at school act like this around a boy, I know exactly what I'd tease her of. The thought is terrifying, and I don't know what to make of it. That one word, cousin, haunts the back of my thoughts.

As the silence stretches, my mind works frantically for how to stop that from happening. "I do find myself in awkward scenarios sometimes when I over-rely on kendo."

"Oh, how so?" Kirito asks curiously.

Relief coursing through me, I elaborate on how the monsters aren't kendo opponents. Also, there are no rules here, I've handicapped myself a few times by forcing myself into using fair strikes.

"I see," Kirito laughs as I finish my explanation. "That should get beaten out of you fairly quickly," he shrugs, apparently unconcerned. "If it worries you, we can always spar in the morning before going to the dungeon."

"R-really?" I ask, my voice rising in excitement.

"Of course," Kirito laughs. "I'd do anything for you."

My mind goes blank at the words. Feet halted in place; I stare unseeingly. A warm feeling on the top of my head shakes me out of my trance. Kirito's hand is slowly rubbing my head.

"Onii-chan…"

"Ah, oh sorry Sugu… I mean Leafa…"

Even as Kirito's cheeks heat up and he averts his gaze I can't take my eyes off him. Where had this kind brother been? Why did he have to leave me alone for so long? However, those questions are on the periphery and seem unimportant next to the exuberance that grips me.

"You… You'd do anything for me?"

My words are quiet. Inaudible maybe. Nonetheless, Kirito seems to have understood them. Nodding strongly, his hands catch mine. "I failed you back in our world. That's a mistake I don't indeed to replicate."

"It wasn't just you," I reject him. "I failed too. I just kept swinging my shinai, hoping for things to return to how they used to be. I should have reached out, talked to you."

"Then I guess at least one good thing came from this game," Kirito laughed drily.

"Yes, I guess something did." Before the moment faded, and my courage with it, I stepped forward. Taking my hands out of his, I wrap them around his waist.

"Sugu…"

Once again, Kirito broke protocol with his words, but I wasn't surprised. I'm sure the action drudged up memories from the last time we embraced like this. So many years. I'd been a young girl then. It was also when I realized how special my brother is.

Slowly, I feel Kirito's head lift off my shoulder, his upper body retreating a few inches. His arms around me don't loosen, however. "Huh?"

Raising my head, I lock eyes with his identical set. His face is only inches away, our breathes mingling in the small space between us.

Breath hitching, I watch in trepidation as his face gets even closer to mine.

_Is he?_

I don't know what to do. Should I let him?

With a mixture of relief and disappointment, Kirito places his forehead against mine and stops moving. The tips of our noses lightly touching. Standing here I realize he's taller than me. We had been the same height for so long, it's unnerving to look up at him. At the same time, it sends a thrill through my body.

Without knowing it, this is what I've desired. Not to be a hero for my brother, but for him to find himself. To aid him as he realizes his own potential. A potential that he had wasted on games and solitude.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" The words seem strange, and at odds with our previous conversation.

"I abandoned you as soon as I learned you were a cousin and not my sister. Even more than that, I simply used you to teach me kendo. I should have closed the…"

Placing a finger on his lips, I cut him off. "I thought we already said that it was a combined effort from both of us."

Blinking hesitantly, Kirito gave a little nod, the motion transferred directly through our touching heads. "We may have mentioned it."

"So… what now?" I ask. Despite the confidence I put in the words, my chest is thumping erratically. I can feel the definition of his muscles through our contact. The feelings sending strange commands to my body.

"I guess we become the Kirigaya siblings," he laughs roughly, "heroes of Orario."

"That sounds wonderful," I reply with a smile. And it does. I can already picture us, the twin swords people tearing through monsters with an unmatched coordination.

"Then let's get it done," he laughs. Pulling back slightly, he lifts his head. Lips brushing lightly over my forehead he finally breaks the embrace.

"W-what was that for?" I mange to stutter out, delicately touching the spot with my fingers.

"My promise," he asserts. The black eyes filled with an otherworldly determination. "That as long as I'm around you won't die."

Breath hitching, my cheeks alight to a colour far darker than they had even when I thought he was going to kiss me. It's a silly promise, one he has no right making. The dungeon is a temperamental monster that takes lives every day on a whim. However… It also feels like the truth. As if some force surrounding my brother is making it so.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"W-well, let's get going to Miach's!" he declares loudly. Turning away from me, he resumes his walk towards the blue pharmacy.

Staring at his back, I follow behind a second after. Silently, I make a promise to him. That when I'm stronger, I'll be sure to protect him as well. By that time, maybe I too will have the courage to seal that promise with a kiss.

* * *

_?:_

Over 100 kilometres west of Orario, exists a small village. In it, there are no gods or royalty, no rulers of any sort. Every occupant did their own thing and lived their lives peacefully. It was out of the way of the rest of the world and avoided all struggles for power that happen across the world.

The only notable thing about the village was its farms. Existing on the edge of a mountain range to the south, the village was built on fertile soil that allowed for the production of many vegetables.

On one of the farms to the south, the furthest one from the village, a lone figure stood in the fields, plowing the land. As it reached the middle of spring, it was time to start up all of the fields and begin the massive cultivations the village was known for. This farm was slightly different. With only one person doing everything, there was a severe limit to the number of crops they could grow.

Nonetheless, the lone figure dutifully worked the land. Thick cords of muscle standing in relief as the figure pulled the plow himself, not even a horse or a donkey to do the work for him.

The sound of heavy panting finally stopped the figure. Not his own, however. Despite the sheen of sweat that covered his brow, he didn't allow his back to bend in exhaustion. Turning he watched as an older man ran towards him. Without talking to him, the lonely farmer knew what it was.

A monster.

Nothing even remotely similar to the ones that prowl the dungeon, it was probably a goblin, or a kobold at worst. There was nothing else out here. All the powerful surface creatures had long since been exterminated this close to Orario.

Zeus had seen to that.

The name lit the boy's eyes with fury. A black flame that burned in his chest and defined his life. All of a sudden, he was glad for the chance to kill something. It was a calling that sang in his blood. A desire to tear apart any monster that was presumptuous enough to draw breath.

"What kind is it?"

The words are serious and cold. The panting man stumbles a half step back in fear, his words cut off.

"A pack of kobolds approaching from the south-west valley. A group of us are there trying to hold them off. We didn't want to let them into the cow pen Marcus has over there but…"

"One of you got brought down," the boy interrupted with the same cold, uncaring gaze. He was young, too young to talk so uncaringly about death. Especially the death of someone he probably knew.

Only someone who had lost far more could do it. It was more than that though. A black rage against all monsters that made the boy expect events like this to happen. The scourge that had threatened the races for over a thousand years cared not about whether or not someone deserved to die. They just killed.

"How much time do you reckon they have?"

"Not long!" The man yelled back frantically. "The monsters are terrifying!"

"Then I'll make do with this." Talking calmly still, the boy knelt down and picked up a hoe that he had brought out in addition to the plow. "Go to my hut and open the top cupboard. There will be a medicine case in it. Bring it."

Leaving the instructions at that, the boy began to run to the aforementioned valley. White hair fluttering in the wind, the boy resembled a rabbit as he bounded through the fields of wild grass that had sprung up.

The sight brought a faint smile to the tired man's lips. Fear fading a little, he gathered all his remaining breath and shouted one last sentence. "Thank you, Bell!"

The boys rubellite eyes flashed in his direction once more in acknowledgement before returning to his goal, the slaughter of the monsters.

* * *

_Post Note:_

No, I don't hate Welf. I just think thought it would be interesting to dig a little into why none of his familia like him (minus tsubaki kind of). It's not all jealousy. Part of it is definitely going to be from the fact that he refuses to make and bring a magic sword with him into the dungeon. Which of course is his growth arc in volume five of the light novel. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the Bell tease! ;)


	17. Chapter 15

Author's note:

Hello again!

So I thought I was almost finished the chapter on Friday, upload it Saturday.

It was on Saturday I realized how much I had left in the chapter. It ended up almost double what I thought it would lol. So take this as kind of a double chapter.

This chapter and the next will probably be quite serious. I'll see if I'm skilled enough to weave in some humor to lighten the mood.

Enjoy,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 15: Trouble in the Dungeon

_Ikelos' Hidden Base__:_

The slow drip of water permeated the dark room. Completely black, the metal floor rang loudly with each drop that struck it. The barebones design and ominous echoing reminded one of the dungeon. This aesthetic was only further strengthened by distant wails of monsters that stretched far through the strange base.

A single figure stood still and watched the water as a puddle formed in a depression in the floor. The solitary person may as well have been a statue. Without moving, their pitch-black attire blended perfectly into the unlit room.

Their flawless focus on the dripping water resembled a monk: intent on finding the secrets of the universe within the mundane. Carefully their eyes tracked the progress of each miniscule droplet of water. From where it pooled on the roof, to the formation of the drop and then its descent through the air to the floor. No matter how long he stared this process repeated itself infinitely, nothing changing. The roof never dried and the bowl-like depression in the floor never filled. No spray from the impact splashed onto the rest of the floor.

The entire situation seemed a minor miracle. It broke laws of logic, something the dungeon did often. This wasn't the dungeon however, nor was this a miracle. The man knew that this was one of the inventions of a mad inventor long dead. In the world he came from this would be no more than a fountain, a simple matter of pumping the water in the floor back to the roof. A trick meant to keep water dripping forever in homage of the dungeon, or maybe to surpass the dungeon.

The man cared little either way. He merely waited for the final preparations to be completed. After a week of waiting it was time, time to start bringing terror to the inhabitants of this world. With this thought, a broad smile encompassed the man's face. A maniacal expression that displayed his madness and rage to any watching.

"It seems you'll get your wish…"

A quiet voice interrupted the man's brooding. Twisting his body sharply, the cloaked figure faced the newcomer he hadn't heard approach.

"Some argued against such a foolish display of power… However, we all agreed on one point. It will be fun either way."

With these words, the newcomer's face split into a matching smile. His sadistic urges on display, matching and even surpassing the man in black's.

"Am I to lead it then?" The man asks, trying to hid his excitement.

"Of course. It was your idea after all."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," the newcomer chuckles. "After all… the mastermind rises and falls with his plan."

Repressing a shudder, the cloaked figure turns back to the water while the figure leaves. After barely a week with these people, he'd come to a shocking realization about them. That due to the falna in this world, everything was amplified, both the good and the bad. He had thought himself tough, an assassin with multiple confirmed kills. Here though, he was a nobody. A man whose sadistic appetites were calm compared to his compatriots. Despite this, he was intent on completing his goal.

Clenching his fist, he re-swore himself to his promise. As many as possible. He will kill as many Japanese as he can.

Turning away from the repetitive drip, a smile of excitement gave his face expression once again. "It's showtime."

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Thank you, Syr." Bowing respectfully, I take the proffered wicker basket from her hands.

"It's my pleasure as always, Kirito," Syr laughs in reply. "As long as I get to keep making lunches for you, it means your still…" Trailing off, the waitress had unintentionally soured the mood. With adventurers, death was a constant threat that was challenging to talk about.

"Of course, I'll keep coming," I tell her with mock outrage. "Nothing can keep me away from your delicious lunches!"

"That's what I like to hear!" she replies with a light smile of familiarity. "Onto the fourteenth today?"

Shaking my head, I'm inform her of the change in plans. "_Miach familia _and us have teamed up to do a sort of mini-expedition to the twelfth."

"Why?" Syr asks with a tilt of her head. "Isn't that floor too strong for your new members and too weak for you?"

Hesitating, I realize Syr has an exceptional point. It will be hard to not lose time and efficiency, especially with so many members going. "Well, there are a couple reasons why…" I begin to elaborate slowly.

"I wasn't doubting your decision," Syr replies hurriedly. "I'm ignorant of the ways of adventurers." Bowing her head, she's the picture of repentance.

"Oh… Uh, no! It was a good point…" I stutter, put off by her rapid change in emotion.

Standing back upright, Syr as a small smirk on her face. "So, you're saying I'm a better tactician than you?"

Caught in a hard place, all I can do is stand there silently having been outwitted.

"I love that expression on you," Syr laughs patting my cheek. "Anyway, enjoy the dungeon and be sure to return the lunchbox!"

With that Syr turns around and re-enters the benevolent mistress in order to finish setting up. Sighing heavily, I shake my head with a wry smile. Out of everyone I've met, Syr continues to amaze me the most. Her ability to twist words are on the level of the gods themselves. It seems like such a strange ability to find in a girl content on running a bar. Nonetheless, our daily conversations always give me something to look forward to in the morning.

Turning South along North Main, I pick up my pace a little. Chances are I'll be late anyway. First, I'd gone to Liz to get my blade sharpened before today and settled on another day to go into the dungeon together. Next, she'd taken more of my measurements so she could start on pieces of armour for me. Even that would have been fine as I left with plenty of time to spare before our meetup at babel. However, I'd then asked another favour. If it was possible to transition the salamander wool, I'd bought into a more useable form. As we discussed the various possibilities, time crept by far faster than it should of.

Following my conversation with Syr, it was now rapidly approaching nine in the morning. Our agreed upon meet time at our usual spot. Hurrying along I duck and weave around the packed streets. Shops are opening and floods of adventurers are heading into the dungeon as well.

The sight of them still fills me with awe and a touch of fear. Despite logically knowing that they aren't stronger than me, or not by much if they are, their experience flows off them in every action. As I duck respectfully around a proud elf, I wonder how I ever thought of them as AI once. The very thought is laughable. No human could have designed such a proud, haughty expression.

Laughing lightly at my own immaturity, I turn my fast walk into a jog. After all, it's unlikely that I break a sweat during our mini expedition today. Yet again, I hear Str's words echo through my head. Why were we doing this again? No concrete answer presented itself besides that it felt right. That building up teamwork between our two familias was more important than a raw stat increase.

"There he is, stylishly late as always."

"Typical Kirito."

"Haha, sorry guys." Arriving a few minutes past nine, Rain and Philia berate me with their standard greetings. Smiling broadly at them, it's always nice to see them again after a day away.

Slowing down, I examine the group. Their new girl, Yuna, seems chipper with sharp eyes. Excited to see new floors no doubt. The male, Nautilus, on the other hand isn't. His face is drawn tight with worry, or maybe apprehension. Perhaps scared to go so deep? A small shake in his hands betrays a barely supressed fear.

For my familia… Lili instantly grabs my attention. She is wearing an enormous bag almost as large as she is. She's talking to Silica about something that has her entire attention. I don't think the two of them have even noticed my arrival. Leafa stands a little way away, eyes flickering between them and me. As we lock eyes, I nod confidently at her once before allowing my eyes to drift to less confusing people.

I barely managed to fall asleep, the memories of my actions imprinted in my mind. Every time I closed my eyes that scene played over and over. Why did I press my forehead against hers? The intimate action was so uncharacteristic for me, I still struggled to understand the action myself. Even though Leafa was the one who hugged me, I can't help but feel that my actions were inexcusable. The fact that she didn't punch me in the stomach or even worse is surprising.

"Is there anything we need to talk about before we start?" I ask the group.

Glancing around the group, Rain and Philia shrug at each other, while Nautilus and Yuna merely look confused.

"Oh, Kirito!" Silica chirped. Happy as usual.

"Yes, there are some things we should talk about," Lili interrupted, drawing everyone's eyes to her.

I'm not sure about the Chienthrope girl based on my limited interactions with her. From what I've learnt, Silica is a fan of the dog girl while Hestia seems to possess an innate distrust. Leafa said that she had little opinion of the girl, although every interaction was cordial.

Normally, I would trust her. After all, she helped Silica and we were the ones who hired her. However, there was something about her that jogged my memory. Especially when I look at her eyes, she seems like someone I've met before. I can't shake the strange sensation even though I'm positive I don't know anyone with her appearance.

"Silica and I will be supporting the rest of you. As I will be instructing her in some things as we descend, it may take more time than you are used to." At this point, Lili cuts off and bows her head. "I offer my apologies for any loss of wealth this may incur, mighty adventures."

"Mighty adventurers?" I echo dumbly. Everyone else had varying expressions ranging from shock to confusion. "Can't you treat us normally?" I petition lamely.

"Absolutely not," Lili denied with a shake of her head. "Compared to adventurers, us lowly supporters are little more than parasites feeding off your hard work."

After everything I've experienced since coming to this world, I thought I'd adjusted to it. That I had harmonized with the rules of the world, and how everything within it operated. All that confidence was blown away by a few words from this small girl.

The society I grew up in prioritized respect for one's elders, but this was something far removed from that. This was the subservience of someone whom didn't consider themselves an equal. The whole exchange was fundamentally wrong.

"Lili," Leafa continued weakly in my place. "We ate together yesterday, is this really necessary."

"Yes," she answered simply. "If it got out that I treated myself equal to the honorable adventurers, no one would hire Lili ever again."

Red flames of anger curled across my vision, obliterating all previous thoughts. A righteous anger brought on by this girl's plight. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. And in the end… this was another problem that I was completely helpless to fix. Any action except allowing her subservience would impair her future. But in allowing this behaviour to continue I become part of the problem. A vicious cycle with no answer.

Defeated by the impossible scenario, I lower my head in shame. Despite my level up, and all the power I've fought to accrue, this little girl defeats me with ease. It's just like with Syr. All the strength in the world and I can't think my way out of a wet paper bag.

On that morose note, we began our expedition into the dungeon.

* * *

_Leafa:_

Panting heavily, my arms shake from exhaustion as I hold my blade parallel at head height. The creatures in front of me are unlike any I've ever seen. Kirito called them Wall Shadows. Individually, I'm faster than them. Stronger too.

"Hya!" Letting out a cry, I perform a vertical slash. The blade whistles as it travels through the air. It was one of my signature Kendo moves. Few opponents were able to deal with the speed and power I could put behind the swing.

"Gru…" Letting out some noise between an answering cry and a grunt of exertion, the creature uses both arms to catch the blade. Its claws linked together, metal clashes on metal as my swing gets stopped.

Pushing down on my weapon, it begins to move closer towards the monster's face. Or at least the silvery disc that constituted as one.

"Kruu!" Eyes widening, I can't believe my mistake. One I'd made too many times. This isn't a kendo match. I have more than one opponent here. Forced to abandon the contest of strength, I leap back, narrowly avoiding the claws of the second Wall Shadow.

At the sound of rocks crunching underfoot, my whips in horror to the right. There, a third Wall Shadow runs at me, long claws glinting in the low light. I try to lift my Katana, but it's too late. The long blade is bad in these situations. As soon as an enemy gets inside my reach, there is little I can do against them.

Just as I've resigned myself to taking the hit, a shaft protrudes from the silvery mass. An eerie scream of pain emanates from the creature. Feeling no remorse, I cut it down and turn to the second one. Sidestepping its errant second swing, I cut off its arm at the elbow. As the creature reels in pain, it attacks hastily with its one intact arm. Sliding gracefully over the ground, I make sure that it is its last.

Now there is only one foe left. Raising my blade back into my traditional starting position, I approach slowly.

"I have this one!" Face locked in a rictus of concentration, Nautilus jumps at the foe. Longsword flashing wildly in the light, my eyes track the fast slashes as he puts all his strength into the manipulation of the blade. Unfortunately, the Wall Shadow figures out how to avoid every single one, stepping backwards.

As his blade slows from exhaustion, the monster has yet to take even a single scratch. Staring into that inhuman silver disc, I can sense its emotions through some intangible connection: It's excited.

"Watch out!" Lunging forward, my eyes are wide with fear. With an inexorable slowness, the fated scene plays out before my eyes. The sword that Nautilus no longer has the strength to swing drifts too far to the right, pulling him off balance. The Wall Shadow is already moving, entering the space created by his overreach to deliver a devastating hit where his shield can't help.

As this happens, my movement carries me into the fight. Approaching from behind Nautilus, my Katana releases sparks as it slides over his pauldron.

Landing off balance, my katana is ripped from my hand as the Wall shadow's claws impact it. As the deflected claws crash into Nautilus' armour, they keep their force by lose their line of directionality.

Running into his back, my momentum is reversed as the boy falls backwards on top of me. Breath getting forcefully ripped from my lungs, I stare in panic at the creature as it moves to finish off our prone forms.

"You did well, Leafa." Kirito congratulates me. "That was excellent decision making under pressure."

Confusion setting in, I glance between the monster and where Kirito's voice is coming from. Trapped as I am, I can't see the boy. Why is congratulating me so calmly as I'm about to die? On the verge of yelling at him, a line of light streaks across my vision. Lifting my head, I follow it to where it solidifies 5 feet behind the Wall Shadow.

My brother casually stands up and sheathes his sword: the source of the light. Confused, I glance at the encroaching monster. Parts of the monster, I correct myself a second later. With inexorable slowness, the creatures two halves crash to the ground.

"Here, let's get you two up." Walking back over to us, Kirito hefts up a struggling Nautilus with a pull on the back of his armour. The action seems rougher than absolutely necessary.

After Nautilus is finally gone, the pain around my midsection lessens. Panting heavily, my lungs burn from when we hit the ground. After a couple more gulps, it begins to fade as everything returns to normal.

"Are you alright?" The words are quiet and for my ears only as Kirito extends his hand. Taking it, I allow him to pull me vertical before answering with a nod. I don't trust myself to talk right now.

After all, Nautilus must be pushing 300 pounds in armour I remind myself mentally. I want to blame him for my failure to defeat the Wall Shadows, but I can't. I should have done something different. What, I'm not sure right now, but I know the right answer will come to me.

It wasn't just the last one I remind myself grimly. The first one would have gotten me too. If not for…

"Wow, you sure are skilled," Philia sighs with a shake of her head. "Must run in the family, huh?"

"I-it was nothing," I deny, blushing slightly from the praise and comparison. "Yuna is the one who won this fight."

"No," Yuna denied with a shake of her head. "My bow merely turned it into a winnable fight. You're the one that made it seem easy."

"S-sorry about that."

At the words, I turn around and face Nautilus. Interestingly, I'd forgotten about the boy until now. Examining him, he's sheathed his sword and sways nervously back and forth between his two feet.

"You all move on," Rain sighs, "I'll talk to him."

The slight flash of fear that crosses Nautilus' face is enough that I release any lingering resentment I may have held from his… questionable actions in the battle. Giving him a sad smile, I follow Kirito past him further into the fifth floor.

It's been less than an hour since we've departed on our expedition. We probably could have gone a lot further in this time, but Nautilus, Yuna, and I have killed every monster so far. Silica hung out near the back of the group with Lili. So far, there has been little indication of any teaching.

As we continue on our journey, I cast occasional glances at the stranger in our midst. Every monster, she'd allowed Silica to extract the magic stone. A spectator who was merely observing our actions currently.

"So, Lili," I ask the girl, breaking the silence. "What's the deepest floor you've visited?" The question surprises me as much as it surprises her.

"Only the twelfth…" She replies slowly, bending her head to avoid my eyes.

The continued deferential nature is strange. It almost feels like a defense mechanism. Some odd way to keep us at arms length. If anyone's an exception to this, it's Silica.

"Seriously," Philia frowns, "can you please drop the act? It's creepy."

Lili finally seemed a little unnerved by Philia's words. "As I said before…"

"The adventurers won't hire you?" Philia interrupts. "That's bullshit, everyone I know is really nice."

"Then I admire your luck," Lili murmurs.

Rolling her eyes, Philia seemed to be getting very irate. Perhaps more so than the situation called for. "It's not luck, it's…" Cutting off abruptly, Philia bit her tongue as if a memory had stopped her words.

As Lili made no reply, an awkward silence fell over us. While Philia was probably just trying to bring Lili into the group, it may have done more to divide us. Interestingly, as I glance at Silica out of the corner of my eye, she's stayed silent during this entire exchange. At the best of times silent and Silica don't really go together. Now more than ever I'd have expected her to chime in on everything. Tell Lili how awesome she is and that she should have confidence. Yet, even now, her eyes are staring distractedly ahead, deep in thought.

"I don't offer this lightly Lili…" Into the silence, Kirito spoke, drawing every set of eyes to him. "As Silica's friend, and hopefully ours one day, if other parties don't offer you a place within their parties, then stay with ours. Between us, Miach familia, and Takemikazuchi, I'm sure we can always find work for you."

This time the words have a more tangible effect. Lili stops in place, hands shaking on the straps of her backpack. With her neck bent, Lili stared at the floor, hiding her face from view. I wish I could see the expression on her face.

"Lili is… grateful for the offer."

"Is that really okay Kirito?" Silica asks, hope in her eyes.

"Of course," he confirms with a smile. "We often run out of pack room before strength anyway. Adding a fulltime supporter is a good idea."

"Isn't that great Lili?" Silica asks her happily.

"It is… Unusual," the girl replies, still glancing at the floor. "We should keep moving or my presence will begin to cost you money."

Despite being somewhat dismissive, a note of appreciation carried through them and we understood. Lili couldn't commit to anything right now, but our words, no, my brother's words, had moved her.

* * *

_Rain:_

"Why won't you talk to me?" Staring at Nautilus, I cross my arms in annoyance. The boy is most likely about my age, perhaps a little older. At times like this though, I feel ancient compared to him. His childish actions had put not only himself, but Leafa in danger.

"There's nothing to say," he replied, practically spitting the words out through clenched teeth in an attempt at civility.

"You realize that your life is on the line, right?" Talking quietly, I hope the words get through to him. If this was just a game, then we would laugh at his attempt to kill the monster. Joke about him falling on Leafa.

"I understand, and you should understand that I _will _save Yuna from this game."

Not replying immediately, we simply stare at each other. On the surface, his resolve should be a boon. Determination for him to work even harder at improving, however… "Are you doing this just to get her to fall for you?"

Nautilus' expression morphed into one of guilt and anger. My words had struck a chord with him. Slowly, anger won, and he glared at me.

"My relationship with Yuna is none of your business."

"That, is not true." While speaking, I slowly close the distance between us until we're less than a foot away. "I am the subcommander of our familia. Furthermore, I lead our forces in the dungeon. Therefore, if you have secret motives that are making you underperform, then IT IS my business."

During my speech, Nautilus takes a step back as a flash of fear enters his eyes. Staring him down, I wait for an answer.

"I… will attempt to perform better…"

Nodding, that's all I can expect right now. "Well then, Let's go rejoin the others!" Putting some energy back into my voice, I smile broadly at the boy. As his fear fades into confusion, I turn towards where the others went and begin the journey to catch back up.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"More Hellhounds coming!"

"A pack of Al miraj from the right!"

Nodding, I take in the information calmly. After having descended far further in the dungeon, the middle floors no longer invoke the fear they used to. Realistically I know that I can still easily die here if I ever make a mistake. Nonetheless, I possess a new confidence from my recent exploits.

"Let's retreat back a hallway, I'll blow them away."

"Yes!" My party agrees with enthusiasm. _My party. _The words still send a thrill through my spine. After being the first one to hit level two, command was transferred from Lind to me. It was awkward at first, but things have finally stabilized.

Sprinting along the tight hallways, I slow to a stop about halfway down. Far enough that all the monsters following us are able to fit into it.

Holding my staff in front of me, I begin the spell. One I've done hundreds of times at this point. All the actions have become second nature. Now, I can truly feel what Loki was talking about. How this cheap staff is impeding my potential. With something stronger my magic could be so much more.

"Watch out!" Lind shouts as they form a wall in front of me. "Hellhounds are coming first; we may have fire."

Instantly to compensate three of the men switch to spears. If the dog-like creature tries to attack physically, then they can impale it. If they stay at a distance, then the spears can be thrown to kill them at a distance.

This ability to adapt is slowly increasing with time. Our familia doesn't just let us venture into the dungeon, mandatory classes and lessons in all things adventurer ensure that all of us are proficient in tactics and weapons. This is just one of the many improvements that have been made to our strategies.

"Loose!" Making the call, Lind orders the release of the spears as the black beasts begin to slow. Nodding in approval, I don't dare try and talk while casting. In situations like this, Lind resumes giving orders as the second-in-command in the party.

As the spears collide with the beasts, one goes down hard with a shaft through its eye. Another takes a heavy blow to its chest while the third manages to dodge around the ineptly thrown projectile. Reinvigorated with anger, the monsters abandon their long-range barrage and charge the front line.

"Steady!" Hampering down, the line tightens, as their shields form an impenetrable wall against the creatures.

The two groups collide with a thunderous clang. Growls and yelps combine with war cries and swears to create a deafening cacophony. Yet, to me, the noises seem quiet and unimportant as my song reaches its climax.

Voice reaching a crescendo, I guide my magic to completion. A familiar dance that I love to perform. "I'm ready."

The words are quiet, unlikely to be discernable over the clash, yet they all know. By this point they know the length of my chant almost as well as I do.

"Push them back!" Leading the charge forward himself, Lind breaks the shield wall as he pushes the waves of monsters backward. The sight is somewhat inspiring. His almost matching blue hair has led to rumours in the familia about the two of us.

Ignoring that, I focus again on the state of the battle. All I can do now is clench my hand and wait for them to retreat behind me.

"Now back!" Having thrown back the front wave of monsters, the line breaks formation and flees. The fifteen-foot gap is a necessity in order to get them behind me and release my magic without getting mauled.

"_Vannforlengelse!" _Chanting the name of my spell, I begin to summon the spheres of water before Lind is even past me. This is a new trick I've thought of. Drawing inspiration from the firearms of our old world, I divided the water into balls barely an inch across.

As Lind passes me, I smile nastily at the monsters. No matter how many times I've done this, it never gets old. The rush of exhilaration as my power takes form and slaughters wave after wave of monsters.

The destruction wrought by the small balls is truly a sight to behold. The closest monsters are vaporised as a battalion of projectiles destroy every inch of their bodies. The further back ones lose limbs indiscriminately as the water replicates the effects of old school muskets perfectly.

At the end of the spell, I take a second to survey the destruction before nodding happily. The result is exactly what I was hoping for. The front few had their stones broken, but that was unavoidable. Only a few beyond that had the same effect. To a one, they all died, but only in rare cases did the impact penetrate deep enough to shatter the stone hidden in their chests.

The value of stones waiting to be collected easily exceeds 10k valis. A good haul for one clear.

"Nice one!"

"Way to go, Water Witch!"

Wincing slightly, I thank my party members for their kind words. My new title is embarrassing. More than that, its awkward. I understand why it's my title, but still. I don't want to be called a witch!

Sighing lightly to myself, I hide the exhaustion from my other members as they begin collecting the stones from the fallen monsters. Rubbing my temple, I turn around and guard the passageway from ambush as I wait.

The free time allows my mind to wander. Black knight… The title in fitting for Kirito. Thinking about how he saved me twice in the dungeon, I wonder if the gods took those actions into account when choosing his title. However, as I picture him in my minds eye, he winces upon hearing it. The grandiose title is unlikely to please the laidback boy who'd rather spend all day eating.

Frowning, I realize how much I miss spending time with him. While I've grown in ways I couldn't have staying in his party, it would have been far more entertaining. Rain's eternal cheer, Philia's embarrassment that she sharply contrasted with random, lascivious suggestions.

Casting my gaze at the roof, I get the feeling that Kirito is somewhere above me right now. Shaking my head, I ignore the superstition. Continuing with the thirteenth floor is of utmost importance right now. We need to finish up here so that we can start with the fourteenth. Wondering how much further ahead Kirito still is, I collect my party and head deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Watch out, these are far stronger than the higher variants…" Warning Leafa, I watch with bated breath as she squares up across from a Kobold Fighter. As someone just starting her second week as an adventurer, she's making amazing progress. Her natural talent and background in fighting has propelled her to an advantage over the others.

I would be maybe, just the smallest, teeniest tiniest bit jealous, if this wasn't such a blessing. So many people die early before they can get a hang of fighting. Once someone passes a certain floor or rank, deaths drop precipitously.

Watching her dance elegantly around the feral beast, I have no doubt that she'll be one of them. She'll survive to the end, she has to.

"Now Yuna!" Jumping backwards, Leafa creates distance between her and the beast and instantly an arrow occupies it. Catching the creature in its right shoulder, it stumbles back a step from the impact and pain.

"Yargh!" Not letting one moment go to waste, Leafa's katana is there to end it.

"Nice one!" Raising my right hand, a solid smack echoes through the room as she completes the high five. "Also, that was great coordination with Yuna."

"It really was!" Philia agrees with a big smile. "You two are making me feel like I have to work harder or you'll pass me in no time."

I nod lightly in agreement, smiling happily at their coordination.

"W-we're doing something on this floor, yes?" Leafa asks quickly, deflecting the conversation from our praise.

"Yes," Philia confirms. "We're going to a panty to hunt for Blue papillons."

"Why?"

"Their wings are a special ingredient we need to continue making dual potions," Philia explains with a shrug, beginning to lead us towards the nearest pantry. "Also, we decided it would be good opportunity to show everyone how to optimally farm rare monsters, and how to go undiscovered in a pantry."

"This is my first time as well!" I tell them happily. Truth be told, I'm looking forward to our little side quest. Not only is it a good opportunity to learn exactly what Philia was talking about, it also will allow us to produce a tangible result from this expedition besides simply going to the twelfth floor and back.

"Where are the other four?"

Leafa's question was a good one that I'd kept in the back of my mind. As she had asked it though, I turn my gaze to Philia.

"Oh, they left to go collect some other things that we need," Philia shrugs. "We will meet up with them again at the stairs to the eighth floor."

Mollified, we continue our trek to the pantry in silence. This silence becomes absolute as Philia holds up a finger to her lips, ensuring silence. Shortly after, she produces strange balls from her bag and gives one to each of us. Holding it by a string attached to them, Philia hangs hers over her head and gives the others to us.

These I do recognize from the Blue Pharmacy shelfs, smell cancellers. They eliminate the odour of a person almost perfectly. Belatedly I realize that these must be essential to observe Kobolds unnoticed. The dog beasts have a keen sense of smell that would spell disaster for any adventurer attempting to enter a pantry without these items.

"Carefully," mouthing the words, we nod in understanding to Philia. Sneaking by on our tiptoes, we enter one of the entrances to the seventh-floor pantry.

The view is amazing. Hordes of monsters pace around casually, their guard lowered. In the center is the source of the word pantry. A nourishing crystal that the monsters slurp at noiselessly to sate their hunger. Glowing a bright blue, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the arching five-meter cavern.

"Come on," growling, Philia pulls the starstruck Yuna and Leafa towards a nearby wall. Crouching along the rock wall, Philia rips two large brown blankets from her pack. As they shift in the air, the line between cloak and wall becomes blurry. They're a perfect match, clearly made for just this purpose.

"Since I'm the smallest, I'll go with Kirito who is the largest," Philia explains quickly, "you two get comfortable."

"Huh?" I'm the largest? Barely understanding Philia's explanation, I allow her to pull me prone and throw the blanket over us. Snuggling in tight against me, Philia pushes her head under my arm. Convincing myself this is necessary to complete our quest; I allow it to happen.

Staring straight ahead, I try to ignore Leafa's burning stare that I can feel starting to melt a hole through the blanket. Thankfully she doesn't say anything and based on a rustling of fabric I conclude that they've hidden themselves as well.

Suddenly, my vision becomes one of my less important senses as Philia's upper body merges further with mine. Gulping from the stimulating sensation, I whisper at her, "is this really necessary?"

"So, you don't enjoy this?"

Pausing, I've learned how to accurately notice a loaded question. If I say no, then I insult her, if I say yes… _I'd be telling the truth. _Deciding to take it for what it is, I close my mouth and settle on the easiest answer, not answering.

"Can you explain the strategy while we're here?" I say instead. As long as the whispered conversation doesn't alert the monsters, it should be fine. It will also distract me from enjoying the waiting too much.

Nodding, Philia replies, "It's simple. We wait for a papillon to enter the room, then I'll use my magic to determine if it will drop an item."

"Do we kill it either way?" I ask back. I haven't seen Philia use her magic often, but the few times she has, it has been incredibly useful. Her magic let's her identify flows of energy, points of strength and weakness. This works on everything from ore in a wall to what creatures will drop items.

"I don't see why we would."

"I just thought that killing them would prompt the dungeon to spawn more," I explain my thoughts shifting my shoulders in a shrug. The action crumpling the sheet above us.

"Stay still," Philia berates me lightly, gripping me even tighter, our legs entwined in a confusing mess.

"There's one…" I inform her, locating the location of a papillon while her head is buried in my neck. The warm breath tickling my ear is an intoxicating sensation that's slowly numbing my ability to concentrate.

Philia seems hesitant to retract herself, but slowly she removes her head and looks out into the chamber. The absence of her breath leaving a cold spot.

"_Grant me the power to see beyond this plane._

_I reject secrecy and swear myself to the art of discovery._

_Astral eyes!"_

Completing her short chant spell, Philia's eyes shimmered with an underlay of pulsing blue light. Examining the room, she took in information far beyond what I could.

Slowly her face morphed into a smile. The hunt is on. "Let's wait for it to leave, then we'll follow it and take it down."

"Why bother?" I ask her. "We can take the whole room on."

Twisting her head, Philia looks at me like I'm insane. "Maybe you can, but while protecting Leafa and Yuna?"

Flashing her a bold smile, I can feel the pull of adventure drawing me forward. An irresistible challenge where I can test my skills. "Get them to stay hidden and they'll be fine. The monsters will rush me."

Groaning, Philia lowered her head into the rocky floor. "I hate it when you get like this. I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope!" I tell her happily, extracting myself from our cover at the same time. Ignoring Philia's glare, I pace towards the creatures that have already begun to notice me. I hope that Philia will keep the other two safe. Between the two of us, nothing on this floor should get to them.

Drawing my sword, the metal produces a raspy noise that echoes sharply around the cavern. Instantly, the entire area erupts into roars and howls. The chaotic song of the demonic host.

As I enter battle mode, the world seems to slow down around me. Each motion, every detail is clear. It feels like I'm looking at my body from the third-person perspective as I often did when playing computer games. I have no blind spots; the plans of every monster are clear to me.

This is my new skill, Overview. The ability to be fully aware of every action in the area around me. Smiling wryly, I step forward to greet my first opponent, a cluster of killer ants. Their beady eyes and hard carapaces strike fear into the hearts of many first level adventures. Perhaps the monster that has the most kills of any.

I'm no level one though. My sword tears a blazing a line through the air as it rents their once immaculate armour asunder. Taking another step, my second swing knocks a kobold fighter out of the air. My next takes out a needle rabbit, the sharp horn on its head aiming for my knee.

The next minute is a blur of activity. Despite being vastly more powerful than any of the creatures, their sheer numbers weigh on me. As they flank me time and time again, the creatures throw themselves through their comrades dying bodies in hopes of landing even a glancing blow. It's a strategy I'm not used to guarding against. The total and blatant disregard for their own lives is impossible for a person to replicate. Each creature taking the ultimate sacrifice merely to buy another inch closer to me.

As time continues to tick on, I'm forced to admit, it's working. The speed of my sword is dropping, and the monsters are now inside of optimal sword range.

There's only one course of action left now, sighing. Letting out a big one, I can't believe Philia was right. Giving up on the fight, I put power in my legs and jump backwards over the monsters. Backflipping over them, my hanging cloak gets torn to shreds as it brushes over their heads.

Unfastening it, I take off to the nearest entrance and turn around. Frowning, I take in the monsters that are now far less fervent about attacking me. I stand there stunned for about ten seconds before I figure out what's going on.

They're protecting the stone. The source of food granted to them by the dungeon. Now that I'm no longer threatening it, they're instincts for self-preservation are winning.

Shaking my head at the strange situation, I re-enter the room. After all, there is still a papillon wing to collect.

* * *

_Lili:_

"What on earth…"

The sight is incomprehensible. Completely and utterly inconceivable. We had been planning on sneaking into the pantry to see how the wing collecting was going. This was beyond any of our preconceived notions, however. That… that boy, was wading through the monsters in the pantry like a farmer reaping wheat.

"Ah, Kirito's back at it again," Rain sighed shaking her head. "This is one way to do it… I'm worried that the lack on monsters on the floor will come back to us somehow."

My face soured in agreement. Many level one parties called the seventh-floor home. For one of its three pantries to get taken out would have a drastic effect on the total number of monsters on this floor.

"Looks like he's finishing up," Rain continued, "let's go."

Leading the way, the four of us entered the site of the massacre. Attempting to count them quickly went beyond my abilities. Twenty over there, those ten bring it to thirty, forty, fifty… seventy or so? This would total a hard day's work for a party of level one adventurers.

Looking up, it's hard to keep the expression of awe off my face as I stare at the goofy looking swordsman. Stretching his right arm while a goofy grin consumes his face.

"Wow, that sure was something, wasn't it?"

"You're an idiot!" A voice declared from a corner. Stomping towards us, the figure resolved into Philia. "You could have died at the beginning when they penned you in!"

At these words, the boy's face hardens into a more thoughtful expression. He's actually, realizing the stupidity of his actions, I decide, rolling my eyes. As if he could read my thoughts and wanted to deny them, the smile came over his face again.

"Nah," he declared, "after all, you would have saved me, right Philia?"

"I-Idiot!" she shouts back, her face an intense red. I have to fight to keep my jaw from opening. Another person who likes him… How many is that at this point?

Analyzing the room again, I wonder if I have the answer, especially with his title, Black Knight. Someone who just runs around the dungeon saving woman. How despicable. If he wants women all he has to do is go to the pleasure quarter…

"Ah, it seems our newest supporter disagrees with me," Kirito laughs lightly.

Sniffing loudly, I turn away from him and begin to work on the piles of creatures. "Come and help Silica."

"Y-yes!" she squeals, still nervous around me.

"Now," I instruct her, "don't put the magic stones in your bag, there are too many of them. Extract them and sort them into piles based on size and luster. Drop items will go into a separate pile that I'll sort through and determine the ones worth the most."

"W-what are we going to do with the extras?" Silica asks confused.

"We break them," I tell her with a shrug.

"Huh?" More than one voice shouts back in disbelief. Apparently, Nautilus had been listening in.

"That's a good idea," Kirito praises me surprised. "I hadn't considered scanning through them for more useful ones."

"I can help with this," Philia sighs.

"Oh, yeah," Kirito replies, still giddy from his fight. "Your magic can do stuff like that!"

"It's been what, ten minutes," Philia fires back, not missing a beat, "Good memory."

Kirito makes a motion to reply but freezes. The only thing I can compare it to is when prey detects the scent of a predator. This time though, the prey seems to know that it's too late, the predator has gotten too close.

"I'm going to kill you…"

"L-Leafa, be reasonable…" Kirito pled with the low voice of his encroaching sister.

"Rargh!" Lunging forward, Leafa made an uninspiring sight as her locked legs stumbled pathetically forward, tottering from side to side.

"Are you alright?" Kirito asks, concern entering his voice where fear had once ruled.

"No! I am not alright!" Leafa spat at him. Still trying to reach rim despite her miserable movement speed. "I was dying from fright watching you fight. Now I can't even walk because I was so scared for you that I locked my legs!"

Stumbling back a step, her force of will is incredibly impressive. Even when it's not directed at me, her emotions are bare for everyone to hear. Her anger at her brother's actions, her fear for his life, all wrapped up in a deep love.

It's nauseating. Love. Adventurers can't love other people, only fulfilling their own desires. Turning away from the display, I listen as I dive into the monsters and retrieving the wealth inside them. "Come on Silica," I growl at her quietly.

Ripping her adoring gaze from Kirito, she reluctantly joins me in extracting and sorting the plethora of material that we got here.

"Aww, don't be so mean to him Leafa," Rain laughs. Tracking her movement form the corner of my eye, she's walked to Kirito's side and leaned on him. A casual, comfortable skinship.

_Another!_

Plunging my knife too hard into a Killer ant, I crack its stone inside. Tsking, I'm disgusted at my own ineptitude. These people have destabilized my mental fortitude in a way no other adventurers have in ages. Not since I was too young to understand why I wasn't allowed to be free.

Moving through the ashes, I steady my breathing and enter the state of mind, I use when in the dungeon. My entire vision boils down into a single burning flame. An ember powered entirely by my hate for adventurers. One that allows me to perform the tasks I need to.

"Wow…" Kirito murmurs, "I've never seen someone extract stones so fast."

It takes almost a minute for the words to penetrate. After they do, I tilt my head and spare him a second glance. "Your words are kind mighty adventure, but I am merely reaping the rewards of your effort."

Turning back to the slowly dwindling mountains of corpses, I focus again on my work. As I tear through them, I find myself moving even faster. The dexterous fingers granted to me by my race allowing me to perform the task faster than someone of an equal status would be able to. The repetition of this motion thousands of times over honing it to perfection.

Underneath of it all is a strange happiness that he praised my work. Pausing abruptly in my work, I frown at the ground. Why should I be happy that he praised me? It's like there's some strange aura around him that makes me desire to please him. Clenching my teeth at these strange emotions, I tear back into the creatures.

* * *

"Now Silica," I instruct her, "these Kobold fighter claws and fangs are valuable, so we will keep all of them."

"This one is pretty weak," Philia interrupts, peering over our shoulders.

Following her finger, I find it quickly. It's exactly as she says, the outside seems intact, but the inside gives it a weak complexation. The guild would pay maybe 20 valis for it. Lazily, I toss it into the discard pile.

Turning around I focus on Philia. "That was impressive… Magic, you said?"

The girl nods a little abashed. "I really like treasure hunting. It's part of the reason why I got the game. I was promised an infinite dungeon with infinite riches waiting to be found."

"Game?" I reply confused. Is that what they considered coming to this world, a game?

"Ah," Philia replies nervously, her eyes tracking around the room. "I mean, we were told that we'd be able to leave whenever we want, and couldn't die here, kind of like a game I suppose."

"I see…" Murmuring softly, I dive back into instructing Silica on what to keep and what not to. Which magic stones are worth enough, and which to break. All the while, Philia's words consume my mind. Is it possible that these people aren't really adventurers? That they were merely people enjoying a game that turned deadly?

The thought is far too confusing to make sense. And yet… It makes sense. The one explanation makes everything fall into place.

"Do we need more wings?" Standing up, the long process is finally over. It must have taken us longer to collect and sort everything than it did for Kirito to kill them. Shaking my head, I realize that despite the years of experience I have on all of them, Kirito may be the strongest adventurer I've ever travelled into the dungeon with. He may be stronger than my familia leader already…

"Nah, this is more than enough!" Philia replied happily. In her bag, the six wings we'd collected resided. Alone they'd make a good haul. However, they were apparently being used as ingredients to make a dual potion. It had been a challenge to not gape at them when they said that.

Exiting the now empty pantry, we head for the twelfth floor. Keeping Silica by my side, I continue the instruction.

"So, what have you learned so far?"

It's a vague, open-ended question, and Silica goes white with fear. "U-uhh, well… That it's ok to destroy extra stones?"

Shaking my head, I deny her. "It's not okay to destroy extra stones. It is mandatory to do so. If the extras aren't destroyed, it can easily lead to the creation of an enhanced species."

"Y-yes!" she replies abashed. "I-I also learned how to properly extract a stone from armoured enemies. Trying to tear through the armour will dull the edge."

Nodding, I motion for her to continue. "…and uh, I know that battles are hectic. As a supporter it is essential to stay in the back and maintain a constant look out for approaching enemies and fights that are going poorly."

"Very good," I encourage her. "What do you do if you see a fight that is going poorly?"

"Well…" Silica pauses as if considering the question. "I'd probably run in and try to help!"

Flinching, I stare at her amazed. "How did you possibly come to that conclusion?"

Looking at me confused, Silica doesn't seem to understand my disbelief. "Because that's what Kirito would do."

I'm unable to even formulate a reply. _That's what Kirito would do. _Sending a glare at the swordsman back, I'm not surprised. Only upset that Silica's taking to his bad habits.

"We will talk more later." Ending the test there, I want to be alone with my thoughts. Joining this party was either the best or worst thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

_Philia:_

Resting against a wall on the twelfth floor, I take a moment to massage my temples. A few more times on the descent I'd used my magic for a total of five times today. Such a pitiful number, yet my mind was rebelling. Gritting my teeth, I try and shove the mental exhaustion away. I'd seen Asuna cast far more magic than this and keep going.

Putting my hands on the ground, I prepare myself to stand up. Not bringing a mind potion was turning out to be a bad decision. Especially since we get potions for far less… Catching myself daydreaming, I focus on the task at hand. Standing up again.

"Spell's really draining your energy, isn't it?"

"Kirito?" I ask surprised. Looking up at the boy in wonder, I'm surprised he came over here to talk to me. I thought I'd hidden it well.

Smiling wryly, I'm not sure why I'm still surprised by these things he manages to do. He often appears distracted or more concerned with eating, yet without fail he knows the condition of every person in the dungeon with him.

"May I sit by you?" Hardly waiting for a nod, he plops himself beside me.

There's less than a foot separating us. Far more than when we were wing hunting, and yet it feels even closer now somehow. A distance Rain would bridge with ease. A distance I'd bridged with ease, when there was an excuse to do so. Now though, there was no reason to be even this close together.

"Asuna made it look so easy," I complain to him, giving voice to my previous thoughts.

A brief look of pain and longing flashes across his face, before it settles back into his usual mysterious smile.

"She pushed herself hard," Kirito said in way of an answer. "She was also a full elf who was proficient in magic. It's wrong to compare yourself to her."

"Just because you're right doesn't make it easier to accept," I grumble at him.

"I know," He replies lightly.

Suddenly I feel an object in my hand. Glancing down at it, it's a mind potion. One of Kirito's. Looking back up to tell him I'm fine without it, he's already standing up. As he lightly ruffles of my hair, I close my mouth and silence my complaint.

Giving me a secret parting smile, he rejoins the others. I wish he'd stay, but it's just about time to move on. Placing my hand down on where he'd sat, I can almost imagine some phantom warmth lingering there.

Finally, my attention goes back to the vial of blue liquid. Unstoppering it, I drink the top inch or so and recap it. I know that it's probably the exact same as any other mind potion my familia's shop sells, and yet… this one tastes special.

Feeling my headache recede, I stand back up, ready to conquer the twelfth floor. Walking a little way through the mist, I see everyone gathered around a map. It seems that their new supporter for hire, Lili, has brought one of the twelfth floor with her.

To be honest, I'm a little intimidated of her. Despite barely being more than four feet tall, there's something in that empty smile she gives that tells me she knows far more about this world than I do. That she's seen the dark side of Orario and not only survived it but flourished in it.

"I still don't understand the point of going over there!" Lili argues with Kirito. "It's out of the way and unlikely to have a lot of monsters."

"Well, we're too late to claim the more popular spots on the floor for ourselves," he explains calmly, "So why not explore a bit. I've personally never gone that far into the floor."

Opening her mouth, the supporter seems to be on the verge of retorting angrily before she snaps it shut again in an obvious force of will. Bending her neck, Lili stares at the ground. The effort required seemed immense, like bending a steel rod through pure force of will.

"Forgive me adventurer. I forgot my place. Lili will gladly lead you there if you desire."

Once again, she speaks with those self-deprecating words. Also, in third person. The oddity almost overlooked when compared to her behaviour.

"Y-yes, that sounds good…" Kirito spoke slowly. Still obviously confused about what to do with this girl. "Now, all of you level ones, I want you to stay back and observe. Whatever you do, don't try and fight the creatures on this floor. They are far stronger than higher floor monsters and will kill you in one hit."

At this, all four of them nod quickly, a quiet fear in their eyes.

"Oh, lighten up," Rain interrupts with her usual cheerful voice. "Nothing is going to happen to them, you'll make sure of that."

As Rain pokes Kirito's cheek with a finger, he blushes and turns away. The sight of our leader getting toyed with helps lighten the mood among the group. Or at least, among most of us. Leafa doesn't seem happy to see her brother getting embarrassed.

"A-anyway!" Kirito continues, refocusing the conversation before it entirely breaks down. "Rain and Philia will take the front lines while I guard our back. Our two magic users, Leafa and Yuna, feel free to use your spells if you see an opening."

Walking around the group, I stop by Rain's side and give her a small smile, which she answers in kind. "You ready for this?" I whisper at her.

"Of course," she answers, matching my tone. "It will be fun to fight beside you again."

Nodding, I can't help but agree. During our three-man sorties into the dungeon, Kirito usually leads us with me in the middle and Rain covering our back. Or, in wider spots, Rain and Kirito will fight side by side with me darting around the battles.

Leading the way now, that's the formation we use. Rain with her dual swords and me with a baselard in my right hand and a small buckler in my left. The equipment is fairly new, but extremely useful. The extra range is essential for killing large size monsters while the buckler adds additional defense without really slowing me down.

"Looks like imps again," Rain sighs. "The usual?"

"Sure," I answer with a smile. Even after all this time, that thrill of combat still fills me. A rush of adrenaline and terror at the thought that I'm running into potential death. And for some reason, I keep doing it.

Letting Rain take point as previously planned, I follow behind her, my presence hidden from the imps who have to try and handle her deadly swords.

As the first imp on the right darts away trying to avoid her blades, I explode out from behind her and kill it. Using my buckler, I shove the second one into its companion. Jumping back, two swift strikes from Rain finish off the rest of the pack.

"Good job!" I congratulate her.

"After Al miraj these are easy," she shoots back, obviously pleased with the smooth victory as well. Even at level two, we can't disrespect these monsters.

Moving past the bodies, we maintain a lookout through the thick fog, as our supporters quickly extract the stones from the bodies. Once that's done, we move on with little chatter. Any reason for talking was hammered out back at our rest stop. Doing so now only produces strange reverberations in the mist and calls monster parties down on our heads.

"Isn't the floor a little empty?" Kirito asks suddenly, stopping the party.

"Now that you mention it…" Rain murmurs, looking around at the grand empty cavern. This is one of the main throughways, and yet, no sounds of combat rang out from the edges. No howls and cries of monsters.

"Maybe an expedition came through here?" I suggest.

"That's possible…" Kirito agrees. After all, a large group of strong adventurers could have cleared this room while barely slowing down.

"There are no official expeditions planned for today," Lili told them, shooting down that idea.

"How do you know?" Leafa asks her curiously, apparently unconcerned with the empty floor.

_Or she still doesn't realize its possible implications._

"The guild posts a notice a week ahead of when official expeditions are planned and what if any monster rexes they will be killing."

Despite the fascinating information, it doesn't solve our problem, what to do.

"Maybe we should…"

Whatever Kirito was going to suggest was cut off by a figure in a bloody robe emerged from the mist. Gasping, I sheathe my weapon and run to their side. When I get within five feet of them, they collapse to their knees.

The person looks young. A male half-elf with a nasty wound by his right temple dripping blood. Pulling out a minor health potion, I drip it on the wound, hoping to seal it and stabilize the person.

"Way to go knife healer," Rain chortles from behind. Ignoring her, I focus instead on the injured adventurer.

"Are you alright?"

"No," the word is hoarse. It sounds like talking is physically painful. I can only shudder to imagine what noises were wrung from his throat to put it in such a state.

"Where are you injured?" I ask instead.

"Not me," he denies shaking his head. Pointing a shaky hand from where he'd come, he mutters the two words, no one wants to hear, "my party. They need he…"

Getting cut off there, his injuries overwhelm him and he falls to the grassy floor unconscious.

Like a robot, I turn to Kirito. Still standing at the back of the party, every single person now looked to him for answers.

Pursing his lips, he glances between the form of the fallen man and where he'd pointed. With time ticking until the certain death of the man's party, pressure was on. It was times like this that made me truly value Kirito. He selflessly took on decisions that could potentially kill either his party members or someone else, even both.

"Alright," Kirito sighs wearily, having made a decision. It was barely ten seconds since the man passed out. "I'll carry the him back in that direction. Hopefully he wakes back up and gives us more information."

Everyone nodded, glad to have a decision. The fear and confusion on the level ones' faces dimmed a little seeing their leader stay confident even during the unusual circumstances.

Jogging over to where I stay crouched next to his prone form, Kirito pulls a hi-potion from his bag. Removing the stopper in one fluid motion he jams its contents down the man's throat.

"What are you…" Trailing off, I stare at him in wonder. The man was in no risk of dying. Why would he waste over seven and a half thousand valis on him?

"Help him wake up faster," Kirito grunts in answer. "Now, let's go!" Raising his voice to be heard by everyone, Kirito scoops up the man's unresponsive body bridal carry and leads the way deeper into the dungeon.

"I wonder if Kirito will ever carry me like that?"

Perhaps louder than indented, Silica's voice reddens my cheeks as I suddenly find myself picturing the same thing.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_Something's wrong._

Those two words play over and over again through my mind. The sirens are blaring far louder now than they usually would be with just Rain and Philia. I have confidence in our ability to work together and get out of a situation. We've had to do it enough times in the middle floors that nothing here should be an issue to us.

It's everyone else we have with us. Leafa probably has the reactions and ability to read the situation that she'll be fine. Lili as well seems like a survivor. Even if the rest of us were to ditch her here, I have no doubts she'd make it to the surface alive. The others though…

Silica is young and not as attentive to danger yet as she should be. Yuna and Nautilus, while certainly older than me, are still new adventurers. I haven't spent enough time with them to understand how they'll respond to danger and death.

That begs the question, why I brought them further into the floor. I should have sent them all back to the stairs with Philia. Rain and I could have taken the guy and investigated.

Frowning, that situation is imperfect as well. If no adventurers are around, they could easily be overwhelmed. Even Rain and I may be forced into retreat, especially if we brought the guy with us. Looking down at his figure in my arms I'd almost forgotten he was there, he's so light. As his cloak shifts, I can see the leather armour underneath. Most likely a rogue or spy type that scouts for the party. High agility to let him find help.

This alone would be standard in the dungeon, the fastest member sent to find help isn't exactly common, but it could happen especially with injured members that can't move. The complete and utter lack of anyone else if what made it super unusual.

Fighting to keep my face straight, I hope the others don't see my unease. The fact that this man was also a trap had crossed my mind. The convenient fainting seemed suspect. I may come to regret feeding him the hi-potion if that's case.

"What's with that smile?" Rain asks curiously as she jogs alongside me.

The two of us and Philia could go much faster, but that would leave the level one's behind. Even at this speed Nautilus, Yuna, Leafa, and Lili were starting to tire.

I'd noticed before, but now it was evident that Silica's choice to be a catperson gave her increased physical abilities, especially at running.

"It's nothing," I tell Rain, finally acknowledging her question. It's pointless to worry about the unconscious man in my arms while there are more pressing issues.

Passing through one more chamber, we arrive at our most important intersection. The two different routes split here and never intersect until the very edge of the floor. If we went the wrong way, it could take us an hour to find out and back track.

"What now?" Lili asks panting, one of few others to realize the dilemma.

"I guess we ask him," I reply. Fighting back the irrational urge to simply do something, I lay him on the ground and shake his shoulders.

All it does is elicit a light moan. Frowning, I'm about to try again when Yuna stops me.

"Allow me. _Solo Sonata._"

Following the name of her spell, she began to sing. Her voice was high and pure as it wove an upbeat pop song. As the verses continued, I could feel energy filling my body. Rejuvenating my physical stamina. It was having the same effect on everyone else, except Yuna. It was like the strength we were gaining was being sucked from her.

Just before telling her to stop, the man awakens with a cough. Seeing our faces hovering over him, he lays back down.

"Where is your party?"

"Huh?" Whether from the discombobulation of fainting or general confusion, he wastes valuable seconds looking at me in confusion.

"Your party!" Leafa yells at him, a wild look in her eyes.

"Room G8, or maybe I8? Around there…"

With that hoarse tone from before, it seemed like even the hi-potion couldn't instantly fix that. With Yuna's song, he seemed to be gaining some clarity as time passes.

"Lili, do you know where that is?" I ask, turning to the supporter and the only person native to this world.

"Of course," she answers, confused I don't know the grid system that the guild uses to assign names to the dungeon chambers. "Go down that path, straight through the next chamber. After that, veer right and they are the two chambers side by side."

"Thank you." Nodding at her, I turn to everyone else. "Rain, with me. Everyone else stay here and maintain a lookout." Turning to Philia I whisper words for her ears only. "I'm trusting their lives to you. Please do your best to protect them."

Perhaps earlier, this would have embarrassed me, or overwhelmed her. Now though, she only meets my eyes, the strength of her conviction evident in her large blue Prum eyes.

Taking one final glance back at the man we've rescued, unease turns my stomach. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to say something, I lean back in. "Don't trust this man. His story doesn't add up."

Turning to leave, Leafa grabs my hand. "Stay safe, please?"

"Of course," I answer lightly, "It's you I'm worried about."

As she blushes lightly, I take my hand from hers and leave, legs pumping far faster than before as Rain and I dash side by side to the mentioned chamber.

It's not long until we hear the screams. Both human and monster mixed together in a deafening cacophony.

"How did this happen?"

I have no answer for Rain's question. Without saying anything, we force a little more speed from our legs.

Turning the final corner, the scene is madness as far as we can see and clearly beyond. The mist is acting as a barrier that serves to further confuse the adventures. It's the most monsters I've ever seen in one place. The chamber must stretch over 30 metres long with an adjoined chamber on the other side that also contains conflict by all reckoning.

Panicked spells are fired off, hitting as many other adventurers as monsters as they shoot into the distance.

"We need to get them out of here," I tell Rain tightly. How, I have no idea. Drawing my sword, it's all I can offer them.

"Wait," Rain tells me. "You run in there, a minute later, you'll be no different from anyone else."

Restraining a biting remark about the press of time, I wait for her plan.

Stepping forward, Rain yells into the chamber, "Everyone, get to the walls!"

Staring at her dubiously, I doubt the effect of one shout reaching terrified people who are locked in a fight for their lives. Somehow though, the high-pitched voice seems to carry and echo. Bouncing off walls and keeping its luster, the oppressive mist seems ineffective at restraining her commands.

It's slow, but with methodical changes, the middle of the room begins to empty of adventurers. Leaving the center empty, they further isolate themselves as they trap themselves against the unmoving obstruction.

"Rain…" I remind her urgently as the adventurers set themselves in to be slaughtered unless something happens.

"Hehe, I got this," flashing me that cute idol smile of hers, Rain draws her two swords. Turning back to the front, she holds them out to her side, one in each hand, and begins singing.

"_Dance._

_Blades of fire Blades of Ice,_

_Obey your mistress and dance."_

Shaking my head wryly, I can't believe I'd forgotten about her magic. It wasn't often that she'd used it since levelling up… but it hadn't once failed to end a fight.

"_Sing._

_Swords of Air Swords of Earth,_

_Obey your mistress and sing."_

Taking a step back, I ensure I'm fully behind her for when the big moment arrives. Smiling in anticipation, it's a pleasure to be able to watch her weave her magic as a bystander.

"_Come and multiply, blades of light._

_Appear and fall,_

_Thousand Sword Rain!"_

In a row above her head, seven magical blue swords take form. Each one an exact replica of the blades Rain wields. As if appearing from the ether, each one cackles with magical energy. That same energy forming a conduit to the metal ones in her hands.

Directing with merely her eyes, the seven swords shoot in a straight line from where they appeared above her head towards the far wall. The descent is subtle, but each and every sword possess a trajectory that will bring them to the floor.

Whether the name of the spell, Thousand Sword Rain, is a reference to her name, or the fact that the ghostly swords fall like rain, I'm not sure. As they pierce through the monsters, they too fall like rain adding another twist to the wordplay.

Each one leaves tracks of light to follow them by. The magical energy piercing and dispersing the mist for a brief moment. Where they struck monsters, the result was the same each time. The overwhelming energy destroying limbs, and endling lives.

Before those seven had even finished going off, another seven started to form. Those too shot out, targeting a different part of the room, annihilating even more of the helpless monsters. For a third and final time, seven more blades formed and fired.

Like a goddess delivering salvation, Rain paused in her stance for a moment before slowly allowing her arms to lower.

"To arms!" I roar in the silence left by the magic destruction. An answering roar matches and overpowers mine from the reinvigorated adventurers. Surging forward they fight back against what had once been an almost inevitable death.

"Well done," Rain congratulates me.

"I think that's my line," I reply with a snort. "Anyway, let's clean this up and look into the next chamber."

Nodding her agreement, we dive into the chaos blades flying. Trying to work through the room quickly, I focus on debilitating blows rather than death strikes. Taking out the back of a troll's knees is the same sentence, just slower.

"Kirito, the next chamber!" Following Rain's eyes, I can see her keen eyes focused on the distance.

Growling in frustration, I finish off one more imp and then follow her to where the walls meet and open again into an almost an identical chamber. Cursing, I can't believe the sight.

It's even worse than the previous one. A new rush of monsters is flowing in through the far side. The entire chamber is filled with screams and cries of pain. Metal screeches cry out in tandem as shadows mix and swirl with deep mist.

"Same strategy?" I ask Rain weakly, a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of beings occupying the chamber.

"I-I'll try, she agrees hesitantly. Taking a moment to swallow her nerves, Rain takes a breath and shouts at the chamber. "Everyone! Move to the walls of the chamber!"

The shout is impressive. Her voice carries far over the room. Yet the response is a muted version of the previous. Rather than a combined effort to clear the middle, some of the combatants storm solo into the midst of enemies, only to be dragged down.

"I… there are too many of them…" Rain mutters, courage fading.

Grabbing her shoulders, I turn her towards me. "You can do this." Staring straight into her rubellite eyes, I try and convey all the confidence I have. "You're strong and beautiful and brave. If anyone can get them out this, it's you."

For an excruciatingly long second, Rain doesn't respond, merely staring into my eyes. Then slowly, she nods. Some hope returning to her gaze. Let's give this one more try…

Gulping down some air, Rain speaks again. This time, instead of just a loud voice, it sounds like an idol's. "Hey everyone! Can you move to the walls for me? I want to kill the monsters!"

Even putting a cute little twirl to the end of the statement, it's hard not to gape at her. What on earth gave her the idea to do that? Although I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed it.

"Alright!"

The echoing roar is equally as impressive. In almost perfect synchronicity, the adventurers shove their way past the monsters. The first display of teamwork demonstrates how much latent talent was being squandered by the adventurers. Finally working together, the change in flow is instant. It brings one question to mind though, "How?"

"Hehe, I'll tell you later," she winks, "for now, I have a song to sing!"

Smiling broadly at her, I wait behind her as she once again begins a new round of magic. The now familiar verses creating a melody of a death. She is a true priestess of swords. The gods chose well when bestowing her title: Blade Dancer.

"Wow…"

The utterance of a discernable word snaps my head to the side. Approaching from behind us is an adventurer who must have finished fighting in the previous chamber.

His expression is one of worry as he stares at Rain and the chamber beyond.

"Don't worry," I assure him, "She'll help clear out the monsters as she did in this chamber."

The concern doesn't fade from his face. Instead, he begins frowning, eyes flickering between Rain and me.

Put off by his strange reaction, I face the chamber where Rain's magic is nearing completion. Soon, these adventurers too will be saved by their benevolent priestess of blades, I chortle to myself. The sound of a loose stone being kicked it all the notice I have.

Flinging my sword up, I place it between Rain's back and anything that approaches. Only through sheer luck do I connect with the man's knife, aimed squarely at Rain's lower back.

Rain's voice falters for the first time as she turns her head to look at me. Catching her glance, I do my best to convey the need for her to finish the chant. With no motion to indicate her understanding, she keeps the chant going, trusting in me to protect her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growl at the man. The words are pointless however, as he draws another dagger from his belt.

"Beginning the first steps to claiming this city for ourselves," he growls. "For too long we've been kept in the shadows. Especially when we, the chosen of Thanatos, have the promise of immortal life!"

_He's completely mental!_

Gaping at him, I can't formulate the words I need to keep him talking. With each second that passes, Rain gets closer to completing her spell.

"Die scum!"

As I stand paralyzed by his ridiculous words, the man lunges at me, knife poised to sink into my heart.

Thousands of times.

Tens of thousands of times.

Against more monsters than I count, I've made the exact same motion. From a relaxed stance, my blade swings from the lower-right up to the upper-left. It's almost instinct at this point. Simply an engrained technique that I use subconsciously.

As the knife approaches, my blade moves far faster. Impacting just off the elbow joint, my sword encounters light resistance as it tears through leather, skin, and sinew. As it reaches bone, my blade slows for the first time. However, something like a forearm bone isn't nearly strong enough to stop Liz's strongest weapon swung by a level two adventurer.

With almost comedic slowness, we both watch as his arm soars through the air. "How…" His words are pathetic as he stares in shock at his separated appendage.

I should probably do something, but I can't. For it's no longer the arm that fills my gaze, but my blade. The ruby red blood that coats it drips slowly. The vicious material seeming to taunt me as it forms droplets. Each one a testament to my deed. I just cut someone's arm off.

My hand begins to shake as my vision blurs. Breathes coming quickly, I begin losing balance. Tottering from side to side, I can't believe this series of events. I thought I was prepared to fight other people. I'd done it before. But now that I'd permanently disabled some random level one, I realized how naïve I'd been.

It had been easy, too easy to do it. No more effort than I'd use to strike down a stray goblin that gets in my way on the first floor. Holding out an arm, I balance myself against the wall. Staring at the ground, I feel the bile begin to rise in my throat. Some mixture of disgust and shock, convincing my body to disgorge the contents of my stomach.

"_Thousand Sword Rain!"_

Those three words.

Like some sort of magical lifeline, they pull me back to the present. Standing up straight, I swallow the acid burning my throat and blink my eyes clear. Taking a moment, I stare appreciatively at Rain. I'd have been useless to solve these problems without her. Next, I look back at the man I've injured. He's no longer a problem though. Shock has fully set in as he grasps his stump, all the while rocking back and forth on his knees.

Turning towards the room Rain has just fired into, the three waves of swords once again perform miracles in thinning the monster numbers. Releasing a heavy sigh, it seems like this room, similar to the previous one, should just be a matter of time until the adventurers come out on top.

Examining the room, I take another second to compose myself before I prepare to sortie forth into the monsters' midst. The soft thud of an object grabs my attention. It must have been thrown from the far side and bounced lightly to around the middle of the chamber.

"What the…" Ignoring the monsters for now, I track down the fist sized ball. Retreating in revulsion, it appears to be some chunk of rotting meat. As I stare at the horrifying thing, I hear another soft thump from ahead. With a sinking feeling, I follow it and find a second identical ball.

"What the hell are these?"

"Monster lures…" Rain tells me from behind. "Adventurers use them to increase their yield in the dungeon." Pursing my lips, I'm disappointed yet again in my lack of knowledge.

"What do…" Cutting off my words, both of us stare deeper into the dungeon. An ominous roar mixed with hundreds of footfalls. "A monster party?"

Already, I'm putting together the fragments of knowledge I've collected, and yet, my mind is rejecting the implications. The fact that this whole event was orchestrated. Somehow, they gathered the adventurers here and beset them with groups of monsters. The man who attacked Rain.

"Why would anyone do this?" Rain's voice for once has lost its cheer. A thick hopelessness fills her countenance.

For some reason, seeing her like this, reinvigorates me. "I'll deal with this; you finish up here and get everyone out with whatever ability you have."

"A-alright…" A weak answer, but some life has re-entered her voice.

"This will make some story to tell the others, huh?" With that I pick up the disgusting balls that are emitting a terrible smell, place them in my coat pockets and dash out the far exit.

* * *

_Silica:_

Chewing one of my fingernails, my eyes scan quickly over the members left here. The only person who seems even somewhat relaxed is Lili. The Chienthrope supporter sits on the floor, arms cradling her knees as she stares into the distance where Kirito and Rain went. Yuna and Nautilus sit back-to-back, Whispering occasionally to each other. Meanwhile, Leafa and Philia both stand guard at the same tunnel that Lili stares down. Hands on their weapons as if expecting something to approach from it at any minute. Philia, however, didn't watch it with the same hawkeyed determination as Leafa. Every so often she cast surreptitious glances back at the man whom we had helped. He lay prone on the ground, head propped up on a bag.

Finishing off that nail, I move unto another. I've never experienced anything like this. With every floor we descend, the monsters keep getting stronger, the layouts get more complex, it's enough to make me scream in terror and never enter the dungeon again.

That's probably exactly what I would have done, if I was just entering from our world. However, I can feel the changes that have begun in me. A hard knot of steel forged in the loss of innocence I endured when Kayaba transported us to a world of death.

From the late-night wandering of Daedalus street to finally getting the motivation to seek out and join a familia. Throughout all that time, I've managed to stay happy and naïve, exactly how I used to be. Now though, I can tell that won't work. My familia needs strength in order to continue clearing the dungeon.

With this thought, my eyes pass back over to Lili. The friendly Chienthrope whose words once again start turning over in my head. Her disbelief that my familia wasn't abusing me. How her whole demeanor to me had slowly changed throughout the day as she learned more about us.

Does she see herself as my saviour?

That one question keeps coming up. I know I'm not the smartest, nor am I quick at determining people's emotions, but it makes sense. I like the girl, I do, however, her whole attitude today has been odd. She treats everyone except me as a superior. Despite that one brief argument with Kirito, she only speaks when spoken to.

With a start I realize I've stopped chewing my nails. Almost as if this self-reflective time of thought has calmed me. Shaking my head, I instead run my fingers over the cool pommel of my knife, it's wire-wrapped hilt designating slots for fingers. Every part of the knife carries with it the weight and detail I'd expect from a real weapon. For some reason, the previous trips into the dungeon feel like part of some dream, as if they weren't real.

Now though, seeing everyone panicking and scared, the lower-floor monsters, that stupor has been shattered for the first time. The importance of the weapon I'm carrying, teamwork with everyone else. It's redoubled my motivation to learn from Lili. Even if I fall behind everyone else, I want to be able to contribute. To be useful.

"Is someone coming?"

Philia's voice, quiet as it is, focuses everyone on her, and then past her. A lone figure approaches through the mist, their cape swirling around them.

"Who is…?" Unconsciously my legs carry me to the entrance as well. Standing beside Leafa, we share a concerned glance.

"Who are you?" Nautilus' loud, raised voice should be easily audible to the clocked figure. Hearing it, they stop in place, barely ten metres away from us. An ominous silhouette that fades and solidifies according to the billowing of the fog.

"You should all go…" Stopping her words, the dull thump of metal striking flesh permeates the room.

Whipping around, my eyes can barely keep up as the sound of continual metal clashes ring out. Eventually, it resolves into Philia fighting the man whom we had saved. As he disengages from the fight, his knife drips with Philia's red blood.

"Bastard…" The word falls heavy from Philia's mouth. Its clear talking is a challenge. Her left hand holds her side where she got cut.

"What the hell…" Turning in circles, Nautilus has stepped in front of Yuna but doesn't know where to go.

Clutching the hilt of my knife, _I _don't know to go. Gritting my teeth, I want to help Philia, but have no chance there. Level twos are beyond my ability to help.

"We should leave."

"Huh?" Looking back towards the whisper, Lili is pulling on my arm.

"This is beyond us and clearly an orchestrated plan. We need to return to the surface."

"That's a great idea… Unfortunately, I want to have some fun first."

The voice is warm and friendly. Each word sculpted in such a way that you want to trust. But the new man approaching us is dressed like death. A long black shredded poncho covers his body. The only skin showing is his mouth, twisted into a cruel smile. To further the threat, a knife shows out of the folds of the poncho.

"Why… why are you three doing this?"

_Three._

It isn't until Philia says something that I'm reminded of the person who stopped just out of vision. Approaching now, a large two-handed sword on his back is drawn with a screeching rasp.

"To fulfill our god's dream of course," the half elf laughs loudly. "I was driven out as an adventurer due to my… interesting tastes. When Thanatos rules Orario, I'll be free to do whatever I want!"

"As for me…" the man in poncho chuckles, "my goal is simple. To kill all Japanese."

"W-what…" The only person able to talk, Philia is baffled by this series of events. "Your words don't even make sense!"

"Enough chatter," the third one declares in a deep voice. The words sound like rocks breaking as the booming voice settles over the room.

"I'll deal with the half-elf," Philia yells, "find a way to stall the other two!"

"Let's go Eiji!" Yuna answers, "your shield should make this guy easy enough."

"Y-yes."

The fear in Nautilus' voice only enhances mine. I don't remember when I drew my knife, but now I held it clenched in both hands. Even as I hold it tightly, the tip shakes wildly.

"That leaves you to me." Walking past me without even a glance, Leafa draws her katana in one smooth motion. Holding her blade in a two-handed stance in front of her, she resembles a proper adventurer.

_Not like me._

It's as Leafa said, she would deal with this guy. All I have to do is cower here and hope. No, that's all I can do.

"Tsk, this is why I hate adventurers…"

Staring at Lili, her mouth is locked in a disapproving frown as she shakes her head at the three separate conflicts.

"Well, we better solve this. I'll help out Philia; with her help, this should be easy. Make sure Leafa survives in the meantime."

"Huh?" I can't comprehend Lili's words as she takes off towards where Philia and the half elf are combining and separating in a dance of death. Nearly invisible blades flying in countless thrusts, ripostes, and feints.

"If you surrender now girl, I'll let you live. After all, there are many within our base that would be eager to have you as a present."

The charming tone of the words doesn't detract from their meaning. They send a shudder down my spine thinking about the fate that Leafa would be suggested to, myself as well.

Using Lili's courage as a catalyst, I take off to where Leafa and the man circle each other a little way away.

"Pervert!" Yelling angrily at him, Leafa lunges forward with a great overhead slash. Clearly meant to strike him down in one hit, even I can see the problem with it.

"No!" My shout does nothing though as the man easily slides inside the strike, knife whipping forward. Leafa is forced on the backfoot, releasing her left hand form the hilt in order to catch the knife thrust on her gauntlet. A cascade of sparks emanating from the point of contact. Each step Leafa retreats the man easily follows. Now that he's inside of her strike range, the long katana is useless compared to the close-range knife.

"Don't worry," the man smirks, "I was never going to let you live." With that, his right leg streaks forward, knocking Leafa's out from under her. Crashing to the ground in a heap, the man is already primed for a death blow, knife aimed for her throat.

For the first time ever, my world coalesces into one point of determination. One goal that I absolutely must achieve. One where failure is never an option. Putting extra power into my legs, I increase my speed of running. Hitting levels I've never even approached before.

The latent power of my unused agility courses through my body. "Leafa!" Crying out the name of my familia member, I swing my knife. With a numbing collision, my whole arm goes tingly as the metallic crash echoes through the room.

Locked in a contest of strength, I'm now close enough to see the man's eyes. The beady black orbs are so different from the warm ones of Kirito and Leafa. These are filled with madness and a lust for murder. The smile may be charming, but the eyes reveal his true character.

"Get out of the way, cat bitch!" Growling at me, his arms pulse with the strength of a fully-grown man. Leaning down on me with the advantage of gravity, I can't win this contest.

_I don't have to lose it either!_

Taking advantage of the techniques I've witnessed on my journey to this floor, I throw my body to the side, allowing his knife to harmlessly pass by.

Expecting him to be off balance, my eyes widen as he plants his right foot and transitions it into another attack. His left foot comes up behind him, perfectly aimed for my face. Unable to dodge, the boot collides with my cheek with a solid thud.

Thrown to the ground, my face erupts in pain as a sharp crack comes from the spot of impact. "Urgh…" Tears welling up, my hands fly to my face, pain coursing through my body. I can't breathe as its grasp on body becomes absolute. I want to run, to hide, anything to escape this sensation.

But there's nowhere to go and nothing to do. All I can do is huddle in on myself and cry as wave upon wave of hot, searing agony rip itself from my jaw.

"Now die!"

"Forget about me?" Leafa's question is cold and hard. A blade sharpened to a deadly point. It penetrates easily through the aura of death surrounding the man.

"Round two? Fine!"

Lunging forward, knife meets katana again and again. Each collision demonstrates the time each combatant has put into mastering their craft.

Staring through tear-soaked eyes, the blurry images help distract me from the pain. Loosening my mouth to breath refreshes the pain, bringing it to new levels I hadn't known her possible. Groaning, I roll unto my back, sobs ripping themselves from my body.

"How dare you!" My moans have only further incensed Leafa, the speed of her blade increasing to manic levels. For once, the man is forced to give up ground. His knife useless in this situation as he's unable to break within the katana's reach.

"Bitch!" Leaping back out of range, a small trail of blood arcs through the air from where Leafa's katana touched him. The site of the injury is masked beneath folds of cloth, no wound visible on his body. This alone though helps to solidify Leafa's resolve. For once this ghost-like man has been injured. Just proof that he is an actual person and not a specter is all the evidence Leafa needs to continue fighting for eternity.

"Let's use this then," the man snarls. "_My name is Vassago,_

_My title is Prince."_

"Magic…" Tensing up, Leafa hesitates. To run forward and leave me behind or to try and stop the chant. Without knowing the length of the chant or the effect of the magic it's impossible to decide.

"There's no time for that now!" Running, the half-elf drags the man out of his cast interrupting it. "We have to flee because of you incompetent level ones!"

A pair of crossbow bolts stick out of the man's shoulder. Evidence of the work Lili put in. Suddenly, he plants his foot and turns 180 degrees.

"See how you like the feeling Chienthope!"

As if in slow motion, my unfocused eyes watch as the half-elf's arm cocks back and begins its slow path forward. A dagger held by its blade between two fingers. The same one he used to hurt Philia. Following its eventual path, my eyes rest on only one possibility: Lili. Standing isolated from everyone else, she must have been approaching me when the man turned around.

"I won't…" The sounds are jumbled and incomprehensible. Each little movement in their production brings fresh tears to my eyes. That doesn't matter though.

I won't let Lili feel like this. I won't let her endure this pain.

"I won't let you die!"

Standing up, I throw myself at the small supporter. Staring into her wide eyes, I try to smile at her. Show my happiness for what she's done for me. As the knife sinks in, my vision goes black.

As the last strands of my consciousness disperse, I'm happy. That for once, I was useful.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Graur!"

The echoing shouts of a horde of monsters blends together in a million unique varieties of horror. Each one more terrifying than the last. Always accompanied by the earthshaking stomps of the creatures themselves. Trampling the frail grass beneath them, a path of destruction is carved by the hungry beasts. Each one hunting for the tasty prize they can smell. A snack like no other. Something few monsters get to taste once in their lifetime.

"Holy shit," muttering to myself, I make sure to keep my legs moving at the same speed. Speeding up would simply convince the monsters to go somewhere else. Slowing down and I'd be caught and dragged down to my death.

It was an impossibly narrow line to tread. Every five seconds or so, I found myself running too fast and distancing myself from the following hoard. It seemed impossibly large for a monster party. My best guess was that it had been most of a pantry, convinced to come here on the promise of a tasty treat.

The planned mass murder chills my bones. It's still hard to think the two words together. After having witnessed death firsthand in the dungeon, I can't imagine purposefully killing another person.

_Hypocrite._

The word echoes through my thoughts, bringing the memory of the sour taste of bile back to my mouth. Shaking my head, I try to focus on my current predicament: an unfightable horde of monsters intent on the items in my pocket. If that was all, this would be easy, simply speed up and leave them all far behind.

That would let them disperse and most likely, head back towards a pantry. If the closest one is back by the room where the others are fighting, then it would be the exact same problem as last time.

Biting my lip, I'm unsure as of what to do. No elegant solution presents itself to me. Head on a swivel, I pass through another chamber. The roar of the monsters here joins with the ones following me. Steadily my train is beginning to reach critical mass. I need to make a decision and quick.

Picking up my pace a little, I spot what I need, a wall I can hide behind. Now full out sprinting, the distance between me and the monsters widens. Rather than keeping this going, I pass the wall, chuck the two lures into the middle of the room and dive to the side.

Face down on the ground, I hold in my breath as I watch apprehensively for the result. If they find me, I will die. That inevitability of this plan makes itself known to me. Heart hammering, my hands shake as adrenaline courses through my body. A sort of giddy terror knowing that I live or die based on how hungry a bunch of mindless monsters are.

The shaking of the ground provides a forewarning to their arrival. With angry screeches they burst through the entrance, barely five feet away, eyes focused forward to where their prize lies, obscured in mist.

All I can do is stare in shock as the monsters' bodies rush past me. There are so many. Far more than I had initially guessed. Each one a creature formed by in the walls of this dungeon to kill anyone foolish enough to enter. The sight of a unified monster force displays exactly how lucky we are they don't usually hunt in packs this large.

Clutching the ground, a deep-seated faith begins to form. They are too focused on the lures! I'm going to get out of this! My whole plan is predicated on the thought that I'll be able to get back to the chambers before any monsters do. Hopefully, I can organize everyone and begin the retreat to the surface.

The monsters pass my expectations as screams emanate from the center of the room. Not human screams, monster screams. A wild cacophony of noises barely indistinguishable from the roars they were previously.

_They're fighting over the lure!_

Jaw dropping, it's the only explanation that makes sense. A horrific battle between the dungeon's children for a snack. The result is the more bloodthirsty ones push forward, eager for a shot at victory. The weaker ones, search for an exit.

"Shit!" Cursing my luck, I shoot forward from where I lay towards the exit. Swinging my sword once, I blast a couple monsters from my path and continue charging.

While these monsters may have fled from other monsters, they were more than happy to pursue me. Legs pumping, I try to count while sprinting. Add in the fog and the most I can get is an estimate of ten or so.

Praying my summation isn't incorrect, I force myself to halt. Turning around, I wait for the one's that noticed me to begin filing into the corridor. Fighting this many would be challenging in the open plain. Here though, they have to run one or two at a time.

The first ones to approach are a pair of Hard armoreds. The creatures that once caused so much trouble for me. Now though, my mouth twists into a small smirk, as my body enters battle mode. Each chink in their armour looks over a foot wide. Lining up both of them, my sword flies effortlessly through one and into the second. Double kill.

Right behind them, a pack of imps throw themselves at me. Forsaking their traditional pack tactics, the imps force themselves into the corridor and leap into the air.

With threats coming from above and below, I rip my sword backwards into a high arc covering my head. Transitioning that into a leap back, the lower imps manage to sink their claws in through my pants. Flecks of red blood flies and mixes with the black as I respond in kind, killing the rest of them in two more swift strikes.

"Kaa!" Swooping behind them, a bad bat attempts its disorientating scream. Mouth wide with anticipation, it loses its head before it even notices the danger.

Wobbling slightly from the effects, I face my last opponent, a silverback. The only one of its kind to give up on the lures, it must have seen me and decided I'd be tastier.

Ducking under one of its ham-sized fists, I struggle to return a decisive blow. Even at level two, these creatures can be challenging to fight. Especially in these close quarter scenarios where the creature's attacks take up the entire passageway.

Frowning, I refuse to be held prisoner here while people need me back. "Especially to some level one monster!" Roaring my disagreement at struggling to finish it off, I dash through its attack and bury my sword deep in its chest. The cracking of the stone signifying to me the instant kill.

"So, you're the one who ruined the plan."

Freezing, the sinister voice is accompanied by an appropriate aura of malevolence. Slowly standing up, I keep my senses completely focused on what's going on behind me. Even as I turn around and face them, the intruder makes no move.

The person is completely covered in a black robe. I can tell nothing about the person. Not their species, or even their sex. The entire look seems designed to present this effect. Even the voice is completely neutral.

"What do you want?"

"What everyone wants," they surprisingly answer in a level tone. "To be able to fill all of my desires, all while having the promise of eternal youth."

"That's impossible," I deny them instantly. Forgetting for a moment that they've just attempted to orchestrate the deaths of dozens of adventurers.

The figure simply laughs at my denial. Treating it as the words of the unenlightened. The smirk on their face convinced of their knowledge that I know nothing of.

"You fools from the other world truly are naïve," they chortle, "You walk among immortal deities, yet deny simple concepts that their very presence rejects!"

Adjusting the grip on my sword, I have no answer. I'd never really analyzed the consequences of this being a real world. Even without considering magic, the presence of immortal gods with near infinite power, come to this plane to play a game… That's a consideration for a different day.

The figure pauses for a moment as well, looking me up and down. "You do seem fairly strong, it would be a shame to kill you… You can have the same if you join us."

"At what price," I retort angrily, "Murdering innocents?"

Spreading their arms, the figure seems unsurprised by my outburst. "It's merely a means to an end. Besides, death is temporary. Their spirits will rise to Tenkai, get purified to a blank state, and get reborn as new people."

"The ones from my world won't," I spit back angrily. Suddenly I feel a flash of hot anger towards this person. Standing here lecturing about desires and eternal youth. "People are suffering… and you only care about yourself!"

"So be it," they sigh, seeming completely unfazed about my rejection of their offer. It wasn't that they didn't want me to join. They just didn't care either way. They didn't consider my existence noteworthy enough to be care about.

The realization makes me feel small. Like an ant before the shoe of a child. It doesn't matter to the child what course of action the ant takes, as long as they get their fun.

"I should warn you," the person tells me, "while you are indeed strong, you have no real chance of winning. The monsters you fed the lures to will be coming back this way soon. As soon as that happens, you die."

Instead of despair, a rush of hope fills me. Their words are stark and practical, meant to describe the outcome of his situation. Based on their estimation of my strength from fighting the monsters, they believe they can fight me to a standstill. They don't believe they can defeat me in a one-on-one, but with the help of monsters.

"Then let us test your theory, yes?"

"Very well."

From under their cloak, a streak of light resolves itself into a thin blade. It was even narrower than the rapier Asuna fights with.

The person notes my glance and tells me about it. "This is an Estoc. They are a rare weapon due to them not possessing a cutting edge. However, I've found that they agree with my style."

Frowning, I call off the attack I had prepared. None of this person's actions make sense. They seem perfectly willing to talk about everything. But wh…

"Graoh!" An approaching roar from behind notifies me of my mistake. They were stalling for the monsters.

Cursing myself, I lunge at them, my sword flashing in the light, a huge overhead blow aimed at the target's right shoulder.

"Slow," their voice still carries the same bored cadence, even as my sword gets closer to ending their life.

The Estoc is thrust forward with blinding speed. Even Asuna's lunges pale in comparison. I have no chance to block it as their blade collides with my chest protector and keeps going.

Abandoning my swing part way, I grab the blade with left hand and shove it away from me. Or try to grab it. Before I can even touch it, the figure has retreated. Their stance is exactly the same, completely unmoved by my attempt.

"Hmm… I thought you were better. I even told you the weaknesses of my weapon."

Growling, I can hear the sounds of approaching monsters. The colliding metal will only draw them faster. I have only one choice left, closing my eyes, I call on my skill.

"_I need to save everyone who is trapped on this floor."_

The resulting power boost is accompanied by its standard giddy feeling. The overwhelming strength flowing through my body creates an intoxicating high.

"What did you just do?"

For the first time, this person's voice carries with it a note of interest, or perhaps concern.

Not answering, I repeat the same technique. This time, my sword seems to blaze with righteous light. Its speed increased to the realm of level three.

"Oh my."

It isn't enough. The figure turns aside my strike and steps back.

"Let me through!" Roaring at them, I unleash blow after blow. No longer can they respond with their own attacks. Every bit of their focus and movement is dedicated to deflecting and retreating. It doesn't matter though. By simply wearing me out, they're winning the fight. Every action I take costs me far more energy than it costs them.

Deciding to take a page out their book, I put my speed into lunging. The heavy longsword isn't the ideal weapon to do this with, but it's better than nothing.

Whipping their Estoc into a quick counter, they roll to the side to avoid the lunge.

_This is it!_

It may not be a victory, but I can at least escape the situation. Abandoning the fight, I dash past the figure as they move to the side to avoid the lunge.

"Fool."

Their voice is thick with disappointment. Assuming I've taken a death of being run through the back. Smile hidden, I turn the broad of my back to face them. Hoping on their cockiness, my bold decision is rewarded.

The Estoc clangs roughly off my back. The shield, hidden under my shredded outer cloak is more than a match for the thin weapon.

Not giving them a chance to recuperate, I sprint back towards where I came from.

"We'll meet again."

The ominous promise sends a chill down my back, but I don't slow. There are places I need to be, and none of them are here.

Letting my skill go, I fight off the wave of exhaustion that hits me from even the brief use. As the power leaves, my legs feel leaden and my arms dead. Nonetheless, I barely slow as I approach the cavern I abandoned Rain in.

Heart in my throat, images of the potential mishaps fill my mind. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to her. The word death floating like a portent in my mind.

Somehow managing to pick up speed, I skid around the corner, only to stare down a wall of steel.

"Easy!" Rain shouts at them.

Quickly the line of spears fades from my vision, the adventurers clearly still unnerved and attacking anything foreign that moves.

"Rain," I sigh happily, meeting the girl's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Dashing past the other people separating us, she brings me into a tight hug. Replying in kind, the soft touch of her hair on cheek mixed with her pleasant scent soothe my frayed nerves and wild heart.

Too soon she pulls out of it, eyeing me from head to toe. "What happened out there? And your chest protector, is that a hole?"

"Uh, yes." I answer stupidly, overlooking the first question. "Why are you all still here, we need to get back to the stairs."

Frowning, Rain's eyes dart back further into the cavern. "There are a lot injured people… We don't have the capabilities to heal them all."

"Can't we just carry them?" I ask confused.

"It's not just that," Rain admits. "The man you uh… injured. Well we kind of forgot about him in the midst of things…"

Face paling, I can't believe my ears. How could I have let this happen. I should have… I should have…

_Killed him._

"He has them held captive."

Rain nods, her face stony. "It's a no-win scenario right now."

"I see…" it was time to correct a previous mistake. The importance of the moment seems dull and muted. After meeting the other member of their group, my feelings have changed from outrage and confusion to a focused anger and hate. Their logic is flawed, and their methods are cruel.

"What are you going to do?"

Striding forward, I don't answer her. My eyes are focused straight ahead towards where a mix of people are standing, voices pitched high in anger. As I approach, I begin to crouch, spilling my hand under my robes to find what I'm looking for.

An impulse buy last week, I've found mild success with them. In between two fingers, I hold the metal pick. Palming it, I stand back up and resume a normal walking pace.

The trick here isn't to go unnoticed. It's to be unremarkable besides the already established leaders. The issue here is that he's seen my face before. Therefore, I'm taking a different approach. Hoping I haven't just condoned an innocent to death, I budge my way to the front of the group.

"An elixir or they… YOU!"

Cutting off mid sentence, the man's face takes on an expression of fear and loathing. Staring at his face, I drink it in. The absolute humanity of it. Not a monster, merely a person misled. Hating myself as I do it, my arm flies.

The pick lands straight on his windpipe. Sticking into it, the man drops the knife, hand reaching to his throat. Words gargling, he collapses to his knees.

As I stand in front of him, I stare down at him. A man destined for death. A man I killed. Strangely, no bile rises to my throat. No guilt or remorse. Merely a cold wind, flowing over the injury to my soul. Beginning the process of scarring a portion of me where innocence once lay.

"Kirito! What are you…?"

Rain's words freeze as she sees the result of my work.

"Let's go, the others must be waiting." Leaving this mess to the others adventurers to clean up, I head for the party I left behind.

* * *

_Philia:_

"God damn it!" Growling to myself, I can't believe that I let this happen. Kirito warned me about the man. That it was possible he'd betray us. Now I've gone and let my guard down. If I was the only one to suffer for it, that would have been fine.

Glancing once more over our devastated party, I can't really comprehend what happened. Lili's eyes are dazed as she holds Silica's head in her the lap, the knife still embedded in her back. None of us are willing to pull it out and risk injuring her further.

Leafa stands a way off, head bent in a state of shock. None of my words reached her. She only stared with the same blank expression regardless of what I did.

Then there were the last two… They'd done well dealing with an opponent physically stronger than either of them. Nonetheless, it didn't change the fact that Nautilus now had a broken arm. Nor did it change the fact that Yuna was an inconsolable mess.

Having broken Nautilus' shield arm, the man was a moment away from finishing him off when Yuna stopped him. Just like against monsters, an arrow through the eye stopped him as well. I know I should talk to her. Say something like she had to it, or that we don't think of her any differently now.

But I do.

It's like some aura surrounds her. An imaginary mark designating her as a killer, a murderer. The body lying face up, a shaft sticking out of his face, a constant reminder of the deed.

Biting my lip, I have no idea what to do. The lingering pain in my side a distant memory versus the situation facing me now. I'm not a leader. I don't know what to say, what to do. The only blessing is that no monsters have attacked.

"What the hell happened here…"

Whipping around, I search for the identity of the familiar voice. It's not the person I wished for, but they'll do. "Asuna!"

"Philia," she replies, dignified as ever. "What's going on here, who are these people?"

"We were attacked by, uh… evil men. These people are part of my party."

"Evil men?" Her voice starts dubious, but by the end, memories of previous experiences that we share have hardened it with anger. "Is… Who's that?"

Tracking her eyes, I realize why she trailed off. The body of the dead man must be nearly invisible from where she's standing.

"One of them," I tell her quickly. I don't want her to assume that we lost somebody.

Asuna takes my words at face value, continuing to examine us. The rest of her party lingering just behind. They shuffle uncomfortably, eyes tracking the destruction.

"Ah," the soft expression of surprise come from Asuna as she locates the dagger in Silica's back. "Are more of you injured?"

"The man over there and me," I explain, glad to be freed from the responsibility of making decisions.

Asuna does it perfectly, however. Taking the information in silently, she rolls it over for a few seconds and then comes to a decision.

"Get the other injured member and come over here, I'll heal you."

Nodding, I dash over to where Nautilus sits stunned, staring at his unresponsive arm. "Come here," whispering softly, he responds easily to my tugs, offering no resistance. Returning to Silica's body, we silently take up positions on either side of Asuna.

Her face is furrowed as she stares at the small girl. "Chienthrope."

There's a several second pause, but after a while Lili recognizes that Asuna's words were meant for her. "Y-yes?"

"When I speak the words, Undine's blood, you need to remove the knife from her back in one swift motion. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

This time Lili's response is more measured. Hope that Silica will be saved from the injury she took protecting her.

Satisfied that Lili would follow instructions, Asuna brought her staff to bear and began chanting. "What are you…" Worried that she was about to start firing water at us, my words are overpowered by her song.

"_Let it rise within me and heal._

_Let my blood grant you life."_

A new spell. Mouth dropping, it's the only conclusion I can come up with. Asuna must have learned new magic when she levelled up.

"_Give your pain to me and find shelter in my song._

_Give your wounds to me and find harmony in my arms."_

It's beautiful. No, she's beautiful. I don't know why it's taken me this long to fully appreciate it. It's not just her elven appearance, it's her bearing. A regal grace that I'll never be able to match.

"_I am the healer of wounds,_

_arbiter of peace._

_Undine's blood!"_

From all around Asuna, gold particles mixed and swirled. They eddied dizzyingly through the air. Then slowly, they began clumping. As if something was attracting them, they split into three separate groups. One to me, one to Nautilus, and the final and largest group went to Silica.

The wound where Lili had pulled the knife from gushed blood relentlessly. Like a stream of soldiers, intent on sealing the breach, the gold particles fell upon the hole. Countless waves of thick motes clogging the wound.

Glancing down at myself, another bunch had made it to my side. Watching them as they slowly approach, I'm curious as to the effect. As soon as they touch me, I gasp. It simultaneously freezes and burns. A deluge of cold water followed by the hot wind of a desert.

Basking in the strange sensation, I zone out and allow the magic to fulfill its job. After a few seconds, I compose myself and feel my side. Hands tracing over the skin, I can't believe it. It's flawless.

Not even the memory of the knife remains. It would take an elixir to duplicate this result.

With hope, I look back at Silica where the last particles are just now sinking into her. Rushing over, I confirm it for myself, she's healed. "Thank goodness…" Lifting her body up, I examine her face which is now also healed. The ugly bruising and swelling faded into a bad memory.

"Ah, that was some injury."

Glancing at Asuna in worry, her face is stretched as beads of sweat shimmer on her forehead. Although she keeps her back straight, she can't hide her haggard appearance.

"Thank you, Asuna."

"No problem," looking at me, for what feels like the first time, her mouth splits into a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

Falling to her knees she wraps me in a hug. The warmth of her body is exactly how I remember it. A true friend that I haven't seen in far too long.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too!" she replies, repeating her sentiment from earlier while pulling back out of the embrace. "We should catch up sometime soon. Where are Rain and…"

Following her gaze, I find the very people she was about to name. Appearing out of the fog, their silhouettes are unmistakable. "Rain, Kiri…" Trailing off, I can tell something is wrong.

They stop at where the body lays, whispering words to each other too low for me to hear. As they turn to the rest of us, I realize that these are different people from the one's that left not half and hour ago. Their faces are fatigued and depressed. A sorrow generated from enduring horrors no one should have to.

"You all survived…" As he speaks, it's like a weight lifts from Kirito's shoulders as he takes us all in.

"If everyone can walk, get prepared to leave. We're heading for the… Asuna!?"

Taking a tangent, some excitement enters Rain's voice as she spies the blue-haired mage.

"Yes, it is me," Asuna confirms with a light laugh. Her words tempered by the state they are in. Approaching her, Asuna spreads her arms in greeting to Rain.

"Bogom, it's good to see you!" Slipping in a Russian preposition, Rain happily takes Asuna's offer for a hug. As time passes, Rain's tight shoulders finally relax a little in the embrace. Stress flowing away, healed by the water mage.

"Asuna…"

"Kirito…"

The awkward silence stretches on as the two stare at each other. Growing impatient, I scan angrily back and forth, waiting for one of the friends to make the first step. Their stubbornness makes me want to scream.

"You!?"

"Huh?"

Rotating in surprise, one of the men from Asuna's party stalks forward. His blue hair complementing his face nicely to give him the appearance of a leader. Actually, he seems vaguely familiar…

"Not you again," Kirito moans, placing his left hand on his face in dismay.

"Yes me! Are you the one behind the malevolent events that have clearly occurred here?"

"Malevolent events?" Kirito repeated as if he couldn't believe the words. Rolling his eyes, Kirito began to explain.

"That's enough Lind." Asuna's sharp words put an end to everything. "Take everyone and return to the main chamber entrance. We will be along shortly."

Without another word, the man's jaw locks. Glaring balefully at Kirito, he turns heel and stalks away.

Rain whistles, clearly impressed by the display of command. "You really got him whipped, huh?"

The man stumbles while walking away. His ears flaming into a blush at Rain's words. He attempts no defense though and returns to the rest of the party which departs.

"I believe that's the second time I've saved you from him," Asuna laughs at Kirito.

"Yes," he murmurs, "and for the second time, thank you."

"Now," Asuna frowns, "what the hell is happening?"

Kirito matches her frown and glances behind him. "Let's talk while we walk, I don't want the others to catch up to us."

"And the body?" Asuna asks, clearly reluctant to bring up the subject.

"We'll leave it to them," Kirito decides. Walking past Asuna, he pauses beside her. "And Asuna, it's good to see you."

An identical blush rises on their cheeks as they look at each other. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Fanning herself, Rain's words snap them back into motion.

For some reason though, the look doesn't bring the same jealousy that it used to. If that's what it takes to bring Asuna back, then I'd gladly lose my chance with Kirito.

_I would!_

Repeating the statement again and again in my mind, I only stop once I'm sure it's the truth. Breathing heavily once through my nose, I turn and follow them back to the others.

Introductions go by quickly. No one is really up to meeting new people. We've all had traumatic experiences in one form or another. What we need now is rest, not sifting through complex social interactions.

Only one person has recovered enough to truly greet Asuna, Leafa.

"Oh, you're Kirito's sister?" Asuna asks her, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Leafa replies, raising one eyebrow. "That's strange, I haven't heard much about you."

The vaguely hostile words, mute Asuna's smile. "Well, I hope that changes. It's nice to meet you."

"And you." Rather than being spoken with the friendly tone one would expect, they're grumbled. Clearly Asuna's very existence is coming as an unpleasant surprise to her.

"Now then," Asuna speaks with a newfound authority. "What the hell happened?"

Sighing, Kirito takes up the tale. The first part I recognize. Finding an injured half-elf. Healing him and splitting up to find his party.

The rest is new. The cavern swarming with monster and person. Rain's command of her new advanced ability. Sharing a glance with her, she subtly conveys that she hasn't shared with information with anyone else. After that, Kirito eludes to Rain using magic to clear out the cavern but doesn't specify the details of the magic.

As Kirito takes a deep breath, I can tell the worst is still coming. With only a few, deadened sentences, Kirito summarizes the rest. A man attacks him, Rain helps a second room, Kirito leads another monster party away, and now they're here. Based on Rain's face, Kirito skipped over something.

"And the chamber here?" Asuna asks quietly. Having stayed silent for the entire description, her face is hard and focused.

Swallowing it's my turn to begin talking. I explain how the half-elf betrayed us as two of his comrades had shown up. I explain how his sneak attack had injured me. Then how Yuna had felled one attacker with her bow. Finally, the other retreated, a well-thrown knife striking Silica as she defended Lili.

"Quite the tale…" Asuna's faint words tell me everything I need to know. She knows who was behind this. "I recommend that you stay out of the dungeon for now. At least until the guild has resolved the incident."

With that silence prevails for the rest of the trip. The distance between us. The one that had been briefly broken, was back with a vengeance. This wasn't Asuna our friend. This was Asuna, adventurer of _Loki familia._

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Why did you ask me here?"

Standing on top of the broken watchtower, I stare at the sun as it finishes its descent. It still baffles me how I never noticed how beautiful it was until I got sent to another world. Turning around, I face a girl who could be described to be equally as beautiful: Yuna.

"I thought we should talk."

Shaking her head, anger enters her eyes. "There is no need for that. What I did was necessary to protect Nautilus. If I hadn't done it, he would have died, and I'd do it again!"

"It's nice to be able to tell yourself that."

"It's the truth!" she replies, voice breaking as she screams into my face. "I saved his life. I saved it by killing someone. I killed someone. I killed…"

Slowly, as she keeps screaming, her composure shatters. From anger comes disbelief, which slowly melds into sorrow. Collapsing to her knees, Yuna finally allows tears to flow from her own.

"You're so brave…" Muttering my words, I kneel in front of her. "I'll tell you a story."

"Huh?" Confused, Yuna looks up and meets my eyes. The pleading in her face is heartbreaking. She wants absolution from her crimes. Someone to tell her that what she did is necessary. Some authority to toll out a verdict.

"I didn't speak the whole truth. That man I fought, I cut off his arm."

"W-what?"

"But it didn't end there. While I was gone distracting the monster party, he took the injured adventurers hostage. Threatened to kill them if they didn't listen to his demands."

"What happened?" Tears finally stopping, I have Yuna's full attention now.

"I returned, and I killed him."

As Yuna's eyes bulge out of her head, I explain.

"I failed to properly dispatch him the first time. I had to face my consequences. But I wasn't like you. You killed first and didn't have to pay. I hesitated and paid the price. If I had been strong enough the first time, I wouldn't have had to execute him as I did."

"I… I don't know how to live with the memories."

Taking a moment, I search for more words. I thought I was prepared for this conversation, but as tears flow into my eyes, I realize how much I regret my actions today. How badly I failed the people that needed me.

"I guess… we'll just have to take it one day at a time, yes?"

"Alright." Leaning forward, Yuna rested her head in my shoulder and sobbed.

Unable to contain myself, I copied the gesture. In the privacy of the tower, we wept. Comrade souls marked eternally by our crimes.

* * *

_Lili:_

"You blocked the knife."

"Of course," Silica smiled with that gentle smile of hers.

"Why?"

Maybe it's the way I say it. Or maybe Silica understands the weight of the question. Either way, she pauses dramatically, seriously considering her answer.

"It's because you remind me of how I used to be."

"Huh?"

"When I got trapped in this world, I had a panic attack."

Staring at her quizzically, I have no idea where she's going. What does this have to do with blocking a knife?

"A little time later, an orphanage found me and took me in. The children were never completely comfortable with me, and I knew I didn't belong there, but it was a place for me to rest and recover."

"Alright?" The story is a little sad I suppose, but this is Orario. Kids like that are a dime a dozen.

"I decided to leave the orphanage, and one wild day later, found myself in Hestia familia. Ever since then, I've been on a giddy cloud because… this is where I belong. I can feel it.

I'm telling you this because I think you're still in the orphanage. I think you aren't where you belong yet. That's why I took the knife for you."

This time it's my turn to pause and consider her words. Despite her young age, Silica's words and eyes carry with them a certain maturity. Staring into them, I finally saw what I hadn't seen before. That Silica didn't need saving from Hestia familia, because as she put it, she'd already been saved. She never needed my help, I need hers.

"Hey Silica…"

"Yes Lili?"

"Can I tell you my story?"

"Of course you can."

Sitting down together, I tell her the story of the poor Prum girl, not Chienthrope, who grew up an orphan in Soma familia.


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Hello everyone,

Happy new year and welcome to the 20's. I would have liked to have published this last year, but it was a lot longer than I thought it would be.

Anyway, Volume 14 of Danmachi came out recently. Which, if you haven't read yet, I'd highly recommend doing so. Omori continues to get better as an author. It gives me even more information and ideas with which to torture our poor characters with! Muwahaha. Kidding. Maybe.

Before i start to ramble please enjoy this chapter that reads more like the second half of a volume.

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 16: The Chains of Freedom

_Village West of Orario:_

"That's the last of them, yes?" Standing in the middle of a field, Bell held his hoe over his shoulder as he stared off into the distance. Black blood dripped from its prongs while light ash floats on the air, suspended by a faint breeze.

A semicircle of villagers stood a way back. Their expressions a mixture of awe, terror, and sorrow. Spread around Bell were mounds disrupting the short wheat. Each one another villager unable to escape from the kobolds. While they'd each turned to ash, the villagers remained behind. A visual reminder of what they'd lost.

Despite his stoic expression, the day's events had shaken Bell. Such a pack of monsters was unheard of. Of course, the villagers would have won eventually. The kobold's, descendants of the ones from the dungeon had been little stronger than a pack of wolves. Mindless brutes throwing themselves forward. It was because of this, that even without a status, Bell had been able to slaughter them. Training from years past affording him a skill far beyond what the others possessed.

"Yes. Will they come back?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Snapping irritably in reply, Bell's discontent manifested. He prided himself on his emotionless expression. The ability to appear completely unaffected. At the sight of his dead friends, well, acquaintances, Bell wanted to feel sorrow, or sadness. He'd known these people. Bertrand over there had repaired a scythe for him last harvest season. That was Altor, the best shoemaker. His current boots were made by him. He could name each of the seven, each of their individual idiosyncrasies, their own talents and personalities.

And yet… None of those emotions came. Only that searing anger that burned away the world. Flames blacker even than the creature that took his family from him. All it took was sight of a monster. Then, the rage would come. Eternally burning flames ordering their deaths. Undiminishing until nothing but ash circled him.

He hated it.

Hated being controlled by these feelings. It was part of the reason why he refused to go to Orario. Bell knew that he'd have to at some point. To confront the source of these flames. But he rejected the chains that the city put on him.

This isolated village should have allowed him to life his insignificant life free from the need to ever fight again. Enjoy the peace that his parents had won with their lives. However, there appeared to be some force that refused to let him be. The monster attacks came with increasing regularity. Like something or someone was forcing them towards the village.

Bell didn't particularly care who or what this force was, or even if they existed. What he did care about is that it became increasingly more difficult to resist the calling in his blood. To deny the bottomless hate within him the sweet release of endless slaughter. Simply thinking about the dungeon swirled the flames in his chest, begging for the chance to execute the infinite masses that his familia had spent their lives preying upon. Reaching levels that were unlikely to ever be seen again.

"You aren't going to stay and help bury them?"

Pausing in confusion, Bell realized that his feet were carrying him East. Back to his farm, and past that, Orario. Considering the Elder's words, Bell shook his head in denial. "I dealt with the monsters. I'll let you do the burials. I'll come tomorrow for the ceremony."

With that Bell forced his feet to carry him back to his fields and the endless work of a farmer that lay there.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_You're the thief!?_

That exclamation of disbelief repeated endlessly through my head. It wasn't even an hour ago that Lili had admitted her crimes to us. The innocent supporter, moonlighting as a thief. No, a thief who used their supporting skills to find high-profile targets. Strangely, the revelation had brought on no anger, from me anyway. No doubt Hestia is still at our home tearing into the small girl.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Smiling at me warmly, I took a moment to appreciate my advisor. Always doing far more for me than required to, I try and smile at Eina. The effort is marred with confusion and indecision. After hearing Lili's confession, I left. She'd wanted some kind of judgment or something, but I had nothing to give her at that moment. My wandering feet brought me here, to Eina. The advisor I always relied on, but never managed to aid in return.

"Is it hard to leave a familia?"

My question clearly catches Eina off guard as she blinks in confusion. Rather than replying, she leans back and thinks over my question for a while. This is what I like most about Eina. Sometimes she acts like an older sister, but she does her best to answer my questions without judgement. Everyone else would have dug into the reason behind the question before answering.

"It depends on the familia," she answers finally.

"What do you mean."

"By accepting a deity's ichor, you seal a contract that's a thousand years old. After this has been done, it requires that deity to either be sent back to heaven or their permission in order to change familias. Therefore, the price to leave a familia is set by the god of the familia. If they are nice, they will ask for nothing. Most likely though, they'll depend large sums of money."

"That's not fair!" I blurt out, surprising both Eina and myself. "That means a child born into a familia is essentially slave to it for their lives?"

A shadow passes over Eina's eyes. "There are reasons that the average adventurer is tolerated, but not appreciated by the citizens. They tend to be louder, noisier, and more destructive than the average person. The power granted by the falna making them arrogant. The top tier adventurers are usually above this and are looked up to as the heroes that the others should aspire to be. That's a conversation for a different time however."

Sighing, Eina briefly rubs her temples before leaning forward, resting her chin on her steepled fingers. "If this was all, then there would be no issue. It is, however, the problem that you bring up that calls the morality of the familia style organization into question. Children. First, there is no rule stating how old one must be to receive a falna. In fact, there's a famous example from not even ten years ago about an eight-year-old receiving a falna and becoming an adventurer!"

"They died quickly?" I ask tonelessly, shocked that any god could be callous enough to sentence a child to death.

"Actually no," Eina smiled, "that's why it's famous, she became the fastest level up in history with a time of one year. Until you people from the other world shattered that record of course."

The second half of Eina's words became faded and indistinct. _She, one year, _these two worlds circling through my mind. "Is she still alive?"

"No," Eina said, "we lost her a year ago."

_The Great Reckoning._

She must have kept levelling up at an insane rate to have affected by it. The depressing topic souring the atmosphere to conversation.

Coughing lightly, Eina continues, trying to appear unaffected by the tale of death that she'd inadvertently brought up. "Anyway, that's merely the first issue. The second, and more notorious one, is when an adventurer has a child. Most aren't stupid enough to birth a child with a partner not in their familia. That's a whole different issue. Anyway, that child, obviously belongs to the same familia as the parents. The deity will inscribe their falna early on the child."

"They make them an adventurer?" Eyes widening in horror, I can't believe Eina's words. What parents would be cruel enough to train a baby to fight?

"No, that's not what I mean!" Eina denies, shaking her head quickly. "It marks them of the familia, but it's a non-combatant status. The prosti… ah nevermind!

"A-Anyway, the real problem here, is when the parents die. Ideally, the child is raised by the members of the familia, cared for as one of their own. These arrogant adventurers however…"

"Don't want to be saddled with other people's children?" I finish drily. I'm still curious about what Eina had stopped herself from saying, but by the blush on her cheeks, I know better than to ask.

"Exactly," Eina agrees, "these children… well they don't live happy lives. The slums in Orario are filled to the bursting pointing point with children like this."

"Why does no one help them?" I ask outraged. The new information from Eina distracting me from my original purpose.

"Some do," she replies softly. "People give them what they can, a couple of gods donate food to the orphanages. The one's with enough money to make a significant change, don't act on their ability. After all, altruism isn't a logical path to follow."

Grinding my teeth, I want to speak out, to denounce the rich that refuse to help their citizens, but… How is it different from our world? How many homeless and orphaned people live in my old prefecture? In Tokyo? Japan? The world? Had I ever given them more than a passing thought? Thinking, 'that must suck,' and moving on with my life?

Of course not.

Only now that I'm confronted directly with one of the products of this system am I indignant over its perpetuation.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Eina says, "the issues we have with poverty and greed are for us to figure out. Just focus on staying alive and returning to your world."

_I wish. _Containing a snort at Eina's expense, I finally divulge the reason behind my questions. Lili. Soma familia supporter. A girl, a prum girl, with magic that allows her to change forms. Using this to rob people, it was no wonder she'd gone uncaught for this long.

"So… you're wondering if you should turn her over to Ganesha familia?" Eina asks confused once I've finished.

"No. We want to help her get out of her familia."

"Huh?" Eyes widening in shock. Eina seems baffled by my declaration. "You've said yourself that she's a thief. I don't know why she would have told you all of this, by why are you helping her?"

"Because she asked me for it."

My words are soft, yet they carry to Eina. Hearing them she slumps into her chair in defeat.

"I…" Pausing, Eina takes a moment to compose herself. "There is something you can do. If her deity refuses to release her, you can petition the guild. Open an investigation claiming that they've treated a member unfairly. If the girl herself provides testimony, no doubt the guild will demand her release, or at least force them to state an achievable value…"

Eina trails off, hesitant to finish her thought. "And then?" Prodding her gently, I wait in anticipation for the information that will enable us to help the girl.

"The god will probably be upset at losing a member to you. With a parting forced in ill will there are any number of possibilities. Of those, a War Game is most likely."

"War Game?"

"Yes, a high stakes battle between familias. Literally everything is on the line. From members to money, to the deities lives themselves."

Shivering, I try to imagine such an encounter. Two familias pit against each other on a battlefield. By the sound of Eina's description killing is allowed.

"Even worse, however, there may be no War Game declared. Then, even Orario itself may turn into a battlefield."

Staring at her, I fail to keep the horror from showing on my face. Ganesha familia's last game to bring cheer to the residents of Orario is the only thing I can think of to compare it to. Then we'd teamed up to try and trap and take down one member. I'd later heard that the other orbs were contested in a way more akin to what Eina described. Armed forces squaring off against each other. The use of debilitating force to stop anyone from claiming the prize.

"I won't let that happen. Thank you for your help."

Nodding quickly at Eina, I stagger out of the restricting consultation box. I need to get outside. Hopefully the sun will lift the dark cloud that's surrounded me.

* * *

_Hestia's run-down church:_

Leafa stood awkwardly off to the side. A distance separated her from her goddess, but it was still close enough to interfere should something happen. That seemed unlikely, however. Lili had admitted her history as a thief with Silica standing beside her.

Kirito had left shortly after that. A few mumbled words about needing to clear his head. Since then Leafa's been forced to listen to Hestia rant about how dare Lili have stolen from them. The yelling was prompted by a single thread: How the theft had prevented Hestia and Kirito getting supper together. Yet, somehow, the tirade had continued for close to ten minutes now. All of Hestia's arguments were circular, leading back to the supper. It was clearly a traumatizing moment for her.

Leafa figured she must be a bad follower. She couldn't bring herself to really care about the theft or Hestia missing her dinner. Her attention kept drifting past the apologetic Lili to where the broken doors allowed the morning sun to illuminate the interior. Out there is where Kirito is.

She'd only got a brief glimpse of his face, but it was enough. Leafa knew that Kirito would help their supporter. He couldn't possibly abandon someone who came to them asking for help. Leafa contained her emotions better, but felt the same way. Even as she leaned against a crumbling pillar, an aloof expression on her face, she was contemplating what they could do.

If Lili was to be believed, then the price her God would demand for her release was around four million valis. There was another method that she'd proffered hesitantly. A guild inquiry. If she sold out her familia's misdeeds to the guild, they may force her familia to release her.

To Leafa, this was by far the best method. Despite the small fortune that Lili had amassed, she was still half a million away from the required amount. It was clear that a good thief could make far more than low level adventurers could dream of. Nevertheless, it didn't address the problem Leafa had with this confession. Why had Lili been so hesitant to offer up the inquiry as a solution? Why hadn't she done it herself?

"Enough already!" Silica cried, throwing herself between Hestia and Lili. "Stop blaming her and let's start planning how to help her!"

"And why should we help her?" Hestia flared in answer, "she's done nothing to help us."

"She saved our lives." Leafa's voice is quiet, but everyone turns towards her. Blushing under the attention she'd inadvertently drawn, Leafa explains her thoughts. "Yesterday down in the dungeon, I think they would have overrun us if she hadn't been there."

This time Hestia had no quick retort, merely turning a baleful eye to the girl. "Do you know why I don't like you, supporter?"

"Huh?" Finally speaking, Lili raised her gaze from the floor. It had stayed there since before she even explained her situation.

"I don't like you because you're taking advantage of my familia's kindness. Whether they'd admit it or not, all three of them are far too nice for their own good. They would have helped you without even knowing you."

"I… That's not!"

"It is true! But more than that, is your attitude. You bow your head in supplication expecting to be beaten for asking for help. I mean, come on, how lame is that? If you're going to inconvenience our familia, at least have the dignity to do it with your head raised!"

Leafa could only stand there open-mouthed during Hestia's tirade. As she continued rambling, the goddess' true feelings became increasingly clear. She wanted to help Lili as much as anyone. She had called the other members kind and naïve, when she could be said to be the epitome of these traits.

The thought brought a small smile to her lips, a line rising in her mind. It was an essay published online while she had done her research about the game called _Musings about DOO._

'_Reports are scattered and brief about the structure around which this game revolves. The familias sound inherently flawed. With what essentially amounts to guilds where no players have any say over its composition, there is sure to be countless disagreements and infighting. Despite this, every beta tester I talked to admitted to not hating the format. While initially players chaffed under the demands placed on them, resentment quickly faded. In fact, many said it was the like-minded players surrounding them that kept them logging in day after day.'_

That article had been dry. Seemingly disconnected paragraphs touching on different aspects of gameplay that struck the author as odd. All of which now make sense to Leafa. For these aspects would have been copied for the real-world version into which the players were eventually sent. It was that one phrase in particular that stood out to her, _'like-minded players'. _Was there more going on in the gods' recruitments of familia members than what met the eye?

Leafa wasn't sure about herself, but Kirito and Silica seemed to fit in very well with Hestia's beliefs. A deep kindness that manifested as a willingness to help anyone. She couldn't help but wonder if other familia's were formed along similar lines. One's dedicated to power, or justice, or trading. _Murder. _The idea floated randomly to the forefront of her mind. The figures that attacked them on the twelfth floor were probably all members of the same familia as well. People brought together under the rule of a like-minded deity.

"So, I guess all that's left is to determine how to get Lili out of her familia?" Silica said next, murmuring in concentration.

"Hold up!" Hestia said, "weren't you listening to me?"

"Thank you, goddess Hestia," Lili murmurs appreciatively. "I don't deserve this."

"You're right, remember that, so you owe me something!"

"W-what?"

"That no matter what he does for you, or how nice he may be, do. Not. Fall. For. Kirito. Understand?"

"Of course?" Lili replies confused. "I'm not looking for anyone right now anyway."

"Good, I'll hold you to that!" Hestia says, her voice far more upbeat now that she's extracted a tentative promise from the supporter.

"So, which method are we thinking?" Silica repeats, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

Giving the exterior and Kirito's disappearance one final glance, Leafa approaches the group. "Why don't we go downstairs and plan around the table?"

"Sure…" Hestia sounded confused at why everyone wanted to plan.

Sitting around the table, talks were unproductive. The only two members who really seemed interested in solving anything were Silica and Leafa. Both of whom were growing increasingly irate as Hestia looked bored and Lili was still in shock that this was actually happening.

"Are you going to participate?" Leafa snapped irritably, fed up with her goddess' laziness. It was the dark side Hestia's kindness. A seemingly vast void of apathy that simply prevented her from performing even the most basic of tasks on random days.

"I just don't see the point," Hestia snapped irritably. "I'm sure Kirito will back shortly with the problem solved."

"I can see why you'd think that…" Silica mumbles in agreement.

The sentiments of helplessness light flames of fury within Leafa's breast. "How can you sit there and leave everything to Kirito to solve? What if he's dealing with something else right now? What if he comes back assuming that we've been busy making plans to free Lili?"

The speech is a little overboard, but it gets the reaction Leafa's searching for. The two sit back abashed.

"So, assuming Kirito doesn't make a plan better than ours, maybe we should write out our various options?"

"I agree," Hestia murmurs, finally contributing. Lili however continues to sit there baffled.

"So, we have two, yes?" Leafa asks tentatively.

"No," Lili interrupts shaking her head. "I still don't fully understand why you're all willing to do this, but… If you are, then I'll summarize things for you."

Taken aback, Leafa and the others could only watch as the small supporter who had barely strung two words together before, asserted her position. Staring them in the eye one by one, Leafa finally got to appreciate the inner strength the girl must have accumulated during her time getting abused by her familia.

"To make things simple, we have three choices. The first, and safest, although it will take the longest, is for me to buy my way out. I have a good starting amount, but it all depends on if Soma will listen to me. The second, and potentially easiest route is a form of ill management. If I testify against my familia, they'll probably get upset, but I should be allowed to leave."

"So why haven't you already done that?" Hestia breaks in.

Leafa and Silica nod in agreement. If the guild has a method in place to prevent familias from abusing their members, then why hadn't she taken advantage of it?

"You don't understand," Lili disagreed, "The first thing the guild would do is send a missive to my familia asking for them to come and answer the accusations. I wouldn't've have survived the night. Even if I did, I would have called off the accusation."

"They'd torture you?" Hestia asks shocked.

Lili's face goes dark at the words. "Not in the way you're thinking. You see, exploring the dungeon is more of a side project for my familia. Our god makes and sells alcohol. What you see on the shelves is a deject."

"Defect?"

"Yes… The perfect brew it… It steals the soul…" Lili's words trailed off, her eyes unfocused and filled with fear, as if reliving horrible memories.

"Steals the soul…" repeating Lili's words blandly, Silica shivers where she sits.

"Can you elaborate?" Leafa pled weakly, sure there was something underneath the explanation.

"Sure, I guess I was being a little dramatic," Lili laughs weakly. Her attempt to lighten the mood only worries the others further. "It isn't addictive, so it isn't dangerous. But while under its spell, the only thing you want, is more Soma."

A stark silence overcomes the room. A vision of how the familia is run beginning to come together.

"So, you think that if you start an investigation, they'll feed you Soma which will bring you under their control?"

"Possibly," Lili agrees with a shrug. "After I give it up and return to the familia I'd probably be beaten and jailed. They only give Soma to members who meet quota after all. If news got out that they were giving it to me just to keep me in line, ever member would try and blackmail Lord Soma."

_Lord Soma._

The reverent tone that Lili used when referring to her god sat strangely with Leafa. She had thought that Lili must hate her god for what his lack of attention had wrought upon her life.

"Anyway," Lili continued, focusing the conversation, "the kind of risks inherit in a strategy like this are obvious. An ability to stay safe from my familia is of utmost importance. Which of course brings us onto the third possibility.

"This would essentially consist of a pre-emptive attack on the familia. Either a direct assault on the wine storehouse, or a declaration of a War Game over a fabricated slight."

Lili's strong words left the other in shock. Staring at the Prum girl, they were shocked by the level of intelligence and forethought she displayed. It was no wonder that the girl that accumulated a vast savings of over three million in her short time as a thief.

"What are the benefits of those two different approaches?" Leafa asks with interest, shaking off her shock before the other two.

"Scare them mainly. If they think that your side is far stronger, then they may offer up me up as a way to appease you. However, the risk involved…"

"Doesn't matter," Kirito's voice rings from the stairwell. Descending the stairs, his presence reinvigorates the meeting, all eyes focusing on his arrival. "There's only one thing I need to know."

"And that is?" Lili asks with trepidation.

"What are your plans after leaving your familia. Do you want to join ours, or seek your fortunes somewhere else?"

Lili paused, surprised by the blunt question. "I… well." Glancing towards Silica, something passes between the two of them. "I think I'd like to leave Orario."

"Huh?" Recoiling in shock, Hestia and Leafa seemed unprepared for Lili's intentions. Silica and Kirito just nodded in understanding.

"I've never had a chance to go anywhere else. To be anything else. I think I'd like to see what's out there… At least for awhile."

With these words, an expression of peace comes over Lili's face. During her time in Hestia familia, the others had seen her display a wide range of expressions. This, however, was a new one. An expression of desire that she'd never allowed herself to speak before.

"That's what I thought," Kirito chuckles quietly. "In that case, Hestia would you meet someone with me?"

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Floor twelve… Is there something special about it?"

"I doubt it, most likely a random ambush."

"No, you're forgetting something. The twelfth-floor acts as a staging point for the sorties into the middle floors. More than that, many of the Foreign Adventurers are currently on that floor."

"You bring up good points…"

As the voices circled back and forth, I did my best to appear small. Standing in the Familia leaders' room, my eyes tracked their conversation as they fired back and forth. I had just finished reporting on the events of yesterday to them. As long as I make no motion to draw their attention, hopefully they will continue to ignore my presence.

"You bring up a good point Astrid," Goran agreed with a nod, "however, it doesn't answer the question of why. The move seems illogical and pre-emptive."

Goran sits behind his desk, one hand tapping his desk while the other strokes his long beard.

"I concur," Astrid murmurs, "you'd think their first move would be against us and Freya familia. Maybe Ganesha familia…"

As she trails off, I can't help but admire my mentor and friend. Ever since she'd hit level four, a new aura of command surrounds her. Even the other two leaders have been paying more attention to her.

"Bah," Phineas dismisses. "I say ignore them. The more time we spend in the dungeon, the greater our advantage."

"You're just upset that you didn't hit level four!" Goran chuckles deeply, the sound reminds me of stones breaking.

Phineas glares back at him, not finding the jab humorous.

"Asuna," Astrid starts.

"Y-Yes!" Stuttering slightly, I wait for the command to leave.

"Do you think that this incident has invoked a fear of the dungeon among the lower-class adventurers?"

Relieved that I wasn't banished, I think about my interactions until now. "I obviously don't have the best grasp of adventurers overall, but the group I interacted with was undaunted."

"Good, good…"

Eyes flickering nervously, what I left out was that the group I interacted with was Kirito's party. There's no way something like this would slow him down.

"I still think we should investigate the twelfth floor more," Astrid insisted. "Their strategy in suboptimal. If they had used a different route for the pass parade, they could have forced them all deeper into the dungeon. That alone would have killed more than they did."

"There be something to what you're saying," Phineas agreed regretfully. By the tone in his voice, he still didn't respect the threat that these groups poised to us. "However, I'd say that this just shows how incompetent they are."

"Or they had a bolt hole ready," Astrid counters. "After all, Ganesha familia's been watching the entrance of the dungeon since the first adventurers got out. No one from either of the suspected familia's has emerged."

This time Phineas had no answer beyond a bored sigh. The only time he relaxed anymore was when he went to the dungeon. No doubt the strain of falling behind the other two leaders in level had kindled a burning desire to catch back up and prove himself worthy of leading this familia.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Goran rumbled.

"I'm sure you remember the rumours," Astrid spoke softly. "I wasn't really around that much during that time period… But do you remember the rumours that used to escape from Zeus and Hera familia?"

"How they could never track down the gods running the underground?"

"Exactly," Astrid nods distractedly, her eyes unfocused. "Whispers of a second entrance."

Breath hitching, I can't believe it. A second entrance to the dungeon? How could that be possible. I've never heard of that possibility until now.

"Hehe, so you guys got that far on your own, huh?" Without a care in the world, Loki saunters into the room, her traditional smirk plastered to her face. "Oh, Asuna's here too, eh?"

"Yes goddess," I mutter, trying to keep my voice level despite my irritation at getting called out.

"Oh, so sneaky!" Loki praised, "Standing there like a statue and they talked right over your head, didn't they?"

Going red, I have no reply. She's seen completely through me.

"We're just muttering speculation," Goran laughs, "No secret counsels are being held."

"Well, then I'm here to turn it into one. Hey, Asuna, mind fetching me a glass of wine?"

Back going straight, I can't believe it. Right when everything is happening, Loki shows up and banishes me from the room? Its unfair!

"Yes, Goddess." Forcing my displeasure into every syllable I stalk from the room. Cheeks burning even more as I hear their parting chuckles.

* * *

_Orario Restaurant:_

"Kii-bou!"

"Hey Argo."

Holding out his arms, Argo jumps into them. Kirito grunts as he stumbles from her surprising strength.

"You hit level two?" Kirito asks her in surprise.

"Of course," Argo snorts, "can't let you get too far ahead of me."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" A voice unfamiliar to Kirito asks. Stepping up to him, Kirito infers that this is Hermes, Argo's deity. With well-worn clothes, and a wide-brim hat pulled low over his eyes, the god resembled a traveler. Orange curls poked out from the sides of his hat. A small devious smile on his face perfectly matches the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Ah yes, Kirito, Hestia, this is my god, Lord Hermes."

"We've met," Hestia cuts in with a sharp voice. A hard look on her face gives away exactly what she thinks about the god.

"Hestia," Hermes declares in false outrage, "what's with the cold reception, especially when you were the ones to invite us here?"

"In…? …Kirito…"

Chuckling nervously at Hestia's ominous words, Kirito led them to a booth where they could talk in private.

"So, what do you need?" Argo asks curiously, "you've never made a request until now."

"Our familia recently recruited a few more members, one of them hired a supporter to teach her."

"Her?" Hermes and Argo ask with interest.

Nodding, Kirito explains, "yes, Silica is her name as well as my sister Leafa."

Hermes gets an evil look in his eye as Kirito talks about his familia members. Glancing over Hestia's upset expression only deepens his smile. "Sister… Would you say she's a Onee-chan type?"

"She's my younger sister…"

"Ah, so a cute imouto you can't help but protect!"

"That's not…"

"Ahh!" Crying out in pain, Hermes topples to the ground clutching his side. A demure Argo sits innocently, her face giving no expression to if she's done anything. Only a slowly retracting elbow and a swishing tail to give evidence.

"So, what exactly do you need Kirito? A background check on the supporter-for-hire?"

"No," Hestia interrupts, tired with all the delays. "we need advice on how to free her from her familia."

"Oh."

"Not quite," Kirito corrects, "what I need is a place she can go outside of Orario."

"You want to sneak someone in a familia out of Orario?" Hermes asks with a smile, "you've certainly come to the right place."

Frowning, Kirito replies, "no, I want to free her from her familia before sending her out of the city."

"One's commitment to a familia is not something easily broken," Hermes warns.

"We have that part figured out," Kirito soothes, "we just need a place outside the city for her to go initially until she decides where she wants to be."

"Her?" Argo askes, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Hestia grumbles, "in case you haven't noticed, Kirito has a certain… proclivity for attracting women."

"Ah, getting started on a harem at such a young age? Good man! Ahh!"

Crying out in pain again, the twin blows of Argo and Hestia sent the deity to the ground in tears.

"Are harems popular here?" Kirito asks.

Showing more excitement than necessary, Hestia and Argo turn their glares towards him.

"Need I remind you Kirito about your obligations to purity?"

"The boy doesn't need to follow in your virgin footsteps!" Hermes shouts from the ground. "A harem is a man's romance!"

"I didn't take you for a masochist," Argo smiles at her god. "However, here you are, begging for a beating."

Coughing, Kirito tried to interrupt the execution. "So, are they popular?"

"Not really," Hermes shrugs. "People tend to be too cowardly nowadays to take what they want."

"I would have said sharing is a necessity for a functioning society."

"Nah," Hermes denies. "You know what's wrong with all the children nowadays? None of them are crazy enough. They all walk the path they think they should based on what society tells them. That's why they never break their limits. That's why we have no heroes anymore."

Strangely enough, neither Argo nor Hestia deny Hermes' words. They just sit there in contemplation of them.

"So, you're saying forming a harem is crazy and would therefore make me a better adventurer?" Kirito asks in confusion.

"Absolutely not! You know what else will make you a better adventurer? A vow of chastity!"

"Can we focus on this supporter?" Argo moans.

As if her words flip a switch within Hermes, his face becomes serious for the first time. "I actually have the perfect place she can stay for awhile. I'm just wondering if you've truly considered every angle to helping her. Gods can be quite protective of their toys,"

Kirito takes the chance to explain what they know and their decisions so far. As he talks, Hermes and Argo listen patiently, injecting only rarely to ask questions.

"Blackmail."

"What?"

"Blackmail is your best option," Hermes insists. "Attacking is too risky. If you can find dirt on Soma familia, of which I assume there is quite a bit based on what I've heard. Then, instead of going to the guild, you can go straight to the god. Convince him that unless he releases this girl, you'll use your information to come down on him hard."

That's… Blinking, Kirito re-evaluated his opinion of Hermes. Before he'd considered him a good guy, if not a little goofy. This suggestion held a tone of ruthlessness that Kirito didn't expect. It was also a far better idea than any he'd thought off until now.

"So… how much do we owe you?"

"Hehe, that will depend on how things go when I bring the girl to her new home. There are a couple… favors, she can do for me that will reduce the price."

Frowning, Kirito didn't like the sound of that. Nonetheless, he wasn't exactly in the mood to argue with free currently.

"Let's go Argo."

"See ya Kii-bou. Don't wait as long to call me up next time, ya hear?"

Waving goodbye, Kirito sat uneasily, the various pieces of information swirling around in his head.

* * *

_One year ago:_

"Wow Grandpa! Is it really that big?"

"It sure is Bell my boy!" the laughed good-naturedly. "Damn quick for its size too!"

"And these numbers…" Bell murmured, tone becoming more serious. "Over one thousand adventurers for a single monster?"

"Haven't you heard your parents' tales about the slaying of Behemoth? Or Leviathan? These beasties don't go down easily."

Standing next to a table filled with figurines and flags of a soon to be battlefield, Bell's wide eyes shook in naïve excitement. For he knew that his undefeatable parents would soon be leading the charge against the last of the three great monsters. Like the first two, Bell had no doubt they would crush it easily.

"Oh ho, correcting our strategy?" Bell's father asks in his deep voice, entering the tent.

"Never father!" Bell replied aghast, "your plans are perfect!"

"If only that were true," he chuckled. "Soon that Braver in Loki familia will be a better strategist."

"No! You're invincible!"

"I guess we shall see," he mutters back with a stormy look. The inevitable deaths already haunting him.

"Have some confidence," Zeus laughs. "The boy is right, it's a good plan, and the creature doesn't have infinite stamina. You can do this."

Snorting, the man turns to face him. "Lord Zeus, we will be heading off soon. Do we have your permission to undertake this mission?"

"You do," their god confirms with a smile.

"Bring me back a souvenir dad, also don't forget your promise!"

"If that's really what you want, then it shall be done."

"I'll see again Bell… I will." The last words are an inaudible whisper. And yet, a pulling at his heart made him doubt his own words. So long in the dungeon, so many level ups, and yet… A deep foreboding. The prophecy about death. Closing his eyes, he assured himself that he'd finish the quest to remove this terror from the land. After that, only the last floor of the dungeon would remain.

Exiting the tent, he left his painfully innocent son behind. Perhaps they'd been too protective of him. Even if they had taught him weapon skills. His pure white soul shone in everything he did. Nonetheless, he wanted to be an adventurer, like his parents.

After the black dragon falls, that was the promise. That was when they'd allow Bell a status granted by Lord Zeus. That was also when adventurers would become pointless if everything went according to plan. Today would mark the dawning of a new era. The end to the age of heroes, and the start of the age of peace.

Convinced of this outcome, Bell's father departed, unaware of the concerned red eyes piercing into his back. Eyes that saw more than perhaps he realized.

"Grawr!" Shaking himself awake, Bell stumbled to the washbasin, pouring the cold water over his body.

"Just a dream, just a dream…"

Cursing is old self, Bell pushed away the memories that were sharply ingrained in his mind. Watching through the divine mirror as events in the battle began deteriorating. How the dragon proved stronger than anyone had dared believe.

The end.

How his world had cracked like a dropped egg.

Every time he thought about how he used to be, Bell hated himself. His foolish naivety about his parents' immortality. Even though they'd hit levels no one else could reach, or would ever reach again most likely, they weren't gods.

Glancing around the hut, the flames of anger made their reappearance. A small, cramped space. All that his grandfather, no, Zeus, left to him after the destruction of their familia.

_It was all he could give me before I snapped at him._

Taking a couple breaths, the pulsing in the back of Bell's mind died down. A relentless sensation that informed Bell constantly of the location of Orario. Or more precisely the dungeon. A yearning to slaughter the waves of Evil that his family had spent their lives repelling.

Snapping out of it, Bell looked at the pre-morning mist and sighed. It was only three in the morning. Heading back to bed, Bell searched for another hour of sleep before it would be time to work the fields.

* * *

_Lili:_

"Lord Soma, I've come with a request."

Standing, in the god's garden, the bare room was exactly as I remember it. Despite the many years since I'd come, every member comes here at least once. This is where Soma gives people their first taste of the divine wine.

An innocuous bottle of the stuff sits on a shelf, sending shivers done my spine. Tearing my gaze away from it, I stare at the deity working by the noon sun.

With delicate fingers, he goes over each and every plant with a careful eye. Using absolutely no divine power, he regulates every small thing about the plants grown.

As I plead to him, his motions never change. I may as well have said nothing for all the reaction I get from him.

"Lord Soma, I wish to leave the familia!"

"Now now, Lililuka Arde… that just won't do." Another voice tsk's in disappointment.

"Zanis…" Turning my head, I glare at the head of my familia. "I wasn't talking to you."

"I thought I left daily matters to you Zanis?" Finally, Soma spoke. It was the words I'd feared he'd say. Completely ignoring me, he beseeched Zanis to deal with me by himself.

"My deepest apologies Lord Soma. Please continue with your winemaking."

At the obviously mocking tone of his familia's leader, Soma still showed no reaction. His unkempt black hair hid his expression from view. Yet, I know what I'd have seen, if it was visible. It didn't change throughout the whole conversation.

"So, you want to leave the familia? Even after all Lord Soma has done for you?"

"Yes Zanis, will you allow this request?"

"Of course not," he spoke in mock outrage. His eyes twinkled with barely concealed sadism. "He raised you, gave you a house, taught you everything you know. Yet, here you are…" shaking his head at me, I can't meet his eyes anymore. This man is rotten to his core. "It will cost at least… 8 million valis for you to repay Lord Soma's kindness."

"8 million!?" I exclaim in despair. The amount in unfeasible. There's no way I can make that much. I won't steal anymore, and I'm way short of that value. Turning to Soma I beseech him one last time. "Please Lord Soma, allow Lili to leave!"

"Zanis…"

"Apologies my Lord."

Speaking still in his mocking voice, he drags me from the room. Tossing me roughly into the hallway, he speaks to me.

"You really are a fool Arde. I used to like you; you know? That hard gaze in your eyes that allowed you to do whatever necessary for self-preservation. Where did that girl go?"

"I realized the error in my ways." I spit back at him. "You apparently are content to lead this familia into ruin." Turning around I stalk away from him and out of the familia home.

"Hold on…"

Grabbing my arm, I can no longer move. His hand in tight. "That hurts," I growl.

"Lead this familia to ruin… You don't plan on trying to lead a group into freeing you? Seriously? I thought you learnt your lesson from your time with the couple. Damn, Arde, you really are an idiot."

Eyes wide, I stare in terror for half a second before realizing my mistake. Coaching my face into a mask of confusion, I know it's too late. He's figured it out.

Whistling, Zanis calls for another member.

"Whatcha want?" a dwarf asks in a rough voice.

"Just hold her for me," Zanis laughs evilly. "I need to fetch something to drink…"

Turning back to Soma's room, my whole body begins shivering. He's going to force the divine substance on me. Closing my eyes, I send out a prayer while I still have control of my mind.

_I'm sorry Silica. I let you in, and now you're going to pay the price for it._

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Where is she?" A note of panic entering my voice, I look back and forth between the two awkward girls left behind.

"We didn't even notice…" Silica murmurs in embarrassment.

"She said that she'd clean the upstairs since she was so grateful." Leafa explained, "obviously we declined her help and moved to do it instead…"

Pulling my hair, I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You realize she went to her god, right?"

"Yes!" Leafa snaps back at me, crossing her arms the way she does when she gets pouty. I never realized how cute her face was when she pouted…

No! Focus!

"Calm down Kirito," Hestia sighs. "All we can do is trust the girl and wait for her return."

"You're wrong," I deny her quietly. None of them have traced their minds to the worst possibility. "If Lili wasn't exaggerating about the power of the divine wine, then she'll probably lead their soldiers right to us. We need to leave."

"No, she wouldn't!" Silica yells. "She'll for sure… She won't betray us."

"I'm not saying she will," I say, "her god's creation will. Let's go."

Striding quickly, I grab everything I can think of. Our familia's savings, I don all the armour I can. My salamander wool is with Lisbeth… What else is there. Finding Lili's oversized backpack that she left here before going to beseech her deity and start throwing in things we may need. A couple pots, food reserves, some pillows.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Hestia asks me quietly, all three of the girls standing around watching me with wide eyes.

"I hope I'm wrong…" I tell them. Stopping for a moment, I look into their eyes. All three of them look terrified. As their leader I needed to act more calmly. I failed them again. "We'll come back after all right? This is just a temporary change. Think of it as a spy mission, and we need to go set up an anonymous hideout."

While it doesn't completely wash away the terror, the girls grab bags and begin packing in their own clothes and small collection of personal items. After a couple of minutes, the church room has been stripped bare. Essentially everything worth taking has been taken. The large items that can't be conveniently carried are left behind.

"Let's go."

Guiding them up and out the stairs, I keep my head on a swivel. Senses primed; I walk on my tiptoes ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"So, where are we going?" Hestia asks.

"Syr's, I think," I answer, less confident than I wish I was. "She has a couple free rooms above the restaurant. Lili's never been there, so it should be safe."

"This is so strange," Leafa speaks, "I always thought the monsters would be the problem… That the dungeon was our enemy…"

"It is," I insist.

"Why do people do these things?" Silica asks sadly, clearly agreeing with Leafa. "First the people that attacked us, and now this."

"You're not wrong," Hestia sighs, "the children did great things when they bound together to fight the monsters in the ancient times. Once the gods descended, you fractured due to a lack of a unified threat."

"The dungeon isn't a unified threat?" I ask her dumbly.

Shaking her head, Hestia elaborates. "You've never really seen the Lower world, only Orario. Most of the world barely thinks about the dungeon or monsters. Sure, some remain in the wild. But those are little more than wild beasts. Hardly comparable to the threats they used to pose. Rakia, the Far East, Elven forests, all display traits of selfishness as they focus on themselves and petty conflicts rather than the dungeon."

With that, all of us fall silent. There's nothing else to say into the gap of silence that Hestia's words left behind. As my mind dissects what she's said, part of it grabs my attention.

"What was this world like during the ancient times?"

Frowning, Hestia ponders my question. "Let's see… the ancient times ended about a thousand years ago. During that time, it seemed like the monsters would overwhelm the surface, destroying all the races. After all, can you imagine fighting monsters without a falna?"

All three of us shiver. Even a kobold would be challenging without a status. However, there are monsters like Bloodsauruses on the surface that come from the thirtieth floor. I have no doubt that one of those monsters would slaughter my level two self. How did people fight them with no status?

"Well, anyway, in that time, Heroes rose up. That's what grabbed the attention of the gods in heaven. Got the children to come together and fight as a united force. We watched with bated breath as they forced the monsters back to the entrance of the dungeon.

"At that time, it was just a hole in the ground in an abandoned corner of the continent. They struggled to put a lid on it, failing every time. That was when Ouranos came down with some other gods, destroying the Babel that they had built at the time!"

Hestia reanimates the destruction, laughing cruelly at the people's hard work.

"From then, Ouranos got to work, giving them falna, building Babel, and organizing what became the guild."

"But I've never heard of Ouranos familia," Silica questions.

"That's because for the guild to be neutral, Ouranos stopped giving falna to his followers. That's why the guild relies on the familias for the military strength necessary to keep the city running."

"So, they turned into a government," Leafa muttered thoughtfully. "An interesting decision."

Shrugging, Hestia seemed bored about the ancient deity's decision. "He is what we call a superior god. He exerts his will on dungeon, stopping it from releasing monsters unto the surface and spawning a bunch of irregulars."

The information is news to the three of us. That a god existed whose sole purpose was keeping the dungeon in check. Not only that, but that he built and still leads the guild.

With that, we reached the benevolent Mistress. Lunch was still in full swing despite in being well into the afternoon. Most likely the occupancy would never quite reach zero as the clientele transitioned from lunch to dinner. "Stay out here. I'll go talk to Syr first."

Dumping the excessively large bags on them, I make my way into the restaurant. Syr's easy to find. Her beautiful looks and bright personality make her the center of attention in the pub. Even surly dwarves and proud elves let their guards down around her.

"Oh, Kirito!" Noticing me, Syr dashes over, "your usual spot is free if you want to sit there."

"Actually, I have to ask you for a favor." Explaining the situation in broad-strokes, I get to my request quickly. "Can we have a room or two to use for awhile?"

Her lips pursed in consternation, Syr nods, "follow me."

Walking quickly to the back of the restaurant we draw some stares from patrons, but none that worry me. Taking out a heavy key, Syr unlocks the back door and hands it to me.

"I have a spare in my room. Take this for now to get in and out. I have to continue working, I'll come talk to you later. There are two free rooms upstairs, they're the ones that are unlocked."

Nodding my head graciously, I try and convey my thanks. "This means a lot."

"Hehe, be sure to take me shopping later as thanks!"

"Of course." After all, no matter how much she buys, it would still be cheaper than putting the four of us up in inns. Also, far more comfortable than the hard floors of the library.

"Not even a blush? You really are a lady's man!"

As she walks away, my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I'd been so focused on finding us accommodations I hadn't really thought about the meaning behind my promise.

Forcing the problem from my mind, I exit through the back and trace my way through the alley to the front of the store. Grabbing my bags, I retrace my steps to the back entrance and head upstairs.

With lodgings secured, an audible sigh escapes my mouth. The anxiety and stress of the past two days leaves me exhausted. Once again, it's hard to keep my thoughts from returning to that chamber, filled with death. I'd thought that with Yuna we'd managed to find some peace.

_At least I can function._

Focusing on that positive, I prepare myself to keep going. Putting things in the corner, I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Obviously, this is just a precaution. I'm going to do my best to keep a watch out on our home in case Lili comes back. In the meantime, please stay here. You can go downstairs if you're hungry, but don't wander the streets, all our descriptions are available for public knowledge at the guild."

"I want to come with you."

"So do I."

Facing me with twin stances, Leafa and Silica look like long-lost sisters. The thought brings a smile to my lips despite the danger. "No. Neither of you are strong enough."

"It's okay," Hestia assures them. "While Kirito is out, we can plan for all possible eventualities and how to react to them."

Hestia's words seem to mollify them, despite the hard looks they still give. The surprising one is Silica. Her eyes bore into me with an intensity I hadn't thought the girl could possess. Ever since yesterday, Silica's been far less chipper and innocent. In its place a sort of gritty determination exudes off her. Hopefully it's just nerves from helping Lili.

"Later," Waving a hand at them, I exit before they can drag me into more chatter. Stopping briefly at the exit, I put the key on a dresser.

"Kirito!"

"Yes?" I ask Hestia.

"Just promise me you'll stay safe, alright?"

The worry in her voice hurts. "Of course," I mutter. "I'll just do recon."

This time as I go to leave none of them stop me. However, I can still feel the girls' glares eating into my back. Their anger at being left out is understandable.

The streets seem different from before. During the walk here I'd been distracted by conversation and had my familia around me. Now, walking down those same roads, everything has an aura of malevolence to it. I know it's just my imagination, the fear of being alone, but its hard to ignore.

Striding quickly, I approach my location quickly. Not my own house, but the _Hermes Familia _office. It's unlikely Argo will be there, but it's the only place I can think of to recruit her valuable services. I need to know where Lili is. Also, if she returns to the church, I need her magic to scout it out without being seen.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes," grabbing a request form, I scribble in the required information. "Is Argo around?"

Rather than answering, the receptionist giggles at me. Frowning at her, I open my mouth to question why she laughs. As she surreptitiously glances behind me, I take the hint and turn around.

"So, whatcha need this time Kii-bou?"

"Argo," sighing her name in relief, I give her a broad smile. For once something's gone right today.

"That sounds like trouble. There's a room in here we can talk quietly."

Following her, she leads me to a soundproof room, similar to the guild's consultation box. Sitting down on the significantly more comfortable couches, I let out another massive sigh. Leaning back, I close my eyes. The pull of sleeping seducing my heavy eyelids.

"Wow, I didn't bring you here to sleep. What happened?"

Stifling a yawn, I tell Argo what Lili did. Releasing a curse, Argo seems to agree with my estimation.

"Do you think she's doing this just to get some of that wine you mentioned?"

"I don't think so…" I explain slowly. "I haven't known her very long, but she seems to hate that wine. Most likely she just thought she'd talk to her god and ask for her release."

"Understandable," Argo murmurs. "It is possible that you are overreacting."

"It's also possible I'm not," I fire back. "Do I have your help?"

Argo doesn't bother replying, just shoots me a look that implies she questions my sanity. "I need to send a letter to my trai… uh, captain, just letting her know that I've taken on a job."

"Of course." Trailing after Argo, she guides me out of the room.

* * *

_Argo:_

_Nothing._

Shifting subtly, I get blood flowing through my legs without making any noise. The corner of the rooftop is cramped. Its only advantage as the hours tick by is that it's deserted. The small church falling into ruin is straight in front of me. To the sides, I can see far down the street as well as the connecting alleyways.

It was a good thing they left the church; its position is horrible at holding off enemies. Not only is it riddled with holes, it's easy to surround. As another few uneventful minutes pass, I make my decision, nothing is happening here. Either they had been here earlier and found it empty, or they didn't know about it.

I'd tell Kirito the good news later. For now though, there's another destination left to visit. _Soma familia _home. I have to figure out if and where the supporter is being held.

Standing up, it feels good to move again. Although the hours of watching weren't as painful on my level two body, the sweet relief of moving again makes me want to sing.

Dancing from rooftop to rooftop, I don't bother descending to the street. The feeling of power is incredible. I'd always enjoyed games that gave me this feeling of freedom. Bounding from roof to roof, oblivious citizens below living their mundane lives.

Actually doing it is beyond description. The feel of the wind in my hair as I bound lightly across the stores combined with the sounds and smells of the city makes it intoxicating. I could do this happily every day. Unfortunately, there's more to the job than just traversing the city.

Crossing once over a narrow alley, the 3-metre gap isn't even worth blinking at. Slowing to a halt, I examine the familia home. Despite the two guards at the gate, no activity can be seen. The run-down building doesn't seem capable to hold the vast number of adventurers that belong to this familia. A suspiciously large number.

That in of itself had already brought the familia unto Hermes' radar. Kirito's tale earlier had merely confirmed my god's suspicions. A wine so good that it captured the soul. The ultimate carrot to tempt people with.

Ignoring my teacher's trainings, I hop down off the rooftop. Landing on light feet, nothing gives away my presence. Nothing in my contract states I should do more than observe, but my interest has been piqued. If it just so happens that it indebts Kirito to me at the same time, well… that's just a bonus.

Smirking at the guards bored expressions, I saunter up the wall and jump. A ragged thing made of stone, its as beat up as the house itself. Grabbing the top of the eight-foot fortification, I pull myself easily to the top. Feet hitting the loose rubble on top, I wait in anticipation to see if anyone noticed.

When the guards make no move, I release my anxiety and keep moving. Crossing the small unkempt lawn quickly, I'm shocked by how disordered everything is. For a familia with over a hundred members, they should have more than enough manpower, not to mention pride, to take care of their house.

_Unless the familia is at war with itself._

Frowning at the possibility, Hermes' words come to mind. Despite Kirito never having mentioned something like that, it's a very real possibility. It also explains why the supporter hates her familia and wants to leave. Stealing from what essentially amounts to your family members, all to make sure you can afford your deity's wine… It's sick.

Pushing the thoughts away, I have no room for error. Each step is slow and deliberate as I make my route into the building. The front door is probably unlocked, but walking straight in seems overly risky, even with my invisibility.

_What would Kirito do._

A voice rings through my head. Pausing to consider it, I tilt my head in thought. Probably the craziest thing that may work or have disastrous consequences.

_There!_

A third-floor window is open. Below it a crumbling balcony on the second. Path secured; I examine the balcony. I need a point of contact that won't squeak. Thankfully with my enhanced level two vision, I can see the warps in the boards. It's all too easy to pick out which sections are bloated with rainwater. Where the warping of the boards has corroded the structure leaving a squeaky disaster. Picking a section close to the wall that seems to be have been protected, I jump and hang on.

Swinging in anticipation, no noise comes. Letting out an inaudible sigh, I carefully pull myself up. Making full use of my enhanced body, some of the positions I put myself in would make professional gymnasts jealous. Finally, I stand on the railing, absolutely no sign given to betray me.

Smiling from the adrenaline, my heart pounds with excitement. The power granted to me in this world is amazing. My old life seems mundane and pathetic in comparison.

Focusing on the window above, I turn my sensitive ears towards it. Twitching, my golden fox ears rotate in in the desired direction, the motion now second nature. The ears and tail as much a part of me as any other body part.

My dedication pays off as faint voices echo out of the building. Pulling myself to full height, I stretch towards the sill, hoping to hear them better.

Listening, my eyes open wide in surprise. "So that's where everyone is…" Looking further to the east of the city, I can almost convince myself that I can see the building in question.

"Well this is sure to be interesting."

Abandoning the rundown familia home, I dash to my third objective of the night.

* * *

_Lisbeth's Forge:_

"Work, damn it!"

Slamming the heavy hammer repeatedly into the glowing metal, drops of sweat flew off Lisbeth's brow in waves. As the hammer connected, the metal shifted. Another strike, more movement. Yet every time it did, the metal drifted away from the conformation Liz desired.

"Grah!"

Screaming in frustration, the next strike drifted wide, sending up sparks as it screeched against the edge of the anvil, sending lines of pain up her arm.

"You alright?"

Approaching the temperamental girl cautiously, Kirito still almost got taken out as Liz whirled around, hammer still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Kirito," like a lost man finding an oasis in a desert, Lisbeth looked at him in relief. Throwing the metal back in the fire, Liz roughly tossed her hammer aside before bounding at him.

"Ach!"

Letting out one pathetic screech, Kirito found himself trapped in Liz's arms. Not letting himself enjoy the situation, Lisbeth's whole body was shaking, small tremors coursing from her toes to her fingertips.

"What's wrong?"

Pulling his head back so that he could look at her, Lisbeth's face flushed red. Not just because of the heat in the room. Instead of answering, she buried her head in his chest.

Rather than pushing, Kirito slowly stroked her back. As the minutes passed, locked in an embrace, the trembling faded. Even as it did, Liz made no motion to leave. Her face pressed soundly to Kirito like it was the only thing keeping her alive. As another few minutes passed, motion finally returned to Lisbeth's body.

"Sorry for that… and thank you."

"No problem, always glad to be of service," Kirito chuckled, doing his best gentleman's bow impersonation.

Snorting, Liz turned slightly away from him. "You should work on that."

"I'll try and remember to do so. So, what's up with you?"

"I'm… trying to complete a test."

"A test?" Kirito inquired interested.

Nodding, Liz grimaced deeply, moving to pick up her hammer again. Glancing at the forge, Liz swears and drops it again, moving instantly to the bellows. Beating the fan like contraption up and down, the heat inside the forge rises, sending another wave of precipitation across their faces.

Once the heat reaches a level that Liz is comfortable with, she collects her discarded tools. "I have to use this metal to make your chest protector."

"Oh," Kirito blinks, "is that hard?"

"No, it's not hard," Liz grumbled, "It's damn impossible!"

"Can I help?" Kirito interjected nervously. "My armour is basically why I came today."

"Of course, it is," Liz continues to grumble, "work faster Liz, where's my gear Liz? Never, how are you today Liz?"

Standing nervously, Kirito wasn't sure what to say. The blacksmith was clearly having a bad time of things. Deciding to stay silent, Kirito reasoned he couldn't say the wrong thing if he said nothing at all.

Eventually, Lisbeth let out a large sigh. Doing so, the tension released from her shoulders. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Just a little stressed." Looking at him, Liz squinted like she was looking at the sun. "Are you sure you want to help?"

"Of course," Kirito smiles. "I couldn't just leave you like this!"

"L-Like this? W-what do you mean mister!? Actually, nevermind. Just grab those billows. Pump and keep pumping until I tell you otherwise."

"A-alright."

Confused by her change in personality, Kirito convinced himself the colour in her cheeks was due to the heat of the forge. Although for some reason, as he worked the billows, he could sense where her head had been pressed against him. Almost as if the connection had transferred something between them.

"That's good… Just a little more…" Muttering to herself, a rejuvenated Lisbeth stared in the depths of the fire. Her intense eyes locked on the lump of metal that was steadily changing colours. Reaching a shade of red that she'd struggled to maintain on her own. Working both the bellows and the hammer had left Lisbeth with little time to actually shape.

Using the tongs to pull it quickly from the flames, Liz's hammer connected solidly half a second later. Feeling the power given to her by Kirito's presence, a low chime rang out from the collision. Rather than the deafening impacts from her first attempts, this one was softer. More than that though, the impact felt right. Finally obeying Lisbeth's will, the metal started to flatten out.

Striking it three, four more times, Liz stuck it back into the fire. "Bellows."

"On it."

Working perfectly in tandem, the protector slowly took shape. Faith in her abilities renewed, Liz started on the more complicated parts. Shaping the sides to give better protection. The edges needed to be dulled so that they wouldn't cut into the wearer. Every corner needed a second layer so that the weak point wouldn't shatter.

Working mindlessly, each hit brought the protector closer to completion. No doubts or distractions crossed Liz's mind as she worked with a single-minded determination. Each strike intent on drawing out imperfections in the metal. Kirito could only watch on in awe, his sweat a part of him as he beat the billows intently, the heat of the forge now a constant presence in his life. Cloak discarded; it was the lowest amount of material he'd even worn in public. It didn't help as his shirt stuck to his skin.

"It's finished…"

Sometime later, Liz spoke with a hoarse voice. Stumbling faintly, she searched for what she needed. Straps so that it could be easily attached.

"It's beautiful…" Murmuring to himself, Kirito had to stop himself from running a finger across the still glowing surface. Before his fascinated eyes, the faint red metal cooled to a light grey. Under his eyes, Kirito could find no blemishes on it.

"It really is, isn't it?" Lisbeth agrees, returning from her task. Picking it up, she added the finishing touches with a few deft movements. "Here put it on for me!"

"I don't want to ruin it by throwing it over this sweaty shirt," Kirito rejects her politely. All the while a desire to put it on, burns in his breast.

"You could… Well, I mean, take your shirt off…"

Trailing off, Liz's voice was hardly audible by the end. Intentionally turning away from Kirito, Liz forced her hands to perform other tasks. Packing up for the night, she waited for Kirito's response. A large part of her was baffled at her own suggestion.

"But then I'd be putting it over my bare chest…" Imagining the silly look, Kirito quickly shook his head to display any illusions that he could pull off such a bold style.

Deciding that a little sweat wouldn't hurt, Kirito quickly strapped it over his shirt. Fitting snugly, there was barely any adjustment necessary to get the fit right. "It's perfect…"

This was the difference, Kirito realized, between custom gear and generic ones. Lisbeth had forged this for him and him alone. His previous gear had been good, but this was in a world of its own.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Hands on her hips, Liz smiled like a proud mother watching her son get ready for his first day of school. "Oh!"

Dashing off, Liz frantically searched through her belongings. "Where did I… here it is!" Pulling out an old, decrepit box, Liz proudly slammed in in front of Kirito.

"What…?" Kirito's question proved unnecessary as he lifted the lid. It was the armour they had discussed just yesterday. Light gauntlets, pauldrons, knee protectors, and greaves. All of it thin enough to worn under other clothing. Hopefully thick enough to protect and important joint from an attack.

Taking a piece out and testing its sturdiness by hand, Kirito was pleasantly surprised. It was all on par if not superior to his sword from Liz. Clearly a step below the chest protector, but Kirito expected that. He could tell that the metal involved with the protector's forging was a step above what she usually used. Probably why it gave her so much trouble.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course," Kirito smiles broadly. Unable to help himself, he strokes his fingers across their surfaces like a child in a store. The cool metal bringing back memories of the video games Kirito used to play. The same feeling of joy at getting upgraded equipment coursed through him. The difference was the intensity. A giant surge of giddiness flowed through him. The events in the workshop driving the gloom of the past days from his mind.

"Thank you so much, Liz. You don't know how much I needed this."

"You know, if you want to thank me for it, you could always buy me supper and tell me about it…"

"I'd like that." Locking gazes, the two smiled at each other. Cheeks still red from the heat of the forge. Definitely.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Clearly neither of you can be trusted!"

"Oh, and you can be?"

Sweating nervously, I open the door to the room we're sharing at the benevolent mistress. "Y-yo."

"Kirito!"

"You're finally back!"

Chuckling nervously, I quickly find the rage that had been in their voices before I entered. It was buried under the temporary excitement of my safe return.

"W-what were you talking about?"

At my question all three girl's fall unnaturally silent. The only one acting a little differently is Silica. Rather than just the apprehension of the other two, she was sulking. As if a decision hadn't gone her way.

"W-well we only have two beds you see," Hestia laughs, "S-so, we need to decide who sleeps with who."

"Oh."

"I-it's obviously my job as your sister!" Leafa states. "A-afterall, it would immoral if anyone else did it…"

"That's the thing!" Hestia erupted again, unwilling to let the argument die, "I think your morals are far more questionable than mine!"

"Bah," Leafa snorts, "You gods don't have any morals!"

"Some of us do!"

"P-please calm down…"

However, my words do nothing as the two women size each other up. Their eyes locked on each other like two rival bears fighting for a mate.

"Let's go."

Looking down at the pull, I realize Silica has made her way over to me.

"It will be morning before they're finished. We should try and sleep."

Knowing it's the coward's way out, I follow Silica from the room anyway. Even as the door softly clicks closed behind us, I can here their debate still raging. Already it's cycled back to whose more trustworthy.

Smiling at their theatrics, I'm glad that they're getting along. "Actually, this is a good opportunity," I say as I open the door to the other room for Silica. "I wanted to talk to you."

"A-about what," Silica stutters nervously.

Staring at her in wonder, I can't believe I'd forgotten how young she is. With her new attitude, she'd easily came off as my age or older. Less than a day and I'd already disregarded the previous week of interaction.

Sitting down at the table, I begin taking my armour off. It was the most convenient way to get it back here. I'd left the old stuff with Lisbeth. She was more likely to find a use for it than I was. "Well, just how your coping. You must be worried about Lili."

"Oh, that." Silica mutters. Her previously high-pitched voice falling flat. "I just can't believe that she did this without talking to us. Doesn't she know how worried we are?"

"Maybe that's exactly why she did it?" I throw out with a shrug. "Because she knows how much you care and wanted to do it herself so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"But it was stupid!" Silica rages. An emotion I'd never seen from her before. "I-I'm so scared that I'll never see her again. I promised I'd help her and then she turns around and runs away!"

Finishing the removal of my armour, I silently move over to the bed where Silica sits, hands pulling at her hair. Sitting down beside her, I stay silent for awhile, thinking over my words.

"You know something, Silica?"

"What?"

"I don't think Lili hates her god."

"Huh? After all that he's done to harm her. How could she not?"

Leaning back on my elbows, I stare at the ceiling, Silica's baffled face in the corner of my vision.

"Because after all is said and done, he's her only family, isn't he? And no matter how things go, it's hard to give up on family. She probably went to him excepting things to be different this time. She expected that this time would be different. That he'd listen…"

By the end, my voice broke, my vision swimming.

"You're not talking about Lili anymore, are you?" Silica's voice is soft, but the new steel is still present underneath.

Slightly shaking my head, I confirm her suspicions. "I don't understand how Sugu… Leafa forgave me. I mean, we talked about it… but it still baffles me. I abandoned and ignored her. Yet she went to such great lengths."

"I think you already know why she did."

Glancing at Silica in confusion, I wait for her to explain.

"It's because you're someone worth chasing Kirito." Sighing contently, Silica lays her head in my lap. "And Lili is as well. I won't give up on her."

Almost instantly, Silica's body begins moving with the rhythm of sleep. Small, cute breaths leaving her mouth at regular intervals.

Laying fully down on my back, I stare at the ceiling. Its pattern is familiar to me. For hours I had nothing better to do than stare at it while I recovered from my fight against the crippler.

"I'm someone worth chasing, huh?"

It sounds hard to believe. But maybe, just maybe it's true. Going through my mind about what makes me worthwhile, the list seems awfully short. I don't think a love for napping and food gets me many points. Basically, no one I cared about has died. Not the best accomplishment. However, if it stays that way, I'll be content. Gilded hero indeed.

Closing my eyes, a peaceful sleep comes easily.

* * *

_Hermes familia home:_

Argo's head hurt from the repeated banging. Cocking her head back, she slammed it again into the wall. She couldn't believe her stupidity. How had she forgotten to get Kirito to tell her where they were staying? He'd said they abandoned the church, but where did they go? There's a near infinite number of inns in Orario.

There's no saying how far Kirito would drag them to ensure that they were safe from Soma familia. He has a tenacity about him that allows him to overcome impossible odds. Right now, Argo wanted to scream. She'd left a note at their hiring station, but that was unreliable at best. She had important information for him and no way of getting it to him.

Even worse, Lulune had insisted that Argo join her tomorrow. She'd have no more time to help Kirito out. Whatever he was planning, he'd have to figure it out for himself.

"Is that you making that banging sound Argo?"

"God Hermes?" Shocked she hadn't heard him entering, Argo spun one hundred and eighty degrees to face her deity.

"It is indeed!" He laughs in that unscrupulous manner of his.

It was at times like this that Argo was struck by his divinity. Those piercing eyes that saw through her belonged to no normal person. Argo did her best to not think about how there was an actual god in front of her that just acted like a normal person.

"Hope I'm not interrupting some personal time…"

Normal may be a stretch.

"It was nothing god Hermes. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're certainly more polite now than in front of that Kirito boy, my side still hurts…"

Flushing red, Argo keenly remembered how her elbow had acted on its own, spearing her own god in his kidneys. Multiple times. It was like someone else had been guiding her body. Ensuring Hermes was punished for his vulgar actions in their absence.

"I would have thought you'd be on my side though. You don't really have a chance at him outside of a harem…"

Ducking her head, Argo tried pointlessly to hide how much her god's words had affected her. It was worse because similar thoughts had swum through her head before.

"Not quite sure if he's true hero material yet, but he's a good start at any rate."

"Huh?" Caught off guard at the tangent her god had taken, Argo looked up in confusion.

This time it's Hermes turn to sigh and fiddle around. Taking off his hat, he plays with the brim of it. "I- no we, always thought that when the three great quests were finished, a new era would begin. We were proven wrong. Maybe you were called here because the children of this world were simply not strong enough to do this on their own. Whatever the reason, I still search. I still hold out hope for one, but… ah, forgive my pandering. I've become more sentimental this past year."

Putting his hat back on, Hermes dipped the brim to Argo. "I'll bid you good night then."

"W-wait!" Argo cried out, stopping her departing deity. "Why did you come here?"

"Ah, of course!" Hermes cried out in mock exclaim. "How could I have forgotten."

Standing still, Argo wasn't amused by the staged theatrics.

"Here you are my dear. This is a stink bomb. I thought you may find it useful if you continue to disobey familia protocol."

Giving her a big wink, Hermes departed before Argo could start formulating an apology.

"A stink bomb?" fingering the device, Argo found the now familiar logo on it, _Hermes familia. _It was more than though, an additional crest, so small most wouldn't notice it. "Perseus…"

Twirling the item around in confused fingers, Argo played the conversation over again in her mind. A crossroads before her, Argo settled into her bed, knowing she'd find sleep elusive.

* * *

_The Benevolent Mistress:_

"Oh my, what seems to the problem here?"

"Ah!" Twisting at the unusual voice, Leafa and Hestia broke off their arguing to face the person who opened the door, Syr.

"May I ask you to lower your voices, people are trying to sleep."

Bowing their heads in apology, both girls were embarrassed at being chastised by the young pub owner. As they did so, their eyes slowly tracked over the room, noticing two notable absences.

"Where are Kirito and Silica?"

"They appear to be sleeping in the other room," Syr told them instantly, a humorous glint in her eyes.

"WHAT!?"

Raging voices even louder than before, the pair raced past Syr into the hallway. Turning the sharp corner, they slide to a stop before the entrance to the other room; the door still open, they push into it, slamming it all the way open. Despite the commotion, the pair remain asleep, recovering in the time granted to them.

"A lap pil…!" Words muffled. Syr put her hands over their mouths to stop them.

"Please don't wake sleeping guests. Yes?"

"Why did I spend so long arguing?" Leafa moaned, "we didn't even resolve anything."

"I may be divine," Hestia grumbled, "and even I regret the waste of time."

"Then you've learned your lessons?" Syr asks them.

Backing off a step, even as an adventurer Leafa was intimidated by the look on Syr's face. "I'm going to bed then, see you!"

As Syr left, she closed the door behind her.

"She saw right through us, didn't see?" Hestia asked weakly.

"Absolutely," Leafa agreed.

Sharing a glance though, the two knew that they had a plan of attack. With Kirito laying near the foot of the bed, Silica lay perpendicular with her head snugly on his thigh. Walking around Kirito's head, first Hestia, then Leafa also got on the bed. Laying down as well, Hestia put her head on his stomach, and Leafa his chest. Content with their improvised pillow, the two latecomers followed them to sleep.

* * *

_Lili:_

"Where the hell did they go?"

Standing in the Church's basements, my eyes search over the stripped room for clues. It seems unlikely that Soma familia found out about them, so what happened?

Moving over to the closet, everything seems to have been taken except some cheap pieces of clothing. It doesn't have the signs of a burglary though. Nothing is broken, no signs of a struggle.

"Was it, because of me…?"

Standing stunned, the one thought combines everything. I left without saying anything. Assuming I went to my god, they must have panicked, thinking I'd sold them out.

_They don't trust you._

"No, they were worried that they'd extract information from me. I even offered it as a possibility."

Talking out loud, I try and ignore the voices of doubt, swirling in my head. The problem is where they went now.

"Silica mentioned a library…" Apparently it was where she had spent her night as a member of the familia. Hestia frequented it to refresh her reading supply. Sitting down on the couch, I tap my foot in frustration. The library is probably close to the church, but its past midnight at this point. What's worse, the people from Soma familia may eventually track me here. The power of animal people shouldn't be underestimated.

"But then again, I need to sleep…"

My thought processes are slowed by exhaustion. The whole day had been a game of hide and seek. I still don't know whether that dwarf Chandra let me go on purpose or not. A section of my shirt is missing from where he tore the material due to not holding on to me properly.

The delay in raising the alarm let me escape from the storehouse before anyone thought to stop me. Zanis of course instantly ordered people to pursue me. Only with the confusion of Daedalus street and liberal use of my magic did I manage to escape.

"Maybe just a quick nap…"

Grabbing a threadbare blanket that didn't make the cut for items to bring, I stretch out on the couch, eyes closing already.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Come on Lulune, this is better than doing paperwork and digging for information."

"I like digging for information!"

Blinking to clear my eye, the room is still dark, but a shaft of sunlight peers in from where the trapdoor must be open. Two unfamiliar silhouettes cast shadows on the floor.

_They found me!_

Glancing at the closet, I know it's my only chance. Silently sliding the blanket off me, I use all the dexterity granted to my race to make my way to the closet without making a noise.

"Did you hear something?"

Cursing internally, I can't believe it. Nothing made a single sound!

"You tell me, you're the level three."

_Level three!?_

Shivering in fright, it takes a second for the words to click. Soma familia doesn't have any level threes. But who then could be here? Fear shrinking a little, I let myself hope that someone friendly is coming down the stairs. Still hidden in the closet, I doubt it will help much.

"Yeah it sounded like cloth sliding along skin."

_You can hear that!_

The terrifying ability of level threes fully revealed, I realize that it's impossible to hide. They'll hear my breathing in the closet. Taking one deep breath, I step out and face the two girls.

"Look, someone is here!"

"Are you that supporter, Lili?"

Facing them down, I'm shocked to recognize one of them. Maybe I shouldn't be, level three is currently the cream of the crop after all. "Mad Dog Madl… and… do I know you?" Turning my gaze to the Renard girl, I'm surprised she knows my name. I would have assumed she was in _Hermes familia _along with Madl. Based on that, they're a neutral familia…

_Did Zanis hire them to find me?_

A level three Chienthrope would have no issues tracking me from the fabric Chandra ripped off. It would have been easy to follow it through the city to here.

"Hey! Not many people know who I am! I'm impressed."

"Also, I'm Argo, Kirito's friend. He asked me to find out what happened to you."

"Ah, yeah, Lili is fine." I tell her with a grateful nod. Slipping once again into my third-person way of speaking. "Do you know where they are?"

Argo's grimace tells me everything I need to know.

"Unfortunately, not." Argo says, scratching her head. "He told me that they left the church under the assumption that Soma had taken you hostage."

"Ah." It was basically what I'd deduced so far. Without knowing where they went though, it wasn't helpful to know why.

"So, what did happen?"

Shrugging, I try to come across as nonchalant. "They were right to be cautious. The familia leader tried to capture me but I escaped."

"Then why did it take you so long to get back here?"

"They were following me," I say. "Had to lay low in Daedalus for most of the day."

"She's telling the truth," Lulune decided. "We should get out of here though. Won't be long until her familia tracks her if they want her found that badly."

"I didn't mean to sleep so long," I mumble pathetically. Compared to a true professional, my actions must be sloppy.

"Where do we bring her then?" Argo asks. "Our home won't work."

Shrugging, Lulune seems unbothered. "You said there's a store nearby that sells a smell canceling item, yeah?"

"_Miach familia! _Of course!" Slamming the palm of her hand into her forehead, the resounding slap, draws our confused glances. It seems to be an action exclusive to these foreign adventurers.

"That's Rain's and Philia's familia!" It finally clicks for me. "Maybe that's where Kirito went!"

"Doubtful," Lulune denies me. "If you know about it then it's too risky."

"Doesn't matter," Argo says, "we need the item and they may know something."

"Look at you, growing up," Lulune chuckles. "Alright let's go."

Following them along the street, the pace is uncomfortable. Their striding speed is a light jog. Caught somewhere between walking and jogging, the journey is uncomfortable.

"So, why did you come back to the church?"

"I convinced Lulune here to help me track down Kirito." Argo explains.

"And you forgot to do that!?" I exclaim.

"Nah, I have it." The chientrope in question interrupts. "It was the only male scent in there after all."

"But aren't you going to lose it?" I question her.

"I should be alright. I can pick it up again when we visit where he talked to Argo. That's the place we know he visited most recently."

"I see…" Muttering in response, I keep up the annoying and physically draining gait. The other two are aware of my discomfort but don't seem to care. They're on a mission and I can either keep up or get left behind.

Suddenly, Lulune stops. Nose to the air, she looks like an actual dog as she sniffs. Bending down, she sniffs the pavement as well. "He was here."

"When!?" Argo and I press.

"Not long, maybe an hour."

"Let's go then!"

Pace increased; I have to sprint to keep up with the long strides of the other two. Their pace is slow enough to ensure that Lulune can make sure we're on the right track.

Unerringly, it homes in on the blue pharmacy. The shop that _Miach familia _runs to sell their wares.

"Closed."

"What?"

Senses not as sharp as the other two, I need to get closer before picking out the sign in the doorway.

"Why would they be closed on a Wednesday?" I ask. It makes no sense. For a poor familia, they should spend every second they can open.

Still sniffing, Lulune approaches the door. "He went inside, I'm sure of it."

"What does that mean?" Argo asks.

"That it was open before he got here," Lulune calmly explains. "You two wait here, I'll go see if someone's still around." With no more explanation than that, the girl disappears around the side of the store.

"What do you think happened here?" I ask Argo nervously.

Frowning, the girl seems to be thinking about something. "Kirito may have realized that they'd be in trouble if you were captured. Perhaps he came to warn them this morning?"

Frowning, that explanation seems a little weak. "But if I was captured, this morning is way too late to warn them."

"Better than nothing he may have figured," Argo shrugs. "Probably had other things on his mind yesterday."

"Based on his actions, I'd have said that protecting everyone was the main thing on his mind."

"Possibly," Argo yawns. "What's taking Lulune so long?"

Like the words had been a summons, the Chienthrope showed back up. "No one's inside. No security either, so I grabbed one of these. May as well finish what we came here for."

"Ah, that's why you were gone so long."

"It was barely a minute…" I intone, breaking out into a nervous sweat. These people were crazy. They broke in and stole in no time at all.

"I left money for it," Lulune continues, "so I expect compensation later."

"Sure…" I grumble. Taking the item, I apply it to myself, eliminating the smell I can't even detect.

"You missed a couple of spots," Lulune tells me.

Fixing my application, I wait for her approval.

"Good!" She says, turning around, nose in the air. "May as well see where he went!"

Groaning, I convince my body to take off again. Holding the brutal pace, fear finally grips me. Where will this chase lead us?

* * *

_Outside Soma's Sotrehouse:_

"This is where Lili is being held?" Nazha asks, her eyes locked on the heavily guarded fortress.

"That's what Argo's information says," Kirito confirms. The first thing he'd done after waking up was head to the _Hermes familia _office. There he'd found a note Argo had left to him with the receptionists. It detailed the location of a storehouse owned by Soma familia. Rather than their familia home, this place was the one where the familia gathered and protected.

Looking at it from afar over thirty people were visible despite the hour. Kirito had hoped that more would leave to go to the dungeon, but it seemed unlikely. They probably operated in shifts.

"I know we want to free her, but maybe we should rely on the guild," Philia told him frankly, "there are a lot of people there."

"Well, that's why I asked for help," Kirito laughs back at her.

"Sorry we're late," a voice breaks in.

Turning to meet the newcomers, Kirito smiled happily at the trio. "Thanks for coming Mikoto. You even managed to convince Ouka and Chigusa."

"I can't say I was a fan of endangering our familia for someone we don't know, but…"

"We can't leave our friends in their moment of need, Ouka!" Chigusa berates him.

"I know!" The big man retorts. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"So, now we have what, seven level twos?" Rain asks. "A direct approach may be hard."

"Only six," Kirito corrects, "Chigusa is still level one. I would like Argo's help, or maybe some way to negotiate with Asuna, but there's no time for that."

"That is the one question I had," Mikoto asks. "Even if we do break in and rescue her, what does that achieve except bringing the wrath of their familia down on us?"

"That's why we have to force Soma to convert her."

"Hesita!?" Looking in confusion, Hestia and Miach were both there, along with their four level ones.

"W-wait, this is going to be dangerous, you can't come here!" Kirito denied her.

"Now I'm not the biggest fan of this thief we've picked up. But I'm not one to stand around and do nothing while she suffers."

"It seems we are in agreement," Miach adds, that gentle smile on his face. "Oh, and the rest of your familia is on its way," Miach tells Mikoto and the other two, "Take said to start without them though. The surprise of having more troops show up will hopefully destabilize them."

"Well then… let's get started."

Moving as a team, they approached the gates of the storehouse. Whispering a silent prayer, Kirito apologized to Eina that he'd let it come to this.

* * *

"What is that?" Blinking the weariness from his eyes, Zanis roughly staggers to his feet. Despite the noon sun, he'd been sleeping.

The search for Lili had consumed his focus most of yesterday. After that, he'd drank a lot of Soma to get over his anger at having lost her. Thankfully the drink left no headache as he quickly prepared himself.

With the warning bell ringing through the castle, everyone would be waiting for their leader to command them. But who would attack?

"Could it actually be…? Arde?"

Does the girl really have friends strong enough to lay siege to their stronghold? Speeding up, Zanis made mistakes trying to put his clothes on as the shouts grew louder. Nerves propelling him forward, he could hardly believe it. Attacking a familia, unprovoked, in the middle of the day was unheard of. Who would do something like this?

Arde wasn't even here!

Finally dressed, Zanis rushed out of his room and up the stairs. Heading for Lord Soma's room, he found the god. Once again, he was kneeling in the garden, dealing with the morning plants. It was almost all he did. Care for the plants and then brew them into soma. The repetitive cycle fully consumed his time.

Ignoring the god that didn't look up despite the bells, Zanis walked out onto the balcony. The courtyard was in chaos. No one was ready for an attack. To his level two eyes, the unconscious or dead outlines of the guards at the gate could barely be seen.

"Everyone, fight for Soma!"

It wasn't a particularly original speech, nor was his voice charismatic, but none of that mattered. For the adventurers down there heard the promise of soma. Not to protect their god, but to be rewarded with the divine wine should they win.

With a mighty roar, the disorganized fighting forces came alive. Smiling tightly, Zanis watched with glee as they began to pressure the small group of attackers into an ever-shrinking circle.

* * *

_Argo:_

"Just a little more," Lulune promised as she tracked down Kirito's scent. "The building is just… there!"

She pointed at a far eastern style house, one that seemed awfully familiar to me. "Is this…"

"Well he was here anyway," Lulune continues, "he went that way."

"I… Guess… We… Should follow…" Taking deep gulps of breath, the supporter's words came in small clumps.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask her concerned. I'd been so concerned with tracking down Kirito that I'd completely forgotten that he'll probably be quite angry if I bring the supporter to him half dead.

Rather than wasting her precious breath, Lili just nods in response. Bent double, she was focused on recovering.

"Someone's coming out," Lulune notified me.

Glancing at my teacher I try and convey my gratitude to her. I know that doing this for me is going to force a lot of overtime on her. However, as I look at the sky just past noon, I'm surprised with how long it's taking as well.

"How far behind Kirito do you think we are?"

"Not far now at all. Maybe twenty minutes."

"Good…" Letting the word run out quietly, I focus on the figures exiting the building. Approaching them, I'm surprised to recognize one of them. "Takemikazuchi." I'd never met the god before, but I'd heard from Kirito that he'd worked with their familia before. Using Hermes' resources, I'd briefly looked into their familia history.

Not to protect Kirito.

Just curiosity.

"Do I know you?" The god replied, clearly in a rush to be off.

"No, but…"

"We're looking for Kirito." Lulune broke in, closing distance to the god.

As surprise flitted over his face, it quickly changed into suspicion. "Are you with Soma familia?"

"No," Lili huffed breaking the silence, "but I am."

"Are you the…" Blood drained from Takemikazuchi's face. "We need to hurry. Kirito is currently leading a raid against their storehouse as we speak."

"What?" I curse the boy for his pre-emptive attacks. Needing no direction, I begin to take off when Lulune's hand stops me.

The other's give us strange looks, but with no time to lose, Lili joins up with their group as the eight adventurers follow their god to Soma's storehouse.

"What is it? We don't have time to wait!"

Lulune just tilts her head, giving me a confused look. "We found him. Now it's time for us to return to our jobs. Or have you forgotten you belong to _Hermes familia?"_

"I didn't forget," I growl back. "I'm trying to help a friend."

"This is exactly why you shouldn't befriend anyone outside of the familia! We are a neutral familia! I can't let you drag our entire familia into a war!"

"And I can't let him die!"

Lulune growls, throwing her hands in the air. I think briefly of running away, but it wouldn't help, she'd catch me.

"So, you'll risk your entire familia on pleasing some male? Does he even like you?"

Blushing, I don't reply instantly. "It's more than that," I say, my words low and forceful. Locking eyes with Lulune, I try and convey why he's so important to me. "When I got injured in the dungeon, he could have left me. No, he _should _have left me. But he stayed around and saved my life. I need to repay the favour."

Words drained out of me; I wait. Staring into her seemingly uncaring brown eyes, my heart flutters. If she denies me, it is well within her capabilities to drag me back to Hermes.

Finally, her eyes soften, a slight film over her eyes. "I wish I had the chance to do the same. We didn't have many strong enough to be targeted, but I always looked up to our old leader. She was a genius, who did her best to make things easy for us. I try to live up to her legacy, but I know I'm inadequate at it. Even as sub-commander I'm too weak."

"So?"

"We go invisible. No one can know we were there. Even more important, they can't discover our identities, got it?"

"Thank you,"

"We're wasting time, get into the alley and cast your spell."

Emotions high, the words of my spell fly off my lips and in seconds I'm done. Invisible, I race out of the alley and into the street. Tracking my presence, I feel the invisible Lulune running along behind me. Freed from having to slow up, I sprint full speed ahead. As the street becomes busier, I take a moment to get on the roofs.

Once there, the pace is a little slower compared to flat ground. The slopes combined with the jumps making for difficult terrain. It is, however, far faster than sticking to the cramped roads. Unless we are willing to notify citizens that invisible people were running around, this is far safer while remaining quicker.

"Out of the way!"

On the road were people dealing with that exact same problem. Takemikazuchi and his followers are pushing people out of the way, trying to get to the storehouse as quickly as possible. A frantic Lili hard on their tails.

Offering them a silent prayer of luck, I dash past them without slowing. It was clear from the speed they were moving at that none of them were level two. The extra manpower may be of use anyway.

Growing nervous, the minutes pass all too quickly as we run. Lulune following close behind me, I wish that the storehouse was closer. Unfortunately, it's near the eastern end of Orario while Takemikazuchi's house is barely east of Babel.

"There," Pointing although I know it's unnecessary, the building finally comes into view.

"I figured, I can hear the combat," Lulune's disembodied voice comes back. It's strange. Although I'm comfortable talking while invisible, hearing an invisible person talk to me is unsettling.

Forced back onto the streets, I dash around the crowd of people milling around staring towards the storehouse. Shouts of pain and sounds of combat are clear from here. The scared faces of the public make me realize something. They're terrified that this will become a common occurrence. Familias brawling by daylight along the streets of Orario. Thankfully this is contained to a storehouse.

"Wait up," Lulune whispers to me as I dash closer to the building.

Skidding to a halt, I grind my teeth together as I wait for the explanation.

"What exactly is the strategy here?"

Opening my mouth, I realize that that's a good question. We don't even know what Kirito is trying to achieve. Probably to free Lili who isn't there. What can we do to be useful?

Lulune heavily sighs, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You didn't even think this far ahead, how distressed are you?"

Blushing, I'm glad for the invisibility to hide it.

"We need to divide their forces. You sneak in and see if you can pick off individual members. If they find random members unconscious, they'll start panicking. At the same time, I'll find an abandoned corner and start a fire."

Staring in horror, I can scarcely believe the brutality coming out of her mouth. It is true, her words make sense, but the chances of causalities in that scenario are really high.

"Do you want to save him or not?"

"Let's do it." Reaffirming my conviction, we head in tandem for the stone wall protecting the storehouse. It was time to repay my debt to Kirito.

* * *

_Leafa:_

Left, right, up. Guard low.

Movement after movement, my sword a blur to my eyes. The chances to counterattack were long since gone. All effort now went into defense. The gods and Silica are behind me. Any mistake could prove fatal not just for me but for them as well.

Yet, as bad as my situation was, being prodded at by three people, Kirito's was infinitely worse. More than six people were attacking him. One of which was level two. It stopped him from making any motions, dragging the fight into a stalemate. It hurt to see his clothes torn, small rivulets of blood pouring down him from a dozen different minor wounds. His face a rictus of concentration to merely stay alive.

I wish that I could help, but my three have me thoroughly trapped. Although I'm holding them off, their statuses are probably as high if not higher than my own. I knew coming in that the people here would be stronger than me. After all, I've been an adventurer for a little more than a week. All of my stats are below average.

But.

_I won't let that stop me!_

"There's more coming!"

Crying out from his knot of people, the three members of Takemikazuchi familia had been instrumental in us surviving this long. Each member was extremely skilled, and their statuses were high. Even though Chigusa was still level one, she held her ground.

Clenching my hands tighter around my hilt, I can't believe my helplessness. Every motion is necessary to block one of their weapons. We have no more room to give, our backs against a wall. With more coming, we'll be overrun in minutes.

But, I'm better than them!

They may have an equal status, but their attacks are straightforward. They attack me like I'm a monster! Of course!

Way forward settled; I smile at them.

"Huh?"

"Yargh!"

Releasing a war cry, I catch a weapon on my hilt and step into the attacker's area. It exposes Silica but I trust the girl to defend the deities.

"What the he…"

Taking a hand off my hilt I jab it into his stomach, interrupting his words. As he doubles over, I shove him at the other two.

"Whoa! What the…"

Yet again, I don't give them a chance to process the fight, swinging my katana at the second one's neck, they instinctively flinch, weapon coming up to defend themselves. Inverting the attack, I turn completely around at come at the other one. Unprepared for the feint, my sword catches him in the hip, tearing through the leather and skin there.

Clutching his leg, the first one goes down screaming. Two left.

"Why you!"

Recovered from the punch, the two of them attack in tandem, blades carving at me from both sides. With my back at the wall, there's nowhere to go.

Nowhere a monster would go.

Diving forward, I land between as their blades pass behind me. Apologizing silently, I withdraw the knife sheathed on my thigh and bury it in their thigh.

Ignoring his screaming form, I draw my katana back over my crouched form. No sooner had it gotten there before the last one left standing whipped his blade at me. Deflecting noisily off the end of the hilt, my fingers a millimetre away from taking the slash.

Using his broken form, I charge him; the katana too long for this situation. Barrelling into his chest, he crashes against the wall. A sickly crack emanating from the point of impact.

Wincing, I ignore him. The two fallen men have already started to crawl back to the building, will to fight gone.

Readying my blade, I prepare to dive back into the knot of people Kirito is holding off. Locking eyes briefly with him, he reads my intent.

"No! Magic!"

Pausing, my eyes widen. I can't believe I'd forgotten about it.

"Silica, cover me!"

Sheathing the long blade, I stick my hand out in front of me.

"They've got a mage!"

"Where are our archers!"

"They keep getting taken out!"

_Thank you Nazha._

The unerring Chienthrope was apparently winning the ranged warfare that was out of my sight.

"_Heed my call, traveller of the world, unchained force._

_Your name is freedom, granter of wishes."_

The words of the spell, a comforting song. An anchor in the middle of the fight. All around me combat swirls as the now frightened defenders do their best to interrupt the chant.

"_Underneath the endless sky, I search._

_Unbidden to any land, I now seek your power."_

"Stop her!"

"No!"

As the words pour from my mouth, the short chant spell over halfway finished, a mace soars towards me. Thrown from an aggravated half dwarf, his face a mottled red. Without a doubt the mace will connect, the only question is it will hit with the metal end. Chant stopped; I watch with morbid fascination at the weapon which may end my life.

"Hiyah!"

Silica.

Gaping at the girl, I wonder where she learned to do that. With a swipe of her dagger, the mace was deflected, clattering uselessly against the wall behind me.

"Finish please," she pleads with an exhausted smile. Nodding at her, I reach the climax of the chant.

"_Now at the end of the world, answer this wanderer's prayer._

_Grant but one glimpse of the King of Faeries."_

Smiling now, the spell is complete. Only the final line and name of the spell remains.

"Get back!"

Kirito's warning spoken; I finish it.

"_Dance, Lord of the sky!"_

Taking a moment to relish in the power rushing through my body, I unleash it.

_Wind Blade!"_

Rather than attack the adventurers fall back. Hunkering down behind shields and weapons.

It didn't help.

The elongated pieces of hardened wind gathered and fired. A tunnel of deadly blades. Screeching through the air, the innocuous wind crashed into the wall of steel. With the terrible cry of tearing metal, the results were mixed. High quality weapons displayed their worth versus the cheaper imitations that most possessed.

Pieces flew through the air. Metal, leather, and even blood. In a wild hurricane, the adventurers collapsed, pushed back by the force of my magic.

Pride surging through me, I can't believe it. I did it. I helped Kirito. No. I saved him.

"Let's go Kirito!"

Hestia, breaking out from where she'd been cowering grabs the boy's arm and pulls him towards the open gate. Up above where that voice rang out earlier is likely to be Soma, and hopefully Lili. As long as they manage to capture the God, they should be able to stop the fighting and demand her release.

As they ran past, Kirito met my eyes. Looking grateful, he mouthed one word to me.

_Thanks._

"Go." Speaking the inaudible word to him, my heart accompanied him on his journey up the keep.

"They're getting back up!" Philia noted nervously. "Well, most of them are."

Turning back the foes, she's right. My magic, with all my mind behind it, wasn't enough to dispel them. Although they stood back up, their will to fight looked diminished.

"We just need to hold out for Kirito to get to their god," Rain said, trying to boost our morale. "We can do this!"

Whether she meant to sing that finale line like an idol, I don't know. But drawing my katana again, I feel a new burst of energy.

* * *

_Argo:_

"Well done," Murmuring appreciatively. I can't help but be impressed by the girl's magic. It turned the tides of the battle, allowing for Kirito to get into the tower. While I desire to pursue him inside, I need to help out with this group of people closing in on Kirito's friends.

They'd chosen a good time to attack. The adventurers inside were lazy, either completely unarmed, or only carrying a weapon. Few of their initial opponents had armour of any sort which put them on the defensive. Now though, the larger number was forming up into groups. Armed with weapons and armour, they'd overpower them quickly. Perhaps more important were their own mages, getting ready near a door to the barracks.

That's where I have to strike.

They stood out of range of Kirito's sniper, probably Nazha; whom was now pinned down by Soma familia's troops.

Jumping down from my vantage point, I land in a corner, my view now blocked. Thankfully, I still know where everything is from my time scouting. Sneaking forward, I approach the unaware mages.

"Lagrel, you use your single target magic on their mage. The rest of us, deal with those far eastern people, got it?"

"Fine."

The mages agreed sulkily. Looking at them in disbelief, I don't get it. They're more upset at being forced to use their mental energy than the fact that their familia members are getting hurt in front of their eyes.

_This familia is seriously screwed up._

The man who gave the orders stepped back and gave the four mages an open view to cast with. Happy for the chance, I know how much effort and focus it takes to cast a spell.

Less than a foot away from the unsuspecting person, I leap up, my right hand covering his mouth while my left arm snakes around his throat, crushing his windpipe. Like I thought, none of the mages react, completely oblivious to their leader's demise. Ten, twenty seconds, and the man's unconscious.

My magic may penalize me for killing but knocking him out is perfectly fine. Looking across the line of mages though, I have a problem. Interfering with them will make it obvious that someone invisible is here. Plus, in less than thirty seconds, they all be finished and waiting on their leader's order to fire.

Unless… they're the ones who take each other out.

Backing up, I hope my plan works and throw a dagger. Landing in one of the mage's shoulders, he let's out a cry, the magic disrupted. As he stumbles, I wait breathlessly for the phenomenon I'd only heard about.

Sure enough, the magic circle beneath him pulses red. I have no time to prepare myself.

With a tremendous boom, the man explodes. Magical energy seeping out of his body as dangerous and untamed fire.

Throwing my hands in front of my face, I can tell that I was too close. The skin begins to blister as my world turns red.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_Boom!_

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Replying tersely to Hestia we continue our journey up the keep. It's strangely empty. Every intersection so far has had nobody in it. Hopefully that means everyone they have is out in the courtyard right now.

_Besides their leader._

Knowing there was at least one more person ahead of me made our progress slow. Despite our need for speed, I had to check each corner carefully. Hestia is unable to defend herself, one mistake by me and she'd be banished from this realm. That would be swiftly followed by death as my status locks.

Focusing on my scenarios, I lead us up another flight of stairs. The inside is bare and suitably castle like. This main spiral staircase should go from the base level to where that man had spoken from on the highest floor. It was reasonable to assume that the god Soma was also there.

"Shouldn't we hurry up?" Hestia asks nervously.

Shaking my head, I don't reply. My nerves are tense, and I'd like nothing more than to sprint to the end. My familia, my friends, my sister, all will perish unless we get this done. Hurrying and getting caught off guard would make their sacrifices pointless, however.

Each of our movements seem to make a horrendous racket in the silent tower. An ominous sense of danger around each corner makes me want to slow down even more. I can't believe that this is where the Soma adventurers spend so much time.

Suddenly a slamming force rocks into the keep. It sounds like a strong wind is pounding the keep. Although dampened by the stone walls, it clearly came from outside.

"What was that?" Hestia asks, hoping my enhanced hearing allowed me to make it out.

"I don't know, let's go."

Taking off, I ascend the stairs two at a time. Head on a swivel, I try to cover all angles while running. Hestia's pace is slower, but still fast enough to remain reasonably close. Climbing to the highest room, I skid to a halt in front of the open door. Two men stand blocking my way.

One is dwarf, a thick brown beard, he leans against the doorway a scowl on his face. Despite the posture, I can tell he is prepared to use the Warhammer in front of him if need be. The other is a human male. A sneer plastered across his face ruining his scholarly appearance. A pair of wireframed glasses framing his face. When I landed, he drew a rapier from his side and held it aloft in a low stance.

"Before you die, I must know, why did you attack?"

The man's voice is calm. Underneath it is a layer of thinly veiled sadism. He's looking forward to killing me.

"We came to free Lili from you monsters!" Hestia announces in a huffy voice, finally reaching the top of the stairs.

The man simply tilts his head back and laughs. "What idiots, Arde escaped from our grasp. You ran in here swords raised, and for what? For a useless girl that isn't even here."

Chuckling maniacally at us, the man gestures at the dwarf. "Come Chandra. Fight him and determine his strength. I'll finish him off if he proves to be too much."

The words are clearly a taunt, but the dwarf merely snorts derisively. "If you want him dead, do it yourself. I'm getting a drink." With that the dwarf, Chandra, picks up his Warhammer and retreats into the room where his god should be.

"Insolent fool!" the human spits at him. "You'll be going to the barracks for this!"

Perhaps earlier I'd have let the man talk. Rage at his dwarf for disobeying orders. But not now. Not with so many people's lives on the line.

Approaching low, but swiftly, I swing from the lower-right. Despite being completely silent, the man reacts. Level two.

"Ahh!"

Screaming in surprise, his rapier poorly deflects my blade. The intercepted sword only cuts fabric as it crosses his body.

"How dare you!"

So, he's someone who talks while fighting. Focusing fully on the fight, I don't bother replying. Picking up the tempo I unleash another four attacks on him. All heavy swings meant to end the fight.

"Guh! Gah!"

_I could do without the narrative._

Despite his backpedaling, I can't end the fight. His skills are top tier. The rapier feels like an extension of his body as he settles into a proper fighting stance.

Having weathered my initial assault, the fight starts to change. Using his agility and minute deflections he begins retaliating. The thrusts are lightning quick and made with unerring precision.

Forced to throw myself backwards out of one, he smirks at me.

"This fight is over. Your swings are too slow and predictable. Lay down your weapon and I'll give you a quick death."

"At least your honest," I mutter back, mind whirring. I can still win this. Using my skill, I can surpass his expectation and achieve victory. The question is if it's worth it. What about the dwarf? Will he really do nothing as we threaten his god? Probably not.

Suddenly, another idea illuminates my eyes. The noises of fighting from outside have increased in tempo. Despite it being muted after that wind, the sounds clearly come in through the open door leading to the overlooking balcony.

_That means they survived the magic._

"Rawr!" Releasing a war cry, I charge straight at him, sword drawn back for a mighty stroke.

"Kirito!" Hestia cries out in fear. It's easy to see that my move is foolish. His rapier will hit long before my sword.

"Fool," smirking at me, the man lunges.

_I trust you Liz._

Shifting my body slightly over, the tip of the rapier impacts my chest protector. Resting over my heart, if it gives way, I'll die.

Eyes locked on the man; I know that won't happen. Pressing forward through the attack, a stream of sparks is released as the metal cries out. What gives first is neither the protector, nor the rapier.

The man's strength running out, he doesn't have the ability to follow through the strike. Arm giving out, I close the gap. His eyes wide in fear.

One slash and it will be over. He has no defense to stop my blade from passing through his neck.

A vision leaps in front of my mind.

The man from the cave. Missing one arm he held a knife to the injured persons throat. His eyes filling with fear as he realizes that he's dead.

_I won't let that be me._

Changing the momentum of the blade, I ram its pommel into his face. Glasses cracking perfectly down the middle, his nose shatters from the impact.

Down on the ground he writhes in pain, both hands covering his face. Not letting him recover to attack me later, I drop the pommel again on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Turning to the other occupants of the room, I'm unconcerned about the human. His level two status should keep him dying from such a paltry blow. Neither of the two people left seem to care about the outcome. The dwarf browses the shelfs, muttering to himself as he searches for a particular brew. In a garden near the balcony, a hunched figure works. Snipping leaves and watering plants with impressive dexterity and focus. A mop of black hair hides their face from view. I don't need it to know however, that this is him. The god Soma.

"Soma."

It's a tone of voice I've never heard from Hestia before. Rather than serious or angry, this is one of command. The voice of a leader who you can't ignore.

Soma, however, ignores it. Like the fight barely twenty feet from him, the god shows no reaction. Merely keeps working on his plants.

"You do realize," Hestia speaks quietly, "that unless you stop working and command the battle to stop, I _will _push you from this balcony."

"I too ask you to stop it," the dwarf adds, coming back from the shelf emptyhanded.

I keep an eye on him, however, there's no way he'll let Hestia kill his god. Although, he has no reason to believe that Hestia can actually fulfill her promise.

At last this gets a reaction from the god. Standing up slowly, he brushes off his dirt covered robes. Looking at Hestia he tilts his head in confusion. "You are… Hestia…" The voice is soft and quiet. There's no force to it.

Staring at him sends shivers down my back. To me the gods were always eccentric people who sought their own enjoyment. They were tolerated due to their capability to bestow falna, with some good ones thrown in. Staring at their faceoff, I know now how sorely my definition was lacking. These were entities thousands of years old. While they were definitely interested in entertainment, they were also the beings in charge of selecting and purifying souls. For the eyes Soma possessed could not exist on a mortal. A level of resignation that took millennia to cultivate.

There were a thousand things he could do. Even more things he could potentially say. However, he did none of them, merely staring at us instead. A silence born from a deep apathy to other people.

* * *

_Sachi:_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Mumbling incoherently to myself, I can't stop my hands from shaking. This hasn't happened since I was saved that one time. Since I learned I could fight. That same terror which had consumed me then came back with a vengeance.

It was a sea of humanity. Screams of orders and pain mixed together into an indecipherable din. Louder even than that were the sounds of combat that had drawn a crowd to surround this building. Under the noon sun sweat covered every person, me included. My slick hands felt like they may drop the spear I hold at any moment.

_I can't do it._

I can't enter that brawl. Even to save the man who saved me.

I'm scared.

I never should have logged on.

The others are wrong.

I'm weak.

"Sachi."

The warm voice breaks through the dark thoughts. Spinning around I face my god whose words reached me. Laying his hands on my shoulders, he smiles warmly at me despite the situation.

"You can do this. You can save them."

"What are you saying?"

"That you can do this. The only thing holding you back is yourself. If you've decided you're too weak, you will be. If you go in knowing you'll fail, you will. A hero is someone who rejects their limits and strives to save someone even when it seems impossible. That's what everyone else is doing. Will you let their efforts be for naught?"

Standing still, I look at the one part of me still moving, my hands. It's okay to be scared. What isn't okay is to let your friends die while you stand around doing nothing.

"Thank you." Speaking softly, I turn back to the combat and stride forward.

Unbeknownst to me, my hands stopped shaking.

"Hiyah!" Letting out a cry, I whip the butt of my spear forward. The end taking a Soma familia member in the head. Ringing his helmet like a bell, he collapsed to the ground.

"Good one Sachi!"

Getting cheered on by Keita, I kept moving through the fray. Selecting my next opponent, I move to engage when…

_BOOM!_

The ground itself seems to shake as a ball of fire erupts form the corner of the courtyard. Near a stocky building where a group of people are gathering.

No. _Were gathering._

The stone around the entrance of the building is charred from the blast. The people surrounding it faired no better. None of them are in any condition to get back up again.

"What in the world…"

I have no answer for Keita's shocked question. Fighting has halted momentarily in light of the unexpected explosion. While the explosion seems magical, I can't find anyone who used it. It was certainly no one from my familia.

"T-they blew up Lagrel, get them!"

I want to plead out innocence, that the explosion had nothing to do with us, but as the closest group, the stunned adventurers focus their blades towards us. Besides, we came here as the aggressors anyway.

Preparing my spear, I attack. The words of Takemikazuchi propelling me forward.

"Sachi?" Lili, the supporter asks, "I need to get to that tower. Any ideas?"

"Yes. Get ready to run." I think a part of me knew that this would happen. From beneath my robes I draw the weapon that my familia had bestowed the use of on me.

"That's a…"

"Ready?" Not waiting for her answer, I whip the pale green blade forward. From its tip shoots out a cyclone of wind. The wind howling loudly in my ears, it's powerful enough to sweep adventurers in full armour off their feet. Into that storm, Lili dashes.

I freeze, unsure of the girl's actions, but I keep the cyclone going. Leaning forward, the small Prum is practically flying, carried forward by the immense wind. Rather than fighting the wind, the girl allows its strength to carry het where she wants to go.

Holding the wind, the enemy adventurers are scattered. Lines shattered; the howl drowns out words. Right as Lili reaches the tower unscathed, a loud crack rings out from my blade. The winds stutter and less than a second fades entirely. The dagger disintegrates, the metal making up the blade becoming particles and floating away on the wind.

"S-Sachi?"

The stunned words of my companions reach my ears, but I don't acknowledge them. I can see the desire to fight fading from my opponents' eyes. Rather than feeling more motivated to attack from hearing about their companion, they seem less willing. Occasionally their eyes will flick to the top of the main building where a balcony overlooks the courtyard. Perhaps waiting for someone there to begin giving orders.

Taking advantage of their distraction, I use my god's teachings.

_In a battle, you are your own worst enemy. Minimize distractions and capitalize on your opponents._

Surging forward, the steel-tipped spear drew his gaze back to the fight. Yelping, the man tried to jump back and away from the attack. Not letting him retreat, I take a step forward and transition the spear into a vertical slash. With his gaze directed at his stomach my spear soundly impacts the top of his head. The helmetless man drops like a puppet with its strings cut.

"How dare you!"

Jumping over her compatriot, a scantily dressed amazon attacks. Wielding no weapon, her leg flies out at me trying to knock the spear from my hands.

Pulling it back, I prod at the unarmed woman.

Hand flashing like lightning, she grabs the haft before the point connects.

Realizing the flaw in my attacking strategy, I pull back on the spear with all my strength hoping to free it from her grip.

"Aah!" Encountering no resistance, I crumple to the ground behind me. Looking up I barely have time to gape as the amazon takes to the air, leg poised to slam down upon my chest.

Grabbing the spear, I whip it up in front of me. The heel of her foot slams into the haft breaking it in two. Having stopped the attack's momentum, I roll away from her.

"Not so fast darling!"

Eyes wide, I stare in horror at her second kick. Hitting me in the stomach, I groan as it propels me five feet further across the floor.

Clutching my stomach, I stumble to my knees, vision blurry from a film of tears.

"Sachi! Get away from her!"

"No!" Groaning, my word is unclear as I can't generate the wind to pronounce it.

Keita runs at the amazon, training forgotten. Spear held stationary in front of him, it's barely an attack.

Easily sidestepping it, the amazon uppercuts him. Body sent flying in an arc, I'm pretty sure I heard a crack from the impact.

Going to stand up, I hold the half spear in front of me lamely. It's a poor defense against someone whose whole body is a weapon.

"I'll ask you to stop hurting my children."

"Take?" Looking at him curiously, he's stepped into the space between the amazon and I.

"Out of my way deity!" Making a move to grab him, the amazon lunges at him.

Despite not having a status, Take easily grabs her wrist and transitions it into a hold.

"Hey, what the hell?"

Not responding, Take's whole body shifts. Muscles bulging, the amazon lifts off the ground. Still crying obscenities, Take's throw crashes her headfirst into the ground.

Releasing one final groan her body doesn't move again.

"That was amazing…"

"Don't underestimate the importance of skill and strategy," my god replies seriously, "Using them I was able to overcome a serious difference in physical capabilities."

Nodding my understanding, I take a spear from the fallen Keita. It doesn't look like he'll be needing it anytime soon.

Looking around at the group, I see that everyone else is still fighting. The amazon must have been exceptionally strong.

Knowing that everyone is safe, I turn my gaze to the top of the tower that the supporter entered. "Good luck…" Whispering the words, I put my faith in that girl and Kirito. For without a doubt, our fate is tied to their success.

* * *

_Lili:_

Skidding across the stone floor, I change directions to enter the final room. Barely glancing at the unconscious form of my familia captain, I run inside to where four figures stand tense.

"Kirito, Hestia!"

"Lili?"

"Supporter!"

Approaching them at a run, I skid to a halt when I see Chandra there as well. Although he's armed, he doesn't appear to be in a fighting mood.

The fourth person sends a small chill up my spine, Soma. The god, for once is not working. He seems to have realized that he can't work and deal with this issue. Like always though, he says nothing upon my arrival, only giving me that deadpanned stare.

"Please my god, stop the fighting below and allow Lili to leave your familia!"

Tilting his head at me, I can tell he's arrived a decision. Walking to the shelf, he pulls down a bottle and cup. "You children are all so weak. If you can drink this and say the same thing, I'll consider it."

_Divine wine._

Looking at it in horror, I take a half step back away from the liquid that ruined my life.

"I'll drink it," Kirito offers, stepping in front of me.

"Bah, I can do it," Chandra snorts, "I do it all the time."

"No," Soma denies them. "I want it to be her."

Whether its vindictiveness or something else, he stares only at me. Finally, I think I figure it out. Taking a step forward, I grab the cup with shaking fingers.

"Lili, if you drink that…"

"I need to," I tell them. "I claim that this drink is what ruined my live. Soma wants me to prove that it didn't. Show that it's simply a lack of willpower."

I think I see a glimmer of pride in his eyes. It's faint, but staking my future on it, I down the cup in one big gulp.

The euphoria is indescribable.

A better flavour does not exist as it melts on my tongue. Eyes rolling up into my head, I collapse on the ground. Body shaking, no senses reach me except for the wine.

It seizes control of thoughts and drags me down. Grabbing onto my very soul, I can feel wants and desires melt away. Along with those it takes my pains and worries. Leaving only happiness behind.

_Isn't this for the best?_

_Why shouldn't I sink into this sensation and never return?_

Like a faint memory, I see a smile. Not a happy one, nor a sad one. It's merely content. It's the contentment that comes from having done something right. It may cause a lot of pain, it may not have been easy, but it was the right thing to do.

The smile slowly resolves itself into Silica. The catgirl falling to the ground before my eyes, knife lodged in her back.

_She saved me._

They all did. They were the first people I met to not treat me as mere baggage. To show desire to stand up against this hierarchal degradation towards supporters.

_I want to save them._

Desire flaring within my soul, I push the Soma away. Like a mist, it fades away easily. In the end it was just wine, brewed by a person without any magic. Its hold was, and always had been, an illusion.

Standing up, I reiterate my desire in a clear voice. "Lord Soma, please stop the fighting and let Lili leave this familia!"

Without saying a word, the god took the mostly full bottle of Soma and threw it over the railing. Wine spilling out all the while, Soma walked to the railing.

"Stop fighting."

The words were quiet, too quiet to have been heard above the din of battle. However, there was no battle to obscure them. It had stopped as every eye tracked the bottle's flight. Each member of Soma familia could tell instantly what it was their god had thrown out like junk. All of them stood mutely staring at their god whom had never once issued a single order. Slowly the crowd broke up. Each person stumbling away as if in a stupor.

Turning back around, my god looked at me again. "Why should I let you leave."

"Because Lili has asked to," I explain, drawing myself up to my full, unimpressive height.

"She never met any quotas anyway," Chandra shrugged. "Aren't actually losing money letting her go."

"I see…" Soma spoke softly. "If I say no, you'll go to the guild, won't you?"

"Yes."

"If I let you go, you won't report me to the guild?"

"I'd have no reason to."

Glancing around, Soma appeared deep in thought before his eyes rested on Chandra. "Perhaps with better leadership… Things around here may improve."

"My thoughts exactly," the dwarf smiles for the first time since I'd known him. "Besides, old Zanis over there was stealing from the familia. Do him good to go in the slammer for awhile."

"Come Arde, I will release you."

Turning to Kirito and Hestia, I don't know what to say.

"You know…" Hestia begins slowly. "If you want a familia to join…"

"It would be an honour to have you," Kirito murmurs in completion of his Goddess' words.

"Thank you so much, both of you. But for now… I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Well, I'll be around for awhile hopefully," Hestia laughs. "Now go, you deserve your freedom."

Turning my back on them, I follow my god to a new beginning.

* * *

_Argo:_

"W-where am I?"

"This is why we don't get involved," a voice berates me.

"L-lulune?"

"Yes, it's me," the Chienthrope snaps.

As my mind clears, I take in the details of my surroundings. It's my room back in _Hermes familia's _headquarters.

"How?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Well, after you set off what appeared to be an ignis fatuus, your arms were entirely blistered. It seemed like your lungs were burned as well. In a word, you were dying. Abandoning my pervious plans, I took you out of there and healed you. Now you're here."

"I… didn't expect the blast to be quite that severe. Did…?"

"Did they die?" Lulune asks.

Nodding, I'm afraid of the answer.

"Only the mage who cast the failed spell. Even he could have been saved if they had an elixir."

_Dead._

The word hangs over the room like a shadow. I killed someone because I forced Lulune to let me go there. I never should have been there.

"If you're about to say that you shouldn't have gone, I'll strangle you."

"I… but…" While knowing it's probably an idle threat, she certainly could do it.

"Ask yourself what would have happened if hadn't done that."

"If I hadn't…?" The first consequence would have been the magic going off. Not just the man's I killed, but the other three as well. That probably would have resulted in the deaths of Kirito's friends.

"See?"

Slowly I nod. "It's hard for me to accept that it was justified… but even knowing the consequences… I think I would have done the same thing."

"Good," Lulune says, "the only way to live without regret is to live life to its fullest. Or so Hermes says."

Smiling ruefully, I let the words sink into me. Rather than guilt, a peace settles over me. That I made my decision, and it's one I'm happy with.

"Did anyone see me?" I ask suddenly, remembering the conditions for us going.

"No," Lulune shakes her head. "I tracked you down shortly after the ignis fatuus and dragged you to a corner and healed you. After that, I found a gap in the crowds and escaped."

"Wait," I declare sitting up, "what happened to Kirito?"

"Your crush?" she teases, "he's fine. The god declared a stop to the fighting before I left. None of them died."

"Thank goodness… That also means no one knows we were there?"

"Nope," Lulune confirms, "I even retrieved your knife before leaving. It was a more stylish way of helping than I'd intended, but it worked."

"So, Kirito thinks I abandoned him…" Muttering sadly, I catch the hesitant look in Lulune's eye. "This is for the best, isn't it? Now he knows the limits of what _Hermes familia_ is willing to do. No favours, no breaking neutrality."

"If you really want…"

"No, I'm fine," I insist. "He organized the raid without asking for my help anyway."

"This would get you bonus points with him though…"

"Stop trying to tempt me," I growl. "I'm fine."

"Good that you say that, Hermes has a job for you."

"Huh?"

"That supporter that they were trying to release, it seems like they succeeded. Hermes says he knows a place outside the city she can stay for awhile. You're to drive the carriage out."

"I see…" I murmur, doing nothing of the sort. Why did Hermes need me to drive? There's no doubt he's far better at it. "What time is it?"

"Just before midnight of the same day," Lulune smirks, laughing quietly at my shock. "You leave in about 9 hours, have a good sleep."

"Thanks…" My words fall on an empty room as my mentor leaves. To waste an entire day on me… I really am spoiled. Smiling, sleep consumes me again.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Are you sure about this Lili?" Asking hesitantly, I don't know how to feel about this change of events. To be honest, I'd forgotten about the sum of money she'd collected up until now as a thief.

"Of course," she smiles at me, looking at peace for the first time. "You need it. More than that, you deserve it. But do one thing for me. If you find the familia that captured the egg, can you give a million valis to them?"

"I'll it in reserve for just that time," I tell her. In fact, I think I may know exactly who that was. "You know that…?"

"I thank you for the offer," Lili bows, "but something is telling me that I need to do this. That there's something or someone out there I need to find."

"Oh, a boy?" Silica interrupts, joining in on the conversation.

"Who knows," Lili shrugs.

"You'll come back though, right?" Silica insists.

"I can't just abandon you after all you've done for me," Lili assures her. "I'll try and come back in a couple of weeks. We can finish your supporter training then."

"I'll count the days." Diving forward Silica pulls Lili into a big hug. The short Prum girl even smaller than Silica.

"Are you sure you have enough money?" I ask.

"Yes, Kirito," the Prum sighs, rolling her eyes at me. "You may not be aware, but 100,000 valis is a small fortune outside of Orario."

Even though I know she's right, and she's probably older than me, I can't help but feel protective of her. We fought so hard for her freedom that I want it to last. For her to be able to chase her dreams.

"Well, here's the carriage," Hestia yawns, exiting the church.

Hermes had offered to pick us up outside the church. Having no reason to decline the offer, everyone was just getting up. The girls are exhausted from their struggle. Being level two, I have a hidden well of strength that let's me keep going.

"Thank you, goddess Hestia. I'm indebted to you."

"That's right!" She agrees, with her usual mock seriousness. "You caused my familia a lot of stress!"

Under her words, a remorseful Lili wilts a little. Her guilt at how far we went for her shining through. The difference from the aloof supporter of a few days ago is striking. For once I feel like I'm seeing the real girl.

"That's also why you have to come visit soon, you know? Silica will sulk the whole time you're gone."

"Yes, goddess Hesita…" Lili's voice is choked up. If she were looking up, I'm sure there would be tears in her eyes. Unable to resist, I stick out a hand and ruffle her hair.

"Take care of yourself out there, you hear?"

"Don't you dare take advantage of the emotional girl!" Hestia warns me.

"I'm fine," Lili insists.

"So, is our traveller ready?"

"Hermes?" Hestia asks in surprise. "You're going yourself?"

"Of course," He laughs, in that strange way of his. "I want to talk to the person who will be hosting your young supporter here!"

"Argo?" I interrupt, spotting the figure behind Hermes.

"Ah, hey Kirito." Frowning, her response seems strange, but I can't figure out why. She seems more timid than I'd expect.

"Well, if you're done saying goodbye, let's head out," Hermes says, spreading his hands.

"Bye!" Latching back on to Lili, Silica practically crushed the poor girl in her arms.

"Sil-Silica!" Lili protests, air draining from her body.

Finally getting released, I nod to the supporter in way of goodbye. Ignoring it, Lili steps forward, wrapping her thin arms around my body. Unsure of what to do with my arms, she's released me before I decide. Going over to Hestia, I wonder if it's the most awkward hug I've ever seen. Both of the women seem to respect each other, and yet there's a tension between them that speaks to an innate unreconcilable difference.

Barely touching, they both simultaneously break it off. "I'm ready now."

"You were going to leave without me?" a voice yawns.

"Leafa." I greet my sleepy sister with a smile.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Lili smiles wanly. Stepping forward, Lili also hugs Leafa, whose eyes are still heavy with sleep. She did a lot yesterday.

"Well, I'm off now! Thanks again, for everything!"

"Bye!" Speaking as one, we wave farewell to our temporary member. She may have only been here for a couple of days, but she's made a big impact on me. She's shown me that there are other types of strength than just strength of arms.

Remembering something, I approach Argo who sits in the driver's seat, horse's reins in her hands. "Hey Argo, thank you for your help. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"It's nothing Kii-bou."

Cheeks turning red, she averts her eyes from me. I want to tease her, but my eyes are drawn to her arms. The long sleeve shirt she wears hides it well, but there are bandages on her arms.

"Argo what…"

"Don't ask Kii-bou, please."

_Unexplained explosion took out their mages._

"Did…" Shaking my head, I change my words. "Thank you Argo, for everything."

"You're welcome Kii-bou… Remember, if you need me, I'll be around."

"For a price?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course!" she replies affronted. "Don't you know, good things don't come cheap!"

"Bye Argo…"

"See ya around Kii-bou."

Standing in the street, I watched with my familia as the carriage leaves the short street, turning out of view. As the others retreat back into the church to prepare for the day, I instead turn my gaze up to sky. How many times had the events of the past few days been decided by the whims of a couple of people?

Frowning, I realize that's disrespectful. They weren't whims. They were the actions of determined people. People willing to take risks to make their dreams reality. Determined to follow into their footsteps, I return to the church. It's time to look to the future.

* * *

_Lili:_

"We're here," Argo's voice rings from the front. Barely muffled by the cloth divider.

"Ladies first," Hermes proffers me, holding open the curtain.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him, I accept his offer. The god's every action seems mocking in some small way. It was helpful as it stopped me from getting drawn in by charisma. He really was a people person. Every line out of his mouth was smooth.

Ignoring him, I step out and get my first look at my new home. Green. Plant life covers everything on the way back. There's not even a road to where we've stopped.

_That explains the bumps._

Frowning, I walk around to the front of the carriage where Argo is dealing with the horses. In front of the horses is a small wooden farmhouse. Beyond that is farmland. A shed off to the side houses what I assume are the tools that the owner uses to maintain the farm.

"So, I'm to be a farmer…"

I don't know what I expected, yet somehow it wasn't this.

"What do you think?" Hermes asks.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "Thank you for setting this up. I don't know how long I'll be here, however."

"I expect you won't be here long either."

"What do you mean by that?" Staring at the god, he has a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he approaches the farmhouse's door.

With the sun sinking low in the evening, the occupant is probably eating supper. My own stomach rumbles in desire. Although Hermes offered me some food at lunch, the energy it gave me has long since faded.

Knocking twice loudly, Hermes doesn't wait for an answer before opening the door. Inside the frontroom, a young man, no boy, sits at the table glaring at whomever had interrupted him. It's gets even deeper as he stares at Hermes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bell, my boy. Is that any way to greet a god?"

The lack of change in his expression showed how little he cares about what Hermes thinks.

"I am called Lili," I greet the boy stepping besides Hermes. I figure I should at least attempt to make a good impression if I'm staying here. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"What?"

"You agreed to let me live here for awhile…"

"No, I didn't."

Standing up awkwardly, both of us turn to Hermes.

"Don't look at me that way, you two! Bell, surely you have room for a lone girl. What would your grandfather say if he knew you were turning a young girl away to face the elements?"

"Don't call him that!" Bell's face took on an ugly shade of anger as he snapped at the god. His intense red eyes burning through Hermes. Shivering, I'm glad he didn't look at me that way. The only person I've met with a gaze that intense is Kirito.

"So, you're going to…?"

Ignoring Hermes, the boy stood up from the table and approached me. "You said that you're called Lili. Is that your name?"

"Yes, Lililuka Arde." I reply, impressed by the boy's wit.

Sighing the boy extends a hand in greeting. "Call me Bell. You're probably part of some elaborate trap by Hermes, but whatever. I look forward to our time together, roommate."

Taking his hand, it's warm. Feeling his sincerity through it, I give him a tentative smile. Despite his rough nature so far, a small warmth heats his cheeks.

_He probably doesn't see a lot of women out here._

Giggling slightly at him, he scratches his head and turns around. Convinced he's a good person, I bid farewell to Hermes. I don't know how they know each other, or why a boy his age is living by himself as a farmer, but there's time to solve these mysteries.

"Here, have some food, you must be hungry."

"Thank you." Smiling again, I remember Silica's words. Who knows? Maybe a boy is what I was searching for.

"So, how much is Hermes paying you?" The boy asks as we get settled over the food. Following his gesture with his spoon, I track it to my bag, or more exactly, my money purse, currently bulging with funds.

"That's my money," I tell him frowning. "I tried to pay Hermes, but he wouldn't accept."

"You're not… Huh." The boy instinctively believes my story. I'm not sure if he's innocent, or he can see through lies.

"Why come here then?"

"I needed a change," I explain. Although my past is mine alone, I find myself opening up under his earnest rubellite eyes. "I was a supporter, well more of a thief really, in Orario. A familia helped me leave my old familia and I wanted to see some other places."

At the mention of Orario, the boy's eyes sparkle, completely skipping over my mention of being a thief. That light quickly fades to a dull gleam, however. "So, you're like me then?"

"How do you mean?" I ask apprehensively.

"You're now trapped by the chains of freedom. The whole world to explore, but only one place you want to be."

Staring at him, I try not shiver. He instinctively knows what took me a long time to realize. That my path will lead me back to Orario. I may delay it, but my past and my future, my chains, will bring me back.

_So, where do his chains lay?_

* * *

_Argo:_

"What the hell is the purpose of this Hermes?"

Yelling at my deity, I can no longer contain my emotions. Even with my enhanced senses, hunting Kobolds in the dark is a nasty business. Not really hunting them, but their nests.

"Well," he explains, "when you desecrate their nests, Kobolds usually take that as a sign they need to leave the area."

"Leave the area?" I murmur in confusion. I don't know why it's important, I'm too tired to figure it out right now. The injuries from yesterday combined with the long day have left me drained. "Can we sleep now?"

"Yes," Hermes agrees with me, "we can sleep."

Climbing into the back of the carriage, I spread out on the blankets we brought. Why did we have to circle to the south side of the nests though? This one thought floating through my drowsy mind, I fall asleep, sheltered by the surrounding mountains.

* * *

Post Note:

A lot of this is fairly repetitive from volume six, and I tried writing it a different way, but this seemed to work. At least it did for me.

Hopefully you enjoyed the rollarcoaster of a ride. I always enjoy stories where didn't people have different bits of the knowledge and as the reader you get to overlook them, yelling at them that all they need to do is talk to each other to solve their issues.

Also, next chapter may take awhile, so be warned. They should also be getting shorter again.

Later.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Matters of the Heart

_Third floor of the dungeon:_

Kirito watched a person silently from the edge of the corridor. He'd be seen if the person turned around, but Kirito doubted he would. The target of his gaze stood in place, one hand on the long sheath at his waist and another on the blade's hilt.

The long blade was very similar to the one his sister preferred to fight with. It was possible they were made by the same blacksmith. That would have a certain charm to it. Two people he'd failed wielding twin weapons.

"Kruu!"

The cry came from the dungeon's weakest inhabitant, a goblin. The monster looked lethargic to Kirito's level two eyes. No doubt the swordsman felt the same way as he maintained his stance. Red hair pulled back by a bandana his eyes stared straight forward. Holding the powerful stance, he was moments from bursting into action.

"Gra!" Trying to swipe at the swordsman, the goblin raised its arm then brought it back down again. There was nothing left for it to hit.

Five feet behind it, the swordsman elegantly swept the blood off his sword and sheathed it.

Klein.

He didn't look at the goblin as it broke apart into ash. Stone split and no drop item. A perfect disposal. Kirito couldn't help but feel some admiration at how far the man had come since that first day. From rushing into the dungeon unprepared to practicing advanced techniques alone at night.

"That was quite the move." Stepping forward into the corridor, Kirito spoke as to not spook the older man.

"Ah!"

Letting out a surprised cry, Klein stumbled as he turned around. The long sheath of his blade getting caught in his legs and bringing him down to the floor. All the grace from earlier fleeing.

"Kirito! Wait… You were watching?"

Nodding sheepishly, the black-haired boy scratched his head instead of replying.

"How did you find me?" Klein demanded. "Not even my familia knows that I do this."

Kirito chuckled a little at the man's disgruntled expression. His stubble and baggy eyes giving the appearance of a rogue ronin rather than a proper samurai. Thinking about it though, Kirito had to admit his actions looked suspect. Tracking him down in the dungeon when he's by himself. More than that, during a time no one knows where he is.

"I bought information on when you'd be alone."

"Why?" Klein asks suspiciously, a desire to trust Kirito in his eyes. "You could have sent a message to meet privately."

"I didn't want anyone else to find about this." Pulling a bag from underneath his cloak, Kirito lobs the heavy sack towards Klein. Landing roughly on the rock, a distinctive clinking noise gives away its contents.

"Money?" Taking a look into the bag, Klein begins to stutter. "T-these are 10,000 Vali coins. There must be…"

"A million valis in there." Kirito finishes, a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. "The price of the golden egg."

"Golden…? Oh, that." Voice falling flat, Klein is clearly remembering bad memories. "But I can't take this from you. You didn't steal that from us."

"No, I didn't." Kirito agrees. "However, the thief that did wants to apologize. Enjoy." Waving one hand, Kirito turns to leave.

"Wait!" Klein shouts at the disappearing back that doesn't slow. "Don't tell anyone about my practice!"

The yell echoes down the empty corridors of the third floor. Besides the cries of monsters, no one replies.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Wow, you've really gotten stronger!" Hestia congratulates me as she updates my status. "Only a couple weeks in and you've reached D."

"Thank you." Murmuring in embarrassment, my eyes flick to the door of the washroom where Kirito is getting ready for the day. Shirt tossed aside, I lay half-naked on the bed as Hestia updates Silica and I's statuses. Even though Silica went before me, and it's been quite some time as a sleepy Hestia carefully transcribes the numbers, Kirito won't come out. Not until he's told to.

Part of me wonders what I'd do if he came out. It's not like he'd see anything. Some of the Amazonian adventurers I see around wear what I am right now. And yet… I don't think I could do it.

"Is something…" Trailing off, Hestia no doubt follows my gaze to the bathroom and puts my thought together.

"Ow!" I complain. A sharp pain coming the canter of my back.

"No immoral thoughts!" Hestia berates me. "You're a good thousand years too young!"

"Why are there virgin goddesses?" Silica suddenly asks.

Thoughts of Kirito driven away, I flip my head the other way to stare at the young girl in disbelief. If anyone is too young to say that so casually, it's Silica. The catgirl, with her hair tied up in its distinctive pigtails looks incredibly innocent. Her eyes though, no longer fit the picture. Ever since helping Lili, she seems to alternate between serious and sad. That youthful sparkle from the beginning showing up less and less.

"I don't understand the question…" Hestia responds faintly.

"Well, the way I see it, is that you should be convincing people to make more children, right? Being a virgin prevents that."

"S-Silica?" I stutter. _When did she become the more mature one?_

"Why do you think we want more children?" Hestia replies calmly. Sometimes she does this. Rather than blush and act like a child, she'll show the face of a goddess.

"More people to fight in the dungeon," Silica responds instantly.

"More adventurers won't solve anything," Hestia murmurs her voice sad. "Nowadays it's quality over quantity. Rakia could march their entire army into the dungeon, and they'd die before reaching the deep floors."

After Hestia's voice fades, Silica falls silent as well. Maybe pondering the revelations in Hestia's words. I find myself with a question. "Why did you swear off love?"

"I didn't."

"Huh?" gasping in disbelief, I turn around to look at her as she gets off my back. Walking calmly to the closet, she dons her white gloves that she wears almost everyday.

"My friend Artemis swore off love," Hestia explains, "I, however, simply never met the right person."

Following Hestia's eyes to the bathroom, I can conjecture the two words that she left out. _Until now. _Biting my lip, I almost feel bad for her. To wait thousands of years to find someone she likes, only for that person's attention to be hotly contested. Perhaps more importantly, is that person is trying to escape your world, never to return.

Maybe that's why Hestia's eyes have had a sad look in them recently. Does she feel like it's impossible for her? That's how I feel.

_Breaths mingling as our foreheads touch._

Gritting my teeth, I push it away. Besides that one day, Kirito and I have spent next to no time together.

"Are you going to put your shirt back on so we can let Kirito out?" Hestia asks. "Or do you not care?"

Blushing, I throw my shirt on and head for the packed closet as Hestia finishes with it. In the kitchen, Silica is finishing donning her armour as Kirito exits the bathroom. His face looks composed, its impossible for me to tell how much of our conversation he heard.

"Will you update my status quickly Goddess."

"Of course," Hestia smiles at him, sliding the gloves back off again.

As Kirito doffs his shirt, I can't help but stare. I can tell I'm not the only either. To be honest, it's hard to blame them. His loose clothing covers well the evidence of his hard work. He'd never been overweight, or even chubby, his metabolism kept him thin. However, he never really had any muscle to accompany him. Now, each muscle group is clearly defined, like a work of art. Abdominal muscles crest and fall into six defined sections. As he lifts his arms above his head, his back muscles flex. Thin and lithe, they aren't the hard, bulky muscles that people back home desire. This is a warrior's body, built for both speed and power.

"Hehe, I always enjoy this part." Hestia smirks, hands twitching towards Kirito's back.

Taking a step forward to stop her, I hold myself back with a grimace. Hestia's hands spend an unnecessarily long time tracing the outlines of the status she engraved on his back. Growling to myself, I force myself away and don the rest of my armour quickly.

When choosing a style, I noticed that all of us have taken after Kirito. Not a piece of heavy armour between the three of us. Pulling a leather studded jerkin over my head, even that feels heavier than I'd like. Despite its extra weight, the armour has already proven invaluable in blocking attacks. Pulling on a pair of new greaves and gauntlets, the steel shimmers in the poorly lit room. Silica is wearing even less than I.

She only wears a chest protector and greaves for metal. Claims that gauntlets slow down her strikes. At least she wears full leather. The formfitting outfit was custom ordered the day Lili left. This would only be her second day in it, and by the smile on her face, I can tell how well _Goibniu familia _did with it. When she is dressed like this, a bit of that innocent girl look fades away, in it's place an agile cat thief. Or maybe assassin? I'm still unsure about her place within our party. Even Silica herself seems uncertain. We haven't had another day with Kirito in the dungeon, so he's been unavailable to offer suggestions. At the moment though, every day I wait for her announcement of switching to a full-time supporter. I'm surprised she hasn't done it already.

"Thank you for waiting," Kirito says, interrupting my internal contemplation.

Looking back at him, I feel a flash of disappointment as I realize he's already dressed again.

Silica shrugs, "we go to the dungeon together. That's what a familia does."

"True," Kirito agrees. The smile on his face not reaching his eyes. I can almost feel the pull of the force in the closet. Almost all the money minus the amount for our armour and the million that Lili wanted returned is there. As we continue to bring back money from the dungeon, the pile only grows. It's become a source of worry for all of us. A fantastic pool of wealth that makes it hard to stop Hestia from splurging on unnecessary things.

"Actually," Kirito speaks slowly, clearly uncomfortable with what he wants to say. I smile lightly at him, seeing through all of his individual quirks. The scratching of the head, the darting eyes. "I won't be accompanying you to the dungeon in the morning… after today, of course."

Shocked, I'm unable to reply.

"Why not?" Silica gasps, questioning him in my place.

"Bye, have fun in the dungeon!" Running up and out of the house, Hestia leaves for work at the potato stand. Drawing a brief ceasefire, we bid her goodbye.

"Maybe we should walk and talk?" I suggest. If this is really to be our last time walking this way together, I don't want to ruin it by being upset. I have little say in the matter however as Kirito nods his agreement. We're going to be late to meet up with our respective party members. Taking one last forlorn glance at my status sheet, I'll have to look at it later. For now, I have a far bigger problem in the form of a stubborn big brother.

* * *

_Silica:_

_Don't want to inconvenience you._

My dagger in the head of a killer ant kills it instantly.

_I'll still see you at the meeting point._

Pulling it out, I throw it at the purple moth approaching. Splitting the magic stone, it dies before it can poison us.

_Things I need to do most mornings._

Ripping the shortsword out of its sheath I tear into the pack of enhanced goblins. The creatures green skin casting a sickly glow over the rocky hallway. Without mercy, I kill them. The three creatures ended in as many slashes of my blade.

With a slight silver shine, it sparkles in my hand. It's stronger than my knives, yet I don't feel as comfortable with it. In fact, staring at the 50,000 vali blade sends roaring flames of anger coursing through me. Although I just finished fighting, I want more monsters to kill. An excuse to lash out and attack.

Kirito's excuses continue to circle around in my head. It's clear that he's hiding something. The real question is what. The only good thing about the conversation was to tell us that we could accompany him into the dungeon tomorrow if we wanted. He was taking his blacksmith there and thought we may be able to keep up.

_May be able._

Now, however, the blatant disregard for my abilities is clear. Teeth grinding together, I don't bother extracting stones. A couple swipes of my blade turn the monsters to ash.

"W-what was that?" Nautilus' unsteady, no, weak voice only incenses my anger. I can't believe I once thought of him and Yuna as a sort of fill-in parents. It seems so stupid now, so naïve.

_At least I was happy then._

Kirito's words this morning had simply been the final straw in a slowly building pile that Lili showed me was there. I still don't know what I want. That more than anything, is what's bothering me.

_Stupid, childish._

Even as I curse at myself, it doesn't help. Kirito said he'd take me with him to the middle floors if I wanted to be a full-time supporter. Yet, here I am, hesitating. Torn.

I can't help but think about Lili. The girl who fell to thievery as a way to get back at the adventurers who had made her life a living hell. She fought so hard for her freedom and seized the opportunity with both hands.

_What have I done?_

I'd always been free. Joining _Hestia familia _had simply made me happy. Now, with infinite paths ahead of me, I can't choose. I know I'm worrying the others. Kirito has gently prodded me multiple times in the past few days. But how am I going to decide?

"Hey Silica. You doing alright?"

Leafa's voice mirrors my own thoughts. A deep chord of confusion resonates through it. Nonetheless, she still came over here to try and console me. Feeling a little bit of the day's frustration flow away, I nod. "Just confused I guess."

"You aren't the only one," she sighs in answer. "I can still barely believe this world. I've been here not quite three weeks, and yet at the same time, it feels like forever."

"What do you mean?" I figured that she'd complain about Kirito's words from this morning. Walking beside each other, we took turns extracting stones and throwing them in our bag. Down the hallway, Yuna and Nautilus were doing the same thing to a group of monsters they'd fought.

"I… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I came into this world with such fixed expectations, sure of what I'd find. Confident that I could rescue my brother from it. Now…"

"You don't know what you want?" I finish for her.

"No."

"What?" Confused, I look at her sideways.

"I know exactly what I want. I just don't think I deserve it. Or that I'm brave enough to try. Is it worth the attempt…?"

Sitting there gawking at her, I finally understand the rift between us. Why Leafa is able to continue moving forward, improving at a steady rate. Why I fell behind and can't catch up. Where I waver, she's confident. That gives her the edge over me. Regardless, she's still hesitant. Like me.

"I think…" I speak softly, my words only for Leafa as the other two approach, "that you should pursue your goal full steam ahead. How many other chances do you get to live in another world?"

"I…" Leafa gives me a strange look as our conversation becomes public. "I'm surprised you'd say that. I thought… never mind, thank you Silica."

"What's happening?" Nautilus asks as he walks up.

"Nothing!" Leafa replies, her frantic high-pitched voice highlighting the lie.

"…Alright?"

"Oh, leave them alone Eiji," Yuna says, "I'm sure it was just girl talk."

"G-girl talk!?"

"Leafa…" I sigh for the girl. How did our conversation make her so uncomfortable? Looking at her I can't help but feel like we were talking about different things by the end of it.

"Well, shall we keep going?" Yuna asks brightly. She's started to regain some of the energy that she used to have. Before… Even now I can tell something's changed between Nautilus and her. A fear? Maybe it's just appreciation.

As always, as my mind starts to wander, it comes back to myself. "Yes, let's keep going." I need more monsters to kill. It will take my mind off my decision for a little while longer.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Knees bent; I stare into the inky blackness. The hole leads to the sixteenth floor. The primary trap in the middle floors. Flicking a rock with my finger, it bounces over the edge, dropping into the invisible abyss. It's unlikely to be very deep, yet the tunnel between floors lacks illumination.

The two others in my party stay well back. Having fallen into one of these, I can understand their fear. However, I feel the exact opposite. A desire to jump in. To test myself against the monsters that guard the end of this section of floors. Minotaurs.

Sighing, I stand up and stretch. Walking away from the hole, I rejoin Philia and Rain. It's better if I don't give in to my impulses of stupidity. I thought as my status went up, I'd get a better control over them. I have so many people relying on me that I can't afford to get myself killed off doing stupid things. Unfortunately, they seem to be getting stronger.

_A desire to prove myself?_

Dangerous thoughts. Better to shove those down. Even though I'd already done something similar in ditching my familia members. Wincing, I recall the expressions of betrayal on Silica's and Leafa's faces as I told my plan. I can't even pretend it's for a good cause. It's a selfish desire to get more training done in the dungeon. Training when no one else is likely to be walking the halls. I've spent too long being indecisive.

"What's with that face?" Rain inquires. "You don't seem to be the person to do deep thinking."

"Hey!" I protest weakly to the insult.

"Oh please," Philia snorts, "he's just thinking about what he wants for supper."

"That's not…" Sighing, I join them on the ground. Most days they'd be right. Their good-natured teasing does make me feel better.

"You know… There's a restaurant in the south-west district I've been meaning to check out." Rain starts, her red eyes intently focused on my face. "We can go after we finish exploring if you want."

"The… three of us?"

"Uh… No. Just us. Philia has to put in a shift at the Blue Pharmacy."

Looking to Philia, she appears to not be paying attention. Her hands playing with the straps on her boots, tightening and loosening them.

"…Sure?" I accept her offer. The whole exchange was extremely awkward. Yet, at the same time, I feel my heart beating faster than normal. Am I nervous about Philia not being there? Excited? Is it a…? No, it can't be.

Clearing her throat Philia stands up. "I find myself in the mood to go kill monsters. Are you two ready?"

Feeling extremely chastised for some reason, I stand back up to follow her. It's for the best really. Even on the fifteenth floor, my growth is starting to slow down again. How long has it been since I levelled up? Five, six weeks? Something like that.

"Onwards!" Rain agrees, her voice even happier than usual.

* * *

_Rain:_

"S-so… have you heard from that supporter?"

"Not yet. Probably in another week or so…"

Once again conversation dies. A bubble of silence surrounds the two of us as we make our way through the crowded street. All around us, the street is alive. A thrum of life and society. Despite it, an awkwardness keeps us apart.

Kirito had been surprised by my request. Now though, after showering and removing our armour, he is starting to pick up on the meaning of my request. His face keeps shifting between aloofness and embarrassment. Glancing over at me again, our eyes meet for a brief second.

Yet again, he rips his vision away, choosing instead to stare at the shifting masses. As I continue to stare at him, his cheeks get redder and redder. Somehow, seeing this helps to steady my nerves.

Slowly adjusting my steps, the distance between us shrinks. A foot, six inches…

"Ah! Oh, sorry…" Bumping elbows, the jumpy Kirito instantly apologizes. Moving away from me, we're back to the old separation.

_No!_

Screaming at him silently in my head, I can't believe how dense he is. Or he is? Feeling my stomach drop, I wonder I've been fooling myself this whole time. Does he know I'm interested in him? Is he just trying to turn me down without hurting my feelings?

"Hey, Kirito…" Stretching out a tentative hand, I grab his elbow and bring us to a stop. The people part around us without breaking stride. We've become an island in the middle of a flowing river.

"Uh, yeah, what's up Rain?"

"Are you just… protecting my feelings?" Looking at his face, I scour it for any clues as to his real feelings.

"Protecting…? No, I just… I'm nervous…" Bowing his head, he scratches his head.

An exciting thrill ripping its way through me, I want more. I won't let this elusive boy run away again.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous too." Reaching out, I grab his hand with mine and keep walking. Following along obediently, Kirito seems shocked at the physical contact.

"Is… Is this… Never mind."

"Alright!" Replying happily, Kirito catches up to me. Walking beside me, he leaves his hand linked with mine. The warm contact brings a goofy smile to my face. Flexing my fingers around his, I revel in the contact.

Quickly finding the restaurant, I pull him into it. The exterior is similar to most other buildings in this section. Everything around here is upper class. As such, the buildings here are built from quarried stone blocks. Stuck together with mortar and sanded down. Over that, an acrylic-like layer is added so that the edges are flat and seamless. Rather than being a pragmatic, adventurer's den, this building is illuminated with pale red lanterns. The walls painted with murals of fantastic creatures. Not monsters, spirits.

"What is this?" Kirito mumbles.

"Come find out," I tease him, pulling him inside.

"Oh."

Ignoring Kirito's surprise, I lead him to the front to get seated.

"Placement for two?" A human woman asks us politely. Her long black hair falls perfectly to her waist. The shimmering curtain distinctive of her heritage from the far east. Wearing a red kimono, she is seriously beautiful. Not happy about the competition, I cast a glance at Kirito to see if he's drooling at her. Instead, his eyes track around the restaurant, obviously surprised by the traditional Japanese restaurant. Far eastern, technically.

Pulling slightly on his hand, I get him moving as we follow the waitress to our spot. A secluded corner, one red lantern bathes our table in light. Kneeling down, we sit on our respective mats. Rather than chairs, we exhale in union at the traditional seating.

"I feel like I should be wearing a kimono," Kirito chuckles.

"We can always come back sometime wearing one," I suggest.

"I'd like that," he agrees. "It reminds me of home."

"I'm sure that's why it's here," I tease lightly, "the far east is quite a way away."

Rather than smiling at the joke, Kirito's face goes serious. "Do you ever think about doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Going away," he asks, leaning forward. A strange passion burning in his black eyes. "Leaving the death in the dungeon to other people, travelling the world."

"No." I answer honestly. "I enjoy my life here. I have a familia, I have… you."

Leaning back, an expression of peace comes over Kirito's face. "That's relieving to hear. I thought maybe I was the crazy one. After all, who would enjoy getting trapped in a different world, forced to fight for your life?"

"Here's your tea. I'll be back later to take your orders." Stepping smoothly into our conversation, the waitress from before pours us a cup of green tea and leaves the pot.

Taking a drink, the familiar warm beverage warms my soul. Under it's settling effects, I feel the residual nervousness begin to fade.

"I don't think you're strange for feeling that way," I assure Kirito. "The familia's do a good job of settling people into the world I think."

"You're right," he chuckles, "as always."

"So… am I right to assume that we'll be doing this more often."

"Of cour… Actually, maybe not."

"Oh." Good feelings evaporating, I don't know what went wrong. Had I read too much into Kirito's previous words? I can't get my face to move. It's stuck into a stunned expression. At least I'm not crying.

"I'm pretty busy," Kirito admits. "My familia needs me to do things back home, plus I need to see my advisor, and my blacksmith. It's just a lot…"

"So… you want to do it again?" I ask. "You're just too busy to do it often?"

"Yes." He replies honestly. As he takes a sip of the tea however, a glimmer of indecision enters his eyes.

"What?"

"Its just… Philia seemed really upset."

Feeling guilty, I stare down at my cup. What can I say to that? She's my friend. I know she'll support me, as I'd support her, and yet… I do feel guilty. Would it be alright if she was here as well?

Shaking my head, I dismiss that line of thinking. It's pointless to follow it to completion. "Would you rather be here with her?"

"I… I think." Swallowing, a change comes over Kirito's bearing. Staring straight at me, a determination enters his bearing. "I'd rather come here with both of you."

Jaw dropping, I sputter at him. Heart beating erratically, I'm sure my cheeks are the same colour as my eyes. "Womanizer." Muttering the word, I lower my head. I can't look at him right now.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Umm… Yes." Kirito decides. Listening to the exchange, I can't raise my head. Every brain cell I possess is spent trying to deconvolute the meaning of the words. He just wants to stay friends with both of us, right? He doesn't want… I mean?

"Rain?"

_Would I say no?_

"Rain! What do you want?"

_What would Philia think?_

"Add on an order of fried rice, an unagi roll, and a soft-shell crab tempura. We'll split everything."

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, I look up as the waitress walks away. "Did you order for me?"

"Ah, yeah, I took the liberty," Kirito answers nervously. "You were distracted, so I figured…"

"Hmm… So, you think you know me well enough to order for me?"

"That's not… I, well…"

As Kirito breaks back into stuttering again, I feel myself relax. This is normal. I can handle this interaction.

All too quickly, the food comes and attention moves to eating. There's far more than we could ever finish. In his haste to make sure I'd have something I like, there's an extra dish or two.

"Why don't you pack it up and bring it to Philia." Kirito suggests. "Tell her it's an apology that she couldn't come today and tell her that we'll make an event of it next time."

"So bold of you to ask two girls on a date at the same time," I sigh. My exasperation leaks out.

Despite clearly hearing my words, Kirito makes no indication that he did. A slight reddening of the cheeks is all the inclination that he gives. I suddenly feel the need to be anywhere that's not here. If I stay in his presence, I'm going to do something very stupid.

"T-Thank you for paying. See you tomorrow, er, I mean… Bye!"

"Bye?"

The confused word follows me as I dash out of the restaurant. Food packed into a nice convenient take home bag. The street has started to empty as night casts its shadow on Orario. We were there for a long time. Practically running along the street, I can feel Kirito's confused gaze pressing into me from the restaurant.

Entering my familia home, I finally slow to a stop, deep heaving pants shaking my frame. After a minute, my breaths calm as I stand back up. "Philia, I have food for you!"

"Philia!" Wandering the house, I can't find her. Yuna and Nautilus give me brief waves from where they sit around playing a card game. "Do you know where Philia is."

Looking at each other, they shrug. Giving up on the two of them for information, I keep searching. The house is larger than one may expect from our familia. Miach had apparently considered downsizing, but eventually decided against it. A left-over remnant from when his familia had once been a powerful force in the city.

_It will be again._

Swearing myself to the long-term goal, I allow it to distract me briefly from my quest. Walking along the upstairs hallway, I strain my ears for any hint of the girl. Her room that she shares with me is empty. We certainly don't have to share, but it's fun. It also means there's less to clean.

A soft light from one of the doors notifies me of my destination. Reaching the door, I hesitantly knock. "Philia, I brought food for you."

"Go away." Her voice hiccups in the middle.

"P-Philia…" A deep fear building, I open the door. My hand flutters like a leaf as I push it open. The interior is lit only by a single magic-stone lantern. Set at the lowest setting, it's light flickers faintly through the dark room like a candle.

"Come to, hic, boast?" Philia mumbles. Taking in the interior, I find an empty bottle rolling on the ground. Another one, half full, sits in front of Philia at the desk.

"No!" I reply in horror. "I brought you food since you were working!"

"Leftovers that weren't worthy of being eaten by your highness?" Philia inquires.

Stunned, her seething tone scathes my soul. "I… No… That's not…" Stuttering random words, this isn't what I expected. My delusions about Philia happily greeting me fade away. Why would she? This is exactly what I'd do.

"The perfect Rain takes what she wants after all. Let me know when you're finished with him."

"No… Philia. You don't understand, he wants…"

"I don't understand? Of course, Philia the stupid sidekick doesn't understand anything! Stop taunting me and leave."

Glancing at the empty bottle, I see it's a rice wine. The alcohol percentage isn't low either. "You wouldn't be saying this if you were sober."

"GET OUT!"

"I'll leave the food." Dropping the bags, I hustle out and slam the door. Stumbling to the other side of the hallway, I collide with the wall and slide to the ground. Body hitching, I feel tears come. The interaction has cast a dull tone of sorrow over the entire evening. We weren't even dating. Nothing was official. And now Philia hates me. No, apparently, she always had.

Perfect Rain and her stupid sidekick.

Stumbling back to my feet, the hallways distorts through a veil of tears. Leaving tracks in my cheeks, the tears fall silently to the ground. Avoiding Yuna and Nautilus, I enter our shared room and collapse in the entranceway. The sight of her futon, separated by a mere two feet from mine induces a second breakdown. Trailing a hand over her bed, I begin bawling.

"You're so wrong Philia. I'm a failure. A failure of an idol, a failure of a sister."

Chocking up I collapse to the ground. Seeking the oblivion of sleep and some measure of release from the day.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Good job!" Cheering on Lisbeth, I take the free moment to sort through yesterday. Dinner with Rain had gone well, I think. Despite the flashes of irritation from not knowing what she was trying to get at, she seemed happy. That's all I really wanted from it was to make her happy. Hopefully Philia wasn't too upset from not being able to join us.

It was after dinner, that the problems came. After briefly mentioning I'd eaten with Rain, the interrogation had come. All three girls surrounded me and demanded answers. I know I shouldn't have snapped at them, but why can't I get supper with my friend? That led to Silica and Leafa not coming to the dungeon with me today. Besides, it's not like it was…

"It was a date…" Wishing I could go back and hit my past self, I wonder how they picked up on that so quickly. Wait, but that would mean…

Face blanching, my words from the supper come back to me with a vengeance. Why on earth had Rain agreed? Does she…? Did I misunderstand?

"What's with that face?" Returning back to me, Liz looks at me in confusion. "I thought you were looking out for more monsters."

She has right to be upset with me. The eleventh floor is not a place to zone out. I need to stay focused here. A level one adventurer can die quickly beneath the club of an Orc. Hell, a level two adventurer can as well.

"Kirito?" She presses as I don't reply.

"Sorry, Liz, I found myself lost in my mistakes."

"Ha!" She forces a laugh, "guess you'll need to take me out to supper as an apology."

Wincing, the words hit hard.

"Wow, I didn't know the idea was so distasteful," Liz grumps.

"Sorry, it's not you, it's me." I sigh, the cliched line coming out before I can think about it.

"That sounds like you're breaking up with me," Liz teases. "Practicing for your other girlfriends?"

As I wince yet again, Liz's frown deepens.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks concerned.

"No," I deny her, sighing yet again. Rubbing a hand across my face, I focus again on the misty floor. Getting Liz to level two is my goal. "We should move onto floor twelve. It will get us more battles."

"Are you sure?" Liz inquires.

"Yes," I assure her, ignoring the double meaning of the question. "I'll fight alongside you."

"Oh ho," Liz chuckles. "The famous black knight, joining me in battle, I'm honoured."

"Don't let it go to your head," I shoot back, glad for the lighthearted banter.

"I won't," she answers, "After all, I don't want to end up with that same swell you have."

"Hey!" I protest weakly. Despite knowing it's not true, my hands unconsciously reach for my head, checking to make sure that it isn't swollen.

Making quick work of the rest of the eleventh floor, we reach the twelfth. Much like the eleventh, the floor is obscured by a mist, bit it's even deeper here. Without realizing it, Liz begins to walk closer to me. Striding through the first chamber, we reach the second, and head for a side tunnel. Other parties have established themselves along the walls, waiting for spawns. Passing by, we don't acknowledge each other in typical adventurer fashion. They tense up to see if we'll try and take their spot then relax again as we pass. Merely two groups of people trying to make a living.

"What should I do to level up?" Liz asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Pausing, Liz's face scrunches up in irritation. "From what I've heard, you need to defeat something stronger than yourself to level up. But how am I supposed to that?"

"I can give some examples…" I offer hesitantly. Thinking over the scenarios I know of; I realize Liz is right to fear this. No one I know of has levelled up without coming very close to death.

"You killed an infant dragon," Liz sighs, rubbing her thumb across the head of her mace. "Something like that… well it's beyond me."

"It doesn't have to be a specific enemy or foe," I say, hoping to calm her fears. "Philia and Rain levelled up by simply surviving a floor they shouldn't have been able to."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Liz barks. "Just survive a deadly experience? Thanks."

"Well, I do have a swollen head," I laugh.

Thankfully, it seems to calm Liz down somewhat. Casting her gaze to the side, she meets my eyes with a hesitant smile. "You know, I suddenly find I'm not worried about it. No matter how much trouble I get myself into, you'll pull me out of it."

The confidence in me tightens my stomach. A sense of uncomfortableness hearing her faith. Despite leading people into the dungeon for months now, hearing people believe in me makes me uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I try to smile warmly back at her.

"Ah… umm… enemies…" Looking away from me, her cheeks heat up for some reason.

Following her gaze, I locate the shadows that she'd seen. "Two silverbacks, five imps." I summarize quickly. "Which do you want?"

"I'll take a Silverback and the imps." Her voice breaks at the end. Glancing at her, Liz appears to be in disbelief that she just said that.

"You can do this," I assure her. "If you're in trouble I'll help. I'll also deal with any enemies that show up while we fight."

"No." Liz swallows nervously. "Only help if I'm in serious danger. I can't get better if I'm never in danger."

I nod reluctantly in agreement. The argument is too good for me to deny. She isn't a child I can babysit. I can make sure she survives, however. Dashing forward, I leave Liz behind as I head for the silverback on the far side of the imp pack. Noticing my approach too late, its errant swing passes well above my head.

Pushing my leg hard against the ground, I stop abruptly beside it. Hand on my hilt, I draw the blade and bring it down on the outstretched arm in the same motion.

As it turns and strikes with an angry roar, I'm already gone. Another slash, another missing limb. The creature howls, rage, confusion, and pain at war in the creature. As it locks eyes with me, a new emotion trumps all three, fear. Stumbling backwards, it falls over. Walking around the creature, I send it one disimpassioned glance before ending it. Shaking the blood off the blade, I turn to where Liz has just begun fighting.

Her movements have gotten a lot cleaner. She no longer relies on her gear to block blows. She uses it only when necessary, utilizing proper footwork to bring her into more advantageous positions. Against five opponents, however, footwork will only do so much.

Watching breathlessly, it's hard not to jump in when she takes one, then a second glancing blow from imp claws. Both of them ring off her armour, leaving only faint scratches. The major effect they have are psychological. Getting hit can make you lash out randomly. Abandoning technique in favour of just doing something.

Thankfully, Liz represses the urge and continues to manoeuvre her way through the battle. If she can keep the Silverback at arm's length, then she'll be able to deal with the imps first. Tapping my fingers repeatedly against my leg, I try to control my nerves. Liz is prepared for this. Her status is solid. Despite my attempts though, I fear for her. No, I'm protective of her. She's my responsibility. I don't want her to have to face true horror in the dungeon. The short blacksmith looks frail in the face of the monsters, even with her armour.

Shield raised, Liz blocks one set of claws, then steps back out of another. Using her weapon, a third is deflected. I can't deny how well she's surviving. But survival won't win this fight.

Locked onto Liz's struggle, I miss the telltale clues. The thudding of the ground that alerts people to their presence. Head whipping to the side as a shape enters my peripherals, an orc is intent on joining in against Liz.

Raising my hand, I begin to cry out, then stop myself. Preparing to dash forward, I obey her instructions and wait. Heart hammering, I can't believe I'm allowing this to happen. The only consolation I can offer myself, is that at least I'm here. If I wasn't, Liz would be in far more trouble.

Liz continues to deal with the imps, her back to the approaching orc. With all of her attention on dodging the creatures in front of her, she doesn't seem to notice the Orc. Feet slowly dragging me forward, I can't let this happen. A direct blow could kill.

Surpassing my expectations, Liz jumps backwards straight towards the approaching orc. Slightly to the side, they pass each other with inches to spare. Mace held to the side, a sickening crunch rings through the mist. Letting out a pained howl, the orc collapses to the ground, one joint shattered. Right on top of the imps.

Letting out a vicious smile at Liz's ingenuity, I watch eagerly as she continues the fight. Despite a great first blow, this is far from over. The silverback is still uninjured, and the orc is alive along with a pair of imps.

"Raa!" Releasing a war cry, Liz reverses directions and throws herself back into the confused imps. Stunned by losing a couple of their members, the two imps are caught off guard as first one, then the second falls under her mace. Huffing in exertion, Liz has evened out the numbers, but left herself in a bad spot. Standing between the silverback and the Orc, there are few options for escape.

"Groah!" Pulling back a fist, the silverback steps towards Liz intent on ending her. Beating my expectations once again, she heads straight towards the downed Orc. Jumping past its upraised arm, she tumbles over its broad shoulders. The uncaring fist of the silverback collides with the Orc's head. As it draws back the appendage, fluids drip from its hand speaking to another downed foe.

With it being a one-on-one, Liz circles away from the corpses, looking for easier terrain to fight on. This creature was always the main obstacle and it's no surprise it's the only one left. Liz's mace struggles to bring them down. Their hide is thick, the fur can grab at the weapon. They also move faster and strike harder than any other level one monster.

Howling at each other with overlapping war cries, they both raise their right arms for a powerful strike. Narrowing my eyes in confusion, I wait for Liz's gambit. She loses a trade of blows every time. It never comes. Raising her left arm, Liz tries to deflect the fist and step inside it's strike range. With a shrill cry, part of the shield gives way as the fist skids off along it. Rather than the traditional swings that maces are known for, Liz thrusts hers forward and up. Colliding with the lower jaw of the silverback, the creature stumbles back in pain, pieces of teeth scattering.

Pressing her advantage, Liz changes tactics; as its arms come back to guard its face, she swings low. Twisting her body into the swing, she takes out one leg, and then the second. The thick hide does nothing to block her well-places blows, landing precisely on its weak parts. Dodging around it's flailing, Liz's mace collides with its head, bringing the fight to a resounding close.

"You were amazing!" I declare jubilantly.

"Thanks," Liz answers, a pained grimace on her face. Taking off her shield she slowly rolls her shoulder. "That part didn't go quite as planned."

Pursing my lips, I examine her. I hesitate to say anything negative after she overcame the odds and won.

"Oh, just say it." Liz berates me. Reaching carefully for her potion pouch, the care in every action bespoke the pain she must be in.

"Strength contests with large category monsters should be avoided at all costs. Even if you have really strong gear, or a level advantage."

Wincing, Liz nods in agreement. "I thought I could deflect it cleaner than that."

Raising an eyebrow at her, she wilts before me. Giving it up, I sigh and take the potion from her fingers. Opening it, I apply it liberally to the injured shoulder. Massaging it gently through the leather, I'm glad that potions soak so well. Forcing someone to strip for every injury would be a pain.

"Ah, uh, thank you…"

"Don't mention it. Is there anywhere else that hurts."

"My hand…"

Nodding, I hold her left hand gently in mine and examine it. The first joints have a deep red line across them from where the leather strap dug in. The wrist as well is starting to swell from the impact. Pouring the rest of the potion on, I'm careful not to let any of it spill. Gently prodding the wrist, I use soft circular motions to spread it throughout the damaged site. Waiting a moment, I repeat the action, switching out potions when the first runs out. After a couple minutes of the same repetition, I move on to the fingers. Here, I don't have to be as gentle, the abrasion is deep, but its not severe. It would have healed on its own fairly quickly. A little more potion, a little rubbing, and a faint red is all that's left.

"K-Kirito…"

"Hmm, is something wrong Liz?" Checking back over the wrist, a little prodding brings no pain. It will probably be tender for awhile, but nothing worth using a hi-potion on.

"Kirito…"

This time, I look up at Liz, her wrist still held lightly between my hands. Her face is a deep red that stretches to the tip of her ears. Her brown eyes are wide with confusion.

Looking back down at the wrist, I panic. Hands flying back, I drop it like a hot coal. "Ah, uh s-sorry Liz. Just uh, trying to help."

Turning away from her, I head straight for the monster corpses that still need their stones removed. My casual walk lasts for a step before it turns into a half run. Anything to escape that gaze which is engrained in my memory.

_What is wrong with me?_

I just rubbed potion directly into the skin of a girl who could have done it herself. She didn't need my help. Liz probably thinks I'm a pervert now. Taking any excuse, I can get to touch her.

But then again, what's to say she's wrong? Every other girl I know seems to regard me as some sort of womanizer. If Leafa told them how I was in the old world… wait. Why does she treat the same way as everyone else?

Pausing in the extraction, I feel like I've stumbled unto something important. None of the conclusions I can draw from it make any sense, however. I'm a loser in a world filled with heroes and gods. Why would anyone like me?

"Umm, thank you."

"Eep!" Crying out, I'd somehow forgotten about Liz. Jumping to my feet, I whirl around, extracting knife still brandished in front of me.

"Ah!" shocked Liz is forced to retreat a step. Standing barely a meter apart, I lamely allow the knife to fall to my side.

"Uh, sorry again…"

"You're… Not as good at this as I thought you were…"

"…Uh, sorry?" I apologize lamely. "Oh, you're not referring to the potion application, are you?"

Liz merely shakes her head at me, a small smile growing on her lips. The previous molten red fading at the same time. "You know, in a way I'm happy that this is another world, and not a game?"

"Why?" I ask curiously. "At least being inside a VR game makes sense to me."

"Well," Liz answers slowly, bending down to help me extract stones. "Here, I know that everything is real. The people, the consequences… my emotions. I'd be worried that everything is fake otherwise."

"Hmm," I don't know where she's going with the conversation, but I'm glad for any change away from my previous embarrassments. "I think I understand what you mean. I think for me it's the consequences that are easier to grasp here. When you die, you die, you know? Having a health bar would make that harder to grasp I think."

"The pain helps control risks as well," Liz chuckles.

"Is your shoulder still sore? I can apply a little… Ah, I mean…" Trialing off, I'm sure Liz doesn't want me rubbing her down anymore.

"Would you? I can't really reach the back of the shoulder blade. It can wait until we get to a safe zone though."

"A-alright." I stutter in agreement. Casting constant looks over at her, I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me. Things seem to be happening so quickly lately. I'm no fortune-teller, but I can almost feel a storm approaching. Some inevitable decision that awaits in my near future.

Putting the stones away, we stride side-by-side through the thick mists. Despite no wall in sight, I know exactly where we're heading. It's a skill one picks up quickly in the dungeon if they want to survive. Ducking into a nearby crack in the wall, we enter a small safe room. Different from the rest of the floor, the mist doesn't penetrate into here. It's a small room, barely over two metres wide and five long.

"It's empty," Liz breathes in relief. "I guess I'll go, over here?"

Speaking hesitantly, Liz allows the rest of her gear to fall to the floor. Kneeling in one of the corners, she begins fiddling with her armour.

"The potion didn't work, did it?"

"No," Liz sighs. "The bit I drank is helping with the pain, but it needs direct application."

"Yes, that makes…" _Direct application. _"Oh."

"Don't just stand there leering at me!" Liz growls. "Help me… Uh, you know."

Swallowing, I walk stupidly to where she's kneeling. Each footfall feels awkward and forced. Rain and Philia don't take injuries like this often. When they do, they have each other to administer the potion. Now though…

As Liz's Pauldron crashes to the rock floor, I see the evidence of my mistake. The thick leather underneath is still wet. The potion wasn't able to penetrate.

The thick piece is a vest worn on top of a long sleeve shirt. Thanking the heavens, I approach more comfortable with the scenario. She'll still have her shirt on, it will be fine.

Reaching forward, I unhook the other pauldron, and place it on top of the other one. Moving down her arm, I also remove the elbow guard. It's unlikely the Vest will slide over it. Examining the gauntlets, I determine that they'll be fine. The vest is tied with two sturdy knots that require two hands to undo. Moving to her side, I swiftly untangle the straps.

"Thank you."

The almost inaudible sound echoes strangely in the safe point.

"Don't worry about it. It's all I can do to make up for earlier actions."

"Earlier actions?" Liz questions, as I finish taking the vest off.

"You know… Grabbing your hand?"

Liz's chuckles turn into a gasp of pain as my fingers press into her shoulder. Prodding gently, even the lightest of touches turn Liz's face into a mask of pain. The effects of the potion must be wearing off.

"I…"

"You need to see the wound, don't you?" Liz winces.

"It would be best…" My knowledge about healing isn't the best, but I've learnt a lot from Rain and Philia. Since Miach's whole store revolves around selling healing ingredients and other potions, they've learnt a lot about injuries. The cheapest thing to do here would be to apply a long-term healing salve. As is, there are a couple of options… Mind whirring, my hands begin to act on their own. Taking the extracting knife, I carefully split the back of the shirt down the middle. I wouldn't be able to get it off over her injured arm.

My hands shake briefly as I pass over the piece of cloth wrapped around her chest. Ignoring my heating cheeks, I split the garment entirely. Peeling back the left side, Liz hisses in discomfort.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"Anyway," Liz breathes deeply, "you don't need to apologize for healing my hand."

"You could have done it yourself," I deny her, glad for the conversation. It takes away from the intimacy of our situation.

"Not with that little potion," Liz shoots right back. "I don't know what you're basing your apology on, but I'm not going to get mad at you for rushing over to me to heal my stupid self."

"You seemed upset though."

"If I was upset, I'd have removed it from your grasp," she mutters.

"I suppose so…" Trailing my fingers over the skin, I'm at a loss as for what to do. The entire thing is a mass of bruises. Giant black and blue spots covering the mottled skin. Raising my head, the front is better. Suddenly, I'm very glad for potions in this world. I'd have no idea what to do otherwise.

Reaching for a potion, I stop my hand and bring out a hi-potion instead. Dripping it on carefully, I repeat my procedure from earlier. A few drops, gentle circular rubbing motion. Minutes pass, as the bruises begin to fade.

"Here, drink the rest of this." Passing the last third of the hi-potion over her shoulder, Liz grabs it and downs it.

Pulling out a normal potion I'm sure it will be enough to do the front of her shoulder. Unthinking, I shift my body until I'm slightly in front of her. Moving my hand to her, I stop.

Liz meets my eyes then follows it where my hand is heading. "J-just be quick about it." Pointedly turning her head away, she shifts her upper body in my direction.

Permission granted; I swallow loudly. The cut shirt hangs down creating a tantalizing view. Moving forward, small drops of potion fly out as the vial shudders in my hand. Going to pour it, a large amount dumps out, my shaking sending it everywhere.

"Ah!" Reaching in, I place my whole hand on shoulder, trying to keep the liquid where it needs to be.

Liz's body shakes slightly under my touch, but other than that, she doesn't react.

"Sometimes you seem so innocent, then you do things like that…"

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, focused on finishing this up as quickly as possible. I'm definitely not tracking that drop of potion as it winds its way down, out of sight.

"You expect me to believe that that wasn't intentional?"

"It wasn't!" I protest weakly. "I was just… nervous."

Speaking the truth, my face heats up like a furnace. Looking at Liz, she's unsurprisingly matched my expression. It's so embarrassing. I can't even treat her as just a patient.

"I feel like you should buy me supper for the liberties you're taking."

"I'm not!" I'm too nervous to even enjoy it. Not that I would enjoy it… "Also… I don't think supper is a good idea."

"I see," Liz sighs. "Is it that Rain girl, you talk about her a lot."

"Huh!?" Shocked by her words, I press too hard on the tender skin. Barely even hearing the moan of pain from Liz, I stare at her open-mouthed. "W-what about her?"

"You two are dating, aren't you?" Liz spits out, still in pain from my failure as a doctor.

Sighing, I look over the skin and decide there's nothing more to be done. The bruising is gone, and the tenderness should fade in an hour or so. "I… I don't know." I tell Liz truthfully.

With a few sweeping sentences, I explain what happened yesterday. By the end of it, Liz is staring straight at me flabbergast. Jaw hanging open, there's a complete and utter disbelief present in her eyes.

Looking at the ground, I can't hold her gaze any longer.

"You're… not an idiot." The words are slow, and sound thought out.

"Thanks?"

"But then… You think you're a loser, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean, is that, you don't think people are capable of liking you."

Wincing I can't reply. I don't know what Liz has seen in my story, but she's seen through me. Whenever I start getting close to someone, I get scared. I know that if I let them in a little more, they'll see exactly how pathetic I am. I couldn't handle that.

"You know exactly what all of this means, but you are so unconfident that you deny the obvious answers." Liz seems stunned by her own conclusion. As if she can't believe her own words.

"What are you saying." I reply quietly. My fingers fiddle around with a small rock that I hold between my fingers. There's absolutely nothing remarkable about it. It's also my only anchor as I wait for Liz's words. It feels like I'm waiting for my execution. Words that once spoken will change me forever. Hands sweating, I almost drop the small pebble.

"Kirito," Liz says softly, "you can't keep doing this. You get to know each person enough to form a bond and then ignore it. You're going to have to make decisions. You're going to have to let someone in."

"I… I can't. They'll see through me. They like Kirito the swordsman. No one likes Kazuto the gamer."

"Kazuto…" Liz speaks my name slowly, turning it over in her mouth like it's precious. A novel discovery. "Then I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but I like Kazuto."

Tensing up, my whole body goes rigid. I feel her breath before I see her. Her touch is soft on my down-turned head. Turning away from me, she begins to put her gear back on. First the vest, then the pauldrons and elbow guards, finally the chestplate.

Letting the stone drop between non-moving fingers, one hand feels where her lips pressed against my head. My sweaty unkempt hair that she had no right defiling herself on.

_But she did it anyway._

I want to say that it's only to repay my services in healing her. Yet the argument feels weak. Couldn't she have healed the front of her shoulder as well? Everything has a hint of surreality about it. A place where one of the long-standing platitudes of my life is challenged.

But then again, I have been transported to a new world. Wondering if that has something to do about, I stand up with a sigh. If Liz is right, then… I'm in trouble. Suddenly words like a far-off dream return to me.

'_The trouble each woman brings with her is not additive, it's multiplicative.'_

Not only her, but Hermes' words about a harem. Thinking back to that, Hestia and Argo had reacted quite violently. One thing has become abundantly clear to me: No matter whether Liz is right or wrong about me, or if I'm reading to much into this, I only have until tomorrow to make a decision.

Following her out of the cave, I distract myself with blissful, freeing combat.

* * *

_Liliruka Arde:_

"Is that… the… last of them?" Panting, I can no longer stand straight. Hands on my knees, I tilt my head to look at the boy who seems barely winded. I now know him well enough to know that's not true. He hides his exhaustion well, but the boy without a status is close to passing out.

"Yes…" The word is tinged with sorrow. We did better today, there was only one casualty. That's poor consolation when each of the fallen is a friend.

"What should we do?" The village elder asks wearily. "These attacks are getting worse. We've lost too many farmers. We'll barely be able to grow enough food to feed the village at this rate, let alone sell it."

"I… I don't know." Bell admits. It seems strange to see the old man, veteran of eighty plus years, asking the young boy for advice. Yet, at the same time, it seems natural. As the person with the most experience fighting in the dungeon, I should have been the one leading the attacks against the beasts. Ignoring that, the white-haired boy had dealt with them with an easy grace. Confident steps combined with powerful slashes. He defeated them far more efficiently than I with my status could have managed.

It was both humbling and awe-inspiring to see first-hand the difference between a true adventurer and a supporter. Watching Bell fight was the last confirmation I needed: I would never be a high-level adventurer capable of slaughtering droves of enemies.

_Assuming I ever join a familia again._

Thoughts like that had been getting weaker and weaker during my time living on the farm. It was a nice break, a change of pace… but it was obviously a temporary rest stop.

"Surely there must be some way to stop these deaths?" The elder presses. "Maybe if we train some of the men…"

"No!" Bell denies vehemently. "Sorry," he mumbles after a brief pause. "That won't work for a couple of reasons. You don't have the gear and can't afford it either. What needs to happen is for the attacks to stop. Tomorrow I'll…"

Words breaking off with a cough, Bell turns away from the elder.

"Tomorrow you should send a message to Orario. Plead to the guild for aid. One of the more generous familias should accept the mission."

"That will cost money though, yes?"

"Unfortunately," Bell sighs, bowing his head as if under a great weight. "That's why I never brought it up earlier."

"We will… We will discuss it," the elder murmurs. "Maybe we've seen the last of the beasts."

"Maybe," Bell agrees. The tone is less than hopeful, however.

As the elder leaves, it's just the two of us. Looking at Bell curiously, I have to ask, "what were you going to offer to do?"

"Sortie into the mountains myself," he answers truthfully, eyes locked onto the object of his words.

Stepping up beside him, I stare into their ominous depths as well. In the daylight, they look beautiful. Majestic spires that stretch high into the sky, denying gravity's call. In the late evening light, their other side is revealed. The high sides and sheer cliffs create long shadows. In their shadowy depths, all manner of beast may hide. They also obscure drops and chasms that can kill an unwary traveller.

"Why didn't you offer?" I ask, contrary to my thoughts about the mountains.

"If I truly cared enough to rid the villagers of the kobolds, all I'd have to do is leave."

"What do you mean?" Looking at his side portrait, I know I won't get an answer. He never answers questions like this. How many times now has he dropped some ominous statement and refused to explain himself? At times like this, it was hard not to see him as a hardened warrior whose whole life has been spent in combat, surrounded by death. An odd attribute for a farmer to possess.

"Forget about it," Bell insists quietly, confirming my suspicions. Turning away from the mountains, he begins stalking his way back to his farm. Long strides carrying him quickly through the unkempt grasslands between farms.

_There is another side to him._

Inspiration striking, I decide on a different course of attack. While in battle against monsters, Bell's skill appears unmatched. There's a different kind of battle that he has no experience in however. Remembering how red he went when he saw me without a shirt a few days ago…

Hiding my evil smile, I replace it with an innocent grin. Skipping through the grass, I quickly catch up to Bell. Despite his quick pace, I'm still faster with my status.

"Oh no!" Wincing as I fall, my acting is atrocious. Hand reaching out, I snag Bell's as I fall past.

"What are you? …Ah!"

Giving his hand a forceful yank, my status proves to be good for another thing: getting off balance boys to fall on top of me.

Jolted by the landing, I take a second to analyze my situation. Despite Bell probably seeing through my acting, he is still laying diagonally on top of me. If he's really as innocent as he appears to be, it will probably fluster him enough that he'll give up something.

"Sorry Lili, I tried to catch you and ended up making things worse." Shaking his head, Bell peels his face out of the ground. Doing so, he freezes as he looks at my face.

Forcing myself to blush, I demurely turn my face away from his. Enough so I'm not looking at him, but still close enough that he can make out my expressions. "Oh no, this is all my fault…" The breathless voice comes easily. My exhaustion from the day of work followed by fighting makes that easy.

"I… I should get off…"

"Y-yes please Master Bell…"

"I'm so sorry!" As if a switch flips inside of him, Bell enters a full-blown panic. The previous grace and poise of the warrior shattered by the confusion of falling on a girl.

"Ah!" Gasping in surprise, my blush becomes far more genuine as I cross my arms over my chest. The sensation of Bell's hand touching me… "Did… Did you mean to do that?"

"Fall on you, of course not? What do you…? Oh."

Taking in my posture, Bell looks instinctively at what his right hand pushed off of. "I'm so sorry Lili, I just, umm, I…"

Instinctively, a small smile rises to my lips. The cute stuttering makes him easy to forgive. Opening my mouth to do so, I force myself to stop. I still have a job to do here. By now I'm 100% sure that Hermes didn't just happen to know Bell. This boy is special, and I want to figure out why.

"It's hard to forgive someone who would take advantage of me in such a vulnerable state…"

"Please!" The boy begs, tears practically forming in his eyes. "Anything!"

Staring into them, the image of the warrior is now a distant memory. This isn't even a farmer. This is a level of innocence I didn't know could exist on someone this old.

"Hmm," I purse my lips pretending to think for a moment about what he needs to do. "First," I begin, holding up a solitary finger, "you're going to make us a special supper tomorrow by yourself while I relax."

"Of course," Bell agrees easily.

"Secondly," I continue, "I'll give you a bit of a break here since you're being so sincere…"

His eagerly nodding head sends spikes of guilt through me. He's too easy to manipulate. I'll need to watch out for villagers that are taking advantage of him.

"You can explain how you leaving will stop the monsters," I say. Standing up, I brush off my clothes that are now covered by specks of dirt. "That's simply too buy me time while I think up your third penance."

Turning to leave, I stop when I realize Bell isn't following me. Looking back at him, his previously eager eyes have hardened. The two red disks piercing into my soul. It's hard to not shudder staring into them. Slowly, they soften back into the eager ones from moments ago. Walking beside me, our pace is slower than it was before.

"It's just a hunch of mine," Bell explains. "I thought you were a spy form Hermes, but then the question wouldn't make any sense."

"What?" I ask in genuine confusion.

"Well," Bell frowns unsure of where to begin. "Your fall was obviously intentional and you uh, umm…"

"I was…?" I ask him, a deadly grin forming on my face. Daring him to finish the statement.

"A-anyway I didn't mean to grab you."

"Not much of an improvement…"

"B-but, your second demand convinced me!"

"How?" I sigh, deciding to play along with Bell's story.

"Well you see, Hermes' spy would be doing everything possible to get me to go to Orario. To convince me to leave. So, while you're still suspicious, I've decided you can't be working for him."

"Is it really that hard to believe that I'm just interested in you!?" I ask him in exasperation. The words are blunter than I'd usually say, a product of my tired mind.

"I-interested?" Bell yelps. "Oh, about my past, I see."

Containing a groan, I resist the urge to strangle his obtuse neck.

"So?" I press.

"It's what Hermes wants me to do," Bell talks unwillingly. "He wants me to go to Orario and become an adventurer. If I do that, the attacks on the village will stop, I'm sure of it."

"Are you accusing Hermes of directing packs of monsters into the village?" I ask Bell dumbly. The kindly god that I met briefly doesn't seem capable of such actions. Everyone always says how friendly he is. In fact I don't know anyone who dislikes him.

"Of course not," Bell laughs, "I have no evidence. I'm sure Hermes would come up innocent in front of a court."

"That's why you didn't go into the mountains," I realize with a flash of inspiration. "While it's only packs of Kobolds you can deal with them. If you remove those, who knows what would come next."

Turning to stare directly at me, I hadn't even realized I stopped. "Yes." The word is haunted by a shadow of guilt.

"The chains of freedom." It's the phrase Bell said to me what seems so long ago now. Only now do I realize; I know only a fraction of the burden he bears. His whole life is being railroaded towards one destination. Anger towards this god, and whatever other forces seek to control the boy, I walk up to Bell and lay my hands on his weary shoulders.

"No matter where you decide to go, be it the far east, or Orario itself, you can count on me. After all, that's what I do, I support people."

As I watch, a piece of the burden seems to fall off Bell's shoulders. Standing a little straighter, he covers my hands with his. Slowly, like the sun rising over the horizon, a smile splits his face. The first genuine one of his that I've ever seen. It's blinding.

Heart fluttering, a new goal settles into my heart. I want to see that smile again.

* * *

_Fifth floor of the Dungeon:_

"_Lord of the forest, king of trees,_

_Conqueror of the ground, and Herald of the skies."_

Taking a step backwards, the Wall Shadow's claws passed just shy of Kirito's face. Sweat pouring down his brow, Kirito tried to manipulate not only his body, but the raging storm of magical energy within him.

"_Let loose once more your power unto the world._

_Let my body be your roots, my blade your sprout."_

Smiling with exhilaration, Kirito had gotten further through the spell than any of his previous attempts. With the Wall Shadow taking another swipe, Kirito forced his foot to move; the action propelled through strength of will alone. Groaning, Kirito stumbled, off balanced. Focusing too much on moving the foot, Kirito began to fall.

Moving with the reaction speed of a level two adventurer, Kirito brought his other foot underneath him, transitioning easily back into a standing position. Opening, his mouth to continue the spell, a sigh escaped his lips instead. The magical energy had flowed out of his body as soon as he'd reacted. Without the effort to keep it contained, it was gone.

"What a stupid chant anyway…" Grumbling to himself, Kirito took his frustration out on the wall shadow. With one angry swing, only ash remained in the room with him. Rubbing his head, Kirito could feel a headache building. Brought on by continual use of his magic, his reserves were getting low.

Dragging his feet, Kirito began the journey to the surface to the meeting point. Head hung low; Kirito struggled to keep the foul mood at bay. After talking to Liz yesterday, Kirito had hoped that practicing in the dungeon would help. He knew know that he had underestimated the task of moving and casting a spell at the same time: concurrent casting.

The failure and resultant headache only compounded the sense of hopelessness that Kirito felt. For the time to make a decision had come, and Kirito still had no inkling as to what he should do.

* * *

_Silica:_

Today's different.

I can feel it.

After we ganged up on Kirito for going on a date, he came home yesterday looking strangely thoughtful. The eerie feeling of knowing his eyes were tracking me around the house. It wasn't that he was staring at me, it was the fact that he did it silently. Sitting at the table, calmly sipping tea while simply analyzing us.

Then, when we showed up this morning to the meeting spot, Philia and Rain were oddly silently. They hadn't shown up to the dungeon yesterday either. Yuna and Nautilus maintained a cryptic silence about them.

Casting another glance at Leafa, she met my gaze with the same fear I'm sure shone in mine. That a decision was being made that we have no say in. Kirito had been gone before either of us had woken up; true to his word. I didn't get a chance to say anything to him when he met up with us. Philia and Rain had gone to him instantly and the three of them had walked off.

"What are you going to do if…?" Leafa couldn't bring herself to finish the words.

Casting her a sympathetic glace, I lay my hand lightly on her hers in a show of support. It's all I can do for her unfortunately. For a girl whom I should view as my rival, I can't help but like her. I _want _her to be happy. I only wish we could both be.

"I guess… I'll continue to support him. Someone needs to carry the bags."

"And is that enough for you?"

"It will have to be."

With that, the conversation drops dead. Leafa has the information she wants, and I've made a decision. I feel like I should be happy about that. My worrying of the past week is over. I can now take my place in Kirito's party as his supporter. Maybe Lili will come back at some point and give me some pointers.

Yet, the corridors of the ninth floor seem even dimmer than usual. When I look up, the far end seems to stretch impossibly far into the distance as the walls close in around me. That's what I want, right? One straight, narrow path where everything is decided for me.

Each step I take feels lethargic. I begin to fall behind the other three. It doesn't matter though. They should be the ones to earn the experience from fighting anyway. I won't need it as a supporter.

"I want…"

Leafa's words bring us to a halt. Yuna and Nautilus share a concerned glance before focusing on the girl. Looking at her, it's hard not to feel insufficient. Her long blade looks natural on her. A true warrior. Even behind her armour, it's easy to see the womanly curves that puberty is slowly granting her. She's someone who can stand by Kirito's side and not look out of place. I can only hope that they'll be nice enough to bring me along. Worthy only to stand in the background.

_Someone has to do it._

Lili's words echo through my ears. Words she spoke to me alone about what it means to be a supporter. People often think of them as disposable since their job is easier. It is in a way, but when things go wrong, the adventurers can defend themselves, the supporters can't. And Lili is right, someone has to carry the bags. Feeling the weight on shoulders keenly, I wait for Leafa's declaration.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"I want…"

Taking a moment to compose myself, everyone stops to look at me. One last deep breath through the nose to settle myself, I speak my mind.

"I want to go down to the tenth floor."

Silence.

I don't know what I expected, but this surely wasn't it. Nautilus used to make a point of challenging my decisions. Now though, he just stands there, looking stunned and more than a little intimidated. Instead of following up trying to convince them, I look to Silica. Seeing as she almost died last time she ventured into the fog floors, it would make sense for her to be worried.

Glancing at her, she seems unsurprised, or at least nonplussed by my words. Worried about her, I decide I'll pursue it later. Right now, I have only one goal, catch up. If I want to show Kirito that I'm worthy of him, I have to first hit level two. The only way to that is to go down to the tenth floor.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asks softly. "I think one of the others should probably guide us our first time there."

"They already did," I counter. "We know what monsters are there."

"There's a big difference between seeing people fight the monsters and doing it yourself," Nautilus adds. Surprisingly pleading caution for once.

Hearing this merely makes me angry. Out of all people, I thought he'd be the one on my side. "So, now you only do as Rain instructs?" I taunt. "Licking her boots will only get you so far."

This finally elicits a response. Yuna and Silica gasp as Nautilus' face turns a mottled red. "How… How dare you!"

Even as he splutters at me, I know I've gone too far. I may have just ruined our party for no reason. Eventually Nautilus' face changes from enraged to a sneer.

"If you want to go to the tenth floor, why don't you go by yourself?"

"Maybe I will!" The words are out of my mouth before I can even think about their meaning. I don't know what it is, but something about this man drives me up the wall. The surreptitious glares he sends my way when he thinks I'm not looking. It's clear he thinks he should be in charge of the party.

"Well, off you go then," Nautilus gestures, "we'll be here when you get scared and come back."

Hesitating, I'm torn. A swirl of anger and building frustration is pushing me to accept the dare. To brave the tenth floor by myself. My rational side is slowly getting overridden. Every second I stare at his smug grin, the urge to prove him wrong rises.

"She won't be alone."

"Silica?"

"Come on Leafa, it looks like we'll be travelling in groups of two for awhile."

Allowing myself to get pulled along, I follow silently. Yuna's poor face filled with terror hurts my heart. Not only will we be in trouble on the tenth floor, they'll struggle to survive on the ninth without us. This is a bad decision. It's the _wrong _decision, so why don't I resist Silica's pull?

"Can't we talk about this?" Yuna's timid plea makes no difference.

"Let them go." Even Nautilus' greed seems pointless.

Walking in a daze, I barely even notice the steps. Inevitably, the way to the tenth floor appears. The looming ramp into the darkness. Last time I descended here, I was absolutely forbidden from trying to fight. That was barely a week ago. I'm insane. That's the only explanation. I have no backup. I've been an adventurer for only three weeks. These floors are the absolute limit that level one's can manage. Even Kirito wasn't stupid enough to try this.

_So why is Silica here?_

Once I focus on her, I final realize that she's what's been bothering me this whole time. More than Nautilus, more than my own feelings of inadequacy, why did she come? Finally, unable to contain it any longer, I ask her.

"Silica, why did you come? You practically dragged me here."

"Because If I didn't come, you'd have gone alone."

"That's not…" Biting my words off, I can't believe it. She's right. I needed to come here. I needed to face this. "You…" Stopping my words once again, I shake my head as I find the right ones. "Thank you for coming."

"Kirito would never forgive me if I left his sister in the dungeon."

Smiling faintly, it feels good to hear some playful banter again. Things have been far too tense lately. "Silica…"

"Yes, Leafa?"

"I plan on telling Kirito my feelings today. Regardless of what news he brings back from the dungeon."

I expected the news would shock her. The action is bold and has the possibility of ripping our familia apart. But we're already doing that. The suspicious glances and obscure competitions are unhealthy.

Instead, Silica just sighs and nods her head. A defeated expression on her face. "I wish you luck with that."

"T-that's all?" I yell, shocked. Stuttering my words in surprise.

"I decided," Silica speaks slowly, staring out into the fog bank, "that I will become a supporter and join Kirito's party. He's been hinting recently about his need for one."

"I… Oh." Unsettled, I try and take the news with as much magnanimity as I can manage. I don't know why I'm so surprised. Silica had basically as said as much earlier. She was never a fighter in the first place. A supporter is a much better fit for her. It's an honourable role.

So why does the thought of not adventuring with her hurt so much?

This is what's best.

She's making room for me to be with Kirito. To stand beside him as an equal in combat. So why am I not happy?

My thoughts are disrupted by shouting and a migration of people.

"What's going on?" I ask Silica hoping she was paying better attention than I was.

"I don't know," she frowns. "The other adventurers are all heading that way though."

"Maybe… An irregular, or a trap?" I proffer. "Maybe we should follow them?"

Silica simply looks at me with a confused expression, not commenting.

"What?"

"You're the leader."

"Oh. Right." Blushing, I realize my mistake. I'm the one who's supposed to be fighting. I need to decide what's in the best interest of my party. "Let's follow them. If they're fleeing, we certainly don't want to fight what they're fleeing, and if they're going to help someone, when maybe we can assist."

Nodding, Silica dogs my footsteps. Taking off at a sprint, I join in slightly behind the first group I find. It's bad manners usually, but this appears to be an emergency. Despite the high speed, I don't worry about Silica. She's an extremely capable runner. Kirito seems to attribute it to races having different strengths. Cat people and animal people in general are known for their speed and dexterity, elves have their magic, and humans have… nothing.

"Hey Boss, we got two following us!"

Glancing at Silica, I share my confusion with her. Why do they care?

"Damn it! Take care of them Gaz!"

"Huh!?" Panicking, I skid to a stop in confusion as one of the members breaks off and glares at us.

"W-what's going on?" Silica asks.

"Like we'd let you steal our ultra-rare monster!"

"Ultra-rare monster?" The words are so baffling I don't even react as the man's foot catches me in the gut. Sliding to a stop, the surprise of the attack stuns me more than the blow.

"Stay here if you know what's good for you!"

"How rude!" Silica exclaims in shock.

Wincing, I sit up slowly. The pain fades rather quickly. It seems my armour absorbed most of the blow. My ego took more damage than my body. "I guess there wasn't an emergency…"

"Just a rare monster," Silica agrees.

Sighing again, I slump against the wall. The adventurers are long gone and the hallway has fallen silent. Only the swirling mists to keep us company. "Who do I think I am…?"

"Umm, Leafa?"

"Am I though? I'm feeling a lot like Suguha right now trying to play a video game."

"So…" Pausing, Silica tilted her head as she tried to interpret my words, "You think you're in over your head?"

"Yes," I sigh, "incompetent, useless, confused, take your pick."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"I couldn't even figure out why the adventurers were acting strangely! I should have been able to pick up on why they were running somewhere. I… I'm not ready…"

Sitting down beside me, Silica let's out a matching sigh. "I think this is where I'm supposed to say something to inspire you."

"That would be helpful," I agree with a small smile.

"How about… You learn more in defeat than victory?"

"Too cliché."

"Hmm… Well… My dad would always say that you can't master something without doing it for the first time."

"Isn't that essentially the same thing?" I ask with a sigh. Leaning my head against the rock, I feel like a failure.

"Not quite," Silica tells me, "You see, this doesn't have anything to do with failing, or learning things. All it means is that you have to take the first step."

Tilting my head, I wait for her to continue.

"Even the most experienced surgeon, or leader, or soldier, has to have a first time. Some time when, even if they were trained, they have to do it for real. They have to hold the scapel, or give the orders, or take a life. There's no one else to hold that responsibility. No one to take over when things go wrong."

"You know… I was kidding about the pep talk, but thank you."

"You're welcome I suppose," Silica answers, her voice tired.

"You sound like need some advice now," I smile at her, trying to keep things light.

"I… I shouldn't," Silica mutters back. "I just thought everything would be easier now that I've made a decision. Instead… It just feels like I'm giving up."

"I've felt like that at times," I admit to Silica. "I guess I told you all about it that first night. It feels so long ago now."

"It really does," the girl agrees. "So much has happened since then."

"So, what now?" I ask her, "do we just sit here until we rot away?"

"I think a monster will get us first," Silica chuckles slightly.

Matching her smile, I agree, "true, so we head back up?"

"Aren't you going to finish your step?" She asks confused. "Show Kirito how capable you are?"

"I…" Frowning, I realize that suddenly that part doesn't seem as important to me. Another aspect has become far more crucial. "No. We need to go back and find Yuna and Nautilus."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's what a leader would do." Standing up, I finally feel like I've found the peace I've been searching for. "What would Kirito say if he saw me abandoning my party because they didn't accept my proposal? I want us to tackle these floors together, when we're ready for them. Not just because I'm growing impatient."

"…and that's why you deserve him…"

Silica's words are faint whispers on the wind, clearly not meant for my ears. Pretending to ignore them, I stick a hand out to her. "Ready to head back up?"

"You know it."

Smiling at each other, I feel a strong surge of confidence. A rush of invincibility that would allow me to defeat any monster that gets in the way. Of course, that's when the screams begin.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Are you two…" Trailing off, I don't bother finishing the sentence. All I can do is sigh and rub my head. Never before have I wished so desperately for a day of adventuring to be over. We only just arrived on the fourteenth floor and the tension is thick enough to bang my sword off of.

Every step I take I keep expecting something to happen. For one of them to say something. To get this ordeal out of the way. Yet, as we keep descending floors, reaching more dangerous foes, our situation stays the same. Both of the girls stare straight ahead, giving no indication to the others presence. Are they waiting for me?

I want to scream in frustration. I don't understand girls. I only had the experience of most nerdy guys, observing from a distance. But by now, shouldn't I know better? I lived with Hestia for two months before Silica and Leafa joined. It's been almost another three weeks since then. So why am I still so confused?

_I'm scared._

Bowing my head, I take my eyes off the path ahead. It doesn't matter, I have the main route memorized. It will have been picked clean from parties passing through here anyway. It's the truth I don't want to confront, one I've been avoiding for a long time now. I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose more people. Argo, Asuna… Will I have to add more people onto that list after today?

"Maybe we should stay on the fourteenth for today," Rain speaks, her voice a carefully controlled monotone.

"No, we need to do the fifteenth in preparation of the sixteenth." Philia counters.

It's what I wanted, them to talk to each other. But it's cold, distant. Both of them are holding back.

"I think it's better we stay here…" I tell them, siding with Rain. The fifteenth floor could be a challenge if they can't work together anymore. Hell, the fourteenth floor may prove to be too much.

"Of course," Philia mutters rolling her eyes.

"W-what…?" I ask Philia. This is a pretty usual occurrence. They'd both offer suggestions and I'd pick one. Or sometimes I'd say something and the two of them would team up to overrule me.

"You chose Rain, as usual," Philia mutters again, Glaring half at me and half at Rain.

"Only because you never listen!" Rain snarls back at her. "I tried to…"

"Apologize!? For what, being better than me? At least you could show some humility when you rub your greatness in my face!"

"W-what?" I mutter. Eyes widening, I can barely track what is going on. I knew today was going to rough, but this is something I hadn't expected.

"Bog! I can't believe I was actually thinking of…" As Rain trails off, Philia once again jumps into the gap provided.

"Thinking of letting me watch, aww, how nice of you."

"That's not what I…!"

"Enough!" My one word brings the conversation to a halt. Glaring at the two of them, they cower before me. My vision is tinted red as my hands curl into tight fists. I hate this. I want monsters to fight, to cut apart. I want something to punch. But that won't work. The only thing I'm good at is useless here.

_Use your voice._

As Hestia's words flow through me, I manage to calm my body. Taking a deep breath, some of the tension leaves. Not all of it, but enough so that I can talk.

"Philia please, tell me why you're so upset."

"You… You're going to make me say it out loud?" She asks in disbelief. Glancing between Rain and me, I can see the anger rising in her eyes. She thinks it's a trap.

Stepping forward, I grab one of her hands. "Please Philia. Talk to me."

Holding my gaze, some of the anger fades, only to be replaced by wariness.

She doesn't trust me anymore.

Ignoring the stab of pain that comes from the knowledge, I keep my gaze locked on hers.

"You… You accepted Rain's offer. You're dating now…"

Closing my eyes, it's hard to absorb the surge of emotions. The confirmation of what Liz was saying, of what I did during that dinner two days ago. "Rain?"

Sighing, the red-haired girl took another step closer. Holding her silence for now, she tentatively reaches her hand out for Philia's. Doing so cautiously, as one may approach a wild animal, she eventually takes it. Lifting Philia's hand to her chest, Rain takes one deep breath to stabilize herself, Rain tells Philia her side.

"Kirito rejected me at that dinner."

"W-what!?"

"He… He won't take just one of us…"

It's hard to hide my wince. Did Rain have to make me sound so greedy?

"WHAT!?" Philia shrieks again. Turning away from Rain, she faces me again, a righteous anger burning in her eyes.

Taking a step back, I wilt before the pure fury in her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Tone unrelenting, she brandishes a finger at me far more terrifying than any horde of monsters I've faced. "This girl is amazing! Any man would be lucky to even get a second of her attention. She's funny, she can sing, hell, she can even fight! Now you… You think, you're too good for her! Oh, hell no, you are going to beg on your knees for her to take you back!"

Jaw on my chest, I'd be laughing if I wasn't so surprised. Philia's outburst is just so… her. A friend loyal to the end. Correcting what she sees as slights against them. As my jaw finally recovers, a smile rises to my face. Along with it, a warm fluttering feeling in my chest.

"P-philia…" Rain's plea cuts through the dim, rocky corridor. The only other noise Philia's left-over panting from her rant.

As Philia straightens out, a blush begins to suffuse her cheeks. "I… I mean, I know you don't need my help, but ah…"

"Philia!" Crying out her name one more time, Rain launches herself at the shorter girl. Stumbling under the weight, Philia's level two strength is enough to keep them upright. Locked into a tight embrace, Rain's head rests on Philia's shoulder as her body shakes with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Rain, I…"

The rest of the words disappear as Philia breaks down as well, tears of happiness being shed from her as well. The two girls, bound together by happenstance, are now inseparable. They rely on each other.

Looking at them, I try to be happy. I want to smile for them. But my heart sinks the whole time. Philia's one line rings true, _you think you're too good for her?_

No.

I'm not good enough for any of them.

So, what do I do?

_But they like you._

Frowning, I wonder if I've been looking at this the wrong way this whole time. Maybe it's less about what I deserve, and more about what they deserve. Don't these girls deserve someone who'll do their best for them? They certainly require no protection.

Wondering if I've stumbled onto something important, I wait patiently as they slowly compose themselves again. Their bond of friendship is even stronger than it was before. This truly is what it means to be a familia, a family.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Are you really sure we should be running towards the screams?" I ask Leafa as she takes off. Trailing behind her slightly, I'm unsure exactly what she thinks we'll add in a fight on the tenth floor.

"We have potions," she shoots back over her shoulder. "Besides, what would Kirito do?"

Groaning, I hate it when she uses him as an example. Nonetheless, I speed up a little so that she doesn't leave me behind. The last thing I want is to be left by myself on the tenth floor.

_Brakaw!_

Stumbling, I slam my hands over my ears. The terrible sound makes my eyes water and my vision waver. Feeling a headache coming on, I look at Leafa in confusion.

Mutely, she shakes her head at me. Neither of us even attempt talking. An innate sense of wrongness hanging in the air tells me the act would be pointless.

We resume running towards the source of the noise, a room just around the corner of this passageway. Slower than before, my steps are muted with a fear of whatever creature could create such a discordant, unearthly howl. It was like a deep bass note that punched through my whole body. At the same time, it also contained an animalistic note to it. I wonder if Leafa is slowed down from the same fear that infects my heart.

"Stay close to me Silica," Leafa instructs me as she rounds the corner.

As I thought, the words sound muffled and distorted. Like the remaining echo that's slowly fading prevents them from forming properly.

Shadowing her footsteps, we round the corner to find an oddly silent horror. The party that dismissed us earlier is cowering in a circle. Weapons raised into the air in all directions, their heads are on a constant swivel.

"A bad bat?" I try to ask Leafa, but the distortion is even worse here. I'm not even sure if she can comprehend my words.

Looking closer at the group, I see two forms unmoving in the middle of the circle. That doesn't make sense. They should pick them up and leave. The five still standing are more than enough to…

Gasping, I finally see it.

This is no bad bat.

_Ultra-rare monster._

The words click. Not only have I never seen this monster before, I've never even heard of it. Since I've never heard Kirito mention something like this, I'm assuming he doesn't know about it either.

The thing is a pale white. Its form shifting through the matching mists with ease. Its wingspan is easily over twenty feet. The terrifying part is its face. Looking at it, a shiver runs up my spine. It looks like a bulldog's head was expanded and shoved unto the body. Except instead of jowls, spikes stick out of its lower jaw. With a pair of glowing red eyes to finish the effect, the monster is truly terrifying.

Coming in from one side, one of the men screams to his teammates about the monster. Or tries to. From barely twenty feet away I don't hear anything, only the eerie ringing left over from the beast's roar. Answering in kind, the monster's own cry is different from before. This one has the concussive force of a bad bat's. Despite hovering far above the man's head, well out of striking range, it sends him to the ground. Clutching his head, the adventurer writhes in agony. Even as far away as I am, I can feel the residual energy from the blast wash over me like a wave. I'm surprised how well the other four in the circle take it.

Now swooping in, the monster tries to attack the person it fell. Expecting this, the other four rush in swinging weapons. Screaming at them, it backs off. Within a second it's completely vanished into the mists. Shivering in fear, I watch as the man struggles to right himself to return to their formation. It won't be soon enough. One at a time they'll fall victim to a monster they can't even hit.

"Silica!"

"Huh?" Twitching to the side, Leafa is grabbing my arm and yelling. Even right next to her, it's hard to make out her words.

"When it comes back, I'm going to hit it with magic. Protect me!"

Nodding, my face flushes with embarrassment. This is the difference between us. While I watch on stupidly, expecting death, Leafa is already acting to save them. Drawing my shortsword finally, I can't stop it from shaking. We have no right being here.

"_Heed my call, traveller of the world, unchained force._

_Your name is freedom, granter of wishes."_

Standing at attention, I keep my eyes peeled for the creature. There's not much I can do, but hopefully it targets me instead of Leafa if it comes over here. After a couple of seconds, I finally realize that something is wrong. Whipping around, I turn to face Leafa.

Standing there, face as white as a sheet, Leafa stands completely uninjured. Nothing seems to be wrong with her.

"What is it!?"

"I…" Her words fade off into the surrounding noise. "I can't use magic."

Finally, I pick up on her murmurings. That noise. This feeling in the air. It's not just a distraction, or a howl. It's a counter to magic. As I realize our situation, my face takes on a shade to match Leafa's.

_Philia:_

"What are you- What are we planning?" Whispering the words, I keep one eye on Kirito to make sure he doesn't eavesdrop. This conversation isn't for him. Yet, anyway.

"I… Well, it's really up to him, isn't it?"

It helps to hear that Rain is uneasy about this as well. How could something like this possibly be suggested without someone being confident that it can work?

"What if it tears us apart?" I whisper frightfully. "I can do it," I tell Rain, trying to speak with confidence. "I can support the two of you as a friend if you want to try dating."

Shaking her lips, Rain sighs. "I realize now, that even if it was possible to take you up on that offer, I don't want to."

"You… don't want to?"

"I won't abandon you," Rain tells me seriously. "Any man who wants me better be willing to put up with you."

"T-that's a little impractical, isn't it?" I ask faintly.

"We are literally fifteen floors beneath the surface of a world that isn't ours. Not only that, we use the blessing of a god to fight monsters. Compared to that, what's a strange romance?"

"I… I just don't want you to resent me in a year or two." I tell her truthfully. "I don't want to hold you back."

At this Rain rolls her eyes. Dragging us to a stop, she sticks her face an inch away from mine. With her red eyes completely containing my vision, I can't help but wonder what Kirito sees when looking at us like this.

"Oh, Philia. Why do you always look down on yourself?"

"I… What…?"

"I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm a repeat failure. I've only been able to get this far because of you. Remember how we levelled up? You say I'm the hero for killing that horde of monsters, but who carried the unconscious body back to the stairs? That wasn't me. You levelled up as well because the gods recognized your feat as worthy of ascension.

"We did that together. We became adventurers on the same day, we levelled up on the same day. You've never been my sidekick or apprentice. You're my friend, my sister. I betrayed you once when I asked Kirito to dinner. Never again. Either we do this together, or not at all."

"Look at that," I murmur, "you've made me cry again."

"See?" Rain chortles, "it's one of my flaws."

"I never realized you thought so highly of me…"

"It isn't just Kirito with a confidence problem."

Smiling slightly, I accept my defeat. "Together?"

"Together," Rain agrees.

"We, uh, have monsters coming." Kirito's raised voice comes from a little further down the hallway. While reluctant to interrupt us, the monsters won't be so kind.

Breaking apart, we share one final glance. There is still one detail we need to iron out between us. In some ways, it's the most important one.

* * *

_Leafa:_

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

As my magic fizzles out, that's the only thing I can think of. It's always been my ace in the hole. A way to turn around a situation that seems hopeless. Without it…

I can feel my muscles tensing up. Body freezing, I can't move. Like this I'm worse than useless. The only thing we can do is leave. Run away and leave these adventurers to die. There's no way to defeat this monster. No magic and it attacks from the mists.

"What now?"

"Huh?" Silica's question shocks me back to what we're doing. Looking at her, I expect to see fear in her eyes. Instead, all I see is trust.

Oh god.

See actually expects me to get her out of this.

That, more than the monster, terrifies me. She trusts me as the leader to save these adventurers. She trusts me to be able to protect her. It's too much.

"I-I don't know…"

Taking a step back, I fearfully scan the skies. Through the mists I can't see anything. The group of adventurers are preparing another fitful stand against this beast. If they run, they'll get picked off one-by-one.

_They chose this fate._

A small voice speaks in head. They kicked me in the stomach for following them. They found their ultra-rare monster. Let them reap the rewards.

"I'm going to go join them. I'm not great at it, but if I land a good throw, maybe I can drive it off."

"N-no…"

Reaching out a shaking hand, Silica ignores me as she rushes towards it.

When did she get so strong?

No, when did I get so weak?

I thought I was past this. I thought, that once I dedicated myself to rescuing Kirito, that I was beyond this fear. Yet, here I am, freezing up because I can't use magic. I didn't used to have magic! I can fight without it!

_So why won't my feet move?_

I have my blade in hand. That should be enough for me to face down any opponent. To cut down any monster that stands between me and freedom. How ever many times I repeat that to myself, I can't make myself believe it.

I don't understand this world.

I practice kendo as a sport. I don't kill people, or monsters.

It's too different, I simply can't understand it. I can't fight against it.

Slowly my feet begin moving. Backwards, away from the room.

"Hi yah!"

Sneaking up on the monster, which was focused on the adventurers, Silica let's her knife fly. Flipping end over end, the short blade sinks into the vulnerable flesh of the creature's wing. Letting out a different howl, it instantly begins to retreat back up into the safety of the high mists. Its flight slightly more labored with the knife in it.

_What am I doing?_

Like waking up from a dream, the room clarifies before me. Silica is doing her best, assuming I'm coming up with some strategy to kill this thing. As my fear fades, only anger remains. I came down to tenth floor looking for a challenge. For a fight to show me that I'm getting closer to my goals. Well I found it. I can't very well run away now.

Crouching, I try and stay low, obscuring my form. Keeping one hand on the hilt of my katana, I wait. I'll get only one chance at this. I need to strike a decisive blow against the monster and bring it down to the ground. Without its ability to fly, it's nothing.

Alone, near the ground, with mists swirling around me, I feel very isolated. Even the group, with Silica joining them seem like a different planet at this point. Where I am, my range of vision is limited. I also can't hear anything except that insistent buzzing that stops magic. Each second I spend crouched here feels like an eternity. My spot is extremely dangerous. If it notices me crouching here, with nothing for protection… Only a promise that the creature is focused entirely on the group keeps me safe.

"Kraw!"

Crying out, the monster attacks again. Abandoning its previous strategy, it divebombs the group at speed.

"Shit!" Cursing to myself, I dash forward to where the monster scatters the adventurers. I can see the pain in their faces, the screams of pain. It's eerie being unable to hear them.

The man who kicked me rushes the creature. Bringing down his sword, it jerks to an unnatural halt. The spikes on its head. With a lunge and a shake of its head the man flies through the air.

Despite his rude actions before, I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. Hopefully I can capitalize on his sacrifice. Keeping my body low to the ground, I sprint at the creature.

20 feet… 10 feet… Now!

Exploding into my motion, my katana is a blur as it whips out of its sheath and down at the creature's wing. Almost without resistance it passes through the membrane.

Caught off guard with how well it worked, I stumble forward, my blade hitting the ground. Releasing a pained roar, it turns and faces me.

Face blanching, I forgot to plan for this part. I may have grounded it, but I didn't kill it.

The monster's head becomes a blur, sending me flying back to where I came. I strike the ground hard and my vision goes black.

* * *

_Rain:_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"

Punctuating each word with a swing of my sword, the pack of Al-miraj disintegrates before me. All I want is a chance to finish my conversation with Philia. Is that too much too ask?

Apparently, it is as another pack rushes us.

"What are we going to do?" Philia pants, clearly exhausted. Despite that, she still seems confident.

"We'll kill our way out I suppose," Kirito answers, that cocky smile still on his face.

Rolling my eyes at him, I want to punch it off him, or maybe kiss it off him? Either way would be fine honestly.

Or it would be, if I could talk to Philia!

Enraged again, I throw myself back into combat. Swords leaving afterimages of each other, even the level two monsters can't hold their ground.

"Damn," Kirito whistles impressed. "Guess we won't need your magic after all."

Blushing, I pause mid-stroke. Was I really going that berserk? Kirito's reminder of my magic is also embarrassing. I should have used it earlier to clear us a way out of here.

"Something's coming down the left tunnel!" Philia informs us. "I can't… Dodge!"

Instinctively trusting her, I throw myself forward. Rolling through the horde of monsters, I take a couple scrapes as I land in their midst. Behind me, a giant boom rings out as the ceiling collapses.

Pushing the fear from my mind, I deal with the monsters around me. I can't help them until I'm safe. Laying about me, the confused monsters are easy to cut down. It seems like they weren't expecting the ceiling to come down either.

Shaking the blood off my blades, I sheath them and turn around and stare at what used to be an intersection. We were forced back here by a particularly bad monster party. Cutting it down, other monsters kept coming, pinning us there. We were never really in any danger, however. Three level twos are more than enough to deal with the creatures on the fifteenth floor.

"Kirito! Philia!" Yelling at the rock, I try to listen for a response. As I wait for a couple seconds, I hear nothing.

Sighing, I rub my forehead. Trying not to give into despair, I mentally pull up my map of the fifteenth floor. Based on where I am, it's a straight shot back to main route and the stairs back up the fourteenth. For Kirito and Philia, however… It would depend.

The direction the rocks came from loops around back to the main route, but the other two… No, I don't remember the routes in that direction well enough.

"Sooka!" Swearing to myself, there's only one option. Praying for their safety, I retreat to the stairs to the fourteenth.

Striding quickly through the corridors, my eyes keep jumping to the side. Logically, I should be fairly safe here, my status is high enough. But a monster party could kill me without batting an eye. Strangely though, it's worse than it should be. I've never been alone before.

The thought is enough that I almost giggle. I've always had Philia at my side in the dungeon before. The one time I didn't, I had Kirito. Now though… My pace increases to almost a sprint.

_I'm just trying to find help for them._

_That's all._

I've almost convinced myself of that by the time I skid to a halt around the final corner. As I do so, I end up almost nose to nose with someone I know.

"Asuna?"

* * *

_Silica:_

"Leafa!" Screaming her name, all I can do is watch her flight as she soars through the mists and out of my vision. Rather than turning to attack us, the monster limps. One of its wings is completely severed. Folding it's other one, it uses it as a leg to walk on. Like a bat.

As it turns to us though, I appreciate once again exactly how un-bat-like this thing is. Holding my short sword in shaking hands before me, I walk backwards away from it.

"We're such fools," the leader of the party moans.

"What?" Turning towards him, I'm surprised at the sudden audio clarity. The blocking signal has faded enough that I can now hear him.

"We thought… It's a Mage Slayer, that should be fine, right?" His rambling changes pitches. A cold shiver runs up my spine; he's in shock. He can't focus. "Death on Wings, the notes called it. An attack speed near level two. But, soft, fleshy wings. Bring it down and kill it. The spikes make fantastic weapons…"

His words drift off as his eyes unfocus even more. He's entered some sort of flashback. Ripping my gaze from him, I look back towards the monster. Steadily, it begins walking towards us. Despite the lose of a limb, its pace seems natural. The thick hindlegs bearing most of the weight. Already the blood flow from the injury has stopped. That's not natural, even for monsters.

"…The guild calls them Death Bats. For every time one spawns, someone dies…"

Almost as if the man's words were a summons, the monster leaps towards him. Barely able to react, I throw my body to the side. I can feel the wind rush by me. Despite my quick reactions, I feel the truth in the strength of the wind. If it had aimed at me, it would have hit.

As I roll to my feet, a soft thud rings out form the ground near me. Swallowing a scream, I look on in horror as the head of the leader lolls around at my feet. Stumbling backwards I take off at a sprint to where Leafa's body should have fallen. Scrambling through the mists, I find it easily enough. Despite the blood rolling off her, she seems to be alright.

Knocked out by something?

Taking out my potions, I pour as many as I can grab over her. High, normal, it doesn't matter. My thoughts are a mess as I work frantically.

"Please… Please… I need you…"

Whispering frantically, I wait impatiently for the potions to do their work. As soon as the steam stops, I grab her shoulders and shake. I've heard it's a bad idea, but I can't stop myself. I need her. She's the warrior. I'm nothing without her.

"Please Leafa…"

A groan escapes her lips. Despite the ragged sound, it sounds like the chorus of heaven to me.

"Thank you, now get up!"

Unsteadily, her eyes open, unfocused and distracted.

"No…"

She isn't healed. She won't save me.

The harsh truth ripping through me, I turn to my last chance. The other adventurers in the party. Surely the death of their leader will band them together to take the monster down!

True to my expectation, the last two are still standing. Weapons raised; they bravely face down the monster. Managing to supress it with jabs, the combatants are locked into a stalemate.

Holding my breath, I watch anxiously as I silently cheer on the adventurers. This is my job after all. The adventurers fight and supporters watch. This is what I want to do. Trust my fate to other people.

The flow of the fight changes. One of the men make a rush for it, swinging their blade. Suddenly, they trip. An object hidden in grass impeding their movement. The leader's body.

Watching in horror, the adventurer falls in a heap in front of the monster. Jumping on him, squirts of blood and a cut-off scream notify me to his fate.

"No… You're adventurers… You're supposed to kill the monster…"

Unheeded, tears fall from my cheeks in large drops. The last adventurer is panicking. Swinging his weapon wildly, he shouts obscenities at the creature. As he takes another step back, I can already see how it will play out. How he'll falter and the monster with take advantage of it.

This is a supporter's fate.

They live and die with their adventurers.

Then it comes. The inevitable mistake. The errant swing. The break in posture. Followed quickly by a lunge from the monster. Jaws opened wide; they snap shut around the upright arm held in front of his face.

Biting down on it, the shearing of metal and a sharp snap give evidence for the break. Twisting its head, I hear a pop as the man's body fairs no better than a ragdoll tossed about by a dog. Released, his body soars towards me. With a heavy crash, the adventurer smashes into the ground in front of me.

With a groan, he lifts his head and stares at me. Despite the pain clouding them, I can see his fear. His desire to live, but his powerlessness to make that happen. Slowly, his mouth opens to form one word.

_Please._

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Urgh…" Groaning loudly, each step is an effort as my ears ring. Blinking the tears from my eyes, I follow the coughing in front of me. Reaching it, I allow myself to collapse to my knees.

"Kirito?"

Hearing Philia's voice is a huge relax. "Yeah," I sigh. Running out of energy, I move my arms forward to balance on all fours. As my right arm connects to the ground, a spike of pain shoots through it, sending me to the ground.

Yelling in pain, I withdraw it and cradle it to my chest.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my arm…" I pant. The pain is bad. Some of the worst I've ever felt. Only my previous experiences keep me functioning. I know it won't go down. I know it won't go away. And yet, I force myself to not give into the sweet relief that going into shock will provide.

I grasp the pain and ride each current, each spike as it travels from my injury to my brain. Getting into a sort of rhythm, I lose myself in the process.

"I-I need the dust to settle…" Philia tells me.

Focusing on her voice, I find a better balm in it than my method.

"Please, keep talking…"

"O-of course." Philia squeaks out. Maybe startled by my request. The thought brings a small smile to face. Am I going into shock? "Once the dust settles, I will be able to analyze your injury and heal it hopefully. I have a hi-potion in my pack which I can…"

"Philia?" I prod as her voice fades. As it does, the pain comes back. That unending force that guarantees I'm still alive.

"I-I don't have my bag. That's okay though, because you have potions in your bag. It may not be enough to fully heal your injury but the two of us should be strong enough to fight out of this together."

"It's my right arm Philia…"

"I-I see. W-well that's okay because… because Rain will save us. It will… It will… Oh god!"

For some reason, as Philia begins to break down from the hopelessness of it all, it calms my nerves. Our situation is bad, but we aren't in dire straights yet. We can do this.

"The dust is settled enough for part one of your plan," I inform her gently.

"The dust…? Oh, yes you're correct."

Chuckling silently, I wait patiently for Philia's estimation. As someone who has studied under a pharmacist, she's far more knowledgeable about injuries than me. Finally, the pain level starts to decrease. Instead, I find my mind drifting to Rain. I hope she's alright.

"It's not good," Philia tells me. "It's broken, you won't be able to use it today."

Sighing, I nod in acceptance. It's about what I expected. Waiting for Philia to finish the healing, I drag myself to my feet with just my left arm.

"We should put it in a sling," Philia advises me.

"No, that's alright." I reply, looking down the empty rock hallway. "It's worth the risk that I may aggravate it if I need it."

"As you say," Philia admits begrudgingly. "I'll try and handle any fighting."

"Alright" I relent, "you have the maps, right?"

Nodding, Philia's already bringing them out. Unrolling the map of the fifteenth floor, I easily find our location. Eina's pounded these into me well enough I probably don't need it. However, as I look at it, my heart sinks. This is maybe the worst route to get trapped in. There's no path back to the fourteenth floor on it. However…

"Do you have the sixteenth-floor map?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Having just found our location of the fifteenth-floor, Philia is confused, but obediently receives the desired map.

Unfurling it, I quickly find the corner of the floor where we would enter. If the rubble didn't block that floor as well… It should work. "I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes, look here," I command Philia pointing to where we're cut off on the fifteenth. "This path we're on, it doesn't have any other routes back to the main path. It does, however, have a drop off to the sixteenth."

"A drop-off?" Philia asks in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Look," I continue, finding that same drop-off location on the sixteenth-floor map. "If we drop down, then it's a clear shot back to the main route. Our other option is to wait here until the dungeon heals itself and removes the cave-in."

"The sixteenth floor though… That's when…?"

"When Minotaurs spawn," I confirm in a grim voice. I still haven't fought one of them. Looking at my left hand, I flex it. Only now do I regret never trying to fight with it. I was able to use a shield with it easily enough. Unfortunately, the ease of a shield if a far-cry from the finesse that a blade requires.

Turning around, I find my sword where it fell from my hand. Just beyond the rubble, I extract it from the rocks. Picking it up, I grunt from the effort. It's heavier than I remember it.

_My left arm is weaker._

It's not really a surprise. This is a real world. Muscles develop through use. I'm currently relying completely on my status to wield my sword. Tentatively, I take a step forward and try a vertical swing.

"That… wasn't horrible," I murmur in surprise.

Philia just looks at me and sighs. "I should have figured you'd just pick it up naturally. I've actually tried to fight with my left hand. I found it to be nearly impossible."

"Haha…" Laughing quietly, I sheath my sword awkwardly. With my sheath angled for my right hand, it's hard to get it back in. I can't even switch its alignment on my own.

"May I?" Philia offers, without me asking.

"Yeah, thanks." Murmuring the words quietly, I wait like an infidel for Philia to unhook it and adjust it. Reaching back with my left hand, I find the hilt easily enough. Withdrawing it an inch, I slam it back in. The motion is a mirror of the one I use to normally draw my sword. Thinking in those terms, I find the action strangely natural. "I should be able to fight. Just not well."

"Alright," Philia says, "so, down to the sixteenth?"

"I…" Hesitating, I try and consider the implications of doing this. The monsters are stronger, there are more of them, we aren't doing well either. But what's the other option? Stay here and suffer wave after wave of monsters? "Let's go."

Nodding firmly, Philia's face is determined. The previous fluster has vanished. Letting her lead the way, I don't trust myself in combat right now. Not with a style I've never practiced before.

"So, what were Rain and you talking about?"

"Eep!" From behind I can't see her face, but I can imagine her bright red cheeks. "It was just, uh, girl stuff!"

"So, nothing I need to know?" I ask, slightly teasingly. Despite instinctively trying to make a joke about it, I feel a small pit of fear in my stomach. I'm not in denial enough to reject the fact that their talk was surely about me. Or at least concerning me.

"What do you want Kirito?"

"Huh?" Turning my expectations around on me, Philia's question catches me off guard. What do I want? That's easy. "I want you to be happy."

"Just me?" Philia asks. "What about Rain and Silica and Leafa and Hestia and Argo and Asuna?"

"W-well…" I stutter slightly, "I want you all to be happy."

"Are you serious right now?" Stopping, Philia turns around to face me. As always, her large blue eyes are transfixing.

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I want my friends to be happy."

Pursing her lips, Philia looks upset with my answer. "What will you do if you have to choose between who you can please?"

"I…" Stopping my words, what can I say. I've thought about the possibility before, but I have no answer. I can only selfishly cling to the possibility that I can help them all. Yet, Rain and Philia are as close as sisters. I almost broke the bond between them by choosing to go out with Rain. Maybe Philia does have the right of it. "What would you do?" Turning the question around, I ask Philia for her input.

"I think…" Philia starts slowly, "that I'd have to prioritize those closest to me. I wouldn't be able to sacrifice my family to help others."

It's a solid answer. It's a logical answer. In fact, not too long ago, I'd have said the same thing and scoff at anyone who said otherwise. Now though, I find the limited answer aggravating. Maybe I hadn't been completely honest with Philia. _I want more. _I want to be able to help everyone.

Stunned, I stumble slightly as I start walking again. Where did that desire come from? It's naïve. More than that, its idiotic. A childish wish. So, why did it feel so good to admit?

Confused, I break off the conversation by not replying. I need to focus on surviving now. As we rapidly approach the drop to the sixteenth, no enemies appear. It's as if the dungeon is taunting us to take this route.

Turning the corner, we're there. One of the walls is suddenly absent. Not because it's a cavern, but because the floor is also gone. It forms a chasm that runs alongside the path and leads down to the sixteenth floor. The problem is that there is no staircase down. One of the reasons people rarely use them.

"How do we do this?" Philia asks turning to me.

Holding back my words, I stop myself from saying 'How should I know'. I'm the one that brought us here. I knew what the drop-off was. Hell, I'd even seen some before. Peering over the edge, the bottom fades into darkness. Despite that, I know it shouldn't be too much more than twenty feet. At level two, that should be an easy enough drop. Should be.

"You're… Not going to like my idea…."

"What is it?"

"Well, as the person with two arms, maybe you can try scaling down the edge of the cliff. Even if you fall, it shouldn't be too bad for you."

"What about you?" Philia asks instantly.

Shrugging, I try to dismiss that part. "If it isn't too deep, I can just jump down to follow you."

Frowning, Philia doesn't look happy with the plan. Nonetheless, she nods, and begins scrambling for the edge. Slowly sliding over, she lowers herself until only her fingertips are left. "Here goes nothing."

"What?" Unable to react, Philia simply let's go. "Philia!" Shouting her name, I dash to edge and look down in fear. Unfortunately, I can no longer see her.

"I'm fine," Her voice rings out. "You were right, it's an easy fall for us."

Nodding, I note how she worded that. It's easy for _us. _Not that it's easy. Before I give myself a chance to overthink it, I walk off the edge. Falling through the darkness, the air rushes around me. It's like riding a roller coaster in the dark. The thrill of the experience ends abruptly as I hit the rapidly appearing floor. Stumbling from the impact, Spikes of pain drive up my legs. Stabilizing myself, my knees speak their disapproval of my actions.

"I thought you said It was easy," I complain to Philia.

Raising an eyebrow at me, "did you jump off?"

"No… I walked off."

Sighing, she rubs her forehead. "You do know how acceleration works, don't you?"

"I…"

"Your speed increases exponentially for each increment. Even if you fell only five more feet or so than me, the impact is a lot different. Also, I think my body is different from yours."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I'm technically a prum, right?" she reminds me. "Even though my height was changed to my real one, I think I'm quite a bit lighter than a human of my size would be."

"And that means?"

"Ugh," Philia criticizes me. I take the break to use a little potion on my sore joints. "That my species isn't as dense as humans are. The lower the density of a falling object, the lower its terminal velocity is."

"Okay," I agree automatically. I don't want to say anything more. It sounds like Philia's quoting classes she sat through. Does she realize that she's older than me?

"So…" She says, her voice taking on a different tone. A carefully controlled one. "…The sixteenth floor."

"The sixteenth floor." I agree.

Looking into the dark corridors, I can sense the difference from the fifteenth. There's less light, the rocks are sharper, the passages are more confusing, even the sense of malevolence is far stronger.

Swallowing once, I take my first step back towards safety.

* * *

_Silica:_

"I'm sorry Lili…"

Apologizing to my absent mentor, I straighten up. Moving around the man's body, I stand between him and the slowly approaching monster. Readying my short sword, I stare it down unblinking.

"I don't want to watch as my family fights for their lives. I'm going to fight beside them."

As if waiting for me to finish, the monster lunges as my words die in the air.

Reading this, I roll to the side. To my right, the wing that Leafa risked her life to remove. Rolling smoothly to my feet, I don't make the mistake from my fight against that man; I keep moving. That lesson saves my life as the spikes pass inches from me.

I can't think on that though as I begin running. Taking off, I circle the monster. Always towards its injured side.

Limping, the monster roars its displeasure at me. With me being this close to it, it can't take advantage of its powerful hindlegs to lunge at me again. It's a cowardly way to fight, but it's all I have. I'm not Kirito or Leafa, skilled enough with a blade to cut it down. I don't have Yuna's bow nor the proficiency to use it. I don't even have Nautilus' armour; the power to stop an attack and respond in kind.

All I have is the speed granted to me by a selection menu. Chosen purely to remind me of my cat Pina. Now, it is the only thing enabling me to survive.

Continuing to sprint, my whole body feels hot. The adrenaline flowing through my veins prevents me from feeling anything. I'm probably exhausted, but as long as I'm alive, I have a chance. Each step is a test of survival, any stumble and it will catch up. Any change in speed and it will catch me. But despite all of that, I feel alive.

This is why Kirito gets that misty look in his eyes as he talks about his near-death experiences. This is what keeps bringing more and more people to Orario to become adventurers. They want this. They want to feel alive.

Stamping my foot on the ground, my body bends under the acceleration as I stop in place. Forcing it even further, I push off the other direction. Unprepared for the switch, the monster continues past me, the tips of its spikes brushing my cat ears.

"Hiyah!" Bringing my blade forward, I aim for its last remaining arm. If I bring this down, it will be immobile. Putting my momentum behind the thrust, the sword connects, and then slips to the side. Passing by the monster, a gap develops between us.

Sliding to a halt, I nervously turn around to face my foe that I failed to bring down. It's doing the same thing. Panting, I stand in place evaluating it. It's glowing red eyes seem to pulse with hatred. An intense loathing for all people. Shivering under the onslaught, I try and figure out my next move. It isn't trying to lunge. It probably learned from this last encounter that I'm slightly faster than it if I get close enough. All it has to do is…

My thinking is interrupted as it opens its jaws. Face blanching, I realize my mistake. I forgot about its strongest weapon.

"Ahh!" Yelling in fear, I throw myself to the ground. It's not enough as I feel the concussive burst tear into my back. The powerful vibrations are carried throughout my body. A searing headache envelops me as I crash to ground, rolling across the grassy surface.

Groaning pitifully, I reactively lift my hand in front of my face. I'm shocked to find it still holding the short sword. The monster is as well as it tries to bite me. Teeth closing around the blade, a bit of blood squirts out from its jaws. Roaring, it retreats all the while shaking its head in pain.

Using my other arm, I push myself back to my feet. My back tingles and seems unresponsive. My legs as well. There seems to be a delay between when I tell them to do something and when they respond. I can tell instinctively that a blow to the head will put me out of commission.

Forcing my legs forward, I take one step and then a second. Maybe it's my imagination, but the monster's eyes squint in disbelief. Wondering how I can possibly walk. Hissing at it, I raise my weapon between us, a small trickle of its black blood still dripping from it. The sight of it incites an angry growl from the beast. Its intelligence is obviously higher than the monsters I'm used to facing.

Once again, it breaks our stalemate. Hindlegs tensing up, it lunges. Body responding automatically, I throw myself into a roll at its injured side. Midroll I notice its plan. It didn't lunge for me. It lunged in front of me.

Recovering slowly with my injured body, the creature is already prepared for another attack by the time I right myself. Now, however, there is no way out. No way to save myself.

I can practically see the excitement within those orbs. The confidence that it can, and will, kill me.

"No!" Reacting with instinct rather than reason, I stick out my left hand in front of me and command it to stop. For some inexplicable reason, the beast hesitates. Tilting its head slightly, its hindlegs are completely tensed, ready to kill me at a moment's notice. In a moment of stupidity, I actually wonder if it's considering the possibility that I'm strong enough to kill it. The thought vanishes as soon as I think it. There's no way that's possible.

Getting over its confusion, the monster lunges. As if to make up for lost time, the monster overcompensates in the strength it uses. Not bothering to compete against it, I simply allow myself to fall backwards. It's teeth snap closed less than an inch from my face as it passes over me.

_I can't let this chance pass!_

Firming up my resolve, I thrust my sword upwards. Feeling the blade connect, it's ripped from my hand as the beast passes cleanly over me. Flipping over, I wait breathlessly to see how I did.

Holding my breath, I watch nervously as the beast takes one unsteady step. Turning its head to look at me, it collapses to the ground.

"I did it…? I… I did it!" Releasing an exclamation of joy, I punch the sky in jubilation. Standing there panting, a warm feeling of happiness overcomes me. I did it. Little weak Silica defeated the ultra rare monster that brought a party of adventurers down. A monster that took down even Leafa!

"Leafa…" Thinking about her, I stumble a step to search for her. The battle took me quite far away from where I started, but it should still be easy enough to find her again.

A sound from behind me stops me. A shiver of terror works its way up my spine. Closing my eyes, I plead for it to have been fake. For my mind to be scaring me right now. A deeper huff defeats all chances of that.

Gathering my far-flung shreds of courage, I turn around to face the creature I thought I'd defeated. Laying my eyes on it once again, I can't stop my body from shaking.

It's standing. It looks more angry than hurt. My weapon hangs out of its chest. I can see now the strike was off-centre. I missed its stone and anything else vital.

That's okay, all I have to do is get it to jump over me and pull the blade out. Then kill it. No harder than it was before.

This time I find no motivation from the thought. It isn't possible. I'm dead. "I'm so sorry Leafa, I can't be your hero…"

Closing my eyes, I can't watch as it lunges at me. Any second now it will tear my head off. Poor Kirito. He'll miss his sister.

"_Wind Blade!"_

Something hits me, just not just the direction I expected. Getting tossed about, the sharp pain tells me there's a gash in my arm. Pressing on it, I open my eyes. Confusion filling my mind, all I see is the tenth floor, but how?

Raising my head, I see it. The white lump that is the monster. Did it always look this pathetic? With shaky arms, I try and lift myself from the ground. I fail and with a sigh, try my best to watch from here.

"Kirito?" Muttering in disbelief, the figure is about the same height. It's the only answer. That black hair, it must be! But how?

"Leafa…" Murmuring in disbelief, my eyes widen in shock. The senses in my body seem inconsequential compared to this miracle. Her armour a mess, Leafa stands over the whimpering white lump, katana in hand. With no pomp, she raises it, inverts the blade to the floor, and then plunges it down.

A sharp crack resonating through the noticeably empty air, the creature begins to fade into ash. Only two objects fall to the ground. Those impenetrable spikes that grew out of its lower jaw.

"Silica!" Ignoring the drop items, Leafa rushes over to me.

Doing my best to lift my head, I feel a burst of lucidity rush through me. "I'm so sorry Leafa. You had to save me again."

"No, no." She denies me, small tears in the corners of her eyes. "You saved me! You stood up to this monster and practically killed it yourself!"

"NO!" I deny vehemently. "I… I was too weak. But… I want to change that… I want to be an adventurer. I want to be worthy to stand beside you in combat. I…" Taking a deep breath, I force myself to stare into her eyes as I say the words. "I want to be someone worthy of Kirito."

Staring at me with a stunned expression, she doesn't get angry, or laugh in my face. Instead, a smile spreads across her face. "Oh, Silica. You already are. But, if want to be strong, then we'll do it together."

Leaning down, she pulls me into a hug as the last of my adrenaline fades. With it, my consciousness.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Grinding my teeth, it's hard not to yell at Rain. To blame her for abandoning him. The rational side of me knows that she did her best. The poor girl is as distraught as I am. It doesn't make it any easier to not use her a vent for my frustration.

"The problem is that there is no way to access that area!" Lind repeats for what must be the fiftieth time.

"Well, what else is over there?" I ask again, rubbing my face in exhaustion.

"The only thing of any note is a drop-down shaft," Lind snorts. "I'm sorry, but until the rubble clears…"

Holding up my hand, he cuts off. Looking at Rain, she jumped to attention at the same time. Her eyes possessing the first glimmer of hope I've seen in them since we met up. "That's it."

"They went down to the sixteenth," Rain confirms.

"That's…" Pulling out a map of the sixteenth, Lind tracks the numbers of the sections, aligning them three-dimensionally. "That would actually put them somewhat close to the main route…" He murmurs with appreciation.

"Then that's where we go," I declare to my party, standing up straight. "We may not get much fighting done today, but instead of the fifteenth, you'll get to practice on the sixteenth."

I try to instill my voice with confidence, but even still my party shrinks with fear. To a man they've levelled up. Despite that, they have no qualms admitting their insecurities. Today was to be our first day on the fifteenth, skipping over it should scare them. More than that, the shadow of a particular monster hangs over them.

"Please everyone. Won't you help me?"

Rain's words have a strange cadence to them. Frowning, I can almost feel a residual magical energy suffusing them. My party responds instantly. The white knights in them jumping at the chance to aid the damsel in distress.

"Let's save this foolish man," Lind snorts in agreement. "Perhaps I can get bring him to reconciliation."

"Uh, sure." I agree sagaciously with him. "Check your equipment. We aren't stopping again until the sixteenth floor!"

"Yeah!" One loud roar of approval and we're off. The noise quickly dies leaving only the ominous aura of the dungeon and unexplored territory.

* * *

_Hestia's Church:_

"This doesn't make sense!" Roaring in frustration once more, Hestia pulls at her long pig tails. The silky black ropes of hair staying in pristine condition despite Hestia's lack of attention to it. One of the many advantages to being a goddess.

Gazing down at her familia member's status sheets, her eyes jump between certain entries. Mainly the skill and magic slots. The issue had been steadily gnawing at her for ages now. Every day, the more she heard, the more confused she got. Every deity she talked to subtly confirmed the same thing.

Things appeared in an adventurer's status after they earned them. Not before. There were specific things in her adventurers' statuses that just don't make sense. Leafa's wind blade? What was her connection to magic, and more importantly to wind magic? This was the easiest to ignore. The hardest to ignore was Silica's skill. A dragon tamer? The species referred to as the king of monsters was supposed to the hardest to tame. Why on earth would she have a skill aiding in this herculean feat?

Perhaps even most telling was in Kirito's magic slot. It's development upon him hitting level two had shocked Hestia. It had begun the subtle investigation. She was convinced now though. They weren't normal.

They were developing abilities they shouldn't have, based on things they'd never experienced.

Only one frightening possibility rose to Hestia's mind as she considered how this could be possible. That the transfer between worlds hadn't been flawless. That in doing so, they had ripped the children away from their destinies back in the old world. Whatever experiences they may have had there have started developing here as skills and magic.

"I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us…"

Staring at the pieces of paper, Hestia felt helpless as she looked on at them, unable to do anything else for the children she loved.

Suddenly feeling very isolated without her familia, Hestia bundled the statuses together. Standing up, she departed to visit the one person whom she trusted enough to share this with and whom may understand: Miach.


	20. Chapter 18

_Author's Note_

Hello again,

Sorry for the delay, but most of my free time is being eaten up with P5R. As I'm still not finished, the next Chapter will also still be slow. Since my pre-planning is garbage, I still don't have a confirmed direction in mind. So, if you'd like to influence the outcome, this is your best chance lol.

Enjoy,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 18 – The Sixteenth Floor

_Folkvangr:_

"What is happening…?" Murmuring to himself, Kayaba Akihiko, Heathcliff now, could only look on in confusion at his holographic monitor. The whole display flickered as he sat in his room. He was the only person whom could still access their menu. That was never supposed to happen.

Even as he watched, another glitch appeared in the display. Like some force was slowly chewing away at the connection. Destroying his ability to affect this place. Once again Heathcliff hesitantly raised his finger to press one button. Closing his eyes for a moment, he confidently tapped it. Waiting for a second, he sighed and sat back in his chair.

LOG OUT

The giant red button showed no response. It had a strange irony to it. He could no longer log out. Heathcliff was now as much a captive here as everyone else. Less than some. For the second wave of players had come here knowing there was no escape. He'd always assumed he'd be able to leave.

"Ah, playing with your forbidden magic, I see," a voice interrupts Heathcliff's thought. He didn't need to look to see who it was. The dulcet tones that awoke desires in him he didn't think existed could only belong to one being, Freya.

"It isn't magic…" He murmured in reply for what must have been the fifth time. He'd originally tried to hide his menu, but Freya somehow kept finding him while he used it. As more and more functions went offline, it became less important. Besides he had the most important part secured. He was invincible.

"Ohh, I get to see it?" Freya asks in her lilting voice. Walking behind him she lays her hands on his shoulders as she leans over him.

Jaw loosening, Heathcliff's whole body begins reacting in response to the contact, to the smell of her, to the proximity to her essence. He refused to say it to her, but he relented. She was a true goddess; he was no more than a pretender. A pretender losing his powers.

"Hmm… I wonder what will happen if I press this…"

"Press what!?" Breaking out of her charm in surprise, Heathcliff panicked as he found what Freya touched. "Mental Health Counseling Programs… engaged? That worked!?"

Exclaiming in surprise, Heathcliff had no idea what the implications of that would be. The more interesting part was that it actually worked. He could have sworn he'd tried that button before and it hadn't worked. His memory was usually perfect but… Maybe he wasn't remembering correctly?

"My, my, I seem to have upset you. I'll bid you adieu."

"N…" Cutting off the syllable, Heathcliff prevented the traitorous word from leaving his mouth. He wasn't going to worship this capricious deity like the rest of his moonstruck familia members.

Despite his resolve, the room seemed to darken around him as Freya left. Shuddering at the consequences of his actions, Heathcliff closed the menu. It was past time he went to the dungeon.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Urgh!" My left arm shook terribly under the impact. My muscles spasming as exhaustion gripped my limb. I shouldn't be getting this tired this fast. I should be able to do so much more. Yet, I can't. All because my motions are inefficient.

It takes all of my focus simply to execute my swings with my left arm. It's not that its awkward, simply unpracticed. I need to relearn everything as a mirrored action. It's frustrating beyond belief.

"Hiyah!" Growing angry with my continual defense, the Al-miraj cocks back its arm and lets the hatchet fly. Jerking my arm in front of it, the exhaustion gets to me. Block drifting low, the axe deflects off the blade at keeps going. Clanging against my chest protector, the impact lets out one singular clear peel across the chamber. Stumbling back a step from the impact, two more of the creatures take advantage of my slip up to jump on me.

Regaining my balance, I hesitate. My body tells me to block them using the gauntlet on my right arm. But if I do that… My hesitation costs me valuable time. The stone nature weapons flash before my eyes, heralds of my oncoming death.

A brighter flash intercepts them. Polished steel decapitates both of the rabbit monsters in midair. As the corpses crash to the ground, I nod at my saviour in thanks. Philia merely frowns in disappointment as she sheathes her blade.

"I know you are fighting off-hand, but what was that?"

"Sorry," I apologize automatically. "I'm just… tired."

The excuse sounds lame as soon as it comes off my lips. That doesn't mean it isn't true though. That headache I gave myself from practicing this morning still hasn't faded.

"No, no. I should apologize," Philia sighs, her own exhaustion on display. "You broke your arm less than an hour ago. That kind of injury takes a lot out of the body. It's my lack of ability that's forcing you to fight."

"Hey," I say, laying my hand on her shoulder, "we're in this together. I appreciate you having my back, but you were right to chastise me. We need to help each other, and I screwed up. I can't promise it won't happen again. I'm using an unusual fighting style that's draining me a lot faster than I'm used to. Alright?"

Philia chuckles faintly. "I'm not sure what part of that is alright. You just said that you are going to keep screwing up, putting your life in danger."

"Well…" I say, trying to put some humour into our bleak scenario. "This just gives you more chances to put me in your debt by saving my life."

I get the reaction I'm hoping for as Philia's cheeks light up again. "W-what are you saying? I wouldn't utilize a situation where we both may die to woo you!"

"Ah, I see," I sigh in disappointment. "Guess I can't count on having a hero save my life. I always liked that scenario…"

"W-well, I mean… If you want to be saved… I'll, uh… I'll do my best…" Muttering the words half to herself, Philia resumed walking towards the main path. While I wasn't being entirely serious, her manner has changed somewhat. She's staying closer to me, observing all passages. Acting more like a protector than a leader in a two-person party.

Despite the forced humour, a sense of despair is starting to grip me. We know exactly where we are, we know the route to take to get out, and still… It feels inevitable. That at some point on the sixteenth floor, we'll encounter one of them. In my state… Drawing on my beta knowledge, only one outcome comes to mind: defeat. Philia may be able to beat one, but me? What about as part of a monster party?

At this point it feels like a waiting game. All that's left is for the dungeon to decide which obstacle it will use to defeat us. I hate it. This feeling of weakness that I'm unable to fight to my potential. There's always my skill, but it has a limited number of uses.

"Do you hear that?" Halting her movement, Philia holds out an arm to stop me as well. As I draw near, the scratches of claws on stone reach my ear.

"Hellhounds," I decide. "A lot of them."

"Could also be a liger fang or two," Philia says, prepping for the worst-case scenario. While Liger fangs aren't as strong as minotaurs and aren't regarded with as much fear, they have one advantage: they're faster. Like lions from the real world, these monsters have the tools necessary to literally tear adventurers apart.

"I'm sure it's just another couple of hellhounds," I try and assure Philia as the noises get closer.

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

As the monster party turns the corner in front us, I realize with a shock that I couldn't have been more wrong. It's a pack of Liger fangs.

* * *

_Rain:_

"We need to be going faster." My words are practically spat at Asuna as we walk silently if not swiftly through the fifteenth floor.

I can almost hear the grinding of Asuna's molars as her jaw locks in irritation. "Look. I want to help Kirito as much as you. If we run, we'll only draw monster parties down on us, thus, slowing us down."

"If you wanted to save him as much as I do, you wouldn't have moved on so quickly." I regret the words as soon I say them. Maybe it's just that I'm unable to save them by myself. Whatever it is, I'm upset I have to rely on Asuna to help.

"I… What?" Flustered by my claims, Asuna sends quick glances at her party members to make sure they can't hear her words. "You have no idea! I had to do this. For him!"

Her words are a deadly whisper, those blue eyes piercing me with a fury. I can see the anger within her rising, a mirror to mine. "Really?" I scoff. I should be backing down. Why am I not backing down? "If your intentions are so noble, then why didn't you tell Kirito?"

My heart trembles as we stare silently at each other. While our pace hasn't faltered, I can tell the others have noticed. This girl is, or was, my friend. So why am I attacking her like this?

"I'll talk to Kirito when I see him," Asuna finally relents. "But I'll tell you this. You. Are. Not. Important. Enjoy your fun while it lasts, the rest of us have important things to deal with."

Enunciating each word, Asuna stalks off ahead of me, increasing the pace of the party. Her determined stride forcing some of the shorter members into an awkward jog to keep up. Refusing to be outdone, I take up an identical pace. Forcing myself beside her once again, I don't say anything. If Asuna wants to pretend to be all high and mighty, let her.

Maybe it's the stress of the situation, but suddenly a strong surge of jealousy flares within me. Casting a baleful eye over her figure, every inch is covered in high-quality gear. It's a far cry from my slipshod armour. The most expensive part of my outfit is the exterior salamander wool that Kirito bought for me. With my familia's debt's I can only spend the money absolutely required to adventure safely. Even then, I probably rely too heavily on Kirito's prowess; more than I really should.

Asuna doesn't know what this is like. All of her gear is pristine and solid. I have no doubt that I'd lose a duel against her sheerly due to difference in equipment quality. Those shiny leather gloves could catch one my slowly decaying blades. Each sharpening taking a little more from their lifetime.

How different would we be if we'd found our ways into each other's familias? Would I be preaching about people knowing their place? Would Philia and her be best friends, debating how to proceed with their shared love interest?

With this line of reasoning, all of my jealousy and anger flow away. Instead, the memories of our first meeting come to mind instead. The earnest girl offering to try and help us in the dungeon. She probably shouldn't have been trying to teach us, but she added another person to the party and introduced us to Kirito. The number of times she saved us while adventuring…

"I'm sorry Asuna. I feel like a failure and I'm just so scared for them."

"I… I also owe you an apology." Asuna admits. "I've been stressed lately and my familia doesn't trust… never mind. I acted against you and I shouldn't have. I…" Taking a deep breath, Asuna stabilized herself and took the chance to make sure the conversation was still private. "I shouldn't say this, but I had a lot more fun adventuring with you all. We felt… Like family."

As Asuna's cheeks go red, a thought rises in me. I probably shouldn't say anything, but… She shouldn't have either. "Asuna…"

The quiet word draws her attention back to me.

"Philia and I are currently debating on how to get Kirito to date both of us. I don't know anything about your situation… but I thought you should know."

"…Thank you for telling me…"

I'm shocked by how composed her words are. Looking over her though, I see it's a mask hiding the turmoil inside. Great, I've gone and destabilized our rescue mission leader right before entering a floor none of us have explored.

Of course, that's when the monsters show up.

* * *

_The Blue Pharmacy:_

"Hestia… Don't you think you're overthinking this?"

"Grr…" Her friend's continual doubt grated on Hestia's nerves for the last time. "Does it matter!?" She finally exploded. "If I'm right, then we should be ready for any ill effects, if I'm not, oh well."

"And how should we prepare?" Miach asks gently, his composure completely unaffected by Hestia's outburst.

"I-I was hoping you'd know…"

"Well I don't," Miach tells her forcefully. "If this is really that much of an issue for you, take it to Ouranos."

"Ouranos?" Hestia scoffs, "he cares not for the children. He sits on his throne still pretending to lead the city."

Shrugging, Miach seemed done with the conversation. Routinely he continued to scrub out glass vials. They needed to be washed in extremely hot water with a harsh detergent to ensure the insides were completely sterilized to hold the potion. Improperly cleaned vials could corrupt the potion inside of them, turning it into a poison. Miach insisted on doing the job himself. Without synthesize he couldn't make many of the potions. Therefore, he insisted on doing this job. One essential to his familia keeping the few regular customers that they attracted.

"Fine," Hestia sighed, exasperated by his lack of concomitance, "well what about the children? Do you think they deserve to know about this?"

This finally received a reaction from Miach as he lays the tubes back into the hot water. "What should we tell them, Hestia? That they may develop random abilities? On what, a hypothesis? They need to survive with the abilities they have. If more develop, celebrate them for they make their job easier. Don't stress them out about where they come from."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right. I'll leave now…" Shaken from the encounter, Hestia started to wonder if she'd been on a wild goose chase this whole time.

From behind the closed door to the garden, one adventurer listened rapt to the conversation. Her level two hearing allowing her to hear through what the gods had assumed was a sound barrier.

"What does this all mean…?" Resting her head against the cool wall in confusion, Nahza's eyes looked to the sky. The conversation had unsettled the cheinthrope. Steeling herself, she drew on her god's nonchalance and continued about her job.

* * *

_Philia:_

"Urgh…" Groaning, a black haze at the edge of my vision called to me. Trying to focus, I attempt to fight off its temptation. As I feel my eyes close, it's hard to resist. Hard to remember why I should.

"Philia!?"

Oh, someone is calling me. Are they important?

"Philia!"

Ah, yes, that's Kirito. He is trying to fight left-handed.

"Oh no," Eyes shooting back open, I grasp upon the pain in head. The hard impact where it connected with the rocky floor. Shifting my hand, I put more energy in it. I can hardly see anything. Probably has to do with the corpse of a Liger fang that's currently on top of me. Grabbing my right hand with my left, I force it upwards.

_It should be…_

"Crack!"

Smiling as the noise rings out, I feel the weight leave my body. Forcing my way through the cloud of ash, I take a moment to survey the battlefield. It isn't good. Kirito is surrounded and struggling against the final three liger fangs.

It's the first time I've seen such an expression of panic and desperation on his face. All of his usual cool has shattered. As I stare at him, he finally looks in my direction. Like a switch being flipped, hope returns to his eyes. It's as if the three monsters in front of him don't matter. Only I do.

Nearly dead at the hands of a large class monster, in incredible danger in the depths of the dungeon… and I find myself blushing. I once told Asuna that I wouldn't mind wrapping Kirito around my finger. I'd been mostly joking. Yet now I find myself snuggly around his. As I head back into the fight, I find I don't mind all that much.

All three of the monsters are squarely focused on Kirito. Not letting my advantageous position go to waste, I dash to the nearest monster.

Suppressing the shout that inherently rises to my throat, I slash out with my knife, aiming for the tendons on one of its hind legs. Tearing through it, speckles of black blood dot the air as I continue sprinting. Not letting my momentum halt, I swing at the second one. Another hit.

Continuing on to the third one, I fling my body to the side. Sharp teeth flash inches away from me as the third liger fang lunges at me. Panting heavily, I pick myself back up. The burst of energy from before is starting to fade leaving the pain of injuries and exhaustion from continual fighting.

Thankfully, I'm not alone. Taking advantage of my opening, Kirito jumps forward. The vertical slash may be slightly slower than his usual, but it gets the job done. One Liger fang down, only two injured ones left.

A second one jumps at Kirito's exposed back. Working in tandem with him, I step in to block the blow. Knife catching its claws, I deflect them to the ground. As expected, Kirito follows up finishing the second one. Moving on, we down the third one as a team.

Following the defeat of the monsters, I collapse against the wall in exhaustion. There's a ringing in my ears that won't go away.

"Thank god you're alive."

Collapsing next to me, Kirito lays a hand on my leg. Relishing in the contact, I close my eyes and imagine this happening in better circumstances. Head lolling to the side, I find Kirito's shoulder. That's the last straw for me as my consciousness fades.

* * *

_Lili:_

"I-I can't…"

Voice fading out, I'm completely in shock. After Bell had decided I wasn't a spy for Hermes, he slowly divulged his past. I obviously hadn't believed him. But this blade… My hand stretches out, as if to touch it.

Growling at my lack of self control, I force it back to my lap. Locking my two hands together, I put them between my legs. Hopefully that will crush any further delusions of touching something so expensive.

"Seriously Lili, It's just a sword… You can touch it."

Bell didn't understand. _This _is not a sword. It's a masterpiece, a princedom. The only people who could make blades like this are over a year dead. The blade is over three feet long. Slightly wider than three inches, the metal glows a faint white. The sword's blade is perfectly straight and unerring. The hilt stands in almost perfect contrast, the undecorated leather is rugged and worn from use. No ornamentation marks either the cross guard or the pommel. When in its sheath, the blade appears perfectly ordinary.

"This was… It was your father's sword?"

"Aye."

"A first-tier weapon…" I murmur, still frozen by the literal fortune sitting in front of me. "You could sell this for 100 million, no, even more."

"Apollo offered me 500 for it," Bell confirmed. "I don't know if he was being serious or not."

"I imagine he was…" I confirm. The amount seems impossible. I Struggled for years to make even a couple million. Sitting across from me in a hut on the outskirts of a farming village so small most maps don't mention it… Is 500 million valis. "At least you know that Hermes wants you alive."

"How do you mean?" Bell asks.

The conversation helping to settle my amazement, I describe my thought process. "Well, all it would take is one casual hint to drop about this weapon and you'd be done. I mean, I doubt even his familia would resist such a prize. With that much money you could establish yourself as a king anywhere you went."

"Is that what you think I should do?" Bell whispers, his voice flat and emotionless. "Sell my father's blade and establish myself as a king. Would you be my queen?"

"I… What?"

"Sorry," face flushing he ducks his head as I stare at him in confusion. "I can't say I haven't thought of it before." He admits. "Even for a fraction of the cost I could live in luxury for the rest of my life."

"But you could never sell this blade, could you?" I press him.

"No." Bell agrees. "Shortly after Hermes realized that, is when the attacks began."

"What are we going to do about those?"

Bell seems to fold in on himself a little more. My words adding a more weight to his burden. "What can I do?"

"I think you know." I tell him. Standing up, I walk around the table to his side. Rubbing his back slowly, I try not to lose myself in the contact. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Lili… I-I need to think."

The words are a dismissal. Bowing my head in recognition of his authority, I head for my bedroom. As I close the door behind, I sneak once last look at him. Bell's red eyes are reflected perfectly in the white surface of the blade. Two images, two options. Both of them mired in blood. Apologizing silently that I can't do more to lessen his burden, I allow the door to close.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Hold fast! Absorb their charge!" Giving orders, I step back and drag Rain with me. The familiar draw of combat is a welcome change from Rain's confusing words. I can't think about the possibilities of what she may be offering at this time.

"Hey! Wait!" Rain yells at me. Smiling slightly, I figured she'd be mad that I stopped her from fighting.

"You've never fought with my party before," I tell her. "We'll use you as an independent unit that can go and fight wherever necessary. I don't want someone getting hurt because they don't know how you'll react."

"Fine," Rain snaps, clearly upset. "But we need to break through the monsters. We can't afford to get holed up here."

"We won't be," I assure Rain, a small smile flitting across my lips. At the same time, I sheath my rapier and pull my staff out from behind my back. The comfortable wooden staff is reaching the end of its lifespan. Hopefully the new one will be here soon.

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune._

_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

"Oh my…" Rain's stunned words give me a little bit of pleasure. I'm a different person from the last time she saw me cast this spell. Bringing it to a close, my party opens before me, giving me a clear hallway to shoot down.

"_Vannforlengelse__!"_

Going back to the natural spears, I let them fire in wide waves consuming the corridor. Everything from the Al-miraj, to the Liger fangs lurking in the back are eviscerated. Putting extra force behind them, not even corpses are left as ash fills the air.

"What power…" Rain murmurs. "You were already so strong at level one. This is…"

"The result of a level-up?" I tease her. "Come on, Kirito and Philia are waiting to be saved."

The reminder brings some clarity back to Rain's eyes. "You're right. Let's go."

Returning to the front of the party, I take the swift pace back up again as I lead them to the stairs down to the sixteenth floor. I think briefly about pausing and giving another speech, but I've already said everything I have to. Stopping now would only highlight it as something to be feared.

Walking confidently to the mouth of the stairs and then down them, I make sure my pace never falters. An image of strength is essential to inspiring confidence. Even Rain balks slightly, her apprehension of a new floor weighing against her desire to help her comrades.

When they see me still striding ahead confidently, the rest follow, relief in their eyes. Or maybe pride. They are some of the first people from our world to reach this floor. Unfortunately, this is where the real challenge begins. The drop-down may be a straight shot back to the main route, but it is still quite far down a side passage. Including the twisting paths that we're currently on, they are maybe three kilometres away. Hopefully a little closer.

Desire reaffirmed; I push myself forward across the sixteenth floor. Immediately the difference is noticeable. The lack of light still affects me, even at level two. I've been through here before and know what to expect. I can only hope the others will be alright. Lind who came with me on the raids will also provide some help.

With no pressing issues, my mind instantly drifts back to Rain's words. What was that she said? _Philia and I are currently debating on how to get Kirito to date both of us. _It said so much and so little at the same time. Forcing down my own emotions and feelings on it, I try to look at it like a puzzle. How I'd analyze the cliques and gossips back at school. Like I don't have a deep-seated interest in its outcome.

First, it means that Rain and Philia have given up on competing against each other. I'll have to figure out why later. Next, she said that they are trying to convince Kirito. Does that mean he's denied them already? Finally, she told me about it. That in of itself is probably the most baffling piece of information. She had no logical reason to do so. She wasn't bragging either…

Forcing it from my mind, I try to pay attention to the path in front of me. Lives are at risk now. Matters of the heart can wait for another time.

* * *

_Bell:_

As the door closes behind Lili, I can feel the darkness press back in. It always manifests when I draw the sword. People see it as a white blade. I used to as well. Now, whenever I look into its surface, I only see an inky blackness. No reflection either, except for my eyes. My red eyes stare back at me. Cast upon the black surface, they look like monster eyes. Glowing red orbs emerging from the night, ready to devour everyone in sight.

Snorting in derision at my own stupid thoughts, I sheath the sword. It's a conundrum for me. I should have sold it to Hermes. Cast off my future as an adventurer forever, yet it's my last link to my father. So why can't I even look at it?

_This blade shows the truth to its owner._

My father's words ring my ears. The truth that I keep trying to avoid.

_A long time ago, I went on a journey and found a fairy. In response for my persistence, they both blessed and cursed the blade. Everyone will see it as white, except the wielder. They will see the colour of their soul reflected inside it._

"I'm sorry father…" I know it shouldn't be black. That I've lost something important. It was strange though. Just as I drew it to show it to Lili, I thought I saw a clear section. As if I could see the table on the other side of it.

Snorting to dismiss the thought, I contemplate instead my eyes in the blade. The wild bestial nature that threatens to consume me whenever I fight a monster. Is that why my soul is black? Is that why I'm evil now? Or have I always been?

Closing my eyes, I feel the exhaustion of the day press back in. Despite losing another person today, I enjoyed confiding in Lili. Telling her my past, how I came to be a farmer. When I had the sword out, I wanted to tell her my final secret. How I have proof that I'm a bad person. That's the real reason I don't want to go to Orario. The real reason I hesitate. For I know, that if I get stronger, there will nothing and no one to stop me from exacting my flawed desires on them.

Heading to bed, I know tonight will be another sleepless one.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Five minutes is all I can give her. Not allowing my head to lean back, I force myself to scan back and forth down the hallway. Philia's soft breathing on my shoulder is so seductive, however. I want nothing more than to rest my head on hers and fall asleep. Unfortunately, five minutes is all she gets. During that time, I need to fend off any monsters that approach.

Each second that passes by is excruciating. A duality of sensation and feelings assault me. A desire to give up and spend my last moments curled up with Philia. A sense of duty to protect her. One minute, then a second minute creeps by as these desires continue to battle within me. A deep underlying relief is what keeps me going. The dread from thinking I'd lost her. As the body of the monster laid on her, I had no way of knowing. That all faded as I saw her again. Standing immaculately amid the cloud of ash.

The image of her proud, serious face is burned into my mind. I barely remember the rest of the fight. Us working together perfectly to remove the last of them. Not that she really needed me. She moved exquisitely. It makes me feel bad for her. She was right; I _have _focused too much on Rain.

When they're together, I always paid more attention to Rain's contribution to the fights. She was the one on the front lines, the one who absorbed the rush of monsters. But Philia was just as important. Her support was crucial in so many of those encounters. Why am I only seeing it now?

"I'm sorry Philia…" Rubbing her back, I promise to try and pay more attention to her from now on. She can shine so brightly on her own. So why does she allow herself to fade into the background when Rain's around?

_We'll figure it out together. The three of us are a party after all._

Smiling at the thought, I continue to make circling motions on her back. The contact informs me just how thin her armour is. This leather won't stop much. The salamander wool is only effective against fire, it won't stop a claw or fang.

_Is Rain's gear this old as well?_

Casting a more appraising eye over Philia, I also try to mentally appraise the quality of her weapons. They're certainly well maintained. The girls wield them with such familiarity and proficiency that they look better than they are. Same with the gear. The shimmering salamander wool easily covers up the deficiency in the other articles. Frowning, I can't believe I just noticed this. My party's safety is my responsibility.

Although, a small flicker of anger rises at them. They know better than to risk their lives like this. They certainly have the income to afford better. Unless…

With growing horror, I realize the debt that I'd forgotten about. How much of their income goes towards paying that? Should I give them some of the money? With all of the other issues that have been occurring, I've put off the decision about the money. Alternatively, buying them better gear may be more helpful…

"Graaoh…"

Head snapping to the right, a lone hellhound approaches from the direction we came from. It's only been three minutes. I'd like to give Philia another two.

Glaring at the hellhound, I allow my right hand to track down to the sheath that holds my throwing picks. If Philia saw this; she'd be extremely displeased with me. For some reason, the thought of her standing over me lecturing at me is strangely exciting. Pushing the distraction away, I act at the same moment as the hellhound.

Opening its maw, red flames build within the black depths. The sight is terrifying. How the red echoes build up within the depths, like the fires of hell have been made manifest.

But it's nothing I haven't seen.

Arm whipping forward, I abuse its motionless state to land the throw. It isn't something I do a lot, but the pick still flies smoothly from my hand. Shooting straight down the monster's gullet, it swallows the flames. Stumbling one, then a second step, the hellhound collapses in a heap. I crush the momentary stab of pity I feel for the dying beast. Even if they are more than pixels in a game, they don't deserve mercy.

"Urgh," arm spasming, I realize it isn't the only one in pain. The motion was too much for my still tender arm. Gritting my teeth, the pain returns as the muscles and tendons scream in displeasure. I attempt to moan quietly. Cradling my arm, I lean my head back hard into the wall. Taking deep breaths through my nose, the pain retreats to a manageable level. There's no helping it; if another monster shows up, I'll have to wake Philia. Hopefully they will wait the last two minutes.

It's a less comfortable companion, the pain, but it keeps me conscious. Somehow, the time seems to creep by even slower. Has it really been less than five minutes since Philia fell asleep? Good lord.

"Is it time to go?"

Shocked, I look at Philia. Mentally calculating how long it's been, I realize it has been five minutes. Just now.

"Y-yeah, if you're ready."

"I have to be, don't I? Besides, if anyone should be resting, it's you."

Chuckling quietly, I decide not to mention how I aggravated my arm so that I wouldn't disturb her. Without prompting, Philia sits up straight and slowly gets to her feet. Stretching languorously, her eyes have a new clarity to them. It may only have been five minutes, but the sleep clearly helped. Forcing myself to follow, I draw on that extra constitution granted to me by my level up.

"A hellhound?" Philia exclaims in confusion glancing at the left-over corpse. "How did you manage to kill it?"

"Oh, you know," I shrug, "just those throwing picks I keep on me."

My response draws a dead-panned stare from Philia. Her eyes narrow as she homes in on my right arm. "Did you throw with your right arm?"

"W-well, my left was occupied…"

Growling, Philia's eyes come alight with anger. "And does your arm hurt?"

Briefly, I consider lying, but discard the idea. Our lives could depend on Philia being aware of my condition. "It hurts."

"Gah!" She practically screams, "why do you do this!? You should have woken me! I'm not a helpless girl!"

"I know you aren't," I soothe her. "I didn't wake you because I'll need you to get us out of here. To do that, you'll need all of your energy. Aggravating my right arm was worth letting you sleep."

"You're right," Philia sighs. "Besides, this is my fault for falling asleep on you. I handicapped your fighting ability for my own selfishness."

"Hey," I smile at her, "whatever helps you sleep better."

The blush I receive is worth far more than the pain cost.

* * *

_16__th__-floor dungeon:_

"Out of my way!" Twin swords blazing in the dim light of the chamber, blood flew around the chamber as Rain tried to force her way through the monster hordes.

"Why are there so many of them!?"

"We should retreat!"

"No! This is the last wave, hold your ground!" Head whipping back and forth, Asuna used herself as a mobile unit. Dashing back and forth across the chamber, she fought wherever she was needed most. The only side she hadn't gone to was Rain's. The red-haired girl was like a force of nature as she forced herself deeper into the corridor that would lead them to Kirito.

The fight wasn't easy, but Asuna was experienced enough to know that they'd weather it. Already the ferocity of the attack was decreasing. They could, and would, do this. However, a warning in the back of Asuna's head was only increasing in strength. This flood of monsters didn't make sense. They seemed to be fleeing something. Another party of adventurers?

But no.

Only one answer made sense to Asuna. That something else was about to come out of that tunnel. Something that she had intentionally saved her magic for. Relying instead on pure brute strength to deal with these creatures.

"Oh no…"

Rain's words are the signal of the arrival Asuna predicted. Without wasting a second, she sheathes her rapier. She had a better weapon against what was coming.

The monster's silhouettes revealed their identity long before they came into view. Those distinctive horns could only belong to one creature after all.

"I guess I need to hold them off then?" Rain snorts, glancing back at where Asuna's spell begins to take form. "Well, best get to it."

Asuna couldn't help but wince guiltily as Rain went to fight the musclemen by herself. But this was the way Asuna could help best. They may be strong, but Asuna knew firsthand that her magic was enough to blow them away. It was a hell of a lot different though, knowing that no one stronger was around to defeat the creatures if you failed.

Entering a high stance, Rain waited at the entrance to the chamber as the first creature lumbered up to her. If she gave any ground, the others could surround her. Furthermore, she had no real prospect of getting help as the rest of the party was still encumbered by the other monsters. What a mess.

"Hi yah!" Flowing through a blow with her left sword, Rain expected the monster to care. To try and block the attack at least. It didn't.

Cocking back the large nature form axe, the minotaur took the attack without blinking. The sword carved a paltry line in its rough hide. The cut was almost invisible against the dark skin.

Rain lurched back, her right sword coming up to parry the massive two-handed swing from the beast. Her attempts were predictably ineffective as the large axe pushed her hastily risen sword aside. Riding out the impact, Rain rolled with the blow, stopping it from striking flesh. Instead, her wrist and arm took the damage from getting jolted.

Growling at her mistakes, Rain set to work on dismembering the level two monster. Ducking under the next blow, Rain had the edge in agility. Every other stat clearly went to the monster. Blow after blow rained down on the creature as the dual swords displayed their best trait. The minotaur was completely overwhelmed as it took shock after shock across its body, unable to keep up with the frantic pace.

As the fight between the two of them raged, one thing became abundantly clear: Rain's swords were too weak for this. These blades were meant for upper floor monsters. As the strongest level two monster in the cave labyrinth, the minotaur's thick hide endured the repeated hits exceedingly well.

"Graaoh!" Bellowing its displeasure, the minotaur put an end to their stalemate. Bringing the axe far behind its back, the minotaur's muscles pulsed with incredible power before launching the axe into the cavern. The throw would have put Olympic hammer throwers to shame.

Forced to throw herself to the ground, Rain left an open path for the creatures to enter. The one that Rain had been fighting was panting and its skin was slick with blood. The wounds piling up were depriving it of its strength. The three behind however, were fresh. Eyes glinting with renowned fury and bloodlust, the creatures let out simultaneous roars, each one echoing on top of the other. It became a palpable wall of force that slammed into the adventurers, stripping away their will to fight.

"How annoying." Unaffected by the monsters' vicious cries, Asuna's voice cut through the cavern. "_Vannforlengelse!"_

Realizing that the adventurers they thought to murder were turning the script on them, the monsters' eyes lit with fear. Like the cowards they are, the arrogance fled from their eyes as a desperate desire to stay alive consumed them. Shoving each other out of the way, they fled from the entrance. It didn't matter, Asuna's water was faster. One by one, the powerful monsters were brought low. It was death by a thousand blows. None of the individual spears could penetrate that thick hide. However, each one punched deep enough into their bodies to cause the full sum of them to kill.

"Wow you had that ready quickly," Rain murmurs impressed. If she needed more proof that Asuna had improved since the last time they'd met, here it was. She'd expertly read the scenario and had dealt with it.

"For awhile there I thought I wouldn't need it the way you were tearing into them."

Rain's mood soured somewhat as she looked at her blades. As much damage as she did to the lead minotaur, her swords had taken it in reply. The edges were dulled, and small nicks covered it. "I should have done more to them," Rain apologized.

Following her gaze, Asuna imperceptibly winced as she beheld the beaten weapons. It was hard to tell if they would last the day. "Sorry about your swords."

"Don't be," Rain denies her. "I should have been more selfish."

Asuna smiles faintly at the words one would have never heard in their old world. "It can be a difficult balance for adventurers. Your position in particular is unenviable."

"You could make it easier by coming by the store more often." Rain complains. Despite the words, she smiles softly to show Asuna she isn't serious.

Asuna winces anyway. "With my new magic we just don't need potions as often. I'll let out an AOE healing for everyone just before we head back to the surface." The gaming term sounding natural from her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," Rain smirks, "too awesome for us. We understand."

"No, I…" Cutting off, Asuna glances around party. A faint blush suffuses her cheeks at the words she almost said. How she wished she could go back to adventuring with them. How she missed the fun that she used to have. Instead a steady focus consumes her days now. Simply on getting stronger and learning new things so that she can aid her familia better.

While Asuna certainly didn't resent her time spent, some days, late at night, she longed for the days spent travelling with Kirito's party. Days she knew would never return. At least not in form that they had previously existed.

"We should keep moving," Lind reminds them. "These minotaurs came from down the route they'd be on after all."

Lind's words are a sobering reminder of their situation. They'd just turned off the main route. They still had a long way to go.

* * *

_Leafa:_

_I'm not going to give up on Kirito._

Silica's words should have made me angry. After all, she was a direct competitor for Kirito's attention. And yet… How could I wish that sweet girl anything except happiness? She saved me from my mistakes. Without her, I'd be dead.

Running my hand across her forehead, Silica's face is calm. The chamber is a place of death, yet here, with Silica's head on my lap, is peaceful. I doubt she has any energy left. None of the others needed aid. They were either dead or stable. Silica's in a similar position. I'm positive she'll wake up soon. Until then, we wait.

For some reason, I feel no fear that monsters will ambush us here. Even though the smell of blood must be permeating the air, I have a distinct impression that nothing else would dare enter the lair of that thing. It would be hours more before anything checked to see if it was still alive or not.

"It seems I have arrived too late…"

A distinguished voice interrupts my brooding. Turning my head to look, I'm careful not to shift my posture. The man's appearance matches his voice. Despite the silver hair, he appears to be no older than his early forties, if that. It's hard to tell. He's clearly a human, wearing armour of the finest make. The breastplate shines a deep silver. Each piece glitters with the look of recently forged gear. Either it hasn't seen much combat, or he never gets hit. As he shifts his arm, I see what does get hit. A thick shield, called a kite shield I believe, bore an extreme number of blows. Examining it, specific dents stand out to me. One caused by an Orc's landform club. Another from the hard spines of a hard armored.

Who is this man who can casually take such blows with a shield? What quality of armour is required to withstand such force?

"Arrived too late for what?" Ignoring his strange appearance for now, I question the meaning of his words.

"To fight the monster of course," he replies easily. "The possibility of fighting an ultra rare monster was too promising to not track down its last known location."

Thinking about it, I realize the anomaly now. Many different parties of people had heard about the monster spawning. They were all running this way. So why had none of them helped? But I already know the answer. Adventurers don't steal each other's monsters.

"Ah, I suppose you think I'm a thief?" The man asks.

"No," I sigh. "I just think it's sad so many people died because people refuse to work together."

"Hmm, are you perhaps from the other world?"

"Yes," I confirm nodding. "You're from here?" I assume, based on my observations.

"Actually," the man smiles, his lips a tight line. "I'm from your world as well."

"Really?" I ask sceptically, "you just referred to it as 'your world'."

"It's a bad habit of mine," he answers cryptically. "My name is Heathcliff, you are?"

"Leafa," I answer politely, bowing my head in greeting. "Hestia familia."

There's a pause of silence that follows my words. Offering up familia designations are a common curtesy. As far as I know, Hestia familia has no real enemies. Hestia doesn't like the goddess Loki, but they aren't exactly enemies.

"I'll go see about waking up the others," Heathcliff offers. "Is that girl in your lap going to be able to walk soon."

"Uh, yeah. Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good." Talking solidly, he instantly takes charge of the situation. Walking around, he repeats my motions of examining the injured. He does the checks awkwardly. All the while muttering silently to himself. As if trying to remember information he'd never used. By the time he got to the last person, his checks had improved significantly. However, his lack of familiarity with healing people spoke to his claim from having come from my world. Despite how awkward his movements are, they're sincere.

"Urgh… I'm alive?"

Turning back to Silica, a rush of relief courses through me to hear her talking again. While I was confident she would wake up, it's relieving that she actually did so.

"Yes, you're still in the cavern on the tenth floor."

"Tenth…? Oh, right." Silica's voice becomes morose for some reason.

"Is something wrong?"

"I failed them…" Silica starts, "people are dead because of me."

"No, no, it isn't your fault!" Practically shouting at her, I hadn't expected this. I feel a flutter of panic that slowly grows stronger. "You did everything you could for them! You saved some of them!"

"I could have saved more if I was stronger. If I was like you."

"No!" I continue to yell. I won't let Silica blame herself for this. I can't. "If anyone failed them, I did. You're the hero this time."

"I…" Trailing off, Silica closes her eyes once more. Steadily, an expression of peace falls over her. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just infuriating to see how much room there is for improvement."

"I know that feeling," I chuckle quietly, helping her to sit up. "Imagine my feelings when I'm used to be being the best fighter in the family. Suddenly I come here, and my Onii-chan is leaving afterimages to my eyes."

Silica smiles faintly, her energy gradually replenishing. "Yeah, that must have been quite a shock for you."

"It was a rough couple of days," I agree. Pulling Silica to her feet, she finally notices Heathcliff who is reviving the other surviving adventurers.

"Who is…?"

"Ah, you've recovered." Heathcliff interrupts her, walking back to us. "Will you be ready to set out soon?"

"Y-yes, I'm ready to return to the surface, sen…" Standing up at attention, Silica instantly reacted to Heathcliff like he was a teacher in her school.

"That's good," he nods sagaciously, as if the respect is something he is used to or feels like he deserves. I don't know why, but it upsets me. Silica's the one who won the day. Not this latecomer.

"She'll be fine, worry about the others."

Raising an eyebrow at my curt tone, Heathcliff silently stalks off. Releasing some pent-up tension as he does, I realize that I subconsciously was behaving similar to Silica. I sat up straighter when talking to him. Talked more formally.

"Wow, he's scary," Silica mutters, quiet enough that he won't be able to hear her.

"He's an adventurer, same as us," I remind her, trying to convince myself of that same fact. Despite my words, I can't help but feel convinced that there's something special about him.

"T-that's right!" Silica echoes. "I'm… I'm an adventurer…"

"You are," I confirm for her. "Now let's get those people back on their feet and head for the surface."

* * *

_9__th__-floor:_

"We should have gone."

Yuna's words carry with them a silent judgement. Gritting his teeth, Nautilus doesn't reply. These small quips had followed him for the better part of an hour at this point. Their path had carried them back and forth through the final sections of the ninth floor. It was suboptimal farming. Too many people crossed the main path for monsters to congregate there.

Yuna and Nautilus didn't care. They weren't looking for monsters to kill. They were trying to figure things out within their party.

"Did you want to die, Yuna?" Nautilus spits back, his limit reached. "That's what would have happened. That's what is happening…"

"Don't say that!" Yuna bites back, "they're our friends! Don't you care about their safety?"

"Not as much as yours," Nautilus admits. "Besides, this is their fault."

"Grr…" Clenching her fists in anger, Yuna desired to slap some sense into this man. Unfortunately, nothing he said was incorrect. Leafa shouldn't have tried to force them to go to a lower floor. Silica shouldn't have joined her.

They'd split along familia lines. That fact wasn't lost to Yuna. Kicking a rock around the floor, it bounces along through the rocky hallway. Yuna had heard the thirteenth to seventeenth floors were similar to this. However down there, it was darker, more sprawling and resembled a natural cave. The tenth floor where Leafa and Silica had descended to were different from both of those. That perpetual white mist obstructed vision and changed everything. Fighting down there was wildly different mainly due to the difference in terrain. Combined with a steep increase in monster difficulty and the tenth to twelfth floors became the final difficult transition for level one adventurers. It required them to develop the ability to adapt and improvise.

_But they can do it!_

Confident in her assessment, Yuna stops walking.

Continuing for a few more metres, Nautilus comes to a confused stop. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Yuna declares, "there is. You've been upset since day one that Leafa is more skilled than you at combat. Should she have done what she did? No. Is she a perfect leader? Definitely not. So, prove yourself the bigger person. Let's go find them."

Nautilus bows his head, a complicated expression on his face. Various emotions flow through him. Embarrassment that Yuna noticed his inferiority complex, anger at them for ditching him. It all swirled together with a burst of love for this girl in front of him. Nautilus didn't remember when he realized what his feelings for her were. For years now, he'd tried to subtly seduce her to love him back. He'd thought maybe this game would be what he needed to finally win her. That's when everything went wrong.

"Well?" Yuna insists, desperate to help her friends.

"I… I will always try to protect you, in whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you!" Jumping forward, Yuna pulls him into a tight hug. Keeping a high posture throughout it, Yuna waits for that distinctive flinch. The one that Nautilus instinctively gives whenever she touches him. Ever since the last time they went to middle floors. Ever since Yuna…

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Yuna replies, confused.

"Ever since… Last time, I've treated you different. I knew you were struggling, but I still… I failed you."

Pulling out the hug, Yuna stared at Nautilus' guilty face dumbfounded. She hadn't expected this kind of thoughtfulness from him. "What brought this on?"

"I… All the other girls always talk about how kind and amazing Kirito is. I thought… maybe… You'd like me more if I tried to act like him."

"Are you… trying to compete with him?"

"No! I only care about one… I mean, uh…"

Blushing slightly, Yuna allowed Nautilus to stop the conversation. She was no fool. She knew how that statement ended. She knew how Nautilus felt about her. And yet… She just couldn't find the answering emotion. She cared for her childhood friend… But isn't love something more? A desire to touch them? Yuna didn't know. She only knew that she couldn't promise Nautilus anything at this time.

"Hey Yuna…"

The expectation in his voice makes her wince as they head towards the entrance to the tenth floor. "Yes?"

"Umm… Do you… you know, like, Kirito as well?"

"Huh?" Stumbling in surprise, Yuna could only stare at him, jaw hanging down by her chest.

"W-well… Everyone else seems to!"

"I… I don't think I know him well himself to say one way or the other." Even as she spoke the words, a scene flashed before her eyes. How Kirito was able to comfort her after she killed the man. It was only because of him that she can even think the words. But did she _like _him? She didn't know, only that they definitely had a connection now.

"…I see. Well, let's go find our party."

"Yes!"

* * *

_Philia:_

"Do you hear that?"

Pausing, I listen for what Kirito heard. After a couple of seconds, I find it. A clopping noise. The sound made when hooves strike stone.

"A minotaur," I answer tonelessly. The fear I expect doesn't come. Only a deadened resignation that they're an obstacle we have to face to achieve our freedom.

"Let's stay here awhile more," Kirito suggests, "It may pass by us."

"Okay." Answering Kirito, I keep my eyes focused ahead on the corridor. I can feel the confusion in his gaze as he stares at me. Just that brings a subtle blush to my cheeks. The five-minute nap brought me energy, perhaps too much. The near-death scenario we're in has me contemplating very bold actions. Actions that need to wait until we find Rain again. When that happens though…

"Are you alright?" Kirito presses for not the first time. "You're shifting again. The more you move, the more energy you waste."

"And I thought you said to be quiet," I quip back at him.

He sighs, but otherwise falls silent. That's good. As long as he isn't talking, I won't get the urge to seal his lips with mine.

Those thoughts fade as tension increases. The two of us wait in breathless anticipation as the sounds gradually increase.

"Can they smell us?" I whisper to Kirito.

"I… I'm not sure. Not much is known about their sense of smell. Most information deals with their personalities and bringing them down."

"Hmm…" I can't help but feel like I'm right. After all, they are half bull monsters. That should mean they keep the nose of one.

As if echoing my thoughts, the creature turns towards our tunnel. It's only a minor one. There's nothing important down it, but the large monster locks onto it.

"Here we go," Kirito sighs.

"Let me," I insist, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can do this."

He opens his mouth to disagree, but slowly closes it. I can tell how hard it is for him to allow me to do this. "If something goes wrong, I'll help."

"I'd appreciate that, but nothing will go wrong."

Standing up from behind the rocky cover we were lying behind, the minotaur is already looking at me. The only good thing is that it's alone. I don't think I could manage more than one.

Speaking quickly, I use my magic before it can engage me. _"Grant me the power to see beyond this plane. I reject secrecy and swear myself to the art of discovery._

_Astral eyes!"_

As my magic activates, the whole world shifts. I can still see everything as normal, but at the same time everything is different. Blue lights pulse in varying strengths in everything around me. Sometimes they form together as lines or pipes showing the flow of energy. The first few uses had left me dizzy. Staring at everything in open-mouthed shock. Now though, I'm able to differentiate between the strengths of the currents.

On the surface, the approaching minotaur appears a symmetrical beast. A perfectly balanced killing machine. With my magic, I can clearly see how right-hand dominate the creature is. Despite its perfect gait, there's also a weakness in its left knee. The power of my magic doesn't stop there though. I can see the deposit of metal sitting in the wall to the left. Also, that its right horn will become a drop item.

Information gathered, I drop the magic and charge. The shimmering blue lights are still far too distracting for me to fight with it on.

"Graow!" Roaring in answer to my charge, the minotaur pushes hard off its right leg and when it lands on its left, I throw.

The knife has little chance of doing any real damage. After all, their thick hides combined with the low quality of the weapon make it ineffective. Normally.

The knife lands solidly on the joint, point first. The force of the full-speed charge combined with the impact prove to be too much for the weak joint. Leg giving out, the minotaur collapses to the floor with a giant crash.

Jumping into the air, I rotate my body 180 degrees and land on its shoulders. Driving a second knife down with my momentum, it sinks in up to the hilt. Waiting anxiously for its death scream, I pause my movement.

Roaring with anger, the beast pushes itself back to its feet. Getting thrown from the monster, I roll roughly over the sharp rocks. I can feel my warm blood dripping slowly from the abrasions. The dull pain is a distant memory as adrenaline courses through my body.

The minotaur stumbles as it approaches enraged. Besides that, it seems barely slowed. I must have put the blade into its shoulder muscle. Unfortunate. Tsking, I draw my third dagger. I can't keep going through them like this.

Waiting patiently, I let it make the first move this time. Keeping my dagger low, I rely on my agility to dodge. There's no way I can block an attack. But in the weapon, there was… Shaking my head I dismiss the distracting thoughts. That's something I need to work on in my spare time.

"Hruhh!"

Swinging the landform axe in a vertical arc, I get to witness exactly how much damage my dagger did. The entire strike is slow, awkward and out of control. Easily sidestepping the swing, I rush for the beast's chest. Shoving my dagger up against it, I hold it there as the minotaur stumbles forward. Using its own momentum to drive it in, I strike true this time.

Ignoring the rising ash, I check my body over quickly for injuries. The scrapes from the rock are already scabbing over. They'll be full healed by tomorrow. Besides that, my muscles feel good. All in all, a good fight. Feeling proud of myself, I collect my daggers and my drop item, the right horn of the minotaur.

_Maybe I can get it made into a dagger._

Just as I'm thinking this, my heart sinks. The knife I stabbed through the monster's back is entirely dulled. The force of the impact was clearly too great. Sheathing it angrily, I'm down a weapon.

"You fought well."

"Thanks," I sigh in reply, "it cost me a weapon though."

Kirito merely nods thoughtfully in response. "That's all right, we should be back on the main path pretty soon. Then the fights will be far and few in between until the surface."

Accepting his words stoically, I begin walking again. The tunnel in front of us is blissfully empty. Each step is one closer to safety. To surviving another day. Just as I start moving, Kirito lays a hard on my arm, bringing me back to a stop. "What's...?"

Trailing off, I sense it as well. Standing in the midst of the intersection, I can practically hear the dungeon's maniacal laughter. We're intruding into its world. We aren't supposed to escape.

On cue, silhouettes appear from every passage. Turning in a full circle, I feel that sense of helplessness trying to sink back in. Calming my deep breaths, I remind myself I've been in tighter spots than this. Just none that come to mind right now.

"What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Whirling in confusion, I meet Kirito's gaze. Unlike me, he looks totally composed and in control. Why is he asking me? He should be giving orders! Lead us out of here! Despite wanting to shout at him, I hold the bursting emotions inside as the monsters approach. Instead, I take a moment and appraise the situation.

None of the creatures seem eager to be the first to reach us. The one we fought must have either the leader of this band, or maybe the most anxious. They don't want to fight, they want easy kills. So why did Kirito ask me?

"We need to decide."

I know that already! So why me? Why now? _Because he can't fight them like this_. With that one thought, I come up with a plan of attack. "Can you deal with one of them?"

"Maybe," Kirito answers honestly. "I doubt one can kill me, but I'll certainly struggle to kill it."

"Cast your magic," I order. "On the one in the direction we want to go. I'll fend off the other three."

"… Take this." Kirito offers after a moment of silence. Unhooking his shield, he offers it to me. "You can do this." Leaving it at that, Kirito turns away from me and begins his spell.

It's enough. Drawing my knife in my right hand, I wield the shield in my right. At one point I'd tried to copy Rain. Dual wielding knives instead of swords. While it's a perfectly viable fighting style, this feels infinitely more comfortable. Lifting the sturdy circle of black wood and steel into a defensive posture, I wait for the monsters. More than that, I feel complete. I just wish my knife was a bit longer and thicker. A blade that can take blows and dish them out in reply. That's something I sorely lack.

"_Lord of the forest, king of trees,_

_Conqueror of the ground, and Herald of the skies."_

Kirito's soothing voice rings out from behind me. Asuna's and Rain's spells always sounded like songs to me. Melodies of destruction woven to destroy any whom got in the way. Kirito's is different. Maybe it's just how he says it.

With a roar, the first of my three opponents enters the corridor. This one doesn't have a nature weapon. Swinging its big beefy fist, I step forward and jab the rim of Kirito's shield into its face. Sending it reeling backwards I take a step back and wait for my next foe to step up across from me.

"_Let loose once more your power unto the world._

_Let my body be your roots, my blade your sprout."_

This spell isn't a prayer either. As I've heard some of them described as. It almost sounds wrong to listen to. As if the words are personal and my presence isn't desired when they're said.

The second minotaur comes in with a gigantic horizontal swing. Wielding its nature weapons in two hands, the corded muscles control the weapon through brute strength alone. There's no finesse in its motions, no strategy, merely force. Waiting for the backswing, I duck and use my shield to push it over my head. Even the glancing blow carries a tremendous force. However, it's nothing I can't handle. Springing forward, I land a blow on its joint and retreat. Off balance, it stumbles creating a gap for my third opponent.

"Graaoh!" The loud bellow comes not from my foes, but Kirito's. Jumping backwards away from my opponents, I rotate to see what's happening on the other side. Giving up its companions weakening us first, the minotaur charges. Down on all four's, it closes the distance in a blink of an eye. Right at the stationary Kirito. Breath hitching, my eyes widen in panic.

This is it.

Kirito's spell isn't done. He'll have to cancel it and try to fight with his left arm. I somehow have to deal with three more of the monsters which have been allowed to enter the corridor proper. It's hopeless.

"_Misjudged and mistreated, Lonely and in search of friends._

_I know your pain of isolation; I know your desperate search."_

Denying my thoughts, Kirito steps around the charging beast. Two easy steps to the side. Such an easy maneuver. All the while the words drop from his mouth unfaltering. Stunned, I can do nothing but watch. It's impossible. Casting magic is difficult enough as it is. I wouldn't even want to try moving during my short spell!

Throwing all my logic back in my face, Kirito keeps moving. As the minotaur stands up and throws a punch, Kirito calmly steps backwards out of it. A small smile plays across his face as he brings his spell to a close.

"_Absorber of light, Piercer of the skies, enter my blade and extend. Reach the limit and penetrate, break the rules and reforge destiny._

_I call you here now by name, great guard of the north. Enhance Armament!"_

The entire chamber seems to dim as Kirito's spell is finished. Holding his sword straight out in his left arm, I can see small motes of black energy circling the blade.

"_Gigas Cedar!"_

With the name cried out, his blade expands. The old steel sheen is nowhere to be seen as an inky black mass like a tree branch shoots forward from it and into the minotaur. Without caring for the monster's supposed high defenses, it keeps going. Crashing into a second of the beasts, it yet again splits straight through its chest. The writhing black mess extends for another fifty feet down the corridor before coming to a reluctant halt. Holding in place for a second, it dissolves, fading back within itself.

"Gruh?" Snorting in confusion, the other two minotaurs stare in confusion at where their companions used to be. Tracking their fate to Kirito's blade, they take one uneasy step back. Like the start of a breaking wave, the monsters turn and flee, hoping to escape their comrades' fate.

"Nice one, Kirito!" I congratulate him, deflating a bit as the tension fades.

As if to taunt me, a loud crack echoes in the room. Homing in on the source, Kirito's sword falls to the ground in multiple pieces.

"That's the problem with my spell," Kirito sighs, clearly expecting this outcome. "It looks like I'll be in your care until we reach the surface, Philia."

"Y-Yes!" I answer. Hands shaking, I withdraw one of my knives and hand it to Kirito.

"Thank you."

"Oh! Here's your shield," I offer it to him.

Shaking his head, Kirito denies the offer. "Keep it. It'll be worth more on you. Unless you want me to hold it for you."

Seeing the wisdom in his words, I hold onto it. Its presence soothes me. It's a piece of Kirito. A memento to his incredible talent.

"Let's keep going then," I say. Squaring my shoulders, I lead our way back to the surface. As I walk, I keep a tight grip on the shield. It's a promise to myself. A promise that I won't let Kirito's miracle from before be pointless. His act of heroism focused in my mind; I prepare to slaughter anything that crosses out path.

* * *

_Rain:_

Leaning against the wall of the cavern, I try not to let my impatience show. Almost everyone else is collapsed on the wall panting. It's not really surprising, the flood of monsters has been intense. If we didn't have someone to rescue, we would have peeled back as to not get surrounded. As it was, the further we pushed, the more monsters we encountered.

Like me, Asuna stood near the entrance, her eyes aren't settling on her familia members. They were focused instead on our destination. Wondering if Kirito and Philia still live after spending so much time on this floor. Could any two of us have survived against these forces?

_But he can._

Calming down a little, I let my faith in Kirito return. I know he isn't invincible, but he's protected us against all odds. Philia too is more than competent. As long as they have each other, they'll stay alive.

Standing up, I frown slightly. My body tells me something just happened. Closing my eyes, I kneel down and place my hand on the ground. The small shudders are barely noticeable. I'm amazed I was able to feel it all, as distracted as I was.

"Is something wrong?" Asuna queries.

I'm not surprised she noticed my change in behaviour. "Something, no, many somethings are ahead. Enough to cause vibrations in the floor." Of course, there is only one 'something' that would be in the dungeon.

"Shall we retreat?" Lind proffers. "If it's another monster party, we don't want to charge head in."

My hand tightens reflexively at his cowardly words. However, the logic is sound. We're running out of resources. Asuna didn't even offer to heal people this time. I don't have any mind potions to offer her either.

"Hiyah!"

The piercing warcry reaches the room and our ears. With it, everything changes. "Philia…" Breathing out her name, I charge towards where the monsters must be.

"Wait Rain!"

Ignoring Asuna's shout, I pick up speed. With my light armour and high agility stat, I leave the rest of them behind as they pick themselves out of their rest. The corridor blurs around me as I reach max speed. I must be around 50 kilometres per hour. Maybe even faster. It sets a terrifying potential for what the higher levels can achieve.

"Groah!" Following the shout, a column of fire enters my view. The swirling tongues light the tunnel with a ruddy orange glow. Not slowing, I bury my fear, and draw up my salamander wool hood. Even though the blaze is mostly gone by the time I reach it, I can still feel the heat through my cloak as I push through the fading maelstrom.

_How many hellhounds had been required to produce it?_

Reaching the far end, I finally get a view of the combatants. Relief floods through me as I see them. Philia, Kirito, they're alive. The last lingering fear I'd felt that they didn't make it out finally fades. They're alive.

That joy inverts into terror as I behold the rest of the room's inhabitants. An entire pack of Hellhounds, residual flames licking at their maws marks the ones who fired that earlier blast. It's past them that the real problem lies. A pack of Liger fangs, A group of minoaturs, and al-miraj scattered throughout. There must be thirty or forty monsters in the chamber.

That's okay though! Kirito is strong, he can do this!

Staring at him, eyes filled with hope, I finally see them for what they are. Two adventurers beaten down from a long trek through the dungeon. Kirito's right arm is held uselessly in front of him while his left holds one of Philia's knives. Philia herself mans the front line, Kirito's shield in hand.

Stumbling forward a step, I unconsciously begin moving to get beside them. I need to save them.

"Rain!" Stopping me, Asuna grabs my arm.

"Let-Let go me! They need help!"

"How are you going to help them by running into the middle of the monsters? Hold them off while I cast my spell."

"Grr…" Growling under my breath, there's nothing I can do as Asuna begins her chant before I can say anything.

As her voice carries over the room, the monsters react. Heads turning, we become the center of their attention. The hellhounds step forward first, their mouths opening to release another torrent of fire.

"Get out of my way!" Screaming at them, I'm in their midst before they realize it. Swords flashing the hounds begin falling in droves. Releasing all of my pent-up anger at them, my vision goes red. Another, then one more, no monster lasts more than two strokes.

In the center of them all, they can't release their fire. I've stopped them from hitting Asuna, that's what important. But I'm still not satisfied. I can do more than this, I know I can. _What's the point of a spell one doesn't use? _I have my full mind left while Asuna must be running on fumes.

Dismissing the arrogant thoughts, I retreat a couple of steps as the last of the hellhounds in this area fall. Liger fangs are too strong for me to use this tactic against. Two head directly for me. Each one is sleek and fast, capable of going head-to-head with a level two adventurer. In stats anyway.

Rolling the first blow, my right sword removes its rear leg. Ignoring it, I move unto the second. My left sword, moving in tandem, comes crashing down on its head. That's when the third one lunges.

Spinning around, I catch the blow with my upraised crossed blades. The four hundred pound plus monster crashes into me sending me flying. Bouncing along the ground, my head collides solidly with a rock, stars swimming across my vision. Skidding to a halt on my back, I force myself to move.

Ignoring the sharp piercing pain encompassing most of my body, I push hard off my right arm. Less than a second later, the monster lands where I had been. Standing up, I wobble slightly. The spinning vision makes it hard to focus on the monster.

"Kra!" Letting out a squeal, the Liger fang collapses to the ground as a spear sticks out of its side. Thrown by Lind, the well-thrown weapon downs the monster with a single hit.

"Drink a potion!" Lind commands me as he leads the rest of his party into formation around Asuna.

I want to shout at him to not give me orders, but there is no time, and he's right. Downing one in a couple of gulps, my vision begins to stabilize. The pain remains, but I can deal with that.

"Gruoh!" Releasing it's trumpeting war cry, the strongest monster of the middle floors begins its assault. Head down, the minotaur charges straight for their lines.

"Shields!" Lind cries pointlessly. Faces hard, the men crouch behind the upraised steel barrier.

I saw their eyes though. They know it's not enough. "Gah!" Throwing the empty bottle to the ground, I dash forward, running an intercept course to the minotaur. If I can come in from the side and hit it… No. I'm too far away.

_Why can't I help them?_

Asuna's chant will be interrupted, Kirito and Philia will get overrun and killed. We'll follow as Asuna and I will fight to the death to try and save them despite knowing their dead.

_What's the point of a skill you don't use?_

Stumbling to a halt, the answer practically punches me in the face. Ever since I figured out what it does, I hated my advanced ability. It's mind manipulation. I can give people orders and they'll follow them. The stronger I get, the more outrageous I can make the order.

…But! If it let's me save them… "Everyone! Stop that monster!" Belting the words out, I don't speak them as an order or a command. I say it as a cheer. Pumping a fist into the air, I even wink at the men. How despicable.

"Let's do it!" Reinvigorated, the shield wall rushes out to meet the minotaur. Jabbing their weapons out in front of them, the steel cuts into the beast, hindering its momentum. Finally, when it crashes into the jabbed shields, the result is a tie. Working as a single entity, the level two adventurers fell the beast in moments.

Bracing myself, I wait for the backlash as Lind turns and looks at me.

"That was magic? No, a skill?"

I nod in confirmation. There's no point in denying the obvious. Staring straight at him, I make myself look at the eventual hate that's sure to come. Those adventurers I used it on last time. How many sullen glares had I gotten despite their thanks?

"That's amazing! I've never felt stronger! We'll be able to hold the line easily with you helping!"

"Huh? Aren't you angry?"

"Angry?" Lind asks, confusion heavy in his voice. "You just saved us from getting trampled by a minotaur. Why would I be angry?"

"Well…. I… Never mind." Cutting off my explanation for brain control, it will have to wait until after the monsters are dealt with. Another minotaur is approaching, surrounded by a pack of al-miraj. Burying my distaste, I recognize the truth in Lind's words. Asuna needs more time. "Everyone! Kill those bunnies!"

Pointing my right sword as the group of enemies, I hold the pose for half a second before rushing straight at the minotaur myself. I can't let it charge. That means holding it off until the al-miraj are dealt with. But how long will it take them to deal with the seven rabbit like monsters?

"Hurroh!" Letting out a cry, the adventurers jump forward with reckless abandon. Previous exhaustion forgotten; they lay into the monsters with their weapons. The fast-paced, net method that the Al-miraj employ is broken in an instant as the adventurers surpass their expectations. What would usually play out as a slow-paced back and forth brawl turns into a one-sided slaughter. Within seconds, all seven al-miraj are dead.

"Gruoh?" Snorting in confusion, the minotaur stumbles back in confusion. All of its back-up that it counted on had gotten itself killed before it landed a strike.

Taking advantage of its hesitation, I dash in low. A dual strike with both swords takes out one of its legs. By the time I turn back around for another pass, the monster is on the verge of death as the other adventurers set themselves upon it.

"I'm ready now."

Asuna's voice has a bemused ring to it. The all-out slaughter was far different from the conservative tactics her party had practiced to keep her covered before. Dashing to her, I take one last glance at the reduced field of monsters that still remains to be killed. Hopefully Asuna can pinpoint the monsters well enough to get most of them without hitting Kirito and Philia.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Before Asuna, twenty of so large spears of water form. The number is far less than she usually uses. The reason clicks a second later. She's trying to kill one monster with one spear. It will give her greater control over where the water goes and avoid hitting Kirito or Philia. Clever.

With a rush, the long spears of water fly forward with incredible speed. Where they hit, the monster doesn't rise against. The site is particularly gruesome as the enhanced missiles quite literally shred the monsters. Copious volumes of blood and innards fly through the room before being converted back into ash as the magic stone shatters.

Following the final spear into the room, I sprint for where the pair remain huddled behind philia's shield. The monsters closest to them are still alive. The creatures appear dazed at the change in flow. Stunned that all the backup they counted on to give them an advantage had disappeared.

With relentless precision, I begin tearing into them. One after another, my blades are a blur. The closer I get to them, the faster I move. My back feels like its burning, pressing me forward to where I belong. To the pair I was unwillingly separated from.

"Get out of my way!" Yelling at a pair of hellhounds that dare to intercept me, I remove them with one slash each. My blades resist horribly to cutting through them. The cutting edges have been reduced nothing. But with sheer strength, I pull them through.

Finally, I'm there. Skidding to a halt, it's hard to not grab them in a hug. Unfortunately, there are still monsters around, stopping our path out.

"Rain…" They murmur in twinned shock. Surprise flitting across their faces, I blush in response. I have to assume it's due to my ferocity in combat and not my presence.

"We need to get out of here." Kirito tells me, his face hardening. "Something's wrong on this floor. This number of monsters is unusual."

Remembering our struggles to make it here, I can't believe I hadn't put it together earlier. How many monster party sized groups had we already run into?

"Alright," I agree, "this group is almost done for. We can flee after that."

"Okay…" Kirito's voice speaks agreement, but there's a thread of something else buried underneath. Fear? No, that's not it. Resignation is closer. "Let's go."

Instinctively, I wait for Kirito to take the lead. To begin cutting enemies down with a ruthless speed. Unblockable blows that land with unerring precision. Of course, none of that happens. Kirito only shifts his feet awkwardly as he waits for Philia and me to start.

"Ah, yes. My bad!" Apologizing, Philia begins to advance. Shield upraised, it shows its worth in the first few seconds as a pair of stone tomahawks break on it.

Moving in tandem with her, I cover Philia's flank. Kirito follows us, acting less like a third member than a person we're escorting. The change seems wrong. However, it is also kind of nice. Being the one to protect him for once. That's probably why despite the desperate situation, Philia's eyes have an impassioned gleam to them.

Looking at me, Philia flashes me a large smile. The joy of being reunited surges through me as I answer her expression with a matching smile. Even if a thousand more monsters come, we'll handle it side-by-side. I can't believe I once thought of competing with her for Kirito. She's my sister.

"Let's do this."

"Yes!"

"I'll manage the fight," Kirito offers from behind.

Hearts beating together, we move as one. Philia knocks a Liger fang aside with her shield, I use the opening to kill it. With Kirito behind us, notifying us of movements, we progress rapidly through their ranks. Finally, a minotaur steps up to challenge our squad.

Philia darts in to start off the fight. Ducking the first swipe, she directly attacks the body with her knife. Each blow does minimal damage, but the minotaur is thrown off balance by the assault. Throwing an arm in front of itself, it stumbles backwards. Momentum turning in our favour, I jump into the gap she's created. Twin swords swinging on its undefended legs, the creature howls in pain. Unfortunately, it doesn't go down. Eyes filled with rage; it lifts its axe back for a massive overhead blow. Legs tensing to jump out of the way, our third member saves us. A throwing pick lands in its eye, sending it reeling back.

Unrelentingly, Philia and I follow it as it falls, ending its life. Pulling back, we're instantly mired in new foes. A pack of Al-miraj jump at us, hoping to use the opening. Cutting one out of the air, I duck behind Philia who blocks a second. Another throwing pick destabilizes them, and I rush in to finish the rest off.

Each second is exhilarating. The combat seems to last forever. A glorious eternity connected to the two people I love most in this world. All too soon the monsters break, and the moment ends. With it, so does the connection. It's as if my energy and the color in the room seep away as well. My body feels dull. Now that feeling of invincibility and connection is no more than a memory. A longing to feel that again could be dangerous. Glancing at them, I wonder if the other two felt it.

With a controlled pace, Asuna saunters over. Wobbling slightly, her eyes seem to struggle focusing currently. She looks moments away from a mind down. Despite that, she walks confidently all the way to us.

"Kirito."

"Asuna."

Their greeting is as awkward as last time.

"Thank you for coming with Rain to help us. I'll make sure you are refunded for the time and resources spent on the search."

"Kirito…" Asuna's voice deflates. I can see the pain hidden in my friend's eyes. A barrier between them that she doesn't know how to get through anymore.

"Sometimes," I whisper to Asuna as I walk past her, "You need to be brave enough to take the first step."

Sensing her stiffen in surprise, I don't pause to listen. With a small smile on my face, I reform together with the Loki familia troops at the entrance. I know it was stupid of me to help Asuna fix the rift with Kirito, and yet, I'm glad that I did. Not because I owe her for helping me find him, but because I want her to be happy.

Closing my eyes, the small smile grows into a big goofy one. Now I sound just like Kirito. I don't know if it will work, but I want us all to be happy.

* * *

_Eleventh floor:_

"What are you doing here?" Stiffening up, Liz practically spat the words at Welf. He was part of a party that was going past. The two of them just happened to glance at each other. Farming alone on the floor, Liz tensed up, thinking he was going to steal her kills like last time.

_He was just trying to help._

Ignoring the internal dialogue, Liz kept a wary eye on them. To her surprise, he barely slowed.

"Something's happening on the twelfth floor. Just stay here and you'll be safe." With that, Welf continued jogging along with the party.

"Grr…" Unable to repress her curiosity, Lizbeth took off and caught up to Welf. "What is happening on the twelfth floor?"

"Migration of monsters reports say," Welf answers reluctantly. His gaze constantly shifting between guilt and anger when he glances at her. "Why are you coming? These guys are level two. We'll be fine without you."

"Because," I growl back at him. "Unlike you, I do my best to help my friends out. If something strange happens in the dungeon, he's sure to find it."

"Fine." Biting off the word, Welf sends one unhappy glare at her before speeding up to talk to Klein about their tagger-on.

* * *

_?:_

"Is it done then?"

"It is." The figure confirms in their toneless voice. With the mask on, it's impossible to tell if they're male or female. Even race is obscured completely. "We lost three people escaping afterwards."

This news doesn't appear to shock the master mind behind the plan. He merely nods in acceptance. "No one too important, I hope. But think of how many this will kill! Adventurers will be too scared to enter the dungeon soon!"

The figure shifts slightly at his zealous voice. A stronger reaction than they normally gave. "I must say, destroying the crystal in the pantry, no one has thought of that before."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the man replies, his slick voice full of charm. "I often have a unique solution to everything."

"I see."

"It will become even easier once we get strong enough to reach the forty-fourth floor and can harvest inferno stones. Then anyone will be capable of it!"

"Is this your endgame plan then?" The figure asks. "To continue to blow up pantries, causing monster migrations across floors?"

"No, of course not." The man laughs in denial. "But for now, we will see if it works. Adventurers rely more than they know on the continued operation of these pantries. It puts the monsters on a predictable cycle and pattern. It stagnates the monsters so that the adventurers can mop them up with ease. Remove one of those key cogs in the system and the cycle breaks down. It generates a directional flow that masses together huge groups of monsters unto the main path!"

Despite the impassioned speech, the figure doesn't reply. After another second they simply walk away. They need to inform their god about the members lost breaking the pantries on the twelfth and sixteenth floors.

* * *

_Yuna:_

"Are you ready for this?" Although I ask the question to Nautilus, I'm also debating whether I am. The path before us leads down to the tenth floor. Can the two of us really survive down there on our own?

"I… No, you're right. They're our friends, and that means we help them."

Nautilus' answer is everything I'd hoped it would be. The potential in my childhood friend that he never seemed to reach starts to shine through. I've always had some inkling of fear in my mind that I'm the one holding him back. That if he didn't know me, he'd be better off.

Shaking the thoughts away, we descend the ramp together. The rigid cave structure of the upper floors begins to shift as the hue of the walls' changes. The stone shifts from a lighter brown to a darker colour. And then…

"People?"

Halting in place, a strange man leads the way up. Despite his silver hair, he doesn't appear to be all that old. His gear also looks rich, with an immaculate sheen to it. Behind him though…

"Leafa! Silica!" Shouting in exuberance, I lurch forward past the man and wrap them in a large hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Wait, you were coming down to the tenth?" Leafa asks in confusion. "You were coming… to help us?"

"Of course," Nautilus replies gruffly. "You're our party leader, right? We're supposed to protect you."

Leafa blushes in response, lowering her gaze.

Silica beams back at us. "Thank you two. It means a lot to know we have your support."

"We should move off to the side," the silver hair man interrupts. "More people are coming."

Only then do I take in the rest of the situation. There are more people following Leafa and Silica. All them bear a haggard expression. Most carrying two backpacks. My heart drops as I put together the most likely reason. I want to ask what happened, but there will be time for that later.

A parade of steel boots sends sharp rings out as they impact the rocky ground. They sound like they're sprinting. They run in two crisp lines, a barefaced woman leading them. I've never been embarrassed by my looks, but she puts me to shame. Her short navy-blue hair frames a beautiful face. Combined with her tall stature, she'd draw the gaze of any man. The sight of her finally seems to wake up the dead-panned men.

"Is that…?"

"Ganesha familia…"

"The new cane!?"

"You, adventurers." Stopping her party with a raised fist, she approaches us. "Have you been to the twelfth or sixteenth floor?"

"No," Heathcliff responds easily, apparently not affected by her in the least. "We only went as deep as the tenth."

"Farewell then." Turning to leave, she gestures at her party to continue.

"Wait!" I cry out. "What's happening on those floors!"

She casts me an irritated glance. "Monster migrations. We're going to fix it."

"Kirito…" Leafa's voice is filled with fear.

"I think they were only going to the fifteenth," Nautilus answers, "They should be fine."

"But if people are in trouble…" Silica murmurs.

"Then he'll try to help them." Leafa asserts mind made up.

"So, down to the twelfth?" I ask with a smile.

One by one they nod their agreement. Even Nautilus comes through in the end.

"Can you see yourselves out," Heathcliff asks the other men. "It appears I have somewhere else to be."

Barely waiting for their nods of agreement, he takes off and joins us. Tagging along behind the Ganesha familia group, the leader gives us one glance but stays silent.

Heart hammering, I run alongside my friends. Fear and excitement assail me in equal portions. This is nothing what I imagined it would be like. To go on an adventure.

* * *

_Mountains West of Orario:_

"Kruu… Kruu…" Whimpering pathetically, the injured Kobold struggled to pull itself along the ground. The once mighty pack leader was a sorry sight. It's legs no longer worked, and blood poured from it in multiple places. It moved now only through animal instinct. A final mechanism to keep its body going. To pray for some miracle to save it.

As a shadow fell over it, that miracle wasn't answered. The creature stood on four legs and looked down at the injured kobold. Black blood from the kobold's companions coated its jaws. Licking its lips, an insatiable hunger burned in the monsters red eyes. Lowering its jaws, the whimpers ended as a loud crack emanated before the mountain air fell silent once more.

Hunger pushed back for now, the monster raised its nose to the air and sniffed. The path led North, out of the mountains. For once, the monster hesitated. That direction held only unknown land to the creature. It had spent its whole life living and feasting within these peaks. As its stomach rumbled once insistently, it padded forward silently. Where prey went, it followed.


	21. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

'ello again.

I meant to get this chapter out last Thursday, but it took longer to write than I anticipated. Plus, I lost essentially the entire weekend to various things. Oh well, I still believe it was faster than my last two (Maybe).

Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it. I must say, things are progressing a lot slower than I'd initially anticipated. Nonetheless, things are still moving, which is a good thing.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Endless Trials

_?:_

"…Where am I…?"

The soft voice is the only recognizable sound in the darkness. A small figure, indistinguishable in the pitch darkness, tries to make out their surroundings.

"…This is… a wall?"

Continuing to explore their surroundings, the feminine voice is young and innocent. A newborn child exploring their world. Revelling at their newfound consciousness, the child finally discovered one part of the room that was different from the rest.

"This is… not a wall?"

Finding an empty space in front of her thin fingers, the child had encountered their first choice. To stick to their familiar home… Or to go on an adventure. Hand trembling in the slightly cooler air, a rush of new emotions struck the girl. Fear, excitement, uncertainty. Along with them, a deep-seated curiosity.

Mind made up; the child began on her path of discovery. A search for freedom.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Pressing Kirito, I take another step towards him, ending well within the range of what's socially acceptable. Standing vis-à-vis, only a few feet separate us. My field of view narrows until his face is the only thing in it. Even the exhaustion and pain from my head fade as I lock in on him. Rain's right, I'm the one that ditched him, I'm the one that needs to put this right.

"What else do you want me to say?" Kirito answers softly.

"I… I just…" Words trailing off, my vision goes black for a moment as I stumble forward. As my senses return, I find myself wrapped securely in Kirito's arms. Body shaking slightly, I look hesitantly up at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" I stutter back at Kirito's quiet voice. Face going red, I try and pull myself out of his grasp. Vision blurring again from the speed, I'm unable to stand upright. Starting to fall backwards, I stop a foot from the ground.

As my vision slowly straightens out again, Kirito's face occupies all of it. His concerned eyes hovering only inches above mine.

"You're completely out of mind, aren't you?" Kirito accuses me.

Nodding imperceptibly, I don't trust my tongue to say anything.

"You pushed yourself too hard to rescue me…"

Sniffing, I answer condescendingly, "I know my limits." _Why did I say that?_

Thankfully, Kirito smiles. "You always were good at putting me in my place. I'm getting a big head without you around."

"W-well, it sounds like I need to show up more often!"

"I'd like that."

A tense silence falls between us. As it does, I finally appreciate our position. Kirito's on one knee, supporting my back with his left arm. His right lies casually across my stomach, no longer being used to support me.

Moving, my feet, I try to stand back up again. It's too embarrassing to allow him to support me like this.

"Sit down for awhile," Kirito soothes me, pushing me towards the floor. Accepting the motion, I allow myself to be deposited softly against the rocky floor.

"We-we need to get going," I declare stubbornly.

"You are absolutely correct," he laughs slightly. "Something is wrong on this floor. But, without you, we aren't getting out." Leaving the ominous statement there, he extracts a mind potion from his bag. "Here, it's my only one."

Reaching hesitantly, I stop myself before I touch it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kirito answers confidently, inserting the vial into my hand. Allowing it to remain there for a moment longer than necessary, I relish in the contact.

Mustering my courage, I unstop the vial and down the whole thing in one gulp. Discarding the glass tube, I turn to stare at Kirito. "Are you going to say yes to dating Rain and Philia?"

"I… Uh, what?"

Pressing forward, I refuse to let Kirito escape this. "Are you planning to start dating both of them? Rain mentioned that they're trying to convince you."

"I-I, that's, I mean…" Bowing his head, a moment of silence passes before Kirito raises his head again. When he looks at me again, his expression is completely different. The fluster is gone, and his eyes are hard. Those piercing black orbs, with limitless determination behind them. "Yes. I want them to be happy, and I think this is the best way to do that."

"Oh… What about me?"

"Of course, I want you to be happy as well, Asuna."

Smiling ruefully, the hypocrisy of the words is plain as day. And yet… Kirito has clearly confronted this problem already. He's struggled with it and overcome it. "You know, I've had a goal since that first time you rescued me in the dungeon. I wanted to catch up to you. To become as strong as you were. To be able to stand beside you and declare that I'm your equal…"

"Asuna…?"

Mind made up; I bury that part of me that always acts aloof. The part that wants me reject everyone any time I display any small weakness or vulnerability. "As I got to know you though, it changed."

"…"

"Now, I want to be a woman worthy of…"

"GRAOOH!"

The trumpeting call echoes loudly through the room, drowning out my words. A wave of disappointment crashes through me as my chance disappears. The one time I was able to bare my feelings to Kirito: ruined.

"We need to leave!"

Pulling my hand, Kirito all but drags me to where everyone else is already prepared to leave. An exhausted Philia is regaling my familia with the tales of her trek through the floor with no aid but an injured Kirito. _An injury I didn't fix._ Silently berating myself, I pull my hand from Kirito's and draw my staff. My mind isn't fully healed, but it's good enough for a few casts.

"Are we fighting?" Lind asks as I show up. Even with the presence of Kirito he seems to be in a good mood. Whatever Rain did to help them hold the line against the swarm of monsters seems to have endeared the girl to the group of men. Even now, staring down another potential monster party, Lind doesn't seem overly concerned.

"No," Kirito answers, instinctively taking the position of leader. It irks me slightly, but I realize I also turned to look at him. "We're running out of resources. Rain, how's your mind doing?"

"I haven't used my magic at all," the girl answers instantly.

"Good, you'll act as our primary mage then. Philia and I'll protect you. Loki familia will be our spear to frontline any rushes."

The words are confident. They're a leader's words. As such, everyone just inherently accepts them. Heart fluttering slightly with pride, I jerk my head at Lind. The gesture was probably unnecessary, but he nods in acceptance. Waving his hand, the rest of the party forms up around him and leads the way out of the room.

Picking up the pace, we're almost running by the time we hit the corridor. Leaving Lind to set the pace, no one complains. Instead of running with them, I fall back beside Rain. "How long is your chant?"

"A little shorter than yours," She answers after a brief pause. Eventually deciding there was no reason to hide the information. "Forty seconds or so, I'd guess."

"You guess?" I press. The fact that she doesn't have it timed yet is baffling. Her party needs to know its length exactly so that they can plan ahead.

Blushing slightly, Rain snaps at me. "I'll do it in 35, happy?"

"All I wanted was a length." Returning to Lind's side, I pass the information to my familia. They accept the information stoically. After all, it means less to them then me. I'm the one that will have to coordinate their retreat back behind Rain when she unleashes her magic.

_Rain's magic._

It's somewhat disconcerting that my one claim to fame has disappeared. I used to be the only one of the four that had magic. Now, upon hitting level two, all three of them got a spell. While I'm happy that they're getting stronger, it makes me feel useless. They have no need for me anymore. The three of them have continued running forward just fine without Argo and me.

"Monsters ahead."

Lind's voice brings me back to the present. Glaring at the pack of Al-miraj, I hand out orders. "Cut through them. Don't let the one's behind us catch up." Drawing my rapier, I move to do just that.

Running point first toward the pack, I continue to pick up speed until I collide with them. Speed far exceeding their reactions, a cloud of ash swirls about in my wake as I pierce through their formation.

Unable to keep up with what just happened, the rest of the monsters alternate between turning around to look at me and continuing to stare towards the rest of my party. The decision proved inconsequential as my party slaughtered the stunned creatures. In barely a couple seconds only ash was left in our wake.

Waving them forward, I fall in beside Lind again. The panting is heavier than it was before. The increased adrenaline and energy wasted on the rabbits draining more of our precious stamina. It takes me back to some of the first things I leant about the dungeon.

'_The dungeon is sly. It's far easier to kill someone who can't fight back any longer. It will wear you down, one obstacle at a time. When you can no longer stand up straight, when you are out of items, out of resources, that's when the dungeon really bears its fangs.'_

I've seen the knowledge be proved true numerous times before now. Kirito and Philia are a great example of that. Separating Rain from them, forcing them to a lower floor. Then, only after wearing them down did it send a large monster party to take them out. Sometimes I wonder why I still enter this insane place.

"Be on high alert."

"What?" Turning to look at Kirito, I'm confused by his words. Not only are they strangely formal, they don't make lot of sense. The monster party is behind us and we can hear it. What on earth does he want us to watch out for?

"This number of monsters, it's unnatural," he continues. "I'm worried what we will find when we hit the main path."

Frowning, I focus on running. Hopefully the rest of my familia can't see how uneasy the words make me. While we've definitely encountered more monsters on this floor than I expected too, there's no real evidence to back up Kirito's claims. What makes him so confident?

Constantly fretting over Kirito's claims, I continue the sprint in silence. The only accompaniment to my thoughts is the sound of labored breathing and the distant clicks of claws and hooves on stone. Simply running on this floor is hard enough. Every surface is uneven, taking concentration to maintain balance and find the next footing. Despite that, our party of level twos tears across the rocky hallway.

The somewhat familiar landmarks pass across my vision in reverse order. The room where we last rested, the corridor we fought a monster party in. Finally, we dash through the entrance where Rain tried to hold off four minotaurs in. The memory of her tearing into one with reckless abandon still brings a small smile to my lips.

At the same time, another group bursts out of the passage on our left. "RUNNN!" Barely pausing to give us a glance, the group continues through to the right passage, the way to the main route. Unlike us, their group is broken into sections. The frontline adventurers, and the flagging supporters, unable to keep up with the higher statuses of the adventurers.

Right on the heels of the supporters is another group of monsters. The horde of creatures waiting anxiously to devour anyone that slips up. Or for the supporters: anyone who can't keep up.

Taking an intercept route, I guide our party the only logical direction, towards the right exit as well. Reaching the destination, my feet begin to slow. We'll arrive between the adventurers and the supporters. Should we keep going?

Yes.

They aren't familia. They aren't friends. People die every day in the dungeon. Their safety is their party's responsibility. Not mine.

And yet, I find my head turning to glance back at Kirito. The motion is almost imperceptible, but its there. A shake of his head. He has no responsibility to these people, so why? Why is he risking the safety of his friends? The people he loves?

Regardless, to my confusion, I slow down. As one, my familia slows around me. I can sense the questions as I do so, but none speak. They know they'll need their energy. "Hold this entrance." I command as the supporters' rush past us. They don't even thank us. "Our mage will deal with the monsters."

Stealing a glance at Rain's face, it's white with fear as she takes up the position as backline mage. Falling back, I allow Lind to take point as the rush of monsters is almost upon us.

"Hey," grabbing Rain's arm, I force her to look at me. "You can do this. It's the same spell you've cast before. The same chant. Don't worry about your surroundings. We'll protect you."

Letting her go, I cast one last confused glance at Kirito before turning back to the entrance. This fight is a mistake. We should have run. He's winning no points saving those supporters.

"Shields up! Nothing gets through!" Barking my last commands, the point is moot as the familiar cacophony of battle breaks out. Thunderous roars overlap with resolute war cries. Each combatant trying to out do the other. A very real battle of wills that sets the precedent for the first collision. Weeks of rigorous training against the rage of unholy abominations.

With perfect coordination, my familia moves forward the moment before impact. The additional momentum is essential in grinding the monsters to a halt. Thrusting weapons as the same time, and screams consume the small room. Numerous monsters fall as their black blood gushes forth. These are crushed underfoot as the second wave lunges towards the defenders. This is the worst part about this tactic. Monsters don't care about each other. They're perfectly willing to let a comrade die if it means getting even a chance at hitting an adventurer. Therefore, whenever one is beaten back, or injured, the others simply run over it. Nothing is more important to them than killing people.

Eyes scanning back and forth, I wait in the center of the formation on anxious feet. In some ways, my position is the most important. If anyone falls down or gets injured, then I'll have to stop up the gap that's left behind. Or if… Mind whirring, I come with dozens of possibilities. Different actions I may be forced to take depending on what happens. All of them predicated on not only the movements of the monsters, but the fighting capacity of my familia.

With the power granted to me by my race, I see a slight shift of colour in the back. Being mostly hidden behind combat, I jump straight up. Easily cresting a two-foot vertical, what I see makes my blood run cold. A rabid minotaur. The nature weapon in its hands is already coated with black blood. Swinging with reckless abandon, it tears into everything it can see. During my brief flight through the air, we lock eyes. Less than a tenth of a second, but its enough. It has a new goal now.

It's powerful roar splits even the din of combat. A signal for what's coming. Looking frantically at Rain, I realize it hasn't been long enough. Each second in combat feels like a lifetime. She's at least fifteen more from completion.

"Split first right!" Screaming the words, I dash forward and hope they heard. As one, my familia moves. Heart swelling with pride at the coordinated movement, I dash into the opening they left me. The gap between the center and the first member on the right had expanded as the two halves took half steps in opposite directions. The coordinated motion allows for holes to be generated at specific locations in the formation whenever necessary.

Bursting through, I'm left in a sea of monstrosity. Counting on the speed granted by my skill, I charge. _Flashing Penetrator, _the ability to penetrate something in a flash of light, or so Loki says. A skill that encourages straight forward motion. A linear system of combat unsuited for battle against other people.

Rapier held at shoulder height; I finally lock unto my ultimate target. The minotaur is getting ready to run. Landform axe tossed aside, it's down on all fours, hindleg pawing restlessly at the ground.

"Hragh!" Leaving scattered monsters in my wake, I barely register the thrown tomahawks that pass behind me, my speed surpassing their expectations.

"Groah!" Answering my howl, the minotaur takes off to meet me.

In the blink of an eye, we collide. The distance between us disappearing in an instant. Throwing my arm forward, the thrust is ungainly. I've never tried to attack at such speed before. Powered by my skill, the strike threatens to rip the sword from my hand. The ripping sensation reverts into a stopping force as the tip connects with the monster. My momentum is far more than its defense can handle as the momentary resistance is blown asunder.

Just before I can celebrate, the world shifts. A sharp pain from my midsection is accompanied by a view of swirling stone.

"Gah!" Breath blown out of me, I land roughly upon the floor, my vision finally stabilizing into a single image. Trying to peel myself off the ground, I gasp in pain at the horrible sensation in my stomach. Looking down at myself, I groan. The minotaur's horn in sticking out of it. The tip went straight through the leather armour I'd begun to consider impenetrable. Only now does the true stupidity of my actions strike me.

Gritting my teeth, I force myself to rise. Looking down at my right hand, I close my fist around the air where my sword should be. Ripped clean from my grip as I bounced off the monster. The area around me is still briefly clear of monsters. All thanks to the same minotaur I impaled myself upon. With my blade missing the magic stone, its death throes are preventing the other monsters from getting past it to me.

Taking one sharp breath, I pull the horn out swiftly. A whimper threatens to get past my teeth as another wave of pain assails my body. But! I've seen Kirito fight through far worse than this! Holding unto the image of him standing up, leg still broken, blood pouring from where the white bone shone through, I force myself forward. Shifting the horn to my left hand, I prepare myself to dash towards the minotaur. I need my rapier back if I'm going to make it back in time.

5… 4…

The time left until the thirty-five seconds Rain claimed to need was drawing to a close. Taking one last deep breath, I run. Ducking under the claws of a Liger fang, I leap for the dying body of the minotaur. Strength finally beginning to fade, its motions are becoming slow and clumsy. Extending out my hand, my fingers close upon the hilt. At the same time, a hellhound appears above me. Waiting in ambush, the creatures pounce is too fast for me to use the rapier. Left hand instinctively rising, the horn proves its worth by effortlessly slicing through the weaker monster.

3…

Ripping my blade from the minotaur's chest, a distinctive crack echoes out, as the monster begins to fade into ash, so does the horn in my left hand. The sensation of a solid object just dissolving into nothingness is strange.

2…

Beginning to run again, my pace is slowed by my injury. Despite my status, the impact also hurt my endurance. A shortness of breath slows my steps. Feeling the writing on my back begin to burn, my skill pushes me forward. Far faster than I should be able to move in my condition.

1…

"Hah!" Pushing myself through the final ranks, I kick off the floor, yelling at the same time. Ignoring the concerning ripping noise coming from my midsection, I throw myself towards where Rain has finished her chant.

Zero.

Hitting the ground at the same time the thirty-five seconds expires, a burst of pain consumes me. As a scream tears itself from my throat, I almost miss the name of Rain's spell, _"Thousand Sword Rain!"_

Forced to watch through tear-stained eyes, the sight of her translucent blue blades is a welcome distraction from the pain. I can't see the results of her magic, but based on the volume of screaming, she's fulfilling her end of the deal.

"Can you heal yourself?"

"Huh?" Muttering in confusion, I gaze into Kirito's blurred face, the veil of tears obstructing my view.

"Can you heal yourself with your magic? We don't have any hi-potions left."

"We don't have time," I murmur back. Putting a hand on the ground I attempt to push myself to my feet. More monsters are coming. We need to get moving. After a second my arm gives out as my abdomen flares in pain. Already a puddle of blood is starting to form under me.

"Cast your magic," Kirito soothes me. "Leave the running to me." Without saying anymore, his warm arms surround me. His left around me shoulder while his right goes under my knees.

"But your arm…" I murmur in concern.

"Is not important right now," he insists. "Cast, now."

"_Let it rise within me and heal._

_Let my blood grant you life."_

Each word is so hard to say. Not only is the wound causing me problems, but I also have to deal with the bouncing as Kirito sprints across the floor. Every now and then, another drop of his sweat falls on me. Taken together, my grasp on the magic feels weak and tenuous.

"You can do this Asuna," Kirito tells me fiercely. Perhaps detecting my surging doubt. "You sacrificed yourself for my pride. Now save yourself, alright?"

_Is my injury that bad?_

"I can't bear to lose you. So please… for me. For my own selfishness."

The anguish in Kirito's voice. Focusing on that alone, I find the magic easier to grab. To wash away that despair.

"_Give your pain to me and find shelter in my song._

_Give me your wounds and find harmony in my arms."_

Even through my closed eyes, I can see the gold particles as they rise around us. I like this colour. It's a nice change from the watery blue that seems to occupy the rest of my life.

"_I am the healer of wounds and arbiter of peace,_

_Undine's blood!"_

There's little of the normal force behind my voice as I finish the spell. Instead, a sense of peace floats along with the quiet words. Despite my initial thought to keep the healing focused on me, I can feel the energy spread out. The magic searching for any and all injuries to heal.

Opening my eyes, I track the motes as they swirl around my party, most of them do indeed head for my wound. However, a surprising number go to Kirito's right arm. It must be worse than he's letting on. The remainder are then split between everyone else. No one is without injury after fighting this many times.

"I… I can walk now." I croak out.

"I don't think so," Kirito flatly refuses. "We're going a little faster than a walk. Besides, I get the feeling we'll need your other spell when we reach the main route."

"You think… More are coming?" I ask weakly. The thought of casting another spell is frightening. I hate that feeling of being unable to focus. Of passing out as my entire supply of mental energy runs out.

"I… Yes." Kirito admits reluctantly. "Every monster I've encountered on this floor has been heading in the same direction. Towards the main route."

"Why?" I ask pointlessly. I don't expect an answer and Kirito doesn't give me one. Only a concerned frown. Eyes closing again, I rest my head briefly against Kirito's chest. With my spell finished, the bouncing has an almost hypnotic feel to it. It would be all too easy to fall asleep.

Resisting the urge, I force my mind to work again. To churn back through the events of the day. Shift through the many different things that have happened. If anything, it should keep me awake. From that initial terror at the entrance to the fifteenth floor, where Rain's distraught face spilt the news of Kirito and Philia being lost on the other side of a rockslide. Then the argument that led to Rain spilling news of a different variety. One I'd already begun to wonder about. Whether either of them had managed to seduce Kirito yet.

This led me to the most important question. One I'd tried to confront Kirito with, in that chamber where we saved him. Am I really prepared to _join? _Should I not just give up on Kirito and focus on helping my familia? But instinctively the answer roars into my mind. I can never abandon him. Not and remain who I am.

Eyes snapping open, a wave of energy fills me. "Kirito, I never properly explained why I left the party."

"Is this really the time?" He answers weakly, probably taken aback by insistent tone. "You have obligations to your familia, I understand."

"That's not it!" I almost yell at him. Raising my head, my face is inches from his. Despite the speed of our travel not changing, his eyes are locked on mine. I don't know how he isn't crashing, but that's not important right now. "That day in the alley. The one where Syr was kidnapped… It was Freya familia that attacked us. It was because of me."

I wait anxiously for Kirito to yell at me. To berate me for putting everyone in danger. Yet the inevitable words never come. Merely a slight frown as his eyes drift back to the path in front of him.

"I… don't think that's true." The words start slowly but begin gaining force. "First, even if your familias are in a competition, it doesn't make sense to attack you out of the blue. Also, and I don't mean to sound conceited, it seemed like they were after me."

Frowning as well now, I try and think about that day again. The date beforehand had become but a distant memory, a small sliver of light compared to the darkness that covered the rest of the day. Like a narrator for a documentary, I hear my goddess' words as she talked to me that night. Identifying the attackers and telling me their most likely goal.

_Did I just force myself to take responsibility?_

Cutting through the delusions I'd put on the memories; I start to notice the inconsistencies with what I'd always assumed. A lack of noticeable motive. The lack of a follow-up. Plus, I hadn't even known Syr, she was Kirito's friend.

"I… I so wanted to help you that…" Collapsing back against Kirito's chest, tears well in my eyes. Burying my face into his shoulder, I whisper an infinite number of apologies. For the pain I caused him, for the chances I lost, and for the opportunities that are no longer possible.

* * *

_11__th__-floor:_

Each step sent a new stab of sharp pain up Leafa's legs. The pace was furious and unrelenting. Only two things kept her legs pumping. The first was the young cat girl beside her. Silica refused to give up the sprint down to the twelfth floor. She was absolutely determined to make sure Kirito was alright. He also happens to be the second reason.

Onii-chan.

Her precious brother. The one that saved her life. The one who was far kinder than he realized. He instinctively moved to help others. Even if he'd claim that he doesn't.

Leafa was convinced he'd found his way to sixteenth floor. Even if he had no intentions of going there, that's where he was.

"Do you think Kirito's alright?"

Silica articulated Leafa's thoughts with unerring precision. In response Leafa could only smile. That despite the ruthless pace they were keeping, Silica still found the energy to worry about him. Leafa wasn't sure she could even find the breath to reply.

"Kirito?"

Instead another voice interrupted their conversation. It was the woman leading the expedition. Standing just over six feet, she was taller than most of the men.

"Of Hestia familia?"

"Yes…" Leafa pants wearily in response. Despite the level tone of the woman's voice, she hadn't slowed their pace at all. "How do you know him?"

"He suffered injury on account of my failure. However… I somehow wouldn't be surprised to hear he managed to get mixed up in this event as well."

"You know him well?" Leafa pressed suspiciously. The thought of competing against this woman for Kirito's attention… That's a frightening concept.

"Not really. Only enough to see his potential… as well as the precarious position he's gotten himself into."

"Precarious position?" Silica queries. The woman's words were spoken with a touch of humour.

"You two don't understand? I find that hard to believe with how hard you're running to help him from a danger he _may _be involved in."

As comprehension clicked for Leafa, she stumbled, stride breaking. Left a couple metres behind the others. Face gone completely red; she was hard-pressed to catch back up. "Did-did he confide in you as to what his decision is?"

The woman only raised an eyebrow in response. "I think you have the wrong idea of our relationship." With that she resumed her place at the head of the marching formation.

Leafa and Silica shared a chastised look. Cheeks burning with humiliation, Leafa couldn't believe she'd just asked that. To the captain of Ganesha familia. The number of stupid things she'd done all because of her Onii-chan…

"Everyone be on high alert. We're entering the twelfth floor, the source for the first outbreak. Don't worry about decency, we'll be slaughtering our way through every monster we find until we reach the pantry."

In an instant, her words changed everything. Massive numbers of monsters roaming the _twelfth floor. _They'd just about died on the tenth. It was a sobering reality that came crashing back down upon Leafa.

"Let's go."

Just going with the momentum, Leafa found herself lockstep with Silica. The slightly shorter girl struggling to maintain the fast pace. Glancing at each other, they shared a panicked look. The only people they had to rely on for protection were from other familias.

"We'll be alright. She has a reputation for protecting people. If she didn't think they could, she'd have left you back on the ninth."

Heathcliff's words perfectly cut through the heart of the storm brewing in their hearts. "You… know her well?" Leafa asks surprised. Their meeting had been one of strangers.

"No, only her reputation. She does her best to protect all adventurers. It's pretty easy to find stories of people she's helped before. I'm honestly surprised this is your first-time hearing about her."

"I… don't get out much." Leafa admits to Heathcliff. The composed man merely raising a questioning eyebrow in reply. Thankfully, the roar of monsters interrupts the conversation so Leafa doesn't have to admit her very singular lifestyle.

As one, the seven Ganesha familia members fan out, entering an arrow formation. All six people on the sides wield a small shield and a short spear. As far as Leafa could tell, the lady at the point of the spear had no weapon.

"Groah!" Lumbering to face them, the orc wielded a landform club easily. Roaring, the monster swung the club down with a mighty two-handed blow straight at the indigo-haired woman. With a contemptuous sigh, she punched the club. A swift jab with the left hand.

As the forces collided, a giant boom was created. Pieces of the landform were blown across the room, shards flying in all directions. Without missing a beat, her right hand followed up. The wicked gleaming metal spikes on her golden cestus craving flesh. The punch didn't hit the ogre. It went through it. The absurd force of the blow carving a hole all the way through its midsection.

"W-what!?" Silica's screeched question was echoed perfectly by Leafa's stunned expression. It was the first time either of them had witnessed the power beyond level two. Into the realm of absurdity that high level adventurers could trod.

"That was quite the… hole punch, wouldn't you say?" Yuna chips in, stopping at the other girls' side.

Nautilus snorts at the bad pun, shaking his head slowly. "Been a while since I've heard one of those from you."

"How about, the whole feeling of the punch left the orc empty?"

Leafa and Nautilus groan as Yuna's attempts to be funny.

"I thought it was funny!" Silica shot back."

"Why thank you," Yuna accepts with a nod of her head. "It's rare to find someone with just exquisite taste."

The light-hearted joking helps ease the fear and ominous aura of floors they've been to before.

"Sounds like the real fight is further ahead."

"Yes captain!"

Completely ignoring the laughing girls, the woman led her familia onwards, towards sounds only her heightened senses could currently pick up on.

"I must admit, that was surprising," Heathcliff added on drily. The tone at complete ends with the words.

All Leafa could do was nod in agreement. No wonder she didn't have a weapon. All she needed was her fists to tear through these creatures. _No, _her fists themselves are weapons. Shuddering slightly at the thought of getting hit by that woman, Leafa forced her legs to move. As she'd thought, Ganesha familia hadn't slowed to make sure they were present. They'd do it with or without Leafa and co.

Getting closer to the second of the great chambers on the twelfth floor, noises began assaulting their senses. Distorted by the mists, the origin was still discernable. A great number of adventurers shouting at each other. Behind that, the shrieks of monsters.

Nerves escalating, the group enter the mouth of the chamber. Swirling at its entrance was a great many number of adventurers. Leafa wasn't prepared for how many she recognized. It seemed the whole of Take Mikazuchi familia was here, busy arguing with a red-headed man. What Leafa presumed to be the rest of his familia hung back. One girl that Leafa had initially taken to be one of theirs stood off to the side, nervously fingering her mace.

"Do it." The indigo-haired lady commanded to the man on her right.

"SHUT UP!" The bellowing yell cut through both yells and monster shrieks alike. Almost as one, the adventurers paled, fearing something far worse than the normal monsters. "We are Ganesha familia, here to deal with the monsters. Tell us what you know."

"Yes sir," Ouka replied respectively, bowing slightly. "We were merely discussing the best way to handle the giant flood of monsters trying to traverse these caverns."

"They are coming from the south-east end, correct?" The woman asked, interrupting Ouka's conversation.

"Y-yes." Ouka stuttered slightly in response. Unnerved at facing a woman of a height with him.

"Deal with the one's that are in this cavern to the best of your abilities, I'm going to deal with the source." Waving her hand, the group split into two. Half of the men following her to the south-east tunnel, the other half prepping shields and making for the cavern proper.

"Leafa?" A quiet voice asked, finally locking onto their presence. "And Silica?"

"Don't forget us," Nautilus grumbled from the back, making his and Yuna's presence known as well.

"What's that Chigusa?" Mikoto asked, following her gaze to the people hiding behind where Ganesha familia had been.

"Is Kirito with you?" Sachi asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. The stress of the situation bringing back out a long-buried fear.

"Kirito!?" The red-haired man broke in. Scanning the new entrants, he sighed in disappointment. "Got my hopes up."

"Did you say Kirito's here?" The short-haired girl asks. Like the man before her, her scans scan hopefully over the participants.

"W-why does everyone know my Onii-chan…" Leafa complained.

"Haha, it seems like I'm missing out on quite the fellow," Heathcliff adds on.

At this Leafa can only groan at the impossibility of it all. How on earth did her loner brother run off and become practically famous? Even the Ganesha familia captain knows his name!?

"Uh, their leaving us behind," Silica informs Leafa, pulling gently on her sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, that's alright. He's probably on the sixteenth."

"Sixteenth?"

"Is something happening there as well?"

As a cacophony of concerned voices assault Leafa, she's forced to retreat a step.

"Shouldn't you be… You know, fighting the monsters?" Yuna asks at this point. "I don't think the three members of Ganesha familia can clear this cavern on their own."

"I was also about to mention that," Heathcliff murmurs to himself. Leafa suppresses a small chuckle at the words, the only person close enough to hear them. "Now then, separate into your two groups and comb this cavern in opposite directions. Got it?"

Whether it was his silver hair, the hard glint in his eyes, or maybe something else, the adventures reluctantly nod.

"You have less members, mind if we join you?"

"Sure," the red-haired half-elf sighs. "The name is Klein. We're in _Modi familia_… and some extras." Gesturing with his hand, Klein included another red-haired man leaning against the wall. It also included the girl that Leafa now had an interest in. The one who knew her Onii-chan.

Straightening her back, Leafa walked determinedly straight at the girl with short, brown hair. As Leafa opened her mouth to ask her how she knew him, the girl interrupted her. "You two must be Leafa and Silica, right?"

"I… Yes," Leafa replied stunned. The girl had pointed at them as she called out their names as well. "H-how do you know us?"

"Kirito, of course," she answers, a sly smile on her lips.

"Well he didn't mention you to us," Silica snaps back with some irritation.

"Jeez, I think Kirito must be deaf. He said you were nice." The girl grumbles back. "Anyway, the name is Lisbeth. I'm Kirito's blacksmith."

"Ooh!" With twin exclamations, Leafa and Silica match the girl in front of them with the little they've gotten out of Kirito about his contracted smith.

"That's so cool!" Silica squeals, her previous irritation gone.

"Uhh, the others are leaving, we should join them…" Upon Lisbeth's words, the girls finally realize that Modi familia and Heathcliff have ventured onto their side of the cavern. Ganesha familia entered the middle of the cavern. As long as all three groups were diligent in their duties, every monster should be exterminated.

"Well… let's get to it," Leafa sighed, entering the twelfth floor and her first fight with the monsters within.

* * *

_?:_

"This plan is ingenious," a god laughed, the sound echoing through the ominous man-made room. "Just destroying the pillars would have been good, but this? Priceless."

"I'm glad you like it, my lord," PoH answers easily, his hands clasped behind his back. The two of them could do little but wait as the rest of the plan was carried out.

"This will destabilize the entire city. Even with Loki and Freya remaining, it won't matter. They may have the strength, but Ganesha holds the hearts of the people. They're the ones that maintain order, that get justice for the common person. When the surface hears of today…"

"They'll despair…" PoH finishes, ecstasy shining in his eyes. He could practically imagine it already. All of those people, settling into this world, forgetting the sins of their people in the old world. If one thing about the situation disappointed him, it was that he couldn't hold the knife himself.

"I must know though," the god queried, "how exactly did you know that she'd come? That the captain of Ganesha familia itself would show up with only a couple second rate guards? You've been here for only a few months after all."

"I'm good at people," PoH chuckles slightly. "The people here are insane, but they are still people. Their ideals betray them. I heard many stories skulking around the city about how selfless the captain is. All I had to do was follow the logical conclusions of my plan and figured she'd want to enter immediately to solve the problems."

At this, the god smiles sadistically. "I think we'll get along extremely well. Let's wait for Imizael to get back. Then we'll toast to the death of the Ganesha familia captain, the breaking of the new cane, the first blow heralding the end to the era of adventurers!"

* * *

_Kirito:_

Senses… Overwhelmed…

Slowly but surely, I was losing the ability to focus. Asuna's breath was tickling my neck. Her light body fit snuggly in my arms. At least the crying had stopped. At the same time, however, trying to sprint across the uneven ground while ignoring the stares of my companions is eating all of my focus.

"Mhmm…"

_So cute…_

Kicking the point of a particularly jagged stone, I stumble. The collision of my metal-toad bock on rock creates an unpleasant screech throughout the area. Asuna's head lolling to the side, it ends back against my shoulder as I stabilize.

Once again, I try and force myself to look at where I'm going. I can sense the displeasure from Loki familia that I'd disrupt their party leader's sleep. After all, she needs it.

The winding passages were starting to get slightly larger. Why it was designed like that, I'm not sure; however, the meaning is clear. We're getting closer to the main path. The differences can be subtle, but between passages on the extremity of the floor and the center, there's often quite a noticeable difference in their dimensions. Perhaps to accommodate for a larger number of monsters.

Like the thought was a sign, the floor began to rumble. There's only one answer, a monster party. Plus, there's the one behind us. It's just too many. There's no way this is a random event. It's not the monsters themselves seem particularly distressed either. They're just… moving.

For the first time, a small shiver of fear works its way up my spine. I'd never realized how much I depend on monsters behaving normally. The same independent walking, attacking anyone they find. All that's happening now is that the monsters seem to be travelling in the same direction. Like this quadrant of the floor isn't livable anymore. Isn't liv…

"Is there a pantry around here?"

My question pierces the sounds of running that had surrounded us. Leading the group, I can't see their expressions, but I can imagine their confusion as they glance at each other.

"Uh, yeah… I think so," Lind answers slowly.

Lind. He's a person I still can't figure out. Despite how he kept getting mad at me in the past, he's been nothing but cordial today.

"Can…" Cutting off my words, I stuff that line of thought. We need to focus on survival right now. "We have a decision to make. There's a very real chance that these monster parties will continue to follow us. Do we run straight for the fifteenth and risk dropping them on people, or try and drop them somewhere else?"

"Straight to the fifteenth," Lind answers instantly. "I'm not risking Asuna and the rest of my familia on this."

"That's a little harsh," Philia chastises him.

"No, that's the dungeon." Lind answers. "It happens, people get injured and they drop pass parades on other parties."

"It sounds cruel… But I think he's right, Kirito." Rain adds on. "We're running out of resources. Almost any other party is likely to fair better than us at this point."

I hate this.

Logically I know I have no allegiance to these people. Helping those supporters form earlier left Asuna in this condition. I know I can't help everyone. That people die in the dungeon everyday. So why do I feel like I'm betraying them? Leaving them to die?

"We make for the fifteenth."

Nothing answers my declaration except the continued pounding of boots on stone. After another minute, we were there: the main route. A left-hand turn and we'd be on our way back to the surface.

"Urgh… Did I fall asleep?"

_So cute!_

Looking down at Asuna's sweet face that is still drowsy with the lingering vestiges of sleep, I feel my heart flutter in reply. I wish I had a spare hand to poke her cheek. The innocence in her expression is a far cry from the warrior who refused to be beaten. Those days feel like a lifetime away. Finding her in the dungeon, trying to fight monsters with a club cosplaying as a rapier.

"Good morning," I reply, smiling widely at her confused expression.

"Huh… Argh!"

Realizing a distinctly un-ladylike scream, Asuna two-hand shoved her way out of my arms. Stumbling to a halt, the whole group struggles to stop as well.

Despite falling from a sprint, Asuna's level two status, combined with her own natural reflexes and skills, allow her to land on her feet. One leg spread to the side and the other beneath her, she stabilized her landing by planting her right hand on the ground.

As Asuna slowly stands up, an anxious ripple began to emanate among the group. We don't have time to stand still.

"Well, what are you standing there for? We need to go!" Cheeks glowing like a furnace, Asuna turns away from us and begins running towards the main route.

All I can do is sigh and shake my head in amusement. As strange as ever that one is. Nonetheless, as I begin running again, I find a peculiar sadness inside me. Without her weight, running is easier, I should be relieved. I'm not. I miss her weight, her closeness. Having her sleep on me…

A chill of terror consumes me. Almost gasping from the sensation, my head whips back and forth trying to find the source. On either side, Rain and Philia have begun running directly beside me.

"You were drooling."

"Ki. Ri. To."

"I… I was just…" Starting to sweat, what can I say? That I was just imagining having her fall asleep, her head in my lap as we take an easy day? Just as my panic starts to hit critical levels, the two girls just sigh.

"I guess I can't be too surprised."

"She was first after all…"

"Uh, what?" It felt like the conversation was passing me by. Doing just that, Rain and Philia simply stare at each other, whole conversations passing between them. Meanwhile, I'm left in the middle, head swinging back and forth as I try and figure out what's happening.

"I think it could work…" Rain says, clearly referring to things outside of my sphere of knowledge.

"Oh no…"

Despite the words being whispered, every member of the party clearly heard them. Asuna spoke them as she entered the main route. Skidding to a stop there, she stared, horrified, down the right path.

"What…?" But my question proved pointless as I turn the corner.

The sixteenth and seventeenth floors aren't flat. They go up and down, with caverns and corridors of varying shapes and sizes. There were also a few notable places on the floors where two paths crossed each other without meeting due to a difference in height.

Here as well, the passage sloped down and opened into a cavern. It provided us with a first-class view of the horror in front of us. This was the culmination of my previous fears. A sea of monstrosity that stretched as far as I could see. They were briefly paused, the occupants swirling around. There was only one option for why that may be: a party of adventurers wouldn't be returning to the surface. Another familia left wondering why they never came home.

"Oh my…"

"Can anyone stand against that?"

"We need to leave, now." I'm surprised to find the words are mine. Despite how much they hurt, they're the right ones. We can't stand against that.

"Kirito!" Asuna chastises me. "How many are… I mean… We can't!"

"We'll do as much good leaving as we will staying, I assure her. "We'll warn everyone we find to get out of here." Placing a hand on her shoulder, I try to transfer as much sympathy as I can. Somehow, like me, she's managed to keep her naivety. The same insane feeling that we should be able to make a difference. A hope that we can beat back the darkness that suffuses this world.

"Yes… We'll be saving people by leaving…"

I understood how Asuna felt. One final squeeze of her shoulder and a sad smile was all I could offer her. As I go to remove my hand, hers covers mine. It's only for a moment, but it's enough. To allow us to move on for the moment.

Nothing more needed to be said. As one, we all turned around and began to run for the exit. Nobody cheered or let out sighs of relief as we began to run again. Only a solemn silence accompanied us as we left behind the sea of monsters.

As we run, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Despite our assumptions that we are already out, it wouldn't take much to change. Only a small delay would allow the horde of monsters to catch up…

"_You won't escape…"_

Gasping slightly, I'm not sure if the words were my imagination or not. However, I do know one thing for sure. We're still in danger.

_Crack!_

The loud noise echoes through the corridor. Sliding to a halt, we all know what that sound signifies. A monster party. One of the dungeons nastiest tricks. How many times is this? How foolish are we for ever thinking that we can descend into these corridors of death?

"Stand firm!" Asuna calls out. "We push through them!"

"Yes!"

…_So, this is Loki familia._

I can do little more than watch in awe as they arm themselves and begin charging forward once again. I've never felt so useless before. All I have is a knife from Philia. Even if my right arm is functional again, there's nothing I can do. After all, I can't fight without my sword.

Inserting myself into the center of the spearhead formation, I trail behind Asuna and Lind who lead us. The rest of their party spreads out to either side of them. Looking at them, a small flash of jealousy enters me. They look good together. The blue-haired leaders just seemed to fit. The mage and the warrior. Two halves of the same coin.

"Engage!"

Cursing myself for getting distracted, I watch with awe as the warriors cut through the emerging monsters with a calm dedication. All the while they press forward towards the far side. It transcends simple status. This is the teamwork of the strongest familia in Orario. Even if this party is new, it's easy to see the mentorship and training involved in forming the new ranks.

"We're going to get past…"

Whirling to Philia, I stare at her in terror. Did she really have to say that? Did she have to give the dungeon a chance to prove us wrong?

"GROAHH!"

"What the hell was that?"

Rain's question was valid as our forward momentum stumbles for the first time.

"Keep going!" Asuna shouts in encouragement.

Despite her voice not shaking, it pales in comparison to the creature that created the sound. Soon, its silhouette blocks out the far end of the corridor. It's one that's becoming all too familiar: a minotaur. However, as we keep running towards it, I realize how inaccurate that description is.

It's a subspecies.

Normal minotaurs stand about two metres tall. This one is pushing three. Its fur is blue and shaggy. To compliment the colour, its skin is paler as well. The horns are thick and pitch black. I've heard of this before. Within Eina's extensive notes, it mentions a rare variant of minotaur.

The raving minotaur.

"Push through it!" Asuna's call is the right one. The rest of the monster party is starting to regroup. We need to get past this beast.

Rushing forward with everyone else, a growing knot of fear in my stomach begins to form. Drawing a throwing pick, I palm it in my right hand. The thin rod of metal seems so pathetic when compared to a beast like that.

"Do you think you can use your magic?" Philia asks from beside me.

She's right, this is what my spell is made for, individual targets. Yet… "It won't work. I need a sword to cast it."

It doesn't say that anywhere in the spell description, but I can feel it. It won't let itself be used on this knife. No, _I _won't let it be cast on this knife. Maybe it's my ego, or some stupid sense of pride, but I can tell. As I am right now, it won't work.

"Kraa!"

At that moment, Asuna charges. Dashing forward, she leaves the rest of us behind. She still hasn't explained her ridiculous speed, it must be a skill.

"Forward!" Lind commands moving the rest of Loki Familia in hot pursuit. Regardless, the gap between them and Asuna only grows as she approaches the raving minotaur.

"GROOAH!"

Letting out that deep-throated howl once again, the narrow corridor shakes under the force of it. Holding my breath, I wait for the inevitable collision. In its right hand it casually grips the giant landform axe in one hand. It looks like a toy when held by a creature of its size, however.

I almost miss the swing.

The speed at which it's swung far exceeded my expectations. Crashing into the ground, the whole weapon was a blur to my eyes as it moved. A cloud of dust of small stone fragments are sent up in the weapons wake, obscuring our view of the beast.

"Kya!"

Releasing another battle cry in response, Asuna confirms her survival from the initial attack. Emerging from the fading cloud, Asuna rushes the creature again, her rapier making multiple attacks per second.

The rest of use are forced to stop as the minotaur responds in kind. Swinging the axe casually in its right hand, it also tosses in attacks with its left, as well as the long horns on its head. The wild nature of the assault prevents anyone else from getting close.

Gritting my teeth, that helpless feeling returns, even stronger than before. Why can't I help her!?

"Ah shit, I need you Philia." Whirling around, I see what Rain has already noticed. The remnants of the monster party we ran through has recovered and is out for blood. Hate in their eyes, they rush towards us.

"I'll help," I offer, drawing Philia's daggers.

Both girls glance once at each other before looking at me. "I appreciate it Kirito," Rain says, "but I'd prefer if you found a way to deal with that blue minotaur."

Chastised, I slam the knife back into a makeshift sheath in my belt. Turning back around, I try and analyze the fight. Everyone except Asuna seems confused about how to enter the battle. Spears at the ready, they bristle at the entrance to the intersection unmoving.

_What can I do here?_

Frantic, I turn back and look at where Rain and Philia have just now engaged the first monsters. While they're both expert fighters, we can't expect them to deal with the entire monster party.

_Here goes nothing._

Not giving myself a chance to think about my actions, I draw a throwing pick and hurl it towards the minotaur's face. Moving a few feet to the right, I repeat the action, and then again. The first gets caught in its fur, the beast not even noticing it. The second manages to draw its attention. The streak of silver forcing a reflexive block out of the creature. Finally, the third strikes true. Puncturing the soft flesh under its eye, it forgets about Asuna briefly.

Her once magnificent cloak has been reduced to tatters. The flowing material getting shredded by axe and horn. Rather than attack, she uses the brief respite to take a break. Pushed hard since the first encounter, there's no doubt she's exhausted.

"GROOAH!"

Bellowing once again, the minotaur traces the path of the pick back to me. Eyes flaring in anger, a small trickle of blood winds its way down its cheek.

"Now's your chance!" I call to Lind and Loki familia. Gripping my knife hard, I prepare to use my skill. I'll probably need it to dodge this thing.

Kicking off the ground, the minotaur flies towards me. The acceleration is insane. Bracing my body, I force myself to stand still. Dagger in hand, I once again plead to those lines of hieroglyphs on my back.

_What is your goal?_

Pausing, I consider the question. What am I trying to achieve here? Dodge a most certain death blow from an overgrown bull-man? Yes, but it's so much more than that.

_I want to save the people I love._

Smiling slightly at the thought, I feel the strength flow through me. It may be cheesy, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I love them, and I want them to continue to survive. The minotaur that once looked like it was flying has slowed down to a manageable pace. The boost to my senses and reflexes enabling me to quickly analyze its every movement.

Bravely holding the line, the collision between Lind and the minotaur is brutal. Not even recognizing his presence, Lind manages to carve a deep wound into the beast's leg. Regardless, it bowls him over, a nasty crack ringing through the air as something breaks be it armour or bone.

Continuing past the rest of Loki familia, the monster takes six more attacks, each one strong enough to down a weaker foe. With copious amounts of blood now pouring from its lower section, I regard the monster with some bemusement. Why is it so intent on me when the damage I did pales in comparison?

I get no time to decipher the information as the swing comes, all the beast's strength and rage behind it. Dashing forward, I don't fool myself into thinking that I can kill this thing. My only weapon is reaching the end of its life.

Even with my enhanced speed, I feel the very air shudder as the weapon flies past. Safe inside its reach, I angle the blade for its kneecap. The creature is so tall they're shoulder height to me. Bracing myself for impact, it still jars my shoulder. The now dull edge struggling to penetrate the monster's thick hide.

Gritting my teeth, I rely on my skill to jam the blade home. Eventually punching through, I dash through its legs to get behind for it. For the first time, the minotaur releases a howl that can be described as pain. As it picks up its weapon again, I realize the mistake of my positioning.

"Get down!"

Screaming the words, I dash back through the minotaur's legs as it whirls back around, the horizontal axe creating a circle of death.

_Crunch!_

"Aaah!"

Screams of pain accompany the sound of shattering equipment. The only silver lining is that screams mean they're still alive. Anger flaring, both at myself and the minotaur, I take advantage of its turned back. Lifting the blade with both hands, I force it through the back of its injured leg. As the beast screams in obvious agony, I refuse to give in. Twisting the handle ninety degrees, I throw my weight behind it and force it out the side.

With a loud screech, only the handle comes out. Staring dumbly at the broken weapon, the beast in front of me begins to fall. Only onto one knee, however. Using its one leg and an arm to support itself, it tries to compose itself from its grievous injuries.

"Die now."

The words are spoken with enough malevolent intent to freeze the air in the room. Nonetheless, it brings a smile to my face. With my skill activated, I get to watch Asuna's lunge in all of it glory. Kicking off the ground she takes three steps before taking to the air. Easily clearing her familia, she approaches its head that's still a metre and a half in the air. Twisting her upper body, the rapier shoots out from her side straight into the face of the stunned monster. Leaving her rapier buried inside it, Asuna daintily lands on the ground in front of me.

Behind her, the massive creature finally falls all the way to ground. A few twitches later, and it lies dead. Retrieving her weapon, Asuna unceremoniously buries it through the magic stone in its chest. The collector in me winces, even though I know it's the correct move. We don't have time to collect what was surely worth a small fortune.

Only once ash is all that remains of the once giant body, does Asuna's face relax. That expression of terrible focus and willpower slipping away into exhaustion. The face of a scared girl.

"Good job," Giving her arm a small squeeze as I say it, I examine the fallen Loki familia members. Four of them are on the ground and aren't rising. One is Lind who took the initial charge. The other three were hit by that destructive turn around blow.

"We need to go!"

Rain's voice screams down the corridor at the worst possible time. All of us go pale as we see the flood of monsters that are about to collide with the two girls resolutely holding the path.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

"Uh oh." Face blanching, I hide behind my shield. The impact from the orc club still rattles my bones. Dazed, I stumble back a step, the world flitting in and out of focus around me.

"Don't be careless."

The rough voice criticizes me. Before the Orc can follow up, Welf dispatches it with that massive blade of his. As he does however, his momentum turns him around until his back is towards a bad bat. Gritting my teeth, I push through the shock and leap at the creature. With its attention on Welf, I easily crush it.

"Right back at you." I spit at him.

Whirling around, his eyes lock unto the bat I dispatched. He reluctantly nods in appreciation. I merely sniff in reply. Hefting my shield, I continue moving forward, looking for more monsters to fight.

The previous orderly movement has turned into a disaster. Countless monsters have been walking amid the cavern. As combat ensued, the noise simply drew more. It turned into a brawl where _Modi familia _soaked up the main wave of monsters. Their leader in particular was extremely efficient at cutting down the monsters. His katana was little more than streaks of silver light to my eyes.

Focusing back on my surroundings, I move in on a pack of imps. Eyes flickering back and forth between its various members, I maintain my defensive posture. These things are tricky. While they go down easily to one blow, it's hitting them that's always the issue.

Last time with Kirito I got an Orc to take them out. That's unlikely to work here.

"Need help?"

Muttering the words, Welf doesn't say anything as he steps up beside me. I'm surprised he's willing to fight beside me after what I… what he did. Racking it up to the urgency of the situation, I settle back and wait to block attacks.

Taking a look at my stance, Welf steps forward with an aggressive overhand swing. As the imps dash backwards away form the blow, those on the other side rush in and try to attack. Lifting my shield, I step in their way and easily deflect the claws. While they may be sharp, they have little force behind them. Besides a slightly unpleasant screech, they do virtually zero damage to my shield.

Smirking at the confused imps, I step back. Into the gap created, Welf swings his sword. Taking out three of them, I step past him to confront the other half of the group. The smooth teamwork causes a sense of sadness within me. How easily our old teamwork comes back. Despite our difference in opinion, I miss his easy big brother attitude.

Taking one of them out, I retreat again, allowing room for that massive sword of his to clear out the rest of them. Spying an armored out of the corner of my eye, I turn towards where its just now beginning its rush. Getting in front of it, I angle my shield so that it bounces off me and has its roll broken. Instantly, Welf is there, acting as executioner for the monsters I disturb.

"Haha, just like old times!" Welf laughs gaily, bringing his blade back up onto his shoulder.

For some reason, hearing him say it, reignites the flames of anger within me. Locking unto my next opponent, a silverback, I sidestep its slow punch. "Like you care!"

Stepping up to join me, Welf realizes a scathing blow at the creature with his sword and at me with his mouth. "You're the one that ended the party! Remember?"

"Grah!" Half war cry, half yell of anger, I dash forward, destroying one of the silverback's legs as it focuses on Welf. "Because you needed a wake-up call! You let people die!"

"Adventurers know the risk!" Welf spits back as he finishes off the wounded beast. "They shouldn't need to rely on me to save them!"

Not to be outdone, I find another opponent, an orc this time. Stepping inside its reach, I aim my mace for the base of its landform club. "This whole situation would be solved already if you used your talents! "

"Gragh!" This time Welf roars in anger as he finds his own opponent, a small pack of imps. Laying about him with his sword, he spits his words back to me. "No! It would break, like they always do! You can't rely on a blade that's going to break on you!"

The landform club shatters as the force my mace exerts exceeds its limits. Now weaponless, the orc stares dumbfounded at the handle it's left with. Not allowing it to regroup, I begin tearing into it with my weapon. "You're insufferable! You refuse to even try!"

"They make people weak!" Welf spits back. His blade covered with the remains of his imp adversaries. "My family fell into ruin because of them! Because they forgot what it means to be a smith!"

"You!" I reply, finishing off with Orc with one final violent blow to its head. "Are letting people die for your pride. But your right, that's not your fault. But _you _are putting yourself, and more importantly your party members in danger for your pride!"

As my words die out, I realize there's no longer any noise coming from around me. The rest of the monsters have been killed. Now, everyone is just looking at me. Slightly blushing, I don't know where to direct my eyes. Welf as well seems faintly embarrassed. Maybe something I said finally got through. Most likely though, it's just the fact that everyone is staring at us.

"Haha, can't believe I let myself get shown up by a pair of blacksmiths!" The red-haired leader laughs. Klein, I believe. "That was like a stage play there!"

As he continues talking, my blush only deepens. "Let's keep moving," I murmur, turning away from the group. Strangely, I find the two girls beside me. Silica and Leafa. Kirito's two new familia members. They match up well to the descriptions that he gave. What I wasn't prepared for was how cute they are. Both of their faces had no noticeable flaws to speak of. It's all too easy to imagine Kirito's eyes wandering at their house while they're changing… I need to keep a careful eye on that boy.

"Was your story true?" Silica asks instantly as way of greeting.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What you said to that man! That he could have killed all of these monsters but doesn't?"

"W-well… It's not _him _per say… It's just…" Trailing off, I glance back at where Welf is still being ribbed by Klein. Deciding it's pointless to protect what's public knowledge already, I tell them. "Despite still being level one, he can forge powerful magic swords."

"Magic…?"

"…Swords?"

Unable to contain my sigh, both girls flinch in embarrassment. "Are you two serious?" Staring at them, they begin to blush as well.

"Wait… Didn't that Sa… Sachi girl have one?"

"Oh! I think I did hear mention of that!"

"Ugh," I groan. "Just like Kirito. Anyway, they are swords that produce magical effects. Anyone can use them, just swing it at your opponents. Essentially, that guy over there can make the strongest magic swords of anyone in the city yet refuses to do so." Their reactions are nearly identical to the one Kirito gave when he heard the story. It brings a small smile to my lips, despite the circumstances.

Circling the rest of the chamber, we find only isolated groups of monsters left to deal with. It seems like the majority were attracted to one of the groups and destroyed. Eventually, we meet up again with Take-mikazuchi familia and the three members from Ganesha familia. Even without them saying anything, I can see how hard the past minutes were for them. Their armour is tattered and dented, their movements dulled with exhaustion. They probably faced more monsters then we did as the group in the center. That kind of fighting would take a toll on anyone.

As our three groups come together again, Silica and Leafa leave my side to go talk to one of the Take-mikazuchi girls. Is that the girl they mentioned? Sachi, was it?

Pushing my curiosity back on what they're talking about, I lounge around by the side of the group. Keeping a distance between me and everyone else yet remaining within easy talking range. The leaders of the three group are currently discussing their struggles on clearing the cavern in low voices. Despite being fairly close, I still can't pick up on the words their saying. Going off their facial features though, they aren't happy.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Flinching, I take a step back as I turn to the person who spoke from beside me. Narrowing my eyes at Welf, I wonder what he can possibly want this time.

"I just… Dammit!" As he verbally expressing his anger, I feel the tension leave my body. Standing up straighter, I examine him quietly as he tries to get his words out. "Look, what you said. For awhile I always put you into the same category as everyone else, jealous that I can make magic swords and they can't. Upset that I won't make magic swords for them. But… you're different. I realize now that it wasn't the power of swords you wanted… It was the ability to save people."

Stunned, all I can do is blink in reply. The stubborn, unbendable Welf, is apologizing?

"However, I'm still not going to forge the blades. I want to become as skilled as Hephaistos, no, even surpass her. The only way to do that is through making actual blades. I just wanted you to know, that I'm sorry for lumping you in with the others."

"Noted…" I murmur in reply as Welf stalks off again. Did that really just happen? Pinching myself, I'm a little over 50% certain that it wasn't a hallucination.

"Alright, everyone!" Klein calls out, "back to that intersection on the other side!"

Despite the vague wording, I understand the one he's talking about. It's where the rest of Ganesha familia went. Hoping they had an easier time of it then us, I run along with everyone else as the group gets moving.

"Did you make up with your smith friend?" Silica asks, her pigtails bobbing behind her as she runs with long, lithe strides.

"Kind of…" I answer, not liking the smile on the young girl's face.

She leans in conspiratorially despite the speed of our travel. "Are you two… you know, an item?"

"What!? With Welf, god no. He's like, four years older than me. If anything, he's like a big brother."

This answer seems to displease Silica who stands straight again. Her mouth chews for a while, clearly having another question she was hesitant to ask.

"Yes?" I implore.

"So… Do you… Like Kirito? I mean, like, like him?"

The question is hard for Silica to get out, her cheeks heating up as she asks it. Subtly, I notice Leafa closing in on us. No doubt she picked up the question Silica asked.

As I go to reply, however, I find myself conflicted. I have no idea what to say. Just based on how she said it, this girl is clearly enraptured with him. Leafa too if I'm not mistaken. Do they know about what Kirito did to Rain? What he's considering?

But that wasn't the question.

The question is whether I like Kirito. Of course I do. He's my first client. He's taught me more about combat than I could have hoped. He helped me with my problems. In return, I tried to help him. However, do I look at him the same way as this earnest girl does?

The scary thing is, I'm not sure.

So, instead of giving a concrete answer, I shrug. "We'll see. He's a good backup if I don't find something better."

The glares of hostility I receive almost knock me over. I'm shocked they're this mad. My friends and I from before would say stuff like this all the time. Always jokingly, but still! I thought my blasé attitude would get a small laugh, not this!

"How dare you treat my Onii-chan as an object!" Leafa growls at me. While Silica stays silent, I see the same judgement in her gaze.

"Geez, lay off would ya? I was obviously joking."

Instead of mellowing off as I expected, Leafa instead pushes once again. "So, do you like him then?"

"Why is it so important?" I ask exasperated. "Kirito's busy enough choosing women without my name in the mix."

"So, you do!" Silica presses triumphantly.

Throwing my hands up in the air, I give up. I don't want to talk about my feelings. I don't want to talk about dating people. Especially not to a pair of girls who haven't even finished puberty yet.

"Look," I practically shout at them. "If it happens it happens. I'm not going to be forcing anything, alright? I'm focusing on improving my smithing and leveling up. Something, I believe, the two of you will have to do in order to be helpful to Kirito."

My rather too loud words finally chastise the overeager girls enough. Their path steadily drifts away from mine, splitting off until they run by themselves. For some reason, I'm a little sad to see them go. Most of my coworkers are men. It's been a long time since I've had a conversation with a woman besides Hephaistos.

Before too long, we reach the opening of the tunnel where the rest of Ganesha familia went. After pausing briefly in the entrance, we enter. As we follow the path, the person at the front leads us down the tunnels, taking turns seemingly at random. One thing is consistent between them, however. It's takes me awhile, but when I figure it out, I can't help but gape in awe.

The floor is covered with ash.

As we get further along, the density only increases. How many monsters would it take to generate this volume? Far more than I'd ever want to meet. Did that woman do this?

"Sorry."

Still gaping at the ash, I'm surprised to find Leafa beside me again. She dragged a sulky looking Silica with her as well.

"Apology accepted."

"So, uh, anyway…"

The awkward greeting is sort of cute. They must have felt really bad after I snapped at them.

"What did you mean by Kirito choosing between different girls?"

_Is that what I said?_

"Well surely he told you about his fiasco with Rain?"

The two girls simply look at each other. "Fiasco?"

Looking at them curiously, I can't really believe what I'm hearing. Hadn't they yelled at him about it? "Yeah, Rain asked him out, then Kirito replied that he'd only accept her and Philia together or not at all essentially. Only he didn't really understand what he said until yesterday."

Both of them groan in twinned agony. It's obvious how much they care about Kirito's love life. Maybe they do indeed care about him more. _Or they haven't matured as much_.

Yeah, me, mature, that's a joke. Snorting in derision at my own delusions, all the stupid stuff I used to get up to comes rushing back to me. My friends ranked me as the most likely to have a teen pregnancy. Just because I'm a little impulsive doesn't mean!...

"I can't believe we never let him explain!" Leafa laments, hanging her head.

"Yeah, we just kind of fed of each other, didn't we?" Silica agrees dully.

"Kirito is someone you need to be patient with," I explain sagely, if not hypocritically, "he often has people's best intentions at heart, even if it doesn't seem that way."

The girls are about to reply further when the chamber opens into a larger area. As I realize what I'm seeing, my whole body starts shaking. From equal parts awe and terror. It's a room I've only heard of before, a pantry.

The giant chamber is one of the largest I've seen and is entirely devoid of the mist. In the center, where the crystal that feeds the monsters is supposed to be, is simply a shard. The ground around it containing the remains of it. I was told pantries are always swarming with monsters. Creatures that come here in order to eat. Now though… Ash.

At the center of it, stands one woman. The _Ganesha familia _captain. The other three are hanging out around the edges, maybe investigating something. She, however, merely stares at the crystal as clouds of ash circle their creator. It's an inspiring sight. To see exactly how much stronger one can get. I can feel the same recognition passing through the others.

"We need to be on the sixteenth floor." Her voice rings through the now empty room, commanding everyone's attention. "Come if you want, but be warned, the flow of monsters will probably be far more extreme than what we encountered on this floor."

With that she begins to walk away from the shard that used to feed the monsters on this floor.

"Wait," a voice interrupts her. It's the man that came with Leafa and Silica. His aura of command is second only to hers among the adventurers here. "What about this pantry? The broken pillar must be the cause of the migration. How do we fix it to stop this?"

"There's no need," she answers brusquely, barely slowing. "It will be fully reformed in about three and a half more hours."

He knows better than to ask how she knows that. Maybe she watched its growth and was able to extrapolate from that? Whatever it is, as long as it's accurate, then everything should be fine.

"Our primary objective on the sixteenth floor is to save lives. Assuming the reason down there is the same, then the situation will figure itself out by tonight. To do that, however, we will be dealing with the columns of monsters that will form as a result of their travel in the same direction. Now then, is anyone leaving us?"

Looking around, I'm tempted to take the offer. After all, like Welf said earlier, will I be any help on that floor? Can I even fight the monsters there one on one?

"I'm coming, Onii-chan."

"Hang on Kirito…"

Whispering their motivations to themselves, Leafa and Silica confirm their desires to keep going. Like hell am I going to tell Kirito that I ditched his familia because I was scared. Determined to protect them from harm, I straighten my back and follow Ganesha familia to the sixteenth floor.

* * *

_Rain:_

What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?

That one question repeats endlessly within my head. Injured members, and a horde of monsters. Staring at Kirito, he just stares right on back. Even with the minotaur gone, our situation has only worsened.

"Pick them up and run." Kirito decides. "we have enough manpower for it." Stepping forward, he himself lifts Lind into a fireman's carry. The strength he hides is impressive, the armoured man must weigh a ton.

"Sorry about this," he mutters, barely conscious. "I failed you… Asuna."

"No! No, you didn't!" She shouts back, tears thick in her eyes. That visage of the indomitable warrior broken again. "I… I should have… should have…"

"Let's go!" Kirito commands to the other three who are struggling to pick up their injured companions.

"Yes please!" Philia moans from the back. Whirling back around, I realize that she's been dealing with the front monsters all by herself. Cursing my stupidity, I jump back into combat. My swords barely resemble the magnificent blades they used to be. Nicks and cracks coat the entire cutting edge. Not that they're capable of cutting much anymore.

Dicing up a few monsters, I hear, no I _sense _the damage caused to the core metal. Wincing in pain for them, I move on to my next foe. Every monster that comes, I mercilessly cut down. I don't have the luxury of holding back or searching out weak points. Only killing them matters now.

"Fall back now!" Kirito's shout rings in our ears from the edge of the corridor. Knocking back the opponents in front of me, I turn around and dash. Sending a quick glance to the side, I make sure Philia is with me. Seeing me looking, she flashes a smile. I'm sure it's supposed to put me at ease, but all I see is the exhaustion in it.

With monsters snapping at our heels, I feel the desperation of the situation begin to reach untenable levels. Our ways out are shrinking. Beyond that, we are down to three fighters, Asuna and us. All too quickly, we catch up to the front group. Their pace isn't fast enough. They'll be caught, time and time again.

It's an unenviable position, but we're the only one's who can do it. Loki familia has already saved us. Now it's our turn to save them.

_Can I risk her though?_

"Philia, I want…"

"No, Rain."

"What?"

"You aren't doing this by yourself. I've had enough of watching you as you run off by yourself. We either do it together, or not at all."

"I…" Stunned by the ferocity of her words, I have to smile in response. "Of course."

"Although… Can you use your magic to collapse the ceiling?"

"I… That could work…" Murmuring, I turn over Philia's idea in my head. Blocking the path would buy us time. However… "That puts too much on you," I counter.

"Don't worry about that," Philia rejects, showing a strength I'm only now appreciating. "Kirito's shield is sturdy and in good condition. I can hold out for longer than you think. Besides, I have an idea on that."

"Are you ready then?" I ask as we approach a narrow opening.

"Of course," Philia answers, shooting me one final smile.

Nodding in reply, I swallow once and send a prayer that they'll get out. "Everyone! Keep moving to the exit!" Putting as much pomp as I can into the voice, only Kirito looks back frightfully. Eventually though, he too continues along the path away from us. Closing my eyes, I speak one more sentence using my idol advanced ability before starting the spell. "Philia! You can do this!"

Nodding confidently, she does the last thing I expect.

"_Grant me the power to see beyond this plane._

_I reject secrecy and swear myself to the art of discovery._

_Astral eyes!"_

With her magic on, she approaches the hoard of monsters. I want to ask why, to call out, or even just time to think about it, but that's a luxury I don't have. Swords held out by sides; I start my chant.

"_Dance._

_Blades of fire, Blades of Ice,_

_Obey your mistress and dance."_

I can barely concentrate on the magic. In front of me, Philia is fending off monster after monster. The small alcove allowing her to face one at time. Now, though, a minotaur steps up to get rid of her. Roaring, it swings its landform club. Heart in my throat, I watch anxiously as she faces it down.

Stepping forward, she brings her dagger up, contacting the landform weapon at a point just below the 'blade'. I expected her blade to get knocked back, for the minotaur to cut her down. Thankfully, none of that happened. With a loud crack, the head of the axe separated from its shaft.

_Her spell._

Gasping I can't believe that she managed to do that. To use her magic to figure out the weak point in the weapon. Praying that she'll be able to keep it up, I continue chanting.

"_Sing._

_Swords of Air Swords of Earth,_

_Obey your mistress and sing."_

How long as it been now? Far too long. Attack after attack continues to rock Philia. I feel so useless just standing here singing, but I can't stop now. I must believe in her!

"_Come and multiply, blades of light."_

"Groah!" Roaring its displeasure, the minotaur from earlier gets over losing its weapon. Stepping forward, it slams a fist straight into the shield. Letting out a scream, Philia falls backward, her defense finally broken. I stifle an answering scream; I need to finish!

Transitioning into another attack, the minotaur lifts its leg to crush Philia. "Grr," Growling, Philia throws herself forward. The hoof landing just behind her, she drives her knife into its leg. "Now Rain!" Leaving her knife in its leg, Philia pushes off it and dashes toward me.

"_Appear and fall,_

_Thousand Sword Rain!"_

My swords glow with a faint blue light. Soon after, seven mirror images of them appear around my head. Turning my eyes up from the monsters, I command them into the stone forming the entrance. Tearing through the rock like butter, an ominous groan emanates, but it doesn't collapse. Gritting my teeth, I fire the next seven into the same area.

Once again, more of the rock is destroyed. However, it still isn't nearly enough. Only a pittance of stone has actually fallen.

_One more chance!_

"You can do this!"

Powered on by Philia's words and my own determination, I force these blades forward even faster. All seven blades move in a V-formation. Striking the rock head-on, they cut a massive swath through the foundation.

"I… failed…" Murmuring in horror, I match mutely as the monsters begin to enter the room.

"_CRACK!"_

The massive noise stops the creatures in their tracks. Looking up, all they do is watch as the entire ceiling begins to give out.

"Run!"

Pulling my hand, Philia drags me backwards, away from the scene of my magic. Yet, even as she does, I have to watch the scene that I've caused. The cracks, groans, and rumbles of breaking stone continue unabated. Underneath that noise is the screams of monsters. Ton after ton of stone continues to fall. The wreckage stretching both into this room and through the passage behind it. As Philia pulls me out of the room, the collapse ends. Only dust fills the air.

"That was amazing!" Philia congratulates me.

Coming back to myself, I turn around and run properly beside her. "No, this was your victory, your plan as well."

"No, I failed," Philia murmured sadly. "I thought I could use my magic as an aid to seek out weak points. To efficiently dispatch them."

"You did!" I insist. "Look at what you did to the minotaur!"

"Yeah…" Philia relents. "After that though, I couldn't focus. The blue lights around me… it was overwhelming."

"Hey," I comfort her, "you did well today. You saved Kirito when it was just you two. Now, you've saved us all again."

"Thanks Rain." She smiles back at me.

"Well," I yawn, my whole body is exhausted. "I think it's just about time to get back up to the surface."

"You know better," Philia scolds me with humour in her voice. "You should never give the dungeon the chance to prove you… oh no."

It's absolute chaos. Right at the entrance are Kirito and Loki familia. The four injured members are laying against the wall, Asuna standing above them chanting. Kirito is leading the efforts against the monsters in the cavern with Asuna's rapier.

To be blunt… He looks bad. Kirito appeared to be imitating how Asuna used her weapon. A lot of quick thrusts. Kirito simply didn't have the same experience fighting this way. When he was attacked, he'd flinch, exiting the stance and swing wildly at the monster. All before freezing and trying to stab at them against. The rest of Loki familia was thankfully doing better, their weapons still all in one piece,

"This is why you don't say things like that!" Philia groans, despair in her voice.

I'm the same. My legs feel leaden as I rejoin the group. Wearily drawing my blades, I can't imagine them lasting too much longer. My mind as well is beginning to run out.

"_Undine's Blood!"_

Spell complete, Asuna sags to the ground. Wrapping my arms around her, I grunt as I feel her whole weight shift to me. The magic seems to be doing its work. The four are steadily recovering, but… They don't look like they'll be fighting anytime soon. With Asuna collapsed in my arms, we're almost out of resources. There's no hope left.

"This is it… Isn't it?" Philia whispers sadly to me. "After all we got through…" Her voice breaks a little. The tears that holds back.

"No!" I reject her, a wave of anger creating a second round of energy within me. "I don't care if I have to cut down every last monster in this preispodnyaya, I'm getting you out of here!"

Laying Asuna down on the ground, I grab my blades from the ground where I dropped them to catch Asuna. Facing the chamber, I stalk towards where Kirito still maintains the front line. "Move." Surprisingly, he actually listens. Jumping backwards out of the fray, I catch a momentary glimpse of surprise on his face. Dismissing it for now, I give in to the anger inside me. To that bottomless pit of rage. I may have failed at everything, for my entire life, but I refuse to fail here.

These monsters will only get to my loved ones by crawling over a mountain of their corpses. Even if my blades break, or my body does, I won't give them up!

The next minutes are a blur as my vision fades to red. The faces of the monsters blur together. The effect getting more and more noticeable with each swing of my blade. The raw unrelenting anger in their eyes, reflected perfectly in mine. I feel… synced with them. An unrelenting loathing for an enemy you're completely unable to forgive. Sometimes it feels like I'm fighting the same creature for an entirety. Only later do I realize it was an entire pack of them. Slowly, I come to the conclusion that there are other people in here with us. Trapped in the central cavern when a flood of monsters cut off all retreat. That doesn't matter now though. I won't retreat. Can't retreat. If I stop moving, I won't be able to start again.

Eventually, I feel it happen. A subtle change in the feel of my right sword is all the warning I get. On the next impact, it shatters. The entire blade giving way at the same time. Missing a sword, I try to keep the same ferocious pace up. Nonetheless, I'm forced back. Step by step, blow by blow, I lose ground.

Off balance, I deflect the horn of a minotaur with my remaining blade. Pushed past its limits, it joins its compatriot in shattering. Now weaponless, I force myself forward once again. Grabbing at that same minotaur, I twist my body, throwing it to the ground by the horns. Jumping on top of it, I lash out. Fists flying, I can't take in my surroundings anymore. The only things I can see are my moving fists and the sound of the cracks they cause. I no longer know if they're from me or the monster.

"Rain!"

"Graaaah!" What caused that noise? It was bestial in nature. But then, why is my throat so hoarse? Discarding the pointless thoughts, I keep slamming my fists down.

"RAIN!"

"Huh?" Muttering, I feel myself getting dragged across the floor. Still, my hands are moving in front of me. Slowly working their way out then back to my sides. One after another. "What… am I doing?" Breaking down into a coughing fit, my throat feels destroyed.

_What… just happened?_

* * *

_Kirito:_

Holding Rain's body by the shoulders, I can sense my own body shivering. No longer from fear of monsters, or that one of us was going to die. No, this girl had overpowered all of those thoughts.

_What the hell did she just do?_

Rain had appeared more bestial than human. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Tossing a minotaur to the ground like it's a child then proceeding to smash its head it with her fists. All the while screaming like a banshee. I felt like I didn't know her. So many questions fly around my head.

For a moment, I thought she was going to jump on me when I tried to drag her away. All the monsters now give our group a wide berth. As if a fear of god had been injected into them by Rain. I wasn't too concerned with them anymore; another large group had entered the other side and was steadily working their way through the creatures. These monsters would be finished off in the next few minutes. The real question is how much time Rain and Philia managed to buy us. The guilt that I left them alone to do that still eats at me.

"What…?"

Rain's voice is hoarse enough that I wince. The very effort of talking seems to be too much for her. "Shh…" Placing a finger over her lips, I force myself to wrap my arms around her. Despite what she did, she's still Rain. I force myself to remember that. We'll just have to figure out what it was later.

"Are you alright!?" Returning from combat, Philia almost throws herself on top of Rain. Dried streaks of tears coat her cheeks. Instinctively, I lift a hand to brush the remnants away. Philia barely even responds to the touch, keeping her gaze locked firmly on Rain.

"She can't talk right now," I inform Philia. "Also…" Trailing off, I notice a distinctive flash out of the corner of my eye. The sight of hardened wind blades tearing into monsters. Tracking it to its source, my heart stops beating. Perhaps equal parts fear and excitement flow through me upon seeing her standing there. My darling sister, Leafa. But why is she down here? It isn't safe!

Continuing to hold unto Rain, I stare mutely as she approaches. Behind her is Silica. I want to jump up and yell at them. Hug them and swear I'll protect them. Instead I do neither, I simply stare. My brain is overloaded from the numerous shocking events I've just had to witness.

"Yuna! Nautilus!" Philia's shocked yell informs me of the people behind them. The other members of Leafa's party. Finally casting my gaze around the room, I'm shocked to find I know almost every single person here. That's Klein's group, accompanied by… Lisbeth? And that Welf guy? Over there is Take-mikazuchi's bunch, the whole familia strangely enough. And that's…

Hands starting to shake, my mouth drops open in a mixture of disbelief and awe. I've never gotten to watch her fight before. When she does, it becomes more dance than combat. No, this is a one-sided slaughter. Yet, it's so graceful. Her tall frame bends and arcs around the attacks, each punch delivering another death blow. One thing becomes abundantly clear: even with my skill, I'm a long way behind her. It's both exhilarating and terrifying seeing how high this mountain goes.

"What's wrong with Kirito?" Silica asks as she approaches.

"Nothing," Philia answers for me. "Rain's the problem. Kirito is…" Following my gaze, she finds the target of admiration and smiles knowingly. "Kirito is starstruck."

"Star…?" Slowly they come to the same conclusion as Rain. Their glares are far less supportive than Philia's teasing smile.

"Haven't seen me all day and staring at her," Leafa mumbles. "So, this is the persona of the black knight in action, is it?"

"Hey," I protest weakly, "this is the first chance I've had to watch a level three in combat up close."

I thought my defense was pretty good. Apparently, it doesn't muster up as Leafa sniffs at me. Even Silica looks disappointed in me!

"Am I… dreaming?"

"Rain!" Shouting her name, I pull her up straighter so that her upper body is almost perpendicular to the ground. Her voice is still weak, but at least she's mobile.

"Why are you shouting in my ear?" Rain moans. "I can't be dreaming, you're always much more gentlemanly in my dreams."

"H-hey…" I protest weakly, but she's right. I shouldn't have shouted the way I did. Although the fact that I act better in her dreams is a little sad. Wait… in her _dreams? _"Y-you…" I can't finish the question.

As everyone turns their gaze to Rain, she seems to realize what she said.

"Yes! I dream about Kirito sometimes, so what?" Rain mutters, her embarrassment plain on her face.

"What's going on here?"

"You!" Leafa shouts, pointing her finger at the newcomer.

Turning my head, I smile at Asuna. "It's good to see you up."

"Thanks," she mutters. "Due to the fact that you're currently cuddling with Rain, I assume that we're safe for the time being?"

"Yeah, I think so…" I answer, looking back at Shakmi. She's currently cleaning up the final monsters. Everyone else is beginning to sheath their weapons. "Actually, how blocked would you say that column of monsters is?"

"Rain did great work there!" Philia insists. "The roof was caving in for minutes!"

"Good work, Rain." I congratulate the girl in my arms, patting her hand a little.

"Hmm, you can congratulate me a little more," She murmurs with a smile. As she leans her head back against my chest, I fully appreciate our position. With everyone looking at us, it's extremely embarrassing.

"So, you finally settled on one?" A new voice asks.

Letting out an embarrassed squeak, I throw myself backwards and to my feet. Rain falls roughly to the ground as a result of my sudden movement, but I can't concern myself with that too much right now. For _she _is standing right in front of me.

I'd imagined this meeting happening many different ways, but never like this. Surrounded by people I know, with my party completely exhausted. I'm not ready for this. I've accomplished nothing. I have done nothing that allows me to hold my head up high.

So, as I stare into her indigo eyes, I can only hold it a second before I let my gaze fall. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. We wouldn't have survived without you."

"Is that so?" The disappointment in her voice is palpable. I'm sure she was expecting more from me. But I can't. I'm not ready. "Well, do you…" Trailing off, her body posture changes in an instant. "Who's here!?"

The powerful commanding voice echoes through the cavern, ash floating thick in the air. Glancing around, I see more than one confused expression. Even the other members of Ganesha familia seem to not understand.

_!?_

Suddenly, I feel it to. A bloodthirsty intent to kill. It's directed at me, but I don't think I'm its primary target. Not today at least.

"Show yourself!"

"So, the new cane isn't all talk after all…"

Gasping, I recognize the voice. Indeed, from one of the passageways, a cloaked figure emerges. It's hard to tell how long they'd been there for. The thought is deeply unsettling. With their rapier already drawn, my body instinctively reacts, a wave of fear crashing over me. I'd gotten lucky to escape last time I faced this person.

Besides me, it seems like only Shakmi recognizes them. "You!? But I thought…"

"That I was dead?" The figure interrupts, "no, but soon you will be. Here, these are some of our last. I'd appreciate it if you took them."

The deadpanned, completely neutral tone at which the words are delivered at, make them all the worse. It's as if killing us is as insignificant an action as ordering a drink at a bar.

Hand going to the pouch by their side, the figure chucks its contents towards us. I stare mesmerized by the red shards that reflect the light in the cavern.

That other smith, Welf, gasps. "Inferno stones!"

"Inferno…?"

"Dodge!" Shakmi commands, shepherding us away from where the red shards slowly begin their descent towards us.

"Too slow." The figure informs us. The words are so disparaging, I can't help but to believe them. I don't know why, but the sight of those innocent shards of rock now fills me with terror.

_My sister. Silica. Rain. Philia. Asuna, Lisbeth._

They're all here. Almost every single person that I care about in this world is currently present in this chamber. I should be able to do something. To be able to help them. So why can't I?

Inexorably, the figure's hand that threw the stones, moves to their other side. Grasping a weapon sheathed there, they pull it clean in one swipe. It's a red dagger, magic power humming across the entire blade. From its tip, a fireball shoots out.

"Salamander wool!" As Shakmi screams one last thing, my body finally starts working again. Grabbing Leafa and Silica, I throw them to the ground and jump on top. Huddling on top, I try and spread the material across all of us.

_BOOM!_

The whole world shudders and appears to disintegrate as bright light erases my vision. Eventually, I loss all sense of where I am. Groaning, I try and open my eyes. But… they already are open? "There's… no light?" What a change from only moments before. Trying to peel myself off the ground, my hand strikes flesh.

_The girls!_

"Leafa! Silica!"

Finding their bodies, I try and shake them awake.

"EH!? W-why are you touching there, Onii-chan!?"

"I'm, ah, sorry, Leafa. Are you alright Silica?"

"Urgh… I'm surprised you're complaining Leafa…"

"Huh!? I-I have to complain! It's the principal of the thing!"

"What's happening?" I ask in confusion. The silver lining is that they both seem to be fine. Or alive at least. Standing up, I take a summary of my body. Nothing seems to be broken. Now, however, I have to figure out where we are. Why is there no light?

Trailing my hand across the wall, I rapidly find every edge of the small space. We were buried by rubble from the blast? That explanation doesn't fit. Afterall, this little cubby seems designed to hold people. There's no way rocks fell in this specific pattern around us.

"Where are we?" Silica asks, her voice still a little dazed.

Pausing, I decide to go with the truth. "Honestly, I have no idea. This little bubble, or hollow, though, it seems to have saved us."

"Well, I hope the others are doing better than us…" Leafa adds on.

Sliding back to the ground, I reach out and touch the girls, gaining some measure of peace from the contact. Leaning my head back against the wall, I begin the wait, with either death or freedom on the other side.

* * *

_?:_

*UNREGISTERED INTERFERENCE*

"Uh oh…" The girl murmured sadly seeing the notification pop up. All she knew was that she didn't want those people to die. They'd be safe in that cubby, right?

*ACCESS RIGHTS REVOKED*

*BEGIN WORLD TRANSFER*

"World transfer?" The girl questioned, staring at the screen in confusion. Had she done something wrong. After leaving the chamber, she'd found this thing and played with it. Scanning image after image, she eventually settled on trailing a group of people as they tried to escape from a horde of deadly monsters. The whole thing had been very exciting.

Until that person in the mask showed up.

_Why were they being mean?_

Confusion playing the primary emotion in her newly formed brain, another wave of it consumed her as she felt her body begin to disintegrate. The sensation was most unpleasant. Frowning, she hoped that it would finish soon. After all, she needed to release the people that she'd encased in the floor.

Even as her body finished disintegrating, the girl never noticed the pair of eyes behind her. Glowing a deep red, they looked from where the girl had been standing to the console she operated.

"If I touch this… I'll follow her?" Murmuring half to herself, the larger girl stepped out of the darkness and awkwardly slammed her hand down upon the console.

* * *

_?:_

"So, it is done then?"

"Indeed, the inferno stone, magic sword combo was a cinch to pull off."

"Still, for a level three to go down so easily…" The god murmured in reply. "A little suspicious, no?"

"She was trying to protect others. She is someone who would readily give her live to save those without value."

"Now, now," the god scolds her. "Every life plays a role. It just tends not to the one they imagine."

"So, I'm done here?"

"You don't want to celebrate, Imizael?" The god prodded. "Today was a great victory after all."

"I'll celebrate when I die." The emotionless voice replied. Leaving it there, they exited the chamber, leaving the rest of the familia to celebrate the first blow against Orario.

"Wait," the God called, "how do you know she is dead?"

"The ceiling fell on her," the figure answered in a monotone. Their feet didn't slow, swiftly bringing them beyond talking distance.

"That one will be trouble," the god murmured looking after Imizael. Not for the first time, the god wondered whether he wouldn't be better off simply ordering their death. Leaving the decision for another time, the god left to inform the familia that the kill had been confirmed.


	22. Chapter 20

Author's note:

Once again, this chapter took longer than I thought it would to write.

It also ended up far longer than I thought it would. Brevity is a skill I've yet to acquire in my writing it would seem.

Anyway, this is the first part of it. I imagine the second part will be equally as long but hopefully it actually moves things forward a little more than these past chapters have.

Lastly, I hope you are all doing well in the changing conditions of the world these days. Stay safe and hopefully this chapter brightens your days inside a little!

* * *

Chapter 20: A Group Decision Pt. 1

_North Orario:_

"Stupid Miach," cursing the blue-haired deity, Hestia kicked at the ground under her feet. After being denied by the God on her thoughts, Hestia left the store soon after.

That left her strolling the streets of northern Orario without an objective. The early afternoon sun still hung high above the buildings. Her children had been in the dungeon for quite a while already. Five, maybe six hours. Yet, Hestia instinctively knew that they hadn't returned yet.

Feet stalling briefly with indecision, she began to head towards their home. After all, she wanted to be there when they returned.

"Oh, Hestia!"

"Huh?" Hearing her name getting called, Hestia quickly found its source. The old animal woman that manages her potato stand.

"Thank goodness you're here, I need you for a couple hours!"

"…Yes," Hestia sighed in response, following the woman back to the stand. Head hung low; she gave up on waiting back at home. However, Hestia realized that this shift did give her an excuse for skirting the work that she should be doing. All that money just sitting there…

Even the brief thought of it had her salivating. But, her familia, and particularly Leafa, made sure that Hestia was unable to go on ravish spending sprees. Even now walking along, different goods caught her eye.

_That perfume is only 50,000 valis!_

Prices far too high for her previous living arrangements, but now!

_No! Kirito needs the funds to continue moving forwards!_

Using her first precious child to reaffirm her dedication to savings, Hestia crushed her purchasing urge yet again. Nonetheless, she wished that her familia would allow them to spend a _little _more. What's wrong with a feast every other night? Or every night? They had enough that it would hardly make a dent!

"Hestia? Are you going to start working?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes!" Shocked back to the present, Hestia ties the apron on and took up the now familiar role at packaging and distributing potato snacks. In general, Hestia only cooked as an absolutely last resort.

Mind now focused on receiving orders and handing them out, Hestia made sure to greet each customer with a smile. Almost without fail, each customer patted her on the head. Taking the actions stoically, Hestia had gotten used to being a mascot for the children a long time ago. Eventually, the pre-supper rush started to die down. The stand was most popular between meal times. A good snack to tide one over. As the time approached when one would usually look for a proper meal, the people on the streets drifted off to the restaurants.

"Thank you for that Hestia," the animal woman thanked her with a deeper bow than usual. "I'll pay you double for that. You've gotten quite good at the job."

"I-I have?" Hestia replied, somewhat stunned by the praise. "I… I guess I have. Thank you!"

Bowing deeply back to the animal person, Hestia turned to remove her apron. The previous turmoil washed away by a compliment from a child of this world.

"Umm…"

Looking back in the midst of taking her apron off, Hestia laid eyes on a customer that snuck up while they'd been talking. Leaving the apron on for now, Hestia turned to help them. The customer was shorter even than Hestia. With the same midnight black hair, the girl's fell straight down her back, contrary to Hestia's twin tails.

"Can I… Get some food?"

"Of course you can!" Hestia comforted her. "What kind do you want?"

"K-kind?" Stuttering over the word, the girl's face twisted up in consternation. "I-I don't know…"

"Woah! Calm down there!" Hestia tried to soothe the girl on the edge of a breakdown. Circling around the stand, Hestia knelt somewhat so that they shared an eyelevel. "People really like the Azuki Cream one, would you like to try that one?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, that will be 30 valis then."

"V-valis!?"

This time there was no stopping the girl's panic as yet another unfamiliar question assaulted her. Frustrated tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't believe that her careful planning had failed. As she watched people repeat the same routine time and time again, the girl hadn't realized how much information she'd missed.

"Uh, you know what, I'll pay for it and walk you back to your parents." Returning 30 of the 120 valis Hestia had received for her two hours of work, she grabbed a freshly made potato snack and gave it to the small girl.

"What are parents?" The girl asks, receiving the snack without so much as a thank you.

"Uh…" Getting seriously worried, Hestia wasn't sure what to do. She may be immortal, but in all of her years, she'd never heard of something like this happening. "They're the people that gave birth to you, and then raised you… You know, they give you food and stuff…"

"I guess then… you're my parents!"

Jaw dropping, Hestia simply stared in confusion. She couldn't believe this. But, as she stared into the girl's wide, earnest eyes, a new feeling began to flutter in her heart. Those black eyes were the exact same shade as Kirito's. If Hestia and he were to have one… would it look like this girl? Unfortunately, Hestia could never have children.

_Is this girl a gift from the gods then?_

Eyes brightening up, Hestia smiled in reply. "That's right, I'm your mama! Now eat up and I'll show you our home!"

"Okay, Mama!"

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Hmm…"

The only sounds were those of comfortable breathing. Within the inky darkness of the cavern, we had nowhere to go and nothing to do. So, we waited. Both of the girls rested their heads on my shoulder. They claimed it was an emergency and therefore alright. I'm still not so sure about the argument but… who was I to complain?

Letting me own head loll back, it was hard to tell sometimes when my eyes were open and when they were closed. The darkness in this chamber was complete. If the girls weren't here, I'd be terrified. I'd never quite fully appreciated the physiological impact of being trapped in a small, enclosed space with absolutely zero light. Even my enhanced level two vision can't make anything out, even outlines.

"Do… Do you think, we'll be rescued soon?"

Silica's voice, even whispered, sounds loud in the small, isolated chamber.

"Of course," I answer strongly, pushing through the doubt in my own mind. "We'll wait a while longer, and then… Leafa, do you think your magic would do any good here?"

"Honestly? No. I'd be more worried about hurting us than actually achieving anything. I thought maybe yours…"

"That won't work either." I sigh, my shoulders flexing in momentary discomfort. "I don't have my blade to cast it, and even if I did, all it would leave in the rock is a fist sized hole."

"But that would let people locate us," Silica mumbles in support.

"I suppose," I mutter, not really liking the direction of the conversation. "I still don't have a weapon to cast it on."

"Why not use my katana?"

"I…" What can I say? That I don't want to use my magic on anything but _my_ blade? "I don't think it'll work…"

Both girls' sigh in unison. "I'm certainly not going to object to this situation…"

"But?" I fill in for my sister.

"What about the others, Onii-chan? Rain? Philia? Even that Lisbeth?"

With only those few words, my blood runs cold. _How had I not thought about them? _I want to punch myself repeatedly. One thing the darkness is good for is that hides my face from the girls. I can hardly breath. They could be injured. They could already be…

Cursing, I pull myself free of the girls and stand up. There's just enough room for me. As if the cubby was designed with my height in mind. "Katana please."

"…Yes."

After an awkward transition of the blade, and a lot of bumping of hands, I find my next task, where to fire the spell. Straight up seems like a decent choice. Setting the tip of the blade against the stone, I close my eyes and begin chanting.

* * *

_Sixteenth floor:_

"She… she saved me…" Sachi's voice was small and dim, yet everyone heard it clearly. As the rubble stopped moving, only a stunned silence hung over the cavern. The entirety of Take-Mikazuchi familia stood in a half circle around Sachi. However, all of their eyes were focused past her, where six men dug frantically in the rubble.

Eventually though, they gave up, falling to their knees in despair. "I can't believe it… Shakmi… I failed you…"

There were no tears, merely a shared shock disbelief. It was as if one of the pillars of their world had been removed. As if when they woke up the sky was green instead of blue. An unexplainable impossibility. Facing one, they couldn't get over their shock.

"We… need to leave."

"Ouka!" Chigusa repudiates the familia leader.

"No, he's right…" One of the Ganesha familia members moans. "There are people on this floor that need aid. There's also an entire column of monsters that needs to be dealt with."

"Can we?" Mikoto asks softly. "Without her…"

Following Mikoto's question, only a sorrowful silence was left. For the truth facing them was felt keenly by everyone present. No one else was strong enough to face a column of creatures head-on and live to tell the tale.

_Crack._

"Huh?"

Speaking softly, Sachi turned back to the rock pile. Twisting her head in confusion, Sachi could have sworn she'd heard something from the rock pile beside her. From where she…

Sachi couldn't get the image out of her mind, the indigo-haired leader dashing back into the collapsing area to reach her. Throwing her out at the last possible moment. Tons of rock falling where she'd been a second ago.

_Crack!_

This time Sachi was sure. If she'd survived, then… She'd be coming out, right…

_CRACK!_

This time, everyone left turned to face the noise. Hopeful gasps filling the cavern, everyone watched awestruck as the noises continued to get progressively louder.

Eventually, _"Boom!" _with a thunderous roar, a gauntleted hand struck through the last of the rock. Fingers grasping, they settled on the ground and pulled. With an inevitable surety, more and more of the adventurer began to be revealed.

"It is…"

"I can't believe it…"

"…the new cane."

Pulling herself free from the last of the rock, her body was a disaster. Dried blood and torn garments coated her body. Sachi didn't see how it was possible for her to still move.

"Thanks for waiting." Coughing the words out, a small amount of blood came with them.

"How are you alive?" Ouka's words were probably rude, but he couldn't contain them. The feat she'd just performed was beyond remarkable, it was heroic.

"Elixirs," Shakmi answered roughly. Groaning in evident pain, she collapsed against the wall of rock. Eyes closing in relief, she relayed her story. "Pretty sure the weight of the rock broke my back. Thankfully though, the pouch I keep my elixirs in is back there. They kept me alive, and eventually won the battle. When I was able to feel my legs again, I started to move. After all, I can't die yet. Not until I've saved my sister from whatever hell she's trapped in."

Almost as one, the people from the other world gasped. This was the first time they'd heard the possibility that those taken in the Great Reckoning were still alive.

"I'll just be a minute, then we need to move. People are still in danger." Leaving the words there, Shakmi closed her eyes and took a few minutes to rest. At the same time, she prayed to the intuition that told her to keep her level up a secret. After all, this was a trap designed to kill a level three.

* * *

_Hestia's Church:_

"Here's your new home!" Hestia announced happily. Putting her hands on her hips, she thrusts her chest out proudly. It may not be much, but Hestia was happy with the life she'd made in the place.

"Why is it ruined?" The young girl asked in confusion.

"Well… uh, I got it second-hand."

"Why don't you fix it?"

"That's pretty expensive," Hestia replies awkwardly.

"Hmm? Can't you just press a few buttons, and have it fix itself?"

"HUH!?" Grunting in confusion, Hestia stared stunned small at the small child that stared back earnestly. _Was she describing… arcanum? _Using her powers, Hestia could indeed do exactly what the girl was describing. She could create a personalized display that allowed her to play with colours and styles before applying it to the church itself. "I-I can't do stuff like that here."

"Why?"

"I'll get kicked out. They consider it cheating."

"Oh. So how do we fix it then?"

Hestia couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl's optimism. Although, as they shared a smile, Hestia realized something, "What's your name? Mine's Hestia!"

"Name? Oh, is that like a codename?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Then… Yui?"

"Yui-chan? That's a good name." Ruffling the short girl's hair, Hestia once again lapsed into her vision of the future, going on dates with Kirito with this little girl suspended between them… "So, what do you want to do, my darling daughter."

"I want to fix the church Mama!"

"Ha… Well, I'd like that too. However, that's a little outside our skillset."

"Oh…" Yui pouted, clearly unhappy about not being able to fix the church. Covering her stomach with her two hands, Yui turned her gaze to Hestia. "Can I get more food then?"

"Of course, you can." Leading Yui inside the ruined church and down the stairs, Hestia put all of her newfound cooking skills on display to give her adopted daughter the meal she deserved.

While Hestia prepared the food, which wasn't much, just sandwiches with some ingredients that she picked up yesterday with the girls. "So, do you remember where you came from?"

"Uh, well, it was a dark room!"

"A dark room?"

"Uh huh! Then I found an opening and followed it! Then I found a thing with buttons!"

"A thing with buttons?" Hestia echoed again, still unable to believe her ears.

"That's right! I followed these people around as they fought these scary monsters! But then, this mean person showed up and collapsed the roof on them!"

"Collapsed the… What on earth are you talking about?"

"I-I'm just telling you what happened…" Yui sulked, unhappy that her Mama doubted her words.

"Y-yes, finish please." Hestia encouraged uncertainly. Hands shaking slightly from the strange story and girl that she'd bound herself too, Hestia finished putting the food together.

"Well anyway, the rocks were falling, and this one guy jumped on top of these two girls, but I could tell it wouldn't be enough, so, I put them in this little cubby so that they'd be safe!"

"A… I… Huh?"

"But then… Uh oh."

Hestia felt a wave of dread come over her as she watched Yui's happy, proud face fall into terror.

"I got sent here… I couldn't free them when it was safe…"

"Can… Can you describe these people?" Hestia asks nervously. "Maybe we can find their familia and tell them where they are."

"They… One was a boy with black hair and black eyes…"

_Oh no._

"There was a girl that looked like him, with the same hair and eyes, both humans."

_It can't be._

"The third had brown hair and was a cat girl."

_No, my children…_

"The two girls weren't initially with the boy; he was fending off monsters with a different group when he encountered these other people that saved him and his group!"

Falling to the ground, Hestia wanted to deny the little girl's words. To insist that she was talking about someone else. Anyone else. Not her children. Her beloved Kirito. Feeling the tears rush to her eyes, Hestia had no response to Yui's queries as she noticed Hestia's abnormal state.

* * *

_Philia:_

"Is everyone alright?" As the dust began to fade, I hesitantly spoke in the now near silent room. The screams, smoke, and explosions from before seems like a different world.

"Y-yes," Nautilus's shaky voice replies. The boy has his sword out from some reason. Like it's going to protect him from falling rocks.

"I also seem to have survived," Yuna adds on, rising from the floor a short distance away. While Nautilus appears to have gone stiff from fright, Yuna's body is visibly shaken.

"Where's Rain?" I ask, looking around the chamber. It's still hard to see with all the dust floating through the air. "And Kirito? RAIN!"

"Here," a voice coughed from my immediate right. "No need to blow my ear off."

"Rain!" Screaming her name again, I dive on the girl, just inches from the edge of the cave-in. "Wait, where's Kirito?"

"He went with his familia." Walking around a corner, Asuna leads her entire familia. The seven of them are beat up, some fresh scrapes from the recent explosion, but nothing that looks too severe. "As far as I can tell, we're it on this side of the collapse. We'll need to go around to hopefully meet up with the others."

"Don't forget about me…" Emerging like a corpse from a side tunnel that had been almost completely blocked with stone, Kirito's blacksmith, Lisbeth, emerged. "Guess, I fell in with the girlfriend squad, huh?"

"W-what does that mean?" Asuna replies roughly, put off from her commander mode by the girl's words.

"Well, you three compose the girlfriend squad," Lisbeth begins to explain, clearly still rattled from the near-death experience. "The two in Kirito's familia make up the little sister squad, and then that other one, the Ganesha familia captain, seems to be in her own squad, the mentor squad. Do you know if he has an older sister squad? I think I'd like that one more…"

"…" Only a stunned silence followed Lisbeth's perhaps too frank explanation. I wish I could shoot it down, but… She pretty much nailed us. Something told me Kirito confided a little too much with his blacksmith.

"I see…" Deciding to ignore Lisbeth and her eccentricities for now, I focus upon Asuna. Pulling myself upright, I find myself glad that Asuna's here. She has a force around her, like Kirito, that convinces you that she'll win no matter what. "How are you doing Rain?" Turning to my red-haired companion, I can't help but worry for her. That thing she did right before that person showed up…

"I'm fine, Philia," Rain grumbles quietly to me. "I was just… Really angry before…"

"Why?" I ask her, while we still have a couple seconds of quiet time.

"I… I don't know. It was just the rage in the monsters, with every swing of sword, every one that fell before me… It seemed to infect me more."

"Scary…" I murmur instantly, clearly not helping the situation. "Hey, we will figure this out. For now, can you stand."

"If you get off me," she grumbles, flashing me a small smile.

Doing, just that, I take a few steps back so that my legs aren't tangled with hers and I pull her to her feet as the others close in around us. Glancing around at our ragtag group, I realize we aren't out of danger just yet. We're stuck on the sixteenth floor with the main route currently blocked off.

"Alright," Asuna announces, stepping forward so that we have to look at her. "We are here." Unfurling a map of the sixteenth floor, she puts it on the ground and places a finger on the cavern whose edge we stand upon. "Rain blocked the passage, back over here."

Trailing her finger along the main route, Asuna gestures to a small corridor about 200 metres to the south. "Thankfully, there is this side passage here. While not ideal, we can use it to get back to the cavern from the eastern edge. Hopefully, it's clear there and we can retreat back to the fifteenth."

"We blocked it pretty well," I assure Asuna. "We'll have lots of time to get out."

"Good." Asuna asserts, clearly in leader mode, "Unfortunately, the others may be injured and in need of healing, therefore, we run."

"Can…" Trailing off, my eyes flick first to Rain, then to the Loki familia members that had been injured.

"They'll be alright." Asuna assumes, or maybe commands, is a better way of putting it. "You three are still level one, correct?" Standing up, Asuna addresses Yuna and Nautilus for the first time as well as Lisbeth.

"Y-yes," Nautilus stutters in answer, clearly overwhelmed by the force of her voice.

"We'll keep up," Yuna answers in a straighter voice, poking Nautilus in the side.

Lisbeth stays silent for once, simply nodding to confirm her conviction. Her cheeks, however, are beacons speaking to her self-inflicted embarrassment from her past speech.

"Good, then it's time to run."

With that Asuna, stands up, furls the map and gestures for us to follow. Sending a questioning glance at Rain, she nods in confirmation. Trusting her judgement that she's alright, I trail a step behind her as she begins running. The pace is quite a bit slower than we maintained while trying to flee before. Burdened with injuries and now a pair of level ones, it's still grueling. The repetitive thumps of my heels on stone send shocks all the way to my skull. A dull pounding that will result in a nasty headache a couple hours from now.

"So… Fast…" Groaning in pain, Nautilus' words were strained.

"Just… Hang in there…" Yuna tried to encourage him. While her breathing was a little better on account of her lighter gear, she was also suffering.

"Don't worry," I assure them, "we won't leave you behind."

Just nodding their understanding, they keep running, there's little else to do at this point. Slowing up slightly, I position myself at the back of the group. That way, if a monster shows up, I'll be able to intercept it first.

Feet plodding inexorably along the path, I send one prayer out to Kirito to be safe, another, I keep for us. Something tells me that the trials of today aren't over. There's something else awaiting us at the end of our long, dark road.

* * *

_?:_

"Oh! So, that's what that girl did! Hmm, status adjustment? Let's see here…"

Figuring out the screen, the larger girl happily tinkered with the numbers upon them. Eventually, when she was satisfied, she twirled around examining herself. Her physical appearance had been left unchanged, but beyond that, her outfit was entirely new. No longer did she wear that white smock identical to the one the small girl had worn. A giant two-handed sword was slung over shoulder, suspended in a sheath. Her body as well, was covered with a shimmering purple fabric that she'd personally deigned to compliment her eyes.

Even though she was sure to make sure it was battle-ready, she noticed a gap between her chin that stretched down to her chest. Pushing the armour there up for a moment, she let it fall down and bounce a couple times. Tilting her head in confusion, the girl was confused as to why exactly it was designed like this, it didn't seem particularly safe, nor functional in combat. Shrugging, the girl trusted in the system and turned back to the monitor. With a few more deft motions, she found the option she was searching for.

*WORLD TRANSFER SELECTED*

*CONFIRM?*

"Yes!" The girl squeaked happily slamming upon the button that corresponded with that option. Eyes wide with excitement, she waited as she got transported to the world, her new adjustments in place.

* * *

_Guild Headquarters:_

"What!?" Eyes flaring in confusion, Ouranos cast his will deep into the dungeon, seeking out the source of its anger. It was near the surface, the sixteenth floor.

The first time, Ouranos had felt a mild spike of anger, a surge of arcanum had infiltrated the dungeon and had been summarily dispersed with no noticeable source. This time, however, the source lasted for a while longer.

Only one thought came to the wizened god's mind. A deity entered the dungeon. But who, and why? Was it related to the one from before?

This time, the dungeon's anger didn't abate. That uncontrollable hate for deities. For the beings that dare to keep it leashed. The ones arrogant enough to now try and tread within it's sacred halls. Ouranos felt as if he had a first-class view into the workings of its mind. They were practically bonded after his millennia of repressing its interference.

Into his mind, flashed an image, a head like an elongated skill, blood dripping from its razor-sharp fangs. Within its twin sunken holes glow two crimson orbs full of hate.

_The apostle of the dungeon…_

But… as if discarding that option, the dungeon shifted its attention. Ouranos saw the dual cave-ins on the sixteenth floor. Where the hordes of monsters were trapped, swirling around in a confused mix.

_Slaughter them…_

As if bidden by a single purpose, the monsters howled together and turned towards the barricade, like they were moving on silent orders only they could hear. Shortly after, the rocks began to move. The very ground and walls themselves moved to clear space for the monsters to get through.

With a way forward, the monster horde advanced as one. No longer did they search for food, but flesh. Closing his eyes in mourning, Ouranos leaned back on his throne and tried to keep the dungeon under control. All things considered; this was a mild response from the dungeon.

It could have been worse, far worse.

* * *

_Welf:_

"Holy shit." Speaking slowly, I can't quite believe my eyes. "Seriously, what the _fuck_ was that!?"

"Inferno stones…" Welf mumbles for not the first time. In light of recent events, it was starting to piss me off.

"If you know something, will you just spit it out?" I growl at my contracted blacksmith.

I guess my words finally get his attention as his eyes focus in on me. "About this… No. But what she threw at us, those were inferno stones."

"So you've said. Should that mean something to me?"

"Well… yes. They used to power everything, back before the fall. They're drop items from floor 44. I used to use them for smithing, they heated my forge. They were also used to heat buildings among other things."

"I can't believe a 44th floor drop item was used for something as mundane as that…" Dale chirped in. The disbelief in his voice matches my feelings.

"Must have dropped like candy," I chirp in in agreement. Welf merely shrugs, unknowingly. "Well… Since the blast wasn't aimed at us, we seem to be in one piece, however…"

"We can't get anywhere!"

"Yes, that does seem to be the issue." I agree, trying to maintain a positive outlook for my party. We've never come down this far before. Now that we're by ourselves, things could get dicey. "Do we got a map of this place?"

Looking around at my comrades, each one shakes their head sadly. It's infuriating, and frightening, but instead I show them a big goofy smile. As I do, I get a couple of answering ones, but even those are muted. Something seems off here… Right!

"Hey, where's that gray-haired dude? Heath someone?"

One by one, my familia shakes their heads in denial. They never interacted with him. It's the leader's job to watch out for the people following them after all. Only Welf seems a little confused.

"Welf?" I ask probing.

"I'm not sure…" The blacksmith reluctantly speaks. "But when the cavern was coming down, I thought I saw a streak of gray rushing towards the western side…"

Walking over there, I check it out. Glancing around quickly, I see nothing out of the ordinary. It is possible to get over to that exit still, but why would anyone want to? Shrugging I turn my back on it and push the man from my mind. I'm sure he's with one of the other groups.

"Well then, Harry, it's time to put those cartography lessons to use!" Clapping the member on the back, his face goes pale with fright. Thankfully, for fear of getting laughed at, he doesn't say anything contrary. As a Hume bunny, his race is built primarily for speed and scouting. He even has a skill that muffles his footfalls allowing to sneak around easier. To compliment this, some of the more senior members were teaching him to map. Most of us had initially scoffed at such a practice, after all, why would we need to make maps when ones were already available for purchase at the guild? Thankfully, the seniors didn't listen to us.

"I-I'll do my best!"

"Good man!" Clapping him on the back, I take a stroll around the northern edge of the cavern and the area still available to us. The western tunnel, where that masked figure had emerged from, is still mostly intact. Be a bit of a climb to get in there, but oh well. However, there seems to be no point in chasing them, they're probably long gone.

Besides us, everyone else seems to have fled. They were gone practically before we managed to empty the room of monsters. Maybe we should just head to the fifteenth?

"Alright, I think I'm ready…"

"Then let's do this!" Trying to pump my party up, I flash them another grin. Combined with my wicked good looks, it's sure to cheer them up. Strangely though, I don't get much enthusiasm back. Is something on my face? Contemplating the issue, I lead them North. Harry walks beside me at a slow pace, his gaze constantly flitting up and down while the quill in his hand continues to make strokes.

Taking a quick glance at his paper, I'm fairly impressed. While clearly not a masterpiece, is easy to see the outline of the chamber, the western tunnel, the rocks blocking the path and the Northern passage we're taking. Step by step, accompanied with the murmuring under his breath, it gets steadily longer.

Turning my attention away from him, it ends back on Welf, the question that's been inside of me since the twelfth-floor refuses to be contained any longer. "So, are you and that other blacksmith a package?"

Welf coughs, his face going red.

"You are!" I accuse him. "First Kirito scoops up half the eligible maidens in the city, now just when I find one, you've already gotten her!"

"No!" Welf denies, "if anything she likes that Kirito boy as well."

Staring at the blacksmith dumbfounded, I lift my gaze up to the sky, as tears start to pour my cheeks. "Curse you Kirito, you womanizer!" Shaking my fists at the ceiling, I berate the boy for stealing another opportunity from me. Why must the popular one's always do this? How dare they steal my chances at love from me? So what that I'm a little bit older? Nothing can stop true love!

_Except Kirito…_

Cursing his name, I'm unable to stop the flood of tears as they fall from my cheeks. Each one representing another woman he's stolen that could have been mine. I only want one, is that too much to ask?

"Uhh, I realize that this is obviously a rough time for you," Welf begins uncertainly, "but we have monsters approaching."

Determination reawakening, I'm glad that we're getting attacked. I need an avenue through which to release my pent-up fury. "Damn you, Kirito!" Roaring my new war-cry, I charge into the midst of the approaching swarm.

* * *

_Silica:_

"_Gigas Cedar!"_

Speaking the name of his spell, I can only assume that it goes off. Without any light to see by, it's impossible for me to tell if it did.

After a couple seconds though, a faint beam streams in. There's only enough that I can see the hole left behind by the magic. It's too faint to illuminate the chamber in which we found ourselves trapped.

"Amazing Onii-chan!"

It's hard not to get frustrated with Leafa. Her words are spoken with such familiarity. I've only began to appreciate recently how late I've entered this race for Kirito's heart. With so many contenders, I'm at the back. But…

_I refuse to give up!_

Using the light as a reference, I reach out and find Kirito's hand. "That's quite an amazing spell you have!"

"Haha, you two are too kind…"

Once again, Kirito's words contain an unbelievable amount of restraint in them. Like he isn't letting himself act natural around us. He only let Leafa and I sleep on him because we convinced him it was the only way.

"Can you cast the spell again?" Leafa asks, surely clinging on to him as I am. "Maybe angle it a little to try and create a hole?"

"It may cause a small cave-in," Kirito warns, "but I think I have to. We seem to be suspended between the sixteenth and seventeenth floors currently. About halfway between each."

"Maybe we should just focus on going down then," I offer. "That way we'll fall with the rock, rather than fight against it." A brief silence follows my suggestion. During it, I feel myself clam up, a residual fear that they'll deny me.

"That may be an idea worth pursuing," Kirito relents eventually, "however…"

"We'd be completely lost…" Leafa points out, her voice shaking a little.

"If we're even over a passageway," Kirito follows up. "There could be nothing but rock beneath us all the way to the eighteenth or even lower."

Lowering my head, I rest it against Kirito's arm. Another failure for me. Yet, the idea of all that stone above us coming crashing down on our heads is frightening.

"We have to risk going up," Kirito asserts. "The two of you, huddle up against the wall and you should be alright."

"What about you!?" Leafa asks instantly, stealing the words from me. _How is she so caring? _I know I told her that I'd be fighting her for Kirito, but it certainly doesn't seem a fair fight right about now.

"I'll be fine," Kirito soothes us. Gently, he pushes us towards the wall behind him. Finding myself beside another person, I grab at Leafa, and she returns the gesture. Hands locked, there's little we can do but wait as Kirito forces his magic out once again.

"You can do this… Onii-chan."

Her words a murmured prayer, I squeeze her hands once in solidarity. Anything to provide just a bit of comfort, to Leafa as well as my myself. The slight bit of light shining through is perhaps even worse than the absolute darkness that had been here before. Now, I catch glimpses of silhouettes, shadowy figures that haunt my eyes which strain for details. Imperceptible movements, caused by a faint source, who knows how many feet above us. Panic rising, I grip onto Leafa all the tighter and feel her respond in kind.

"_Gigas Cedar!"_

Spear of darkness forming once again, the light source gets briefly blocked out, as Kirito's magic consumes it. I feel a small burst of sadness that I've never actually seen his magic. Only twice now have I gotten to witness the chant without the result.

"_Crack!"_

"Here it comes," warning us, Kirito's back presses against us, protecting us from any harm. Left in darkness, I lean my head against his back and grab unto him with one hand, my other still holding Leafa. Instinctively, I can tell Leafa as taken up a similar position, making sure that she's holding onto the person she loves should the worst come to pass.

With my eyes closed, all I have to tell me what's happening is the continuing rumbles and cracks or stone grinding against stone.

"Urgh!"

Eyes snapping open at the sound of Kirito's grunt, I look up past his shoulder and am surprised by how light it is. I'd never be able to fight with this little light, but compared to the previous total blackness, it's almost like daytime.

Rock is continuing to crash into our small chamber, shards of it pelting Kirito's exposed body. Arms sprawled wide; he does his best to protect us from injury.

"We need to go, climb!"

"Huh?" Both Leafa and I mutter in confusion at Kirito's final yelled word. The volume of his voice echoing loudly through the small chamber,

"It won't stay open for long, now climb!"

Practically forcing us ahead of him, I find myself to be the first person in line to reach the hole. Clambering over the fallen rock, I look up and see dungeon. Just about ten feet above me, the passage opens up into the sixteenth floor. However… "It's so narrow…" Kirito's twin spell uses had indeed made a passage up. Unfortunately, due to the differing angles of casting, it was wide in some spots, and narrow in others.

"You and Leafa are slender, you can fit," Kirito assures us. Before the dungeon begins to heal."

"Wait what about you?"

"You should go first Onii-chan!"

My words are drowned out beneath Leafa's yell, but I don't care. I'm with her, Kirito should go first. He's the important one, we can't survive this floor without him.

"GO!" Kirito roars, grabbing my waist.

"Eep!" Protesting the forced contact, my vision blurs as he hoists me up the hole in the ceiling. Feeling my upper body jammed inside; I have nothing else to do but climb. The quicker I get out; the faster Kirito can come.

Hands getting cut on the sharp stone protrusions, I force myself up. Where my clothes get snagged, I put more force into my limbs and rip it. Foot by foot, I force myself upwards. It's hard going. My small feet struggle to find purchase against the walls. Even with my slender build, it's a struggle to move. Getting my arms above my head, I move blindly, using touch as my only sense.

"Gah!"

Yelling, I get stuck. My hands can feel freedom. A small breeze indicating the sixteenth floor is right there. The narrowest part of the escape vent.

"_If it's too small for me, the others have no chance…."_

Paling with fear, I begin struggling, my movements becoming erratic. A cold terror grips my heart as I feel the wall close in around me.

_I can't move._

_The walls are going to crush me to death._

"NOO!"

Crying out in absolute terror, I feel tears streak my face. They don't help though. Nothing and no one can help. I'm stuck, suspended between the sixteenth and seventeenth floor in an area that shouldn't exist.

"My my, what do we have here?"

The voice is so surprising, that for a brief second, I'm shocked out of my terror. Unable to look up, I don't know who they are, only that the voice was extremely feminine. They sound about my age.

"HELP!"

Terror gripping me once more, I shout at them again. From below, I can hear Kirito and Leafa's concerned voices. Telling me not to panic and other garbage like that. All of my attention is on this new person, hopefully they can pull me free. Tear-stained eyes focused upwards, I wait in darkness for their answer, my face against a stone wall.

"Let's see… I'll do this!" Accompanying her words is the sound of metal on rock. An ear-piercing screech as rock is split asunder. "And this!" Once again it rings out, as this person breaks the rock around me.

Closing my eyes, I feel the weight of rock pressing in on me. Shards broken by them now resting on me.

"That should be good!"

"Huh?" Muttering in confusion, I feel a warm sensation wrap around my hand. Immediately after, my whole body feels a little lighter. I'm getting pulled up. Squirming in my hold, I try and help them by freeing myself from my rocky confines. Inch by blissful inch, I rise. The encumbrance that once halted me is nowhere to be found.

Light.

Getting lifted up, the rock pieces fall from my shoulders and I'm greeted once again by light. The caverns of the sixteenth floor that I'd once described as dark, and hard to see in, now look like their illuminated by the noonday sun. Falling to the ground, my chest heaves pathetically as fresh tears work their way onto my cheeks.

"It's alright," the girl soothes, her hand on my head. "You're safe now."

"My familia," I plead with her. "Save them too."

"Will do!" She assures me. Moving from my side, I want to grab her, to hang onto anyone living, but I can't. Merely the light bathing my face is enough for now. "'Ello? Can I get the next person please?"

"Who's…? Never mind, go Leafa."

"Wait, but Onii… AHH!"

Smiling slightly at the exchange, Leafa must have experienced the same thing I did. As the sounds of squirming and grunts of frustration reach my ears, my heart starts to slow. The adrenaline and terror begin to subside. The traumatic memories of being trapped in stone, alone, with no exit will surely haunt me for a long time, but for now… they are just memories.

Picking myself up of the ground, I blink the last of the tears from my eyes and go to help pulling Leafa from the hole. "Thank you for your… Huh?"

Jaw dropping, this girl, no woman, can't be further from my image of her in my head. I expected someone like me. A fairly new adventurer around my age. This one though… _her breasts are huge! _Covering my chest with my arms, I feel extremely self-conscious. _Kirito is going to do nothing but stare! _Growling quietly to myself, I can't help but stare at her. She seems made to seduce men. A beautiful smile on a gorgeous face, a young, innocent voice, all combined with armour that seemed designed for the sole purpose of sharing off her gigantic melons! Coming around to the front of her as she starts to pull Leafa from the hole, my anger only rises further. _She's practically falling out of her clothes! _On top of that, she has a pair of moles that look intentionally placed to give the male viewer an excuse to stare at her cleavage.

It's… It's… So unfair!

Cursing the gods that I haven't yet been blessed with my own assets to woe Kirito with, I set to freeing Leafa from her rocky stronghold. After a bit of struggling, the rocky tunnel relinquishes its grasp. It's somewhat soothing to see the fear in her eyes. The same one that overcame me when I got trapped.

"Your turn Kirito!" I call down to the boy, the last one left behind.

"I… I'm so sorry you got stuck Silica, that was awful…"

"Yep!" The new girl agrees with a hearty smile. "Lucky for you I happened to be strolling past!"

"Don't worry about it," I try and comfort Leafa, giving her my best fake smile, "we're getting through this."

"Yes… I suppose so…"

"Coming!" Kirito's voice calls up, followed closely by the banging of metal on rocks. Curses and grunts accompany his passage up the cliff. It's hard to see how well he's doing on the climb. His status should aid him, but he's also bigger than Leafa and I.

"Should probably cut more rock away…" This new girl muses to herself. "Sounds like he's struggling to get up." Without consulting either of us, she draws that gigantic sword of hers from across her back. "Yah!"

With a gigantic overhand slice, she tears through the ground at an angle. Placing her blade to the side, she crouches downward grabs unto the rock section that she sliced. Muscles flexing, a large slab lifts away from the hole.

"Amazing…"

"What strength…"

Appearing not to hear our cries of astonishment, she continues working. "Once more I think, yes?" Repeating the action from a different angle, the woman has effectively widened out the top foot or so of the hole.

"Ergh!" Following the small cry, the tip of Leafa's katana emerges from the hole.

"Oh right!" Leafa cries, obviously forgetting that she hadn't taken the sword back from Kirito, forcing him to climb one handed. No wonder he was making so much more noise than the rest of us.

"Hold on!" The woman shouts down at him before wrapping her hands around the top of the blade.

Ignoring mine and Leafa's cries, she tugs on the sword. Grunting with effort, the blade slowly rises out of the hole, the woman still uncaringly grabbing the sharp metal. After what feels like an eternity of waiting, Kirito emerges, his hands wrapped around the handle as he struggled to free the rest of himself form the rocky tomb.

"Woah!"

Crying out in surprise, Kirito begins to fall down as the woman releases the blade, unable to reach high enough anymore. Thankfully, his fall is broken by…

Cheeks flaming, I feel my body freeze up and I'm unable to do anything. Kirito's face is… It's!

_I'm…_

_So jealous!_

It's only a second, but it feels like a lifetime that I'm forced to watch that scene before my body unfreezes. Beside me, I can sense Leafa rushing forward in tandem. The shock must have paralyzed her as well.

Reaching out, I grab Kirito's right arm and Leafa takes his left. Pulling in tandem, we jerk Kirito back and out of the temptress' seduction.

"Oh my, is something wrong?"

_How dare she act so innocent!?_

One glance at Kirito's face only fans the flames of anger within me. There isn't a single drop of fear in his eyes! The only thing on his face is happiness. A total euphoria from having a vacation in that woman's bosom!

"Grrr…."

The growl comes not from me, but Leafa. Whatever my anger is, hers is at least tenfold more. A righteous anger burning in her eyes.

"L-Leafa?" Kirito stutters, backing up quickly along the rock ground. "A-are you alright?"

"Am _I _alright? _Me!? _Are _you _alright!? What are you thinking!? Are the ones around you not enough!? Now you're throwing yourself at a random woman who saved our lives!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"That's… I didn't… I mean…"

"Hehe, you should lighten up," the woman interrupts. Turning my gaze to her, she has that same happy smile as always. She doesn't look angry at all. If anything, she looks even happier than before. "I don't mind if he touches them."

With that, the woman grabs her voluptuous mounds and pushes them up a couple of times. Mind going blank, the strength in my legs departs me as I slide to the ground.

_She's insane._

* * *

_Hestia:_

"Ah, slow down, would you?" After assuring Yui that I was alright, I watched as she devoured lunch. All the while, the gears inside my head continued to spin without answer. Kirito needs help, but I don't know what to do.

"Brugh isst ish soo gut!"

Yui's words are an incomprehensible mess. Her cheeks are puffed out like a squirrel's as she shovels sandwich after sandwich into her mouth. Thinking back on it, I hadn't even noticed when she'd eaten the potato snack…

"That was supposed to be enough food to feed the entire familia for a day…" I chuckle lightly, still in disbelief at this child. Everything that came out of her mouth was strange. "Hey, Yui… Do you have a status?"

"Staitoos?" The girl questions, tilting her head with her puffed cheeks. Putting the remnants of the sandwich down, she swallows. "Status…? I… think so?"

"Eh!?" I ask questioningly, "can I see it?"

This time, the girl's eyebrows narrow, her usually innocent face tight with concentration. "Are you… going to add me?"

"Add you?" I question.

"To your familia."

Blinking, I've been stunned yet again by this young girl. If see has a status, then she should belong to another god. But that doesn't line up with the story she told me! I want to groan in frustration.

"You… Don't want me in your familia?" The girl asked, her face pouting.

"Wait, you _want _to join my familia?"

"Yep!" The girl nods happily. "Yui wants to be in Mama's familia!"

"A-alright then… Whenever you're finished eat…"

"Done!" Yui chirps happily before I can even finish talking.

"Okay…" The preparations are finished in a blink of an eye. Gulping at what I'll find, I role the back of the girl's shirt up. "What the hell…?"

_YUI-MHCP001_

_Level One_

_Strength: E 444 Defense: E 444 Utility: E 444 Agility: E 444 Magic: E 444_

_Magic:_

_Area of Peace – Creates a zone around the caster where occupants feel happier, their sorrow and anger repressed._

_Skills:_

_Missionary of Peace – The user is able to block attacks from any creature that they have not attacked. Drains mind._

The status was madness. More than that, where the God's name should be listed was instead only a short code, N/A. Fingers shaking slightly, I pricked my pointer finger, causing a drop of ichor to well up from within me. Letting it fall unto the girl's back, I encounter none of the resistance a locked status should have. This girl truly was free for the taking.

Erasing the missing god, I insert my own name upon her back, granting her my falna. Of all the strange things I've encountered in this world, this surpasses them all. My previous misgivings about the otherworldly skills seem mild in comparison.

"So, I'm a part of Mama's family now?"

"That you are Yui."

"Yeah!" Cheering the girl jumps of off the bed, allowing her white smock to fall back down around her. I'll have to get her leggings, can't have Kirito's eyes wandering on his own daughter…

"Hehehe," that word, _daughter_, sends me into happy convulsions every time I think it. Helping to chase off the shadow of fear that floats above my head. For this girl will shoot me straight up to number one! None of the others will be able to hold a candle to us when they witness the three of us having fun!

"Scary…"

"Huh?" Focusing back on Yui, she's currently backing away from me. "What's wrong?"

"Mama made a scary face just now…"

"I-I did?" I mutter questioningly. "Ha…"

Nodding her head rapidly up and down, Yui seemed genuinely frightened of me. Mood souring, I stretch my hand out towards her to show that there's nothing to be scared of. After awhile, the girl, much like a wild animal, grew to trust me again.

"We do need to figure out sleeping arrangements…" Pursing my lips, I look at the tiny space provided to us. We already struggled to avoid fights in such a small area. Merely keeping enough food was turning into an issue as we had limited cooler and pantry space. "First though, we need to find help for Kirito. Especially if what you said is true…"

_Did I believe her story!?_

The thought rips through my mind as I turn back to Yui and stare at her intently. She hadn't been lying, of that I'm sure. But, just because she wasn't lying doesn't mean her story was true.

Discarding that path of thought, my mind turns back to sleeping arrangements. Lately, Silica has claimed sole possession of the futon, leaving Leafa to sleep with me. I don't know how that arrangement was decided, but they used to switch back and worth. That left Kirito by himself on the couch. BUT! Getting a strike of inspiration, I turn away from Yui so that my expression doesn't scare her again. If Leafa takes the couch, then Kirito, Yui, and I can all share the bed! Cuddled together like a proper family upon it!

"After are we going to get people who can fix our home?"

…Or we could do that. "Come on Yui," I sigh, "we have people to visit." Leaving the money in the closet for now, I don't trust myself to be able to carry such a vast sum through Orario. Heading for the guild first, I'll need to see what I can do to help Kirito out if he is indeed in trouble. After that, we'll head to Goibniu familia and then Miach to beg a favour.

* * *

_Sachi:_

"Keep moving!"

"Hang in there, Sachi!"

"Thanks Keita," I pant as we continue to run. However, it isn't his words that keep my feet moving, it's this woman leading us. Even covered with torn, bloody garments her strides are long and unerring. I can't believe that she's still moving. Even a fraction of those injuries would leave me helpless on the ground.

If she can do that, then I can continue to run.

"Halt!"

Barking a command, our column comes to a stumbling halt. Most of my friends that joined Take-Mikazuchi with me collapse to all fours. The day has pushed us all to our limits and then past them.

"Something's happening…" The rest of Ganesha familia merely stands around confused as their leader glances down a hallway. "…I think… The dungeon shifted."

"Shifted?" I murmur softly to myself. The word doesn't make sense to me. How does a giant underground labyrinth shift? Like an earthquake?

"Back to the main chamber!"

"But it's caved in!" One of the members shout back at her. "What are you doing!"

Despite the words, no one tries to physically stop her as she turns around and runs back past me. As she does, I catch a glimpse of her eyes, the hard, indigo orbs are alight with determination. Instinctively I move to follow. Whatever she felt, I trust her. If she says the chamber is the correct place to be, then I believe her.

"What are you fighting for girl? What makes you dog my steps so relentlessly?"

Looking up, I'm shocked to see her looking at me. Even as she sprints ahead, she stares at me like we're standing still. Unable to hold it for more than a moment, I look back at the slowly unwinding path ahead of me. The same path travelled on a desperate attempt to get out, we now travel back again. Winding our way closer and closer toward where everything went wrong.

"I… I don't want to be afraid anymore."

I'm not sure where the words come from; what hidden part of me the truth welled up from. The only thing I know, is that it is true. I'm sick and tired of being terrified all the time. I train and train, and people praise my skills… It never helps. Every fight, I feel it there beside me. A whispering voice, telling me of my imminent doom.

"And you think that I'm not afraid?" The woman answers with a small chuckle. "That I go into battle without fear?"

"Of course. Even now your eyes remain sealed upon our target. A place where you almost died and now sprint towards it."

"Ha, no child, I feel fear too. When I saw you standing in the way of the collapse, I felt fear. Fear that an innocent would die because of my arrogance. Every day, I awaken scared that I'll fail. That I'll be unable to bring my sister back from where she was sent. Fear that our society is on the verge of collapse without a powerful enough stabilizing force at the top."

Gasping, I stumble slightly, the words searing themselves into my brain. Concepts that I hadn't even considered. "So… I… Will never to be fight properly? I'll always have this fear, tugging me down?"

"What _exactly _are you afraid of when you fight?" She asks in reply, avoiding my question.

Dreadful certainty rising within me, I spit the words back at her. "That I'll die. That I'll fail my familia, leaving them to die…"

"So, you fear for your familia?" The woman answers instantly, my words barely finished.

"Y-yes?"

"Then why would you want it gone? If you no longer felt that fear, then you'd no longer desire to protect them either. You'd charge into combat unconcerned about your safety, confident in the fact that if you stay alive, they will."

"That's not…"

"But that's not always true. I'll tell you a secret everyone knows, but few people actually appreciate until it's too late. Dying is easy, watching the people you love die in front of you and surviving alone, that's a hell of a lot harder.

"Protect your familia, Sachi, was it? To do that, embrace that fear, cling to it. For while you still feel it, that's when you still care for them."

As her words fade away, all that's left behind is a stunned silence. Internally, I can feel the turmoil her words have created. A churning sea of discomfort that's a long way from settled. But… perhaps there's a silver lining. For there is an end to the storm. A path out. Even if it isn't what I expected.

* * *

_Klein's Group:_

"Uhh… What was that?"

"Rocks… Moved?" Came Welf's best guess.

"Should we be worried that it came from that chamber with the cave-in?" Klein asks, a small shudder in his voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Harry insists, "Let's just keep moving on with the mapping so we can escape this damned floor."

"I don't know…" Klein murmurs, glancing back and forth between the two options. "Maybe I should just go check it out pretty quick… We aren't too far from there after all."

"May as well all go then," Welf adds in his gruff voice. "Haven't seen a lot of monsters around here. Can't see us having a problem."

With a couple groans and mutterings, _Modi familia _and their resident smith change directions. Maintaining an easy jog, distance disappears under their thumping feet. Before long, the corridor winds back to the site of their troubles.

"I don't believe it…"

"How?"

Standing there flabbergasted, no one could believe their eyes. The cave-in… had _shifted. _The evidence of the ceiling collapsing was still evident. Now though, instead of an impassable barrier, the rocks were thrown in a corner of the room. Like the whole thing had tilted, allowing the rubble to roll there.

No one offered a word of explanation or comfort. Only tendrils of fear that begin to manifest. _If you encounter something unexpected in the dungeon, run. _The age-old adage echoing through all their heads.

"Magic… Maybe?"

"Some spell," Welf barks haughtily, "What'd it do, change the direction of gravity?"

"Hey guys," Issin calls out from where he went to check on the rock pile, "The wall is like, absorbing the rocks."

"That's just the dungeon repairing itself…"

"Oh, right. Still, it's happening so fast I can see it!"

Issin's reply leaves an ominous silence behind. In general, the rate that the dungeon repairs is inversely proportional to how hard a substance is. Crystals grow the fastest, their growth visible to the eye of higher-level adventurers. Rocks, however, took longer. A massive cave-in would take two to three days to repair normally.

"You've been an adventurer longer than us, Welf, you ever see something like this?" Klein asks slowly, trying to restore some normalcy to the situation. Gathering around Issin, everyone confirms for themselves the absorption of the stone back into its mother.

"Hell no!" The blacksmith shouts back. "I've never even heard _rumours _of something like this happening."

"So… what now?" Harry asked, vocalizing the thought on everyone's mind.

Standing up, Klein gave the cavern one more glance. "I don't see any bodies, that means they all survived at least… However, where did they all go?"

As one, the rest of them discarded their observations and joined Klein in his survey of the cavern. It was as he said, the whole place was wiped clean. Not even specks of blood could be seen anymore.

"Well, couldn't they have been, uh…" Dale didn't dare finish the words. The scenario to horrible to imagine.

"They're getting out through different paths," Klein assures them. "I'm sure of it. We just have to do the same…"

Trailing off, an ominous rumbling was building from the south passage. Second by second, it got louder. Like an avalanche preparing to crash down upon them.

"Uh, running time?" Harry asks insistently.

"I agree," Welf grumbles, "I'm not even level two yet…"

"But what if the others are in danger!" Klein argues, "We need to help them?" Forced into a shout by the end, the noise was growing to near unbearable levels. Now, howls could be picked out from among the column of noise. It all but confirmed what they already suspected: that this was a column of monsters. As it rounded the corner, the adventurers got their first look at what true terror looks like. Hundreds of beasts, howling and roaring in unison as they barreled through the halls of the sixteenth floor. The groups had all converged, forsaking their now unlivable corner of the floor. An unstoppable horde.

"Run."

Breathing the word, Klein shepherds his mostly frozen familia back into the passage from whence they came. While the party is slow to get started, the threat of slobbering monsters has them sprinting away in no time.

"Where the hell did this come from!?" Klein complains bitterly. "In my dreams it's always hordes of beautiful maidens chasing me!"

"SHUT UP!" Klein's familia roars in reply, no time for their leader's antics.

With that, the only sounds they made were pants and muffled curses as they struggled to sprint across the scattered stones. Despite their efforts, the sounds of the monsters got closer and closer.

"I'm… too slow…" Welf panted as he struggled to keep up. "Go on… without me… Maybe they'll… Follow me…"

With no further words, Welf changed direction, charging into a corridor. Oblivious to the actions of _Modi familia _Welf simply closed his eyes to contain the tears of regret that threatened to spill forth. He'd never get a chance to catch up to Hephaistos. He'd never surpass the blood running in his veins. A power… that could have saved him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What?" Shocked out of his silent mourning, Welf could only stare flabbergasted at Klein's smiling face.

"I happen to be partial to the weapons you've been making me. Need to protect my investments."

"You're an idiot," Welf scorns him, "but I must say, I don't appreciate the help."

Sharing one last goofy smile, the pair continue pounding along the path, separated from the rest of their party. Stalked only by howls and screams of approaching monsters, the duo prepares to make their final stand.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_So… Big…._

I thought that Hestia had desensitized me to the bewitching sights a woman could produce. Only now did I appreciate exactly how different it could be. I was used to _Hestia's _antics, not women in general. This girl was teaching me that remarkably quick.

"Anyway, my name is Strea! It's great to meet you!"

Introduction complete, I found my arm encircled by her, yet again. Apparently, something about my reaction kept her doing it time after time. For not the first time, I felt my face heat up in response to the soft, squishing sensation surrounding my arm.

"Hehe, so cute!" Strea screeched, pressing my arm in tighter.

Lowering my head, I braced myself for what would come next. On cue, the glares started. I could practically feel the temperature rise as Silica and Leafa just glared silently at the two of us. I don't know why they included me in it, it wasn't like I was enjoying this… A lot anyway.

"So, umm, what familia do you belong to Strea?"

"Hmm… I guess… Whichever one you belong to?"

"WHAT!?" Silica and Leafa scream in unison, piercing my ears.

"C-changing familia's is pretty complicated Strea…" I laugh quietly, trying to let her down easily. While I wouldn't be opposed to her joining the familia, she hasn't gotten off to a good start with the other two. Which I find strange since she saved us all…

"That's not a problem! I did that before coming here!"

"Huh?" There's nothing else I can say to that. Saving my arm from the pit of comfort it was trapped in, I join the rest of my familia in staring at this girl. This strange anomaly that not only rescued us, but now claimed to be our familia member.

"You… you can't just say that you are part of a familia," Leafa sniffed at her, "you have to impress the deity of the familia, gain their approval. Then and only then do you get the falna!"

"That's right!" Silica echoes unconvincingly.

"Really?" Strea questions curiously. Tilting her head, she rests a finger against her cheek. The cute action is reminiscent of a girl far younger than she. "But that thingy let me pick! It was umm…. Hestia, right?"

As one, our jaws drop. None of us had mentioned Hestia's name in front of Strea. As an obscure familia in Orario, she would have no reason to know we're members of it. My popularity as the fastest person to hit level two only stretches so far after all.

"I'm so con…" The words are blocked out as a massive screech disrupts the words. We're only a short way past the hole where we fell in. Following the south path, we should be between the place where Rain trapped the monsters and the cavern of the cave-in.

Dropping the issue of Strea's deity for now, we sprint back to the cavern. Eyes bulging, I'm sent reeling from another impossibility. The room appears to be righting itself, the floor becoming horizontal again. The giant pile of stones that prevented people from crossing through it in different directions had slid to a far corner of the cavern.

"Well… that was convenient," I chirp happily, trying to bring some life back into the party.

"So… I guess we're free then?" Silica mutters.

"I guess…" I reply, staring up the Northern passage and the way to freedom. Slowly though, my gaze gets drawn down the eastern one. "I want to go east. There were a lot of people that were probably trapped on that side of the cave-in."

"Where were you when I needed computer science help?" Leafa sighs.

"H-hey…" I protest weakly, but the words still dig in deep. I know she's teasing, well at least think she is, however, being reminded once again of my past failures is never enjoyable. "Are we in agreement then?"

Looking around at the three girls, I get two sharp nods from Silica and Leafa. "Of course!" Strea adds on, happy as ever, "after all, we're a familia now."

"I guess so…" smiling slightly at them, I lead us out of the chamber, footfalls fading just as a different set reached the entrance.

* * *

_Hestia:_

_What… On earth?_

Staggering slightly, it takes me awhile to appreciate what just happened. I just… gave my falna to another child? It doesn't seem possible. There was a small moment where I could have resisted, pulled it back and prevented them from accessing my power. However… Something told me not to. During my brief contact with the child, their soul seemed to be pure. Besides, it's not like they'd be a big-breasted woman who is going to seduce Kirito with her happy attitude and constant touching. That would be absolutely, and totally inconceivable.

Calming down a little, I turn and flash a smile at a concerned looking Yui. "It's alright, let's keep going."

"Who are we visiting?"

The girl asks back in that cute tone of hers. "The guild… While I know it's unlikely, Ouranos may be the only who can help at this time…Trailing off, I spied a girl running towards us. "…Argo?"

"Goddess Hestia!"

"Y-yes?" I stutter at the distraught adventurer.

"Kirito, tell me, he's returned from the dungeon, yes?"

Heart dropping, I shake my head in silent refute. "None of them have."

"Argh! Why are you always getting yourself into trouble Kirito!?"

"Is something wrong?" Yui's innocent question makes me wish I could say no, promise her that everything's fine, but is it?

"What have you heard Argo?"

"Outbreaks in the middle floors. Large monster movements. I'm worried that Kirito is busy trying to play the hero…"

"Probably," I agree with pursed lips. Noticing Yui's fear, I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. If only I had someone who could ease my worries… "Hey, Argo, can you maybe…"

"I'm on my way there right now, Hestia," Argo assures me. "I'll knock some sense into that bonehead of his. Also… who is this?"

"I'm Yui!"

Promptly informing Argo, the interaction brings a slight smile to my face. A small ray of light in an otherwise bleak conversation.

"She's the newest member of my familia!" I inform Argo, the slight lie tugging at the back of my mind. But how can I explain that someone magically inscribed my falna upon them?

"Oh," Argo blinks, "well, that's good… So… Yui, what's your role in the familia?"

"Role…? I guess…. Is daughter a role?"

"D-daughter!?" Argo stutters, "whose?"

Panicking, I look and back forth between them, but my tongue is tied. I don't know what to say.

"Umm, well Hestia is Mama, and… that Kirito person you were talking about is Daddy!"

"Haha…" Laughing drily, I take a step back as Argo locks her eyes upon me. "Y-you shouldn't frighten a deity Argo… It isn't proper…"

"Grr…" Gnashing her teeth, Argo takes one menacing step towards me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as she does. However, she freezes in place. "I need to go to the dungeon now… but don't expect this to go over well with your familia either!"

"Wait!" I call out to Argo as she begins to run away. "You need to hear something from Yui."

Gesturing at my daughter, I motion for her to tell Argo what she told me about Kirito.

"Be-beneath the floor!?" Argo asked faintly. "I… I don't know how I would even… I mean…"

Pursing my lips, I understand her disbelief and frustration. It's such an improbable situation that we can't do anything about. "If only someone had a skill that could locate people…" I mutter, displeased with everything.

Argo's eyes open wide. "I have an idea for that! Rain and Philia weren't taken in, so if I find them, I find Kirito, all I need then is method to dig through solid rock… Say, Yui, can you describe some of the other people you, uh, saw in this vision?"

"It wasn't a vision," Yui pouts. "I _saw _it. Umm, there was this girl with blue hair and a guy with blue hair… I think the girl was an elf…"

"Asuna!" Argo cries out in relief. "With her magic… Thank you! Later."

"No problem…" Sighing, I watch Argo disappear as she takes off towards the dungeon. Moving at almost a full sprint, I wish her the best of luck despite our previous scuffle. Thinking on it, that's not the first time the two of us have butted heads… Smirking slightly at her back, I realize I came out on top there as well. Afterall, Kirito and her never talk anymore.

Feeling slightly better about the day, I turn Yui around. "Come on, we've solved Kirito's problem. Now we have other issues to take care of. After all, we'll need the house ready when the rest of your family returns!"

"Of course, Mama!"

* * *

_Asuna:_

"That's a lot of monsters…" Breathing the words to Rain as she lay beside me, we watched the column tromp past us. While our position was susceptible to detection, we had to risk it. Not knowing where the monsters were going could be far more deadly.

"Do you think Kirito is going to be caught up in that?" Rain mumbles back, the sounds almost imperceptible even to my enhanced elven hearing.

"I hope not."

The conversation fades off as we wait in tense silence. None of the monsters even so much as glance towards us. This is more than us hiding well. It's like a force is driving them somewhere. Whatever it is, I'm grateful for it. We retreated down a dead-end path to escape the route of their charge. It had been a risky call, so I'm glad it turned out to the correct one.

Now, instead of our safety, I'm more worried about another question: where did these monsters come from? Tracing this section of floor in my head, only two options come to mind. First, is out of that western passage where the figure brought the ceiling down on us. That's clearly impossible as that cave-in won't clear up for at least another day. The other then, is further south where we rescued Kirito and Philia from. But that path should have been blocked too! It's a circular argument with no real solution in sight. For now, we can only wait.

Minutes later, the rest of the creatures eventually stumble past. These are all the slow ones, the monsters that don't have the speed or endurance to keep up with the primarily quadruped beasts that lead the charge.

"We should be good now," I inform Rain.

"Yeah…" She agrees, her voice more monotone than usual.

"Is something wrong?" I ask before we're reunited with the others.

"No, it's nothing… I just… I thought I'd sealed that passage…"

_Ah. _Pieces of information clicking into place, I'm not surprised that she arrived at the same conclusion as me. "We don't know if they came through there," I assure Rain.

"Yes Asuna, we do." Rain pushes. "Do you really think there are other columns of monsters wandering this floor? I failed, plain and simple."

"I-I'm sure there's an explanation. If you say you sealed the corridor, then I believe you. Besides, if you hadn't, the monsters would have been on us ages ago."

"That's why I'm so confused!" Rain rages, my words doing nothing to soothe her worries. "It appeared to work. It held them off for a time at least. But… did they dig through it? Did it clear on its own already? I just have so many question…"

"I'm sorry I don't have the answers," I murmur in reply. Laying a gloved hand on her arm, I try to convey some strength through the contact, even if I barely have any myself. "But we will get out of this. No matter what the dungeon throws at us, we'll survive today. You did everything you could."

"Hehe, thanks. It's at times like this I understand why Kirito's so obsessed with you."

"O-obsessed! With… I… I mean… That's!"

"Calm down before you blush yourself to death." Rain continues to tease, some life starting to return to her voice. "You obviously feel the same way about him."

"I… It's complicated." I relent, sighing in the process.

"What isn't nowadays," Rain chuckles. "Who would have thought that one guy could somehow cause all this mayhem, huh?"

"It is pretty hard to believe," I agree with a small smile. "Those days we used to spend in the dungeon seem almost like a dream now. A time when I was a different person…"

"A different person, or just a different side?" Rain questions.

"I… I'm not sure." I admit hesitantly, bowing my head. "How did we even get to talking about this anyway?"

"Well… It started with my failures, then uh… You know, I'm so sure either," Rain laughs lightly. Sharing one more secret smile with her, we head back up the passage to where the rest of the party waits. Philia sits in the corner, still prodding an upset Lisbeth who seems to know far more than she should about our current romantic predicaments.

"They've past. I think we should just follow the monster party until they get to a place that leads back to the main path."

"Umm…" Philia interjects, breaking out of her interrogation. Raising her hand like a schoolgirl, she asks her question. "Shouldn't we maybe head back to the main path? If Rain's blockade was cleared, maybe the other one was as well."

I want to fire back instantly how that would be a waste of time, but I bite down on it. To be fair to Philia, her proposal isn't theoretically impossible, just severely unlikely. It's all based on the premise that Rain's blockade was as absolute as the one in the chamber.

"I know it's a long shot, but my abili… er, I mean, my instincts tell me it's the way to go."

Casting a dubious look over the girl, I'm not quite sure what word she mutated to get to instincts. It's not much to go on…

"I think you should listen to Philia," Rain recommends, supporting her friend's proposal.

"Is that so… What do you think Lind? And you Lisbeth, as the only level one."

"We've come a long way," Lind agrees, spreading his hands as if that one argument explained everything. "However… These girls seem clear minded and have saved our lives before. A run like this is nothing to do a couple more times to ease their conscious."

Nodding, I file Lind's opinion away for future consultation. Essentially, he had no belief that the way forward was cleared, but also had no objections to going back to check on it.

"I got to say, I'm pretty done with running." Lisbeth adds on in clear agreement, "but, I also believe in the power of instinct. Sometimes that's all we have to go on."

"Philia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Pulling the girl away to the entrance to the dead-end, I stare into her eyes, and force her to do the same. "What were you going to say." It's not a question, it's a demand. I can't risk this party for no reason. I make sure Philia understands this.

"It's…" Trailing off, Philia bites her lip, indecision warring in her eyes. Steadily, they iron themselves out. Pushing any hesitation form her gaze, she continues. "It's my advanced ability. I had a couple of choices when I levelled up. The one I chose; it's called Treasure hunter."

"Treasure… Hunter…? What does that even do?"

"My god wasn't sure," Philia admits, "it seems to be a unique ability. His guess was that it makes me more in tune with inanimate objects."

"In tune with inanimate objects?" I ask back disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

Philia blushes but she holds my gaze. "Something happened back there. That's where we need to go."

Holding her gaze for a while longer, I nod once in confirmation as she passes muster. I'm not willing to risk everyone on 'instinct', but the confidence of a friend that knows what's at stake… I'll take that any day.

"Get ready for a run everyone, we're heading back." Suiting up myself, I keep my focus on the now, and away from the headache caused by lack of mental energy. Fearing I'll need to use it again before too long, I lead us back the way we came.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Was that…?"

"A giant column of monsters?" Kirito finishes drily. "Seems that way."

"Uhh… So, better continue looking for the others!" Silica chirps, masking her terror. "Let's keep moving."

I'm ready to agree with her. I know she's mostly kidding, and saying it out of fear, but still. We can't help against whatever could have made that torrent of noise.

"Eh?" Strea pouts, "we aren't fighting? I haven't gotten to test my skills yet."

"How about we save testing for a little longer," Kirito adds on.

"Hmm, only if you pat me on the head!" Strea decides, making a proposal.

Growling silently under my breath, my hands squirm in discomfort. I feel so useless now! Locking eyes with Silica, I can tell that she's in the same place. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just Strea doing these things, it's that Kirito responds! It's clear that he enjoys having a well-endowed girl that's eager for his touch and approval.

_No shit, he's a boy._

At least part of the anger is for myself as well. How much easier would things have been if I was willing to do things like this? If I was comfortable sidling up to him?

My anger only burns a little brighter as Kirito obliges the request and pats Strea on the head. "Yeah!" The girl cheers as she receives it. Her expression is so happy that it's hard to be mad at her.

_Which makes it worse!_

It's like competing against a little girl. One that's not old enough yet to be involved in romantic matters. About that…

"How old are you Strea?" Silica questions, clearly thinking along similar lines to me.

"Hmm… Uh… I don't know? How old are you?"

"I'm… almost thirteen," Silica mutters.

"Then that's how old I am! Almost thirteen!"

"T-that's not how it works…" Kirito mentions, shaking his head at the girl.

"Oh? It's not?" Strea queries. "Then… I'll be your age Kirito!"

Groaning, it's a struggle not to smack the girl. The worst part is that she doesn't seem to be joking either. It's like she actually believes she can choose her age at random.

"Someone's coming." Kirito's voice changes instantly. Drawing that short dagger that he borrowed, he looks strangely fragile. That normal invulnerable aura that I've come to associate with him seems to have disappeared. Is it the stance? Or is it just that he no longer thinks he can fight without his blade?

Drawing my katana, I step up next to him. Silica mirrors me on his other side. Kirito's eyes flash between us but he doesn't say anything.

"Oh? Someone to fight?" Taking that gigantic blade of hers off her back, Strea walks to my side, the sword resting easily against her shoulder as she waits. Suddenly, I'm glad she's on our side. There's a glint in her eyes that tells me I don't want to get on her bad side.

Waiting tersely, it's only another second or so until I pick up on the noises Kirito must have heard. It's a great clattering of steel boots pounding against the loose rocks that coats this floor. Based on the sound, they're moving fast and there's a lot of them. Anticipation building, the four of us wait silently for the group to round the corner. After ten more seconds, the group emerges. Gaping at them, I can't believe they found us.

"You!?" Sputtering, Kirito abandons his defensive posture as the group slows to a halt.

"It's good to see you again," The Take-mikazuchi members mutter politely. Kirito doesn't even look at them as his gaze is locked upon the woman in front of him. Elbowing him, I try and make him remember his manners, as I bow back.

"What happened to you?" Kirito asks curiously as he bows slightly after my reminder. Following his gaze, I see what he means. While she manages to keep her regal appearance, her garments are torn and coated with blood.

"Rocks fell on me," she replies with a slight smile. "Anyway, it's good to see you. Did something happen back in that chamber?"

"Sure did!" Strea butts in. Probably upset that no one has talked to her in the last few minutes. "All the rocks moved out of the way, then a… a swarm of monsters went by! Now you're here!"

It's good to know that the lady isn't impervious to the Strea effect. She appeared just as stunned as I was. One good thing about Strea is that she lightened an otherwise dark mood. Silica and I share a small giggle behind Kirito's back.

"Wait, back up, the rocks actually hit you!?" Kirito sputtered in disbelief. Apparently, he was already able to ignore Strea's antics. That didn't sit well with the girl who was now pouting at being ignored.

"…Sorry."

I almost miss the faint word. A shy looking Sachi is hiding almost perfectly behind the woman's back. Scooting around to where she stands, I whisper back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Eep!" The shy girl squeaks, obviously surprised to find me beside her. "It… It was my fault the rocks hit her. I was too slow to get out. I made a mess of things again…"

"It's alright," I answer back, squeezing her elbow. "You both got out, that's what matters."

"I guess…" Sachi replies, uncertainty still heavy in her words. "I just wish I could be a little braver sometimes. Like Mikoto, or Kirito, or Her. Even you're a lot braver than me despite arriving later."

"What are you talking about?" I shoot back at her. "I saw you in the battle with Soma familia. It was only because of you that Lili was able to get into the building and change her God's mind."

"Thanks," she replies, cheeks blushing a little. "Hey, your umm, Kirito's younger sister, yes?"

"Yes…" I reply hesitantly. If she's about to confess, I will scream.

"Could you umm, thank him for me? He helped me out once, and I umm, wasn't very appreciative…"

"He's kind of… right there," I mutter back in confusion.

"But… he's a little scary," Sachi answers with a small blush.

Gaping at her, I can't believe my ears. It slowly builds up within my until I can no longer contain it. Bending over, I break into peals of laughter. All other conversations, more serious than ours are interrupted by my unladylike howls.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Sachi complains, pushing me away.

"Sorry!" I get out, my breathless word only a brief interruption from my laughter.

"It would appear you broke my sister…" Kirito chuckles, shaking his head at us.

"N-no! I-it wasn't me," Sachi pleads, her face an inferno.

"I-it ab… absolutely was…" I wheeze, still struggling to regain my breath.

"As riveting as this conversation is," Shakmi breaks in, "we have a very real job to do with monster that have been released unto this floor. People will be coming back from the seventeenth and lower soon. We can't let them fall prey to massive monster parties while they're exhausted and unprepared."

"Can we really fix this?" Silica asks fearfully. "We're struggling just to survive…"

"Leave it to me," Shakmi commands. "All whom want to come, do so."

Saying nothing else, she steps past the group and picks up speed until she's running at that same pace away from us.

"Let's go," Kirito commands. "We can't let her fight alone."

_Like that's your motivation._

I rage internally. But I don't call him out on it. Afterall, I'm worried about her as well. She must be near her limit, despite the tough words.

"Yeah! Fighting!" Strea exalts, picking up the pace so that she's beside Kirito.

Holding in my complaint, I run behind the two of them, falling in line with Silica. On my other side, Sachi decides to stay with me, putting a distance between her and the rest of her familia. Unfortunately, between the laughter and now the running, I have no breath to spare to ask her how she's doing.

After barely a minute, we exit back into that main chamber and take the northern path out. The trail of monsters is clear, even over the stone floor. The sheer bulk and sharp claws of monsters like minotaurs and Liger fangs leave a trail of destruction in their wake.

"Halt!" Shakmi demands a little way past, "the way splits here…" Analyzing the ground carefully, she quickly rises back to her feet. "Let's deal with the offshoot first. It seems the group split fairly equally. That's strange though, if I recall correctly, this way is only a dead-end…"

Speaking those ominous words, we followed this strange woman down a path that was almost guaranteed to end with at least one hundred monsters. Not only did we follow her, we sprinted after her.

* * *

_Klein:_

"Oh no…"

"I'm sorry," Welf apologizes a half step behind me, his face a tight grimace. "I've really done it now."

"Nah," I smirk, trying to remain upbeat despite our imminent deaths. "This tight corridor? The monsters will have problems fleeing when I unleash my full might upon them!"

"Ha! I guess they will at that…"

Despite our efforts, a solemn atmosphere falls over us. We both know how this is going to end. Neither of us really have anything to say. We weren't best friends. We were adventurer and contracted smith. Sure, we were getting along well, but it'd only been a month or so.

"I'm surprised you aren't making comments about how you wish I was a cute girl," Welf quips, trying once again to make small talk.

"That's right!" I realize. "A cute maiden, cowering in fear against a dead-end passage? Her I'd be able to protect from a thousand monsters!"

"Ha! And here I thought it was the monsters that were in trouble?"

"Just you wait Welfy-boy! I'll show you my true power!"

_True power…_

"Hey, do you think you can take the front line for a little bit. Just want to get a spell off here."

"You have magic?" Welf asks. "Go for it. I'll buy you as much as I can."

As his words finish, the monsters arrive. A giant pack of hell hounds leading the charge. Following them are more liger fangs than I've seen in one place before. Just these alone will be too much for us.

"_Burn, blade of the Salamander!_

"_Herald of the sun, and wielder of flames, I seek your might."_

As one, the monster's come to a halt about 15 metres away. The hell hounds, Salive dripping from their maws, open their mouths as one. As hate burns in their eyes, an inferno began to take form in the heart of their gullet.

"Guess I got to use this then," Welf mutters. _ "Blasphemous Burn! Will-o-wisp!"_

As one, the hellhounds pause, their bodies bloating as their own magical energy runs haywire within them. A second later, they explode, their own personal infernos consuming much of the hallway. I want to celebrate Welf's victory, but I know this isn't over. I need to finish my magic to have a chance of stalling.

"_Strongest of the nine, I summon now here your urge. I bear within me the oath of fire._

"_Depraved of wealth, Pilfered of praise. Take now what I offer and reward this humble wanderer. He whom would brave the desert's depths in search of your bounty."_

"GRAOOH!" Tearing through the flames, an injured minotaur stumbles toward us. Despite the force of the explosions, it still isn't down. Parts of its hide are falling off in places. Its entire right leg seems barely functional due to burns that run the length of the entire thing.

"Here goes nothing…" Muttering under his breath, the level one smith stepped up into combat with a level two monster. Heart in throat, I could only watch on in horror at the battle that could only end one way.

Welf neatly sidesteps the first errant blow. The minotaur's injuries slowing it to manageable levels. "Raaa!" Roaring, Welf brings his great sword up in a mighty blow. The blade digs deep into the creature's chest, but it's not enough. Answering with its own warcry, the minotaur releases it's own swing.

To my enhanced senses, the blow is dodgeable. The level one Welf, however, moves slowly in comparison. Barely getting his blade up, the collision of weapons sends Welf to the ground, his sword thrown to the wall. Lifting its weapon again, the injured and bleeding beast looks down with sadistic pleasure at the downed blacksmith.

"_Ruler of the volcano and master of fire,_

"_Igneel's Wrath!"_

Finishing my chant, I feel the combatant's eyes shift to me. Stepping forward, I walk between Welf and the beast. I look forward haughtily, my blade resting in a high stance. Through it all, I struggle not to let out excited giggles about how cool I look.

All over my body, gentle flames coat me like a suit of armour. On my head, their form is more solid, forming a mask resembling a dragon's head, or a salamander's more accurately. Those same flames coat my blade in a thin spinning layer.

"You will not take him beast!" Speaking in my best warrior voice, I point one hand menacingly at the minotaur while talking.

_I'm so fucking cool!_

Rather than the fainting screams of the maiden I've just rescued, my dramatic entrance is met only with silence. Deflating slightly, the minotaur snorts in confusion and puts strength into its arms, bringing its pre-lifted weapon down upon me.

"Hah!" Releasing a short cry of energy, I intercept the landform weapon with my own. My blazing blade sears straight through the pitiful landform axe.

_So cool._

Roaring even louder, I spin around in a circle and lay into the minotaur. The graceful stroke destroys the beast in one hit, my blazing katana taking off its head in one swipe.

Resting the blade on my shoulder, I pose for awhile, letting my adoring fans take me in in my full glory.

"Wow, that's some magic," Welf compliments me. "But, uh… What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Oh right, no maidens… Sighing, I exit my awesome victory stance and prepare for the rest of the monsters that are now approaching, their eyes full of bloodlust. "Don't worry about it. Just, uh… Rest up I guess."

"Hell no." Welf growls, grabbing his sword and standing back up again. "I'll deal with anything that gets past you."

"Fair enough," I sigh, the last of my delusions fading. "Let's deal with these assholes."

"I hear you loud and clear!" Welf confirms, stepping up behind him. "Let's do this!"

Adding my own shout onto his, I step forward into a gigantic horizontal slash. The awesome blazing swing shredding everything it touches. _A perfect swing. _Transitioning back out of it, I target a liger fang that managed to live. Thrusting forward, I use the enhanced capabilities granted by my magic to surpass the monsters capabilities.

After that's done, a lunging hell hound finds itself on the end of my sword. _This is a piece of cake! _Smirking at my foes, I lay into them one after another. The flames surrounding my sword burning all resistance out of my path. A couple swings later, a lull in the combat develops. Using the time, I pull back slightly.

"Hehe, that really showed them!" I tell Welf proudly. Preening, I wait for his cries of gratitude and amazement.

"Dude, I… I think this is it…"

"Huh?" Muttering in surprise once again, I shake off my growing exhaustion, and truly look at the monsters in front of me. The pile of ash and left-over corpses is depressingly small compared to the number blotting out the light at the end of the passage. "Oh shit…"

Once again, the enormity of the situation crashes down upon me. The euphoria from using my magic fades. Blade still alight, my armour is also intact. However, none of it seems to matter anymore. We aren't getting out of this.

"Hey," Welf says, his tone upbeat, "we aren't done yet. What's that thing your party always says? That we'll get Deus ex Machina'd out of this?"

"I… I don't think so…" I reply sadly.

"Come on Klein," Welf speaks seriously as the monster's approach. "One last stand. An… Epic one? Right?"

"That's right," I agree, a small smile finally forming again. "The Last Samurai's epic final stand. Let's do this."

"That's the adventurer I signed a contract with!" Welf crows happily.

"Now die!" Roaring at the monsters, I rush forward to meet the first wave, my sword burning all the brighter with my incensed passion.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Following the destruction, the monsters were easy enough to find. Like the creatures were of a single mind, they faced further in, their pace now almost down to a standstill. As I watched Shakmi ahead of me, I began seeing the cracks in her armour begin to develop. Despite her steady pace, it was easy to see her exhaustion begin to seep through.

It unnerved me more than I'd like to admit. I'd come to associate her with invincibility. A pinnacle of power that I could only dream about reaching one day. Taking one step closer each day. Seeing a limit to it… is terrifying.

"Focus," her voice interrupts. "We're about to hit them."

Leaving it at that, Shakmi and Ganehsa familia rush into the backs of the monsters. Like tearing through tissue paper, the first line of surprised monsters is instantly vaporized. Moving on, they begin decimating the rest of them. Each strike, another blow opening up more space for them to proceed through.

Eventually, as the monsters discover new adventurers to chase, the pace slows down. Inch by inch, the forward march grinds to a halt. Strangely, the pace of killing almost increases as the monsters throw themselves at the front line. Even as an injured Shakmi stands strong against the monstrous wave encroaching, her familia begins to buckle around her. The six men spend more and more time blocking and less attacking. With each strike cancelled, another monster approaches, intent on bringing them down. So, inch by dreadful inch, they begin retreating.

"Switch out!" Shakmi calls.

"Yes!" All six answer instantly.

"Oh shit." Realizing too late what she intends, I'm forced to run forward waving at whoever is behind me to follow. Bringing my short dagger to bear, it feels so pitiful against what I'm facing.

"Finally, I get to use this!" Strea exalts catching up beside me.

"Be careful…" I warn Strea. We've never fought together side-by-side before. Apparently, that only worries me. I want to say more, but at that moment, all hell breaks loose. The Ganesha familia members do less of a retreat and more of a collapsing of the line. As their bodies rush past us, the monsters are there immediately.

"Gruh!" Grunting with effort, I catch the claws of a Liger fang on the knife blade. Pushing it aside, I'm barely in time to duck its following bite.

"Here I go!" Happy as ever, Strea enters combat.

Whirling her sword above her head she takes out the liger fang I'm engaged with as well as a pair of Al-miraj in front of her. Left speechless by her ferocity, I'm suddenly the one on the backfoot.

Despite my worries, Strea's massive blade somehow never gets close to me. As the black blood splatters across the chamber, her smile never falters.

_She really is… a monster._

It's the only word to describe her efforts as I play a supporting role for her. Taking out small mobs and injured creatures that get past her, we find ourselves falling into a rhythm of slaughter. Step by step, we fight ourselves back to Shakmi's left side. On the right, all three of Take-mikazuchi's elites are struggling to duplicate Strea and I's performance. Mainly Strea's. That gigantic blade makes her a nightmare for the monsters. Their momentum becomes their downfall as they push each other into certain doom; no room to navigate or dodge.

"The tide is turning," Shakmi says randomly. It's probably meant to mean something, but with my head focused entirely on preventing the monsters from mauling us, I have no idea what it is.

Suddenly, between one strike and the next, the monsters are gone, only ash coating the rest of this corridor. Standing up straight, I try and conceal my embarrassment by being the only one still in a battle stance.

"Take a couple minutes breather. We'll pursue the rest of them shortly."

Orders given; I force myself to remain standing. I would never forgive myself if I showed even the slightest weakness in front of her. Likewise, I see that Ouka keeps a stiff back even as Chigusa collapses against the wall, with Mikoto checking up on them.

He catches my glance and grunts at my knife questioningly. "My sword broke earlier."

"I see."

Our interaction dies there, the only words spoken in the chamber. Until Strea comes back of course.

"Good job Kirito! That was fun!"

"Aack!" Releasing a pathetic scream, I feel my head completely wrapped in softness. Staggering slightly under Strea's weight, I finally regain my footing. I can hear the snickering from around me, primarily from the Take guys. A little from the girls. From my familia… More glares.

"Get off him!"

Twins roars from Silica and Leafa are followed by a screech from Strea as I'm freed from my silky death. Staggering again as the weight is removed, I allow myself to fall over. Cradling my head in my hands, thoughts of staying strong are gone. So… Magical. Swallowing, I ensure I didn't start drooling. I know nothing will save me from their wrath if I do.

"Rude!" Strea pouts. "Kirito and I fought and won. So, we celebrated!"

"But you don't have to… Argh!"

"Silence!" The one sharp word cuts through the air with an undeniable force. Shivering slightly, I'm glad I'm not the primary recipient of the command. "There was an explosion ahead. Adventurers are fighting for their lives. Come when you're ready."

Gaping at a running Shakmi, I have no idea how she heard it. A faint noise farther in compared to the yelling right behind her. Ganesha familia takes off seconds later right behind her. I don't know they managed to recover enough. Forcing myself up, I take off lockstep beside the Take-mikazuchi elites. Despite the earlier fight, the three of them look fairly fresh. They probably spent the day training the newer members. Glancing back at them, I confirm my suspicions. Their feet drag as they struggle to keep up.

"You liked the celebration, right Kirito?"

Whirling back around, Strea snuck up to me while I was distracted. Her large violet eyes are staring intently into mine. Mind going blank, I'm not sure what to say. "It… uh, yeah, I mean, I…"

"Yippee!" Strea cheers, taking it as a yes. "We'll do it after every victory, okay?"

"Umm…" Muttering, any rebuttal I could form falls off my tongue as Strea skips ahead of us, blissfully aware of the turmoil inside me.

"She's quite, uh, lively?" Mikoto consoles me.

"You seem to pick up a new one everyday," Ouka comments.

_Is that… admiration in his voice?_

Clearly Chigusa thinks so as she elbows Ouka in the side. The running man is forced to bend over and wheeze from the ruthless attack.

All hilarity and comedy fades as we turn the corner. Shakmi and Ganesha familia are nowhere in sight but the path of their destruction is evident by the ash flitting through the air. Despite that, there are still monsters galore. Pressing in with single-minded aggression towards one narrow channel.

"Leafa, magic please." I think my voice shakes as I talk. There are too many of them.

"On it, Onii-san…"

I barely have the mental capacity to even register the more polite honorific. Now's not the time to question it. Drawing my dagger, I let my arm fall to my side. It would be like stabbing someone's toe with a needle. It may cause some pain, but no lasting injury.

"Hehe, round two!"

Oblivious to my dread, Strea charges ahead, her sword primed for destruction. Likewise, Take-Mikazuchi's members follow behind her forming a four-man unit with which to stop the creatures.

"No…"

Breathing out the world, I feel everything constrict around me. The walls press in, my vision fades until I can see only one thing clearly. The sharp claws, the dreadful teeth, the blades of the landform weapons. All carried by beasts whose eyes demand murder and blood. It's too much. I can't fight without my sword.

"You're not going?"

Looking to my side, I'm surprised to see it was neither Leafa nor even Silica that addressed me. It was one of the junior Take members, Sachi. The spear-wielding girl that I helped out once. She has a lot of potential. Staring mutely at her, she continues talking.

"I just wanted to say, uh, thank you for your efforts that day. You helped me find my courage." Bowing deeply, the girl takes off. Not out, but towards the monsters. Towards the foes that were already starting to overwhelm the adventurers. Without Shakmi bearing the brunt of their charge, the four of them were slipping.

"Umm, thank you for protecting Leafa during her chant… I'll uh, help hold off the monsters…" With just those words, Silica also darts past me. Running headlong into a battle she can't win. Against monsters she's nowhere near strong enough to fight.

"Can we call ourselves men if we let the women fight for us!? Let's go!" Charging forward, the rest of Take-mikazuchi familia leaves me in the dust.

Now, there's only the two of us left. My sister. Turning around, she's right behind me, her katana held horizontal on her palms like it's a substitute for a staff. Despite the ongoing spell her eyes are clear and focused on me. They seem to be questioning me, those black pools that are mirrors of mine.

"This is the real me," I tell her softly. "I'm a coward. I've always… Always had my sword here. Without it… I'm nothing."

Her eyes blaze with a righteous anger as the spell hits his crescendo. The screams from behind pierce through me. Each one a dagger to my heart. I want to ask her why she still fights. Because I told her to start the cast? What was I thinking? I should have gotten us to run away.

"_Dance, Lord of the sky!"_

With the chant finishing, Leafa growls at me. "You aren't a coward. You're selfless, and kind. Neither of those traits come from your sword. The hard work you put in to improve yourself, that wasn't your sword. It doesn't define you. You do.

"Everyone run!"

As Leafa calls out to them, I stumble past her as the people begin retreating. The bodies being drug, are they still alive? Oh god, is that Sachi? The poor girl. Closing my eyes, I listen as Leafa's destruction follows.

"_Wind Blade!"_

Monster's cry out in pain, their lives rent asunder by spinning blades of air. As the magic fades, I expect all the sound to fade with it. However, the roars continue. Eyes snapping open, I remember with horror that Leafa's still level one. Her spell wasn't designed to end fights.

"I… Did my best, Onii-chan. Will you save me?"

Staring into her pleading upturned eyes, I feel the fire within me reignite. How could I have lost track of something so obvious? That it was never myself I was fighting for. "It would be my honor… Sugu." Breathing out her personal name, I seal my promise with a kiss on her forehead. "Strea, can I borrow that sword of yours?"

"S-sure…" For the first time since I've met her, Strea's voice has lost its vibrancy. Her body is covered with shallow cuts. The previously immaculate gear torn and shredded. As she hands it over, a look of accusation burns in her eyes. That she thought I'd be there for her. I promised her I would be.

"I'm sorry, Strea. I abandoned you."

"Hehe, just make up for it, with lots of hugs… alright?"

"Will do," I assure the girl before spotting the last person in my familia. Silica is kneeling, Sachi's head in her lap. As she turns her head to me, I see the tears forming in her eyes. Behind it all, confusion. Where was I when she needed me? Whispering another apology to her, I know now, only action will redeem me.

As Take-mikazuchi familia tries to reform their battle lines, I step forward alone. As the only one who didn't fight the first time, it seems proper. Sword levelled at the enemies; I charge.

_I want… I want to be the person my familia thinks I am._

Skill activated; I tear into the hellish beings with a blade that echoes my rage.

* * *

_The Blue Pharmacy:_

"Ah!" Hestia murmurs, her hand over her heart.

"Mama?"

"Is something wrong Hestia?" Miach follows up concerned. "Well, besides the trouble your child is in of course…"

Hestia wasn't sure how to put it into words. A strong feeling hit her that something had gone very, very, wrong. Worse now than she'd felt all day. Closing her eyes though, Hestia was sure of one thing, all her children still lived.

"Is he…" Miach asks fearfully, picking up on the distinctive signals of Hestia's actions.

"No," she denies, her eyes misty, "but something's wrong."

Yui looked on in confusion, while Miach simply looked troubled. He knew that Hestia's reaction should be nothing more than instinct. After all, with arcanum, the only thing a god could tell about their children is when one of them died. Even then all they felt was the loss of a connection, not which child in particular it was.

"Do you want to lay down?" Miach offers, "I have a bed in the back."

"No," Hestia answers, far stronger than before. Before Miach's eyes, the goddess changed. Standing up straight, a whole new aura surrounded her. "About that though, do you have room in your familia house for my familia to stay a couple days? I'd like to get my home renovated.

"Yes, I do… but is now really the time? I mean, I'm more concerned for our children right now…" Miach pled with Hestia.

However, Hestia's face only had a faraway smile on it as she held Yui's hand. "They'll be alright. I can feel his passion burning from here. They may not be the same when they return… but they'll return."

"That's right, Mama!" Yui agrees with a beaming smile. "We need to be waiting to tell them the good news when they get home."

"Yupp!" Hestia replies, "so let's keep going, we have one more stop to make after all!"

"You really have that much faith in your child? What about that bad feeling?" Miach asks surprised as the two girls turn to leave his shop.

"It went away," Hestia answers breezily, "and of course, I do." Hestia answers from the doorway. "Don't you?"

"I suppose you're right," Miach mumbles to no one as the girls leave his shop. "I know you'll return. All of you." Returning to his tasks around the store, Miach works with renewed vigor. If Hestia's willing to go this far for her children, why shouldn't he?

* * *

_Rain:_

"It's… not possible…"

Words escaping my lips in a small huff, the cavern is an impossibility. I'd assume we entered the wrong place if it wasn't for the evidence piled against the far wall.

"The dungeon cleared out the cave-ins?" Philia asks, "that's wack."

"The wackiest," I agree breathlessly. Despite the strange scenario, I feel the guilt from earlier finally abate. It wasn't that I failed, I never had a chance.

"So, where to?" Yuna asks from the back. Beside her, Nautilus is a sulky mess. The boy must feel woefully unprepared to try and protect Yuna from the monsters on this floor.

"Forward," Lisbeth says, "you wanted to follow the monsters after all."

"I agree," Asuna speaks up. "North is the quickest way back to the fifteenth floor. We need to track where this column went and potentially destroy it."

"Uh, how?" Lisbeth asks, her voice thick with incredulity.

"My magic," Asuna speaks firmly. "If I get a clear corridor, I think I could handle most of this."

Whistling, Lind seems impressed by her claim. "That will require a lot of setup. May serve us better to just head to the stairs up and hole up there while we wait for people."

I hold my tongue for now, but I agree with Lind. Asuna's exhausted. I can see it in every motion that she makes. No doubt she thinks she has enough strength to accomplish the task. But can she do it and get out after?

"A barrage!" Philia chimes in suddenly. "Why hadn't we thought of this before?"

"Uh, what?"

"You know," Philia lectures me. "When a bunch of mages fire their magic at the same time."

"When you find more mages let me know," I scoff at her. Rolling my eyes, I find an object occupying the center of my vision when they face center again. As it resolves into Philia's finger, I take half a step back. "Uh, I don't know…"

"I agree," Lind chimes in. "Your magic is also quite powerful. Layering them could deal a devastating blow."

"That would be best," Asuna decides finally. With that, my fate is sealed. "As unworthy as I may be, I'll lead the timing."

"As you say…"

Bowing my head, I fall to the back of the formation as we take off North again. Our pace isn't very fast. Barely a jog.

"Why don't you want to use your magic?" Yuna asks me from the side.

Flinching slightly, I keep my gaze ahead and purse my lips. There's an easy answer, I just don't want to say it. In fact, I'd held off using my magic until commanded today…

Just as Yuna begins to go away, I speak. "It's the spell. It's just… I can't help but feel, next to Asuna, anyway, that…"

"That it's just a knockoff of hers?" Yuna finishes with a slight smile.

"Something like that. To fire them at the same time, it will just show how much stronger than me she is."

"Ah," Yuna smiles. "Well, in order to keep your ego intact, maybe you should just return to the surface."

Blushing, I cast an abashed look at her face. For once I'm reminded of the fact, she's older than me, even if it doesn't seem that way most times. "Sorry," I apologize instinctively.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Yuna smiles at me. "One thing I've learned from my time performing is that if you don't give it all, you'll only end up with regrets."

"You know…" I speak hesitantly, "you're pretty good at this leading thing…"

This time, it's Yuna's turn to blush. Her face hitting a level of scarlet I would struggle to reach. "N-no, I'm not. I guess I just… ask myself what I would feel like if I was in their shoes. Then I say what I'd want to hear."

Smirking at her, I shake my head idly. I can't help but feel that it won't be too long until she's leading a party of her own. Probably happen as soon as she let's loose a little more. _Like telling me off. _Still smiling, I almost run into the backs of Loki familia whom have come to a stop.

"Well, which path?" Asuna asks curtly, clearly looking for input on something. Standing on my tip toes, I see what see's referring to. The monsters have clearly split. Some continuing straight, the others going down the right passage.

"What's down there?" I inquire.

"Good question…" Asuna murmurs, snapping her fingers for a map. There's quite a contrast between her leadership and Yuna's. Where Yuna is all about sympathy and what each person needs, Asuna's rigorous framework is one where each member is too scared to disobey. _And no one wants to. _I tack on mentally as I watch her work. Her full elven beauty is enough to transfix most men while her strength and determination will inspire any woman to try and match her.

"It's a dead end…" Lind speaks reverently. "The monsters must have…"

Trailing off, he leaves the words hanging, but the meaning is clear. With the mood in the corridor darkening, we look around at each other. Silence reigns supreme for a good ten seconds before, of all people, Yuna speaks up.

"Shouldn't we then, uh go down it?"

"For what reason?" Asuna asks carefully, trying to put no bias in her words.

"Well… Won't our plan work even better with the column divided?"

The words hang in the air as we each individually analyze them. Asuna, however, turns directly to me. Eyes penetrating me, she wants an answer. I want to gape in awe at her. She's already decided she wants to go. Now all she needs is the second mage to back her up.

"Fine," I relent. "Let's go deal with…"

"Argh!" Instantly, a scream from further north changes everything. Discussions discarded we charge towards the voice. Sprinting, the ground blurs beneath me as the party splits in two. Philia, Asuna, and I break away from the slower level ones and the more heavily burdened Loki familia members.

Skidding around a corner, our eyes widen as they fall upon five beaten and bloodied men. They… seem familiar. Maybe I saw them shopping in the market? But no, it seems more recent than that.

Our entrance draws their attention. Locking eyes with us, rather than relief, fear floods his face. "Run! Get out of here!"

As if his words were the trigger, a horde of monsters turn the corner behind him.

"I think we found the other half…" Philia comments.

"So it would seem…" Asuna breaths. "I… don't know what to do."

Hearing Asuna's words are like the portent of death. Asuna wouldn't tap out unless it was impossible. No, even if it was impossible, she would keep fighting. That's part of what makes her such a great leader. She'd never ask something from her followers that she wouldn't gladly do.

Anger burning inside me, I grab her shoulders and shake her. "Same plan, alright? We'll lead them into a long corridor and slaughter them all!"

Her eyes harden as everyone else catches up, their breath coming hard. "Everyone get back down that corridor and pick a defensible location! We'll take them and lead the monsters there!"

"Yes!" Lind answers instantly. Everyone else is caught watching the seemingly endless hoard. Shooing them back away, they eventually get moving.

Before they do, Yuna spoke two words before beginning to sing. "_Solo Sonata!" _With her magic activated, Yuna sang while running, her voice a haunting melody propelling them away from us and down the corridor.

"Yuna, wait!" Calling her back to me, I gesture at the others to keep going. "Can your song put some energy back into these adventurers?"

"A little… If you combine it with your skill…"

"Fine." Practically spitting the word, I'm not sure how Yuna had picked up my reluctance to use it in such a short time. I doubt Kirito, or even Philia noticed. That… rage that I entered. All I know is that it's linked to my advanced ability. "Get them."

With that Yuna breaks out into another song. It's one I recognize. One of the idol's I follow released it only last year. It seems the boys recognize it as well as some more energy enters their pace.

"Let's go!" I cheer them on, trying to be upbeat. Yuna's look tells me what a bad job I did. Philia and Asuna rush towards them, trying to hurry them toward us. Some of the more injured members lean on them, helping to increase the pace.

Biting my lip, I feel useless. Deep within, I can feel that power I don't want swirling within me. The day I levelled up is strongly imprinted within my mind. Miach's voice ringing in my head as he lists the possibilities. The word 'idol' enthralled me so much I barely heard the rest of the words. Finally, after all this time, I was going to be idol. What a joke that turned out to be.

"Rain!" Yuna screams at me, abandoning the start of the chorus. "I need you!"

Swallowing roughly, I simply stare back at her. Yuna doesn't understand. How could she? Her songs only grant power or speed or energy, mundane things. What does she know about reaching inside someone's mind and influencing their thoughts?

"Anyone can change a person's thoughts!" She screams at me. Slapping me roughly across the cheek, she pulls me close to her. "Anyone can find themselves drawn into a train of thought not their own. The decision is still theirs on whether to trust your words, to trust the path you've provided. Now, will you save them?"

Nodding firmly, I push her off me. I don't know if I fully believe her words. They seem a little shallow to fully describe what's going on… but for now, they're enough. "Everyone, let's get down the tunnel!" Winking at them, I lead the charge backwards as Yuna takes the song back up again. Not sure if it will help, I join in when she reaches the chorus. Providing harmony to her words, our duet courses through the tunnel like a wave.

If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine the eddies and swirls of power that rise and fall in accordance to our tune.

"This is amazing!" I hear one of the men behind me yell. "I can't even feel the pain anymore!"

A part of me wants to yell at him, to tell him that it's because our twinned power is suppressing his ability to feel. Replacing it instead with energy and excitement. Instead, all I can do is let out another inspirational cheer. "Keep going! We're almost there."

"You're doing great!" Asuna adds on, no longer supporting any of the members.

"Yupp!" Philia agrees.

Joining back in with Yuna, I feel the strain of trying to run while singing strike. Dancing is hard enough. Glancing over, I can tell Yuna is on the verge of collapsing. The magical energy expenditure mixed with the singing and physical exhaustion are hitting her hard. Reaching out, I squeeze her hand to let her now I'll take over for the refrain. Nodding gratefully, Yuna breaks song, heavy pants coming from her instead as she stumbles along beside me.

Now left alone singing, it's only my voice carrying the tune. It sounds strange, a mild distortion introduced by the walls. _Was that off key? _Fretting internally, I hope it sounds good enough to keep them going. Hopefully it's enough without Yuna's actual spell.

"There they are!" Asuna points out. "Why did they run so far?"

Murmuring to herself, I have a bad feeling about this as I cut off the song. Without it, silence rushes back in and consumes the area. Even the howls and stomping feet of the approaching horde seem quiet after the song we unleashed.

"You were fantastic," Yuna murmurs, her breath still short.

"No, you were," I assure her. "I'm not so sure how to go back to being your sub-commander after this…"

"What about, friends?" Yuna offers instead.

"We already were, silly," I smile jokingly. Poking her softly in the arm, I feel the friendship between us grow. I can't believe we'd never talked about singing or music before. Something to look forward to I suppose.

"What the hell did you go this far for, Lind?" Asuna rages as we collide with the group.

"That," he states grimly, pointing further down the tunnel. "We had initially picked another place, but then I thought I heard something so we kept going."

"You made the right call," Asuna agrees, her voice filling with despair.

Pushing forward, I see what they're talking about. More monsters have spawned and are coming this direction. We'll be caught on both sides. More than that though, I see something mulling behind them. Another column. Face blanching, my brain finally lcues me into something I should have already known: the column didn't split into halves, it split into _thirds. _This group is the one that passed us earlier, they circled back around to cut off retreat.

"Come on everyone!" Asuna roars, "into the tunnel!"

Tunnel? Looking to the side, I see we are at the intersection we had stopped at earlier. Face still white with fright, I understand the decision. "There are more monsters down there." I remind her quietly.

"I know," she answers guiltily, sorrow in her eyes. "It's still out best bet, however. We can only deal with one direction at a time." Closing my eyes in despair, I feel the emotion carry across our group. Nonetheless, we silently follow her into the tunnel and the death that awaits.

* * *

_Heathcliff:_

Well, well, well…

Smiling, I can't believe my luck. Freya had addressed the familia earlier this week to tell us about possible resurgent elements in Orario. How they'll seek the city's destruction. She had given no formal orders; however, I had picked up on the subtext within.

_Find information on them._

While it would be interesting to simply observe as events unfolded, I now had a more vested interest in events than I would have liked. Annoyingly, all of the powers remaining to me were engraved in my status. Therefore, if Freya was sent back to Heaven, then I would be vulnerable to death.

As soon as I saw the figure that brought the cavern down, I knew they were part of this organization. The Ganesha familia's leader's response also made that abundantly clear. Sneaking through the western passage after them, I was sure I'd done it. No doubt they have a secret layer in this corner of the sixteenth floor.

Turning the corner, my expectations are crushed. It's an empty hallway. Simply a dead end. Pursing my lips, I hate being wrong. It feels like ever since this 'game' started, that's all I've been. Constantly underestimating it time after time.

Running my hand along the rock, I feel nothing out of place, but that's impossible! They went this way! I'm sure of it!

Pounding my fist against the rock, I hear a small crack ring out. Did the wall reverberate? Confusion mounting, I wonder if my original suspicions are correct. Could they have a hideout behind this wall? But this is real rock?

With only questions available, I seek to change that. Drawing my longsword, I bring it back for a slash.

"Groah!"

Hairs tingling, I slowly turn around. There it is. One of the kings of the sixteenth floor. I hadn't had the pleasure to fight one yet. Assuming my stance, I know going in this fight will only end one way. That's alright, I never expected to walk back up to the surface anyway.

With my currently subpar skills combined with level one stats, I can't win. My skills won't help my here either. Smiling bitterly that I didn't get more time to study the wall, I engage the beast.


	23. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Please enjoy.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'll try and do a fun interlude sometime soon to break up the pace a little.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Group Decision Pt. 2

_Folkvangr:_

"My my, making use of your skill so soon, are we Heathcliff?"

Coughing violently, the man couldn't rise from the floor. The experience had shaken him. Smiling gently at one of newest members, Freya waited patiently for the man to recover.

"That was… a lot more jarring than I thought it would be."

"Jarring?" Freya teased, a small smile playing across her lips. "Your soul was just released from it's mortal chains. Before it could move onto the next stage, it was collected back into a new container forged from arcanum, in my chambers. I'd say jarring is a fair description."

"It sounds… almost impossible when you put it that way," Heathcliff mutters. "You say the skill makes me a new body. Does that mean my old one is still in the dungeon?"

"I would very much doubt it," Freya explains, "most likely it gets absorbed by the same energy that filters your soul back here to forge you anew."

"You haven't told anyone about this, have you?" Heathcliff asks, a small hint of fear in his voice. Right now, he desired to appear as nothing more than a normal adventurer. Having people learn about his immortally would be a problem.

"Not a word will pass my lips," Freya assures him. However, with that teasing glint that constantly present in her eyes, the man could never be sure with her. "However…" Freya continues, practically confirming Heathcliff's expectations, "if you die at an inconvenient time, then anyone present will pretty easily figure it out."

"A fair point," Heathcliff consented. One he hadn't thought about when he'd designed the skill.

"So, what did happen to you?" Freya asked curiously.

"A minotaur," Heathcliff replies heavily crashing into one of the nearby chairs. Exhaustion preventing him from forgetting to ask Freya first. As always however, his posture was perfect, not a hint on his face betrayed it.

"Oh, tangling with one of those at level one is pretty brave. I think your stats need a bit more work before you can take one." Freya replies lightly, finding humour in her familia member's death.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Heathcliff prevented any signs of discomfort from showing. "It wasn't intentional. I got wrapped up in a quest that went first to the twelfth, then sixteenth floor."

"Continue."

"On the sixteenth floor, the group I was with was attacked by a masked figure. They threw something called inferno stones into the air and then detonated them with a magic sword."

For once Freya didn't reply. Her eyes open slightly wider than usual in surprise.

"I followed them to a corner of the sixteenth. I thought for sure they had a base there, but I ran into a solid wall. Something seemed strange about it, but before I could investigate it, a minotaur attacked."

"A solid wall…" Freya murmured, "could it be?"

Lost in thought, Freya continued to murmur to herself, Heathcliff forgotten for the time being. Standing up, Freya walked over to her massive bookshelves. Scanning the shelves briefly, she settled in upon an old tome. Scanning through the pages quickly, she stopped as she found what she was looking for.

"Could you locate this wall on a map of the sixteenth floor?"

"Probably," Heathcliff conceded, reluctantly hoisting himself out of the chair. The additional weight of his armour and weapons felt immense. Luckily, his skill brings everything on him back to the surface when he respawns. Err, reincarnates.

Walking over to Freya's side however, he was surprised to not see a map on the table. The book simply contained lengthy paragraphs written in a cramped hand. Leaning closer, he was shocked to find he couldn't read it.

"It's Elvish," Freya explains. "Although everyone tends to speak common nowadays, there was once a time when every race and country spoke a different language."

"Before Babel…"

"Before Babel," Freya agrees. "Elvish is still used in many of the forest homes, it isn't one of the forgotten languages."

"While that is interesting," Heathcliff was forced to say in order to keep the conversation moving forward, "I don't see how it's relevant to showing you where I followed the figure to."

"Oh, yes," Freya laughs lightly. "I wasn't around back when this tome was written, but I did keep a close eye on the dungeon and the proceedings at that time. After all, it was where all the best children went, and I had to be prepared to add their souls to me collection should anything go amiss."

"And?"

"There was one in particular, that really got us deities going. Absolutely mental that one was. Designed the sewer system as well as an entire section of Orario…"

"It can't be…" Heathcliff muttered under his breath. It had been a little reference. A small nod to one of the most well-known fictional inventors of the ancient times.

"Daedalus, his name was," Freya continued unaware to Heathcliff's turmoil. "This is an account of his final years."

"The whole book?" Heathcliff asked disbelievingly, staring at the giant tome.

"Indeed. The man didn't stop working." Freya confirmed. "It does also contain lengthy descriptions and measurements on many of the works. Nor to mention pictures and the like."

"So why are you reading?" Heathcliff was forced to ask, finally a note of exhaustion seeping into his voice.

"Are you getting bored?" Freya asks playfully. "Do you know how many of your fellow familia members would love to take your place? For even a fraction of the time you've received?"

"I would like to rest is all." Heathcliff finally admits. The admission drawing a girlish laugh from Freya.

"So, you do get tired. Interesting. To wrap things up then, I'll grab a map of that floor for you to mark." Beginning to do so, Freya continues to explain about the book. "That page contains a rather peculiar passage. Rather late in his life, Daedalus began to seek out a woman to bear his child."

Raising his eyebrow, Heathcliff was sure that Freya was joking with him. After all, her words had no meaning to them.

"I'm not kidding," Freya laughs yet again. "He sought a child, after apparently being drove mad in the dungeon."

"How is this relevant?"

"It's probably not," Freya agrees with a sigh, unfurling the map for Heathcliff. "After all, no one is crazy enough to think they could possibly outdo the dungeon. To perhaps add on to it."

Speechless, Heathcliff went stock still at the words. There certainly hadn't been any extension on the dungeon _he'd _designed. But then again… Frowning, Heathcliff realized he couldn't remember how many floors the dungeon was supposed to have. But he was supposed to be the final boss? Or was that for something else? Grabbing his head, the room span in front of Heathcliff's eyes. Staggering slightly from the dizzy spell, it soon dissipated, and the thoughts with them.

"Oh my, I truly have kept you too long. Just mark the map and you're free to leave."

"Yes…" Heathcliff muttered. Relying on his near perfect memory, he traced their path through the floor, to the cavern, out the western exit. Finding the dead end at last, right on the very edge of the map, Heathcliff marked it with an X. "Right here."

"Thank you for your aid," Freya smiles sweetly, patting him on the cheek. "I'll make Ulfric check it out when he gets back."

Slightly rejuvenated from Freya's slight touch, Heathcliff stumbled from her chambers and headed back to his own room. As he left, he could have sworn he'd forgotten to mention something, but couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

_Klein:_

"Grargh!" Roaring senselessly again, I throw my blade back the other direction. It takes every ounce of energy I have to keep it moving at all. The once immaculate swirl of flames that graced me had dissipated. Only small, frail chunks protected me from the wrath of the monsters. Likewise, my helmet had lost its form, the monster's attacks ripping holes in it. The only intact magic remaining coated my sword. That continual tornado of heat.

It was all I could feel anymore, heat. It had encroached my entire body until I glowed with it. Sweat poured off me in waves only to be instantly vaporized. It was the second edge of my magic. It enforced a time limit that prevented me from having it on at all times.

Gritting my teeth, I try to push through it for awhile more. I'll need every second of my magic I can get if we want to survive this.

"Krah!"

"Gruuh!" Answering the monsters' cries with my own, I throw my blade forth once again, cutting down a pair of liger fangs as they pounce on me together. I've lost track of how many monsters I've killed. Time blends together as I stagger into the wall.

Stepping forward into the space left behind is the last thing I want to see. The minotaur takes up most of the corridor with its girth. Ignoring me, the minotaur swings at Welf.

Heaving myself off the wall, I'm too slow to stop the swing. Thankfully, I don't have to as Welf neatly sidesteps it. Turning to look at me, he flashes an exhausted grin.

"Klein!" Welf yells, fear corrupting his smile.

"I see…" Cutting off my reply, my senses kick in at the last moment, informing me of another monster. Pivoting, my blade barely comes up in time to cut down the Al-miraj inches from my face.

Off-balance, I crash to the floor in a heap. Groaning from the heat and pain, I lose focus on the room. Through hazy vision, I watch as the Minotaur continues to bear down on Welf. Each attack brings the blacksmith closer to his death.

He may not be a maiden, but… "I won't let you die!" Roaring the words, I explode off the floor at the last possible second. There's no time to attack the minotaur itself. Lunging forward, all I can do it place my katana in the path of the attack.

With horrible force, and an ear-splitting screech, the weapons explode. My magic torn apart; I'm forced to my knees. Likewise, the minotaur falls over backwards, it's hands empty.

Looking down at my likewise vacant hands, I remember my familia's warning when I requested a katana to fight with. _These weapons aren't meant for long drawn out battles. They are the perfect example of a one hit kill. While the cutting edge is unmatched, they're fragile and prone to breaking._

Sighing, I stare up the corridor to where the monsters are still coming. Without my magic, I no longer have the energy to get back up. The minotaur has no such issues as the angry monster roars with displeasure.

"Here," Welf proffers, offering up his great sword. "It will do more in your hands, anyway."

"I don't know dude," I mutter as the creature hauls itself back to its feet. "I'm beat."

"Tch, no wonder you can't get a girlfriend," Welf scoffs at me. "You can't even stand up and kill a stupid cow."

Anger flaring inside me, I want to yell at him. Tell him how awesome I was. How many monsters I cut down while he cowered behind me. As I make to do so, I find myself speechless. The words won't come out.

"You know…" Welf adds on slowly as he eyes up his foe. "I bet that Kirito guy would never sit on the sidelines and watch as someone fights a monster…"

"Damn it! Give me that weapon!" Strolling forward, I take his blade and push Welf out of the way. It's heavier than I'm used to, but I'll be damned if that stops me. I may lose to that knucklehead in popularity, but I'll be damned if I let him make a better hero than me!

Throwing myself back into combat, the surge of anger gives me a new wave of energy. I don't know if it'll be enough. But all I can do is keep swinging this blade.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_This blade is heavier than I'm used to._

Strangely, that's the only thought in my mind as I lay into the foremost monsters. Trying to move with the blade's momentum, I find my usual fighting pattern insufficient to maximize its utility. My whole perspective on fighting shifts again as I learn how to wield a two-handed sword.

_What better time than surrounded by limitless monsters!_

The dark humour does little to help as I find myself moving far too slowly. With all the mind I've expended today, I'm on an extremely short timer. My skill grants me incredible power, but I need to use it!

"Raaa!" Screaming at the monsters, I throw myself forward. Into the scream, I pour every emotion. The fear that bogged me down earlier, the rage at myself for letting others bleed for me, and finally the love that I've only begun to appreciate. The love that surrounds me from morning until night everyday. From a wide variety of special people.

Like gears clicking into place, the new sword style begins to manifest. Stepping with the blade, the large circular attacks do wonders at holding the monsters off. It's strange being unable to stab, but the extra reach helps in compensation.

Dropping low, I fell an entire pack of al-miraj with one swing. My heightened skills putting the speed of the blade above their perception. Rotating out of it, I down a Liger fang with a vertical chop. The two halves of the beast flowing to either side of me before disintegrating into ash. Beginning to feel the thrill of combat rise in me, I move unto my next opponents.

A pair of hellhounds leap at me, trying rip out my throat while my guard is down. _Too slow! _Smirking at them, only ash is left as I step forward again. Another hell hound is attempting to breath fire. Removing a hand from the handle, I take the shot on my salamander wool and keep moving. It and its allies die shortly after.

Despite the slaughter that I'd have described as insanely fast before, it feels slow. Each second is a lifetime as my precious mind drains away. Each little bit powering up my body continually.

"Fire!'

Danger senses rising, I duck. Not half a second later, a swarm of arrows impales the monsters. Whipping around, I find that Take-mikazuchi has switched to their bows. Each member is trained in various methods of combat.

"We'll support you!" Ouka calls. "Your sister is readying another spell."

Nodding quickly, I turn back to the injured monsters. With the ranged aid coming through, my forward pace increases to almost a steady walk. I'd never partied with an expert at a bow before. My experience was limited to Nazha shooting a bloodsaurus. Getting a firsthand taste to the devastation a team of well-trained archers can wreak, I was planning on changing that.

"Groah!"

In front of a pair of angry minotaur, I'm finally forced to halt. Raising one arm, the arrows barely scratch the thick hide. With coordinated attacks, the beasts prevent me from counterattacking.

"Grr…" Growling at them, my hands go numb from an impact as I'm forced to block an attack head on. Their slightly superior reach and small space prevents me from making use of my superior agility to cut them down.

_!?_

Trusting my instincts, I dodge to side. A hairsbreadth away, a thrown tomahawk soars past my face. The al-miraj concealed behind the minotaurs. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, both minotaurs charge, swinging with fury born strength.

_Am I really going to fail them again?_

No.

Glaring at the minotaurs, my blade blurs in front of me. The gigantic blade that once seemed so heavy almost light now.

Catching both attacks on it, I sweep them harmlessly to the side and counterattack. A pair of heavy swings later and the cow monsters are no more.

Staring remorselessly at their fallen corpses, I feel my skill run out. Staggering slightly, I drag myself back towards the group. All that's left is to pray that after Leafa's magic goes off again, there'll only be a couple left.

One more step and I'm there. Collapsing against the wall, I find two familiar faces above me. "This is… a good blade Strea."

The girl blushes happily. Hopefully she's forgiven me my previous transgressions. Turning to Silica, I ask her the question I've been trying not to think about. "Sachi, is she…?"

"She'll live," Silica tells me with a smile. "She needs healing, but she's stable."

"That's good," I murmur. "I'm sorry you two had to do that to open my eyes."

"You're forgiven," Strea sings happily.

"Don't you want to watch your sister's magic?" Silica asks instead of answering the question.

Lolling my head to the side, I watch as Leafa's magic fires again in as many minutes. She must be running low on mind. The magic is far more effective against the smaller monsters like Al-miraj and Hellhounds. The big ones resist the blades better small cuts the trace of its passing.

"Don't let them regroup!" Ouka commands, "fire!"

After all the destruction we wrought, the waves of monsters were finally breaking. Arrow after arrow continued to penetrate their soft spots, killing in one blow. Tracing them to their shooter, I expect it to be Mikoto.

"Chigusa?" Murmuring her name, I can't believe it. But as I continue watching, I'm sure of it. She's the best archer among them. Every shot she takes, her lips move. I can't make out the words, but they appear to be the same every time. A mantra maybe? Whatever it is, I feel my respect for the shy girl rise. It always seems to be Mikoto between the two of them that stands out.

Using the sword, I heave myself back to my feet. I almost collapse back down instantly. It was been a very, very long day. "Here you go Strea," not trusting myself to even lift the blade at this point, I offer the handle to her.

"Thanks!" She accepts it. "I'm going to help them finish up."

"Thank you," I mutter back as she dashes off past me. Stumbling slightly, I fall in beside Silica as we head towards Leafa. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," she answers honestly. "It's been a really rough day."

"Not made any easier by me," I sigh unhappily. "I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'd give anything to have fought beside you the first time."

"Sometimes, you just need time to grow," Silica replies mystically.

Arching an eyebrow at her, I can't help but be surprised and mildly impressed by her words. "When did you become so wise?"

Blushing slightly from my words, I can tell that she's struggling hard to maintain the aura. "I went through something very similar today."

"You'll have to tell me about it after."

"Will do!" Silica answers with a smile just as we meet up with a doubled over Leafa.

"Are you alright?" I ask, placing a concerned hand on her back.

"I'm… Just a little… tired… Onii-chan."

"Alright," I murmur softly, stroking her back.

"We're going to move forward when you're able to."

Nodding, Leafa doesn't answer as she conserves her strength. I can sympathize strongly with her on the effects of multiple spell casts. Mine is still wearing on me.

"Let's go…"

With Leafa moving again, I move to her left side as Silica takes up her right. Together we walk her to where Strea and Take-mikazuchi are currently finishing off the rest of the monsters. Even as they do though, my stomach sinks with the realization that this fight isn't finished yet.

Reaching the T-intersection that Ganesha familia fled down, we get a glimpse into the main fight. This corridor is flooded with monsters trying to enter an even small area. A continual surge in that direction tells me that Shakmi and Ganesha familia must be holed up in there. Sighing, I appreciate exactly how much is left to do.

* * *

_Klein:_

"Urgh!" Taking a blow from the liger fang across the chest, I fall to my knees. The remnants of my light breastplate fall to the ground. My armour served me well, but in the end, it wasn't enough. None of my efforts were enough.

"Groah!" Forcing my blade up, I catch the blow that would have ended my life. Putting more effort into the swing, I push the monster to the side and climb unsteadily to my feet. Taking an uneasy step backwards, I keep my sword pointed at the beast.

"Kraa!" Ignoring the blade, it lunges at me, mouth open wide in preparation to crush my skull. Falling backwards, the point of Welf's sword connects with the center of its chest and digs in. Crashing on top of me, I feel fresh blood rise to the surface as its suicide attack cuts me.

Groaning heavily, I force the sword down, seeking the magic stone in its chest. After a long second, a small crack finally sounds. As the weight fades, I push off the ground, getting back to my feet. My next opponent is… another Liger fang. Joining it as backup is a hell hound! Lovely.

Finding the energy from somewhere, I lift the blade in front of me as blood runs into my right eye. Shutting it, I stare one-eyed at the opponents. Feet locked in place; I've lost all manoeuvrability.

"Raa!"

Drawing from deep inside myself, I throw the blade horizontally at both creatures. The agile Liger fang steps backwards out of it and it glances pathetically off the hell hound's muzzle. Ineffective swing dragging me off balance, I stumble. Staring at the Liger fang that's prepared to end me, all I can do is stare, exhausted into the jaws of death.

"I won't let you!"

Diving forward, Welf collides with the Liger Fang mid pounce. Knocked off course, the pair collapse roughly to the ground. Given the time to recover, I take out the Hell hound that was half a second behind the Liger Fang.

"Gaah!" Welf cries out in pain as I look on in horror at the arm stuck in the mouth of the beast. Drawing back the massive blade, I swing once, twice, and a third time for good measure. Arm finally released, Welf's head lolls to the side, hie eyes blank. Collapsing to the ground behind him, I feel the last of my reserves run out.

Glancing to the side one final time, I manage one more look at the pack of Al-miraj surrounding us. Eyes closing, my conscious fades as certain death approaches.

_Ganesha familia:_

"Hiyah!"

Throwing his spear, Huck watched confident as it skewered a pair of Al-miraj about to jump on the unconscious adventurers. Leaping forward, the Ganesha familia follower that was the unofficial second in command in this party picked the thrown projectile back up.

Leaving the rest of the confused rabbit monsters to his comrades, he rotated back to the direction of the monsters and ran to support Shakmi. She had left defense of the fallen adventurers to them, and Huck made sure they were safe. During his brief glance at them, he'd confirmed that they still breathed.

Today was turning out to be far more work than he thought it would be. Upon hearing the first reports of the outbreak, he'd accepted Shakmi's request to accompany her to check it out. Dashing out with barely any supplies, his only thought had been what a drag this was. A day ruined to clean up after a bunch of rookies that got panicked by high floor monsters.

Smiling ruefully, Huck could only shake his head at his naïve preconceptions. Now, after running through the dungeon for hours, watching his leader almost die, and assaulting a horde of monsters, Huck could feel the exhaustion building to unbearable levels. He may be level two, but there's no way he'd be able to keep this up for another hour.

Focusing back on the present situation, Huck neatly impaled a Hell hound and stepped up beside Shakmi. While he was used to fighting beside her, Huck rarely had seen her like this. Despite her aloof face still betraying no emotions, her pace had slowed considerably. Each blow she delivered was a kill shot. Controlled and quick, no energy was wasted.

"On your left!" Calling out to her, it was probably unnecessary, but Huck wanted to be sure that he didn't interfere with her killing. Jabbing forward, he took down another Hell hound with one precise strike. Retreating, Shakmi dealt with the next wave.

"This is insane!" Makoto called out as he stepped up to turn it into a three-person line. He received only grunts of confirmation from the other two. A couple more seconds ticked by, the press of monsters only increasing as the dent they left in the path when forging through was closed back up again.

"Just hold on," Shakmi assures them, "we'll get through this."

"What about the one's we left behind?" Huck panted, wiping his brow after striking down another foe.

"I have faith in some of them," Shakmi answers assuredly. "They'll step up to the challenge and meet us halfway."

"If you say so…" Huck sighs. Raising his spear, he stepped back into the endless battle.

* * *

_Asuna:_

_We are not going to die._

_We are not going to die._

_We are not going to die._

Running the mantra through my head time after time, it was all that kept me from collapsing to the ground. I had doomed everyone by trying to help those five guys. Whatever Yuna and Rain had done to them, it was starting to wear off. Their pace was slowing, and the sounds of the monsters were getting closer.

But wait…

Ears straining, I frown at the confusing signals. Is that… combat ahead of us? Continuing to run forward, I could only hope it is. That means someone here is alive and putting up a fight against the creatures that passed this direction.

Picking up the pace slightly, I was sure of it. Another group was killing off this column! Praying that they'd be able to help up, I start to pull away from the slower members in my desire to reach them.

Turning another corner, my jaw dropped. An ungodly amount of ash and corpses lined the ground. Drop items galore left behind. Locating the sounds that had now transcended the one's following, I enter the final intersection and view the group that wreaked so much slaughter.

"Kirito!?" Shouting his name in confusion, I'm sure it's the boy. Between him and another girl that I vaguely remember is suspended a girl that doesn't seem able to walk.

As he turns and looks at me, my heart flutters despite the circumstances. I'm hard pressed not to jump and throw myself into his arms.

"Thank goodness you're here!" He replies, leaving the girls to fend for themselves. Kirito's pace to me is slow and unsteady. He looks like he needs someone to lean on. "Can you and Loki familia lead the charge to finish off this final group? We're running out of energy here…"

Gazing at him silently, I appraise the situation here one more time. This isn't the heroic slaughter I'd briefly imagined. This is a long hard grind against overwhelming numbers. It's clear from the number of bodies leaning against the wall, groaning in pain that they're out of healing items. The front line almost collapses as I watch.

"I'm so sorry…"

"For…" But Kirito's words trail off into oblivion as he finally hears the sound of the approaching hordes. "Oh god…"

The despair in his voice is heartbreaking. To think that aid had come only to realize that it was actually a death knell.

"No! We will make it out of this!"

"How Asuna?" Kirito asks sorrowfully. "I expended the last of my energy holding off the column on my own for a short time. I can barely stand up now."

"I." Pointing my finger at his chest, I close the distance between us until our faces are inches apart. "Will not let us die. Not until I've caught up to you. Not until… Not until I know what this fluttering in my heart means every time, I look at you. Stay here and make sure no one dies over there. I'll deal with the one's we brought."

Turning away from him, I saunter back to my group that has barely arrived and is mulling around confused, unsure of where to go. The words I almost said, the confession I almost made is heating my cheeks as I forcefully prevent myself from looking back at Kirito.

"Form up across the side they are coming from!" I order loudly, forced to shout over the din. Running back to the entrance, I position them so that Rain and I will have the longest hallway possible to shoot down. The width is an issue, but hopefully they'll be able to hold the line.

"Rain with me, start the chant." Pushing through the headache that I can still feel sending lancing probes into my brain, I hold my staff loosely in one hand, and begin chanting. It's probably not the most regal pose possible, but it was the first that Mirel taught me. It works wonders when there is the possibility that you'll have to lean on your staff afterwards.

"Wait a sec Asuna," Rain whispers just for me. "I realize that I umm, I don't have my swords anymore. They broke…"

"So?" I query angrily. "You can still use your magic, can't you?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Ugh," grabbing her shoulders I shake her hard. "You have to do this. Stand here." Plopping here beside me, she's standing where my magic circle would reach. That will at least make the cast easier for her. Unable to wait any longer, I start the chant.

"_Rise and flow. I am the Master of Water, servant of Neptune._

"_Rise and obey. Destroy those who obstruct."_

I want to groan from the pain assaulting me. As I pour more and more of my remaining magical energy into the magical circle I'm producing, it only grows more intense. My advanced ability recovers mind over time, it's the only reason I'm able to generate as much as I can currently.

"_By my will, I give you life. By your will, I wield it._

"_Chosen not given, I call. Answer my prayer and heed your duty."_

The monsters reach my familia and the clash begins. Thankfully there are no minotaurs among the first wave. Still I wince for the members that take the blows. Each monster doing it's best to tear through them. Even Nautilus as joined in. His shield adding another bulwark of defense to the line that's been stretched thin.

"_Wash away the rabble and purify the streets._

"_Put out the fires and drown the nonbelievers."_

So close…

Yet, too far. The right side of the defensive line collapses. A stray tomahawk catching my party member in the shoulder. Going down, the monsters swarm the gap in the formation.

"Let's go men!"

"For Modi familia!"

Gasping, I don't know where they get the energy from, but my heart leaps in response. The three uninjured ones charge forward again, stemming the tide and keeping the monsters at bay.

"_Blessed of the Undine._

"_My name is Necksa!"_

Spell primed, I lift my gaze up to the ceiling as I feel the power swirl within me, ready to be unleashed.

"I'm ready," Rain confirms from beside me.

Nodding, I yell at our front line. "Break into the tunnel!" Giving them only a second to respond, I summon my magic.

"_Vannforlengelse__!"_

I'm not sure where the inspiration comes from, but the water coalesces into saw blades. Spinning saw blades. _I promised you I'd get us out of this, Kirito… _Doing my best to make good on my promise I send my magic forward with a roar. During the delay, the monsters were rushing forward. A Liger fang, mere feet away was shredded as the magic took it apart at point blank range.

Aiming not for the area in front of me, I try to focus the magic upon the farthest point I can see. The end of this corridor some 100 metres distant. It's unlikely it will reach that far, but all I can do is hope.

As the magic fades so does my strength, collapsing to all fours, the staff clatters from my hands. My vision condenses to a single point, my peripheries turned black.

_Mind down._

The now familiar effect is only moments away.

_Now's not the time!_

Roaring internally, I try to grit my death and bear it. I can hear as Rain's spell goes off behind mine. The more precise nature of it allowing her to clean up groups I may have missed. As it fades, she collapses next to me. Suddenly, footsteps echo beside my head. I want to look, but all my concentration remains focused on simply staying conscious.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

_Yuna?_

"_Solo Sonata!"_

The song that follows is peaceful. Rather than rock floor, my vision is filled with old memories of a pine forest, secluded in the mountains. A time when I was able to be a child, if only for a short while. Running beneath the tranquil boughs, laughing as my grandparents watched.

Breathes coming easy once again, I lift my head and take my staff back up as I rise. As I do, the song stops. Level two reflexes activating, my left arm sweeps out to catch a collapsing Yuna. "Thank you," I murmur to her unconscious body as Nautilus comes and collects her. Dragging her into the tunnel, I can only hope that she'll be alright. Looking over, I see Rain too, is rising from where she'd fallen.

"Amazing," Rain murmurs, "she recovered my mind…"

"Our minds," I remind her with a small smile. "At the cost of hers. Everyone! Reform your lines, round two is about to begin."

Trying to inspire the soldiers, I start casting my spell for a second time as fresh monsters begin assaulting our position.

* * *

_Argo:_

Panting heavily, my breaths were labored as I tore across the plains of the eleventh floor. The upper floors had blurred in front of me. The near hour journey normally disappears quickly. Yet, despite the speed, it still feels slow. Each step I take is far too short, too slow. _I'm _too slow.

After an eternity, I finally reach the ramp to the twelfth floor and almost face plant straight into a group climbing back up.

"Ahh!" Shouting slightly, I throw myself to the side. For the purpose of saving mind, I wasn't planning on going invis until the middle floors.

"Oh, sorry." A blue-haired man apologizes, walking over. As he sees me already back up and beginning to move again, a frown overtakes his expression. _Why is he so familiar?_

As an info broker, or ex-info broker, I pride myself on my ability to remember faces and people. The ones you help, the ones you con… These are important things to remember! The pride of not quite knowing slowed my feet as I got moving again.

_If I had to guess…_

"Do you know Kirito?"

"Kirito!?" The man all but explodes. "Yes! Well… I mean, we aren't close, but I know _of _him."

"I see…" Murmuring, it didn't exactly help me pin him down.

"Come on Diavel," One of the men in the back sigh, we need to be going to the surface.

"That's it!" Snapping one hand, the memories finally come to me. "You were the group that almost died to that enhanced Wall shadow with Asuna!"

At my words most of the men's faces blanched as the bad memories swarmed back through them.

"That was a trying day," Diavel admits awkwardly. "You were with Kirito then?"

"Aye," I agree. Flashing a teasing smile, "I'm surprised you boys don't remember me for my beautiful looks."

Hiding my triumph, I get the reactions I want. A bunch of embarrassed and awkward faces as they don't know how to respond. Ah if only Kirito was…

Blanching, I can't believe I let myself get distracted form my goal! "Nice to see you but I gotta go!" Taking a step backward, I wave and turn to run further into the dungeon."

"Wait!" Diavel cries, grabbing my hand.

Turning to look at him, I glare at his touch until he blushed and recoils the appendage.

"Where are you running off to? Do you need aid?"

Almost unanimously his party groans behind him. They must be used to Diavel pulling stunts like this.

"Thanks, but unless you can live on the sixteenth, it would be better for you to stay behind."

Leaving it there, I say nothing more as I walk past the group. Hearing a rustling behind me, I'm shocked as three of them follow me and the others continue up to the surface.

"Are you sure?" I prod the man. "This better not be one of those masculine things where your pride means you can't let a woman go alone."

"We're sure," Diavel nods. "The sixteenth is a little low for us but based off your urgency you need all the help you can get."

"I hope you're wrong." Leaving the conversation there, I take off along the twelfth floor. I may be slower getting to the sixteenth with them, but somehow, I think I'll appreciate the backup once we arrive.

* * *

_Silica:_

"What's wrong?" Staring into Kirito's face as he returned from talking to Asuna, it was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood.

"They brought more monsters with them," he sighed in reply. "We'll have to hope they can hold them off while we finish up with this batch."

"Finish up!?" I reply flabbergasted. Turning my gaze to where the battle is occurring, I can't believe his words. There are still at least a couple dozen monsters. Probably more. Depending on the number down the adjacent corridor, it could be easily double that.

"Yeah," Kirito smiles, "compared to what we've dealt with already, this last part will be easy."

"If you say so…"

"Are you alright Leafa?" Turning his gaze from me, Kirito focused on his sister who was cradling her head against the wall still.

"Y-yes…"

The answer is immensely unconvincing. Taking it at face value, Kirito merely fluffs her hair and stands back up. "I'm going to go support them in combat. I can't do much right now, but any little bit will help."

As his gaze trails over me, I smile back at him. "I'll join you then!" Falling in behind him, I realize our equipment is now nearly identical. Only a singular small blade to wield in our right hands.

Our pace is not fast, I could probably still go faster than this. For the first time, I think I may be stronger than Kirito. That skill of his must have excessively sapped his energy. However… The sight of him fighting an entire corridor of monsters alone was awe-inspiring. He was a veritable hurricane. A force of nature that no beast could stand in front of.

"On your left, Strea!" Calling out to the girl in front of him, Kirito switches the knife to his left hand and dips his right down to his waist. As his hand rises again, it snaps forward, a piece of metal blurring towards the target.

It's hard to see how it would do any damage, but a minotaur roars in pain, covering its face with its free hand.

_He hit the eye!_

"Nice throw!" I compliment him. Despite the circumstances, I feel my heart flutter with pride and longing. _This _is my familia leader. This is the man I swore to do everything in my power to catch up to. I'm still not sure what happened to him before, but he's recovered.

Slotting in behind Kirito, I try to stay out of his way as he in turn fights behind Strea. Once again, I get to watch Take-Mikazuchi familia and am blown away by how flawlessly they all work together. It extends beyond just their top members. This is probably why Kirito brought us to back up Strea. It leaves us out of the way and not interfering with their hard-earned teamwork.

"On the right Silica!"

"Yes!" Answering Kirito's command, I dash right. Kirito is stepping forward and to the left to try and stem up a monster breach there. With the injured minotaur currently blocking Strea's attacks, I need to stop anything else from overrunning us.

Knife shaking slightly in my hands, I realize how unprepared I am for all of this. The time I've spent adventuring suddenly seems _far _from sufficient.

Hopping up to face me, an Al-miraj is my opponent. Wielding that stone tomahawk of theirs, I take a half-step back. A pair of these almost killed me last time. I would have dies if Sachi hadn't jumped in and dealt with them. In the process she took a grave wound that still left her out of the fight.

Licking my lips, I suddenly find the sweat on my brow very distracted. Blinking rapidly, I try to clear it from my eyes. I almost miss the attack as I do so.

"Ahh!" Screaming slightly, I instinctively raise my right arm. The collision sends shivers through the baselard. My hand feels numb from just the one attack.

_Those red eyes…_

Taking another half step back, I block another attack from its horn through luck more than skill.

_Oh god, this is only one monster…_

Panic rising, I take another half-step backwards as it cocks its arm back. Recognizing the motion for a throw all I can do is stare in horror at it.

The arm goes forward and the tomahawk with it. Flinching, a screech of metal on stone rings out inches from my face.

"Look alive Sachi!" Kirito berates me. "We'll need more from you yet."

"Y-yes…" I murmur in answer as he dashes back to the left. Looking at what he's dealing with, I see the error in his actions. He needed me to deal with the al-miraj because…

"Ahh!" Strea let's out a scream of pain as her body tumbles past me. Tumbling over a full rotation, she lands facedown, her head toward me.

"Groah!" Letting out a triumphant roar, the minotaur's howl is responded to by the other tens of monsters in the corridor. A surge of energy reinvigorating our foes, I shiver in fright.

Despite Kirito's words, I can't do it. Not this time. I was naïve before. I should have seen how inevitable it was. I should have given up.

…Like Kirito did.

As I see the fight in a new light, his actions to not fight no longer seem strange and surprising. They were logical. He was right, we should have fled.

"Why do you still fight?"

I thought the words were inaudible, but his head flicks quickly towards me then back to his opponents.

"Why? Because as long you're fighting, there's still hope. No matter how dire it gets, I can promise you this! I will never let my familia die before me!"

His words are a shout that echoes through the corridor, almost as if overpowering the monsters' aura, I find my hand is no longer shaking. Even Take-mikazuchi familia beside me have firmed up again. Their eyes containing a hard, determined glint. Only now do I realize how much fear and inevitability was in their motions and expressions.

"Hehe, well spoken Kirito." The words are Strea's. Half standing, she leans on that massive sword of hers that plunged point first into the rock. "Now please back up so I can slaughter these naughty children."

Gaping at the girl, I can't believe anyone could say that. Her voice never changed tone at all. Every word was spoken happily like she was out on the town. As she stands up, I get another shock. Her normal violet eyes have changed to black pits. The entire eyehole appearing to suck light from the room.

As she takes a step forward, the same darkness also coats her blade. Growing from the handle up, shadows consume the length of the metal. Prancing forward, she brings the blade vertically down upon the encroaching monsters. As it passes through the monsters, their very essence seems to get absorbed into the blade. As it does, the shadows darken.

Taking another step forward, the minotaur that had once denied her gets torn through with a single hit. Now it's the monsters' turn to cower in fear. This girl that had previously been dealt a serious blow to had not only recovered. But she came back wielding a strange power. Following her on her assault, I find myself with little to do. None of the monsters want to approach and Kirito is dealing easily with any spares that try to pull their dying corpses past her.

"Don't push yourself Strea," Kirito warns her.

Looking at him in confusion, I want to tell her the opposite. She's doing it! She's going to kill them all!

"Hehe, they should have thought about that before they misbehaved!"

True to my thoughts, and Strea's words, she continued to wade forward like an unstoppable force. Her blade flew back and forth, sowing the soul of any monster unfortunate enough to get in her path.

"Strea!" Kirito called again, more urgently. Seeing something I clearly didn't.

Mere seconds later, that once unstoppable assault, just stopped. Blade falling from her hands, Strea let out a groan as she tumbled backwards.

Kirito moved before I could, catching Strea as she fell. "Take her back Silica!" Yelling at me, I Squeak as I find Strea's rather large body tossed into my arms. Grunting instinctively, I stagger slightly, but the weight isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Locking my arms under hers, I drag her backwards away from the monsters that no longer mindlessly flee the black blade.

Now Kirito is trying to wield it. Unlike last time he used it, or when Strea was wielding it, the sword looks incredibly awkward in his hands. Each swing appears to drag him around and send him off balance.

"Go."

"Huh?" Looking down in surprise, I see Strea's eyes on me. In spite of her state they're clear and lucid.

"Help him. I didn't listen… I failed," the whisper cuts off as Strea coughs, blood running down her lip. "Go."

"Yes!" Answering Strea's plea, I allow her to fall to the ground and run for Kirito. Legs reawakening with power, I dash forward at where a pack of Al-miraj have regrouped and are darting in and out of his awkward swings. Each time the monsters get a little closer to him as the swings are ineffective at keeping them at bay.

_I can't do it._

_I can't fight on this floor._

_I can't save him._

Strea was our last hope. With her down, we have nothing left anymore. No magic, no energy, no hope.

As if sensing my helplessness, Kirito's head turns to me. Ignoring the monsters surrounding him, he simply smiles, those dark pools of his that are somehow so warm.

_As long as you're fighting, there's hope. Remember?_

I can hear his past words come back to me. Holding my gaze for another half a second, he turns back to the monsters and continues his unwinnable fight.

_Isn't this what I promised Leafa I would do? That I'd become helpful to Kirito?_

_Isn't this what Strea asked me to do? To help him?_

Body shaking, I take a step forward. My pace is slow, but I'm moving again. That's right. One step at a time. That's all you have to do to survive. To improve. Just keep moving.

Those red eyes still terrify me. That bizarre unhuman intelligence that lurks inside them.

But!

I grit my teeth and keep moving forward. The distance between the monsters and I shrinks to a couple of feet in the blink of an eye.

_Did I start running?_

Pushing the distractions from my mind, I lunge forward, my baselard aimed at the nearest Al-miraj. With all of its attention of Kirito, all it has time to do is squeak once before my blade finds the stone residing inside of it. Going still, the monster disintegrates into ash as the magic holding it together breaks.

"Nice one Silica!" Kirito praises me.

Knowing what I have to do, I back up a step to allow Kirito room to swing again. The pack is in disarray now, their net formation breaking.

Darting around to Kirito's other side, I repeat the same maneuver there. Not expecting me to show up, the surprise attack takes it down.

_My second kill!_

Confidence rising, I finally feel like I have a chance here. I may still only be level one. My status may not be great. None of that matters though if I hit the magic stone!

Using my distraction, Kirito finally manages to take out another one. With only two remaining, they hop back and cock back their arms.

"Behind me!" Kirito calls out.

Following instructions, I duck behind him, as Kirito takes up a defensive position. The tomahawks collide with two metallic screeches, evidence of Kirito's blocking.

"Huh?" Muttering in confusion, the edges of my vision turn red. The heat on my face is overpowering. Taking a step back, I have no doubt about it. If it hadn't hit Kirito, I would have died. What was that?

_Kirito!_

Waiting with bated breath, I'm shocked he's still standing. How did he survive that heat?

"Kruu!"

Gasping, I realize I forgot about the al-miraj. Even without their tomahawks the creatures can still be deadly with the needle-sharp horn on their heads. Throwing themselves at Kirito, I'm far too slow to get there in time.

Both creatures collide solidly with the center of Kirito's chest. "Kirito!" Screaming his name, I dash forward, my baselard instinctively moving as I cut the Al-miraj down.

But…

"You're okay?" Looking at him, in confusion, I don't understand how he's still standing.

"Of course," he coughs in reply. "Take more than that to bring me down."

Looking at him from the front, I can see the two distinctive dents that the al-miraj left. A third in the center of his chest that I believe was from the fight with Soma familia. Why isn't he burnt though?

"Salamander wool," Kirito explains seeing my confusion. "It's this fancy red material" Showing me the inside of his cloak I spy the red material he's talking about. Surprised I never noticed it before, I look back up towards the end of the cave. Even if the number of monsters is visibly smaller than before, I don't see a way out.

Regardless, I force myself to stand straight before Kirito as we wait for more monsters to come. "I'm proud of you Silica."

"What do you mean?"

"You've grown so much since that first day I found you running around with my sister. Even compared to yesterday, I barely recognize you."

Nodding once, I don't know what to say. In any other circumstance, I'd be ecstatic. Right now, though, they sound like a goodbye

"So, when we get back to the surface… You'll give me a reward?"

"A reward?" Kirito mumbled, confused by the word reward. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Then I guess we have to survive first, right?"

"Yes, we do," Kirito confirmed with a laugh.

Like they were waiting for our conversation to finish, another swarm of monsters approach us. The Hell hounds that must have breathed the fire are leading the charge, embers still licking at their maws.

Dropping back behind Kirito, he unleashes another large horizontal swing with that great blade of Strea's. The timing is slightly off, passing in front of the first dog but colliding with the second. Dashing forward again, I intercept the leap with my blade.

Up close, I get a view I never wanted of the large, sharp teeth ready to cut me to pieces. Collapsing to the ground together with it, I grunt as its weight presses down upon me. Putting more pressure on my weapon, I try and stop it from biting me. Going stiff, the body collapses beside me as the life drains out of it.

"Thank you,' Kirito pants, as he finishes up the last one.

"No problem." Struggling to get back up, I stagger slightly, but find my feet again.

"Only a couple more…" Kirito mutters. "I'm not sure if he's trying to convince me or himself, but I see a lot more than a couple monsters left in front of us.

"Uh oh."

"Wha…" My question is unnecessary as I see the object of Kirito's worries. A minotaur, head lowered is charging straight toward us. "Dodge!" I yell at Kirito. Taking my own advice, I throw my body to the side, hitting the ground roughly.

Looking back at Kirito, my heart is in my throat as he stands resolute in front of the charging creature. Taking off himself, he rushes forward to meet it.

"No…"

Watching fearfully, the collision is massive. A great rending of metal as sparks galore emanate from the intersection of steel and horn.

Kirito's body is blasted back to where he started, right beside me. The sword lays on the ground him. Rushing over to me, my fear decreases slightly as he groans in pain.

Turning to the minotaur, it is picking itself up off the ground. One of its horns is missing and blood runs down the side of its face. Besides that, though, it looks only angered.

"As long as you keep fighting, there's still hope, right Kirito?"

Murmuring his line back to him, I stand up. The blade in my hand is pitifully small when compared to the beast in front of me. And yet, I step forward. It may be bigger, it may be stronger, but forward is the only direction I can go.

"Need help?"

"Leafa!?" Crying out in surprise, I'm shocked to find my familia member beside me. "You're better?"

"A little," she murmurs. "Yuna sang a song. I could only vaguely hear it, but it helped clear my mind a little."

Sharing a glance, I give her an uninhibited smile. If this is the end, I want my last memory with her to be happy. "You ready?"

"You know it," Leafa answers, her eyes hardening as she focuses on her opponent.

We split as the minotaur approaches howling, its fist crashes to the ground between us. Taking a slash at its leg, my baselard simply slides along it. Maybe a papercut, but nothing serious.

Leafa must have done better with her Katana as the rage in its voice turns into pain. Turning away from me, its next strike is against an isolated Leafa. Trusting her to dodge it, I take advantage of my position.

Taking my baselard in a two-handed grip above my head, I bring it down hard on the back of its leg.

This time my blade does recognizable damage. Sinking in through the skin, I've done something! Leaping back, my action is barely in time as a large meaty fist passes inches in front of my face.

_So fast!_

The blow was a blur to my eyes. Taking a hesitant half step back I search out Leafa with my eyes to figure out our next move. Meeting her eyes, I see the same disbelief and uncertainty that I'm feeling. It's repelled our strongest attacks easily. The streaks of blood running down the two areas we hit are scarce bigger than the one Kirito left when he stopped the charge.

Changing its tactics, the minotaur leaps forward, smashing its hooves into the ground. Sending up a spray of rock fragments, I'm forced to guard my face as I get pelted. The force behind the shards is immense. I can feel my clothes and skin get shredded under the assault. A now constant source of pain and irritation as I gasp from the blow.

Taking another faltering step backwards, the minotaur spies my defenseless state. Lust replacing the anger it swings its hand forward at me. An undefended blow from a level two monster will certainly be a deadly one.

"No!" Crying out, Leafa tries to intercept the fist with her katana. The collision rings out a single pure and clear note. The deflected fist passes on one side of my while the second half of the blade soars past my other side. "No…" This time Leafa's word is one of dread as her beloved blade is rent in half.

The minotaur casts one annoyed glance at Leafa that she'd block its attack. Evidently deciding it still wants me, it follows me as I awkwardly try to retreat.

Holding the baselard in front of me, I no longer feel fear at my imminent death. I'm just disappointed in myself that I didn't do better. That I wasn't able to save my familia.

"Looks like it's a good thing I came."

A shadow steps in front of me, wielding a shield in their left hand. Lifting it, the minotaur's fist slides off it, not coming close to penetrating their defenses. Stepping forward, the figure drives a weapon into the minotaur's chest. As the beast falls they turn around and I get to look at my saviour.

"Philia!?"

"Long time no see," see smiles back at me. "You two should rest up from awhile. I'll hold on my own for a bit.

"No!" Leafa emphasizes. "Silica, give me your… a dagger. I can keep fighting."

"That's right," I agree with Leafa, dragging myself to my feet. "I'm fighting with you as well!" Drawing my last weapon, I hand it handle first to Leafa. I'll pretend I didn't hear the part about asking for my primary weapon.

"Alright girls," Philia sighs. "Chins up, we've got a hard slog in front of us."

* * *

_Ganesha familia:_

"They're… finally letting up, aren't they?" Seeking confirmation from his leader, Huck panted heavily while getting the words out. He may be one of the stronger members of Ganesha familia, but his stamina was reaching an end.

"I believe so…" Shakmi replied, some holes entering her usually flawless manner. "Something strange is going on out there, we're running out of time to finish this wave off."

"Your magic?" Huck asked desperately. While he knew better than to prod her unnecessarily, the question still had to be asked.

"Too narrow, too many people," Shakmi sighed. "Hopefully I can use it against the others."

"T-the others!?" Makoto shouted, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Did you forget that this was only half of that column we were following?" Shakmi smiled, as if getting enjoyment from her member's panic. "Also, something tells me it had split before we encountered it."

"W-what!?" The members echoed in horror looking at their leader. The sheer scale of creatures they had to kill was now be held over their heads. Numbers of monsters unprecedented until the deep floors now roaming freely due to a sinister plan coupled with unlucky circumstances.

"We are Ganesha familia, are we not?" Shakmi asked her members. "We keep peace in the city. Now, let's break out of this infernal cubbyhole."

Sauntering forward ahead of them, the Ganesha familia members collected themselves for one final forward charge.

* * *

_Rain:_

"_Thousand Sword Rain!"_

Magic going off for a second time in barely more minutes, I collapse to my knees again. Panting heavily, I stare at my free hands. My swords, broken from earlier are usually what I use to channel the magic. Now, without them, I struggled to form the magic. Each casting taking far more out of me than it would have otherwise.

"Good… good job." Asuna pants weakly from beside me.

"You… you too." Casting a glance at her, I have to ask. "Your magic circle, does it make it easier to cast magic in?"

Asuna hesitates, but finally nods. "Yes, that's one of its side effects."

"I see… Then I was only able to cast my magic because of you. So, thank you."

"Well," Asuna smiles, some energy coming back to her, "at least you now know that it's possible for you to cast without the weapons."

"True," I answer ruefully. Trying to get to my feet, I take a couple steps before crashing back to the back, my world spinning around me.

_That's not good._

Trying again, I half expect Philia to help me, but… did she run off somewhere? Maybe I didn't imagine someone screaming Kirito's name.

"Thank you, both of you." Tracking the voice, I identify the speaker as Lind. Nodding briefly, I can't find the energy to reply. "You should both take a break. You've bought us quite a bit of time."

_Quite a bit._

Not, you saved us, or thanks for wiping out that giant train of monsters!

Forcing my head up, I get my body into a standing position by leaning against the wall. Looking down where we came, I see what Lind means. Despite Asuna's and my efforts, there were still some vague forms, mulling around at the edge. We managed to start the second cast early enough that the monsters barely got a chance to attack the front line. Perhaps fearing a third round, the monsters seemed hesitant to approach.

_How long will that last?_

As soon as the monsters get over their fear and keep coming, we're dead. I don't have any more casts in me, neither does Asuna. With Yuna passed out, we can't get any back either.

Feeling some energy start to flow back into me, I release the wall. Allowing myself to wobble for a couple seconds, I stabilize and start moving forward slowly. Entering the passage that Kirito's party was in, I still don't know what's happening over there. Near the entrance is Yunaher head laying in a depressed Nautilus' lap.

"Who…?" Murmuring to myself, I find an unknown face laying against one of the walls. On the other side, are spread out Take-mikazuchi's younger members. They all look depressed as they sit against the wall, staring at an injured girl laying on the ground. Going another step in, I finally spot Kirito. His face is a grimace of pain as he clutches his stomach.

Panicking a little, I start to shuffle over to him. Ignoring the girl that is strangely close to him for now, and is _extremely _well-endowed, I kneel in front of Kirito. "Are you alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kirito says back, his voice strained. "I think a couple of ribs are broken, but I'll live."

My heart hurts looking at the boy trying to endure his injuries. However, as I check over myself again, I confirm my lack of potions.

"Here let me wrap it at least." After I finish speaking the words, I pause as I consider the dilemma. I don't have anything to use. Except… Blushing, I pick at my salamander wool top. It's not like I'd be indecent without it, but…

Not giving myself a chance to debate it, I rip it off over my head. Underneath I have a piece of leather armour on and wraps around my chest. It's not immodest, but it still feels strange to have my shoulders bared in the dungeon.

"You… didn't have to do that Rain…" Kirito murmurs. Clearly torn over how to respond.

"I think the word you're looking for is thank you," I tease him lightly as I approach him from the side. Moving slowly, I gingerly begin to lift that distinctive black shirt of his up. The inside is lined with salamander wool, a custom order he had done after buying us all some. As the shirt lifts, only his skin is underneath, no armour on his torso besides that chest plate of his. "How irresponsible…"

Kirito must have heard me, as he blushes a little bit. Forcing his shirt up a little further, I run my fingers gently over his stomach, checking for injures. Yes, it's very important that I meticulously check for injuries across his sculpted abs. Very important.

"Thank you." Kirito finally responds after the silence stretches for awhile. "Also… I'm sorry."

Pausing in my ministrations, I look up at his face. With my position, our breaths mingle from only a couple inches away. "For what?"

"For not being strong enough to save you, for being a coward, for everything…"

"Shush," Putting a finger over his lips, I prevent him from saying anything else. "We'll get through this, alright?"

Eventually Kirito's eyes so full pain and sorrow, ease a little bit. Maybe…

"You know, maybe a kiss would make you feel a little bit better, yes?" I tell him with a smile. As my heart flutters wildly, I'm not sure if I'm joking or not right now. Is that taking advantage of him? Does it even matter in these circumstances?

"Maybe," Kirito groans, his head arching against the wall as another fit of pain flows though him. Ditching the idea for now, I head back down for his ribs and easily find the spot as his shirt lifts a little higher. The left side is a splotchy mess of red and black. Only a thin cut is present at the middle, so blood loss is minimal, but Kirito was right, some of them are definitely broken. Wrapping my shirt around his midsection I tie it as tight as I dare. While I try to be careful, he let's out several whimpers of pain as I tie it.

"Is that good?"

"It's brilliant," Kirito groans. Examining him one more time, he doesn't to seem to be faking either. The bandage seems to be holding the bones in place so that the discomfort is a little lower. "Please, check up on Strea."

Following his eyes over to the unconscious girl beside him, I make the connection. Looking over her body, I gasp slightly. Her body is a mess of wounds. Tens of cuts line her body in various locations. Interestingly though, my first assumption of her was correct, they are mostly sealed.

"I… I mean she's clearly been through a hard fight, but nothing is physically wrong with her!"

"Ah," Kirito mumbles as if expecting the answer. "Then it is just her skill. Sachi next?"

Taking Kirito's words at face value, I know who he is referring to this time. Transitioning to the other prone girl, I do my best to ignore the men's stares and examine the girl. The issue is immediately apparent, her chest plate is split in the center. Pulling out some rock fragments, the obvious answer is an Al-miraj tomahawk.

Pursing my lips, I reach behind her and undo the straps keeping the metal plate on. Wincing at the sucking sound as I pull it free, I know the sight isn't going to be good.

Despite my expectations, I'm stunned by the sight of it. The chest plate had fooled them all into thinking it wasn't so bad. However, from the inside the truth was obvious as more than one of the men disgorge their stomachs in the surrounding rocks.

The force of the tomahawk broke the center of her armour almost squarely in the middle of her breasts. The rent metal turned in, its sharp edges cutting through the soft fabric and skin alike. Glaring at the chest plate, improper forging is the only reason something like this should happen. With no time for that though, I turn back to Sachi. I have so little. I know so little.

"She… She'll be okay?" one of the boy's asks.

"I…" Pausing, I don't know what to say. _She's their familia member. _Turning back to Kirito, I think about what I'd want to hear if he was injured and I couldn't figure out how badly. "She needs healing. I give her another hour."

"No!" The boy cries out, tears welling up. "Sachi please! You can't!"

"Hey!" I yell at him, grabbing his shoulder. "Focus on what you can control. If you can fight, we need you to do that."

"I-I can't just leave her! I mean… she's… I swore I'd protect her…"

"And you will!" I try to assure him. Abandoning my cheerful personality, I try to get across the importance to him. "We need to get back to the surface. To do that, we _need _to get rid of the monsters attacking us. Can you do that?"

The boy takes a moment and looks down at his hands, then to his familia that has surrounded him. "Honestly, no, I don't think I can. I don't think I'm prepared to fight on this floor. To fight against these monsters.

"But… If that's what Sachi requires…" Standing up, he looks around at his familia members. "For Sachi."

"For Sachi!" They echo as they stampede into battle.

"That was a brave thing you did…" Kirito's voice is still a little hoarse.

Turning my head, I'm surprised to see him crawling toward me. "What are you doing!? You shouldn't be moving!"

"Haha, I'll let you yell at me for as long as you want on the surface," Kirito smiles teasingly. "For know though, we have someone to save."

"You… you're right," I finally agree with a sigh. Taking one last deep breath, I move around her body to clear room for Kirito. "This wound has rock fragments left in it. Some potion was poured on it which helped, but it's too deep and the fragments are ensuring that internal bleeding will continue."

"You really learnt a lot," Kirito mutters, amazement in his voice.

Trying to convince myself that that was true, I dredge up memories of half-forgotten lectures by Nazha. I had the same attitude then that I imagine most adventurers adopt. Either the potions will fix it, or nothing will. Something told me that even Nazha still kind of believed that. More likely than not, she was just telling us these things because Miach told them to her and he expected every member of his familia to know medicinal practices.

"I… I don't know enough," I confess to Kirito. "Hell, I don't even know the proper name for where the injury is! I'm not a doctor…"

"Hey," Kirito soothes me, laying his hand on mine. "We don't need a doctor here. All we need is for you to buy her some time."

"I-I guess so…" Bowing my head, I let Kirito's words sink into me. Don't focus on curing her, focus on giving her time to get back to the surface. I can do that.

_I can do this._

"Okay." Strength returning to my voice, I go back to analyzing the wound. "Do you have any clean cloth?" I ask Kirito. "And water?"

"Uhh, actually yes." Pulling a small flask from his coat pocket, Kirito hands it to me before drawing his extracting knife at turning onto his cloak.

Flinching slightly as his distinctive gear starts to get torn, I push the feeling down and nod in thanks. Pouring some water in the wound, I try to clean it out. Get out the fragments that are lodged inside. Working quickly, I flush the wound out and soak up the fluids that come out.

"Another please," I ask Kirito hesitantly.

"Of course."

Taking it, I lay it gently over the hole as sort of a bandage, or gauze. I don't want to push on it for fear of inserting the leftover fragments further into the wound. With that done, I move over the girl's head. Her complexion isn't horrible. A little white, but her breaths are still even. Picking up her wrist, her pulse is steady, if not a little weak.

"You really are good at this…" Kirito murmurs again.

Flushing slightly, I don't let his words get to me. "This is nothing. Just observing her condition. I did nothing for her wound at all."

"Sure," Kirito chuckles, clearly not believing me. "Thank you for helping everyone. For helping me."

At Kirito's words, my eyes widen. "Your ribs are broken! Why are you moving?"

"I thought you needed the help?' He shrugs nonchalantly. "With the wraps I can finally breath again with excruciating pain."

"Idiot…" I mutter, but I don't try and force him to lay down. "Well, maybe I'll see what I can do for that…"

"Graah!"

"Watch out!"

Suddenly sound assaults us from both sides. The Take-mikazuchi members that I sent off to stop worrying about Sachi are now sprawled on the ground near us, the monsters nearly broken through.

Whipping my head back to where Loki familia is fighting, I see that they've retreated into this narrower corridor, abandoning the wider outer one.

"Hmm… Guess we better fight," Kirito mutters standing up.

"Absolutely not!" I reject his proposal. "Trust them to do this."

"Are you serious?" Kirito responds.

"Yes!" I snap back at him. "Do you even have a weapon?"

"I don't need a weapon…" Kirito responds, but his enthusiasm has clearly been dampened.

"Let's make sure they are alright," I offer instead, gesturing towards the fallen Take-mikazuchi members.

"Fine." Kirito accepts, hating the weak position he's found himself in.

Laying a reassuring hand on his, we take off for the closest of the fallen.

* * *

_Mikoto:_

"There's. Too. Many. Of them." Each word was punctuated with another swing of my katana and another kill. The weapon was quickly approaching its limit. My backup was a short sword that would leave me extremely vulnerable. The violet warrior garb that I use in the dungeon is little more than rags at this point.

Each action is slow and onerous. My muscles cry out in pain as the cuts adorning my body continue to leak energy from them. The monsters' numbers are shrinking, but not fast enough.

"Just… hold." Ouka eventually responds.

Gazing at him quickly out the side of my eye, I wonder how he does it. He has maintained the center of the line, taking the brunt of the attacks. Even with his shield out in front of him, he's taken more damage than I have. With that many injuries I'd be on the ground.

"I… I can't." Chigusa pants fatigued. The girl is too new a level two. Having only attained the rank a couple days ago, she's not quite used to her abilities. "Gah!"

"Chigusa!" Ouka howls as the girl takes a direct blow. Rage filling his eyes, he leaps at the monsters in search of revenge.

"Ouka no!" My cry falls on deaf ears as the man rushes forward. There's little I can do as he starts the fight bravely, Downing the Al-miraj whose tomahawk caught her. After that, the fight turns in an instant as his new position is unholdable. Taking blow after blow, I can only watch in horror as his shield reaches its limit and is blown off his arm in two pieces. Body sent backwards; his head strikes the rock next to me with a sickening crack.

Levelling my katana, I know the action is useless, but I have to do it anyway. Looking death in the eye, I step forward and attack.

In the midst of my swing, my momentum falters as a quick glint of gold catches my eye. I can't see the source, yet my instincts tell me it's important. Finishing that monster, I move onto the next. Sending my blade down, it meets the rising claws of a Liger Fang. Giving off one last tortured squeal, the blade shatters.

"Uff," The follow through of the attack catches me in the stomach and sends me to the ground. Body sprawled on all fours; I push myself up. Strength giving out partway, I find myself kneeling in front the beast that broke my blade. I get one glimmer of satisfaction seeing that my attack at least put out its right eye.

"_Poof."_

"Huh?" Muttering in confusion at the strange noise, I cough slightly as ash gets in my mouth. Lifting my head up, I can't believe the sight in front of me, the hallway is now devoid of monsters. Instead, that woman from before, is still standing straight-backed, coated in ash.

Blinking a couple of times, it seems impossible. It's too much of a coincidence for her to show back up now of all times. It almost doesn't seem fair.

"I'm sorry I took so long," She says softly, glancing at my condition. "Take care of your familia members, your role in this fight is over."

I want to argue as she walks past me, but as my upper body sways, I decide to leave it for now. "Ouka… Chigusa…" Groaning their names, I search my pouches for any potions that I may still have left.

* * *

_Argo:_

Biting my lip, it's hard not to yell at this Ganesha familia party that I have tagging along with me. While their combat prowess is decent, the speed was wearing on me. I had better things to do then wait around for them to carefully finish off a couple of monsters.

At least Diavel stopped them from harvesting magic stones, I'd have ditched them immediately if they tried. As we approached the fifteenth floor, I couldn't help but feel like we were probably too late. We still needed to reach the sixteenth. After that, we'd still have to search for them!

Mashing my teeth in frustration, I was a hairsbreadth away from a panic attack. Kirito, Rain, Philia, Asuna. My party. Would I really lose them all in one day? Based on the visions of a little girl.

Yet, that earnest look in her eye… I believe her. I don't know why, but I do.

"Only one floor left," Diavel tries to comfort me as we begin the fifteenth.

I know he's only trying to cheer me up, but it just makes me feel worse. "If you have energy to talk, maybe we should be moving faster," I snap in reply. Losing control of my temper simply makes me feel even worse.

What a horrible spiral.

"Sorry."

"I understand." Diavel replies. "It's hard not to be worried when the people you care about are in danger."

Casting an appraising eye over him, I hadn't expected such mature words from the blue-haired knight. Our other short encounter previously hadn't done anything to make him stick out in my mind.

"Thank you for… _BOOM!"_

Stumbling to a halt, the whole dungeon seems to shake under the force of an explosion.

"That was pretty close…" Diavel says, his voice fairly steady.

"Let's… Let's check it out." I decide. More likely than not, I'll find Kirito smiling like a dork at the center of it. Leading my followers onwards, we head towards the source of the noise.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Oh…" Staring at my right hand, I find it empty. I must have lost my rapier at some point. "Grugh!"

Taking a blow to my armour, I'm sent flying further into the chamber. Vision circling around me, I spy a flash of sliver. Waiting for it to stabilize, it eventually resolves into my lost weapon.

"So that's where you went." I chuckle at the elegant blade. Despite the abuse I've put it through, it's still in remarkably good shape.

Trying to stand up, the motion is beyond my capacities as I crash back to the ground. I had been fighting beside my familia. I tried to cast more magic, but I couldn't. I'd vomited a little way past the first verse.

Retreating back inside the side passage, we were hard pressed to keep holding the line. "They… Need me." Remembering that much, I make another attempt to rise.

Panting heavily, I collapse onto all fours. My vision is fading in and out of focus, my limbs shaking with exhaustion. The day has been too long, too stressful. My body has gone past its limits so many times already. How can I really ask it to do more?

"Just rest child."

"Huh?" Raising my head, I catch streaks of gold and indigo as the form walks past me. Eventually, it resolves into that woman that Kirito fawns over. The one at the duel. The one that led a party to the sixteenth floor and saved us all.

Without effort, she parts my familia still valiantly fighting against the encroaching monsters. I don't see the attack, only the aftermath as a cloud of ash rises from where monsters used to be.

"So strong…"

Like she's a magnetic force, I find myself following her. Somehow staggering back to my feet, I use my staff as a rod to hobble along. I'm barely close enough to hear her final words.

"You should be safe here. Whatever you do, _do not _turn the corner."

Lind apparently has no more energy to argue as he and the rest of my familia stare mutely as she enters by herself back into the swirling horde of monsters.

Gasping, I don't know what she thinks she'll achieve. It's not like she can lead them away from us or open a hole we can run through. This is suicide, plain and simple.

Hobbling along slightly faster, I hear the last thing I ever expected, a song. A spell being woven as the singer continues to put more distance between us. Even as she fades from view around the corner, memories come rushing back to me.

Kirito's initial question oh so long ago on whether I thought it may be possible to move and cast magic. Then learning from Mirel that Concurrent casting is indeed something that the top mages practiced. That consisted of simply repositioning the spell. Just running and casting.

But this was multiple steps beyond that. She wouldn't just be moving and casting. She was attempting to fight a horde of monsters as well. I couldn't think of something more mentally taxing than fighting. It required your mind to be clear from distractions and your body to react to the slightest changes. Casting while doing that!?

_It's Impossible._

_Right!?_

"I have to see…" Talking more to myself than my familia members, I disobey her final order. I'm not sure if no one says anything, or if her song is all I can hear, I cross in front of my familia members and approach the corner. Staggering around it, I stare in awe.

My whole body feels alight with new energy as I watch her dance. She a literal whirlwind as she moves. Kicking off the walls, the monsters are unable to track her movement. She kills only when necessary, pulling all of the attention to herself. All the while, she moves further and further away.

Closer to the center of the column.

Each beat of her spell rings clearly within my head. I feel like I could sing it alongside her, despite never having heard it before, so entrancing the melody is.

_This _is why Kirito is obsessed with her.

_This _is the potential that adventurers can reach.

Suddenly, I understand. That my goal to catch Kirito was short sighted. I don't just have to catch him. I have to keep up with him. For this is where his sights are set.

Peace flowing through me, I close my eyes and listen to the rest of the song. It's been close to a minute since it's started, only a little should be left.

"_Come now, Great Divine mother, Supreme Being, Greatest Delusion._

"_Through your will is all energy made. Let the final aspect reveal itself upon this undeserving world."_

"Oops." Realizing my mistake, I begin shuffling back into the safety of the rock shielded corridor. Something tells me I don't want to be standing out there when she activates her magic.

Faded as it is from so far away, I just catch the name of the spell.

"_Mahashakti!"_

With a roar and a gigantic explosion, a column of burning golden light, the same colour as the sun flashes in the entrance of the corridor. Knocked backwards, the heat from it is a tangible entity even as far from it as I am. Falling backward, I gape in awe at the magic that puts mine to shame.

It just eviscerated hundreds of monsters. As cracks follow the magic, I sigh as I hear the ceiling begin to cave in. Standing back up, I rush to check it out.

* * *

_Argo:_

"Wow…" I can't help myself, I the floor hasn't caved in. It's been _blown out. _Looking down at what must be the sixteenth, I see one figure crumpled to the ground, their body steaming.

Leaving the boys behind, I jump dextrously from rock to rock to lower myself down to the sixteenth floor. I can hear voices from the other side of what used to be a corridor. It seems like they're trying to clear out the rocks that have fallen and blocked their way.

Ignoring that for the time being, I turn back to the figure and gasp. I _know _her! Rushing over to the side of the Ganesha familia captain, I gasp again. Her hands are black and burned. That's on top of the massive burn covering her entire midsection.

_What the hell happened here!?_

It's slightly different from Ignis fatuus which I have become far too acquainted with. All I can think of is that her injuries must be from magic. Did someone shoot her then?

With no answers forthcoming, I set myself to healing her. Pulling out a hi-potion, I start with the hands that look so horrible. Grabbing the first, I start to apply the potion.

"Ahh!" Shrieking pathetically, I'm shocked to find my wrist locked by her grasp. Her indigo eyes are open and locked on me. A fierce fire burning inside them.

"I… I saved them, right?"

"Y-yes?" I stutter back uncertainly.

"That's good." The woman murmurs, her head laying back down as strength leaves her hand. "You're next… Onee-san."

Baffled by the exchange, and more than a little shaken, I go back to treating her wounds. A few seconds later, Diavel and them catch up.

"Captain!"

_Right, they're in the same familia._

"How did this happen!?"

"Don't ask me," I snap back at the shouting boy. "I found her this way and started to heal her."

"R-right, sorry…" I can tell how distraught he is. Most likely he thought of her as an unbeatable force. Seeing her in this state must be shocking.

"If you want to be helpful, go help out whoever is trying to get out of that corridor."

As one they nod in unison and walk dazed over there. Interestingly, I get the feeling that Kirito will be among them. Smiling with anticipation at how much I'll be able to wring out of his poor soul for causing me so much trouble, I continue the healing.

* * *

_Kirito:_

I never would have guessed that what should have been a joyous return to the surface could cause so much stress. After being healed by Argo and Diavel's party, we began a slow methodical trip back to the surface.

Initially, I had thought it would be enjoyable. A walk with friends, both old and new back to the surface, seeing Hestia again and going to sleep. Even Klein and his party were there! I realize now how naïve that was.

Not because monsters attacked. That would have been preferable. Instead, I was constantly jostled and harassed by clever remarks and questions inquiring as to who had been the most useful, where Strea had come from, who had I been fighting to save…

That on its own would have been fine. Some banter back and forth to liven up a journey. A day that even two months ago would have been unthinkable. Now though, my mind was throwing back at me memories from earlier in the day that I had all but forgotten about. Talking to Rain and Philia. Later that conversation with Asuna.

I came into today knowing I would have to make a decision. After awhile I had considered just putting it off. After everything that happened… Now though, I realize I can't. While we don't know how we stand with each other, we can't work together. It's simply causing stress and friction between everyone.

Picking a deserted room on the fifth floor, I stop my steps. As one, my familia and friends swirl around me in confusion. Catching looks from Klein, Diavel and Ouka, I wave them and their familias forward. This doesn't concern them. Likewise, Rain tells Yuna and Nautilus to keep moving. Asuna does the same with her familia.

Looking around the room, I stare silently for a second at each person assembled here. Leafa and Silica, my familia. I'm conflicted about what their presence here means but I can't, and don't want to, send them away. Beside them is Strea, the new girl. Something tells me, I wouldn't be able to send her away if I tried. After her is Rain and Philia. The ones who initially put the idea in my mind. The ones that really started this snowball rolling. After them is Asuna, as imperial as always. An elven queen that I'm never quite sure how to act around. Someone I can never seem to read properly. Interestingly, Lisbeth is still there, beside them. I had been surprised to find her showing up along with Asuna's group. Last is Argo, the shifty Renard is wearing a slight, mischievous smile, perhaps she has already determined what I'm going to say.

Perhaps knowing that I want to address them, the girls form a semicircle around me, waiting patiently for my words. Dear lord, staring down all eight of them at the same time is an immensely dauting task. Working out the words in my head, I give myself a 50%, no, probably closer to 60% chance of instant death. Oh well, they're worth it.

"I'm planning on establishing my own harem."

That final word rings continuously in my head even as the words fade into memory. Even _I'm _not sure exactly what that entails. It just… seems right. The rage and confusion that has been warring inside of me for over a month at this point, finally settles.

I may be selfish.

I may be an enemy to woman.

But…

I want to be with all of them. Girls that had slowly worn away at the barrier I'd put up around me. The indecision to prevent anyone from getting close to me.

"Oh, fun! I want in!"

Of course, the first person to say anything is Strea. Not letting anyone reply, Strea bounces over to me and consumes my arm again. With her clothes as ruined as they are, she's incredibly close to indecent exposure.

The other seven merely shift side-to-side, various expressions on their faces, most based in some sort of shock or disbelief.

"I know this may be sudden to some of you, but…" Trailing off, I try to pull my courage together for one last statement. The boldest, most arrogant, most self-asserting sentence I've ever said in my life. "I want you all to happy, to be able to enjoy life. I think that this is the best way to achieve that."

"As the one that pushed you toward this…" Rain sighs, "then, I'd like to request that you accept me as well."

Predictably, Philia follows her up. "While I never exactly managed it going quite like this, I can't say I disagree with you." Her face twists into a slightly devious smile that could match Argo. "I've waited a long time to do this."

Skipping over to me, I'm unable to act as she grabs the front of my shirt and lifts herself up. As her face approaches, I finally clue into her intentions.

It's only a quick peck.

It's perfect.

Grinning like an idiot, I find Philia has moved behind me. Maybe hiding from the wrath of the other girls. But no, they have no right to be mad… Right?

"You shouldn't tease them like that," Rain berates Philia, "but I understand why you did it." Approaching me, Rain duplicates Philia but chooses my cheek instead.

I find a strange heat inside me. I realize _I_ want more. I want to kiss her. How long have I repressed these desires inside me?

"I…" Speaking strongly, Asuna brings all attention unto herself. "I appreciate the offer, unfortunately, I need to ask my goddess…"

The way her words trail off, tell me what she thinks will come from that. Perhaps it's from the actions of the other girls, but that awakens a flare of anger inside me. Striding toward her, I stop half a step away. "Asuna… I don't want to be parted from you again…"

Unable to hold my gaze, she demurely bows her head. "I… I don't want to be either…"

"But?"

"But I made a commitment to my familia. Loki has provided everything for me to springboard my path into becoming a powerful adventure. I can't defy her will."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you!" Asuna yells back at me, tears in her eyes. "You think Hestia will just stand by and accept this new path that you've chosen!? She will never accept anything less than complete domination of your life!"

"She's not like that…" I deny, but there's no force to my words. Has she ever given me any indication that she would accept me dating someone? Let alone a harem?

"Asuna's right…" Argo sighs. "While it's a nice thought, I'm with her. I would need to talk to my god first anyway. While I appreciate the offer… You should wait until you get back home. Her most recent shenanigans are… Well, I'll catch you later."

Argo's words are like a bucket of cold water. What shenanigans? I want to shout after her as she dashes away back to the surface.

"Maybe not today… But, please don't give up on me…"

Asuna's words are a nigh imperceptible whisper. Meant only for me. "I won't." Choking the words out, we share one last look before she takes off after Argo heading for the surface.

"I think I'm in the same group as them…" Lisbeth says into the awkward silence. "I'm not really sure if I belong in this group… but, uh, thanks. Getting an invitation… It means a lot."

Leaving it there, a blushing Liz takes off after Asuna. Every few steps taking a not so subtle look back at me.

Clenching a fist, today did not go how I wanted it. However, rather than the crippling doubt and embarrassment that I expect, I only feel determination. I _want _to make this work. It may not exactly have been the grand coalition that I had hoped would occur but… No one said no. Argo was the closest, but the tone of her voice conveyed a different message. Someday.

That's right.

Today I declared my path. That's enough for now.

"O-Onii-chan…"

Turning I look at Leafa and Silica. Thinking back, they're the only two that haven't said anything. Suddenly I do feel a little bit of fear. Will they reject me?

"By h-harem, do you mean…"

Staying silent, I let Leafa slowly speak her thoughts.

"…that you'll be d-dating all of us."

Both of their faces are extremely embarrassed. Leafa's voice is a little faint.

_This is my sister!_

Suddenly remembering that, I can't believe I never considered that before.

_Cousin!_

True, she may know I'm her cousin, but she considers me as a brother. "I-I guess you probably don't want that, huh Leafa?"

_I do though._

Memories of us inches apart tear through my mind again. How I desired to hold her close to me, to kiss her. These feelings that awoke within me when I realized she wasn't off limits.

"T-that's not… I mean obviously this isn't ideal… Eep!"

Receiving an elbow in the side from Silica, Leafa flushes in response. Closing her eyes, Leafa seems to stabilize her emotions.

"I love you, Onii-chan."

"Huh?" Caught off guard all I can do is gape at her.

Repeating Philia's actions from earlier, she wraps her arms around my neck and lifts herself up slightly.

_When did I become taller than her?_

All extraneous thoughts disappear from my mind as her lips seal mine.

_This is what I wanted._

The promise that Rain and Philia gave me for the future.

Sinking into the kiss, I'm shocked at how right it seems. There's none of the lingering hesitation I feared might be there from kissing my sister.

After a long second, we break apart, and I know that I want more. I want to do it again. Leafa runs a loving hand down my cheek.

"Thank you for accepting my emotions, Onii-chan."

"I promised you, right?" I find myself saying, somehow stringing words together. "I won't let anything happen to you while I'm still here."

"You did it!" Silica cheers from the side, Throwing herself at Leafa in a celebratory hug.

"Only thanks to you," she murmurs back. "But… what about you?"

"Hehe, I'll just have to work that much harder to steal him from you!"

"Steal me?" I tease Silica. Ruffling her hair, I give her a wink. "I have a harem now; I _can't _be stolen. Only shared."

"Oh, uh…" Silica goes red in response to the tenuous promise. "T-then, please wait until I'm worthy of you."

"Silica," I chide her lightly. "I barely recognize you from the scared girl we saved from Ganesha familia that day. You're already an amazing, brave adventurer that anyone would be lucky to have beside them."

"That's… That's not fair." The girl murmurs, completely scarlet now. "There'll be twenty of us within a year unless some competition shows up."

"Haha…" Chuckling lightly, I'm not sure how to respond.

"Ki. Ri. To."

"Uh oh…" Going still, Strea's voice is a little too happy.

"I feel like I'm being left out of something…"

"S-strea…" I try to console her, "We did just meet today."

At this point she deflates a little. "True… I just feel like I've known you all for so long at this point…"

"Hey," I offer, "let's say a week to get to know each other."

"You mean for you to get to know me," Strea purrs in return. "What do I get if I seduce you before then?"

"W-well…" I stutter my previous confidence beginning to break back down again. "I guess you get, umm, the result of the seduction?" Gods that was embarrassing.

"Hehe, I suppose that will be enough," Strea decides.

"You know," Rain considers, "this isn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"That you just kissed another girl in front of me and… I'm not angry. Silica's right, you _are _dangerous."

"Ha… ha." Chuckling lightly there's nothing I can say to that. "We should go back to the surface. Will you all accompany me to our house for now? It seems like we'll have to talk to Hestia about something…"

* * *

_Hestia's Church:_

Humming lightly to herself, Hestia sat upstairs, looking at the broken assembly room, dreaming about how it would look a few days later. The deed to the building sitting comfortably locked in her arms. Yui had fallen asleep downstairs. But as the late evening light shone through the broken roof, Hestia knew that Kirito would be home soon. He'd survived his endeavor and would now return stronger than ever.

That more than anything made Hestia ecstatic. To see her precious first child grow and overcome the challenges thrown at him was amazing. This truly was why the deities came to this world. To have fun, to meet the children. To truly _live._

Mere seconds later, the broken door creeks as a flood of figures pour in. Far more than the three she'd expected. Blinking Hestia hops down as she observes her unexpected guests. "It's a little late for a party, isn't it?" Hestia asks weakly.

"This isn't a party," Kirito replies, his voice low and toneless.

Growing nervous, Hestia waits for his explanation.

"Argo tells me that you did something. What Hestia?"

"Y-yes I did!" Hestia answers, puffin out her chest. "I recruited another member and I officially bought this building, and I'm getting Goibniu familia to start renovating it starting tomorrow!"

"That's… good news," Kirito blinks in surprise. "Wait… A new member?"

"Uh…" This time Hestia takes a nervous step back. "Just wait until you meet her! She's the most precious little thing. No parents of her own, you know? So… uh…"

As the expressions around her became more suspicious, Hestia began to buckle under the pressure. She had no idea how she was supposed to explain her deal with Yui now.

"We'll meet her later then," Kirito sighs, pushing that matter to the side. Stepping forward, Kirito stands straight-backed feet in front of his goddess and locks eyes with her. "Goddess, I have decided to start a harem. I hope I have your support in this endeavour."

Not for the first time, Hestia feels the flames of anger light within her. She wants to strangle him! To accuse him of cheating. To demand that she is the only woman Kirito should concern himself with.

Yet her divine intuition holds her back.

It tells her that if Hestia does so, she'll lose him. His mind is made up. The only thing she could do know is tear this familia apart before it even really started to get going.

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll be sad, but I'll continue to pursue this."

"With or without your goddess' approval, huh?" Hestia laughs wryly. "I… I'll try and be happy for you…" Hestia murmurs. "Miach gave us permission to stay at his place while our house is being renovated. I'll see you tomorrow."

Those words are the last Hestia can manage as she walks down the stairs in a trance. She wants to run, to scream, to shout. To do something. Yet… she can't find the energy. All of her work today, all her effort. None of it meant anything.

Kirito had grown too fast.

He didn't need her anymore.

Throwing herself on the bed, Hestia consigned herself to the blissful nothingness of sleep, a way to escape this confusion in her life.

* * *

_Lili:_

Working the fields is hard work. I was beginning to respect that as my first week here was coming to a close. Bell insisted I didn't have to help. That simply cleaning the house would be enough. Making the food would be a godsend. That wasn't about to happen.

So, instead, I found myself standing in the field, slowly inserting individual seeds in a line under a blistering sun. This was, of course, after that grueling day yesterday where we had to deal with the Kobolds. Don't forget the weeding that we did beforehand. Now, we have a clear line in which to grow the plants. Following that, nearly everyday, we will have to walk these lines, looking for weeds, watering the seeds, and waiting for things to grow.

The work is so different from anything else I've ever done in my life. It worked muscles I didn't know I had. By the time I collapsed back into the house in the evening, Bell was forced to make supper. That's not even counting the seemingly infinite number of other minor tasks he did around the place. Despite the fact that I fail to contribute as much, Bell does nothing but praise me. The feeling is… good.

I like feeling needed. It's the first time in my life I've ever been needed. Even with Silica, it was just me trying to fool myself into thinking that she needed me to rescue her. Now though, Bell earnestly praised me for each task I accomplished. It didn't even seem like flirting; it was just him being nice.

Which in turn motivated me to try and do more for him. Yet, right now, I felt myself slowing down. Each hour that passed, I moved a little slower. Not from exhaustion, or at least not solely, the work just seemed so… pointless. Were we really going to be here in three months when the plants could be harvested? Would we even be here next week?

Just as these thoughts cross my mind, an ominous feeling creeps up my back. Jerking straight, I look towards the west, towards the village. Something is happening. I have no proof, but I'd swear to it.

"Is something wrong Lili?"

Noticing my lack of work, Bell walks over to me. I'm about to reply when I notice him stiffen as well. He felt it as well. Some dark, feral presence that's heading towards the village right now.

"Get the sword and bring it."

Saying no more, Bell dashes towards the village. With only a hoe in his hand, I want to yell at him for being stupid. Risking his life like this. However, I know I can't stop him. Sending one fervent prayer to the boy to be safe, I dash toward his house, no, _our _house, to retrieve his blade. Sending one last look at the half-planted field, I got the impression that we wouldn't be finishing it anytime soon.


	24. Chapter 22

_Author's Note:_

Hello again,

It feels like it's been forever since I last put out a chapter. I was going through a period of time where I simply had no motivation at all to write.

Anyway, here we are. This chapter wraps up some endings that were set up before, at the same time it continues them into the next part. It is shorter than a lot of the massive chapters that I have been put out recently, but this is more the length I'm going to try and aim for.

Lastly, I'll probably release the first chapter for another story that grabbed my attention this last week, check it out if you so desire. For this story, the next 'chapter', will probably be an interlude again. I currently don't have a solid direction for it, but I believe it will be some short stories from the characters that haven't gotten a lot of spotlight.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Last Hero Starts to Run

_Hermes' Memories:_

"Are you really sure about this Zeus!?" Hermes protests for what feels the tenth time. "He is _their _child. Surely you can't be content to let him grow up a farmer!"

"The boy's mind is set," the god grumbles in reply. Despite being immortal, the millennia of time he'd spend on the world seemed to have drained the god of his energy. "Besides, I imagine he'd make a pretty poor hero."

"How can you think that!?" Hermes pressed again.

"He isn't level-headed enough. Spent more time dreaming about fighting monsters than practicing how to do it. Always reading hero stories and then running off and telling his parents why they were better."

The answer didn't deter Hermes in the slightest. Instead, it made him surer that he was right. That this boy was the bright light that would guide them into the next age.

The god in front of Hermes was a shell of his past self. The once positive deity that led the strongest familia in Orario was no more. In one day, he had lost everything. Everything, except one boy. A boy that had forsaken the deity as well; all to become a farmer.

"As you wish," Hermes replied lowering the brim of his hat in acceptance. "One day though, when this boy stands at the top, you'll wish you hadn't walked away."

"Maybe…" Zeus mutters as he watches his most loyal friend and helper turn his back and walk away. Shouldering a drawstring rucksack, Zeus looks one last time over the tower of Babel and the city he'd lived in for almost a thousand years. Bowing his head, he departs along the long road penniless, homeless, and friendless.

* * *

_Bell:_

Pumping my lags even faster along the ground, I cursed my own indecisiveness. These villagers have paid heavily for my sloth. I don't know what madness Hermes had wrought this time to send such shivers down my spine. I can only hope that I'll be enough.

The now too familiar run always seems extremely long. Today, however, as the feeling gets steadily stronger and stronger, I feel like I'm running through molasses. Each step takes an hour. Each of the rolling hills a day.

I'd prepared a hoe for the day, even though the work in the fields didn't require it. The desperation in the kobolds yesterday told me that something was happening.

I want to blame Hermes for this. To curse the god and his machinations. Yet I can't. He's been slightly interfering with things; however, it's been my own stubbornness and fear that has really kept me back.

Silently apologizing to the ones about to die, I bow my head, perhaps I as well will succumb to the results of my choices. Lifting my head after a second, I continue my run and hope Lili can catch up. Something tells me I'll need the sword for this.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Urgh…" Groaning slightly, my body felt strangely constricted. The exhaustion from yesterday was still present. Laying in bed, I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't want to get up.

Giving myself another ten minutes, I allow my consciousness to fade back into nothingness. After a minute though, I still found myself unable to relax fully. My left arm felt… pinned to my side. How odd.

Picking up the strangeness of the situation, my mind begins to fully wake up. Groaning that I won't be able to go back to sleep, I force my eyes open. Blinking away the motes and dredges of a night's sleep the roof of the foreign room finally clarifies.

Letting my head roll to the left, I find a surprise. "Strea? Wow, one day and I'm already hallucinating about sleeping with women." Laughing at myself, I look back to the roof. After Hestia's dismissal last night, we went back to Miach's house where she'd secured lodging for us.

My stomach sinks as I think about Hestia's face. The doubts about the path I've chosen raged stronger than ever in the moments following. In the eyes of my virgin goddess I have no doubt that I may as well have declared that I have no morals.

"Haaa…."

Smiling slightly, I feel hot breath tickle my neck. Thinking about it, I still can't move my completely numb left arm. Frowning in confusion, I turn my head back to the left before. Strea's still there.

"She is still here…" I murmur. Beginning to doubt my sanity, I raise my right arm and poke her cheek. As I feel the warmth and soft texture of the poofy cheek, I'm forced to accept the reality of the situation. "S-strea's sleeping with me!?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes blink quickly before finding mine, sleep fading unnaturally quickly. "Good morning!"

"U-umm, why are you in my bed!?" My voice is high and tight. I can feel my body writhe in discomfort and embarrassment.

"Hehe, well as I struggled to sleep back in my room, I thought, what would help? Then it struck me! I need a body-shaped pillow to hug!"

"Uh, b-but, couldn't you have used a pillow?"

"Hmm, none were the correct size. So, I decided to see how you'd do!"

"A-and?" I ask hesitantly.

"Perfect!" Strea chirps. "I'll be using you from every night from here on out!"

"Oh, but umm… I thought I said to give it a week…"

"A week?" Strea asks confused. "Oh, before I get to join your harem! That's alright. This is something friends do!"

_I'm so dead._

"T-that's uh, not really a friend thing…"

"Oh…" Strea's face falls. "So, you didn't enjoy it?"

"It's not that!" I reply immediately, unable to take the cute pout on her face. "It's just that I thought… Uhh…" My mind goes blank again as I search for the words. The problem is I have no idea what to say.

"W-wait!" Strea stutters suddenly, her face losing its composure for the first time. "Is this what the others were talking about last night? You're going to ravage my body!?"

"R-ravage!?" I squeak in response.

"Umm… I'm not so sure… But, I'm sure it will be fine!"

"That's… I mean…"

"S-so, what do I do?" Releasing me from her embrace, Strea sat up, Arms crossed in front of her chest. Gulping, I can't help but examine her body through her too small sleepwear. One of the Miach familia girls must have lent her the best they had. The bottoms are sinfully short, exposing a tantalizing amount of thigh. However, yet again, I find myself unable to draw my gaze away from her chest. The material there is near ripping. Already someone cut a small seam in the fabric to extend it's bust. Without her arms there… I'm almost salivating in anticipation.

_This is bad._

I need to be better! Berating myself does little to help as Strea shyly looks away, perhaps picking up on my thinly veiled desire. "So… Umm… Are you going to start?"

That light blush in her cheeks is intoxicating. Pushing myself up on my elbows, I can feel my morals warring strongly with my desires. I should be protecting this girl, not exploiting her.

_But it's so hard!_

"Hey Kirito! Are you up?"

"Oh shit." Cursing softly, all I can do is wait as my death approaches. As the door swings open, Rain and Philia poke their heads in.

"H-hello!" Strea greets them, her composure still somewhat broken.

As the girls pick up on her weird behaviour, not to mention the fact she's in my room, their eyes narrow. "Hey Strea, what _exactly _were Kirito and you planning on doing?"

My throat chokes up as I'm unable to stop Strea from responding. A cold sweat coats my body as she speaks the words I was dreading.

"Uhh… Ravaging my body?"

"Ki. Ri. To…"

"I wasn't!" I plead, dropping off to the far side of the bed. Cowering behind it, I watch fearfully as the two approach with a deadly gleam in their eyes. "I woke up to Strea in my bed!"

Strangely, I find my last pathetic plight does indeed redirect their anger. They turn their gazes to Strea and lean in curiously. Pulling her back to the entranceway, they discuss in low voices the validity of my claim.

After a tense few moments, Philia and Strea shuffle from the room as an abashed looking Rain approaches me slowly. "Uhh… Sorry about that… I… I hope you don't uh, get the wrong impression from what she said…"

Face alight, Rain fled the room after the two other girls. Blinking slowly a few times, I collapse against the cool wood of the wall. Looking at the ceiling, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to get a lot better at managing girls to make this work…"

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Urgh." Groaning, I find myself torn. Part of me has no energy, only a deep desire to pull the sheets over my head and waste the day away. Another part is commanding me to get up and force Astrid to spar with me. To push me even harder. To go to the dungeon and use my magic until I border on a mind down.

"Why'd you have to go and say that Kirito?" Murmuring at the absent boy, I couldn't get a handle on my emotions. Did I hate him for doing that? Did I love him for knowing that he'd always accept me? My history with the boy had been so turbulent.

Reaching one hand up to the roof, I stare through my fingers at the expensive ceiling, early rays illuminating the details. The way the magic stones in the chandelier split the light was transfixing. Closing my hand around one of the brilliant shafts, I let my arm fall down above my head.

"Okay!" Gathering my energy together, I push myself up. Shivering slightly as the cold air textures my bare feet, I resist the urge to bury them again. Rubbing them to bring some warmth back to my feet, I stand up and begin dressing. Mind made up; I head out of my room in search for Loki. There were a couple events yesterday that I had to inform her of.

_Village West of Orario:_

"What the hell!?" Bell couldn't stop himself from shouting in surprise. Ripping the tines of his hoe out of a wooden wall, the kobold that had been pinned between them fell to the ground. However, Bell's gaze was locked further down the street.

The tortured scream of another kobold as its body gets shredded, limb from limb. Hands shacking slightly, Bell struggled to get his feet moving again. The monster finished with its prey and disappeared around a corner.

That was the source of the strong chills that ran down Bell's back all day. He'd only gotten a brief glimpse of it, but it was clearly a quadruped, tearing things apart on four legs. However, what really scared Bell about it was the size of the silhouette. No doubt it was taller than him.

Running through the potential monsters it could be in his head, Bell's confidence only waned more. Something of that size and shape… no options in the extensive catalogue of his mind matched up. He had thought from stories his parents had told him, Bell would be able to recognize any monster.

"Could it be… unique?"

Shuddering from the thought, Bell felt an emotion rise up that he thought he'd never feel again, fear. Bell had assumed that it had died the day he lost his family. After all, what was there to be afraid of when there was nothing to lose?

Now though, tightening his hands around the wooden shaft of the hoe, Bell found no comfort in its familiar texture. It was made for farming, not fighting.

"I can't lose here."

Reaffirming his beliefs to himself, Bell sought out after the creature. It was easy to track due to the screams that it left in its wake, both person and monster. Rounding a second corner, Bell finally got a good look at the beast.

It was like some demonic cross between a bear and dragon. The four long claws on its stubby front legs were almost a foot long and deadly sharp. Long shaggy hair covered its entire body, creating a barrier that normal attacks would struggle to penetrate. The longer back legs lacked the same wicked claws of the front companions. This orientation pointed its head towards the ground. The head. That's the part that truly unnerved Bell. The neck was freakishly long, over two feet and lithe. Long black horns that curved back towards its body, protecting its neck from attack. Some curious hybrid that should have guaranteed the beast a spot in a story.

"Ahh!"

The scream snaps Bell to his senses as he stares past the monsters. Cowering on the ground, her back to a wall is a girl not much older than himself.

"Rose…"

The blacksmith's daughter. Staring into her terrified eye's Bell found himself frozen once again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be the one responsible for her death.

"Bell! Save me!"

The words were both a dream come true and the total collapse of Bell's fantasies. He had grown up wanting to be an adventurer. Dreaming about the days when he'd get to save a damsel in distress and sweep her off her feet. Now though, faced with a girl he knew, a cute one at that, he found himself frozen.

It was too real.

Too different.

There was none of the heroism he had imagined. No brave stand as he stared down the monster. He was dressed in loose farming clothes with a hoe in his hand. Bell bowed his head as he accepted the truth.

He was no hero. He was a fake that turned from that road a year ago. Closing his eyes, Bell could only listen as the screams inside his mind started again, memories never far from the surface.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

Staring into the flames of my forge, the intense heat was drowned out by my thoughts. I was surprised that my feet drug me out of bed at all. Now, sitting in front of my forge, I found my hammer still.

"My my, what seems to be the problem today?"

"Hephaestus!?" I squeal, shooting out of my seat.

"You know," she murmurs, "I found Welf in much the same spot when I checked on him earlier. "Hammer resting at his side as he stared deeply into the flames of his forge."

"We both had a rough day yesterday," I admit not really wanting to discuss the issue.

"Oh?" Hephaistos queries, clearly searching for more information from me. "Why not stop by for a status update in that case?"

I could hear the message hidden in words. If I wouldn't talk in a room filled with other blacksmiths, I may talk when we're alone. Regardless, "I would like a status update, thank you for offering."

Banking the forge, we depart from the stuffy, hot room. This time I'm barely aware of the glares piercing my back as I garner the undivided attention of our familia's goddess.

As usual, our walk passes in silence. Neither of us are really used to starting conversations. Only building off what others provide. Together, the silence can lapse on for minutes. Strangely though, it's not awkward. Being around Hephaistos never is.

Entering her private room back in the central store on North main, I remove my shirt and kneel. While it still feels slightly awkward, I already feel far more comfortable with it than I was before.

"So, are you going to tell me what's happening?"

"It's really nothing important," I assure her.

"Hmm, doesn't seem that way." Hephaistos rebutted, "I haven't seen you look that confused since the first time I told you to quench a metal."

Grimacing at the painful memories, I strangely did find myself wanting to speak. To talk about the ridiculous situation that I had found myself in. I needed to hear a rational opinion on this.

"You know that boy I formed a contract with, right?"

"Yes."

As the words spilled out of me, I didn't want to stop, even as Hephaestus finished with my status. Donning my shirt, I kept talking as she sat behind her desk. About the weeks leading up to it, my conversations with Kirito, how I expected something like this, but never this situation that exceeded my wildest dreams.

"Really?" Is all she said once I was done. "For Hestia's child to do something like this. It will most assuredly be a turbulent time for him."

"Why… why is that?"

"Hestia is one of the last remaining virgin goddesses," Hephaestus sighed, "him forming a harem is like slapping her in the face. Even if she is slowly starting to change, I see no world in which she accepts this. You were right in declining his invitation."

"I see," sighing heavily, there was little more to say. Internally, I'm glad Hephaestus didn't laugh at me about how only an idiot would join something like that. I don't know if I could have taken that from her. A large part of me wanted to say yes. No, a large part of me still wants to accept.

"Do you want better news?" Hephaestus asks with a teasing smile.

"Uh, yes?"

"Congratulations, you can now level up whenever you wish."

"Really!?" Shooting out of my seat, I stare at her wide-eyed. My heart feels like it has stopped. The words level-up send a rush of adrenaline through me large enough to beat back the encroaching sorrow.

"Here you go," Hephaestus hands over the status sheet. "If you so wish, I can advance you to level two whenever you are ready."

"I… I can learn forge, right?" I confirm hesitantly before looking at it.

"Yes."

Sighing heavily, the one last obstacle fades away. Putting Kirito out of my mind for now, I take a couple well deserved seconds to scan the fruits of my labour.

_Lisbeth_

_Level One_

_Strength: C 602 → B 720 Defense: C 688 → A 808 Utility: D 524 → C 600 Agility: E 453 → D 510 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_*New* Iron Defense – Creates a wall of magic that blocks magic and physical attacks in front of the caster. Grows with both Defense and Magic._

_Skills:_

_*New* Concussive Blow – Attacks with blunt objects inflict extra damage_

"T-two new skills!" I stutter observing my new, far stronger, status.

"Well, one skill and one spell," Hephaestus corrected teasingly, "but yes. It appears that you have talents outside of just being a blacksmith."

"T-thanks," I reply, the embarrassment colouring my cheeks. "Is there any reason to delay the level-up?"

"Only if you want to improve your base skills. In this case the only one that would increase easily is your magic stat. In my opinion though… It doesn't seem necessary."

"…I agree." After a moment of deliberation, I align my desires with Hephaestus. Taking my shirt off again, the process is over quickly. Handing me another piece of paper, it was similar to the last. Instead, all of my stats had reset to zero and I had an advanced ability, Forge, at rank I.

_Lisbeth_

_Level One → Level Two_

_Strength: B 720 → I 0 Defense: A 808 → I 0 Utility: C 600 → I 0 Agility: D 510 → I 0 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Forge: I_

_Magic:_

_Iron Defense – Creates a wall of magic that blocks magic and physical attacks in front of the caster. Grows with both Defense and Magic._

_Skills:_

_Concussive Blow – Attacks with blunt objects inflict extra damage_

"Thank you, Goddess."

"So formal," Hephaestus teased, never one to put too much on stake on formalities.

"So, I've got ahead of Welf…" The words just slipped out. It was a bit of a bittersweet feeling. For even with forge, I knew that he was the better blacksmith.

"Actually, he levelled up as well. Whatever the two of you did, it must have been a wild adventure."

Pausing, I wait for jealousy to come, instead, a wave of relief washes over me. I'm not ready to overtake Welf, in skill or level. I still need more time.

"Oh," Hephaestus murmurs, "I've seen that look before. Something tells me you won't have any issues forging something now. Here, take this." Retrieving a lump of ore from my drawer, I gasped at it. Adamantite. Even the lowest quality version of the stuff was hard to work with. "See what you can make with this."

"Thank you! Please excuse me!" I bow to my goddess. "I need to make a weapon for my contracted adventurer!"

"Put your best into it," Hephaestus smiles. "Also, feel free to come by sometime when you want to learn how to make magic swords."

"Yes!" Excitement for the future renewed, I stride back to my forge. I may not know my feelings right now, but one thing I do know is that this weapon will be the best I've ever forged.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Hestia…" Breathing her name, I wasn't sure what to do when she came into view. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, everyone in the kitchen froze. Almost everyone was here with the exception of Miach and Nazha. They probably left to manage the store. Never a day off when there are bills to pay.

"K-Kirito!" Hestia beamed, "it's good to see you."

"You as well, Goddess." I murmur back. It really is good to see again. Her playful energy is a nice change from the seriousness of the dungeon and stress of adventuring.

"Oh, hello goddess! I'm |Strea, you're newest familia member!" Completely shattering the tension between us, Strea who had been following me down the stairs leapt over to her.

"Y-you!" Hestia all but screamed. "B-but, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Breaking down, Hestia's eyes rolled back as she collapsed to the ground, foam frothing in her mouth.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" Strea mused.

"Don't worry about it," I sigh back to her. Rubbing my forehead, I kind of predicted that result. Although it did also confirm Strea's words as truth. Hestia knew that she'd somehow picked up another follower.

"Umm, hello everyone." Poking out from around the corner at the front entrance, the head of a young girl came into view. Her hair was long and black, matching her eyes. She looked no older than ten, probably closer to eight.

"O-Onee-san!?" Strea yelled upon seeing her.

"Onee-san!?" Everyone echoed as Strea ran over to her.

"Wow! Are you part of Hestia's familia as well! That's so great!"

"AH!" The young girl screamed as she found herself wrapped in a giant hug. "W-who are you!"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious, I'm your little sister!"

"Oh…" The small girl replied, her answer muffled by Strea's bosom that was enveloping her head. "Please release me little sister."

"Will do Onee-san!"

"W-what the hell was that…" Blinking, I couldn't quite comprehend the series of events that had just played out before me. From my tense reunion with Hestia, to Strea making her faint and then apparently knowing this newest recruit, I was completely lost. It all seemed like some badly written fanfic.

"Are you the one known as Kirito?"

"Uh, yes?" I replied hesitantly to the girl's very serious question. Her face had a terrifying determination to it, like she had to do this at all costs.

As I answer, the expression disappears like a mirage, leaving behind an adorable smile. I'd never cared for children before or thought about them at all. But suddenly, I realized that, in the future, _far _in the future, they may not be the worst decision…

"That makes you my Papa!"

"HUH!?"

As I was stunned silent, my private thoughts spoken back to me, the rest of the room emitted the same identical expression of disbelief.

"S-so, who told you this?"

"Mama, of course," the girl replied, looking at me, her head tilted in confusion. "You two are my parents!"

"Hestia…" Murmuring her name, I gaze at the slowly recovering goddess as Argo's words from yesterday come back to me. _Just wait until you get home. _So, this was the surprise that Hestia had prepared. Why, though?

"So, if you're my older sister, and Kirito's your Papa then…" Strea mumbled, the only one seemingly unfazed.

"He would be your father as well," the girl confirmed with a nod. "Treat him with respect!"

"Hehe," Strea giggled, the devious look in her eyes sending a chill down my spine. "I don't like Papa though… Is it alright if I call you Daddy?"

Swallowing loudly, I felt a second away from following Hestia into unconsciousness. That smile on her face. Her walk as she approaches me…

"Stop it!" The girl demands, berating Strea. "Can't you see that you are upsetting Papa? I am also sensing emotions in you that are unbefitting a daughter toward her parent!"

"Y-yes, Onee-san!" Strea cried, bowing deeply.

Gawking at her, I can't believe it. She has now put Strea in her place twice. Something I wasn't sure was possible.

"I realize this is a bit late… but, what's your name?"

"I'm Yui!" The girl responded, chipper as ever. "I'm pleased to meet you Papa!"

Bounding over, she wrapped me in a hug, her head barely coming up to my ribcage.

Looking at the kitchen in awe, I still can't wrap my head around these events. However, as I stroke her hair, I conclude that while Hestia's actions may have been wrong, this girl does belong here.

* * *

_Bell:_

"Gragh!" Bellowing deeply, the monster's claws fly through the air. The last thing I see is Rose's smile. There's no fear on her face. Only a kind, understanding smile. A kindness I don't deserve.

Her body is thrown my line of sight, her blood trailing through the air in a giant arc.

"Why…" Collapsing to my knees, I stare uncomprehendingly at the monster. Tears pour down my cheeks, but I make no effort to wash them away. "Why can't I save them?"

All the excuses I used to tell myself run through my head. That it was Hermes' fault, the villagers should have been able to protect themselves, my parents should have beaten the monster and lived, but finally the truth hits. It's my fault. It always has been.

"Grugh?"

Maybe picking up on my scent, the beast began to turn around. Eyes on the ground, all I could hear was the sounds of its gigantic claws tearing up the earth. It's labored, excited breathing as it searched for its next victim. This novel monster that I had no name for.

Letting my eyes close, I await my death peacefully. One that no one would mourn.

"Get away demon!"

"GRAGH!"

Stunned by the noise, my eyes open again, forcing me to take in the strange sight. Standing in front of me is the elder of the village. Wielding a pitchfork, he stares down the mighty monster one on one.

"Hah!" Making motions, he fake lunges at the beast, trying to force it back and away from me.

"No…" Mumbling, I can't believe it. Why would he do something this stupid. Why is he dying to save me? It won't make a difference. Merely one more avoidable death.

"Bell lad! The villagers are gathering near the Eastern edge. They are going to go to Orario and beg the guild to get a quest to hunt this beast. Go, guide them!"

"I… I can't…" I answer back inaudibly. "It will kill us all. Hunt us one by one as we run."

The scene is too easy to picture. This beast would probably enjoy the sport of it. Following our pathetic train of meat as we leave a trail of bodies behind us, trying desperately to save someone, anyone.

"Yah!"

"Grugh!"

Finally, the beast had had enough of this sparring. When the elder stumbled on his recovery, the claws flashed. The blurring lines of death turning the farming implement into kindling.

"Ahh!" Collapsing to the ground in pain, I saw clearly how the elder's arms were coated in blood. Exploding pieces of wood cutting them to shreds. At least the claws didn't hit him.

"Why didn't you just run…"

"Bell, my boy," the elder coughed, eyes surprisingly lucid despite the injuries. "I'm so sorry, that we relied on you these past months. These monsters were our problem, and instead of facing them, we hid behind you." Coughing, I could tell that this speech would be his last. Even without the beast, the elder was out of time. "Go. Live your life free of us. I only hope, that with time, you can escape the pain we've caused you…"

"So… In the end, even you will let me off the hook. Don't worry Bell, it's not your fault Bell. Screw that! I'm done having people wash away my responsibilities."

Standing up, I don't know where the words came from. Only that the seed of anger inside me had exploded into black flames.

"I… will exterminate every last monster!"

Roaring, I could feel the push of anger within me, giving flight to my feet. Dashing forward, the hoe felt like a toy in my hands. Too light, too weak.

"Grugh!" Backing up, the monster was more surprised then hurt by the attack.

"GAHHH!" Roaring at it, I swung the tool faster and faster until it was a blur to my eyes, the sharpened metal points seeking flesh. Each time though, despite the speed, I came up empty. It moved just enough that the hoe either deflected off or couldn't penetrate through the immensely thick fur that coated it.

"RAAA!" Getting fed up with my pathetic strikes, the beast finally responded in kind, its right leg whipping forward. Ignoring defense to do, my strike finally drew blood as it cut its snout.

Failing to withdraw the weapon, the head of the hoe was sliced off, leaving jagged wood and two thirds of a tool.

Roaring at it again, I was past logical thought, my body instinctively responding as my subconscious called up the impossible moves that I'd seen elite adventurers utilize before.

Launching myself up, I stared into its eyes with murderous intent as I drove the shaft of wood forward. My strike landed with a sickening slurp as the shaft penetrated the left eye socket. Howling in pain, the monster whipped its head to the side, pulling the shaft from my hand.

Landing roughly back on the ground, I panted as I felt the harsh flames begin to recede, exhaustion filling the gap they left. Stumbling to my feet, I prayed that the blow would stop the beast, but knowing it wouldn't. A creature of this size and endurance would never go down in one blow.

"Gragh!" Stumbling side to side, the beast whipped its head and forth, trying to displace the shaft that has taken the place of its left eye. Watching it brought a certain grim satisfaction in reply for the lives of Rose and the Elder. For bringing destruction upon this village.

All too quickly, however, it managed to shake the shaft loose, one empty bloody hole staring at me and one enraged black eye. I couldn't even repeat the feat as the creature made sure to crush it to slivers with an intelligent malevolence.

"That's not fair…" For all my murmuring however, the beast didn't care about a fair fight. I could see in its eye. All that it wanted now was to slaughter me and devour my body. Drawing my dagger, I prepared myself for round two.

A round I couldn't win.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Gah!" Collapsing to the ground, tears blurred my vision as I gasped for air. The blow from Astrid had been impossibly fast. I hadn't even seen it.

"I thought you said you were going to impress me?" Her disimpassioned voice rang from above. "I said I was busy, but you _insisted. _Swore that this would be a good use of my time."

"I… I am." Groaning with effort, I forced myself back up. My training gear was in tatters around me. Not a single piece of it was unmarred. How long had we been fighting? 5 hours? 1 hour? 5 minutes? Somehow, the last seemed most likely. I'd come here determined and so far had shown her nothing.

_I haven't got my status update yet, that's why!_

But it was also an excuse. Astrid was tearing me apart with skill and technique, not status.

"This is your last attempt." Astrid warned.

Nodding, I understood what she meant. She'd wasted enough time on me today. They had better things to talk apart. A large portion of which, I imagine came from the missive from Ganesha familia that probably outlined what had happened yesterday in the dungeon, rendering my own report useless.

Instead she was here with me, doing what? As an executive in the familia, Astrid was fundamental in making decisions.

"Rah!" Throwing myself forward with a cry, I used my skill as an aid for my weary legs. Rushing straight forward, the distance between us disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Astrid rolled her eyes with a predictable finality. She was fed up with me and this match.

Expecting this, I dug my heels in hard, stopping on a dime. Tossing myself to the side, I swung at her head as her errant, lazy slash passed a fingers breadth from my side.

"Huh?"

Caught off guard, Astrid stumbled backwards, clumsily catching my blow on the sheath she was using for her weapon. Unrelenting, I kept the slashes up, trying to hit her from all angles. Abandoning my previous thrust attempts, I spun and twirled trying to attack from every and any angle.

One step and then a second, I was doing it. Astrid's face had contracted as she focused wholly upon this fight, frustration building as she found herself unable to regain the upper hand at the power she'd limited herself to.

"I… can… do this!" Trying to convince myself through forced words, I attempt to keep the blows up, to increase them, even as I feel my body failing.

The total and utter exhaustion from yesterday rearing its head. Swinging once more, I feel my body reach its limit as my joints lock and my muscles seize.

Gritting my teeth, I force one more action out as I send my rapier forward in one last desperate thrust. Anything in a hope of making contact.

"Enough." Speaking softly, Astrid caught the blow.

Eyes widening in shock, I could only stare in horror as her hand closed around my blade.

"So, this is your answer, is it?"

Strength depleted, I let myself collapse to the ground. As I fell, Astrid did not release my weapon, keeping it gripped at head level. Refusing to relinquish my blade to her, I found myself suspended by one arm, the lower half of my body sprawled along the ground.

"You aren't going to release it?"

"Never," I gasped back, raising my head to stare defiantly back at her. "This weapon… is mine."

"Yet you let it fall into such a state of disrepair?" Atrsid fires back. "Instead of maintaining it, and treating it with respect, you rushed straight into another fight."

Slumping, my head drops back down. I feel my fingers loosen around the handle as I debate giving up. Astrid's words pierce my heart. She's right. I gave no thought to anything and threw myself back into combat. Not even to get stronger. Just to avoid having to confront Kirito's decision and what it means to me.

"Furthermore," Astrid continued, "you have disrupted familia proceedings knowing full well how dangerous things have gotten recently. Slowing down our response time may cost lives, some of them your fellow familia members."

Once again, my fingers loosen a little more. The pain in my arm begging me to fully release. What's the point anyway? I have no reason to keep hanging on to the blade. Astrid is strong enough that she could have took from me before my first attack landed.

There's no reason to keep struggling.

For a third time my grip loosens somewhat, only my fingertips still remaining on the handle and keeping me there, suspended halfway up.

_Why can't I let go?_

"Despite this, and despite me beating you down multiple times mercilessly, you kept standing up and demanding more. To be pushed further…" Astrid paused, her voice taken on a different tone. "You took my expectations and defeated them. Even when your mind is clearly stuffed full of countless issues, you found a way to work your way past my defense. Not to a tie either, to victory."

"Huh?" Looking back up in confusion, Astrid's words didn't make sense. They sounded like praise. That wasn't possible. She was livid with me.

"So, take your blade Asuna," Lowering me to my knees, Astrid finally released the blade, her glove no worse for wear. Kneeling as well, she cupped my face with her hands. "You need to learn to temper yourself. To rest when you can. Look at your blade, it _is _you."

Examining it made me want to look away in horror. The whole thing was marred and covered in dents. It had been used repeatedly without maintenance. My heart stung observing its beaten form.

"That's your state as well." Astrid soothed. "Heal your blade and heal yourself. Spend time with your friends. Then, when you're ready, begin running again."

"Thank you, Astrid." The words choked my throat as I felt the tears truly begin to fall. The pent-up emotions that I could no longer keep a lid on. "And… I'm so sorry for taking your time."

"That's a secondary issue," she discarded with a wave of her hand.

"W-what?" Looking at her in confusion, I couldn't believe she'd said that. Until now she'd made sure I knew how much of a nuisance this sparring had been.

"Helping my familia members is the most important job I have," Astrid assured me with a wink. "It just took a little longer to beat you into a listening state than I was expecting."

"Thank you," muttering the words again, I force myself back up with a groan.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asks as I do so.

"Rest for awhile…" Trailing off, I try to put the list of what I need in order. "After that, I need to get a status update from Loki, and then… I need to apologize to my weapon."

"If you don't have a smith in mind," Astrid says, "there are many people in the familia that can suggest one."

"That's alright," I deny her with a shake of my head. "I have one in mind."

* * *

_Lili:_

"Idiot!" Cursing Bell, I could only do my best to try and catch up to him.

Even with my skill, the sword weighed me down. I'd never come close to feeling an object this heavy before. No doubt it was forged with the absolute best materials available in the dungeon. The highest quality adamantite. I know it's just my imagination, but it was like I could feel the very essence of the blade dragging me down. Judging my capacity as a ruler as finding me unworthy.

"I don't want to use you! I would be worse than useless!" Breaking down and yelling at the blade, I've had enough of its silent judgement, even if it is all in my head.

Through my anger and concern for Bell, I can almost imagine that the words worked. The burden doesn't seem to be quite as great as I dash through the final stretch to the village.

The screams and cries reach me well before I hit the outskirts. There's even a building on fire for some reason. I'd only been here a couple times before. Bell visited very infrequently, the distance being one major contributor. I suspect that his self-inflicted guilt is a larger reason, however.

A group of people were conglomerating on the Eastern side. Turning towards them, I figure they'll be the best place to start looking.

"Where is he!?" I demands as I reach the group. "Where is Bell!?"

"He… he was fighting that _thing, _wasn't he?" One of the onlookers muttered.

Gazing around at them, I realized how bad it must be. Not one of them had any life left in their eyes. Fear and sorrow were the primary emotions.

"Stay safe!" Shouting a parting at them, I run into the village. The sad part is, is that the trail is so easy to follow. The well tread path through the village is littered with blood and wreckage. Not only that, but whatever the beast is, it left distinctive furrows in the ground.

Dashing past the first row of houses, I see the mangled corpse of a kobold already. It's eyes wide with fear in its last seconds. Ignoring it, I follow the trail of blood its killer left. I could have guessed the right direction easily due to the increased commotion in that direction.

As I run, I pass a pair of villagers. A married couple, I don't remember their names. The wife is kneeling over her husband's prone form, sobbing as she calls out to him. The sight turns my stomach. These people never expected something like this to happen. They didn't deserve it either.

Following the path further, the sounds start before too long. Screams from different areas, shouts, cries, it was almost too much. Yet along the path I followed, no noise emanated. The meaning of why was far too terrible to contemplate.

"GRAGH!" Feeling the chill run down my spine, the force of the roar is overpowering. This beast may be the strongest I've ever seen. That includes Orcs and Silverbacks.

Something like that would wreck devastation upon this village. And Bell… Poor Master Bell with no status. He may be skilled, but when he's outmatched in every way, he has no chance.

Cursing Hermes for doing this to the people, I move further in to where I can now hear the sounds of combat clearly. The deep, terrifying roar that I've never heard before is offset by a Hero's cry.

"Bell!" Shouting his name, I push myself even faster, the weight of the sword inconsequential compared to my goal.

Turning the final corner, I witness the horror with my own eyes. "Bell!" Screaming his name again, I watch in horror, as the monster corners him against the building.

"Run Lili!"

"No…" Speaking softly, I uselessly stretch my hand toward the boy. I was lost with nowhere to go. He welcomed me into his house and gave me a new reason to live. He can't die on me. Not him…

Uncaring to my feelings, the claws raised and descended, right into Master Bell. "NO!" Crying out again, I grabbed the handle of the sword and swung at the beast. The massive blade pulled me off balance. The still sheathed blade crashed soundly into the side of the massive creature's head.

"GROAH!" Letting out a cry, the beast toppled to the ground, stunned by the blow.

The force of the impact numbed my hands, forcing me to drop the blade. Sending one last glance at the slowly recovering beast, I turn warily to where Master Bell had been. Although there is no blood sprayed anywhere, I don't try to fool myself. The whole wall of the house had been caved in, broken boards scattered about.

"Master Bell!"

Pointlessly crying out, I stumble towards the broken-down wall, uselessly struggling to find his body. At least if I do that, then when the beast kills me, we'll be together.

Hands getting scraped and torn on the sharp edges, I don't slow down. The pain is nothing compared to the horrible breaking feeling in my heart. Even after all the betrayals, bullying, and abuse I suffered in Soma familia, I kept moving forward. Trying desperately to escape their clutches. After finally succeeding, my life was ending just as I was starting to feel happy. To believe there really was a reason for my continued survival.

"Bell!" Screaming his name again, I expect no response and get none. Blood and tears flying freely, my hands speed up as my digging intensifies.

"Grugh…" The monster's cry is low and full of malice. I must have seriously ticked it off.

"No, I can't die, I haven't found him yet!" Screaming at it, I know the beast doesn't comprehend the words. That doesn't matter though, only Bell does.

As the pace of digging increases, so does my tension. He should here, shouldn't he? Where is his body? I've now fully entered the house, my head searching left and right for the boy's broken body that should be laying right here.

"Huh?" Hands stopping suddenly, I blink away the tears and look around. If I squint, I can see it. The outline of a torso where the wooden wall fell around it. As I stare at the floor though, the body is nowhere to be seen. No blood to indicate that he crawled off somewhere either.

"GROAH!"

"No!" Panicking, I throw myself to the side. I can't die. Not until I find him. Bell! He's alive! He has to be.

The claws puncture the floor easily, carrying through to the ground below. Scurrying backwards, I throw one of the pieces of wood at it. Predictably, the wood bounces off with no discernible effect.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" I punctuate each word with another thrown piece of wood. It's a pointless, futile action, but it feels good. Each throw another second I get to live.

"Groah!" As it roars again, I finally get to see it's face head-on. One of its eyes are missing. The gaping wound courtesy of Bell no doubt. Also, why I'm still alive.

Knowing it's recent injury, I can connect all of the mistakes it has made since I first encountered it. The miss with its attack, not seeing my swing coming.

As my back hits the far wall of the cabin though, it doesn't matter, I've run out of distance. No longer can it miss. The situation is eerily similar to the one I just watched Bell endure.

Looking up at the monster, I glare back at it. I have no weapon, no options, but I'll be damned if I cower in fear and scream like a little girl as it kills me.

"Step away from her, beast."

"Bell…" Turning my head, I can't believe it. Standing in the entryway, white sword glimmering beside him. "You really are a hero…"

Entrusting my fate to him, I use his distraction to dart out of the house. After all, I'll only get in his way.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Pacing back and forth, the confines of my room suddenly feel far too small. There have been too many things happening, too many revelations and relationships revealed.

"Why is this happening the day after my declaration…" Moaning, I pull at my hair while my feet don't slow.

It all seems like a bad joke. While both Strea and Yui seem like nice girls that I'd be blessed to get to know. Their inclusion into the familia seems so sudden. After the introduction of Leafa and Silica I thought there would be more downtime. More time to get used to each other, to expand our home.

Now though, we were staying at Miach familia home, with two new members, while our house was getting renovated, using money that had been given to us by Lili. How was that only a week ago?

"Kirito?"

"Come in." Hiding my sigh, I force myself to stop pacing and face the entrant, Hestia. So many things swirled around my head, each one seemingly more important than the last.

"I know you're probably mad at me," Hestia sighed. She did look strangely morose and repentant. "I got a little carried away with Yui. She just seemed like such a blessing that… I just couldn't say no."

"Actually," I say slowly, processing my emotions on the subject as I speak, "I don't know if it was wrong to provide such a young girl on her own with parents. As her goddess and familia leader, in a way we _are _her parents. But… That's not how you meant it, is it?"

"Yeah…" Hestia admitted sadly, her head bowing.

Seeing her now, it was hard to think of her as a goddess, or a product of another world, or Kayaba's creation. She was simply… Hestia.

"I… I just get scared thinking about how fast you are growing. You have… a _friend _in Loki familia. What if she poached you from me? Why would you say no? I… I just wanted a way to tie you to me."

"Hestia…" Murmuring her name, I find myself understanding her feelings with a sharp pain. In a way, we are exact opposites. I was scared of people hurting me, so I pushed them all away so they couldn't. Hestia was doing the opposite. She was holding on even tighter so that they couldn't abandon her.

Walking over to her, I take one of her hands in mine. The appendage is so small and soft. A delicate flower that could be crushed easily.

"Kirito?"

"I thought I told you already," I murmur looking down at her upturned eyes. "We started this together, and we will finish this together."

"Y-yes!" She answered jubilantly, twin tails swishing in excitement. "Together until the end, right?"

"Of course," I agree with a big smile.

"Oh!" Hestia said suddenly, slapping her forehead in mock surprise. "I just remembered I haven't updated your status in awhile! We should do that!"

"True…" I agree hesitantly. The acting was so horrible even I saw through it. Even as I remove my shirt and lay on the bed, I can't think of why she needed to do it like this, she could have just asked.

"Better close the door!" Hestia continued in that same strange voice. "Don't want people interrupting!"

"…I suppose."

"Haha…"

The conversation died awkwardly. A large part of it due to Hestia's strange behaviour. Had I missed something? Did something I do bring this on?

With only my thoughts providing more questions then answers, I stared straight ahead at the headboard as Hestia mounted me. Squirming around, it took her awhile to find a comfortable location before beginning. Closing my eyes, I lose myself in the sensation of Hestia's finger twirling shapes on my back. The process taking a little longer ever since she learned how to lock my status.

"Wow… You really did a lot of work yesterday, didn't you?"

"Is my status good?" I ask expectantly.

"Yes…" Hestia murmured, her voice a little sad for some reason.

"Goddess?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Guess I better get to transcribing!"

"Thank you…" Confused over her voice, there's nothing much I can do except wait patiently for her to finish. However, hearing about the growth makes me want to jump back into the dungeon.

_My sword!_

Eyes widening in shock, I can't believe I'd forgotten about it. I need to see Lisbeth! Beg her to rush make me a blade. Although, she does know the other one broke, so it may not be as much of an issue.

"Something the matter?" Hestia asks, sensing my discomfort.

"Just remembering things, I need to do," I reply idly. It's still pretty early in the day. If I go in the early afternoon, I should be able to get everything done.

"Hmm… You've gotten strong." Hestia's fingers traced softly over my back muscles.

"…Goddess?" She updated my status like two days ago. I doubt there's been any noticeable differences in that time period.

"So… Uhh, how's your harem building going?"

Blinking, I realize we never sorted that issue out. "Umm, I know you aren't exactly on board with it, but I think it's what's best!"

"I just asked how it was going, didn't I?"

"I-I suppose." Drawing up my courage, I felt my face flushed as I struggled to get the words out. "W-well, so far, Rain, Philia, and Leafa are definite yeses, I believe. Silica and I need some more time, but I think she wants to join as well. Everyone else is more of a maybe."

"…"

"Hestia?"

"…"

"Are you going to get off Goddess?"

"… How…"

"What was that?" I ask confused. "I didn't catch the end of your question."

"How far have you gone with them?"

"Oh." Blushing even brighter, I'm shocked at how steady Hestia's voice sounded there. I don't know why she wants to know, but… "I-I've only kissed them. Even then…"

"Grrrrr."

"H-Hestia?"

"You and that stupid ability! I never should have told you to get it!"

"W-what?" Stuttering, I'm shocked at the change in mood as Hestia stalks away.

Stopping at the entrance to my borrowed room, she turns around and glares at me, "Why do you think all of these women suddenly agreed to this? What sane person would ever share a romantic partner? It's that blasted _aura _ability of yours that's manipulating them!"

"W-what!?" But no one answers my question as she stalks out of the room, door slamming behind her. "T-that… that can't be true, can it?"

Picking up the status sheet, I stare at the growth I've received, but one small line stands out more than the others.

_Kirito_

_Level Two_

_Strength: E 458 → D 571 Defense: E 401 → E 492 Utility: E 430 → D 524 Agility: D 502 → C 610 Magic: H 280 → E 422_

_Aura: I_

_Magic:_

_Gigas Cedar – Summons a branch of the unfellable tree to grow from the equipped sword. _

_Skills:_

_Gilded Hero – Grants the user abilities surpassing their limit in times of great desperation or need. Particularly when aligned with a righteous goal._

"How could I have been so foolish…" The ink on the page starts to smudge as a liquid corrupts the recent writing. Touching my face, I find it wet with fresh tears. The same fluid currently ruining my status. Crumpling the paper, I can't look at it anymore.

"Of course this is true," I laugh drily. "I thought it would be for the best, that this is the only way to make them all happy… I'm such an idiot. I should just…"

_Just do what?_

Suddenly, anger comes and tears away the self-pity and resentment that had been building. The matter is arbitrary. "It doesn't matter."

Just saying the words out loud feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest. "Even if… Even if I am unconsciously manipulating them. They agreed to this. _I _agreed to this. I swore to do it, to make them all happy."

I can still feel it inside of me, the uncertainty that Hestia placed there. About whether my actions truly are ethical, if I'm controlling their thoughts with my advanced ability.

Even if I am though, I decided on this path. Everyone may turn on me, Syr, Eina, even Hestia and the whole city of Orario. That's okay though. I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this for the girls that have walked beside me since day one. The ones who have stayed by my side through thick and thin, even when I gave up, they refused to.

If I have them, I'll be alright.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Stepping lightly through the city, I followed the directions I'd gotten with the piece of paper from Loki still clenched in my hands. My growth had been amazing. The previous worries were fading as I let myself appreciate the effort that I'd put in yesterday.

Astrid had been right. I had been pushing myself too hard for no reason. Rest was an essential function for continued high level performance.

"Tomorrow as well, I think…" Muttering to myself about my plans, I stared back at the status and good news I'd heard from Loki. My custom ordered staff was only another week out. Quicker than the initially timeline had put it at.

_Asuna_

_Level Two_

_Strength: F 314 → F 382 Defense: F 313 → F 370 Utility: E 422 → D 500 Agility: E 489 → C 607 Magic: C 666 → A 808_

_Mage: I_

_Magic:_

_Vannforlengelse__: Shoots water in the direction of the User's choice. Shape and force of the water is chosen by the user. Volume and power scale with level._

_Undine's Blood: Heals specified targets. Can be used as a touch range to fully heal one target or distributed to many._

_Skills:_

_Flashing Penetrator: Increases the user's speed when dashing towards enemies._

_Child of Water: Increasing the potency of magic cast in or around large amounts of water._

"I wonder if Kirito leveled up…" Murmuring to myself, I somehow doubted that he did. Even if he was two weeks ahead of me, I knew that he hadn't been working harder. I refused to let him get ahead of me again. I was going to close the gap, not let it open up further!

Pocketing the status, I realize now that I shouldn't have brought it into a public space. It could be bad if a rival familia got hold of it.

Tsking at my own stupidity, I speed up as a way of relieving some of the irritation that I feel for myself. I do this all the time!

Every time I finally accomplish something, I make a stupid mistake that jeopardizes it. Like the training today, and now bringing my status outside.

Attempting to suppress the building frustration, I finally home in on the building I was told about. Buried deep in the industrial area in Northern Orario, the dilapidated front shows no mark of who owns it beyond a faded familia logo, barely visible from untold years of wear. Looking up at where the two story building ended, I got all the confirmation I needed, countless pillars of smoke emanated from the numerous chimneys that had been built into the place.

"Here goes nothing…"

Firming up my resolve, I tried to stand tall and look imperious. Reminding myself that I'm now an upper level adventurer from a prominent familia, if I embarrass myself, I embarrass my entire familia.

Striding to the unlatched front door, I push it brusquely aside and stroll in. There's a small counter at the front where one of the familia members is sorting things. Unrefined ores, leather straps, buckles and anything else a blacksmith could possibly want in order to make a piece of gear.

"Excuse me, is Lisbeth here?"

The dwarf didn't even have the grace to look up from his task. He merely grunted and gestured vaguely with his head further into the hot workshop.

"Thank you."

Leaving the front desk behind, I stepped cautiously into what could have been a different world from the exterior area. Spaced out evenly among the gigantic open room were furnaces, groups of four that connected to a common chimney for expelling the smoke into the atmosphere above. Now that I was inside, I could also see a small gap at the top of the walls and below the roof. Probably for exchanging air and making sure the whole space didn't boil.

Even with it, I could feel the heat beginning to get to me. The ambient temperature must be above 30 Celsius. Next to the forges, probably close to fifty. Even just standing in this room was challenging. Working in here must be a nightmare.

Continuing my search, I drew the occasional gaze, but less than I expected. The people must be used to having strangers walk among them, on their way to an appointment with a blacksmith. Hopefully, my own slow gait wasn't too suspicious as I tried to find the blacksmith that didn't know I was coming.

They really should increase security. Any competitor familia could come in here, walk around and try to pick up some tricks.

Eventually, as I walk around with my idle thoughts, I spot her. Sitting beside a furnace, anvil in front of her, banging away. Pausing a few metres back, I watch wide-eyed as she continues with a single-minded determination. All of her focus fully devoted on finishing the blade.

After a transfixing few minutes, Liz quenches the metal and sets her hammer away. Without stopping, however, she moved onto the final part of the construction, picking up a ready-made hilt, she extracts the finished blade and combines the two pieces.

"Finished…" Our identical whispered words overlap. Hers filled with exhaustion and pride while mine contained merely awe.

It was hard to believe that she came to this world when I did. She had truly looked like a master of her craft there in the final few minutes.

"Huh?" Whirling around, Liz finally locked eyes with me. "A-Asuna!?"

"Lisbeth," I greet her politely, bowing as well. "I want you to become my blacksmith as well."

"Huh?" She said again. "Why?"

"W-well," hoping for a slightly more positive first impression, "I thought despite it being our first time meeting each other that we got along fairly well yesterday, and…"

"…We were both 'invited'." Lisbeth finished my words with a sigh. Standing up, she stretched her muscles, rolling her understandably tight shoulder. "You came here to get a weapon repaired, yeah?" Liz asked, clearly knowing the answer already. "Why don't we talk while I do that, see if we can settle on something."

"Y-yes."

"I guess you know, but I'm Lisbeth, call me Liz."

Blinking at her stuck-out hand, I smile wryly before accepting it. "Asuna. I'll be in your care."

* * *

"_That's _how the two of you met?" Liz chortled loudly drawing gazes from the other occupants.

"Not so loud," I complain, ducking my head from their gazes. "I wasn't in a good space, alright?"

"You're right," Liz winces, "if wasn't for Hephaestus and giving me an outlet… I'd have been a wreck."

"I don't know…" I say softly, examining her again. "Something tells me you'd have gotten past it anyway."

"Thanks," She flashes a smile back, even as the grindstone stone flattens the dents in my blade. "On a different note though… This blade is reaching its limit."

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly. This weapon is my partner… Given to by Loki almost two months ago.

"While it is an exceedingly powerful weapon," Lizbeth continues, "I'm not even sure if most recent creation is on par with it… You've simply pushed it past its limits. There are now errors in the metal that simple sharpening can't fix."

The words bring back memories of my early travels with Kirito and Argo. When it was just the two of us and Kirito had been trying not to use his sword to kill the Killer ants because it was close to breaking.

"There's no way to save it, huh?" I ask depressed that I drove my friend beyond its point of recovery.

"Well," Liz suggests as she finishes up the maintenance by polishing the blade, "The metal used is hard and light. I could potentially melt it down, supplement it with a drop item and forge a new blade.

"So, we have a deal?" I ask her excitedly.

"Yes," Lisbeth rolls her eyes back at me. "I have to admit, I really like talking to you. So be sure to come back often."

"Of course!" I agree instinctively pulling her into a hug as I accept the blade back. "What drop item should I get you?"

"Ideally…" Lisbeth trailed off as she thought, "Liger fang teeth make a good one, additionally, although it's outside your range, deadly hornet stingers are good at keeping a weapon light and deadly."

"Deadly hornets, eh?" I mumble, thinking about the beasts. Spawning primarily on the twenty-fourth floor, Liz was right, they were outside of my normal party's range. "It may be possible; I'll have to ask."

"Really?' She asks. "Well, if you find some Noh Steel on the way down there, I'll happily buy it off you."

"Sounds like a promise," I assure her. "About that sword you were making earlier…"

"Yes," Liz blushes, avoiding my gaze, "it's for Kirito."

"Can I see it?"

"…Sure, why not."

"You're the best!" Hyping her up, I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds. After all, I need her happy with me in order to get good, high quality equipment. I can't keep leeching off of Loki's supplies.

Returning to her work area, I pick up the sheathless blade. The handle is slightly too big for me, the leather of the grip new and shiny. The blade itself is only slightly longer than my rapier, despite that, the thickness and weight are in a different dimension. It's hard to imagine trying to block an attack from this.

Overall, the blade had an aura of power surrounding it. The darkened steel shimmering softly in the forge light that fills the chamber.

"What did you make this sword with?" I ask.

"The base metal was a third-tier adamantite," Liz tells my, a bit of pride in her voice. "Hephaestus gave it to me as a gift for leveling up."

"You levelled up!?" I gasp back. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Liz replies, embarrassment and pride weighing strongly in her voice. "I think the forge ability really helped me make this."

"No doubt…" I mutter in reply, remembering back to my first-time using magic with the mage ability. How much extra power I could add. "You said base, did you add a drop item?"

"Yes actually, apparently Kirito came across a horn of a raging minotaur yesterday before I met him."

Wincing, I remember the blue bull with a terrifying clarity. It was by far the strongest individual monster I've ever faced in one on one combat. "I hadn't realized it had dropped anything."

"You were there?" Liz murmurs impressed. "That horn was like a foot long."

"Yeah, I actually killed the thing."

"Impressive," Liz murmurs. "I get the feeling you'll make me famous in no time."

"I don't think I'll need to do that," I scoff back, "your skills speak for themselves."

Shaking her head, Liz denies my claims. "Look around this room. They _all _have more experience than me with the exceptions of a rare couple that came from our world. The biggest thing I have going for me now is forge."

Frowning at her, I'm not sure if her words are humility or a lack of confidence. "I watched you forge this blade," I tell her strongly, making her take note of her abilities, "you _are _an amazing blacksmith. You may not have years of experience yet, and yes, you may lack some knowledge about aspects of the trade, but your focus and determination give you immense skill."

"Thank you," Liz blushes. "I-it helps my forging when…"

"When you think about Kirito?" I tease.

"Yes."

Blinking at the blunt reply, I realize the same truth about me. All of my best moments, every time I've really shone, it had been because I've thought of Kirito. Either a desire to surpass him or a desire to get him to acknowledge me.

Snorting, Liz shakes her head at me. "What a sappy smile. You really should just confess your feelings to him."

"M-me!?" I shout back indignantly, "what about you!?"

"Yeah, I know," Liz winces. "That boy is seriously too dangerous. But honestly? At this point I just need to get over him. He's surrounded by amazing girls that fight with him everyday. And look at you! You're some awesome water magic elf that men can't stop gawking at. I'd be his last choice."

"But… what about his offer?" Bringing it up hesitantly, it's still hard to imagine that that event hadn't been a dream.

Liz as well winces. "I actually told my goddess everything. She said I did the right thing. I don't know her, but apparently Kirito's goddess will not be okay with this."

Remembering back to my trip with them out of Orario, I realize how correct Liz's goddess is. "Yes, I see what you mean… and yet… I believe he'll make it work."

"You too, huh?" Liz laughs back. "Who knows then? Maybe one day he'll sweep me off my feet and seduce me but until then, I'll be at this forge."

"That's understandable." Sharing a knowing look and smile, I finally depart the hot building. A mission accomplished and a friend made. I had a feeling I'd be returning more than I needed to.

* * *

_Bell:_

"Step away from her, beast." Speaking roughly, it's hard to contain the emotions in my voice. The pain of seeing Lili here, moments away from death, the sharp anger that I feel both at the beast and myself. I'd given up. Used a trick to avoid death. As a result, Lili was forced into attacking the beast.

Not again.

As Lili crawls past me, I also step backwards, drawing the beast out. The last thing I want to do is try and fight it inside. One swing of its claws and the rest of the structure would fall on my head.

"GROAGH!" Fed up with waiting, the beast roared, swinging its body in a circle, claws flashing. As I'd feared, the rest of the house collapsed around the monster. Shrugging off the roof, it approached slowly, wariness in its remaining eye.

Also… fear. Not of me, I think. It's gaze kept flicking between the blade in my hands and my face. I wonder what colour it sees it as. The inky blackness that I saw, or the pure whiteness of an innocent bystander.

I hope it saw the black. Understood what it meant.

It may be stronger than me.

It may be faster.

But I was going to kill it.

"Raaa!" Cry ripping from my throat, I dashed at the beast, sword held beside me. Rotating with it, I swung for the head. The long blade rippled with innate power; a destructive potential rarely matched.

"Grugh!?" Perhaps surprised by my ferocity, the monster backed off. Either unwilling or unable to match the slash.

Doing my best to transition out the missed swing, my muscles screamed at me. It had been so long since I'd ever tried to wield a blade designed for adventurers whose power surpassed normal reckoning.

"ROAAH!" Letting the anger build and burst out me again, I attacked again in a frenzied rage. Calling on those black flames to support my frenzied assault.

One swing, then a second missed by inches as I continued to drive it backwards, nothing connecting.

"Stand and fight!" Roaring at it, I knew it didn't understand me, and that made me hate it all the more. How dare a simple beast do all this? A mere monster wreak havoc upon this village?

Moving faster than before, I changed the angle of my attack, going for the legs instead, attempting futilely to get on its sides. "DIE!"

Roaring once more, it refused to stand and fight. Taking more serious bounds backward, the creature's gaze never left the blade as it retreated, getting further and further away from my attacks.

Panting heavily, I felt the burden of exertion overpower my body. Stumbling, the point of the blade fell, sinking deeply into the ground. I couldn't keep the pace up, I'd failed.

"Master Bell!"

Raising my head at Lili's panicked scream, I stared at the monster. In its last remaining eye, I saw no fear, only triumph. On its mouth, a cruel, wicked smile.

_I got outsmarted._

Staring at it in horror, I can't believe I let this happen. I used all of my energy on large swings against a nimble foe in a large area. Of course it didn't attack, it didn't need to. If it had been afraid, it would have fled.

Groaning, all I can do is watch as the beast's large hindlegs tighten, the inevitable pounce following milliseconds behind.

"BELL!"

_I'm so sorry Lili._

"Uff," breath getting knocked out of me, I felt my body tumble along the ground. Blinking in surprise, I look at myself and find my body in one piece. Standing above me is Lili, a kitchen knife in her hand. The only tool she had left to face down the beast.

Feinting with it, with drew a swipe of the claws. Next a bite which she easily sidestepped and responded with a slash. The pathetic weapon barely nicking its snout.

"Bell! Only that weapon can kill it!"

Right. The sword.

Turning my gaze at it, I could still see its shimmering form a mere foot away from where it fell from my hand. Pushing myself roughly to my knees, I continued to stare at it, unable to look away to where Lili was still distracting the monster. Valiantly saving me.

I'm not a hero, but…

I promised to kill this monster.

Closing my hand around the hilt, I pushed that wish through it. Closing my eyes, I prayed desperately.

_I know I am not worthy to wield you. But please, give me the power to make this wish reality just this once._

Eyes snapping back open, I rose, sword in hand once more. Facing the beast, the sword felt lighter than before. Not much, but enough that I could hopefully use it.

"Ahh!" Crying out in pain, Lili was sent through the air as the knife crumbled under the force of an attack.

The monster's eye had locked unto Lili with deadly intent. Massive legs tensing once more, I burst into again.

"Don't touch her!"

Yelling at the beast, I flew through the air, my path a direct intercept to the creature's. Bringing the blade from low to high, I slashed at its blurring form.

"Groah!"

The impact was enormous. Stumbling backwards, my numb hands almost lost their grip on the blade. A blade that was now coated with its black blood, an inky abomination even darker than the blade.

Hauling itself to its feet, the beast glared at me and began to back away, ready to try its same strategy. As it stepped though, its front left leg collapsed, unable to bear its weight anymore.

Smiling my vindictive victory at it, I charge. Blade approaching from its injured left, I wasn't about to fight fairly.

Barely picking up on the signs, I let my body fall. Just in time, the massive frame passes over my head. The creature's purpose and design are straightforward but effective. Curved, killer claws on front that combined with large hindlegs for pouncing.

Whipping back up to my feet, I charged it where it had collapsed mere feet from me. The right leg hadn't been able to support the pounce's momentum on its own.

"Hargh!" Swinging madly, I tear into its flank, hewing massive sections of flesh and fur away as its once impervious defense disintegrates before my attacks.

Panting heavily, I staggered to the side as the lost energy from the attacks leave me drained. Almost folding from exhaustion, I stare warily at the beast that has yet to collapse.

In denial of the large damage dealt, the creature shifted slowly, its rear end collapsing to the side as it's sole functioning leg began turning its body to face me. Staring at me, I couldn't help but shiver under its baleful stare. The intelligence and anger so similar to mine own.

"Let's finish this." Even injured as it is, I won't leave this to fate. This abomination can't be trusted until its body has been scattered to ash.

"GROAGH!" Seemingly undaunted by its ruined body, it heaved itself to its feet, lunging toward me, claws bared and poised to kill.

Unable to dodge, I rush forward at it. Blade raised for one final blow, we connect.

Screaming my determination, my throat is fire as metal screeches against metal. Claw against sword. Gritting my teeth, I feel myself lose ground as the contest of strength continues. Its massive but critically injured frame against my pathetic and tired one.

"No…" Grunting, the sword is pushed closer and closer to my face as the thing's last eye glares at me, teeth mere inches from my face.

"You can do it, Bell!"

"Rargh!" Hearing Lili's hopeful cry fills my body with energy. A new surge of determination. Our story hasn't started yet.

That's what we promised each other.

"No way am I letting a beast like you change that!"

Screaming pointlessly, I force the blade forward, slowly moving it away from me. As the momentum changes, the beast's whole countenance changes. Body collapsing, the last fit of strength it produced ebbs away rapidly.

"Chink!"

With barely any resistance, the blade splits the claws and beasts head in one mighty swing. Staring dumbfounded at the decapitated corpse, the blade falls form my hands.

Body swaying, I collapse backwards. "Hmm?" Not hitting the ground, I look up in confusion. "Lili?"

"You were really brave out there, Bell."

"No," I deny weakly, "I let them die… I failed."

"I think," Lili speaks slowly, thoughts running through her head, "that being a hero is less about the ones you couldn't save, and more about the ones you can."

"Maybe…" I admit, "but I don't want to be that hero."

Removing myself from her arms, I force myself to walk over to where it happened. To where her body got blown by the claws. Following the thickening trail of blood, I find it easily.

"Oh, Rose…" Collapsing beside her, I feel the tears come back. Her midsection is almost hollow, gouged out by those terrifying claws. "I failed you… You asked me to save you… and I couldn't."

"Bell?"

"Rose!" The voice is faint but it's there. "Hang in there, Rose. We'll heal you. There are potions, I mean…"

"I… I hung on for you Bell. You won, right?"

"Yes…" I whimper pathetically, my voice breaking as the tears start flowing thickly. "It's dead."

"So… You did save me. My father…" Cutting off, violent coughs racked her delicate frame. "You saved him once, you know?"

"I know…" I answer sadly, unable to bear the sight, or see the forgiveness on her face. They'd sent flowers to my house for it.

"He said you were a great man, that you shouldn't be here helping us. He was… always ashamed of how much they relied on you. A boy… who was struggling."

"…" Weeping uncontrollably, I could barely hear her words, yet clung to each one of them.

"You're free now," Rose chuckled, with a sad smile. "You can go be a hero for more people. Not just for a moon-eyed farm girl…"

"No, please…"

"I should have told you sooner, but you were always so distant, so unapproachable… I didn't even know how to get your attention…"

"Rose!"

"I hope… I helped today. Goodbye Bell. I lo…"

"No!" Throwing myself on top of her body, I held her close, but no matter how hard I prayed, the rest of the words never came.

It would be so much easier if I do as Lili suggested. Focus on those who were still alive. Those who had benefited from my actions.

But as I stroke her face one last time, I know I'll never forget this moment. The one that I had failed. The one that had asked for a hero and found no answer.

"I swear… I'll be the best hero you could dream of Rose… I won't let this happen again."

Bowing my head over her corpse, I let the promise seal itself into my heart. That I would go to Orario and forge myself into the True Hero.

It looks like Hermes is getting his wish.


	25. Interlude 3

Author's Note:

Hello!

Here is the Interlude I promised to break up the story about. It's split into three short sections, each one outlining the struggles of other characters that happened in the background.

Please enjoy, there's nothing essential in here except some minor foreshadowing and introduction to floors that I hope to write more on soon.

* * *

Interlude 3: Stories of the Strong

_Part 1: A Lack of Competition_

Ulfric Brögsson snorted as the remains of the Spartoi crumbled around him. The Level 4 monsters had thought that surrounding him would work. He had cut them down mercilessly, requiring only a few blows for each. Every swing from his large blade was imbued with so much power, that even monsters as powerful as the Spartoi were vanquished easily.

"That's the Captain for you," laughed Berget heartily. The second-in-command in Freya familia was a hearty dwarf. Many of the members didn't understand what Freya saw in her, why she would let a dwarf such as her join.

Ulfric had been of a similar mind for a while. Her presence was irksome, the boisterous laughter annoying. Now, he understood; the laughter was simply a guise under which she presented herself to the world. There was no other person that Ulfric would rather have beside him in a fight. Berget was downright bloodthirsty and mercilessly tore apart the enemies in front of her using any tactic.

"Have the others cleaned up?" Ulfric asked instead.

"Should be soon," Berget grunted in reply. "A Peluda showed up."

Grunting his understanding, Ulfric snapped the magic stones underfoot, considering them beneath his effort to collect. Only drop items were important.

Gazing around the 37th floor, he hadn't realized how much he had missed this place. Descending in a party simply to grow stronger. After his promotion to head of Freya familia, Ulfric had stopped climbing, stopped getting stronger. All so that he could protect and aid Freya. Now, once again, he had descended into the dark catacombs of the deep levels in order to get stronger, only because Freya ordered it so.

As he stared at the last of the circle walls before him, Ulfric found his heart somewhat listless. He knew that continuing to amass strength was an important task in ensuring Freya's rightful place on top of the world. However, Ulfric found it hard to muster the motivation in order to keep fighting.

There was no one stronger than him.

Not in Orario or anywhere else in the world.

If he was the strongest, why get stronger?

"Something the matter?" Berget asked, "upset you didn't get to kill a Peluda? I'm sure there will be…"

"No," Ulfric interrupted, his deep baritone breaking the dwarf woman's fake falsetto. "Berget, do you believe you will hit level four soon?"

"Curious about my status are you?" She chuckled drily, the smile not reaching her eyes. "I wouldn't normally share, but one reason I accepted was that I hope to hit it off of this adventure."

"We may have to go deeper for that."

"And try to get past Udaeus? Are you joking?"

"…" Ulfric didn't reply, only a twitch in his cheek betraying his annoyance. As usual he made sure his pure silver tail didn't move a hair. To be stopped by Udaeus, the first of the four kings. It was infuriating, and yet, Ulfric couldn't muster up the determination to call some mindless monster his rival.

To strive to improve simply because there were monsters that existed with strength that exceeded his own. Ulfric wanted a true rival. A person that he could look forward to fighting. Someone that got his blood pumping with excitement at the simple prospect of meeting. Someone whose blood he would end up spilling as the battle fury engulfed him, proving for the final time whom the stronger between them was.

This time, Ulfric made another sign of irritation, noticed by Berget as well. Ulfric's hand clenched in irritation. His previous rival had been stolen from him. The old captain of Freya familia. Although Ulfric knew that there had existed others the world had considered stronger, he firmly believed that the man he'd looked up to was the most powerful warrior in the world.

A warrior that Ulfric had planned on dethroning with his own two hands in order to win his place beside Freya and rule on high as the most powerful warrior in the world.

Idol and Rival stolen from him over a year ago, Ulfric now felt… listless. Yes, that was the word. Tsking at his own incompetence, Ulfric turned to face his returning familia members.

The five of them were the cream of the crop when it came to adventurers. Each one an expert of their craft and a seasoned level three adventurer. Half-elf triplets, Sora, Skyler, and Aeris, were inseparable, they never fought apart. As a trio, they had the best coordination in all of Orario. Even Ulfric had occasional doubts about whether he could defeat all three of them by himself. Beside them was Jorin, the Hume Bunny had been exiled from his tribe as a child due to his black ears. Matching a set of coal black eyes, Ulfric had never heard the man speak. Lastly, and strongest of the five was Gilten, the dark elf, strongest magic caster in Orario. His sly wit often confused the others, dropping hints they never picked up until days later. Ulfric still didn't fully understand how the man's magic worked, its properties confusing even after having witnessed it dozens of times. Also, he suspected that he had another spell that he'd never used, an ultimate trump card. For whom or what, he was saving it, Ulfric couldn't guess.

"Did a Peluda really take that much time?"

"Now now," Gilten replied slyly, "surely our benevolent captain wouldn't want one of us to get shot by it and succumb to the poison."

"You should learn a spell that can cure it then," Ulfric grumbled back, turning away from them.

"He's been grumpy lately," Berget sighed to them. "I think it's old age setting in."

"Naa," Skyler denied, the only man among the three half-elves, his eyes sparkling a deep pure blue colour, "he's grumpy that Freya's finally found a new favorite."

The inadvisable words darkened the mood among the party. If Freya had commanded, they would gladly slaughter each other for her favour. The whole familia stuck together on the stipend that Freya didn't permit killing other familia members.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked Ulfric curiously, unconcerned about the change in mood, her twin red eyes piercing into his back. "That's the Throne room past there. Udaeus doesn't take kindly to those who tread on his domain."

"What if I told you Freya organized this party and commanded us to kill it?"

A shocked silence ran through the party. Even seasoned as they were, they knew a suicide order when they heard one. The strongest party in Orario would be decimated by the floor boss if the seven of them tried to take it on. That was the simple, unchangeable fact.

"Haha…" Aeris laughed quietly, her blue eye tracking Ulfric while her red one searched for the way out, "let's save Udaeus until you hit level five, alright?"

"…Fine." Accepting in the judgement of his party, Ulfric turned his back and strode away. Repelled by the Throne room, Ulfric swore silently to himself that this would be the last this happened. Never again would such a pathetic monster turn him away.

* * *

Ulfric stood straight-backed, yet relaxed as he lounged at Freya's side, watching her consume supper.

"Is something wrong?" Freya queried, turning her silver eyes to her favorite child. "You've been awfully quiet since you returned."

"You had a level one as your guard while I was gone…" Ulfric internally raged that the words had slipped out. He had modelled himself after his fallen rival, yet every time he felt like he failed to do it perfectly. Time after time, he made some mistake, some slip up and revealed too much.

"Yes, I enjoy his company," Freya answered honestly, taking a sip of her expensive grape wine. The ruby surface reflecting the late afternoon light. "Does that bother you?"

"He can not protect you. I should have left one of the others behind to guard you."

Freya leaned her head back and let out pealing laughter. The sound like crystal bells could steal a man's heart as easily as her gaze. "Oh my, you _are _precious. Protecting me, is that what you think you are doing?"

"…Yes, Lady Freya."

Sighing, Freya went back to her food. "I don't need protection. None of the children can kill me and none of the deities are stupid enough to try."

"But the rumours of the group called 'Evils'," Ulfric mumbled in defence. "We can't be too careful."

"I don't think we have to worry about an attack on me," Freya assured Ulfric, patting his hand. "Also, you're off tomorrow as well, so go train at home with the rest of the familia. Seeing their leader there may inspire some confidence in them."

"As you wish… Lady Freya." Bowing his head, Ulfric could do nothing but listen to the will of his goddess. A being he held above all others in his life.

"Before that though…" Freya spoke, as if just remembering something. "Are you having trouble working up the motivation to get stronger?"

"…" For a brief second, Ulfric considered lying. The embarrassing details were unfit for his goddess' ears. However, as she aura continued to push for an answer, Ulfric slowly revealed everything.

"No rival, huh?" Freya bit her lip lightly, as she was lost in thought. "And monsters don't do it for you. I suppose that makes sense, after all they simply spawn again after a period of time."

"…"

"Spar with the familia tomorrow, they may surprise you. Although, I will say this, if you can't find the motivation soon, you will quickly find yourself out of a job."

Accepting the ominous warning silently, Ulfric merely bowed his head once and went back to watching over her.

* * *

Ulfric slashed once and then again. Each one without hesitation or mercy. The target before him would be killed if they failed to deflect even one. Another slash, another cry of metal on metal.

He stayed silent, not speaking, and let his swordplay convey how he felt about his opponent's performance. Berget's face across from him was a snarl of anger, her usual happy smile beaten into the ground minutes ago by his expert swordplay. The spear that she twirled in her hands was bent and broken, the metal haft struggling to endure the punishment it had received.

"Don't get cocky you overgrown Werewolf!" Roaring her displeasure, Berget attempted to knock the bade aside and rush in.

Letting himself smile slightly in answer, Ulfric had been waiting for this. For when Berget abandoned her shoddy weapon skills and truly began to fight. Allowing himself to get baited in, Ulrfic dropped his blade and punched at Berget.

Raising her arm, the meaty forearm caught the blow. Grunting from the effort, Berget attempted to reply with her own.

Backing out of her range, Ulfric began to pummel her body with a hail of blows, his superior reach giving him a distinct advantage. Inside he could finally feel it. The thrill of the fight beginning to rise inside him. Beating someone in a straight up brawl.

"You and your damn long arms," Swearing at him, Berget hit the ground.

Unable to see the attack, Ulfric fell to the ground as she swept his legs. Grunting from impact, he instinctively raised his arms to block the predictable follow-up attack to the head.

"Gah!" Emitting a noise of pain, Ulfric looked stunned at his midsection where Berget had buried a hidden knife. Scowling at his own ineptitude, he kicked at her, forcing her off his body. This was Berget he was fighting, not a standard warrior.

Throwing himself back to his feet, Ulfric growled at the knife stuck inside him. Giving it a hesitant pull, he was unsurprised to find that the blade was serrated, it wouldn't be coming out easily. No doubt it was poisoned with something hideous as well.

"Looks like I win this round," Berget chuckled nastily. "If you surrender now, I'll even tell you how to get cure the poison!"

The onlookers watched stunned. Most had never seen this side of their sub-commander before. Flicking his gaze over them, Ulfric finally got what he desired. The true feeling of bloodlust that he'd thought had deserted him.

"That's alright…"

"That's alright?"

"I'll figure out what it is when you cure yourself!" Roaring, Ulfric tore the blade out in one swift motion, the serrated edges causing an explosion of pain in his gut.

Seeing red, the pain in his gut disappeared as Ulfric jumped forward, closing the distance in the blink of an eye. Bringing the knife down at Berget's chest, she deflected it at the last possible second with the back of her hand, a trail of blood flying through the air.

"Raaaa!" Roaring with lost emotion, Ulfric brought his fist down second, the unexpected attack surpassing Berget's reactions. Colliding solidly with her cheek, Ulfric smiled manically at the crunching noise. Following through, he pushed his overwhelming strength through her face, launching her entire body into the air.

Unwilling to let it end there, Ulfric ran to catch the soaring body. Bringing the dagger above his head in a two-handed blow, Ulfric planted the knife in her midsection with a massive overhand strike, sending her body crunching into the ground, the two halved almost meeting as Berget folded over herself from the force.

"Hrnggg…" Groaning pathetically, Berget's eyes were unfocused.

Shaking his head at her, Ulfric turned his back. The fight was over. As it ended, so did the bloodlust he'd just managed to get back. This wouldn't be enough. He needed more.

"Who is next?"

"Next?" Gilten asked with a hollow laugh. "You can't be serious, you have a massive hole in your gut."

Ulfric merely glared at him, hoping one of them would be foolish enough to challenge him. Weakened as he was, they may actually put up a fight.

Just as Ulfric was losing hope, a figure stepped forward, Jorin. Drawing his twin swords, he waited for Ulfric to retrieve his massive blade.

Smiling at the man who was brave enough to fight him, Ulfric waited for him to make the first move. Blade in hand, Ulfric knew this would be a good fight. Jorin was an expert of ability. By utilizing his speed, he should be easily able to work his way around Ulfric's wounded frame.

True to his expectations, Jorin shot off to the side, swords trailing behind him like the tails of a comet. Darting in and out of Ulfric's range, Jorin never entered a formal attacking stance.

Keeping his eye on him, Ulfric had seen this tactic in action and refused to end the same way as Jorin's past victims. He used the trailing swords to confuse his enemies. By running as he was, it allowed him to expand his vision and take in every detail. Often as not, anyone stupid enough to face Jorin down dies by a million cuts, each one dealt by the tip of one of the curved blades, a nick they didn't even notice as he darted past them.

Swinging the great blade in a wide arc, Ulfric interrupted Jorin's running path, stopping the Hume Bunny from continuing his ever-encroaching circle.

"You should know that won't work."

As expected, Jorin said nothing in reply, his eyes of coal merely staring back, no emotion in them. Darting forward again, Jorin kept the same tactic going. Each step bringing him closer to Ulfric's massive frame.

"That won't work!" Getting tired with the annoying fighting style, Ulfric raged, slamming the blade of his sword into the ground. The shockwave emanated for feet, ripples that could knock a seasoned adventurer off balance.

As if expecting it, Jorin changed directions at the same time, his new course carrying him opposite the swing and past it. Darting past Ulfric, the captain was unable to lift his planted legs that he'd used to create the shockwave.

"Grr…" Growling, he whirled on his familia member. Looking quickly down at his leg, the wound left was insignificant, but it was there. Jorin's strategy was working. It bought time as Ulfric's injuries continued to slow him.

Changing tactics, Ulfric rushed to meet Jorin, intercepting the man's path of approach. Carving a massive horizontal slice, any adventurer would be forced to block it or stop and jump backwards out of it. In doing so, lock themselves into unavoidable combat.

Defeating expectations once again, Jorin flattened himself against the ground, _while _running. Passing easily under the blade, Ulfric whirled to follow up, but Jorin was already gone, another wound inflicted.

"You should know better than to irritate me, Jorin…"

Despite the bold words, Ulfric realized he didn't really have a strategy to deal with this. It was the problem that ever other person who had come up against him faced. When Jorin was faster, it had no answers.

Taking a step towards him, Ulfric stumbled, his free hand clutching his stomach. Grimacing from the pain and weakness that emanated from the still gushing wound.

_Got you!_

A slight smile twisting his lips, Ulfric released his stomach, hand blurring out to catch the approaching blade as Jorin slid past once again. Never a man to let his opponent's weaknesses stop him.

Finger and thumb closing around the sides of the blade, Ulfric pulled, yanking Jorin off course and to the ground. In a contest of strength there was still no competition.

Whirling around, Ulfric's mighty blow was aimed to split Jorin from shoulder to hip. Only a blade hastily raised in defense stopped that. Unable to keep up with the power, his body was blown across the ground rolling multiple times until he came to rest over five metres away.

Ulfric waited patiently waiting for the decision. After a few second pause, Jorin met his eyes and nodded, an act of forfeit. Accepting it with his own, Ulfric acknowledged the man's skill in order to drive him to such lengths.

"Let's call it there then, shall we?" Gilten laughed, waving away the awestruck spectators. "Don't want our Captain and second-in-command dying on us, do we?"

Grunting, Ulfric wasn't pleased with the decision, but he was mollified for now. After all, he had realized something fighting here. He may be the strongest, but it wasn't by enough. Glancing at the triplets a mutual understanding linked them. They could have taken him. They knew it and so did Ulfric. It took every last bit of combat experience Ulfric had accrued not to shudder as he beheld the six eyed beast that the triplets formed. Their three blue eyes and three red eyes stared unnervingly at him without blinking.

Turning away, Ulfric accepted an elixir from Gilten. Downing it one gulp, he analyzed the strange elf. Strngely, as he analyzed him, Ulfric got that same feeling. Like a battle against him would be far harder than it should be.

"Status isn't everything…" Ulfric found himself murmuring.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

Remembering old advice that he'd once received, Ulfric made sure that he'd never forget the wisdom again. He may have the strongest status for now, but Freya had warned him that the outsiders would grow at an unparralled rate, surpassing him before the year was out potentially.

Even if that was true, Ulfric refused to allow them to be stronger, even if they reached a higher level.

Mind made up, Ulfric headed first for his room. After that, he was returning to the dungeon. His skills needed work.

* * *

_Part 2: The Weakest of the Strong_

Phineas sighed as he leaned against the dungeon wall. Eyes looking up, his vision was mostly obscured by the rich canopy of the twenty-fourth floor. Adventuring this deep solo, even as a level three was dangerous.

The number of monsters here was unparralled by the higher floors. More than that though, this area of the dungeon had numerous monsters with the ability to apply status effects: poison, paralysis, burns, rashes, the list was endless.

Despite that, even as Phineas gripped his spear tighter, he wanted to keep going. Into the water capital and the realms beyond. To fight the truly strong monsters that would put up a challenge.

As a fire bird flew into view, Phineas could no longer contain the blast of rage that filled him. Throwing his spear, he was after it in an instant, darting to where the monster would fall as his spear took it in a wing.

Locking eyes, with him, the bird tried to generate the fire for which it was named. Not giving it the chance, Phineas retrieved the spear and decapitated it, the head of his spear the perfect length for such a feat.

Twirling it a couple times for style, Phineas buried it in the bird's chest. Confirming the shatter of the stone, Phineas looked off into the distance where the ramp to the twenty-fifth floor lay. Despite hanging around this section most of the day, Phineas had yet to see anyone use it.

The familias still confident enough to descend into the water capital were few and far between in this day and age. It aggravated Phineas that he was one of them. Only brave enough to descend with the familia backing him.

In a time with few heroes, and people looking anywhere for someone to place their hopes in, Phineas was humiliated. He longed to replace the old fallen leader of Loki familia. To claim the title of braver and ascend to new heights.

After this previous disgrace however, Phineas felt lost. The other two captains had done it. They'd moved onto level four. Phineas was left behind at level three while the others steadily caught up. It would probably be a matter of months before Mirel and Droyman were readying to level up as well. After that, he'd need to worry about the newcomers. Asuna and Lind were surprisingly close to level three after such a short time.

"!?"

Senses tingling, Phineas swung around, alerted him that someone had arrived.

"Ulfric…" Breathing out the man's name, Phineas tensed his legs to run. He could not defeat this foe that had suddenly appeared before him.

"Phineas, you are bold to come here alone. Or perhaps stupid."

The beast of a man took one step toward Phineas. The small prum found himself shaking with the impeding realization that he was about to die. The spear skills that he prided himself on would do nothing here.

"Hmm…" Ulfric murmured, stopping only a few feet away. "The day that I kill you is not now. You have far to go before you match Finn." Leaving the words there, he turned and left as suddenly as he'd shown up.

"…I know," Murmuring at the werewolf's faded back, Phineas slid to the floor. Bowing his head, he felt no joy at having survived the encounter. Ulfric's words had been a slap to the face. Phineas wasn't even worth challenging to a duel. He wasn't ready yet to get sacrificed to his blade.

"Damn it, I'm such an idiot!"

Cursing himself, Phineas started the long journey back to the surface. Another day wasted, another day with no discernable growth to his status. Phineas didn't need an update, he knew. His stats had reached their limits, C's to A's, not even a sole S to comfort him.

"I need to level up!"

Confirming his beliefs, Phineas set off for Twilight Manor. He needed to talk to Loki, find out what it was he was missing. Why he couldn't break through the barrier placed before him.

* * *

The status sheet was as disappointing as Phineas imagined it would be. And yet, there was hope there. It was reflected in the two-point increase in his agility stat. Bringing it up from 898 to an even 900. An S. His first one.

"Say Loki… What am I lacking as an adventurer? Why did I fall behind the others?"

"Hmm? You asking me that?" Loki asked in disbelief. "I thought I was a clueless goddess that should keep her head out of adventurers' business?"

Wincing, Phineas hated those words that he'd spoken so long ago at this point. He had been young and naïve at that time, assuming that a trickster goddess would simply interfere with his growth. Joining only because it was the home of Braver.

"Please Loki… I have to catch up."

"Catch up?" She scoffed, leaning back in her chair. Examining her fingernails, she paid no mind to Phineas. "You know how many thousands of wannabes there are in this city saying that exact same shit?"

"B-but I'm not one of them!" Phineas protested. "I already reached level three, I mean…" Trailing off, Phineas couldn't endure the scathing look of skepticism on Loki's face.

"Do you know why the 'average' level of adventurers never surpasses level one? Even at the height of Zeus and Hera's power, the average level only barely approached two."

Shaking her head at Phineas, Loki's eyes grew dazed as memories of those days filled her. A small smile appearing as she thought of all the wonderful children that she'd been able to guide, and watch grow.

"Anyway, it's because they die of course." The heartless reality falling easily from Loki's lips. "If they didn't though, you'd find out that almost any Joe-blow from across the street has the potential to hit level two or three. Getting there requires patience, and a good head in order to properly manage dangers. Getting past that, requires solid skills and an untapped potential."

"You're saying I have no potential then as an adventurer!?" Phineas bit back angrily. Hating how true the words sounded.

"I never said that," Loki rejected easily, putting her hands up as a sign of her innocence. "Not I, nor that boobs-for-brains Freya, not even Ouranos himself gets to decide if you have potential or not. The only one that can figure that out is you. If you have the determination to put your life on the line in order to keep moving forward."

Clasping her hands together, Loki leaned forward and stared directly into Phineas' eyes. Her usual slits opening for one of the first times Phineas had ever seen.

"You see that S in that status? You know how many adventurers would be bouncing off the wall to get one in their status? You see one and you start moping about having no potential." Tsking lightly, Loki shook her head at him. "Finn never complained about the hurdles in his path."

"!"

Stunned by her words, Phineas nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thank you for time, goddess Loki."

* * *

"Ha, hiyah!"

Planting his spear into the side of a Mammoth Fool, Phineas used it as leverage to spin kick the deadly hornet attempting to dive him.

Landing lightly on the pliant ground, Phineas ripped his spear back out and finished off the reeling hornet. Moving smoothly through the stances, Phineas continued to dismantle the small monster party that had spawned around him. Spear whirling around his head, Phineas summersaulted away as the Mammoth fool turned and tried to impale him, catching instead an unexpecting lizardman.

Whipping around, Phineas stabbed his spear backwards, straight into an approaching Dark Fungi. Leaving it to crumble into ash, Phineas began to work on the remaining few monsters.

The injured Mammoth fool, a pair of lizardman, and a final deadly hornet. Together, the four level two monsters were a force to be reckoned with. Especially the large-class Mammoth enemy typically took an entire party to take down.

Unfortunately for the monsters, Phineas wasn't a regular adventurer. Dashing, he exceeded the lizardmen's reactions, getting behind them. Once there, a sweep of his spear sent them to the ground. Barely pausing for a smirk, Phineas propelled himself straight up, his heightened status carrying him easily 15 ft in the air.

As expected, the deadly hornet passed beneath his feet, confused as to where its target had gone. Practically invisible to the disorganized monsters, Phineas landed lightly and began the slaughter.

Running the deadly hornet through before it could retreat to the canopy again, Phineas chained it easily into blows against the lizardmen who were just finishing recovering from falling to the ground.

Retreating half a step, Phineas returned to his posture as he evaluated the enraged Mammoth. The beast stood more than 3-metres at the shoulder and normal attacks simply scratched it. The general strategy was to use fire magic on them and burn them alive as their defense became their downfall.

As Phineas darted away from another blow with ease, he didn't have any fire with which to bring it down. "Guess I'll just stab you until you stop moving!"

Decision made; Phineas began unravelling the beast. Despite its large size, the creature could not keep up with the Prum's small frame and agile movements. Darting around it, Phineas inflicted blow after blow unto the creature.

Eventually the trumpets of anger turned to fear as its stamina waned. With death approaching rapidly, Phineas backed off, preparing for the final hit.

"Now, now," A voice chided. Freezing, Phineas searched for the person as they jumped down from the canopy. Large blade flashing, the head of the Mammoth was completely separated from the body. Stiffening, the raw ferocity, and power in the blow informed Phineas that this person was a level 3, their statuses extremely close in raw power provided. "_That _is how you kill one of these."

"I didn't need your help, Amazoness," Phineas growled back, still primed for a fight. He wouldn't put it beyond one of them to randomly attack. Amazons in general, and particularly the Berbera were feared throughout the city.

"Looked that way to me," the woman shrugged as she stood up. Even Phineas, as a devout Prum who had never once ever considered pursuing a relationship outside of his species had to admit, she was gorgeous. Her tall frame was lined with curves that most men would kill to spend a night touching. Phineas could tell that those long legs, hidden behind violet dancing pants were weapons in their own right.

"I'll ask once, did Ishtar send you?"

"Oh?" The berbera asked with an alluring tilt of her head. "Why do you think I belong to Ishtar?"

"I'm not an idiot woman! That get-up, that power, you're Antianeira!"

"Hmm, and here I thought the last leader was a little slow."

"The last leader?" Phineas asked suspiciously. It wasn't a name that he'd heard before.

"Oh?" The Amazon chuckled nastily, "you haven't heard? That's what everyone is calling you. The Last Leader. A name that only pretends to be heroic, perfect for someone like you. The last Loki familia leader to stay at level three. Is the shame of that what drove you into the dungeon?"

"Shut up!" Phineas barked back, the words striking a chord. "I haven't heard anything about you hitting level four either."

"Me? Well… who knows…"

Prickling at the insulting words, Phineas was able to hold himself back. He couldn't allow himself to get baited into a fight here. If she was withholding information of a level up, then she'd wipe the floor with him.

"Ah," Antianeira speaks softly, "I see now, it's that cowardice that prevents you from reaching the higher levels. Well, later."

Gritting his teeth, Phineas felt the wave of hot anger return, stronger than ever. Not just at her, but himself as well. She hadn't even tried to take the drops from the Mammoth Fool that she'd killed. No doubt the large-class beast would have a sizable stone and potentially an expensive drop as well.

As he approached the dead beast, her words rang continually in his ears. The Last Leader. It fit him so well. While Phineas had studiously memorized formations and proper strategies for dealing with terrain and floor bosses and was often relied on to organize his familia for them, he was left behind in everything else. Skill, power, leadership. Even the younger members in the familia constantly referred to the two Loki familia leaders.

They'd learn soon as enough. As soon the fourth graced them with her presence. Then they'd say there's three leaders as phineas was left further behind. Thinking on the missing monster, Phineas shivered and turned his gaze once again to where the entrance of the twenty-fifth floor was. Quickly breaking any remaining magic stones, he began to walk in that direction.

Apologizing silently to Loki, Phineas entered the New World. The determination filling him lead him to seal a promise into his heart. He wouldn't return to surface. Not until he was sure that his next status update would read level four. If he wasn't sure, then he wouldn't return. He would remain until he drowned in the monstrous horde.

* * *

_Part 3: The Strongest Seducer_

Aisha kept her head bowed, body shaking as she attempted to control the fear within her. Her Goddess' anger was something she could no longer endure. Not since that day.

"Aisha, you disappointment me once again…"

"I'm sorry, Lady Ishtar. My duties as head of the familia don't allow me enough time to properly seek a level-up."

"Quiet!" Ishtar demanded. "I've had enough of your excuses. Soon, we will be the only prominent familia without a level four captain. More than that, we need our familia as strong as possible in the coming months."

"My lady… Do you really think Hermes is going to come through on his end?" Aisha knew it was a risk, but the question had to be asked.

"…"

Wincing under the deadly anger, Aisha knew she'd overstepped her bounds. Not hitting level four had put Ishtar in a bad mood. Broaching this subject had been a mistake.

"Killing stones are rare objects…" Ishtar murmured, in what appeared to be agreement. As she stood up though, Aisha knew what was coming. "It really is such a shame… that someone broke our first one."

"Ah…" Breathing heavily, Aisha's eyes rolled up as Ishtar's breath tickled her ear. The overpowering charm of a goddess of beauty rendering even an adventurer as strong as her helpless.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson…?"

"N-no, please Lady Ishtar… I have duties to attend to…"

"Are you sure?" The goddess asked, a wicked smile playing along her lips. "Are they so important that you can't spare an hour of your time to play with your goddess?"

"P-please, not again!" Aisha's cries were useless as Ishtar's hands stroked her body. "AHH!" Moaning from the pleasure, all other sensations disappeared beneath the charm.

"You were saying?" Ishtar chuckled seductively into Aisha's ear as she pressed her sizable breasts against Aisha's flawless tan skin.

"…More…" The hoarse croak emitting a second later than Ishtar wanted.

"Again," the goddess commanded pressing more of her charm into Aisha's body.

Shaking from the all-too-familiar sensation, Aisha's back bent as she tried to fight the torturous words that threatened to come from her throat.

"…"

"What was that?" Ishtar insisted, nibbling playfully on her ear.

"More… Please… Take me… I'm yours."

"That's better," Ishtar insisted. "However, in light of your recent failures, I'll have to use the knife, I hope that isn't a problem."

Aisha's eyes went wide with fear as her goddess muttered the word she last wanted to hear. The charm wasn't enough for Ishtar. She added torture on top of it. Making her subject beg for more pain.

_I can't survive it again._

"N-no… Please…" Aisha whimpered. The tears she refused to cry in front of this demon masquerading as a goddess threatening to spill over. Only now was she appreciating how naïve that promise to herself had been. Compared to a goddess of beauty, she truly was nothing.

_Do it for her…_

The voice ringing in Aisha's head reminded her of another promise she'd made. One that she still had to make good on. A certain idiot that Aisha hated. An idiot that she couldn't help but fall in love with.

_All I need now is an idiot hero willing to bet on her._

Closing her eyes, Aisha firmed up her resolve and attempted withstand another lesson. Another punishment as her goddess laid into her with all of her charm bared, their naked bodies entangling on the floor.

Before long, whatever promises she may have made, or resolves she had held firm were washed away like pebbles before an oncoming tsunami.

"Time for the knife, yes?"

"Yes, goddess Ishtar! Hurt me, please!"

"Good… that's good…"

"AHHHH!" Crying out in pain, the charm fled as pain racked Aisha's body, the knife tearing deeply into her side. Removing it, Ishtar lovingly ran her hand over the opening, fingers caked with salt.

Breaking entirely, Aisha's body twitched as both Pain and pleasure reached levels that no one was supposed to experience.

Yet, the experience was only beginning. As the minutes bled into hours, a lone tear trailed down Aisha's cheek.

* * *

"Into the dungeon again Aisha?" Samira asked from where she loafs around on a sofa. "Also, you missed last night, Ishtar's commanded us to get more money lately. You know you're our best when it comes to drawing in men."

"I was… occupied."

"Oh…" Picking up on the meaning, Samira's face twisted in a wince of regret.

"Also, gather the other's, I'm not going in solo today."

"Hmm?" Samira asked in confusion, hopping to her feet. "What is this is? A hit on someone? An impromptu raid for money?"

"Neither," Aisha winced allowing the weakness to show through. "Lady Ishtar is… _insistent _that someone hits level four."

"Why?" Samira scoffs in wonder. "We have the most level threes of any familia in Orario. There's not a single familia that could fight us as is. Once the ceremony is done, we will be literally unstoppable."

"I forgot to ask," Aisha responded drily. "You have half an hour, tell the other elites."

"…fine." Samira sighed getting up slowly. "I was just getting bored."

Shaking her head, Aisha held in the sigh as she watched her second-in-command walk languorously away. Another show of weakness would be unforgivable.

As the silver-haired Amazon left the room, Aisha went to gather the others. Seven in total, all of them level three. Each one raised from birth to be a warrior, masters of countless weapons and tactics. On top of that, Amazons trained their bodies to be weapons in their own right.

In short order, the party had been assembled, one of the strongest in Orario. Casting her gaze over them, Aisha assumed that Samira had told them something due to the lack of confusion in their gazes. Due to the late nights most of them worked, the early morning was when they slept and recovered. Now, each one of the six Aisha locked eyes with looked focused and ready.

"This will be a two-day Adventure. We're getting to the twenty-seventh floor today, farming for awhile and returning tomorrow in time to take customers, questions?"

"Oh, I have one!" A small girl asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Yes, Lena?" Aisha queried, never having been able to crush the excitement from this happy-go-lucky amazon.

"Then tomorrow night… Want to hunt together? It's been forever since we've done anything…"

"…Sure." Aisha accepted after a second. She'd never say it aloud, but the act of hunting men in the night and bringing them to Belit Babitty to seduce their possessions off them was losing its appeal to Aisha. When she'd been younger, she couldn't imagine a different way of life.

Now though, after having experienced firsthand from Ishtar what it meant to be charmed by a force one couldn't resist, Aisha had begun to doubt her own actions. Whether the men truly were grateful for the experiences she gave them, even as they cried out for more.

"Let's go."

Dismissing the idle thoughts, they did no good to dwell on. Aisha couldn't change the past. She was who she was. As the new leader of Ishtar familia, Aisha had one job, ensure her goddess' whims became reality.

"The twenty-seventh…" Samira breathed out slowly. "It's been awhile since I've descended into the Water Capital. Do we know the status on Amphisbaena?"

"Still dead from Loki familia's last raid. If I wanted to kill it, I'd have brought that idiot fox."

Reference to the trump card and source of indecision in Ishtar familia sent an awkward silence through the elites of Ishtar familia. Not even Amazons raised from birth to fight could appreciate the situation that their goddess had thrust them into. To many times the subject had brought their familia into endless squabbling between members, coming to blows often, lives almost lost more than once.

Aisha knew that in this group there were people of many different opinions. Lena, for all her tough talk was actually quite soft. She couldn't stand the thought of killing an innocent. Samira on the other hand, didn't really mind. Death was an inevitability of war. This one would be used to great effect.

"The Berbera are on the move…"

"Think they're hunting a guy?"

"No raids were planned for today, right?"

"Idiot! They don't have the supporters necessary for that, besides, what exactly would they be raiding?"

Tsking, Aisha ignored the pointless talk of the adventurers they passed. News of this would spread through the city quickly. It had been a long time since the elite Berbera had ventured into the dungeon as a whole unit. Almost as long as it had been since Freya's elites had done so. Until they had done that very thing just last week.

Thinking over it, Aisha realized that the timing overlapped heavily with Ishtar's demands that she hit level four. Considering the possibility, if all of Freya's elites hit four, or worst-case scenario, if their maniac leader hit level five…

_Then we'd need one to fight him._

Agreeing with Ishtar's assumption, that in a one on one, none of them could take Ulfric. Yet, why would that matter? After the ceremony the familia would be in a completely different dimension. A level five would walk over a recently levelled four, but three of them? Four? If things went according to plan, Ishtar would have access to thirteen level four's. A force that could take on most of Orario at the same time.

Shaking her head once again at her paranoid goddess, Aisha continued the monotonous trek through the upper floors. As usual, the girls had struck up conversations with each other. The conversation naturally revolved around men as the similarity they all shared. As part of Ishtar familia, they were all expected to act as prostitutes in their spare time to bring in extra cash.

Aisha listened with half an ear, as one of the girls began making light of one man who before starting had been bragging about his excessive libido yet had failed after just two rounds. They all laughed bawdily at the story, and Aisha agreed to a certain extent. Men that were all talk were the worst. It had been forever since Aisha had found one that got her excited.

"We stopping on the eighteenth?" Samira suggested.

"Oh, let's!" Lena added on excitedly, "I picked up a bunch of drop items and want to get rid of them before returning."

"Fine," Aisha agreed with a sigh. "twenty minutes in RIvira and we're gone. That means no looking for men!"

"Awww…" Quite a few of them sighed. "The isolation makes them so desperate though…"

"You know, I once got 20,000 valis from a guy in Rivira because he was just that lonely!"

Conversation sliding quickly back into their other jobs, Aisha could only shake her head sadly as they broke out into the late evening light of the eighteenth. Despite it just cresting noon on the surface, the giant crystal that lit up the floor here was preparing to darken for a few hours, the cycle shorter than a surface day.

* * *

"Hiyah!" Crying violently, Aisha brought her large podao down upon the head of the Merman leader. Without even a chance to defend itself, the creature collapsed into ash as Aisha's giant wooden weapon split it in half.

"Nice!" Samira complimented her, tearing into the rest of the pack. Disorientated by the loss of their leader, the merman made easy prey under the gray-haired amazon's deadly punches.

"Don't forget about me!" Soaring over their heads, Lena ran along the wall to where a light crystal entered from the adjoining corridor. Whipping out a pair of knives, Lena broke it in half against the floor before the crystal could begin emitting the feared light rays for which it was named.

"Good fight ladies!" Aisha praised them as she examined the now empty room, filled only with ash as they extracted the stones that remained intact. While it certainly hurt with their income, Aisha couldn't help herself when she entered battle mode. Her blade didn't like to be contained.

"You know, we'd be making a lot more if you'd chill out with that blade of yours Aisha," one of the amazon's predictably commented.

Shrugging, Aisha responded easily. "You can't help yourself when you find a man you like, I can't help myself when I want to kill a monster."

"Bah," they spat teasingly, shaking their heads in wonder at Aisha. They'd never say it out loud, but each one of them had a deep-seated respect for their gorgeous leader. Every single one of them had been helped by her at some point or other.

"Now, let's keep going…" Trailing off, Aisha left the last half of her words unspoken. _Ishtar will be extremely displeased with just this much._

Hours later, the group stared up in wonder as a light mist coated their bodies. Standing in an arc, they beheld the great falls in their entirety. Visible only from the base of the plunge pool on the twenty-seventh floor. Even standing outside of the water, more than 50 metres from where the water struck, the noise was still deafening. The great height would be fatal to any who fell off.

Turning around with pursed lips, Aisha ripped her eyes from the entrancing sight that she'd seen times beyond count at this point. Instead, she sought out what should also be near by. Finding it quickly, Aisha debated whether they should bother taking the narrow path. It would lead a couple hundred more metres before finally reaching the ramp down to the twenty-eighth floor and beyond.

Aisha felt like that was the area she'd need to enter to get the results Ishtar desired, the only problem was that she couldn't do it in the timeframe she'd been given. Stuck at an impasse, Aisha followed her familia around, hunting monsters for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Urgh…" Groaning, Aisha felt only two things as she dragged her body along the path, blood leaving a thick trail behind her. The first, was pain. A sensation that Aisha had become intimately familiar with. Now, she experienced it in all of its exotic, different forms. The sharp stabbing Nociceptive pain that came from her mangled right leg.

_Who knew that a Bloodsaurus could bite hard enough to break bone?_

In addition, a permanent aching pain came from her chest, where Aisha's ribs had been crushed from the swinging tail of a Brontosaurus.

_Who knew those things could swing that quickly?_

On top of that, Aisha felt an inevitable numbing pain. The creeping, cold pain that adventurers knew to fear the most. The other pains were ones that told you that life still pulsed in your veins. This chilling, creeping sensation was the opposite. It only told her that her body was starting to shut down, one appendage at a time.

The other sensation, Aisha felt, was anger. The primitive emotion was the only thing left that allowed her to continue to move along. Her gaze alight with a fiery passion, that such a simple word didn't do it justice. It went beyond rage, hate, or loathing, to a palpable sensation that emitted from her body as an aura.

There were so many people Aisha hated. Ishtar was very near the top of that list. A goddess that Aisha had been born into from her parents, she'd done her best to serve Ishtar, developing amazing fighting skills in order to keep improving her status. Now though, that same goddess had turned all of her effort into a joke and was now saying, it wasn't enough. A large part of Aisha hoped that Freya familia would come and send that bitch from this world.

However, more than Ishtar, Aisha was angry at herself. How she had failed her familia. How she had failed that fox. That stupid, glorious girl, who continued to wait for a hero. Aisha hated that she couldn't be the one to save her. That she needed someone stronger. That she couldn't overcome the charm placed on her. Finally, Aisha hated how she had abandoned her party. She'd killed herself before she could accomplish anything. Moreover, she may have killed them if they didn't have warning of the monsters that were following her.

"Just… Keep moving…"

"HRNGG!"

The loud, overlapping cries of monsters on the scent of blood sounded like a death knell for Aisha. Refusing to give up, the amazon gritted her death and pulled her dying body faster. Must… Warn them.

Currently, her party should be sleeping in a hollow with destroyed walls where monsters won't spawn. With a scent masking item, they were practically invisible to monsters as well. Aisha's head was a flurry of thoughts as the idea of giving up reared its head again.

The decision would be oh so easy. More than that, it would keep them safe. Only she, their useless leader would die here alone. Consumed by monsters. It seemed a fitting fate for one as useless as her. Ishtar was quick to point out that her old leader would never have been so lackadaisical. That… That _toad _would never have let a precious material break.

As the flames rose higher inside her, the idea was vanquished yet again, as Aisha pushed her ruined body into a gait resembling a jog. Half bent over and leaking blood, Aisha resembled a walking corpse more than a real person. Any clothing or material that had once adorned her body had been shredded away ages ago in the endless fights she'd endured. Not a single item left to her name.

"Just… a little more…"

With one turn left, Aisha felt her last working leg seize. The muscle failing, Aisha toppled to the floor, never to rise again.

"I… failed." Sighing, Aisha let her eyes close against the cool crystal floor of the twenty-seventh. In the end, she decided, this was a fitting end for her. One more failure to add to the list.

'_Thank you, Aisha! This Kimono feels exactly as I remember it!"_

"No… I don't want to remember her…"

'_Eh!? You found real Far Eastern tea? Thank you so much Aisha!'_

"Stop it…"

'_I know I resisted this line of work… but, looking at how confident you are Aisha, I sometimes think I could get used to it!'_

"No… You stupid fox… You faint every time…"

Groaning, Aisha pushed herself onto her elbows, a new well of strength burning within her. Eyes flaming, Aisha began to pull her ruined body along the smooth crystal floor.

"Like hell… Am I…" Panting, Aisha groaned as pain assaulted her body in waves, every bit of it trying to convince her to give up. "Going to give up before I save her!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Aisha began to run again. Uncaringly she jogged, back straight through the injuries.

Her leg bone was shattered?

Who the fuck cares?

Shards of ribs were pressing against her lungs?

Big deal.

It was all inconsequential compared to the girl that Aisha was determined to save. To make up for the girls that never had a chance of being saved. For the girls that never found their heroes. For Aisha, whose life was decided for her.

* * *

"So… You actually did it." Breathing the line out, Ishtar reclined on her chaise and took up her pipe once again. The wisps of perfumed smoke rising from the end as the goddess stared with sightless eyes out the window.

Not moving, Aisha remained in place on the floor where she'd had her status updated. The news gave her no joy. When she realized she'd survive the raid due to the efforts of her party, Aisha knew she'd level up. She could sense it.

"I heard about how far you went to do this from Samira…" Ishtar began, "I hadn't thought you were this devoted to me. Maybe our sessions did more good for you than I thought they had. That's good… very good. I'll need a loyal leader to command our troops when I install myself as the queen of Orario."

"Queen?" Murmuring the word, Aisha wasn't sure if she'd heard right.

"That's right," Ishtar laughed. "I've been making deals. While they aren't as strong now as they were supposed to be, Orario is weakened enough that it shouldn't matter."

"…?" Hiding her confusion, Aisha listened to her goddess that seemed content to ramble.

"Initially the deal had been about toppling Freya familia, but I realize I've been thinking too small. Even with Freya out of the way, I'd then have to deal with Loki and the guild if I really wanted to rule the city. Therefore, by combining my forces with those that dwell within Knossos, we can both accomplish our goals."

"…Knossos?" Hesitantly prying into matters of which she'd known nothing, Aisha listened rapt as her goddess explained about information only a handful in the city knew about.

A second dungeon.


	26. Chapter 23

Author's note:

Hello again!

This chapter is a little shorter than usual. Getting back down to a more manageable length honestly, and has *gasp* no combat!

I think that's a first? I'll be back next time to stir up more drama!

Later!

* * *

Chapter 23: New Home, New Members, New Issues

_Zeus' Memories_

"I'll show you…"

Zeus wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear Hermes' words or not. Either way, it didn't matter. Life in Orario was over. The city that he'd spent almost a thousand years in, fostering relationships with children, building heroes, had come to a swift and sudden end.

The last of the three god monsters had proven to be too much. The One-eyed dragon was gone, and with it every single member of his familia but one.

Slightly shaking his head, Zeus turned away from Orario and toward the horizon. The flattish land with no notable features or landmarks. To most deities, Zeus was sure that it would look boring and uneventful. Away from the hustle and bustle of the children and the entertainment that they brought.

Readjusting his pack, Zeus was confident that Hermes saw him like that. An old man leaving behind the excitement of Orario for a disgraceful exile. Done with his life on gekkai.

However, as he took his first stride away from the city, Zeus felt the old thrill of excitement reawaken within in. He was an immortal. It had been hundreds of years since he had gotten to explore at his leisure. He just needed to make sure to return to Orario in a couple of years or so. No doubt things would get interesting by then and Zeus would want a first-class ticket.

"…Tsk."

Stopping at the noise, Zeus turned to see the departing back of Hermes, the god that he'd called friend all these years, slumped in disappointment. Thinking on his strategy, Zeus could only shake his head sadly.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

The inaudible words never reached the fading god. But Zeus was confident now. Too many times had he seen great heroes rise and fall. A near uncountable number over a millennia. None of them were enough, however. The One-eyed dragon had shown that.

The problem was that each one had been sculpted by a god or goddess to be a hero. They were fabricated and molded. This world needed a true hero. One that broke free of even the gods' whims.

Even if Hermes succeeded in capturing Bell in his plans and molding him, his schemes will fail with the boy. The only way for the true hero will emerge is by beating everyone's expectations, even the gods.

Wishing the boy the best, Zeus continued on his journey. He had many places to see before returning.

* * *

_Bell:_

"There it is… The White tower once more."

"White tower?" Lili mumbled in confusion, "it's just the tower of Babel."

"Sorry," I apologized, flashing her a quick smile. "It just reminds me of some of the stories I've heard."

"How so?" Lili inevitably pried. I could never be sure whether it was because she was interested in what I had to say or was just being polite.

"Like I said… Just a story I'd heard from my old god…" Trailing off, I glance quickly to the side and see that Lili had completely faced me and is watching with interest. Sighing, I scratch my head and continue. "One day, shortly after the god's had descended, when they were building the final Tower of Babel, the gods thought there should be murals painted on the side, murals of…"

"Murals of themselves?" Lili snickered.

"Exactly," I answer with a weak smile. "So, the builders painted the stone they used white to provide a better canvas. It took a lot of work apparently. However, once the tower was painted white, the gods got together to see who would get painted where and…"

"They argued endlessly?"

"Yeah… After three days of no progress, Ouranos told them to stuff the idea."

"So, the tower stayed white…"

"Can you imagine if there were pictures of gods' arrogant faces on it though?" I chuckle with some forced brevity.

"If that were the case, I imagine there would be no end to the vandalism." Lili laughed back.

"True! The city would be stuck in an endless war of protecting their god's picture and attacking the others."

"What a nightmare…" Lili shuddered. "I think the story is a good example of the two sides of the deities however."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously as we begin the trek down into the city. Without a good way of transporting things, I was dragging a small cart behind me that Lili and I had thrown our meager belongings into. Most of the weight came from my father's sword and the rather _sizable _purse that Lili possessed. I never had gotten a straight answer from her on how she got it.

"It demonstrates how much the gods have to offer this world," Lili answered, "without them, the tower would never have been completed."

"And the other?"

"That their internal bickering could have thrown the world into chaos, rendering the good that they did in establishing the tower moot."

"Do you think child me was supposed to pick up on those meanings?" I tease lightly. Internally however, I agree. These capricious beings gave humanity a way to fight back. To vanquish the monstrous horde that sought to exterminate them. Alternatively, they also tore it apart. Thousands of deities walked the lower world, each one carrying out their own lives and seeking fulfillment from the children that lived here. Too often they butted heads, throwing familia against familia, costing lives, to sate their own thirst for enjoyment.

"Maybe not," Lili conceding, bringing my thoughts back on track. "But I think its an interesting dynamic that's been established. Can't live without the gods, and sometimes it feels like you can't live with them either."

"You really are way smarter than me, you know that?"

"I know Master Bell."

Despite the imperious sniff, I think I catch just a hint of a smile before she turns her head away from me. Carrying on silently, we join the queue approaching Orario.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Pacing nervously from side to side, I waited for them to arrive. The two that could confirm whether or not I was actually doing the right thing. As much as I had tried to shake off Hestia's allegation earlier, I simply couldn't.

_Your skill manipulates their feelings._

Again and again, I had thought myself past it only for that cursed line to pry its way back into my thoughts. The girls didn't understand why I had been so cold today, so distant. Each interaction muted behind a frozen smile of indecision.

"Kirito?"

With the muffled cry coming from the other side of the door, my reckoning was here. "Come in," calling back, the door opened to admit a rather timid looking Rain and Philia. That I had anticipated, but there was also a strange… excitement within them? It was hard to tell, but the furtive glances they shared back and forth seemed to indicate I was on the right track.

"S-so… Why did you umm…"

As Philia trailed off, Rain finished her sentence, "Call us to your room so late?"

"I, well, I have to ask you question…" This time my voice failed as I scratched my head in confusion. It would be so awkward. I had to know, but still. It was embarrassing.

"Oh!" Philia yelped, her face going increasingly scarlet, reaching fever levels of heat. I wanted to throw in a cook an omelet on her forehead joke, but now didn't seem to be the time. "Y-you should know that w-while I do u-umm like you obviously… I'm just a little scared…"

Perhaps sensing my confusion, Rain cuts her off with a sharp elbow. "I don't think that's the question…"

"…" Staring at each other awkwardly, I blink my eyes in confusion. I have no idea what Philia was talking about. "This is a little hard to ask, and, more than a little embarrassing…"

Trialing off, I end up scratching my head again to buy time as the girls share an even longer look than before. Taking a deep breath, I shoot the words out in a rush before the nerves could affect me further.

"I want to know if you had feelings for me before I hit level two!" Standing straight backed, I felt like a man that had just been sentenced to death. Their words right here and now could cause irreparable damage to not only our relationship but my relationship with single person here. I'd never be able to tell who liked me for me, and who was being manipulated by my advanced ability.

Breaking out into giggles, the two girls looked at each other. They must have considered it a joke, but as they take in my posture the laughter fades quickly.

"And… it is important that you get a serious answer?" Rain asked hesitantly.

"Yes, extremely."

Pursing her lips, Rain looked down in thought while Philia's eyes began tracking around the room. As silence lapsed, I found myself shifting from side to side.

"You're right," Rain mumbled eventually, "This _is _embarrassing. But… If you really must know… then of course I will tell you."

Flashing me that bright idol smile of hers, I returned my best one possible. Little more than a flash of teeth, I hoped it was enough.

"Yes," Rain said, staring me straight in the eyes. "If you had asked me out before that fight with the infant dragon, I would have said yes."

Closing my eyes, a flood of relief passed through me. So, it was true. The girls could actually like me without my skill. Trying to only see the positive for now, I turn to Philia.

"Umm…" she murmured uncomfortably, displeased with going second. "I really looked up to you, but at that time… I was also jealous of how you treated Rain. I probably would have thought it was a joke if you asked me out, but I think, I as well, liked you during that time."

"Thank you two… Thank you so much…"

"I mean, obviously," Rain added with a roll of her eyes, "I like you a lot more now. Perhaps enough to get ideas should you call me to your room in the dead of night…"

"Ideas?" Tilting my head at her it finally clicks. "Ah, sorry about this all. I'm sure you're still tired and would like to get to sleep."

"Idiot…"

"Did you say something Phili… Ah!"

Breaking off my words, I backpedal rapidly as Rain starts to stride confidently toward me. Legs hitting the bed, I fall backwards upon it.

"Hehe… If you weren't so dense, I'd have said that was intentional."

"D-dense?"

Not bothering to reply, Rain continued until she was standing right at the edge of the bed, her legs on either side of mine. Slowly, with increasing intent, her upper body began to tilt. With a soft thump her hands landed on either side of my head, her head suspended a foot above mine.

Gulping, I was beginning to understand the intentions Rain had spoken of earlier as I stare up at her. I often forgot because of much time I spend with her, but Rain was a gorgeous girl. Her straight red hair formed a shimmering curtain around us as it fell down around her. It matched perfectly with the striking pair of ruby irises, also shimmering with excitement and energy. The path from her eyes led down to nose, not a blemish to seen on the petite feature. Her lips were glistening, their vibrant red glow only second to her hair and eyes. Forcing my eyes to move off them, I caught a glimpse, and from that my eyes gravitated down. The loose shirt that Rain was wearing hung low, the loose neckline revealing a tantalizing view.

"Are you looking at things you shouldn't be?" Rain asked, her voice taking on a mature tone.

The playful words dried my mouth out as I forced my eyes back to hers. "U-umm…"

"Hmm… Are you ready for your punishment then?"

"P-punishment!?" Squeaking, I didn't know what to do. Rain's mature mannerisms made me feel like a child. I didn't know where to look, or what to do with my body. I wanted to reach up and touch her, but a strange force kept me at bay. An aura coming off of Rain that told me this was her stage. I wasn't supposed to try and usurp her.

"That's right," Rain agreed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Leaning down, she rested her mouth beside my ear. "I will make sure you are punished thoroughly…"

"Rain!" Philia interrupted, shattering the tension between us. "Y-you aren't seriously going to umm…"

Rolling her eyes, Rain turned to one side, falling beside me on the bed so that she could glare at Philia. "D-don't ask me that so seriously!" Rain fired back, her mature persona fading in an instant. "You made it so much more awkward…"

"Oh, uh, my bad…" Philia says, not sounding very apologetic.

Examining her, she seems to be shuffling awkwardly in place, except… She's getting closer? "Did you… Want to join?"

"K-Kirito!" Philia gapes, her voice pitched unnaturally high. "T-that's so sudden… but if you insist…"

"…" Staying silent, I merely blink as the remaining distance between her and the bed shrinks in an instant. Wasting no time, she throws herself down on my other side, effectively trapping my second arm.

"Hehe," Rain giggles, drawing some enjoyment from Philia's actions. "It seems that we've trapped you again."

"So you have," I agree with a gracious nod. Despite the strange beginning, I can feel the excitement rising within me. A tangible desire to deepen my relationship with these two beautiful women that have graced me with their presence and affection. "I believe I was due for a punishment."

"Mhmm…" Rain muttered, her head drifting closer and closer. Just as I tense up in anticipation of contact, she stops, her eyes encompassing my entire vision. "Now, what to do with you."

"Hehe, I have some ideas," Philia murmured into my ear on the side. Jumping slightly, I try to turn my head to see her, but Rain's hand is on my cheek, stopping me. As Philia's hot breath caressed my ear, the lightest of touches as her lips brushed along the skin, it grew harder to contain my movement. My breaths came heavier, almost panting as my body commanded me to do something. To _touch _something.

"Hmm?" Rain murmured, pressing her forehead against mine, her lips staying a tantalizingly close distance away. "Are you already struggling for freedom?"

As she spoke, Rain laid her other hand on my chest, tracking it slowly downwards through my thin shirt. The sensation felt both amazing and tortuous at the same time. While it carried through the shirt, I wanted direct contact. To be able to feel her supple caress.

"Don't tease him too badly," Philia chided her. "After all, he still needs to be punished."

"_!?" _Gasping in shock, the sound involuntarily escaped as I felt my ear being nibbled on. The strange and new sensation was pleasant in an odd way as I felt Philia's mouth open and close around it, playing around with the motions.

"Don't you want to do something?" Rain asked in that sultry tone of hers. "To take what's yours? What we are… giving you?"

Truly looking into her mesmerizing eyes, I finally saw what I had been missing. A fear and excitement swirled together into one determined bundle. Perhaps as I called them here to get the truth, Rain was searching for the truth about something else.

"What are you afraid of?"

The words slipped out. An accident. A moment of bravery brought on by the situation that we found ourselves in.

"That you don't truly love me." The answer came. Straight and honest as our gazes stayed connected. "That you merely offered the harem option so that the one's you don't really like aren't upset."

The nibbling on my ear had stopped a while ago. I could feel Philia's gaze as it seared into me. The same worries infected her as Rain.

"So… My punishment is because… I wasn't convincing enough?" Struggling to keep my words level. I force my face to stay neutral.

"O-one of them…" Rain answers in confusion at my strange, nearly off topic reply.

"…Then I guess…" Breaking off, I let myself smile at her. "That I need to be more convincing."

Before she can react, I whip the arm up that's beneath her and grab the back of her head. Moving my head forward, I finally find her mouth. The exotic taste is amazing. Holding her there, I don't let her leave, even as time stretches on. Her body is rigid in surprise, neither trying to retreat nor lean into the contact further.

"Better?" I ask as I stop the contact for a brief second."

"U-uh…"

"I-I think you broke her…" Philia murmurs, a hint of longing and a touch of fear in her voice.

"Then it's a good thing I have someone else in the meantime, isn't it?" I tease Philia, turning my head towards her.

"Huh? But Um…!"

The rest of Philia's words are lost as I push my mouth to hers, bringing her into a deep kiss identical to the one I'd given Rain. However, I realized as I began, exactly how different it could be. The general moist feeling was the same, but that is where the differences ended. Shape, texture, taste, all were slightly different, giving the kiss its own unique spin.

Backing out of it, I waited to see if Philia would react in the same way as Rain. Looking at her though, I found none of the stunned confusion that Rain had presented. Only a hunger in her eyes. A hunger I recognized in myself. A desire for more.

Turning my body slightly more toward her, Philia waited a tenth of a second before throwing herself on top of me with all the power of a level two adventurer.

This time the kiss was even deeper, more passionate. A deep moan came from Philia as her mouth opened for me. Taking my time in exploring it thoroughly I wrapped my arm around her lower back, dragging her even closer toward me. The more I touched her, the more the desire to keep touching her rose.

"O-oh… It seems I missed quite a bit…" Rain chuckled drily, coming to. "You two make quite the pair."

Unable to keep going any longer, I separated from Philia, panting, as she lowered her head to my shoulder. Looking back at Rain, I try to send her an assuring smile. "I kissed you first, you know."

Blushing, Rain averted her gaze. "I guess… I'm not quite as good at this as I thought I was going to be."

"You didn't feel it?" Philia asked in confusion, turning her head the other direction so that she could stare at Rain wonderingly. Her dirty blond hair tickling my chin as she did so. "That… _heat."_

The word caused Rain's face to explode in colour as she shifted uncomfortably under Philia's scrutiny. "O-of course I did! It was just umm… I guess when K-Kirito kissed me… I f-finally understood…" Trialing off at the end, Rain's words were barely audible.

"What's that you understood?" Philia asked teasingly, not letting her friend off easy.

"That I love him." Rain answered honestly, meeting my gaze again with a happy smile. "And that he loves me to. Even if he has other girls… He loves me…" One lone tear of joy trickled its way down Rain's cheek. Unable to let it fall, I lifted a hand, wiping the water away.

"Yes, I know that…" Philia grumbled her body beginning to shift on top of me. "But how did you stop this heat from controlling you? Even now…"

Turning back to Philia as the words cut off, I found her eyes locked upon me. The desire from earlier still present in her eyes. If anything, it burned even brighter, slight pants escaping her.

"O-Oh?" Rain muttered as she examined Philia's posture. "Maybe it's because your time of the month is coming soon?"

Philia didn't seem to care for Rain's explanation as she exploded forward back into a deep kiss. Overwhelmed by the ferocity, I could only accept her ministrations as she wrapped her arms around my head. Her legs doing the same near my midsection, forcing me to arc my back on the bed.

"Phil…Mff!" Words getting cut off partway through, I was unable to finish as my tongue's motion was disrupted, another pressing against it. Stunned by the novel, strangely invasive and exciting sensation, I didn't resist as Philia began to explore my mouth. Her insistent tongue lapping circles inside it.

"Oh my…" Rain murmured, as shocked as I was. "I should have let you lead from the beginning…"

"_Bang!"_

"Uff!"

"Silica!"

"…" Suddenly Philia stopped as quickly as she had started, jumping to her feet and whirling around as all three of us focused on the door.

"Is someone there?" I called out tentatively, pretty sure I knew exactly which two voices I had heard.

With a slow creak, the door opened, two bent-over forms poking their heads through the crack that had emerged.

"Leafa and Silica," Philia mused, shaking her head at them. "Look, Kirito only has one body. You'll get a turn tomorrow, or maybe the day after."

"Eep!" Silica squeaked her head disappearing as her face went scarlet.

"S-so you _were_ planning on! On, umm, Uh, you know…" Unable to spit out the words, Leafa's head also began to retract form around the door if not very slowly. Just as I thought it was about to, the entire door flew open, revealing a panting Silica still sitting there listening intently. Standing up, Leafa was just as red at this point, but thrust her finger dramatically toward Philia. "Y-you can't just decide this my yourself. W-we need to talk about this sort of stuff! As a… As a…" Failing a second time to get the words out, Leafa let her hand fall to her side, swaying in place.

"She's right," Rain agreed, clearly figuring things out faster than I could. "We can't throw ourselves on Kirito without a consensus on how to proceed."

"…I see," Philia confirmed after a pause. "So…?"

"Umm, I guess this is goodnight." Rain agreed. Leaning down, she pecked me quickly on the lips, the chaste action so different from the one that I had forced upon her bare minutes earlier.

"A goodnight kiss?" Philia murmurs, sounding mildly impressed. Moving as if to follow Rain's actions, Philia suddenly pauses. "A-actually, I don't trust myself right now. Goodnight!" Throwing the word out behind her, Philia fled form the room, pulling Rain and Leafa with her.

"Goodnight…" I whispered back, the word heard by no one as the four girls vanished from the room in the blink of an eye. Wherever they were headed, it seemed they were going together.

"What a day…" Laying my head on the bed, I felt the awakened energy inside me slowly begin to subside. Despite what I had to admit was a disappointing end, the revelations of the day were certainly not all bad.

Only one real thorn was left in my side that had to addressed, Hestia. The two of us had thrown curveball after curveball at each other these past two days. I had made peace with both Yui and my advanced ability. Now I just had to see if she'd be able to make peace with my harem.

* * *

_Lili:_

"Are you sure of this?" Bell asked hesitantly for what must have been the fifth time since we entered the city.

Sighing, I stop and turn to face him. "I explained what they're like. You agreed with me. Did your decision change?"

"…No," Bell answered abashed after a moment's pause. "I guess I'm just hesitant to drop in on a familia I don't know and ask permission to join."

Supressing my desire to roll my eyes at him, I nod in fake sympathy. "Yes, just imagine if you, with no real combat experience, or talents began walking around the city knocking on doors. I imagine they'd all turn you away."

"…Was that a joke? I could prove my talents enough to get into most mid level familias."

Smirking at Bell, I shake my head as some of his confidence comes back. "Remember that. You can and _will _be helpful to the familia, and… If you really want… We can find a different familia."

"No," Bell assures me with a tight smile. "I know how eager you are to see some of your friends again. Besides, starting at the bottom… Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

"I hope you meant starting at the bottom together," I correct Bell's statement with a tight glare and a cocked hip.

Smiling widely back at me, he saw through the false anger easily. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

"They aren't expecting us, but su…" Trailing off, I found my way blocked by an angry prum, his arms crossed as he glared at us. Behind him was a group of people, adventurers by the looks of it, whispering to each other, smiles and laughter passing between them. Pursing my lips, I don't like the appearance of this. This person is clearly being goaded on by their friends.

"Y-you two looking to join an adventuring familia?" The Prum asks, hands on his hips, pushing out his chest. The stance lacks the intimidation that it is supposed to convey.

"What's it to you?" Bell asks with a frown. "You're holding up the street."

"You don't recognize the Apollo familia emblem?" The Prum continues, an emotion I can't quite place shifting in his eyes. "We are a medium-sized familia in town that can go toe-to-toe with the best of them. Anyone worth his salt and looking to make a name in Orario should know who we are."

"…" I have no answer to the Prum's words. It is clear now that he is looking for a fight. Or, more accurately, the people behind the Prum, coaxing him forward want him to fight.

"Sorry," Bell denies him, stepping up beside me. "But any familia where its members roam the streets like thugs is one I want nothing to do with."

_Oh Bell. You sweet idiot._

The Prum had spoken truly now that I examined their gear a little closer. Each and every one of them bore an emblazoned bow and arrow in front of the sun. The mark of Apollo, one of the stronger adventuring familias. I remembered stealing from one of their parties back in my dark days.

As Bell challenged the Prum, the boy took a step backwards, despite the fact that he should be an adventurer. Perhaps a new one however if he was this easily intimidated.

"You going to take that Luan?"

"Yeah, show this punk the might of Apollo familia!"

Both of the statements had snickers tagged on. Narrowing my eyes at them, their eyes contained a sadistic gleam as they watched to see how the fight would devolve.

"Look, you don't have to do this!" I tell the Prum in a low voice slotting myself between Bell and him. "Those guys back there aren't your friends."

"Shut up!" The prum growled back at me. "My familia is just… they're…"

"Come on, Luan!"

"Stop talking and fight!"

"Don't…" I warn him one last time. My pleas fall on deaf hears as his face contorts in anger. "Enough!"

"Gah!" Collapsing to the ground, I bring a hand to my aching my cheek. Glaring up at the prum, I can't believe it. He just back-handed me!

_This is why I hate adventurers!_

My anger at the boy is quickly forgotten about as Bell takes another step forward. That black anger that I've felt from him before, rages to life, generating a terrible aura around him. "You have three seconds to beg for forgiveness…"

"Huh? I-I'm not scared of you… Y-you don't even have a falna."

I should probably tell Bell not to hurt the boy, but I feel a certain vindictive anger rising within me. That after all the times adventurers slapped me to ground like worthless garbage, I finally found one that would fight for me. That one saw me as worthwhile.

"One… Two…"

"Get him, Luan!"

"H-here I come!"

Announcing his intentions before striking, the Prum ran awkwardly at Bell, his fist drawn back, but the form was sloppy. The prum was either extremely unexperienced with hand-to-hand combat or the nerves were getting to him.

"…fine." I barely caught the word from Bell. His body twisted as Prum approached, Head and torso going down to the side, while his leg came up behind him. Using the Prum's momentum against him, Bell's heel collided solidly with his face.

Letting out a sickening crunch, the body collapsed to the ground, unmoving. There was an eerie silence hanging over the street, none of the passerby's or the boy's familia members said anything.

Unconcerned for the stir his decisive victory had garnered, Bell walked over to me and lent a hand. "Sorry about that. I should have stopped him sooner."

"No," I deny, taking the offer. "I got careless. Besides, I've been hit harder."

Bell's eyes narrow and I can sense the anger within him rising a little higher as he digests the meaning of my words. Thankfully, he lets it go for the moment.

"Shall we continue on?"

Nodding, Bell takes back up the cart and navigates around the prum's still unmoving body. I squash the instinct within me that tells me to check on him. He is his familia's duty to clean up now. Luckily, none of the other four move to stop us as we depart. They are all stunned, looking at their teammate's prone form.

"This incident may follow us," I warn Bell in a low voice once I'm sure we are past them.

Frowning, he looks at me. "What do you mean? I'm sure that their familia must be known around Orario as troublemakers if they act like that."

Wincing at the boy's words, I try and remember the Orario that the boy remembered. One where it was literally impossible to be a successful criminal due to the large number of adventurers that were so insanely strong it was hard to fathom that they were an existence like you.

"Bell, they weren't lying. Apollo familia is large and wields quite a bit of power. They certainly aren't at the top, but their rank rose substantially after the fall."

As usual, the reminder of the event sent a scowl across Bell's face. "I see. So they can act like this because no one actively patrols and enforces order in the city?"

"Ganesha familia try," I assure him, "however, in a city this big, it's hard to do much of anything. Especially when most of the troublemakers are people that fight for a living."

"That's a good point," Bell sighs wearily. "I guess I never quite realized what the effect would be on the world. I was trapped in my own little bubble, feeling sorry for myself…"

Laying a comforting hand on his arm, I show him a small smile. "It's not your fault, now come on. There's a familia I have to introduce you to." Walking the final few blocks, I blink in confusion as the church finally comes into view. Its surrounded by six or so burly men with ripped muscles, wandering around shirtless while building equipment surrounds the property. Looking at the church, I barely recognise it. The entire roof has been stripped off. Most of the walls as well are getting torn down and replaced by something sturdier. It seemed like the crews were systematically replacing the entire thing without doing a full demolition and rebuild.

"What's going on here?" Bell asked from beside me, staring at the building project in awe.

"Oh, are you two acquainted with Hestia familia?" One of them asks, noticing our interest.

"That's right…" I confirm with a nod. Closing the distance to the man, I realize that he is one of deusdia. Bowing somewhat deeply, I identify myself. "Yes, we are friends of Hestia familia, recently returned to Orario. What's happening here?"

The God snorted turning back to the church. His silver hair flowed down to the middle of his back in bunches, his face lined with marks that made him look old, despite the gods never aging.

"Hestia hired my familia, Goibniu, to fix her home. Should have examined the building before accepting for the price that I did. She just wanted holes patched and a livable two floors built into the upper area."

Tsking, the god shook his head as he examined the building.

"As we got working, we came to realize this place was one good storm from completely collapsing. Obviously, I couldn't accept that happening and having my familia's skills ridiculed as sloppy craftsmanship. So now we are forced to completely rebuild the thing, all without getting additional money. She really got me good…"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Lord Goibniu, do you know where…"

"Sorry to hear that?" He interrupted with a snort. "You're friends, aren't you? Should be happy for her good luck."

"…I suppose so…" I agree weakly, unsure of how to deal with the brusque god. "Do you know where they are staying while you do this?"

"Nope." He replied, muttering under his breath as he glared at the church. Or ex-church I suppose.

"Does she have any friends?" Bell asked, approaching. "Someone you got to know while you were here?"

Thinking it over, I came upon the most likely answer. "Let's go." Pausing, I bow once more to Goibniu, "thank you for you time." While I get only a snort in return, I hope I've eased his anger at Hestia familia. I'd like to minimize my future familia's enemies for as long as possible.

* * *

_Hestia:_

Running a brush through Yui's hair, I found a new joy in life. While the task had always seemed mundane and a waste of time before, it now brightened an otherwise dark day.

"Stupid Kirito… Stupid harem… Stupid ability…"

"Are you fighting with Papa?" Yui asked suddenly.

Hand freezing midstroke, I could have sworn that the words were inaudible. Mumbles only I could hear. "Haha… Uhh… We just have differing opinions on his recent decision."

"You mean how Papa is trying to give me multiple mamas?"

"Uhh…" Freezing again, I had no response for the girl's too accurate response. How am I supposed to explain the concept to a child? Actually… "H-how do you know that?"

"…?" Titling her head, Yui turned around so that she could look at me, a quizzical expression on her innocent face. "They feel the same way as you when they look at Papa. Except your feelings are a little… Muddier? I think? Are you finished with my hair?"

"…Yes," ending the conversation with a sigh, I gesture at the door. Bouncing to her feet, Yui scampers out the door with all the energy only a child can produce. Laying down on the bed where I was brushing her hair, Yui's words haunt my thoughts. "Muddy, huh?"

It was a fair assessment. Things with Kirito had started off so simple. Just the two of us trying to rise up to become a notable familia in Orario. How long has it been since that was a possibility? When Leafa and Silica joined?

No, that dream died long before then, back when Kirito formed a party with all of those girls. It was likely that by the time I realized it was a dream we shared; it was already dead.

"Every adventurer needs a party… But why is it always girls!?"

Grumping at the ceiling, I keep frowning as no answer comes to me. Every way I looked at the situation, the outcome seemed inevitable. That there was no happy ending for me. If Kirito rejected every girl and chose me, then he'd tear apart every bond and friendship our familia had, including the ones inside it. If I asked to join to his harem… No, that was impossible. Besides, Kirito's ultimate goal was to return to his world. If he did that, then I'd be alone again.

"Goddess?" Kirito's voice was accompanied by a knocking sound on the doorframe.

"W-what is it!?" Still mired in ridiculous thoughts, I shoot to my feet. I can't let Kirito see me pouting as I mope about the room.

"There are some things that we need to talk to about."

"Is… Is that so?" I reply, still trying to buy time. For what, I don't know.

"…Yes, it is." Comes Kirito's eventual reply. "May I come in?"

Biting my lip, I scan the room for something important looking to do. A good distraction that allows me to take on an imperious mood. Spying a large book I haven't yet started, borrowed from my favorite library, I sit at the desk and cross my legs.

"Yes, I already said that you could." Speaking somewhat loudly, I try to convey some irritation in my words while masking my discomfort and the small lie.

"…Of course. My apologies for missing that." Kirito's reply sounds stiff and uncertain as he opens the door and enters. "…Forgive me for intruding."

"Don't be so formal. You may sit on the bed if you wish." Waving a hand in its general direction, I flip a page from the book. I have no idea what's written there, but my mannerisms seem to be slowly cracking the shell that Kirito prepared before coming here.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop reading for a minute goddess," Kirito requests, staying standing.

Letting his request hover between us for a minute, I release a large sigh before acquiescing. "Well?"

"I wanted to inform you that I've reached a decision after digesting the information you gave me yesterday."

_Information?_

Eyes widening, I finally remember what I said about the girls only liking him because of his ability. Shifting uncomfortably in my chair, I don't know where to look without the book.

When I didn't reply, Kirito kept going. "Rain and Philia both confirmed that they liked me before I developed the ability. I'm not sure yet what it means for the others, but I'm going to keep pursuing this path."

"Haha… Uh, that's nice…" Close to panicking, I have no idea what's coming out of my mouth. I can't believe I'd forgotten I said something that important!

"That's… nice?"

"W-what I mean is that, it's good that people like you!"

"…Goddess?"

"Haha…" Starting to enter full-blown panic mode, I've resolved nothing in the time I've bought. Kirito is not going to be happy when he realizes that truth.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"L-look, Kirito. My goal was never to make you give up on the path you've chosen! I just wanted to confirm that you were committed to it. I mean, a harem… Can you really make multiple women feel desired and satisfied? Most men can't even succeed with one!

"…It will be hard."

"T-that's all I wanted to confirm, you know that, right?"

"Did you lie to me about my ability's effect?"

"Uh…" Freezing up, I can feel Kirito's gaze piercing through to my soul. The chilly beam is full of distrust. "It wasn't a total lie…"

As the truth comes out, Kirito's eyes narrow further. Taking another step forward, he asks the logical follow-up. "_What _does it do then?"

Gulping at the poorly contained anger, I play with the discarded book, wishing that I hadn't closed it. This is going far worse than how I had hoped it would. Even that wasn't good.

"W-well… Its name tells you everything that you need to know about it really. It enhances the aura you give off."

"Meaning?"

Tsking, I look away, searching for any escape. Unfortunately, there still is none as Kirito's hard eyes penetrate me. "That the energy you emit, or the type of aura you give off resonates more easily with others…"

"Huh?"

Sighing at the predictable answer, I finally manage to meet Kirito's eyes as the heat in them dies slightly. "Us gods, our job in heaven was to judge the souls of the departed. Some deities were fickle, condemning or saving souls based solely on a particular view, or one event in the mortal's life. However, most of them judged based on the final aura that the soul gave off. A total summary of the emotions and presence of the soul. This told us whether they were a good leader, whether people feared them or loved them. We knew if the person loved others deeply or only built superficial relationships."

The long-winded rant about godly duties was clearly outside Kirito's expectation as his eyes started to blur over, the information going over his head.

"What I'm trying to say, is that this ability lets you not only emit a stronger aura than the normal person can, you can more easily pick up on others and resonate with them."

"This resonance means…"

"That you understand them," I summarize quickly pursing my lips. "It makes them _feel _understood."

"So, you weren't really lying…" Kirito breathed.

"Huh?" This time it was my turn to mutter in confusion. I don't know how Kirito arrived at that conclusion from my words.

"I can more easily understand how others are feeling and therefore get them to like me quicker." Kirito summarized beginning to pace. "Even if it isn't quite as bad as I had feared, it does still present some problems… Did I corrupt my relationship with my sister using this?"

"Kirito, please stop…" Standing up, I couldn't bear the pain on his face as he considered the implications of this all. "I told you to get this ability because it enhances your potential in the dungeon tenfold. It may, and possibly already has, saved your life by allowing you to inspire those with you. However, I can tell you right now, you can't use it to 'corrupt' people or whatever you said."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to analyze my thoughts as I continued.

"If you were to emit a hateful aura, or a lustful one, other people would pick up on that. You can easily ruin relationships with it as easily as you can forge them. All you have done is increased the speed at which you were able to understand your sister's feelings. The same for all of the other girls."

Blinking, Kirito didn't say anything for a long minute. "Goddess…" The tortured word felt like a nail to my heart. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why…"

Bowing my head, I have no reply. All the jealousy that I had felt over the months now feels so childish. The pain that I caused Kirito by lying to him about his ability is abundantly clear in his voice. How many times would I do this before I learnt?

_Deities are immortal, and thus, never change._

I can only hope the adage is wrong. That I can change for Kirito. To become a goddess that is worthy of having him. A goddess that can properly look out for his needs and desires.

"Thank you for your time…"

Saying nothing else, Kirito left the room. Glancing once more at his departing form, the confidence from when he entered is gone. Now, only sadness and disappointment cloaked him.

"Why am I such an idiot…" Collapsing on the bed, I let my eyes close, knowing that no sleep would come to my tortured mind.

* * *

_Lili:_

"Excuse me, Miss Nazha." Interrupting the busy shopkeeper, I barely recognized the place from the one time I had been here with Silica. The main difference being, there were other customers. It no longer left like a store on its last legs pathetically struggling to get by.

"Is that…" The Chienthrope girl paused with a tilt of her head. "Lili, correct? Didn't you leave Orario."

"I did," I confirm with a slight bow of my head. "I would once again like to thank you for your assistance in the accomplishment of my goal."

"So formal…" The girl blinked back. "It was nothing. Kirito takes care of my familia, so of course I'll help out his friends."

"Well, it meant a lot to me!" I assure her, nodding quickly. "I was looking for Goddess Hestia, do you know where she is?"

"Of course," Nazha assures me. "The whole familia is staying at our place until their house is renovated… Which is where I imagine you just came from?"

"Yes. Thank you, but um… Would you be willing to tell me where your house is?"

The question creates an awkward silence between us. It's highly improper to invite another familia inside one's house. The number of potential secrets can learn, or information for blackmail is countless. Maybe more pressing is that it reveals the location and potential entrances a rival familia can take to attack a familia when they are at their most vulnerable.

"You are planning on joining Hestia familia?"

"…Yes," I confirm Nazha's question. I assume it's the only way that she'll tell me the answer.

"Who is the boy with you?"

Blinking in surprise, I'm shocked she knew that. I'd left Bell with the cart outside so I could get directions. That meant even while working and dealing with customers, Nazha had been able to watch the outside of her store and notice our approach.

"…Just a boy I found outside the city. He's looking for a familia to join as well."

"…I see."

As the tension builds between us, I can sense the doubt in her gaze. But Bell's background isn't mine to tell. Certainly not in the middle of a public store.

"I'll write some instructions down. It's in one of the outer districts."

With Nazha turning to return behind the counter, I heard the entrance bell ring, signifying new customers. Instinctively, I look there, seeing who had entered the store.

"!?"

"Lili!"

"Silica…" Breathing her name in surprise, I'm barely able to set my feet before the catgirl crashes into me.

"Never mind then," Nazha laughs. "They'll show you the way."

"It's great to see you!" Silica assures me. "But what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to roam the world for awhile, see what's out there."

"I guess…" I answer with a shrug and a smile once I'm finally released. "I realized that everything I want in life is in this city."

At my words, Silica doesn't look as happy as I expected her to. Instead, she turns to the girl with her that had been awkwardly waiting her turn to say hello, Leafa.

"It's good to see you Lili…" Leafa agrees, her voice hesitant, "maybe we can talk about this outside."

"Sure…" Confused about the reaction I'm getting; all I can do is follow and hope they'll be less vague. "Now, what's with that reaction."

"I'll be direct," Leafa says, taking over for Silica. "Did you come back for Kirito?"

"Kirito?" Saying the name quizzically, I break out into a huge smile. "No, while I'm grateful for what he did to me, I'm not here to steal your man from you."

The girls share identical deep sighs of relief. Frowning in confusion, I have to wonder.

"Why were you so worried?"

"That's…"

"…Complicated." Silica finishes. "Let's just…"

As Silica trails off her sentence, I turn and follow her gaze. The reason is clear. Bell is approaching in a straight line, Leading the cart behind him. I would call him paranoid for never leaving it unguarded for even a second, but in Orario, that's the right choice.

Both Leafa and Silica tense up as an unknown male approaches them, their hands going instinctively to their weapons. "It's alright. Hey Bell, this is Silica and Leafa, whom I told you about."

"It's nice to meet the two of you. I look forward to learning from you."

"Learning?"

"Wait…"

"Lili didn't tell you?" Bell asked in confusion.

"I was waiting for a better time!" I tell him in mock anger. "Besides, they were acting weird about other things."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," Bell apologized, scratching his head awkwardly. "But as we will be a familia soon…"

"HUH!?"

"Calm down you two," rolling my eyes at the girls, I can't believe how theatrical they're being. "Hestia said I could join if I want. One more shouldn't be a problem. Although, if she does turn Bell away, I'm following him."

"S-sorry!" Silica replied instantly. Perhaps abashed at her outburst.

"I just didn't expect our familia would double in a couple of days…"

"Double?" I ask Leafa's strange words. "Counting Hestia, aren't we going from four to six members?"

"Haha… not quite."

"We ran into a strange girl in the dungeon," Silica explains. "Turns out she is part of our familia as well as a young girl that Hestia picked up."

"Oh…" Blinking, I'm not exactly pleased at the news. Shooting Bell a sidelong glance, I hope he isn't getting too many ideas. New girls for him to woe.

"Oh," Leafa chuckles. "I see how things are."

"W-wait!" I plead with her. "I-it's not! I mean, what about you and Kirito? Why were you acting so strange earlier?"

"Should I give you some space?" Bell asks awkwardly.

"N-no!" Silica denies him with a smile. "W-we are perfectly fine!"

"…If you say so."

Together, our strange procession of four people began to head toward the Miach familia house. Conversations started and halted quickly. While they wouldn't say, it was easy to tell that something was upsetting Silica and Leafa, something to do with Kirito. This in turn was making Bell feel like a fourth wheel on the group. A bad introduction of the new member.

Still, I'm confident that Bell will get along well with them. They were able to get someone like me to open up. A person that is naturally friendly should be no issue at all.

Eventually we enter a fairly rundown part of town. The surrounding buildings must have been expensive and rich when they were built. Now though, their age was showing and the section was falling into disrepair. Leafa led us into a building that was the pinnacle of that description. The outside was crumbling stone that looked ready to give away any second. The size of the building was formidable, however.

Inside was a completely different story. It was filled with magic stone lamps giving the inside a sunny, warm feeling. A perfect place for a familia home. Already we could hear laughter and smell cooking from the kitchen. Gesturing at Bell, I indicate that he should leave the cart in the entryway. If Hestia grants us permission to stay, we will unpack then.

Unable to resist, my stomach gurgles from the long break since our paltry breakfast this morning. We had passed by all of the food stalls without buying anything.

"Come," Silica gestures, "It's just about lunch time!"

"Lunch?" I ask in disbelief. Noon passed by more than a couple hours ago.

Silica shrugs in answer. "We've been pretty lazy these past few days. Had a bad time in the dungeon."

Leafa only nods in answer, the same sorrow in her eyes. With the mood now completely dead, I follow them to the adjacent kitchen where Rain and Philia move about cooking. Their moods are the opposite of Leafa and Silica's. Each one is wearing a half smile, their eyes shimmering with the glee of a maiden in love.

With that thought, it all clicks, they must have been asked out by Kirito and accepted, which is why Leafa and Silica are upset. Wait.

Mind grinding to a halt, my theory falls apart. It isn't possible that they _both _started dating the boy. So… they each found their own partner?

"Oh, Lili!" Philia greets me with a tone matching her expression. It's so happy I start feeling awkward. Like I've intruded some private moment.

"It's great to see you again!" Rain concurs with Philia. Putting down her spoon, Rain runs around the kitchen island and wraps me in a hug.

"Eep!" Unsure what to do, I stand awkwardly until I'm released. I barely talked to the girl last time I was here. There was really only that one day in the dungeon where we were attacked.

"And who is this?" Rain asks as she finally sees Bell.

"Bell Cranel," he introduces himself politely, bowing deeply. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Rain blinked a couple times at the new person, but it did nothing to dampen her mood as the smile quickly returned. "My name is Rain, second in command of Miach familia. Any friend of Lili's is welcome here. Please, take a seat."

"Right…" Giving me a sideways look, I can only shrug in reply to Bell's question. The reason behind the giddy girls will make itself clear soon enough I'm sure.

"Lunch will be ready soon!" Philia assures us as we take out places at the table. Somehow, Bell found his way into a corner seat beside me. Is he possibly scared of meeting new people?

Chuckling silently at the thought, his face doesn't give any of the indecision away. Only a peaceful, patient exterior.

"So, let's hear your story," Silica begins eagerly. "You only left a couple of weeks ago, after all. What happened?"

"Well, Bell happened." I begin awkwardly, unsure where to start.

This gets a snort out of the boy. "More like you happened. I'd either be dead or planting right now if it wasn't for you."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I turn back to Silica and Leafa, who were now watching eagerly, knowing smiles touching their mouths. Part of me wants to rush through the tale of my adventurers in what should have been a peaceful farming village, but I remember that sad aura from before. It seems like they could use a distraction.

Pulling together my meager storytelling abilities, I try to make the story sound as epic as possible, going to an innocent village to live with a mysterious boy that somehow knew the god Hermes. By leaving out almost every detail of Bell's background I did my best to make him as mysterious as possible. Not like that needed much help considering the fighting prowess I regaled them with, finishing with the last showdown against the powerful, never before seen, beast.

"Amazing…" Silica whispered, giving Bell a much closer look. "If that's true I'm sure you could get into almost any familia in town!"

"You exaggerate," Bell murmurs in reply, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. "I wouldn't have won without Lili's help."

"My help?" I tease back. "I remember showing up as an emotional wreck only for you to save me twice."

"My my, quite the hero you landed, Lili." Rain laughs bringing to food to the table.

"Indeed," Philia agrees with a knowing smile. "Now you've dragged him back to Orario so that he can't run away once you're in the same familia."

"T-that's not it…" I try to protest, but the girls have me figured out. Bowing my head to escape their eyes, I can't help but wonder what Bell thinks. Tilting my head that way, I stare at him from the corner of my eye.

Scratching his head, Bell simply looks lost at the words. His eyes flit around the room in clear uncomfortableness. I feel a mixture of relief and guilt at his innocent expression. He must have expected a wildly different atmosphere. Something akin to the Soma familia one, no doubt.

"Well, eat up!" Rain insists, "I'll go call everyone else."

As Rain darts out of the room, Philia begins serving, taking ladles of the soup and distributing it to people. All the while, that glee in her eyes remains unchanged.

Deciding that's enough about Bell and me, I turn it to her. "Did something good happen around here Philia? You seem quite happy."

The girl blushes in reply, sending a quick glance toward Silica and Leafa. "Umm, it's hard to explain, but…Kirito and I are dating now!"

"…Congratulations," I reply after a brief pause. The words didn't cause any noticeable wince or glare from the other two. I have to assume she's telling the truth. But then… "And why is Rain so happy?"

"Well…" Pausing in the distribution, Philia takes a deep breath before staring straight at me. "Because she's dating Kirito as well."

"Oh. I see."

Yes, that makes sense. So I was right.

"Wait a second!" Exploding from my chair, I gape at the girl. "Y-you mean he… That Kirito… the shy looking guy… E-established a… a ha… a har…"

"A harem…" Bell finished for me. Staring off in the distance his eyes were unfocused. "It's definitely not unheard of. Typically, Amazon sisters will share a strong male in the hopes that the children will be powerful."

"Wow, you seem quite knowledgeable," Leafa pries.

Bell winces, perhaps wishing he hadn't said anything. After all, he was trying to become an adventurer as a new person. Not the ghost of his lost familia. "I knew someone that knew a person with a harem is all."

"How did that turn out for them?" Silica asked interested. Now all three remaining girls were staring intently at Bell, demanding an answer.

"Honestly?" He answers slowly, scratching his head again while trying to avoid the triple piercing stares, "not good. One of the women got jealous that the guy wasn't paying enough attention to her. So, she began slowly killing off the members of the harem one by one in the dungeon. In the end, the man realized what she'd done and confronted her about it. The last few remaining members of the harem attacked and were killed before him as he watched the loves of his life rip each other to pieces. The one doing the killing died at the end from her injuries. In his grief, the man killed himself."

Bell's story sent a shiver down my spine. Huddling in on myself, I turned to the bowl of warm soup, hoping its homey aroma would drive away the piercing chill.

"Was the one girl that much stronger than the others?" Leafa muttered in confusion. "It sounds like there were a lot of them."

Bell only shrugged in reply. "I was pretty young when I heard this, so I don't remember everything, however… Something about this girl was really only recruited due to her physical prowess, not from any attachment that the man felt."

"Scary…" Philia muttered. Then, with a teasing smile growing on her face, she elbows Leafa beside her. "Better watch out and make sure you don't get too far ahead of me, eh?"

"Stuff it!" Leafa complains, blushing. "I'd never do something like that."

"We're here!" Returning with a call, Rain led a whole troupe of people to the table. Nodding politely at Yuna and Nautilus, she was followed by two girls of wildly different proportions walking close together. The shorter one, who resembled a child seemed to be telling the older one something who was hanging unto her every word. Examining the tall one, it was a struggle not to cross my arms. As a fellow woman, she made me feel… inadequate.

_Bell!_

Whipping around to the boy, I find his face as red as I thought it may be. Elbowing him sharply in the ribs, I feel no sympathy, none at all, at the pained whimper he emits.

Ignoring his groans as Bell falls over the table clutching his side, I wait for introductions. "Ah, of course. Lili, Bell, this is Strea and Yui, recent additions to Hestia familia."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," the young one introduced herself with a polite curtsy. "Please call me Yui."

"Ehh!?" The older one shouted, interrupting Yui's introduction. "Cuuuute!"

Feeling a horrible premonition, there's nothing I can do as the girl dashes past me to where Bell is just recovering.

"Eep!"

Letting out a screech, Bell is ripped away from the table and into…

"Gah!" emitting a strange gurgling noise, I go rigid with disbelief. Bell has been abducted into a world from which there is no return. His face is now soundly buried deep inside the endless cleavage of this Strea girl.

"He's like a little bunny!" Strea squealed, obviously pleased her new toy. "Aww, he blushes just like Kirito!"

"Grrr…" Growling at her, there's nothing I can do to compete. Bell has been stolen and abused. His precious innocence no more. "Get out of there Bell!"

"Lili…" The boy responds weakly, his words muffled by the masses of flesh surrounding him, "I can die happy now."

"…"

"That is enough little sister!' Yui spoke up, disappointment in her voice. "Can't you see you are upsetting them?"

"Eh?" Strea muttered, clearly displeasured, "but the boy said that he was happy!"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Yui replies coldly with an imperious sniff. It's hard not to gape at the girl and how differently she is acting now toward Strea compared to when she was introducing herself. Also… little sister? Maybe Yui only looks like she is eight. But what race does that make her?

Discarding the thoughts, I rush to Bell's side as he collapses to the ground, released from the bodice chasm. Back against the wall, Bell's eyes are unfocused, a small trickle of drool running down his cheek.

"Bell, Bell!" Shaking his body, he slowly comes to.

"Lili… Am I alive?"

"…Yes?"

"Ah, how unfortunate. I have seen both Heaven and hell, Urgh!"

Glaring at him, the end of his words was cut off by my swift fist to his stomach. "What was that master Bell? I couldn't quite hear you."

"…Thank you for rescuing me."

"Much better!" I compliment him with a pat on his head. "For awhile there I was concerned you may be a man that runs around seducing every woman he finds."

"…Ha… Never."

"Goo…"

Cutting off the word, I feel the entire atmosphere of the room change as another figure enters. Dressed all in black once again, I recognize the boy from the siege on Soma familia, Kirito.

"Oh, we made some soup Kirito! Please try some."

"I'm going to check on the house's progress…" Growling out the reply, Kirito stomped through the room without even a glance. Even as he passed by me, mere feet away, I didn't get the impression he noticed, or cared.

"Oh… Umm, have fun…"

The boy's back finally paused as he was about to leave the room. "Thank you for cooking for us. I'll be sure to have some when I return."

With Kirito coming and leaving, the two girls that put the time in to cook, release massive sighs and slump to the table.

"They fought again, huh?"

"Yes…"

Standing up, I return to the table. "Is something… wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rain sighs, "Hestia's upset that Kirito is dating people."

Processing the information, I try to figure it out based on the short amount of time that I spent with her. "Because she likes Kirito?"

"It could be," Philia agrees. Her eyes pass over Silica and Leafa who have been eating silently, not participating any longer. "Also, Hestia told Kirito some… interesting information yesterday. We still don't know the truth of it all."

Sighing, I dig back into my soup. It really is very good. "I certainly didn't expect this much drama. But I'm sure it will…" Looking around the room, I notice an abnormality. "Where did Bell go?"

* * *

_Bell:_

Apologizing silently to Lili for sneaking away, I walk the empty halls of the home. It was clearly built to house far more people than Miach familia currently has. The name rings softly in the back of my head. I believe that at one time they were competing with Dian Cecht familia for the best potion selling familia in Orario. I wonder what happened that led to their collapse.

As soon as I exit the main gathering areas, the lack of occupancy becomes apparent. No magic stone lanterns light these hallways, the continual replacement too much money and effort for a small group. Dust clinging to numerous places, building up in the corners. While some efforts have been made to keep it reasonably tidy, it once again, is simply far too much space for the number of people.

Finding my way back to more populated areas, I ascend a staircase to where I believe the sleeping rooms are. This should be where the goddess Hestia is. Maybe I should wait for Lili to introduce us, but I want to know what my goddess-to-be really is like. Also, I would prefer to join the familia off my own merit rather than because a friend got me access.

It's not long before I find it. An ajar door, with the cool yellow light of a lantern peaking out. Taking a breath to settle my nerves, I knock loudly but not rudely. "Goddess Hestia? I wish to speak with you."

"Eh?" A feminine voice shouts from within. "Who is there!?"

_Ah, right._

Having a stranger announce themselves by knocking on your bedroom door must be a strange occurrence. "I am a friend of Lililuca Arde's. She brought me here so that I may talk to you about potentially joining your familia."

"Huh?" A moment later, the door swung open, a small goddess on the other side. Small except… Blushing, I instinctively avert my eyes away from her revealing outfit. Not only are her entire legs bare, her enormous chest is almost entirely visible as a strained white smock attempts to keep it in place.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well…" Hestia murmurs with an appraising gaze. "You're a cutie as well… Earnest red eyes and beautiful white hair… Hehe, you're perfect to make Kirito jealous!"

"S-sorry?" I stutter in reply. "I didn't catch much of that. What were you saying?"

"I said of course you can join! After all, that Lili girl has some high standards. If you've passed hers then there is no reason for me to turn you down."

"That is… polite of you to say," I respond, wondering what I'm doing. "However, I would prefer a proper examination. I'd like to get into your familia based on my own qualifications."

"…Oh," Hestia replied awkwardly. "Uh… Well… You see the thing is… The only examination is whether you can get me to yes! So, congratulations! You passed!"

"…" Blinking, I wasn't sure if I could accept her words at face value. The giant thumbs up sign seemed innocent enough. However, could it really be so easy? No test on monsters in the dungeon? Or evaluation of medicinal knowledge? Knowing which plants in the dungeon are poisonous, which you can eat? A personality test to see if you would get along with the rest of the familia was my lowest expectation.

"Umm," Hestia trialed off, "do you want to do the initiation right now? Then we can go down at introduce you to everyone?"

"…Yes?" Answering hesitantly, I follow the goddess into the room. It looks fairly barren, some clothes and hygiene products tossed into a corner. Not too surprising considering that this is a borrowed space. The bed itself is fairly luxurious, not the highest quality available, but the price to fill a building with them would be extravagant. Going through the mechanical motions that I used to watch the members of my last familia do, I pull off my shirt and lay on the bed.

"Oh?" Hestia murmurs open seeing me. "You certainly know what to do."

"Of course." I answer dully. "Everyone knows where the falna is inscribed."

_It's happening._

The room and situation surrounding it fades away from my mind. Only that singular thought remains, a prominent spike that inhabits all of my thoughts.

I'm doing it. I'm becoming an adventurer. One of the thousands of idiots that venture into the dungeon day after day seeking fast riches or glory or women.

However, my reasons are different. I don't plan on going into the dungeon in order to gain material wealth or praise. A sole purpose fuels my desire to enter. A need to eradicate every single monster from the dungeon. Then, from the above world as well. Any that had dared to escape before the lids were properly established.

As this desire burned its way back through me, I felt a single drop of Hestia's ichor strike my back. It was time.

"Congratulations Bell," Hestia murmured softly. "You already have a skill."

Taking the sheet, I skip over the top part that was filled exactly as I expected it to be and focus on the skill slot. Reading it, a small smile touches my lips. This will help.

_Bell Cranel_

_Level One_

_Strength: I 0 Defense: I 0 Utility: I 0 Agility: I 0 Magic: I 0_

_Magic: ( )_

_Skills:_

_Lia? Frie$? (Dark Desire) – A strong desire increases rate of growth. The stronger the desire, the stronger the growth._

"Hey, Bell…" Hestia asks slowly as I continue to stare at my status. "That skill is… Well it's a little… strange."

"Indeed," I agree. "No adventurer has ever possessed a skill that allowed for quicker level ups."

"…That's not what I meant."

"If only I had gotten magic as well," I mutter to myself. Hestia's words are unimportant right now. If I figure out how to best utilize this skill, there's no telling how much time I can save in exacting my goals. The record to hit level two is a year, or it was until these people form another world smashed it. I wonder if this skill will let me keep up with them.

"I… I guess that's everything," Hestia sighs. "Shall we go downstairs?"

"Yes," I agree standing up. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Sighing, I entered back through the Miach familia door long after the sun had set. My restless feet had carried me across the city. I visited first the house but was quickly waved away by the workers that didn't want me interfering with their work. Afterword, I'd seen Syr for a bit. It was only after I'd eaten at her place that I realized I'd forgotten about the soup that Rain and Philia made. They had been so eager for me to try it as well…

Unable to face them, I went to the guild and talked to Eina. Too cowardly to tell her about the events in my life, we simply talked about the next area of floors, the colossal tree labyrinth. Just hearing about the section of floors was hard to believe. A singular tree that stretched from the eighteenth down the twenty-fifth, the area itself encompassing the nineteenth to twenty-fourth floors. Shaking my head, I head for the kitchen. Walking through the area, I see one last bowl of soup left out, covered with my name in front of it. Unable to bear the sight of it, I take it to the magic stone stove. Placing the bowl on it, I begin to heat it a little. Only enough to make it edible.

"There you are, I wanted to talk to you."

Turning around, I blink at a new person. No, wait, I think he may have been here when I stormed out earlier. Was Lili here again as well?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bell Cranel. A new adventurer in your familia."

"Oh…" Blinking I don't know what to say. "Welcome, I guess. I suppose you want uh, training?"

"No," Bell denies with a shake of his head. "I simply wanted to inform you of my plans going forward."

"A-alright." Taking the soup off, I sit at the table and wave for Bell to join me.

Remaining standing, he frowns at me for awhile before speaking. "Lili and I will form a two-person unit and begin exploring the upper floors of the dungeon. Lili, using personal funds has requested to buy my gear for me. I will pay her back so as to not inconvenience her. I hope you find with situation acceptable."

Overwhelmed a little by the matter-of-fact speech, I sit there trying to comprehend the information he had provided. "L-look, there's no reason to be so formal. There aren't that many of us, so finances aren't that much of a thing right now."

"…I see." Bell replied. For some reason, I got the feeling that the boy was disappointed in me. "Can I speak frankly?"

Waving him on, I get the uncomfortable feeling that I won't like what he was to say.

"I don't like the position you've put this familia in."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I want to shout back that this wasn't my fault. It was Hestia's. Getting the impression that he wasn't finished, I hold my tongue, waiting for the words that I had permitted.

"You have formed a harem across two familias currently, and if the rumours are true, are trying to extend into others. Familial bounds exist for a reason. Ignoring that, this decision has caused a rift between the familia's goddess and its captain. If you aren't careful, you may be responsible for the collapse of this familia."

"…Why'd you join if you believe that?"

"I joined because Lili likes you people. It feels like a family in here. That's an important thing to have. I hope you don't ruin it."

"That's enough," I spit at the boy, unable to contain the emotions that had been building all day. "You know nothing of what's happening in here. You know nothing of the decisions that led to this point. I see that condemnation in your eyes but know this, I've done my best for this familia and always will!"

"Fine," Bell replied flatly. "Just stay out of my way."

With the boy's back disappearing around the corner I sink back into my chair. The anger that rose fades away just as quickly. It was like I could feel our dissonant outlooks rubbing against each other, causing immediate friction.

"Advances relationships, huh?" Hestia's words from this morning fill my mind. I can make people like me faster or hate me faster. For the first time, I think I just did the latter.

This could be an issue.


	27. Chapter 24

Hello again,

This chapter is the chapter that wasn't going to be. I'd initially planned for a time skip here but decided to add a few extra scenes in beforehand to tie it up a little better. Therefore, part two of this chapter will pick up awhile later.

Anyway, if you do read it, hopefully you enjoy it.

PS. I recently found english covers of the SAO OP/EDs by AmaLee that are surprisingly good. I'd recommend giving them a listen if you have time.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 24: Preparations for Ascension Part 1

_Sugou:_

"Any update on the hacks?" Sugou pressed as he strode back-and-forth through the small room. Stationed at the back of one of RECT's floors, Sugou had secretly acquired a private server to run his independent research. Helped only by two like-minded techs, Sugou couldn't contain his impatience.

"_Hacks, _is a very simple way of describing what we are doing," the one argued back. Only his exhaustion at the long days giving him the confidence to talk back to Sugou.

"That's what they are though!" Sugou yelled, not caring if anyone heard. "We _know _Kayaba designed some. Skills that would be automatically acquired upon acquisition of a falna. We just need to design our own and give them to a single person. We'll clear the game becoming heroes and acquire our test subjects at the same time."

"We know the principal behind it," the second sighed, slumping to his desk. "We helped you come up with it after all."

"Then what's the problem!? We have the game's engine. This should take a couple of hours, not weeks!"

"Months…" The first one sighed.

"If not years," the second added on.

"Then tell me WHY!"

"Because," the first one sighed, "Kayaba designed an immensely complex AI that studies the target thoroughly and decides the skills, magic, and growth rate of an adventurer."

"That's not the main problem though," the second one picked up, "this live version is… different."

"The servers are practically dormant."

"It may as well be another world, not a game."

"Shut up," Sugou growled at them. "Enough with the delusional fantasies. I've heard that hypothesis enough in the media. The rumours of the players slowly transitioning to another world. I don't need that shit from you two!"

"But we can't access it!" They groaned in despair. "Without server data it's impossible to determine a way to manipulate a player's status. Even if we had Kayaba's login, it wouldn't help."

"…Are you telling me it's impossible?" Sugou's voice is low and quiet.

"It very well may be." The first tech answered, ready for the backlash. However, Sugou needed to hear this. As each attempt the tech made ended in failure, he became more and more confident of the rumours spreading. That this was no videogame Kayaba had trapped them all in.

"Wow!" the second interrupted, excitement tainting his voice. "They've confirmed it…"

"Confirmed what!?" Sugou snarled, ignoring the claim of impossibility for now.

"A zero-upload connection," the second one murmured, scrolling through a private communication, distributed through a small private network for the time. "One of the original players is now officially no longer sending or receiving data from an exterior source."

"But…" Sugou wanted to call him out on it, to claim that was an impossibility. Reading over his shoulder, Sugou scanned the data and tests himself. Connectivity was one of the few readings they were able to collect. "How…"

Giving it up as impossible, Sugou stumbled to the far wall and slid down in disbelief. His dreams were crashing around him. Sugou was unable to understand any of it.

"What the hell man…"

"Does this mean the NerveGear can be removed now?"

"Or it will never come off…"

Not hearing the conversation, Sugou began laughing. Starting as small chuckles, it quickly built into a full-bellied boom. Even that changed into manacial, insane cackling. With tears pouring from his eyes, Sugou looked well and truly insane.

"…What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Who knows…"

"Did you plan this Kayaba!?" Sugou yelled at no one, staring up at the ceiling. "Was this this your master plan? I think not!"

Breaking off, Sugou pounded the ground as howls of laughter were torn from his throat.

"This beat you, didn't it? You didn't get your dream fulfilled, but I will! I'll harness this magic and with it, master human emotions. You hear me!"

Staring at their boss in fear, the techs slowly returned to their work as Sugou sat on the floor laughing. Small chuckles continuing to rise from him for hours after.

* * *

_Leafa:_

Sitting in the dark, only the status on my back allowed me to see anything. Silica sat across from me, struggling less than I was. I couldn't help but wonder if that was another benefit of her race. Her cat ears twitched as she stared around the room, looking at objects that would be little more than vague shadows for me.

"We must come to a decision about this." As I speak Silica's eyes finally settle upon me. Those big brown orbs, shimmering under the faint light. For a brief delusional moment, I almost expected them to glow like a cat's.

"I agree," Silica responded, her voice wavering between confidence and hesitancy. "We told Hestia we would see her tomorrow morning for a status update before going to the guild with Bell and Lili."

"That would make sense…" I breath, partly relieved that Silica would be there to face the goddess alongside me. "So, umm… Do you think… that it's true?"

The entire day, I struggled to get the revelation out of my head. Silica was likewise plagued. In a way, her dilemma was far worse than mine.

"I… I can't believe it Leafa." She responded slowly, "if I do… How can I go on?"

Wincing, I didn't know how to respond. I could only sympathize with a part of her pain. "I'm so sorry Silica. I know I like him from before I got here… The passion in that kiss, I know my feelings aren't wrong. And yet, this rumour we heard… It's shaken me as well."

"At least you have something to fall back on," Silica grumbled. "I have nothing anymore… I wanted to become an adventurer not a supporter… so I could help him. If he really was…" Breaking off, Silica lowered her head, the beginnings of tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I have nothing…"

"That's not true!" I interrupt her, grabbing her hand. "You have me! No matter what happens."

"…You're right," Silica agreed after a pause. "Kirito or no Kirito, we'll be friends. I just… may need awhile to adjust."

"I think we all will," I mumble in agreement. Breathing deeply once, I try and change the topic. "So what do you think of all our new members?"

"I'm happy Lili is back," Silica smiled softly, picking up on my not so subtle strategy. "Strea and Yui make an interesting pair, although I wish Strea was a little less physical with Kirito."

Snorting, I roll my eyes in agreement. "At least it seems that she's genuine with her affection."

"Yeah, poor Bell had a rough time."

At the name of the second boy in our familia, the mood got a little tenser. "And him?"

"At first, he seemed really mature and dependable," Lili admits. "Kind of like the perfect adventurer…"

"…But?"

"I tried talking to him a bit after supper. He seems to be about my age after all, and I thought he could use some support as the new person. However…" Breaking off, Lili looked a little guilty gossiping about the new member.

"If it's bugging you, tell me." I urge her.

"True…" She mutters. "When I talked to him, that adventurer exterior dissolved and he seemed like a shy boy. He could barely look at me. Until I mentioned some of our adventures in the dungeon. It was like I could feel the anger rolling off him at the mere mention of monsters hurting people."

"He must have a hard history," I murmur. "After all, not everyone can get Lili of all people to look at them like that."

At this Silica chuckles in shared amusement. "I could almost see the hearts in her eyes."

Laughing slightly along with Silica, it quickly died. It was late, and we were weary from worrying all day. "I'm sure he'll be fine," I add on, "after all, he has Lili looking after him. Plus, I'm sure Kirito and him will hit it off."

"Are you really sure we want the two of them sharing ideas?" Silica questioned.

"You're right," I shiver at the thought, "Kirito will corrupt him and fill his head with thoughts of women."

Laughing together, I felt like the final darkness had finally been expunged from my thoughts for now. Sharing a final humorous look, we both knew it wouldn't happen. Kirito tended to get along with most people it seemed. There was no doubt that Bell would be the same.

* * *

_Knossos:_

"Was that really wise?" Rang PoH's voice from the shadows. Taking a step forward, the shadows appeared to melt around him. Eventually they solidified into a human outline. The fine details fading into obscurity in the dim light.

"I did what I must," the god answered barely acknowledging his presence.

"…"

"You may ask your question."

"How do you know we can trust her?" PoH asked. "She's a goddess."

"You may be an expert at reading people," the god replied with a teasing tone, "but when it comes to deities you still have much to learn. She will play her part."

"How can you be sure though?" PoH pushed again. The plan they had devised was risky. Extremely risky.

"Because in order to fulfill her only goal, she needs us." The god answered straightforwardly.

PoH could only trust him. If he was confident enough to risk everything on this, then PoH could only assume he was absolutely positive about that goddess' motivations.

"What did you think of her?" The god asked suddenly, "she is a goddess of beauty after all."

"…I had to avert my eyes," PoH answered honestly, surprising himself. "She reminded me of a Venus fly trap for men. A sickening aura surrounded her."

"But one you couldn't help but desire to dive into, yes?"

"…Yes."

"Haha," Laughing loudly at PoH, the sound was unbefitting the somber surroundings that they found themselves in. "At least you're honest about it. She cranked her charm up high enough to affect a monster. No doubt trying to get us to reveal something we shouldn't."

"…I see."

"One last question, do you think the plan will work?"

Bowing his head, PoH thought over the god's question. The plan they were attempting to pull off could cripple Orario in one fell swoop. If it failed, however, the same could be said of them.

"In one month… The Amphisbaena spawns. That same day we will draw the combined forces of Loki, Freya, and Ganesha familia, plus anyone in Riveria, down to the water capital. There, utilizing the strength of Ishtar familia, as well as our two familias forces, and our leftover inferno stones, we will destroy them all."

"Yes," the god agreed, with all the nonchalance of someone not directly involved in the plan.

PoH could already imagine the slaughter, monsters and adventurers thrown together in a confusing tangle, friend and foe barely distinguishable from each other. He didn't particularly care about the deaths; the only issue was that it made his own survival extremely unlikely. No matter who won.

"It will certainly deal a grievous blow to the adventurers, no matter who wins. I can't help but feel like there's a way to change it so that our members are more protected."

"Then we go ahead with it," the god replied. PoH doubted he would have changed his mind no matter what he said. "Although, if there is an edit that can save followers… I will listen."

"As you wish…" Muttering the final reply, PoH watched the god leave. Staring sightlessly ahead at the barren room, PoH could barely recall the initial drives that had led him here. How excited he had been to finally see hordes of the filthy Japanese die.

Now though, as it was finally being finalized, PoH couldn't find that emotion. That pure hate which he had spent a lifetime accumulating simply wasn't there. Or if it was, he couldn't generate the joy that used to arise form the thought of killing.

Knowing he would surely die if he didn't get his mind straight, PoH exited the room after the deity. He had four weeks to get stronger. Four weeks to attempt to get another level. Level two today, level three the day before the plan was carried out. Trying to convince himself it was possible, PoH left to train.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Please goddess Hestia, we have to know."

"Haha… I can't believe Kirito didn't tell you…" Hestia responded evasively.

"I don't think he realizes we know," Leafa stepped in, backing up my request. "Based on your wording though…"

"Yes yes," Hestia grumbles, "what you heard was an exaggeration. Kirito can't force people to like him."

"Thank god…" Breathing out, the invisible weight finally lifted from my shoulders. It was false. My feelings were my own. It terrified me how one rumour could shake my entire foundation of trust. How weak I was that I could doubt my reasons for entering the dungeon every day simply because of something I heard. Glancing over at Leafa, it seemed she was having similar worries.

"…" Staying silent, only a pained grimace touched her lips.

"Well, enough brooding!" Hestia spoke with forced enthusiasm. "Let's update those statuses while you're here, yeah?"

"Yes please," Leafa answered instantly, leaving me behind.

With nothing to do but wait my turn, I retreated to the entrance. There was no real point in me leaving, after all, Hestia would want to do me right after. Trying to draw up my courage, I pulled my sleeping shirt off and held it to my chest. With no coverings underneath, I felt exposed. Logically I knew that it was only women in the room, but even that wasn't enough to get me to lower my arms.

_Wait! What if Kirito starts…_

Going bright red, I felt my body begin to shake. There's no way he would make us do something like this, right? But what if the other girls pressure him into it!?

Mind beginning to spiral, I stood there in a daze. Mouth hanging slightly open, a bit of drool began to trickle from my mouth. "N-no… don't take my clothes away…" Muttering nonsensically to myself, I felt like a computer in summer. Extremely close to overheating.

"Congratulations on level two Leafa."

"L-level two!?" The words shook me out of my daydreams. Gaping at the bed where Leafa was getting off, my shirt fell from my unfeeling hands. She looked as dazed as I felt, a nonbelieving look in her eye.

"I… I did it…"

"You did!" Hestia agreed. "With a super cool new spell and skill to boot!"

"Wh…" Cutting off my question, I know better than to ask. If Leafa wants to tell me about her abilities, she will later. "M-me next!" Practically throwing myself on the bed, I wait anxiously for Hestia's ministrations. If Leafa did it… I can too! Right?

Breathing heavily from the anticipation, my body felt like it was on fire. First the images of Kirito and now this. It was a surreal moment to consider. Catching up. It had always been such a lofty, far off goal. I never really considered that out statuses were entering the range where a level-up became possible.

"Here I go," Hestia informed me, Ichor touching my back and melting away, the warm blood awakening the magic symbols inscribed upon my back. Despite staring at the white sheets of the bed, I felt like I could see it, the numbers ticking over as Hestia touched up the status, drawing forth the untapped potential that I had garnered. "…I see."

"Well?" I ask expectantly.

"You have the ability to level up," Hestia informed me.

"Yes!" Jumping up, I almost knock Hestia over before I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug. "Thank you for being the best goddess!"

"Ack!"

"Umm, Silica, I think you're chocking her. Also…"

"Huh?" Breaking off the hug, Hestia falls to her side coughing as I take a moment to look at Leafa. Her words had a strange hesitancy to them. She was averting her eyes, a strange blush touching her cheeks, as she stole glances back toward me, each one deepening the colour. Following her eyes… "Eep!"

Squeaking, I quickly cover my chest with both arms. I'd completely forgotten about my state of undress with the ongoing events.

"Gah," Hestia coughed one last time, regaining her composure. "I admire the enthusiasm Silica, but make sure you don't walk around Kirito in this state, you hear me!?"

"K-Kirito!?" I stammer, "No, I would never think about him seeing me topless! Not even if the other girls were!"

"…"

An eerie silence follows my blabbered thoughts. Wincing, I cower before the two women staring daggers at me. I had all but confessed the contents of my nightmarish fantasy to them.

"S-so where is my status!" I ask before Hestia can unleash the fury that I see building in her eyes.

"…I'll let you off for now," she grumps. "As I was trying to say, you have the ability to level up. However, to be blunt, your stats are lower than Leafa's. I want you to wait to officially level up until you accumulate more falna."

"…Oh." With that, my dreams were crushed. "Why should I wait?"

"To get stronger," Hestia informed me. "The more points you get before levelling the better! …Or so I'm told."

Ignoring the last part, I try to work my way past my emotions. To see the logical side. "One week." Picking a time randomly, I decide that's the limit I'll wait. "No matter how much I've grown, you are levelling me up a week from now."

"Agreed," Hestia answered, looking slightly taken aback and also strangely pleased at my will. "Here is your status."

_Silica_

_Level One_

_Strength: E 414 → E 490 Defense: D 513 → D 598 Utility: D 562 → C 612 Agility: C 659 → B 767 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic: ()_

_Skills:_

_Dragon Trainer: Increases the user's ability to tame Dragon-type monsters._

"Kirito didn't get magic until level two either, right?" I ask Hestia warily.

"That is true," she answered with a slight nod. "Honestly, you aren't really behind him in terms of status and how long it took to get here." Hestia tried to comfort me. "I know it feels like you're falling behind, but you'll get there."

"Thank you," I respond, more at peace now. Setting the sheet down, I struggle to maintain control. All the emotions tumbling through me demand a response. Trying to emulate Kirito's calm aura is a challenge. But I don't want them to see me as a child that can't control herself.

"Umm… Silica…" Leafa's pained voice spoke once more.

"Huh? Ahh! Stop staring at me!" Unable to contain the outburst this time, I dive for my shirt left all the way at the entrance and throw it quickly over my head. Panting, I lock eyes with Leafa, whose blush has yet to fade.

Answering the expression in kind, I lead us out for an awkward walk back to our shared room.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Wow…" Murmuring, I couldn't believe my eyes. The torn and ruined church from before was absent. Instead, a pristine entryway greeted me as I walked through the thick oaken double doors. One of the few features that remained intact, although they had to be remounted and polished. Some of the openness had been removed. There was now a ceiling at about twelve feet instead of the vaulting entranceway of a church. This added a second floor for bedrooms which we were in dire need of.

Turning around, I couldn't help but smile wildly at the small group that had come for the grand opening. Hestia and Yui were holding hands, looking extremely pleased with themselves and their decision to fund this rebuilding project. Right behind them was Strea, bouncing with excitement despite having only seen the old church once. Behind them were the final two people who had come today, Rain and Philia. While they looked a little awkward at seeing the new building for the first time with us, since they weren't in our familia, it still only felt proper that they were here. After all, our familias had worked together closely now for a long time. At this point, it felt like the line between our familias was getting blurred.

_It doesn't help that I'm dating two of them._

Thinking on it now, I realized I never actually asked Miach's permission to date his familia members. Neither had Rain or Philia brought it up. That would be an awkward conversation I'd have to have at some point.

It was unfortunate that Silica and Leafa weren't here, along with Bell and Lili. We really should have gone to the house as an entire familia. I was informed this morning, however, that Silica had dragged Leafa, Nautilus, and Yuna into the dungeon. Likewise, Lili and Bell had gone off to the guild for registration followed by shopping for gear and maybe a quick trip into the dungeon. Miach and Nazha obviously had to run the store, but everyone would be coming by later for a celebration.

"Come on, Papa! Let's go look!" As Yui bounded forward with an innocent smile, I felt my hand get captured by a smaller one. Smiling down at her, I couldn't help but blush as I observed the chain the three of us made. Yui in the middle, each of her hands locked firmly around one of mine and Hestia's.

"Cuute!" Strea intoned as usual. Bouncing up and down, the girl looked moments away from scooping all three of us into a giant hug.

As if sensing the oncoming disruption, Yui turned her head back to stare at Strea. "Behave yourself little sister. There will be a time for hugs later."

"…Fine."

I couldn't help but shake my head in awe at the strange dynamic the two of them had constructed in only a few days. To everyone else, Yui behaved like a little girl, full of innocence. In front of Strea, however, she quickly turned into the responsible older sister that was forced to reign in Strea's wild ideas.

Catching a knowing glance from Philia and Rain, I quickly look back at the church again before my cheeks can heat any further. The entire situation is a little surreal as we take out first steps through the open double doors. Past the entranceway, it had a kitchen and dining area visible as you entered. Despite dividing the interior into two floors, the interior still felt spacious and accommodating. Walking slowly, the new hardwood floors shimmered with fresh polish. In spite of my worries that my hobnailed boots would scuff it, the floor seemed to have no issues.

"This is beautifully done," Rain murmured from the back.

"Yes…" Philia agreed, talking quietly as if the space still retained some of its original holy aura.

"We need to do a shopping trip, however," I add onto the girls' conversation as I take in the room a bit more seriously. While it looked great, as they said, there was a noticeable lack of furnishings. Perhaps most importantly, there was no dining room table, and the kitchen was missing everything except the installed sink. Not even a magic stone stove to heat water on.

"Yeah…" Hestia chuckled, taking in the surroundings. "Forgot about that part."

"Well, that's alright," I say, unwilling to let us get bogged down into unpleasant thoughts on what should be happy day. "We should still have money left over to buy what we need. After all, common living goods tend to be cheaper than adventuring supplies."

"True…" Hestia replied, sulking a bit, "but it will almost wipe out our savings…"

"Hey," I say, flashing her a smile. "We have a new house now. One where we can all live together. If we have to tighten our belts for a couple days, it will be worth it."

"…Thanks," Hestia replied, looking away awkwardly.

Flinching slightly, I remember the uncomfortable parting we had last time. Where I stormed out of the house after learning the truth about my advanced ability. Everything has happened so suddenly that I keep forgetting that Hestia doesn't approve of my harem. We will need to come to an agreement about that, and quickly. Bell's accusation floats back through my head. How I have abandoned the needs of my familia in order to hit on girls.

_That's not true though!_

Unfortunately, the empty thought doesn't prove my resolve to anyone. I need to show my ability to function as our familia's leader and an adventurer while maintaining my harem. Easier said than done as we continue our inspection of the new premise.

At the back, where the trapdoor previously hid the stairs down had been removed. Now the start of a railing marked the beginning of the stairs down as well as a new flight that lead up.

"I'm going to be the first!" Calling out her challenge, I stumbled under a new force that pushed down on my shoulders. Instinctively looking up at the shadow passing over my head, I blush at the flash of white thighs as Strea passes over my head in her dress. The fabric flaring out around her.

"Oh no you won't!" Yui met the challenge releasing my hand as she dashed for the stairs.

Despite seeing the status for myself, I still couldn't quite believe the sight as Yui took off running with the speed of an average level one adventurer. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough to match Strea who possessed a status on par with level two's. Jumping, she easily cleared Yui's head and gave herself a big lead.

"Not so fast, little sister!" Crying out, Yui dove forward and grabbed the back of Strea's dress. Planting her feet, the move stopped Strea for about half a second before her level two strength won again. The loser in this encounter was the frilly summer dress that Strea wore. Ripping slightly, the fabric slid off Strea as Yui fell backward, Dress in hand.

"Eep!" Strea squeaked in the first show of impropriety that I'd seen her display. Trying to cover herself with her arms, Strea stood most of the way to the second floor with only her underwear on. "Yui! Why would you expose me like this in front of Kirito! You meanie!" As she looked at me, I was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you staring Kirito!?"

"S-sorry!" Somehow made the bad guy in this, I quickly turned my back on the debacle. Still, Strea's alluring figure was burned into my eyes, even as I turned my back. Her body possessed a maturity that the other girls had yet to develop.

"Hehe!" Yui giggled her voice distorted by distance, "I win!"

"No fair!" Strea called her voice moments from breaking. "You cheated!"

"I don't remember hearing rules!"

As the girls' argument faded into obscurity, muffled by the separation of floors, I spoke hesitantly, "can I turn around now?"

"Yes," Hestia sighed rubbing her head.

"Those girls sure are something," Rain giggled.

"Indeed," Philia nodded magnanimously, tapping her finger against her chin in thought. "I never would have thought Strea had such a girly side. I half expected her to finish ascending the stairs and then tempting Kirito to take the rest off."

"H-Hey!" Hestia roared. "Y-you two better not be getting any ideas."

Closing my eyes, I prayed to whichever god this place used to be dedicated to. That they wouldn't provoke Hestia. That they wouldn't say that single word which would set off a chain reaction.

"Why?" They asked in dual surprise.

Suppressing my groan, they said the inevitable word. All I could do now was stand there and hope they resolve it peacefully.

"W-why!?" Hestia roared back. "B-because Kirito is my child! If I don't want women seducing him then there better not be!"

At this point, the other two merely replied with chuckles. I could practically imagine those twin smiles of humour and disbelief; unsure how serious Hestia was being at this point.

"It's not women seducing Kirito you need to worry about," Philia answered lightly, "with that mouth of his, one kiss and they're his."

A light whimper escaped my lips at this. The girls must be under the impression that Hestia and I had worked this out already and it was fine.

"W-Wait!" Hestia predictable screeched. "Y-you've been kissing!?"

"Of course!" Rain answered happily bounding over to my side and linking arms with me. "Like this." The touch of her lips is light, but also familiar at this point. Even if she hadn't spoken, I'd have been able to differentiate her touch from Philia's. For some reason, that thought makes me happy in the second before chaos descends.

"Ahh!" Accompanying the screeching, I feel another body hit me. My head wrapped by arms as Hestia hangs off me. "Kirito is mine! You- You can't take him from me!"

"Goddess Hestia…" Philia murmured softly, perhaps finally beginning to understand. "You understand Kirito is a person, right?"

"Of course!" Hestia spat back, "and he chose my familia, mine! If you want a boy to fool around with go find your own god. He's enough of a playboy to keep you all entertained!"

Even without being able to see, I could feel the temperature in the room drop about ten degrees. The piercing glares as Rain and Philia tried to make Hestia see reason.

"How dare you call our god a playboy!?" Rain fired back, anger in her voice for one the first times since I've known her. "He helps people and spreads kindness to people. Unlike you who wants to keep it all for yourself!"

"I-I…!" Sputtering indignantly, Hestia was unable to mount a defense.

"You know…" Philia informs Hestia kindly, "If you want to join the harem… You could just ask. I'm sure Kirito likes you as well."

"T-that's not…" Once again, Hestia was unable to mount a defense.

Standing motionlessly through it all, I felt like an outsider watching a private conversation. I know that I play a large part in the discussion, but at the same time, I also simply wanted to observe. To truly see if it was possible. So far, every member of my harem were friends with each other. Could I add a member who wasn't? Or would everything break down at that point? How important was my own relationship with them? In contrast, how important were the girls' relationship with each other?

That final question seemed to be the key to all of this. After all, one of the founding decision makers for this was because of Rain and Philia. How I inadvertently attracted both of them while they attracted me. How by the end of it all I could no longer choose between them and doing so would ruin their friendship.

Smiling beneath Hestia's arms, I felt a strange calm as my reasons came back to me. The remembrance that this wasn't a one-sided street that I walked. Each of the girls had accepted this knowing full well who was involved and still believing it to be the correct solution.

Because they want each other to be happy.

Such a simple idea, and yet so profoundly difficult to achieve. The only issue now was ensuring I could achieve Hestia's happiness without sabotaging theirs. The slowly tightening arms around my head told me that doing so would not be an easy, one-step process. However, I had confidence that it could be achieved.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Yui called. "You haven't come up and I heard yelling…"

"Uhh…" Hestia murmured awkwardly. "Mommy is just trying to protect papa from these thieves. Don't worry about it."

"Grr…"

"Thieves?" Yui questioned. "But I thought… they were also my Mommys?"

"H-huh?" Hestia stuttered. "B-but I'm your mommy!"

"You're one of them," Yui agreed slowly as if not understanding Hestia's arguments. "But the other girls, they also care about Papa."

Strangely, I remembered Yui saying the same thing when we were first introduced. She really did have such a simple worldview.

"But this is…" Cutting off her words, I felt my head get released as Hestia slid back to the ground. "I need to… inspect the outside."

Stomping off, Hestia simply left with no pomp. Her small frame disappearing out the front door.

"I feel a little bad now…" Rain murmured.

"I know what you mean," Philia agreed slowly. "I think she doesn't know what she wants yet."

"What do you mean?" Rain questioned.

Looking back at the stairs, I saw that Yui slowly retreated back up them. While her intervention had been most timely, I couldn't help but feel like she knew more than she let on. Somehow, she seemed to be a master of emotions. Able to sense how people feel about each other with a simple glance. Even when they may not know themselves.

"I…" Trailing off, Philia looked disturbed. After settling herself with a breath, she continued with her deductions. "I just put myself in Hestia's shoes. Kirito was her first and only member. She probably figured she'd get months alone with him to figure out their relationship. Now she's being left behind and rushed to find an answer."

With a Tsk, Rain shook her head in disbelief, muttering a string of inaudible Russian. "You're being too nice, she's a coward. Unable to make a decision."

"Don't insult her," I interrupt Rain. "She's still my goddess and has helped me a lot. I owe her a great deal."

"…My apologies," Rain answered softly. "I wasn't really talking about Hestia."

"You mean yourself?" I ask in disbelief. I couldn't conflate Rain and coward. It simply wasn't possible.

"Yes," she muttered, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm too scared to pursue a career as an idol. Too scared to reach out to my younger sister. I can't stand to remember how I used to be before meeting you."

"Well," Philia says conciliatorily, "that means if anyone can help Hestia, it should be Kirito, right?"

"Probably," Rain agrees with a smile, "and… if she does end up joining, we will welcome her with open arms."

"That would mean a lot, thank you." Shaken by the unexpected, moving conversation, I gently wrap the two girls in my arms. Their warmth a welcome feeling, a salve spreading joy and contentment through my body.

"Hmm…" The happy sigh is echoing through all three of us. I can't put my delight into words about how mature and understanding the two of them are being. Already, the initial hiccups seem to be fading.

"Umm, we should go," Philia interrupted, bringing the hug to an end. "We'll be back for the supper, unless you need us earlier for something. Good luck with everything until then."

"Thank you…" I reply surprised. "But you don't have to leave."

"No," Rain sighs, "Philia is right. You all need to explore your new space and figure out who will be sleeping where, and which is for storage, and cooking roles, and shopping roles, and…"

"I get it, I get it," I reply wincing. Rain's list felt like a bucket of icy water. Reminding me of the grim reality and challenges facing our expanded familia. It all sounded very adult. Next they'll be telling me to do taxes.

* * *

_Hestia familia home second story:_

"That was mean…" Strea mumbled for what must have been the seventh time. Yui wasn't even in the room to hear this time. And yet, despite the embarrassment, Strea felt grateful toward her older sister.

All this time, Strea had thought that romance and attachments were straight forward. If you want to hug someone, you go and hug them. Nothing really mattered. Now though, Strea blushed at the thought of the things she had done. How little she actually knew Kirito.

Pacing around the small room, Strea decided this is the one she would sleep in. Completely devoid of furniture, she tried to turn her mind to decorating instead of the enigmatic boy she'd embarrassed herself in front of. A bed over there, big enough to fit a Kirito-sized body pillow but only barely so that they would have to be cuddled together, and…

Shaking her head, Strea tried to clear the blush that arose. It had been so simple to think of such things before Yui had come along and corrupted her.

"You're so mean Onee-san…"

"Why am I mean?"

"Eep!" Squeaking, Strea awkwardly turned to face the girl that had found her out. "N-nothing!"

"Okay… Well, umm…" Breaking off, Yui's face began to flush red as well as she shifted awkwardly. Refusing to look at Strea's face, Yui couldn't finish the sentence.

"Y-Yui?" Strea asked.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier!" Yui spat out quickly, bowing deeply at the same time. "I humiliated you in front of papa."

"Oh…" Strea blinked, unsure how to respond. "Umm, that's okay. I think… I should thank you actually."

"Why?"

"Well…" Trying to put together her previous thoughts, Strea struggled to get it out in a comprehensible way. "I think I wasn't receptive to others feelings before now."

"I see…" Yui answered, a knowing smile touching her lips. "I hope you don't lose your energy though. The others feed off it more than you realize."

"R-Really?" Strea asked, excited again.

"Yep!"

"Thank you, Onee-san!" Leaping forward Strea wrapped Yui into another hug, unrelenting as the smaller girl struggled pointlessly for air.

_*Hours Later*_

"Hey…" Walking into the room, Kirito smiled at Yui. The day had turned hectic once Hestia had re-entered. The four of them had spent hours lugging supplies back from Miach familia house. Then shopping for the essentials required for their celebration which was only a couple hours off. Kirito had expected the busy day to drain the small girl. Kirito knew he wanted a nap before supper.

Looking at the sight before him, he felt his eyelids closing. There, laying across Yui's legs was Strea, soundly asleep. The two of resembling older and younger sister for the first time in Kirito's eyes.

"Come sit Papa."

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment.

"I'm Strea would enjoy it," Yui smiled at him.

Taking the invitation, Kirito slid down beside Yui. Shoulders almost touching, Kirito was able to stare at Strea's sleeping face, a serene mask free of the day's worries. Unable to help himself, Kirito reached out and tucked a strand of her lavender hair behind her ear. Pulling back his hand, Kirito briefly ran his finger along her supple cheek, getting a smile in response from the sleeping girl.

"You like her Papa."

Kirito got the feeling Yui's words weren't a question. "It's hard not to," Kirito replied honestly. "She's fun to be around with her infectious energy."

"That's true…" Yui murmured in a reply. "It will be challenging to be her older sister and her daughter at the same time."

Ignoring the implication in Yui's words, Kirito focused on the second half instead. "Why do you call her that? It doesn't seem like you are actually related."

"…I think," Yui replied hesitantly, "it has to do with where we are from."

Waiting patiently, Kirito hoped that she would expand on her explanation.

"As the days tick by, I find myself growing more and more capable of understanding things, and people. There are times I find Strea's mannerisms childish and naïve. Yet others, when Hestia pats me on the head, or combs my hair, I find myself going along happily, content to enjoy the sensations."

"That must be rough…" Kirito replies sadly. "So this place you came from, is it my world?"

"Are you impatient Papa?" Yui teases with a mature insight. "I was getting there. I think… I had a role before. Or I was supposed to have a role. Maybe built for one? It's hard to understand."

Kirito could only blink dumbly, not really comprehending all of it. Deciding to change the topic, he asked about the other strange thing he'd heard. "I heard from Argo that you claim to be the person that stuck us in that hole. Is that true?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Yui agreed easily.

Stunned, Kirito wasn't sure what to do. The claim was impossible, but Yui's face conveyed such sincerity that Kirito wasn't able to bring himself to doubt her. "How?"

"Well… After my cage opened…"

"Cage!?"

"Papa!" Yui pouted, "do you want me to tell you or not!?"

"S-sorry…"

"Anyway," Yui continued, casting another pouty glare at Kirito to make sure he wouldn't interrupt again, "after it opened, I wandered these strange halls for awhile. Eventually I came to a console that allowed me to observe this world, and that dungeon you enter."

"Obser…" Biting off the word, Kirito pretended to zip his lips as Yui began to give him another glare.

"I saw that you would be consumed by the blast, so I put the three of you into the hole. I wanted to take you out after, but the thing said I had intervened and then exiled me here."

"And then you wandered around until you found Hestia…" Kirito mumbled, completing Yui's history. The more he heard the less the boy understood. "So… You think Strea was in that place as well?"

"I think so." Yui nods. "From what I can gather she was watching me secretly as I tried to save you and then disappeared."

"That makes sense… I guess." Despite trying to come across tough, Kirito felt completely lost. He had absorbed maybe 10% of the material. Almost all of which was that Yui and Strea came from the same mysterious place, and that Yui had saved his life. "I owe you a debt for putting us in there."

"That's okay Papa!" Yui smiled back. "Instead, you can get along with everyone so that I have many Mommas!"

"Haha, well I hope I can manage to do that…"

"That means Hestia and Bell!" Yui chided him. "You need to figure out how to repair your relationship with them soon!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kirito replied obediently, a small smile touching his lips. "But… how do you know?"

Yui could only shrug in reply, a sad tinge touching her eyes. "I don't know. There's so much I don't know…"

"Well, we can figure it out together if you like," Kirito replied, the end becoming distorted as he yawned. Like a mirror image, Yui yawned again right after him, her eyes slowly closing. "Come here."

Placing his arm around Yui's shoulder, Kirito brought her close so that she could sleep against him.

"So sleepy…"

"Me too…" Kirito agreed laying his head back against the wall. Before he could find the solace of a nap, one more question came to his mind. "Hey Yui, did you mean to pull Strea's dress off?"

"…Yes," she answers guiltily. "I thought it would help her learn more about humans. I realize now… It was a little too mean…"

"Huh?" Jolted awake, Kirito stared down in confusion at Yui. After a few seconds, he heard the soft breaths from her sleeping form. However, he couldn't get the words she'd said out of his head.

_Learn more about humans._

Failing to convince himself the wording wasn't as strange as it seemed, Kirito found sleep elusive, even with the sweet melodies of the two dreaming girls beside him.

* * *

_Bell:_

"Hi yah!" Jumping off the wall, I pushed my body faster than ever before as I threw myself at the goblin. The monster was unable to keep up as my short sword split it into two halves. Landing lightly, I surveyed the corridor for any other foes. Panting heavily, exhaustion rode strongly upon my body.

Taking the brief respite, I looked down at the weapon in my hand. It had taken Lili and I the better part of an hour to pick it out. Now after double that in the dungeon, I was beginning to resent the decision. While the weapon itself had been chosen for its superior quality and versatility, I simply couldn't get used to it. Not only did the balance feel off, it was heavier than I'd have liked and most importantly, I was struggling to adapt my fighting style to it.

Unaware of my thoughts and internal criticisms, the blade sparkled back, barely scathed by the countless fights with goblins. The craftsmanship was truly impressive, especially for the price at which we had bought it.

"Not a fan?" Lili asked, somehow knowing my displeasure.

"I can't seem to get used to it," I admit, wincing thinking about how she had paid for it out of pocket.

"That's okay."

"Huh?" I blink in confusion, not expecting the answer. "How can you be okay with that?"

Lili tilted her head and gave me that look unique to her. The one that wondered whether I was really stupid enough to ask that question, then deciding that yes; yes, I was stupid enough.

"It wasn't that expensive and other members in our familia can use it if you feel you aren't going to get any use out of it. Before we spend another hour wandering stores, do you have an idea of what kind of weapon you're looking for?"

It took everything I had not to beg for forgiveness at the exasperation in Lili's voice. Although she had been supportive of me, I could see the question in her eyes every time I moved onto to examining another weapon: Why didn't I use my father's blade?

For one, it was too heavy for prolonged use. Second, that blade would be wasted against weaklings like this. It would be disrespectful to the sword and my father's memories. Lili was too much of a pragmatist to understand any but the first.

"I think… I may try a dagger. Or maybe a pair of daggers. But then again… a two-handed sword could be pretty cool…"

"Yes, yes," Lili groaned, "Spear wielders also look awesome when they bust their moves. Then again, flails have a certain aura of death that makes them cool as well. Should I keep going?"

Blushing, I looked away from Lili's piercing glare. I couldn't believe I had talked aloud when shopping. How naïve am I?

"Well?" Lili asked. "Back to the surface then so that we can finishing shopping before the celebration?"

"I…" Staring up and down the first-floor corridor, it felt like a waste of a day to stop now. The puny magic stone shards in these goblins would sell for under a hundred valis. In total I'd made probably somewhere around 1000 to 2000 valis, if my knowledge on exchange rates was still accurate.

"I promise you Bell," Lili told me, walking over to ruffle my hair while doing so, "the dungeon will be here tomorrow. You got your feet wet and did amazing. We can find you a weapon you prefer tomorrow morning and then spend the day venturing through the second and third floors."

"…No."

"So then, let's get out of here!" Lili continued, not comprehending my word. "Then we can… Wait, what?"

"I said no." I repeated stronger. "I have spent over a year running away from this place. I'm not doing it again."

"Bell…" Lili replied weakly, stunned by my words. "Be reasonable, I know you hate monsters, but…"

"NO!" I scream at her, that dam inside me finally breaking again, "you don't understand! Nobody understands my pain! Nobody knows the sheer loathing I feel when I see their disgusting bodies!"

Seeing red, I charged for the nearby stairs. The surrounding bright rock blurred around me as I charged single-minded to the second floor. I had felt the anger building all day. I found goblins and I killed them. Then, like clockwork, they came back. It was a never-ending cycle of futility. I thought I had understood that. Known about the fight the races have waged upon monsters for more than a millennium. But seeing it happen. To see how cheap a monster's life was. It broke me again.

"Bell!" Lili called, refusing to give up on me.

"Go home!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I know I sound like a petulant child, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "DIE!" Finding a kobold on the second floor, I dive toward it, blade swinging wildly in front of me. Despite being slightly faster than its surface companions that I'm used to, it goes down easily. Each swing tearing more and more of its life away.

Panting, I stare uncaringly at the ruined corpse beneath me. A hundred cuts crisscross its body. Leaving it behind, I keep running. I can still hear Lili behind me. Drawing more speed from my body, I learn an uncomfortable fact, she's faster than me.

"Stop already!"

"No… I can't stop…"

Already though, the heat is beginning to die down. The pointlessness of my actions. The impossibility of my dream. They seem all too real now.

"I can't…" Crashing to my knees, the stone floor blurs as tears form in my eyes. Back shaking, I feel overwhelmed. Moments away from breaking down completely.

"Why won't you just talk me…" Murmuring softly, I feel Lili's hand run through my hair once again. "I want to help you."

I can't say anything in reply, but I allow Lili to pull me toward her. Her small hand running up and down my back, bringing comfort to my tortured thoughts.

"Is it… Is it impossible?" I ask weakly, my voice fragile.

"Is what?"

"Destroying all the monsters. Stopping people from dying." Clamming up, I wait nervously. I don't think I'd be able to endure it if Lili called my dream impossible. I don't know when it happened, but I'd come to rely on her. To trust her. Sometimes more than I trusted myself.

"Hmm… Do you know why the gods descended to this world?"

"…What?" Confused, I raise my head to look at her. I have no idea where she's going with this.

"It's because they get entertainment from us of course. Their world is boring, and you know why?" Not giving me a chance to answer, Lili continues. "Because it never changes. Things change down here. Life is only precious because it has an ending. You will never be able to stop people from dying Bell."

"So…" Confused again, I frown at Lili. This girl is so much smarter than me its scary. I can't understand what she is trying to tell me. "…I can't destroy all monsters?"

"That's a different question though, isn't it?" Lili teased. "Like I said, life is precious because it ends. You may hate them, but monsters are alive. For that reason exactly, yes, it is theoretically possible to kill every monster. On the surface at least, I don't know anything about how the dungeon creates them…"

"You know… you could have just said yes."

"Where's the fun in that," Lili smiled back. Moments after, however, her smile disappeared, and her face grew serious. "While I think your goal is noble… Please don't let it consume you Bell."

"I'm sorry Lili… It already has."

Biting her lip, the girl finally had nothing more to say. Unconsciously, both of our gazes were drawn to my short sword. The last few inches of the blade were a disaster. I carved the metal against the kobold's bones repeatedly. Throwing it around without a care. As a result, the end of the blade was bent and dull.

"See?" Lili murmured, looking back at me. "This is what happens when you throw yourself face first into your problems without maintenance."

* * *

_Hestia:_

"Is there anything left to do?"

"No, that's fine." I deny Kirito with a shake of my head. I want to berate him, but his guilty expression and stuck out hair are simply too cute. If only he looked like this more often. Descending the stairs behind him are an equally sleepy looking Strea and Yui. While I don't like the thought of Kirito and Strea sleeping together, with Yui chaperoning, they should have been fine. "Was Papa taking a nap with his daughters?"

"Yes Mommy!" Yui smiles happily. The expression melting my heart a little more every time I see it. "We are all recharged for the celebration!"

"Is there seriously nothing left to do?" Kirito asked again, guilt thick in his voice, as he awkwardly tried to pat down his hair.

"Come here," I instruct.

"Alright?"

"Say ah!" Taking a bit of the sauce out with my finger, I proffer it to Kirito.

"G-goddess!?"

Taking his talking as permission, I quickly stuck my finger in. "Eep!" Squealing in delight, the sensation is everything I hoped it would be as Kirito's tongue quickly laps it up off my finger.

"Oh, that's delicious!" Kirito agrees with a nod of his head, totally forgetting about my finger. Unsure whether to take that as I compliment, I simply smile. Interacting with him is beginning to get easier again.

_Until I see him getting lovey dovey with one of his girlfriends again._

Just like that, my good mood evaporated. Being around Kirito always brought back those thoughts and feelings that he'd awoken within me so long ago. Yet, nowadays, it was impossible for me to look at him without thinking about all of the other girls that he gives his attention to. Perhaps most unfortunately, it was getting harder and harder to keep blaming Kirito, and not myself.

"There you are!" Two girls yelled simultaneously at Kirito at the doors flew open. Rain and Philia's glares were understandable. After all, I'd practically forced them to help with cooking after we had settled into our new home. They walked awkwardly, each one burdened by the weight of two chairs each.

"Thank you, girls!" I smile at them, briefly pushing Kirito from my mind. "Put them just here. Yes, like that." Instructing them, I cast an appraising eye to make sure they were spread equally around the table that I had forced them to drag here earlier.

"Finally done…" Philia groaned, stumbling away in relief.

"Only celebrating left," Rain agreed, slightly more upbeat. "Come on Philia, it will be worth it to celebrate with everyone!"

"Actually," I interrupt the girls with a happy smile. "I need one of you to chop up vegetables and another to keep an eye on the sauce, it needs to simmer for longer."

"Are you…"

"Goddess…" Kirito mumbled awkwardly, "I can always…"

"Sit down? Great idea!" I finish for Kirito. Gesturing to one of the chairs, I don't take no for an answer as I shuffle him into it.

"Please goddess, you can't use them like…"

"And you can't attend this celebration with your hair like this!" I stop him. Drawing out the comb I keep on me for Yui now, I begin to work at the mess he's caused.

"Ow!"

"Don't be a baby," I scold him. "Although it wouldn't be this tangled if you cut it once in a while."

"Cut it?" Kirito's hand came up to touch his hair, but I smacked it away.

"What do you think you are?" I scold him. "Only deities don't have to cut their hair. Even mighty first-tier adventurers need to go to stylists to maintain their cool look."

"That's…"

"The sad true?" I finish for him yet again. "Yupp! No matter how mighty you become. Your slowly extending hair will refuse to bow to your power!"

At this, four snickers came from the girls in the kitchen. Although I hadn't told them to, Yui and Strea moved to help Rain and Philia. Turning back to Kirito's hair, I couldn't help but feel at peace. This aura of comradery was addicting. How easy it would be to get lost in its allure.

Beneath my hands, Kirito had stopped struggling. Something told me that despite the embarrassment, he was enjoying it. Unfortunately, it felt so fleeting. Like the tangles in Kirito's hair, it would quickly be concluded.

_It doesn't have to though._

Closing my eyes, I run my fingers once more through his hair before withdrawing my hands. I know what my heart wants me to do, but I simply can't. Not after all this time. I'll watch from the background as he lives his life, grows, and changes the world. As a parent should.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Yui, get over here, yours is just as bad."

"Yes Mommy!" Bounding over, she rapidly took Kirito's spot who wandered slowly over to the kitchen, casting the occasional glance back at me.

Trying not to stare at him, I focus on fixing Yui's hair. The problem with the monotonous task was how much time it gave my mind to wander. I could usually lose myself in the silky soft sensation of her hair. Today though, it simply wasn't enough to settle me.

I hated how useless I am. Constantly switching between helping and hurting, peace and war. I knew how it wore on Kirito, gave him more problems to deal with. Unfortunately, I simply couldn't figure out how to deal with it.

"Are you alright Mommy?" Yui asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't be able to hear you.

"I'm not sure," I admit, answering in the same tone.

"…Mommy, why are you never honest with Papa?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Turning around to face me, Yui spoke with a mature matter-of-factness. "If you don't tell him the truth, you'll lose him."

Sighing, I make her turn around again and start back on her hair. "I already know that Yui. It isn't easy for gods to change…"

Continuing to work, I eventually fell into that same contented pattern as laughter rang from the kitchen, the children's shenanigans lightening the atmosphere in the house. One that had been too dark of late.

"I'm home…" A tired voice declared, one door swinging open to admit the solitary form.

"Silica?" I exclaimed in surprise. "Are you hurt?"

"I got better…" She muttered, clearly exhausted from her day in the dungeon.

"Where did you go?"

"Umm… down to the tenth," Silica mutters. "With Leafa being level two now, it's not too dangerous for us."

"And, where is she?" I asked.

"Stayed behind," Silica sighed, already beginning to walk. Following her gaze, I was sure she was headed for the bath downstairs.

"Hmm…" Allowing her to go, I cast a look toward Kirito who was just now noticing Silica's presence. He would no doubt be concerned about Leafa, however… "She'll be fine."

"I agree," Yui nodded sharply, somehow picking up on my whispered words.

Giving the young girl a quizzical look, I kept having to re-evaluate my opinion of her. She shouldn't know of Leafa's new magic, so why was Yui so confident she would be fine?

Ignoring it, I reply briefly, "I'm done with your hair." With that done, I head over to Kirito. After all, there's no reason for him to try run around pointlessly looking for his sister that doesn't need him to rescue her.

* * *

_Leafa:_

Shuffling nervously, I cast an anxious glance over my shoulder. Every few seconds I feel like something is watching me. The rocky walls of the ninth floor seem to possess more shadows today than any previous. I had underestimated the raw primal fear produced from navigating the dungeon alone. I'd always had at least Silica with me, usually Yuna and Nautilus as well.

Now though, I had volunteered to be left behind in this dingy place so I could cast my new magic without interruptions. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Despite nothing being different, I felt closer to Kirito. He used to do this a lot, and even now still finds times to sneak away into the dungeon by himself. By oneself, there was no one to slow you down, but also no one to save you if you faltered.

Taking one last look around, I nod in satisfaction. This room is probably the best I can find. Isolated, with a ceiling that vaults up to six metres in the center. Although I worry it won't be enough, I don't have time to second guess myself, monsters could show up or spawn at any time.

Prepping myself with one last big breath, I recall the chant in my mind. The scant stanzas flow through my head easily, despite the short amount of time I had gotten to remember them. Each line stuck in my head with a strange permanence. I felt like the words should be important to me, despite having never encountered a decent portion of them.

"_I am the daughter of wind, protector of Sylvain._

"_Let my blessed wings bear me to new heights."_

The magic energy flowing through me is so familiar, and yet so different at the same time. I can feel the greater reserves within me from levelling up. More than though, there was a difference in how the magic itself was forming around me.

"_From all corners, let the purifying winds of the Sylphs hold me aloft._

"_From my will, let me raise all Sylphs in a never-ending spiral."_

That's right. My other magic used the energy within me to create weapons and shoot them at others. This one though. This one collected itself within and me and gave me access to new heights.

"_Through peak and valley, sea and cave, let the eternal breeze touch all and bring life._

"_Freeing gust, destroying storm, travelling gale, hear my feeble cry and surround me!"_

Power. Overflowing. As the magical energy inundated me, it took everything I had to hold onto to that fragile thread keeping the spell going. How easy it would be to release it and soak in this power that was now mine to wield.

"_Come final wind and blow through me forever. My name is Sylph!_

"_Lady of the Sky!"_

With an anticlimactic finish, the magical energy surrounding me faded. With it, the feeling of endless power. Sighing with disappointment, I tried to take a step forward. It was time to go home. I don't know what went wrong, hopefully someone would be able to tell me.

"Huh?" I wasn't moving. Trying to take another step, nothing happened again. "What the hell is… HUH!?"

Gaping at the ground, I found my feet hovering a few centimetres above the ground, unable to find purchase. "Ahh!" Panicking, I began flailing my legs, however, no matter what I did, I couldn't touch the ground again.

"Oh my god, I'm dead, I'm so dead…" Beginning to reach full-on panic attack, I didn't know what to do. None of my kicking or flailing did anything as my body stubbornly floated in place, refusing to lower me to the ground. "The monsters are going to get me…"

Groaning, I never expected it to end up like this. The spell description had said it gave the user the power to conquer the skies. Not float uselessly in place!

"My sword!" Inspiration flashing, I drew my sword quickly, the action rotating me a full 360 degrees. Trying to line it up, I slowly lowered the tip until it brushed against the rock. Putting energy into my arms, I tried to push myself forward.

"No, No!" Screaming again, I found myself drifting forward, but mostly up. "Why did I have to try this by myself!?" Complaining about my stupidity, I glared up at the slowly approaching ceiling. However, just out of poking range, I stopped again, floating high in the middle of the empty cavern.

Trying to force myself to calm down, I closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths. Imagining myself back at home, in the dojo, doing breathing exercises before kendo practice. That's right, that's all I'm doing.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes. Looking down, I found myself in the same position. I hadn't gone to the ground but that was fine. "So, what's keeping me here…"

Trying to tilt my head, I found my body slowly rotating as I did so. Facing front again, I evaluated the problem with panicking. Yes, definitely no panicking happening. Twisting my body right, I turned my head left, offsetting my rotation.

"Wings…" Blinking at them, it took a couple seconds for the sight to sink it. "They're beautiful." Quickly moving up and down, two perfect pairs of gossamer green wings were keeping me suspended. Reaching a hand back, I smiled at the soft sensation of the rapidly moving appendage hitting it. More so though, I felt like I could feel it in two different places. Frowning, I instinctively grabbed at the wing to figure it out.

"AHH!" Screaming in terror, I plummeted rapidly. Releasing my sword and the wing, I closed my eyes and prepared for a hard impact. Despite tensing up, the impact never came. "Ohh…"

Opening my eyes, I blinked awkwardly at the ground a few inches below me. Horizontally floating above the ground, I put my legs down and stood up. Immediately, I started to lift off, propelled by my legs contacting the ground.

"Slower." Strongly speaking the command, I focused mentally on the wings. At once, they slowed down, landing me on the ground with a thud. Nonetheless, I felt light. Striding across the ground, I realized I was maybe half my weight, suspended by the wings.

"Up now." Order given, I once again imagined my wings speeding up. Faster than they had been going originally.

"AHH!" In a second, the roof was right in front of me. Throwing my body to the side, I passed an inch from the rocky surface and pointed toward a wall. Trying to turn again, the speed was too great.

"STOP!" Yelling at my wings again, the gossamer appendages creaked to an instant halt, sending a jolt of sharp pain through my back. Groaning from the unfamiliar sensation I crashed into the wall. Bouncing off of it, I fell to the ground a couple metres below.

Laying on my back stunned, I stared at up the spinning ceiling. "That sucked…" However, a smile was growing across my face. The sensation of flying, it was amazing. I wanted to do it again. Not in this small cave but outside, where the winds blew. Where my wings could take me anywhere, I wanted to go. They allowed me to reach anywhere… and anyone.

Smiling giddily and the thought, I stretched my hand above my head. Stretching it toward the infinity that had been so unreachable before. "I can keep up with now… Onii-chan."

Deciding it couldn't hurt to practice some more, I pulled myself to my feet. Stretching each limb individually, I was surprised at how good my body felt. This level two endurance was no joke. That collision would have put me out of commission at level one.

Blinking, something was irritating my eye. Quickly locating the source of the sensation, loose strands of hair. I never let my hair get this long. I hadn't expected it to keep growing here. Thinking about it though, Kirito's was getting shaggy at this point. Plucking it off my eye, I stared at the golden strand and tossed it to the side.

_Golden strand?_

"Huh?"

Grabbing a larger bunch, I stared open-mouthed at it through my peripheral vision. It was a perfect yellow-gold. My natural black was nowhere to be seen.

"I-it…" Stuttering form the confusion; I try to put my thoughts together. "It must be another effect from the magic. I transform into a Slyph, getting the wings and hair… I suppose."

"I wonder if Kirito will like it…"

Blushing at the final thought, I psyche myself up for more experimenting. With this power combined with my skill, I will soar to new heights.

_Leafa_

_Level One → Level Two_

_Strength: B 754 → I 0 Defense: C 613 → I 0 Utility: B 752 → I 0 Agility: A 849 → I 0 Magic: D 520 → I 0_

_*New* Hunter: I_

_Magic:_

_Wind Blade__: Produces and shoots blades of hardened wind in the desired direction_

_Lady of the Sky: Inhibits the user with the power of the Slyphs. Gives them mastery of the skies._

_Skills:_

_*New* Harbinger of Wind: Allows the user to infuse their weapon with magical wind energy. The faster the user is moving the greater the effect. Active activation._


	28. Chapter 25

_Author's Notes:_

Hello, here is the second half of the chapter. Yes, I realize that yet again it is severely lacking in combat. But, hopefully that makes next chapter all the better!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: Preparations for Ascension Part 2

_After every time an adventurer levels up, the guild collects a record of what they did to accomplish the feat. With every adventurer they attempt to find it, the solution to leveling up, to getting stronger._

_Every time, they fail. For what they search for is impossible. The road to greatness is paved in suffering, pain, and most importantly, the struggle to defeat those stronger than yourself. In this, there is no shortcut._

* * *

_Asuna:_

"It's beautiful…" Running my hand along the sleek shaft, it was love at first sight. The staff was about five feet tall, coming up to just below my eye level when placed flat on the ground. The shaft itself was maybe an inch thick and a gorgeous light-brown wooden finish. However, that nothing next to the top-piece that adorned the staff and gave it its true power. The top was pure blue glass, or some sort of gemstone, that appeared to burst from the wood in seven directions like a fountain. At the crest of each splash sat one of the powerful stones, Ocean Sapphires, seven in total.

Gazing into the gems with the power to amplify my magic, I felt like I could feel them staring back, a powerful resonance between us. Reaching out, I carefully stroked each one individually, the seven points forming almost a crown around the staff.

"Ah, be careful with it," Lenoa warned. "I've never designed a staff that looks like this before. Yet for some reason, it just seemed right." The witch broke off suddenly, as if still confused why she would make such a staff. "Anyway, while the staff itself is sturdier than you may think, watch out for the head. I'm afraid it can't sustain much abuse."

"I'll treat it like my child," I promise her with a bow. "And thank you for making this so quickly."

Lenoa simply shrugged, not caring for the flattery. "I would hope you don't. Sure it's an expensive stick, but a stick all the same. Prioritize your life first. Anyway, I had nothing to do with it. The wait was entirely on the gems. Which reminds me, if you do break any them, which will happen with use, I'm keeping a backlog of them."

"Once again, thank you." I bow deeply, trying to express my sincere gratitude.

"Bah, unless you're buying anything else, take the staff and leave."

Nodding once more, politely, I left the store, each step a struggle to keep from skipping. As soon as my back is turned, a wide smile splits my face. I had never played any of the games that Argo and Kirito used to talk about, or that Lind and the rest of my party talk about on occasion, but I could see why they would if the games managed to produce feelings like this. Simply holding the staff, knowing how much stronger it made me… was an amazing feeling. Like I could do anything.

Pausing briefly, my gaze was drawn toward the dungeon. I know I am supposed to be taking the day off. After all, my party is making an attempt to reach the eighteenth tomorrow. I'd need all of my mind for that attempt. Even if some of the more experienced level twos were coming along as chaperones, it would still be a trying day.

"Sorry everyone…" Wincing at the slight betrayal, I couldn't wait. I needed to know how much stronger I'd gotten. Along with the status update this morning, I could feel it. Level three was on the horizon. But for now, it was time to test out the staff.

Walking quickly along main street, I passed by normal shoppers at probably double their speed. Even without running, each step propelled me far along the road in my impatience to get there. Running was obviously out of the question. The elven blood running through my veins wouldn't let me make such a fool out of myself as that.

Nonetheless, I was easily striding along at nine or ten kilometres an hour. A pace I'd have considered a decent jog back in the real world. Now it felt all too slow, but the fastest I could manage and keep my dignity.

Glancing quickly at the people I was passing; I appreciated the disturbance I was making. In front of me, a path formed as whispers and movements informed the people ahead of me. Focusing my ears, I tried to pick up on what they were saying.

"Is that the water witch?"

"She's beautiful…"

Keeping my eyes straight ahead, it was hard not to blush. I hadn't realized how far my name had spread through Orario. I haven't done anything noteworthy after all. There are dozens, if not hundreds of adventurers in the city that are stronger than me. Yet some of the eyes I found on me were fellow adventurers as well. Almost unconsciously, I sped up a little bit more, trying to clear the major districts so I could arrive at Babel quicker.

"I heard Loki is pruning her to be the next Nine Hell…"

"Is she that strong!? Besides what about Thousand Elf?"

"Didn't she go rogue?"

Picking up on an interesting conversation, I almost stop and listen. But my desire to cast magic was stronger than learning about rumours floating through the city. No matter what they thought they knew was unimportant. Loki would tell me anything that I need to know.

_Hopefully._

Mood souring a little, I thought back to this less than fruitful week. While I had offered more than once to aid in whatever schemes Loki and the leaders were cooking up, I got shot down every time. Comments of 'Go train,' or 'this is boring managerial work,' had gotten to excruciating to the point I had given up asking. If they didn't want my help, then fine.

Practically growling, I realized I had lost my happiness by getting mired in my thoughts. Clicking my tongue in disappointment at myself, I hoped to retrieve some of it by examining my staff again. Out in the sunlight, the crown of gems cast a corona of light through its symmetrical reflection. Maybe that was why so many people were stopping to look at me. The staff did have a unique design, different from Mirel's singular larger crystal, or Droyman's triangle of those three black gems.

Sufficiently distracted from the previous negativity, I felt myself merely curious instead as I crossed Babel's pristine marble floor. Even here I found people stopping to look at me. This time though, it may have been my attire. The long-sleeved blue dress that I wore clearly wasn't made to withstand the rigor of combat. Furthermore, I had no bag nor a party, or even supporter. It was clear I wasn't entering the dungeon to do any serious money making.

Once again though, I ignore the glances and quickly descend the spiral staircase. Around and around, it finally ends depositing me on the first floor. At last my feet stop as I stare down the four available corridors that emanate from the cardinal directions at the center of the floor. Really, I don't need any monsters to cast my magic, just an empty room.

Going to set out south, away form the staircase down to the least populated corner of the floor, I stop. Tapping the butt of my staff impatiently against the ground, I wonder if that will really work. If I'm trying to see the improvement I've made, or that the staff has provided, I may need a less ambiguous method then simply seeing my magic form the water.

Turning on heel, I stalk toward the staircase. No destination firmly in mind yet, I want a floor with a higher roof. Somewhere I'll be able to properly assess the destructive capabilities of my magic.

"The fourth maybe…?" Pondering aloud, there was no good answer. The ninth seemed the ideal spot due to its large number of caverns with high roofs. Did I really want to walk all the way there? Feeling a little stupid, it was too late to turn back. Tomorrow will provide more opportunities than I could ever want to test my power. There was absolutely no need to do this today. Except…

"Maybe I can test my limits…"

_Had Kirito and Argo mentioned something like that?_

What was it… "Limit testing?" Rolling the unfamiliar words around in mouth, I try to bring back half heard conversations from over a month ago. Back when we all thought we were living in a video game.

Hadn't Kirito been complaining about it?

Getting closer, it finally clicked. "There's no way to properly limit test without dying!" Speaking the words happily, I was glad my memory was still as good as ever. If I understood him properly, it meant that he couldn't determine his exact strength and capabilities without dying.

Thinking back on how Kirito was, particularly at the beginning and before I met him, I think I understood exactly what his method was. Throwing himself into monster after monster until he finally died. Doing it in such a way that he learnt something from each encounter.

Shivering slightly at the masochistic method of improving, I surprised myself in that I could see the benefit to it. An understanding of exactly what you can do. In my case…

"I guess I could throw out my magic until I mind down…" Immediately disregarding the thought, the second part of Kirito's statement really hit home. A mind down alone in the dungeon would probably kill me. "One full power blast."

Deciding that would have to be enough, I couldn't afford to exert myself beyond that. The raid tomorrow would push my limits far enough as it was.

Entering the third floor, I pause briefly to consider if this place would work. Thinking over the possible rooms and floorplan, I discard it. Still not large enough. "The fifth," I decide finally. It didn't have the biggest chambers, but the floor was large enough that I shouldn't run into anyone at the far edges.

Striding forward, a lone kobold enters the corridor in front of me. Shaking my head at it, I don't break stride as it runs toward me. Switching my staff to my left, I lower my hand to my waist.

Patting around, I freeze as my hand can't find the familiar hilt. "I dropped it off with Liz…" Groaning at my idiocy, I stare angrily at the monster charging me. The pathetic beast just went from a forgettable nuisance to an actual problem. I had no idea how to fight without weapons. I didn't even have armour!

Growling at my stupidity, I instinctively flung out the butt of my staff as the kobold lunged for my head. Connecting solidly, a crack informed me of the beast's death. "That works…" Staring at its body, the neck was bent at a painful angle, a large dent in its head where the staff connected. Not wanting to leave it behind and create an enhanced species, or scare adventurers, I hovered my staff above the center of its chest and planted it. Piercing the beast easily, a small crack floated through the air before the body returned to ash.

Confidence restored, I began walking again, thinking about the encounter. While Lenoa had warned me that the top was fragile, it seemed like the rest of it was fine to use as a weapon. More than that though, I was wondering why no one had insisted that I learn to fight with a staff. Or at least how to defend myself. If I ever get caught casting magic, I won't have time to draw my weapon. "Maybe they expect me to dodge with concurrent casting?" Mumbling to myself again, it still feels like a poor substitute to having a real plan and skills.

Entering the fifth floor, I spy a wall shadow from the corner of my eye. Feeling like I should try out my staff skills a little more, I approach the creature. It doesn't even register my presence until I'm practically on top of it. It's strange how differently I regard this beast now compared to when it almost killed me back during my second trip to the dungeon. When I won through sheer dumb luck.

Smiling at the thought, I swing my staff with all my strength, trying to replicate the feeling I had of striking the kobold. Rotating my body like it's a baseball bat, the swing is awkward and extremely slow. The wall shadow almost manages to dodge the blow, escaping with only an injury.

Tsking in irritation, I had expected the fighting style to come easily. Instead I can tell that this was clearly not the way to do it. As the monster analyzes me as an opponent, I think about what happened with the kobold. I'd barely moved my hand and yet had hit it far harder than I produced here.

Something was tickling the back of my mind. A memory on how to do this, or maybe a piece of knowledge. It obviously wouldn't work to swing it like a club but… "Spears!"

A huge smile forms as I remember information that should have been obvious. The spear movements utilizing the butt of the spear are likely to be far more useful to me than anything else. They utilize the same general principle that I'm trying to achieve.

Awkwardly assuming a stance I'd seen before but never utilized, I put my left foot in front and held the staff horizontal between my two hands. Letting the wall shadow come to me, I examined it closely with my honed reflexes.

Its first attack cam from its right hand. Lifting my staff in answer, I deftly knocked the slow appendage away. Stepping around its follow-up attack, I used the staff to hit it on the side. The weak blow doing little but making it stumble.

"Maybe…" Whispering a silent apology to my staff, I brought it above my head and tried to twirl it. Making a full circuit, I fumbled the next transition but still managed to not drop it. Holding it far more awkwardly than I had intended, I brought it down vertically upon the wall shadows head. The blow caved in the silvery circle, the body collapsing instantly to the ground where it lay unmoving.

It worked, but I couldn't help but be disappointed in my performance as I gave the corpse one long look. That kind of power would only tickle stronger monsters.

"Wow, that was some move," A girl's voice muttered.

Looking up, I quickly located a pair of people. A human and a prum. Looking at the prum girl who had spoken, I got the strangest feeling that I knew her somehow. In fact, she reminded me of Kirito. While girls and Kirito were the last thing I wanted to think about right now, I had a feeling that this girl wasn't one of his.

"Do I…"

"You're her!" She shouted suddenly, going through my words. "The one that saved me!"

"That's right!" I replied with a snap of my fingers. "You took a knife for that other girl, Silica?"

"Yes," she bowed, "so umm, thank you again."

"Don't worry about it," I smile at her gently. "Here, you can take this thing's stone, I don't need it."

"And we don't need your hand-outs," the boy beside her shot back. Focusing on him for the first time, I was shocked by his appearance. The pure white hair and red eyes… he looked like a rabbit. The serious expression with the round, boyish face really sold the appearance.

Trying not to giggle, I resisted the urge to pat him on the head. I got the feeling he wouldn't appreciate the gesture. "You really don't want it?"

"Of course no…"

The end of his word was silenced by me smashing the stone with my staff. Nodding at the pair of them, I kept walking.

"Bell, you idiot! We don't have enough money that we can't use more! Our familia's rank is bound to go up again soon, the taxes will be exorbitant!"

"…Yes Lili."

Leaving the two to their lover's quarrel, I was glad that the girl found someone to dote on. She looked like she needed love when I saw her last time.

With no other encounters, I finally reached the end of the floor. Facing a wall, I prepared my magic. No one could get in my way and nothing could spawn. Taking one last deep breath, I tilted my staff and held it sideways between my hands at shoulder level.

Mirel had recently introduced the stance to me. It was more effective when trying to produce wide-area magic. Pausing for one last moment, I double-checked my preparations. Finding nothing, I began casting. The familiar words falling easily from my lips.

Usually when I cast, I never drew on more power. Relying on what came naturally had usually proven to be enough. Even then, repeated spells depleted my mind quickly. Curious as to how far I could push it, I pulled on more power. The magic circle under me growing rapidly from three, to four, and then five feet in all directions.

With no time to gape at it, I had to fully concentrate on the casting portion. The excessive power filled my body and prevented me from thinking. Wondering if I was perhaps pushing too far, the spell reached its conclusion.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Appearing like a mirage, a literal wall of watery swords formed in front of me. Each one the size of a great sword. There were hundreds, if not thousands of the things filling my vision.

"Go!"

Ordering the magic, they slammed forward with a thunderous roar. Less than a second later, they impacted the dungeon wall, and kept going.

Knocked to the ground by the tremor, I stared in awe as fragments of rock were strewn around the chamber, products of the destruction I'd wrought. Staring aghast at the now empty section, I felt my body tilt heavily, as the depleted energy wore on me. Forcing myself to my feet, I stumbled a step before finding my balance. Taking a few seconds, I felt the exhaustion steadily deplete. Nonetheless, I knew I had maybe one more spell use in me. The considerable fraction of mind I'd dumped into the casting was terrifying.

With the rocks and dust settling, I walked into the hole I'd created on the edge of the dungeon. Passing the natural wall, which was hard to determine with the thorough destruction I'd caused, it went for perhaps another fifteen feet. Frowning at it, the end seemed strange. The wall was perfectly flat here. A section, maybe ten feet wide, where a layer of mud covered an unatturally straight section. Not the dome shaped crater I expected. Taking a few steps back, I reevalute the rest of the blown out section and see that it did meet my expectations. An almost perfect semi-circle deeper in the middle where my power was concentrated. Expect for the deepest section. Walking back up to it, I hesitate briefly at the dripping mud. Forcing myself to continue, I brush my hand against it, pushing the mud off.

"Oh my god…" Before my eyes was a wall of solid metal, forged of pure, highest quality, adamantium.

* * *

_Lili:_

"You could have been a little nicer," I say again for what must be the fifth time.

"Her tone was condescending," Bell replied, sounding far guiltier than his words made him out to be.

Rolling my eyes at him, I didn't want to call him out on it, but I knew the real reason. He had been jealous of the woman that had saved my life before I met him.

"You know Bell…" I continue teasingly, "other people besides you can be heroes."

"Grr…"

Laughing at his muted response, I knew I hit the nail on the head. Bell had a while to go before he could match up to her. Thinking on it, I felt like I had heard stories of her recently. The Water Witch if I recalled her title properly. A rather disingenuous title. I would have thought Loki could strongarm the denatus to get her members better second names.

"So, what did happen? I don't think you've told me that story before."

"No," I reply solemnly, "I haven't." Pausing, I thought about leaving it there. Unfortunately, Bell had a right to know. "It wasn't long after I first met Hestia familia."

"Oh," Bell murmured, looking a little surprised that I was telling him.

Giving him a glare to stay silent, I continued the tale. "Silica wanted me to train her in the art of being a supporter, which none of them have, lowering their income, but that's a different matter."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to collect my thoughts of those days. It had been such a rush of emotion it was a struggle to not jump around and add in random facts that would only confuse Bell.

"So anyway, we went into the dungeon as a large group, all of Hestia familia and Miach familia… Not Nazha of course, or Yui and Strea who hadn't joined yet. It was a little awkward due to the massive split in power in our group. Three level twos, with four levels ones that could maybe handle the seventh floor. Anyway, the plan was to coach the level ones during the descent, and then switch over to the level twos fighting in floors ten and eleven so that they could learn."

"A solid strategy," Bell agreed, eyes eternally on the lookout for monsters as we prowled the lower fifth.

"Well, when we got to the tenth, or maybe eleventh, there was something strange happening in one of the side corridors. An injured man appeared and begged us to save his friends. Kirito and Rain ran off to where he told them while the rest of us stayed behind…"

Breaking off once again I didn't like to consider the part that came after.

"Did a monster party fall on you?" Bell asked, assuming the natural dangers of the dungeon were the issue here.

"No," I deny. Shivering slightly remembering the cloaked man that hit me, I finish the story in a rush. "The injured man we healed with potions, he was part of a group that… to be honest, I'm not sure what they are doing. Anyway, it seems to be their goal to kill adventurers. Maybe to rule the city or something. Once his two friends showed up, he stood up and attacked as well.

"Leafa and Silica fought one of the newcomers, Yuna and Nautilus the second. That left Philia and me for the one that was injured. Eventually, we got the upper hand, despite Philia getting injured by the man's first surprise attack. What really stopped the fight was Yuna. Landed an arrow through one of the newcomers' eyes."

"…I can't believe it," Bell muttered, swaying slightly. For the first time I've been in the dungeon with him, I felt like his attention was finally off killing monsters.

"At that point, the one fighting Philia and me ordered them to pull out, however, the other one was mad at Silica, apparently she'd really made herself a nuisance." Smiling at the thought, it was hard to believe how much she'd grown, and so quickly. I'd have to work hard to keep up. "So he threw a knife at her after she'd lowered her guard. I… well I jumped in front of it." I finish with a shrug.

"…You were a real hero," Bell finally responds after digesting it all. "Also, I noticed that this Asuna lady didn't show up in the tale."

"She's how I survived the knife," I explain, rolling my eyes at the silly question. "But thank you, I felt like an idiot at the time."

"Getting impaled can do that," Bell answered lightly. However, there was a tightness to his voice concealing an underlying anger. Waiting patiently, I was sure it would come soon. "…I just don't get it!" He predictably exploded a few seconds later to my delight at being able to understand him. "How can people want to kill others!? Are the monsters not enough? Why do they raise their weapons against other people?"

Shrugging, I didn't have a good answer for Bell. "Adventurers and fighting are a tale over a thousand years old. Familia squabbles, personal vendettas, trying to make a quick buck…"

"I know, I know!" Bell shouted, exasperated. "Uhh… Sorry Lili, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Apologizing just as quickly, it was sometimes hard to keep up with Bell's mood swings. Especially when he was in the dungeon, he could quickly shift between innocent boy and experienced adventurer. As time went on though, I was getting better at predicting his changes and mitigating the outbursts. Repeats of that first day were all but non-existent now.

"So, what are you going to give me?"

"…Give you?"

"As payment for yelling at me of course!" I reply in mock outrage.

"Oh, umm…" Blushing profusely, Bell had no answer. Bopping him lightly on the nose with my finger, I give him my most mischievous smile. "W-what Lili… what's that smile for!?"

"Because," I inform him, slowing walking toward him as he backed away. Eventually though, he ran into the wall and could scamper no further. His whole body shook like a leaf from the duress I was putting him in. Feeling no remorse, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I get to make you do something…"

"S-something!?" He squeaked back; the pitch even higher than my voice.

"That's right, anything I want you to do…"

"EHH!? L-Lili… Umm, w-what do you mean?"

Blinking in confusion, I tilt my head whimsically to the side, assuming my best vacant expression. "I just wanted you to carry the bag up to the surface at the end of the day… After all, it wears on my shoulders all day. Sometimes I can't fall asleep at night due to the knots that form from carrying all this weight."

"…Oh, I'd uhh… I-I'd love to carry it for you…"

"Thank you, Bell!" Flashing him a bright smile, I drop the pathetic act. My heart swelled in response at that sliver of disappointment in Bell's voice. It wasn't much, but it felt like progress. "Now come on Bell, more money to get!"

"Is that all you think about?" He complained, but obediently caught up to me.

Meanwhile, tremors sent through the dungeon from a powerful spell being fired into a wall passed unfelt beneath our feet.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, I was by myself, the house was eerily quiet, no one present except me. My new room was extremely sparse, by the time the girls had finished buying what they desired, it left me with a futon and a couple hangers for the small closet where I put my limited outfits. Taking the day off from the dungeon, I wanted to be at full strength for the mini expedition we had put together for tomorrow. Me, Strea, along with Leafa and Silica, would join Miach familia, and the elites from Takemikazuchi familia. A joint party whose destination was the eighteenth floor.

Information recently acquired about the place swam through my head in disbelieving circles. Only earlier today had Eina finally been happy enough with knowledge of the first seventeen to discuss what lurked further below. A floor where no monsters spawned. The thought was ridiculous, but also fitting in a way.

If this was a normal MMO, and not its own world, that's exactly what I would have done. Put a boss, the goliath, blocking the way to the next town which would sell the better gear, give out better quests, and be a place where you could make more money. The next base an adventurer would use while conquering the dungeon.

In an actual world, the reality seemed to be quite a bit different. The village that was built in this safe zone was literally called the rogue town as often as its proper name. A place where upper level adventurers could turn a profit beyond the guild's influence.

"And I'll get to see it tomorrow night. I wonder what kind of food they have…" Thinking about it, my mouth split into a wide grin. That was something I rarely had time for nowadays, eating, napping. Luxuries of an old world.

Feeling my stomach growl, I haul myself to my feet. Debating briefly on what to do, I begin to get dressed. It's been awhile since I've been to see Syr. I've still been stopping by for lunches every now and then, but we haven't chatted in a long time. In fact, she still doesn't know about my harem… Feeling a little less positive about the upcoming meeting, I can only hope that she doesn't ruin our friendship over it. Even Eina came around once I explained my motivations.

Going to strap on my sword, I couldn't help but pause and unsheathe it for a moment. Liz had done a fantastic job on it. The horn from the Raving Minotaur had dulled the sheen of the steel. While the blade wasn't quite black, it was certainly darker than most I'd seen. The nerdy teenager in my had swooned the first time I laid eyes on it. Even more importantly, it was powerful. Sometimes I felt it was too powerful.

_Liz… Am I forgetting something?_

The top floors of the dungeon had lost all their challenge to me. Things like a hard armored could now be cleaved fully through by my blade. Not even the thick carapace could save them. That was why I was looking forward to finally having time on the sixteenth and seventeenth floors. A place where I could grow and improve.

_A place I can ascend._

Stuffing the blade back in its sheath, I could practically feel its anger at not getting to taste blood. It was like the blade had inherited the same raging anger and destructive power from its previous owner.

The streets of Orario are fairly busy as I walk along, the noon sun illuminating the cobbled streets. Thankfully, the benevolent mistress is only a short walk from our home. It surprised me how strange the sensation of walking alone was, an occurrence that happened extremely rarely nowadays. The change of pace was refreshing, able to do anything I want to without reproach, like…

"Excuse me, I'll take on of those crepes please!"

"Of course, sir! Wait… are you… the black knight!?"

"Err…" Hesitantly nodding the affirmative, I didn't know what to say. It was weird to have strangers on the street recognize me.

"That's amazing! I can't believe how quickly you hit level two! I'm sure you'll be the talk of the town in no time at all! Here, the crepe is on me, I can tell people the black knight himself ate here! Hahaha!"

"Uhh…" Unsure what to say, I numbly took the crepe from the store owner who was laughing with a deep-bellied boom. His large gut shaking with each reverberation from his throat. For the briefest of seconds, I considered poking it to see what would happen.

Reigning in the childish instinct was harder than I thought it would be. Apparently having the girls around dampens the idiot in me, a good lesson.

_Or I just like trying to show off._

Smirking at the stupid thought, the girls had been present during some very uncool moments. I doubt there was anything else I could do that would cast me in a worse light. Although I imagine most of them would frown heavily upon me entertaining myself with the jiggles of a crepe seller.

Coming back to the crepe, I looked at it in my hand, the delicious cream sparkling a pure white. Stomach rumbling in anticipation, I opened my mouth wide and chomped down on it.

Standing there, in the middle of the street, I succumbed to momentary bliss as the delicious street snack went down my throat in a few swift bites. Swaying there for a few seconds, I soaked in the sensations of eating good food. All too soon, my stomach grumbled again, demanding more. Happy to oblige, my feet began moving again, carrying me into the benevolent mistress.

"Oh my, look who it is."

"Hey Syr," I reply to her with a goofy smile. The girl looks exactly how I remember, with her cute maid outfit and endearing smile. Except… was the smile always this intimidating?

Wondering if something was wrong, I climbed into my regular seat slowly. Waiting patiently, I had time to examine Syr as she dealt with the tail end of the lunch rush. Almost every patron wanting a chance to talk to her as they exited. She dealt with each one happily, a picture of professionalism. Convinced I had imagined it, I turned back to the menu.

While I had been here quite a few times, there were still some items that I had never eaten before. Like usual though, my mouth began to water as I thought about some of my past meals here. Was there a point to experimenting when the other dishes were so good? Torn by my internal dilemma, I didn't notice Syr approaching.

"Well well, if it isn't the harem king himself…"

"Uh…" Freezing, it took all of my courage to look up at Syr who was looming above me. Taking in her face, I wish I hadn't. Her eyes were closed, that same smile plastered to her face. "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Oh? So you're going to deny it?"

Swallowing once, I put the menu down. Syr was right, I had come partly with the intention of eventually telling her. "I-I don't know about king… but yes, I did start a harem."

"Hmm…"

"…Uhh, Syr?" Probing the waitress hesitantly, I wasn't sure what to make of her noncommittal answer. It was all too easy to imagine anything from a congratulations to drawing a knife and attacking me with that same gentle smile never leaving her face.

"I never imagined you'd turn out to be such a naughty boy," she sighed, her eyes downcast.

Perhaps expecting this least, her disappointment stunned me. "S-Syr? It isn't like that! Well, I mean, kind of, but I had to do this!"

"…Had to?" She inquired curiously, looking a little bit happier, or at least less sad.

"I want them to be happy. This way, I can do that better." Leaving it there, I found that keeping it short and sweet helped convey sincerity more than long speeches.

"Hmm," Taking a moment, Syr closed her eyes briefly, but when she opened them again, a completely different aura surrounded her as she wore a playful, borderline predatory smile. "Soooo, if I said I needed you to give me a lap pillow to be happy… you'd do it?"

"S-Syr!?" I reply shocked. As her expression doesn't change, I'm forced to generate a serious reply to her situation. "W-well… If doing such a simple thing really would bring you that much joy… then I have no reason not to."

Strangely, Syr pouted at my answer. "You really are turning out to be a womanizer." Bopping me lightly on the nose once, she gave me some advice. "You should be careful. If you keep prioritizing others, you may find you have no happiness left for yourself."

"That won't happen," I reply quickly. However, I can feel the potential in her words. The thought scared me more than I'd like to admit.

"…Maybe not," Syr muttered. Switching back to her smile, she leaned close to me until we were almost nose-to-nose, "So what time is my lap pillow nap at?"

"S-seriously?"

"Of course!" She replies with a strong nod. "I told you it would make me happy!"

"…Fine," I grumble after considering it for a couple seconds. "I'm going on an overnight expedition to the eighteenth floor tomorrow. When I get back, I'll let you rest on my lap…"

"Teehee, thank you Kirito! So, what are you ordering?"

"Oh, right!" Having forgotten about the menu, I was glad that things went well with Syr. Even if she never told me how she knew about the harem, it all turned out fine in the end. Giving her a broad smile, I was lucky to have a friend like her.

Yet something in the back of my mind told me I couldn't dally here. That I was wanted somewhere else. Ignoring it for now, I prepared to eat, if it was important, I will remember.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

"Stupid Kirito, stupid expedition, stupid, late, idiot!"

Banging away at a new set of greaves, it was all I could convince Kirito to wear for metal in addition to his chest protector, something _I _hadn't even made.

"What's the point of having a personal blacksmith, if you don't need any gear?" Growling at him again, my hammer slipped, bending the metal. Pursing my lips, I stuck it back into the furnace. After a brief moment of deliberation, I withdrew it, quenched it, and threw it in the trash pile to get recycled. It would need to be fully melted down and the impurities removed. I'd weakened it too far with my errant blows.

Reaching for another piece to begin again, I stopped and wiped my brow. In this state of mind, I'd get nothing productive achieved. The greaves would have to wait until Kirito got back. I couldn't forge like this. Kirito was coming by soon. Pulling out my magical timepiece that I bought a while back to keep track of appointments, I winced at the time. He was already half an hour late.

The purpose of our meeting was sitting beside my workstation, wrapped in cloth. Beneath the wrappings was a blade I'd spent days slaving over under the keen eye of Hephaistos. It was in no way a masterpiece, but it would fulfill its role well.

"Or it would if the blockhead would show up… I never have this problem with Asuna." She had been perfectly on time to her appointment a little over an hour ago. Growling at the idiot Kirito, I glare at my lit forge. Deciding I'd get no more work done today, I damped it. I could barely believe how excited I'd been a mere hours ago. How I'd smiled giddily at the thought of our meeting. Waiting eagerly for his words of praise, like the ones I'd gotten after I gave him his new sword.

Pursing my lips, I realized I'd left myself with nothing to do. The surrounding members were beginning to throw me strange looks. I had damped my forge and yet stood around in my blacksmith apron, neither working nor preparing to leave. Glancing at the blade I wanted to give Kirito, I thought about trying to find him. Unfortunately, I had no idea where the boy would be right now. He may have tried for an early morning dungeon blitz to get some practice in for tomorrow and got held up, or got held up at lunch, or… _is making love to his harem._

Shaking my head, I frantically dismiss the horrible and yet alluring images that rise to mind. Touching my cheeks, I find them no hotter than usual. Although since I usually work in front of forge, I wasn't sure exactly how much of this was from working, and how much was Kirito's fault.

Once again, I turned to my time piece, to find only a couple of minutes had passed. I was useless like this. I needed to find something to distract me.

"Kirito talked about his new house…"

Smiling nastily, I found a quill and piece of paper. They _really _needed to invent pens soon or have one of us do it for them. The antique writing method was hard, but I managed to form legible enough characters.

_Kirito,_

_if you are reading this, I went to your house. See you soon,_

_Your favorite blacksmith._

Feeling like the simplified message got the point across, I displayed it prominently on my stool and took my apron off. Hanging it back on its peg, I picked the wrapped sword up gingerly and carried it toward the exit. Ignoring the strange glances from the blacksmiths that had seen me proudly carry it in, I pushed the door open with my foot and stepped into the sunlight.

Squinting under the light, I noticed some of the wrappings had shifted, revealing the pure yellow blade beneath. Shifting the weight around, I adjusted the wrappings to hide the glint. While I shouldn't be entering any of the sketchy areas of town, you can never be certain when carrying extremely expensive goods.

The moment when Hephaistos revealed the price of the materials I'd wasted… I was lucky she counted it as a levelling-up present. _3 million valis. _Shivering just thinking about the number, this blade wasn't actually anywhere near that price. Only 500 thousand, or maybe a million tops. But still, that seemed exorbitant compared to the maybe 100 thousand vali gear I'd made up until now.

"Kirito better appreciate this…" Grumbling again, I couldn't believe he hadn't shown up. I would have sworn the message I'd sent through the guild to his familia had expressed the importance of my request. How excited I was to show him this.

Managing to upset myself yet again, I stalked a little faster through the mostly empty streets. With lunch time mostly finished, people had found places to be, only a few shoppers and travellers still lingering about. The oppressive heat of the summer sun certainly didn't make it any more enjoyable to be out.

"Now, where is this house again…" I had only heard about its location before. I wasn't one of the lucky few that had gotten to visit it. Mumbling over the instructions I'd wrung from Asuna, I put it together with the vague directions that Kirito had mentioned on occasion.

Forced to slow down, I bit my lip in consternation. Each of these streets that looked more like alleys could be it. Narrow, dark, secluded. A run-down church in the backstreets. I knew I was in essentially the right place, now to find which of the identical turns it was.

"Excuse me," flagging down two pedestrians that were leaving one of the alleys, "Is there an old church down there?"

The man and woman looked at each other. After a brief pause the woman, a half-elf, I think, answered, "If you mean the place that was getting remodeled, that's a block north of here."

"Thank you!" Bowing slightly, I turned that way immediately. However, part of me was a bit concerned with how easy it was to find. Hephaistos had a rotating shift of guard duty that every member had to do at least once a week to protect our familia house. Did Hestia familia have the members to spare to watch over their estate? Who was guarding it tomorrow?

Those weren't my concerns, however. They should have enough people around that one of them will make sure they protect their property. After all, its not like they are an unknown familia anymore.

Pace slowing, I wondered for the first time if anyone _was _home. How stupid was I going to look when Kirito finally decides to show up and I'm sitting against the locked door?

Finally reaching the correct street, the church is immediately obvious. Almost every nearby building is in a state of disrepair. Meanwhile, their home as a newly finished polish to it. The new shine of the building making it stand out a mile away. Pausing in front of it, I take a moment to admire the craftsmanship that went into its construction. As a fellow artisan I could only whistle in appreciation. Each of the gray bricks composing the exterior had been laid snuggly, creating almost nonexistent gaps for an immaculate front that looked almost smooth. The contrast to the brown double doors was also a nice touch.

Going up to knock, I paused looking at it. One of the doors was slightly ajar, a small gap where it wasn't pulled shut. Standing there, hand out, I felt that fear rise again. The door being open seemed concerning. Unable to shake my paranoia, I slipped in silently, aided greatly by the recently greased hinges.

Inside, the interior was pristine enough to make me feel conscious about my decision. The chairs were orderly tucked into the dining table. A pile of cleaned dishes sat in the kitchen. It seemed like a lovely home, albeit a sparsely decorated one.

"I guess there's nothing wrong…" Laughing slightly to myself, I can't believe I managed to convince myself that someone would break into Kirito's house.

At that moment, a thumping noise rang out, footsteps descending the stairs. Unable to hide, I simply watched as the figure lowered themselves back down to ground floor. Dressed in a nice cloak, the man certainly didn't look like a robber, but he was also someone I had never seen before. He was a pure-blooded elf, fully equipped with those haughty features that made you feel worse about yourself.

Seeing me, the man paused. "Oh, another looking to take advantage of Hestia familia's sloppiness. Let's make a deal and say we never saw each other, alright?"

"W-wait!" I squeak out, unprepared to actually confront someone. "W-what did you do here?"

The elf frowns, his long green hair swishing side to side as he examines me. "You're not part of Hestia familia… a friend?" Tsking he pulls out his weapons, a short sword and scimitar held in a dual wielding stance.

"W-wait!"

"Step aside now, and I won't have to kill you. Leaving bodies behind is messy."

Breaths coming rapidly, I had no idea to what to do. Feet planted against the floor; I honestly couldn't do what he'd told me even if I wanted to. "Why are you doing this?" The question slipped unheeded from my mouth. Confusion and fear paralyzing me.

Thankfully, the man paused slightly and shook his head at me. "You must be one of those stupid girls that the boy picks up. A couple of empty promises and you run around heeding his every command." Tsking again, he shook his head at me slowly. "How pathetic. What do you have there? A parcel for him?"

Clenching my hand into a fist, I felt the fear drain away as a hot anger rose up instead. "How dare you…"

"What was that!?"

"I said how dare you, you filthy tree hugger! You know nothing about him, and even less about me!" Grabbing the hilt of the weapon I carried, I drew it out of its wrappings in one swift motion. Finally freed, the golden blade shimmered brightly in the low light, reflecting brightly the beam of sunlight coming in from the window.

"A-a magic sword!?" The elf shouted in dismay. His face morphing into a mask of fear and loathing, as if hating the very concept.

Holding it toward him, I wasn't sure what to do. As my precious seconds ticked by, he finally regained control of his emotions.

Snorting derisively at me, he waved his sword around at the brand-new interior we stood in. "Are you seriously going to use that in here? Ruin your friend's new house?"

"I-I can't let you leave!" I answer back, hating how uncertain my voice sounded. Unfortunately, he was right. There was no way I'd be able to face Kirito again if I levelled his new, lovely home.

Tsking, the elf didn't try and call me on my bluff. Glaring at the blade I pointed at him, he seemed unwilling to take even a step closer to it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well!?" He eventually exploded, "what's it going to be."

"Y-you can leave when you return everything you took!" I decide. As long as I stop him from stealing anything, the only thing he'll have gained is information.

Smirking at me, he shook his head slowly like I was an idiot. "I took nothing. Now, step aside."

"Why should I believe you!?"

He laughed in answer. "I am an elf! I am above lying like a filthy human! Now I told you to step aside. You will find everything as they left it."

Groaning internally, I wanted to move and let him pass. Unfortunately, I had no way of knowing how truthful he was being. "Empty your pockets, wait no…" Unsure what to do, I pause.

His face goes molten red. "If you even think of ordering me to strip I will cut you down this instant, magic sword be damned! There is no way I'm allowing a _human _to view my perfect body."

"Perfectly conceited!" I fire back, my cheeks heating up at his words. The stalemate had gone from tense to awkward in a very short time. Shuffling my feet uncomfortably, it was hard to believe how seriously he had said that.

"How dare you mock elven kind!?"

"Not all elves! Just you!"

"You dare!?"

"Yes, I dare!"

"Impudent human! I will cut you down where you stand!"

"Grr…" Growling at each other, I felt it coming, the decisive moment. Any second now, he was going to act, and I'd have to make a decision. To fire on him or try and dodge and accept him getting away.

"Uh, the door is open? Did Lisbeth really let herself in?"

The tension broke as a languorous voice called out without a care in the world. Door creaking open, Kirito swaggered in without a care in the world.

"Liz! Why'd you leave that note and come… Wait, what is that weapon!? W-wait, who's that guy!?"

As his voice grew more and more panicked, the elf finally snapped. Flinching from the speed of his attack, I could only stumble out of the way as steel crashed against steel.

"Out of my way, womanizer!"

"…Not a friend I see."

Shivering, it was shocking how quickly Kirito could change. The laziness and surprise had vanished in an instant. Somehow getting his sword out in time to meet the elf's lunge, Kirito caught his weapons on his own. The blade I forged for him.

"Tck! How are you this strong!?" Screaming at Kirito, the elf feinted once and dashed away, heading for the stairs. Peeling myself off the ground, I charged after Kirito who was hot on his heels.

Even at level two, I felt slow compared to the two of them. I could hear the clash of steel from above as I hurried up the staircase. I arrived at the top just in time to catch the two of them disappear into a room. A moment later, a crash of breaking glass signified the end of the battle. Heart in my throat, I dashed into the room, magic sword held uselessly beside me. Kirito stood there uninjured, glaring at the broken window and the street below.

"A-are you alright?" I ask pointlessly. My voice timid, barely daring to speak in front of a glowering Kirito. A breath later though, I could practically see the anger rolling off him as his usual calm took precedence.

"…Yes." He muttered. "I just feel like an idiot. I never should have let this happen. I put you in danger as well."

"That's alright," I try to assure Kirito. Hesitant, I decide to tell him the potential good news. "I talked to the thief for awhile and he said he didn't take anything, so that's good, right?"

Kirito nodded silently. "I'm sure he was after statuses anyway. We have little of value except the furniture which is hard to move."

"What about money?" I suggest.

"Nah," Kirito denies me, "Lili made Hestia set up a bank account here. Most of our savings are in there. We only keep out what we need to buy day-to-day supplies."

Thinking about it, I realize that I'd never actually seen massive quantities of valis before. I'd been present when adventurers bought multi-million dollar weapons. It was obvious now that the payments are stream-lined, like a credit or debit card from our world, no one would buy something like a car with cash.

"But seriously, what is that weapon!? It's awesome!"

Shocked by the change in topic, I wondered how Kirito did it. Deciding to go with the flow, I smiled teasingly at him. "I thought I mentioned I had something cool to show you today."

"You did!"

"And yet you were extremely late."

"…Ha… S-sorry about that. I have no excuses."

"…God, you really are getting too good," I complain. "How do you make me want to apologize for you being late!?"

"Uhh… Sorry?"

"Just… Never mind. As I was saying, Tada! A magic sword, forged by yours truly. Impressed?"

"You bet!" Kirito replied almost jumping with excitement. "That's so cool! When can I buy one!?"

"What do you think about right now?" I tease him again.

"Yeah, I can… W-w-wait. You mean… I can buy this one?"

"On one condition."

"Anything," he begs, taking a large step toward me.

Gulping at his proximity, I can feel my hands start to shake slightly from Kirito's presence. Just being next to him… Is both intoxicating and terrifying.

"W-well, for starters, you have to promise to never be late for an appointment again!"

"L-Liz… You know how bad I am at…"

"Promise!" I reprimand him sharply.

"…Fine! I will make sure I visit you on time."

"Good!" Nodding my head sharply once, I take a deep breath to steady myself for next demand. Staring into his earnest black eyes though, it's hard to come up with anything. "I want you to get down on one knee and repeat the following. Liz is the best blacksmith I will ever find, and as such I will treat her with the respect she deserves and obey all of her orders since she is clearly way more awesome than me."

"A-are you…?"

"100% mister!"

"…"

After a brief pause, to my shock, Kirito lowered himself to one knee, sword held sideways on the palm of his hands like I was knighting him.

"Liz is the best blacksmith I will ever find, and as such I will treat her with the respect she deserves and obey all of her orders since she is clearly way more awesome than me."

Unable to keep a straight face, I broke out into giggles. Holding on better than me, Kirito kept the stoicism going for a little longer before embarrassment and humour coloured his cheeks as well.

"Hehe, well my dear black knight, I shall bestow this blade upon you for the low price of… free!"

"W-wait, no!" Kirito responded jumping to his feet. "I couldn't possibly. There's no way our contract…"

Putting a finger to his lips, I cut off his rambling. "I promised you that in exchange for level two, I would forge all of your gear for you. I intend to honour that. This sword will help keep you safe tomorrow. So… I wanted you to have it."

Voice petering out at the end, I averted my eyes as my cheeks heated further. Receiving no immediate reply, I began shifting my feet. I know I overstepped my bounds. Kirito already has women that take care of him. He doesn't need me to meddle in his affairs.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Eep!" Squeaking slightly, I felt a warm presence surround me. Even without looking, I knew what it was, Kirito. Leaning into the hug, I felt all the worries flow away. Here I was… safe. Like nothing could harm me, I dug my cheek deeper into the contact.

"Truly Liz, thank you. I know you were kidding, but every one of those words were true. It means a lot to me knowing that your standing behind me… No, that you're fighting with me. So, one last time, thank you for looking out for an idiot like me."

"Ahh, Kirito…" I sighed, feeling the beginnings of tears spring up into my eyes. "What's a girl to do when you talk like that…"

I felt his body tense up around me, but only for a second before he relaxed again. "You could… umm, _join."_

Sniffing into his cloak, I chuckle. "That's alright. I'm busy with my metal, and you have enough going on in your life."

"If you're sure…" Kirito muttered.

I didn't expect my heart to soar as much as it did, when I heard the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't just being nice. He wanted me. He actually _wanted _me.

"S-so anyway, uh, here's the blade, just uhh, swing it at stuff you don't like. It will produce…"

"Lightning?" Kirito finished for me.

"Yes, lightning."

"So… Uh, nice place, I guess I'll, I'll see you later."

"No," Kirito denies with a shake of his head. "This gift doesn't just protect me; it helps protect my familia and friends as well. Stay for supper, you deserve it."

Heart torn; I don't know what to say. My mind screamed at me to deny him. That if I accepted this once, I would be caught for good. It had taken me forever to convince myself I had done the right thing to turn down his request the first time. Now, having succeeded the second, I knew I'd fail the third if I accepted here. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Please, Lizbeth. For me."

"…Let me go change, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Smiling broadly once I'd turned my back, my heart leaped at my answer. After all, what's life without a few risks?

* * *

_Loki's study:_

"Well?"

Loki's question received no answer in the darkened room. Only the final few rays of sunlight for the day trickled their orange glow across the roof of the room. In a few more minutes, that too would be gone, and the four occupants would be left in the dark.

Glancing around at them, Loki didn't like what she saw. The leaders of her familia sat around uncomfortably, eyes shifting around, never landing anywhere for long. The whole room was filled with uncertainty, and even worse _fear._

"Asuna was on the _fifth_ floor…" Astrid finally spoke, disbelief coating every word. "We have long suspected there was another way out of the dungeon, but what she described…"

"That must be thirty, nah, even forty or fifty metres deep," Goran spoke in his deep boom. "How could they possibly have constructed a structure like that?"

"What Asuna found wasn't even an entrance," Phineas spat, joining in on the pointless chorus. "It could go even deeper."

"But how deep?" Goran puzzled. "Us dwarves are master delvers, and can dig mines stretching hundreds of metres below the surface, however…"

"It's the adamantium required," Astrid finished with a weary sigh.

Staying silent, Loki waited for her leaders to finish talking it through, to come to the final conclusion of what would be required for a base to make a secondary entrance into the dungeon.

"True," Phineas acceded her point, "It would have to be of the highest quality to endure the stress."

"One thing is bugging me though…" Goran rumbled, "the dungeon… it heals itself."

"So?"

"So even adamantium can't withstand the eventual healing of the dungeon. It would be ripped apart and recycled into teeth and claws and ore deposits."

"You can't be saying…"

"Any door or entrance would have to be made of orichalcum," Astrid whispered, eyes wide with dread. "That's simply impossible though, it's the rarest, and most expensive metal in the world!"

"Yes," Loki finally broke in, glad they had figured it out. "A metal found only with the deep levels of the dungeon, the only one a high smith can imbue with the Durandal characteristic."

Taking a small break, she met each of their eyes individually. Judging their mettle and determining whether they were up to the task. "This isn't some ragtag group of imbeciles. This is the moment they have likely been waiting for, for a thousand years. The elites, the heroes, the first-tier adventurers, wiped out. Now, for the first time, they have the chance to rule this city, and by extension, the world."

Not a one replied to Loki's query as the sunlight fled from the room, leaving them in darkness with only their thoughts to accompany them.


	29. Chapter 26

_Author's note:_

Hello again,

Nothing really for me to say except I hope you enjoy the chapter :) It contains a scene that I had imagined the outline of since the time I wrote the first chapter. Actually getting to publish it, even if it changed slightly, still feels extremely rewarding.

Enjoy,

-asdf

* * *

Chapter 26: The Climb

_Guild Headquarters:_

"Stay safe…" Whispering to no one, Eina couldn't help but feel anxious. Her experience and extensive knowledge of adventurers should have soothed her nerves, comforted her that this 'expedition' Kirito had gone on was more symbolic than anything. They had more than enough power and skill to make it to the eighteenth floor. Further even, though they didn't have the experience to tackle the colossal tree labyrinth at this point.

Still, this is the dungeon. Eina had known more than a couple of adventurers who should have been completely safe. Quick trips to floors long cleared. Only to never come back. The slightest slip in attention or loss of focus could cause irreparable damage.

Nervous again at her spiralling thoughts, Eina's fingers tapped against her desk, barely seeing the work in front of her that she was supposed to be doing. Each document was supposed to be read thoroughly and then approved before it can be posted as a quest. It wasn't typically a job that Eina did, but as one of the most efficient guild workers, she typically found extra duties thrust upon her.

"Oh, worried about your boy?"

Sighing, Eina rubbed her eyes before turning to face her co-worker. The excitable Misha knew Eina far better than she liked at times. "He is an adventurer. Nothing more."

"Oh, I see. Are the harem rumours true?"

"Eep!" Eina squeaked, face flushing. She was quickly growing to hate that word. She still couldn't believe that the naïve boy she remembered was able to maintain a straight face while delivering his reasoning. Eina had been able to do nothing else except nod alone, not really understanding what was happening. That had been a sleepless night, stunned by Kirito's revelations, unsure about how she felt about it.

"Oh, so that's a yes!?" He pink-haired friend continued to prod.

"Yes!" Eina shot back. "The rumours are true. But now he is going into the dungeon, deeper than he's ever gone before."

"Hmm… So even after being rejected, you still care for him!"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Eina screeched back, drawing more than a couple looks and chuckles from the other people present. "He's just an adventurer I'm in charge of, that's all!"

"Hmm, well alright. Strange day for an expedition though. I'd have waited until Goliath is killed again."

"…What? Goliath doesn't spawn for another two days."

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I received a memo to pass on that the initial reported date was two days late since the Riveria adventurers hadn't bothered to report it."

"…And!?"

"…And what?"

"Did you pass it on!?" Eina raged at her irresponsible friend.

"Of course! I… I mean… I-I'm pretty sure."

"Misha!" Eina groaned at the girl. "Many people live and plan around the goliath's spawn schedule. If it's off by two days…" Breaking off the guild lecture, Eina's heart skipped a beat as she realized the more immediate implications. "Kirito's heading for the eighteenth floor…"

Feet flying, Eina shot deeper into the guild. She'd need her superior's permission to order a mission to force one of the big familias to deal with the respawning floor boss.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Are you sure about this?" Hestia asked me nervously.

"Yes," I confirm, voice coming out far surer than I felt. "I got this ability for a reason. I _know _it will come in handy someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but… It will."

Sighing back, I couldn't see Hestia's expression, but I could imagine it was extremely skeptical. "You got Hunter, it just seems like such a waste to pass on such a good ability…"

"Please respect my wishes goddess."

"You got it." Finishing the level up, I waited a few minutes more for Hestia to finish the transcription, lock my status, and get off.

Standing up, I pulled my shirt down and hesitantly took the sheet. I was now the same level as everyone. Strea, Kirito, Leafa, they had already reached this milestone. Now, I was here as well. It felt nice, but it was also strange. No more could I depend on them to save me or jump in and correct my mistakes. I had to stand beside them as equals.

I had always thought when I reached this point… I'd feel more prepared. Yet I still felt like an immature adventurer. Unable to read the situation or move as well as the others. Feeling slightly sick to my stomach, I took the sheet proferred by Hestia. Staring at the page's contents, a small smile rose to my lips, the joy of getting stronger combatting the rising responsibilities associated with it.

_Silica_

_Level One → Level Two_

_Strength: C 624 → I 0 Defense: B 743 → I 0 Utility: B 792 → I 0 Agility: S 901 → I 0 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_*New* Tamer: I_

_Magic:_

_*New* Fade Edge – Imbues the user's next attack with magical energy. Especially potent at cutting through armour._

_Skills:_

_Dragon Trainer: Increases the user's ability to tame Dragon-type monsters._

My eyes were first drawn to the new magic that Hestia had informed me would become available upon leveling up. It seemed interesting. Thankfully, the chant was extremely short. It seemed likely that the spell's power wouldn't be quite as cool as Leafa's or Kirito's, but still, it was magic.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Hestia asked. "The others will be leaving soon."

"Oh right!" Having forgotten about my party, there is little I can do but bow to Hestia and dash out of the room. Arriving at my own, I get there just as Leafa emerges from it, fully dressed for the dungeon. As usual, looking at her it was hard not to feel awe. While many of the other adventurers, like Kirito, had very barebones outfits, Leafa's oozed refinement. Beautiful steel gauntlets and greaves offset a forest green jerkin and was completed by a chest protector on top. The only slightly off part of her right now was her hair. It was currently stuck between short and long. The bangs held back with a hairpin, that if I was being honest, didn't really fit her.

All of which was secondary to what she was carrying on her back. A large pack, smaller than Lili's massive thing, but still large, sat there. A far bigger pack than she usually used. This was a supporter pack. It restricted a lot of motion to ensure that it sat properly on the shoulders and maximized capacity.

"I didn't realize…"

"Kirito just dropped them off," Leafa replied, wincing slightly.

Finding myself with no reply, I can only give her a sad smile. I remembered our inclusion in the raid being conditional, but still, being relegated to supporting the others felt super lame, even if we needed the larger bags to make it worthwhile. There were already far too many times in the dungeon where we simply had to leave money behind due to lack of room, or someone not wanting the extra weight wearing them down early in the day.

Meanwhile, everyday Lili and Bell came home late from the dungeon, the amount they made per person barely lower than my party's. I didn't have a solution for it, since I'd given up on becoming a supporter, but we were in desperate need of one.

_Maybe Yui could…_

Dismissing the thought, I slid past Leafa and into the room. Running around, I quickly threw my gear on. It had far less metal than hers. Most of it was a thick studded leather. Kirito had assured me that it was perfectly acceptable and had indeed stood up against the blows it had taken. Next, my knife went on, the sword and potion belt tying into place neatly, also helping to stop the jerkin from flapping. The skirt I'd worn in my early days was gone. They may be unfeminine, but pants were far more practical. Two pairs quickly went on, a thin, skin-tight cotton pair that I'd be embarrassed to be seen in. Overtop of those went the thicker leather set that provided some protection.

Standing in front of the mirror in the room we shared, I evaluated my appearance seriously. To my dismay, I still resembled a child playing dress-up. There was none of the refined adventurer that Leafa managed to pull off. The only slightly notable thing in my garb was the amulet hanging around my neck. The beautiful necklace an undeserved reward from an orb that I stumbled across on the days just before I became an adventure. Touching the wrought silver, the familiar warmth from the amulet does nothing to aid me today. Vision trailing up, I wiggle my cat ears, the action usually able to cheer me up, today though, I felt nothing looking at the brown-fur covered extra appendages wave. Even my tail, swaying back and forth as I commanded it to, did nothing to stoke my fallen pride.

"Maybe it's the pigtails…"

Sighing, I disregarded the chain of thought and picked up the large backpack. Even empty it kept its form due to the thick leather sides and molding. Yet as I pulled on it, I confirmed that it would be able to stretch to accommodate oddly shaped objects.

Throwing it on, I once again evaluated myself in the mirror. It was hard to not compare myself to Lili. Even though I had a good foot on the prum girl, carrying a backpack, I made a much better supporter than adventurer.

"Hey."

"Eep!" Squeaking at the interruption, I turned and found Kirito standing in the doorway. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well… We are supposed to be leaving in five minutes or we'll be late…"

"F-five minutes!? I-I'm ready…" Giving my reflection one last sidelong look I walk to the entrance. "Umm…" Staring at Kirito, he hasn't moved from the entryway.

"I, uhh… talked to Leafa," Kirito said vaguely, a small wince touching his face. "I guess I wasn't clear enough about the role the two of you would be allowed to play in this expedition."

"No, no," I reply waving my hands, blushing from the embarrassment that I made Kirito think I was ungrateful about being allowed to come. "Being able to adventure with you… In any capacity is amazing!"

"Ha…" He replied scratching his head. "It's nice of you to say that, but one day for sure, I look forward to fighting side-by-side with you, alright?"

"Yes!" I confirm happily, my previous disappointment and shame vanishing. It almost scared me how quickly Kirito could cheer me up.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Reaching his hand out, Kirito rubbed my head lightly. The sensation lingered for awhile before it changed completely.

"A-ahh…" Breathing out, my knees felt weak at the stroking sensation rubbing my ears. "K-Kirito…"

"Huh? O-oh, umm… S-sorry Silica…"

"I-it's…" The word fine somehow didn't come out. Panting, I wanted to assure him that it was alright… however, I got the feeling I took it in a very different way then he meant the action. Feeling slightly sad despite the pleasurable sensation, I followed him awkwardly down the stairs to meet with the rest of the familia.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Walking along, my boots crunched upon the loose rock of the middle levels. The treacherous pathway was now so familiar that I didn't have to look down to maintain an easy balance. Beside me, another pair of boots thumps along. Glancing over at the tall figure, it's hard not to feel a little intimidated by Ouka's massive frame. The man resembles a perfect warrior, with a large, chiseled body; compared to him, I feel like a pretender. Yet, both of us are tasked with the same job, holding the front line.

It was a task I certainly wasn't thrilled about. The fact that none of our three familias had any serious tanks, or durable frontliners was turning into a serious nuisance. To be fair though, it was at least more interesting, and less stressful, than Strea's duty of pulling up the rear. That left Philia and Rain holding up the middle left side, while Mikoto and Chigusa managed the middle right. Our three supporters, Leafa, Silica, and surprisingly enough, Sachi, were protected in the middle of the formation.

I hadn't asked if she hit level two, or why they had brought her along. My interactions with the girl have been extremely limited since that fiasco in the dungeon where she had almost died. Only the timely reinforcements from Ganesha familia had brought the potions required to heal her.

"Grr…" Announcing their presence, a pair of fourteenth floor hellhounds stepped out of an adjacent corridor and glared at us.

"On it!" Without being ordered, Chigusa and Philia announced their decisions with a firm shout. Drawing my sword anyway, it proved unnecessary as an arrow and a throwing knife whipped past on either side of me and into the monsters. Both proved deadly as the hellhounds keeled over, unable to do anything.

Shooting Ouka a small smile, the big man shrugs back at me, our jobs taken from us. Advancing past the bodies, I have to struggle to stop myself from extracting the stones myself. It was on our supporters to divvy up drop items and make sure no one was over encumbered. It was a little rude to make the three girls in charge of such an important responsibility, on top of being forced to substitute and change out weapons for people. While I did feel bad for them, it was for a good reason. I needed to know exactly how beneficial it was to have a supporter. I had no ideas for one currently, but surely it should be possible to find an unaffiliated supporter if we need one.

"Almost to the fifteenth," Ouka noted. "Do we need a break?"

Looking around at everyone, I shrug in answer. "I don't think anyone needs a break." Raising my voice so that it is audible to all, I don't see any faces that need a rest. Nodding once to confirm the decision, I gesture toward the stairs. "Alright, to the fifteenth!"

With our column moving again, I was starting to feel more comfortable with everything. While I don't really know the Take-Mikazuchi members all that well, we had been through enough together that I didn't feel as awkward around them as I would with most strangers.

_If only Ouka was slightly less impressive…_

Knowing he should be a comforting presence instead, I try to focus on the current goal, the eighteenth floor. With how easy it was to get down here so far, I expected no major issues for the rest of the journey. The only thing that could really screw us up was the roof collapsing and dividing the party, or maybe massive monster parties.

As both of those things had happened last time already to us, we would hopefully be able to deal with it. Striding into the fifteenth, the light dimmed again. Still, with my enhanced status, I could easily pick up every detail within my immediate surroundings. No doubt Silica and Rain, with their species enhanced vision could sense even more.

Just as I thought about it, a small cracking sound reached my ears from further ahead. Stopping the column with a hand, I drew my blade. "Can you tell how many?" I ask generically.

"Still spawning," Silica replied immediately.

"Multiple hell hounds though," Rain confirmed. "I can probably get my magic off before they arrive."

"…Hmm," unsure, I didn't want to resort to such drastic measures. Especially when we have so many level twos, each of them capable of fighting multiple enemies.

"Oh oh!" Strea bounced up and down with excitement. "Let me go clean them up!"

Smiling wryly at the happy girl, her energy was always a bright light. Opening my mouth to agree with her, the poor girl hadn't gotten to draw her weapon yet today.

"Not good," Silica informed us, her nose sniffing slightly as she looked at the adjoining corridor we had passed. "They're behind us as well."

"We split the fight then," I decide, making a snap decision. "Mikoto and Chigusa, come forward and fight with Ouka and I. Rain and Philia fall back and aid Strea. Supporters…" Trailing off awkwardly, I realized I had no idea what a supporter was supposed to do in this scenario.

"Stand here and do nothing?" Leafa snapped, clearly upset with her role.

While the criticism hurt, she was fulfilling a needed role within our party. "Leafa, prepare your magic, Silica and Sachi, protect her. Change out weapons if needed."

Leaving it there, I turn back to front just as the first monsters whip around the corner. A pack of four hellhounds outpacing everything else coming. Stepping up to the right two, I swung my blade in a long arc, timing it to catch two of them. Ouka used his great axe to mirror my actions on the other side, his larger weapon making the action far easier. Unable to kill either of them, I stopped the forward charge, which was my job, and step back.

Filling in the gap instantly was Mikoto. One blazing flash swing from her katana, one dead monster. Stepping forward again, I blocked the lunging fangs from grabbing her and stepped back again. Another slash, another death.

Now free to glance over at the other two, I see that they've dealt with the two hellhounds just as easily. Ouka's big axe destroying one of the stones while Chigusa buried a knife into the other one.

"Good job everyone."

"You as well," Mikoto replied. "Despite having never fought side-by-side before, we anticipated each others moves well."

Haha… yeah," Laughing awkwardly, I wasn't sure how to deal with the formal, yet complimentary answer. "Let's keep it up."

"We will have to," Ouka booms, his eyes focused on the distance. "We have a lot coming."

Nodding, I could hear combat being entered behind me. Forcing myself to stare forward, I'd need my attention here as monsters fill the corridor.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Get back!" Roaring at Lind, I try to stop him from overextending, my mind running a mile a minute in the meantime while everything began to descend into chaos. The sixteenth floor was filled with howls, cries of pain, and roars of anger. It was hard to talk over the noise.

Surrounded by monsters, my party was getting shoved back against a wall. Forming a semicircle, we tried to protect the two injured members. Both of them were extras given to us by the higher-ups as a safety mechanism to stop exactly this from happening. Inevitably though, it was those two that got overconfident and were injured by a trap monster while joking around.

A half-dwarf and a cat-person. They certainly made an odd couple. Linzel, the half-dwarf was a woman that used a rapier like me and appeared to be focused on agility despite not being a particularly fast species. Completely counter to her, Groln wore heavy armour and focused on defense with his large shield. Without a helmet though, his armour did little to stop the rock from knocking him out.

"Hyah!" Lunging forward, I catch a hellhound with my rapier and retreat quickly. Just getting out before a liger fang's claws pass through that space.

"You should cast," Lind suggests tight-lipped. "There are too many to fight through."

Biting my lip, I hate to agree with him, but the situation is not favourable. To encounter this much resistance so early is also surely a bad sign. I've heard that there are level three adventurers who are entrusted to go to the eighteenth and back on their own. There's no way we should get overwhelmed this easily.

"Groagh!" Fed up with waiting, a pair on minotaurs begin beating on the right side of our formation. Shields crunching under the stinging impact. Wincing in sympathy for my party members, I nod in agreement to Lind.

Drawing my staff, I keep my rapier in my right hand and begin casting. The spell will certainly be weaker with this stance, but it provides me with more versatility. Verses falling from my mouth, I can barely remember the struggle I used to have with just getting the spell off.

With everybody already encumbered with monsters, no one could rotate to cover more ground. Therefore, with me gone, Lind was left to cover both his and my positions.

Once again, I was left with that useless feeling. It felt humiliating relying on people to protect me just so that I could use magic. This is the where a mage is supposed to be, backing up her party. And yet, I want more. I want to be able to fight beside them and use magic.

"Grr…" Growling at the monsters, Lind deftly deflects a Liger fang's lunge. Drawing back his weapon, he hit it with a short chop, injuring it slightly as he remained huddled in a defensive posture, not wanting to overextend.

"RAWRG!" Howling at the injury, the beast used its available space to tense up, its powerful hindlegs tensing as Lind could do nothing but watch as the beast prepared to maul him.

Lifting his shield in answer, Lind deftly caught the beast's claws. Staggering under the weight, he planted his sword into the beast's midsection, killing it. Off balance, he collapsed to one knee, the corpse sliding to the ground beside him. Unseen, a second Liger fang pounced over its fallen comrade, claws aimed at Lind's exposed face.

"!" Reacting instinctively, I dash forward myself, rapier extended. Catching the creature in the side, its lunge is interrupted as I knock it to the side; my rapier ripped from my hand as it rolls along the ground.

Nervously retreating a couple of steps, I search anxiously for that magical thread. Finding it, I breath a sigh of relief that the action hadn't destroyed the spell. Diving into the final verse, there's only a few more lines as Lind picks himself off the ground.

"_Vannforlengelse!" _Angrily pouring more energy into the spell, I form a wall of water weapons around my party. Gesturing imperiously with my staff, the water turns the monsters into clouds of blood that quickly fade into ash, even that washed away by the water before it too fades.

"Oh my god, you can do concurrent casting!?"

"No wonder Loki dotes on her so much," Groln gasps in pain, recovering slowly.

Turning back around, I glare at the two of them. "First of all, I shouldn't have had to try it if you two hadn't been goofing off! Second of all, I hope this has shown you that _I _am the leader of this party. Not you two! You _will _obey my orders."

Standing over them, I glared down at them hoping I sounded like a leader and not a whiny little girl. Hiding my anxiety and racing heart, I watched as they slowly nodded their acceptance, the long-time adventurers looking abashed.

Nodding sharply at them, I glance over their injuries. The potions they have applied were beginning to do their work, sewing up the worst of the injuries. Forcing them to do a couple of stretches and a thorough inspection, I decide that they are good enough. There is no point in wasting more resources, either my mind or more potions.

"Well then, let's keep going. The seventeenth floor is still ahead." Commanding them onward, I retrieve my rapier before personally leading the party forward.

* * *

_Leafa:_

_Grr…_

Growling mentally, my head kept swinging back and forth as the fight raged on two fronts. Magic prepared, I could feel the energy swirling within me, begging for release. Unfortunately, there was little I could do but wait to see which direction would need my support first.

"Amazing… How fast… Wow…"

With Sachi uttering to herself, I couldn't help but find her utterances annoying. Partly because of how true they were. I thought I had understood the difference in power and quantity of monsters on these floors versus the upper ones. However, even having ascended to level two a week ago, I was still left in awe of some of the moves they used. Especially the speed at which they executed them was intimidating. In particular, it was the Take Mikazuchi members that really astounded me. As adventurers of this world, their status grew far slower than mine, and as such, probably didn't have a status advantage over me at all. Yet I was confident that each one was more skilled than me.

"Leafa!" Kirito finally called. "If your magic is ready, we could use it."

"Coming!" I answer instantly.

"Leafa!" Comes Strea's lilting voice. "Could we get a spell over here?"

Freezing, I would have laughed if it wasn't such a dangerous situation. It was also an inevitable outcome that at least one of use should have seen coming. Both sides held on as long as possible to make sure they needed the magic. Now, they both did at the same time instead of trying to clear out one direction.

Staring at Kirito, his face told me he had heard Strea's demand. "Go, we will hold here. Sachi and Silica, any help will be appreciated."

"Y-yes!" The girls squeaked back in unison, dropping their heavy packs, and rushing forward.

Sending Kirito once last long glance, I prayed for his safety. Turning to where Strea was, the small movement began to upset the magical energy I held ready. Even fully prepared to cast, it wasn't easy to move with it. "Strea, fall back!"

"Got it!" Gesturing at Philia and Rain, the three level two adventurers easily cleared the space around them and retreated.

"_Wind Blade!" _Calling out the name of my magic, the air hardened into dozens of sharp edges and shot toward the monsters. Each one was barely visible with only a small difference in refractive properties and some small specs or magic energy flitting around them.

Crying out as a collective, the fifteenth-floor monsters fell as limbs and life were rent from them in one quick rush. Having long since gotten over the recoil at the gore, I impassively evaluated how much damage I'd done to them. After hitting level two I'd found that Hard Armoreds and Silverbacks were the only two upper floor monsters with a realistic chance of surviving my magic. Here though… I winced as a pair of liger fangs picked themselves back up. If even those could endure a hit, then no doubt it would still be largely ineffective on minotaurs without a direct blast.

As the three adventurers passed me, each one flashed me a thankful smile before rushing back into the fray against the few survivors, and injured beasts.

Giving them a nod of acknowledgement, I whirled back around to evaluate how the other fight was going. Looking over it, the battle appeared to have stalled out. For some reason, the monsters appeared to be reluctant to throw themselves on the adventurers. As such, they could do little to thin out the monsters' numbers without overextending themselves in the fairly wide corridor. Without thinking about it, or asking permission, I dove back into my chant.

My spell didn't take so much energy such that it was impractical for me to use it twice in such a short time. Part of me longed to use my other spell. To fly over their heads and dice the monsters from above. To show everyone the power that I had. To show them that I could fight alongside them as an equal.

Halfway through my chant, everything went wrong. Trying to support Chigusa with a spear, Sachi slipped on a lunge, the loose rock giving out beneath her feet, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Sachi!" Came the twinned cries of Kirito and Ouka. Both men repelling the monsters baiting them to dive in front of her prone body. Crashing together with an ugly crunch, they splayed out on the ground stunned and unable to help.

"Hiyah!" Somehow keeping a clear head through it all, Mikoto dove forward, her katana little more than a blur as it cut down the nearest foes. Gaping at the level two adventurer, a strong sense of awe flowed through me at her deft moves, bereft of hesitation that saved her teammates.

Seeing the adventurers fall, the monsters forgot whatever was making them hesitate. With unbridled bloodlust and rage they dove forward seeking blood. The two dagger users Silica and Chigusa were quickly repelled, both of them giving ground rapidly under the assault.

Dashing back out of the melee, Ouka bore Sachi in his arms, the girl looking more embarrassed than injured. "Is your magic almost ready?"

Realizing that he is talking to me, I search quickly for that strand of power that connects me to my magic. Paling, I shake with trepidation. "I-I dropped it…"

Ouka doesn't say anything, I don't even get a sense of disappointment from him. As if he had expected this. That this is why Sachi and I were only supposed to be here as supporters.

Filled with shame, bow my head in defeat. After only a second, I sense him leave, back into the struggle, informing the others that no magic would be coming to aid their struggle.

Clenching my fist around the handle of my unused katana, I feel a new emotion bubble up, beginning to overpower the shame. A red anger, directed at myself this time. An anger that I expected they would want me there, fighting side by side with them. I needed to prove my usefulness, show them that they can trust me with their lives. Opening my mouth, I began a new song, a shorter one.

"_I am the daughter of wind, protector of Sylvain._

"_Let my blessed wings bear me to new heights."_

Drawing my blade, I held it between my two hands. Expecting a rush of nerves at showing people my magic, I found myself strangely calm. That anger centering me and keeping me focused on my objective, proving my worth.

"_Come final wind and blow through me forever. My name is Sylph!_

"_Lady of the Sky!"_

Calling forth the power, I felt my body naturally get lighter, my previous state seeming almost slow in comparison. Kicking off the ground, I sailed easily over their heads, the week of practice giving me far greater control than my first bumbling attempt.

"Hyah!" Slashing down with my Katana, the blade was coated in a beautiful light green magical energy from my skill. The single strike downed the liger fang easily, pumping my wings to bring me up and out of reach of any further attacks.

Up and down.

Again and again, each swoop brought another kill.

The monsters never seemed to notice; their attention pressed squarely forward upon the adventurers they had seen. Smiling with the exhilaration of battle, I felt unstoppable, even with the fairly low ceiling, the seven or so metres were more than enough.

Confidence soaring, I targeted a group of four hellhounds at the back. Coming down with a massive horizontal swing, the attack instantly dealt with two of them, as the other two spun around confused. Kicking off the ground, I tumbled over their heads and landed on the other side.

Rotating, my faintly glowing blade killed a third. It was almost unfair. The monsters had such a two-dimensional approach to fighting that it was trivial for me to kill them.

_You'll have to respect me now!_

Wanting to keep going, I located a Liger fang and dashed toward it. Noticing me just in time, one of its paws blocked my slash. Abandoning the straightforward attack, I sent myself straight up, preparing to dive down and kill the unsuspecting monster.

"AHH!" Crying out, pain consumed me, radiating out from the center of my back. Collapsing back to the ground, I fell with no grace. Landing with a hard thud, my breath was forcefully ripped away as my vision spun around in circles. More pain that prevented thought.

Whimpering, I felt tears fall as my mind was consumed by the sensation coming from my back. A literal burning sensation as the scent of my seared flesh reached my nostrils. Writhing, I tried to crawl away, my hands uselessly pulling against the loose stones.

"Grr…" Twin growls surround me. The liger fang I was going for, and the fourth hell hound I forgot about. Some thought returning, I couldn't believe the elementary mistake I'd made. I'd gotten euphoric with a false sense of invincibility. The dungeon punished me for it.

My idiocy would cost me my life. "I'm so sorry… Onii-chan."

"GRAGH!" The demonic scream was practically inhuman. Finding the energy to look up, there he was. Kirito.

My precious Onii-chan.

A pure rage burned bright within his golden eyes, the slash a blur to my eyes, both monsters were eviscerated. Lowering my head again, another whimper escaped between my teeth as the pain threatened to send me into wails of pain.

"Ouch, just lay there…"

"Huh?" Muttering at the voice, I couldn't work up the energy to look up to see who was there.

"It's alright Leafa," they muttered again, the voice feminine. "We all thought you looked very cool."

Emitting a strained bark between clenched teeth, I focused on her words. It had to be Silica. No one else would compliment a person that almost got themselves killed.

"Ahh…" Moaning in relief, a cool sensation erased the fire in my back. Panting heavily, the sensation felt amazing as the heat was slowly washed away by a cooling aura. "Thank you…"

"No problem," Silica laughs lightly. "That looked like it hurt…"

Nodding slightly, I don't trust myself to talk about it. I could sense an encroaching fear of fire entering me. Firsthand knowledge of exactly how dangerous it could be.

"That's our only burn heal however…" Silica winced, "we borrowed it from Take Mikazuchi familia… It's really expensive."

Each statement burned the shame in a little more. I had in my stupidity forced a helping familia to use their only precious counter to burns. Now, we'd be left with nothing if something major came up.

Pushing myself up onto my knees, I tentatively reached back, feeling at the spot where the fire struck. Torn and tattered fabric met my fingers, a hole right where the center of the impact struck me. My wings would have been burned as well, perhaps adding to the pain and why it decreased slightly when my magic faded.

"You should rest for a little." Silica insisted, "the monsters have been cleared out now."

"No thanks to me…" I mutter.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Silica shouts back. "You were awesome! The way you were swooping in and out, killing them left and right! It was so cool!"

"Heh…" Closing my eyes, I felt some peace return. I really can always count on Silica to cheer me up. "Thank you for your kind…" Trailing off, I felt a presence behind me.

"That was risky."

"I-I just wanted to be helpful… Onii-chan."

"Silica, can you go help the others round up magic stones?"

"Y-yes!"

As Silica leaves, I clam up, waiting for the scolding. That little bit of peace that Silica brought to me fades as I feel his eyes upon me. Bowing my head, I almost wish for the pain back. An appropriate punishment for the issues I've caused him.

Waiting nervously, ten, then twenty seconds pass by with no words. No lecture about the importance of trust, or fulfilling the job assigned to you.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Huh?" Questioning, I start to turn my head then freeze, as a soft sensation strokes my exposed back. Shivering under it, I stare at nothing, as Kirito continues to touch my exposed skin.

"I know you don't want to be a supporter," he sighs. "But please Leafa… I thought I lost you."

"Huh?" Once again muttering in surprise, my back stiffened as I felt Kirito's arms wrap around me. His head leaning on my shoulder.

"One day, you'll surpass all of us here, I understand that, I really do. But don't kill yourself trying to get there."

"I won't… Onii-chan." Tilting my head back and to the side, I stared into his eyes from barely an inch away.

"Thank you, Sugu."

My exhilaration at hearing his nickname for me was only topped by the kiss moments later. Holding it for only a second, Kirito unwrapped his arms and stood up. Walking in front of me, he stuck his hand out, a slight smile on his lips.

"Also," Kirito continues, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "You look good blond."

Blushing under his gaze, I took his hand and stood up. "Thank you, Onii-chan. I'll do my best to support you for the rest of this expedition."

"I look forward to it." Ruffling my hair as he talked, I felt my heart beating hard in my chest. _This _was the brother I'd always known he could be.

Clenching my hand, I found a foreign object in it. Kirito must have slipped it in during the kiss. Gaping at the magic sword, I stare back up at Kirito but the boy is already walking away, no explanation given for why he was entrusting it to me.

* * *

_Seventeenth Floor:_

"Huh, that's strange."

"What's that?"

Walking through the final floor of the middle levels, the two adventurers were long time residents of Riveria. Having moved their residence there almost permanently, they spent their days making forays into the seventeenth floor or sometimes nineteenth to pay for their lifestyle. Having given up on getting stronger, the level two adventurers were content with their life as it was.

"The great wall of sorrows… It's finished."

"…You're right, I thought the goliath wasn't spawning for a couple more days."

"Oh well. Not our problem."

"True that brother! Drinks on you?"

"Hell no!"

Breaking down into laughter, the two finished crossing the room, a singular crack ringing through the wall behind them.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Almost there!" Cheering on my party, my arms felt like lead and my voice was hoarse. The end of the seventeenth floor was in sight. It felt like every inch through this final half had been a struggle to claim. I thought my past two raids through this area had prepared me for the sheer number of monsters that guard this area. Now though, I was no longer a supporter but party leader and took on the brunt of the work each battle.

"What a slog…" Groln sighs, taking a second to wipe the sweat of his forehead as his shift on the front-line ends.

"Are you saying this level of monsters is unusual?" I ask quickly, picking up on the information.

"Well…"

"Not unusual," Linzel breaks in, the two of them forced to fight with the high number of encounters wearing down my party. "Just extremely concerning."

"How so?" I press, "do you have an explanation?"

"W-well," Linzel stutters slightly under the force of my question, "it's just that the usual reason…"

"Doesn't make sense," Groln agrees. "You see this exodus of this area when the Goliath is about to spawn. The monsters fear becoming thrall to its voice and peace out."

"Yupp! They nope out right quick."

Blinking at the strange idioms, I then frown as I process the more important information. Linzel is right, the reason doesn't work. There should be another two days until the goliath spawns.

"We press on," I decide, "the party needs rest, trying to climb to the surface in this condition won't work."

Neither of them reply, only sharing a long private look that I'm not a part of.

Heading forward once more, I try to bolster morale where it slips. Each member is beaten and bruised, their armour dented in dozens of places. A string of broken weapons following us here. "Lind, switch out."

Knowing my stubborn sub-commander wouldn't unless commanded, he reluctantly lets another member take his place so that he can drop back and talk to me.

"This seems to be the last, I'll cast my magic one last time to clear out the corridor."

"Got it," he replies, voice strong despite the wince and pain from his injuries. "Why did you tell me to switch out?"

"You put too much strain on yourself," I explain, all the while knowing that he knew every reason. "The men look to you as someone that fights side-by-side with them. I don't want them collapsing form trying to emulate you."

"…I'll try to be better."

"Good. Groln, Linzel, prepare to switch in for a final shift."

"…Yes."

Ignoring the less than enthusiastic response, I knew they disagreed with my decision. I didn't care though. They may outrank me in the familia, but here, I was in charge. We would also be in a far better position if they hadn't blundered.

Slamming my rapier back into its sheath, I hold my staff forward in an aggressive stance. Starting the too familiar chant, my shimmering blue magic circle radiated out from under my feet. Robes spread around me, I cast.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Crying out, the spell forms and shoots forward, eviscerating the monster column ahead. Holding my head, I feel the pain from my fifth or sixth use of the day. Once again, I put too much mind into it, the water wrecking havoc on the walls and ceiling in addition to the monsters.

"That appears to be all," Groln announces calmly, as if the day had proceeded exactly as he had expected it to. "The way to the eighteenth floor is clear."

I couldn't miss the sidelong glance he stole at me. Or the pursed lips on Linzel's face. I was confident both would have left by now if they weren't obligated to see this through.

"Oh man, the great wall of sorrows at last!"

"Did you hear Lind's descriptions of it? Gonna be awesome!"

Hearing the excited voices of my party members, I couldn't help but clam up. We had no choice but to go forward. The morale would plummet to irreversible levels if I ordered us to turn back after such a long slog through waves of monsters.

"Everybody," I announce silencing them and bringing their eyes to me. "Congratulations for getting this far. Every single one of you has shown admirable courage and proven your strength. When we get home, you can walk heads held high as a proud member of Loki familia…" Trailing off, I could tell the overly formal speech wasn't really working. Their expressions ranging from confusion to humour.

Taking only a second to not let attention drift too far, I tried again. "We are going to be pressing onto the eighteenth floor momentarily. Yes, we have cleared this most challenging hurdle, but the dungeon is tricky and may throw something else at us. So be wary." Visibly wincing this time, I wondered what was wrong with me. I was supposed to be more than their leader, I was their friend as well. Yet all my words came out as my mother's. No wonder they bring their problems to Lind who then has to ferry them to me.

Waving them on, I stride forward first myself. I won't let someone else face whatever danger may be ahead before me. The gradual downward slope from before becomes more extreme. A steep hill leading further and further down. The path, while somewhat familiar, was different from the ones that the raid group had taken. Then, with more people, and the second time carts of equipment, we'd utilized larger, less precipitous paths what were a little further out of the way.

With each step, I could feel the tension rising. I was sure of it now; the goliath was not two days away from spawning. Picking up the pace, my party fell in seamlessly with the faster speed. As the end of the tunnel approached the massive final room that served as the goliath's lair, I picked up speed again, almost sprinting down the sharp incline.

Throwing myself unto the flat ground, I stopped just inside the room and stared in horror at the great wall of sorrows. The wall was moments from shattering.

"Run!"

My scream was drowned out with a mighty crash. Like the tinkling of glass, the beautiful multicoloured wall shattered to reveal its seven-meter-tall owner. The boss of the middle floors. A monster Rex.

Goliath.

Craning back its head, it howled at the ceiling signifying the start of the battle.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Huh?" Stopping suddenly, my cat ears perked up. Since hitting level two, this day has been a confusing mix of strange and novel experiences. My ears started to pick up all sorts of sounds, things I never would have heard before. Thinking about Kirito's and Leafa's conversation still brought a blush to my cheeks. More than that though, I could almost _hear _the dungeon itself.

Like now, maybe I was imagining it all, but it _seemed _like a monster further in let out a great howl. It was frustrating how imprecise the knowledge was. All I knew was that I had been blind before now, and even still, I could sense how much better things were supposed to get. How much information there was if I could just access it!

"Silica?"

"Huh?" Glancing up at Kirito, I realized I'd fallen behind. For some reason he had switched places with Strea after the hard fight on the fifteenth floor. Now, on the seventeenth they still hadn't shifted back.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes… well… maybe not," I admit after a moment's hesitation. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, it's comforting that his expression doesn't change. No fear, just a confidence in his ability to fix whatever my issue may be.

"So, what's wrong?" Kirito asks as I examine him.

Smiling slightly, I'm once again amazed at how easily Kirito makes me feel better. Even after my spike of jealously at how he doted on Leafa and ignored my efforts in the fight. "I don't really know…" I lead with, not wanting to make my feelings sound like the truth. "It's just that… My senses feel a lot sharper after hitting level two. It just took me awhile to realize that."

Kirito nodded in understanding. "It can be hard to adjust for awhile. It's happened to me a couple times, when my body's capabilities have improved too rapidly, I feel like my mind and body are slightly out of sync. It can be easy to miss how much potential you're really losing as you unconsciously hinder yourself."

"…" Stunned into silence for a moment, I let Kirito's words sink in. I'd never really heard of something like that before, but it made sense. I could easily run two, three times as fast here as I'd have been able to in the real world, or even just here before joining Hestia familia. The fact that my reflexes and mind can keep up with those speeds indicates that it has to grow as well. "I guess this is…similar. Only it's my hearing that's getting stronger."

"Okay…" Kirito says slowly, not following what I'm saying. "So… you… heard something?"

"W-well, maybe…" I say slowly, blushing from embarrassment. I should have heard something else by now if it was real. "I just… I _thought _that maybe… There was a monster that emitted a loud howl further in."

Staring at Kirito, I saw small signs of disbelieve. They quickly faded though behind a thinking face. "We've been talking for… probably a minute now," Kirito reasoned. "You heard this before we started talking, so about a hundred metres back, give or take. If we're heading in the direction of that howl, and haven't heard anything since, then you're claiming that you heard something at least half a kilometre away, maybe more."

Blushing deeper, my claim sounded even more ridiculous when Kirito framed it like that. It simply wasn't possible. I was probably still adjusting to these new senses. Getting delusions about being important due to my enhanced senses. "I-I'm sorry I brought it up… I just…"

"Minotaur!" Ouka's voice rang out form the front, signifying the presence of one of the strongest monsters to roam these floors. Tensing up, I dashed forward a little with Kirito so that we could see yet keep the formation intact.

From an adjoining tunnel, one of the creatures had burst out and was looking around. A few seconds later, a second followed it out. Sniffing the air, they quickly saw us. Eyes beginning to glow with bloodlust, they took one half step toward our waiting party and froze.

Their heads turned with forced stiffness down the tunnel we were heading down. Facing us again, they sent one last glare and took off. Sprinting toward the entrance to the eighteenth floor.

"Oh no…" Kirito's quiet words washed over our silent party. Every single person stunned into silence at the odd behaviour. "But… there's two more days… I checked."

"What do you mean two more days!?" Philia asked in a squeak, looking scared.

"The goliath," Kirito moaned, "it wasn't supposed to spawn yet."

"HROAGH!" As if mocking his words another howl ripped out of the tunnel. The sound was incredibly loud to me. Looking at the others though, they acted like it had barely been perceptible.

"Do we… return to the surface?" Ouka asked, making the logical assumption. Our party was in no way ready to face a monster rex.

"It's fighting someone though…" Kirito moaned making a pained face. "Can we really…"

Gasping, my eyes widened as the truth of Kirito's words rang true. The beast wouldn't meaninglessly call monsters to itself. Adventurers were stuck in a fight they probably didn't expect. That could have been us. If I had been quicker getting ready in the morning. If we hadn't paused so long in a room on the sixteenth floor, observing where a pair of adventurers appeared to fall victim to a trap. I hoped they had been saved by the lack of a body; the others had a less favourable outlook on the situation.

"People die every day in the dungeon," Ouka continued tonelessly. "It happens. We have no obligation to kill ourselves trying to save them."

"…You're right." Kirito mumbled, the words appearing to pain him.

"I think we should check the cavern," Rain added on. "We don't have to fight it, but if there are survivors, we can help them."

If I hadn't been staring at him, I would have missed the imperceptible shake of his head. As if he disagreed with something Rain had said but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Rain is right."

"Huh?" Muttering to myself, Kirito's words are completely contradictory to his actions.

"I won't leave someone to die. If you want to return to the surface, now is the time. I'm going to see the eighteenth floor."

Gaping in awe as he passed me, my feet started moving on their own. It would probably be safer to run back up to the surface, but I couldn't. Where Kirito led, I followed.

To a person, everyone joined Kirito. Scanning them briefly, only really Ouka seemed to be upset about the decision. But he ran alongside us just as hard. The last few hundred metres disappeared in a few seconds. Feet pumping, the noises only increased in volume as the floor got steeper. Almost falling more than running, we descended into the chaos at a rapid pace.

Suddenly with no warning, we were there. My knees crying out in discomfort from the landing upon flat ground. Taking a step forward, I instantly discovered why Kirito shook his head at Rain's comment. There was no saving people from this. Even if the Goliath was too large to leave the chamber, the hordes of monsters weren't.

"Mikoto, are you willing to come with me?"

"HUH!?" Every single girl, myself included, gaped at Kirito's question.

"We need to distract the floor boss while people remove the adds. You're the fastest one here and I doubt my ability to do it alone."

"…It would be an honour," the girl agreed with a small bow after a second's hesitation.

"Then let's go. Everyone else… good luck." Holding my eyes for a brief second, I saw an unexpected emotion in his eyes. Behind the mild fear and love that he felt for so many people in this party… he was exhilarated.

Swallowing, I tried to remember the monsters as the two of them dashed off. Feeling bulky with my backpack on, I wasn't sure if I could, or should, drop it. It had some weapons still attached to it that people may want. Following the wall hesitantly, the whole room descended into chaos within seconds. The shouts of our party mixed with the yelling from the people already here. As Kirito and Mikoto disappeared into a sea of monsters, the party instantly began fracturing. Different people seeing different groups of monsters and attacking. Or maybe people in need of help.

In no time at all, everyone had split up, only Sachi and I left huddled against the wall. Even Leafa had run off somewhere, maybe following Kirito.

"W-what should we do?"

Blinking in confusion, I wanted to reply with that was my question. Sachi was the older one here, she should be telling me. Biting my lip, I contain my complaints and look around the room again. "W-we… need to get away from that tunnel. If monsters come out of it, we need some warning so that they don't catch us unprepared."

"R-right!" Sachi readily agreed.

Leading her in the direction that Philia had gone along the wall, I wondered if this was how Kirito or Leafa felt when leading their parties. Like they were making things up as they went along and just did what their gut told them to.

"S-so, what now?"

"W-well… Umm… Get ready to fight?" Replying awkwardly, I wasn't sure if that was the right decision. Yet this swirling storm of monsters, all centered around that gigantic thing in the center, could attack us anytime.

The goliath.

Once I focused on it for that brief second, I couldn't rip my eyes away. The hulking monstrosity dominated the chamber. Its very presence was a tangible thing. It felt like no one could fight that thing and emerge victorious. I was amazed that adventurers regularly killed it. More symbolism of keeping the path to the eighteenth floor open than an actual struggle. How terrifying.

"Silica!? Sachi!?"

Hearing my name getting shouted, I rip my eyes away and study the cacophony of sound, hoping to home in on the source.

"SILICA!?"

"Kirito!" I shout back jumping up and down and waving my arms.

"What's happening!?" Sachi asks confused, missing the call in the noise.

"Kirito is looking for us," I explain. Doing so, I frown in consternation. He was going to distract the goliath, wasn't he?

"There you two are." Skidding to a halt, Kirito has a panicked look in his eyes. "Mikoto needs a new weapon."

The Take Mikazuchi follower looks slightly abashed, throwing the hilt of her broken weapon on the ground. "After a couple of swings against that things hide it just… snapped."

Kirito growled in frustration, "hide? It's more like heavy plate coating its entire body. Those other two adventurers distracting it won't hold for much longer, we need to get back."

"Armour?" I mutter, missing everything Kirito mentions after. "K-Kirito… I think… I may be able to hurt it. Can I come with you?"

"I don't know what you're planning," Kirito replies, "but you are an adventurer. If you want to try and face that thing, that's your right."

"A-are you really going?" Sachi asked, slightly awe-struck as I dropped my pack to the ground.

_Am I?_

Stopping briefly to consider my actions, I wonder if I've lost my mind. It hasn't even been a minute since I thought about how terrifying the goliath was, how insurmountable a foe it is. This was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I'd ever done in life. But…

"If I have even a chance of saving someone… I want to take it. Kirito taught me that." Giving the girl one last smile, I dash off after Kirito, ground disappearing under my feet. While I could tell Kirito wasn't running full speed, I still gained on him fairly easy. Out from under the weight of the backpack I felt like I could fly.

"Are you ready?" Kirito asks, as we quickly approach the floor boss. Like he said, the floor boss was fooling around with two adventurers, feeling absolutely no threat to its life. The rest of their party was surrounded by a group of monsters, so I didn't know who the unlucky souls were.

"Y-yes!" I reply, trying to be confident. Yet a stutter still gives away my unease. I've never used the magic before. I didn't get a chance to on the way down.

"I'll hit it first and draw its attention, you follow up with… whatever you're doing."

"Got it!" Managing not to stutter this time, my words were blown away by a gust of wind from Kirito. The speed I was so proud of that let me catch up was rendered meaningless as he took off, far outstripping anything I could come close to. It didn't seem possible for a level two to move that quickly.

Slowing down slightly, I didn't have to wait long for Kirito to draw its attention. His blade connected with it and… if I squinted, I thought I saw where it hit. A small streak of red on a gray background.

"Groah!" Roaring nonetheless, the goliath turned away from the relieved adventurers, one of them crumpling to the ground from a mixture of exhaustion and injuries. Each step the monster rex took was enormous and completely changed how the available targets of attack. Locking onto its left calf, I chant my ultra short spell.

"_Bless my blade, keeper of sword skills!_

"_Fade Edge!"_

Feeling the magical energy rush through me is exhilarating. It was akin to finally figuring out how to do something you could do along, yet something was holding you back. With that barrier removed, energy poured into my blade granting the steel dagger a casing of pulsating light blue energy.

Dashing toward my previously identified target, I held back slightly, scared of the feedback from striking a hard object. A slight fear that what happened to Mikoto's katana would repeat itself here.

Next to the floor boss, I could see more clearly the damage Kirito had dealt. While it had looked small against the beast's massive frame, the cut was fairly deep. On any other monster it would be a sizable gash inhibiting their ability to fight.

Swallowing nervously, I plunged my dagger forward, striking the skin several inches below Kirito's wound. "Huh?" Muttering in surprise, the resistance on my dagger was minimal. Sinking it in up to its hilt, I used the momentum on my run to tear it out a foot farther along.

"GROAGH!"

Stumbling under the roar, I almost lost my footing as the floor shook under the goliath's rage and pain. Locating me, the beast tried to step toward me, its fist cocked back for a punch. Placing its left foot, the beast buckled, pain overwhelming its senses as it stumbled back onto its left, unfortunately, it didn't fall."

"That was amazing Silica!" Kirito shouted enthusiastically. "I'll keep trying to distract it and you keep doing that!"

"Yes!" Answering Kirito, I prepared myself for a long fight. This thing wouldn't be going down any time soon.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Move!" Roaring at my party, I swung my rapier like a madwoman. More monsters came every second, it felt like an unstoppable, unending horde. We had finished one challenging fight, only to get met with a second nigh impossible one. Everyone, including myself was absolutely exhausted. We would have died minutes ago if Groln and Liznel hadn't gone to bait the floor boss.

Leading them along the wall, we continued to inch closer to the eighteenth floor. If we could get inside one of the passages down, then we should be able to stem the monsters.

Darting forward, my rapier flashed, two stabs into a minotaur's arms, another two into its stomach. All during the time it took the beast to try and punch me. Ducking the blow, the injured monster moved slower, allowing me to line up a final, killing blow. Taking an extra half second longer to compose myself, I dove silently forward, the effort to cry out too much.

Hearing the reaffirming crack ring out, I bought us another foot of space. "Move!" Hearing my command, the party took a synchronized step to the right. I'd lost count of how many times we had done this, but from the slight visions of the chamber beyond I'd gotten, there were at least another fifty left before we reached the tunnels.

Currently, the only thing going right was that the Goliath was still not participating in killing us, and that other adventurers had shown up. Without them, I had little doubt that the monsters would have ground us into paste by now.

Lunging at the next monsters to try and close us in, my slow movement was ineffective against the agile hellhound. Taking a step back, its crimson eyes sparkled in delight as it opened its mouth. Flames licking its maw, there was little I could do to stop it. Trusting in my expensive battle robe, I ducked behind it, forcing myself to take the blast head on. Anything else would endanger my familia members behind me.

"Guh!" Forcefully exhaling, the force of the fire blast was stronger than I expected. Dropping the robe though, I lived. Easily too. Unable to inspect any potential damage to it, I dove forward at the beast once again.

With the monster stuck in its post breath state, I split it through the mouth. Failing to hit the magic stone, I kick the corpse away. "Move!"

Another small distance, another foe coming to attack me. The endless repetition was too much, we wouldn't make it.

"I'm so sorry… I killed you all…"

Reality hitting hard, I stumbled into the wall, eyes glazing over. The Liger fang that faced off from me stared at me warily, unsure if I was feinting. Chuckling weakly, I couldn't believe my hubris. How stupid I had been for pushing on. Both Groln and Liznel had told me. That pushing on was dangerous. We knew what was behind us, even if it would be extremely disappointing.

Ripping myself off the wall, my last vestiges of pride stopped me from simply dying. Having gotten fed up with my passiveness, the liger fang attacked, pouncing with large exaggerated motions. Dropping to the ground, I extended my rapier and let the beast impale itself on in it.

"Urgh," grunting I was pushed to the ground by the beast's weight before it broke into ash. Coughing, I pulled myself slowly to my feet. With the monster gone, that last vestige of strength I found in myself once again waned. Sword dipping, the point scrapped uselessly along the ground.

"Gragh!" Crying out in pain, one of my party members was blown out of the formation, colliding roughly with the wall. With one glance I knew he wouldn't be moving. He needed my magic or a hi-potion to heal that.

"So, this is how it ends…" I mutter to myself. "Dying to my bad decisions. How typical. Now all I need is Kirito to show up to save me again." Smiling wryly to myself, I walk over to take the fallen member's place.

Seeing the minotaur there, club in hand standing there, a vicious smile of joy on its face, pissed me off. "How dare you hurt my party in front of me…" Whispering at it, I doubt any of them actually reach the beast, or my party. Yet the creature takes a half-step back, as if intimidated by my presence.

"DIE!" Finding my voice again, I throw myself at the creature, my skill propelling my tired body forward. Meeting my charge with a swing of its club, I debate briefly trying to duck it, or stopping to let it pass. Instead, I throw myself faster, pushing myself past the creature's potential. My left shoulder erupts in pain from the club. Even a glancing blow dealing serious damage as I get inside its reach.

"Guh!" Gasping again, I cough violently as my blade finds the core of the minotaurs chest. Glancing down I find its second hand. Buried in my stomach before it turns to ash. Coughing again, I taste blood on my lips as it coats the ground in front of me in a light sprinkle. Staggering back a step, I fall to my knees.

Strangely, the path out is clear of monsters. It seems the newcomers are dealing with the back-up extremely well. Only this last wave still presses in on my beleaguered party. Through it, I catch a glimpse of the Goliath. Turning in circles, it howls in rage, struggling to catch the people dashing around it. And there… Leading it on its chase… A flapping black coat, red salamander wool lining the inside.

"Kirito…" Breathing out his name, I start laughing, only to turn into another coughing fit as my abused stomach forces more blood out.

"Asuna!?" Lind cries, just picking up on my situation.

"Asuna? Asuna!"

The rest of the party echoes his cry to my surprise. Each and every one of their voices filled with fear for me. It felt surprisingly… nice. Maybe they do see me as a friend. Smiling slightly, I use my rapier to haul myself back to my feet. It may not be much, but their words have provided me the energy to keep going. And Kirito…

He has given me the motivation to kill this thing.

Pulling out my staff from behind my back, I leave the monsters here to my party, I have a room to clear. With more adventurers here, I'll actually be able to do it.

Blood and coughs coating each word, I started my spell. Less of a song and more of a death hymn. The final rites for a soul. Now we would determine if that was monster or human.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"It can't be…" Missing my strike on the leg, my sword scraped uselessly against the hide's surface, unable to penetrate without hitting the proper angles.

Even as the beast raged though, Silica's attacks slowing it down considerably, it was pushed to the back of my mind. That had been Loki familia. Not just any Loki familia party, that was Asuna's. I didn't recognize the last two, but… It was her. Hurt and kneeling, barely alive but still fighting.

I thought I had gotten over those initial rush of emotions. That joy and desire I felt every time I saw her. I had thought I was happy with my life now. That the girls and me could continue forward, making a life for ourselves. Now though… I had to admit it.

"I love her…"

"What was that?" Silica panted, coming to a rest beside me as the Goliath roared again, frustration pulsating through every note of the extended sound.

"…Can you hold it on your own?" I ask her, completely unfairly.

Silica shakes her head in answer. Looking in her eyes, I instantly regret asking. I'm not sure how she's still moving. While I've gotten to rest a little, not being forced to move at full speed to dodge the slower blows; Silica has been forced to sprint solid while casting magic for well over a minute at this point.

"…I'll handle it alone. Go over there to those adventurers, help them defeat the monsters surrounding them and figure out what they need."

"I-I can still fight!" Silica rejects me, readying her knife once more as the Goliath finds us, ready to finish the two of us off.

"Go," I order her. "Please… I need you to save her…"

"…Alright." Nodding once, Silica took off rushing toward the beaten down Loki familia. Taking one last second to examine the room, I appreciate the work our party has done on the monsters. Giant swaths of creatures have been cleared out. All the while Loki familia, _Asuna, _has been whittling away at the party surrounding them.

Hand shaking slightly, I can't believe it's happening again. I had dreamed of this moment for so long. Of the day I got a rematch this creature and came out on the winning end. Standing here, with my life on the line, I began to doubt my ability. It had played with me last time and would be doing so now if Silica's magic hadn't pissed it off. Now, it would be searching for a quick kill.

Taking one deep breath, both of us moved at the same time. Darting forward, I sought after that space between its legs. The large beast struggled turning around, its top-heavy body needing extra precautions to ensure it didn't tumble over.

"Groah!" Predicting my action, the Goliath had seen me do it too many times. Taking its right fist, it slammed it into the ground, not even aiming for me.

Trying to run around it, I staggered and hit the ground as the monster rex's insane power sent a shockwave rippling through the ground. Picking myself quickly back up, I glared at the beast. "Shit!" Throwing myself to the ground once again, I barely dodge the follow-up stomp, chunks of rock flying up and cutting me.

A trickle of warm blood flows down beside my left eye. Trying to blink it away, the cut pulses again, sending even more blood into my vision. Forced to close my left eye, my vision was reduced by half as I began running again.

Even with the endurance, strength, and agility that I had built up these past months… It wasn't enough. My breaths were coming fast. My calves protested each and every action. Even my mind felt sluggish from the two times I'd been forced to use my skill today, even if they were for short intervals.

Almost getting hit by another punch, my body rolled until I slammed into the hard wall on the far edge of the room. Glancing up at my approaching murderer, we were the only two living beings within thirty metres. Everyone else had conglomerated at the far side, caught in a deadly scuffle between man and monster.

_I'm still too weak._

The one thought echoing through my head, I laugh drily in response, pushing myself back to my feet as I prepare to face death. After a thousand years of adventurers, the dungeon still hadn't been cleared. I never really understood why until today. No matter how good you are, or how safe you play it, you can't win. One bad roll, one unlucky break and it was over. All of your work rendered meaningless.

"I'm so sorry… Everyone."

Whispering my last words, I stared up at the beast as it raised its right fist high in the air. The damage done by Silica was fading, the Goliath was moving faster now, more efficiently. It's level four potential was on display. I couldn't dodge it.

Refusing to close my last eye, I glared defiantly at the beast. Holding my sword aloft, I made sure it's last punch against me would hurt it as well.

"GROAH!" Howling in pain and anger, the Goliath stumbled as it struck, the fist missing me to my right by at least three metres.

Staring in confusion, there she was. "My guardian angel…" Floating midair, Leafa truly resembled one. With one last yellow twinkle, the blade in her hand crumbles away. "…and thank you, Liz." I had felt it yesterday when I received the blade, that she had saved someone with her gift. I guess that someone turned out to be me.

"Get out of there, Onii-chan!" Nodding back, I forced my tortured body back into motion. Jogging slowly away, I was forced to limp as my right leg refused to bend. Something happened to it when the goliath sent me careening into the wall. Despite my slow speed, the goliath didn't try and attack me. Rotating, it stared, almost disbelievingly at the one that had hurt it. Looking up at the monster rex, I could see the lines where the lightning had scorched it. No doubt the center of the blast had done serious damage.

"Watch out Leafa!" I call back to her, "it's after you."

Instead of a response, she just nodded, katana in front of her as she faced down the monster. Heart in my throat, my eyes bulged as I realized her plan. Preparing myself for death was nothing compared to this. I couldn't do anything. Leafa, my darling imouto, and now girlfriend, was preparing to fight a floor boss on her own. And there was absolutely nothing I could do.

Continuing to jog away, I needed to get her reinforcements. She had certainly seemed comfortable in the air, but it would be all too easy for the goliath to kill her. The slightest slip-up, the first mistake… Nothing would save her. She had no guardian angel.

"_Vannforlengelse!"_

Freezing at the name of Asuna's magic, I gaped open mouthed at it. Had it really only been a weak ago that I last saw her cast this? A wall of water sprung up mid-air, water forming into lines of long spears.

"Stop!" Crying out at her, I wasn't sure if she'd lost her mind. There was no way for her to not hit my party. People currently fighting those monsters that couldn't get out of its way.

My cry did nothing to change the inevitable as her water rushed forward. Staring in horror, I forced my left eye open through the blood, soaking in every detail as the water… Sailed right over the monsters.

With a terrifying rumble, the wall began to crumble. The thousands of tons of stone that separated us from the rest of the seventeenth floor began to shift and slide, collapsing the tunnels.

"She's stopped more monsters from coming…"

Reaching the conclusion, I smiled at the girl's brilliance. Hobbling faster now, she just assured the one thing I was trying to achieve. If it was only the Goliath, we could flee to the eighteenth. Beseech the adventurers in Riveria to aid us.

"Asuna!"

"…Kirito," came her weak answer as she lay panting on her knees, a puddle of blood surrounding her. Even on the brink of collapsing, she still lifted her head to meet my gaze as her party lay around her. Each one injured in different ways. Some maybe just exhausted and no longer able to stand. "Did… my magic work?"

"Yes," I assure her, falling to my knees in front of her. "You were amazing, you're going to save us!"

"Save?" Asuna muttered weakly, "hehe, no, you're the one who always saves me."

"Not this time," I assure her, shaking my head. "You saved my party, my family. Thank you."

She only replied with a weak smile. Despite what should have been good news, her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I don't have enough mind to heal my party. I'm glad… that at least you'll survive."

"W-what do you mean… no…" Breathing out, I realized the fantasy I'd created for myself was collapsing. Fleeing now would be to abandon Asuna and her party to death.

_I can carry her out!_

Irresponsible thought filling me, my arms shoot forward for a second before I stop myself. She can't die. Not Asuna. But I also can't abandon my family here to die. "Why… Why can't I save everyone?"

Asuna touches a hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. "I wish I had said yes… That I had gotten even a couple hours with you. To muster the courage to tell you the truth even once…"

"…Asuna."

"I love you Kirito." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against mine slightly. Then, as if the action had taken the last of her mind, she collapsed against me. Her head falling to my chest, unconscious.

"…No."

Breathes coming faster, my world constricted to a single point. The half smile residing on Asuna's petite lips. Comforted by the fact that she got to tell me the truth before what she believed would be her death.

"NO!"

Screaming the word, it was ripped from my hoarse throat, tearing my vocal cords apart as it did so. Right hand quivering, my blade was still clenched tightly between my numb fingers.

_I won't let it end like this._

Standing back up, I laid Asuna gently on the ground, her new staff sparkling brightly between her arms. Stroking her head once, I turned to glare at the beast.

Going back the way I came; the goliath was slowly pinning Leafa down. Each second, she moved a little slower, and the floor boss sped up. Drawing on its seemingly infinite reserve of strength to fuel its body and recover from the damage dealt.

_In a pinch, there's a move that can kill any monster in one hit._

It was the first lesson Eina gave me. Even after I assured her I already knew it. She said she didn't care. Staring straight into my eyes, she repeated it so I'd never forget.

_Every monster has a magic stone lurking roughly in the center of their chest. Hit it, and the monster will die._

That nearly impenetrable skin of the goliath and near on three feet of flesh protected the Goliath's stone. Even If I buried my blade to the hilt, it didn't guarantee a hit.

"Single target magic, huh?" Muttering the words to myself, even that was enough to hurt it again. Wincing slightly, I held my blade to the side and began casting. My ruined voice hating every second of it.

"_Lord of the forest, king of trees,_

"_Conqueror of the ground, and Herald of the skies."_

"_Let loose once more your power unto the world._

"_Let my body be your roots, my blade your sprout."_

As the magical energy flowed within me, the battle shifted. Leafa got baited too close to a wall, an errant punch pelleting her with rock shards. Like a knife through hot butter, I winced as she screamed in pain, the rocks shredding her wings. Magic fading, her hair flickered between the mystical golden-yellow and her natural black. Falling like a stone, she hit the ground hard and didn't rise.

"_Misjudged and mistreated, Lonely and in search of friends._

"_I know your pain of isolation; I know your desperate search."_

Sensing the magical energy within me, the Goliath turned toward me, howling in fear as it did so. Completely forgetting about my fallen sister, it began to run, its lopsided frame moving far faster than it looked like it should be able to.

"_Absorber of light, Piercer of the skies, enter my blade and extend. Reach the limit and penetrate, break the rules and reforge destiny."_

Running out of time, the goliath was right in front of me. Growling at it, I dug deep inside myself. Pulling forth the impossible, I prayed for a miracle.

Leaping off my left leg, I sprang backward, completing an entire rotation in midair with skill enhanced strength. Landing roughly, I searched for that thread of magic. Finding it, I unleashed a sadistic smile upon the goliath and continued the chant.

"_I call you here now by name, great guard of the north. Enhance Armament!"_

Jumping off the ground, I threw myself toward the Goliath's chest as it started its follow up punch, my blade and its fist destined to meet in mid-air. Pouring all of my anger, all my rage into the sword, and most importantly, the love I'd found, I sent it forward with a roar.

"_Gigas Cedar!"_

The black tree exploded from the tip of my sword. Almost a foot in diameter, the spear leaked black energy as it flew toward the monster rex. Colliding with its fist, a small sucking noise was all the indication of resistance it gave before it blew the appendage away. Continuing straight, the spear pierced the center of its chest, and kept going.

Hitting the wall with a dull roar, I hung suspended in the air, held there by my blade connecting me to a wall more than thirty metres away.

"Groagh…" Emitting a weak groan, the Goliath began moving.

"No…" Muttering weakly, I had no more strength. This had been my final gambit. The dual drain on my mind from skill and magic had left me empty. As the spear disintegrating, I fell. Collapsing to the ground, I gasped in pain as my right leg struck hard, something in it letting out an ominous snapping sound.

All the while, the Goliath continued to lift its intact left fist. Its movement jerky, like it was on autopilot. Taking one step closer, it collapsed.

Falling to its knees, the body swayed there before tumbling sideways, ash rising slowly, as if the beast didn't want to admit its death.

"It's over…" Smiling slightly, I prayed that the rest had gone well. "I hope… I saved them."

Drifting into unconsciousness, those words Asuna said kept floating through my head, _I love you._


	30. Chapter 27

Author's note:

Hello again,

Welcome to another chapter. First off, as a warning I won't be posting any new material in August. I'm taking the month off to catch up on other things and projects as well as hopefully do some more in depth planning for the stories. Before then though, I'm hoping to get another two chapters out.

As a side note, I was actually shocked this chapter managed to get so long. When I pulled the ideas together I thought it was going to be far shorter, but alas, more to read I suppose.

Lastly, I hope you are all doing alright during these times and stay safe.

* * *

Chapter 27: Rousing rowdy rebels in rogue town

_Guild Headquarters:_

"Thank goodness…" Breathing a sigh of relief, Eina collapsed at her desk as the early morning sun began to illuminate the entranceway. Ever since hearing about the goliath respawning, Eina had been consumed in a flurry of work. Arguing, signing, drafting, proposing. All on the off chance that hopefully, _maybe, _she would be able to save even one more life.

"It's strange though," The Ganesha familia captain commented. Her beauty a rival for Eina's despite Eina's lineage as a half-elf. "Whoever it was that took the goliath down didn't go to Riveria. Or if they did, they didn't announce that they killed the goliath."

"Really?" Eina asked, her brain still working enough for this one final conversation. Ticking just over a full day of work, Eina was eager to go home and collapse upon her bed.

"Yeah," Shakmi commented, looking mystified, or maybe just miffed that the mission Ganesha familia had accepted was completely pointless. "It will be interesting to see if and who will come forward to claim the kill credit."

"They may be hiding it," Eina suggested, "to prevent their familia rank from increasing."

"Hmm, an angle I hadn't considered," the captain conceded, signing the final form and pushing it across the table to Eina. "Taxes are annoying after all."

"They help the guild run," Eina assured her with a smile, taking the documents and bundling them. Waving goodbye to the Ganesha familia captain, Eina's heart felt light. Whatever had happened to Kirito and his familia on their trip, they hadn't died to the goliath. She didn't know where they were, but something told her that Kirito would come back.

"Ahh, why do I have to come to work so early…" A young voice whined, sliding into the space beside Eina.

Instantly that good mood vanished under a storm cloud of anger. "Misha…"

"Hey Eina… Doing work already?"

"…"

"Is something wrong? You shouldn't glare like that or your face will be stuck like that forever, you know?"

"…Do you feel no remorse!?" Eina exploded at her friend. Despite the two of them being extremely close, Eina sometimes couldn't take Misha's laziness and lack of accountability. "People could have died because of you!"

"I-I told you," Misha whined, holding back tears in her eyes. "I submitted it! I really did!"

Eina wanted to continue her tirade, but her anger fled fast, leaving only exhaustion and a headache. Rubbing her head, she apologized. "Sorry. Have a good day at work, I'll see you tomorrow."

"W-what!? How can you leave if you only got here!?"

"Misha… I haven't left."

"Oh…" Blushing deeply, Eina thought that it was the most repentant she had ever seen her friend. "S-sorry. I guess I should have stayed and comforted you yesterday."

"No, no." Eina sighed, waving off the apology. "I'm fine, seriously. See you." Emerging from behind the desk, Eina instantly bumped into someone she hadn't seen. "Oh, my apologies."

"N-No, I wasn't watching where I was going and umm…"

"Bell…"

"He's always like this Hestia, clams up as soon as he sees a pretty girl."

"Hmm, and he always seems so rigid and proper."

Blinking at them, Eina's tired brain finally put the information together. The goddess in front of her with the two followers, one of which ran into… was Kirito's goddess. "Goddess Hestia?"

"Uhh, do I know you, half-elf?"

"W-well, no… but, I advise one of your followers."

"Kirito…" The goddess breathed back, fear in her eyes. "Where is he? I know they aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow, but then word was going around about a surprise floor boss and…"

Holding up a hand to stop the high-pitched tirade that was worsening her headache, Eina had to press a finger to her temple until the ringing stopped. "We just got news that the goliath was killed yesterday. There appears to have been no casualties, but they couldn't find the group responsible for the deed.

"Thank goodness," Hestia breathed, some of the fear leaving her. "I mean… I know they're all still alive because my number of bonds haven't gone down, but it's nice to hear. Thank you, elf."

"It was my pleasure to help you goddess." Giving her a short bow, Eina turned to the other two and repeated the gesture. The boy's face heating for some reason.

"W-wait a minute elf," Hestia called. "You… aren't umm, _involved _with Kirito, are you?"

This time, it was Eina's turn to blush as she was reminded of Kirito's romantic entanglements. "I-I am, not one of his, uh… members. No." Blushing profusely while saying it, Eina shifted under their gazes.

"Okay! Well thanks again!"

With that, Eina could only watch as the three of them left her behind, going to one of the counters to discuss something with one of the other guild members. The prum girl that had said nothing before appeared to be the one talking the most now.

Outside in the rising sun's light, the memory of the encounter drifted away, leaving only one thing on Eina's mind: sleep.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Urgh…" Groaning, my head feels like it is filled with needles. Each one red hot and pulsing, sending wave after wave of pain. Covering my head with my arms, I roll over seeking some sort of reprieve from the pain.

Hand stretching out, it paws over a rough surface: the waterskin. Memories faintly coming back to me, I remember drinking some before collapsing for a second time. Grabbing it toward myself, I play with the cap while blind. Eventually getting it open, some spills over my hand and onto the ground. Bringing it to my mouth, I pour it over my face. Noisily gulping down every drop I can get.

"Ahh…" Sighing from the relief of fresh water, even if it was lukewarm, I could feel it nourishing my body. Eyes snapping open, I cap the waterskin and throw it back to the floor, the mostly empty container sloshing loudly. Stretching, I wince as various parts of my body hurt. My stomach and rib area in particular are still stinging from the blow I sustained. The only other notable area is still my head. Although the water has soothed the pain greatly, I can still feel the needles, less hot, but still pulsing a duller pain.

Taking another few steps, I threw back the tent entrance and emerged into the grassy knoll that our recent coalition claimed. I had to admit, it was a beautiful area, if quite far from the path. I don't know who chose it, but they did a good job.

"Asuna!"

"It's good to see you!"

Wincing from the loud voices, I couldn't help but break into a smile instantly after the pain subsided. Standing in front of Rain and Philia, it was hard to not be filled with joy. Their friendship had been extremely important to me while figuring out who I was as an adventurer.

"It's good to see you as well," I assure them politely. "Have you recovered all right?"

"Nope!" Rain interjected, "not good enough!" With no more waning she launched herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Eep!" Squeaking, my attempts to throw her off were thwarted by another presence, Philia, further restricting my movements. Too weak to resist, I stood there, the sensation gradually changing from unwelcome to acceptable. "…I missed you as well."

"You shouldn't have left." Philia growled into my arm. Rain confirmed this by nodding against me as well.

"…" Sighing, there was nothing I could say. Wrapped by their contact I felt safe. Yet, an adventurer can't always be safe. If I ever want to return to the old world, I will have to take on numerous unsafe challenges, like yesterday.

As more commotion sounded around us, the girls peeled themselves off. I was surprised to find myself missing their contact. Or maybe just any contact in general. The only person I'd touched in weeks was Loki, and that was only my back when she updated my status.

Catching sight of my weary and beaten party beginning to stir for the day, I froze. Glancing down at myself I breathed a sigh of relief that I was still wearing all of my clothes. My battle cloth was certainly worse for wear, but it was still in one piece. More than could be said for much of the others' weapons and armour. Lifting my arm, I tentatively smelled at myself.

Instantly I regretted the decision as my enhanced senses informed me of my foul odor. A combination of a day of sweat and work all mixed in with monster blood and offal. I was repulsive. Wondering why Rain and Philia didn't comment on it, it clicked that they probably smelled the same.

"Hey… Do you girls maybe want… To take a bath together? I know a…"

"YES PLEASE!" Blown back a step by their eager answer, I saw numerous excited faces popping out from all over the place.

"A-all right then… Why don't we eat breakfast first, then we can bathe and hit up Riveria."

Seeing no dissention, I began looking for a pot to do just that. As a large familia, every Loki familia member except the leaders took turns cooking. Up to ten people on a shift per night, responsible for making food for the others. Breakfast as well, people cooked but that was more of a free-for-all. Some of the early risers typically making extra for people getting up later. As such, my entire party was quite proficient in cooking dishes.

However… "There is nothing to cook, is there?" I sigh at Lind.

"Fret not," he assures me. "there is some stuff that grows in the forest. It isn't much, but combined with the salted rations we brought along, it will get us by."

Nodding mutely, I couldn't express my disappointment. For some reason I imagined I could make toast with a nice layer of butter. So warm and tasty…

Snapping my mouth shut before I began drooling, I let the others serve me, finding myself seated on a tree stump while the others were scattered along the floor. The grass certainly looked more than soft enough to sit on. Still, their ministrations weren't unwelcome, even if they were embarrassing.

"My my," Rain teased, plopping down beside me. "You didn't say anything about establishing your own harem."

"I'm not!" I whine back at her, checking quickly to see who had heard. Thankfully only Lind was in range, and while his cheek twitched, he didn't acknowledge the comment. "Actually…" I whisper at her. "I'm not sure why they are being this nice to me…"

This drew a snort from Philia while Rain rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, I hope? After that stunt you pulled on the seventeenth, I'd treat you like a queen as well if you weren't my friend first."

"O-Oh," I mumbled. "But I didn't do anything, you guys got us out."

"Asuna," Rain replied, completely monotone, "I could have collapsed _maybe _three of those tunnels with a use of my magic. You brought down like _fifty _killing hundreds of monsters while doing so."

"Yeah," Philia murmured, "you sure know how to make a girl feel useless."

"S-sorry…" I find myself replying, not sure how to respond to their praise.

"I would have called that the highlight if Kirito hadn't fucking one-shot a floor boss right after." Rain sighed, a mixture of disbelief and awe touching her features. "I'll need to do better next time."

"Same," Philia nodded confidently. "I should have been able to do more."

"W-wait," I hold my hand. Wondering if I had been hallucinating words. "K-Kirito… Did what?"

"You've seen his magic, right?" Rain asked.

Nodding, I remembered vaguely the spear of black material. I'd seen it once only. To be honest, I'd found the spell somewhat forgettable. Meant for single foes and not really helpful against… _Single foes._

"Oh." Piecing it together, I wavered slightly, not eating as I thought about it. "How did he get the spell off?"

"Dodged an attack," Philia broke in. "Barely caught a glimpse of it myself. Chant didn't falter while doing it."

This time I shivered; my gaze drawn to a small black tent residing on the edge of the clearing. Wondering why it always had to black, I couldn't believe his audacity. Using concurrent casting against a floor boss. There was no reason to either. He could have just run. Left us to die.

As if my thoughts had been a summons, he appeared. The flap lifting to reveal the boy. Heart racing faster at the mere sight of him. I felt a small smile work its way unto my face.

"Oh no…" Panicking, I jolt to my feet.

_I love you._

Those words that I had spoken. Back when I believed them to be my last. I wanted him to know. My living complicated everything. Considering running away, I force my knees to bend, lowering myself back to the stump.

"Over here Kirito!" Rain called, patting the spot between Philia and her.

"We have food for you!"

"Thank you…" Kirito muttered in return, smiling softly at the girls. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe the dopey looks on their faces. One smile and they were practically his loyal servants.

_Or I'm just mad he didn't smile at me._

Telling myself to shove it, I focus on the food. The salted meat is tough and chewy, but it does the trick. Every bite I can feel more of the much needed energy and vitamins my body was sorely lacking return.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Rain prompted Kirito once he was sat.

"Uh…"

Staring angrily at the boy, I ripped another large piece of meat off while glaring down at him. From this angle it made it all too easy.

"Kirito…" Philia pushed him again.

"Asuna," Kirito finally got out, "umm… w-well, thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome," I reply cordially, turning back to my food as Kirito did the same. A wall instantly erecting itself between us. The whole area's mood died. Rain and Philia were likewise forced into silence as the four of us ate.

"I'm back!" A voice shouted breaking the quiet lull around the clearing. Entering the clearing was Hestia familia's newest recruit, Strea. Simply looking at her made me want to cover my chest with my arms. I wasn't flat… but still! They shouldn't get that large!

"Did you go somewhere Strea?" Kirito asked politely.

"You bet!" she answered, slinging her massive sword to the side. "I've been keeping watch since we set up camp!"

Choking slightly on the food, I turned my head to Lind, wondering if its true. I remembered coming to for a few minutes after the fight, still in the boos room, bodies gathered by the slide down to the eighteenth while the last few awake members tried to sort us out. Jamming mind potions down my throat, they got me conscious enough to cast my healing magic. After that, the next thing I knew was waking up in the tent.

Darting to his feet, Lind bowed deeply. "My humblest apologies! Standing guard completely slipped my mind!"

"I too must apologize," Kirito followed up, looking abashed. "I should have done a shift. You certainly shouldn't have been forced to do that."

"No," Strea denied, somehow finding the energy to look happy. "I should have helped more in the fight. This was the least I could do!"

Gaping slightly at her, I could scarcely believe it. She was a true gem. A pure soul. If Kirito ever rejects her, I'll make sure Loki picks her up. Anyone, even a high-level adventurer would be completely exhausted after exploring the dungeon all day, having a fight to the death with a floor boss, and then after all of that, standing guard for at least twelve hours.

"U-umm Strea," I address her. "Us girls were going to have a bath after breakfast if you want. Of course I understand if…"

"Yeah! I'll be there! Is Kirito coming?"

"And here I thought Yui had taught her some humility…" Philia mutters under her breath.

"W-wha!?" I stutter at her. "O-of course he isn't! I-I mean if he was…" Trailing off a sickening thought wormed its way into my head. "He… He doesn't, _usually _take baths with you, does he?"

"Nope!" Strea alleviated my worries while the person in question ducked his head blushing. "At least… not with me!"

"…Kirito."

"I-I don't!" The boy insisted. "I haven't with umm… any of them…"

"Although if he did," Rain commented casually still eating, "you wouldn't be able to complain."

Staring at each other, I was forced to look away, cheeks heating. Her words stung because they were true. That also seemed to be where Kirito's relationship with the girls was moving to, and quickly at that.

Conversation dying, everyone else finally extracted themselves from their tents and joined us in eating. Looking around the circle of people, I noticed a clear divide. On the left of me was my party. On the right, Hestia and Miach familia. Then Take Mikazuchi familia which had taken up residence beside Hestia familia's younger members. That left a large space across from me where empty space remained. Our groups still too wary of each other to close that gap.

Then there was me, left in the middle of them. Split between two sides. Hoping the bath would clear my mind, I ate slowly not engaging in conversation.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

"That's quite the sword…"

"What the…!" Jumping up in surprise, the blacksmith tumbled sideways to the ground, falling from the rotary whetstone. Getting up quickly, Welf glared at me. "This is my personal forge, what are you doing here?"

"Grr…" Growling softly, I try to not the words hurt but that's impossible. This is a smith so skilled that Hephaistos gave him his own forge so that people wouldn't steal his techniques. I got a general forge because I have no techniques to steal and needed all the tips and tricks I could get. "I heard you got into a scuffle with your contract."

"People are blowing it out of proportion." Welf snapped back, returning to the chair. Peddling slowly, the whetstone began turning, allowing Welf to lay the blade against it for sharpening.

"Or maybe you don't like the fact that you _owe _him a magic sword."

"He didn't even want one!" Welf snapped back, his temper clearly frayed. "It was just his familia pushing him to try and get one."

Shaking my head, I didn't see how Welf couldn't find the hypocrisy in his own words. Adventurers wanted magic swords because they were get out of jail free cards. An ultimate trump that required zero skill or finesse. Free of the time constraints of normal magic.

"Well," Welf snapped at me, "why are you here."

Taking a deep breath first, I prepared my request. "I want you to teach me to make magic swords."

"Huh!?" Welf responded stupefied.

"I want to learn from you. My first attempt wasn't good enough, I want to get better."

Standing up swiftly, Welf knocked the chair away as he approached me, fire in his eyes. "You think you can just waltz in here and learn from me!? I have better shit to do than teach you to hurt metal."

Not backing down, I stood face-to-face with him, back straight. "You have the knowledge I need. Name your price. One week of lessons."

"Didn't you hear my answer, hell no! Get the fuck out of my shop and don't bring that drivel to me ever again!"

Biting my lip as Welf stalked away, I debated listening to him for half a second. However, if I walked out now, I'd only cement Welf's beliefs. That magic swords are unreliable, and people should depend on their own normal steel weapons instead. Taking a second to glance out the window, I winced at the noon sun. I'd been naïve. I realized now I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Knees folding, I lowered myself to the paved stone ground. Resting my palms flat against the surprisingly cool surface, I knelt fully. As if genuflecting to a god. Forehead against the concrete, I began my test.

My will against Welf's.

* * *

_Sachi:_

"Oh, it's so beautiful…" Murmuring from the back, I took another step forward, gazing in wonder at the crystal-clear blue pond that Asuna led us to. It was located almost at the edge of the floor, a waterfall trickling slowly at the back. Gazing into it, I could see the bottom. Even the deepest parts were fairly shallow; maybe 3 or 4 metres.

The clarity though…

Blushing, I realized I wouldn't be able to hide from the other girls. Without swimsuits… Face going molten red, I scuttled back to beside Chigusa. Like me, Chigusa wasn't moving. Pulling awkwardly on her clothes like she knew it was going to happen at some point, but the embarrassment was too strong right now.

"WheeHee, I'm first!" Exclaiming with a chiming laugh, Strea dove into the pool, knees to chest creating a massive splash. Glancing around the others, I saw that most of them had finished stripping. Mikoto was done and striding confidently forward, even if a small blush touched her cheeks. Asuna as well was getting in demurely.

Leafa and Silica appeared to be somewhat hesitant, however for different reasons. Silica kept glancing around, then holding an arm across her chest. Leafa meanwhile was staring at the water, a disconcerted expression on her face.

"Are you alright Leafa?" Asuna asked, walking back to the shore as she realized their delay.

"Y-Yes… I just thought it would be umm… shallower."

"Aww, are you scared of water!?" Strea teased, having heard after finally coming up for air. "Don't worry! The Water Witch will save you if you start drowning!"

"Don't call me that!" Asuna pled, finally looking embarrassed.

The girls interacting fairly normally despite their nudity began to settle my nerves. "They won't judge me, they won't judge me…" Repeating the statement over and over again, I got my shirt over my head.

"We can do this," Chigusa assured me in her quiet voice. Sending me a small smile of confidence, she stripped first, propelling me on to follow her example.

"Surrounding area looks good," Rain announced approaching the edge we were using as a deposit for our clothes. "Doubt we will have any monsters show up."

"Thank you for checking," Asuna speaks to them turning away from Leafa. "We don't really have enough people to bother with two shifts. May as well risk it."

Shrugging in answer the two girls quickly stripped as well. Despite starting well ahead of them, I approached the water tentatively as the two Miach familia members dove in, ready to forget their stresses from yesterday.

Entering from right beside Leafa, I stole a look at the girl's face. It was tensed up in a mixture of apprehension and fear. Only a small barrier separating her and full-blown panic. "Umm, are you okay?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah. M-Maybe I'll just watch the edge for you all…"

"U-Umm," I reply nervously not wanting to overstep my bounds. "I think… you'll be a lot happier if you end up going in."

"W-were you afraid of water as well?" Leafa asks urgently as I dip my feet in.

"No," I answer honestly. "But I was afraid of almost everything else. Dying, what was happening in the real world, strangers, the monsters. The list was endless."

"How did you get over it?"

Thinking about the question, I sat on a rock, the water swirling around my mid calves. "To be honest, I'm sure if I fully am yet, but I had help," I finally say. "My friends and familia have been very supportive of me. Teaching me and praising my abilities. Showing me how much someone can accomplish if they are willing to be brave. Kirito as well was… Inspirational." Blushing I remembered my first time on the tenth floor. When Kirito swooped in and saved me from the hard armored. "So, umm… I think I understand a little. I-If you want help, I'll be right here."

"…I'd like that," Leafa answered after a brief pause. Looking over at her, I found that she was staring at me. Seeing her small smile, I replied in kind, with one equally as timid.

"You know," I admit, "I never thought I'd get along with you. You became an adventurer after me, and yet you hit level two at the same time if not earlier. During the trip down, you were so aggressive, wanting to fight things, to test your strength. I was content to sit there and put magic stones in my pack."

Leafa chuckles slightly in reply, sitting beside me so that she can also put her feet in the water. Sighing as the cool liquid melts away the residual aches.

"S to bond over being afraid together…" Blushing, I struggle to finish my words. "It's nice."

"Yeah, it is. Thank you Sachi. You're very kind."

Flashing me a bigger smile, Leafa places her hand on my leg in support. Finding some well of courage from this conversation, I place a hand on her arm as a show of solidarity. As I do so, my gaze drifts down to her completely naked body and then to my identical one.

Shooting myself away from her, I blush deeply as I close my eyes. "S-sorry, I wasn't… I mean!"

"Oh, were you hitting on Leafa?" Rain interrupts, an evil twinkle in her eye as she instantly picks up on my distressed state. The mischievous idol seems to be able to pick up on discomfort from a mile away. "You shouldn't try and steal Kirito's imouto away from…"

"Huh?" Glancing toward where Rain's words cut off, the girl is standing there stunned, staring at Leafa.

"L-Leafa!" She whines loudly. "You're supposed to be younger than me! Why are you so big already!"

"Eep!" Leafa squeaks as all of our eyes naturally gravitate toward her chest.

Looking down at my own, I realize that, like Rain, Leafa appears to have surpassed me in that department. With her armour on it was hard to tell, but her body is quickly transitioning towards that of a woman's.

"I-I've just been in a growth spurt recently!"

"Grr…" Hearing a soft growl beside me, I turn to face the noise as Rain begins to approach Leafa, intent on berating the younger girl. Silica is standing on my other side, arms crossed over her chest as she glares at Leafa. "It's not fair… I'm not growing at all."

"Umm, is that really an issue though?" I ask her.

"Yes," she shoots back. "How am I supposed to get Kirito to ever see me as a woman if I look like a little girl?"

"O-Oh… But umm… I thought he was with Rain…"

"You haven't heard?" Silica replies confused. "He's made a harem."

"Eep!" Squeaking loudly, I stared in disbelief at the small girl, her cat ears twitching in confusion "A-a harem!?"

Without looking at the pond, I could feel the mood shift. A general wariness rising from the girls not in my familia. Hunching my shoulders over, I nervously turned around. It had the feeling of a gun duel. A strange triangle mostly formed between Asuna, Rain, and Philia. Leafa slowly joined as well as her embarrassment faded.

"What's with you all?" Strea laughed gaily. "It was the best option, wasn't it? Otherwise you'd all be attacking each other with swords right now!"

Asuna merely turned around and swam toward the waterfall, clearly not wanting to get involved with anything. Staring after her for a moment, I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her elven body was supple and perfect in a way that left me feeling ungainly and splotchy. The way she moved through the water had a natural grace to it as well, like this was her home element.

"A-are you being serious right now?" Mikoto asked. Returning form her swim across the pond. "Kirito always seemed so shy to me during our interactions."

"Hehe, he isn't so shy at night," Philia chuckled evilly, an ugly lust in her eyes. Gulping, I stared across the pond in horror. Have they all…?

"You've!" Chigusa's voice rang out in shock. The usually near inaudible girl gasping in surprise as she listened in to the conversation.

"No," Rain rectified Philia's misunderstanding with a roll of her eyes. "I think we've all kissed him though."

Still though, the statement made me stare in wonder. It was so hard to believe, so _different _from what I had grown up to expect. And yet… they looked happy.

"Grr…"

For the most part.

"Oh, I guess Silica and Strea haven't. Uhh, my bad?"

"Stupid Kirito." Once again, the two girls spoke on top of each other. Mirror images despite being almost complete opposites. Strea had the body of a woman grown while Silica was still struggling to enter puberty and the changes it brought.

"I suppose I wish you luck on this endeavour," Mikoto replied meekly, struggling, like me, to fully come to grips with this.

"Thanks," Rain accepts with a grunt. "But enough of… Whoa! H-Hang on Mikoto, how large are you!?"

"Eep!" The girl squeaked. My sub commander, unflappable in the dungeon. I'd seen her face down hordes of monsters without blinking. Confident in the training and experience she had accumulated through years of hard work. Yet, one belligerent idol diving at her was all it took to send her swimming away.

"No! Come back! It isn't fair!" Rain took off after the girl, chasing her around the pool.

Sharing a chuckle with Chigusa, I made my way to the edge, wanting time to relax before we had to return.

"Stay away from me!"

"No! Just one squeeze! Please!?"

Closing my eyes, the water felt immaculate on my tired body. I could only imagine how good it must be for the others that worked harder than I did.

"No! They are reserved for Take only!"

"Huh!? You have a thing for your god!?"

"T-that's not what I meant! J-Just stay away."

Mind peacefully drifting off, the girls playing around with each other made a pleasant backdrop of sound within the tranquil forest.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence reigning supreme, I chewed slowly, not saying anything. The mood around the clearing was incredibly awkward. Ouka and I sat a good two metres apart while the Loki familia members were clustered on the other side. Every time I scanned over them, I caught Lind's gaze, the man not reacting as he had during the previous encounters we've had.

"How long are they going to take!?" One of the Loki members exploded finally.

"We should just go…" Another one answered.

"It's not like they'll be in danger from monsters."

"True, they're crazy strong."

Listening to the conversation, I smiled slightly. The Loki familia members weren't wrong. I constantly found myself struggling to keep up with the girls. Especially having Mikoto and the other Take Mikazuchi members around made me conscious of my movements. Each one of them had trained for years to master a variety of weapons.

"I am surprised Chigusa and Sachi joined in," Ouka rumbled to me. "They've never been the most outgoing."

Surprised to find the stoic man opening up to me, I take a second to compose my reply. "I think… They'd be more embarrassed to be the only one's to turn down an offer."

"Sounds like you have experience with that kind of thing."

"Ha…" Laughing weakly, I didn't know what to say. Admit that I was a huge loser before coming to this world? "Some."

Ouka nodded casually. "I grew up poor. Barely had enough food to keep us all fed. However, I grew with up friends surrounding me."

"Umm, okay?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"…I guess, I'm trying to say… that I don't understand your life, but I had my own struggles."

"Ahh…" Nodding along, I felt like I finally got what Ouka was saying. He was like me. Or maybe the old me. Quiet, few words to say, yet he had people that he'd die for. "So, you came to Orario because you were tired of poverty?"

"In a way," Ouka nodded slowly, starting to open up. "Our whole familia lived in the far east. When we were old enough, Take brought us here so that we could make money to send it back home. We use it to help out the orphanages."

Blinking, I hadn't expected such an ending to the story. "You really aren't like other adventurers, huh?"

"No," Ouka agreed, finally smiling. "We aren't. Part of why we never tried to recruit anyone or expand the familia."

"Until Sachi and them," I probed.

"Yeah, Keita kind of just… stumbled into us. Begged us to take them in. Promised they would work hard, not disrupt our usual proceedings…"

"I'm guessing they did," I laugh at his expression. A half smile touched with disbelief split his rough face.

"Yeah, they really brightened up the house. I think I'm changing as a leader because of them. Act…" Words cutting off, I followed his gaze to the third person that was joining us, Lind.

"Uh, hey."

Nodding back, I stared at him in confusion, wondering what he could possibly want. The man hadn't been able to stand me.

"I was wondering if you could uh… Maybe tell us how you took down the floor boss." Lind's voice was pitched just high enough so that the other Loki familia members could hear. "N-None of us were really able to see anything at the time… So, I thought…"

"Uhh… Sure," I answer despite not wanting to talk about it. There was little I could say about the event. "I used my magic on it. With Leafa distracting it, I was able to get it off in time."

They all looked extremely disappointed with my barebones answer.

"There is a difference between humility and lying," Ouka rumbled, "you have crossed it."

"N-No!" I stutter back, embarrassed by the man's remark. "I killed it with my magic."

"Yes, while concurrent casting and jumping three metres off the ground and destroying its right arm."

"Amazing…"

Blushing slightly, I avert my gaze from their awe-filled faces. That moment is so blurry in my memory that it's possible Ouka remembers it more clearly than me. I could only recall two things from the final moments, Asuna's words, and that Leafa was about to die for saving me.

"Damn dude, well, can I just say… Sorry?"

Glancing back at Lind, I stare at him, not comprehending his words.

"I… Kind of misjudged you the first few times we met. Thought you were a bit of womanizer. But you are a good person, thank you for saving our lives."

"Uhh…" This time I am truly lost for words. Scratching my head, Lind bowed deeply to me. The gesture was far deeper than I was comfortable with. Especially considering he was definitely older than me. Although most adventurers are.

"Now that that's over, let's head on over to Riveria! Maybe I just need a new blade to start killing floor bosses!"

"Yea, in your dreams dude!"

"I must say, I am curious to lay eyes on this Rogue town I've heard so much of," Ouka added on.

"Ah, right," Lind smiles at the two of us. "Neither of you have been, have you?"

"No," I admit, "that was one of the reasons I really wanted to do this expedition."

"You're in for a treat," Lind says, a knowing smile touching his lips. "Want to head over now?"

"I-I would," I reply not wanting to break this newfound camaraderie. Especially with men who I have a notoriously bad record of interacting well with. Bell only the latest on my list of failures. "But the girls would kill me if they came back and found out that we left without them."

"Let's just leave a note," Lind replies like it's no big deal. "Tell them they were being slow and should catch up to us."

"Haha…"

"May as well," Ouka agrees to my surprise. "We only have a limited time after all."

"Hmm…" Still debating it, the warning bells were going off in my head. However, they weren't blaring like sirens, so I was pretty sure I wasn't in bodily harm risk level yet.

"Oh, come on! Surely the goliath slayer is allowed to visit a town without permission?"

"Yeah, I don't see a leash on your neck!"

Cheeks heating slightly from their comments, I find a strange smile growing on my face. Getting prodded into an ill-advised adventure with friends. It may be a stupid idea, but it would be fun whatever happened. "Alright. Let me just write a note quick."

* * *

_Asuna:_

Standing under the waterfall, I was surprised steam didn't come off my body. I had underestimated how hard it would be. To hear them talk about their intimate experiences with Kirito while I was left with… Nothing. No, not nothing, the product of my choices. I wanted to aid my familia in its goals. Enough to give up on Kirito.

_Then I went and confessed._

Glowering again, I turned the waves of embarrassment into anger. Maybe that was why I was feeling so sensitive today. I bared my feelings with the prospect of death. Without actually having died, I was left in an awkward state. Where Kirito knew how I felt. How I had tried so long to not feel. But having him in front of me… I had to say to it.

Closing my eyes, the surrounding sounds increased in volume as I focused on them. Many of the girls were having a good time, splashing and swimming around. On top of that was the dull pounding of the gentle waterfall hitting my head and shoulders. Digging deeper, I found a missing emotion: regret. I didn't feel it for my actions. I may be a raw nerve right now, sensitive to everything around me, but I was glad I told him.

"Hey, you umm, doing alright?"

"Huh?" Whirling around, I hadn't noticed the approach. Staring into Philia's hesitant brown eyes, I didn't know how to respond.

"I guess we were kind of insensitive back there, huh? It's easy to forget that you knew Kirito before any of us."

"Besides Argo," I smile, thinking back to the incorrigible Renard girl. "Also, I guess Leafa knew him back in the other world."

"I suppose," Philia replies hesitantly, "although based on Kirito's stories you'd think that he was a different person back then."

"I was as well." I reply seriously.

"…O-Okay," Philia says, the conversation clearly not going how she expected it to. "I just wanted to say, that if you told Kirito you wanted to join, I'm sure he'd accept you. I would certainly enjoy seeing you more."

"…It is nice to see you and Rain again," I murmur back, not addressing the main point. "However… I can't do that. Your familias are friendly. Your deities can accept a cross familial relationship. Kirito and my goddesses though… They hate each other. It would be a complete betrayal of my familia."

Taking a deep breath, I composed the rest of my words. "I am sorry for my infantile behaviour; I will try to be better from now on."

"Asuna…" Philia replied pained.

"Come, let's join the others." Walking around her, I led her close to the edge back, avoiding the deep hole in the middle where we would have to swim. Even there though, there was little risk. The pools can't get too deep with more floors beneath us.

"Hmm…"

"Umm…" Forced to stop moving, I found my way blocked by Strea. She was staring intently at my face, thoroughly examining me. "D-do you need something?" I didn't know how to deal with this girl. We'd never had a proper conversation. She was simply another girl who had popped up and seemed to have fallen in with Kirito.

"You're pretty! No wonder Kirito likes you so much."

"U-Umm…"

"You could be a little nicer though…"

"S-sorry…" Overwhelmed by her abrupt mannerisms, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Strea," Philia chastised her. "Asuna saved us, couldn't you be a little nicer?"

"Hmm, maybe it's my exhaustion from standing guard all night!" She answered with a playful wink.

Chuckling slightly, I found myself liking her. She did us a great favour, although I was confused at how she still looked so fresh despite the long day. "Yes, thank you for that."

"Don't worry about it!" Strea chirped happily. "As thanks… Can I have the date with Kirito?"

"Huh? W-why are you asking me!?"

"What are you talking about?" Philia inquired, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"Weeell," Strea said, drawing out the word, "we realized that since we aren't going back to the surface today… One of us should get an evening date with Kirito!"

"B-But why did you ask me for it?" I stuttered, once again trying to contain that rising anger that came from thinking Kirito and the girls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Strea asked confused, an evil twinkle shining in her eye. "We're in the dungeon. Unlike on the surface Kirito and you can have a secret tryst here."

"S-Strea!?" I stutter, my cheeks heating. "W-We aren't like that."

"Hmm, I do like the idea of a night date with Kirito though…" Philia commented.

"Ooooh," Rain squealed with excitement jumping on Philia's back to enter the conversation. "A night date with Kirito!? How do we decide who gets it? Maybe like… a competition?"

"What about a quiz about Kirito?" Mikoto suggests randomly, her face strangely red. _Had I missed something? _Disregarding it as unimportant, the situation has run away from me. There was nothing I could say to stop it.

"How are _you_ going to run a quiz on him?" Leafa queries sharply with a suspicious gaze.

"Well," Mikoto shrugs, "it will be questions with no correct answer. Sachi and Chigusa will help me judge to determine who the worthiest is!"

Taken aback by the girl's excitement, her eyes were shining with the love of a maiden. Not for Kirito I didn't think, but she was obviously a closeted romanticist.

"I'm not sure I…"

"I don't think…"

"Nonsense!" Mikoto overruled her two familia members. "Now, the first question is this!"

"We're starting already…" Philia muttered beside me in confusion.

"I guess so…" I replied quietly, still unsure about whether I should be participating in this.

"Now!" Mikoto posed dramatically, fist clenched staring off into the distance, "Kirito admits to you in a moment of weakness that he has always dreamed of being saved by a woman and getting princess carried away from danger! What do you do?"

"…"

Stunned, I blinked at the girl in confusion. _Could it be… _"Are these… just her fantasies?"

"…Yeah, I'm guessing they are."

Giggling with Philia, the answers begin pouring out of them.

"I squeal and hold him close to me!" Strea answers immediately, grabbing Silica to show a demonstration. Staring at them, I blush deeply, remembering that we're all naked currently. The scene was… extremely lewd.

"A-Ahh…" Mikoto stutters, "Strea and Silica are disqualified for being too… too sensual."

"No fair!" Silica complains managing to free her head, "this was all Strea."

"The judge's decisions are final," Rain teases, sticking her tongue out at the disappointed girl.

"No! I refuse to… Ahh!" Giving one last scream, Silica was eaten back up by Strea who seemed to have been completely taken by her fantasy.

"…" Unable to keep up with the theatrics, I was left stupefied as the answers began to roll in.

"I would thank him for being so honest with me…" Leafa supplied, voice trailing off in embarrassment.

"I would promise to fulfill his desire whenever he wants," Rain says confidently before her cheeks break out in colour.

"Hehe," Philia tacks on, chuckling with a menace I'd never heard from her before. "I would fulfill it right then and there, carrying him away to a safe place where we would…"

"Philia," Rain spoke, voice strained, "your true colours are showing."

"Too lewd!" Mikoto declared, "Philia is disqualified."

"We would snuggle! Snuggle!" Philia pointless protested as Mikoto cut down her argument with a single shake of her head.

"Asuna?" Mikoto probed turning to me.

"Huh? Y-You want my answer?"

"Of course!" The far eastern girl declared pointing at me dramatically. "It seems you may be the person who needs it the most!"

"Hmm, it seems like we have a biased judge," Rain sighs.

"U-Uhh, well…" Trailing off, I try to come up with what Mikoto would want to hear. But it's not just her, Sachi and Chigusa would be judging as well. Giving up on pleasing the judges, I think about what I would actually do. "I think… If Kirito told me a secret… I'd be happy. A-and… I'd umm, tell him I accept it and then maybe… tell him one of mine?" Overcome by embarrassement by the end of my answer, I blush deeply, ducking my head as my words come off like a question.

Hearing no answer, I begin looking around, wondering what went wrong. Was my answer strange? Apparently it was, as everyone is just staring at me, a mixture of stupefied expressions on their faces. "W-What?" I protest. "I j-just think that's what I would do."

"Asuna!" Mikoto follows up, "in order to give you the win, you need to tell us what the secret is that you would tell him!"

"E-EHH!?" Shrieking, I take a step back, as the circle of girls encroach on me. Rather than upset that I may take the date with Kirito, all of their eyes shine with excitement. The promise of juicy gossip.

_Why does this always happen when I bathe with girls!?_

Remembering my last confession session during the raid, I only blush further, unsure how to answer them. Debating whether it's worth it, I bite my lip, eyes twitching back and forth looking for some solace or way out. I found none, however, as each one of them waited eagerly for my words.

"W-well… I'd probably tell him that I understand how he feels… Since I often wish for the same thing, a hero to save me."

Stunned by the words I'd emitted, I sink in the water up to my nose, keeping my flaming cheeks and ears out of view. My heart beat erratically, confused by why I'd say such a thing. Sure, Rain and Philia were my friends, but I didn't really know any of the others.

"And we have a winner!" Mikoto declares a moment later, after consulting with her other judges. "Asuna wins the night date with Kirito for pure brutal honesty!"

"…"

"Congratulations girl!"

"You deserve it!"

Staying silent through Rain and Philia's words, I finally smiled slightly. Tonight would be interesting, whatever happens.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"…is that?"

"The black knight…"

"I thought he had a harem… But they're all men?"

"Wait… you don't think… that _is _his harem?"

Trying to keep my face calm is a challenge. These were not random civilians in orario. No, each one was at least a level two adventurer, strong enough to generate the arrogance required that they didn't bother lowering their voices.

"Sorry about this…" I apologize to the others awkwardly. "I didn't expect this."

"It's fine," Ouka waves off my concern, looking unconcerned about the adventurers. "All they do is talk."

"I don't know," Lind smiles back, his expression mischievous. "I think they deserve some recompense." Striding confidently toward them, Lind throws back his cape, revealing the breastplate beneath with…

"L-Loki familia!?"

"Oh shit!"

"Haha!" Breaking into laughter at their theatrics, they practically pissed their pants as they dashed away from Lind. "Guess you guys are good for something after all."

"Harsh," Lind winces, my joke landing heavier than I meant it to.

"I… I uhh, wasn't being serious."

"I know that, ease up man!" Slapping my shoulder roughly, Lind led us further through the strange town.

Looking around at my surroundings, it was hard to believe that we were eighteen floors below the surface. The high arching crystal lid, that was illuminated with a sun-like light made it easy to forget. Combined with walking through a street and it could hardly be further from the tight corridors, senses strained for the smallest noise to determine if there were monsters nearby. Instead, here was an entire town, built out of wood atop of a craggy mountain overlooking the rest of the floor. Little to no planning went into its construction, houses of different size and construction thrown all of the place. Each one doubling as a shop as lazy adventurers lounged in front of their goods, conversing with neighbours or simply staring off into space.

Interestingly… "Why are most the residents, men?" From my experience, there was actually a large female adventure base. A lot of them amazons that seemed to thrive in battle.

"Not too sure," Lind answered, "maybe this lifestyle appeals to men more."

Grunting, I could definitely see that. The permanent residents seemed to take a perverse pleasure in selling cheap goods for ridiculous mark-ups, only possible due to adventurers needing the items, regardless of price. Shaking my head, I tsk at a blade selling for 100,000 when its worth maybe a tenth of that. "People pay for these with familia tokens, right?"

"That or trading," Lind confirms.

"I'll need to make sure we finish setting one up then," I reply lightly, thinking once again about my familia's future. Things have moved so fast in these past few weeks that I'd always neglected turning my attention to seemingly mundane tasks like that. After this expedition though… Yes, I wouldn't mind a short break. Time to recuperate and stabilize issues with the familia.

"Well, well. Is the black knight a patron of my shop? Which weapon caught your eye?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not buying."

"Tsk. Too broke buying gifts to woe girls no doubt. Not that I see any around right now. They all scamper when your money ran out?"

Clenching a fist, I could feel my temper boiling beneath the surface. The incessant comments from the town folks trying to rag on me. Taking any chance they could to demean me.

"Shut it," Lind barked. "Maybe Kirito is popular because he knows how to be kind unlike you."

"What was that? You think you can come down here and… L-Loki familia!?" Words cutting off, the man's eyes bulged with barely contained fear. Veins popping on his forehead he sat back down with a thump, nowhere to go and nothing more to say.

While the vindictive part of me wanted to tease him about it, I gestured with my head leading everyone further on. "Why did you stand up for me?" I ask Lind as we get out of earshot.

He shrugs casually in response, like the action was no big deal. "My familia doesn't regard the people here very highly. Moments like this remind why."

"That didn't answer the question," I prod.

"Didn't it?" Ouka chuckles listening in. The man more talkative now after our last conversation. "There's a certain pleasure in putting assholes in their place."

"I sup…" Breaking off my words, we came to the end of the street where a bare-chested man was talking casually with a couple of other adventurers. His body was muscled and scarred from dozens of fights, an eyepatch resting over his left eye. "Who's that?" Instinctively I knew he was different from the other goons that he has run into.

"Boris," Lind answered softly, so as too not be overheard. "Leader of this town."

"Leader?" I reply surprised. I hadn't thought that a place like this would have an official leader. The choice made sense though from what I'd seen.

Acting like he'd heard me, the man waved away the other two and strolled over to our group. "New faces in Riveria eh? Not you though Bluey, I've seen you with Loki familia, acting so high-and-mighty."

Lind simply nodded back, letting the comment slide.

"So, who does that… Wait a second. You're… The black Knight right? First person from the other world to hit level two, and you are… Masuratakeo, Take Mikazuchi familia. Well! Come here boys!"

With no more pomp, Boris slid between us, wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders. As he began walking to his shop, I had no choice but to go along with him.

"Now that you are strong enough to clear the middle floors, I'm sure you'll be prepping up for runs into the colossal tree labyrinth. Riveria is one-stop shop for all your needs! Selling magic stones, drop items, buying new gear, whatever you need, we got it!"

"T-thank you?" Stuttering, the sales pitch caught me completely off guard, subverting all of my expectations of the man.

"Yupp! So be sure to buy plenty! You wouldn't want your favorite merchant to go out of business now, would you?"

With that, my impression of a strong adventurer completely shattered. He was entirely focused on one thing and one thing only, money.

"I'm afraid my familia isn't ready to reliably come down here," Ouka admitted, in a voice that told me he was as shocked as I was.

"S-same," I reply, not sure about the validity of my claim. It sounded amazing, to spend a week camped out on this floor, waking up in the morning to explore the nineteenth and lower. One day I was sure it would come true, but for now I needed to resolve issues on the surface. Plus, without Take Mikazuchi familia the middle floors would be extremely challenging for us to get through.

"Oh… Well, you've been here once now, I'm sure that the frequency of your visits will pick up soon!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Exactly! So how was the dungeon today? Must have left pretty early to get here already."

"We arrived yesterday actually," I answer without thinking.

"Yesterday? But we had that surprise Goliath spawn, you get through before it?"

Feeling like it would be trouble, I answer honestly. "N-No, we killed it."

As the man freezes beside me, I finally get a chance to extract myself from him. Turning around, I see Lind sighing, shaking his head as if preparing for some storm.

"YOU KILLED THE GOLIATH!?" Boris roars, his voice probably audible throughout half the city. "HA! With just the eight of you!?"

"N-No, our girls aren't here right now…" Glancing awkwardly around, a crowd had formed, storekeepers and random adventurers coming to see the adventurers that had mysteriously killed the goliath and taken off without claiming credit.

"Come on, Boris," One of them laughed. "Probably had some of the Loki familia elites there. These guys sat in the chamber pissing themselves while they killed it."

"Nope," one of the Loki familia members shot back, a strange look of pride in his eyes, "no elites, and Kirito here was the one that dealt the killing blow!"

"W-what!?"

With that, the crowd erupted. The plausible explanation that would have explained everything was summarily denied. Unable to keep track of the mood of the crowd, I laid a tentative hand on my pommel, wondering if it would erupt into violence.

"Did ya now…" Boris' voice sounded quietly, only audible due my close proximity as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Well, ye heard me, right? Be sure to stop by often."

Clapping me once on the shoulder, the man walked away, leaving me to deal with the crowd that had formed and was pressing for explanations.

"That Shrimp? Killed the Goliath?"

"No way! It probably fell over laughing when it saw that twig trying to fight it."

"Umm…" Muttering, I was completely lost. I was bad with people at the best of times. This was certainly far from the best of times. The swirling voices and opinions made it hard to concentrate on anything. All I really wanted was to finish exploring the town and leave. Maybe buy some food so that we could have a nice supper with everyone.

"You!" A burly adventurer strolled up, a large scar covering the right side of his face. Based on his stature I took him to be a half-dwarf. Bulging arms capable of generating extreme strength I probably wouldn't be able to match.

"Y-Yes?"

"You see this?" He asks roughly gesturing at the scar. "Got it from a goliath about a year ago now. "Now, you telling me, you killed one of those fuckers without really trying!?"

"W-well, we all tried pretty hard… but, yes?" Scratching my head awkwardly, I didn't know how to answer his claims. The anger and hate in his eyes were overwhelming me.

"Then you won't say no to a friendly duel then, yeah?"

"Get out of here!"

"He has nothing to prove to the likes of you."

Stepping in front of me, Lind and Ouka spoke up on my behalf. Grateful for the intervention, I breathed a little easier. It was clear that the people here weren't fond of outsiders coming in and showing them up. Boris had treated me like a welcomed customer, these ones seemed to view me as an attack on their pride and ego.

"Grr… He's Loki familia."

"The big one looks pretty tough as well…"

Scared off by my two protectors, the crowd seemed unwilling to try and get to me. Both their presence as adventurers and the thought of picking on a member of Loki familia protecting them.

"Hey now," another adventurer spoke loudly, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He was even shorter than me, dirty red-brown dog ears displaying his Chienthrope heritage. An equally matted tail swinging behind him. If I saw a dog in that condition, I would assume it was homeless, or nearly dead.

Based on what Silica and Argo had told me, most animal people were extremely particular with their fur. Trying to keep it in pristine condition as a symbol of pride. I couldn't help but wonder why his was in such a state of disregard. As if was intentionally left filthy.

"Is it true that you fought the goliath with no Loki familia elites? No level threes at all?" The man pressed with a sly smile. The oily words came off so innocent, so curious. Yet it caused an alarm bell to ring in the back of my head. This man was far more dangerous than the burly adventurers that simply didn't like us showing up and acting better than them.

"Y-yes, that is correct," Lind answered confused.

"Wow!" The man replied, his smile deepening. "To defeat the level four goliath with only level twos… I believe Apollo familia was the last to attempt such a feat, correct, Hyacinthus?"

At the sound of the name, the crowd nervously parted, some of the shopkeepers glancing around in fear, looking for all available exit routes. From between them, a regal man walked up, a red longsword hanging at his hip. Behind him came his party, two women were on one side, one with shorter red hair who gazed ahead confidently while the other was tucked into her shoulder, long black hair forming a curtain around her as she tried to hide from the crowd. However, my vision was torn to the men on the other side of the leader. For there, following behind with an imperious air that only an elf could produce was the man that I'd found in our house. His short green hair framing a set of piercing emerald eyes above a sharp nose. There was no way that I could forget him.

"So," the man spoke, a sneer playing across his lips. "_this _is the Hestia familia leader. A mere level two that claims to have felled a floor boss practically by himself."

"T-That's right!" One of the Loki familia members spoke up, trying to defend me while only digging me a deeper hole. "He saved out lives!"

The man snorted, shaking his head at the Loki member, his face caught in a rictus of disgust. "This is how far Loki familia has fallen. I remember the days when your familia had actual warriors in it, but you are nothing."

As he turned his gaze to me, I had to take a half step back from the searing hate burning within his gray-blue eyes. Looking at him, I felt the pride I'd slowly started to build up about myself begin to melt away. He was literally everything I wished to be when I was growing up. Popular, powerful, good-looking. Enough charisma and intelligence to easily handle a situation like this.

"I'll give you one chance to answer, _boy, _do you mean to state that you surpassed the Apollo familia's record of lowest level goliath kill in recent times!?"

Shallowing, I felt everyone's eyes upon me. Even Lind and Ouka were waiting for my answer. Each one waiting for me to stand up and defend my own feat. "N-not really. I got lucky."

"That's what I thought." Flaring his cloak behind him, Hyacinthus strode away, his familia following behind him. The red-haired girl paused briefly to shoot me a sad smile. Unable to return it, I felt the disappointment from my impromptu party as the crowd dissipated, the residents muttering about what a let down that was.

"Why did you say that?" Lind asked quietly.

"I didn't want to get into a fight. If his ego is that important, then it isn't worth getting into a fight over it."

"Hmm, I understand where you are coming from," Ouka says thoughtfully, "but I fear that in the long run, this may only increase your number of fights."

"Why's that?" I ask as Lind nods along to Ouka's words.

"You backed down." Lind finishes the warning. "And in the rogue town, strength is everything."

* * *

_Asuna:_

"Then we just add in a bit of this spice over here…" Explaining as I went, I was surprised by how many of the girls were paying attention. It wasn't that I was a fantastic chef or anything either…

"It smells so good…" Kirito intoned from the side, holding his stomach.

Chuckling slightly, I had a feeling that he was part of the reason they were watching so intently. Back when we were in a party, Kirito had devoured his lunches with… rapturous intent. Finding some sort of bliss in food that I could only partly sympathize with. The moment that came to mind was that first meal after starving myself for a week. Even now, the aroma, the texture, it came to mind, how perfect that meal had been…

Blushing lightly, I focus on the cooking. Maybe I understood Kirito's fascination more than I had realized. Continuing to the next step, I watch the stew closely. It was all we could realistically afford from that town. While my wallet was far tighter now, I considered this meal an apology and thanks to the others. They could have, and probably should have, turned around and left when they realized the goliath had spawned. Instead, they had rushed forward, intent on saving us.

"You make it look so easy!" Rain whined from her perch right beside me. "I mean, I know you're just stirring it, but it doesn't look like that when I stir it!"

"Umm…"

"You know… You may be right," Philia adds on, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe the elegant stirring technique has to do with her practice using a staff?"

"Ahh," Rain mumbled in agreement. "So it has transcended into a mastery of all objects hard and straight. I see…"

"R-Rain…" I mutter weakly, but the damage has already been done.

"Ehh?" Strea connects the dots a little too fast for my liking. "Does that mean Asuna is going to be really good at playing with Kirito's… Hmph!?"

I'm saved ultimate embarrassment by Leafa who was wrapped her hands around Strea's mouth, stopping her from talking.

"W-wait," Silica breaks in upset, "what are you all talking about!?"

"D-don't worry about it," I try and assure her, silently begging for the conversation topic to change. I need to focus on cooking. Thinking about later will only cause me to spiral into a ball of nerves. A rare, and maybe the last opportunity I'll ever get to settle things with Kirito. First, I need to figure out what it is I even want to happen…

"Grr…" Growling at myself, I force myself to pay more attention to the stew. I have the boys working off to the side cutting up some of the meager vegetables we bought to form a salad. Not the best partner for a stew, but it will work. The thick, third-grade meat floats heartily within the large pot. A necessary purchase that I'm still debating taking back to the surface. It won't be easy to carry without a cart.

"Now, we need to lower the temperature a bit, we want it to simmer but not boil. Normally with an oven you would turn the temperature down, but now…" Leaving it there, I adjusted the platform a bit, lifting the pot higher above the flames. "There we are, should be ready in another ten minutes or so!"

"Amazing…" Rain mutters.

"Indeed," Mikoto nods happily having shown up for the end portion. "As someone who grew up learning how to cook with sparse ingredients, you certainly have a knack for it."

"Yupp," Philia finishes the compliments, "I'm sure you'll make a great wife one day."

"W-wife!?" I squeak back. Waving the ladle between us, I protest the word. "I-I'm not nearly ready for something like that!"

"But you're already good at handling stic… Hmph!?"

Grateful for Leafa's second timely interruption on Strea's words, I still blush as I glance toward the obtuse boy, lightly dozing in the grass, a far-off expression on his face.

All too soon, the rest of my familia brings the finished salad, and I dole out the stew. Quickly carved bowls made out of the surrounding trees are good enough to hold the substance. The rough craftsmanship leaving some splinters and hard edges. Thankfully, the stew doesn't leak through or get too absorbed.

Taking a seat, I sip the brew lightly. The broth is a little watery for my taste. I couldn't get the proper flour needed for it too thicken. Thankfully the spices add enough flavour that it isn't horrible.

As I suspected upon purchase, the meat is too salty. The preservative almost required for it be here and not have rotted. Especially in a world without vacuum packaging or even reliable refrigeration. Hopefully someone will design those commodities at some point. While plastic may be a little challenging, I have some faith in my fellow Japanese inhabitants to be able to reintroduce pieces of our technology.

_If we get stuck here long enough maybe someone will build another full dive system._

Snorting at the thought, I can't stop the wide smile from inhabiting my face. The loud noise drawing the attention of the people sitting nearby.

"What is it?" Rain asks, poking me with her elbow.

"N-Nothing."

"Come on…"

Prodding me again, I sigh. I doubt she'll drop it until I tell her. "I was just thinking, it would funny if we used our knowledge to introduce things to this world like electricity. Then we could build another full dive system and go to a world inside a world."

My spoken thought doesn't draw any laughter or snorts. Most of them simply stare at me in confusion. Probably wondering what twisted mind would be required to create a scenario like that.

"You know…" Kirito theorizes, his already empty bowl beside him, "I doubt it would be overly challenging here. I'd imagine the only reason things like electricity haven't been discovered is because there is no reason with magic stones. But what if you combined them?"

His voice growing eager, I blinked remembering that the boy was actually a huge nerd in the previous world, not the warrior I see him as now.

"The magic stones are the perfect, unlimited energy source. No coal, or hydroelectric or wind, maybe solar would still be best in some isolated regions, but here in Orario? Taking our knowledge of devices and things from the real world, we could revolutionize society here! Invent things like guns to make clearing the dungeon easier!"

Caught off guard by the passionate spiel, it was a side of Kirito that I hadn't seen before. One more associated to his old self I would guess. Scanning the surrounding people, many were nodding in agreement, with the exception of the three residents. Ouka, Mikoto, and Chigusa simply looked stunned. Probably unable to follow along with much of what Kirito had said.

"Hey, uh Kirito, can I talk to you for a second?" My question kills the mood entirely. Every single person alternates looking between him and me. Trying hard to remain calm and not blush, I set my bowl down and begin walking into the forest a way. If he doesn't follow… I'll deal with that when it happens.

Taking a deep breath, I wait nervously as I hear a pair of footsteps following. Even level two adventurers shouldn't be able to hear us this far away.

"H-Hey, uhh what is it?"

"I just… I don't think it's a good idea to change their society and world that dramatically." Talking, I want to get the points out before I get distracted.

"Why?" Kirito asks in confusion, no doubt in his mind. "How is advancing technology not helpful for them."

"Then answer me truthfully," I say whirling at him. Staring him in the eye, I speak, "which world are you happier in? This one, or the old one?"

"…" Kirito bows his head, not answering. But I don't need one. I saw the look in his eye. "…This one."

"What was that?"

"You are right," Kirito admits, raising his head, "I'm far happier here than I ever was back in the old world. Even without the technology, a cell phone, my PC… I see now that it's people that really make life special. And I'm so blessed with be surrounded by so many amazing individuals…"

Blushing under his gaze, I couldn't help but believe that he included me in that. "U-Umm… I know it isn't the best time but… While we were bathing… The girls said that, well… if you want, I mean…"

"Asuna?"

Taking a few deep breaths, I force myself to look at Kirito. Despite the fact that his face always makes me forget things. How hard it is to concentrate on anything except how much I care for him. Bringing my rambling under control, I ask simply. "Do you… want to spend the evening with me?"

"…Yes." The word is soft, like a breath. Barely audible, but perfect all the same. "But…"

Just like that my emotions crash. Freezing in place, I wait for the rejection. For the words that will spell the end to my fantasies. To my goals for these past months. The final chapter of our interwoven lives, touching, but never connecting.

"The others… I'm sure they'll have planned it out already. I'm in a relationship now, I can't run off and leave without consulting them first."

"A-about that!" I squeak out, my heart restarting, "t-that's what I was trying to say. They said that we should do this!"

"You… you aren't lying, right?" Kirito asked, a faint expectation in his voice.

"Of course not! Now, come one!" Gaining courage from my previous collapse, I grab at Kirito's hand. Smiling widely, I pull him deeper into the forest. Heading for the place I want to show him as the light on the eighteenth floor begins to dim, preparing us for a perfect evening.

* * *

_Kirito:_

_Beware the secret smile of an elf, it will steal your heart._

I don't remember when or where I had heard that line. Originally, I had discounted it, some fantasy author's wording to make the fictitious race sound more ethereal, more beautiful than humans.

Having experienced it now, I believed.

The pure joy and beauty contained within… She had captured my heart.

No, it had already belonged to her, or at least a piece of it did.

Smiling broadly at her back, I ran along behind her, willingly following where she led. Her delicate hand within mine was so soft. So magical. I knew that Asuna was born human, in my world, but it was so hard to see her as one now. She moved with an elven grace that I doubted any not of the species could duplicate.

While I admired her, my heart raced with excitement. Filled with the truth that I'd come to realize during the fight against the goliath: _I love her. _There was no other was to put it. My feelings for her ran as deeply as any of the girls in my harem. Even if we went our separate ways after today, that wouldn't change.

Running along through the forest in the dying light, all thought about electricity and magic stones as energy sources were erased from my mind. Asuna was right, they weren't important. Only us, and the here and now was.

Eventually, Asuna slowed, the forest getting thicker as we began to approach one of the walls of the floor. Over a mile away from where we were camping. Even the roars of the floor's monsters couldn't distract me. My eyes were fixed on her.

So graceful. I could almost imagine that if I blinked, she would fade away, like the water she controls.

As these thoughts rushed through my head, Asuna pulled her hand from mine, sending an irrational spike of fear through me. "Is something wrong!?"

"N-No!?" She asks, taken aback by my rushed words.

"O-Oh… Umm, sorry…"

"I-It's okay…"

"…"

"…"

Even as silence reigns between us, I can't take my eyes off her. The memories, each one comes faster, one after the next. All in an unstoppable torrent. We've gone through so much together. Even before I knew Rain and Philia, long before Leafa came to this world, bringing Silica to us as well. Months before Strea came from nowhere, telling us that she was our newest familia member.

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"O-Oh…" Caught red-handed, I blurt the truth. "I was just remembering all the time we spent together… Like how we met."

This gets a chuckle from Asuna, even as she colours in embarrassment. "I was so stupid. Trying to fight with an antique weapon that had no edge."

"Look at you now," I smile, "confident, leader of a party. Fast enough that I certainly wouldn't want to try fighting you."

"Y-you're overselling me," she answers, blushing deeper as she turns away, nervously playing with her hair. Her shifting stance is incredibly adorable. I have to forcefully stop myself from ruffling her hair. "I'm too bold sometimes, I don't incorporate advice well, I'm a burden on the leaders."

"If they really think that…" I begin, swallowing nervously as I step closer to her. "There's another familia I can think of where the leaders won't consider you a burden."

"Is that Miach familia?" Asuna teases, a knowing smile touching her lips.

Wearing the same smile, I meet her deep crystal blue eyes, and move closer. The distance between us slowly closing. Pausing an inch away, the tension has increased to unbelievable levels. Excitement making my heart beat a mile a minute.

Leaning closer, I can practically taste her as the air between our mouths mingles in anticipation of the main event.

"Groagh!"

"Ahh!" Letting out a paniced shout, we stumble away from each other. Trying to grab at the hilt above my shoulder, I fall to the ground as an unseen tree stump fells me. Approaching from around a nearby tree, a large bear-like monster advances. Remembering my lessons from Eina, I recognize it as a bugbear. They start spawning on the nineteenth. Each one has the strength of a minotaur but moves faster.

"Hiyah!" Recovering better than me, Asuna lunges first, the rapier leaving a shining line in the low light. Not leaving it there, she follows up with a second and third attack as the monster backpedals.

"Groagh!" Refusing to just die, the bugbear starts swinging back. Each large paw possesses five razor sharp claws that can easily slice through low grade armour. Let alone Asuna's robes.

"Are you ready Kirito?"

"Huh?"

"Switch!" Calling out the keyword, she gives up on lunging and uses her blade to catch one of the bugbear's attacks. Grunting from the effort required to block a large-class monster.

Not willing to let her dedication and quick thinking go to waste, I jump into the gap created. Sword cleaving vertically, I cut off the stopped appendage. Mercilessly following through on the stunned creature, I dispatch it. Swing after swing tearing deeply into its torso.

Giving one last groan it collapses to the forest floor, dead. Panting I stand over it and shove my blade through. With the stone broken, the body begins to disintegrate, the blood dissolving as well.

Glancing over at Asuna, we both break into awkward chuckles, the moment between us good and lost. I'm confused how I feel about it. Sad that it was lost, but on the other hand, maybe it's better this way. Nothing to look back on and dream about what could have been.

"Come," she gestures, "there's a place I want to show you."

Leaving my sword out, I see that she does the same. It was foolish of us to let our guard slip so low in a forest infested with monsters. Even if none spawn on this floor, they migrate here from the seventeenth and nineteenth.

Walking side by side, we pass through a few more trees before it suddenly opens up into a cliff. Before us, is a sea of crystal. Each one filled with a dark-purple light that they reflect across the surrounding area as night proper descends on the floor. Giving us enough light to see the crystals, each other, and the beautiful surroundings. Glancing back, I can see no more than a couple metres into the trees through the pitch-black night that's taken up residence in the forest.

"It's beautiful," I say simply.

"Yes," Asuna agrees, voice quiet. "Ever since my first raid… When my familia first showed this view. That's when I knew. That I wanted to be the one to show you this. To teach you something about this world, rather than always learning."

"Asuna…"

"Hehe, so… I'm glad you like it. I-Is it alright… if we stay here for awhile?"

Heart tearing, I stare into her eyes. Each one looks like pure sapphire under the low light. I know I should say no, it isn't fair to my harem, and yet… "we can stay for awhile."

Burying my blade in the grass, I step in front of it and sit down, staring at the array in front of me. Each time I think I've gotten used to it another detail catches my eye. How that small one in the back has five sides instead of four, reflecting the light differently form the others. The inconsistencies and incongruities like this are endless. I felt like I could stare at it for a lifetime and still not be able to understand all of the different facets the sea of crystal contained.

"Ah… Thank you. For indulging me… This one time."

"One time?"

"…Please don't make me say it."

Anger flaring in my chest, I turn to her, mind torn from the crystals and back to my situation with her. "Why not? Why shouldn't we be able to do this!?"

"Our deities would be extremely upset if they knew…" Asuna murmured, already sounding defeated. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this… It's… going to make everything… so much harder from now on… Without you…"

Watching her beginning to tear up, her perfect face marred as agony twisted her expression, the anger swelled hotter than ever. Pushing me, forcing me, to find a way through this. To circumnavigate the rules placed.

"What if… They don't find out?"

"Huh?"

"We limit it to times like this," I plead, mouth running faster than my thoughts. "Random secret meetings in Orario. Chance encounters in the dungeon. It could work!"

"Y-You," Asuna hiccups, "would be willing to do that… for me? To live a lie?"

"…" Hesitating, I think about the other girls in my life. Each one precious in their own way. But how can I be happy if Asuna isn't? Can I sacrifice her for them? I can't. "I can. Though if the girls I'm dating ask, I won't lie to them."

"K-Kirito…" Hearing my name come from her lips made everything worth it. The tears on her cheeks change from sadness to happiness as her expression lights up. Shooting me that secret elven smile once again, I can't help myself.

Leaning forward, I kiss her deeply, our crossed swords acting as a backdrop for our crystal oasis.


	31. Chapter 28

_Author's note:_

Hello again,

I finished this chapter quite quickly this time, which is always nice. It was however, fairly easy to write compared to some others. Hopefully you find it somewhat enjoyable at least.

On a completely unrelated note, I'm going to try and play Alicization Lycoris. I'm not sure if it has much of an online component, but if it does and you want to play, send me a DM. I'll be on PS4, NA if it matters.

Once again, enjoy, and there will be another chapter before I peace out for August.

Later!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Battle of Wills

_Knossos:_

"Hehe, so three weeks left, ya?" The god asked, his head leaning on his hand, kept up by his elbow resting on his knee. His dark blue eyes matched his hair, which the god wore long, bangs parted down the middle so that he could see.

"That is correct," PoH confirmed to his god, not bothering to bow. "…"

"Ah, you're a shy one," the god Ikelos laughed, a twisted smile contorting his face. "I remember my last leader, that guy sure was crooked. He would say whatever was on his mind, didn't care how I would feel about it."

"Fine. I don't think we should go along with Thanatos' plan."

"Oh," Ikelos laughed again, finding entertainment in the mortals' ploy. "Why? I've heard he is a solid strategist. Did the guy finally crack from all the darkness in this place?"

"It isn't that…" PoH denied, finding a strange emotion rising within him. The last time he felt something similar… yes, it was back on the tenth floor. When that bitch had managed to fend him off. Embarrassment. "Many of us will die. It is an unnecessary risk."

"Hmm… While I certainly owe Thanatos a debt for giving us somewhere to live, you may have a point. However… As always, I don't care what you children do as long as you keep me entertained. If you really want to pull out of it, talk to Marloon, as head of our familia, she is the one you need to convince."

"…It isn't that I'm scared of dying," PoH replied, feeling a strange need to defend himself. "I just think we can do this smarter, break more pantry crystals, set traps."

"Hide in the shadows and use monsters to kill adventurers, yadda yadda yadda. You're still talking like an assassin from your world. The thing is, adventurers here are pretty dramatic. They like putting on shows, epic fights to the death. Long monologues explaining their motivations, they love shit like that. All because us gods love that stuff!"

"So… they'll kill themselves… to put on a show?"

"Maybe," Ikelos shrugged, not really interested in going into semantics. "Or maybe they just want to die, bringing terror to their enemies. Getting rid of those that will inhibit their way of living."

"…I don't trust Thanatos'… _followers._" Spitting out the word, PoH shook his head under his hood. He still couldn't comprehend how many the god had whom believed in him. "They're too eager to die. If it suits them, they will take us with them."

Ikelos merely shrugged. "Like I said, I don't care. Just remember, entertain me."

"Fine." Realizing he wouldn't get anything from his god, PoH left, stalking off to find the familia captain.

* * *

_Bell:_

"Are you sure we should be down here?" Lili asked for the fifth time. "I know how good you are, and you seem to be getting stronger at an impressive rate, but still."

"I can handle it," I assure her. _I hope. _Holding down my uncertainties, yesterday's memories push me on. _Level 3. _In some ways, it seems so low to me, so weak. Yet in others, it's insanely impressive. Especially in the time frame it was accomplished. A time frame I aim to surpass. To do so, I am pushing myself further than I've ever gone before.

The seventh floor.

A floor I had never even considered to be a challenge. Growing up my head was filled with stories from the deep floors. Dragons that shoot between floors, whole platoons of fomoire, floor bosses shooting spikes from the floor.

Now though, I knew better. Lili had lectured me thoroughly how tough the shells of Killer Ants are. Likewise, on the higher floors, Lili had carefully instructed me on the strengths of every monster. Without exaggerating, I can confidently say that she is the only reason I am still alive. My fits of anger and desperation when I throw myself forward would have been deadly without both her knowledge and presence as my supporter.

"Well… If I tell you we're leaving, you better follow! Otherwise Lili will leave you behind, I really will this time!"

Smiling at her, I can't help but feel warm from her words. I know that she'll never leave my side. She's proved that more than enough times already. All that's left to determine is if I can kill these monsters. Make sure that I can keep Lili safe.

Descending the sixth-floor stairs, we enter onto the seventh. Instantly, the floor gives off a different aura. The floor has continued the strategy of getting darker than the previous. Other than that, it appears to almost the same, expect for how it feels. This floor has a tension to it, enough to raise the hair on the back of my neck.

"Stay close to me Lili."

"Of course," the girl sniffs back. "Who knows what you'll get up to without me there."

"H-Hey!" I protest weakly.

"You know its true." She continues ruthlessly. "You're too emotional."

"Like you're one to talk," I fire back without thinking.

"…I think my ears must not be working. Because you _couldn't _have said what I thought you did. It just wouldn't make sense for you to ask me to kill you."

"Uhh… I-I said…" Trailing off, I felt lost. This always happened to me with women. Especially a cute one like Lili, or the goddess, or.

_The goddess?_

Shaking my head wildly, I find my cheeks hot. I don't know why she would have popped into my head.

"You said…" Lili pushed.

"T-that I was going to take you out for supper after the dungeon?"

"Why thank you for the invitation Bell. I will gladly accept."

"Ha…" One bullet avoided; I focus back unto the floor itself. We've passed a few groups of adventurers, more than we encountered on the first five floors. It seemed like Lili's information was correct when she was telling me about the dungeon and the places adventurers conglomerate. The seventh to twelfth are apparently the most packed, the majority of adventurers possessing statuses that keep them within that range. When I thought about it that way, I began to understand Lili's hesitation and disbelief. I am trying to join their ranks after only a week of adventuring.

"Good," Lili nods noticing the other groups. "At least there will be other parties to dump our monsters on if we get overwhelmed."

"Lili," I try to assure her. "I have this. My body is moving well."

"Tsk, this floor isn't just about raw strength. I can help a little, but in general, you are on your own. One slip-up, one error in strategy and suddenly that Killer Ant that you injured has called ten of its companions. Coming from all sides they tear you limb from limb."

"L-Lili…"

"So, to stop that from happening, you run when I tell you to."

"…Yes," sighing, I break down and accept the girl's logic. She has stayed calm even during our closest calls. The more we adventure, the more I respect her. She has a head for this stuff. Finding places to fight monsters, determining which groups we can fight head-on, when we need to thin their numbers.

I trust her completely. So, if she tells me to run, I'll run. Mind made up, I don't know why that was so hard for me. Of course I should listen to my supporter who has years of experience clearing these floors.

_Level 3._

Oh right.

With just those two words, running no longer sounds appealing. A desire rises within me. A desire to slaughter monsters, to push myself harder, faster, to catch up. To do so, I stalk forward, heading deeper into the floor. Head whipping side to side, I quickly locate a scuttling noise.

Legs pumping, I speed up to a jog, skidding around the next corner to find a Killer Ant. The beasts are exactly as Lili had described. A dull red, almost crimson colour. About a meter long, their only weapons are the mandibles on their jaw. However, its carapace sparkles under the dim light. It looks hard.

Drawing the knife I'd switched to, I found the style strangely comfortable. It fit me better than the short sword, although I realized the benefits of mastering multiple styles and weapons. For now, I would focus on mastering the dagger. Squaring off against this killer ant, I wasn't quite sure where my weapon fell in feasibility against it.

_But I can figure it out while fighting!_

Diving forward, I put pressure on my left leg, jerking my body away from its strike. The mandibles closing around the space I had been less than a second later with a chilling snap. Lili was right, these things aren't to be underestimated. Each one moves with the speed of a wall shadow, those pincers snapping shut with the power necessary to rip a limb off.

Undaunted by the opponent, I continue to move around it, swiping with my knife. The ant jerks in response, trying to answer my feint by retreating.

Twirling, I strike the creature with my heel. The metalled boot rings clearly off its carapace as the ant is thrown into a nearby wall. With a thump, it lands back on the ground, legs shakily holding it up.

Surprised by its tenacity, I see my chance to finish it off. Leaping in the air, I bring my knife down hard on the space between its head and thorax. An area with no armour.

A small tug of resistance pulled on my knife before it passed through. Smiling, I stared down at the beheaded corpse. My first fight on the seventh floor went smoothly. Not a scratch on me.

"Very good master Bell!" Lili praised me.

As usual, her name for me made me both embarrassed and sent a burst of pride. It seemed to be the title that she used for adventurers. One that I was not yet worthy of. "Thank you. You're right though, that armour looks hard."

"You doubted Lili's advice? So cruel…"

"Ahh… That's not it. I just… Umm… Was acknowledging how correct it was…"

"Much better." Standing up from where she had deftly extracted the magic stone, Lili shoots me a pleased smile. "You'll be a proper gentleman in no time!"

"H-Hey," I protest weakly. "I'm already buying you supper after this…"

"Exactly!" Lili agrees happily, bouncing as she walks beside me. "A definite improvement over Mr. Sulky back in that shack."

"Ugh…" I have no reply for her words, they strike a clean blow to my consciousness. I certainly wasn't friendly to Lili back when I thought she was one of Hermes' pawns.

"Actually," Lili continues, appearing to be in a surprisingly good mood despite the worrying before about the increase in difficulty on the seventh floor. "If you want to learn to be a better gentleman, you could ask Kirito for some tips. Lili thinks he has some very smooth lines."

"Grr…" Gritting my teeth, that was the last name I wanted to hear right now. _Level 3. _Seeing the whole familia, and even friends heap so much praise on him for his actions. To hang off his every word. But mainly… It hurt because I may have been wrong. Thinking on it now, joining a familia and then getting mad at its captain on the first day may not have been the smartest move.

I don't know if Lili picks up on my animosity, but she doesn't press any further. With a bubble of silence springing up between us, we walk further down the rust-tinged corridor. Noises can still easily be heard. Roars and shouts of combat that echo through the cramped spaces. Numerous parties caught in battle sound in the vicinity. Heading away from the combat, it isn't long before silence reigns, only far-off noises keeping us company.

"Huh," I comment, "I thought there would be more…"

_Crack!_

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Lili sighs, backing up to cover my flanks.

"Hee, sorry." Offering a brief apology, I prepare my knife as the wall next to us cracks. After a brief pause, there's an explosion of shrapnel from the wall as another Killer Ant drops out, fully formed. While it isn't my first time witnessing a birthing event, it is still shocking. Freezing slightly, I lose my chance as the Ant takes in its surroundings, red eyes glowing with hate as it focuses on me.

"Hiyah!" Diving forward, I strike at it with my knife, attempting to pierce its eye slot.

"Kreee!" Crying back at me, the ant lunges in return, trying at bite at my arm.

Too fast for the creature, I get inside it and strike. The tip of my knife colliding solidly with the Ant's head.

_Crack!_

For a second time, I hear a loud crack as the Ant is tossed backwards against the wall, only a small cut in its carapace where my knife dented it. Looking down at my knife, my heart stops for a moment in horror. The crack didn't come from the carapace breaking, it came from my knife. It snapped cleanly in half; four inches of steel jutted out in a ragged line from the handle.

"Oh…"

"…"

"Is this when we run?" I ask weakly.

"Yes," Lili nods quickly. "This is the part where we run."

As the killer Ant stands back up, I see its legs tensing for a charge. Throwing the handle as a distraction, the Ant flinches giving me enough time to pull Lili away.

Dashing through the halls, we flee as the injured wails of the killer ant follow us, drawing more of its kind. Running past another group of adventurers, their eyes track us, and their laughter soon after. Ducking my head in embarrassment, there was little I could do but keep pace with Lili as we headed back to the surface. If my knife broke here, then my weaker short sword wouldn't have much of a chance.

_Damn it!_

Anger pulsing through me, I felt like an idiot. Hot tears began to run down my cheeks. Wiping them away quickly, I felt even stupider.

_What the hell am I crying for!?_

My parents never cried. No, the great adventurers I looked up to were invincible. Each and every one of them seasoned from years of combat. But I'd never felt so humiliated. The laughingstock of adventurers. Some cocky kid that went one floor too far and was sent running with my tail between my legs.

_I bet Kirito never ran from these things._

As the thought courses through me, memories of yesterday come back. During the trip to the surface, I recall the events of supper.

"_Everyone!" Hestia cheered, standing up at the head of the table. "Congratulations on surviving your exhibition and defeating a floor boss to do so!"_

"_Yeah!" Everyone let out a loud cheer in celebration. Excitement filling them as the final tensions of their adventurers left. Hestia, Miach, even Takemikazuchi familia had packed the first floor of the church._

_Sitting beside Lili, I stared at the goings-on from afar. It was so joyous, it felt like a family. Something I was only now realizing I was missing. Something I wanted to get back. Yet, I wasn't a part of the celebration. Like the pair of Miach familia members that were also sulking in the back, uninvolved in the festivities. All we could do is watch and marvel, guessing at what it must have felt like to be there, to endure the battles together._

"_And, I have another important update to announce!" Hestia continued, her high-pitched voice travelling easily through the room._

"_H-Hestia…" Kirito muttered awkwardly form beside her, shifting under the attention as she turns her eyes on him._

"_Kirito has hit level three from this expedition! I have here his last status update from level two! Reaching level three Kirito has gained new ma…"_

"_Hestia!" Kirito pled desperately interrupting her. "We all did our best to defeat the floor boss. Please don't make this all about me."_

"_Hmm, fine. Well then… Cheers!"_

"_CHEERS!" The room roared back, eager to partake in the food and drink that had been provided._

_Yet as the others dug in, my eyes were focused on one thing alone. The sheet slowly making its way around the table. The status update. Some of the others were pausing to look at, muttering in awe at one thing or the other. Eyes burning a hole in it, I waited impatiently until it reached me._

_The numbers are forevermore burned into my memory._

_Kirito_

_Level Two_

_Strength: A 804 → S 921 Defense: C 661 → B 742 Utility: B 730 → A 824 Agility: A 852 → S 960 Magic: D 555 → C 666_

_So strong…_

Snapping out the memory, I step onto the cool white tiles of Babel. Driven out of the dungeon after only a few hours. "Hey Lili, what do you say we turn that supper into lunch?"

"I was coincidently thinking the same thing master Bell. Then we can use the evening to talk about weapons. Maybe finding you a blacksmith if you're going to go through them like this."

"Ha," Laughing quietly, I felt some humour return as Lili tried to lighten the mood. She could probably tell how discouraged I felt from today's events. Giving her a half-hearted smile, we went off to the exchange together, then to get some food.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn it!" Welf swore, slamming a fist against the wall. "I can't do anything with you kneeling there. When the fuck are you going to leave!?"

"…When you agree to teach me," I answer, thoughts returning from the ether they had drifted to. As they do, I gain a new appreciation for the brutally hard stone beneath my knees. How my belt digs into my stomach. Minor inconveniences usually. When they continue for hours…

"I already said it! I hate magic swords! Why on earth would I teach you how to give second-rate garbage to your adventurers? To people who need good, hard sharp steel to carry them?"

"Is that really enough?" I speak, words muffled by the floor. "Are weapons and wit enough to surpass all of the dungeons tricks? If you can honestly say yes, then I will leave."

"Tck… Whatever." Welf grunts, stoking the fire again. Glancing up, I track him through the shadows he leaves on the floor. With my forehead on the cool stone, there is little else to do. After another moment, the banging begins. Another forging attempt. Large, angry swings. I don't know what metal Welf has selected for the forging, but I doubt it is going well.

The metal isn't… singing. That's the word. When each blow lands correctly, it releases a soothing resonance as it bends to your will. Becoming harder than ever before as it takes on its final form.

"Damn it!"

More swearing. A small smirk places across my face. I can feel it. Welf is slowly breaking. I can do this! Determination stoking within me, I wait patiently, trying to ignore my screaming knees, my locked muscles. If this is all it takes, it will have been a cheap price to pay.

_I will protect you Kirito._

"Why?"

"…Why what?" I answer, the question surprising me. I notice that the hammering has stopped. With a large hiss, Welf banks the forge, no more smithing to do for the day.

"Why are you going this far? I just don't get it."

"Of course you don't." I bite back. "Your pride is more important than your friends. You don't have someone you would do anything for. Go to any length to protect. That's the difference between us."

"Go home." Welf intoned angrily, my words cutting deep. "You're nothing but a third-rate smith out to steal techniques. Maybe after three more years of forging you'll have learned some common sense."

The words hurt.

Wincing, I wanted to deny them. To call Welf out that he is making things up because he is angry. But I can feel it. That's his honest impression of my skills.

"…I know."

"What?"

"I know I'm not as skilled as you are. That's why… Please, I'm begging you to help me protect the ones I care about."

"…I'm going home for the night. Don't be here in the morning."

"I won't be," I assure Welf. I find my determination as high as ever. While his words hurt, I'm more sure of my path now than I was before.

"Good," he nods strongly.

As he tidies up his shop and puts his equipment away, I begin the long process of pulling myself off the floor. Each joint hurts as I awaken them from their six-hour siesta on the floor. "Ahh!" Letting out a cry, I find my leg giving out. Stumbling to the side, I find an arm stabilizing me.

"Tch, can't even stand anymore. Whatever, crawl home if you have to."

With that, Welf releases me. Slightly off balance, I was able to stay upright due to his help. As he exits the forge, I follow, stumbling awkwardly. Neither of my knees bend properly as I stagger back and forth.

Locking the door behind me, I stand and wait for Welf to finish. Throwing up a hand of farewell, a smile crosses Welf's face, a victorious one. As he turns his back, an answering one splits my lips. As he begins walking, I follow.

The direction is one I've never gone before. Due to the size of Hephaistos familia, our familia is spread across Orario. While members are always welcome at our central home, there are numerous smaller 'dormitories' near the industrial sections of the city. Welf lives in one of these, close to his forge I believe.

Groaning, I force my legs faster, Welf's pace is ruthless. An angry stride that eats up ground. Something my body in unable to do as the blood tries to flow again. "Gah!" Shouting, I trip and eat dirt when my knees lock. "Shit!"

Cursing, I quickly push myself back up. I'll lose him at the pace he's travelling. It will be annoying to ask around to find his residence as well. When I finally pull myself upright, Welf is right there. His face a thunderhead as he stares at me angrily with his gray-blue eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Following you?"

"I can see that! WHY!?"

"Why what?" I reply innocently.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!? GO THE HELL HOME LIKE YOU SAID YOU WERE!"

"I never said that," I deny him with a smile. "You said that. I just said that I wouldn't be at the forge in the morning."

"…Which means you're going home."

"No, it means I'll be in your room when you wake up."

"W-What!?" Welf shrieked, the most thrown-off I've ever seen him. "Y-You think you can get me to teach you by… By s-slee sleep…"

"N-NO!" I reject him, blushing as I realize the obvious connection he had made from my ambiguous words. "I'm going to be kneeling beside your bed the entire night. Hopefully in the morning you will be less hard-headed."

"Hell no!" Welf shoots me down. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep with you there!"

"That's your problem," I shrug. "This could all be solved if you give in."

"Grr… I'm going to have myself a nice sleep, behind my _locked _door. Good night."

Once again, I'm left behind as Welf angrily stalks away. Trying to keep up, I find the time spent standing still has greatly benefitted my mobility. With a level two status aiding my recovery, I'm able to keep up.

His dorm is only another block away. It's a squat two-floor building that desperately needs renovations. The wooden sides are wavy from years of rain damage and the shingles in the roof are starting to pull up. For a bunch of craftsmen… I expected it to look better.

Keeping my mouth shut, I don't want to worsen my case any more than I already have. Walking through the entranceway, I stay tight behind Welf. I probably won't know anyone living here despite being in the same familia, and don't want them kicking me out as a stranger.

All thoughts of that fade, however, as a wall of smell hits me. Combined with laughter, I can practically see the trail of delicious fumes that would lead me to a dining area. _Foooood._

How long has it been since I've eaten?

As the hole in my stomach rumbles, I try and think back. Around noon is when I approached Welf, skipping lunch. Then for breakfast, I only had a small bite due to the butterflies circling around. Thankfully they had faded, but I lamented my choice to skip those two meals. I should have known how stubborn Welf is.

Preparing to head to the kitchen, my heart sinks as Welf turns and heads right for the stairs up. Consigning myself to a miserable night, I trail along once again. As I do, a couple of men exit from the kitchen.

"Hey Welf, supper is still hot if you want some."

"I'm good, thanks." Welf growls back as he begins to plod up the stairs.

"Oh…" The second one smiles knowingly. "You've got something better to eat tonight I see."

Trying to contain my blush, I can see the words affecting Welf as well as the back of his neck heats up. "It's not like that you idiots! She's just… Never mind."

Leaving the chuckling men behind we finish our ascent. The second floor is how I always imagined dorms to be. Tight hallways with rooms packed on either side. Welf stalked down one of the identical sides, floor creaking in protest under his heavy boots.

"Hey there Welf!" Yet another resident greeted him, coming from the far side. The member was a dwarf, short and quite overweight. A large beard covered much of his round face.

"Greg," Welf answered, more politely than I expected. They were probably on good terms, most of the time anyway.

"You know… I was thinking about maybe hitting up the, uh… You know, _that _district if you want to tag alone. Been pretty lon…"

Words trailing off, the dwarf finally noticed me. I couldn't make heads or tails of his words though. Where did he want to go?

"Ah, I guess you already have company for the night… Guess I'll go find some others to drink with."

"I-It isn't like that!" Welf protested. "I'm teaching her!"

"Teaching? Wait… They'll do that if you offer to teach them! Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?"

"T-That's not…" Welf trailed off as Greg stumbled past us, a happy smile on his face.

"So… You go there a lot?"

"N-No…"

"But you do go?" I question Welf sharply, trying to contain my embarrassment. I don't know what I expected, but I thought Welf wasn't like that. He always seemed so happy when he forged things that I never expected…

"I-I mean, I _have _been there. B-But I don't use the services!"

"…Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"R-Right… Wait, get what over with? And why are you still following me!?"

"I told you, you're going to try and fall asleep, but I'll be there disturbing you. That's when your guilty consciousness kicks in and you agree to teach me."

"…Never." Shooting me down, Welf continues to stalk away, still flushed. "And I'm never going to agree!"

Smirking at his back, I do feel a small crack in my confidence. If Welf actually manages to fall asleep have a good night's rest… Will I really be able to keep up? Nothing left to do but trust in my spur of the moment plan, I continue along as we finally reach a door that appears to be his.

Forced to stop, Welf unlocks it and then walks in. Tailing him tightly, I'm forced, once again, to stop as Welf whirls around, a look of disbelief on his face. "You actually thought I'd let you in."

"Huh?" Feeling his hand on my shoulder, I stumble as he pushes me away. Surprised by my weakness I fall to the ground, slamming my head against the far wall. "Ow!"

"…Sorry Liz… but go home."

"Hey!" Trying to crawl forward I'm too slow as the door shuts in front of me, lock clicking in place. Fist shaking in anger, I debate for a minute breaking the door down. I know I have to power to do so, but that seems counterproductive. With nothing for it, I take up the position yet again, my forehead leaning against the bottom of the door. "I will prove my will to you…"

* * *

_Hestia:_

"Sounds frightening." Hestia speaks as she finishes Bell's status update. The early afternoon light illuminates the goddess' room. The biggest room in the house that was produced during the renovations. While she had initially wanted to stay downstairs, the others persuaded her to take this room. "So, you two ran all the way from the seventh back to the surface?"

"Ahh, I mean… Not quite." Bell stuttered in response to Hestia's teasing.

_So cute!_

Hestia giggled as she looked down at Bell's red-tinged skin. There were moments when Bell looked so hard, so world-weary that she was instinctively shied away from him. At times like this however… She wanted to hold the white rabbit boy close to her. His big red eyes staring lovingly up at her…

Shaking her head, Hestia tried to dismiss the thoughts and focus on the status update. Copying the numbers, she returned the sheet to Bell. Even after the other adventurers she had in her familia and had watched grow… there was something strange about Bell's. Even with that strange skill, he was growing as fast, maybe even faster than the others. "Are you really from this world?" Hestia found herself asking.

"Yes." Bell answered simply from beneath her.

"Huh." Taking one last look at the sheet, Hestia gave Bell the result of his last three or so days in the dungeon.

_Bell Cranel_

_Level One_

_Strength: G 204 → G 281 Defense: I 91 → H 142 Utility: H 197 → G 274 Agility: F 332 → E 407 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic: ( )_

_Skills:_

_Lia? Frie$? (Dark Desire) – A strong desire increases rate of growth. The stronger the desire, the stronger the growth._

If Hestia was being honest, the skill still freaked her out. The way it seemed distorted in a way. As if an event in his life and mutated the potential he had inside. Even with the ability to look at his excelia, Hestia couldn't deduce any more than that. Not until Bell himself divulged his secrets.

"That's good growth," Bell mutters. "I should have enough power to cut through Killer ants with this."

"What are you going to do for a weapon?" Hestia asks. Only now as her adventurers mature does Hestia realize how little she has done for them as their goddess. Especially Kirito who had to take care of her at the beginning.

Wincing, Bell responds, his voice filled with uncertainty. "I-I'm not sure. I'll talk to Lili about it…"

Nodding magnanimously, Hestia wished she had something to add. Some goddess level wisdom to bestow upon her uncertain follower.

"Hey, Hestia… Do you think I'll develop magic?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hestia replies, shrugging back. "All of the other kids have so far, and you have a slot for one, but…"

"But?"

"I've heard that magic has something to do with knowledge. Do you read any?"

"Ha… No."

Smiling at her abashed child, Hestia couldn't help but rub his head. His hair was as soft and fluffy as it appeared to be. "Well, keep your chin up and keep pushing forward! Now, let's go talk to Ms. Supporter about weapons!"

Feeling energized, Hestia led the boy downstairs to where Lili was still working. The girl put so much effort in that she made Hestia feel bad. Even after enduring Bell's long dungeon sessions, the girl had meticulously gone over finances and expenditures for the familia. Sitting beside her was Yui, the two girls of a height. From some reason Hestia couldn't quite figure out, Yui was exceptionally skilled at adding figures together for Lili. It had turned into some kind of a game between them. Lili listing a long number of figures and seeing how long it took Yui to generate the correct number.

"Hey, you two," Hestia greeted them, sitting down on the other side of them.

"Goddess Hestia."

"Mama!"

"It's good to see you too," Hestia smiled, Yui's warm smile never failing to warm her heart. "But Lili, Bell said the two of you were going to talk about weapons?"

"I-It isn't like I'm an expert," Lili admits, putting the ledgers down for a bit. "I-It's just well… Bell is still a beginner, so he should be using a weapon for one…" Casting an uncomfortable glance at the aforementioned boy, Lili keeps talking. "He grows so fast, the weapons become useless too quickly. Soo… I guess I was considering an investment into a higher quality weapon, the only issue is of course…"

"Money?" Bell teases.

Hestia laughs along with the boy, even as the prum girl glowers at them.

"Yes!" Lili answers angrily. "Money is a problem Hestia! I would have thought living in poverty would have taught you that lesson!" Releasing a heavy sigh, the prum girl massages her temples. "Before I continue, here take this. It's from the guild."

Uneasily stretching out her hand, Hestia quickly scanned over the document. "Oh, so they've increased our familia rank based on recent accomplishments, that's good!" Put in a better mood, Hestia kept reading the document. More importantly, the new responsibilities thrust upon them as a familia on the up and up. Suddenly, that good mood came crashing back down. "T-Two million in taxes… Due every six months!?" Hestia lamented. "…along with bimonthly expeditions."

Collapsing to the table, Hestia didn't know what to do. She thought that the worst was over. With a larger home and more members things were supposed to be getting easier. Less stress, less chance of death, all became more chances at reading. Days gone by where Hestia could, without a care in the world, put her feet up and read from morning to night. All sorts of crazy adventures and plots that the mortals could come up with.

"Yes," Lili nodded grimly. "The familia rank is C. Which I personally find ludicrous. It must have been assigned purely on the basis that Kirito will hit level four in record time, giving the familia someone who can stand toe-to-toe with anyone in orario."

"Ugh…" Hestia groaned again, not really caring for the semantics of it all. "What else were you going to say?"

"That I've heard high quality weapons are bad for beginning adventurers, but I don't really know much about it. I thought you would since you've gone through this before with the others."

"Uhh…" Put on the spot, Hestia flinched under the pressure. "T-To be honest… They never really talked to me about it…" As she thought about, Hestia realized she had no idea what most of her children did for weapons. Kirito was contracted to one of Hephaistos' members…

"Hephaistos!" Shooting out of her chair, Hestia flashed the three of them a big thumbs-up. "Don't you fear, your goddess is better connected than you think!"

"You know Hephaestus?" Bell asked, a tinge of awe colouring his voice. "Her familia has been the best blacksmithing familia in Orario for… Centuries!"

"Hehe, you bet," Hestia winks at him, chest swelling with pride. With a mission in mind, Hestia grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

"Will she really be okay with you just dropping in on her?" Lili asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it," Hestia tried to assure the girl once more. We're friends! Who do you think found this church for me!"

Leaving that last line as a parting, Hestia strolled out of the house. Letting the door swing shut behind her, Hestia turned to face the structure. It kept much of its religious symbology even after the construction work. Hestia thought it was beautiful. The two-story façade that accepted people in Hestia familia home. Proud of how far she had come as a goddess, and the leader of a familia.

With an undaunted smile, she strode toward the main Hephaistos store located on West main. The busy thoroughfare was quite a way from the church. Flagging down a taxi, Hestia hopped in the back of the horse-drawn cart and gave the driver instructions.

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the cart lumbered off, Hestia got to appreciate the city from a different viewpoint. Above the crowd, everything looked different. Chatting with the driver, Hestia smiled wildly, happy about life despite the recent devastating news. No doubt Kirito would come home later and have a solution to the issues. Scoff at the two million vali number and assure Hestia he could make that in a couple of weeks with his new power.

Chuckling lightly at the thought, Hestia wondered if Kirito had used his new magic yet. It was an interesting type of magic. Something Hestia hadn't suspected would occur. How would the…

"Here!" The driver cheerily declared, bringing Hestia's mind back to the present.

"Thank you!"

"100 valis please."

"Okay! Keep the change!" Smiling at the driver, Hestia threw a bunch of coins into his hand before bouncing into the Hephaestus store.

"But this is only 100 valis…" Talking to the closed door, the driver left to find other passengers.

"Hehe…" Bounding up to the counter, Hestia smiled wildly at the bored looking worker sitting there, leaning heavily upon an elbow.

"What do you need goddess?" Their rough voice sounding like stones rubbing against each other.

"I'm here to see Hephaestus!" Hestia declared proudly.

"Huh?" Jerking upright, the man frantically began shifting through his notes. "Umm, let me see… wait, she doesn't have appointments today. In fact… she isn't even here, she's inspecting the shops in Babel."

"Thank you!" Turning around Hestia bounded away, undaunted by the fact that her first destination had been in vain. Hephaestus was a wily one, always bouncing around to different parts of the city, managing her various stores and chains and familia members.

"B-But… you don't have an appointment…" Once again, the man's words fell on deaf ears as the store door slammed shut behind Hestia. Sighing, the man went back to leaning on his elbow, waiting for his shift to end so that he could do some forging.

Not bothering to call another taxi, Hestia walked the distance to Babel. The store was only a few hundred metres from the great tower anyway. In no time, Hestia was crossing the well-maintained lawns and parks and broke into babel proper.

Skipping the main desk, Hestia shot straight for the elevator at the center. Once there though, she paused with the level. While it wasn't difficult to operate, Hestia realized that she had no idea where the Hephaestus stores were. Awkwardly exiting the elevator, Hestia gazed nervously around the central plaza. This wasn't the guild, there was no one to ask.

Except…

"Hey you, miss pointy ears!" Calling out, Hestia couldn't remember the girl's name from a few days ago. However, Kirito's advisor stood out in a crowd. Her feminine beauty was hard to miss, especially in that suit.

"Oh, Goddess Hestia. I'm sorry, but I need to inspect the Hephaestus stores today…"

"That's great! I was just looking for her!"

"…Well, I guess you can come along," Eina agreed reluctantly. "Please don't interfere with my inspection though."

"You can count on me not to!" Hestia agreed readily stepping into the elevator. Allowing the half-elf to operate the device, Hestia found her curiosity piqued. "So… Miss Elf, I guess I owe you thanks."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my name is Eina, Goddess Hestia." Bowing politely to Hestia, Eina stopped the elevator on the sixth floor. "From here to the ninth are the Hephaestus stores. I'm not sure where the goddess is herself."

"That's alright," Hestia bowed slightly. "Once again, thank you for taking care of Kirito."

"Oh no," Eina blushed, "It's my pleasure. He's quite studious."

"Studious huh?" Hestia narrowed her eyes. The word had nothing to do with the Kirito in her head. The boy, whom like Bell, Hestia couldn't imagine reading a book. He'd fall asleep and beg someone else to summarize it for him.

"I had the same opinion at first," Eina admits. "But I found out that as long as you twist everything to make it how to kill monsters more efficiently, he laps it up."

"Haha," Giggling along with Eina, Hestia wasn't surprised that worked. There were times Hestia worried about the boy's obsession with the dungeon. Although that had recently transformed into worries about women. "My newest familia member may benefit from your instruction as well. He broke a weapon on a killer ant today."

"Which is why you're looking for Hephaestus?" Eina surmised.

"Yep!"

"Looking for me?" A cold voice cut in. "I thought you were doing better now Hestia. You better not be here to beg for anything…"

"Of course not!" Hestia replied turning around to face the vermillion-haired goddess. "I just needed to ask you questions."

"Umm… If I can interrupt quickly," Eina broke in hesitantly, "I'm from the guild, I'll be doing the inspections…"

"Ah yes. Please continue as you wish. I was just heading out." Hephaestus bowed slightly to Eina who returned the gesture but deeper. As Eina left, Hephaestus turned to Hestia and glared with her single eye. "I'm busy you know. _Running a familia."_

Wincing under the assault, Hestia spoke up to defend herself. "I-I swear I'm different now! I-I'll even buy you supper!"

"Oh?" Hephaestus muttered intrigued. "Maybe you have improved… Well, I'm heading back to my office to work. Convince me by the time we arrive."

"Will do!" Confidence returning, Hestia felt assured of her victory. Hephaestus could never reject her plights. Once in the elevator with only Hephaestus, Hestia felt that newfound confidence diminish somewhat. Her friend looked extremely distracted and not really in the mood to help. "I-I wanted to talk to you about weapons…"

"If you say you want a free weapon, I will never talk to you again," Hephaestus threatened, rubbing her forehead.

"O-Of course not! It's just… the children in my familia are growing so quickly, and we don't know what to do with weapons…"

"I believe one of them has a contract with one of my children. Perhaps the others should consider that route."

"W-wait!" Hestia pled as she tried to catch Hephaestus' coattails. The taller goddess leaving Hestia in the dust as she strode forward with long strides. "I only want advice! Surely you've encountered this problem and found a solution? Something about high-quality weapons being bad for rookie adventurers…"

Hephaestus finally stopped, her hand naturally finding her eyepatch to scratch. It was a habit she'd never managed to break. "You aren't wrong…" She admits softly. "You're buying supper? Then let's go, I know a place."

"Y-Yes!" Forced to follow along yet again, Hestia had to jog to keep up before Hephaestus realized and slowed down a bit.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little on edge right now." Hephaestus apologized as she led the way down west main. At this time of day, the main shopping district was still packed. Even being a pair of goddesses, they didn't get them much leeway as they forced their way through. Before too long, Hephaestus turned down another street and led Hestia into an emptier alleyway. One more turn and they were there.

"The Owl's Eye," Hestia read. The wood door stood propped open by a rock. The inside was sparsely accommodated. A low drone ringing over the occupants present. "Looks…" _Seedy._

"It's quiet," Hephaestus answered. Explaining succinctly why she had chosen the bar. Entering with the confidence of someone who had been there before, Hephaestus signalled the bartender before sliding into an empty booth.

Wincing slightly at the grimy fabric, Hestia figured if Hephaestus wasn't complaining, then she couldn't either. Yet as she tried to emulate Hephaestus' slide, Hestia found her cloak sticking to the cushion. Shivering from disgust, Hestia almost fainted as her cloak made a ripping noise as it came off the seat.

"Ah… Sorry about that as well," Hephaestus chuckles upon seeing Hestia's expression. "It took me a long time to get over that as well."

"I don't know how you ever did…"

"Oh, well after a hundred years or so, it won't seem that bad."

"I suppose…" Hestia murmured. "I almost forgot how long you've been down here for."

"Time passes so quickly here some days… but now, this last year in particular has passed with frightening slowness. A strange malevolence hangs in the air…"

"H-Hephaestus?" Hestia inquired, scared at the strange poetic waxing her friend had indulged in.

"Forgive me," the vermillion-haired goddess smiled, "you wanted to talk about weapons, correct? Actually, this is…"

"May I take your order?"

Hestia's jaw almost dropped as she gazed upon the waiter that had shown up. Rather than the women most places try to recruit, this one was a prum. Not just any prum, but an extremely overweight prum to the point that Hestia wasn't sure if the man was taller or wider. If it was just that, she would have been able to get over it, but is was his attire. The suggestive suspenders that rose from his belt with no shirt on underneath.

"Oh, just the special for me," Hephaestus answered, completely unfazed.

"I-I guess I'll have the same…" Hestia weakly tagged on.

The waiter shot Hestia a suspicious glare before waddling away to fill the order.

"You really are quite kind…" Hephaestus muttered, shaking her head at Hestia.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That man, almost any other deity would have teased him. Poked fun at his weight or something. Called him nicknames. You didn't do any of that."

"To be honest, I was more put off his clothes," Hestia smiled back, glad that conversation was flowing between them.

"Yeah," Hephaestus winced. "I think I'll need another hundred years to get used to them."

"Hehe," Chuckling lightly, Hestia waited in companionable silence until their drinks came. "W-What is this?" Hestia asked once the waiter had put the cups of brown sludge on the table.

"Umm… Beer? I think…"

"Hephaestus…"

"Sorry Hestia…"

"N-Never mind! I'm just happy I get to talk to you!" Hestia responded, forcing herself to try a sip. The liquid sloshed, not as viscous as it looked. "Gah!" Choking on the liquid, Hestia grabbed at her throat. "So… Bitter!"

"Hmm… You're right." Hephaestus nods thoughtfully after taking a long draught of her own glass. "It's more flavorful than usual."

"…Horrible isn't a flavor," Hestia complained glaring at her glass. But as Hephaestus took another long, pleasurable drink from hers, Hestia mustered the courage to try again. Taking a smaller sip, it was at least palatable this time. But the flavour…

"Anyway," Hephaesuts says to focus them, "weapons."

"Yes! Hestia chimed on, glad for an excuse to stop drinking. "I wanted to know what to do with adventurers that grow really fast. How do you get them the right weapons without having to replace it every week?"

"I understand," Hephaestus winced. "I've actually been bombarded with questions about this from other familias. Most of them came some months ago when the adventurers from the other world first arrived. Loki was perhaps the most insistent."

"Ehh? L-Loki already asked you for help with this!?"

"Of course," Hephaestus nodded. "Our familias get along… ahh, but I suppose the two of you don't…"

"Grr…"

Laughing at Hestia's stricken face, Hephaestus continued. "Do you know why top-tier familias don't just buy the highest quality gear for new adventurers?"

"It's really expensive?"

"That's part of it," Hephaestus agreed. "But there is a bigger reason. Excelia is gained from struggle. If a new adventurer sets out with armour that can block every blow and a weapon that can dispatch any monster in one hit, they'll never grow. Obviously, the inverse is true as well. If their gear is too weak, they will struggle to survive, and be unable to progress if their weapons simply can't kill the monsters."

"Yeah, that happened to my child," Hestia nodded rapidly in agreement. She was glad that she had understood Hephaestus' explanation. "So, what's the solution?"

"Well… There isn't one really," the goddess shrugged, face tinging as she looked slightly abashed.

"W-What!?"

"T-There isn't anything I can do about that! If a child grows at three times the speed of another, they'll need to replace their weapon three times as much."

"Urgh," Hestia winced at the cruel logic. It made sense, but it certainly wasn't something that they could afford. She didn't want her children to suffer from having poor equipment, but she simply didn't have the funds to continually upgrade their gear.

"Which," Hephaestus kept talking, "got me thinking about a different type of weapon. One that grows with its owner. Blessed with the same ichor."

"Need!"

"What?"

"I need one!" Hestia begged, lunging over the table to grab Hephaestus' hand.

The goddess simply laughed in reply. "Absolutely not. It would be horrible for business. All someone needs is one weapon for their entire adventuring career? My familia would be bankrupt in months."

"Please!" Hestia begged, eyes large staring up at her friend.

To counter, Hephaestus' eye narrowed to a slit. "Do you have 200 million valis?"

"Ergh!?"

"I'll take that as a no then." Hephaestus announced smugly, turning to take the food from the waiter. "Thank you very much sir."

"Always a pleasure Lady Hephaestus."

"Ergh!" Making the noise again, this time Hestia's exclamation was tinged with disgust. "Do they know about an ingredient other than grease!?"

"Not sure!" Hephaestus answered jovially before digging in. "I always find greasy food helps me when I'm stressed."

Swallowing once, Hestia tried picking at… whatever it was. Going in with no intention on finishing it, Hestia wanted to at least make a valiant attempt. Any less and she would look like she thought herself above the place. On the other hand, her instincts from when her familia had zero money made her want to devour it. To consume every last morsel since she had no knowledge of when her next meal would be. Thankfully that time was over, but old habits die hard.

"Soo… Why are you stressed?" Hestia asked, changing the topic for awhile. Just until she thought of a way to get Hephaestus to make her one of those weapons.

The blacksmith goddess winced, putting her utensils back down. "Why do you care?"

"I'm your friend!" Hestia replied indignantly. "Of course I care about you."

"Ahh, you really are an innocent one, aren't you?" Hephaestus sighed, picking at her eyepatch again. "I suppose it isn't fair keeping it from you, since it you live here as well. But… things are getting worse in Orario."

"Getting worse?" Hestia asked fearfully.

"Since Zeus and Hera fell, everyone has been shock, but it's slowly fading. People put Freya and Loki up on a pedestal, like their familias are unbeatable, but that simply isn't the case. The dissident parties are beginning to understand that."

"Dissident parties?" Unable to do anything more then repeat dumbly after her, Hestia felt a seed of fear taking root inside her. Hephaestus' face looked so drained. As if the city was marching rapidly toward its own end.

"Yes… There were a couple times when groups tried to participate in organized crime in Orario's recent past. Most of the provokers got laughed at before a first-tier adventurer fell from the sky and casually disposed of them. Now though…"

"There are none…" Hestia murmured sadly.

"Yeah," Hephaestus agreed, rubbing her eye yet again. "Their reach seems to be growing, and quickly."

Shivering, Hestia didn't know what to say to cheer her friend up. It was sad to think that the children of this world couldn't work together. They already had the dungeon as an enemy, did they really need more?

_But then again, maybe us gods are to blame._

Hestia couldn't deny that possibility either. All too often the children went head to head due to their gods' actions. Mere pawns in struggles that could consume hundreds of lives before the deities laugh it off and continue on as if nothing ever happened.

"Isn't this a good reason to make those weapons though?" Hestia pushed, mind cycling back to the original topic. "This way they'll have something strong enough to defend themselves!"

"A weapon that an enemy can't steal…" Hephaestus muttered back.

Surprised to not find herself shot down like last time, Hestia jumped on the faint strand of hope. "T-That's right! You can treat mine as a prototype! A first design to build off of!"

"…"

"Eep!"

"So, a weapon that doesn't cost as much," Hephaestus snapped pick, picking up on Hestia's ploy.

"W-Well…"

"Not happening. When you want a custom Hephaestus weapon, order one through official channels."

"B-But… Please!" Slamming her head against the table, Hestia entered full-on begging position.

"No."

"I'll pay you back! Every single vali!"

"Grr… I've had enough of the food here, I'm leaving."

Obediently, Hestia followed Hephaestus. She was sure now, that this is what she was meant to do. For almost the first time since she started a familia, she was about to do something for her children. Heart set, Hestia dogged Hephaestus' steps, intent on receiving this weapon for her children.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

"She's still here?"

"You think she's really been out here all night?"

"Urgh…" Blinking sleep from my eyes, I found herself where I last remembered myself. Forehead propped against Welf's bedroom door, I groaned slightly as sensation began to return to my body. I was surprised I actually achieved any sleep. My whole body had gone numb sometime during the night. I could tell I was reaching the end of my capabilities. Just as Welf would have recovered from a nice long sleep.

"What the hell did the dude do to get a pretty girl like her to beg at his door all night?"

"Bah, stupid Welf. Blessed with Spirit magic, probably has crazy endurance in the sack."

"Ugh, it's so unfair."

I couldn't even work up the motivation to call them out on their incorrect assumptions. Not even a blush managed to tinge my sunken cheeks. As pain began to return, I prayed that Welf would get up soon. I really needed to walk somewhere, anywhere. Even if it was just back to that forge and the hard-stone floor that awaited my knees there.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to settle myself. One by one, I worked through my muscles. Tightening and loosening it. Starting with my hands, I worked my way down my body. It was slow going, but it was something. A way to keep the blood pumping and distract myself from the pain and stiffness.

"Ahh!" Letting out a shriek of surprise, I toppled to the floor a few inches below me as my forehead's pillow was suddenly removed.

"Get out of here." Welf's gruff voice insisted.

"Not until you accept…" Finally free of the position, I put a hand on the doorframe to prepare to move. I can't afford to let Welf run off and leave me behind.

"Tck, you're an idiot, you know that."

Not really hearing the words, all that registered in my tired brain was the tone. He sounded… tired. Not the fatigue of just getting up. But a bone-aching exhaustion of staying up all night.

Working up the energy, I lift my head to meet his eyes. Just like his voice, he looks rough as well. Wearing his clothes from yesterday, Welf's eyes are sunken with bags underneath them.

"Did you not sleep?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"…"

"…How the hell am I supposed to sleep with you out here!? Seeing your shadow from beneath the door, blocking the light, not moving… Seriously? How stupid are ya?"

"Hehe," Chuckling lightly, I pull myself farther up. My hands tight around the doorframe are the only things supporting me as my legs refuse to function. My knees scream in agony, their feud against my ill-management of the important joint raging. No doubt about it, another day of this will have potentially permanent consequences. I may need to find a new position to beg from.

"Bat-shit fucking insane, that's what you are…"

Despite the tough words, I detect a hint of uncertainty from Welf. A wonder if he will actually win this contest between us. "If you just accept, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Grr… I'm going to the forge."

"Uh oh." Muttering, I fall back to the floor as Welf storms past me, his hip colliding roughly with my side. "You won't get away…" Crawling after him, I find my arms work surprisingly well. Maybe holding me up functioned as a warm-up to get the blood pumping. Whatever it was, the floor was still rough, but I was able to pull my body across it with relative ease.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I can't exactly walk right now!" I snap back at the man who registered my strange movement.

"That's your own god damn fault!"

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you had just said yes!"

Our loud voices echo through the building. Soon after I hear the sounds of doors opening behind us. Residents peaking out to get in on the drama between Welf and I. Undaunted, we reach the stairs. Still on the ground, I reach for the railings. "And up!" Pulling on them at the same time, my upper body begins to rise like a snake, my lower half still stretched up behind me.

"Move you useless legs!" Growling at them, I twist to the side and force my lower body in front. Once I move them the first time, the legs become more responsive. Taking one tentative step, the majority of my weight is still resting solidly on my arms. Halfway down the stairs though, a change occurs. Blood begins to flow and the weight on my arms lessens.

Smiling, I stumble out the door after a disbelieving Welf. "You can't… escape me that easily."

"What the hell are you!?"

"Hungry," I answer truthfully. "It's been a day since I last had anything to eat." The words get to him as Welf winces in response. Nonetheless, our course doesn't change. He's probably going to prove his superiority by going longer without food.

"Two crepes please."

"Huh?" Muttering in surprise, I can't believe I didn't realize it yesterday, but our path takes us straight past a food vendor.

"Right away sir! Little early for a date, innit? Ah, I see the missus can barely walk. Should have taken it easier on her last night."

This time the words do get a rise out of me. Why do men always see a guy and girl together and assume they're together? Taking the anger, I turn it to Welf as my stomach rumbles. No doubt he bought two just to eat them both in front of me.

"Here, and we aren't together."

"Huh?" Looking down in confusion, I can't believe it. Welf's proffered one of the crepes to me. "S-Seriously?"

"Of course. I don't want to have to explain to Hephaestus why one of her favored children keeled over dead."

Taking it with uncertain hands, I took an unsteady bite. Instantly the cream and sweet flavour shoot into my mouth.

_So good!_

With no restraint, I devour the rest of the crepe on the spot. Within a couple of seconds, the thing is gone. Sighing in satisfaction, I felt my stomach grumble. The snack wasn't enough to fully quench my appetite.

"Ah, two more." Welf ordered.

Glancing over at him, I saw that he'd done almost the same thing. The hunger must have gotten to him as well. Taking our second round from the vendor, we moved on. Moving slowly, we walked side by side, cautiously munching on our crepes, neither of us devouring them in seconds again. With more time to appreciate it, I fully savour the rich creamy flavour as it melts in my mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Taken away form my crepe, I glance once more to Welf. He's staring straight ahead, his cheeks tinged red.

"I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday. You aren't actually a third-rate blacksmith."

"Apology accepted. But… You also aren't wrong." I reluctantly admit. "I am a complete beginner. I may have the forge ability now, but my skills need work. That's why Welf… I need a teacher."

I don't get a reply as we finish the final few metres to his forge. As he enters and begins to set up, I simply sigh. My words didn't reach him. The crepes were only because he was hungry and not a complete asshole. Mentally preparing myself, I once again start to kneel.

"Sit on that stool."

"I can't," I reply, wishing to take the offer. Sitting on a stool will never get my point across. "Not until you accept."

"That's why I told you to sit on the stool."

"Huh?" Pausing, it takes a moment for the meaning to click. "Wait… You… You'll teach me?"

"Yeah," Welf sighs. "I'll never get a good night's sleep again with you following me around every day."

"Thank you."

Welf grunts in response. "Prove your appreciation by making strong weapons. Now, pay attention, I won't be repeating anything."

"Yes!" Eager to learn, I dart to the nearby stool and watch as Welf begins heating an ingot. Excitement flowing through me, the exhaustion fades away. The heat, the smell, the sound. I'm more confident now than ever, this is what I was meant to do.

* * *

_Hestia:_

"You can't be serious…"

"…"

"I can't work with you there! Leave!"

"…"

"…Insufferable goddess."

"…" Staying silent through the abuse, Hestia didn't know what else to do. She found herself bowing in front of Hephaestus in her office. It was the ultimate technique that Take Mikazuchi had taught her: the dogeza. A full body bow that maximized prostration and induced acceptance in ones viewing it. A technique that would allow Hestia to surpass Hephaestus' rigid morals and claim the weapon that her familia deserved.

"It isn't like I'm not curious," Hephaestus admits as she begins ranting a little. "A weapon that grows with its user. Nothing like it was been done before. How far can the weapon go? Would something like this have let them defeat the black dragon? So many questions… But it's also so wrong…"

"…"

"…But then again, what if they can save lives? How many adventurers from that other world died that I could have saved? Hmm…"

"…"

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Hephaestus finally burst.

"The dogeza reaches pinnacle power when its user remains silent, and only addresses direct questions."

"T-the what now?"

"The dogeza. Take taught it to me."

"Take? You mean Take mikazuchi?" Sighing Hephaestus began to play with her eyepatch. "I hear he works at your rival potato snack stand."

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"So how would you pay me back for a weapon."

"I…" Hesitating, Hestia realized that as a goddess, her income was practically zero. Kirito could spend ten minutes in the dungeon and make as much as she could in six hours at her shop. "I'll umm… find a higher paying job?"

"Stand up." Hephaestus ordered.

"O-Okay?" Hoping that she wasn't being duped into getting exiled from the room, Hestia rose on uneasy legs. Her status-less body struggling from her short stint on the ground.

"Hmm… Yes." Walking out from behind the desk, Hephaestus pinched one of Hestia's cheeks and played with the soft, taffy-like substance.

"Eeh!? Ahh! H-Hephaestus…" Slurring her words, Hestia was shocked by the rough treatment.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away."

"Was there a reason for this?"

"Yes, you would make a suitable clerk for our stores. Eight hours a day, six days a week. 500 valis an hour. If you prove yourself as a dedicated worker, that salary can go up to double."

"T-That's quite extreme, don't you think?" Hestia stuttered in reply. "I mean… that's like a full-time job…"

"That's exactly what it is," Hephaestus answered with a knowing smile. "Even if you put all of that toward the weapon, it will still take many years to pay off. Are you sure about this?"

"Ye… How many years?" Hestia asked weakly.

"Let's see…" Hephaestus muttered, returning to her desk. "At your starting wage you will make… 24,000 valis a week. Multiple that by fifty-four weeks and you're looking at just about 1.3 mil a year."

"That's a lot of money!" Hestia nodded excitedly. _2 million every six months. _With the guild taxes coming back to mind, Hestia realized how much more money the dungeon produced. Compared to her job at Jyagamarukun, Hephaestus' proposed salary was extremely generous. "S-so… how many years is that?"

"Well… for a 200 million weapon… hundred and fifty-five years or so?"

"Urgh!" Hestia collapsed to the floor. The barrier separating the high tier familias and the low ones came crashing down on her with startling clarity. The amount of time she would spend working… "It's worth it."

"Huh?"

"It's worth it!" Hestia replied stronger peeling herself off the floor. "Please Hephaestus, make the weapon!"

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

Sharing a smile between friends, the goddesses moved together to Hephaestus' personal forge.

* * *

_Argo:_

"What is it?" Asking Hermes the question, I stood warily next to his desk. The room was packed with maps of the world. Each one a place Hermes had been or was planning on going. Usually I could spend hours staring at them, marvelling at the details and exotic places.

"Another shipment was intercepted."

"How?" I ask warily. Orario didn't just export magic stones. They relied on importing goods from a variety of countries. One of the major ones was metal. While the dungeon dropped rare, high-quality metals like adamantium, and the dungeon exclusive orichalcum, many people depended on lower quality ores for day-to-day equipment. With Orario being home to some of the best craftsmen and blacksmiths, it was often easier to import the ingots and raw ores and forge them here.

"Same story. Smoke filled the area, guards and merchants couldn't see, could barely breath. By the time it faded, the goods were gone. No deaths, no injuries."

"Hmm…" Humming along, I tapped my fingers along the chair I was using. "Doesn't sound like evilus. They'd just kill everyone to strike fear."

"Not necessarily," Hermes rejects my hypothesis, a wondering smile touching his lips. "Killing is messy, it creates bodies. Also, adventurers tend to be good at protecting themselves. Even with the smoke, I'd imagine killing them would be hard."

"Perhaps," I unwillingly relent. "But if was just that, you wouldn't be in such a foul mood." Most people wouldn't be able to see it, but after spending enough time with the deity, I was learning to read his moods. This smile he wore was one of seething anger. An easy wonder displayed to the world to hide the rage of his plans getting screwed up.

"Hmm… You're far more perceptive of people than Lulune. I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"…"

"To answer the question, I received this letter."

As he held out an innocuous piece of white paper, I tilted my head in confusion. I'd never seen this from the god before. An almost anxious worry filling his movements. "It is from Ishtar."

Blinking in confusion, I of course knew the name. As the technically largest familia in Orario due to their sheer number of non-combatants, we had frequent dealings with them. Procuring items of note, supplies, and other things. Besides that though, I knew next to nothing about the goddess herself. Only the area of the city she ruled over.

"She's threatening me that unless I procure her parcel in the next two weeks, she will eliminate my familia."

Blanching, I stumbled to my feet in horror. "W-What!? T-That's a ludicrous threat! Our familia is central to Orario's market and delivery. The guild will never…"

"The guild is powerless," Hermes cut me off sharply with a hard chuckle. "They remain in power because the familias of Orario let them be. No one would want the managerial issues that the guild faces."

"B-But…"

"I imagine the threat isn't entirely empty," Hermes sighed, displaying for the first time I'd ever seen, exhaustion on his face. "She'll probably start with picking off my members one-by-one in dungeon. If she's confident enough, she'll move the battle into the city."

My body has gone numb with horror. The scenario is unbelievable. Yet Hermes is right. Without Freya or Loki familia, we'd have no chance against Ishtar, no one would. "S-So what does she want!? Let's just complete the delivery!"

"I have the package."

"W-What!? So there's no issue!"

"Oh, there's an issue," Hermes chuckled back, his eyes deadly serious. "If Ishtar gets its contents, her familia will become unstoppable."

Sitting back down with a hard thump, I listened, barely comprehending as Hermes outlined the details of the item Ishtar had ordered.


	32. Chapter 29

_Author's note:_

Ello again and for the last time this summer! Obviously I had to end it on a cliffhanger so you don't run off and get bored :)

On a more serious note, this chapter is still ramping up for the next arc and therefore is a bit dry but has some fun interactions.

As always, enjoy and I'll catch you again in September.

-asdf

* * *

_Chapter 29: The Clouds of War_

_Argo:_

"You're the best one for this mission. No one will find you! Gah!"

Raging to myself, I repeated the words of my aggravating god. His eyes pleading as he stared up at me blubbering. Of course I had no option but to accept!

Immediately after though, he bounded to his winking at me confidently, the previous distress gone in an instant. With no more than a wave of good luck, he left, leaving me to do this most unpleasant task.

That left me, attempting not to shiver on top of a roof as I stared down at a side of Orario nightlife I had never wanted to visit. Despite the night and my invisibility, I left like any movement may be detected. I still didn't understand how Kirito had found me that one time.

_Maybe I should find him and talk to him about…_

Shaking my head I disperse the thoughts. They'd only interrupt with my observations. Observations I _really _wish I didn't have to make. The stories I'd read and representations I'd seen in movies and books really didn't do the real thing justice. But then again, I don't think anyone would have imagined this on such an enormous scale.

Looking to my left, I could barely make out the elegant spires of a tall building rising in the distance, some two or three blocks away. That was Belit Babbity, home of Ishtar familia and the center of Orario's pleasure district. From there, the area spread out in a circle for three or more blocks in some places.

Even as I took it in, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. The sea of adventurers that showed up at night and were met by scantily dressed women. Almost every single building within this area served as a brothel of some sort. Each one slightly different, catering to different tastes or cultures or whatever else it was that it took to draw customers.

Yet, despite all of this, I was supposed to find one person. A singular being that would render the package Hermes had useless if they weren't around. Whether the eventual plan was to kill or kidnap them, I didn't know. The only thing I did know was that I was hunting for a Renard. A member of the same race as me. A race blessed with sorcery.

Consigning myself to a long, dangerous night of attempting to evade Berbera while finding this person. Male or female, young or old, Hermes couldn't tell me. Only that they would belong to this stupid race that I'd gone and chosen for myself oh so long ago.

* * *

_Hestia's Church:_

"There you are!"

"We were worried sick for you, where did you go?"

"Hehe," Walking a little straighter at her children's words, Hestia flashed them all a giant thumbs-up. It was rare to see them all gathered in a single place. The table was surprisingly ful because of it. Kirito looking pensive as he sat at the head of the table, Yui perched on the arm of his chair, rubbing his back. On the other side sat Strea, lounging back in her chair, not looking particularly troubled by Hestia's absence. Beside her was Lili, someone Hestia hadn't expected to be fretting over her absence while Bell played with the hilt of his broken weapon. Across from the two of them were Leafa and Silica, chatting quietly as to not disturb the others.

Thinking back on it, Hestia probably should have told the two of them a more accurate time frame of when she would back. By the time the forging was complete, the night was through. Now, as she finally got in through the door, the sun was coming up.

"It just took a little longer than I thought it would…"

"So… You spent this whole time… Talking about weapons?" Bell asked curiously.

"Not quite," Hestia smirked. Ready to show them her worth as a goddess, Hestia dramatically reached behind her before whipping the new weapon out, sheath and all proudly on display. "Tada! A new weapon! I call it… The Hestia Knife!"

"Amazing Mama!" Yui cheered her on, Hestia's chest puffing up more and more.

"Hestia knife?" Kirito asked, "is there something special about it?"

"Hoho, wait until you see this!" Grinning at them all, Hestia withdrew the knife from its scabbard and set the _Ἥφαιστος _marked sheath aside. Under the dim light of magic lanterns, the jet-black blade glimmered softly with an almost unearthly presence. Holding out a finger, Hestia gently stabbed herself, her euphoria allowing her to ignore the pinprick of pain. As the ichor trailed down its edge, the center of the blade shone with a violet light.

"Whoa…"

"It looks so cool…"

"Hehe!" Preening under their compliments, Hestia knew that the work had been worth it for just this moment. Now, even when they went to the dungeon, it would be like Hestia was there with them, protecting them.

"G-Goddess…?" Came Kirito's hesitant voice.

"What is it?" Hestia smiled back, waiting for additional praise from her first member.

"I couldn't help but see the insignia… Uh… How much did this cost?"

"That's right!" Lili agrees instantly, her eyes going wide with horror. "This blade was clearly made by a high-ranking smith in the familia, this is going to cost a fortune!"

"Uhh… D-Don't worry about it!" Hestia insisted, albeit awkwardly. "H-Hephaestus and I worked it out. It's all taken care of!"

"Really?" Kirito asked suspiciously, working as a team with Lili to uncover the secrets behind the cost. "Liz was complaining about ore costs recently. Something about outside shipments not arriving, driving up the costs of dungeon ores."

"W-Well Hephaestus has connections, I'm sure!" Hestia tried to argue back, having been put on the back-foot. "A-And like I said, we worked it out!"

"Tell us what the deal was then," Lili frowned. "As a dungeon exploring familia, we need to know the amount we need to make so that we can plan which floors to hit and any beneficial quests. That's on top of an expedition we should plan for the end of this month to fulfill the guild's requirements there. We also have taxes coming up the month after that. Due to not having a full six months as a C-rank familia they will be reduced, but still hefty."

"Urgh." Beaten entirely by Lili's straight-forward speech about economics and the challenges ahead, Hestia slumped under the force of her gaze. The jovial mood was forgotten entirely as everyone, even Strea looked at Hestia with trepidation, waiting to hear the number they would have to make. Swallowing once to steel herself, Hestia opened her mouth and still found herself with no words. The money truly wasn't her children's problem, yet she knew that telling them that would only worry them further.

"It's really not a big deal," Bell broke in, saving Hestia. "We need weapons to fight monsters, right? The stronger the monster, the stronger the weapons we need!"

"E-Exactly!"

"So… What tier of weapon is it? Bearing the Hephaestus logo, and with its look… it has got to be at least tier three, right?"

"Umm…"

"Tier?"

Hestia relaxed a little as Kirito also didn't understand Bell's question. Thankfully, it seemed the boy had completely removed the focus from the price of the weapon.

"You don't know? High-class adventurers typically had three classifications for the best weapons. Tier one weapons were extremely powerful, capable of cutting through any monster. Tier twos were behind this in power, but typically had other properties. For example, durandal weapons, or weapons that couldn't break, fall into this category. Tier threes were again a bit weaker, but still quite expensive. These usually hovered around the four to ten million vali range. …I'm surprised you don't know this."

"…"

Glancing between the two boys, Hestia held her breath as they stared at each other. Neither of them looked angry or tense, yet there was a distinct tension in the air.

"I have a blacksmith that makes my gear for me." Kirito shrugged, leaning back in his chair first. "For that reason, I'll abstain from using the dagger. Also… I don't really want to learn a new fighting style."

"Same," Strea yawned, her usual excitement missing as she shrugged in almost a perfect replica of Kirito. "How are you supposed to bisect your foes with a knife?"

"It's really between Bell and Silica," Kirito agreed with a nod. "They're our only two knife users."

"Maybe I wanted it Onii-chan!"

"Ah, s-sorry! …Do you want it Leafa?"

"Nope!"

"Then what are you complaining for!?"

Breaking into laughter at the siblings' antics, the mood into the room lightened. Even though exhaustion was pressing on all of them, some brevity had returned. Kirito's pout, Leafa's teasing smile, the others' chuckles. It felt like a familia to Hestia. As they stood there smiling though, she realized that she hadn't told them the most important part, what made the knife special.

"Ah, before you decide who gets to use it, I have something else to tell you all." In broad strokes, Hestia outlined what Hephaestus had told her. That since it had some of Hestia's ichor in the knife, and her hieroglyphs were carved into it, the blade was for all intents and purposes, 'alive'. As it's user grew, so would the blade.

"T-That's…" Bell stuttered.

"Perfect!" Lili crowed with excitement jumping up to her feet. "Do you realize how much money we can save with these!? One weapon to last an adventurer's whole career!? It's unheard of!"

"U-Umm… W-well… Hephaestus swore to never make another one unless it is truly needed…"

"W-wait," Lili froze, "you mean Hephaestus herself forged this blade?"

"Yep!" Hestia nodded proudly. "She may not have any fancy abilities, but she's a great smith!"

"H-How much did that cost!?"

"A-Again with the cost?" Hestia protested weakly.

"T-This is a unique blade, isn't it?" Bell wavered slightly, his face white from shock. "B-But no… Something like this… It's easily over 100 million."

"Umm…" Muttering, Hestia couldn't help but notice as the entire familia stared at the small blade in her hands in horror. At a price tag that was simply beyond their comprehension. "L-Like I said, don't worry about the price! Hephaestus gave me a job to pay it off!"

"A job?" Lili asked suspiciously. "There are few jobs that can generate that amount of money quickly."

"I-In a human's lifespan," Hestia agreed with a small life.

"Did you really do this?" Kirito asked quietly, silencing everyone else. "You took on a job to pay to back a ridiculous sum. All for a weapon for us? …Thank you, goddess."

"You're welcome," Hestia beamed back. One by one all her children bowed their heads in respect. Even Yui had a solemn grace about her as she acknowledged the sacrifices Hestia had made for them.

"On the bright side!" Lili interrupted after a moment of silence, "it's not like first-tier weapon prices are entirely outside the realm of possibility for us. If our captain and his party keep improving rapidly, then by the time Udeaus falls again, we can be among the first familias to bring back deep floor drops!

"Hehe, just imagine the price mark-up as items forgotten about for a year re-enter the market…"

"L-Lili…" Bell protested the Prum's open greed weakly.

"A-Anyway!" Kirito spoke trying to steer the conversation to its finish, "we just need to decide who gets the knife…"

Instantly Hestia felt a divide in the room. She could see in both Bell's and the quiet Silica's eyes that they both wanted the pitch-black dagger. Bell needed a new weapon and Silica felt like despite recently leveling up she was still far behind the others. Likewise, Leafa and Lili had clear opinions based on their looks on who they thought deserved it.

"W-Well," Hestia swallowed, "I thought we would share it. Since it's a familia item, anyone who needs it or wants it can take a turn…"

"So, you want to… what? Set up a rotating schedule? Give it to someone if they are entering a new floor for the first time or something?" Kirito asked.

"Good idea, Papa!"

"Hehe, that's our captain!" Strea agreed with Yui, the two of them having no clear preferences for the weapon as far as Hestia could tell.

"That could work…" Lili admitted reluctantly. The look in her eye told a different story though. She clearly wanted Bell to have it for the extra insurance it would provide.

"N-No!" Silica protested with a shake of her head as she finally spoke up. "D-Don't worry about me. I can make do with what I have…"

"Are you sure?" Kirito pressed her. "Like Hestia said, It is a familia weapon, it may be good for all of us to get acquainted with it if it's our most powerful weapon."

"Y-Yes, of course! Besides B-Bell has no weapon right now!"

Waiting for a moment, no one spoke up against Silica's words. "Well, here you are then Bell! Good luck in the dungeon!"

"…Thank you, goddess. It means a lot to have you looking out for me."

"Hehe!" Giggling, Hestia couldn't stop herself from ruffling Bell's hair. The white strands were unbelievably soft. It was easy for her to imagine that it was a rabbit's fur she was petting.

"Hmm… Carry me to bed Papa?"

Broken out of her thoughts, Hestia looked up to Yui resting heavily against Kirito, her eyes staying open for a second only to gradually slide closed. After a second, they snap back open and repeat the process. Smiling at the cute scene, Hestia caught Kirito's eye and shared a secret glance with him.

"Of course, Yui. It's been a long day."

"Hmmm… Technically the day started five hours thirty-six minutes and forty-two seconds ago."

"…What?"

Everyone looked at the girl in the state of falling asleep in confusion. Quickly, Hestia turned her gaze to the wall-mounted magic stone clock. As she watched, the minute hand ticked over, changing the time from 5:36, to 5:37. It didn't display seconds, nor did she think Yui was staring at it. Yet Hestia instinctively felt the truth from the girl. Yui had been absolutely certain of the time as she spoke.

Into that uncertain atmosphere, the familia broke up to go their separate ways. Hestia watched as Kirito walked off, bearing a sleeping Yui in his arms, no explanation offered for her strange knowledge. Ripping her gaze away from the adorable sight, Hestia sheathed the dagger and slid it over to Bell.

As he examined it in awe, Hestia felt the exhaustion return. While conversation had chased it away for awhile, it now returned stronger than ever. With a half-hearted wave, Hestia departed up the stairs to find a bed. She'd need her strength for her new job tomorrow.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Urgh… How are you not tired? We barely got any sleep…"

Ignoring Leafa, Silica kept pacing quickly along the paved path, Babel growing increasingly larger in her eyes as she made a beeline for the structure.

"If you wanted the dagger, why didn't you say so?"

The question was too much for Silica as she exploded back. "Because I did what I was taught to do! Politely refuse all offers and only accept when they insist again!"

"Ah, sorry…" Leafa mumbled back somewhat embarrassed that she hadn't picked up on it. "L-Look, why don't we just return and tell Bell that you changed your mind? Then the two of you can share!"

"No." Silica shot down. "It's over alright? I need to focus on getting stronger with what I have…"

"Don't get sassy with me," Leafa bit back. "I was just trying to help."

"…I know," Silica sighed deeply, Rubbing at her tired eyes. "I'm just… frustrated. Everyone else has all of these cool abilities and you're all so strong… and I'm… forgettable."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Silica blushed deeply. Averting her gaze from Leafa, Silica wriggled in embarrassment. She didn't know why she had said that. Silica blamed it on a mixture of her anger and exhaustion from staying up all night.

"Silica… I umm… I want you to know… I don't think of you that way. You saved my life against that man on the tenth floor. And you've done so much more as well."

Taking a quick glance back at Leafa, Silica was surprised to see an answering tinge of embarrassment touching her cheeks. The words had been delivered so eloquently Silica hadn't expected her to be embarrassed as well.

"…Thank you."

"…But?" Leafa asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't change the fact that despite claiming I wanted to get strong enough to stand at Kirito's side… I've done nothing to make that a reality."

"W-What do you mean? That week before we went to the eighteenth floor you were in the dungeon more than anyone!" Leafa protested. "I want to catch up to him as well, and I'll admit it does feel disheartening to have him hit level three just as we hit level two… but we can't rush improvement."

"Grr…" The truth in Leafa's words stung. For a long moment they walked in silence as Silica tried to process the conversation. "Yet… doesn't Bell seem to ignore that logic? Did you hear his explanation of where Hestia went? Broke his dagger against a killer ant apparently."

"Yeah, I heard." Leafa answered with a puzzled look. Struggling with the same impossibility that Silica was.

"That's faster than even you, yeah? And you beat Kirito's time to level up."

"You were with me the whole time." Leafa answered honestly. "Floor seven in a week… Even for us from the other world that sounds suicidal. But for an adventurer from here…" Leafa paused as she shook her head in disbelief. "It's completely impossible from everything I know. The previous record before Kirito shattered it was a year. Even on that pace… would Bell even have a single stat in H?"

Silica simply nodded in agreement. Everything Leafa had said was something she had considered while musing the night away. "Hestia didn't say as much… but I got the impression she got the weapon for him."

"…I'd say you're overthinking it," Leafa sighed, "but it does make a lot of sense. If Bell really is growing faster than us somehow, then he would need a weapon that grows with him more than we do."

Once again in response to Leafa's well laid out thoughts, Silica found her left with nothing to say. Instead, she pulled out her own short sword and stared it. While she got it sharpened at the guild almost daily, the blade was almost spent. Silica had received it as a present with the money left behind from Lili before she went on her adventurer and came back with Bell. The blade had seen her through her endeavours against the rare beast on the tenth floor and the subsequent journey to the sixteenth.

Now though, Silica could feel it in each swing she took. She was outgrowing it. No, she already had. The blade was holding her back. It didn't have enough power to cut through middle floor monsters effectively. While her magic could offset some of the problems, it wasn't the same.

_Ching!_

Glancing to the side at the sound, Silica noticed Leafa staring at her own blade. While the long katana was certainly beautiful, it was beaten even more than Silica's weapon. Silica had no doubt that Leafa was in almost the exact same position she was. Left with an old rundown blade and only magic could propel is far enough to accomplish their needs.

"How much do you think it would cost to get one of those indestructible weapons Bell mentioned?" Leafa scoffed, shaking her head at the blade for another second before ramming it back into its sheath.

"More than we have, that's for sure," Silica tagged on, sighing heavily. "It's so stupid that Hephaestus won't make any more of those blades. How are we supposed to catch up when we need to continuously replace our weapons?"

"Seriously. I wonder how Kirito…"

"…That's it!"

The girls' eyes lit up at the same time as they shared a smile. ""Liz!""

Abandoning their previous course to the dungeon, the two girls set off for the nearest Hephaestus store they could find. Firmly fixed in both of their minds was the brown-haired girl they had encountered on two different occasions at this point. Most recently though, she had eaten supper with them one time. During it, she had looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed the entire time, barely saying anything.

Immediately after, however, that image faded and was replaced by another. Leafa wielding the blade that girl had forged against the monsters of the eighteenth floor. How it had even managed to stagger a floor boss. The girl had not struck them as their ideal of a 'blacksmith', but if she had made Kirito's sword and the magic dagger that Leafa had used to save everyone, then they were willing to trust her.

"Excuse me," Silica asked the clerk at the first store they came across. "Do you know where a smith named Lisbeth is?"

"Lisbeth huh?" The clerk grunted. With a large sigh, the man produced an impressive register from behind the counter and placed it on the countertop with a gigantic thud, dust rising in a cloud around the three of them.

With laborious actions, the clerk thumbed through the giant book. Growing impatient, Silica shuffled in place, unsure what the man was even doing. "Umm… Are you…"

"Nothing in our shop."

"…What?"

"We sell none of Lisbeth's works here. It seems like there are some in Babel six and Babel seven."

"O-Ohh…" Silica stuttered in response, caught off guard by the information. "W-We wanted to find Lisbeth herself… Not her stuff."

"…"

"…"

"Tell me that before I scan through the damn book! Customers think they can just order us around…"

"W-We're very sorry," Leafa apologized for Silica, bowing slightly. "But umm… do you know where she is?"

"Guh, I've heard the name before. She shares a forge with a bunch of other familia members in the west north-west sector. Near the industrial area. Now, are you shopping for something?"

"N-No," Silica stuttered. "Thank you for your time!"

Bowing deeply as a pair, they exited the store. Chased out by the glare of the lone attendant. Finding their way back onto a main street, Silica and Leafa set out toward their original destination, Babel. It was the fastest way they knew of how to get from North main to North-West main.

"I just realized…" Leafa mused. "What are we actually going to say to her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Silica smiled back, "we're going to ask her to make new weapons for us!"

"Will it really be that easy?" Leafa muttered.

Ignoring her friend, Silica led them further and faster toward their destination. After turning onto north-main, it was easy enough to find the forges. All she had to do was follow the plume of smoke. Standing outside the dilapidated building, Silica got cold feet. The noises coming from inside were suddenly very loud and authentic. Deep booming voices, the clanging of hammers, and an aroma of steel hung in the air.

"Are… Are you going in?" Leafa asked. "I don't want to waste an entire day…"

"Y-Yes of course!" Silica declared marching through the open door before her nerve left her. Inside was a whole new world, one totally different from any she had experienced up until now. Gaping at the various furnaces and anvils, Silica plodded through them with a wondering look on her face. Each and every person was completely focused on the task at hand. Be that forging, sharpening, or a dozen other tasks around their work area.

"I don't see her…" Leafa murmured, keeping her voice low.

Nodding in agreement, Silica bit her lip in consternation. "Is it possible that we have the wrong building? Maybe there are other Hephaestus forges around here…"

"May as well ask…"

Flagging down one of the workers at the front with a tentative gesture, Silica hesitated under the woman's sharp gaze. It was clear that the heavyset dwarf didn't want to be disturbed.

"I-I well…"

"We're looking for Lisbeth," Leafa aided her, directing the conversation to herself.

"You're in the right place…" The dwarf rumbled back. "However… she hasn't been here in a couple of days. Used to alternate between the dungeon and here with hardly a break. Haven't heard anything from Hephaestus so she's probably on hiatus or something."

"Well… What now?" Leafa asked dejected. "We have no blacksmith."

"Yeah…" Silica sighed in agreement, head bowing in disappointment. "I'd say we should look for her but…"

Silica's words were cut off as a figure dashed through the open door. Their pace drawing attention of the smiths. Gaping in awe, the girls couldn't believe their luck as Lisbeth rushed up to them, and then kept on going straight past.

Sharing a quick glance, the girls rushed after her further into the warehouse. "L-Lisbeth!"

"Wait up!"

"Huh?" Finally grinding to a stop at an abandoned workstation, Lisbeth turned to stare at the girls. After a second it turned into a suspicious glare. "Kirito better not have sent you with some stupid request that's going to take me forever to complete…"

"N-Nothing of the sort," Leafa assured the girl.

"T-That's right!" Silica chimed in, slightly off put at the girl's negative reaction to their presence. "We wanted you to make weapons for us!"

"No."

""HUH!?"" Stunned by the absolute rejection Silica and Leafa could only stare helplessly as the blacksmith turned back to her workstation.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Thank you…"

"It's a pleasure as always…"

Giving an awkward smile, I waved and left guild headquarters. The last hour had been an ordeal of extreme awkwardness. The atmosphere between Eina and I had shifted entirely. It wasn't as if I didn't know why either, she couldn't accept my harem.

I could see it her every gesture and sentence. How she tried to treat me the same as before, but couldn't quite manage it. The relationship between us had changed, and I knew now it would never go back to the way it was before. Our relationship had been closer than adventurer and advisor, I had felt comfortable coming to Eina with my problems. Consulting with her about special abilities and my issues. Now though, I doubt I would be able to. The air in the consultation room was awkward even when focused on matters that required a member of the guild.

My head was now swirling with all the different conditions and regulations surrounding a formal expedition and the requirements set out around the successful completion of one. We had three different options. The first, go to a floor that our familia has never explored, in this case, the nineteenth. The second, map out an edge of an unfinished floor. Since every floor on the eighteenth and up were mapped out in their entirety, that wasn't an option for us yet. The last was also not really an option, defeat a remarkable monster. While the definition of 'remarkable monster' was extremely vague, it seemed to refer to all floor bosses and some nastier irregulars. Anything that a small group of adventurers would struggle to subdue.

Really then, we were left with only one option, our first foray into the colossal tree labyrinth. Encompassing the nineteenth to twenty-fourth floors, the nerd part of me was drooling in excitement at the prospect of witnessing it already. Apparently, the giant tree in the center of eighteenth floor was the top of the beast whose trunk stretched through the entire section of floors. Unlike the cave designs I'm used to; the tree labyrinth is far more open. High vaulting roofs of at least twenty metres or more created an open feeling with the path meandering in winding loops across massive distances. The scale of the floors were incomparable to the higher ones. Eina had put it into perspective for me. For high tier familias, they typically take about four to five hours to reach the eighteenth floor when dragging carts with them. Clearing the next six floors takes at least an hour longer. What's worse is that the floors only increase in size from there.

With my mind hundreds of metres below the surface, I walked along north main not really seeing anything. Even though I knew it would be at least a couple of weeks until we could prepare a proper expedition, the thought already excited me. New monsters, new floors, all wrapped up in one exciting new adventure.

I only half felt the excited smile stretch my lips as I staggered unseeingly along. This was an opportunity I never would have gotten back in my old world. Rather than being trapped here… I felt blessed. No longer was I another average student, destined to waste my life sitting at a boring office job. Here I was someone. I got to experience amazing adventures. Everything my naïve mind had dreamt of while I was growing up.

It was a similar feeling to when I would finish a tutorial for a game I was excited for. In a way, that's all I had done. Back in the beta test, I had gotten to the seventeenth floor and failed. Here, I had finally cleared the content that I was prepared for. Past this, every single experience would new and fresh. The expedition could not come soon enough.

"That's a pretty scary look you got on your face, Kii-bou."

"Ahh!" Stumbling backward, my level three status did nothing to save me as I fell awkwardly into the side of a nearby building, my head slamming painfully against the stone side. "A-Argo!?"

A sniff was all the answer I needed to that question. "Based on the rumours I hear about you; I would have thought you had developed a more elegant bearing than this."

"Haha… Sorry," I apologize with an awkward half-smile. With my thoughts firmly back on the surface, I peel myself off the ground and take a good look at Argo. Blinking, I wonder for a moment if this is truly the girl I used to adventure with. She's wearing a matching set of black pants and shirt. There's even a cloak slung over her shoulders with the hood pulled down. "Whoa, you're wearing more black than me…"

"Shut it, Kii-bou," she snaps back. "Black is helpful when you're out at night."

"Out at night?" I repeated stupidly, taking a closer look at her face. There are bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. The eyes themselves are bloodshot like she has been staring intently the whole time.

"Yes. Some of our deities don't tuck us into bed at night and sing us lullabies."

"O-Oh… Umm, sorry?"

"What are you apologizing for!? If you want to make it up to me, the least you could do is buy me something!"

"I-I'll do just that…" blown away by the ferocity of Argo's words, I was just glad that her anger didn't seem to be directly focused at me. I was merely the person that happened to be here to receive it. "Is something… you know…"

"You know…?"

"…The matter?" I finish weakly as I find Argo a nice spot under a parasol. I don't know what they serve here, but I gesture at a nearby waitress to bring us drinks.

"The matter? No, of course nothing is the matter! Haha, I mean… Why would something be the matter! It's not all of these bloody deities that walk around with their heads in the clouds, controlling us like mere pawns in their games! No, of course everything is fine."

"Uhh…"

"I mean… What on earth could possibly go wrong if I don't find one stupid Renard?!"

"Renard?" I repeat weakly. As I do, Argo finally freezes up. Her angry exhausted expression morphing into embarrassment.

"Uh… Can you do me a favour and just forget you heard that?"

Tilting my head, I hold off my words as the glasses arrive. Placed on the table by a pretty elven waitress, I struggle not to watch her as she saunters away and look instead at what's been delivered. The glasses contain only water, but they're filled with pure shimmering cubes of ice and a slice of lemon on top. With summer fully arriving in Orario, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed cold drinks. Taking a sip, I find the pure water instantly hits the spot. "Ahh…"

"Seriously?" Argo scoffed. "What about water could… Ohh…"

"Haha," I laugh at her. "I think you owe me an apology now."

"Yeah," Argo admits, a slightly guilty expression on her face as she calmed down. "I was rude to you. Thanks for not abandoning me."

"Of course not," I assure with a smile. "We're friends after all, right?"

"Urgh, I get now how you pulled it off…"

"…What was that?"

"Nothing. Thank you and… just forget everything I said." Downing the rest of her drink, Argo stood up to leave.

"Wait." Sticking out my hand, I grab her sleeve. The fabric is slightly moist in my hand, proof of how hot it must be for Argo to walk around in the noon day sun in this attire. "I know we aren't in the same familia… but I still want to help."

"Kii-bou… Don't do this. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I'm trying to help my friend." I stare at her, trying to convey my determination. "That's all I need to know to want to help."

Slowly, Argo returns to her chair, fidgeting under my gaze. "I… Well I've been tasked with finding someone."

Tilting my head, I frown at the strange statement. "Who?"

"I don't know who they are, could be a man or woman, young or old, the only thing I do know…"

"Is that they are a Renard," I finish, piecing together her earlier words.

"Precisely."

Leaning back, I take a long sip of my water. The refreshing drink helps to clear my head and focus my thoughts. "Hmm… Do you know a familia?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"I can't tell you."

"O-Okay…" I stutter. Chalking it up to be some client confidentiality thing, I try and move on. "While it will be hard for me to help you search without knowing the familia… The guild does keep a record of every familia member. If you get permission, you can view the name of every adventurer recorded in said familia."

"Won't help." Argo denies me. "They'll be a non-combatant."

"Huh?" Taking a long hard look at the strange girl across from me, I can't make heads or tails of the situation. "It would be a lot easier to help if you told me what was going on…"

"…Sorry Kii-bou, I can't do that. …Not to you."

Maybe it was the increased status, but I knew Argo hadn't meant for me to hear those final words. There was a sad look in her eyes. Like she wanted to tell me but was too scared to do so.

"What if…"

Pausing my thoughts take a moment to come together. Under Argo's quizzical look, I try again.

"If your familia is struggling with this… Why not make it quest? Then I can officially help you."

"You don't understand," Argo sighs. "It's not that I don't want help, I don't want _your _help."

"O-Ohh…" Scratching my head, I feel extremely stupid. I don't know how I had confused signals this much. Argo had talked to me first and seemed generally appreciative. "I umm… I guess I'll leave then?"

"Wait, no. Sorry… That came out badly." Collapsing to the table, Argo's eyes shone with guilt. "I didn't… It's just…"

"Argo…?"

"The person is in the pleasure district Kii-bou. I just… don't want you going there."

"The pleasure district?" Rolling the unfamiliar words over my tongue, I'm shocked by how red Argo's face is. The usually unflappable, taunting girl is on the verge of a breakdown.

"Y-Yes… It's umm, well… God never mind, forget I said anything."

"Argo," I sigh at the girl, "do you want my help or not? Whatever this place is, I'm sure I can take it."

"…You're right." Argo agrees, taking a deep breath. Following that up with a drink of my water, she looks almost composed when she stares at me again. "It's a giant section of the city just off of South-West main. Essentially… The whole place is a brothel."

"A b-brothel!?" Stunned, I gape at the girl. Slowly my cheeks heat as I think about the place. "B-But… Umm…" Unable to form a coherent thought, all I can do is sit in place.

"Tsk. This is why I didn't want your help! It's going to give you ideas you shouldn't have!" Argo pouts as she glares daggers at me.

_She's really cute when she's angry._

Jerked back into mobility by the random thought passing through my head, I'm at least able to function again. "S-So this Renard umm… works there? T-They would be a girl then, right?"

"Don't you know anything Kii-bou?" Argo sighs for the umpteenth time, the anger slowly leaving her face. "People are fucking weird. They use the pleasure district to fulfill all of the strange fantasies that they can."

Blushing deeply, I have no response. It's a struggle to stop my imagination from creating images of what fantasies Argo may be referring to. "So… I just have to go there and find a Renard?"

"Exactly," Argo nods sharply. "As much as it pains me to admit, you'll be able to move around much more easily in there than I can. I have to stay on the rooftops out of sight. You can mingle with the crowd and stare at the line-ups."

"S-Stare at the line-ups…" Repeating numbly after Argo my whole body felt hot with a strange nervous heat. I was intently aware of everything. The cotton of the casual shirt I was wearing scratching at my neck. The slight unevenness of my chair forcing me to sit at a slight slant. The list went on and on as I continued to shift.

"I know you like staring at girls Kii-bou… but for the life of me if you get distracted and actually _buy _one of them… I _will _tell your girls."

"I-I would never!"

"Uh huh. That was a solid nat 1 on the persuasion check."

Wincing under Argo's criticism, I forced myself to do some soul searching. Would I actually do what she'd suggesting? Knowing how badly I'd hurt the people I love? "Argo, I would never spend the night with a random girl." Staring her down, Argo eventually nods in approval.

"Willingly anyway. Do your best to avoid any amazons that you see wandering the streets, alright?"

"Didn't you hear?" I smirk back at her. "I hit level three now. I think I'm fine."

"…Whatever, it's your head. Ten o'clock, meet me at central park, there's a circular fountain in the South-west quadrant we can meet."

Nodding back, I finish off my water with one final swig.

"Also, Kii-bou… If you actually pull this off for me, who knows, maybe I'll ask to join as well."

"A-Argo." Calling out her name, the girl is already gone with one last teasing wink left behind. Feeling my pounding heart, I take another swig of water to cool off only to remember I'd just finished it.

"Another one, sir?"

"No thanks, just the tab."

"That comes to 2,000 valis."

"2-2000 valis!?" Blanching in disbelieve, I look around in horror at what I realize now is apparently a first-class café. Groaning in disbelief I reluctantly extract the money. "You owe me Argo." Muttering at the absent girl, I set off home. I'd like to get a nap before I take on what's sure to be a long night.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

Gathering the materials I need, I can feel the two disbelieving gazes burning into my back. While I felt a little guilty, I was busy. There was no way I could make weapons for people right now. That was even including the assumption that they would be paying for those weapons. Which wasn't the impression I had from the wording.

"L-Lisbeth!" Leafa spoke, "how could you…?"

"Say no?" I finish for her. "Easily." Standing up I turn around to face the two of them. "I'm currently trying to improve my forging abilities, meaning that my entire day is spent practicing. Beyond that, I'm guessing you came to me under the assumption of getting a discount."

"D-Don't you make Kirito weapons for free!?" Silica pled, staring at me with large brown eyes. While the pig-tailed girl was undeniably cute, I only felt anger rising within me.

"I make Kirito's weapons for free because he is an investment. The only other person I have a contract with doesn't even get her weapons for free. She pays, with real valis."

"Please! We really need new weapons and…"

"No!" Cutting off her explanation I glare at both of them. "How dare you come in here and disrespect me like this!? How would you feel if I came to the two of you asking for hundreds of thousands of valis and a full day of work!?"

Blowing past their stunned forms, I made for the entrance. A hammer in my right and a bag of ore slung over my left shoulder. I was already late to return since I stopped for lunch before coming here. Welf was going to upset, lecture me about not really caring.

Yet, I found Welf's anger to be the less of the two pressing issues on my mind. All I could focus on was wondering if they really knew what they were asking for. How expensive high-quality weapons are. Even if they didn't… I felt… dirtied.

For the first time, I felt like I understood Welf a bit more. Was this how he felt when people came to him asking for magic swords? Like his skill and dedication were being completely neglected in favor of an ability he didn't earn?

"At least they offer to pay him…"

Muttering, the distance between our forges disappears in no time due to my angry gait. Slowing briefly, I pry the door open and step into the stifling heat once more. Although this is only the second day of my training, the forge here already feels natural to come back to. The quiet, the peacefulness inherit in its privacy is blissful. One day soon, I hope I can get my own private forge.

"Yo, back so soon. I was hoping to finish this before you got back."

"Soon?" I ask in confusion to Welf's voice who I'd missed hunched over the forge. "Aren't I late?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you'd be another hour getting your stuff."

"Oh…" Blinking slowly, I feel a little stupid, wondering how I'd confused the times so badly. "Well I guess I was kind of chased back here a little sooner than I would have been."

"Want to talk about it?"

When Welf was forging it was so easy to forget my issues with him. His goofy smile reminded me of a big brother that I never had. Of the bond we shared before I as well turned my back on him.

"You know the boy I have a contract with?" I find myself speaking as I settle in to watch Welf work.

"Yeah, Kirito, right? Based on the way Klein speaks about him, you would think he shits rainbows."

"Well, graphic imagery aside, yes, him."

"What he do?" Welf asked as he began working on his forgery. It looked like a knife to me, but he was beating the metal so thin it would snap on first contact with another weapon.

"He did nothing. It was some of his familia members that tracked me down… What _are _you making?"

"Throwing knifes," Welf grunted in reply. "First time trying. I got a couple Al-miraj horns and was curious."

"Oh, does the drop weapon improve weight and weapon balance?" I ask curiously.

"Something like that," Welf shoots me a quick smile before focusing on his work again. "I'm going for light and quick throws. It won't have the weight or thickness to punch through armour but throwing knifes are shit at that anyway."

Nodding in agreement, I found myself fascinated by how clear Welf's strokes were even when he was talking. His arm moved perfectly, each hit applying the exact same amount of force. It was a little awe-inspiring and more than a little intimidating.

"So, what did these friends of his do?"

"They wanted weapons," I summarize bluntly.

"For free? Tch, damn adventurers. They see smiths as nothing more than their own personal weapon vendor."

"…That's not true." I deny softly. "Kirito has always treated me well."

Welf grunted in admission of my point. "You're right, Klein's a great guy. But two out of thousands isn't exactly inspiring."

"You have a point there… I just… It hurt to realize that they saw me as nothing more than a tool to get better gear." Admitting my feelings to Welf, I finally bow my head, looking away from his technique.

"I may know better than anyone how that feels," Welf chuckles slightly.

Answering him with a forced chuckle, a slight smile touches my lips as he confirms my thoughts from earlier. "I thought you may. It's no wonder you blow up on people so quickly."

"Haha, so now that you understand, I think you owe me an apology!"

"I would… but I still think you should make magic swords for people that are willing to pay a fair price and need them." I fire right back.

"Grr… I guess I have to admit, I've never had someone ask me for free gear before because we share a friend."

As words die between us, I'm a little more at ease. It's not like I don't understand the girls' position. And I know that Kirito would be devastated if something happened to them… but I can't do it. There's something inside me, pride maybe, that refuses to give away my skills for free. Even with Kirito, I get something in return. The combat experience and tips alone were more than enough to make up for the equipment I've given him. Combined with the exposure of making his gear, our deal has worked out extremely well for me.

"Well that's the first three. Let's get you in front of the forge now, yeah?"

"Huh?" Snapping to attention, I wondered how long I spent lost in my thoughts. Klein, true to his word, had already made and was quenching three of the throwing daggers. They didn't have a hilt attached yet, but the hard part was done now. As Klein set them to the side, I moved somewhat nervously to the forge. My previous attempts to met Klein's standards had all ended in failure.

"So, you have some metal choices, what are you going to forge, and with what metal?"

Biting my lip, I look through the selection of what I'd brought. It ranged in quality from as low as iron, all the way up to an ingot of Noh Steel from the dungeon's twenty-third floor. Going between them, I select a metal called blue steel. Called that due to its coloring, it was actually a diluted form of mithril. While the second-tier metal is usually used in its pure state due to its ability to conduct magic, it still makes everything that it is in lighter. Unrefined Blue steel sometimes drops from the dungeon, but most of it is usually imported, just like mithril.

"Hmm, that's actually what I'm using in these throwing knives. What are you making?"

"Throwing picks." I decide on the spot. I'm not sure how often Kirito still uses them. But the ones he originally had must be running out by now. Either way, it will be good practice for in forging something I haven't done before.

Welf raises a questioning eyebrow but doesn't stop me. "In that case, here. Take an Al-miraj horn. The combination should produce good long-range weapons."

Nodding my understanding, I begin the process. Sticking the metal in the forge, I leave the horn out for now. It will melt quicker than the metal, and I don't need the entire ingot.

Once it reaches the correct temperature, just soft enough to cut in half, I do exactly that. Setting the unused portion aside, I allow it cool normally back down. It shouldn't weaken the metal any when I use it next time. Leaving the other side in the forge, I measure the elasticity of the metal with a careful eye. Dictated by little more than colour and gut impression, I carefully begin my work. Lengthening the half an ingot, I start flattening it out. Once I'm satisfied with my creation, I grab the horn and press it into the middle of the thin sheet. Carefully wrapping the soft metal around the horn, I stick it back into the forge.

"Interesting decision on how to utilize the drop item…"

"You would have done it differently?" I ask Welf curiously. In order to learn everything I can from him, I'm willing to look stupid.

"Yeah. The horn is already kind of like a pick, right? I'd have divided the horn into the number of sections that I want, then apply a strip of liquid metal to it. Heating that up then shaping it."

"…Thank you for your advice." Nodding along with his words, I can understand what he means. However, I'm too far along to try something like that now. In short order, the horn has melted inside its casing of metal.

Retrieving it, I begin the process of splitting it into sections. First in half, I have no idea how many throwing picks I'll have to make to go through all of the material I used. Setting aside one half, I begin breaking up the second. As I do, I realize how small each sliver is going to have to be to form a proper pick. Raising my forging hammer, I begin to pound on of them. Making sure the metal curved down into a point at the front, its length was smooth and flawless. The back opened up into a small grip that would be used to throw it. Giving it an appraising eye, I set it aside and move onto the next one.

A long time passes in silence. The only constants are the slamming of metal on metal as I infuse the picks with my advanced ability forge, taking their power and strength beyond what an average person could. The pile steadily grew larger and larger. The dimensions of the picks consistent under my watchful eye. After a few of them, I stopped worrying as much. The strokes and process were fairly easy.

"That was well forged."

Thank you…" I reply, wiping my brow as the last bit of metal is discarded, not enough left to form a final pick. Exhausted, I flash Welf an excited smile. That was the most complimentary he's been of me so far.

"Go home and get some rest. I want to finish my throwing knives. Tomorrow… you'll forge a magic blade."

"R-Really!?" I squeak with excitement. "You'll actually show me!?"

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" Welf sighs, as if he still doesn't understand why he agreed to this. "You wanted to learn how to forge better magic swords to protect the people you care about. If you want magic swords, I'll show you magic swords."

"…Thank you." Bowing deeply, I left for the day. I could feel it, I was getting better. There was still a long road in front of me, but for now, all I can do is continue making progress.

* * *

_Silica:_

"Well that sucked. Why was she so mean to us!?"

"Silica…" Leafa winced.

"…We were pretty disrespectful, weren't we?" I sigh, sitting down heavily on the departed smith's stool.

"We?" Leafa protests, "you're the one that asked for free weapons!"

"Well we can't exactly pay for them, can we!?" I shoot back. Based on Leafa's expression, she's feeling as guilty as I am.

"So, what do we do?" The girl asks.

Surprised by the question, I'm unsure how to respond. I'm always the one following her around. Leafa's the party leader, not me. This was a one-time exception where my anger and exhaustion led me into this humbling scenario.

"Why are you…"

"Hey, you two. We heard Liz kick you out, so scram."

"Huh?" Words cut off; I look up at a group of three people. Blacksmiths from nearby workstations that are glaring at us. "W-We were just…"

"Leaving." Leafa completes. Stepping in once again when I'm not up to the task. "If you see Lisbeth, can you tell her we're sorry? We didn't mean to…"

Leafa as well was cut off by a loud snort from the central man. The muscles in his forearms bulging. "Adventurers."

Saying it like it was a swear word, the man left his two companions following him. Nonetheless, they only went a short way, keeping an eye on us to make sure we left.

"Let's go." Leafa commands.

"…Yes." Following weakly along, I feel horrible. I can't get over Lisbeth's expressions and words. How succinctly she had summarized the monumental effort and money I had casually asked for. "Hey Leafa?"

"What is it?"

"I want to apologize to her."

"Me too."

"We'll need to enter full-on money generation mode," I warn Leafa. "Especially with Lili running financials and trying to cut back everything."

"Yeah," she winces in agreement. "I was actually wondering if we would make more money with a supporter."

"But who? I mean… I don't want to do it, and I doubt you are either. Maybe Yuna would do it, but I get the feeling she won't."

"Honestly…" Leafa replied slowly, "I was thinking about Yui."

"Y-Yui!?" I scream back at her. "B-But she's like ten! Does she even have a status!? How can you consider bringing her along!?"

Leafa hesitates slightly, but she doesn't back down. "I actually overheard Hestia and Kirito talking about her one day. Yui's status is pretty decent somehow. Also, she has a skill that protects her from monsters."

"I guess I can't exactly say that little girls have no place in the dungeon…" Grumbling about it, I'm still not wholly convinced. "Are we sure she'll be able to do it though? Even if we use her as nothing more than extra baggage, she may still panic and run at the sight of monsters."

"It _is _a risk," Leafa agrees, but I can tell her mind is already made up. "But I had a conversation with her earlier. She's getting really bored just sitting at home doing nothing. I think she'd jump at the chance to become a supporter."

"Hmm… I mean… the decision is up to her." While I do feel protective of the cute girl who has fit in the role of Kirito's child extremely quickly, I also know exactly how it feels to have your decisions ripped away from you. When adults decide to 'protect' you, not letting you do what you want. "What if she'd rather go with Kirito?"

Leafa frowns before confidently nodding. "If that's her decision, we'll just have to prioritize catching up with Kirito's party and proving that it is more beneficial for us to work together."

"Hehe," giggling slightly, I feel some of the guilt leave me now that we have a plan forward. "It sounds like you want Yui to join Kirito so that we have an excuse to come as well."

"O-Of course not! I-I was just saying that we need a supporter. If that requires getting strong enough to adventure with Onii-chan… well…"

"Sure sure… No other reason, huh?"

"Like you're one to talk!" Leafa pouts back at me. "You'll probably pretend to strain your ankle and then request for him to carry you!"

_How does she know!?_

"I-I would do no such thing!"

"Riiight."

"Grr…" Pouting slightly, I turn my head away, unable to bear the sight of Leafa's teasing smile any longer. Looking down an alleyway, a flash of black crosses my vision. Finding it again, I freeze in surprise. "Kirito?"

"Huh?" Having kept walking without me, Leafa eventually stops and comes back. "What's up?"

"It's Kirito." Pointing him out, I grow surer of the fact. Not one else could manage to walk through such a crowded street not seeing anything. His black eyes were completely glazed over.

"Onii-chan!"

Left behind by Leafa bounding ahead, I growl and try to catch up. "Kirito!"

"Huh?" Stopping, the boy turns to look at us. Blinking slowly, he eventually rubs his eyes. "W-What are you two doing here?"

Sharing a frown with Leafa, I don't understand the stutter in his voice. "Is… Something wrong?"

"W-Wrong!? W-Why would something be wrong. I am simply heading back home to take a nap after visiting the guild."

"Onii-chan?"

"T-That's right! I saw my advisor and am going to take a long, but not suspiciously long, nap."

Left speechless, I look at Leafa in surprise. It reminded me of the night on the eighteenth floor. To anyone with a half a brain it was obvious what happened between Kirito and Asuna when they finally slipped back into the camp in the early hours of morning. Kirito was hiding something… poorly.

"Do you… Umm… Need help with anything?"

"H-Help!?" Kirito squeaked, fidgeting badly under our gazes, "I-I am level three! If anything, you need my help!"

"As far as I know, levelling up doesn't make you any smarter," Leafa bit back, the heat in her voice making me feel almost sorry for the wilting Kirito. "Unless it does, you still need _a lot _of help."

"Uff, Leafa," Kirito whined, "you should show more respect for your older brother…"

"Nope!"

Leafa denied him, moving forward all the while. Grabbing one of Kirito's arms, she held it next to her body, smushing it between the curves of her body that were visible without her armour hiding them. Curves that were developing far too fast for my tastes. Looking down at my body, I couldn't help but wince. Despite only wearing a cotton t-shirt in the heat, there was no definition to speak of. My body hadn't changed at all during my time in this world. I was pretty sure Leafa was only a little bigger than me when we joined Hestia familia together. Like in all other things, she was far outstripping me.

"If I hid my opinion of you… I couldn't do this…"

Glowering at them from beneath my bangs, I was shocked at Leafa's bold move. Even if the kiss was a quick one, it was completely public. PDA to the max!

Yet, none of the passers-by really seemed to care. Thinking about it, it seemed like the people here were far more used to seeing contact out in their daily lives. Part of that seemed to be from the deities that roamed the city looking for fun. Their low morals corrupting the people here.

_But I never expected Leafa to become one of them!_

"Well, let's go home together then!"

"Y-Yes…"

Following along behind them, I felt like a third wheel. If I tried to do what Leafa had done… _No, I can't! _Caught in a torrent of strange emotions, I forgot completely about Kirito's strange behaviour. Leafa's even stranger actions had driven them from my mind quickly enough.

"Sooo, Onii-chan, are you going to tell us what happened? Did the guild give you really bad news?"

"T-The guild?" Kirito asked, still in a kiss-induced stupor. "Uhh, yes! You are exactly correct! I have learned the details required for the expedition we need to go on."

"Uhh… Seriously?"

"Absolutely! Essentially, there are three options, but the only one we can really do is go to the nineteenth floor and beyond."

Finding myself surprisingly interesting in the conversation, I step up to Kirito's other side. "How do we prove we actually went though? Couldn't we just say we went? Or get another familia to bring us some stuff?"

"Well," Kirito explains, his demeanor loosening up and becoming less rigid, "theoretically, the second _would _work by all accounts. The problem is the volume of items you need to bring back. For example, one of our options for the nineteenth floor is like a pound of one of these herbs. No matter what drop items you use to prove you went that deep, the combined price of them is over a quarter million valis. This makes it simply not worth it for most familias to bother trying to fool the guild."

"I see…" Murmuring in appreciation, it certainly wasn't a system I would have thought of. "What if we fail though? If we don't bring back the necessary materials, what does the guild do?"

"I wondered the same thing," Kirito smiles easily back at me. "It's easy to imagine a scenario where we encounter an irregular and someone gets injured or something of the like. It turns out, unfortunately, that the guild is rather obsessed with clearing the dungeon. Therefore, the familia needs to submit a written document summarizing the reasons behind the expedition's cancellation and an outline for another expedition and the goals that will be fulfilled then."

"Urgh, sounds like a social essay," Leafa shivers. "Never thought I'd have to do something like that here."

"As long as the expedition goes off without a hitch, we won't have to," Kirito assures her with a pat on the head.

"I never get head pats…" Muttering out loud, I underestimated Kirito's hearing as he turns a quizzical smile to me.

"Ah, sorry Silica. Here you go."

"W-Wait!" I protest the wonderful sensation for some reason. "I never said… I mean…" Grumbling, I stop fighting and soak it in. Unlike last time, Kirito stays away from my ears. A part of me is disappointed, but overall, I'm glad. I just don't know if I'm ready yet for that. Especially in a public place.

"Better now?"

"…Thanks… I guess." Blushing I turn my face away from him. Even as I do so, I can feel my tail betraying me. Swishing back and forth happily from the treatment.

"Well… Umm, I'll catch you two tomorrow!"

"Huh?" Muttering in twin confusion with Leafa, I realized that we had arrived outside the church. But even as Kirito ducks inside and abandons us, his words don't make any sense.

"How long is he planning on sleeping?"

"Hmm… Let's keep an eye on him. I get the feeling he's up to no good."

"Y-Yes! Should we tell the others as well?"

"Maybe…" Leafa reluctantly agrees. "We may need the extra eyes to keep a close enough eye on him. As much as I hate to admit it, Onii-chan is extremely proficient at slipping away at inconvenient times."

"He does emit that vibe, doesn't he?" Agreeing with Leafa, we make out way into the house.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"I can do this."

"I can do this…"

"…I hope."

Muttering to myself in the mirror did nothing to remove that slightly sick look on my face. As the time drew closer with frightening speed, my stomach was a mess. It gurgled and twisted in anticipation of an experience I never would have thought I'd have.

Sighing, I turn away from the mirror and observe the clothes spread out on my bed. I didn't really have any clothes that I thought would look the part. But then again, I don't even know what looking the part means for this.

Rubbing a hand across my face, I large part of me wanted to bail. To go tell Argo that I couldn't do it. That I was a coward unable to face this task. Leaning against the wall, the feelings fade in a moment.

"Alright, let's go…"

Forcing myself back to the bed, I quickly pick out an outfit. Due to the tight storage space in the old church, I still don't have many options. In the end, my outfit looks almost the same. The difference is that my black cloak is thin and in better condition than my beaten-up adventuring one. The same thing with my pants. The shirt is the hardest thing to pick out. Usually I just use it as a layer and alternate between them for adventuring as its just an underlayer. Now though, I go for a gray one. Altogether I look… like a child.

While my cheeks aren't as round anymore due to my more rigorous exercise schedule, the rest of me is still child-like. "Maybe I'll grow soon…" Groaning to myself, there was little else I could do.

Closing my eyes, I tried to switch mindsets. "I am the black knight. Infamous carouser. I am going to the pleasure district in search of a woman worthy to join my harem. Someone exotic that I've never had before. That'll work… right?" Praying that it would be enough to get me through the night, I slipped out the window and into the night.

* * *

_Bell:_

"W-Why are we doing this? We should be resting so that we can have a productive day in the dungeon tomorrow…"

My complaints fell on deaf ears. To a person, the whole familia looked primed and eager to execute this 'plan', if it could even be called that.

"Come on Bell! Don't you want to know that Kirito is hiding?" Lili responded, flashing me an excited smile.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I mutter back at her. All the while though, I finish preparations. Strapping the Hestia knife to my belt, the rest of my armour is hidden under a cloak that I fasten around me. The rest of the familia is dressed similarly. Literally everyone is coming with the exception of the goddess, who has been passed out in a coma since coming home in the morning.

"Aren't you curious?" Lili whispers back. "Kirito's a pretty mysterious guy, a little like you."

"We're nothing alike," I grumble, forced to avert my eyes.

"Are we heading out then?" Strea asks, quieter than usual. I'm not sure how the others managed to convince her not to talk and spoil the whole thing.

"Patience little sis!" Yui scolds her. "We need to wait for Kirito to leave first."

"Should be soon," Leafa mused, "I mean… It's almost 10 pm already. Where could he be going this late."

I kept my mouth closed at this question. A man going out late at night… I learned from my old god quickly enough what that meant. Although strangely enough, despite the old man's love of romance, it was one place he seemed to not like. Meeting Lili's gaze, I wonder is she's come to the same conclusion as I have.

A part of me hopes that I'm wrong. While we got off on the wrong foot, he's still my familia captain and an integral part of how our familia works. If the girls found out he was cheating on them… Things wouldn't end well.

"He left!" Silica's hissed voice came from the entryway. "Hurry up, he's moving fast!"

With no time left to prepare, we're gone. Despite the darkness, the air is still warm from the hot day. With no rain in sight it will probably stay this temperature until the sun rises in seven hours.

Jogging along after them, our group stays in a wary cluster, an air of anticipation hanging over them. Situated near the back, I can see little but their cloaks. After a minute, we turn unto main street and straight south toward Babel. While most things in the city are south of us, I can't help but be pessimistic.

"Lili…"

"Huh, what's up? We can't talk too loud of he'll hear us!"

"Umm… Aren't you… Worried? About where he may be headed?"

"Where he's headed? What do you mean?"

Guess I was alone in my thoughts then. "I mean… _that _place. In the south-west…"

"That place…? Ohh…" To my surprise, Lili starts giggling. "Not at all. I guess you kind of only know this new Kirito. But back before, when they rescued me from Soma familia… Kirito personally took great risks to help me out. I'm sure that's what he's doing now, helping someone."

Wincing slightly under the barrage, I can feel the trust Lili has for the boy in every word. How much they all trust him. Maybe that's why I don't want to. Why I want to surpass him. For as I've learned, against monsters, it doesn't matter how strong you are. Anyone can die, at any moment. The strongest hero, the person you look up to as your role model, the ideal person… Can disappear like a mirage in the desert.

"Look, you'll see."

"…I hope so." Muttering along, my pessimism only gets worse as our course continues unerring. Our party moving in jerking strides as we try to keep Kirito at the edge of our vision.

"Is it my imagination… Or did Kirito change clothes?" Leafa mutters to the group as we hide once again.

"He did!" Yui agrees happily. "Papa looks far more respectable in this attire than his usual!"

_I swear if you make her cry…_

Grumbling internally, I have to look away from Yui's shining face. She looks so happy trailing after the man she clearly adores. I can only pray that whatever he's doing isn't what I fear it is.

"Let's go again…" Silica decides, her ears primed in that direction. Among all of us, she's the most focused on the person himself. With her superior hearing, Silica is in charge of making sure we don't get too close yet keeping us in a place where we don't lose him.

In no time at all, we've cleared North main and entered central park. With the pace of a man on a mission, Kirito circles around babel and heads for the park on the south-west side. Just as I'm sure of his destination, he stops, leaving us in an awkward spot.

Backing up to a nearby tree, we stare through the lamp-lit surroundings at where his silhouette is little more than a shadow to me at this distance. A backdrop of darkness against a bubbling fountain. After a couple tense minutes of waiting, another shadow joins him.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, they're wearing more black than Kirito!"

"Whomever it is… I get the feeling it's a girl."

"He's on a date?"

"Oh! Does that mean I'm getting another Mama soon?"

Listening with half an ear to their conversation, I'm sure we're through the worst of it at this point. It's unlikely that Kirito would meet someone here just to proceed into the pleasure district. I can't help but recall Lili's words from minutes earlier. About how sure she was sure that he was going out to help someone. If it was that simple though, why didn't he mention it?

"They're on the move again!" Silica hissed as attention faltered. "And… Huh? Where'd the second person go?"

Looking back toward them, I independently confirm Silica's assessment, the second person is gone. Waiting nervously, I expect Kirito to turn around and head home, his dealings here complete. Inexorably though, he continues south.

"I think… we may want to turn back." Forcing myself to speak, his destination is all but confirmed. There is very little in that direction _except _the pleasure district.

"Huh, why?"

"No way, we've come so far!"

"I didn't want to believe Bell at first either," Lili murmurs in support of me. "But… I think we've seen enough to know his destination."

Every person turns to Lili with confused eyes. Apparently, none of them know the layout of Orario's districts well enough to determine the destination except Lili and me.

"I suppose seeing is believing," Lili sighs. "Let's go."

"…O-Okay."

With the party thoroughly confused, we set off again. My whole body feels like it's trapped in some sort of frozen state. I don't want to believe it, but as evidence continues to stack up… I have no choice. Already, as fear begins to take hold of me, I can imagine the collapse of the familia. How this one night will destroy all the trust Kirito had built up over months with everyone.

"This is why you don't build harems…" I groan to myself as we begin passing by buildings, the atmosphere of the city changing rapidly. The girls have begun noticing it as all. Groups of drunk gods heading the same direction as us, their eyes alight with the prospect of blowing their familia's hard-earned money.

While the gods were the more confident, it was easy to pick out the seasoned adventurers as well. Men who have had the same routine for ten, twenty, even thirty years. Go to the dungeon and play it safe. Make only enough money to be able to spend it on alcohol and women.

"W-What is this place?" Silica's question needed no answer however as we followed Kirito's path. Going straight between two amazons wielding spears acting as guards for the district, we were there. I thought I knew what to expect, I was wrong.

The smell hit me like a wall. It was a cloying confusing mixture of perfume and cologne. Of sweat and incense. Instantly after that, it was the sound that consumed me. The harkenings and words I'd never heard spoken with a straight face before. Behind them came the noises from the buildings themselves. It was faint, blocked by layers of wood and stone, but the moaning and sounds of bodies colliding lit my face up like a furnace.

"Oh my god…"

"T-This… W-What's going on here!?"

"Papa…"

As one our group froze, unwilling to take another step further into this place of debauchery and pleasure. Feeling an angry gaze focused on me, I turn and see Lili glaring at me. "W-What!?"

"Why do you look so interested!?"

"I-I'm not!" Responding weakly, Lili's mouth turns into a hard line. My lie was weak and easy to see through. For despite how overwhelming the place is, it's also amazing. It possesses a vibrancy and mysticism I've never experienced before. I can see now why it's so popular, beyond the obvious charms. There isn't another part of the city even close to this.

"Grr… Anyway, what are we, ahh!"

As Lili cuts off with a scream, we whip around as another presence appears beside us. I hadn't even felt them approach. Dressed completely in black, I can't see any of their features.

"What _are _you all doing here!? Kirito didn't ask for your help, did he!? Even he wouldn't be that stupid!"

"W-Who are you!?" Lili stutters back, the closest to the robed figure.

"Urgh," groaning at us, the figure lovers their hood. From underneath a distinctly feminine face appears with large brown eyes and curly brown hair. Sitting on top of their head, however, are a distinctive trait that I'd only heard about before.

"You're a Renard."

"Yeah, Argo's the name, now beat it! I'll escort you out."

"Wait!" Leafa implored stepping up to the mysterious fox girl. "What about Kirito!? We were following him and…"

"He's on a mission helping me out," the girl bit back, frantically looking around at the passers-by that were beginning to take notice of our strange group. "Now we need to leave immediately. This place is dangerous. Especially for people that aren't here as clients!"

"Now hold on," Strea frowns, stepping beside Leafa. The large girl instantly commands the conversation, her presence could not be ignored. "This is public space, why can't we follow Kirito and help him out?"

"Because you're all extremely obvious!" Argo groaned, her countenance becoming increasingly stressed. "This district is not safe right now. Stop sticking your noses in places they don't belong. Now let's go! GO!"

Beginning to physically grab and pull at us, our group began moving in a lurching stumble. Not resisting, I felt like leaving now was best before the curious Yui who had remained silent put the pieces together was for the best. I didn't like how her eyes tracked over the scenery, resting on the scantily dressed girls with an intense curiosity.

"W-Wait!" Leafa yelled again. "I'm not leaving without Onii-chan! He's not strong enough to say no! He'll get eaten up!"

"Him? You should worry about getting eaten yourself…"

Freezing once again, I felt all of my instincts kick into overdrive as an intense presence falls over me. Never had I felt such a bloodthirsty gaze directed at me. It's magnitude far outstripped the kobolds or even that final beast I fought back on the farm. All at once, all of the effort and time I'd spent in the dungeon was meaningless. Compared to this monstrosity staring me down, I was a rabbit. Unable to do anything but try and flee.

Stepping into view was an amazon. She wore her gray hair short and stylish. She didn't need a weapon to overpower all of us with her aura. I struggled to believe exactly how frightening she managed to be while wearing little more than underwear. From behind her approached another two amazons. Neither of which possessed the same aura as the first, but both wore a smile suggesting their strength was unlikely to be needed if we fought them anyway.

"I can't believe the rumours were true. Hermes did send his little fox. It's almost disappointing we caught you so quickly. Aisha will surely be upset that we didn't at least get to compete in a hunt."

"Tch, damn amazons." Argo growled back. "You really want to do this here? Out in public?"

"I don't think you understand," the gray-haired amazon fired right back, not scared in the least by Argo's words. "We _own _this whole place. It _all _belongs to Ishtar familia."

"You all… leave." Argo commanded.

"W-What? No way!" Leafa rejected her again. Onii-chan is still in there and…"

"He'll be fine!" Argo berated her, never taking her eyes off the amazon. "We're the ones in trouble."

"For now…" The amazon purred, "but tell me, is this… Onii-chan, is it? Is he strong? It's been a long time since I've had a man that can really get my blood pumping."

"Oh, good idea Samira! We should totally hunt him after we drag these guys off to Belit Babbity!"

"Hehe, watching Samira hunt is also educational."

At last my body finally began working. Taking one half-step back, I reached out to pull at Lili's arm. I can't handle this. I'm not strong enough. I need to flee.

I can feel tears bubbling up behind my eyes. Tears of the weak me that I thought I had left behind. Tears that had burned away in the unquenchable flames of anger tearing at my soul.

Yet they've returned.

Back to the weak me that's unable to do anything.

"Bell?"

"Lili… We need to run."

"W-We can't! W-We're allowed to be here!"

Her eyes told a different story from her words. Like mine, they shook with fear. The knowledge of knowing our level one statuses would do nothing to protect us from these adventurers.

A second later, the atmosphere shifted. The bloodlust reached new heights as my body screamed at me to flee.

"RUN!" With no warning, Argo cried out loudly, throwing something at the ground as the lead amazon Samira made her first move.

"Huh?" Startled, I stumbled back with Lili as a cloud of smoke consumed the area. Coughing loudly, I pulled her along with me as I stumbled to where the entrance should be. Through the haze, I could just make out another figure that looked like Silica. I have no idea where any of the others went.

"Where are we?" I ask as we finally emerge, the smoke faint enough to see through.

"I-I'm not sure," Lili admitted. "We're near the northern edge, so we need to go North."

"Follow me."

Appearing before us was Silica, her face gaunt with fright. I wasn't sure how she was even still moving with her hands shaking as badly as they are.

"W-We are going to be okay… We are going to be okay…"

Listening to her mantra helped settle my nerves. I couldn't afford to be useless here. I had a duty as a man to get them out of danger! My god may have been wrong about many things, but that is one I still believe to be true. A tenet that my father lived his life by.

"We can do this Silica," I try to assure her.

"O-Of course we can! I-I am level two, I will protect you!"

Despite the shaky words, she does stabilize a little as we make our way forward. Despite doing my best to listen, the sounds of the nightlife have continued unabated. The beckonings and laughter drown out any possible screams or combat. If only…

"Hey Silica, can you hear them?"

"I-I'm umm… trying not to listen. B-But, you're right, I'll give it a try."

Blushing, I try not to think about how much worse it must be for her. The things I could hear only faintly would be loud and obtrusive on her senses.

"I don't…"

"Join in the hunt? A Renard girl? Got it, I'll spread the word."

Looking at each other, the three of us dove into an adjacent alleyway as the girl who spoke ran past. I sensed no particular power from her, or ability. She looked like a normal prostitute. Yet her words had clearly been about capturing Argo.

"That's what she meant!" Lili exclaims with horror. "That Samira girl… She said that Ishtar familia owns this entire district. That means all of the prostitutes…"

"Are eyes and ears for their familia," I groan, beginning to lose hope that we'll be able to get out. "With everyone looking for us, we have no chance."

"But…" Silica broke in, her voice confused, "aren't they only looking for Argo."

"She's right," Lili nods sharply. "Lili believes that they don't care about us. Argo is the only one they want."

"So… We just walk straight out?" I ask. I've never been one for strategies. My approach is usually to hit it head-on. Probably why I only killed one Killer Ant before my knife broke. Thankfully, Lili seems to have a proficiency for it.

"No." Lili denies. "If we run into one of the three of them, they'll probably try to catch us just to either create a hostage situation or get information on where they are. You two, wait a minute and then run straight north out of here. Don't stop until you reach central park. I'll probably be five minutes behind you."

"W-Wait, Lili, what are you planning on…"

"No time! _Your scars are mine, my scars are mine. Cinderella!"_

With a slight puff, Lili's form shifted before my eyes. From her usual prum stature and bearing, Lili was now taller and garbed completely in black. Her hood was back though revealing an entirely different face, and two golden ears sticking out on top.

"W-What…" Stuttering in confusion, all I got was a wink before Lili took off out the other entrance and away to the South.

"D-Did she just transform?" Silica asks me in confusion.

"I-I guess." Stummed, I hadn't realized that Lili had magic. That meant along with Yui, I was the only adventurer in the familia without magic. Damn that hurts. But what hurt even worse was my helplessness. "I hate this."

"W-What?"

"Getting protected. Being unable to do anything. I thought… When I became an adventurer, it would different."

"I know how you feel," Silica admits, leaning against the wall. "I always feel in the way. Unable to live up to the examples the others set. Floundering around in the dungeon trying to prove myself."

"To be honest…" I admit to her. "You never really struck me as an adventurer."

"…" Silica doesn't answer for a while as she fiddles her thumbs together. "I think that's the real reason I wanted to become one."

"Huh?"

"When I arrived in this world… I was so lost, so devastated, unable to leave. Even the kids at the orphanage I stayed at never really trusted me. I thought it was because I was from a different world. Looking back on it now, it was because I saw them as less than me. Artificial creations whose world I didn't want to be a part of."

"W-Where are you going with this?"

"O-Ohh, I'm a little off course, aren't I?" Silica blushed, averting her head. "All I really wanted was a place I belong, but the orphanage head kept telling me to take it easy. That maybe I could find a job at a restaurant serving or sweeping tables. Maybe someone like Demeter familia would take me in to help grow vegetables.

"No one thought I could be an adventurer. Not until I met Leafa and Kirito. When I expressed my desire to stay and become a familia member, he nodded along like it was perfectly natural for me to become an adventurer. They didn't judge me because I was small or shy."

"I see… We should go." Left with nothing to say, I felt budding respect for the girl. Shorter and even younger than me, she had braved the dungeon depths numerous times. As soon as I thought that though, images of another girl crossed my vision. One that had thrown themselves into the dungeon with reckless abandon. A girl that had been even younger than Silica is now when she lit Orario abuzz with her feats.

Gritting my teeth, I push through the memories and dash out onto the street. Not bothering to hide, we head straight north along the street. Drawing nothing more than a few curious looks, we're out. Yet, even as the noise fades behind us, neither of us slow down until we reach that same fountain we spied on Kirito observing.

Panting, I curl over it. I'm winded from the sprint. We easily covered over a kirlo in three, maybe four minutes.

"You're fast," Silica comments calmly beside me.

"T-Thanks," I gasp, "but you're not even breathing hard."

"Hehe, well I _am _level two." Silica smiles teasingly. "Can't have you catching up to me too quickly now."

"Haha, but one day I will, I promise you that." I smile at her.

"I look forward to it," she answers sincerely back. "It will be fun to explore as a full familia someday."

"Who knows, maybe that day isn't so far off."

"So, you are growing really fast!" Silica accuses me. A slight pout twisting her lips.

"Uhh, yeah," I admit, peeling myself off the fountain. "That's why I really wanted the knife Hestia got us. It will allow me to grow even faster."

"…I suppose you deserve it," Silica sighs, looking down-trodden.

Looking at her short sword she was strapped to her waist, I remember what Kirito said. "Oh, you fight with knives as well, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Silica admits. "I used too until I got this short sword that was better. I still use them on occasion."

"O-Ohh…" Feeling a little guilty, I blush slightly in embarrassment that I hadn't realized. "M-Maybe we can share sometime…"

"N-No!" Silica rejects, shaking her head and hands. She somehow manages to look even more embarrassed than I feel for not realizing earlier. "I couldn't do that to you. You're trying to get stronger and deserve something like this. I should have managed my money better and had enough for an upgrade when I needed it."

"B-But you'll be left weaponless if it breaks!" I protest.

"And that knife is your only weapon!" She fires back. "B-Besides, there is someone I need to apologize to. Keep it. Use our goddess' gift to run as fast as you can."

A little overwhelmed by her kindness, I bow my head. "Thank you. I'll be the first person to catch up to our captain."

"Don't think I'm going to make that easy for you!" Silica answers right back, her eyes glimmering with determination. "That's my plan as well!"

"Well, looks like you two have grown closer."

"Lili!" I breath her name in relief as the familiar prum girl saunters over to us. Instantly though, it's replaced by guilt. While I've been standing here getting to know Silica, Lili was risking her life for us. The others still missing at the same time.

Soon after though, the darkness melts away, revealing a trail of tired figures converging on our location.

"Lili found them all!" She declares proudly.

"You're amazing."

"Hehe, feel free to praise Lili more."

"Umm, alright. Y-Your magic was incredible! I totally couldn't tell you apart from the other Argo!"

"Hehe, and?"

"I'm going to have to cut the two of you off there," Argo's nasally voice interrupts us. "If you really want to get involved, fine. I'll tell you all what Kirito is helping me with.

The mood sobers as the group forms a semi-circle around Argo. To a person, besides Yui, their clothes are slightly ripped. Argo has it the worst. The entire lower half of her cloak is ripped off.

"Now then…"

Listening, my stomach gurgles in horror at the short story. Hoping our leader is still alright, I cast a gaze to the south, feeling everyone else doing the same thing.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"O-Ohh black knight, what about her! She's an elf, that's pretty cool, right!?"

"Ha, an elf! I've had Elf before! I said exotic! I don't know why I thought a lowly place like this would reveal such a girl!"

Sweating bullets, I didn't know how much longer I had left. Almost as soon as I entered the district, I ran into a gang of gods that recognized me. With nothing left to do, I defaulted to the lines I had prepared for myself. Now, the gods were excitedly leading me from line-up to line-up. Carefully judging each girl on display as they tried to find one 'exotic' enough for my tastes.

"Ah, the black knight really is something else, isn't he?"

"Crazy enough to convince me he could be like one of the old heroes!"

"Wouldn't that be something!?"

"Ha…" Breathing lightly, I felt faint. My level three status did nothing to protect me from their words or the alluring senses in the air. So many of the girls had beckoned and asked for me. It was a literal heaven that every guy in my middle school would have killed to have a chance at.

Now though, I had thankfully matured enough to wave them off. Honestly, this fake aura I was holding was the only thing that was saving me. I had vastly underestimated how hard saying that one word could be: No.

When they were right beside you, holding onto your hand with wide innocent eyes, promising you anything you could every want, words disappeared. Only that cold visage I'd trained my face into before I entered remained. So far It had scared all of the girls off, but if I encountered one it didn't…

"Oh, let's try over there!"

"Oh, that's the 'red-light' place, yeah?"

"Yupp! Maybe the seasoned black knight will consider far eastern beauties exotic enough!"

Getting pulled along, I try and stabilize myself during the break from staring at girls. My mental fortitude is in pieces around me as the nightlife whirls with a ferocity I hadn't expected. There was none of the reserve and quiet dignity I had come to expect from my experiences in japan.

"Oh no!"

"Flee!"

"Antianeira!"

"Huh?" Left behind while I'm trying to stabilize myself, I'm forced to stop as a figure appears in front of me. It's an amazon like none I've ever seen before. Her height is intimidating as she stares down at me, a knowing smile on her thin red lips. She looks like a dancer with wide, curvy hips covered by a thin veil. Like most amazons, her entire midsection is bare, only her sizable breasts are covered with a matching violet garment.

Swallowing heavily, I struggle to remember my name. Despite all the experiences I've had with women this last month, I've never faced this much sexiness. Even Strea with her woman's body still acts like a child most of the time. This amazon exudes a deadly power that tempts me to get closer. To see if it really is as strong as it appears, to see if I'm equal to it.

"It seems the black knight really did venture into our abode. Here to steal one of our prostitutes, I hear."

"Ah… Uh…"

_Persona! Remember the persona!_

Unable to do anything else, I fall back on the lines that have been falling from my mouth for the past thirty minutes. "Haha, well you should know how it is! I'm bored with my regular girls, need something new to spice it up!"

"Oh, spice it up, huh?" The amazon smiled with deadly grace, closing the remaining distance between us. Placing a singular finger on my chest she began walking around me in a circle. "So, you would say your vitality is good?"

"G-Good!? It's amazing! The best!" _Vitality? _Unsure of what the foreign word even means, I'm left replying with my regular lines hoping I don't look stupid until she leaves.

"Hmm… could be interesting then… I have a deal for you, Mr. Black knight."

"Y-Yes?"

Trying not to gasp, I'm shocked as her arms wind their way around my midsection pulling my body against hers. Even through my clothes I can feel her breasts and toned abs. Her light breaths tickling my ear. "A competition. If you outlast me, I'll pay the redemption of any prostitute you choose."

"R-Redemption?" I ask stupidly.

"You honestly came here without even knowing that much," the amazon clicks her tongue with displeasure, letting my body go at the same time. "It's the price required for the girl's familia to let her leave. Usually hovers around the one million mark."

_This could solve Argo's problem!_

If the Renard is a prostitute, then as long as I pass this girl's test, I can free them and fix the problem she's having! "S-So what exactly is the test?"

Rather than answer, the amazon narrows her eyes and approaches closer. Bringing her nose to my neck, she takes two long, deep sniffs. "You talk a big game, but you're a virgin. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe I actually got excited for once."

"Haha…"

_How the hell does she know!? She could smell it!?_

"I won't deny your scent is mixed up with a lot of other females, but you haven't bonded with any of them. So that begs the question… Why did you come? To learn the ropes? Get a prostitute to teach you so you don't embarrass yourself? Or maybe… You really were telling the truth…"

"Uhh…" Feeling my heartrate increase, I felt trapped. The aura around the amazon was quickly morphing from playful if intimidating to deadly. A cloud of suspicion building around her.

"Aisha!"

"Samira?"

"We found the fox, but she got away. She was with a group, kept talking about the black knight."

Having heard enough, I sprinted away. Planting my foot, I was in an alleyway before either of them could react.

"AFTER HIM!"

"Oh shit, oh shit." Dashing through unfamiliar streets, I couldn't help but panic as answering footsteps followed me.

All the while, a column of black smoke began rising in the north-west district of the city. Unnoticed and unheeded as I continued my escape.


	33. Chapter 30

_Author's note:_

Hard to believe it's already September...

Nonetheless, despite August disappearing in the blink of an eye, I have returned with another chapter, even if I didn't do as much planning as I had hoped.

Anyway, I hope that the remainder of everyone's summer was pleasant.

Finally, I feel obliged to mention that with the new information Omori has released on Bell's parents some of my inclusions have gone from speculation to noncanon. Alas, I am too far in to try changing anything at this point.

Finally finally, I changed up (added?) some things on making magic swords. Please feel free to ignore if you hate it :).

-asdf

* * *

_Chapter 30: The first blow_

_Kirito:_

An incessant pounding filled my head. Each step I took on the carefully paved path sent a loud clicking noise through the air. My boots easily giving away my path as I heard the amazons following me in hot pursuit. Arms pumping wildly, I felt gangly trying to sprint. My level three status may let me reach speeds beyond any Olympian, but it didn't teach me how to run.

Hearing footfalls quickly approaching, I dove off to the right into a narrow passageway. Understanding I'd never get away with the constant ringing emitting from my feet, I bent down and ripped off my boots in one clean motion, allowing the now ripped leather pieces to fall to either side. Down to my socks, _stockings, _I corrected mentally, my mad dash continued.

Left shoeless, the feeling of awkwardness only increased as the built-in fear of stepping on a rock or sharp object dulled my steps. My speed had fallen to that of a level two, maybe even less as I awkwardly pushed carefully off each foot, no grace or continuous motion pushing me on.

"Hehe, looks like I found you first!"

"Huh?" Muttering uselessly, I barely got an arm up before the collision occurred. An amazon girl had launched her body at mine, the soles of her bare feet smacking solidly into my upraised forearm.

Rolling from the impact, I swiftly gained my feet again. Shaking out my right arm, the numb tingling running down the center of it told me that this was an upper-class adventurer I was dealing with. Quickly taking in my surroundings, I gulp nervously. I've been backed into an alleyway with no way out. Although maybe it's possible if I…

"He's run further South!"

"Got it!"

Turning my attention back to the amazon that knocked me in here, I narrow my eyes at her.

"…What are you doing?"

"Hehe, you're level three, aren't you? That means if little old level two me takes you out, I'll get a big excelia boost!"

Trying to snap a retort back at the cheerful amazon, my words are cut off as she leaps at me, feet flying once again. The blow is fast and well executed. Despite the frilly orange bikini-esque attire and young face, this amazon is well-trained in martial techniques.

Moving more on instinct than anything, I jerk my head back. Watching the blow pass a few centimetres in front of my nose, I step forward and counterattack. Lifting my hand to my shoulder, I pause unnaturally.

I can almost hear the blood drain from my face as I realize my mistake. I didn't bring a weapon with me. Argo hadn't really said anything, but I thought it would be suspicious to walk through town armed.

"Hehe, can't fight without your weapons?" The girl teased, picking up on my distress. "Don't make this too easy for me!"

With that final warning, she set into me. Dancing her way through combat, all without a weapon as well.

Losing ground with each encounter, my body felt slow and heavy. I could see every one of her attacks. Dodging and or blocking them, the fight should have been mine easily. My status was far beyond hers, an entire level up.

Gritting my teeth, I couldn't push through. Without my sword, I'm useless. That one thought pulsed through my head again and again. It was a repeat of when I broke my right arm and had to fight left-handed. I don't know what to do.

"Come on, fight back pretty boy!"

Getting frustrated by my lack of resistance, the amazon pouted at me and upped the speed of her attacks. Pushing her body to its limits, her feet and hands transformed into proper weapons as she unleashed a wild style of fighting.

Taking another half-step back, my back hit the wall. With nowhere left to run, the fight changed again. Dodging room reduced significantly; I was forced to block more of the attacks. Each one sending tremors up my arms at my sloppy interceptions. I was doing little more than guessing at this point. I could probably curl up on the ground with my arms above my head and do just as well.

"Can you really not fight without a weapon? That's sooooo lame. I can't believe you have a harem. Did you just get lucky with your size down there?"

"Grr…" Ribs pulsating with pain, I wondered how far away my limit was. I may have a level on her, but at this rate, all that was doing was letting me endure more hits.

"Seriously, where the hell is, he?" Hearing disgruntled voices through the wall, I Tsk irritably. It won't matter if the others find me if I let this girl take me out.

A lone level two.

All because I don't have my sword.

Face burning from the humiliation of getting thoroughly thrashed in a fight that by all accounts, I should have won easily, I feel my body begin to move again.

Pushing through the mental limitations I had subconsciously put on my myself, I tilt my head slightly to the right. Watching her face, the amazon's eyes widen in surprise as her fist slips past, barely missing my cheek.

Sticking my hands out, I run forward. Digging my feet in, I stop worrying about stones cutting them and push off with all my strength. The old stones here breaking under the force of my acceleration.

I don't bother trying to punch or kick the amazon warrior. With no training it would likely be ineffective. With my hands out, I grab her midsection and bodily carry her out of the alleyway.

"Hey! What are you…!?"

"S-Sorry…" Feeling a little bad at her terrified expression, I toss her away from me as I reach the exit.

_Crash!_

Propelled into the building across the way, the wooden side loudly snapped as her body crashed through it. Wincing, I can only hope that her level two status was enough to save her from my… attack? No, it was more like a throw. Either way, I certainly didn't want her dead, even if she was the one that attacked me.

Feeling my sides, I'm pleasantly surprised at how far the pain as fallen. Whether the damage was never as much as I thought it was, or if it is my level three endurance pulling through, I'm not sure. Fine with either, I keep running. Freed from my earlier fears, my strides are long and carry me quickly through the streets of the pleasure district. Putting my neck on a swivel, I try and get my bearings.

After a second though, I give up. It shouldn't matter, every direction will bring me out of the district. Content with the thought, I focus on dragging more speed out of my body. As I do, the final remnants of my socks tear off and drift behind me. The cheap cotton clothes unable to withstand the friction and force my body had demanded of them.

Exiting the back alleys, the scenery around me changes and my shoulders tense up. I recognize this place, or to be more exact, I've heard about places like this. The red lights and Japanese style buildings are clearly meant to convey the feeling of the _far east _as they call it here.

The biggest shock though, are the cheery trees. They're somehow still in blossom. Except, rather than the beautiful pink and red, the leaves were touched an azure blue. Doing my best not to gape at the otherworldly sight, I staggered under the surge of emotion flowing through me.

Passing through the tree lined street, the brothels started again, most of the girls dressed in far eastern clothes. The pleasure district truly could fulfill any desire a person had.

Inexorably, as my pace slightly slowed as I navigated the street, my eyes wandered over the women. I knew it was wrong but freed from the jeering and poking words of the deities, I couldn't but analyse them. Wonder who they were, where they came from, what made them pursue this life. It became clear how little I actually knew. Both about Orario and life in general.

"Hey Blackie, what's the rush? Why not buy a night with me instead?"

Glancing over at the sultry voice that called out to me, I couldn't help but slow down more. Now, moving barely faster than a swift walk, I felt heat suffuse my cheeks. The animal person's wide brown eyes were locked on mine, excluding the option that she meant someone else. Mouth drying out, it's a struggle to keep my eyes from wandering down. Down to where, despite the kimono, her sizable bust swayed as she swished her body back and forth. The fabric there was loose and drifted with her movements, creating tantalizing opportunities of a view of their full glory.

"S-Sorry!" Apologizing for some reason, I rip my gaze off her and hurry away. Unable to pull up that persona I'd forged earlier, I find myself vulnerable to their feminine wiles. This is bad. At this rate, they'll catch me and force me into the 'competition' that amazon Aisha had mentioned.

Trying to speed up again, I found it hard to navigate the crowds of people. For a district that was so busy, I was surprised I'd never heard of it before. I was pretty sure that I'd been given an explanation of the districts in Orario from Hestia, and again from Eina.

…Ah, that's probably why.

Also, with all this attention I've drawn, I'm never going to be able to come back and find the Renart that…

_Stare._

It felt like the world stopped as I met a set of wide green eyes. Unable to peel my eyes off her, my feet finally came to a stop.

_No way…_

Gulping, I struggled to tear myself away from the young girl's transfixing beauty. A gorgeous red kimono settled perfectly around her, highlighting her long hair that tumbled around her like gold thread. Surreally, two fox ears emerged from the top of her head, covered with gold fur the same colour. The bright hue putting Argo's to shame. Behind the girl, displayed proudly, was a long sleek fox tail. Around her thin neck was a thin black band, its dark hues at odds with the otherwise dazzlingly bright colours. It looked like a collar someone would put on a pet.

Unlike the last animal person prostitute that caused me to blush profusely, this girl elicited no such reaction. Put bluntly, this Renart had no sex appeal. Instead, she emitted an intense aura of innocence. Like Yui, she made me feel that she should be protected. Safeguarded from the cruelties of the world.

As my black eyes continued to bore into her emerald one's, she broke off contact, glancing at the ground instead. As she did, a faint blush tinged her cheeks. The cute expression drew an answering one from me.

"Don't do that!" The prostitute beside her whispers in the Renart's ear, "Smile at him!"

Slowly, the Renart follows the instructions I wasn't supposed to hear. Her eyes meet mine again, and her lips stretch into a smile.

_So much sadness…_

The thought strikes me as I stare at her wide-eyed. There's no happiness or excitement like the girl beside her. She may be smiling, but there's no joy in this girl's life.

"Is that the Black knight?"

"Wow… Is he purchasing one of the girls?"

As the words rang in my ears, I realized I have spent far too long in this place. I needed to leave and find my way back to the church. I accomplished Argo's goal for her. I found the Renart in the pleasure district.

Finding the strength to rip my gaze from the perplexing girl, I begin to continue along the street. There should be an exit along here somewhere.

"…!?" Feeling a bloodthirsty gaze consume me from behind, my body reacts instinctively. Throwing myself to the side, I feel the air split beside me as a fast-moving projectile tears through it.

Blinking in horror, I find that it was no projectile that was launched at me, it was a person. Standing up from the crater in the street that they carved, the gray-haired amazon from before smiles at me.

That expression is all the warning I get before she launches herself at me. The opening move, a high kick aimed at my head. Reacting to it, I catch her leg on my forearm. The block sends a wave up pain up my arm. Shivering under the impact, my eyes open in surprise.

"What, did you think you were the only level three around?" The amazon smirks, her ash-coloured eyes taunting. "Try and keep up, World walker!"

Leaving the proclamation there, the street emptied during it. The men who had been moments earlier fixated on the girls had abandoned the street in a heartbeat. The speed at which they reacted belayed a familiarity to amazons fighting in the streets, and the knowledge that leaving is the smartest option.

Facing her down, I felt some hope of success in combat. I had learnt fairly well from the previously counter the different types of moves. On top of that, I had figured out how much I was mentally restricting my own abilities.

However, the next attack removed any dregs of confidence I still had from my last fight. This amazon fought with a completely different style from the last one. Utilizing both her knees and elbows, each attack was fast and precise, coming in at a speed I could barely react to. If she was a black belt in martial arts, I was a white. All of my time had gone into fighting monsters with only the occasional duel.

This woman was utilizing a style all her own. Developed against people and honed against monsters. There was no doubt in my mind as I received blow after blow, _this _was an adventurer.

"Come on Black Knight, you're being a serious let-down right now. Don't you know _any _martial arts?"

Growling at the insufferable amazon, a few memories flashed before my eyes. Fighting the raging minotaur with nothing but throwing picks. And another memory, from early on during my time in this world, trying to rescue Asuna. On the fifth floor, I ran into an irregular Wall Shadow with the power to summon monster parties from the surrounding walls. During that fight, even though it is little more than a bloody haze of rage in my memory, I killed monsters with kicks.

As the thoughts cross my mind, I only get angrier at my own ineptitude during this fight. Maybe it's because it's against a person, or I'm not really fighting for anything else other than to escape the pleasure district, I can't do it. I can't match up to this person, that fact gets pounded into my body every passing second.

"Hyah!"

"Urgh!"

Grunting harshly, my body was thrown back as she hit my gut with her knee. Unable to react in time, I was left gasping pathetically from the ground.

"Damn it. Barely got my blood pumping. Are you even worth devouring?"

Trying to glare up at her, I find myself unable. All my anger has fled, leaving me with only disappointment and pain. I had been so sure of my abilities after hitting level three. Confident that I could hold my own against even the very best Orario had to offer. This had been a rude awakening. Against proper warriors, I was very, _very, _far behind.

Burning with indignation, I waited to see what my fate would be. What punishment the Amazon would exact on me for being the loser of our skirmish.

"…Guess I'll just drag you back, I'm getting a little worried about Aisha to be honest…"

"Samira!" A loud voice interrupted. "It's finally here, let's go!"

"Huh? But I just…"

"Leave him! It's time!"

"…Got it!"

With no more than a second's hesitation and a glance my way, the girl took off, dashing to the side of the road before launching herself onto the roofs with the power of an Upper-class adventurer.

"…Damn it." Peeling myself off the ground, I held an arm across my stomach as I stumbled out of the pleasure district that was slowly coming to life around me again.

As I went, I could barely feel the aches and pains in my body. Nor did I still linger on the past disappointment or indignation. I'd been saved by pure chance this time, however, next time, I swore I would not be found helpless again.

Yes, the feeling coursing through my body and driving me home was determination. For the sake of my familia, and the one's I love… I needed to get stronger.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"What… is that?"

By pure chance, I happened to be awake and looking out my window. Caught in the glare of Orario's bright night lights, a pillar of smoke was rising in the air. Glancing at the magic stone clock on my bedside drawer confirmed it was almost midnight. None of the factories were running and at this time, and it was unlikely a large number of smiths happened to be using forges close by.

More than that… there was something _wrong _about this smoke. It wasn't a clean burn. As it drifted a little closer, my elven eyes were able to clearly make out the thick black plume. Something was burning that shouldn't be.

Wasting no time, I rushed out of my room. Screeching to a halt in front of Loki's room, I found the door open, the leaders already present and gathered around her desk.

"Asuna!?" Goran muttered in surprise as I skid to a halt.

Loki just flashed me a smile, like she was expecting my presence.

Mentally changing my question, I blurt it out before one of them can command me to leave. "What is it? What's happening?"

"I have an idea," Loki winks in tandem with her vague comment. "These children were about to go investigate, why don't you tag along?"

"Yes, my goddess!" Blurting out a quick reply, a heavy air fell between the three leaders as they shared a knowledgeable glance with each other that didn't include me.

"Let us depart," Astrid declared, "time is wasting."

"Indeed," Phineas agreed sharply, his first word since I arrived.

Moving out of their way, I follow them as they quickly descend to the exit. Even in some of the tight corridors of _Twilight Manor _I struggle to keep up with their level four speed. They descend staircases in singular bounds, the dextrous feats impossible for someone without a falna. The most shocking one is Goran, the sturdy half-dwarf performing feats at odds with his build.

Finally reaching ground floor and the entrance, I realize that I don't have my staff with me, only my rapier that I hadn't discarded yet. Logically, it's absence shouldn't affect anything, I can cast magic without it. Yet, not having it drains on me more than it should.

"Asuna," Astrid interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Be wary of anyone we may find. It's impossible to predict what we may run into."

"Y-Yes…?" Caught off guard by her serious tone, I found myself at a lose for how to respond. Suddenly, a memory flashed through my mind. A pair of red stones, flying through the air as they caught the light. A fireball from a magic sword colliding with them. The resulting explosion destroying the cavern and splitting our group.

"W-wait, you don't think…?"

"I'm not making presumptions, just be cautious."

Unable to reply, I simply nod my head and run along with possibly the strongest trio in Orario. After my most recent encounter with the Goliath, I wasn't exactly weak either. Next to these three that had been fighting for years, however, it was hard to not feel second rate.

Blue hair streaming out behind me, their backs started to grow faint under the night light. Trying to pull more speed from my body, I was at least confident that I could find the location, even if they left me behind.

Entering the industrial district, that finally happens. The soft footfalls of the high-level adventurers have faded from my hearing. Looking up, I take the next corner to try and center on the source of the smoke.

Rushing toward the source, a small chill runs down my spine. Now that I'm alone, the shadows cast by the lights in the street seem far more threatening. Somehow my nerves still haven't been tempered by the dungeon.

_Or something is really wrong._

Once more, the explosion from the attack on us in the middle floors plays itself in my head. The heat and force with the power to collapse the ceiling. Even with my enhanced status, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near one of those things when it went off.

Shaking my head to clear the superstitions from my head, I focus on reaching the source of the smoke. The leaders probably just went ahead so that they could tend to anyone that needs aid. When it comes to fire, every second counts. Contenting myself with the explanation, the chills fade as the last few hundred metres vanish under my fast pace.

"AHHHH!"

Of course, that's when the screams begin.

* * *

_Argo:_

"W-Wait…"

"…But that's!"

Looking over the assembled faces, Argo felt guilt settle into the pit of her stomach. She felt better to reveal her burden to someone else, but at the time, she really shouldn't have. Hermes had told her this information under the strictest of confidence.

To break that…

Wincing, Argo knew she would have to apologize profusely to make up for it. But she just couldn't hold it within herself. That the fate of her entire familia, as well as the outcome of Orario itself, could be decided in the next few days.

She had divulged everything, from the existence of the killing stone, to what it did, and finally what exactly Kirito was looking for: a Renart.

"L-let me get this straight," Lili declared weakly, yet the only one who could string together words. "Ishtar familia is going to use this stone that _Hermes familia _has to seal a Renart's soul inside of it,"

Argo nodded.

"From there, that stone can cast the magic of the Renart infinitely, without a trigger spell?"

Another nod.

"And, if that wasn't bad enough, you can break the stone and each fragment will wield the power."

A final nod. Looking over the group, Argo didn't know what else to say. The whole ritual was ludicrous. If Argo had still considered this an MMO she would bristle about cheating. Not even taking into account the potential death of the sacrificed Renart, the bestowed power was frightening to imagine.

"W-Wait a second," Leafa finally declared, breaking her silence. "Magic scales with level, right? So, shouldn't this Renart be an adventurer within the familia? Otherwise, the magic would be pretty weak, correct?"

Argo shook her head as the others nod along with the logical explanation. Grabbing her twitching tail, Argo stroked her own fox appendage to try and calm her nerves.

"When people think magic, they think elves. However, Renarts have been long praised in the far east as magic users, Sorcery, they call it."

"Sorcery?"

"It rarely comes in the form of magic you're used to, flames and lightning and the such, instead… it's more nebulous."

"…You have one such ability, don't you?" The white-haired boy accused Argo.

Blushing slightly, Argo began chanting: "_I am the unseen._ _Rendered in shadow, I hide."_ After a short while,

"_Helm of Darkness!"_

It was hard for Argo to contain her chuckle of delight as she observed their stunned faces. All of them were glancing around trying to find her. Deciding to play with them a little, Argo nimbly moved a few metres to the side before letting the spell fade.

"When I levelled up, I could hold it for a longer time, and it was harder to disrupt, besides that though, the effect of the magic will never really change whether I'm level one or level nine."

Explaining while they are still stunned, it was the reason Hermes had doubted that Ishtar's Renart was an adventurer. More than likely, Ishtar found the spell and hid the Renart away from the world.

"But we don't know what power the Renart in _Ishtar familia _possesses, right?" Silica confirmed, her voice warbling in consternation. The barely comprehensible information making the girl's eyes gloss over.

"Correct. Based on how Ishtar aggressively threatened us, despite the potential for serious guild backlash…" Argo tsked, trying to clear the unpleasant memories from her mind. "Assume the absolute worst. A power that will completely reshape Orario. Something… Like a level boost, something impossible like that."

Coming up with a completely impossible power, Argo smirked a little, hoping that the meaning at least would stick while providing a bit of brevity.

"Hrmm… I don't really understand all of this. But… As long as the Renart is a girl, it shouldn't be problem!"

"W-What!?" Yui scolded Strea. "Why are you saying random things, little sister!?"

"B-But it isn't random!" The much larger girl argued back. "As long as the Renart is female… Kirito will save her, right?"

Slightly clenching her fist at Strea's careless words, Argo scanned the group for a reaction. Overall… No one seemed happy with the claim. Yet… Argo could feel an under current of agreement pulsing through them all. Silica was even nodding unconsciously along with the idea.

"Talking about Kirito…" The white-haired boy spoke, his rubellite eyes hard, "where is he? Shouldn't he have been back already?"

"Now that you mention it…" Argo murmured. Thinking back on it, it had been quite a while since they parted ways at this very fountain. Kirito had only been planning on doing a quick sweep originally. Something must have disturbed his plans.

"You don't think those amazons…" Leafa panicked, her eyes wide as images of the various things that could be happening to him reddened her cheeks.

"Yeah, they got me…" A tired voice agreed. Limping into magic-stone lantern light range, Kirito looked, for lack of a better word, like shit.

Gasping, Argo's eyes quivered with disbelief at the sight of him. She could sense the various other cries of disbelief and panic from the other members.

"K-Kirito!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Papa!"

"You look like you need a massage!"

Unable to do much more than gape and look astonished, Argo simply watched as the four girls rushed over and surrounded the boy. The only two who didn't were the newest additions to Hestia familia. Lili and the White-haired kid that Argo hadn't been introduced to yet.

"Argo…"

"…?" Tilting her head in surprise, Argo was astonished that Kirito greeted her instead of the girls clinging to him.

"…I found her. I found the Renart."

"Y-You did!?" Squeaking in surprise, Argo rushed over to him. "Is she inside Belit Babili!? Did you get attacked breaking in!? You didn't need to go that far… For me…"

Trailing off by the end, Argo didn't like the embarrassed look on Kirito's face. Something told Argo she had drastically misread the situation.

"There's uh… Something else," Kirito muttered, eyes flicking around, never settling in one place. "Right after I found the Renart, I got attacked by one of the amazons. During the fight, another showed up and said that it was finally here. Do you think…?"

"Wow, I didn't expect such a large party to greet me!" A joyous voice broke into the somber conversation. "Ah, Black Knight, I see the harem is developing nicely… I'll have to find some way to introduce you to a certain person you're new friend Bell over there knows. I'm sure the two of you would get along swimmingly."

As the figure came into the light, the wide-brimmed hat with a feather sticking out it became visible. The mocking voice could only belong to one person. "H-Hermes!?" Argo choked out as her deity came into view.

"Hermes…" Another voice spit out on the back of her surprise.

Looking back, Argo was shocked to see that Lili was physically restraining the white-haired boy. Bell, Argo guessed based on Hermes' words. His eyes were alight with a deep, righteous rage.

"Ah, Bell boy, something upsetting you? You look a lot better in adventurer's gear than farmer's."

"Grr…"

"God Hermes," Kirito declared in a loud voice. "Am I correct in assuming that you made the delivery to _Ishtar familia_?"

"…Good grief Argo. How many familia secrets have you spilt?"

"I'll apologize all you want later. Answer the question. How could you do this!? Who knows what Ishtar will use this power for!?"

"Well first, she will use it to take down _Freya familia._" Hermes answered with a matter-of-fact smile. His whimsical godly nature leaving him unaffected in the middle of a circle of hostility. "After that… Well, who knows?"

Rubbing her temple, Argo sighed. As she thought about it more, her dismay flowed away. Hermes' decision made sense. Why would he care about another familia more than his own? He was paid to make a delivery, and he made it. That's all there was to it.

"…I'm confused." Kirito admitted. "Argo, I thought you said that Ishtar was threatening your familia, but you couldn't complete the delivery because it would spell doom for Orario. What changed?"

Eyes widening, Argo realized that she hadn't fully explained the situation to Kirito when she had recruited his help. All she had told him was that Ishtar had a Renart that she needed to find. She hadn't divulged the exact details until she got upset today.

"Put simply," Hermes smiled, walking up to Kirito so that their faces were close together, "Ishtar has a Killing stone in her possession."

"Killing… Stone?"

"Yupp! That Renart that you saw today is going to be sacrificed to give the other members insane power! The question is, are you going to let that happen?"

"M-me!? But…"

"You have until the full moon. Let's go Argo."

Left speechless, Argo's eyes flicked back and forth between her usually inscrutable deity and a stunned Kirito. "T-Thank you for your troubles…" Nodding her head quickly, Argo felt pathetic as she scurried after her deity.

"…Not going to say anything?" Hermes probes once they left earshot of the others.

"I feel less like a fox and more like a rat," Argo admitted. "You told me knowing I'd end up asking Kirito for help. Once _Hestia familia _was involved…"

"Your accusing me of planning something that elaborate?" Hermes laughed gaily a twinkle in his eye.

"And yet… I don't get the impression that you hate them either…"

"Hate?" Hermes looked bemused. "Quite the opposite. I'm a big fan of The Black Knight over there. Also, I'm quite interested to see how Bell Cranell will develop. Ahh… It should be quite the show!"

"…You sicken me."

* * *

_Asuna:_

Gritting my teeth, I pumped out even more speed as my legs began to protest the rough treatment. Even with my enhanced status, a run of over half a kilometre at a dead sprint isn't easy. In no time at all, the screams begin to coalesce into individual voices.

"L-LOKI FAMILIA!"

"W-WHAT!?"

"RUUUUN!"

Three figures turn down the street I'm approaching from. Each one is indistinct against the lantern light, their black mantels fully covering their bodies.

"The Water Witch as well!?"

"She's alone though!"

"Yeah, let's get her!"

Freezing up, my body grinds to a sudden halt in the face of the approaching beings. My hand shakes pathetically as their fear morphs rapidly into an intense bloodthirsty aura.

"We need to make this quick…" One of them warns.

Flinching, I realize that it's a woman, leading two men in their assault. The aggression, the untamed anger… I'd never taken them to be female traits. All the female adventurers I know possessed a sense of dignity, even when fighting. There was none of that here as she launches herself at me.

More out of instinct than an actual response, my rapier comes up in a guard, catching the knife on it. As she throws her strength against it, I keenly feel the difference in our statuses. Even with her entire weight, my arm bends only slightly to absorb it.

"Haha, now you have no way to block…!"

"No, don't! She's stronger than…!" Cutting off her companion's words, the woman's voice is panicked. Her eyes, barely visible under the hood are trembling.

She doesn't get to finish either, as I knock her to the ground by waving my arm. Raising my rapier, my experiences in the dungeon carry my body. The fight is playing out through sheer instinct. My mind is still numb at this change in circumstances.

"AHH!"

"…Oh." Muttering stupidly, I stare uncomprehendingly at my rapier buried in his chest. His red blood spilling out both from the wound and dribbles from his mouth.

"R-RON!" His companion screamed.

"Get out of here!" The woman urged pushing the remaining man away and further down the street. "Trust in our God! He will oversee his spirit!"

"Y-Yes!" With that the two cloaked people dashed off down the street away from me.

A small part of my mind told me I should chase after them. Stop them and arrest them.

But my feet won't move.

With the man's barely visible eyes going dark, the strength leaves his legs. Before my stunned vision, his body falls slowly to the ground. The squelching noise as his body slides off my rapier turns my stomach. Covering my mouth with my off-hand I rip my gaze away from the unseeing corpse.

Staggering a step away, I put my rapier on the ground, using it as a cane to support my upper body. As long seconds tick by with astounding clarity, my breaths pick up. On the verge of hyperventilating, a singular drop of sweat falls from my forehead onto the stones below.

Like the sign of change, I begin to break down. Taking one more look at the body, a croak rips itself from my throat. Falling to the side of the nearby building, my eyes blur as tears begin pouring out of them.

Wrapping my head with both hands I begin sobbing. Loud, ugly cries rack my body as my back twitches.

I can hear raised voices in the background. People yelling, struggling to do something. But I can't move.

I've seen death before.

I should be better than this.

Yet, as more time creeps by, the thoughts don't help. Pushing them away, all I can see behind my closed eyes is his initial expression. The surprise and fear that flickered across his face when he realized he was going to die. That nameless man that tried to kill me. No, not nameless, Ron, his companions shouted.

Giving myself over to the sobs, I wait for someone to find me and fix everything. No, not someone, Kirito.

I want him to hold me.

To whisper in my ear that it's alright, that I did what I had to. It was self-defence.

I want him to carry me to bed and tuck me in, laying beside me until I fall asleep in his gentle embrace.

Imagining his arms around me, the shaking slowly fades. My body begins acting normally, my breath slowing down as my tears dry up.

"Asuna!? Are you injured?"

"Ki-Kiri…!?" Jerking my head up in surprise that my thoughts of him actually summoned the boy, I quickly clamp my mouth shut. Astrid looks down on me with an expression of worry on her face.

"What happened here?" She asks, nudging the body with her foot. "We fought some, but they were all so weak, I don't see how they injured you."

"I'm not injured." I admit weakly. "I… I killed him."

"Yes," Astrid agreed with a nod. She stared down at me; her eyes hard as she opened her mouth to deliver a lecture.

Unable to meet her gaze any longer, I curl up tighter upon myself. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about my duty and whatever else she is going to lecture me on.

"…It was your first kill, wasn't it?"

Nodding franticly, I can't say anything.

"It's an unpleasant business," Astrid sighs, rubbing her temple. "Unfortunately for adventurers, death is part of the job. Even more so when we're forced to act as guardians of the city to protect against miscreants like this…"

"You've… killed before?" I ask her, finding my voice at last.

"Of course." Astrid replies stoically. "You'd be surprised by how many adventurers have been forced to take a life or two in the dungeon. Whether commanded by their deity, in self-defence, or second-hand by dropping a monster party on a group in order to escape. Even the cowards that abandon supporters to get away can be described as murder."

"Is infighting really that common?" I ask in horror. While the different familias never seemed to get along all too well, they never came across as bands of savages as Astrid described.

"It's getting more common again…" Taking a moment, Astrid leans against the wall that I'm slumped against. Her sleek black cattail twitching restlessly behind her. "After the great calamity, there was a short period, barely more than a week, when people lashed out. Maybe still reeling in disbelief, familias sought to settle old grudges. With no one to enforce the laws of Orario, the guild was left helpless as battle raged. Maybe they still had some latent fear that the old guard would return, but it was mainly localized to the dungeon.

"Once the remaining upper-class adventurers returned to the city, everything settled back down quickly. However, things are picking up again. I can't tell you it gets easier… But you'll need to find a way to make peace with it Asuna. If you value your home and familia more than the lives of strangers, you'll have to kill again."

There it was. The speech I had thought she would give at the beginning. The logical answer.

"Does that make it easier for you?" I ask.

"…Yes."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"…"

Receiving no answer, we sat in silent darkness with the corpse until activity and light illuminated the street.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Urgh…" Groaning, I push on my abdomen where that final blow struck me. Wincing from the pain at the tender spot, I force myself to sit up.

Looking around my sparse room, I can't help but be underwhelmed by how few objects are in it. There's the purchased furniture including a desk, a magic stone clock, a chair for the desk, a wardrobe, and a bed. However, my eyes saw past them, first to a pair of trembling emerald eyes, then smirking gray ones.

Walking over to my desk, I lift up a small mirror that lays on the desk. I rarely use it for anything else except failing to smooth my hair out in the mornings. My face's reflection is a sorry sight. Fading scrapes from last night's altercations are still visible. Prominently drawing my attention are my eyes. They're sunken with large bags. Sighing, I set the mirror down and run a hand through my dishevelled hair.

Turning to the sole window, I stare out into the gray sky. It's still early, the sun hasn't fully risen yet. Strangely, smoke hangs over the city. I hadn't noticed it coming home, but it's obvious now.

Without looking back, I open the window and jump out into the city for the second time in less than twelve hours. Last night had opened my eyes to a major deficit in my abilities. I had spent the rest of the night, laying awake in my bed, too humiliated to sleep.

"I will never feel that helpless ever again…"

Muttering aloud, I take off along the street, a face held in my mind. Someone whom I hope can help me. The only difference in my equipment from last night is that I brought my sword, and I no longer have my boots. Wearing casual shoes, I hope they'll be good enough.

Not running, but I walk with determination through the streets. My long strides eating away the distance to babel quickly. Now that I'm outside, I can appreciate how heavily the smoke sits on the city. The pre-dawn light casting shadows, as the smoke swirls and obstructs.

Crossing central park, I enter the southern half of Orario for the second time in the last half a day. A part of the city I rarely enter. Drifting down South main street, I search for the markers I've heard about. Turning off the main street, I think I'm on the right path. Entering a poor section of town, I look for a building that should stand out from the last.

"There it is…" Eyes locating it from down the street, I find the emblem displayed proudly before the doors of a rundown building that was haphazardly repaired and expanded. The building a mark of one of the poorest familia's in Orario: _Take-Mikazuchi familia _home.

Standing outside it's crumbling front door, I'm unsure how to approach. While our familias have worked together before, and our deities are friendly… I'll be asking a lot.

_They helped rescue Lili._

Reminding myself that these are good people, I raise my hand to knock on the door. As I do, it opens. From the other side appears the person I most wanted to talk to, Ouka.

"Kirito…?"

"Ouka, I need help. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Replying in his deep voice, Ouka shuts the door behind him. Walking a few steps away, he slumps against the side of the house and stares at me. His gaze taking in my sorry state. "What happened to you?"

"Well…" Scratching my head, I briefly consider downplaying what happened. "I kind of got destroyed by an amazon in hand-to-hand combat. I want you to teach me."

"Hmm…"

"Please Ouka, this is important."

"Hmm…" Stroking his chin, the big man continued to survey me. "I cannot not help you."

"No! You have to!" Taking a step forward, I'd never honestly considered that he would deny my plea.

"To be honest, I'm too busy, as well as the captain of my familia. However… There is someone else."

"Someone else?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes. Someone whose body type is more similar to yours. Their aid will be far more invaluable than mine would be."

"Who?" I ask again, hoping for a name.

"Mikoto."

"B-But… She's a… You know." Blushing, I find myself unable to articulate the thought.

"A woman?" Ouka chuckles slightly, raising a singular eyebrow at me. "She's a skilled warrior."

"I-It isn't that…" I protest. The thought of learning from a woman is fine. What's giving me anxiety is the thought of how the training will proceed. I came to Ouka because I knew he wouldn't hold back against me. His tutelage would be hard, but I'd quickly improve, hopefully at least.

"I cannot do it. Decide now. Either ask her or leave."

"…I'll do it." Relenting, I trust in Ouka's judgement.

"Good. Come."

Following him through the broken front door, I freeze as I see the rest of the familia. All eleven others, as well as their god are getting ready for a day of Dungeon exploration. Checking their armour, weapons, bags, and everything else they need to have a successful day in the dungeon.

""K-Kirito!?"" More than one voice calls out in surprise as they all stop their preparations to stare at me.

Ouka says nothing as way of explanation, merely stepping to the side to let me past.

Sending a slightly resentful glare at the man for not helping me out, I try to focus on what I'm doing here. No doubt Ouka is simply forcing me to show my determination. He won't force Mikoto to train me.

Quickly finding the girl, her violet eyes are slightly widened in surprise, but besides that, she makes no comment at my entrance. She stands composed against the wall, already fully prepared for the dungeon as she waits for her companions. Ignoring the whispers in the room, I approach her straight-backed.

Once in front of her though, I don't know what to say. As I stare silently, I hear the whispers in the room increase in intensity as Mikoto's cheeks redden under my gaze.

"H-He isn't actually… Is he!?"

"No way!? Doesn't he know that Mikoto is obsessed with Take!?"

Repressing the urge to whirl around and claim that they had the wrong the idea, I instead bend at the waist. Forming a perfect ninety degrees, I stare at the floor and make my claim.

"Mikoto, no, Eternal Shadow, please teach me martial arts!"

My words silence everybody in the room. I don't dare look up however even as I sense them looking at each other.

"Umm… Kirito, our martial arts are designed to be effective against the human body… There is little use for them in the dungeon where the monsters…"

"It isn't for the dungeon…" I admit, head still down. "Please Mikoto… I _need _this."

"…I don't understand why though!" The girl replied frustrated.

"Yes," their god interrupted. "If something is happening Kirito, please feel free to rely on us."

"Well…" Hesitating, I'm unsure what to tell them. Eventually though, I settle on the truth. It's better if they know the truth. "There's a… a girl, in _Ishtar familia_…"

The simultaneous groans stop my story. Standing up, I glance around in surprise. I hadn't been expecting this reaction.

"You aren't trying to learn martial arts to impress one of the berbera… Are you?" Take-Mikazuchi asked with a pained expression.

"N-No! Of course not!" I sputter back indignantly. She's going to be sacrificed in a killing stone ritual, I want to save her!"

"Killing stone…?" He mutters in horror. "That would make her… A renart?"

"Yes…" I agree not really seeing how it mattered. "Her name is… Haruhime, I believe."

As the name feel from my lips, the atmosphere changed around the seven original members. A silence overtook them, stunned expressions on their faces.

"You're sure!?" Jumping forward, Mikoto grabbed my shirt, a frenzied expression on her face. "You're positive her name is Haruhime, can you describe her!?"

"U-Uhh…" Caught off guard, I recoiled slightly undere the ferocity of the questioning. My senses told me the rest of them were closing in, the same manic determination in their expressions. "W-Well, she was wearing a red Kimono…"

"Her features!" Mikoto hissed again.

"R-Right! W-Well her tail was well-groomed and…"

""Colours!"" The room exploded in exasperation.

"Ah ha ha…" Dredging up the memories, I'm surprised at how easily I can call up her appearance. How demure she had appeared sitting there. "Gold… Her hair and fur were like spun gold. And her eyes were like emeralds. Large and bright."

"No… It can't be…"

All at once, the energy and passion disappears. Falling back from me, Mikoto collapses against the wall, Chigusa by her side in an instant.

"Y-You all know her?" I ask nervously.

"Yes," Take groans, the only one capable of words. "The girl was nobility in the far east. She lived in a walled manor a short way from our orphanage."

"She gave us food when we were starving…" Mikoto groaned in pain from her place on the ground.

"She was so gentle…" Ouka muttered in agreement as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe she's here…" Chigusa muttered.

"O-Oh…" Having nothing else to say, I don't know how to continue broaching the topic. I just told them that the girl they knew in their hometown is fated for death.

"You said _Ishtar familia_?" Take asks, moving past the revelation. As I nod in answer, the God groans. "Is there truly no chance then? We cannot possibly defeat them in combat."

Averting my gaze, I remember the strength that a single member of their familia had. I don't know their true size, but they likely have at least one hundred members. The god is right, in a straight-up fight, we will lose every time.

In the end, what is that girl to me? What even is Freya familia? I should keep my nose out of it. Allow the familias to figure it out themselves. No one could blame me for minding my own business.

At this point, Take returns his gaze to me. "So, Kirito, why did you want to learn Martial Arts? Do you truly intend to take on the entirety of _Ishtar familia_? To save a girl you don't know?"

The question burns through me as Take repeats my thoughts. The silent room pulses with a nervous energy as everyone waits for my answer. I can feel the enormity of the decision pressing down around me. My words here could alter the outcome of everything.

I could say no and flee like a coward.

No, that's what I _should _do. I already have people that are special to me. Girls who care for me. A Goddess who tries her best. A daughter that I want to protect.

To say yes here would be to deny them all. To slap them in the face in order to try and save an entirely different girl.

Why?

Am I a boy that continually chases girls? Once I secure one I simply move onto another? Was I so taken in by the renart's goddess-like beauty that I need to save her?

No, none of those were right…

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus. To remove the various distractions and superfluous details crowding around me. From that, a single memory rose up to the forefront of my mind.

'_I'm going to form a Harem.'_

The scene was almost painful to relive. To remember the determination with which I'd made the statement. Even now it was hard to believe the girls didn't laugh me into the ground.

'_I-I guess… I just want everyone to be happy.'_

Yes, that was what I'd forgotten. Why I'd rejected the norm of society and forged my own path. I did it so that everyone would have a chance at happiness. So that I could help improve their lives, if that was what they wanted.

As I open my eyes, one last brief vision filters to the forefront of my mind. A smile, one steeped in sadness, a depression so deep I doubt my ability to comprehend it.

"She's sad."

My simple words ring about the small interior chamber, every occupant waiting eagerly for further words.

"She's sad and… the next time she smiles at me… I want it to be a happy one."

"You'll really risk everything for…? No, I've said too much," Take declares with a smile. "My familia, hear you god's will. Follow your hearts and do what you believe needs to be done!"

""Yes Sir!" The resolute voices ring out in reply.

"…I'll do it." Mikoto declares, standing up to stare me in the eye. "If you feel you need more experience against martial arts… I will do my best to instruct you."

"Thank you." Bowing deeply once more, I accept her teachings gladly.

"If you're doing that…" Take murmured with a pleased smile, unable to resist interfering one last time, "may I suggest bringing Sachi along?"

Mikoto nods instantly, perhaps understanding something I'm not. "I think that's a great idea. Sachi!"

Waving the girl over as the house becomes a hive of activity once more, I greet the girl with an awkward smile and a wave. "Y-Yo…"

"H-Hello, K-Kirito." She stammered back, face flushing red.

"Sachi," Mikoto declares, face tight. "Please accept my selfish request and aid me as I teach Kirito martial arts!"

"O-Of course!" Sachi accepts quickly, head bobbing up and down.

"So… are we going now?" Mikoto asks turning to me.

"Hmm… Not yet," I decide, my head running through different possibilities. "I'm going to go to the guild first and see what information there is on _Ishtar familia. _After that, I need to send a letter to _Hermes familia_. Finally, I need to tell my familia what I have decided. So why don't we meet at my house in… two hours?"

The girls nod their agreement in twinned motions. Looking at them now, the similarities between them are eery. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Sachi seems to be styling her look after Mikoto. In terms of role models, I must agree that she picked a good one.

"Where are we training?" Sachi asked as I prepared to leave and begin my list of chores.

"Our place has some room…" Mikoto murmured. "But it's really only enough for low-level stuff…"

Frowning, I realize the best option I can come up with is the dungeon. "If you have time, why don't you look for one before we meet back up?"

"Got it!"

Waving a hand at the family, I move to leave the familia home in far higher spirits than when I had entered it.

"Wait Kirito!" Take calls one last time, seeing my departing figure. His call bringing the activity to a halt once again. "This ceremony... It happens on the full moon, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes..." Stuttering to recall, his words sounded familiar.

"So we have two weeks..."

"Two weeks..." Muttering the words alongside the deity, I finally leave the house. A period of time thrust in front of me that has never before felt so short and so long all at the same time.

* * *

_Asuna:_

"No dungeon again?" Loki asked as she slid in unannounced to my room.

"I… I just need time…" I mutter softly. The events of last night are still too fresh in my head. The reason why I sent the party to prowl without me was clear; I would have gone to find Kirito.

Our secret relationship would be far less secret with me clinging onto him and sobbing like a child.

But obviously I can't tell Loki that.

"Astrid told me what happened."

Nodding, I pretend not to understand her words. "It appears that this groups of 'Evils', attacked a factory in the night. The reason is still unclear."

"Asuna…"

Even Loki's lack of my nickname couldn't lift my gaze from the floor. Wiggling my toes together, I hugged my knees harder.

"Furthermore, using an illegal item, it was discovered that the assailants were part of _Thanatos familia. _As per guild records, no mention of the item was recorded."

"Ah, so this is how you want to play it, is it?" Loki responds while narrowing her eyes at me.

"That is everything I know about the event that occurred last night." I confirm again.

"Well, thank you for that report, familia member Asuna," Loki answered, smiling nastily. "Is there anything else that you would like to report?"

"…" Narrowing my eyes in thought, I figured Loki would have left after I clearly displayed my lack of interest in talking about the fact that I… That I _killed _someone yesterday.

Even just thinking the word threatened to bring another batch of bile up from my stomach.

"I have nothing else to report." I declare a moment later, hoping that would be everything.

"Good." Loki smiles happily. "Since you are uninjured from yesterday's raid, nor have you requested the day off…"

"W-Wait!"

Running over my weak protest, Loki continues with a trickster's smile on her lips. "I have a mission for you to complete!"

"M-Mission?"

"Yupp! Well, not one of those stuffy guild ones that they hand out that are always a real pain-in-the-ass…"

"…Loki?"

"Anyway, this one is waaaay more entertaining!"

"H-How so?"

"Cuz you're coming on a date with me!"

"W-What?" I bark at her, jumping to my feet in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! A nice long walk through the city, just the two of us… My hand may slip as I stumble, accidently grasping that surprisingly plump rear-end of yours…"

"NO!"

"Hehe… And after we eat and drink, I'll bring you back here and update your status… who knows what may happen with your shirt off and both of us a little tipsy…"

"You're a horrible goddess," I glare at the vermillion-haired deity. Loki's eyes are unfocused as her hands are miming the motions that she is seeing playing in front of her eyes.

"Harsh, Asu-tan!" Loki sniffs dejectedly. "On a serious note, this is happening."

"Why?" I press her.

"You can't expect little old me to go hunt for information on my own, can you!?" Loki asks with an astounded expression. "Things need looking into, and no one suspects a couple on a date."

"…Very well," I relent. "But no groping me!"

"But what if I have to make it look convincing?" Loki asks, a sly smile twisting her lips.

Backed into a corner, my mouth flaps uselessly. Eventually I just growl at her. "If you go overboard… I'll knock you out when we get back."

"Scaaary!" Loki declares, backing off a little. "Here, throw these on."

Tossing a pair of articles at me, Loki is out the door before I can get a proper look at them. Once I do… "L-LOKI!?"

Screaming at the absent deity, I despise my past weak self. I should have gone to the dungeon. I should have done something, _anything, _to avoid the torture inflicted upon me.

Groaning, I stand up and fling the clothes on. Letting my hair flow down my back, I stare in horror at the mirror. The _frills _are everywhere. It isn't overly revealing thankfully, but at the same time… it's very _girly._

I look young in the outfit. The elven grace bestowed by my race stripped away and packaged into an innocent container of white and pink. The aqua blue colour of my hair and eyes sticking out like a sore thumb, but also somehow complementing it.

Missing the elegance of my usual dress already, I try to contain my blush as I go out to find my deity. "Loki…?"

Surprised that she isn't just outside the door, I wander down the hallway. Passing her empty room, my confusion grows. She had made it sound that we were leaving immediately.

"Looooki…" Drawing out her name, I wondered if something was wrong. A slightly irrational fear caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up as I roamed the empty halls. "Where is everyone?"

The words falling heavily from my mouth, I picked up on the other inconsistency. I couldn't hear any voices. There were always voices echoing down these halls except during the 'quiet hours' as the familia rules called them.

"OOooOOooo…"

Freezing, the noise sent shivers down my spine. The small hairs that were already standing up stiffened even further. Resisting the urge to wrap my arms around myself, my hand reaching down to my waist. Pawing around, I came up empty.

"I-I forgot my sword!?" Groaning, I whipped my head back and forth through the hallway.

"OOooOOoo!"

"EEP! W-Who is there!?" Yelling, I backed myself against a door, my head frantically whipping back and forth down the hallway to try and find the sound.

_Click!_

With going trepidation, I stared at the handle of the door I was leaning against. With a slow certainty, it continued to move, the handle lowering steadily, albeit slowly.

"N-No… Ahh!"

Screaming, the support of the door disappeared as I fell through the now empty doorway. Entirely within the dark room, I look fearfully up at the shape above me.

"OOooOO!"

"N-No!" Screaming, I crawl backwards away from it. The pale white sheet that covers the being. "W-Why is there a g-ghost here!?" Whining pointlessly, I can't focus on anything except getting away. All too soon, I feel a wall behind my back.

I've run out of room.

"N-No, leave me alone! I didn't mean to! You attacked me!"

Screaming random words at the ghost, my whole body was shaking in fear. I should have known this would happen. I should have known that the man would come back for me.

My sins have followed me. In a world where gods walk with mortals, I should have expected this to happen.

"Wow! You really are scared of ghosts!"

"…Huh?" All at once the shaking stops. Opening my eyes, I stare at the figure in front of me. At what is obviously a bed sheet draped over a human form.

"You doing alright there, Asuna?" Throwing off the sheet, Mirel appeared from underneath it. "I had Droyman doing the voices. He's surprisingly good, isn't he?"

"Y-You… YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?"

Darting to my feet, I shove Mirel out of the way and run down the hallway. Stumbling down the corridor, I ignore Droyman's confused head, stuck out of a door, looking for information as to what happened. Picking up speed, I just want to get out of here. Away from my tormented feelings.

I just wanted to forget about that look in his eyes. The fear as he realized death was imminent.

Crashing through the dining room, I exit out into the front yard. The two guards standing there turn and look at me in confusion. Ignoring them, I collapse to the ground again. Looking up at the sky, I wait for the sun's light to warm me. To comfort me and wipe away the memories of darkness. However…

"The smoke from yesterday…"

The sky is inundated with it. A lot more than I remember from yesterday. Through it, the sun is pale and dim. Likewise, the air never warmed up. My arms, bared from the short-sleeve top, became speckled with goosebumps.

"There you are, Asu-tan! …Your face is pretty pale, did something happen?"

"…Like you don't know," I glare at the deity that came from nowhere. "This whole thing was a set-up, wasn't it?"

As Loki tilted her head again, I considered that maybe she wasn't a part of it. "Are you… telling the truth?"

Maybe it was the vulnerability in my voice, but Loki extended a hand to me. "I really wasn't. Come on, you can tell me about it as we walk!"

Nodding, I accept the gesture. Standing up, we set out through the front gates. The two guards doing their best to pretend to not watch us.

Instantly my eyes find the path I took last night. Where I turned to head to the factory that was attacked. Maybe sensing my thoughts, Loki took a different turn. "Where are we heading?"

"Hmm? Oh, just around, ya know?"

"…Not really."

"Ah, well just trust in your escort!" Loki laughed with an evil grin.

Giving her an angry glare, I follow Loki through the winding streets I spend barely any time in. Besides last night, I only venture through this part of town to talk to Liz. The diligent girl spends most of her time working at the forge, making her easy to track down whenever I need repairs or just want to talk. Thinking about the girl, my hand runs an unconscious line over where my absent sword would lie. I still need to get it repaired after the trip to the eighteenth floor.

For something that was so recent, it already seemed like a distant time, separate from my current reality. Being able to spend time alone with Kirito… It was like a dream.

"Wat's wit the long face, Asu-tan!?" Loki groaned. "Don't tell me I'm boring you already!?"

"I-It's not that…" I reply, slightly overwhelmed. "I was just… Thinking back on some memories."

"That boy again?" Loki asked, with a knowing glint in her eye.

"O-Of course not!"

"…You know… Us deities can see through the lies of mortals."

"R-Really?" I ask. Blinking, I hadn't heard this information before.

"Yupp! You really like this boy that much?"

Pinned with no room to maneuver, I nod. "He's… Very kind."

"Kind? What kind of answer is that!?" Loki scoffed. "Idiots are 'kind', like that big-breasted idiot of a goddess."

Blushing, I didn't know what else to say. "H-He's strong as well… and his smile…"

"I don't like having serious talks…" Loki says, her tone betraying the importance of her words. "But I'll give you some advice. If you're looking for love, look in the familia, or someone not bound to one. Inter-familia relationships are… messy."

Nodding again, I didn't trust myself to speak. Anything I say would probably betray my situation to Loki. That, even knowing she wouldn't approve, I went and entered into a relationship with Kirito. Despite the move being perhaps a little hasty… I didn't feel any regret. Only a surge of guilt that I continued to hide it from Loki.

"Anyway…" Loki yawned, clearly not caring for the serious conversation anymore, "let's look for suspicious people!"

"Wait, that's your whole plan!" Whining, I rushed to keep up to my goddess, ghosts and hauntings briefly forgotten, all the while never noticing the workshop we walked past nor the sound of a rhythmic hammer ringing out from the inside.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

_To forge a magic sword, you have to put something inside of it. What that something is, is different from person to person._

_Many of the Crozzos poured in their pride as nobility… this produced empty blades, powered only through the strength of their blood._

_The true strongest magic swords are made when the smith pours their heart into the blade. That is the 'secret' of magic swords._

As my hammer rose and fell, Welf's words from earlier rang through my head on repeat. The metal below me slowly changing shape according to my will and my hammer's command.

"Good, good…"

Welf's muttered words barely registered in my mind. My whole being was focused on this blade. Its form slowly took shape. Just under a metre long, the blade was narrow and perfectly straight. However, the blade was also not thick enough to withstand any impacts.

But it wasn't meant to.

This was a blade destined to break. To be used a few times and then shatter, leaving nothing but a hilt behind.

As I worked, I could feel what Welf meant. The blade was asking for something. My forge ability formed the conduit, allowing me to fuel it. To give the metal something more. Something it didn't inherently have.

To give it magic.

Magic summonable by anyone, with no chant or skill required. Only a flick of the wrist.

But such power didn't come cheap. It took a toll on the blacksmith forging it. And maybe more importantly… The blade didn't last.

"Don't waver now…"

Blinking back into the present, Welf's warning potentially saved the forging. My thoughts were slipping, and with them my connection to the blade.

Concentration renewed, I focused on doing as Welf commanded and pouring my heart into the sword taking shape. To forge a blade that would be able to protect Kirito. To ward off anything that approached him. Anything that his normal sword couldn't slay.

_It would help if my heart knew what it wanted._

Struck by the sudden thought, my hammer slipped slightly, causing a dent in the metal. Working to quickly fix it, I could feel Welf's stare of displeasure. He described metal as singing. That had been more like a scream of pain.

Even as my metalwork recovered, no answer came to mind. All I knew was that I wanted to support him as his blacksmith. More than anything else, I wanted to help him. To forge him the blade he'd use to conquer the dungeon with and free us from this world.

But do I want more than that?

Do I want a spot in his harem?

Do I want to give this mysterious boy my heart? With his beautiful eyes that grab my attention and suck me in.

The questions fuel my hammering as I give my heart and feelings to the blade. Hoping that in its completed state, maybe it will give me my answer.

For almost another half an hour I work at it. Heating and reheating, keeping the metal at the perfect temperature as I iron out the imperfections.

Finally…

"It's done."

Collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, I stare at the yellow blade in awe. I feel empty. The blade twinkles, like its staring back at me.

Swiftly replacing my awe is a desire to protect it. To treasure this fragile creation that I've poured my heart into. This work of art that took shape over the course of an exhausting couple of hours.

As its logical fate crashes into me, tears begin streaking down my cheeks.

"So, I'm guessing this is the last magic blade you forge like this?" Welf chuckles with a superior tone as he comes and stands beside me.

"It's so hard…" I admit, still stunned. "I put so much into this sword… and it's going to…" Face contorting, my words cut off as I struggle not to release a torrent of tears.

"Then you'll need to find something else to put into them…" Welf starts, "or just not forge the things. It isn't spite that stops me from forging magic swords."

Holding unto the blade, I digest his words. The truth of them rings true. He's right, there's no way I can subject myself to this time and time again. To pour my heart into blade after blade, just for them to shatter into nothingness. It's too cruel.

Opening my mouth to agree with him, the blade twinkles in my hands again. The sparkles drawing my attention. In my golden reflection, I found the answer I wanted. Smiling, the pain remains, but the discontent flows away.

"Thank you for teaching me Welf… I will continue to pursue this path."

"Exactly, making a normal weapon that gets to live alongside its adventurer is the… Wait, what!?"

"I'm going to keep making magic swords. Until I surpass yours." Standing up, I stare him in the eye as I continue, "no… I'm going to continue until my swords can wipe away anything the dungeon can throw in their way."

"…How," Welf asks, some degree of awe in his voice. "How can you say that!? Don't you feel it!? The pain that the sword will experience!? Your heart being shattered again and again!?"

"Yes, but if this is what it takes to protect Kirito… Then the pain will be worth it. After all…" Trailing off, I give Welf a big smile. "I'm his blacksmith. It's my job to provide him with the best equipment possible."

"…This path is filled with pain," Welf promises me. "Are you really willing to go through this tens, hundreds of times?"

Pausing momentarily, the heat from the blade in my blade confirmed my feelings once again. "Yes. I'll forge and forge until I have nothing left to give. Even if I turn myself into a shell of my former self… It will all be worth it if I can save Kirito even one time."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Heh. Then from now on, we're rivals again. I'm aiming for the top with normal weapons."

"And I'll do it will magic swords." I answer back with another smile. "See you Welf."

"See you Liz."

Walking out of his workshop, a big smile grows on my face. Changing direction, I head for the main store on West main. I want to show this to Hephaestus first.

* * *

_Babel's top floor:_

"My, my, Hermes, are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"Haha… I would never goddess Freya!" Hermes replied with a light chuckle. Behind the god stood a stiff Argo. Sweat pouring off her from the hostile atmosphere in the room. Beside the beautiful goddess Freya stood two men.

One of them, Argo felt like she could protect her god from. While his long gray hair gave him a dignified look, Argo got the impression that they weren't too far separated in skill. The one on the other side, she knew. Both having seen him once with Kirito, and again by reputation. The tall werewolf gave off such an aura of domination that Argo knew instinctively that he could kill her easily.

Yet, neither of them mattered. The whole, luxuriant room seemed to serve as merely a vestibule to illuminate the goddess sitting in the middle of it. Even facing the other way, I couldn't help but stare.

The delicate shape of her nape, her perfect silver hair… My face was heating up. Was this love? I don't know. But I was transfixed. This was a beauty that truly transcended the sexes.

"So… Ishtar thinks she can win in a fight… and you helped her to do it."

"O-Of course not!" Hermes protested weakly. "I was just completing a delivery…"

"…"

"I swear goddess Freya! N-Normally I would have never questioned your familia's ability but in the present circumstances…"

"That's enough."

"Ah!"

Making a strange noise, Hermes promptly shut up in the middle of talking. Freya took another sip of a white wine. The tasteless substance prized solely for its beautiful colour.

"You may leave now Hermes."

"Yes, goddess Freya. You… You won't mess with my familia, will you?"

"…"

"Scary!" Squealing in fear at a mere glance from the silver-haired goddess, Hermes departed the room quickly, Argo in tow behind him.

"Two weeks, huh?" The silver-haired goddess muttered to herself. All the while she twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "Depending on how this plays out… Yes, this may be worthwhile after all…"

"…Goddess?"

Ignoring her follower, Freya began issuing orders. "Ulfric… up the training regime at home. Also, keep an eye on the pleasure district. I find it hard to believe that Ishtar is actually as stupid as Hermes claims."

"…Is there something you want from me?" Heathcliff asked, surprised to not receive any instructions.

"Yes, you will keep me company. I have more questions I want to ask about your world."

"…As you wish."


	34. Chapter 31

_Author's Note:_

Soo... This chapter is what, a week late? There was a period of time I had restricted time to write, plus I struggled to compose the other story I'm alternating chapters with. I would say it won't happen again, but let's be honest, it defintly will. ;)

Anyhoo, not too sure on this chapter. Some parts I think are pretty good, others are... I'm not too sure. It should make the Bell fans happy as my ultimate goals come slowly closer to fuition. Muwahaha.

And yeah, yeah, a lot of drama, I'm trying to tone it down. I think the worst is behind us in that regard.

Well, enjoy, or don't I suppose. Either way I'll attempt another update in two weeks.

Later,

-asdf

* * *

_Chapter 31: Motivation_

_Kirito:_

"T-This… Level four…" Staring at the stack of paper's in Eina's hand, my heart sank again. My mind was currently struggling to piece together what a level four amazon would even fight like. The years of practice that they had made each one an insane warrior in their own right. I knew firsthand how punishing it could be to fight one head on with an equal status. To be a level behind…

"Yes, the level up was just reported a few days ago… With it, the guild made the decision to increase _Ishtar familia's _rank…"

_To S._

Were the unspoken words Eina didn't say to my stricken face. The guild may have bestowed _Hestia familia_ a rank of C, but we were the smallest familia with that rank. To fight a familia that was not one, not two, but three ranks higher. The thought was hard to imagine. They sat on top of Orario with the likes of Loki, Freya, and Ganesha.

Swallowing back the fear that was making me second guess my promise to Take-Mikazuchi familia just twenty minutes ago, I spoke instead. We would need more information to figure out how to do this. "How many… How many upper-class adventurers do they have?"

"…Why are you so interested in _Ishtar familia _all of a sudden?" Eina asked instead. Her emerald eyes stared at me warily. It was another reminder of how far our relationship had collapsed in the past few weeks.

"…"

"If you think you can get one of them to join your… _your_ _harem, _you are out of your mind!"

"Must you always assume the worst?" I grumble back. "I'm not trying to expand my harem, but…"

"But?" Eina asked, her cheeks slightly tinged with embarrassment.

"It is about a girl."

"Kirito!" Eina groaned loudly, running a hand down her face, knocking her glasses askew. Opening her mouth, probably to start another rant, Eina stops and shakes her head. "No, you're right, it's not my place. Now let us see…"

Surprised to get no further questions, I wait as Eina consults her list.

"One level four captain, seven three elites. Those eight, form the central core of warriors known as the Berbera. Besides them there are another forty-seven level two adventurers and sixty-six level ones."

A bit of quick mental math brought the astounding total to my mouth. "One hundred twenty-one adventurers…"

"Registered combatants anyway," Eina adds on with a slight grimace. "Most of the prostitutes in the pleasure district are technically level one non-combatants."

Nodding my head, I didn't bother including them in my tally. Chances are the large majority of them were women and men simply looking to scrape out a living. "Hey Eina… Is there a girl named Haruhime on their member list?"

"Hmm… Haruhime eh? That's the girl this is all about? Sounds far eastern." Despite her complaining, Eina still dutifully looked through the list. "Not on here. If she's in the familia, she's a non-combatant."

_No surprises there._

One doesn't typically register their secret weapon on a publicly available list. Besides, with your race showing up, I'm sure it was the first place Argo went for information.

"Hey… Kirito…"

"Hmm? Yeah Eina?" Returning slightly from my silent brooding, I'm shocked by the worry coloring her eyes.

"I… I know I wasn't exactly umm… _supportive _of your choice…"

_That's putting it mildly._

"But… I don't want you to die!" Standing up abruptly, Eina grabbed my right hand with both of hers. Her eyes were fixed on mine. "I've lost so many adventurers already… A-and I mean, you may not be as shy as I thought you were initially… But umm… What I'm trying to say is…"

"It's alright, Eina." Giving her a smile, I lay my left hand overtop of hers, linking our four hands. "I'll train my butt off to come out on top."

"You promise…?" Eina asks weakly.

"I do. I'll help save the girl and come back alive."

"Okay… I believe you."

After another second, Eina hastily retracted her hands and sat back down. As our words died, a peaceful silence occupied the room. Taking a deep breath, I felt a part of me that I hadn't even realized was hurt, heal. It felt great knowing that my advisor was on my side.

"Umm… So why does this girl need help?"

"Ahh… I'm uh… Not sure if I can tell you…"

"Ki. Ri. To."

"S-Sorry!" As she punctuated every syllable of my name sharply, I realized I had no way out of this situation. "During the next full moon, her familia is going to sacrifice her to take her magic. Essentially."

"S-Sacri… They can't do that!" Eina exclaimed, standing up again. "The guild will…"

"Do nothing." I finish for her. "As usual."

Eina looked abashed but didn't reject my words. The law of familia was so powerful that the guild could only interfere with interfamilial disputes. Since Haruhime was a part of Ishtar familia already, the guild was powerless.

"I should be going now, I have a lot of things to do still."

"Stay safe."

"You too." Giving Eina one final fleeting smile, I left the room and aimed for the Church that I call home.

* * *

_Bell:_

Pacing down the streets at night, my feet carried me swiftly to the south. To the same place that I'd been dragged to yesterday. Only now, I went there voluntarily.

Over and over again, I heard Kirito's words. They echoed endlessly in my head, driving me forward. I couldn't understand. It made no sense. Familia above all. That was the rule of Orario. No, that was the rule of the world.

_So why did everyone look so happy?_

I couldn't remove those expressions from my mind. I had been moments away from blowing up on Kirito about his rash promises when I had noticed. Every single person, from the goddess Hestia, down to my supporter Lili looked thrilled with his decision to help this random girl.

It made no sense.

It wasn't logical.

Chances were, the whole familia would be dragged into a war that ended with our extermination. They understood that; Lili even mentioned it directly using her own rescue as an example. _Ishtar familia_ was incomparably stronger than the drunks of Soma.

As Orario vanished under my feet, the thoughts never left. All too soon, the quieter night life began to bustle with life and light as I entered the pleasure district. With the streets growing more crowded, my feet naturally slowed. Head craning, I tried to find the district that Kirito had described.

Once again, the foreign, exotic sights and smells encroached on my senses. Each street had its own unique theme, or place it was modelled after. Buildings meant to resemble giant castles that if I remember correctly are from the North. While most places began abandoning castles after the gods came down and monsters were restricted to the dungeon; some of the more northern regions kept living in them.

Seeing some of these 'living relics' helped distract my thoughts. It wasn't long before the nature of the district I was in fled my mind and my head swiveled to take in the various buildings. As the castles faded behind me, the buildings changed again, this time they were low-slung and made entirely of wood. If my memory served me correctly, they were styled after the cottages of the fishermen from the south. The wood there was so buoyant that they could actually make their houses float on water! I hadn't believed it the first time I was told stories of that region… But seeing them now, I could totally believe it.

Before I knew it, I had a goofy smile on my face as the atmosphere changed again. "Ah," with a soft gasp, I had arrived at my destination. Kirito had mentioned them when describing the general area, but seeing Ajura plants again brought a smile to my face.

Walking close to one, I stroked the beautiful blue leaves with my finger. The dungeon plant came from the new world, brought back to the surface by my mother as a gift. It made me sad that I didn't know what happened to it.

Moving on before my thoughts dwelled too much on my mother, I moved my gaze from the majestic far-eastern buildings, down to the prostitutes that walked the street. Apparently, the girl would be in a line-up in one of these buildings.

Head sweeping, I continued my search. In short order, I arrived. The brilliant red kimono and dazzling golden hair stood out a mile away.

_Golden hair._

This time it was impossible to stop the deluge of memories that assaulted me. It matched perfectly the girl that had joined that second rate familia. I could have cared less about the rest of them, but _her, _she was barely two years older than me and spectacular. She had been a large influence on my decision to begin begging weekly to become an adventurer. To become strong enough to be worthy of that speeding blade.

"Well Sir, have you made up your mind?" A woman asks me with a knowing smile on her face.

"N-No, I'm not…" Trailing off, I realized my mistake. This woman was carrying a clipboard with a quill. Most likely she was the one that handled the transaction and the money. She probably had a title that I wasn't aware of. "Umm… How much for the Renard?"

"Ohh… You have a good eye!" She praised me. The smile on her face didn't meet her eyes as turned to look at the girl in question. For some reason I got the feeling she was glaring at the girl.

Scary…

"As you can see, her delicate looks are first-rate. What say you to… 50,000 valis?"

"Fi… Fifty-thousand!?" I barely managed to choke out. "F-For the whole night?"

"That's right!"

"..." She's ripping my off.

She can tell I have no experience with this sort of thing, nor do I know how much it should cost.

"…Alright." Pulling out the purse I had taken from Lili's closet - _I'll pay you back Lili! – _I swiftly count out five of the 10,000 vali coins. Seeing such large increments, the woman's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow… You have quite a bit of money for an adventurer I don't know…"

"Haha…" Laughing weakly, there's nothing I can do except scratch my head. Waiting awkwardly, the woman lets me through the waist high gate as the other men who are eyeing the line-up whisper to each other.

In no time at all, I'm through the front door and into a reception room. But where'd the girl go? Frowning, I wasn't sure what to do anymore. With no instructions, I stood awkwardly in the center.

Just as I was sure something was wrong, an amazon burst in from the second door on the far side. "Are you the one here for Haruhime?"

"Uhh…. Y-Yes…" I stutter back.

"Right this way then!"

Following the amazon, I blush and avert her gaze. She wears sort of a mini cape that flows from her waist down to her feet. As she walks, the gossamer fabric sways back and forth, revealing what's underneath. Or more to the point, the clothes that _aren't _there.

"Oh, enjoying the view?" The amazon teased. "After Haruhime has past… err, I mean… After you're done, you can always buy me."

"Y-You!" Stuttering, my voice cracks from surprise. "B-But you aren't a…"

"I'm an amazon, aren't I?" The woman replies with a suggestive wink. "I take the men I like." While she spoke, she ran a hand down my cheek. "You have a cute face. I want to see what it looks like when its contorted with pleasure."

"Uh…" Left speechless, I could do little more than gape at this amazon that was being far too handsy.

"But you have an appointment first, am I right?"

"Y-Yes…" Wincing at how pathetic I sounded; I followed her dejectedly. I wasn't even able to stand up for myself. For not the first time, I realized how bad I was at dealing with women. As soon as they smile, my cheeks heat up and tongue gets all twisted.

As I enter another room, I'm surprised by how dark it is inside. I can barely make out the outline of the Renard kneeling on a cushion next to a low table.

"Good evening Master, you may address this humble servant as Haruhime."

In that moment, our eyes met. Her perfect emerald eyes glimmering like jewels are the exact opposite of my red ones.

_Ah, I understand._

The resignation in her eyes. The thin mask she tried to conceal her anxiety with. She hated this job.

"If you wish to sit, I can serve you some tea. Or… If you want to proceed to the… the uh, main course, I can escort you to the back room…"

_Main course!?_

"T-Tea is just fine."

"Oh, thank goodness… Ah! I-I mean… Your wish is my command Master!"

"P-Please just call me Bell." I answer awkwardly, seating myself on the opposite side of the table from her.

"I-If that is your command… Bell."

_This is so awkward._

I don't know where to look. Taking the cup of tea from her, our fingers touch just for a moment. As they do our cheeks heat up in a twin blush.

She's just as nervous around men as I am around women.

Wait a moment…

How is that possible?

"Umm… Just so you know, I don't want to uhh… _Do anything."_

With my cheeks on fire, I can't be anymore direct than that. I would melt into the floor if I had to say anything.

The girl tilts her head as a strange expression comes over her face. "Am I not to your liking, Mast… Er, Bell?"

"N-No, that's not it, you're very beautiful!" Trying to continue, and explain my reasoning, my tongue froze as the compliment fell naturally from my mouth in my haste to explain.

"Oh, t-thank you. I'm not sure if a customer has complimented me before… Usually they just umm…"

"Ahaha…" Laughing weakly, I can't fill the awkward silence. However, not explaining what I mean wouldn't just be awkward, it would be a new kind of pathetic. "What I mean is, I just want to talk to you."

"Talk…?" The girl looks perplexed. After another moment though, it seems the words sink in and that mask she was wearing slips away. "You'll spend the whole night talking to me!? Oh, I would love that! Ah, it will be just like I'm like the lady of the lake, and you're Artorius, telling me stories about the world beyond my lake for the first time!"

_Lady of the lake…? Artorius…?_

"Miss Haruhime… You don't happen to… Like hero stories, do you?"

"Absolutely!" She beamed back instantly. Her innocent eyes beamed with joy as she found someone to discuss her passion with. "They were my only way to interact with the world as a child!"

"I-I see… Were you perhaps… nobility back in the far-east?"

"You're very perceptive," the Renard blushed shyly. "I'm surprised you were able to tell. I've been in Orario for so long at this point."

_It wasn't hard at all though…_

Working the farm, I had come to appreciate how sheltered my old life had been, protected from the struggles most people had. Yet… This girl was somehow even more sheltered. I would have thought all that innocence would have been stripped away instantly in a place like the pleasure district.

"Are you… Really a prostitute?"

"H-Huh?" I could see Haruhime's mood drop like a rock. "So… You are after my body after all? Very well… I have enjoyed our talk."

"Huh? W-Wait…!" My words fell on deaf ears as she stood up in one smooth motion. With a practiced finesse, she began disrobing. The gorgeous red kimono loosening around her to reveal unblemished shoulders as pure as fresh snow.

Feeling like if I watched for another second, I would become ensnared by this ritual, I averted my gaze. Throwing up my hands in front of me, I cried at her, "please keep your clothes on Miss Haruhime!"

"Y-You…? I am confused." The girl admits as she sits back down roughly.

"I-I just thought that you seem… _Innocent _compared to the other girls."

"Hmm… That is because our circumstances are different…"

"W-What do you mean?"

She averted her eyes with a pained expression.

"Will you tell me how you came to Orario and ended up here?" Somehow, I knew that was the most important question. The one that would finally let me understand.

After a long pause, the girl nods and begins to relay her story. Speaking in a monotone, it's a struggle for me not to interrupt her. The Prum man in her story is clearly the villain here. As well as her father for giving her up. Yet Haruhime relays each detail of her departure with the same innocence.

How she 'sleepwalked' to eat the precious sacrifice for the shrine, how her father gave her to Prum as recompense, and then the monster attack. After being left behind by the Prum man who ran away without a care in the world, she was rescued by bandits. The next part beat them all though.

"They sold me to the pleasure district."

_Sold. To Orario._

My hands shook with barely contained rage. This innocent girl in front of me must be barely fifteen, maybe sixteen. Based on her story, she was nine, or even younger when this all happened. While I was daydreaming about becoming the next great adventurer, this girl had been ripped from her home, and sold into becoming a prostitute.

"So… _Ishtar familia _bought you and forced you to work as a prostitute?" My teeth grind together.

"Yes. W-Well, the goddess sees this as an honourable job, so she says she is doing me a favour."

"A… favour?" If my jaw wasn't locked right now, I'd probably explode at the girl. Or maybe just the air in general. I can't get her eyes out of my head, even as I stare at my lap. How heartbroken she had looked when she stood to disrobe.

_I want… to save her._

I don't know why it took me so long to see. Kirito had been right all along. It didn't matter that we were putting our lives on the line for someone we didn't know. This girl deserved a hero.

Her own hero.

I couldn't save my parents.

I couldn't save my idol.

I couldn't Rose.

But I'll be damned if I let this girl get sacrificed with that same sad smile on her face.

Holding up a hand to stop Haruhime's words, I smile at her. "So, what's your favorite hero story?" The change in demeanour is instantaneous. Her face lights up with joy as she delves into tales, some that I'd heard, others that I hadn't. Sitting back, I enjoy my tea as hours of conversation flow smoothly between us.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Gah!" Coughing pathetically, I bent in two over the fist lodged in my gut. Without giving into the pain, I raised my right arm to deflect the second blow coming for my head.

Using the body of my assailant as an obstacle, I took a step around them so that my first attacker couldn't land a hit.

The mistakes of my previous fights had been painfully engraved unto my body by my teachers.

"Hiyah!" Not letting me get away, the person that had punched me in the gut, Mikoto, leapt over Sachi's head to hit me with a kick from above.

Forcing myself to match her speed, I struggled to avoid the unexpected attack. Rather than try and block the blazing heel, I rolled to the side. The rough stone of Orario's outer wall dug briefly into my shoulder before I came back up to my feet.

I had been astounded yesterday when Mikoto and Sachi had shown up, both wearing excited, slightly devious smiles saying they had found the perfect place. Once they had shown me though, it all made sense. The wall which was supposed to be off limits had an abandoned guard post with stairs to the top.

Now, on the second day of training, the noon sun beat down upon us with late summer heat. The wall was just thick enough that we could spar with comfort, sure that no one was about to tumble off a crenelation.

"Y-Yaah!" More hesitant than Mikoto, Sachi came in with another attack. While her moves were fine, they seemed obvious. Like she hesitated a little before attacking.

Smirking at the girl, I leaned to the side to dodge her fist. With her eyes going wide with shock, I answered with my own blow. Stopping right before her cheek, I couldn't bring myself to follow through.

"Ahh… Amazing Kirito." Sachi mumbled congratulatorily. "I mean, I knew from the eighteenth floor and before, but you really are something special."

"I-Its nothing," I assure the girl awkwardly. "Mikoto and you spent most of yesterday drilling footwork and basic forms into me. My higher status does the rest."

"O-Oh no! It took me a long time to even get that down!" The girl continued sincerely to my growing embarrassment.

Scratching my cheek, I was trying to compose a reply when a bloodthirsty aura came over me.

"Yaargh!"

Releasing a primal scream, a shadow leapt at me. Forced to roll again, I came up to a panting Mikoto turning around to lunge at me again. Unable to keep rolling, I tried to keep up with her moves. These weren't the throws that she had demonstrated briefly yesterday until we decided they would take too long to learn. This was the primal aggression that the amazons had used when fighting me.

Instantly, I dropped the pretense of fighting like a level two. Doing so would leave me as twitching lump for the next week. Using all of my agility, I attempted to deflect her blows. That was one of the first lessons she had inscribed upon me. Never take the entirety of your opponents attack unless you have to. It was something I had done against large monsters like the minotaurs but hadn't thought to apply to hand-to-hand combat.

"Graagh!"

Intimidated by the rage on the girl's face, I backpedaled a step. My confusion was crippling my ability to respond. Her usually clear, sincere violet eyes were now staring at me with unbridled disgust. "W-What are you doing…?"

"Fight back!" She roared in answer. "Use your status to wipe the floor with me!"

B-But…!" Protesting, I lost time to focus on my reply as the assault increased in intensity.

"Do you want to save her or not!?"

As Mikoto spoke, a tear fell from each eye. A solitary sign of her desperation. Unable to tear my gaze away from it, I didn't move as her fist tore into my face.

Getting thrown back, I landed roughly multiple metres back on my stomach. "Urgh…" Throwing a hand over the injury, I roughly propped myself up on one hand.

"Fight back!"

"…!?"

My instincts warned me just in time. Throwing my body to the side, Mikoto's bare heel cracked the stone where I had been laying. She transitioned that perfectly into another kick aimed at my still rising head.

_Fine._

Feeling a pulse of anger flare through my body, my eyes narrowed to slits. Ducking back under her leg, I went on the offense. My right fist buried itself into Mikoto's gut.

Wondering if I had held back enough, my eyes widened as she barely flinched. Her body had endured years of strenuous training regimes, a single punch did nothing to stop her fighting spirit.

"Yeeeeah!" Spinning around, her elbow caught me in the shoulder.

"Hiyah!" Not giving up, on the fight, I struck back again. Putting my entire strength behind it, sent her flying. Mikoto's body bounced off the stone walkway twice before landing in a heap on the third.

Standing there, arm outstretched panting, the anger abruptly fled. "Mikoto!

"M-Mikoto!?" Sachi echoed my call, running over to her body before I could get there.

Stopping halfway, I watched as Mikoto peeled her body off the rocks. "Good… Much better…"

"Why…?" So many emotions flitted through me: guilt, resentment. Yet this was clearly what she wanted from me. To beat her into a pulp by abusing my superior status.

"I've been an adventurer in Orario for over two years now…" Mikoto's voice choked slightly from the emotion coursing through it. When she looked back at me, her eyes were pulsing with desperation. "It took me two years to do what you did in under two months! I can't… I can't save her. I'm not strong enough…"

"But I can be…" Finishing her line for her, guilt overcame me. I had thought I knew what was at stack when I promised them. Then when Eina had told me the strength of _Ishtar familia. _Finally, I had informed my familia yesterday of my decision where they all offered to help me, after some prodding.

Until now, I had never realized that the native adventurers _should hate us_. We could take their years of work and invalidate it over a period of months. Now, Mikoto was counting on my growth so that I could help save her childhood friend.

Walking over to her, I knelt down beside Mikoto and grabbed one of her injured hands. "I'm sorry. You're right, I haven't been putting everything into this training. But I swear to you now, I will do everything in my power to learn as I much as I can before we act."

"Ah…" Turning her gaze up to me, Mikoto began to cry silently again. "Thank you… Thank you so much! And I swear I will work just as hard to enable that!"

"I look forward to it." Standing up, I smile at the pair of girls. "Well, shall we go again?"

The two of them shared a glance before attacking at the same time. Forced into an awkward position, I struggled to deal with the simultaneous attacks. Humans weren't as easy to read as monster.

Before I would have said that my efficiency when fighting and my reflexes were second to none. It was those traits I relied on to defeat countless monsters and overcome numerous obstacles. It was now getting beaten into me, that this was only because I was fighting dumb monsters.

They may be living creatures, but they were little different than a computer ran AI. They froze at unexpected circumstances and always did the most logical thing.

Humans didn't.

They feinted, they adapted, they reacted. As I read their body posture and adjusted, they adapted to my changes. It was a ferocious world that I had only a little experience in.

The first was against the man in the benevolent mistress who was in _Ikelos familia, _my beta familia. After that had been the ambush by the hooded group. Then Zanis, _Soma familia's _leader. Finally, against that strange masked person on the tenth floor. Looking back at them, I was shocked that I hadn't died. There was so much to learn. So many improvements to be made.

As the blows continued to rain down upon me, my face began to change. The seriousness of the situation didn't leave, but I began to feel that sensation I had briefly forgotten.

Fun. A pursuit of the optimal, most efficient style that would allow me to defeat any opponent.

As my face split into a wide grin of enjoyment, I fought back. All the while not noticing the chills that ran down the girls' back in response to my reaction.

* * *

_Bell:_

"Urgh!" Groaning loudly, a force had landed on top of me. Opening my blurry eyes, the form of my Goddess, Hestia, slowly appeared.

"So, _Bell."_

Uh oh.

"Why is it, that when I get home after a _loooong _day of work, I find you sleeping?"

_Because I was at the pleasure district all night._

Swallowing, I don't know what to say. I should just tell her the truth, but that look in her eye…

"Also! …Wait a second…" _Sniff, sniff. _"Bell… why does you room smell like musk?"

_I never washed my clothes after returning last night!_

"Uhh…"

"Bell…" The Goddess spoke with authority, her eyes glimmering with rage. "Did you go to the entertainment district last night?"

"I-I…" Remembering the power all deities possess, I swallow, before admitting the truth. "Yes Goddess, I did."

"Grr…" Jumping off the bed, she began pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. "You're just like Kirito now! A cute, innocent boy joins my family and what's the first thing he does? Buys himself a prostitute! Trying to form your own harem, are you?"

"N-No!" I reject her quickly. I had abandoned that path a long time ago. The first time those mirror-like golden eyes stole my soul. But of course, that dream had collapsed around me a year ago, leaving me with only one inevitable path left, to destroy the dungeon and any monster that dares to draw breath. Last night had shown me how naïve I was. I sought power for power's sake.

No more.

I want to like the wind, like she was.

I want to inspire others, like he did.

I want to show kindness to everyone, like she did.

Now, most of all, I wanted to be a hero. A hero even greater than what he is becoming.

"I went to go see the girl. Haruhime."

"Huh?" Hestia jerked her head to stare at me with piercing eyes that would see through any lie I could try to fabricate. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"Of course not!" I reply indignantly. "I just… I needed to know…"

"If Kirito was doing the right thing?" Hestia smirked at me.

"…Yes," I admit sullenly.

"Hmm, well it sounds like quite the tale. Roll over and I'll update your status while you tell me."

"A-as you wish." Doing just that, I watched Hestia grab the knife that was named after her to poke her finger. I don't tell her everything that happened, but I go through my thought process. How I couldn't comprehend how Kirito had rationalized sacrificing his familia for a random girl.

"And now?" Hestia asked.

Composing my answer took a long time. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine the ideal version of myself, who I wanted to be. As a child, it had been my father. An adventurer adored by everyone with a bevy of women that I'd saved begging for my attention. As I grew up, I still wanted to be an adventurer. That never changed. Except then it had been to impress a single girl. For the last year, my vision of the future was indistinct. Merely a black hole of suffering that I closed my eyes to. Finally, my eyes had been opened to a goal. What had Kirito said? He wants them to be happy.

I want more than that.

"I never want anyone to suffer as I have."

"You're not an ordinary boy, are you Bell?" Hestia asked quietly, still oblivious to my heritage. I never even managed to tell Lili the truth. Though how much she had guessed at this point was uncertain.

"…No Goddess, I am not."

"You know, your wish is an ideal right? It isn't possible."

"I know. I'm going to achieve it anyway."

"How are you going to start?" The goddess asked another question, the faintest traces of amusement breaking into her otherwise serious voice.

"By getting stronger. Stronger than anyone. Strong enough to achieve the impossible."

As my voice seeps through the room, I'm shocked by how strong it is. How confident it is. If I closed my eyes, just a moment, I could hear my father in it.

"I look forward to watching you grow," Hestia replied, breaking into a smile that I could hear. "I'm sure this new magic will help with that."

"Magic!?" The word shot me straight up. Unable to restrain myself, my face broke out into a huge smile. Taking the sheet from Hestia's hand, I preened with joy.

_Bell Cranel_

_Level One_

_Strength: G 281 → G 290 Defense: H 142 → H 147 Utility: G 274 → G 280 Agility: E 407 → E 420 Magic: I 0 → I 0_

_Magic:_

_*New* Firebolt – Swift strike magic._

_Skills:_

_Lia? Frie$? (Dark Desire) – A strong desire increases rate of growth. The stronger the desire, the stronger the growth._

My status growth was minimal since I had just had one a few days ago and hadn't been to the dungeon since then. Most of it was probably from getting chased by those amazons. However, that didn't matter.

I had magic!

Me!

Knowing that almost every other member of the familia had magic except me was also a little disappointing. As I smiled at the sheet now, I could scarcely remember those feelings. My body was itching to try it out.

"Thank you so much goddess!"

"I'm glad you're happy," is all she replied. "I felt like something would happen if I updated your status."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I ask with a tilt of my head. The half smile I got in response, was the chilling one of the gods. An expression that contained knowledge of the secrets of the universe.

"Oh nothing! Anyway, do you know how to use your magic?"

"Of course," I reply, somewhat affronted. "I just say the trigger spell, and finish with fire-Mumphh!"

In an instant, Hestia had slapped her hand over my mouth, preventing me from finishing its name. "I didn't forget to give it to you or something. These _was no chant_. I believe when you say the name, the spell with activate."

My jaw dropped.

Staring into Hestia's serious blue eyes, I couldn't move. Long cast times of vulnerability. That was the downside to magic. Some people used concurrent casting, but that lowered its power due to not being able to properly channel a magic circle. Magic swords break and tend to be weaker. My magic had none of these drawbacks.

As I realized all of this, my mouth slowly morphed into a half-open expression of awe. "Umm… Goddess?"

"Yes Bell?"

"Are we done? I want to get changed and go to the dungeon."

Hestia chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're done. …Actually, do you know where everyone is?"

"They're gone?" Tilting my head in confusion, I honestly had no idea. When I got back from the pleasure district, I had almost ran into Kirito who was leaving No one else was up yet. "I guess they went to the dungeon. Wait, Lili and Yui too?"

"Yes," Hestia frowned. "Oh well, come downstairs and grab a bit of food before you leave though."

"Yes ma'am!" Replying happily, I threw my armour on with abandon.

* * *

_Lisbeth:_

_*Six hours earlier*_

Trying not to control my nerves, I raised my hand and brought it down against the hard, wooden surface. Despite the colour having weathered with age, the church door still resonated with a satisfying thudding noise.

"Coming!" A girl's voice rang out. Its pitch was distorted through the door, but I was sure it was Yui. The strange adoptive daughter that Hestia had taken in.

In short order, my guess was proven correct. The young girl greeted me with a beatific smile. "Hello Lisbeth. Did you bring another blade for Papa?"

_Papa._

Hearing it again, I couldn't help but chuckle. I didn't think Kirito would have been the one to insist on being called that, but at the same time, he had seemed to be used to it. "Yeah, something like that, is he here?"

My heart fluttered somewhere between excitement and fear. I had another request I wanted him to take up with me. It had been a long time since we had adventured in the dungeon together.

"Nope! Papa's training hard so that he can save the girl!"

"Save who now?"

"Oops."

The guilty expression on Yui's face was incredibly cute. Almost cute enough to make me forget what she had just said. "Did Kirito get caught up in something major again?"

"Uhh…" Yui's eyes drifted to the side as she began to shuffle back and forth.

"Oh, is someone here?" A moment later, Leafa's head popped out from above Yui. "Oh, Lisbeth…"

Frowning, I didn't understand the guilty expression on her face. A moment later, it hit me. The weapons they had asked for. Based on how guilty she looked, there was no need to press the issue any further.

"Hey there, Leafa. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Why didn't you let her in Yui?"

She didn't ask," Yui pouted.

Laughing, I wave off Leafa's concern as I step into the entranceway. Despite this being my second time, it was still a struggle to believe that this used to a church. The interior had truly taken on the appearance of a home. Leaving my boots on, I made my way slowly to the table where Yui had already claimed one of the chairs. In no time at all, her nose was pressed into a large book that she must have been reading when I showed up.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Leafa asked.

"No, thank you though. So… What's this about Kirito training to save a girl?"

"Ah," Leafa froze awkwardly while she poured herself a cup. "Yui blabbed to you, did she?"

Both of us looked at the small girl in question for a moment. Yet, despite a small tint of red colouring her cheeks, she didn't acknowledge the accusation in Leafa's words.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Leafa sighed, sitting down at the table. "You're safe to tell."

"So, this is a big secret, is it?" I tease, trying to lighten the serious frown on Leafa's face.

"Kind of." With no more preamble, Leafa went straight to the heart of the matter.

"T-That's insane!" Spluttering, I couldn't find any other words.

"The poor girl…" Leafa muttered. "If it was me, I'd fight as hard as I could to escape."

"And go where?" I questioned. "That is her familia, her family that's making the choice."

"No real family would ever treat its members that way!" Leafa snapped back.

"Ahaha…" Laughing drily, I had no reply. This was clearly something we wouldn't agree on. I, like this girl, saw no clear way out.

"What are you yelling about?" Another voice entered the room. Tromping loudly down the stairs in the back, a dishevelled Silica appeared.

"Ah, that would be me," I tease.

"Oh, L-Liz!?" Silica squeaks in alarm. "I-I'm so sorry about earlier! I'm working really hard to get the money, and I-"

Holding up a hand to stop the tirade halts it instantly. Smiling at her, I wave at her to finish descending the stairs. "Have a late morning?"

"Huh? Well… Kind of."

"She was up late the night before," Leafa explained with a mischievous smile. "So she struggled to fall asleep last night."

"Leafa! You're making me sound like a child!" Silica pouted, crossing her arms as she sat in a chair in what were clearly her pajamas. The loose white shirt not quite covering her stomach was paired with fluffy gray pants.

"You don't need any help with that," I assure her.

"Argh! Why can't I hurry up and grow up! It's not fair!"

"Don't sweat it," I try and calm the girl who reacted more violently than I expected. However, a second later, the urge to tease rose again. Smiling nastily, I spoke the condemning words, "I mean, maybe Kirito has a Loli complex."

"Huh!?" Bolding upright form her chair, Silica shoved her finger in my face. "I-I am not a Loli! I'm just a late bloomer! You'll see!"

"Calm down Silica," Leafa ordered, a small smile touching her lips as well.

"Sorry, sorry!" I added on before she blew up again. With a huff the girl crossed her arms and sat back down, pouting.

As silence stretched, I finally asked the question I really wanted to know the answer to.

"So, where is Kirito?"

"Gone." Leafa sighed, clearly unhappy about it.

Nodding her head in agreement, Silica didn't look happy about it either.

"And… where is gone?"

"If I may," Yui broke in, looking up from book. "Papa has started a new training plan to toughen himself up when fighting against other people. He left early for the wall and if it is anything like yesterday, won't return until evening."

"I… I see. To save this… Haruhime, was it?" The vaguely Japanese sounding word standing out from among the exotic names in this world.

"Correct."

"Yupp."

"Grr…" Chewing on a fingernail, I stared at the table silently. I had planned on getting Kirito's help at the same time I gave him the magic sword.

Lifting my hand, I ran an uncertain finger down the hilt that was strapped to my back. I _could _just leave it here with them…

"So, why are you here, Liz?' Leafa asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Does it have something to do with that weapon on your back?"

Sighing, I unstrap it. "Yes."

Pulling it from the unremarkable sheath reveals the golden blade. The gasps I get are what I'm looking for. However… They still aren't Kirito's. I wanted to hear his genuine praise when his eyes fell upon it for the first time.

"Amazing…"

"I can practically feel its power from here…" Silica agrees.

"I can guarantee it's far stronger than the last one I gave Kirito!" I preen. "It can be improved… But I'm proud of it."

I felt a little cheap speaking the words. They hadn't come from me, but Hephaestus when I had gone to see the deity. It had originally been, _'There's room for improvement, but Lisbeth… You have many reasons to be proud.' _All I had done was flip the perspective on the words.

"Amazing… Although can you really keep giving Onii-chan free weapons? Is he really paying you back enough for this?"

I was surprised at the genuine worry in Leafa's words and voice. At the same time, it was slightly humiliating to show up with _another _free weapon for Kirito when I had just denied their requests a few days back.

"It's alright, he's brought me quite a few clients…" Mind changing directions, I smile at the two of them. "I was going to ask Kirito, but if you two are free… Then would you mind taking on a request for me?"

"A… Request?"

"Yupp! I've heard of some popular spots to get ores in the dungeon and want to give them a go. If you help me…" Trailing off, I give them a big smile. "I'll make those weapons you wanted."

"R-Really!?"

"Wow!"

"You bet!" Flashing them a big thumbs-up, I stand up to join them. Around the corner of the table, we've made an impromptu triangle. "So, what do you say?"

Sticking my fist in the middle, it isn't long until two more join mine. The pact is sealed.

"Oh, only girls!" Leafa smiled.

"Yupp!" Silica agrees, her energy coming on quick. "We should have a name for it!"

"Like…?"

"Girls Ops!" Yui declares from the side. Pushing her book to the side, she clambers over the table to reach us. "And I'm coming too!"

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Y-Yui," Leafa stuttered, "You have no experience in the dungeon! We can't just bring you to floor…"

"13." Liz filled in the space.

"The middle levels are faaaaaar too dangerous!" Leafa continued. "Honestly, even the three of us may struggle on our own."

"Nah," Liz waved her off with a hand and a confident smile. "Three level twos? We'll be fine. The cloaks I brought could cover another person as well."

"See?" Yui declared happily. "Liz says I can come!"

"We can always ask Strea to come and protect her," Silica suggested with a shrug. "I doubt she'd let even a floor boss touch her. Also… weren't you…?"

Frowning, Leafa understood Silica's vague prodding. It was only two days ago, but it had been she that had subtly suggested turning Yui into a supporter. To start her off on the thirteenth floor though…

"It will be alright mama Leafa!"

"M-Mama Leafa!?"

"I possess the unique skill Missionary of ability let's me block attacks from any creature that I have not attacked."

"Umm…" Liz warbled awkwardly, knowing the information shouldn't have been spoken in front of her.

Yui picked up on this and turned her attention to the blacksmith. "It's okay Liz! I can tell your feelings for Papa are as strong as everyone else's!"

"W-What!?" Liz spluttered, blushing as hard as she had made Silica earlier.

"On another note, my Imouto Strea is not present and can not accompany us. I shall be perfectly safe with you three!"

Leafa stared flabbergasted at the small girl that was staring down at the three of them from her place on the table. Although she had teased Silica about being young and sleeping in, she had been half asleep herself when she heard Strea, Lili, and Hestia leave. She never heard Kirito's departure. On that note, where was Bell? She didn't remember hearing his voice and his boots were still in the entryway closet.

"I-I still don't know about this feeling thing, but you can't go to the dungeon in that." Liz spoke slowly, her composure returning.

"I'll wear Papa's coat!" Yui declared happily.

Again, Leafa had no response for the small girl's claims. While it was true that Kirito probably hadn't taken the thing training… They couldn't take it without permission!

"Then I'll grab Lili's backpack, and with Liz's shield, I'll be all set!"

"M-My shield?"

"Oh, you'll look good like that Yui!" Silica nodded. "Actually… I wonder how I would look in Kirito's coat…"

The black leather was approaching the end of its life. However, with the inside being lined with salamander wool, Leafa could attest to its efficacy. "Stop daydreaming."

"Ow!"

Chastising Silica with a soft rap to her head, Leafa couldn't help but wonder how she would look in the coat as well. The black folds fluttering menacingly as she cut down…

Shaking her head violently, Leafa tried to focus on the current problem. "Yui, we can't make this decision without…"

"Hestia's approval?" The girl cut her off as if she expected the question. Looking at Yui's superior smile, Leafa had a feeling the girl had been waiting for a moment just like this and had every answer she needed. "She said, 'Yui darling, you can do _whatever your little heart desires'._ So, I want to go to the dungeon as a supporter today!"

"Urgh." Leafa blanched. To her surprise, Silica was nodding seriously.

"Being an adventurer doesn't have an age limit…"

"You're on board with this?" Liz asked Silica in surprise. "I mean, she's your familia member…"

Ah, what would Onii-chan do…

Thinking that way, the answer seemed almost obvious to Leafa. Smiling, she turned to Yui and spoke confidently. "We could use help carrying the ore and… no matter what happens, I'll be sure to protect you."

"Hehe, you sound just Papa, Mama Leafa!" Yui congratulated her. Leaping off the table, Yui fell right into Leafa's arms.

"Uff! Now go get changed! You too Silica!"

""Yes!"" The girls shouted back together.

"Hehe, looks like someone is turning into a real leader." Liz teased.

"Y-You think so?" Leafa stuttered back, twirling a fragment of her growing hair in her fingers. She had always kept it short in the real world, but now… she hadn't missed the way that Kirito's eyes had tracked Asuna's long flowing blue hair as it swayed back forth. More so, she wanted to change it for herself. She wanted to differentiate from Suguha the kendo artist and embrace Leafa the adventurer. Growing out her hair was one way of doing that.

"Yupp!" Lisbeth confirmed. "You two are going to be the power siblings of the world!"

_Siblings._

One look at them practically confirmed it. Despite only being cousins, they'd been born with the same hair and facial structure. Suguha comforted herself in the fact in the fact that at least Onii-chan considered them to be a couple.

_Onii-chan._

Suguha realized with a grimace that this term of endearment that she'd clung onto didn't make it any easier for other people to understand their relationship. Yet the thought of giving it up was far more repulsive to her than the opinions of others.

"You alright there?" Liz asked as the noises of people scrambling upstairs rang down to them.

"Yes, my weapon is by the door, I am ready."

"That's not… never mind."

After that, silence fell again beside the sounds from upstairs. Playing with her armour, Leafa wasn't exactly sure _why _she had put on. Some instinct maybe. Or she was always going to go the dungeon, whether or not she had a party.

As she thought about her party, Leafa realized it had been a long time since she had gone with Yuna and Nautilus. The pair hadn't been brought along to the eighteenth floor. After that, they never found the time to meet back up again.

"Ahh, I can't take it!" Liz burst out. "What are all these deep thoughts you're having!?"

"Huh?" Sending a surprised glance at the girl, Leafa chuckled lightly. "Sorry. It has been awhile since I contacted the rest of my party is all."

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed. "I met them that one time in the middle floors! What are there names again… Yuna and Naughty?"

"Naughty? No, it's Nautilus." Leafa laughed alongside the blacksmith. "Anyway, I'm sure they are doing alright without us."

"Eh? You think they can survive without party leader Leafa? Or maybe I should call you Mama Leafa?"

"S-Stop it," Leafa pled. Averting her gaze in embarrassment, Liz's teasing smile was too much to face head-on.

"I'm here!" Yui's high voice proclaimed. Jumping the last six steps, she landed with a flourish. Kirito's coat went all the down to the ground when she wore it. While Leafa was glad it would protect her entire body… "Ah, the sleeves."

"They're no problem!" Yui assured her. "I'll just tie them up."

Rummaging through a kitchen drawer, Yui did just that with deft movements. In no time at all, she looked like a genuine supporter.

"Well… here you are then Yui." Liz announced, Passing over her own shield. "Take good care of it!"

"Will do!" The girl declared seriously. Standing up straight, she snapped Liz a military salute.

"Ah, sorry!" Silica apologized, throwing herself down the stairs. With her hair combed and in its usual pigtails, she looked ready for an adventurer.

"You know…" Liz commented, stroking her chin appraisingly, "You'd look way cuter in a skirt Silica."

"No way! Guys would always be bending over hoping for a look at… Ah, but maybe Kirito…"

"Liz," Leafa frowned at the blacksmith in disappointment. It wasn't that she was wrong, Silica _would _be cute in a skirt. But it wasn't exactly proper equipment for fighting.

"Let's go, let's go!" Yui prompted, bored with the conversation.

"Yes, yes." Exiting the church, Leafa frowned once back into its empty halls, wondering what everyone else had ended up doing.

* * *

_Strea:_

"Alone again… Huh."

The experience was both novel and familiar to Strea as she strode along the dim, rocky paths of the thirteenth floor. Sometimes, when she was on the verge of sleep, faint memories would pull at her conscious. A time when she was half formed. A reason why Yui was her older sister. Even scarier, were the moments when Strea felt like she was an invader in her body as well.

Right now, those thoughts were far from mind. A faint undercurrent of guilt lined her mind as she walked. She knew that the others, particularly Yui and Kirito, would grill her if they knew. Going solo into the middle levels was a risky proposition.

Even as their worried, disappointed faces floated to her mind, Strea's feet didn't turn around. Since the conversation yesterday, Strea struggled to sit still. She knew she wasn't the only one either, Bell had left in the middle of the night to do something. He hadn't returned until after Kirito left in the morning.

A large part of Strea had considered following Kirito to the training. To force herself into it as a participant. However, she knew enough that the action may impede with Kirito's goals, the exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

Still, Strea found herself unable to ignore this new sensation that had taken hold of her. It was like a fire in her chest. She blazed with the desire to fight. To prove her skill. To unleash a power that would allow Kirito to save this girl. Despite his efforts, Strea had keenly sensed what Kirito had hidden.

That a small part of him was still unsure whether this was doable. How many of them may die pulling this stunt off.

And so, Strea walked the thirteenth floor, searching for fight after fight. Searching for the power that would allow them to all return home safely.

"Hehe, then I can cradle Kirito to my chest!" Smiling at the thought, Strea loved the expressions the boy made when she did that. The embarrassment at war with his enjoyment. Strea couldn't help but wonder, if they were alone, would his embarrassment fade? Would they both be able to enjoy it to its fullest?

"But the girls are so mean!" Complaining out loud again, Strea threw herself at a hellhound that was unlucky enough to passing by. The dog monster barely had time to yelp before a gigantic sword bisected it, shattering the stone inside.

Strea hadn't brought a backpack with her. She didn't care to hold herself back today. She didn't need money, she needed power. And right now, the thought of their current living condition was driving Strea's wrath.

Hestia had pulled her, Leafa, and Silica aside and told them that entering another person's room was off limits from six at night until six in the morning. While Strea had been ready to fight the regulation, the other two had looked almost relieved!

"And Kirito isn't helping!" She wailed. This time, it was an Al-miraj that tasted the greatsword. With a vindictive smile, Strea drove the flat of the blade into the beast. The impact released a disgusting crunching sound as the level two monster's body was smashed flat. One second later, the remnants faded into ash along with the shattered stone.

That may have been the other part that was burning in her breast. Strea was confused about what was going on with Kirito and her. Despite his frequent looks, they'd never talked about it. Nor had Kirito ever actually confessed that he _wanted _her in his harem.

"I did sort of attach myself to him…"

She still wasn't sure why, but a thrill ran through her when she saw the boy. A thrill that only he generated. From the first time she had laid eyes on him until now. She _knew _they were bonded in some way. She just wanted Kirito to make it official.

"That's it!" Striking upon a brilliant idea, Strea's eyes gleamed with a passionate thrill. "I'll save the girl for him, and then he won't be able to resist me!"

Laughing from the thrill of success, Strea's chest burned even brighter as her feet sped up. In no time at all, she found what she was looking for. Leaving the ground, Strea's purple hair rushed around her as she fell.

With a grating noise, the ground she had passed through closed up again. Too impatient to find stairs, Strea had launched herself willingly into a dungeon trap in order to get to the fourteenth floor.

* * *

_Lili:_

"An… Attack?"

The news briefly startled the small prum girl. Sitting at the counter in a seedy bar, Lili's hands shook slightly. The motion sent a drop of Siral water from the cup she was holding onto her hand.

Unlike her usual rough hands that had been conditioned in the dungeon, these were smooth and flawless. The envy of any woman.

Lili was wearing her elf disguise.

With crystal clear blue eyes that shone like sapphires, and long blond hair, she looked nothing like her original self. The only problem Lili had with the magic was that she couldn't alter her height much. As such, she looked like an elf child. It was why she didn't use it except when she needed to be absolutely sure that no one would recognize her.

Right now, the man across the counter was leering at her with an expectant expression. "That's right. Word is Loki familia subjugated it."

"So that's what the smoke was…"

"You got that right." The man laughed loudly. "Now I'm not saying someone's suppressing the spread of information, but they ain't declaring anything either."

"…Do you know who is behind the attack?"

"I may… but, uh… patronage has been down lately. I've really had to tighten my belt… If you get my drift."

Lili scowled at the man. The statement was a blatant lie. The sleezy bar was busier than last time Lili had been here, and the barkeep's belly had expanded at least another inch.

With pursed lips, Lili slid 3, 1,000 vali coins across the counter. "Who's behind the attack?"

"Get this… The _evils._"

Lili understood why he whispered the last word. Even as it sent a chill behind her spine, she couldn't ignore the eager glimmer in his eyes. "I thought they were a rumour."

That was a lie.

Lili knew exactly that how real this bunch was. Rumours of their existence had been floating around Orario for decades. It made sense that dissident groups existed. The whims of gods controlled the masses. A jealous goddess could set Orario ablaze. Or, in this case, bored gods seeking entertainment would sit wide-eyed as the wills of the children clashed. Even the so-called 'peaceful' groups could butt heads, leading to property damage and worse.

Despite the useful information, it wasn't what Lili was looking for. She wanted something, _anything _to aid them on this desperate path Kirito had steered their familia unto.

"Not that I can complain…"

"What was that now, girl?"

"Nothing." Lili answered succinctly, standing to leave. Stopping once, she figured she'd try. "Actually… Have you heard anything about _Ishtar familia_?"

"_Ishtar familia?" _The barkeep seemed surprised. "What's to know except they have the best harlots in town?"

_As expected from a man._

"You know, I was thinking about heading over to them once I closed the bar, but if you want to keep me company instead…"

"Tsk." Age really meant nothing to people here. Lili doubted she could pass for more than twelve in this disguise. With no limits on the age someone could become an adventurer, all barriers relating to children had essentially collapsed. "Find someone your own age."

"Bah. Trust an elf to mention Ishtar then go cold on you."

"You looking for information on _Ishtar familia?"_

Lili's eyes went wide. Approaching her was a Chienthrope girl. With dark brown fur and skin, it was no wonder the name the gods had given her, "Mud Hound Madl?"

"Hey! Looks like I have a fan!"

Lili clammed up before the overtly friendly _Hermes familia _member. On top of what their god did to Bell, Lili hated how neutral they were. The stance was suspicious. Especially in light of how he had been called 'Zeus' lapdog', before the deity fled the city.

"Well… Are you going to tell me?"

"Are you going to ask a question?"

"…"

Staring each other in the eyes, Lili didn't underestimate the chienthrope's true intentions for an instant. Rather than probing for information, it was Lili that was being probed for information.

"What plans does _Ishtar familia _have for the city?"

"Hmm… That's rather vague, don'tcha think? Why not just say it directly."

Narrowing her eyes, Lili wavered internally. While it was true that a member of _Hermes familia _had contacted Kirito directly… No, it wasn't worth it.

"I must be going."

Leaving the half empty cup, Lili turned away from the nervous looking barkeep and exited the pub. Outside, the late afternoon light assaulted her senses. "Day's almost gone…" Placing a weary hand to her head, Lili paced to her final destination. The long day had been disappointment after disappointment. At this point, there was little doubt left that no one knew anything.

The only strategy Lili could think of would be to infiltrate the pleasure district directly. Maybe seduce one of the prostitutes into revealing something. Even with her transforming magic, Lili knew that was outside of her skillset.

With a gloomy mood, she set out for the Blue Pharmacy. Ducking into an alleyway, Lili deactivated her magic before continuing. In short order, she arrived at the run-down shop right as it was closing. Nazha and Miach were in the process of locking up, happy expressions on their faces.

Lili hadn't been privy to the whole story, but from what she'd gathered, the familia had been on the verge of bankruptcy when Kirito and Hestia helped them out. It had become much more common to hear the store mentioned by adventurers discussing healing items.

While _Dian Cecht _would always be more famous due to the presence of Dea Saint, there was no doubt the Blue Pharmacy was on the rise. Some rumours even stated that there were members of Loki familia that preferred their products.

"Oh, hello Lili. If you were looking for potions… Can it wait until tomorrow?" Nahza asked in her seemingly lazy manner.

"Ah, don't be like that Nahza!" Miach scolded with a gentle smile. "We can always help out our closest ally."

Slightly confused by the warm greeting, Lili was sure that someone had informed the pair of _Hestia familia's _intentions. After all, Rain and Philia were in Miach's familia. Surely Kirito informed them of his intentions.

"W-Well… I wanted to get pricing for your most expensive potions. Elixirs in particular."

The two shared a confused glance. "W-While I would love to help you out," Miach admitted, "We still struggle to get the requisite drops from the dungeon since they are beyond our exploration range. As such, each one is expensive and can't be given away…"

"I didn't mean for free," Lili continued, "but for this upcoming conflict, I believe elixirs will be essential."

"Conflict?"

"S-Surely someone told you… Ishtar is sacrificing one of her members to try and take on Freya for control of Orario. Kirito and _Hestia familia _have decided to try and save the girl with the assistance of _Take Mikazuchi familia…"_

"…What did you say?" The voice was cold and froze Lili in place. It came from neither of the stunned people she was talking to. With halting, creaky motions, Lili turned her head to stare at the approaching pair.

Out of the shadows, Rain and Philia approached, backpacks full of ingredients from a brief trip into the dungeon. It was Philia's voice that had frozen Lili in place, however, Rain's smile was equally terrifying.

"U-Uhh… W-We're planning to rescue a girl…?" Lili weakly surmised.

"And where is Kirito at this moment?" Rain asked, stepping close to her.

"H-He's at the wall training in close combat fighting…" Lili managed to get out. "Actually… I think they're almost done for the day."

"Thank you, Lili."

"Dosvidaniya!"

"B-Bye…" Stuttering out the word, Lili could only watch, mouth agape as the girls left their backpacks with Nazha and went by the shortest route to the church.

As she struggled to get her mouth working to get the specifics from Nazha and Miach, Lili couldn't help but wonder whether she would still have a familia leader when she went home today.

"…Excuse me."

_What now?_

Lili ranted internally as she turned completely around to greet the newest newcomer. It was a girl with long, dark blue hair droopy eyes. In her hands was an envelope that she was proferring to Miach. A few steps behind her was another girl, with shorter red hair. Her piercing eyes were on Lili, evaluating her.

While Lili wasn't sure how the long-haired girl was, she knew this one from her time in Orario, "D-Daphne? Apollo familia?"

Her mumbled words were clearly too loud as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"T-This is from our god Apollo, please take it…"

"Oh," Miach smiled awkwardly in return. "This is… Ah, an invitation for a celebration of the gods. Be sure to thank him for me."

"I-I will try…"

Ignoring her companion's discussion, Daphne kept her eyes on Lili. "You, Prum, you are part of Hestia familia, correct?"

"T-That's… That's right." Lili agreed after a moment of hesitation.

"I don't have your invitation here as we weren't expecting you… but it will be delivered soon."

"…"

Saying nothing, Lili watched quietly as the pair of girls left. A celebration of the gods shouldn't be important, but… Lili had a bad feeling about this one.

* * *

_Yui_

"Drop. Already. You. Stupid. Ore!"

Each word was punctuated by a piercing clang. Slamming a mallet into a piton, Liz slowly but surely destroyed the dungeon wall in search of her ore. Each reverberation sent a nervous shudder through the assembled huddled members.

Well… All but one.

Yui stared wide-eyed at the dungeon while Liz worked. She knew the danger, but it did nothing to temper her excitement. Throughout the whole trip down to the thirteenth, she hadn't gotten to fight a single monster. A fact that disappointed her more than she let on.

Being in the place that she had only heard stories about up until know was amazing. She could see all the monsters in them come to life before her eyes. All while safe behind her skill.

"C-Can you hammer quietly, Liz?" Silica asked, her voice warbling in hear.

Each impact sent the sound of metal through the dungeon. It was one of the best ways to call monsters down upon you. The metallic noise echoed well and attracted many beasts. Even with the camouflage cloaks and scent cancelling items, monster would find them if they wandered into the room.

"Are you _sure _there is ore here?" Leafa followed up.

Unable to take the criticism any longer, Liz exploded. "Well it would go faster with some help!"

"Liz, your voice exceeded the minimum safe volume!" Yui happily informed her. "I believe we will have monsters coming in the next minute."

"…Damn it!" Liz cursed, blushing slightly as she recognized the truth in Yui's words. "Should we change positions?"

Yui, following the other two's lead, naturally gravitated her eyes to Leafa.

"Ehh? I-I don't know!"

"W-What do you mean? Some leader you are!"

"Everyone…"

"L-Let's just run!"

"Everyone…"

"But we've made so much progress here already!"

"Everyone!"

"What is it Yui?" Leafa finally acknowledged her interruptions.

"Monsters are here."

""HUH!?""

With matching gasps of surprise and fear, the three arguing girls turned a fearful eye to the singular exit of the dead-end room they occupied.

"Grrr…" Entering to oppose them were a trio of hellhounds. Flames licking their jaws already.

"Ah… We really need some salamander wool," Silica muttered dejectedly.

"That would help." Liz agreed, swallowing.

"Hehe, time to shine!" Yui spoke, her excited voice raised an octave. Dropping the backpack at the other's feet, Yui walked forward to confront the monsters alone.

Smiling at their prey, the wolves opened their blazing maws and unleashed a cyclone of heat. The air cackled and warped as the unbelievable heat from the blast sought to consume everything in the chamber.

""YUI!"" The girls' overlapped screams of terror were all for naught. As the flames died, the young girl's form appeared in the center of the fading vortex. Not only was she alive, there wasn't so much as a scratch on her. It was a protection beyond what Kirito's salamander wool lined cloak should provide.

As Yui lowered her shield, A thin shimmering light, like a purple veil disappeared around her as well. If Kirito had been there to witness the interaction, he probably would have fainted with a heart attack. Not just because he'd come to care for Yui as a daughter, but because he'd seen that effect before. It was subdued and fainter than the one he had seen, but there was no mistaking it. That effect, or animation as he would have called it, was one he'd seen more than once in the beta. The mark of an immortal object.

"Hmm… I am incapable of killing the beasts unfortunately. Would one of you kindly?"

Yui's words shocked the other three to their senses. Each one drew their respective weapon and charged into the fray. Three swings later and the corpses of the hell hounds were all that was left.

"That was fun!" Yui smiled excitedly. "Can I fight more monsters?"

"No!" Leafa screamed back, her voice cracking. "I almost had a heart attack watching you!"

"But Mama Leafa! Didn't you see? I can… Mmpfh!" Yui's final word was squashed as Leafa drowned her in a hug.

"Please Yui, just leave the combat to us…"

"…Okay," Yui accepted reluctantly. She let the silent stipulation hang onto the end of her words, _for today._

"Aww, you're the best concerned aunt!" Liz teased Leafa.

"I am not an aunt!" Leafa growled back.

"Oh, I think you'd make an excellent aunt!" Silica agreed, the sarcasm in Liz's comment getting lost.

"Not you too…"

"Everyone…" Yui began. This time all three girls snapped to attention. "If you keep discussing at this volume, more monsters will come."

With nothing left to do but pout, and glare at Liz, Leafa led the three of them back to the wall.

Instead of following immediately, Yui stroked the surface of the shield she had 'borrowed' from Liz. When she had activated the shield, she had felt something. Some truth about herself that she had forgotten. While everyone usually only smiled around her, Yui wasn't an idiot. In fact, she knew that she understood people's feelings better than anyone else in the familia.

Many times, Yui felt that the others were concerned for her. Or considered her comments unnatural, particularly when she commented on people's feelings. They hadn't bothered her before because she could also feel their sincere love. Now, Yui felt like she was on the border of a discovery that may shake the relationship she had built with the others.

"I won't let that happen!" Whispering her secret motivation to herself, Yui engraved one promise onto her heart, her first ever. That she would not let their family end. That she would spend forever and ever with Papa and everyone else.

With a smile, she left to extract the magic stones as she listened to the other girls talk with one ear.

* * *

_Leafa:_

"Found it!" Liz's happy voice echoed through the room. It was a fist-sized chunk of ore of decent quality.

"Is that enough," Silica asked.

"Ehh… Well…"

Leafa could guess at Liz's hesitation. It probably would have been until she promised the two of them weapons. Now they would have to search for more. Closing her eyes, Leafa forced herself to utter the words. "It's okay Liz… Just make Onii-chan a good weapon. Silica and I can make do."

"I never agreed to that!" Silica pouted back. A moment later, her face changed into a grimace. "Although… Leafa's right. I'm so sorry about what I said before… Hopefully you accept this help as an apology."

The words were surprisingly mature, Leafa thought. Then scolded herself for having such a low opinion of Silica. They had gone through multiple scrapes with death together. She could no longer be considered a normal young girl.

"…Let's keep searching."

"Huh? Are you sure Liz?" Leafa asked curiously.

"Of course I am!" The girl smiled back heartily. "I promised you weapons, and weapons you will get…"

"And?" Leafa prompted, picking up on the pause.

"I… I uh, may have been a little short with you two the other day." Liz blushed before trying to finish. "Actually… I was wondering if you two would like to… umm…"

"Yes?" Leafa asked with a knowing smile.

"Just say it." Silica prompted.

"I want to be friends!" Liz blurted out, her cheeks burning.

Leafa and Silica shared a look before bursting into giggles. "I thought we already were." Leafa answered with a smile.

"Yep!" Silica nodded franticly, her pigtails flapping through the air. "We're the Girls Ops, remember?"

"Ah-ha… Y-You're right. F-forget I said anything."

"Nope, not happening, _friend." _Silica reminded her.

"Urgh… I'll get you!" Liz promised before moving unto a new section of wall.

"Here, let me help," Leafa offered, "it will go faster with two of us."

"Ah, thanks. There is an extra set of equipment in the bag."

"Wow!" Yui commented, startling the three of them. "You've grown a lot closer in these past few minutes!"

"Y-Yui!" Leafa complained, embarrassed that she would point it out. For a young girl, Leafa was astounded at Yui's ability to read people's emotions. This wasn't the first time either. If she was being honest, Yui taking on those hellhounds had scared her. Not just because Yui was her responsibility to protect, but because of that skill. It just didn't seem like an adventurer's ability, it looked like divine protection. Something belonging solely to the gods.

"Hehe, and while you argue, look who struck gold!" Liz proclaimed. As she pulled the raw ore out of the wall, the other girls gasped. It was easily two, maybe three times larger than the last deposit they had found.

"Amazing Liz!" Silica exclaimed.

"Ah, we're finally done then." Leafa sighed. The digging and waiting for monsters to attack had fried her nerves. Only the light-hearted conversation with the girls had kept her going.

"You bet!" Liz informed them with a wink and a thumbs-up. "Now it's on me to forge some kickass weapons!"

"I won't forgive you if it isn't first-class!" Leafa winked at Liz.

"Hehe, trust me! I've had a bit of a forging revelation. My blades are stronger than ever!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Silica bounced happily. "Can you make it a little longer than this one Liz? And maybe curve the tip, I think that looks really cool, and…"

"Oh my…" Muttering softly to herself, Leafa was glad to see Silica open-up. Too often lately, Silica's face was hard and focused. One event had led to the another, and they hadn't gotten a good chance to just relax. "Ah…"

"What was that?" Liz asked with a quick glance over her shoulder at Leafa who was walking behind the pair, Yui following at the back.

"I just felt a little guilty…"

"Why?"

"Well…" Leafa struggled to put the feeling into words. "Onii-chan is off training as hard as he can. While we are having fun in the dungeon."

"Having fun…"

"…In the dungeon."

The two girls in front of Leafa ground to a halt as the absurdity of the statement washed over them.

"Yep! I had a lot of fun today!" Yui agreed from the back with a large smile.

Eventually, the other two mirrored the expression. "I never thought I'd see the day when I could accept fun and dungeon in the same sentence."

"You're right," Silica snickered. "We've almost died on this floor before, yet… I had a lot of fun!"

"Ah… It makes me wish we could have met back when this was a game…" Liz muttered longingly for a possibility that didn't exist.

The statement should have been innocent enough, except Leafa froze for some reason. In short order, her instincts were proven correct.

"G-Game?" Yui's soft word washed over them. "What does that mean?"

"Ah…"

That's right. As strange as her origins are, Yui's a child of this world. She wouldn't have any idea about how they came here thinking it was a game.

"Don't worry about it," Leafa assured the girl. "All that matters is that we're having fun here."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Haha, guess I dragged the mood down." Liz laughed drily. "So, I know what Silica wants, what about you Leafa? Another katana?"

Staring at her sheathed weapon hanging from her hip, it didn't take her long to decide. "Yes please. It fits well, and with my… Err…"

"Oh, your magic?" Silica filled in the gap. "The longer reach would be helpful while airborne!"

"A-Airborne!?" Liz muttered in astonishment.

"Oops…"

"It's okay, Silica," Leafa assured the embarrassed girl. However, the guilt in her eyes didn't fade. It was a massive taboo to reveal someone's status to someone outside of your familia. Patting Silica's head, Leafa gave her a smile. "I'm sure Liz would have found out at some point."

"W-Wait… Can I see?" Liz asked excitedly. "Flying… I mean, that's awesome!"

"Oh… Uh, sure…" Leafa muttered awkwardly. Trying to keep her cheeks under control, Leafa prepared her chant while the girls looked on expectantly.

"Oh, and then you can use it to fight that monster party that's coming!" Yui declared excitedly.

"Yeah, exactly… Wait, what!?"

All three of them, despite having higher statuses, had noticed nothing.

"Yui, are you…"

"Shush!" Silica cut Leafa off, the cat ears on her head, flicking slightly. "She's right. Also… There's someone fighting them… Or, running away? Maybe?"

"Ah…! It's Strea!"

Leafa didn't doubt Yui's words for a moment. Whatever strange power the girl had; it was paying off. The fear in her voice confirmed its authenticity.

"_I am the daughter of wind, protector of Sylvain._

"_Let my blessed wings bear me to new heights."_

"Are you really chanting now!" Liz shouted, panic starting to set in. The fun atmosphere of a moment before had been stripped away.

Leafa could practically imagine the dungeon sneering at them. Asking if they really thought they could travel so deep and leave without a care in the world.

"_From all corners, let the purifying winds of the Sylphs hold me aloft._

"_From my will, let me raise all Sylphs in a never-ending spiral."_

"You two go!" Yui commanded, "we'll catch up!"

"You got it!" Silica agreed, not arguing with their diminutive supporter.

"_Through peak and valley, sea and cave, let the eternal breeze touch all and bring life._

"_Freeing gust, destroying storm, travelling gale, hear my feeble cry and surround me!"_

"You can do it Mama!"

With Yui cheering her on, Leafa brought her spell to an end.

"_Come final wind and blow through me forever. My name is Sylph!_

"_Lady of the Sky!"_

As the soft caress of her magic consumed her, Leafa felt the changes throughout her body. Mainly the wings that grew from her back. The sensitive appendages tat granted her the ability to fly.

"Oh, you look amazing with blond hair Mama!"

Winking at the girl, Leafa scooped her into her arms before exploding forward. The wings granted her a speed through the dungeon that her legs couldn't match. In short order, Leafa caught the other two. An impatient Silica waving an exhausted Lisbeth on.

"They're just ahead!" Yui shouted in Leafa's ear.

Strangely, she didn't need it. Despite the wind that should have stopped her from hearing anything, Leafa could hear the sounds of combat well. Dropping Yui to run with Lisbeth, Leafa flew ahead with Silica pounding hard after her. Even with the advantage of magic, Leafa was hard pressed to stay ahead of the cat girl that displayed an uncanny agility.

In a few more seconds, Leafa and Silica exploded into an empty room. Down the right corridor, was a familiar figure limping toward them.

"Ah, Leafa, Silica. It's good to see you!" Strea greeted them with a beaming smile.

In response, the girls only gaped. Leafa could scarcely believe Strea's condition. Her left arm hung limply by her side. It was covered in blood that continued to drip from the tips of her fingers. Three long scratches ran down the right side of Strea's face, forcing that eye closed to stop the blood from flowing in. Other smaller wounds also coated her body. Her original body armour was torn in dozens of places to the point of falling off her.

"Hrgg!" Grunting with effort, Strea rotated her body, bringing the giant sword she was trailing behind her up and then down again. A hellhound jumping at her back was rent in two.

Finally turning her gaze past the girl, Leafa saw dozens of red, angry eyes staring back. A pack of monsters that had clearly been pursuing Strea for a long time. Rather than stand and fight, the girl was attempting to limp back to the surface while attacking whatever caught up to her.

"Don't worry Strea, they won't get past me!" Leafa declared. Letting Strea enter the chamber, Leafa floated down in front of her. "You have to deal with me now monsters."

"Oh, my very own hero!"

Blushing at Strea's words, Leafa didn't change her posture. Instead she merely waited for her first opponent.

"Uh oh…"

"AHHH!"

Ripping her eyes from the passage, Leafa tried to figure out what was happening. Silica was staring terrified at another passage. At the same time, Liz and Yui entered the room, fear in their eyes.

"RUUUN!" Liz yelled.

"Y-Yes!" Her great stand ending before it could begin, Leafa jammed her sword back in its sheath and flew over to Strea. "Urgh!" Grunting under the weight, Leafa knew she would be unable to fly with this weight. Still, with her wings counteracting about half the mass, she could still run.

"Silica, carry Yui!"

"On it!" Exiting through the only remaining passage, the party fled the thirteenth floor.

"Hi Yui!" Strea waved with her working hand at the girl.

"Don't hey me! Look at you! You would have died if we hadn't been here! Explain yourself!"

Leafa could feel Strea wilt in her arms. The strange dynamic between the two of them was unexplainable. "I needed to get stronger. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come to the dungeon! It was so fun and… Don't change the topic, miss!" Yui berated Strea.

Sharing a look with Silica, Leafa listened quietly to this otherworldly conversation that was occurring. At this point the monsters were practically an afterthought. Clearly the two girls being carried weren't thinking about them.

"Eh? But you've never been here before!" Strea continued, not letting Yui get back to grilling her.

"I know that! But what's important is _you, _showing up halfdead in the middle floors!"

"Hehe, well…"

"Also! That wound is from a Ligerfang, isn't that? That means you were on an _even deeper _floor!"

"How do you even know that, you've never even seen one…" But Strea's confused mumbling was silenced as Yui brought her overbearing older sister personality to bear on the girl.

"You are forbidden from doing this again!"

"But…"

"Forbidden!"

"…Yes."

"Haha… Truly never a dull moment with you guys…" Liz chuckled weakly. The three girls shared one final companionable look before the stairs up to the twelth came into view.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Ah, that was a long day…" Staring into the setting sun, Kirito finally called it. The two girls collapsed with relief as he did. If he was being truthful, he could have kept going. The drive that Mikoto had lit within him was still burning brightly. But the level two girls that had served as his opponents had reached their limit. No, they had probably exceeded them a few hours ago.

Even if he held back his agility and strength to their levels, Kirito's endurance could not be changed. The harsh truth was that their blows left only superficial damage while his could cause serious injuries. The pack of potions that Sachi had brought with her was completely exhausted. The more than twenty vials representing 10,000 valis of material investment that had gone into this training already.

Still, Kirito's body thrummed with energy for more. For a teacher that could do more then show him the moves and techniques through sparring. He wanted a teacher that could wipe the floor with him. Someone to look up to.

The face of the Ganesha captain briefly fluttered in front of Kirito's gaze, but he ignored it. This was no time for daydreaming. There was a time he could have looked up to her as his idol and pursued her, but not anymore. He had chosen a different path. A different story.

"Well… Thank you two." Kirito bowed solemnly. "What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…" Sachi groaned.

"How about the same as today?" Mikoto suggested, her face straight and unafraid. "I think nine or so is good. It gives the sun a chance to come up, so we aren't fighting in the dark."

"Haha, yeah… nine." Kirito didn't mention that he had gotten here a solid three hours before that to practice on his own. He wanted to try and incorporate his sword skills into the martial arts he was steadily picking up.

"Home then?" Sachi insisted, pulling herself to her feet.

"Home." Mikoto agreed. "Oh, how I wish our home had a traditional bath…"

"You mean like a cypress tub?" Kirito asked curiously, unsure exactly how similar the Far East here was to Japan back home.

"Yes!" Mikoto nodded with excitement. Despite her face staying calm, her violet eyes lit up in a passionate display that overwhelmed Kirito.

"I-I'm sure there's one in the city that you could stop off at…" He answered weakly, trying to divert the sudden conversation.

"Apparently there isn't." Sachi informed Kirito with a weak smile. "It is something Mikoto has been searching for since arriving in Orario."

"But surely…" Kirito answered confused. "There are quite a few people here from the far east. If there's a demand, surely there's an answering service."

"But there isn't!" Mikoto lamented. "The rich familias can afford to build their own for their members to use! The closest thing is the divine bathhouse that I can't use!"

"Ah…" Starting to regret asking, Kirito led them down the unmanned stairs. Holding open the rickety wood door at the bottom, Kirito let it shut behind them. The street was out of the way and sparsely occupied due to its isolated location.

"Well… This is farewell for today."

"For today," Kirito agreed with a smile. "Late… Huh?" Twisting his head, Kirito's hand instinctively went to the sword strapped across his back. He had promised himself to never get caught without it again.

"What's wrong?" The girls' asked. Neither of them locating what had sent Kirito's instincts haywire.

"Someone's coming… To kill me." Kirito spat through gritted teeth. Now as he prepared to fight, he could feel the drain the all-day training had inflicted upon his body. This opponent that overpowering him with their gaze would require every ounce of his power. "You two… Run."

Kirito doubted his ability to protect them. Plus, they would only hold him back in the state they were in.

"No." Mikoto rejected him taking a fighting stance beside him. She didn't have a weapon, but she could still fight. Sachi drew a dagger from her belt and held it in shaky hands.

"You guys…"

Chocking up, Kirito was surprised at the strength of the emotional surge flowing through him. Yes, that was right. Together they could do this.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked after another second had passed. "I don't sense any fighting intent."

"Me either…" Sachi agreed.

Frowning, Kirito couldn't understand that. The gaze clearly wanted his blood. No, _gazes_. "Watch out, there are more than one."

As he spoke, two shadows resolved themselves in the distance. Approaching on slow feet, an anxious tension hung in the air. Then, with exaggerated slowness, the pair stepped into the light. As light glittered off their red and blue eyes, Kirito's sword wavered in confusion.

"Oh, Philia, Rain!" Mikoto and Sachi greeted them warmly. The girls were much closer after bonding on the eighteenth floor. "That's who you sensed Kirito? Geez, you scared me."

"W-Wait no…" Kirito pled, but neither of them listened to him. The sense of bloodlust hadn't faded in the slightest.

Even as the girls talked and hugged and caught up, Kirito couldn't move. His hand shook with trepidation. He realized now exactly why only he could sense the killing aura. He hadn't forgotten about them… But…

"Bye!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later!"

"No…" Kirito pled one last time. "Don't leave me…"

Neither of the exhausted girls listened to Kirito's faint words and kept walking to their home in the southern end. Swallowing nervously, Kirito awkwardly sheathed his blade. It wouldn't help him in this fight.

"H-Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Hello Kirito…"

"Privyet…"

"…" The greetings were warm. Too warm. Each one delivered with a beaming smile that could steal a man's heart. All they did for Kirito was freeze his.

"A-Anyway… Uhh, long day and all that… I'll umm… catch you later?"

"Eh? Is that how you greet your girlfriends?"

"With a hello, goodbye?"

"N-No, that isn't what I uh…" Running out of room, Kirito back ran into the rock wall of the city.

_Sorry Haruhime, it seems I will be unable to complete my promise._

The thought briefly ran through Kirito's head as the pair of hunters cornered him with unhurried steps. Caught between a pair of cats, Kirito was the mouse that would be played with until he died.

"M-Mercy?"

""DENIED!"" With a cruel certainty, the pair of girls leapt on him.

"Gargh!?" Knocked off balance, Kirito fell to the floor. Rain had landed on his legs, trapping them. That was of lesser concern than Philia. The large eyes of the Prum girl shined down at him from her vantage point on his chest.

"Now then, _dear, _would you kindly mind explaining why we, _your girlfriends, _had to find out about your newest super-dangerous exploit, FROM LILI!?"

Swallowing again, Kirito stared into those sky-blue eyes as her anger morphed away into disappointment, confusion, and fear.

_Drip._

"Ah…" Muttering pointlessly, Kirito watched as a solitary tear landed on his cheek. As a second moved to follow it, his hand lifted and wiped it away. "This was a familia issue… I didn't want drag you into trouble."

"Are you serious?" The girl screamed back at him from point blank. "I love you! And you were going to go off and fight a war without ever saying a word!?"

"I… I'm sorry. I just don't you to get hurt…"

"And we don't want to live without you." Rain cut him off. She had gotten off his legs and clambered up beside Philia, nudging the girl to the side so that she'd have a space as well.

Letting the words flow through him, Kirito assumed the worst was over. This was a punishment he had deserved after all. He had promised them happiness then ignored them to get mixed up in something else.

"Why don't you trust us?"

"Ergh…" Flinching, Kirito had to avert his eyes. The words were a sword driving through his chest. "I-I do… But you're in Miach familia, and…"

"And we spoke to him!" Philia exploded. "He said that we was fine with our relationship. And that…"

"And that if we ever asked for a transfer of familia…"

"…He'd grant it." Philia finished softly.

There it was. These girls were willing to give up everything for him, and what had Kirito done in response? Turned his back on them.

"I think… I didn't tell you because I was scared. You're right, I didn't believe in you. I'm so sorry."

"You actually said it…" Rain muttered in surprise.

"So… Can you forgive me for being an idiot?"

Philia sighed and rubbed her head. "Sometimes I question my sanity at letting that smile warp my thoughts."

"You can't say no, can you?" Rain pouted.

"S-So…" Kirito muttered, having been ignored.

"We forgive you…" Philia began.

"On one condition!" Rain interrupted, a wicked smile growing on her lips.

"Er, yes?"

"You will never, ever, leave us out of something like this again. It's our job to protect you. Okay?"

"…Yes Ma'am." Smiling at them, Kirito felt a wave of contentment wash through him. He truly was blessed to have a pair of girls that cared for him so deeply.


	35. Chapter 32

_Author's note:_

Hello,

Here's a chapter.

I enjoyed writing this one, and back into the dungeon next time.

My writing has slowed down for various reasons, so next update to this story won't be for like 18-20 days, similar to this chapter.

See ya,

-asdf

* * *

_Chapter 32: The Celebration of the gods_

_Asuna:_

"Are they actually coming?"

Crouching on a rooftop, Asuna struggled to fight the sleep from her eyes. The last few days had been a nearly unending sequence of events. From the 'date' with Loki to a sleepless night filled with nightmares of ghosts. Now, the day had been filled with preparations for this.

"Hehe, don't you believe in our captains?"

"Of course," Asuna pouted, not moving her eyes from where they were fixed on the unsuspecting factory. From what she'd heard, the low-slung stone building was used to transform magic stones into other objects. While the processing plant wasn't unique to Orario, it was far easier to process all the upper floor shards here and then sell the larger stones.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"…I haven't forgiven you." Asuna grumbled back to Mirel's question. "I thought that the man I…" Composing herself, Asuna made herself speak the words. "I thought I man I killed had come back to life. Besides, you know I hate ghosts."

"Ha… It wasn't well-timed, was it?"

"Grr…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mirel hastily apologized in the face of Asuna's glare. "Anyway, I heard Loki talked you into it."

"Yeah," Asuna admitted with a blush. The news had ripped around the familia home this morning. Even Asuna wasn't sure how she should feel about this development. The members were looking at her differently now.

"Level three is different." As Mirel spoke, her voice took on a different tone. She transformed from the happy-go-lucky elf Asuna was familiar with to someone far older, and far wiser. Her eyes were haggard with decades of knowledge. "It proves potential. It shows that someone has the ability to climb past normal limits. It's also the level… That shows you how much higher the mountain goes."

"How much higher the mountain goes?" Asuna repeated the words slowly to herself. She felt like most of the wisdom had been lost on her. The uncharacteristic speech showing her another side of Mirel she hadn't seen before.

"Anyway, congratulations on levelling up Asuna! Now that we're the same level, we're equals, so feel free to call on me whenever! Later!"

"Y-Yes…" Mumbling back a weak answer, Asuna blinked as the girl left, her dark cloak flapping around her. According to the plan, Mirel should have never been here. She was supposed to be on the east side of the building, not here on the North where Asuna was stationed.

"Level three… Huh." Glancing down at her right hand, Asuna flexed it a few times. She couldn't believe how normal she felt. It had always seemed that the high-level adventurers were living in a different world from her. Now that Asuna was one of them, she was shocked by how normal she still felt. "I guess I've caught up to you… Kirito."

"You shouldn't be talking." A shadow admonished her as Astrid landed quietly upon the rooftop.

"Ah, sorry Astrid. I have a lot on my mind."

"Understandable," the girl answered, breaking her own warning. Moving silently, the catgirl crouched beside Asuna with a fluidity that left Asuna speechless. "It will be soon. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"…"

Unable to take the weight in Astrid's eyes, Asuna averted hers to the ground below. She could still feel the weight of Astrid's gaze boring into her.

"I came here to remind you to focus on healing. Don't hesitate, civilian or familia member, just save whomever you can."

Asuna prepared to nod when she understood the reason behind the command. "You don't think I can fight them again, do you?"

"Actually," Astrid smiled. "Loki and I were the two that stuck up for you. You have a strength within you Asuna. A power that lets you overcome things you shouldn't be able to. If your familia was in danger, you'd fight again."

"How are you so sure?" Asking the weak question, Asuna felt her body shake slightly. She herself didn't know whether she could. If she would be able to take a life to save the ones she loved.

"Because I know you," Astrid shrugged easily. "Also… I heard from Lind what your feat was. You caved in the entire Goliath chamber. That requires an absurd amount of magical power. Far more than a level two should be able to produce. But… You did it to save your friends. Am I right?"

"Yes…" Glancing at her staff, Asuna stared at her reflection in the Azure gems. Those moments were a blur in her mind, but Asuna remembered that final desperation. Her inability to let everyone die.

Looking up to thank Astrid, Asuna noticed the change in aura. Holding back any words, she stared at the streets surrounding the factory.

"They're here."

Nodding along to Astrid's hushed words, Asuna didn't trust herself to speak as she stared at the robed figures carefully encircling the factory. Unconsciously, she tried to draw her own black cloak a little tighter around her. The clothing prepared beforehand so as to help them blend in.

Looking at Astrid, Asuna waited for the command. No doubt there were other Loki familia members spread around the surrounding buildings doing the same thing. Since they had no way to communicate, the signal was simply the sound of combat. Only the three leaders had the right to start it. Each one resided on a different side, making their own judgement call about how far they could let evilus advance before attacking.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Asuna asked a question she'd been curious about for a long time now. "What are they planning to achieve here?"

"Chaos." Astrid replied succinctly. "Their god, however, is after most likely one of two things."

"Which are…?"

"Entertainment."

Asuna nodded at the word. She had met many deities that only kept familias to fund their exploits. Spending their children's hard earned valis by gambling or worse.

"By creating an evil familia, it created villains to fight the heroes. That makes entertaining stories for them to witness."

The logic was so alien Asuna couldn't help but shiver. To treat people's lives as playthings for your own joy. It was truly unthinkable.

"The other… The collapse of the guild is the common thought."

Tilting her head, Asuna didn't see an immediate answer as to why anyone would do that.

Catching her expression, Astrid elaborated. "The guild is extremely strict on many things. Without them, things would be a lot rougher around here. As annoying as their taxes are, the guild sells magic stones around the world, enforces rules on familias, dishes out fines, judgement for crimes, the list is endless.

"It isn't an exaggeration to call them Orario's government. And at the head of the guild is the god Ouranos. It is only through his prayers that the dungeon doesn't spit monsters unto the surface."

Swallowing, Asuna tried to imagine a world without the guild. The only image that came to mind was all-out war. Or as Astrid had said earlier: chaos. It would be impossible in that situation to focus on clearing the dungeon and returning home. To stop that from becoming reality, she had to stop evilus.

"That should be far enough. Remember my orders."

With one last smile, Astrid shot off the rooftops and into the night. At the exact same time, combat exploded from the left side of the building. Which would be the east, where Phineas was watching.

Left alone now, Asuna struggled to keep her nerves under wraps. She was hoping that someday soon, the calm, decisive manner of Astrid would rub off on her. Rubbing her hands together, she knew it hadn't yet. Her sensitive elven ears twitched as screams and war cries washed over her. The battle had started on all three fronts at this time.

As an instinctive response, her hand drifted to the small bag she had slung around her waist. In it were multiple mind potions, and a singular healing one. The rest of the healing potions were distributed among the runners in the familia. Animal people whose focus was on speed who would be running from person to person healing them. If the potions weren't enough, they'd call Asuna over to use her magic.

So, as the battle began to rage, and flames tinged the dark sky, she didn't move from her perch. People expected her to be here.

Even as she repeated that line to herself, it didn't ease her anxiety. She felt like she should be doing more. Right now, her familia members were out there fighting, getting hurt, maybe even dying. Instead of helping them, she was crouched on a rooftop safely.

Asuna tried to calm herself, but as she stared at the hellscape that was starting to emerge, she found it increasingly more difficult. To combat Loki familia's higher levels and superior skills, the enemy was throwing everything they could at them. Magic swords, crossbows, magic items. With a chilling certainty, Asuna realized that the enemy was prepared for them. Somehow, they knew that Loki had figured out their plan.

Just as the thought crossed Asuna's mind, she saw a figure walking toward her. On the street below, she held a hand across her bleeding arm. They looked like a regular housewife. Human probably, or maybe an animal person. Watching the figure, Asuna saw as they took another step before slumping against the wall of the nearby building.

_Don't hesitate, civilian or familia member, just save whomever you can._

That had been Astrid's order. Jumping down off the roof, Asuna landed easily on the balls of her feet. The three-metre jump presenting no issue at all to her enhanced body. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Ah!" Panicking, the woman fell down on her back and stared up in horror. Her eyes large and scared.

"Don't panic. I'm with Loki familia, I'll take care of your wounds."

"Loki… familia?"

"Yes, that's right." Asuna assured the woman with a smile. "Now, let me see that arm of yours."

"Ahaha… I'm sorry girl."

"…What?" Freezing briefly, Asuna's body reacted unconsciously to the danger. Throwing herself around the corner of the building, Asuna gasped as a wave of superheated air engulfed her body.

Landing roughly on the ground, Asuna's fingers scratched uselessly at the stone while her lungs heaved desperately. Long, weak gasps were drawn from her throat as she tried to recover from the blast. Some after, she became aware of her body's condition. Whatever the woman had done, she felt like she was on fire.

Looking down at the lower half that had been slower to get out of the way, Asuna almost retched. Her leather pants were burnt to a crisp, the skin beneath red and raw, in some places black as well. Holding a hand over her mouth, Asuna was glad for the shock. No doubt it was the only thing that stopped waves of pain from crippling her.

"I-I need to heal myself…" Reaching for her pouch, Asuna's fingers fumbled the drawstring. The easy to open bag eluding her numb efforts.

Eventually, her hands paused as she realized there was no way the singular potion would do her any good. She needed her magic. Shakily, she forced her raw throat to speak the words.

"_Let it rise within me and heal._

_Let my blood grant you life."_

The familiar melody of her second spell granting same reprieve to Asuna. The golden magical circle containing her prone body.

"_Give your pain to me and find shelter in my song._

_Give me your wounds and find harmony in my arms."_

With a shaky last line, Asuna brought the magic to a close. It had only been a couple minutes since the explosion, but it felt like a lifetime.

"_I am the healer of wounds and arbiter of peace,_

_Undine's blood!"_

Placing her hands on her injuries, a long sigh was drawn from Asuna's throat. Even as the energy she felt in her mind eked away, her body recovered. Placing a hand on the ground, Asuna forced herself up.

Head swirling in circles, Asuna staggered into the wall. She knew that her clothes were a mess right now. But there was still something to do. Turning the corner, Asuna, for the second time in as many minutes was met with the desire to vomit. She had escaped the worst due to quick reactions and the endurance of a level three adventurer.

This woman had neither of those things. The detonation must have gone off near her legs. Walking past the remains of boiled blood and seared flesh, Asuna arrived to where the woman's upper body and been blown. To her surprise, the eyes moved to meet her own.

"So… You survived."

"…Why?" Asuna felt no anger at this woman, only confusion. There was none of the anger, or maniacal sadism that she always expected the bad guys to be filled with. Only the sadness of someone who knew they had done a horrible thing.

"I'm going to… see him again. Jon… I'm coming… Thanatos promised."

With that, her eyes closed and Asuna sensed it, the woman was dead. It did nothing to aid her confusion, however. She had blown herself up, but why? What was it she said?

_Thanatos promised._

Thanatos.

Eyes widening, Asuna staggered away in horror as she realized what was happening. She had to warn her familia members. Evilus hadn't just been ready for them, Evilus had been the ones setting the trap.

The revelation came too late as the first explosion rocked the night. "No… Everyone." Tears streaming from her eyes, Asuna could only run as the explosions and screams rang out again and again.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"Urgh… That's… quite the list."

Sitting around the main floor of the church, Kirito tried to keep his head up. He had a long day. Between getting up early to train, the training, and finally running into Rain and Philia, he was exhausted. The sun had completely set outside, yet everyone was up and sitting around the table. Strangely, it wasn't just him that looked worn-out. Nearly every single member of their group appeared slightly haggard.

"Indeed, it is," Lili sighed, running a hand through her mossy hair. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to focus on the expedition."

"At a time like this?" Leafa shot back, "how can we? Just write the guild and tell them to go shove their expedition!"

Kirito stayed silent through the exchange. Resting his chin on his steepled fingers, he considered the information they had just finished going over. First, the full moon was coming up at the end of next week. They needed a solid plan for when it was time to try and rescue Haruhime. Second, the attack Lili had informed them about. Hearing that Loki familia were the one's that intercepted the Evilus members had chilled him. Kirito had struggled to control the urge to rush to their home and demand to see Asuna. Somehow, more pressing than both of those, were the two other pieces of information Kirito was just hearing about. The one that Lili was arguing for was the expedition. The guild had given them a reminder today that they needed to complete an expedition in the next two weeks. In a word, their deadline was the day of the full moon. The last was a celebration of the gods that was coming up this weekend, three nights from now.

Mentally, Kirito wanted to strike the party from the list. It was such a minor thing that should require nothing from him. But the way Hestia had smiled at him and told him she would be freeing his schedule had informed him otherwise.

"Why do you think we should do the expedition?" Kirito asked Lili, turning his thoughts back to the present.

"Because I actually had a pretty long talk with Nazha," she explains clearly, "most of the ingredients they need to make elixirs and potions of that quality come from the middle floors, in particular, the colossal tree labyrinth. If we focus on gathering those materials on our expedition, then Nazha can give us an advantage by crafting them into healing supplies."

Kirito nodded along. It made sense. The only issue was timing. It would also eat into his training more than he'd like. "I would say leave the day of the party, but that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Absolutely not!" Hestia agreed with an exaggerated nod.

"If we leave the day after then…"

"We'll still have time," Lili confirms.

"You'll want to give Nazha at least a day," Rain informed them. Both Philia and her had been completely unwilling to let Kirito out of their sights after their altercation at the wall.

"What about a three-day expedition then?" Kirito suggested. "The outlines don't say how long we have to be down there, only that we explore new floors. "One day down, one day there, and the third coming back?"

"We should add a fourth," Bell suggested.

The boy had barely staggered back into the house when they had been starting this meeting. Hestia had told Kirito that Bell was in the dungeon and would probably fine, but… The boy looked a little spacey right now. His red eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.

"Why?"

"Well… The tree area is big… Or so I hear. It could take more than a day to find the ingredients you need. Especially if they are in the deeper regions, closer to the twenty-fourth."

_Twenty-fourth._

The number felt astronomically high to Kirito. Or low in this case. The last actual floor he'd cleared was the seventeenth. To consider going six, or seven floors deeper depending on if one counted the eighteenth was an extreme difference.

"Lili?" Kirito beseeched the girl that had talked to Nazha. "Do you have an idea of where all these drops are?"

"Umm… In the colossal tree labyrinth is all I got," the prum admitted hesitantly. "I got the feeling Nazha herself doesn't know. Which…"

"Kind of makes sense," Kirito finished for her. "Ah… I'll have to visit my advisor and study up on this place. Lili, try and get more information about the location of drop items before then."

"Advisor?" Bell asked interested.

"I guess you never got one, huh." Kirito mumbled. "They're a guild worker that helps adventurers out with whatever they need. I think most familias don't use them because they have more senior members that can do the mentoring."

"So, they give you lessons on the dungeon? Like monster weaknesses and stuff!?"

"Uhh, kind of." Kirito scratched his head. "As far as I know, Eina is the only one that gives lectures on stuff. But the others can give you access to the guild archives for private studying."

"Kirito…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come to this lesson?"

"…I suppose so." Grudgingly admitting to it, Kirito realized he didn't want Bell stealing his time with Eina. Or maybe it was that he didn't want Bell to see how Eina treated him like a little kid.

"Hehe, look at you two, finally starting to get along!" Hestia sighed, her eyes lost in some distant daydream. "Hehe, just wait for the celebration…"

Or maybe not that distant, Kirito realized as his skin crawled beneath her godly gaze.

"Is that everything?" Silica yawned, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. Every few seconds they'd begin to shut before she jerked and they opened again.

"Almost," Kirito assured her with a smile. "About this attack… Do we know what's going to happen? Will the guild deliver missions to hunt them down, or…?"

People's eyes flitted to different places. Hestia for a while as the resident deity, then to Lili. As the girl shrugged, no one seemed to have an answer.

"Don't worry about it," Hestia declared, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "While I hate to say it, if Loki's kids are on it, there's nothing to worry about. Probably."

_Probably._

With that ominous word hanging over their heads, the familia meeting plus two extras was adjourned.

* * *

_Asuna:_

Asuna's vision was filled with her own radiant blue eyes. They reminded her of the lake back in the real world. It was out in the forest where her grandparents lived. It was secluded among the trees, far deeper than a child should have gone by themselves. Yet she enjoyed visiting it. Every single one of her visits held a warm place in her heart.

Raising her left hand, Asuna touched it to the amulet that hung around her neck. In reality, it was little more than a present from Loki, however, it was what made her illusion complete. Her brown eyes from the real world were no more, this amulet ensured that.

As she stroked it, her eyes blurred and became distorted. The tea that she was using for a mirror shook as Asuna's singular hand could no longer hold it steady.

With the breaking of her reflection, Asuna's peace shattered as well. The memories of the night came rushing back to her. Her teacup shook violently, forcing Asuna to bring her second hand down to stabilize it. Sitting in the leaders' room, Asuna glanced around at everyone. Only she, Loki, and Mirel were here so far. Astrid, Phineas and Goran would be soon to give them a final update.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

Glancing briefly over at the magic stone clock, Asuna confirmed what the sound had told her. It was now three o'clock in the morning. The attack had been at midnight. Had it really been only three hours since then? It had felt like at least an entire day.

After the first explosion, Asuna had ran off, following the screaming as she searched for people that needed her aid. It would have been harder to find people that didn't.

The magic swords.

The crossbows.

They were only tools to draw the members of Loki familia in close. Stop them from reloading, stop them from swinging. Once that was done the real bloodbath began. Mercilessly, voices crying out their belief would turn into screams as they gave their flesh to taking out their opponent.

Friends, practically family at this point, were left burning at Asuna's feet. Again and again, Asuna's voice forced the chant out. Giving her energy to them in hopes that they would pull through. Her nose was still filled with the scent of burned flesh. All that drifted through her mind was the repetitions. Every time she finished a chant, someone was at her shoulder, urging her to hurry up. To come to another.

She didn't remember exactly when Loki had dragged her away. Now, here she was, sitting in the room waiting. For once, even Loki had stayed quiet. Shortly, the three familia leaders opened the door and strode in. Phineas and Astrid looked tired, but other than that they were in good shape. Goran was a different matter entirely. He was still wearing his armour, or what was left of it.

"How many?" Loki asked quietly.

"Eight all told," Goran grumbled with a sad look.

_Eight second level adventurers._

No level ones had been allowed to come on this mission. It went unsaid, but Asuna could tell every person was thinking the same thing.

"That's just casualties," Goran continued to rumble. "Asuna here was a great help but… we sent six more over to Amid's. There's going to be quite a bill coming our way soon."

"That's fine," Loki answered without batting an eye. "We can always make more money in the dungeon. We can't bring back the dead."

"About that…" Asuna started, the woman's words still ringing in her mind. "Are there some gods that rule over death?"

Loki gave Asuna a curious glance, but otherwise didn't question her. "In a way… We all do. Part of our job in the heavens was to judge the souls of those that died. To be perfectly honest, it was extremely unfair to the souls. Even if you were an upstanding individual, if the god that judged you didn't like you, your soul could be condemned. Anyway, almost every soul was wiped blank before it continued its cycle of reincarnation."

Shivering Asuna couldn't help but wonder if that would happen to her after death. There were no gods back in the old world to tell her what would happen.

"Some deities do indeed have a certain proclivity to the process, but in general, almost no god can choose which souls they judge or where the souls go."

"So… Thanatos is… lying to them? Don't they know this!?"

"Probably," Loki shrugged. "What exactly is he telling them?"

"If I may," Goran interrupted with a cough. "Many of the assailants… Before… Well, before killing themselves, they said something about being promised a reunion with their departed loved ones."

"Bah," Loki spat. "Thanatos can't do that. Nor would he if he could."

"Do you think we can thin their ranks then?" Asuna asked desperately. "Convince them that he's lying and get them to help us against him!"

"Doubtful…" Loki's voice was full of sorrow, "If there was a chance, even a small chance that you could get the person you loved more than life itself back… Wouldn't you? They already know he can't do it most likely. But with one act they have the chance of getting back everything they've lost."

Staring back into her tea, Asuna stopped talking. Loki's words made sense, but she couldn't embrace them. To hurt others just because you hope to get your loved ones back… Why would they still love you, if you were reunited under such circumstances?

"What I don't get…" Mirel asked, her monotone voice breaking the temporary silence. "Is how they do it. They have so many members. They must have lost forty or maybe even more to inflict these casualties on us. How? Where are they coming from?"

"Orario has no lack of sorrow." Loki sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's always been like that. Adventurers die daily. Those deaths leave holes behind. Thanatos merely snuck in and exploited them."

"Weaklings," Phineas spat, but his words carried no bite. It was clear to everyone present that he was mourning the lives lost today.

"I think that just about wraps everything up. Thank you for your hard work everyone. Especially you Goran, you put your body on the line to save lives."

"That's my duty," the dwarf replied, his voice quiet. "Good night."

Putting the mostly full tea on a table, Asuna stood up and made to depart behind everyone. She doubted that she'd be able to sleep, but she may as well try.

"Oi, Asuna, wait up!"

"Huh?" Stopping, Asuna began to turn around to face Loki again when she felt the deity latch herself to her. "W-What are you doing!?"

"Hehe, cheering you up! So, we got this missive today, another celebration of the gods is coming up. This one though… Is a little special."

"U-Umm, okay?"

"Don't you want to know how it's different?" Loki whispered into her ear from close range.

"Not really? I mean… There's a lot going on."

"That makes it the perfect time!" Loki insisted. "It will help take your mind off all this. You may be one of the stronger familia members now, but you still have less experience than most of them."

"Ergh… So, what's different?"

"Well," Loki informed her with a big smile, "This time the gods can bring a familia member with them."

"I-Is that so…" Asuna repeated weakly. A pair of black eyes flitting across her vision.

"Yep!" Loki answered brightly. "Or two, but I mean, who would do something like that?"

* * *

_Bell:_

"I-Is this really necessary goddess?" Speaking awkwardly, Bell struggled to move in the tight clothing.

"Ah, you look amazing Bell! I knew this was the right idea!"

"U-Umm, alright." Looking in the mirror, Bell pulled at the too tight collar. Looking in the reflection, he struggled to see what Hestia meant. His reflection just looked like a child trying too hard to be a man.

"I assure you; this suit is the latest fashion…"

"Latest fashion, huh?" Bell struggled to care. He wished he could have dodged this like Kirito did.

'_Sorry, Goddess, I have too much training!'_

Those had been Kirito's words before dashing away at full speed. Clothes didn't excite Bell in the slightest. While he stood here dressed up, his goals were slipping away. He needed to be grinding daily in the dungeon. However…

"Ah, we will look so good together!"

Hestia's eyes sparkled with happiness. Bell felt immensely indebted to the goddess. If he had been honest with Lili, Bell was dreading trying to find a familia to join. The fact that she not only had an in with Hestia familia, but that they accepted him was a blessing. The best part was that Hestia was a good goddess. Far too many of the deities were only concerned with entertainment. Despite her quirks, Hestia genuinely cared about her children. That alone was more than enough for Bell to offer a smile (pained grimace) when ordered to dress up for a party.

"Yes, yes, I agree…" The salesman agreed, his eyes twinkling with the promise of a closed sale. "You'll take both the suit and the dress then?"

"Actually…" Hestia informed the man, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "there is one more thing that I'll need… Bell, you're about Kirito's size, right?"

"…Yes." Answering with a sigh, Bell tried to remind himself of the positives. Internally it was hard to not be angry (jealous) of the familia leader that managed to escape Hestia's ministrations.

"Hey Bell, aren't you excited!?" Hestia asked with wide, giddy eyes. "Isn't it like a dream come true, getting to go to fancy parties in cool clothes!?"

"Haha…" Laughing quietly, Bell could only scratch his head. He had to admit, he'd never really fantasized about this part of an adventurer's life. It was only ever the cool moments. When he would sweep in to save a damsel in distress. Those are the parts he liked best when his father had conveyed his own tales.

"Eh? So you aren't excited!?" Hestia pressed.

"N-No, I am… I guess…"

"Oh, right you were a farm boy before, weren't you? Nervous?"

"You could say that…" Bell answered weakly. Seeing that the salesman had left to fulfill Hestia's request, Bell admitted his feelings. "I just feel really out of place…"

"You won't be!" Hestia encouraged him with a huge nod. "We'll look totally awesome!"

"I wonder about that…" Muttering, Bell remained unconvinced that Hestia's shenanigans would result in anything except embarrassment.

* * *

_Kirito:_

"I… I thought she was joking." Standing in his room, Kirito stared in horror at his reflection. His outfit was as uncomfortable as the rumours told him it would be. Itchy and tight, yet somehow loose in places as well? What was this torture?

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but be impressed by the elegance of the three-piece suit. Its sharp black lines drew his eye. It was amazing, and a little scary that they could tailor a suit to him based on Bell.

"Well… Time to face everyone…" The last three days had passed by in a blur of training. It had consumed Kirito's every waking moment. He had barely seen anyone since the meeting three days ago. Outside of Mikoto and Sachi anyway. Plus the lessons with Eina that Bell had started attended. Everyday he felt the improvement. It was minuscule. A hard slog of endless repetitions, but it was familiar.

Kirito had done multiple similar optimizations in the past with MMOs. Taking a farming routine and perfecting it to enhance chances. Or finding some small frame exploit and mastering it to trivialize a boss fight.

This was the same thing.

It was all about identifying your opponents' attacks and being able to react to them.

Properly.

That was the key that Kirito had been missing. Back when he had fought the previous two amazons, he had no idea what to do. How to respond to their kicks and punches. Their elbow jabs and throws. Each move had been new and foreign to Kirito who had no experience dealing with any of them.

It was gratifying that he could now hold his own against two martial artists without abusing his status difference. Wearing a goofy smile at the thought, Kirito finished descended the stairs.

"Wow…"

"Who knew Onii-chan could look so mature?"

"Look at that goofy grin, he knows it too…"

"Papa's the coolest!"

Blinking, Kirito blushed as he realized the girls were grouped up and staring at him. "Y-Yoo…" The greeting fell a little short as guilt rose inside him. None of them would be getting to go to the party despite deserving it more than him. He knew why Hestia made the selections she did but…

"Tada, we're back!" Bursting through the door, Kirito gulped at the sight of the goddess. His heart missed a beat at the exquisite turquoise dress that she wore. Pulling out a fan, Hestia hid her grin behind it as she fanned herself.

Making a more subtle entrance, Bell came in behind Hestia and stood behind her left shoulder. Kirito had to admit he hadn't seen the boy looking so mature before. The white suit that he wore was the complete opposite of Kirito's black one. Together the two of them would be Hestia's escorts for the night.

_To change things up, Gods are required to bring one or two familia members as an escort._

That had been the final line of the invite. The mention of two was strange to Kirito. But… Who was he to judge? "Cart won't wait forever, right?" Walking forward, Kirito took his place behind Hestia's right shoulder and turned to face the girls. Stealing a glance at Bell, Kirito wondered how they looked.

Like two knights guarding the young princess?

Or members from a poor familia trying too hard to fit in?

If Kirito had to choose, he hoped it was the first, as embarrassing as that was.

"Ah, I'm so jealous!" Strea cried out, breaking the temporary silence. "Why is Hestia the one with two good looking escorts going to a party!?"

"Hehe, because I'm the goddess!" Hestia winked. Waving a hand, she turned to leave. "Later!"

"Umm, see ya…"

"Bye…"

Chased out the door by pouting faces, Kirito stepped up to the parked cart and opened the door for Hestia. This is how escorting was done? Right?

"Why thank you." Winking at him as she went by, Kirito couldn't contain a blush as she laid a gloved hand upon his. Her new earrings sparkled majestically. Usually covered by her hair, Hestia was wearing it up today it an elegant bun. The two hair ties Kirito had bought her sparkling on her wrists.

Leaving her there, Kirito walked around to the far side and slid in. With Hestia scooting over slightly, the three of them were shoulder to shoulder in the carriage. It was made for two people to sit comfortably.

"Hehe, we'll be the center of attention!" Hestia gloated, "everyone will be jealous of how cool we are!"

"Haha…" Laughing weakly, Kirito caught Bell's eye for a moment. The fear plain as day in his ruby red eyes.

Practically before Kirito could compose himself, they arrived. The building stretching high into the air. It was fairly close to the center of the city, just in a region he had never explored. Apparently, it was owned by the guild and they rented it out to people who wanted to throw parties.

Getting out of his door, Kirito walked around the cart to where Bell was helping Hestia down. Giving the boy a shared, pained smile, they tailed Hestia as she navigated her way into the party. Showing their invite to the bouncer out front, they were in through the large double doors. Just on the far side of the outer wall was a cavernous ball room. It must have occupied most of the building as Kirito could see windows on two walls.

Quickly, Kirito's eyes fell from the surroundings to the people that were present. The sight made him clam up. He felt like the loser that had just walked into a party for only the popular kids. Flawless, every single one of them. The gods and goddesses shone like the divine beings they are.

As another moment passed, Kirito's eyes found the other half of the occupants. A crowd that was far more his speed. In general, one word encompassed all of them: uncomfortable. These were the familia members. Adventurers, artisans, blacksmiths, healers, and more.

"Oh, food!" Hestia exclaimed without a care in the world. "And look, Take is here already!"

Glad to get away from the entrance, Kirito followed his goddess over to the two familiar faces. Bowing slightly to the god, Kirito shared a conspiratorial smile with Mikoto. He felt a lot closer to the girl after their training sessions. Taking a glance at Bell, Kirito realized the two had never met before.

"This is Bell, he's the newest member of our familia."

"Good to meet you."

"Y-You as well."

"Hestia…" Take spoke in a pained voice, "did you really bring both boys with you?"

"Ob course!" Hestia spat through her stuffed mouth. "Donf de look so cute tugeter!?"

"Well…" Take seemed to be at a loss of words. Like there was something he knew he should say but couldn't figure out how.

"Ah, looks like everyone is here already…"

"Miach!"

"Nazha," greeting the Chienthrope girl with a nod of his head, Kiito didn't need to repeat the introduction of Bell with her. The two exchanging the courteous greeting of acquaintances.

"Rain and Philia have invaded your place by the way," Nazha informed him. "They say they went to do final prep for the expedition tomorrow… I think they went to sulk with the others."

"Sulk?" Kirito asked, tilting his head.

"Of course," Nazha's smile took on a teasing sheen. "After all, none of them get to force you to dance at this party."

"Haha…" Laughing weakly, the pouts and sullen glares that he had received before leaving today crept back into the forefront of his mind. "W-Well I'm sure they'll have fun together…"

"Sometimes I worry about you…"

"Only sometimes?" Bell joked. The words sounding forced.

"Hey!" Kirito protested the joke at his expense. "I can do things right… Sometimes."

"Indeed." Mikoto agreed with a smile, joining their little circle. "You improved at an astounding rate."

Kirito winced as her words reminded him that their training was finished. The scant six days had passed by in the blink of an eye. It would take him a long time yet to master the techniques that Mikoto had shown him the possibility of. Maybe after the full moon had passed, they could organize something later.

_If I survive._

Trying not to dwell on the thought, Kirito ignored the chill running down his back and tried to adjust to the atmosphere. Surrounded by a group of friends who had been thrust into the same situation as him, made it surprisingly easy. As conversation began to flow, Kirito even began to forget about the uncomfortable nature of his clothes. As the girls began to question Bell, Kirito's ears picked up on traces on the deities' conversation.

"I must agree with Take here Hestia… Considering who the host is, bringing those two may come off as…"

"Gloating?" The mentioned god finished.

"Apollo…" Hestia murmured the name of the organizing deity. "He does have a thing for boys, doesn't he?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Hmm… Well, too bad for him! I got them first and he can't have them!"

Kirito contained a chuckle at his Goddess' words. She was right. There was no way he was changing familias, especially into one like Apollo's, where his scant few interactions with them had been negative. The face of the familia leader glaring at him in Rivira came to mind.

"Oh my, I appear to have found quite the crowd over here!"

"Hermes?" Kirito recoiled in shock at sight of the deity. Unlike everyone else in their nice clothes, Hermes was wearing almost the same thing as always. Kirito thought the clothes looked a little nicer, but the familiar feathered hat was extremely out of place.

"Hermes…"

"Ah, still mad Bell? I must say you are looking mighty dapper in that suit. A matched pair with young Kirito here! Why the two of you remind me a pair of first-class adventurers from a while back. Err… Not that you'll end up the same way of course."

Blinking in surprise, Kirito was shocked by Hermes slip-up. The god's tongue was usually silvered and excellent at navigating a conversation. This strange hang-on at the end left an awkward pause.

"But oh my! Look at you Nahza! Miach finally let you out of that run-down store huh? Ah, and Eternal Shadow! I can't believe Take raised you with how well you turned out!"

Almost as if Hermes' words had called them, the respective girls' deities appeared behind their shoulders to glare down the god.

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance, eh Kii-bou?"

"Argo?" Flinching, Kirito turned to stare at the girl that had somehow managed to sneak up behind him. Any further words were taken away as he stared at her in shock. The billowy robes were gone for once. He didn't know how Hermes had managed to convince her, but Argo was wearing a proper dress. Her sleek tail and ears were on display. They matched well with the sunny yellow dress that she wore. If he was being honest though… The style made Argo look even younger.

"Grr… I hate this thing!" Argo answered, catching the look in Kirito's eye. "Everyone looks at me like I'm eight or something!"

"Ha… Sorry. So, Hermes brought you along?"

"And another girl," Argo nodded. "She took off in a different direction as soon as we got through the door."

"I… I see," Kirito answered weakly, doing no such thing. He couldn't imagine the confidence required to set out into the middle of such a place by oneself.

Just as he moved to say something else, the atmosphere of the party shifted. It simultaneously got noisier and quieter at the same time. One word was repeated continuously in a breathless gasp. _Freya._

"She actually showed up, huh?" A new voice declared.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia declared happily staring up at the goddess with shining eyes. "It's good to see you! I have someone from my familia that I want you to…"

"Ah, Hestia, it seems you have quite a group over here."

Whatever Hestia had been going to say was washed away as a voice finer than silk made itself known to Kirito. Without even seeing the owner, he felt his cheeks erupt with heat and heart begin to beat erratically in his chest. He could feel a force gripping his body that forced him to turn and look at this new source. Sharing a glimpse with Bell, they both obeyed the force to meet this newcomer.

Gulping, Kirito's black eyes met a pair of silver ones. Like two perfect mirrors, he could feel his soul starting to abandon him for the heaven that he felt must lay in them. Slowly, his body began to shake as his wide eyes began to take in the rest of her body. The silvery dress that matched her hair was tantalizingly sheer. Enough to see the image of skin beneath, but too thick to fully make anything out.

Mouth drying out, Kirito knew he should say something. He didn't want to disappoint the goddess in front of him, but he struggled to recall even his own name.

"Don't look at her Kirito!"

"Ah!" Staggering, Kirito saw only darkness as Hestia jumped on him. "Wait, you neither Bell!"

"Urgh!?"

Bent almost double, Kirito felt Hestia's arm around his head, trapping him against her chest. Kirito wasn't sure, but he felt like Bell was in an identical position on Hestia's other side.

"Oh my, did I upset you Hestia?"

"Yeah! I don't like you Freya! Now you come over here and charm my boys!"

"Ah, well who's fault is it really for keeping such an adorable matching set to yourself? Perhaps I wanted to have some fun with them."

"Get back!" Hestia growled; her voice practically animalistic. "Not even for a second will I allow you to play with them!"

"Hmm, pity. Well, I seem to have made Hestia mad. Later boys."

Finally able to see once again, Kirito caught the goddess' fading wink as she walked away. No, walked was too gangly term for what she did. She slid, or maybe swaggered. Neither captured the grace that she moved with.

Only as she faded from view did Kirito notice the two men following her. Both of them were taller than him by a wide margin. The one behind Freya's right shoulder was an animal person that Kirito knew quite well. Ulfric. The strongest adventurer in Orario. The other, Kirito didn't recognize. Gray hair, borderline silver that fell to his shoulders. Despite the length, it only made him look more dignified.

"So that's Freya…" Argo's mumbled words drifted to Kirito's ear. Glancing around, Kirito saw that he wasn't the only one affected. In fact, everyone except the two goddesses were. All of the mortals, regardless of gender all possessed a dazed look as their eyes tracked her steps.

"Hmm, I'm surprised she would come to this." Hephaestus commented. "Especially with the children here she won't get a moment to herself."

Taken back by the pity in the goddess' voice, Kirito considered it for a moment. With a beauty that literally drew everyone's attention… How hard would it be to form an actual relationship? Wouldn't every single person say whatever she asked them to? Kirito didn't know why Hestia disliked her, but he agreed silently with Liz's goddess. Her life would not be easy.

"Damn boobs for brains stole my entrance!"

"Huh?" Thoughts interrupted by another loud voice making a ruckus, Kirito turned his head closer to the entrance. As Freya's passing was just being forgotten, an immaculate pair stood front and center in the entranceway.

There was a red-haired goddess in a man's suit yelling indignantly. The source of the words Kirito had heard. Beside her…

Gulping, Kirito lost all sense of the rest of the room. Similar to when Freya had enraptured him, Kirito's senses collapsed upon a single target. The girl standing right beside the deity that Kirito now knew to be Loki. Once again, she wore a blue dress. But this one was tinged with green, reminding Kirito of the sea. Her usually loose hair was done up behind her, captured by a net of sapphires which sparkled brightly under the light. On her arms she wore long gloves that matched the colour of her dress, leaving her upper arms and shoulders exposed to the world. It fell straight down to her shoes, loosening at the waist but not billowing out like a Victorian gown.

_She looks like a princess._

"Oh."

_What do I say!? Do I say anything!?_

As Kirito's mind and heart raced a thousand miles an hour he almost missed as his goddess locked eyes with Loki. How they glared at each other with pure hatred. Just as the nerves were coming about that, she looked at him.

As their eyes met, she smiled.

It was small and hesitant. But the expression also sent a surge of hope through Kirito. That their decision hadn't been wrong. That they could actually make this work.

"Eh? What r you doing you doing here, shorty!?"

"Hmph! Can't you see? I'm enjoying a pleasant evening with my familia and friends! Well, less enjoyable now that you're here!"

"Ha! Here I was going to say the same thing! Shouldn't you be by the tables scarfing down scraps!?"

"Ha!" Hestia retaliated triumphantly. "I've moved up in the world you know! Just wait! In no time, I'll be even stronger than your familia! Right Kirito?"

"…"

"Kirito?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, for sure… What was the question?"

"Unbelievable!" Hestia exploded turning her gaze to Kirito, "why aren't you paying attention to me!?"

"I, uh…"

Following Kirito's gaze, Hestia finally looked past Loki to her follower. "Ah, Asuna."

"Goddess Hestia."

"…"

_This is so awkward._

Sweating, Kirito could feel the others that had been close by back off to give them room. At the same time spectators were beginning to gather. When he heard the contents of their whispers, his anxiety only increased.

"This is round two, yeah?"

"My money is Loki, she looks really fired up today!"

"Nah, once Loli-big boobs begins to jiggle Loki will sink into depression!"

_W-What the hell happened between them!?_

Asuna met his gaze, her eyes were just as confused as his own. Opening his mouth, Kirito's words were cut off by Loki's.

"Oh yeah, you did a quest with them a while back, eh?" Turning her attention away from Hestia, Kirito tried to contain the chills as she examined him. Her matching red eyes narrowed to slits. After she was finished with him, she moved over to Hestia's other side where Bell still stood. "…Nope!"

"W-What!?" Hestia raged.

"Neither of them are nearly as good as my Aa-chan. I really got the best one from that other world!"

"Grr… K-Kirito was the first one to hit level two! And then level three! He can run circles around Asuna!"

"Bah, idiot!" Loki huffed, disregarding Hestia's comments. "He may have hit level two first, but he's slowed down. In fact… Aa-chan has caught up. Haven't you heard?"

Blinking in surprise, Kirito stared at Asuna, asking the question with his eyes. With a small blush, Asuna answered with a small nod. So, it was true, they were both level three now. For some reason, it made Kirito excited. He wanted to congratulate her and talk about it, however… a pair of glaring goddesses made that impossible.

"Bah!" Hestia spat, responding to some comment Kirito had missed. "Both of my boys are cute enough to land a girl _far _better than yours!"

"Eh!?" Loki raged, an inferno burning in her eyes. "You mean to say these dreary looking twigs are _too good _for Aa-chan!? Ha! They're lucky to breathe same air as her, pipsqueak!"

_They hate each other._

Kirito didn't know why it took him this long to clue in, but it did. The deities weren't rivals. They weren't playacting. This wasn't some dumb tsundere act in a game. They genuinely hated each other. Both of them possessing what the other desired, their personalities clashing on every aspect.

Heart sinking, Kirito stared in horror at Asuna who matched his expression. He could do nothing but watch as Loki dragged her off to another part of the party. Mood ruined; Kirito knew now that he had made a horrible mistake. They should have told their deities already.

* * *

_Bell:_

"What the hell was that…?" Whispering to himself, Bell tried to stabilize himself by holding a hand to his head. The conversation, and moreso the venom in it had hit Bell like a physical blow.

It had also been incredibly strange. It seemed like Loki didn't remember him, but Bell had actually seen her before. A conversation between deities that had been extremely different from this one. Back then, it had been Loki who was the underdog. Possessor of the weaker familia but climbing through the ranks.

Now the shoe was on the other foot. Bell had joined the distinctly weaker familia while Loki ruled from the top. It gave Bell a strange view of the situation. It showed the success of a familia that struggled its way to the top. A success he was hoping to help Hestia familia replicate.

Curiosity building, Bell asked Hestia a question from the previous conversation. "Do you have history with Loki's follower? Asuna, I think it was." The elven girl had certainly been

"Well, she was Kirito's… Where did he go?"

"He left when Loki did. It looked like he was heading for a balcony."

"Hmm…" Hestia muttered, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I guess it's easier to tell you without him here… Kirito saved her life in the dungeon one day. After that, she joined his party as a supporter for a while."

"Supporter?" Bell muttered, interested. He would never have guessed that such an elegant elf would have such a start.

"Yeah," Hestia nodded sourly. "She actually joined us on a quest to help Miach out. Sometime after Kirito hit level two, she left his party. As far as I know, they haven't seen each other since."

"You don't like her?" Bell guessed from the vindictive tone in her voice.

"Of course not!" Hestia replied affronted. "She's _Loki's child_. Anyone silly enough to join her familia can't be right in the head."

"You know… Uh, never mind." Holding back his words, Bell knew that Hestia didn't want to hear it. How Loki familia had been regarded for having some of the most righteous adventurers in Orario. Not to the same level as Astraea, but nevertheless, Bell had heard quite a bit of praise about the Goddess. It made this confrontation between Loki and Hestia even stranger.

"Now, come on Bell! Let me introduce you!"

"Ah, sure…" Agreeing weakly, Bell let himself get pulled around by Hestia. Their impromptu group had begun splitting up into different areas as well. Bell glared at Hermes who appeared to be trying to woe a pair of goddesses, his irate follower in tow. Approaching the dancefloor was a confident Takemikazuchi, Mikoto blushing profusely the whole time.

Bell didn't have time to even see what happened to the others when Hestia dragged him into his first encounter. Eyes snapping around back to front, Bell felt his mind go blank.

_Her breasts are huge!_

That was all Bell could think. The goddess was slightly taller than him as well putting _them_ just below eye level. For some reason, he had an image of his old god giving him a thumbs up at his ogling.

Rubbing his eyes to buy time, Bell forced his eyes up. She had honey almond hair and a gentle smile. Instantly, Bell knew she was one of the good ones. A goddess that cared enough about her children to build a healthy environment where they could thrive.

"Demeter! How are you doing?" Hestia greeted the goddess. "This is my child, Bell!"

"Bell?" she replied with a confused frown. "Also… I thought your child had black hair and eyes…"

"Ah, he's well… Somewhere else."

"Oh, you brought two. It's good to meet you Bell." The goddess replied with a warm smile.

"Y-You as well…"

"Hmm… Ah, I can't. I'm too curious!"

"W-What?" Taking a half-step back, Bell was stunned by the goddess' sudden outburst.

"Are the two of you fighting for Hestia's heart!? And you, Hestia, have you finally broken down and accepted a lover!?"

"F-Fighting for her heart!?"

"A-Accepted a lover!?"

As a pair, Bell and Hestia wore stricken faces. The intense questioning gathering the surroundings deities like sharks to blood.

Just as Bell was about to stare at Hestia, the deity turned to him. Her eyes turned up to look at him with a desperate expression. It was apparently on him to get them out here. Something that was far harder than it sounded.

"N-No, Kirito and I get along pretty well…" _That's a lie._

"Eh!? Don't you know you can't lie to a god!" Demeter replied with a shake of her head. The warm smile transforming into something more playful. "So that means… You are after Hestia's heart?"

_I barely know her!_

Bell wanted to scream at the encircling deities. However, one look into Hestia's eyes told him that was probably the wrong answer as well. He was between a rock and a hard place with no way out.

"And Hestia? Tell us, are you going to let him have it!? Is this boy the one that finally brought down your impenetrable fortress?"

"He's like a cute little rabbit!"

"He's not a Hume bunny though…"

"B-Bell!" Hestia yelled grabbing his hand.

"Y-Yes!?"

"We're making a break for it!"

"O-Okay?" Answering Bell wasn't sure how Hestia planned on doing that. Running away from people in a party seemed like a challenge. Especially Hestia in her heels couldn't run from anyone.

"Now!"

As she dashed away and pulled on his hand, the plan went about how Bell expected it to. Mild surprise from their assailants while they slowly turned and watched them try to navigate the swarms of people that were socializing on the outsides of the room.

"Haha! We're free from, oof-!"

"Goddess!?" Stopping beside her prone form, Bell knelt down to offer her a hand up.

"Who put a brick wall in the middle of the room?" Hestia whined as she rubbed the back of her head. Small tears in the corners of her eyes from her head striking the hard ground.

_Brick wall?_

Confused by the statement, Bell looked up at what Hestia did run into. Standing there was a tall amazon. Her dress barely containing enough fabric to classify it as such. There was no doubt in Bell's mind as he tried to stare past the legs that ran for miles. This was the 'brick wall' Hestia ran into. An upper-class adventurer with a high enough defense stat would most certainly feel like a wall to a goddess with no status.

"My my, already it grates on me. No wonder I never come to these celebrations."

"Don't say that lady Ishtar," The amazon in front of Bell replied with a smirk, "I'd say it has promise."

_Ishtar!?_

The name shocked Bell, his wide red eyes staring up in horror at the gorgeous amazon in front of him. At the same time, he felt Hestia jerk in surprise. With no further ado, the amazon shifted to the side.

For the second time that day, Bell felt his soul try to abandon him. The goddess he was staring at was beautiful beyond reason. Her dress was fully divided into two pieces, the gossamer violet fabric was see-through and swirled in waves around her legs. A long, elegant pipe was clenched between the goddess' hands. She took a long draw of it, total boredom on her face.

"I-Ishtar!?" Hestia gasped, bounding back to her feet. "Don't you too charm my Bell!"

"Ishtar!?"

"Did someone say Ishtar is here?"

News of the second goddess of beauty's presence was spreading quickly through the party goers. Seeing Hestia's worry, the goddess in question turned her gaze to and beckoned for him to come closer.

"Oh no you don't!"

Even as Hestia tried to stop him, Bell felt no inclination to approach. Maybe it was just because he had experienced standing in front of Freya earlier, but Ishtar's appeal was… weaker, Bell decided. The beauty was there, but the same soul-sucking transcendence just wasn't on the same level as Freya's had been.

"Hmm… Hestia." Ishtar spoke slowly, turning her attention to the goddess. "We haven't spoken before, have we?"

"…No, we haven't had the pleasure."

"I've heard you are one of the virgin goddesses. Really, I find it strange that something so stupid could possibly exist."

"S-Stupid!? J-Just because there are no good men in heaven doesn't mean-"

Hestia cut off abruptly as Ishtar raised a hand. The motion overpowering Hestia in a way Bell hadn't seen the goddess react before. "I've sighted the reason I've come tonight. Goodbye, fool."

"F-Fool!?" Hestia exploded to no one.

Bell took a half step away from her as she seethed. Her entire body shaking as she fumed with anger. Not even Demeter or their other assailants from earlier still pursued them. Perhaps Ishtar's presence had driven them off as well.

"Grr, I hate her! She's even worse than Loki!"

"Ha…" Scratching his head, Bell understood why. The virgin goddess and the queen of prostitutes. Not seeing eye to eye would be putting it mildly.

"Ugh," Hestia complained once again. Then her eyes narrowed as she glanced around the packed ballroom. "We should look for Kirito. I worry about what will happen if he runs into Ishtar."

Bell nodded, agreeing with Hestia's assessment. If he hadn't been so taken aback, he himself would have grilled Ishtar about Haruhime and abusing her familia members. While they didn't get along very well, Hestia was right, Kirito would definitely speak his mind to the goddess.

* * *

_Kirito:_

Sighing heavily, I left the balcony behind. My head felt far clearer now than it had five minutes ago. Seeing the goddess of beauty, Freya, in person had been a shock. Before doing so, I would have said that beauty was superficial. A blessing based on good genes and illusions. One of the draws that video games had was that no one knew what you looked like. You got along well or didn't based on personality alone.

After encountering Freya, however, I knew that my understanding had been lacking. There was indeed some pinnacle. Some abstract place where beauty transcended understanding and drew everyone towards it like moths to a flame.

If I was being honest, I left because it terrified me more than a little. Those silver eyes like polished mirrors had transfixed as nothing had before. A desire had risen up to discard my harem and pledge myself to this being that surpassed all others.

While the feeling had faded quickly once she removed her eyes, the guilt hadn't. Finally, out in the chilling night, I felt the panic recede. I needed to return inside and find Hestia again.

_Don't think about Asuna._

No doubt she'll want to show me off to her friends. Maybe dance a little. Mundane things.

"Okay." Stepping off the balcony, the change in temperature hit me like a wall. In seconds, the chill of the night was nothing but a distant memory. Glancing around, I searched for a familiar face. All of a sudden, my isolation hit me strongly. With it, the embarrassment of being on my own at a party.

"Oh." Blinking, I was surprised, and not, that the first familiar face I found was possibly the last I wanted to encounter again, Freya. Ulfric standing beside her more like a bodyguard than an escort was glaring straight at me.

Jerking straight, I knew with certainty that Freya was heading straight for me. A small, playful smile touching her lips. Briefly as I considered running away, Freya stopped and changed her gaze.

Another figure had approached.

"Ishtar. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Freya. I just thought that I should come chat with you once. After all, as the two goddesses of beauty in Orario, we have many similarities."

"And what, pray tell, are those Ishtar?" Freya responded with a smile. Her face betraying none of the thoughts beneath.

"Tsk, you think you're so high and mighty. I've changed my mind about what I'm doing here."

Still listening to the paired goddesses go back and forth, I approached. It was a stupid decision. My senses told me it was a bad decision, but I couldn't let this chance pass me by. To talk to Haruhime's goddess. To get her to change her mind.

"Kneel before me."

"…Excuse me?" Freya asked, her expression changing for the first time. Traces of bewilderment twisting her mouth.

"You heard me. If you do so, I'll keep you around as a plaything."

"Grr…" Stepping around his goddess, Ulfric's eyes were on fire. For half a second, I expected the level four adventurer to tear the head off the woman that was stupid enough to insult his goddess.

"Down pup." Meeting his growl with her own stare was Ishtar's companion.

Examining her quickly, I stiffened. I'd met her before in the pleasure district. That's right. This was her. The level four adventurer Aisha 'Antianeira' Belka.

The two level four adventurers stared each other down as their respective goddesses copied them.

With shaky feet, I kept approaching. At the same time, the occupants were quickly clearing space. An adventurer actually bolted away, perhaps fearing the power that was squaring off here.

"Really Ishtar, you always try these things. How many times has it worked?" Freya shook her head slowly, as if scolding a small child that used an inappropriate word. "Here is a counter proposal. Kneel and beg my forgiveness. Then I'll let you keep your little brothel."

"Ha!" Ishtar shot back. Yet, I was pretty sure a flitter of fear crossed her face. Despite Ishtar's posturing and the one that started this encounter, she looked second best compared to Freya. "You've grown complacent this past year! Without Zeus and Hera to chase after, you are lost! I'll prove that by dragging you through the mud."

Just as things were about to escalate, I realized that I had kept walking. With a slow, disbelieving tilt, four pairs of eyes settled upon me. The double brunt from goddesses of beauty was hard to take. Averting my gaze to the floor, I waved a hand. "Yo!"

"…You."

"Leave boy."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The final outburst from Ishtar was the opening I needed to get into the conversation.

"Kirito, Hestia familia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, goddess Ishtar."

"Hmm, another of Hestia's brats, huh? Why don't you scram and give her a good fucking. It would at least help her dour personality." With that Ishtar turned her attention back to Freya, having dismissed me entirely.

Glaring daggers at the goddess, I struggled to keep my jaw clenched. If she wanted to insult _me _that would be fine. But Hestia!?

"Hmm, so you couldn't resist me boy?"

As Aisha's face entered my vision, I was forced to turn towards her and try and forget her goddess for now. I couldn't help but wonder if she was doing this to help me.

"Something like that." I reply in what I hope is a casual manner. "It took me until now to realize that you are the captain of Ishtar familia, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." She agrees with a smile. "Recently level four. Just like wolf pup over here."

"Tsk." Ulfric answered with a sour glare. "Don't think a status update makes us equals."

"Oh, I would never. It makes me so much more."

_So much more._

The words sent a cold shiver down my spine. The way she delivered them with such a smug aura. She must be referring to the ceremony. Or maybe more particularly, to Haruhime's sorcery, whatever that may be.

"S-So Aisha," I risk opening my mouth between two of the strongest adventurers in Orario. "What did you accomplish to hit level four?"

Both of them sent me a sidelong glance. Each one containing the exact same opinion. _Are you an idiot boy?_

"The feat is written alongside the notice. I went solo into the lower levels."

"S-Solo… Lower levels…" My disbelieving voice croaked out.

"Yeah," Aisha answered, her eyes glazing over and voice tinged with a hint of nostalgia. "Almost lost my arm to a bloodsaurus. It was a stupid idea."

"B-Bloodsaurus you say…" Images of the seven-metre dinosaur flashed through my mind. "W-What floor is that exactly?"

"Child," Ulfric dismissed me with a snort.

"25 to 36." Aisha answered directly. "The deep levels start on 37. Bloodsauruses more specifically start on 28 down to 32ish. You looking to go there soon, Black knight?"

"Haha, not yet…" Scratching my head, I realized a very important point. These level four adventurers, while definitely not seeing me as an equal, they accepted me as a fellow adventurer. The realization sent a strange giddy surge through my body. A moment later it turned sour. In front of me was a woman that was willing to sacrifice one of her own familia members just to get stronger. Here I am fawning over her acceptance.

"You eat something bad?" Aisha noticing my sudden grimace. "Also, hey, I heard from Samira that you suck at fighting. Looking at you now though… Seems a bit hard to believe."

"Haha… She made me realize how far I still had to go."

"Oh, been doing some hand-to-hand combat training?" Aisha asked her eyes sparkling.

Without thinking I nodded in answer.

"Well, why don't I take you away from here and give you some… private tutelage?"

"You prostitutes," Ulfric sneered. "Somehow always confusing your position of whore with queen. Know your place."

"Oh, so you can talk," Aisha smiled back at the tall werewolf, spinning a lock of hair in her finger. "I'd invite you… but I've heard you only last five minutes."

"Why you…" For once a comment seemed to have struck Orario's strongest. His gray wolf ears flicking in embarrassment. "You speak of things you nothing of, bitch."

"Ah, yes, bitch. The typical comeback from men with nothing else to say."

Once again, I found myself siding with Aisha in this strange exchange. The amazon emitted such a tantalizing exuberance that it was hard to dislike her. Which confused me even more. The words were getting harder and harder to contain.

Ulfric clearly had no response, as he gave Aisha a disgusted look.

"So boy, I haven't heard your answer yet."

_She's serious._

I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it. She wasn't simply teasing. This wasn't an innocent interaction, if I wanted her body, she would give it to me. No, scratch that, if I let her, she'd _take mine. _

"I, uh… I'll pass…"

"Can't make your harem too jealous now, can we?" She answered with a wink.

"…" It was too much. "Why?"

"Why what, boy?"

"Why are you doing the sacrifice!? Why!?"

Instantly the aura changed. The two goddesses that had been having their own conversation stopped and stared as well. I'd broken some unspoken rule by bringing it up here. Both groups looked askance.

"You really are a child of Hestia," Ishtar clucked her tongue while shaking her head at me sorrowfully. "So naïve. Familia is absolute. The god of a familia is absolute. Whatever I tell my familia members to do, they obey. Isn't that right, Aisha?"

"…Yes, Lady Ishtar."

Aisha's words were tense. Her lips pursed as she spoke. It was clear that she didn't agree with the sacrifice either. However, in the end it changed nothing. For some reason, she was unwilling to defy Ishtar to save Haruhime. That made her an enemy.

"It's been a pleasant conversation." Unable to stare at them any longer, I turned my back and promptly strode away. Moving quickly, I wanted to be anywhere else. My soul was burning at the indignities of it all. Naïve, maybe. But at least I didn't openly declare that my position in life was more important than someone's entire life.

The burning feeling raged within in as I sauntered to a table. Grabbing a glass of water, the beverage did nothing to soothe me. What was this feeling? After a moment it clicked, helplessness. I hated it. I was standing in front of them as they openly admitted their crimes and there had been nothing that I could do. How pathetic.

"Kirito?"

Whirling around, I faced the girl I was trying to forget was here. "Asuna…"

_She's gorgeous._

Her lips were touched to rouge to highlight them. I wanted to know how they tasted. I wanted to walk around with her and sample the foods. I just wanted to talk.

"I saw you talking to Freya and Ishtar… Did something happen?"

"It's nothing…" I try and assure her, though I doubt my weak voice does much on that front. Looking over her shoulder I notice that her goddess has taken my position in the conversation. The two goddesses of beauty forced to acknowledge someone as powerful as Loki.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence grows between us. There was so much I wanted to ask her before. Now, it seemed irrelevant. Our paths had been growing apart since that time I'd saved her in the dungeon. She was an up and coming part of Loki familia, and I was… not.

"I guess I'll… See you later?" Asuna's voice was sad. Her eyes pleading me to say something.

Opening my mouth, no words came out. There was too much happening. I couldn't handle it all. I didn't even know how to start to solve the issues between us.

"Oh, Asuna! Are you free?"

"Huh?"

"Hermes?" Mumbling the god's name, I wasn't sure what he was doing. Also, where did Argo go? Something told me she wouldn't voluntarily let Hermes run off on his on.

"In that case… May I have this dance?"

"W-Well…"

Asuna glanced at me, but there was nothing I could say. The invitation was harmless. Probably.

"Ah, you are too gracious my lady!" Stepping up to take her hand, Hermes suddenly paused. "Ah no! I can't believe I've forgotten! I have something I must do. Hopefully someone can fulfill my place as your partner, or my honor would be shamed!"

_This is the worst acting I've ever seen…_

"Oh Kirito, perfect! Take my place, I'm begging you!"

Ignoring Hermes, I stare at Asuna's stricken face. Unlike before, her eyes have changed. There is a small glimmer of hope in them. That's right… If we blame it on Hermes then…

"Of course I will uphold you honour," I say while staring directly at Asuna. The smile that splits her face is priceless. "Umm, Miss Asuna…"

_Gods this is embarrassing…_

"I, well… I would be honoured if uh… If I could have this dance."

She rolls her eyes at my feeble attempt but still accepts with a smile. "You should practice for next time."

"Haha, I'll be sure to do just that…" Extending my arm, she laid her gloved hand delicately upon it. As we stepped unto the dancefloor, I had another realization. "I've, uh, never danced before…"

"I have," Asuna replied, her eyes still sparkling with joy. "But not this specific dance…"

Taking a glance at her, I couldn't help but compare her to how she looked when she was analyzing a battle. Even when she had been a novice supporter, she often had come up with unique solutions to problems we encountered.

"The rhythm seems easy enough. Besides that, the most important thing in pair dancing to trust your partner."

"To work as a team then." I summarize.

"Exactly."

Meeting her smile, the final bit of fear faded away. Walking hand-in-hand, we entered the dance together, our breaths aligned.

* * *

_Freya:_

"Yes, I see…" Mumbling out an answer, Freya's mind was miles away from the conversation circling around her. Ishtar was still threatening something, and Loki was there trying to make sure Freya wasn't about to upset the balance in Orario.

It was a bunch of tedious nonsense that Freya didn't care about. Her mind kept drifting back to the moment she entered the party. Hestia, with her two boys flanking her. Freya understood that only she possessed the ability to see other's souls. However, those two had been practically blinding. The boy from before, his soul looked even softer now.

Freya had wanted to reach out and touch it. Like black velvet, that she could wrap herself up in and be contented. Perhaps more curiously, was the small sparks of light that emitted from the darkness. She hadn't remembered those from that time. Twinkling like stars.

Freya had to give it to Hestia, she knew how to find strange people. The other boy was an enigma to her. At first Freya had assumed his soul was black like the other one. But upon closer examination, she had almost recoiled in disgust. It wasn't a pure black, it was a crust. Almost like a scar that had grown over a wound. A shell, maybe, to prevent further damage. Even as she watched, Freya had seen pieces flake off. As if he was in the process of shaking it off.

That's truly what consumed Freya's thoughts right now. Wondering what was underneath. Or if there was anything there? She was dying to know. An unknown she had yet to see before. Among all of the former first-class adventurers, there had been numerous amazing individuals. Yet this phenomenon was something Freya had never encountered before.

"Are you listening!?" Ishtar demanded angrily. "I won't repeat myself!"

"I'm sure you won't." Freya responded with a small smile. "I'm afraid I've grown bored."

To a pair of stunned faces, Freya walked away. As she left, Ulfric silently followed her. Unable to stay quiet, Freya teased her follower.

"It seemed you were having fun talking to the others."

"Fun?" Ulfric huffed. "Insolent fools, and insulting too…"

The grumbled line got a chuckle from Freya. He'd never admit it, but Freya could tell. He'd enjoyed the chance to put down his burdens as familia captain and her aid if only just for a moment.

"Hmm… Now where did Heathcliff wander off to, I wonder…"

* * *

_Bell:_

"Uh oh." The words involuntarily rose to Bell's mouth. Kirito was dancing with Loki's girl, Asuna. If he was being honest, they looked good together. They moved well as partners. However… It was also immediately apparent to anyone watching that the two of them were smitten with each other. As they twirled in circles their eyes never left each other for a moment.

Glancing to his side, Bell wondered how long it would take Hestia to see them. His guess was in three… two… one…

"Huh!? K-Kirito!?"

Hestia's face was stricken. Betrayal clearly written all over it.

"Hey… Goddess?"

"Not right now Bell! I need to stop, hey!"

Grabbing her hand, Bell stopped Hestia from rushing off and making a scene as she interrupted them. "I was wondering umm… If you'd maybe like to dance with me… I know I haven't been in your familia for long… and well…"

Blushing, Bell felt his words begin to fail. He wasn't prepared for this. Asking a beautiful goddess to dance. The words that should have been so easy were so far away. Looking into her eyes while doing it was almost impossible. The heat of her hand in his.

"I well… I want to pay you back…"

"Hehe…" Taking one more look at Kirito, Hestia's eyes turned sorrowful. "He shines so bright, doesn't he?"

"I'll do my best to shine even brighter." Bell assured her with a smile.

"Hmm… I'm looking forward to it. Don't tell anyone else… But watching you children grow… I think its my favorite part of having a familia."

Not having else to say, Bell joined her on the dancefloor. They started slow, along the edges. Neither of them had danced before. This gave Bell the challenge of leading. Head on a swivel, he tried to find a pair that seemed to know what they are doing and copy them.

"Ow!"

"S-Sorry!" He squeaked, stepping on Hestia's toes.

"Geez." Hestia grumbled. "Aren't adventurers supposed to experts at moving their bodies?"

Bell winced at the all too true comment. Fighting at the highest level required an absolute command of balance and precision. Two things needed in dancing as well.

"Look at each other."

"Kirito?" Bell whispered as the boy flitted by.

"Dancing is a partnership," Miach advised as he and Nazha went by moments later.

Last were Takemikazuchi and Mikoto. The pair of them moved flawlessly. The trained warriors working perfectly in sync. "Good luck," Mikoto whispered with a smile.

"Read each other's movements." Take advised with a wink.

"Haha…" Swallowing, Bell tried to use what they had said. Using his eyes, he led Hestia through the first few steps of the pattern. Soon, however, he found himself pulled down into the depths of her gaze. Contained there were memories from years beyond Bell's comprehension. It clicked suddenly that this was no young woman in his arms, but a goddess.

"Bell?"

"N-Nothing!" He replied unconvincingly. As he staggered and halted their smooth movement though, he had no more chance of hiding it. "It's just… you seem happy and sad at the same time…"

"Ah," Hestia smiled back, "that's because I am."

"…Why?" The answer seemed obvious, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Because I realized now how blind I was. How long I wasted in heaven. I've only been down here for a year or so… But these past months since I started a familia… They're the best I've ever had. So… Thank you Bell."

"B-But I've been here for only… three weeks now?"

"Hehe, and you've already been a big help in that time!" Hestia laughed. "Now, let's finish our dance, shall we?"

"Yes… goddess." Giving her a wide smile, the interaction confirmed everything Bell had initially believed. This goddess truly was special, even among the deusdia. He hoped that he would get to walk by her side as she got to witness her children continue to grow.

_Kirito:_

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll make sure of it," Asuna smiled back. Her cheeks were flushed from the activity. It somehow made her even more beautiful.

"Well… Later then."

"Later."

I could do nothing but watch as she slipped back into the crowd to find her goddess. I had been too distracted by the dancing to see exactly where Loki had ended up. It was too serendipitous to believe that the goddess hadn't once wondered where Asuna had went and glanced toward the dance floor. Hermes was the most likely explanation.

Kirito assumed it was the strange god's way of making amends for the mess he had dragged them into with Ishtar familia. While Kirito knew that Bell and Lili disliked the god, he had no hard feelings either way. Argo seemed to like him, as much as she complained, and that was enough for Kirito.

Fed up with the hot room, Kirito grabbed another glass of cold water and retreated to the balcony. The previous minutes flitting through his mind like a dream. Leaning against the railing, he stared up into the clear starry sky. He was glad the smoke had broken. The stars truly were beautiful.

_Smoke._

Jerking upright, Kirito realized now what he hadn't asked Asuna. Lili had said that Loki familia was the one that dealt with the attacks. There had been another one just yesterday. Sighing, Kirito rubbed his head and wondered how he had overlooked such a major event.

"Ah, this is nice…"

"Bell?" Looking over at the boy, Kirito was surprised to find himself alone with him. Ever after their first conversation, they had never been alone together. They showed up for Eina's lessons at different times even and sat at different tables in the archive, the half-elf advisor switching between them. Then Kirito left before Bell did. Kirito felt that his unconscious gap they established was almost like a safety barrier. Preventing their relationship from getting any worse.

"I can see why you like it out here…"

"Umm…" Scratching his head, Kirito struggled on what to say. He had a feeling Bell's small talk was just build up for what he really wanted to say.

"I'm sorry."

"…What?"

Bell's cheeks turned a red bright enough to be seen in the dim light. "I'm trying to apologize for what I said. I accused you without even knowing what was happening."

"Oh… It's fine. You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"But I did!" Bell insisted with a frown. "I said that you were endangering the familia. Putting everyone at risk to fulfill your own selfish goals…"

"But…" _I am. _Kirito wanted to say. He was leading them into disaster against Ishtar familia.

"I've realized lately," Bell continued. His words sounding increasingly premeditated. "That this familia is special because its goddess is special. And so is its captain. I plan on taking that position from you someday."

"W-What?" Jaw dropping, Kirito wasn't sure he had heard Bell properly. He wasn't sure if that was threat or premonition when the boy continued.

"For now, though, I plan on improving. To get strong enough until I can make my goals reality."

Starting to speak, Kirito stopped himself. Standing beside Bell, he took his gaze off the boy and stared with him into the night sky. "The expedition tomorrow will be a good place to start."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Sharing one quick glance, the boys arrived at a truce. It wasn't friendship, but it was the beginning of a bond they had discarded earlier.

* * *

_Midori Kirigaya:_

Sighing, Midori closed her eyes as the long day came to a close. Even now, she was only able to do half her normal workload. The company understood of course, but she also heard the strain in her bosses voice every time they talked.

With her eyes closed, Midori listened to the sounds of beeping machines and one person breathing. Her son Kazuto. She had stopped thinking of him as a nephew long ago. She may not have born him in her body, but he was her son.

She had come here for some quiet after seeing Suguha. However, in Suguha's room, Midori could never relax. The doctors told her it was probably recency bias the one time she brought it up. Since she wasn't as used yet to seeing her daughter in that condition, it was more shocking.

It made sense.

But Midori couldn't help but feel like something was missing with that explanation. Either way, it couldn't change how she felt. That's why, she always spent her last few minutes with Kazuto, to help calm her down before she left to find sleep at home.

Opening her eyes, Midori stretched and looked out the window. Night had fully fallen, but the city itself was still fully lit. The hospital was deep inside Tokyo and as a result, the countless lights from all around kept the area well lit.

"Well… I guess this is good night Kazuto. I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow."

As her stubborn feet refused to move, Midori gave herself ten more seconds. Eyes closed, just listening to his breathing. The continuous beating of his heart monitor. The hum of the NerveGear that covered his head.

…

Where was the humming?

Eyes shooting open, Midori rushed to the boy's side. Crouching over him, she moved over his peaceful face to the device itself. The ugly black box that she had almost ripped off his head a dozen times that first week.

"No… It can't be…"

Muttering in horror, Midori stared aghast at where the green power light should have been lit up. The familiar glow was gone. The device had fallen silent. Turning to the heartbeat monitor, Midori's horror quickly turned to confusion.

Kazuto was still alive. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

"But why…" With shaky hands, Midori undid the chin strap. Then, with jerking motions, she did the deed that she'd been dying to for months. She removed the confining black helmet from her son's head.

"Kazuto…"

As his full face came into view, she couldn't help but start crying. He had come back to her. She didn't know how but he was back! The game must have been cleared.

"You survived son!" Falling on him, Midori wept with gratitude, confident that any second now, he would return to her.

First one minute passed. Then a second.

"Son?"

Releasing his body, Midori had no emotions left. Only confusion racked her now. She couldn't make heads or tails of this. The device she had blamed for months now was gone. But nothing was fixed.

"What on earth is happening…"

Muttering to herself, Midori collapsed to the ground, all thoughts of sleep removed from her mind.


End file.
